Legacy of the Cursed Mask: The Wolf Demon Crisis
by orionpax09
Summary: As Michiru and Kaname journey alongside InuYasha and the others, they learn of a brewing wolf-demon civil war! Can they stop this disaster before it begins?
1. A Letter to a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Author's Warning: This story is the sequel to 'Legacy of the Cursed Mask: Michiru's Return', so for those of you who haven't read it yet, I strongly recommend that you read it first before proceeding with this story. Still, for those of you who insist on reading this right now, this first chapter will be something of a review chapter to get everybody caught up on what happened in the previous story. For those of you who are returning readers, welcome back!

Chapter 1: A Letter to a Friend

"I don't believe this…" InuYasha growled angrily. The half-demon was sitting cross-legged in the corner of Kaede's house, his entire body tense with frustration and impatience as he looked at the frail straw curtain that was currently blowing about, allowing gusts of wind and rain to spill in inside the frail abode. "We should be heading north, not stuck here!"

Frowning somewhat, Kagome sighed as she looked outside, understanding all too well the half-demon's frustration. The immense storm that was currently pouring down from the heavans was one of the worst she had seen in quite some time, instantly saturating everything unfortunate enough to be caught outdoors. Leaving her, along with InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Michiru, Kaname, and Kaede trapped in the old priestess's home for the foreseeable future.

As she looked at the rain that was bleeding through the walls of the simple house, Kagome felt an edge of guilt cutting into her as she heard Kaname murmured, "I'm sorry." Looking up at the latest apology offered by the Shikigami User, Kagome saw that Kaname's face was even more a picture of guilt that it was earlier.

"So am I," Michiru grimaced with guilt similar to his sister's, and with a shadow of confusion darkening his eyes. "I don't know how this could have happened. That spell we cast…it shouldn't have done anything like _this!_"

"It's not your fault," Kagome told them reassuringly, feeling extremely embarrassed by their situation. Not to mention feeling a measure of the guilt that they so clearly projected. "I'm the one who asked you two to try and do something about the rain, remember?"

"Yeah, but I still don't understand what went wrong," Michiru responded, shaking his head in humiliation.

"Hmph. I know what went wrong," InuYasha fumed, staring hatefully at the rain. "What went wrong is a certain someone who kept pestering you and Kaname because she didn't want to get wet!" Then he leveled his slitted, yellow eyes at Kagome, making it abundantly clear with his gaze exactly who he meant when he said 'a certain someone'. "Seriously! It was just a spring shower! It's not like it was any big deal!"

Furrowing her brows at the half-demon, Kagome felt a 'sit' command making its way to her lips. But instead of invoking the Beads of Subjugation, she averted her eyes and looked out towards the monsoon that currently held them prisoner. _I guess I can't blame InuYasha for being a little stir-crazy. Heck, I'm starting to get that way as well!_ Heaving a heavy sigh, she lowered her eyes and added, _Besides, it's not like he's that far off the mark..._

It had all started that morning, shortly after breakfast. She and the others had been all but ready to start out towards the north when clouds floating overhead had rumbled ominously before it began raining. It had been a fairly light storm then, just a simple, spring rain, and InuYasha had just wanted to bull through the rain. Sango and Miroku, while none too enthusiastic of getting soaked, were also eager to get on the road. But as much as Kagome understood their impatience, she wasn't as enthused about getting soaked and mucking their way through muddy roads. Such treks numbered amongst one of her least favorite things about life in the Feudal Era, and was to be tolerated as a necessary evil.

But then, just as Kagome had been about to heed her friends', she had looked about at the Kururugi twins, and saw that they were about as enthusiastic about the idea of traipsing through the rain as she was. And that was when she suffered a jolt of inspiration; if the Shikigami under Michiru's and Kaname's command could manipulate the forces of nature, why couldn't they make the rain go away, and come again some other day? Or at least die down, or something?

_I guess I should've realized it might be a bad idea when I saw how unhappy Michiru was about it,_ Kagome found herself thinking. _He knows about as much as any of us can about the Shikigami. But…_ Sighing, she looked out at the ongoing storm, and thought about how simple it had seemed earlier. She wasn't asking for the twins to wave a wand and make the sky sunny for days on end; all she was hoping that they could maybe make the weather a bit fairer for traveling. And while neither Kururugi was convinced right away, a steady barrage of pleading, persuasion, commenting about how miserable travel conditions could get, the possibility of catching a cold, and asking them what could possibly go wrong, had succeeded in getting Michiru and Kaname to reluctantly agree.

Both Kururugis had been less than optimistic of their chances of success, and had given everybody fair warning that they weren't sure if the magical wind they were summoning would defuse the storm. But still, Kagome had been hopeful as their Wind Shikigami rose up into the clouds. Only to have her hopes doused, along with the rest of her, when the clouds swelled up less than a minute later. The formerly grey stormclouds turned into dark, massive thunderheads, with huge jags of lightning shattering the sky. Accopanied by huge roars of thunder, the once gentle rain turned into a merciless deluge that forced everybody in the village under cover.

"I _told_ you a little rain was nothing to worry about, Kagome, but would you listen?" InuYasha fumed, his glower boring into the staring hatefully at rain. "Who knows how long we're gonna be stuck here before this stuff clears up?"

"I suppose we should just take this as a lesson on the perils of tampering with nature," Miroku stated sagely, looking with concern at the roof, as if wondering if it would hold up beneath the veritable waterfall it now endured.

"I really am sorry," Kaname told them as Michiru looked even more humiliated.

"C'mon, it was an accident, that's all," Sango told them with a smile. "Stop beating yourselves up over it. You're still learning about your powers, right?"

"Hmm…I guess you're right, Sango," Michiru eventually admitted, his cheeks coloring somewhat. "Still…"

_Oh, great. As if this day wasn't going badly enough!_ Kagome groaned, rolling her eyes at the way her friends were looking at each other. _The last thing I need to deal with is Michiru's crush on Sango!_ Darting a glance at Miroku, she discovered that he was still sitting where he was, as sedate as only he knew how to be. Apparently unconcerned about how his apparent rival was eyeing his true love. _At least Miroku knows how to keep a level head. If it were InuYasha, he'd probably be flying off the handle by now!_

Taking a moment to wish that InuYasha would learn to do something about his explosive temper, Kagome forced herself to look away from the two of them. She didn't have anything against Michiru in particular, and she did realize that his feelings for Sango were genuine. But the fact of the matter was that he and Sango were about as poor a pairing as she could imagine. _The two of them have absolutely nothing in common! They're complete opposites!_ Kagome knew. _Honestly, if it weren't for Naraku showing up again, Sango and Miroku might actually be on solid terms, instead of being as messed up as they are!_

Thinking evil thoughts about the most evil demon of them all, Kagome was jolted from her thoughts by another blast of thunder. Looking out into a storm that showed no signs of subsiding, she sighed and shook her head. Whatever problems she might have with Michiru would have to wait for the time being. The only thing she could do was ride out the storm as best as she could. So the modern priestess opened up her backpack and started going through it. _So, what to do…?_ she asked herself as she rifled through the various odds and ends. Most of it were clothes, medicine, and food, but Kagome had taken to bringing a few things with her on her journeys through the Feudal Era. Shojo comics, her schoolwork, and a few other things. _I'd like to save the comic for later…and I'm _definitely _not in the mood for homework!_

As she continued to dig through her bag, Kagome eventually happened upon a pad of paper, as well as pen. For a time, she looked at those items blankly, until divine inspiration lit up her thoughts. Digging out the items, she extended the tip of her pen. "What are you doing, Kagome?" Kaede wondered just as Kagome was about to start writing. "Some of your studies?"

"Not really," Kagome smiled as best as she could. "I just remembered that I haven't sent a letter to Janis in a long time. Not since right after we came back fromKururugiVillage, in fact. So I thought that I'd write to her, tell her everything that's been happening with us lately."

"Huh? Who's Janis?" Michiru wondered blankly, looking from one face to another for an explanation.

"A friend of ours," Sango explained, meeting Michiru's blue-gray eyes. "We met her a while ago. Before you first showed up, Michiru."

While Sango and the others started telling Michiru and Kaname about the American girl they had met, Kagome was ordering her thoughts as she looked at the blank sheet of paper. Then, remembering that Janis had a hard time reading Japanese, she began to slowly write the letter in English. "_Dear Janis, it sure has been a long time since I saw you last. I still remember crying when I saw your plane taking off from the airport when you had to leave Japan. Of course, InuYasha was upset, too. Not that he'd ever admit it!"_

Smiling at this, Kagome gave a moment's thought as to how she should continue. _"Things have been pretty strange over where I am. Remember how I told you about Michiru Kururugi, a Shikigami User from our time, and everything that happened with him? Well, you're not going to believe this, but he found a way for people without special powers to use the Bone-Eater's Well!"_

Taking a moment to imagine the shock on Janis's face when she read that part, Kagome wrote, _"It all started when Michiru stopped by the Higurashi Shrine, checking to see if InuYasha or I had gotten back. We decided to have lunch together at my place when Grandpa told me something amazing; that somebody had found a Shikon Jewel Shard in the present!"_

_"You know about Kyle Wyvern, the guy who writes all those books about Japanese magic and mythology? Well, it turns out he discovered the Jewel Shard sealed in amber from a sacred tree, and he had it on display at a book-signing of his. Anyway, InuYasha and I, along with Michiru and my family, we decided to check out the signing, to see if it was a real Jewel Shard."_ Kagome paused for moment, wincing at her memories of what happened next. _"It turns out that the Jewel Shard _was_ real. However, while we were looking around the civic center, when we found an urn that supposedly contained a demon. Unfortunately for us, the demon was also real!"_

_"Its name was Ryokage, and it went on a rampage after escaping from the civic center! The first thing it did was go to a prison so it could take a body for itself and feed on the evil of all the prisoners!"_ Kagome wrote, feeling sickened just by thinking of the people Ryokage had killed. _"It took everything we had, but finally we were able to kill Ryokage. After it was all over, Wyvern gave us the Jewel Shard, along with a magic compass that can track down virtually any demon, as well as Shikon Jewel Shards that are beyond my range to detect. He even gave us a digital video camera to record things with, and I'm even getting paid for it! He also agreed to give us anything we could use from his collection, as well as food and medicine."_

_"Wyvern also told Michiru about this theory of his, and that he thought that the reason the Bone-Eater's Well only worked for me and InuYasha is because we became linked to it when his blood and the energy from Kikyo's arrow sank into the tree. Still, I wonder how you were able to use the Well. Maybe because of the kamuitama, that power of the gods you had at the time?"_ Kagome pursed her lips before continuing. _"Anyway, Michiru used his Shikigami power to create a bunch of pendants that allow the person wearing them to pass through the Well. And he brought another surprise for us; it turns out that he has as a twin sister, named Kaname. Now, he had told us about her before, but the surprise is that it turns out that she has the same powers that he does! I have to admit, I was pretty surprised by this; after all, Sota is my brother, and he doesn't have any special powers that I know of. Then again, Michiru and Kaname_ are_ twins, so maybe that has something to do with it."_

Frowning, Kagome considered the worst part of the news she had for Janis. _"Also, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Remember how I told you that Michiru helped us kill Naraku? Well, we were wrong. Naraku is still alive. So are Kagura and Kanna. Making things even worse is that Naraku managed to get Kohaku back under his control!"_ For a few seconds, Kagome debated tell Janis about Michiru's feelings for Sango, but finally decided against it. Besides, she was certain that Sango's heart firmly belonged with Miroku; no use bringing up a romance that she felt was doomed to failure. _"Anyway, we just found out from Myoga that there's something strange happening in the north, and it might have something to do with Naraku. So as soon as we can, we're all heading there. Hopefully, this time, we'll find Naraku and finish him off, once and for all!"_

Sighing, Kagome finished with, _"That's about it for me. I hope everything's going well with you and your family. I sure do miss you, though, Janis. It was nice having another girl around, and especially one who understands what I'm talking about. Don't get me wrong, Sango's a great friend, but there's a lot of stuff that she really doesn't get. Anyway, take care, and wish us luck! Sincerely, your friend Kagome."_

Satisified with the letter, Kagome folded it back up and placed it securely in her backpack. "Listen, everyone, would it be alright if I made a quick trip back home? Since we have a little time, I'd like to send this letter before we head out."

"But of course, Kagome," Kaede smiled warmly. "I see no reason not to. And it doesn't look like the rain will be stopping any time soon."

"Great! Thanks!" Kagome responded as she brought an umbrella out of her backpack.

"Just be sure to hurry back, okay?" InuYasha grumbled as Kagome took off into the rain. "Dammit! We have a lead on Naruku, and we're stuck here!"

"I really am sorry about all this…" Kaname murmured.

"Hey, you've already said that you were sorry! You don't have to say it so many times!" InuYasha growled good-naturedly, or as good-naturedly as he could, considering the weather. "Besides, you _did_ warn us that you weren't sure if you'd actually be able to stop the rain! So relax, already!"

"Still…that blast from our Wind Shikigami shouldn't have caused all this," Michiru muttered unhappily. "I just don't understand how this could have happened…"

* * *

"Hi, Mom!" Kagome burst as she calmly entered the house. Grateful that the foul weather wreaking havoc in the Feudal Era wasn't being mirrored modern world, she set aside her completely soaked umbrella, already intent on changing into something dry.

"Kagome! What are you doing back already? I thought you and the others were heading north this morning!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as she came into view. Then she took a look at the condition her daughter was in, and brought her hand to her mouth. "And what happened to you! You're soaking wet!"

"We kinda got rained out for this morning, Mom," Kagome explained, her already dampened mood becoming even more sodden as she thought about the conditions in the past. "We won't be able to leave until this storm clears up, so I decided to spend some time writing a letter to Janis."

"Oh, you mean it's raining in the Feudal Era?" Pausing to consider this, Mrs. Higurashi soon decided. "In that case, why don't get changed before you head back? And take along a raincoat as well?"

"I was already planning on that. The last thing I need is to catch a cold before we go up against Naraku!" Kagome grumbled, shuddering at both the chill and the absolute horror of such a scenario. "Still, first thing's first! I better get this letter ready to go! Mom, you'll deliver it for me, won't you?"

"Of course! I'll have it out for you first thing tomorrow!" Mrs. Higurashi promised. "Now, while you're getting it ready, why don't I make some soup for your friends?"

"Really?" Kagome smiled.

"Certainly! After all, we wouldn't want them catching a cold, either, would we?" With that, Mrs. Higurashi went towards the kitchen, while Kagome went to her room, and went about her business.

_Phew. There are times I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't come home every now and again!_ Kagome thought somberly. Grateful to know that she had the support of her loved ones when she needed it.

* * *

"Dammit, Kagome!" InuYasha grumbled, his teeth bared as he seemed to bury himself as far beneath his fire-rat fur kimono as he could. The rain continuing to come down with no signs of ever letting up. "What is taking her so long?"

"Settle down, InuYasha," Kaede urged him. "It's not as if we need Kagome to return this instant. Even if she were to do so, I highly doubt that you will be able to leave today."

"I'll say! The storm's still getting worse! And feels like it's getting colder out!" Shippo groaned, rubbing his sides in an effort to stay warm.

"I think you're right, Shippo," Sango noted, shivering at a gust of wind that surged through Kaede's home. Shivering at this blast of window, Kirara huddled closely to the Demon Slayer. Realizing the two-tail's desire, Sango picked her up and cradled her in arms. "Even Kirara's getting cold."

"This is the last time I ever try to manipulate the weather," Kaname grimaced, her arms wrapped about her body as she shuddered before the ill wind.

"Same here," Michiru agreed, mirroring his twins movements. "At least until I can actually figure out how to not have it backfire in my face!" Feeling the storm's fury through the mystical sense of his Shikigami, the Kururugi boy looked about his chilled companions. Kaede was truly suffering, and even InuYasha, who very rarely complained about such things because of pride alone, didn't bother trying to hide the fact that he was chilled. As he looked at Miroku, he saw that the monk was frowning thoughtfully as he looking at the door leading outside. Puzzled by this, Michiru watched as Miroku stood and proceeded to the door, pulling in a section of the straw curtain that divided the inside from the outside. "What is it, Miroku?"

"Something is very wrong here," Miroku mused as he examined the curtain. "Look. The rain has started freezing."

"What?" Michiru wondered, his eyes widening as he realized the monk was right. The damp straw curtain was semi-solid with ice. "Is it really that cold out?"

"But it can't be! It's very nearly summer!" Kaede protested, despite the water that was halfway frozen on her door. "How can the rain be freezing?"

"I don't know. I'm not sensing any demonic power," Miroku admitted. "What about you, InuYasha? Do you smell anything?"

"Not a thing!" InuYasha admitted, and then recoiled as a gust of cold wind surged through the door. "Dammit! Close that thing up already!"

"How could it possibly get so cold?" Shippo wondered nervously as the temperature continued to drop.

"I don't know," Sango admitted before turning her attention to the Kururugi twins. "Michiru? Kaname? I hate to ask you this, but I think we should risk you using your magic again."

"What?" Kaname blared in distress.

"But Sango, it was our using magic that caused this mess in the first place!" Michiru protested, still feeling shame at his role in their dilemma.

"I understand, but the way things are going, I'm not sure we have much choice. If it keeps getting colder, we're all going to freeze in here," Sango explained, holding Kirara as tightly as she could. "I'm not saying that you two should try and manipulate the weather, but we could use some heat in here."

"Agreed," Miroku concurred. "If you were to just use your Fire Shikigami to make it warmer in here, then it should be okay."

"Well…maybe…" Michiru stalled. The last thing he wanted to do was to take their current predicament and make it even worse. "What about you, InuYasha? What do you think?"

"I think that it's getting damned cold in here!" InuYasha growled as the wind continued to blow even more icy rain into the small house. "If you two are gonna do something, than hurry up and do it!"

"Um…okay," Kaname conceded nervously before turning to Michiru. "You ready, bro?"

Michiru gave a quick nod. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," he admitted, and with that, the two of them brought their hands together, calling forth the power within. "Oh, flame burning bright," he and Kaname began, pentagrams spinning into existence at their feet. The now-familiar feel of the Shikigami emerging surging through him. "Lend us – _what?_"

"Michiru, Kaname! What is it?" InuYasha shouted as something shifted in Michiru. Something had gone wrong. He could _feel _the way the magic was flowing, and could sense something not right about it. Before either he or Kaname could say anything, however, pillars of magic had erupted from the both of them. Two waves of icy blue-white energy, so unlike the blazing red of their Fire Shikigami. However, the twins were unable to speak, their mouths frozen open as they stood helpless to do anything but watch as the power took form.

"What?" Shippo wailed as the Shikigami took shape. But instead of two lions, a pair of icy bairs appeared in the air above them. "Th-those aren't their Fire Shikigami!"

"Dammit!" InuYasha snarled, the cold forgotten as he leapt into action. "Everybody out! Hurry!" His words lighting a spark beneath the others, they ran for the door as quickly as they could. Even Michiru and Kaname were jolted into activity, and soon escaped into the driving rain.

"Kaede! Hurry!" Michiru heard Shippo cry as soon as he was outside. Turning about, he saw the eldery priestess struggle to her feet. But time had not been good to Kaede, taking whatever fleetness she might once have had, and the cold had obviously drained her. InuYasha was already helping her, virtually shoving her out the door. Just before the spirits Michiru and Kaname had summoned exploded into twin waves of power, filling everybody's field of vision with brilliant white…

* * *

"Whew! I sure hope everybody appreciates this!" Kagome grinned as she climbed out of the Well. Her mood brightened by a combination of fresh clothes, hot soup for her friends, and best of all, the bright, blue sky that shown through the trees of the forest. "It looks like the storm's cleared up! It's about time!" Completely carefree, she got on her bike and was soon on her way towards the village.

However, once she got in sight of the village itself, Kagome received a shock. Almost everything in the village, from the houses to the fields, everything was coated with a layer of ice. "What the –?" she wondered as she rode past the fields, watching as the people there freed their crops from the minimal ice that caked them. Pedaling down the path, she felt the ground crunching beneath her in the manner of frozen earth slowly thawing.

"How the heck did this happen?" Kagome demanded of no one as she continued. The closer to the village center she got, the worse the ice became, until it was so slick that she was forced to walk her bike. All around her, villagers were already working to chisel the ice off their homes.

Frowning in concentration, Kagome opened her mind to the world around her. However, she couldn't sense any demonic presences, save for the ones she already knew. She was about to track down a villager and ask what had happened when she heard a familiar voice crying out, "Foxfire!"

"Shippo?" Kagome gasped before turning in the direction the voice seemed to come from. A few seconds later, she caught of the little fox-demon, who was using his magic to melt away the icy shell around one of the house. "Shippo! What happened?"

"Oh, Kagome!" Shippo grinned as he turned to look at her. As she drew up to him, however, he looked down at the frozen house, and his expression became very sheepish. "We, um…we had a little accident…"

"A little accident?" Kagome repeated disbelievingly, glancing about the frozen disaster the village had become. "What do you mean? What kind of accident could do _this?_"

"Uh, maybe you should ask Michiru and Kaname," Shippo told her, and suddenly Kagome got a very bad feeling.

* * *

"A new Shikigami?" Kagome gaped as she confronted Michiru, who was presently using his Fire Shikigami to help melt Kaede's house of the small glacier that had formed around it.

"That's right. I think that the knowledge that Dad imbued us with somehow caused this new power to wake up," Michiru explained, his cheeks tinged with shame as he worked. When the modern priestess had returned searching for him, she had caught him in the midst of using his Fire Shikigami's magic to help melt the small glacier that had formed around Kaede's house. "That would explain why the same power woke up in Kaname and me at the same time."

"I see," Kagome smiled ruefully. "You know, I'd ask you what this new Shikigami's power is, but I think I already have a pretty good idea."

Flushingwith humiliation, Michiru nodded. "The power of Ice, and the Shikigami are in the form of a bear." Frowning somewhat, he went on, "I guess that's why our Wind magic caused that storm to get even worse. The Ice power was already waking up, and it affected the magic."

"I guess that makes sense," Kagome admitted, remembering the first time Michiru had journeyed with them, and how the emergence of a new Shikigami had sometimes caused him some trouble, though not to this degree. "So…do you two have it under control now?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Once a Shikigami wakes up, it's easy to control," Michiru explained. "At least I know why things when wrong before. I don't feel quite so dumb." Snorting at the block of ice that encased Kaede's home, he added, "I'm just glad that the rest of the village isn't as bad. The other houses only got frozen on the _outside._"

"I saw," Kagome confirmed, recalling how there had only been minimal amounts of frost on the outskirts of the village, while the houses closer to Kaede's place were caked over with ice. "So, how are the others?"

"Well, most of them got out before Kaede's house froze over," Michiru reported, his features darknening somewhat. "But InuYasha…well, he stayed to get Kaede out, and…"

"Yes?" Kagome wondered.

* * *

_"Achooo!_" InuYasha sneezed, groaning miserably as he leaned forward. "I don't believe this…"

"Are you feeling better yet?" Kaname asked as she massaged InuYasha's shoulders, her hands imbued with the power of her Fire Shikigami. Some time had passed since the accidental emergence of the twin Ice Shikigami had flash-frozen much of Kaede's Village. Time in which most of the group ha spread out to aid the rest of the villagers in performing damage control on both the homes and the crops. Leaving Kaname and Kaede to tend to the half-demon, whose nose was red and abused, and was already showing signs of having caught a nasty cold.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me, Kaname," InuYasha spoke gruffly, his efforts to sound tough impaired by the raspiness with which he talked. "I'll be just…just…_achooo!"_

"You have sympathies, InuYasha, as well as my gratitude," Kaede stated, bowing slightly towards the half-demon. "If you hadn't gotten me out of my house when you had, I'd have certainly been frozen instead of you."

"That's right, InuYasha," Kaname smiled, though she winced somewhat at the memory. InuYasha had just gotten Kaede clear of the door when the magic of the Ice Shikigami erupted and froze over much of the village, but he had been caught when the power was channeled out the door. This, combined with the steady downpour which had already soaked him, resulted in him being encased in a pillar of ice. Even after being extracted from the ice, he remained badly chilled, with shivers running up and down his entire body. "I'm just sorry that I didn't know about this new power. If I had…"

"Hey, it's not your fault, Kaname! You couldn't have known that this…would…" InuYasha fumbled, barely stifling another sneeze.

Kaname was about to offer further condolences, when another voice was heard crying, "InuYasha!" Looking about as one, the three of them watched as Kagome walked her bike towards them. "The others told me about what happened."

"Yeah, ain't you lucky you weren't there for it," InuYasha sneered and sniffled. "What the hell took you so long, anyway?"

"Well, lucky for you, my mom decided to make some soup for all of you." Taking InuYasha's abrasiveness in stride, Kagome smiled and produced several thermoses. "Here! This should help you feel better."

"Food, huh?" InuYasha responded, smilng as he eyed the thermos. "Come to think of it, I _am_ pretty hungry."

"Okay, then!" Kagome smiled, bringing out a small cup out of her backpack. As soon as she poured some of the broth in, she handed it over to InuYasha. "Here you go."

InuYasha reached for the cup, took a sip from it, only to grimace in disgust. "Ugh! Kagome! This soup is _cold!_"

"It is?" Kagome wondered in disbelief. Then she looked at the cup, and realized that there was no steam rising from the soup. "Oh, I guess you're right. I better fire up the burner."

"Don't worry about, it Kagome. I can heat it up for you," Kaname assured them, moving over to InuYasha's side.

"Really? Great!" InuYasha grinned as he relinquished the cup. Taking it in her hands, Kaname narrowed her eyes in concentration, focusing the power of her Fire Shikigami about her hands as she had before. Magical heat radiated from her hands and enveloped the cup. After several seconds had passed, steam began wafting up from the broth.

"There, that should be better," Kaname smiled, returning the cup to InuYasha.

Sniffing at the soup, InuYasha took another sip of it. "Ah, yeah, that's much better, Kaname."

"You're welcome!" Kaname smiled in return, glad to be able to help make amends for what she had done. However, as she looked at Kagome, she found herself confronted with eyes filled with irritation. "Uh…is something wrong, Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Looking up from the soup, InuYasha also noticed the sudden shift in Kagome's mood. Immediately wary, he told her, "Hey, the soup's just fine now! Really!"

"Hmm? Oh. Okay," Kagome muttered absently. "Listen, I'm gonna go pass out the soup to the others. I'll be back in a couple minutes." That said, the raven-haired girl turned and departed, taking a moment to glare a few daggers in Kaname's direction. As for InuYasha, he considered pressing the issue for a moment, but soon decided against it. The last thing he wanted right then and there was to be slammed into the ground face-first.

* * *

Author's Notes: The first chapter of the second story in the 'Legacy of the Cursed Mask' fanfics is complete! Please, read and review! And hopefully, you'll check out my other stories while you're at it!


	2. A Relaxing Day Off?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 2: A Relaxing Day Off?

"You want to take the day off?" InuYasha grumbled disbelievingly.

"Sure! Why not?" Kagome returned pleasantly, having already known that InuYasha would not be pleased since she had thought of making this suggestion shortly after waking up that morning.

Two days had passed since the group had departed Kaede's Village, and it had been three days since the misfiring of the Kururugi twins' magic had resulted in InuYasha being frozen in a block of ice. Three days in which the cold InuYasha had caught had continued to plague him, delaying their departure by a day and slowing them down considerably. And even thought the half-demon was loathe to admit it, he had been all too glad when they had found an abandoned farmhouse the previous night, allowing them to take shelter for the night.

Still, Kagome knew that the InuYasha was suffering heavily from his cold. The fact that he hadn't hit Shippo over the head when the fox-demon had made a snarky remark was proof of that, and him pushing himself so that they could cover as much ground as possible wasn't going to help him feel better faster. Only time and rest would allow him to get over the wretched cold that was sapping his strength.

_Of course, InuYasha would never admit that he ever needed rest!_ Kagome thought with weary fondness, thinking of all the times he had declined assistance and medical treatment out of pride. Which meant that she needed another reason to get the half-demon to want to take it easy. And it hadn't been long before she had come up with the perfect excuse.

"I was just thinking that Kaname was probably pretty tired, what with everything being so new," Kagome went on, glancing over at the Kururugi girl. "Besides, she's not as used as the rest of us to all this traveling, so I figured we should take it easy today."

"Oh, I see," Michiru nodded thoughtfully. "You mean like we did back when I first came here? How we'd split up into pairs and do…whatever we wanted for the day?"

"Exactly!" Kagome beamed at this. "I was thinking that two of us could stay here with InuYasha, keep an eye on him, while the rest of us…"

"Hey, wait a minute!" InuYasha protested irritably. "What do you mean, keep an eye on me? Just because I have a stupid cold, doesn't mean I need a babysitter! I'm not…I'm not…I…"

"You're not what?" Shippo wondered as InuYasha wrinkled his nose…and let go a monstrous sneeze that very nearly sent the fox-demon toppling. "Auggh!" Covering up his face, Shippo retreated a few steps as the half-demon rubbed his irritated nose. "Jeez, InuYasha! Try covering up next time!"

"Aw, shut up, Shippo! I'm not in the mood!" InuYasha growled lowly, turning his eyes away from the fox-demon.

Satisified that InuYasha realized that he still wasn't back to himself, even if he was unwilling to admit it, Kagome tried again. "I'm not saying you need a babysitter. I'm just saying that you need to take it easy for a little while, and let someone take care of you for once." The half-demon didn't say anything to this, instead contenting him to growl his displeasure deep in his throat. Knowing this was about as close to admission that she was right as he would come, the reborn priestess focused on other matters. "Now, I figure I should stay here with InuYasha, and as for the rest of you…"

"Uh, wait a minute…" Kaname hesitated, holding up her hands. "Maybe it'd be best if I spent today with InuYasha. I mean, my Flame of Invigoration seems to be helping him feel better. So…"

"I'm not saying that it isn't helping. But you've been using your magic like that for the past few days now. And I don't think you should be pushing yourself like that." Kagome told her gently. "Isn't that right, InuYasha?"

Nodding sharply, InuYasha told her, "Look, it ain't like I don't appreciate what you're trying to do, but you're still only human."

"But…!" Kaname tried again, turning towards Michiru. "Bro…what do you think?"

"Well…" Michiru hesitated, thinking out what he should say. "I understand that you want to help, but…at the same time, I guess it would be better if we were all rested and ready for action. Just in case."

"Exactly. And with you being new to this world…well, it might just be best if you took it easy for now. Get a feel for things around here," Kagome persisted.

"But…I don't want to slow you down, or…" Kaname tried again.

"No, Kagome's right. It'd be better to take things slowly, at least until you get used to things in this world," Miroku intoned sagely.

"That's right," Sango agreed. "Besides, and no offense, Kaname, but while you've learned a lot about your Shikigami magic, you still have a lot to learn about using it in battle." The Demon Slayer paused, frowning thoughtfully before deciding, "Before we reach the northern mountains, it might be a good idea to get some practice in. Get more accustommed to battle conditions."

"I agree, Sango," Kagome quickly chimed in. "Still, at least for today, it might be best just to take it slowly for a little while. Because we won't have much time to rest and relax once we get where going."

"Boy, I'll say!" Shippo chimed in with a nervous look. "Especially if Myoga was right and it really is Naraku up there!"

"Then it's decided! Let's make today our day off!" Kagome decided. "So, Kaname, who do you want to go with?"

Kaname hesitated initially, casting an uncertain look at InuYasha. It was clear that she wanted to stay with him, including to Michiru, who offered, "You know, sis, I could always stay here for today. After all, you're not the only one who knows Flame of Invigoraton." Then he cast a look at his half-demon friend, and added, "Besides, if anything, I'm even more responsible for what happened to InuYasha then you are."

"Huh?" Kaname and InuYasha gaped as one, with the half-demon then demanding, "Wait a second! How the hell do you figure _that?"_

"Because I should've seen what was happening!" Michiru explained, guilt tinging his words. "I should've known something strange was happening when our magic went haywire the first time, and…"

"Hey, you couldn't have known, okay?" InuYasha stated firmly. "It was just a…a…!"

Frowning as the half-demon stifled another sneeze, Sango came forward and placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "They're right, you know. And besides, it's not like any real harm was done."

Initially heartened by the Demon Slayer's touch, Michiru then lowered his eyes. "Maybe," he admitted hesitantly. "But still, I still feel like I should have known."

Kagome was about to say something, but then she frowned, realizing that nothing would chase away Michiru's guilt. "Maybe, maybe not. But still, if you really want to, I'd be glad to have you helping me out here," she told him. "After all, some extra healing magic couldn't hurt."

"Okay," Michiru nodded before looking at the remainder of the group. "So, what about you? What are you going to do?"

Sango paused to consider this. "Well, I might as well look for some herbs," she decided before looking voer at Kaname. "There are certain poisons and medicines that Demon Slayers use in the field, but it's been a while since I made any. I don't want to run out, not when we might run into Naraku."

"An excellent idea," Miroku chimed in, coming up beside Sango. "How about I go with you?"

_Yes! Thank you, Miroku!_ _I knew you'd never waste a chance like this!_ Kagome thought as the monk made his move. For while InuYasha's health was the main reason she had suggested taking the day off, she had had other reasons as well. And one of those reasons happened to be jumpstarting the relationship between Miroku and Sango, a relationship that had basically stalled out since Naraku's revival and Michiru's return to the Feudal Era.

As these thoughts ran through her mind, Kagome took note of the unhappy look that shadowed Michiru's face. Also, and more importantly, she noticed the way Sango's eyes narrowed just the slightest bit before she muttered, "Alright. Just do us both a favor and keep your hands to yourself. Understood?"

"Absolutely," Miroku replied, the picture of sincerity.

Sango, clearly not as impressed by that picture as most women would have been, frowned slightly before turning about to leave. "Fine," she muttered before turning towards the rest of them. "I guess I'll see the rest of you later."

"Right," Michiru nodded promptly. Then he gave her a shy smile and added, "Just…be careful out there, okay?"

"You don't have to worry about us, Michiru," Miroku stated even as Sango opened her mouth to respond. "It's not as if we're strangers to such things."

Pausing to glare at the monk, Sango then turned back to the Kururugi boy. "But still, thank you," she beamed before exiting the house. A look of happiness that did not go unnoticed by Miroku, who paused to glance at Michiru before following the Demon Slayer.

_So far, so good, Miroku!_ Kagome thought eagerly, for there was nothing better than a little competition to spark a man's interest in wooing the woman he loved. _Now it's all up to you to smoothe things over with Sango. And you better not blow this chance!_

While Kagome was once again thinking happy thoughts of the eventual wedding between the two of them, Kaname was looking blankly at Shippo. "Uh, I guess that just leaves the two of us, huh?"

"Sure does," Shippo agreed. "So, any ideas what you want to do today?"

"Well…to be honest…I don't have a clue," Kaname admitted with a weak chuckle. "What about you? Got any ideas?"

Folding his tiny arms in thought, Shippo considered the matter for a time before his eyes lit up. "Oh, I know! We could always go looking for some acorns!"

"Acorns?" Kaname repeated dubiously.

"Yeah. Shippo uses certain plants with his magic, like acorns and mushrooms," Michiru explained. "I didn't realize you were running out."

"Well, I'm not. Not exactly," Shippo explained. "But there's nothing wrong with making sure that we're ready for action, right?"

"Right, good thinking," Kagome nodded.

Clearly pleased with this bit of praise, Shippo smiled and said, "And maybe later, we could do some practicing!"

"Practicing?" Kaname frowned. "What, you mean like fighting?"

"Well, sure! Why not!" Drawing himself up to his full height, Shippo explained, "After all, even with your Shikigami magic, you still have a lot to learn about using it to fight."

"Right, I know that," Kaname nodded. "And believe me, I don't want to slow anyone down, or…"

"Hey! You're not slowing anyone down!" InuYasha growled, drawing the gaze of both girl and fox-demon. "Just because you're new here doesn't make you a burden! Unlike _some _people I know…"

"What'd you say, InuYasha?" Shippo demanded, his cool exterior blown to blazes.

Seeing a possible argument in the works and not in the mood for it, Kagome fixed the half-demon with a glare. "InuYasha…" she muttered, making it clear without saying it that he was about one word away from being driven through the floor. As expected, he froze in place, a drop of sweat appearing on his brow as he glanced in her direction. Determined not to waste this opening, Kagome turned towards the other pair to go off that day. "Anyway, you're not slowing us down, Kaname. But you're still not as experienced as some of us. So maybe getting in a little practice would be a good idea, as long as you don't overdo it."

"Yeah!" Shippo cried out enthusiastically, his dispute with InuYasha forgotten. "Besides, Michiru and I used to train together sometimes! It'll be fun!"

"Hmm? Oh, right, I remember! My bro told me about that!" Kaname smiled. "You asked him to help you train, and…"

"That's right!" Shippo confirmed. Then he looked towards the male twin, and suggested, "Hey, maybe after we're done finding acorns, we could come back here! And then the three of us could train together! What do you think, Michiru?"

Michiru didn't answer right away, and before he could even try, InuYasha cut in and decided, "Now, that's not a bad idea." The Kururugi twin frowned as he turned to his friend. "You could help Kaname out with her magic." Then the half-demon scowled at Kagome and added, "Besides, it's not like I need someone watching over me all day!"

Stifling the temptation to utter the magic word, Kagome instead found herself glad when Michiru nodded. "Okay. Thanks, InuYasha," he replied before looking back at the others. "In that case, I'll be waiting for you two to get back. Sound good?"

"Alright!" Shippo grinned excitedly. "What do you say, Kaname?"

"Well…okay. That sounds good to me!" Kaname finally decided.

"Great! Then let's get going!" Shippo declared enthusiastically before bouncing towards the door.

"Okay," Kaname nodded as she got to her feet. Glancing back at the others, she smiled and told them, "See you later, okay?"

"Right. Try not to get into any trouble," InuYasha advised her in his usual tactless manner.

"Don't worry, we'll back before you know it!" Kaname assured them before heading out the door.

As Michiru, InuYasha, and Kagome found themselves alone, the unlikely trio looked at each for a moment before the Kururugi boy asked, "So…what do we do now?"

"Well, the first thing I'd like to do is to get something together for lunch," Kagome decided after a moment's consideration. "And we brought some meat and vegetables from the village, so I think we should be able to put together a good meal for everyone." Pausing to glance at InuYasha, she then added pointedly, "After all, we can't exactly live on instant noodles, right?"

InuYasha growling at this implication, Michiru shrugged and asked, "So, okay. What do you want me to do?"

"The first thing I need for you to do is to chop some wood for the fire," Kagome decided, grateful that the abandoned farmhouse still had several implements that were intact, such as the oven and firepit. "And then you can get the pots and pans cleaned up, and bring some water from the river. Then you can chop the vegetables, and…"

"Sheesh, Kagome! Way to boss people around!" InuYasha grumbled beneath his breath, just loud enough for her to hear him.

Bending down to glare at the half-demon, Kagome demanded, "Hey! What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Holding up his hands in protest, Michiru sputtered, "No, InuYasha! Th-that's okay! I can -!"

"It means what the heck are you going to be doing while Michiru's lugging firewood and chopping vegetables and all that other stuff?" InuYasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, it's no trouble! I -!" Michiru tried again.

"I'm going to be straightening up the kitchen, of course!" Kagome countered, a vein bulging from her forehead. "I'm sure you didn't notice, but it hasn't been used in who knows _how _long! And then there are the rats that have been nesting in there, and -!"

"So what? It's not like it'll take that long!" InuYasha sneered.

"Uh, well -!" Michiru tried once more.

"Not that long? It'll be at least an _hour _before I can actually cook in there!" Kagome countered. "Do you have any idea what kind of diseases rats carry? I don't want you getting any sicker!"

With a derisive roll of his eyes, InuYasha snorted, "Oh, please! What are you talking about? You're using our pots and pans, and the rats haven't been in _them!_ You're just trying to -!"

"InuYasha…!" Kagome began, having had quite enough of the half-demon's unreasonable attitude, "Si-!"

"No, wait!" Michiru cried out, suddenly a blur as Kagome found his hand clamped securely over her mouth. Unintelligble grunts of frustration got past her lips, but not the one word she had been trying to say.

"Whew!" InuYasha breathed as he realized how close he had come. "Thanks, Michiru. I…I…!"

Wincing as the half-demon sneezed, Michiru looked away long enough for Kagome to grab his wrist and pull his hand off her mouth. "InuYasha, _sit!"_ she spat out, and was rewarded with a satisfying thunk as the half-demon's face smashed down into the floor. The Shikigami User's mouth popped open at this, and he was about to say something in protest when Kagome beat him to the bunch. "And as for you, Michiru, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

Taken aback by this, Michiru shifted his eyes this way and that for a moment before responding, "Uh…actually, I was just trying to tell you that there wasn't any need to argue."

"Well, of course _I _know that!" Kagome told him, placing her hands to her hips. "But unfortunately _some _people who are obviously too lazy to care about their own health and -!"

"And I was about to tell you," Michiru began again, in a more even tone, "that I could get the kitchen cleaned up in about…thirty seconds or so."

"Hey! Would you stop inter-!" Kagome began, only to have her tongue fall flat in her mouth as she realized what he had just said. "Uh…wait a minute…did you just say…thirty _seconds?"_

"Uh, yes," Michiru nodded uncertainly before turning towards the kitchen. "Oh, mighty, flowing river, release the orbs of cleansing!" he spoke, a pentagram spinning into existence at his feet. "Bubbling Great River!" As Kagome and a grumbling InuYasha looked on, a foamy wave of bubbles erupted from the pentagram and spilled into the kitchen, coating every surface and making their way into the many nooks and crannies.

"Whoa! What in the…?" Kagome breathed as she watched the bubbles move about, actually scrubbing the filthy walls and lifting away untold amounts of dirt and grime. This went on for a little over half a minute, after which the living foam floated into the air and fled out one of the windows. The modern priestess gaped at the impossible sight for a moment longer, then rushed into the kitchen, where she found that all the dirt and grime that had once been there had been washed away. It was in no way spic and span, but it was about as clean as was possible in the Feudal Era, especially given that Michiru hadn't used any soap or cleansers with his spell.

Running her hand across the simple, stone stove, and looking down to see not even a speck of grime on her hand, Kagome turned towards the Shikigami User. "Whoa! When…when'd you learn to do _that?"_

"It was in the book my dad gave me," Michiru replied with a nervous smile and an easy shrug. "He told me and Kaname a bit about his adventures…including how he wasn't always about to take a bath or clean his clothes."

A moment passed as Kagome considered what the Kururugi boy was saying, after which she grinned. "So he came up with spells to do all the stuff for him?" When Michiru nodded, the modern priestess found her mind suddenly awhirl with possibilities. "That's so cool! I wish _I _could clean things up as easily as that! I -!"

"What _I_ wish is that you had a spell to make my back stop hurting…" InuYasha grumbled. As the two of them looked his way, at which he looked poisonously at Kagome and added, "Or better yet, something that would put this stupid leash out of commission…!"

Easily disregarding the half-demon's grumblings as she always did, Kagome instead considered the Kururugi boy for a moment. "Well, since you've gotten the kitchen cleaned up…I guess there's no reason I can't take care of the meat and vegetables," she soon decided. "Which means you're off the hook for that! But I still need you to get the rest of that stuff done!"

"Uh…right," Michiru returned, considerably less than enthusiastic.

"Good!" Kagome just smiled in response, waiting just long enough to watch Michiru depart to do his assigned share of the work before returning to the kitchen. "You know, it's really nice to see a guy so willing to pitch in and help others," she commented in an idle fashion, well aware of who had no choice but to listen in. "Unlike a certain someone I could mention…"

A low growl of frustration was InuYasha's only response, something that had Kagome laughing that much more. As much as she enjoyed needling the half-demon about his lack of motivation when it came to his daily responsibilities, as well as his utter lack of manners and social niceties, she knew his heart was in the right place. _Still, it _is _nice to deal with someone that I don't have to spend half my time arguing with in order to get him to do his share of the work. If it weren't for the fact that he's fallen for the wrong person…_

At this, Kagome's smile failed her. _Yeah, Michiru is a nice enough guy. It's too bad, but there's no getting around the fact that he and Sango just aren't right for each other,_ she found herself thinking, not looking forward to the day when the Shikigami User's heart was inevitiably broken. For no matter how gently Sango broke it to him that she and Miroku were in love, the modern priestess knew that it would still hurt. _Hmm…still…maybe I could hook him up with someone back home. I bet Ayumi or Eri or Yuka would like to meet him…_

With this thought in mind, Kagome began considering tentative plans to introduce Michiru to one of her friends from home. All the while hoping that Miroku was taking full advantage of the situation to mend his relationship with Sango.

* * *

_Oh, what sweet temptation…_ Miroku thought longingly as he watched Sango at work. The Demon Slayer was kneeling next to a series of bushes, gathering both herbs and berries that he knew to be ingredients in the various potions and powders she used. Fighting desperately to stay where he was, to keep picking similar plants, to make sure his hands were too busy to do what they really wanted; to reach over and take hold of Sango's succulent posterior.

Just the thought of that oh so sweet sensation very nearly ruined Miroku's attempt at self-control, for no matter how many times Sango slapped him or berated him for caressing her sumptutious body or daring to gaze upon her when she was free of her overly concealing kimono, any pain was worth the price of experiencing such beauty. Even the scar on her back only served to enhance her splendor, causing Miroku's body to react in ways he dearly wanted to explore to the fullest.

But even as he found himself giving into the overwhelming urge to indulge himself, Miroku winced in memory of the sheer, hateful anger he had seen in Sango's eyes after his more recent samplings of her gorgeous body. Anger that was above and beyond what he had seen from her in the past.

Before Michiru had confessed his love to her.

A tremor running through his body as he thought back to that moment, so soon after what he had thought to be Naraku's final defeat, Miroku was brought back to the moment when Sango glanced over her shoulder at him. "How are you doing, Miroku? Have you gathered up enough herbs yet?"

"Hmm?" Miroku started, momentarily confused by the sudden return to the moment. Then he glanced down at the small furoshiki that lay before him, as well as the even smaller amount of herbs that he had managed to gather. "Uh…no. There doesn't seem to be much here."

Nodding solemnly, Sango replied, "I know. I haven't seen many of them myself." Rising to her feet, the Demon Slayer looked about the area before adding, "Some of the other plants don't seem to be doing well, either."

"That could explain why this farm was abandoned," Miroku decided as he bundled up the herbs, tying the furoshiki they were in up to make sure that none would escape. "Still, perhaps we'll have better luck if we keep going." Nodding, Sango started forward, studying both plants and searching for any signs of a potential threat, demonic or otherwise. Apparently not giving any mind to hands that so dearly wanted to seize her round, firm…

_No! Blast it all, Miroku! _the monk shouted at himself even as he instinctively moved in closer towards the object of his desires. _Michiru is back, so you can't afford to alienate Sango! That could mean losing her completely!_ At this, Miroku did his best to ram that fact in his hands. That he was potentially in danger of losing the Demon Slayer to another man, someone who had made clear his desire for her. And if that happened, then he would lose any right he had to take Sango as his own.

Unfortunately, his hands weren't getting the message. They enjoyed the feel of any lovely young woman's posterior, married or otherwise. Leaving Miroku to groan in dismay as he clamped down with all his will, and tried to distract himself by trying another line of conversation. "Eh, by the way, Sango…how are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Sango replied, a quizzical frown on her lips as she turned to look at the monk. "What do you mean, Miroku?"

Hesitating as his hands begged for the chance to indulge themselves, Miroku tightened his grip on both his staff and the bundle of herbs, grateful that he did not have any other hands to distract, he made his way closer to the object of his affections. "I was just…concerned. You…you haven't been yourself for some time now," he explained, determined not to slip up. "Is it because…you're worried about Kohaku?"

At the mention of her sole surviving family, Sango frowned and lowered her eyes somewhat. "No. Not exactly," she explained, pain welling up in her eyes. "I know Naraku won't hurt him. Not as long as he…thinks he can use him. But…"

"Sango, I understand if you're angry that I kept you from pursuing your brother," Miroku tried again, hoping to get to the heart of the matter. "But I didn't see any way of helping him, not while he was under Naraku's control. And with the villagers in danger…"

"No, Miroku, that…that's not it," Sango countered, a despondant look in her eye as she met his gaze. "I understand why you did what you did, and…it was the right thing to do. The people needed us, and…"

The Demon Slayer's voice failing her, Miroku cocked his head to the side. "Then…what is it?"

"I…" Sango began, then frowned as she considered what she was trying to say. Then she sighed heavily and explained, "I guess I'm just…frustrated, that's all. It seems like every time we've beaten Naraku, it turns out to be just another trick of his. Another scheme to get the Jewel Shards or something else, or…"

As Sango again trailed off, Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I know. Remember, I've been hunting Naraku for a long time now, as my father and grandfather did before me," he reminded her, glancing over at the curse that could spell his doom, just as it done for his predecessors. "But we can't give up hope. We already know that Naraku will be killed eventually. We've seen the proof of that."

"I know, I know," Sango nodded. "I know what happened when we left this time, but…"

"But it's not as simple as that," Miroku gathered, to which Sango nodded. "I know. Believe me, I know this. But no matter what happens, we can't stop trying. You, I, and everyone else, we all know what will happen if we simply give up."

Nodding shakily, Sango replied, "You're right, I do know that." She looked as if she was about to say something else, but then she turned and started forward again. "Come on, we better keep going."

Miroku opened his mouth to protest, but immediately decided against it, simply because he knew there was no point. He knew Sango well enough to know how difficult it was for her to talk about the things that bothered her, very rarely letting down her emotional shields for anyone, even those who knew her well. And more importantly, he knew that she was not telling the entire truth.

Sango was upset about the loss of her brother, there was no doubt about that. But that wasn't what was truly bothering her that day. Something else was wrong, something she clearly didn't want to talk about.

_At least, not yet,_ Miroku corrected himself, continuing to follow a short distance behind her. _I shall simply have to bide my time, and be ready to offer my ear and shoulder to her, when she's finally ready to talk about whatever's truly disturbing her._ Then he gave a low, unhappy sigh as he added, _And I must also avoid doing anything to upset her, lest she seek _Michiru_ when that time comes._

Which, of course, meant denying himself the deep pleasure of stroking one of the finest posteriors he had ever sampled in his life. Something that did not make Miroku or his hands at all happy.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" Shippo grumbled as he surveyed the ground just below the trees. "We've searched this entire area, and I still haven't been able to find any acorns!"

"Me neither," Kaname admitted. "And…this whole area…I'm not feeling any vitality to it at all."

Turning about, Shippo raised an eyebrow at the Kururugi girl before asking, "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with the ground?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I think so," Kaname admitted, pausing to close her eyes, and see through the sense of the spirits that linked her to the forces of nature. Spirits that allowed her to see the flow of nutrients and water moving through the trees. "I can feel something…well, strange mixed with the water and in the plants. Almost like it's…draining the energy from them."

"Really?" Frowning somewhat, Shippo took a step back before nervously wondering, "Do you…think it's a demon?"

"I'm…not sure," Kaname admitted, glancing this way and that. "It might be some kind of poison."

"Huh? Poison? What makes you think that?" Shippo wondered.

Turning about, Kaname pointed off in the direction they had come from. "Well, we're still pretty near the farm, and if the people that used to live there used some kind of poison to keep bugs off their crops, then maybe it got into the ground, and…"

"Poison their own crops?" Shippo cried out incredulously. "Wha- who would do something like _that?_"

Kaname opened her mouth to explain, but then paused. "Oh, right. I guess they don't do that in this time," she murmured ruefully. "What I meant was that, in our time, farmers use poisons that are basically harmless to plants to keep bugs from attacking their crops."

"Really?" When she nodded, Shippo considered the matter for a time. Though no farmer, he had spent enough time in Kaede's Village to know how nasty bugs could get when it came time to food. He'd even heard of swarms of locusts and other insects swooping down upon fields and wiping out entire harvests. "Well…I guess that makes sense," he finally decided. "But if the people that were here did that, then why would they poison all the plants here?"

"I don't know. Maybe there was an accident," Kaname explained, continuing to look about the area. "Or…I dunno. Maybe it's something else." Her frown deepening, she then turned to Shippo and asked, "Do you think we should tell the others about this?"

Pausing to consider this for a moment, Shippo then replied, "Gosh, I don't know. I haven't smelled any demons or anything. And if it's not a demon, then I'm not sure what we could do."

"Hmm…yeah, I guess you have a point," Kaname soon admitted. "Well, since we didn't find any acorns…do you just want to head back to the house?"

"Might as well," Shippo agreed before starting back. Pausing to nod, Kaname was soon doing the same.

Less than a minute into their return trip, Kaname asked, "Say, Shippo, there's something I wanted to ask you about."

"Huh?" Shippo started as he met her eyes. "Well, sure. What'd you want to know?"

"It's about…InuYasha and Kagome," Kaname began tentatively. "I know that I haven't been with you very long, but…the two of them seem to fight a lot."

"You noticed that, huh?" Shippo replied with a roll of his eyes. "I swear, they can be such kids sometimes!"

"So…it's not just me, then," Kaname gathered.

"Are you kidding? I can't even remember all the times they've started arguing with each other, and because of the stupidest things!" Shippo went on with an air of weary exasperation. "I remember this one time that the Bone-Eater's Well was all sealed up, and Kagome had to blast it back open with her Sacred Arrow! We had this huge demon sucking the souls out of every human _and _demon around, and was draining energy from different times, and still, the first thing they did when she got back was start arguing again!"

"Really?" Kaname frowned, unsure of what to make of this.

"Oh, yeah! Those two will start fighting about just about anything!" Shippo confirmed. "InuYasha's the one who starts the fights, of course."

"He is?" Kaname asked with a narrowing of her eyes.

"Well, sure! He's such a helpless bonehead!" Shippo went on, seeming to enjoy the topic. "He's got a great girl like Kagome, and he's always going back and forth between her and Kikyo, and yet he always gets mad every single time he even sees her with Koga!" The fox-demon was about to say something else, only to pause and give Kaname an inquisitive look. "Uh…Michiru _did_ tell you about Kikyo and Koga, right?"

"Yeah, he did," Kaname nodded. "But anyway, there's something else I wanted to ask you. Is it true what my bro said, about half-demons being treated badly by other demons?"

"Boy, I'll say!" Shippo returned, this time with a hint of disdain to his words. "Did Michiru tell you about Sesshomaru?" Kaname gave a quick nod to this. "Well, you wouldn't believe the kind of fights those two have! And it's not just demons that go after half-demons! A lot of humans will pick on them or beat them up when they get the chance!"

"Really?" Kaname frowned sadly. "That's so wrong."

"I know what you mean," Shippo agreed. "There's this one half-demon called Jinenji, who's really big and strong, but he's also really shy and kind. He wouldn't ever dream of attacking anyone, but his whole body is covered with scars because people were always throwing stones at him, doing whatever they could to hurt him! And he would just stand there and let them do it because he didn't want to hurt anyone! And then there's this girl named Shiori! The humans she lived were always picking on her, and her grandfather, he killed her father because he was trying to protect her and her mother!"

"Oh…that's horrible," Kaname breathed, bringing her hand to her mouth. When Shippo nodded his confirmation, the Kururugi girl lowered her eyes. "Then…I guess that InuYasha…he probably had to deal with that kind of thing when he was growing up, too."

Shippo hesitated before saying anything to this, partly because he didn't like thinking such things about someone who could be so stupid about so many things. But at the same time, he found that he couldn't be anything less than honest when he answered, "Well…yeah. I guess so. InuYasha doesn't really talk about that sort of thing, but…"

Nodding thoughtfully as the fox-demon trailed off, Kaname then answered, "But it's pretty safe to say that he did have to deal with that kind of thing." When Shippo found himself unable to say anything to this, the Kururugi girl managed a wan smile. "Thank you, Shippo."

"Huh? For what?" Shippo wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"For clearing up a few things for me, that's all," Kaname replied. Then she grinned broadly before leaping out in front of the fox-demon. "Hey, c'mon, Shippo! What say we race back to the farmhouse?"

A beat passed before an exuberant grin plastered itself on the fox-demon's face. "Okay!" Shippo cried out, and with that, the two of them started running flat-out. Completely unaware that they were not alone…

* * *

"Aw…rarr…grr…ohhh…!" InuYasha growled deep in his throat, his face twisting and contorting in myriad ways. "I…I…aw, _damn….!_"

"Feeling any better yet, InuYasha?" Michiru wondered as he continued to gently press his hands on the half-demon's back, hands that were glowing with the fiery magic of his Flame of Invigoration. When his only response was to suddenly let out a low, deep growl of satisfaction, the Shikigami User just smiled. "I guess I should take that as a yes?"

"Just keep your hands right there, Michiru!" InuYasha responded, speaking with as much pride and dignity as he could muster while lying flat on his stomach. "And pour on some more heat while you're at it!"

Chuckling goodnaturedly, Michiru did as he was requested. While InuYasha was relaxing, Kagome came in from the kitchen. "Lunch'll be ready in a few minutes." Then she paused and folded her arms in front of her. "So, would you two like to be alone for a bit longer?"

The two males jolted at this implication. "Hey, what's _that _supposed to mean?" InuYasha snarled as Michiru blushed. "In case you've forgotten, _you're_ the reason my back's a mess!"

As was usual, Kagome simply ignored the barbed comment. "Anyway, Michiru, why don't you go get the others? I'm sure they must be hungry by now."

"Uh…right," Michiru replied after a beat.

Smiling in a carefree fashion, Kagome turned and reentered the kitchen. As soon as she had done, InuYasha looked up at Michiru and grumbled, "Like it would really kill her to take a few seconds to go and tell them herself…"

"Yeah…Kagome _does _like to boss people around," Michiru agreed. "Y'know, I'd almost forgotten what happened the _last _time I volunteered to help her out with lunch…" The half-demon chuckled in his throat at that. "So, how are you doing? Your cold any better yet?"

"Eh, I'm alright. The only thing's really bugging me right now are my damned nose…and my back," InuYasha muttered gruffly, glancing towards the kitchen. "How about _your _back? I hope you don't wind up breaking it bending over backwards for her!"

"No, I'm okay. The river isn't that far from her, fortunately. And I was able to use Bubbling Great River to clean up the pots and pans," Michiru replied. Then he looked up at the kitchen and added, "Anyway, I better get moving. Before Kagome gets mad at the _both_ of us!" With InuYasha chuckling beneath his breath, the Shikigami User rose to his feet and exited the farmhouse, already scanning the area for his friends.

"Sango! Miroku!" Michiru called out, cupping his hands to his mouth. "Kaname! Shippo! Lunch is ready!" He waited a few moments, listening for any signs of his friends were calling back in response.

At first, Michiru didn't see or hear anything. Several seconds passed, time in which he considered using his Shikigami to send forth a scout to find them. But even as he reached for the holster containing his Shikigami cards, two familiar figures came into view. "Oh, hi, Michiru!" Sango called out, quickening her pace. "Was that you we just heard?"

"Uh, yeah," Michiru replied, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat at the Demon Slayer's approach. "Uh, Kagome asked me to tell everyone that lunch was ready, and…"

"Really? Then it would seem that we came back at just the right time," Miroku decided.

"Guess so," Sango agreed with an easy nod. "So, what's for lunch? And where're Kaname and Shippo?"

"Uh, I don't know about lunch. I think Kagome said something about making a bento box," Michiru replied with a casual shrug. "As for Kaname and Shippo, they aren't back yet."

Nodding, Sango then asked, "Do you think we should go find them?"

"Well…" Michiru frowned in consideration.

"We might as well. I doubt that Kagome would appreciate any of us being late," Miroku commented good-naturedly.

"Good point," Sango agreed. "Anyway, I'll tell her that we've gone looking for them."

"Uh, you don't have to do that, Sango," Michiru quickly assured her. "I could just send a scout to find them, or…"

"No, it's okay," Sango assured him, rewarding Michiru with one of her bright smiles. "Anyway, I'd rather be actually doing something then just sit around, waiting."

"Oh," Michiru replied before eventually shrugging. "Well…okay. At least it shouldn't take too long to find them, with the both of us looking."

"With the _three_ of us." Starting at this, Michiru turned to see Miroku take a step closer, his usual smile in place. "That _is _what you meant to say, right?"

"Huh?" Michiru started, blinking a few times, peripherally aware that Sango was looking at both males. Then he brought his hand to his head and began running his fingers through his hair before adding, "Oh, right. Sorry. I didn't mean…well…"

"That's quite alright," Miroku assured him. "I'm sure it was just a slip of the tongue."

As Michiru tried to think of something intelligent to say to this, Sango gave them both another look before seeming to shrug and turning to enter the farmhouse. "Hey, Sango!" Kagome beamed as she appeared from the kitchen. "So, did you have any luck finding those plants you were looking for?"

"No, not really," Sango replied with a measure of disappointment. "Listen, Kaname and Shippo aren't back yet, so I thought we'd go looking for them. Let them know lunch was ready."

"Okay!" Kagome nodded. "I'll have everything set out for you when you get back."

"Thank you very much, Kagome," Miroku spoke up from just outside the door. "It shouldn't take too long. I doubt that they've gotten too far."

"Right. Shippo knows better than to stray too far from the rest of us, and I'm sure Kaname wouldn't do anything risky, either," Sango agreed. "Anyway, we'll be back as soon as we can." Again,  
Kagome nodded, to which the Demon Slayer turned back towards the door. Before she could reach it, a plaintive mew was heard, drawing her eyes.

"Kirara?" Sango began as her two-tailed companion came up to her. "Do you want to help as well?" In a very human gesture, Kirara seemed to nod before making her way out the door. After passing Michiru and Miroku, the demon cat erupted in a blaze of fire, and emerged from the flame in her fighting form.

"I guess she does," Michiru decided as the two-tail gave an encouraging roar. "Thank you, Kirara."

"Okay, then," Sango decided, coming up to her companion and mounting her in one, easy movement. Flashing Michiru and Miroku another of her smiles, she playfully told them, "Well, let's get going! The sooner we find them, the sooner we can come back and relax a bit!"

"Uh, right," Michiru returned.

"Of course," Miroku seconded, just as Sango and Kirara lifted into the air. The two of them just stood there for a time, watching as the woman that was in both their hearts flew out of sight, before slowly turning to look at each other. An uncomfortable moment passed before he suggested, "I think we should split up. We stand a better chance of finding them quickly."

"Right, good idea," Michiru nodded quickly before studying the pathes that led away from the farmhouse. "Uh, I'll go that way, and…"

"I'll go this way," Miroku promptly decided, starting down the other path. "If you don't find them in five minutes, then come back here."

"Right, will do," Michiru nodded as the monk disappeared. As he started down the path of his choosing, the Shikigami User realized the purpose behind Miroku's caution. Because as peaceful as the Feudal Era could be at times, there was still a great deal of danger to be found. And if took longer than five minutes to track down Kaname and Shippo, there was a good chance that danger had found _them._

* * *

"Ah…it sure has been a while since we've been able to go flying like this. Hasn't it, Kirara?" Sango commented as she and her family's two-tailed ally soared through the skies. When Kirara gave a warm, appreciative growl, the Demon slayer smiled that much more.

Over the course of her life, Sango had learned to appreciate the moments of true peace that came for her, moments that were all too rare in the life of a Demon Slayer, and had become even rarer since the day her old life had ended, and her current life with InuYasha and the others began. And as much as she enjoyed a round of training or simply standing in a field of flowers, there was no greater sense and freedom than flying through the air, without anyone to disturb her.

_Not even Michiru or Miroku,_ Sango thought, her sense of peace suffering a blow as she thought back to the two of them, and the way they were looking at each other. Frowning somewhat as she thought of this, and how it promised trouble for the future, the Demon slayer then shook her head. _No. I'll have time to deal with them later. Right now, I have to find the others._

Setting aside her inner concerns and her sense of peace, Sango began looking from side to side, searching for any signs of her wayward friends. "Keep your eyes open, Kirara," she instructed her friend. "The sooner we find them, the better I'll feel."

Kirara gave an affirmative growl to this, saying in her own way that she shared Sango's concerns. Kaname was the least experienced of the group in the ways of this time, and Shippo was the weakest in terms of fighting ability. And while it was likely that she was getting worried over nothing, Sango and Kirara had both learned that it was better to be safe, rather than sorry.

About a minute into their search, a familiar voice was heard. "Hey! Sango!"

"Hmm? That sounded like Shippo," the Demon Slayer mused, an opinion that Kirara seconded with a low growl.

"Help! Down here!" the voice came again, this time with greater urgency.

Jolted by this, Sango felt herself tensing as she looked about, trying to orient on the source of the voice. A moment later, she caught sight of a tiny bundle of brown frantically leaping up and down. As well as a larger figure, lying prone on the ground. "Oh, no! Kaname!" she breathed, a chill rushing down her spine. "There, Kirara! Take us down!" Growling her agreement, the blazing feline turned and angled herself downward.

"Sango! Thank goodness you're here!" Shippo cried out, continuing to leap up and down as Kirara came to land next to him, the Demon Slayer practically leaping to the ground.

"Shippo! What happened?" Sango asked as she came to kneel down next to the fallen Kururugi, who was lying facedown, sprawled upon the ground..

"We were running back to the farmhouse when Kaname…she just tripped and fell over!" Shippo explained hurriedly as Sango placed her fingers to the Shikigami User's throat, where she found a faint but steady pulse. "I – I tried to wake her up and everything, but – she won't move, or – or -!"

"Hmm…well, I'm not seeing any sign of injury," Sango frowned as she studied the prone girl with an experienced eye. "Kaname? Kaname, can you hear me?" The Demon Slayer waited a few seconds, her concern mounting when the Kururugi girl didn't move, didn't make any noise. She simply continued to lie there, dead to the world.

Her bad feeling increasing, Sango turned towards the others. "I can't tell what's wrong with her," she admitted, glancing back down at Kaname. "Look, we better get her back to the farmhouse. Maybe Michiru or Kagome will be able to do something to help her."

"Right!" Shippo nodded as Kirara lowered herself to the ground.

"Okay," Sango nodded, slipping her hands beneath Kaname's shoulders. But before she could get them in very far, she grunted as her hands met an obstruction. "Huh?"

A quizzical noise sounding in his throat, Shippo watched as the Demon Slayer tried again. "What's the matter, Sango?"

"I…something's wrong! It feels like something's…anchoring Kaname to the ground!" Sango got out through clenched teeth. The Demon Slayer continued to struggle with the prone girl, grunts of exertion escaping her lips. Only to be cut off as gasp of pain tore free of her mouth.

"Huh? Sango, what is it?" Shippo wondered as she glanced down at her feet, frowning at the feeling of pain that was shooting up from them. Pain that quickly turned to a sensation of numbness, of weakness, of…

_Oh…oh, no!_ Sango cringed, instantly realizing what had happened. "Kirara! Help me!" she called out aloud. "We have to get off the ground!"

"Wha-?" Shippo gaped, dumbstruck with confusion. To Sango's immense relief, her family's two-tailed companion lifted into the air and came up to her. Abandoning her attempt to help Kaname, the Demon Slayer threw her arms about Kirara's neck. "Sango! What are you doing! We can't just –!"

"We have to get off the ground, Shippo!" Sango explained through clenched teeth as Kirara began to pull up into the air. Hissing in pain as her friend began meeting resistance.

"But why? What's…wha…_ahhh!"_ Shippo cried out as Sango was slowly pulled upwards. _"Wh-wh-what's that?"_

Quickly glancing down, Sango looked to see what had alarmed her young friend. To her mortification, she saw blades of green embedded in the soles of her own feet, anchoring her to the ground. In general shape and appearance, it looked like ordinary grass, except that it was pulling back. Fighting Kirara for possession of her.

"Demonic grass!" Sango cried out, her fears confirmed. "Shippo! You have to get off the ground before it gets you!"

"Huh?" Shippo got out, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. "But – _wauughh!"_ His eyes expanding even more, the fox-demon leapt up as deadly tendrils of green burst from the ground, their razor-sharp tips glinting evilly as they shot straight at him.

"Shippo!" Sango cried out fearfully, certain that her young friend was already doomed. To her immense relief, however, the little fox-demon nimbly scrambled about in the air, somehow managing to avoid the wicked plant's blades through a combination of hyperactive movement, darting this way and that in mid-air, and sheer panic. As another wave of the demonic grass exploded from the ground, Shippo motored his little legs, actually running through the air and flinging himself onto Kirara's back.

Huffing and puffing loudly as he clung tightly to Kirara's back, Shippo grimaced as he looked down at the ground. Watching as even more voracious tendrils appeared, ready to fight for their meal. "Sango! Wh-wh-what _is _this thing? Why is it -?"

"Shippo, use your foxfire!" Sango ordered him. "We have to burn free of this thing before it gets all of us!" The little fox-demon didn't say anything to this. He just continued to hold onto Kirara's back gazing in fear as the many blades continued to shoot up, drilling into the Demon Slayer's skin.

"Sango!" Shippo cried out as she groaned, her legs almost completely numbed. A moment later, rage overwhelmed fear, and the little fox leapt to his feet, a ball of green flame appearing in his hand. "Hey! Let her go, you – you – you whatever-you-are! Foxfire!" The orb of flame belched out at the demonic grass, resulting in a keening of pain as the many tendrils caught fire.

"That's it, Shippo! Keep it up!" Sango ordered as the tendrils holding her down burned. "Now, Kirara! Pull!"

Growling savagely, Kirara pulled with all her might, Sango groaning in pain as she was caught between the two of them. But finally, the two-tailed won out over the weakening grass, and yanked the Demon Slayer up and away from it. "Good work, Kirara!" Sango cried out, relief at her escape warring with the fact that she knew that their ordeal wasn't over yet.

This was something that Shippo quickly put into words as he looked down below. "Yeah, but what about Kaname? Those awful things still have her!"

"I know," Sango gritted as she looked down at the scene below her. The demonic grass, frustrated at its failure to claim the rest of them, began wrapping Kaname up in its own substance as even more tendrils appeared from the ground, as if daring them to return and attempt another rescue.

As quickly as she could, Sango took stock of the situation. She had been badly compromised by the grass, her legs already numbed and effectively useless, leaving her unable to do more than dangle helplessly from Kirara's neck. Shippo and Kirara were both unharmed, but the fox-demon likely wasn't strong enough to incinerate enough of the demonic grass on his own, and while the two-tail's own flames would certainly help keep the ravenous plant at bay, it wasn't perfect protecton.

_Still, we can't just leave Kaname down there,_ she frowned in thought. _But how do we…?_

_"Waaa!"_ Shippo cried out, snapping the Demon Slayer out of her thoughts. "Sango, what's _that?"_

Looking about, Sango tried to see what had so startled Shippo. "What do you mean? What's -?" she began, only for her mouth to fall open when she realized what he was panicking about. Several of the tendrils around Kaname were spreading out to the surrounding plants, burrowing into trees and bushes.

_But why? What's it doing?_ Sango wondered, taken aback by this unfamiliar behavior. _From what I saw before, the plants here have already been drained by this thing! So why would it…? _

A moment later, the Demon Slayer's question was answered, much to her horror. As Sango watched, a pentagram spun into existence around the cocooned form of Kaname, releasing a green snake into the demonic grass. The malignant vegetation glowed with its power, power it then channeled into the emaciated natural foliage. "Oh, no…" she breathed as the trees and bushes began to shift about, growing darker as leaves took on razor edges, cruel faces appearing in the bark and gnashing teeth taking shape in the leafy foliage. "It's feeding on Kaname's Shikigami magic! It's using her to become stronger!"

"What?" Shippo cried out as the air was filled with a hideous moaning, the faces and mouths becoming more and more defined.

Grimacing, Sango quickly realized that they had run out of options. "Kirara, we have to get back to the farmhouse!"

"Huh? Sango, what are you saying?" Shippo protested, his voice rife with disbelief and horror. "Kaname's still trapped down there! We have to save her!"

"And we will, Shippo!" Sango vowed, both to him and herself. "But we can't do it on our own! We're going to need -!" Before she could finish her statement, her mouth fell open as she realized that she had forgotten something. "Oh, _no!"_

"What is it, Sango?" Shippo cried out as Kirara looked worriedly at her companion.

"Michiru! Miroku! They went out to look for you as well!" Sango shouted, aghast that she had not thought of them sooner. "If the grass senses them -!" Unable to give voice to this horrific possibility, the Demon Slayer could only hang from Kirara's neck and look pleadingly at her other friend there. "Shippo! You have to go look for them! Warn them! Kirara and I will go get help!"

"But – but what about Kaname?" Shippo asked, looking nervously back towards where their friend was imprisoned.

Feeling the little fox's fear and guilt as she did her own, Sango forced her feelings to the side, forced herself to remain focused. "I know. But we don't have a choice. We can't let this thing get to them as well! And there's nothing we can do for Kaname on our own. We'll need help!"

Fear etching itself into his features, looking from the imprisoned Shikigami User and her horrific keeper to Sango and back again, Shippo finally nodded. "O-okay! But, please, hurry!" His entire body shaking, the little fox leapt off of Kirara, exploding into a cloud of smoke before emerging as what Sango supposed was intended to be a bird.

_Please be safe, _Sango thought, watching as her friend flew forth. Thinking of the other precious people that were now potentially in danger. _All of you…please be safe._

* * *

Author's Notes: Another chapter down! I hope everybody enjoyed! Please, read and review! If you like, please check out my other stories, as well as the poll on my profile!

Grey Hulk, I totally understand what you're saying about exams. Trust me, I've been there!

Jetty, don't worry, we'll be getting some Michiru/Sango fluff starting next chapter, so look forward to it!


	3. From the Frying Pan to the Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 3: From the Frying Pan to the Fire

"Kaname! Shippo!" Michiru called out as he made his way through the wooded area, looking this way and that for any sign of his wayward friend and sister. Pausing to listen for any sign of their response, he frowned when he heard nothing.

_And that bugs me,_ Michiru thought, simply because he was hearing _nothing._ There were none of the typical sounds he associated with areas such as this. No birds chirping, no squirrels darting about in search of nuts. Nothing.

But at the same time, he found that he couldn't sense anything to substantiate his concerns, either. There was very little vitality in the plants and the water, but other than that, there was nothing to indicate a potential danger. No signs of demons, or any other predators.

_I wonder…could the lack of energy in the plants have something to do with this? _Michiru wondered as he continued along. If the plants weren't providing sufficient nutrition for the local herbivores, than they would go elsewhere, as would the predators that fed upon them. _But that doesn't explain what's causing the problem._ Then he frowned and glanced down at his watch, and saw that he had only one minute until he was supposed to return to the farmhouse, whether or not he had found the others. _And it doesn't explain where Shippo or Kaname are, either._

His lips pressed together in frustration, Michiru once again called out, "Kaname! Shippo!" And when his cries were met again with silence, he let out a low sigh. No matter how he looked, whether through his own mortal senses or through the magic of his Shikigami, there was nothing to indicate that they were anywhere nearby.

There were probably several perfectly innocent reasons why Michiru had not seen his sister and friend, with him simply having gone down the wrong path being chief amongst them. But as he continued to look about the trees, seeing no sign of any other life there, he couldn't help but feel a deep well of concern open up in his stomach. _Maybe I should just send out a scout after all. Just in case,_ he decided as he took a card from its holster. _I mean, I probably just missed them or something…but still…_

Still hemming and hawing, Michiru began to invoke the power of his Wind Shikigami, channeling its magic into the card. As the forces of nature began to rise to the surface, however, those same forces suddenly reacted to something else. "Huh?" the Kururugi boy frowned as something encroached on his conscious mind. Looking about, he quickly studied his surroundings, his eyes seeing nothing. But at the same time, he could sense a distinctive shift in the flow of the water beneath him, a change in the way the air blew. And as he continued to stand there, a surge in the energy of the wood around him and beneath him caused him to gasp, the sense of wrongness prevailing throughout the area causing him to react on instinct, and leap away from the spot he was standing on.

It soon turned out that his instincts were correct. A moment after he had jumped, a horde of green tendrils erupted from the ground, their cutting tops glinting in the afternoon sun. "Aaauugh!" Michiru cried out as he glanced in their direction. "Wh-what are…?"

Before he could finish asking this question, Michiru's Wood Shikigami once again warned him of impending danger. Heeding its warning, he leapt back a step, just in time to avoid even more cruel blades appearing. As he struggled to make sense of what was happening, the evil plants continued forth, their pointed tips surging directly at him.

"Back off!" Michiru cried out, sending a barrage of fireballs at them. The magical projectiles slammed into the first wave of wicked plants, causing them to burst into flame. But even as they fell down in defeat, another bunch of tendrils shot forward, intent on bringing him down. "Protective Light!" His Light Shikigami appeared, transforming into a sphere of energy just as the demonic plant lashed out at him. The living blades were effortlessly turned aside, but even as he allowed himself a moment of relief, Michiru realized that his foe was not giving up.

"What in the -?" Michiru gaped, for while the wicked plant could not penetrate his magical barrier, it didn't stop it from trying to encircle it. Before his very eyes, more and more of the deadly tendrils appeared, wrapping about his Protective Light like a horde of snakes. "Oh, great! Looks like I better take it up a notch! Flame of Judgment!"

With this invocation, Michiru's Fire Shikigami rose up into the sky before surging back down upon his Protective Light. Transforming into an immense wave of flame, it quickly ensnared the demonic plant just as it had ensnared Michiru, quickly incinerating the many tendrils and spreading forth to even more of them.

As the living blades that had once threatened to capture him fell down into dust, Michiru mopped his brow as the fire began to spread. "Oh, no!" he moaned, realizing what he had done. The flames hadn't stopped at striking the demonic plants, and was already spreading towards the harmless trees and bushes lining the path. "No! Stop! I didn't mean to -!"

Even as Michiru protested his own mistake, he found himself reminded that he had a more immediate problem to deal with. Barely heeding the warning of his Wood Shikigami, he jumped back as further grassy spears erupted from the ground, heedless of the mounting blaze. "Aw, no!" he moaned, glancing between the two menaces. On the one hand, he felt that he had to do something to stop the fire before it grew too large to be put out. But at the same time, he knew that if he paused long enough to marshal a spell capable of quenching the ravenous flames, he would make himself a target for the demonic plant.

"Blast!" Michiru cried out, momentarily wishing that he had InuYasha's gift for cursing as he broke into a run, both flames and malevolent plant nipping at his heels.

* * *

"Dammit, Kagome! What are we waiting for?" InuYasha grumbled irritably as he looked at the food sitting out on the kitchen counter. "Let's just eat already!"

"No! Not until the others get back!" Kagome declared as she gradually completed her preparations, setting up a plate with servings for each of them. "Honestly! It would be rude not to wait for them! Can't you understand that much?"

With a loud snort, the half-demon looked away, his ears twitching in annoyance. "Hmph! I don't see what the big deal is!" InuYasha finally muttered in all honesty. "It's not like I'm gonna steal their lunches or anything like that!"

"I know _that,_ but c'mon! Do you have something against at least _trying _to be polite?" Kagome wondered, turning to glare at the half-demon. "Honestly, a five-year-old has better manners than you!"

Not even bothering with a retort, InuYasha just growled deep in his throat, unwilling to risk getting another sit command that day. While there were certain aspects of human existence that he understood and even treasured, like loving relationships and families, things that he had had previous little of in his life, there were still plenty of things he simply couldn't fathom, such as the supposed importance of table manners.

_What's the big deal, anyway? I've survived perfectly well without knowing which fork or knife or whatever to use!_ InuYasha grumbled, thinking of another lecture he had gotten in this regard. Something he understood about as well as having to wait for the others to get back before eating. In his experience, to sit back and wait to eat food was to risk someone else stealing it from him, and while he knew his friends wouldn't do something like that on purpose, he certainly saw no practical advantage to letting perfectly good food sit around where bugs or some other scavenger could assault it. _Hmph. And Kagome bugs _me _about not taking care of my health?_

Wondering how Kagome would react to seeing her own meal infested with some form of vermin and getting a good chuckle out of it, the half-demon was brought back to the present when the modern girl gasped, "InuYasha!"

"Huh? What is...?" InuYasha began as he looked about, only to trail off when he realized what had disturbed Kagome. The compass that still hung about her neck was lifting into the air, the cord going slack as it glowed with a strange, golden light.

"The compass! It's activating on its own!" Kagome cried out as the pointer spun about before the compass flashed, sending forth a beam of divine light that went right towards the wall.

His annoyance forgotten, InuYasha glared at the sacred artifact. "You mean like what it did with Kanna? It's warning us?"

Nodding nervously, Kagome looked in the direction indicated. "There must be something out there! Something really bad!"

InuYasha couldn't argue with this. The last time the compass had acted in this way was when Kanna and Naraku had announced that they were still alive by stealing Kohaku away from Sango yet again. "I'm gonna check outside!" the half-demon growled, taking hold of Tetsusaiga's hilt. "See if I can…can…_achooo!"_

As InuYasha recoiled, knocked off-balance by this latest sneeze, Kagome countered, "Wrong! You're staying right here!"

"Feh! Forget that!" InuYasha sneered, sniffing loudly as he inwardly cursed the thrice blasted cold. "Just because my nose isn't working right doesn't mean I can sit back with…whatever it is out there!"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest this, but then she frowned and glanced down at the compass before growling deep in her throat. "Ugh…alright, fine!" she finally grumbled before starting towards the door. "Just do me a favor and be careful, okay? The last thing I need is to have you sneezing while you're trying to swing your sword around!"

"Hmph! Whatever!" InuYasha snorted, despite the fact that he realized that Kagome did have a valid point there. He didn't even want to think about the kind of disaster that might result if he were to sneeze while firing off a Wind Scar, especially with his friends somewhere nearby. "Let's find out what the heck this thing is before we start worrying about that, okay?"

"Fine," Kagome returned gruffly as she exited the farmhouse. Only to stop just outside the door, her body going rigid with shock. "Huh? What the -?"

"Hey, what is it?" InuYasha demanded as he exited as well. As soon as he was outside, however, he realized what had taken Kagome aback; Kirara was flying towards them, with Sango dangling helplessly from the two-tail's neck.

"InuYasha! Kagome!" Sango cried out as Kirara flew down towards them. "Listen! Kaname's in trouble!"

"Kaname?" InuYasha repeated.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she went up to the descending Demon Slayer. "Where's Kaname? Is Shippo with her?"

Rapidly shaking her head, Sango groaned as Kirara landed, "Shippo…he went to look for Michiru and Miroku! To warn them about – ugh!"

"Sango!" InuYasha gaped as the Demon Slayer let herself slip from Kirara's neck. To his and Kagome's surprise, Sango toppled to the ground, her legs folding uselessly beneath her. "Sango, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Never mind me…you have to save Kaname and the others," Sango got out from between her clenched teeth. "The forest…it's infested with demonic grass!"

At this, InuYasha's jaw fell and clattered right to the ground. "Huh? Demonic _grass?"_ Kagome wondered, looking blankly between the two of them. "What the heck is that?"

"It's a predatory weed that feeds on anything it can infest," Sango explained tersely. "Normally, it simply feeds on other plants, but sometimes, if it gets to be strong enough, it'll attack birds, animals, even people and demons! And -!"

"And you're saying that the forest is filled with that stuff?" When Sango nodded, InuYasha growled deep in his throat, wanting nothing more than to explode into a long list of explextives of exactly what he thought of such an action. "Dammit! And you actually left Kaname and the others in there?"

"I'm sorry, but…ugh!" Sango groaned, straining to push herself into a seated position. "I wanted to, but -!"

Snarling his frustration, InuYasha hauled Sango to her feet. "But what? How in the hell could you -?"

"Sango!" Kagome gasped, her voice rife with horror. "Your legs!"

Startled by this, InuYasha frowned and glanced down, only to suffer a shock as great as the one Kagome was emoting. Scorched blades of what he knew had to be demonic grass were sticking out of Sango's lower legs, and even out of the bottom of her feet. "Aw, dammit! Why didn't you say that damned thing got you as well?"

"There's no time! I – I'm alright, I-!" Sango protested, only to gasp in surprise as InuYasha scooped her up into his arms. "InuYasha, _no!_ Put me down! I told you, I'm fine! You have to -!"

"Like hell you are!" InuYasha declared as he marched into the farmhouse. "You're lucky you can even move!"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome spat out, looking wildly between her two friends. "Sango, InuYasha, would you one of you please tell me exactly what's going on? What's demonic grass? And how can you say Sango's lucky when she -?"

"Demonic grass is toxic, Kagome," Sango hissed, wincing as InuYasha set her down inside. "It secretes a poison that leaves you numb. It can even put you into a coma, if you get hit by enough of it."

"Yeah, and judging by your legs, you should be half-dead right now!" InuYasha grumbled.

"I might have been, if I weren't a Demon Slayer," Sango quickly replied. "When I was growing up, my father and some of the others came up with a potion that would help protect us from certain poisons that we were likely to encounter. Fortunately, demonic grass just happened to be one of them." Then she cast an even glance at InuYasha. "But Kaname and the others, they don't have that kind of protection! And to make matters worse, the grass is somehow feeding on the power of her Shikigami!"

"Feeding on her -?" Kagome started, only to shake her head in confusion. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't know how, but the grass is using her Shikigami to make itself stronger!" Sango hissed, obviously pained as she removed the furoshiki bundled about her waist. "Last we saw, it was infesting all the trees and bushes around it! Turning them demonic!"

Sucking in a breath, Kagome turned and breathed, "That would explain the compass. Kaname's Shikigami must've made this stuff strong enough -!"

"To set it off and warn us!" InuYasha growled, glaring dangerously at the glowing artifact. "Too bad the damned thing decided not to bother telling us that crap was here_ before _it showed up!"

"InuYasha, please! There's not a lot of time!" Sango pleaded him. "The longer you stay here arguing, the stronger the grass is gonna get! And if it gets Michiru's magic as well -!"

"Don't worry, that's not gonna happen!" InuYasha snarled hatefully, not even wanting to think about the foul plant was doing to his friends. Glancing over at Kagome, he then returned his focus to Sango, as well as the riddled legs that he knew to be effectively useless. "Listen, are you going to be alright?"

"I'll fine on my own," Sango assured him. "Just be sure to get to Kaname as fast as you can. The grass won't kill her right away, but the longer it's able to feed on her…"

"Yeah," InuYasha muttered. While he wasn't as certain that Sango would be fine, he knew she was right about Kaname. "Kagome, you go with Kirara, track down Michiru and Miroku! And I'll -!"

"Now, hold on! Wait a minute!" Kagome instantly protested. "You're going to need help of you want to get to Kaname in time! And without the compass -!"

"I don't need that damned compass to track her down! Besides, if that damned grass gets you, you'll be down before you even know what hit you!" InuYasha countered forcefully. "Trust me, Kagome! I've run into that crap before! I've _seen _what it can do!"

Even as Kagome opened her mouth to protest, Sango interjected, "Please, you two! There's no time for this!" When she turned to look at her, the Demon Slayer cut her off again. "Now, InuYasha's right. You're too vulnerable to the demonic grass! Especially now that it's feeding on Kaname's magic!" A smug grin of triumph was spreading on the half-demon's face when Sango looked at him. "But she's right, InuYasha. You won't get to Kaname on your own."

Startled by this turnaround, the half-demon looked hard at Sango before finally demanding, "Well, then what are we supposed to do?"

"Take Kirara, and have her fly you back to where Kaname is," Sango instructed as she opened up her furoshiki. After searching for a moment, she withdrew a small pouched and held it out to them. "Here. You'll need this. It's an antidote for the grass's poison."

"An antidote?" Kagome breathed as she studied the small pellets within.

"It's not perfect, but it should give you both some protection, just in case," Sango told them as she took one of the pellets and popped it into her mouth. "Here, take it with you," she instructed them even as she winced at the bitter taste. "Now, InuYasha, do you think you can get to Kaname by yourself?"

Snorting somewhat, InuYasha returned, "You know I can! A few damned weeds aren't going to get in my way!"

"Alright. As soon as you get her away from the grass, then Kagome and Kirara can pick you up," Sango went on. "And as soon as you get Kaname, then you have to go find Michiru and Miroku. Shippo's already looking for them, so there's a chance that they've been warned, but if he hasn't, then you have to get to them before the grass does. And with the compass, you should be able to keep track of the grass, stay away from it while you're looking for them" Nodding at the bag of antidote, Sango watched as Kagome took it in her hand. "As soon as you find them, give them one of the pills."

"Right," Kagome nodded as she reached into the bag and took out some of the antidote. Downing one of them for herself, the modern priestess made a face as she forced herself to swallow before handing some of the pellets to InuYasha. "Here. And do yourself a favor and swallow _quickly!_"

Nodding, InuYasha took the pellets and downed one for himself. "Guh! This stuff sure as hell better work!" he growled with a shake of his head. "Alright, Sango. Just stay here and watch out. And if any of that crap shows up here…"

"I'll do what I can," Sango assured him. "Now, please, hurry!"

Exhaling sharply, InuYasha frowned before turning to leave. In her current condition, he knew that there wouldn't be much Sango could do to defend herself. But at the same time, he knew they didn't have much choice, not if they were going to save the others. Hoping that nothing happened in their absence or that the antidote worked a lot better than it tasted, the half-demon led Kagome outside, where Kirara stood waiting. Looking back at the Demon Slayer, he considered for a moment, loathe to leave one of his friends alone, no matter the situation. But then he heaved a deep breath, growled deep in his throat, and then turned to mount Kirara. "C'mon, Kagome! Let's go!"

"Right." As soon as InuYasha was securely astride the two-tail, Kagome mounted Kirara as well, wrapping her arms securely about his waste. "Let's go, Kirara!" The demon cat roared in response, crouching down before launching them into the air.

* * *

A heavy sigh echoed in Miroku's ears, alongside the sound of his own footsteps and the jangling of his staff, the perfect sounds to complement the dark, desolate feel to the woods he was navigating, as well as the heavy feeling weighing down upon him.

_Why? Why did he have to come back?_ the monk thought, recalling the way Michiru had been looking at Sango, _his _Sango. While the youthful Shikigami User had many talents, masking his emotions was certainly not amongst them. As far as Miroku was concerned, he might as well as have been screaming just how much he desired the Demon Slayer. _I certainly can't blame him for holding Sango in such high regard, but…why? Why did he have to fall in love with her? Why couldn't he have just stayed in his own time?_

Even as Miroku thought these things, his rational mind told him that it was a good thing that both Michiru and Kaname were there. True, there was the risk of Naraku attempting to steal them away for his own benefit, but he and the others had long become wary of their archenemy's scheming. And there was no arguing against the fact that the Kururugi twins both wielded exceptionally powerful magic, magic that had come in handy when Michiru had first appeared, and had already proven useful during their current journey.

But at the same time, his heart wasn't moved by such logic. All his heart cared about was that the woman that held so much room in it was presently being wooed away from him. And to make matters worse, Miroku wasn't as certain as he would've liked that Sango wasn't being moved by Michiru's clear displays of love.

_Far from it, actually,_ Miroku frowned, thinking of the various interactions between Michiru and the Demon Slayer. _But how? How is it possible that she…that she could grow so close to him…he was only with us for three months! And he's…he's only a boy! No matter what gifts he has, he…!_

Once again, Miroku's rational mind kicked in, reminding him that the things he'd considered didn't always come into play when it came to matters of the heart. He very readily recalled how infatuated Koharu had become with him, despite the fact that they had only known each other for a very brief time, and there was a very definite age gap between the two of them. Leaving him to sigh again as he wondered what he was to do about his predicament. _It isn't right,_ he found himself thinking as his mood slowly declined. _Michiru has his entire life ahead of him, magical powers that are beyond most humans'. He has no curse waiting to steal his life. He could very likely have almost any woman he wanted! Why did he have to fall in love with _Sango_, when there are so many other girls in his own world? _

While his rational mind was reminding him that life wasn't necessarily fair, something that deepened the monk's scowl, something else entirely caused his nose to wrinkle up. "Hmm?" Miroku frowned as he sniffed at the air. "That's smoke…where's it coming from?"

Standing up straighter, he craned his neck, trying to spot the source of the smell. As he did so, a young voice cried out, "Miroku! Miroku!"

"Huh?" Miroku got out as he turned to look. Almost instantly, he caught sight of a twisted, hideous winged abomination that looked a massive, warped seagull with a deformed beak and an impossible tuft of hair on the back of its head. Upon sighting the monstrosity, the monk took a battle-ready stance, before realizing a moment later that this was a friend he was looking at. "Why, hello, Shippo. You surprised me."

"Whew! I'm - I'm sure glad I found you!" Shippo panted as he descended towards the monk. Once he was close enough to the ground, he exploded in a puff of smoke, and reappeared in his normal form. "It's Kaname! She's been captured!"

"What?" Miroku started, his entire body jolted with surprise. "What happened? Who captured her?"

"It was this creepy plant! Sango called it demonic grass!" Shippo answered.

The instant he heard these words, Miroku stood bolt upright. "Demonic grass? _Here?"  
_he exclaimed, quickly looking about at the anemic trees and bushes lining the path. "Of course. That would certainly explain the plants here. The grass must've have been feeding on this area for some time." Frowning at this, the monk returned his focus to the little fox-demon. "And you're saying that it has Kaname?"

Shipp gave a sharp nod at this. "We…we tried to free her, but it hurt Sango! Then it started turning all the trees and everything into monsters, and we -!"

"Wait. Sango's hurt?" Miroku demanded, suffering a jolt of fear and concern. "Is she alright?"

"Uh, I think so. I mean, she was hurt, but I don't think it was too bad," Shippo explained uncertainly. "But – I mean – everything was happening so quickly, and she told me that she was going to go the farm to get InuYasha, and that I should look for you and Michiru, and -!"

"I see," Miroku cut in, very unhappy with what he had been told. He had seen Sango push herself into battle when she had bleeding and on the verge of death. If she had chosen to retreat rather than persist in rescuing Kaname, then either her injuries were more severe than Shippo realized, or the situation was far graver, or even worse, both. "In that case, we should go find Michiru and warn him as to the danger," he decided before glancing down at the ground upon which they stood. "And…perhaps we should look from the air."

"Huh? Whaddya…oh." His little face turning several shades paler, Shippo looked down at the ground as well. "Good idea! Hang on, Miroku!" Scampering over to where the monk stood, the little fox again exploded into a cloud of smoke, at which Miroku felt something large and soft billow up beneath him. In seconds, the large pink blob Shippo had become had risen up from the ground, and was ascending above the tops of the trees. "So, do you have any ideas where we should start looking?"

Miroku didn't respond right away. Instead, he craned his neck to look about, furrowing his brow as he searched their surroundings. "Hmm…Shippo, look! Over there!"

"Huh?" Shippo began, shifting his bulbous eyes in the direction Miroku was now pointing in. And saw a large column of smoke rising up from the forest. "What – oh, no! A forest fire?"

"Apparently so," Miroku responded with frown. "Shippo, head for that fire."

"What? But why?" Shippo demanded.

"Michiru. If he also encountered demonic grass and was able to fight back, he would use spells that he knew would be effective against it. Namely, fire-based spells," Miroku explained tersely. "If so, then it's likely that he caused the fire, trying to fend it off, in which case he might still be nearby."

"Then let's go check it out!" Shippo declared, his huge, bloated form squishing somewhat as he changed course towards the billowing clouds of smoke.

* * *

_I don't like this, _Kagome couldn't help but think as she and InuYasha flew forth, the familiar feel of the wind whipping through her hair unable to detract from the menace of the current situation. "InuYasha…"

"Yeah, what is it?" InuYasha grumbled in a disinterested manner.

"I think this…demonic grass is spreading," Kagome frowned, holding out the compass. "Look! The compass is acting really strange here"

"Strange? What do you mean…?" InuYasha began, only for his tongue to fall flat as he looked over his shoulder. "What in the -?"

"See?" Kagome grimaced as she examined the compass. The sacred artifact was jouncing about madly before her, projecting a conical beam that seemed to strike every part of the forest below. "The whole forest must be infested with this stuff! There's so much down there, the compass can't lock onto any single point!"

Growling deep in his throat, InuYasha returned his gaze forward. "Feh! Don't bother with that thing, Kagome! Kirara knows where she's going, right?"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond to this, to remind her companion of Sango's warning, but then decided against it. She knew InuYasha well enough to know that caution was more often not wasted on him. _About the only time he starts worrying is when we actually wind up hip deep in trouble! _she grumbled inwardly, again frowning at the compass's erratic behavior. _I just hope we don't find ourselves in over our heads when we get there. _Letting out a low sigh, she added, _And I sure hope Kaname's gonna be okay…_

Shuddering at this, at the possibility that one of their group had been lost, Kagome set aside the compass…and gasped when she caught sight of something more ominous. "InuYasha!"

"Huh? What is it now?" the half-demon wondered as he looked back at her.

"Look! Over there!" Kagome began, pointing towards a huge column of smoke. "It looks like a forest fire!"

"Aw, great! As if we don't have enough to deal with?" InuYasha muttered sourly.

"Do you think Michiru or Miroku might be down there?" Kagome wondered, the very thought making her increasingly worried.

"If they are, I hope that they have enough sense to get the hell out of there!" InuYasha retorted gruffly. As Kagome found herself hoping for the same thing, their two-tailed ally growled for their attention. "What is it, Kirara? Are we almost there?" When she growled again, this time in what seemed to be an affirmative manner, the silver-maned warrior narrowed his eyes and scanned the terrain below. "Alright, then…_what the hell -?"_

Sucking in a surprised breath at InuYasha's tone of voice, Kagome was about to ask what was wrong when she instead looked down, and very nearly swore herself. What had once been harmless trees and bushes had been transformed into hideous abominations. The trees swayed about, their branches transformed into misshapen arms with dozens of clawed hands snapping this way and that. Knots in the bark had become baleful yellow eyes that were aimed up at the airborne travelers, and mouths gnashed hungrily at them, and even at a distance, Kagome could see sharp, craggy teeth of bark and sickly green sap within their jaws. As for the bushes, they were even more hideous, if that was even possible. They looked like huge bundles of snakes all tangled together, with tiny snapping jaws aiming up at the unlikely trio, eager for the chance to sink their teeth into them.

"Damn! Sango wasn't kidding!" InuYasha howled in disgust. "Would you look at that nightmare?

"And all of that…because of Kaname's Shikigami?" Kagome breathed, aghast at the horrendous transformation.

"Because of that damned grass! See?" InuYasha growled, pointing down at the forest of horrors. As Kagome followed his outstretched finger, she saw deadly blades of demonic grass leading into each of the mutated plants. "Looks like it doesn't want to be bothered until its done eating!"

"Done eating?" Kagome repeated, quickly turning ashen as she processed these words. "You don't think…"

"No. It takes days for that damned crap to finish someone off," InuYasha reported grimly. "Can you see any signs of Kaname down there?"

Looking down one side of Kirara, then the other, Kagome shook her head. "No. I can't see anything past all these freaky plants!" The two-tail growled at this in an insistent manner. "I know she's down there, Kirara, but where is she?"

Growling determinedly, Kirara propelled herself forward even faster, seeming to leap through the air as she shot forward. Then she glanced down at the ground, and growled again before turning about, slowly circling about one section of the mad forest. Realizing that they had reached their destination, Kagome and InuYasha looked down with new determination, trying to see past the monstrous plants that were shifting about, trying desperately to reach up and attack them as well. "There she is!" InuYasha cried out. "Down there! See?"

"Huh? Where?" Kagome demanded, following InuYasha's gaze. At first, all she could see was the foul plants and what looked like an especially hideous mutant bush. But after a few moments' studying, she realized that that particular bush wasn't moving about like the others were, and looked to be roughly human-shaped. "Omigosh! The grass has her wrapped up like a mummy!"

"Eh? What's a mother got to do with this?" InuYasha demanded crossly.

"Not a mommy, you idiot! A _mummy!_" Kagome snapped. Making a mental note to explain such references to InuYasha at a later time, she returned her attention to the figure below. "So…what do we do now?"

A low growl sounding in his throat, InuYasha considered the matter for a moment. "Do you think you can shoot an arrow into the ground right next to her? Without hitting Kaname?"

"Huh? Well, sure!" Kagome replied uncertainly.

"Then do it! And be ready!" InuYasha growled, swinging one of his legs over Kirara's side. "That damned grass isn't going to give us much time. We've gotta work fast!"

Kagome was about to ask what InuYasha had in mind, but then decided that she was much happier not knowing. So instead, she brought forth her bow and nocked an arrow. "I'm ready!"

"Then do it!" InuYasha declared, and without hesitation, leapt into the air.

Barely suppressing a squawk of dismay, Kagome shook for a brief moment before releasing her arrow. Shining with the power of purification, the Sacred Arrow shot downwards, passing InuYasha to slam into the ground right next to Kaname. The arrow exploded in a burst of spiritual power, ripping apart the nearby demonic grass. All the possessed plants nearby screeched in pain, instinctively recoiling for them light that shown forth from the site of impact, even as the grassy cocoon encasing Kaname shook and unraveled somewhat.

"There! Iron Reaver Soul-Stealer!" InuYasha snarled as he fell down next to Kaname. In one easy movement, the half-demon slashed through the remainder of the grass encasing her, sending it exploding away from her and revealing the captive girl within.

"Yes!" Kagome grinned, pumping her arm in triumph as InuYasha quickly grabbed hold of Kaname and leapt away. He was just in time, because even as he jumped, hundreds of cruel living blades belched up from the ground, shooting straight towards him. "C'mon, Kirara! Let's go!"

Growling in concurrence, Kirara shot down towards the ground as InuYasha continued to run. His arms occupied with Kaname's insensate form, the half-demon gritted his teeth in determination as the twisted plants fought to reclaim their prize; as fast as InuYasha rushed down the path, trees and bushes alike closed in. From every direction, twisted branches with grasping claws reached to grab him. "Dammit! Back off!" the silver-maned warrior snarled as a dozen leafy hands snatched at his kimono. "You're not getting your claws on her again!"

Unsurprisingly, the demonic plants didn't listen. Not even bothering trying to keep track of his many potential assailants, InuYasha bulled ahead, automatically dodging a horde of clawed hands snaking out to grab at him. When a host of snake-like heads lunged out at him with their fangs bared, he leapt over them and kept moving. "InuYasha!" Kagome called out as she and Kirara closed in on him. "Listen, just hang on! We're coming!"

"No! Don't come any closer!" InuYasha returned, not even sparing a glance upwards. "Just get ready!" Before Kagome could ask what it was she should be ready for, the half-demon coiled his legs beneath him, and with a grunt of effort, propelled himself into the air.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out as Kirara acted, diving down just beneath the apex of the half-demon's leap. The two-tail's timing was nothing short of perfect; InuYasha came to land neatly on her back, right behind Kagome. Grunting as he absorbed the shock before it could transfer to Kaname, the half-demon let go with one hand and grabbed hold of Kirara's fur in order to stabilize himself.

"Hey, great going, Kirara!" InuYasha grinned as the demonic cat angled herself up and away from the cruel plants.

Not bothering to point out that she had had hand in this rescue, Kagome instead focused on the girl that lay in InuYasha's arms. "How's Kaname? Is she alright?"

"She will be, after she recovers and has something to eat," InuYasha replied. "Trust me, that damned grass will drain you dry if it gets half a chance!"

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked in a teasing voice. "Speaking from experience, are we?"

In less than a second, InuYasha's expression turned from triumph to bitter annoyance. "Hey! That's none of your business! Just give me one of those disgusting pellets of Sango's, okay?"

Sorely tempted to subject the half-demon to further teasing, Kagome sighed and stuck to business. "Right. Here you go," she said, retrieving the pouch of the unsavory medicine. Taking out one of the pills and offering to the half-demon, she asked, "But how are you going to get her to swallow it when she asleep?"

"Like this," InuYasha muttered, gently opening her mouth and before placing the pill inside. Then he closed her mouth back up and carefully elevated her head so that they were face-to-face.

A quizzical noise sounding in her throat, Kagome watched as the half-demon brought his face closer to Kaname's, pursing his lips. A protest was forming on her tongue when he blew up her nose. "Huh?" she got out, watching as the unconscious girl shifted about, the movement of her Adam's apple indicating that she had just swallowed. "Oh. I…how'd you…?"

"Something I saw Kikyo do, when she had to give medicine to someone who couldn't swallow it on his own," InuYasha replied, tightening his grip on the prone girl. "I just hope this stuff works."

"So do I," Kagome agreed, forcing herself to look away from the girl that was now resting in InuYasha's arms. Ugly, nasty, selfish thoughts that she wished she could rid herself floating in her mind as she returned her focus to the matter at hand. "Any, let's see if we can find the others." Her sentence was punctuated by the hungry roars and snarls of the army of twisted plants that still ruled the forest below. "Before _they_ do."

* * *

"Damn! Get away from me already!" Michiru cried out as he continued to run desperately down the path. Sweat running down his face as he glanced over his shoulder, and saw more and more bizarre grass explode from the earth, intent on spearing him. All the while the crackle of fire raged through the woods, the blaze he had inadvertantly created spreading madly.

Wondering for a moment if letting this evil forest get scorched into oblivion might not be a good thing, Michiru sucked in breath after ragged breath as he pushed himself for all the speed he could muster. Unwilling to spare the time needed to conjure his Shikigami, simply because he knew that a moment was all the malevolent plant needed to strike him down. Especially since his Protective Light had long since faded away.

_Besides, even if I take out a few of these things…there's just so many of them!_ Michiru grimaced as more and more of the foul plant ripped its way out of the ground. _Where's it all coming from, anyway? And what's it take to make it give up? _

The Shikigami User had no answers to his questions, so he kept running, wondering when the malicious plants would reach their limits, and hoping that it would be before he did. Because his heart was thundering with the effort of his prolonged run, and his lungs burning with pain with each desperate breath he took. His legs were strained to their limits, protesting each step he took and demanding to be allowed to rest.

_Fat chance of that. Because if I get out of this, I'm taking the same training schedule that Sango has!_ Michiru informed his tiring legs. Then he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up as more grass appeared. _Unfortunately, that's starting to look like a pretty big if!_

Feeling his body steadily weakening and finding himself wishing for the physical strength and endurance of InuYasha or Sango, Michiru was snapped from his fearful thoughts when he spotted something raining down from above. Initially fearful that it was some other peril, he glanced back to see the projectiles impact in the path of the lethal plant, where they exploded into plumes of blue flame.

Stumbling forward and barely staying on his feet, Michiru just had the breath to gasp out, "Wh-what the -?"

"Michiru! Up here!" came a familiar voice. Looking up towards the source, the Shikigami User saw an immense pink blob descend towards him, and on top of it with his hand stretched out towards him was Miroku. "Grab on! Quick!"

Unable to express him immense gratitude, Michiru instead grinned as he reached out and grabbed hold of the offered hand. "Hang on, Michiru!" Shippo cried out, his voice rife with nervous energy. "This is gonna be close!" Jiggling madly, the transformed fox-demon seemed to will himself to rise as quickly as he could. As he dangled from Miroku's hand, the Kururugi boy turned about, at which he saw the reason for this; while the first wave of grass had been burned to nothing by the monk's sutras, even more of the deadly blades were reaching up towards them.

"Michiru, try and keep still!" Miroku cautioned him even as Michiru brought his wearied legs, trying to keep them out of the malicious plant's reach. "I don't want to drop you!"

"_I_ don't want you to drop me, either!" Michiru responded, both glad to get further out of reach of the deadly grass, and perturbed by the increasing distance between his dangling feet and solid ground. Acting on instinct, he reached out for the only sort of handhold he could find, and grabbed a handful of Shippo's blobby substance.

"Ouch!" Shippo cried out.

"Sorry!" Michiru quickly replied, chagrined despite his immediate peril. Still, he kept his grip, and with Miroku's help, started pulling himself up the transformed fox-demon's side. "Just…hold on…for a bit longer…!"

"Believe me, that is my intention!" Miroku replied, his voice strained with the effort. "Shippo, I realize this must be unpleasant, but -!"

"I know! I know! Just hurry!" Shippo pleaded, his bulging eyes twisting in discomfort

Not needing any additional encouragement, Michiru continued to scrabble up the fox-demon's side. It was tough going, since his feet could find no purchase. But finally, after much grunting and straining, , the Shikigami User finally succeeded in reaching the top, very nearly falling on top of Miroku gave him one final pull up. "Ugh!" the monk grunted as the both of them collapsed into the billowy pink surface. "Whew…that was certainly a lot closer than I would have liked."

"Heh. You're not kidding," Michiru moaned heavily, his already strained body unwilling to move so much as a single muscle. "But…we're all alive, so…I guess we shouldn't complain."

"Very true," Miroku conceded.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing we got here when we did!" Shippo chimed in. "But are you okay, Michiru? The demonic grass didn't get you, did it?"

"De…demonic grass?" Michiru repeated blankly. Exhaling sharply, he rolled his head on the transformed fox-demon, his blobby substance even softer and fluffier than a pillow. And in his exhausted state, he wanted nothing more than to relax. "Uh, no. No, it…I'm okay. Just…tired, that's all." Heaving a slow, deep breath, he frowned as something occurred to him. "Say…how'd you know I was in trouble? And…wait a minute." Realizing that something was wrong, the Kururugi boy forced himself to sit up and look about, searching for someone else who should have been there. "Shippo, where's Kaname? She was with you, right?"

The transformed fox-demon didn't respond with words, instead making incomprehensible noises of dismay. It was Miroku who told him, "I'm sorry, Michiru. But the demonic grass managed to capture Kaname."

The instant his mind processed these words, all exhaustion was forgotten as Michiru sat up and looked at the monk in unadulterated horror. _"What?"_

"Don't worry, she'll be alright for now," Miroku vowed, holding up his hands in a reassuring manner. The monk then proceeded to give Michiru a brief retelling of that day's events, as well as explanation as to the exact nature of their enemy. "Anyway, Sango went to get InuYasha and Kagome. I'm sure they'll be able to help her."

As much as Michiru wished otherwise, as much as he believed in his friends and their strength, he found no comfort in Miroku's words. The thing he had dreaded since Kaname had decided to join them had come to pass. His sister, his companion and confident for as long as he could remember, the one he had ignored for so long in his efforts to master his magical powers to the fullest, had fallen prey to the perils inherent to the Feudal Era. And he had been unable to do anything to protect her from it.

"We have to go after her," Michiru announced, not even thinking of the words before saying them. "We can't just leave her to this – this thing! We -!"

"I know, Michiru. And trust me, we're not abandoning your sister," Miroku consoled him. "But without some way of getting past the demonic grass and the plant creatures Shippo described, we wouldn't stand a chance of getting to her."

"We _do_ have a way!" Michiru proclaimed, placing his hand to his chest. "All I need is enough time to summon my Shikigami, and I'll be able to blast those monster plants away, no problem!"

Miroku didn't say anything to this right away. Instead, he sat there and considered the Shikigami User for a time. "Perhaps…but can you do so without risk to Kaname?" he finally asked. Michiru opened his mouth to counter this, but the monk cut him off. "Michiru, I do understand that you're afraid for your sister. But don't forget that we've had to deal with this situation several times in the past. And no matter what powers we possess, we won't accomplish anything if we simply rush in blindly. We need a plan."

"Besides, I'm not even sure how much longer I can stay afloat!" Shippo confessed woefully. "I'm sorry, but you two are awfully heavy, and…!"

"Wh-?" Michiru began, flush with annoyance at this admission. But before he could give voice to this annoyance, he found himself flashing back to his first journey, recalling the times he had spent with Shippo, and how the little fox-demon had aided the group in the past with his powers of transformation. In particular, he had helped them scale a large mountain in order to help increase Michiru's magical power; when they had been confronted by sections of mountain that were simply too steep to climb up, Shippo and Kirara had worked together in flying the group up to the next passable section. But the climb had taken its toll on the youthful little demon, quickly leaving him exhausted. Making matters worse, it was obvious that Shippo had been carrying Miroku for some time before they had rescued Michiru. Making it that much more likely that he was reaching his limits.

While Michiru was struggling to swallow this extremely bitter pill, Miroku placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come. There's nothing more we can do now. Let's get back to the farmhouse, so we can plan our next move." When the Kururugi boy didn't say anything to this, the monk smiled gently and added, "Who knows? We might even find that Kaname has been rescued by the time we get there."

Michiru was about to protest this, or comment that they were almost never that lucky. But as a low, heavy exhalation ghosted out his lips, the Shikigami User found himself confronted by incontrovertible facts. They simply weren't set for a rescue; Shippo was tiring, and attempting a rescue on the ground was obviously not an option. "You…" he began, very nearly choking on his own words, "you sure that she's…gonna be…alright?"

"Yes. It takes demonic grass a while to completely drain its victims," Miroku confirmed in a firm, resolute voice. "I'd say that we have at least a day before her situation becomes truly serious."

Pressing his lips together, Michiru lowered his gaze, caught squarely between Miroku's logic and his own emotions, at the disgust he felt at himself for allowing his sister to fall victim to such a monstrosity. As he struggled to overcome these things, to come to some kind of resolution, he thought back to something the monk said. _Miroku's right. We _have _dealt with this before,_ he thought, thinking of the times that Kohaku had been dangled before them like bait by Naraku. _But…it's not the same thing! Naraku didn't want to _eat_ Kohaku! He wanted to…to get us, and…!_

Wincing as his fears got the upper hand on him, Michiru clenched his fists, wishing he could wrap them around his own helplessness. _We don't have much time, but…we do have a bit. Enough to at least…stop at the farmhouse and…see what's happening,_ he told himself with a great deal of difficulty. _And…I don't know…maybe Sango will have a few ideas about…what we can do._

Sango. At the thought of the Demon Slayer, Michiru found himself thinking about the times she had been forced to deal with this particular nightmare. And as he did so, he asked himself what she would do. Would she panic, fly off the handle and risk the safety of the others on a desperate, ill-thought rescue, or would she pause and think up a plan before taking action? Doing what was best for both Kaname _and _the group.

As far as Michiru was concerned, the answer was obvious. And as difficult as it was for his heart to accept, so was their course of action.

"Alright," Michiru finally agreed with a slight, shaky nod. "Shippo…let's go."

"Right," Shippo replied. With a slight lurch, the flying pink blob shifted course, moving towards the edge of the forest.

Frowning heavily, Michiru reached into the holster on his belt. "You made the right decision," Miroku told him in a gentle fashion, only to frown slightly as the Shikigami User held up a card. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sending a scout to check things out," Michiru explained as he invoked the power of his Wind Shikigami, channeling it into the card, transforming it into a magical bird. "We might not be able to go after Kaname now, but at least we can keep track of what's happening to her."

"Yes, good thinking," Miroku nodded as the magical bird took flight. "And you can have it keep track of the creatures Shippo sighted."

"Yeah," Michiru sighed as he watched his scout flutter away. Hating himself for not being able to do more as they flew to relative safety.

* * *

His senses focused on what was below, ever on the alert for the ever-expanding number of monstrosities spawning from what had once been harmless plant life, InuYasha was startled when he heard a low groan much closer to him. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Kagome wondered, glancing over her shoulder at him. "Is something wrong with Kaname?"

_You mean beside the obvious?_ InuYasha thought somewhat snidely as he cradled the insensate girl. During the actual rescue, he had hadn't had time to take stock of her condition, but as they flew towards the fire that continued to grow in size and savagery, he had been studying her, and frowning with increasing levels of concern. The left side of her face, from her forehead down to her jaw line, was marred with lingering scraps of demonic grass. The only portion of her that had been spared this mutilation was the area around her eye socket. Her modern clothing had been speared through and through, tufts of the wicked plant sticking out of her along her entire body.

_Aw, damn, Kaname…_ InuYasha frowned as he studied her, picking at the scraps of grass, wanting nothing more than to yank the damnable things out of her body before she awoke to find what they had done to her. _All you wanted to do is hang around with me and take care of this stupid cold of mine. And I had to go tell you that you should go out and try and relax! _Snorting deep in his throat, grimacing at the way this offended his still-sensitive nose, the half-demon shook his head slowly. _Hell, if I hadn't caught this damn cold in the first place…if we hadn't bothered wasting time because of me…!_

"It's not your fault, InuYasha." Startled from his thoughts, the silver-maned looked up to see Kagome looking at him with remorse. "You couldn't have known this would happen."

Grunting in dismay at how easily he had been found out, at how Kagome had been able to read him, InuYasha quickly looked away. "Maybe…but that doesn't change anything!"

"C'mon. Kaname knew the risks in coming here," Kagome continued with a voice of purest sympathy. "Michiru told her what it's like her, remember? He warned her about the demons, Naraku…"

"Yeah? Well he didn't warn her about _this!"_ InuYasha growled, once again glaring at the miserable plant that had tried to suck the life from his newest companion. A girl that he was already starting to think of…as a friend. "Dammit, Kagome…I should have been there! She didn't even want to go out with Shippo or anything! She…she just…"

"She just wanted to take care of you, I know," Kagome murmured, glancing down at the prone girl. "She's a good person, like her brother. And she didn't deserve what happened. But you and I know both know that this kind of thing…it happens."

InuYasha knew. He had known all his life that horrible things sometimes happened to the people who least deserved them. But knowing that didn't take away from the pain of that moment. It did nothing to ease the guilt he felt.

As he continued to curse himself for what he perceived as his personal failure, InuYasha's ears once again pricked up at low groan. "Hmm?" he frowned, looking down at the girl in his arms, sucking in a surprised breath when he realized that she was moving about. "Hey…"

"She's waking up," Kagome breathed, the two of them looking up and meeting each other's gazes. The instant they did, InuYasha knew they were both thinking the same things. On the one hand, they were both glad that Kaname was responding to the medicine so quickly, with the half-demon keenly aware that such a quickly response boded well for an equally quick recovery. But on the other hand, they both knew that this was quite likely the worst place Kaname could have picked to wake up. The plant creatures borne of her magic were still shifting about below, trying in vain to reach their prey, and when she discovered what had happened to her…

Even as InuYasha thought these things, he found himself helpless to do anything about them. Even as he and Kagome glanced back down at her, Kaname's eyes fluttered open. "Ohh…" she moaned, her head rolling as she blinked once, twice, trying to focus her mind and eyes. "What…where…?"

"Relax, Kaname. You're okay now," InuYasha told her, every nerve he had on edge as he and Kagome watched and waited, wondering what would happen next.

"Okay…? Wh-what…?" Kaname mumbled, becoming more and more awake by the moment. As InuYasha wondered if it was the power of her Shikigami that was behind her rapid recovery, the Kururugi girl groaned and attempted to sit up. "What…happened? I…?" Then she did the thing that the silver-maned warrior had been afraid she would do. Without even thinking about it, she brought her hand to her forehead, as if to massage a headache…only to freeze as she felt the lingering scraps of demonic grass embedded in her flesh. "Huh…?"

"Kaname, it's okay! Just stay calm!" Kagome pleaded her, holding up her hands in protest. "You…you had an accident, and...!"

"An…accident? But…!" Then her entire body shuddered, her eyes going wide in realization. "I…I remember…I fell, and then…" Focusing on InuYasha, the Kururugi girl's young face rapidly paled. "I…I felt something…it was like…something was…cutting me, and…!" While the half-demon floundered, trying to think of something, _anything_ he could say to her, Kaname looked down at herself, her jaw plummeting as she saw the many tufts of demonic grass sticking up from the many holes in her clothes, running up the entire front of her body and legs. "Wh-what…_what are these things? What are they -?"_

Blanching as the Shikigami User became more upset, shifting wildly in InuYasha's arms, Kagome turned and grabbed her by the wrist. "Kaname, no! You're okay, now! We're flying on Kirara, see?" Waiting just long enough for their friend to look about and see for herself that they were airborne, as well as hopefully realize exactly what would happen if she became too panicked, the modern priestess then told her, "You had an accident, that's all. We're taking you back to the farmhouse so we can get you patched up."

"An _accident?_ Kagome, I could feel these – these _things _boring into me!" Kaname cried out, becoming increasingly upset. "Wh-what _are _these things? Where'd they -?"

Deciding that there was no use sugarcoating the situation, InuYasha broke in. "Its demonic grass, Kaname!" he began, riveting her attention. "It's a plant that feeds on people, and…well, it turns out that there's a whole bunch down there!"

Her mouth popping open in surprise, Kaname fumbled out, "D-demonic _grass?_ You mean…a _plant-_demon?"

"That's right. Now, you got nailed pretty badly by it, but you're going to be okay now," InuYasha assured her. "We've already given you an antidote for its poison, and as soon as we get back, we'll…"

"Poison?" Kaname winced. "It's poisonous?"

"Just enough to make someone fall asleep, that's all!" Kagome told her, pausing to glare at InuYasha. "It's nothing serious, really!"

"That's right. I mean…" Pausing, InuYasha cocked his head to the side before asking, "Well…you feel okay, right? You're not feeling sick or anything?"

Furrowing her brows, Kaname frowned as she glanced down at herself. "I…not really," she muttered as she took stock. "My body…it feels really weird. I'm not…feeling any pain…it's like l was soaked in Novocain!"

Realizing that this was a reference to that other world of theirs, InuYasha looked up at the other modern girl present for an explanation. "It's something doctors use to numb the patient's nerves. That way, they don't feel any pain when they have to operate or something like that."

"Oh," InuYasha replied. He wasn't sure if he completely understood what he had been told, but he then decided that he understood it well enough. At least as well as he understood anything about that crazy modern world. "Well, anyway, as soon as we get you back, you can rest up. And then we can get the rest of this crap out of you."

To his immense relief, Kaname reacted to this news by visibly calming down. "Then…well, okay. I guess that's…as long as I…" she muttered uncertainly. Only to jump when a loud, frustrated snarl cracked the air. "Wh-what – what was -?" Not waiting for an answer or giving either them a chance to protest, Kaname sat up and looked down at the ground below. Her face falling in shock as she saw the monstrosities that now filled the path, reaching up towards the fresh meat that was flying above.

_Aw, damn…!_ InuYasha groaned inwardly.

"Wh-what…what are all _those _things?" Kaname demanded, her eyes again widening with shock. "More plant-demons? B-but…where'd they come from? I…I didn't see them before, so -?"

"The grass made them." Deciding that just giving it to her straight seemed to calm Kaname down before, InuYasha placed a hand on her shoulder before telling her, "We're guessing that it must've used your Shikigami to transform the other plants, and…"

_"My_ Shikigami?" Kaname virtually shrieked. "That stuff used _my _powers to make those things? It…it _took control _of me?" Looking back down below, her eyes bulging even more as she studied the creatures. "It used me…to make those – those – those _monsters?"_

A beat passed as InuYasha struggled to think of something to say. Clearly, just giving it to Kaname straight hadn't worked as well as it had the last time. Glancing over at Kagome, hoping she had a bright idea as to how to handle this, the half-demon was completely unprepared for when the Shikigami User snatched her wooden sword from her belt. "Kaname, wait!" Kagome began, her mouth round with surprise. "Wh-what are you -?"

_"Onslaught of Flame!"_ Kaname shrilled, swinging her sword even as it her Fire Shikigami infused it with its power. Several large orbs of fire exploded from the wooden blade and rained down upon the demonic plants. A couple of the tree creatures were shattered by the impact alone, bits and pieces of them sent flying into their fellow monsters, which quickly caught fire as well.

"Kaname, _no!_ What are you -?" Kagome gasped.

_"Prominence of -!"_ Kaname began, only to be thwarted when InuYasha grabbed hold of her by the wrist and pulled her up to face him. _"InuYasha!_"

"Kaname, stop it! You'll set the entire forest on fire!" InuYasha protested, glancing down at the mess below. The demonic plants below were in a panic, the ones one fire crying out desperately as they tried to extinquish themselves, while the rest of them were recoiling as best as they could, very nearly tearing their roots free of the ground in the process. "Look, we're alright! They can't get at us!"

_"My _magic! They _used _me to make those things!" Kaname cried out, tears welling up in her eyes as anger gave way to misery and shame. "Th-those monsters…_I _made them!"

"It's not your fault, Kaname!" Kagome protested, glancing from her to below in horrified fascination. "It was the grass, and -!"

_"My _magic! It took control of _my _powers, and…!" Kaname gasped, sucking in breath after haggard breath. "I…I didn't mean…I never meant for…I…!"

"Hey, we know that!" InuYasha told her, his gruff voice softening as he slowly understood what had set her off. That it was the prospect of something invading her body, stealing control over an aspect of her very self, and perverting it into an abomination that had so horrified her. And as he looked at her, tears rolling down her cheeks, he found that he could not condemn her for this. All he could do was look at her with deep sympathy, as well as shame for his role in her tragedy. "Look, we'll…deal with this, okay? I promise, we'll take care of those things!"

"That's right," Kagome confirmed with a sharp nod. "But we're not going to wipe out an entire forest in order to do it! We need a plan!" Turning about, the reborn priestess frowned at the still-burgeoning cloud of smoke rising up from the woods."Besides…we still have to find the others."

"Others?" Kaname mumbled blankly. Then she gasped a choked breath, nearly dropping her sword in her horror. "Oh, no…you mean…Michiru…the others…?"

"Hey, don't panic!" InuYasha told her firmly, but at the same time, doing his best to be gentle with her after what had happened. "We'll find them. You can bet on that. We'll find them."

For a long time, Kaname looked into the half-demon's eyes before biting down on her lower lip. "O-okay," she fumbled out before finally sagging against him. Wrapping her arms about him, she rested her head on his shoulder, holding him as tightly as she could. "I…I'm sorry."

"Don't give me that. You've got nothing to be sorry for," InuYasha told her, knowing full well what it was like to go through something like that. To fear a part of yourself going out of control, the horror it might cause while you were unable to do anything to prevent it. "Just…just relax a bit, okay? We'll take care of everything." As Kaname gave a weak nod to this, the half-demon looked up at his other human companion. Kagome was looking at the both of them, an unreadable expression on her face.

_I sure hope she doesn't decide to sit me for this later,_ InuYasha thought ruefully. For while he cared deeply for Kagome, there were plenty of times he simply didn't know what to make of her mood swings and such.

As InuYasha wished that he was better at reading people, at understanding human emotions, he spotted something moving through the air. "Huh? What's that?"

"Hmm?" Glancing over at InuYasha, Kagome then followed his eyes, and soon spotted the thing that had gotten his attention. "Is that…a bird?"

"No…it's one of my bro's cards!" Kaname cried out in a mix of joy and fear as the magical bird came towards them. Surrending her grip on InuYasha, the Kururugi girl reached out towards the bird, taking it into her hands.

"Is he alright?" InuYasha demanded as a magical light poured forth from the transmuted card. Closing her eyes in concentration, Kaname began to glow as well, the magic of her Shikigami mingling with that of the card. "Well?"

"He's okay. My bro, he…he's alright," Kaname replied, a tearful grin spreading across her face. "He's with Miroku and Shippo, and…they're heading back to the farmhouse."

"Whew! That's sure a relief!" Kagome sighed, a sentiment Kirara echoed with a delighted growl. "So they're all okay then, right?"

"Yes, but…" Kaname hesitated, opening her eyes to look worriedly at InuYasha. "There was demonic grass over where my bro was, too. It almost got him before Miroku showed up."

At this revelation, InuYasha growled dangerously. "Damn. That settles it. This whole forest must be infested with the stuff!" he snarled, looking out across the wooded area, seeing nothing but the foul plant he felt certain was lurking just out of sight. "How'd it get all over the place, anyway?"

"We'll figure that one out later. Right now, we need to get back to the others," Kagome decided before glancing out towards the column of smoke. "There's still a lot that we need to get done."

"Yeah, no kidding," InuYasha grumbled. Then he glanced down at Kaname, who was still holding the magical bird in her hands. Tears of relief and exhaustion still rolling down her face. "Anyway, I told you not to worry. Michiru and the others are just fine, okay?" The drained Shikigami User slowly looked up at him, at which he flashed her a broad, confident grin. "So why don't you just sit back and relax, okay? Trust me, we'll have this all taken care of before you know it."

"I…yeah," Kaname replied shakily, somehow managing to smile despite her tears and exhaustion. "Uh…InuYasha?" A questioning noise sounded in his throat as he met her eyes. Sniffing loudly, she leaned closer to the half-demon. "Thank you."

For a long moment, InuYasha was frozen by the sound of two words that he had very rarely heard offered to him. Something that was intensified when Kaname again slumped against him, wrapping her arms about his waist. "Uh…" he hesitated, unsure of what to say. Glancing up at Kagome, he once again saw that same expression from before. That same look of unreadable emotion that wasn't anger, wasn't sadness, wasn't disappointment or jealousy or any of a number of different emotions that he had seen expressed by her. For a long moment, the two of them looked at each other, until at last Kagome gave a sad smile and nodded.

This time, InuYasha knew what his companion was trying to convey. So he looked down at Kaname, and gently wrapped an arm about her. "Eh…don't worry about it," he finally told her. Despite knowing that the day's worries and concerns were far from done.

* * *

Author's Notes: Looks like there's no rest for the weary! Please, read and review! And check out my other stories, please!


	4. Fighting Fire with Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 4: Fighting Fire with Fire

As Sango sat within the farmhouse, tending to her injuries, she couldn't help but think about how long it had been since she had been forced to deal with demonic grass. Plant-demons were fairly rare to begin with, and the grassy variety was usually found and destroyed before it became a serious problem. As a result, she had forgotten just how annoying the foul weed was to deal with. Not only in exterminating it, but in treating its victims.

Especially when one of its victims turned out to be Sango herself.

"Ugh…!" Sango hissed as she pulled out yet another lingering scrap of the grass from her flesh. She had extracted almost all of the foul plant from her body, with only a few pieces remaining in the soles of her feet. But those few pieces were proving to be especially difficult. Not only had they buried themselves deeper into her body than the other cruel blades, not only had she been forced to contort her body into especially uncomfortable positions in order to reach them, but they also hurt that much more as she wiggled them about in her attempt to remove them.

"Ah…guhh!" With a final grunt of effort, Sango succeeded in pulling out an especially difficult shred of the plant from her heel. As the now-open wound bled somewhat, hurting even more with the scrap's extraction, she held it up to the light to study the poisonous tip before tossing it aside in disgust. While she knew it couldn't have been all that long since she had started, it felt like she had spent hours pulling and wiggling and fighting with the wretched things. Both her legs were hurting and bleeding from dozens of tiny slices, a dull ache suffusing her as the toxins faded before the antidote she had taken, and on top of all of that, she still wasn't done. She could see at least six or seven more blades of the plant sticking out of her feet, waiting to pain her even more.

Sighing heavily in resignation, Sango picked another scrap and set to work on it, refusing to give into the slight but definite urge to curse her situation for everything she was worth. Cursing and shouting and carrying on like that was a waste of time and energy, and just then, she had precious little of both to spare.

_Of course, if I was a half-demon like InuYasha, it might be a different story,_ Sango admitted with grim humor as she succeeded in yanking out another offending blade and tossing it aside. _He never seems to run out of energy. Or curses, for that matter!_

Somehow managing to chuckle at this, the Demon Slayer continued to work. Still, no amount of chuckling could ease the pain or difficulty of her labors, and it was none too soon when she finally removed the last scrap of the accursed grass from her feet. "There!" she growled as she tossed the final scrap away. Thinking not for the first time that if she never saw demonic grass again, it would be none too soon, Sango forced herself up into a seated position. Pausing to examine her legs and the condition they were in, she frowned and raised her right leg, bending it at the knee. _Movement's off. And it's not just because of the injuries. I must've taken more poison than I'd thought,_ she thought with a measure of irritation. _It'll be at least an hour before I can move normally again._

And that meant that it would at least an hour before she could do anything to help her friends. Because until Sango was back to full strength, she knew that she would be nothing more than a hindrance in this situation. Letting out a low sigh, she looked towards her bundled belongings. _No use complaining,_ she reminded herself_. All I can do is patch myself up as best as I can…and hope it's enough._ With this thought, the Demon Slayer brought forth a container of ointment. Opening it up, she dabbed her fingers into the pasty substance, and began the slow process of dabbing each and every one of the injuries.

As she worked, doing her best not to think about what was happening out there, of the possible horrors her friends and companions were confronting in her absence, Sango became aware of something else. The strong, pungent scent of smoke. "Huh?" she frowned, looking up towards the door. She could see nothing unusual from where she sat, but at the same time, she knew that what you saw wasn't always what you got.

Letting out a tired breath, the Demon Slayer did the only thing she could think of doing. Bracing her hands on the floor, she grunted with effort, and after several seconds of forcing her body to work, she succeeded in rising to her feet. _Ugh…legs are still too weak,_ Sango grimaced unhappily. It would definitely be more than an hour before she was ready for battle again. _I just hope that there isn't a battle out there right now, waiting for me!_

Glancing down at her Hiraikotsu, knowing painfully well that she could never hope to support her weapon in her current condition, Sango sighed before grabbing up her sword instead. Not bothering to take it out of is sheathe, the Demon Slayer used it as an improvised walking stick, and slowly staggered out the door.

Once outside, Sango quickly sighted the source of the smell; a large column of smoke was rising up from the forest. It was fairly distant, but not so distant that she could afford to ignore it. _But…what caused it? _she thought, her mouth popping open as she took in the size of it. _Was there a battle? Are…are the others…?_

As this dread possibility took root in her mind, causing her heart to sink into the pit of her stomach, something pricked at Sango's ears. As sound that so faint, she couldn't make out what exactly it was. Her concerns mounting, the hobbled warrior looked about, almost losing her balance in the process, waiting for the sound to repeat itself.

Several seconds passed before she heard it again. And when she did, the fear Sango felt faded almost entirely.

"Sango!" came Michiru's voice. This time, Sango was able to focus on the exact source, and thus looked up in time to see a massive pink blob appear over the trees, carrying two figures. And though they were still two distant to make out their exact features, she could see them well enough to tell that one of them was waving his hand at her, and could hear the delight with which he spoke.

_He's…he's alright!_ Sango breathed, bringing her hand to her heart, very nearly falling over again in relief. Requiring a moment to stabilize herself, she continued to watch and smile as Shippo came down to land nearby. When the fox-demon exploded into a puff of smoke, reverting to his true form, she watched as both Michiru and Miroku came to their feet, both unscathed and wearing similar expressions of joy. _He…they're both alright!_

"Sango! Are you alright?" Michiru wondered as he and the others rushed up to her. "Shippo, he – he told us about what happened, but -!"

"Oh, no. Sango, your _legs!"_ Miroku gasped out, his eyes widening at the injuries she had just finished dressing.

Wincing at this, as well as the way the others stopped and gaped at her wound, Sango smiled her best.

"Don't worry about me. I've applied some ointment to them, and…I'll be alright."

"Yeah, you will. Just as soon as we get you back inside!" Michiru declared, moving up in front of her. "What are you doing out here, anyway? You should be resting!"

"Well, I was, until I smelled the smoke." Reminded by her own admission, Sango again looked up above the trees at the enormous pillar of grey rising up from them. "Wh-what happened out there? Did you see InuYasha and the others? And where's Kaname?"

"We'll explain everything, Sango. But first, let's get you inside and taken care of," Miroku told her, coming up alongside Michiru.

Sighing as she looked at the men in her life, Sango felt her cheeks burning as she smiled and told them, "Look, I appreciate the concern, but right now, we have more important things to worry about than me. And…" The Demon Slayer paused when Michiru and Miroku turned and looked at each other, then back at her. "Huh? What…?" she frowned, her eyes going wide as the both of them place an arm under her shoulders. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You really shouldn't be moving around, Sango. Not if your legs are like that," Miroku told her sternly as he and Michiru bent down, and with their free hands, grabbed her by her legs. "And there's no way you could have recovered from the grass's poison. Not this quickly."

"I've already taken an antidote!" Sango protested as the both of them scooped her off her feet. "I'm telling you, I'm fine! Put me down!"

"No. You're injured, Sango," Michiru countered in a gentle-yet-firm tone as they carried her into the farmhouse. "You should let us take care of you."

"Yeah, that's right!" Shippo chimed in even as Sango tried to protest. Scooping up her sword where it had fallen after she had swept up off her feet, the little fox-demon carried it in both arms, adding, "You can't even walk on your own!"

"I can walk well enough without you two having to carry me!" Sango declared, her cheeks flush with humiliation. "Now put me down!"

"Of course," Miroku told her, glancing over at Michiru. The Shikigami User nodded, and as one, the two of them gently set the annoyed Demon Slayer down on the floor of the farmhouse. "Michiru, I think some healing magic might be in order."

"Right," Michiru nodded. Kneeling down next to Sango, the Shikigami User looked hard at her injuries, a pentagram spinning into existence at his feet. "Great River Blessing!" The Demon Slayer was about to protest, but already Michiru's Water Shikigami was emerging, transforming into a shower of magical light that rained down upon her. As the healing magic was absorbed, the many deep slits in her legs stopped bleeding and began to close.

"Look, I…I appreciate this, really," Sango told them earnestly even as she felt the healing magic taking away her pain, and even giving new strength to her battered body. "But we've got more important things to worry about than me. Kaname, she…"

"You don't have to worry about Kaname!" Shippo piped up. Sango gave him a puzzled look, at which he came up and set her sword down next to her. "InuYasha was able to get her away from that awful plant! They're on their way here right now!"

"What?" Sango gaped, her eyes rounding with astonishment. Quickly glancing one from one friend to another, she finally asked, "Did…you see them? Where are they?"

"Actually, it was Michiru who saw them, using one of his scouts." Miroku then went on to explain how the Kururugi boy had used his magic to find InuYasha and the others. "Kaname was able to communicate with the scout using her own Shikigami, and through that, she was able to tell Michiru that they were on their way here."

Her mouth popping open at this revelation, Sango turned back towards Michiru. "I…I didn't even know you could do that!"

"Uh, yeah. Well, the truth is…I wasn't even sure I could do it, either," Michiru admitted bashfully. "What I mean is, I figured I could at least find out what was going on, see if she was alright, or if anyone else was in trouble, or…well, something." His cheeks coloring somewhat, he looked into Sango's eyes and concluded, "But when my scout managed to track them down, well…I figured that maybe…well, that it was at least worth a try."

Despite the severity of the situation, this admission as to just how little Michiru understood his own powers caused Sango to titter lightly. "Well, I guess you were right," she finally told him, still smiling. "So, she's okay, then? And the others?"

"They're all fine, but…" An uncertain frown weighed down upon Michiru's lips as he considered how best to say what needed to be said. "Kaname, she...well...she's alive, but..."

When the Kururugi boy trailed off, throwing up his hands helplessly, Sango found herself nodding sympathetically. "I see," she sighed lowly. Then she forced herself to sit up and gave Michiru the best smile she could muster. "At least's she alive, Michiru."

"I...I know, Sango," Michiru nodded. Trying to match her smile with one of his own, ultimately failing.

For a long time, Sango sat there looking at him, understanding all too perfectly what he was going through. It was a very hard thing to know that someone you loved, especially a member of your own family, had nearly been killed all you had been unable to do anything to prevent it. Something that she had had to comes to terms with when she had been growing up in the Demon Slayer Village. Far too many times, the woman warrior had been forced to greet her father and other friends and relatives upon their return to the village, only to see that their quarry had brutalized them in some fashion, sometimes even bringing them to the brink of death.

This was something that she knew never grew any easier to deal with, never stopped hurting. The best that you could do in such a situation was to push your fears and concerns to the side so that they didn't eat you alive. And Sango knew that there were no words that she could say that would chase away Michiru's own fears. Which was why she told him, "She's going to be okay." And then she looked towards Miroku and asked, "Now, what exactly happened out there? And where's all that smoke coming from?"

Heaving a deep breath, Miroku glanced about at the others before saying, "It's...a long story, Sango." Nonetheless, the monk proceeded to tell it, starting with how Shippo had found and warned him of the peril, and ending with how they had found Michiru and rescued him from the demonic grass. "Given that both Michiru and Kaname were singled out for attack, I would suspect that the grass is especially drawn to their Shikigami powers."

"That makes sense," Sango nodded. "From what I saw, it must've been attracted by the power of your Wood Shikigami."

"Huh?" Michiru started, his eyes widening somewhat. "You mean...this stuff _knew _it could use us to make those monsters, and...?"

"No. Demonic grass doesn't have any real mind of its own," Sango told him. "But...it will sometimes focus on one target in favor of another. And it didn't attack me until I tried to free Kaname." Giving this a moment to sink in, she then focused on Michiru. "And the fire...you said it's spreading?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so. The whole forest seems to be going up like kindling!" Michiru admitted shamefully. "I...I never meant for..."

"We know you didn't mean to do it!" Shippo piped up. "It was an accident! It coulda happened to anyone!"

"Perhaps, but accident or not, that doesn't change the fact that we still have to deal with both the grass and this fire," Miroku told them in a sage manner. "So...does anybody have any ideas?"

"Not really. Except that I think we should wait until the others get back here before we try to come up with a plan," Sango decided after a moment's thought. "We need to know exactly where we stand before we try and deal with either of our problems." Noting the heavy sigh this elicited from Michiru, the Demon Slayer frowned slightly and added, "I know it's not ideal, but we have to be smart about this. We're not going to get anywhere rushing into this mess half-cocked."

"I know, I know," Michiru told her, slowly nodding as he spoke. "But...I'm sorry, I just..."

"I know how you feel, Michiru, but feeling guilty isn't going to help us now," Miroku assured him. "Sango's right; once the others get back, I'm sure we'll be able to think of a plan."

* * *

_I can't believe this is happening!_ Kaname thought mournfully, shame and disgust hitting her in waves as she continued to look back at nightmare she had been ripped free from. InuYasha's warm embrace no comfort to her as she thought back to the monstrosities that now roamed these woods. Monsters that had been spawned via her own Shikigami, her own power. Once again, the forces of nature that were a part of her had created nothing but death.

_No...I didn't do it...the grass, it...!_ Kaname told herself, trying in vain to salve her own horror. Trying to think of the hideous aberrations of nature she had seen as the grass's creation, not hers. She had not consciously commanded her Shikigami to create them. _I...I didn't have any control! I...I didn't...!_

No matter how many times she thought this, however, it brought Kaname no comfort. Because every time she did so, she found herself flashing back to another time when her powers had been beyond her control. When she had found herself in actual, physical danger for the first time in her life, when she had felt the cold, cruel edge of a knife caressing her face. With death staring her right in the eyes, the spirits within her had reacted of their own accord to defend her, and defended her with ruthless brutality.

As this hideous memory returned to her once again, she once again bore witness to the consequences of her own untamed power. Once again Kaname saw her attacker lying on the ground, his skin scorched and his hair burned away. All because of a power that she couldn't control.

_No! It's not the same!_ Kaname cried out in her own mind. _I - I wasn't even awake when those - there wasn't anything I could have - I -!_

But even as she protested in her own defense, Kaname knew that there was no changing the fact that she had lost control of her powers again. And not just because of the wicked influence of the demonic grass; her own shock and rage had robbed her of control as well. Shock at the abominations that had been spawned as a result of her magic, and rage at her own failure. And as a result of these things, she had lashed out mindlessly at the demonic creations, and now a potentially greater menace was burning through the woods, destroying everything in its path.

And while Kaname could tell herself that it wasn't her fault, that it was the grass that was ultimately responsible for this destruction, there was no changing the fact that it was her magic that had made it possible. That she had failed to keep her magic from running wild twice that day. And this failure caused her to tighten her grip on InuYasha, veritably burying her face in his shoulder.

Eventually, Kagome's voice broke through the Shikigami User's misery. "Look! There's the farmhouse!" Startled somewhat, Kaname looked up to see the reborn priestess pointing ahead. Sure enough, the abandoned dwelling they were using had just come into view, and thankfully enough, there was no sign of either malevolent plants or cruel fire anywhere near there.

"And about time, too," InuYasha muttered slowly. "Let's just hope that the others are already there!"

Giving wan nod to this sentiment, Kaname continued to hold on as Kirara made her descent. Before the two-tail had even landed, two figures were seen appearing from the house. And to her relief, one of them was wearing a uniform similar to her own. "Kaname! InuYasha!"

"Hey, Michiru!" InuYasha returned before Kaname could. "Good to see you made it back in one piece!"

"Same here!" Michiru replied before shifting his gaze somewhat. "Kaname -!"

"Oh, no...!" Miroku breathed, coming up alongside the Shikigami User. "InuYasha, get her inside! Quickly!"

Snorting loudly as Kirara finally touched down upon solid ground, InuYasha retorted, "Like I need you to tell me _that!"_ Without further ado, the half-demon wrapped his arms about Kaname's slender frame, scooping her up bridal-style before sliding off the demon cat's back. The Kururugi girl let out a tiny squawk of surprise as he marched up to the farmhouse, showing not even the slightest sign of strain.

"Oh, no. No!" Michiru breathed, paling with horror as he came up alongside of them. "Kaname...!"

"I'm...alright, bro," Kaname broke in, despite knowing that she was anything but, and looked it, too. Her voice was a pale shadow of itself, not to mention the fact that she had scraps of demonic grass sticking out of her from head to toe. "It just...looks worse than it is..."

"Perhaps," Miroku conceded, his manner making it clear that he was taking this statement with several grains of salt. "Still, I think it best if we get you tended to as soon as possible."

Unable to protest this, the Kururugi girl contented herself to carried inside, where Sango and Shippo were waiting. "Kaname!" the Demon Slayer breathed as soon as they came inside. "Thank goodness you're alright. How do you feel?"

_Half-dead. With heavy emphasis on the 'dead' part,_ Kaname thought ruefully. What she actually said was, "I've...been better."

"I'll bet!" Shippo chimed in, his eyes growing wider as he took in the scraps of grass protruding from her.

As InuYasha bent down to gently set her on the floor, Sango studied the Shikigami User for a moment before asking, "How do you feel, Kaname? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Wincing somewhat, Kaname hesitated before answering, "Uh...yes to both."

Nodding somewhat, the Demon Slayer turned to look at the others. "Miroku, could you go to river? Get as much water as you can?" The monk nodded once before turning to depart, at which Sango asked, "Kagome, now might be a good time to have that lunch you were making. I get the feeling we're going to need all the energy we can get."

"Sure, no problem," Kagome replied before heading towards the kitchen.

Once that was dealt with, Sango turned her attention towards the female Kururugi. "In the meantime, we better start pulling out what's left of the grass. The tips are still poisonous, and...well, the sooner that's done, the sooner you can start healing." The Demon Slayer than let out a low, gusty sigh before adding, "I should warn you that...this won't be pleasant."

"Yeah. I kinda figured," Kaname replied, wincing as the many lacerations in her face twinged in protest of her motion.

"And while we're doing that, we can -" Sango began, only to be cut off by a screech of pure disgust. Whipping about even as the rest of them did, the Demon Slayer looked towards the kitchen. "Kagome?"

"Ugh! Get away from here!" Kagome snarled, darting past the door, swatting at something small and fast with one of her pots. "Get out! _Get out!"_

"Huh?" Frowning his confusion, Shippo stepped closer to the kitchen before asking, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

For a moment, it looked like they wouldn't get an answer. But then the reborn priestess appeared and came to stand in the doorway, pot clenched tightly in her hand and her face flushed with pure anger. "Rats! This whole place is filled with _rats!_"

"Wh- but, hey, wait a minute!" InuYasha protested, taking an experimental sniff. "I don't smell any rats!"

"Well, then your nose must be in worse shape than I thought! Because there's _dozens_ of them back here!" Shaking her head in frustration, Kagome disappeared back into the kitchen, only to reappear a moment later with a plate in hand. "And as if _that _wasn't bad enough, just look at what they did to my cooking!" Kaname and the others looked, at which they groaned in dismay. The vegetables had been gnawed down to virtual non-existence, while only a few grains of rice remained to litter the plate. And as if that wasn't bad enough, it looked as if the rats had used the plate for purposes other than eating.

"Aw, _dammit!"_ InuYasha growled, looking at the plate like it was that infamous last straw. "I _told _you we should've just eaten it when we had the chance!"

A vein bulging from her head, Kagome was about to retort when Michiru came to stand between them, his hands held out to the sides. "Uh, Kagome! InuYasha! I...really don't think this is the right for us to be arguing!"

"That's right," Sango nodded somberly. "Kagome, just...get some noodles for us, okay? We still have to eat, and...there's still a lot for us to do."

Again, Kagome looked ready to protest. But then she cast one final, despairing look at the ruined meal in her hands, before issuing a despairing sigh. "Fine," she muttered before disappearing into the kitchen. "And this was _supposed_ to be our day off...!"

* * *

Several minutes passed, Miroku returned with the water, and Sango and the others began to remove the lingering blades of grass protruding from Kaname while they went over their current predicament. Working to the tune of the Kururugi girl's many muffled noises of pain and discomfort, Kagome started up enough cups of noodles to feed the group, after which she set about the painful task of taking the remains of the meal she had slaved over, and dumping it outside where she wouldn't have to look at it any longer.

"There!" Kagome growled as she dumped the last of the chewed up vegetables and rice just outside the farmhouse. "Now you can rats can eat to your hearts' content! And I hope you wind up _choking _on it!" With this declaration, the modern girl returned to the farmhouse, barely able to stomach just how much had gone wrong that day.

As she entered the central room of the farmhouse, the modern priestess once again heard the pained groans of Kaname. Glancing over at her, Kagome watched as Shippo and Michiru worked as carefully and gently as they could, each plucking out a blade of the demonic plant from the afflicted Shikigami User. "I'm sorry, sis," the Kururugi boy muttered, glancing at the scrap of grass he had just extracted. "I'm doing my best, but..."

"I know, I know," Kaname nodded, visibly doing her best to grin and bear it. "It's not that bad, really. Just...I don't know. It's kind of like a paper cut, only the paper's still stuck in it."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, we've still got a lot more paper cuts to take care of," Michiru told her apologetically. "Sango, are you _sure _I can't use my Shikigami to help with this?"

"I'm afraid not," Sango confirmed. "There's still a chance that those scraps are still alive. And if they were to respond to your healing magic, then they would start taking root while in her body, and..."

Her insides twisting at this image, Kagome looked at the twins, as well as the multitude of blades still protruding from Kaname. Then she looked over towards Miroku, who was standing next to where Sango lay. "Say, Miroku, could you go get the noodles and water?"

"Of course," Miroku replied with a polite nod.

"Good," Kagome smiled wanly. As the monk made his way to the kitchen, the modern priestess came over to Kaname's side. "Listen, why don't you two let me try and get these things out?"

Michiru and Shippo both looked up at her, a moment afterwards the little fox asked, "Are you sure, Kagome?"

"Positive." Then Kagome looked at the multitude of blades still sticking out of their new friend. Most of the ones stuck in her face had been extracted, but seemingly hundreds still remained. "Maybe I'll have an easier time getting these things out than you two will."

"Oh," Michiru got out. He then looked between the two girls, clearly unhappy about abandoning his task. But after a moment, he shrugged and said, "Well...okay. But if you need any help..."

Nodding pleasantly, Kagome then turned to the task she had set for herself. Looking up and down Kaname's perforated body, at the many cruel blades sticking out of sundered skin and an effectively-ruined school uniform, she sighed before simply reaching out and took hold of one of them. Narrowing her eyes, she focused on the strange power that she knew to be within her, a power that she didn't understand, but knew to be the bane of all things demonic, just the same. A power that she channeled into the grass, just as she did with her arrows.

The result was instantaneous. The tiny blade wilted away in her hand, shriveling up into nothingness before evaporating in a puff of smoke. Kaname let out a cry, prompting Kagome to look up and ask, "Are you okay? That didn't hurt, did it?"

"No, it - it just surprised me, that's all," Kaname replied before giving a shaky smile. "I...I didn't feel a thing, actually."

Letting out a weary sigh at this success, Kagome eyed the hundreds of blades still remaining. "In that case...let's see if we can speed things up a little."

"Good thinking, Kagome," Sango smiled, watching as the modern priestess pressed both hands against Kaname's arm, every scrap of demonic plant she touched evaporating into a puff of smoke. "Now we can focus on our other problems."

"Yes. Like a forest filled with demonic grass," Miroku agreed as he appeared from the kitchen, several cups of noodles in his hands. "Not to mention the fire."

"Hmph," InuYasha snorted as he took a cup for himself. "Personally, I don't see what the big problem is!"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Shippo cried out in dismay even as Miroku handed him a cup. "We can't just ignore this!"

"Why not? Things don't get more perfect than this!" InuYasha smirked in a knowing fashion. "The fire will take care of that damned grass and whatever other monsters it cooked up, and then we'll put out the fire! It doesn't get much simpler than that!"

"Maybe, but there's a problem with that, InuYasha," Michiru frowned warily even as he accepted a cup of his own. "That fire's getting bigger every second. I'm not sure I can conjure up a spell capable of putting it out, even now! And if we wait too long..."

"What do you mean, you can't put out this fire?" InuYasha snorted before digging into his cup. Stuffing his face with a mouthful of noodles, he countered, "You and Kaname turned that little storm back at Kaede's Village into a monsoon! So why can't you just do it again?"

"But InuYasha, we're not even sure how that happened!" Kaname protested. "The spell we cast...we know it was our Ice Shikigami that made it go wrong, but...we still don't know exactly how it did it!"

"And besides, in case you've forgotten, there's another serious problem with that idea," Kagome informed him. "When Michiru and Kaname's spell went wrong, there was already a huge cloud overhead! The skies are _clear _today!"

"Which means that we wouldn't have nearly as much water to work with!" Michiru chimed in. "Look, there's some spells we can force the issue with using minimal water or whatever, but there's no way we could conjure up a major storm like that right now! I wouldn't even know how to start!"

Growling deep in his throat, the half-demon took another bite of his meal before declaring, "Alright, fine! Forget about that! But I still don't see why we can't just let the fire burn out the grass and whatever else is in there!"

"Because the fire wouldn't stop at just wiping out the grass," Miroku declared firmly. "If we were let the fire run out of control, we would do so at the cost of an entire forest, as well as whatever else lay in the fire's path." He then paused and looked InuYasha squarely in the eye. "And if it were to encounter another farm, or a village..."

"Besides, what about all the animals and birds in the forest?" Shippo wondered, folding his arms behind his head. "They need someplace to live, too, you know!"

"Hmph! _What_ animals or birds?" InuYasha sneered back. "Anything that was alive in the forest will have already been eaten alive by that damned grass!"

"In the area where the grass is, yes. But that doesn't necessarily mean that the entire forest is infested," Sango corrected him. "I'm sorry, InuYasha, but we can't just ignore the fire." Then the Demon Slayer frowned before adding, "But we can't ignore the grass, either. So...does anybody have any ideas?"

"Well...I might be able to put out the fires now," Michiru decided after a moment. "And after that's done...well...I'm pretty sure I can take care of those monster plants from the air. But..."

"Unfortunately, taking care of those plants won't necessarily destroy the grass," Miroku informed them. "Most of it is hidden underground, out of sight. It would be almost impossible to get at it from the air."

"Yeah, and going in after it on the ground is out," InuYasha muttered crossly. "Not unless we want to make ourselves that crap's next meal!"

"Uh...but...what about Sango's antidote?" Shippo spoke up hopefully. "Won't that protect us?"

Shaking her head at this, Sango answered, "I'm sorry, but no. The pellets I have will only work against small amounts of the grass's poison."

Frowning in thought, Miroku seemed to consider the matter for a time before finally asking, "Sango, you said that your people dealt with demonic grass before. How'd you do so?"

"Well, usually we used a combination of fast-acting poisons and small, controlled fires. Either one of which could get at it, even if the grass was rooted in deeply." Then Sango pressed her lips together before admitting, "But from what you've told me, the grass is very widespread. More than what we ever dealt with.

A noise of surprise escaping her lips, Kaname looked this way and that at the others before speaking. "Wh...but! We can't just...just _leave _that horrible stuff in there!"

"Hey! No one's saying that we will!" InuYasha declared fiercely. "I'm just saying that it isn't easy to get at the damned stuff, that's all!"

"I know. We need to find a way to destroy it completely, without giving it a chance to get us at the same time. All without destroying the forest in the process," Sango decided with a heavy frown. "And we have to find a way to stop the fire at the same time."

"Hmph! Fat chance of that!" InuYasha sneered derisively. "I still think just letting the fire burn the crap out is our best chance!"

For a moment, Kagome was tempted to counter the half-demon's comment, but at the same time, she couldn't blame InuYasha for being pessimistic about the situation. They were dealing with two deadly forces, either one of which would give them problems, but seemed basically insurmountable in combination. But as she continued to work, she asked, "Sango...the fire, it could destroy the grass and those other monsters, right?"

"That's right," Sango admitted. "But if we let it do that, then it'll wipe out the entire forest, not to mention everything else it gets to!"

"But...what if we could stop it?" Kagome continued, an idea taking shape in her mind. "What if we could set it up so that the fire would only burn the part of the forest that's infested with the grass, and wouldn't go any further?"

Her eyes widening somewhat, Sango frowned and considered this possibility. "That..._could _work, I suppose," she finally admitted. "But...how could we do that? It's impossible!"

"No, it isn't! Not if we set up a firebreak!" Kagome grinned eagerly.

"Huh?" Shippo gaped even as the others paused to look at Kagome. "A firebreak? What's that?"

"That's where people destroy a small section of a forest or city that's on fire, Shippo," Kagome explained with growing eagerness. "If we did that, we could create a huge gap between where the demonic grass is, and the rest of the forest. So once the fire's burned out that section of the forest -!"

"- It won't be able to get at the rest of it!" Michiru concluded, the grin he now wore matching Kagome's. "Of course! That could work! And then we could let the fire take care of the grass, too!"

"Really?" InuYasha got out, sprouting a grin of his own as he looked at the modern priestess. "Well, well, Kagome! What do you know? Looks like you might be onto something here!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to celebrate, everyone." Startled from their celebratory mood, the rest of the group turned towards Miroku, who told them gravely, "On the surface, Kagome's idea would seem workable, but there is a problem with it. In order to establish such a gap, we would require one or more groups to eliminate a large band of trees and plants in a full circle around the section with the demonic grass."

"So? What are you saying, Miroku?" InuYasha demanded crossly. "What, you think we can't mow down a few stupid trees, is that what you're saying?"

Miroku gave a slow shake of his head at this. "No, InuYasha. It's not a matter of power; it's being able to see exactly what we're doing. What Kagome's suggesting would require us to be able to create a gap that runs in a complete circle around the afflicted area. But moving on the ground, it will be impossible to tell exactly where to go or how far away it is from either the fire or the demonic grass."

InuYasha looked like he was about to say something to this, but instead, the half-demon balled up his fists in frustration, growling in his throat. "But - wait a minute!" Kaname protested, not wanting to give up on this idea. "What if we were riding Kirara? Then we'll be able to see where we're going, and..."

Another shake of Miroku's head spelled the end of this idea. "It would be too dangerous to try and unleash the kind of destructive power needed while riding Kirara. The odds are excellent that we would wind up injuring her in the process," the monk explained somberly. "Furthermore, in order for this to work, we would have to either completely eliminate any plants from the clear path, something that would take more than a single round of attacks from above to accomplish. Meaning that we would have to land, make sure that the area is clear, and then proceed to further the firebreak, all while the fire is spreading." Lowering his face at the same time everyone's spirits were doing the same, Miroku concluded, "I just don't see how we could possibly accomplish that."

There was a heavy moment of silence before one of them spoke. "We can do it," Michiru told them, rising up and clenching his fist. "We can do it the same way people in our time make a firebreak! By mapping out the exact perimeter of the break!"

"Mapping it out?" Sango breathed incredulously. "But...how can we do that? And what about the debris, and...?"

"Relax, Sango! I think I have an idea as to how we can take care of that, too!" Michiru told them, grinning eagerly as he explained what he had in mind. And as he did so, his grin found its way onto the faces of everyone else.

* * *

"Are you two ready?" InuYasha asked, his arms folded across his chest and a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I am, but..." Kagome replied before casting a worried look at the girl behind her. "Kaname, are you _sure _you're up for this? I mean, you know Michiru could do this just as easily, and..."

"I'm sure, Kagome," Kaname nodded, a look of stubborn determination on her face that was a match for InuYasha at his worst. "You're gonna need my bro on the ground. And besides, I helped make this mess! And that means I _have _to do something to clean it up!" Then the Kururugi girl lowered her eyes somewhat, and added, "And...if I can't help on the ground, then..."

Pressing her lips together, Kagome studied the newest member of their group for a long time. On the one hand, she knew that Kaname was currently ill-equipped to act on her own determination. Even with her own spiritual powers and Michiru's healing magic, the Kururugi girl was still drained from her encounter from the demonic grass; her injuries had yet to fully heal, and her movements were stiff and came with difficulty.

But at the same time, she realized that not only was there no time to argue, but that Kaname was right. In order for the basic plan Kagome and Michiru had conceived, they would need all the help that they could get. Which meant that they needed the most destructively powerful members of their group on the ground in order to clear the firebreak. And that was a list that certainly included the male Shikigami User. "Well..." Kagome frowned, still unhappy with the situation, "if you're sure..."

"I'm sure," Kaname assured her. "And don't worry, Kagome. I'm not going to fall apart, just by casting a few spells."

"That's right. You two got the easy job, so don't worry about it," InuYasha agreed with his typical cockiness. "As long as you get everything done on your end, we can handle the rest!"

"Alright," Kagome frowned, realizing that the moment had come. That to spend any more time in discussion would not only be wasteful, but would ultimately make their own job that much more difficult. Heaving a deep breath as she prepared herself for the task at hand, she looked down at the two-tailed demon that currently bore her and Kaname. "You ready, Kirara?"

As Kirara gave a proud, affirmative growl, Kaname turned towards their half-demon ally. "InuYasha, please be sure to take care of yourself?" she asked him. "And...keep an eye on my bro and Sango, okay?"

"Heh! You don't have to worry about that. Michiru and Sango can take care of themselves, no problem!" InuYasha assured her. "You just worry about yourself out there, got it?"

"Alright," Kaname replied, tightening her grip on Kagome's waist. "You ready?"

Nodding, Kagome answered, "Ready! Let's do it, Kirara!" Giving a fierce roar, the two-tail then leapt into the air, leaving a trail of sparks in her wake as she shot off towards the forest. Taking a moment to study the plumes of smoke still rising up from it, the modern priestess brought forth the compass and dangled it by its string and concentrated on the hideous supernatural weed that had spread through the woods. Focused on finding the extent of its boundaries.

As before, the magical artifact began jouncing about, the pointer projecting a conical beam that spread out in a wide arc towards an area a distance ahead. "That way, Kirara!" As the two-tail growled in confirmation, Kagome looked back at the magical girl behind her. "Get ready, Kaname!"

"Right." Kaname then reached into the holster on her belt, and from it took several cards inscribed with a crimson pentagram. "Just give me the word, Kagome!"

Nodding, Kagome returned her focus to the compass, watching as it danced about in her hand, delineating the exact point where the demonic grass ended. A point that quickly grew nearer and nearer, until at last the compass was pointing almost straight down. "Do it, Kaname!"

"Okay! Pillar of Light!" Kaname cried out, channeling the power of her Light Shikigami into one of her cards. As it lit up with magical power, she grunted and threw it down to the ground just outside of the area marked by the compass. As soon as it struck home, Kagome could see a brilliant flash of light before a shimmering stream of magic shot up into the air.

"Alright! Good going, Kaname!" Kagome beamed as she inspected the results of her spell. The stream of light being created by the card was as brilliant as a signal flare and was likely visible for miles around. "Let's go, Kirara! We have to mark out the rest of the area as fast as we can!"

Roaring her response, Kirara continued forward, seemingly running through the sky as Kagome continued to track the perimeter of the demonic grass all the while checking the distance between them and the Pillar of Light the Shikigami User had created. As soon as she felt that they had gone a sufficient distance, she ordered, "Do it again, Kaname!"

"Pillar of Light!" Kaname invoked, sending another magic-laden card flying down towards the ground.

"So far, so good!" Kagome smiled with satisfaction as another magical bacon rose up into the sky. "Now, you're _sure _the others will be able to see them, even through the trees and that sort of thing?"

"Not a problem! Even if they can't see them, my bro will be able to sense the magic with his own Shikigami!" Kaname assured her. "That's one of the reasons I wanted him to go with the others."

"Works for me!" Kagome decided before again looking at the compass. "Okay, Kirara, veer to the left!  
Without hesitation, the demon cat obediently changed course, the two girls eager to complete their task.

* * *

"That way, InuYasha! Just keep heading in that direction!" Michiru told him, wincing as the half-demon bolted forward.

"Right! Just hang on, you two!" InuYasha growled, somehow managing to accelerate even more. Leaving Michiru and Sango to cling even more tightly to him as he bounded through the forest at a blistering pace that no human could hope to match.

Wincing at the rate the many trees and rocks flew by, his imagination conjuring an image of what would happen to all three of them if InuYasha were to plow into one of them at full speed, Michiru attempted to distract himself from these thoughts. "Sango, are you _sure _you're up for this?"

"A bit late to be asking me that, isn't it?" Sango replied with a ready smile.

"But..." Michiru tried again, unable to shake he concern he had felt earlier when Sango had insisted on joining them on this mission. "It's just...that thing...it really..."

"I know. But you don't have to worry about me," Sango assured him. "I'm a Demon Slayer, remember? this is just...what I do."

_But I _always _worry about you, Sango,_ Michiru found himself thinking, wishing that he could put this sentiment to the right kind of words. For he knew just how hard she was willing to push herself in order to brave the dangers they all faced, day in and day out. He had seen her take abuse, both physical and emotional, that would have left lesser people utterly and completely broken. He had seen her push herself to her limits and beyond, all because of what she felt was right. _I love you so much because of who you are, but...I can't help but be afraid that you might wind up destroying yourself doing this kind of thing!_

As Michiru continued to study the wonderful woman who had stolen his heart, InuYasha broke in. "Hey, Michiru! How much further until we get there!"

"Huh?" Michiru frowned, momentarily confused after being startled from his thoughts. Pausing to orient himself, he quickly focused on the flow of natural powers around him, on the beacon he and the others had seen spring up from the forest. "Oh, uh...veer to the left!" he finally announced, pointing out the right direction. "There! That way!"

"Got it!" InuYasha growled, altering his course to follow his friend's instructions. The half-demon continued to run full out, until at last they could see a brilliant light shining through the trees.

"There it is!" Sango beamed as they closed the gap, winding around the final few trees and their goal, a card half-buried in the earth, from which a brilliant beam of light rose up into the sky. Coming to a halt, InuYasha knelt down so that his human companions could disembark. As the Demon Slayer set foot on the ground, she quickly glanced about before looking towards the Shikigami User. "Michiru, do you sense any demonic grass nearby?"

"Huh? Why're you asking _that?"_ InuYasha wondered. "Kagome and Kaname said that they would mark out a path _away _from that stuff! So why -?"

"I know that, InuYasha. But still, it doesn't hurt to be careful," Sango told him. When the half-demon snorted his disdain, she added, "And don't forget, it was able to access Kaname's Wood Shikigami. If it was able to turn those plants into monsters, then there's no telling what else it might be capable of. We need to be ready for anything."

InuYasha didn't say anything to this. Instead, he simply folded his arms across his chest and glared at Michiru, as if waiting for him to do what Sango asked. Despite everything, the Shikigami User smiled at his friend's stubbornness, and opened his mind to the magical senses of his familiar spirits. "I...I think we're okay. I'm not sensing anything really close." Then Michiru frowned and pointed off towards his left. "Just be sure not to go too far that way."

"Alright then. Let's get started," Sango decided. "Michiru, which way is the next marker?"

Without hesitation, Michiru turned in the direction from which his Shikigami detected his sister's magic. "It's that way!"

"Okay. Now remember, don't disturb this marker!" Sango reminded them, indicating the card that had led them there. "We need it to mark where we started, so we can get the firebreak to come full circle."

"Yeah, Sango! I know _that _part! Just how dumb do you think I am, anyway?" InuYasha muttered huffily as he made his way past the marker. Looking over his shoulder, the half-demon asked, "It's this way, right?" Michiru replied with a quick nod, at which the silver-maned warrior took hold of Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Fine! Then get back!" Drawing forth the heirloom blade of his father, InuYasha took it in both hands. "Now! Wind - Wi...!"

Confused by the delay, both humans frowned, with Michiru asking, "InuYasha? Is something -?" His unfinished question was suddenly answered when the half-demon let loose a mammoth sneeze, inadvertently swinging his sword in the process. As the mammoth fang struck the ground, it's power was sent haphazardly in every direction, tearing through numerous trees and other plans, reducing them to little more than sawdust.

"Aw..._dammit!"_ InuYasha snarled, coughing fitfully as the air filled with dirt and detritus. "Of all the - why can't this blasted cold give me a break?"

"Oh, great! Blue Sky Purification!" Michiru cast, invoking the power of his Wind Shikigami. In no time at all, a cleansing wind filled the area, carrying away all the airborne debris. As soon as the spell had run its course, he went up to his friend's side. "InuYasha! Are you alright?"

"Grrr...I _will _be just as soon as this cold gives it up and leaves me alone!" InuYasha growled, rubbing his offensive nose with his kimono sleeve. Growling in his throat, the half-demon gave a shake of his head before looking at his friend. "Feh! Don't worry about me, Michiru! Don't forget that we've got a job to do!"

"Don't worry, nobody's forgetting that," Sango assured him, readying her Hiraikotsu. "But if it's all the same to you, I think we'd all feel better if we stayed behind you."

"Eh, yeah. Sure," InuYasha grumbled, none too happy about the situation, but unable to refute the Demon Slayer's logic. "Tell you what; why don't you take the next shot?"

"My pleasure! Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried out, sending her massive boomerang shooting forward. The demonic weapon shot out, effortlessly mowing down anything that remained in its path. "Your turn, InuYasha!"

"Right! Wind Scar!" Once again, the half-demon sent a brilliant wave of destructive power spilling forth from his sword, one that followed in the same path as the Hiraikotsu. Quickly catching up with the boomerang bone, the Wind Scar combined with it, sending it flying faster and more fiercely, incinerating everything in its path.

"Wow!" Michiru gaped, shielding his eyes until the Wind Scar finally died down, allowing Hiraikotsu to turn about in mid-air.

"Heh! Not bad!" InuYasha grinned triumphantly as Sango caught the huge boomerang. "We'll have this done before you even know it!"

"Maybe, but don't forget, we still have a lot of ground to clear!" Sango reminded them pointedly. Letting that sink in, the Demon Slayer looked about for a moment before pointing ahead. "Look! We can see the next beacon now!"

"Perfect!" InuYasha growled as Michiru nodded his agreement. Now he wouldn't have to constantly monitor and guide his friends, in order to make sure that they were aiming their attacks in the right direction. "Alright, Michiru! You're up!"

"Got it!" Michiru nodded, drawing his own wooden blade and invoking the power of his newest Shikigami. "Take this! Scything Blue Sky!" With a swipe of his sword, the Shikigami User conjured a massive blade of wind that shot forth and mowed down a series of trees and plants, further clearing the way.

_So far, so good! _Michiru thought as they advanced, InuYasha using his Wind Scar to further pulverize the plants he had mowed down. _I just hope Miroku and Shippo will have as much luck as we are!_

* * *

"Wow! Would you look at that!" Shippo cried out, the transformed fox-demon giving a mighty flap of his wings as he soared over the forest. "They're sure moving down there!"

"Indeed," Miroku remarked thoughtfully. From his vantage point, it was easy to see that his friends on the ground were moving quickly in clearing out the first section of the firebreak. "If they keep moving at this pace, then this might actually work out after all."

A moment passed before Shippo noted, "You don't sound too happy about that."

"Well...the truth is, I wish there had been another way," Miroku admitted as he looked down upon the many shattered trees and plants that still littered the ground below. "I realize that we need to destroy the demonic grass, but...to sacrifice so much life in order to do so." Letting out a low sigh, the monk shook his head before concluding, "We might be saving much of the forest, but that doesn't change the fact that we're still taking and destroying much of it in order to do so. And no matter how necessary that might be, it still goes against my beliefs as a monk."

A low, thoughtful noise sounding in his throat, Shippo eventually nodded his avian head. "Yeah...I know what you mean." Miroku was glad that his youthful friend was satisfied by the explanation given. And the fact of the matter was that it was a large part of what was bothering him. But at the same time, that's all it was; a part of the truth.

When they had decided that it would be best that those amongst them with the most destructive power were best suited to creating the firebreak itself, Miroku had known right away who two of that group would be. And while he had to admit that it made sense to put Michiru and Sango on that team with InuYasha, it still vexed him that the two of them would be together, while he was somewhere else. That his rival for the Demon Slayer's affections would be the one working with her, when in the past, it had been the two of them that had always wound up fighting side-by-side, sharing the danger and protecting each other.

_And here we are again,_ Miroku frowned, an edge of shame and disgust jabbing into his heart. _Lately, it feels like all I can think of is Michiru, and his...feelings for Sango._

It was wrong, Miroku knew. Such petty jealously should be beneath him. But at the same time, there seemed to be no way for him to shove aside this all too human weakness. Someone else was actively pursuing Sango, one of the few women that he adored not simply because of her luscious body, and perhaps even rarer, showed greater tolerance for his less enlightened behaviors than most ladies did. And the idea of losing her to someone else, to a boy who had seemingly come out of nowhere just to steal from him the woman he wanted...!

_No. It's...it's not fair to think such things...Michiru was originally brought here against his will, after all,_ Miroku reminded himself. A reminder that did nothing to make him feel better, or to change the fact that Michiru was back. And while this wasn't the first time the monk had had to contend with another man seeking Sango's hand, it was the first time he had seen the Demon Slayer responding to such advances.

_If only...if I'd had a chance to...to say something to her before he'd come back! If only Naraku hadn't returned when he had!_ Miroku found himself thinking. _If only I'd been able to...to do _something _today! To try and...and..._

"Hey, Miroku! Are you awake down there?" Shippo wondered, snapping the monk from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Miroku started as he was returned to the present. "Oh. My...apologies, Shippo. What is it?"

"We're closing in on the firebreak, and it looks like InuYasha and the others left a big mess down there!" Shippo reported.

Comprehension dawning upon him, Miroku nodded and looked down at the area that had been cleared so far. Sure enough, there was a fair amount of debris left behind. Some of it consisted a few branches and chunks of wood that had managed to survive the destructive powers of the threesome one the ground, but the majority was a cloud of dust that was even now rising up. A cloud that was easily flammable and could likely allow the spreading fire to jump over the gap to the rest of the forest.

Letting out a sigh, Miroku paused just long enough to wish that it he had been blessed with powers of destruction, that it was him down there with Sango and not his rival in love, before returning his focus to the present. Like the others, he and Shippo had a job to do, and they had to do it right in order to keep the fire contained. "Right. Take us on in closer!"

"Okay! We're going in!" Shippo cried out before going into a dive. Causing Miroku to grimace in pain as the fox demon's claws tightened about his shoulders.

_And another reason to want to trade places with Michiru,_ Miroku thought acidly. _He's not the one being dangled about from Shippo's claws with nothing but empty air beneath his feet!_

While the monk strove to keep his aggravation in check, to remind himself that Shippo was carrying him this way so that he could perform his role in the operation without risk to anyone else, Miroku took hold of the beads binding his cursed right hand. "Now! Wind Tunnel!" he cried out, releasing the abyssal vortex. At once, the void in his hand began pulling in everything within range of its demonic winds, including the huge clouds of dust filling the air. Within seconds, every speck of pulverized wood had been drawn into the Wind Tunnel, and thus could not help propagate the deadly flame and help it cause further destruction.

"Well done, Miroku!" Shippo called even as the monk sealed the Wind Tunnel up once again and surveyed his handiwork. There were still a few signs of branches and twigs down there, but nothing substantial. Certainly nothing sufficient for the blaze to feed upon.

"Alright, then. Shippo, proceed to the next area," Miroku instructed his young friend. "We still have much work that needs to be done." The fox-demon made a noise of confirmation before flapping his wings and driving them forward. Allowing the monk to forget, if only for a time, his own dilemma.

No matter what human flaws Miroku had, he knew that he was still a monk in service to Buddha. And as a monk, the preservation of life came before everything else.

* * *

"Pillar of Light!" Kaname called out as she fired another card into the ground. As before, the card struck home, flashing brightly before sending a brilliant beacon of light shining up into the sky.

As the Kuurugi girl mopped her brow, feeling the effects of her exertions that day, Kagome turned to look her in the face. "Good going, Kaname!," she smiled, only for her smile to falter somewhat as she took in the beads of sweat rolling down her face. "Say, are you alright? You're looking pretty tired."

"Yeah...I _am _getting kinda wiped," Kaname admitted ruefully. While performing magic wasn't the same as running or exercising, it did take a very real, physical toll on her, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, the Shikigami User was quickly reaching her limits. "How many more beacons do you think we'll need?"

"Hmm...let's see..." Kagome began, holding up the compass once again. "We're pretty close to the first beacon, so as long as there's no sign of demonic grass between here and there...I think that'll do it."

_I sure hope so,_ Kaname thought despite herself. Over the past half hour or so, she had generated almost thirty Pillars of Light to mark out the path of the firebreak, and after being fed upon by the demonic grass, she was in dire need of more than just the few minutes rest, the few glasses of water, and the couple cups of ramen she had been able to partake in before setting out on this operation. _As soon as we're done, I'm going to do absolutely nothing but sit back, relax, and eat until I burst!_

Wondering if they indeed had enough supplies to sate the enormous appetite she had worked up, Kaname was brought back to the moment when Kagome announced, "I'm not detecting any outcroppings of the grass. Kirara, could you sweep the area between that last beacon and the first one again? I want to make sure we didn't miss anything." As Kirara growled agreeably, the Kururugi girl tightened her grip on her friend's waist, something that was not lost on Kagome. "Hey...are you sure you're alright?" the modern priestess asked as she looked back at her. "You're looking...kinda pale."

"I...I'm okay, Kagome. Just...just tired, that's all," Kaname conceded. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you'll be fine. Because as soon as we're done, we're heading right to the farmhouse so you can get some rest!" Kagome declared, her voice making it clear that she would brook no argument in this. Before Kaname could even think to protest this, the raven-haired girl again focused on the compass. "Good. There's no sign of any demonic grass between the beacons. So as long as InuYasha and the others keep right on the lines between each marker, they should be just fine."

"Good," Kaname acknowledged. Then an idea came to her, prompting her to ask, "Uh, Kagome...now that we've set out all the beacons, don't you think we should go and check on them? Just to make sure?" When the reborn priestess made a quizzical sound in her throat, the Shikigami User explained, "Even with the Pillars of Light as guides, well...there's always a chance something might happen, and..."

Letting out a low sigh, Kagome considered the Kururugi girl for a moment. "I know, you're right. But, still, maybe we should head back to the farmhouse. You've been through a lot today, remember?"

"I know, I know," Kaname acknowledged with a wave of her hand. "I just...want to make sure, okay? I mean...I know it might seem crazy, but I just want to make sure that my bro and the others are alright." Frowning pensively, she shrugged and added, "After all, I'm partly to blame for this mess, and...well..."

"Kaname, I've already told you, it's not your fault," Kagome retorted, her voice tinged with annoyance. As the Shikigami User let her gaze fall somewhat, the other girl sighed, and managed a weak smile. "And worrying about your brother is not crazy." A squeak of surprise escaping her lips, Kaname looked up to see a more genuine smile on her new friend's face. "Fine, you win. We'll make one more pass over the area, just to make sure that everybody's fine. And once that's done, we're heading back to the farm. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Got that?"

A weak smile of her spreading across her own face, Kaname nodded and replied, "Got it. And, Kagome? Thanks."

"You can thank me by just sitting back and taking it easy, just as soon as we get back to the farmhouse!" Kagome smiled before turning to face forward again. "Alright, you heard her, Kirara! Let's go!" Growling fiercely, the two-tailed cat rushed forward, very nearly knocking Kaname backwards as she banked to the side. A moment later, however, Kirara leveled out, and both her riders were able to relax somewhat as she flew on the same path established by the Pillars of Light the Kururugi girl had created.

Before long, they reached the point at which InuYasha and the others had begun clearing the firebreak. As they flew over it, Kaname let out a low whistle. "Wow...it's hard to imagine that they were able to do all _this!_ And all in...how long have we been at this, anyway?"

Glancing down at her watch, Kagome reported, "It's been almost half an hour now. Feels like it's been a lot longer, though."

"I know. Believe me, I know," Kaname agreed as Kirara continued to fly forward. Though several of the Pillars of Light she had created had been destroyed in the process of creating the firebreak, the break itself became their guide as they surveyed the handiwork of the others. "Hey, Kagome! Over there!" Pointing towards the infested part of the woods, she added, "The fire's reached the break!"

"What? Already?" Kagome squawked in dismay. Following Kaname's outstretched finger, the raven-haired girl's mouth popped open when she saw that the blaze had indeed reached the perimeter they had marked out. "Oh, no! You're right!"

"Wh-what should we do?" Kaname wondered as she looked at her more experienced friend. For a long time, Kagome simply sat there, studying the fire, before sticking her finger in her mouth. "Kagome?"

Holding her finger up to the wind, Kagome frowned in thought for a moment before announcing, "I see. The wind's blowing this way. That must be why the fire reached this side of the break first." Kaname continued to sit there, blinking her confusion as the modern priestess looked back and explained, "That's a relief. Since the others are past this point, they shouldn't have to worry about the fire. At least not yet."

Kaname blinked a few more times before suffering the urge to smack herself over the forehead. _Oh, of course! So _that's_ what she was doing! I should have figured that out myself!_ the Kururugi girl scolded herself before glancing up and studying what she could see of the firebreak. Sure enough, this was the only area in which the fire had managed to get the outer edge of the contaminated area.

"At least that's one less thing to worry about," Kagome decided before glancing back at her fellow modern girl. "Still, we should probably go and find the others, let them know to get finished as fast as they can."

"Right." Then Kaname sighed, shifting about for a moment before going on to say, "Uh, Kagome?" The reborn priestess made a questioning sound in her throat as she looked back at her. "I'm...I'm sorry I...I freaked out like that."

Kagome's mouth popped open before quickly settling into an easy smile. "That's okay. It's not easy, getting used to the kind of craziness we have to deal with her," she finally told her. "I remember what it was like for me when I first came here. I can't even tell you the number of things that had me freaking out."

"Really?" Kaname breathed, somewhat surprised by this.

"Really," Kagome confirmed. Then she gave Kaname an impish smile and added, "In fact, when this is over, remind me to tell you about some of the freakouts your brother had the first time he was here with us!"

"Oh. Right," Kaname replied numbly. On the one hand, there was a part of her that was definitely interested in hearing about some of her brother's more embarrassing escapades during his first adventure. But at the same time, she was too tired, too frazzled, and too worried and embarrassed and several other things to really think about such things at the moment. "Anyway, let's...let's just find the others, okay? The sooner we make sure they're not hurt or anything, the better I'll feel."

"That makes two of us," Kagome confirmed before urging Kirara forward.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope everyone is enjoying so far! Please, read and review! And check out my other stories, if you like!

Jetty, I'm glad you liked the hot spring fiasco, and I hope Michiru and Sango's first kiss satisfied you.

Urzu 11, I'm doing my best to remain true to the game, which is why I've mentioned the various locations. As for Naraku, he isn't very far away! Trust me on that!


	5. A Perfect Ending?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 5: A Perfect Ending?

_It's times like this I'm glad that I don't have a human body!_ InuYasha couldn't help but think as he and the others slowly approached the first beacon Kaname and Kagome had laid out for them. It's magical light a definite sign that their objective was finally within reach, and none too soon, by the look of things. _I don't think I'd be able to stand getting exhausted as easily as they do all the time!_

It wasn't that InuYasha had anything against his human friends and allies. On the contrary, he had nothing but the utmost respect for his fellow warriors, even if he didn't deem fit to openly express it for the most part. But at the same time, he didn't think he would be able to stomach the many limitations their mortal forms placed upon them.

Sango was clearly nearing her limits. The Demon Slayer had honed her body to the limits of human physical perfection, and had a great deal more strength and endurance than the average person, but the fact remained that she was still human, without the benefit of any special powers of her own. And while she didn't get tired very easily, she was still recovering from her earlier experience with the demonic grass, and that coupled with the prolonged effort of helping to clear the firebreak had left her breathing heavily, sometimes even using her Hiraikotsu as a walking stick as she endeavored to keep up.

As for Michiru, he wasn't far from his own limits, either. While he wasn't as weak as he once had been, and had clearly benefited from his training while apart from them, he still hadn't cultivated the physical power and stamina that Sango possessed. And though he had the magic of his Shikigami, the way he was mopping his brow was a clear sign that the many attack spells he had used that day were depleting his reserves.

As he watched his companions make their way forward, suffering from stiffness and possibly a few other physical ailments, InuYasha rested his sword on his shoulder and declared, "C'mon, you two! Hurry it up! We're almost there!"

"I know, InuYasha," Sango nodded, brushing aside an errant lock of her hair that was sending drops of sweat down her face. "I just need a moment, that's all."

Frowning as he studied the woman he loved, Michiru told her, "Sango, I really wish you would let me help you. I do know spells that would help you get your strength back, and...!"

"And deplete yours at the same time?" Sango asked, the tone of her voice making it clear what she thought of such an idea. When Michiru hesitated, his face betraying his frustration and exhaustion, the Demon Slayer gingerly approached him. "Look, I appreciate the thought," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But right now, the best thing you can do to help is to focus on getting the job done. We don't know how much longer we have until the fire gets this far."

"Yeah, and we definitely don't want to be here when that happens!" InuYasha told them somewhat impatiently. "So c'mon! We're almost there! See?" Jerking his thumb in the direction they were going, and more importantly, at the very first beacon placed by Kaname and Kagome. "I figure all we need is few more rounds of attacks, and the job will be done! So let's do it!"

Nodding, Sango turned back to Michiru and told him, "InuYasha's right. As soon as we're done, we'll have plenty of time to rest. So please, don't waste your magic on me, okay?"

Michiru just looked at the Demon Slayer for the longest time, he face saying that he didn't think that magic used for her benefit was a waste. But finally, he let out a tired breath, and replied, "Okay, Sango." And with that, the two of them started forward again, moving slowly and alongside each other.

Satisfied that his friends were again on the move, InuYasha turned and started forward as well, following the path of their most recent bombardment. His eyes trained on the growing amounts of debris that had so far survived, as well as the trees and other plants that still stood beyond it. Growling somewhat, he hefted the Tetsusaiga in both hands, feeling its powerful winds rippled about it. "Alright, let's do it! Wind Scar!"

Bringing the massive fang down to the ground, InuYasha watched as it released multiple bands of destructive power into the trees and bushes, shattering them instantly and blazing their trail ever closer to its conclusion. When the Wind Scar eventually subsided, he saw to his dissatisfaction that the force of the blast hadn't cleared quite as much ground as it had not that long ago.

_Dammit...all those Wind Scars...!_ InuYasha growled inwardly, his grip on the Tetsusaiga tightening. _I guess all this crap is tiring me out, too! _Loathe to admit that he was reaching his own limits, the half-demon looked back at his human companions. "Alright, you're up!"

"Right," Sango nodded before turning towards their friend. "Say, Michiru, do you think you have enough energy left for another combo attack?"

His expression betraying his surprise, Michiru then nodded and smiled. "Uh, yeah, Sango! Sure!" he beamed happily. "Want to go with the Firebird Attack? We cleared out an entire length between beacons with that one?"

"Well...okay. If you feel up to it, that is," Sango replied. Michiru's response was to nod before reaching into his holster, drawing forth five cards. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Michiru assured her.

"Alright, then! Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried out, throwing her massive boomerang with all the strength she still possessed. As it spun about through the air, Michiru empowered the five cards and sent them flying after it. When the cards overtook the Hiraikotsu, they formed a pentagram around it. The magic circle glowing with blue fire, it exploded into brilliant flames that surrounded Sango's weapon, giving it the appearance of the legendary phoenix.

His brows knotted in concentration, Michiru guided the attack with his mind and magic, aiming the blazing boomerang directly towards the last beacon. As it encountered the trees and plants, it mowed them down effortlessly, virtually melting through them. "That's it...keeping going!" he got out from between clenched teeth. "Tear that stuff apart!" The Firebird responded to his desires, continuing to rip through everything it came into contact with, leaving a trail of half-burned, half-melted plants in its wake.

Watching the smoldering remains that littered the path ahead, Sango muttered, "InuYasha, you better take out what's left of the flames."

"Yeah, I know!" InuYasha growled response. It would do no good to go to all the trouble of blazing the firebreak if their efforts caused another fire to start right then and there. "Take that! Wind Scar!" Unleashing the power of the Tetsusaiga once more, the half-demon watched as the wave of the destruction followed in the path created by the Firebird, effortlessly shattering the burning remains of the plants it had destroyed. The enormous wind easily snuffed out whatever flames lingered, and when the blast had subsided, the half-demon was pleased to see that not even a spark remained.

However, as he continued to stand there, his pleasure increased when he saw that the flames weren't the only thing to have been cleared away by the force of the Wind Scar. The blast had also wiped out the last of the trees in their path, revealing the base of the light beacon that had guided them to this point.

For a long time, InuYasha simply stood there, unable to believe what he was seeing. After all the time and sweat and effort, it seemed almost impossible that they had finally achieved their goal. And yet, as he and the others continued to stand there and look, all their exhaustion slowly fell away before a rising surge of jubilation.

"Haha! We did it!" InuYasha grinned in triumph, hefting up the Tetsusaiga overhead as he turned towards his friends.

"We...we did it!" Michiru echoed his friend in a much weaker voice. As he turned towards Sango, the Demon Slayer didn't say anything to express her own celebration. She just stood there, smiling tiredly as the modern magician met her gaze. "We...we really pulled it off!"

"Yeah..." Sango nodded shakily. "We...we really...!" Chuckling weakly in her throat, she looked over at the boy next to her, before once again shaking her head.

Noting this, Michiru took several deep breaths before asking, "Uh, Sango...are - are you...?"

"I...I'm alright. Just..." Sucking fresh lungfuls of air, Sango frowned before forcing herself up into a standing position. "Hmm..." She glanced about the air once, then twice, before finally asking, "Michiru...are you _sure _you don't sense any demonic plants around here? No grass or...anything?"

Frowning his confusion, Michiru looked like he was about to say something, but then closed his eyes in concentration. "Hmm...no. No, I'm not sensing anything nearby," he finally reported, opening his eyes again an jerking his thumb back towards the enclosed section of the forest. "The closest demonic plants are...ten, maybe twenty meters that way."

"You're sure? You're absolutely positive about that?" Sango persisted, to which Michiru nodded again. "You're not picking up any signs that...they might be moving this way or anything like that?"

"Sango, I'm sure!" Michiru told her, clearly baffled by her questions.

This was something that InuYasha was feeling as well. "What are you talking about, Sango? I already told you that the plant monsters I saw were all rooted in place! They weren't going anywhere!" he reminded her in a sharp, annoyed voice. "And it's not like the damned grass could have given them legs after we got Kaname away from it!"

Sango nodded to this. "I know, I know. It's just..."

"Just what?" Michiru wondered, coming up to stand in front of her. "Sango, what is it?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe it's just me, but..." Again, the Demon Slayer shook her head before finally saying, "It just feels...too easy to me!"

A snort of laughter escaped InuYasha's lips at this. "Wha- easy? You call what we did _easy?"_

"You know what I mean, InuYasha!" Sango protested, giddy with exhaustion. "We...we completed the firebreak...and nothing went wrong? No monster demons coming out of nowhere? No sign of the fire burning out of control? No sign of the plant monsters we saw or any demonic grass?" Chuckling despite herself, the Demon Slayer shook her head in seeming disbelief. "I - I - maybe I'm making more of it than I should, but...how often has this happened? Where everything goes..._this _perfectly?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to protest, but before he did, the woman warrior's words registered with him, and he found that she did indeed have a point. So many times he and the others had wandered into a situation that should have been simplicity itself, and rapidly turned into anything but. It didn't seem to matter how innocuously things started out, by the time everything was said and done, the entire group was mired in a tremendous mess that required a great deal of quick-thinking and good amount of luck in order to extract themselves from it.

And now, after so much had already gone wrong this day, after very nearly losing two teammates to the demonic grass and winding up facing hideous plant monsters and a raging inferno, they had successfully established the firebreak without incident? They had come up with a strategy that had not only worked flawlessly, but had managed to execute it without running into any additional resistance?

While InuYasha was wondering if reality as he knew it had ceased to exist, Michiru let out a low gusting sigh before saying, "Hey...I won't complain about it if you won't!"

Sango's response to this was to laugh even more, something that left InuYasha even more surprised. But as he continued to watch his human friends stand there, shuddering with both exhaustion and mirth, he realized that they had pushed themselves even further than he had realized, and as a result were giddy with exhaustion. "Yeah, well..." he began slowly, not wanting to spoil this moment bu feeling it necessary, nonetheless, "we won't know that for sure until we get back to the farmhouse...and see if this firebreak actually does what it's supposed to do."

Her laughter subsiding, Sango managed to nod. "Y-you're right, InuYasha. I...I don't know what I..." As the Demon Slayer trailed off, she stood up straighter and frowned. "Hey...what happened to my Hiraikotsu? It should've come back here by now!"

"Huh?" Michiru started as he came back to his senses. "Oh...you're right." Straightening himself out, he narrowed his blue-grey eyes as he looked towards where the last beacon still shown. "Huh...I guess when InuYasha hit the Firebird with his Wind Scar, it must've destroyed the cards and..."

"And sent it crashing down there someplace," InuYasha concluded with a definite frown. Turning back to the others, he saw that Sango was about to say something. Intuiting what she was going to say, he held out his hand to her. "Eh, don't worry. I'll go get it."

A protest upon her lips, Sango instead sighed and answered, "Thanks. I'd appreciate it."

_Yeah, I'll bet. Just like you'll appreciate getting back to the farmhouse and getting a good night's sleep!_ InuYasha decided before turning and darting forward. Despite the fact that his own body was wearied by this day's activities, the half-demon decided that inviting trouble now was a mistake he'd rather not make, especially since everything seemed to be going just a touch too smoothly for everybody's taste. And leaving his friends alone when for any real amount of time, despite the fact that neither them nor he sensed any potential threat, was basically asking for trouble. _The sooner we get out of this damned forest, the better we'll all like it!_

With this thought in mind, the silver-maned warrior soon arrived at the location of the beacon. Averting his eyes from the brilliant light, InuYasha began looking about, searching for Sango's lost weapon. After a few moment's searching, he spotted a patch of shattered trees just past the beacon, the broken wood still smoldering. "Ha! There you are!" he grinned triumphantly before making his way over to the decimated trees. As soon as he did, he saw his objective lying a short distance away, half-buried in the ground.

_Heh. Looks like it got tossed here after the Wind Scar hit it,_ InuYasha decided as he looked about the trees and plants before him. There was nothing to indicate that the demonic grass had spread this far, no signs of any mutated plants. Nothing to say that he had to do anything more than simply walk in, grab the Hiraikotsu, and walk back to the others.

Too easy. Despite everything, InuYasha couldn't help but think it was just _too easy._

But even as he thought this, he knew that standing around, waiting for something bad to happen was an open invitation for some jerk of a god or something to take notice and decide to have some fun at his expense. So after a moment's hesitation, InuYasha started past the broken trunks, keeping alert for the telltale sting of something tearing into his feet. This awareness lending speed to his actions, he soon arrived at the Hirakotsu's side, and with a grunt of effort, hefted the massive boomerang up and slung it on his back. "There!" he growled as he started back out. "Now to get back to the others before something really _does_ go wrong!"

Making his way past the broken trees, still on the alert for any sign of the foul weed that had caused so much trouble that day, InuYasha was about to emerge into the clearing when something large fell down in front of him. "Auggh!" he cried out in surprise, practically falling over in surprise. "What in the -?"

"InuYasha!" came a bright, familiar voice. "So _there _you are!"

"Kagome?" InuYasha frowned, taking a step forward and narrowing his eyes at the shape. Sure enough, it was Kagome and Kaname, still riding on Kirara's back. Blinking a few times in surprise, the half-demon momentarily wondered why he hadn't scented their approach before recalling that his nose was presently worthless. Suddenly annoyed, the half-demon reacted on impulse and shot his annoyance right at the two girls. "Dammit, what are you _doing here?"_

Though Kaname looked somewhat surprised by his reaction, Kagome just smiled and took it in stride. "Looking for you, of course!" she told him in a mock-scolding fashion that wasn't quite as mock as InuYasha would have preferred. "We ran into Michiru and Sango, and they pointed us in your direction." The half-demon opened his mouth to ask another question, but Kagome was quick to anticipate him. Before he could even get out a single syllable, she informed him, "And in case you were wondering _why _we were looking for you, we were checking out the fire, and it's spreading fast!"

Just as InuYasha was considering telling Kikyo's reincarnation what he thought about this little interruption, her words registered with him, at which point his anger was forgotten. "It's spreading?" the half-demon demanded, his body tensing as Kagome nodded. "Have you told Miroku and Shippo about that?"

"Yes. We...we found them first, and told them to get back to the farmhouse as soon as they had finished cleaning up the firebreak," Kaname told him. "Listen, I...the fire hasn't gotten down here yet, but...I don't think we have much time!"

As fouled up as his nose was, InuYasha couldn't tell one way or the other. However, he knew that his human friends wouldn't lie about something like that. "Alright! We better got get back to Michiru and Sango!" Not bothering to wait and see if the girls agreed with him, the half-demon started past them.

Handling Hiraikotsu's weight with relative ease, InuYasha rushed down the path. Now that he was aware of the presence of Kirara and the girls, his keen ears were able to track them as they started after him. All the while his eyes were glued to the two friends ahead, exhausted and ill-equipped to fight. For until he had gotten them to the relative safety of the farmhouse, he wasn't willing to take any chances.

"Hey, InuYasha!" Michiru called out as he approached. Then he leaned to his side and added, "I see Kaname and Kagome found you without any trouble."

"Yeah, they found me. _And _they told me about how the fire's coming closer," InuYasha retorted before gently returning the Hiraikotsu to its owner. "Listen, the rest of you better get out of here now."

"Huh -?" Kaname squeaked in dismay. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me!" InuYasha retorted quickly. "I'm going stay here until Miroku and Shippo have taken care of their end of this job. Just to make sure they don't run into any trouble!"

"But...!" Kaname began, her features creasing with mounting concern.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'm going waltzing through a forest fire here!" InuYasha countered, understanding Kaname's wariness, especially after everything she had been through. "I'm just gonna stick around long enough to make sure that nothing happens, okay?" Then he stepped back and scrutinized these few, precious people that he dared to call his friends. "And besides, the sooner you get out of here, the better. I don't think any of you is in any shape to deal with anything else right now."

Unsurprisingly, Kaname remained unhappy about this. As for the others, the silver-maned warrior watched as they looked amongst themselves, their faces reflecting their thoughts. Sango, Kagome, even Michiru were experienced enough in the ways of the Feudal Era to know that, not only was there great danger present, but that InuYasha was capable of braving it with greater ease than a human could. And that with his Fire-Rat fur kimono, he was effectively impervious to flame. "Alright. Just be careful, okay," Sango finally told him, her voice low and serious. "But just make sure that they see you coming. If Miroku has his Wind Tunnel open..."

"Not a problem. My nose might be out of commission, but my ears still work just fine," InuYasha told her under no uncertain terms. "Besides, I can spend some time clearing out more the firebreak. Just to be on the safe side."

"But - no, wait!" Kaname broke in, looking wildly about at the others. "We can't leave you all here by yourself!"

"Relax! I'm not gonna be here all that long!" InuYasha assured her, readily understanding why she wouldn't like the idea of any of them being left alone in this forest where danger was lurking underneath the very ground they stood upon. "And it's not like I'm going anywhere near where that damned grass is! All I'm doing is making sure that nothing goes wrong, okay?"

"Kaname, InuYasha's right," Michiru informed her. When his sister opened her mouth to protest, he smiled and added, "Besides, it's not like we're going to be leaving him behind! We're just getting some distance from here while we wait for Miroku and Shippo to finish up."

Again, Kaname looked ready to say something to this. But then her sibling's words registered with her, and her concern changed to surprise. "Oh," was all she could say as she glanced about at her friends. "Oh," she said again as she slumped forward, a drop of sweat rolling down her face. "Uh...sorry...I didn't mean..."

"Hey, we know what you meant! It's okay!" Kagome replied, shooting a compassionate smile at the Kururugi girl before returning her attention to InuYasha. "Just do us all a favor and try to be _careful _for once, okay?"

Acting out of pure, conditioned reflex, InuYasha gave a loud snort at this. "Since when do demons give us the chance to be careful? Now go on! Get going!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, you don't have to be so rude!" Kagome retorted snidely while the rest of them made less caustic remarks to the same effect even as Kirara came down next to Michiru and Sango. The two exhausted warriors, moving with some difficulty, required a bit of assistance from InuYasha and the others in order to mount the two-tailed cat.

Taking a few steps back, InuYasha watched as Kirara slowly lifted into the air, flying cautiously to make sure that none of her human passengers lost their seating. Content that they would be as safe as they could be, at least for the time being, the half-demon drew Tetsusaiga from its sheathe. "Alright, then," he muttered, studying the part of the firebreak that was closest to the beacon, the portion he knew to be the narrowest. If there was anywhere that the fire was going to be able bridge the gap to the rest of the forest, it would be there. "Time to clear us some more room to work with! _Wind Scar!"_

* * *

Groaning heavily as he resealed his accursed Wind Tunnel, Miroku clenched his fist shut, his left hand about his right wrist. "So far, so good!" Shippo decided, giving a large flap of his wings as he propelled himself forward. "How are you holding up, Miroku?"

_Not well,_ Miroku thought wearily, his right forearm trembling somewhat. Never in his life had he ever been forced to use his Wind Tunnel so rapidly and repeatedly, and even though he wasn't drawing a great deal into it, the effort was more telling then he would have liked. "I'm fine, for now," was what he actually said to his young friend. "This area looks pretty well cleared out. Let's proceed to the next section."

"Okay!" Shippo replied in good cheer, and with that, the transformed fox-demon flew forward. Leaving Miroku little to do but dangle from his claws while surveying the rest of the forest. As near as the monk could tell, the firebreak itself was very nearly complete. He could still hear the distinct sound of the Wind Scar being unleashed a short distance away, but the sounds of destruction were less intense than before, and with a greater amount of time between blasts. Furthermore, he could see faint clouds of dust rising up from a fairly short distance ahead.

"Looks like InuYasha and the others are just about done with their part," Miroku commented, his voice heavy with relief. "And just in time, too."

"Yeah! The fire's really getting worse!" Shippo commented mildly, a drop of sweat rolling down his face as he glanced in the blaze's direction. "I'm just glad the break's working!"

_Yes. So far, at least,_ Miroku added inwardly. For as much as the monk was pleased that everything appeared to be going smoothly, there was a part of him that couldn't help but fear that it wouldn't last. As if something terrible was just waiting to come out of nowhere and fall right down upon their heads.

But as quickly as he thought this, Miroku then quickly shook his head. _No. No use in inviting trouble. Things will either work fine...or they won't,_ he told himself, hoping for the latter. _And even if they don't, then we'll deal with it then._ And with this thought, the monk returned his attention to the task at hand. Looking down at the ground below, he watched for any lingering debris or dust, anything that could carry a spark. To his relief, he didn't see anything in the immediate area, but as Shippo continued to fly forward, he knew that this wouldn't last.

Sure enough, as the two of them rounded the bend, they were confronted by the lingering debris of many shattered trees and plants strewn about, as well as plenty of organic dust just waiting to spread the flames. Dust the was currently being added to by a temperamental half-demon, who was presently firing off another Wind Scar into the section of forest that they had worked so hard to isolate. "There's InuYasha!" Shippo announced as they flew closer. Then he paused and glanced about, before he added with a frown, "But...where's Michiru and Sango?"

Momentarily concerned by their absence, Miroku again glanced about the area. "I don't see them down there," he finally admitted, suffering a moment of concern. His feeling of foreboding returning, the monk quickly glanced about a further radius, before finally sighting something just above the horizon. "Look, over there. Isn't that Kirara?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I see her now!" Shippo cried out. "But...what's she doing over there?"

"I don't know. But perhaps InuYasha does," Miroku decided after a moment's thought. "Shippo? Take us in closer."

Shippo hesitated a moment before answering, "Okay. I just hope that nothing's gone wrong!" Feeling this as much as the fox-demon, Miroku contented himself to simply hang from his claws as they slid into an easy descent towards the half-demon. "Hey! InuYasha!"

Looking up at the fox-demon's cry, InuYasha glanced about for a moment before locking his gaze on them. "So _there _you are! It's about time you two got here! The break's done, in case you haven't noticed?"

"Now don't be like that, InuYasha. We've been working hard, in case you've forgotten," Miroku told him in a polite, yet scolding fashion. "And yes, we did notice that break appears to be complete. However, what we _didn't _notice was Sango or Michiru anywhere nearby."

"I had 'em take off a few minutes ago," InuYasha immediately retorted. He then went on to explain how the modern girls had arrived on Kirara, warning of the approaching fire, as well as Michiru and Sango's exhaustion. "With the fire coming, I figured it'd be better to have them all someplace else." Then the half-demon narrowed his eyes and asked, "What, didn't you see them?"

"We saw them, and indeed, Kagome and Kaname warned us of the spreading fire before," Miroku confirmed. "I merely wanted to make certain that nothing...unexpected had happened"

"Feh. Nothing so far, but you never know," InuYasha grumbled, making it clear that he, too, expected things to take a turn for the worst. "Anyway, I figured I'd stick around, widen the break a bit. At least until you came to get _your _job done."

Knowing this as InuYasha's way of voicing his own hidden concerns, Miroku nodded before once again taking hold of the beads binding the curse that had taken both his father and grandfather. "In that case, I suggest you better clear of here so I can do so." The silver-maned warrior gave a slight nod to this before sheathing the Tetsusaiga and dashing out into the woods. "Good. Now take us up, Shippo, so we can finish this!"

"Right! Here we go! Up, up, and away!" Shippo replied with a hint of cheer. Giving powerful flaps of his wings, the transformed fox-demon lifted them up higher above the cleared section of the forest. He continued to gain altitude, until at last they were about as high as they had been earlier. "You ready, Miroku?"

Making a sound of confirmation, Miroku added, "Just like before, Shippo. One sweep along this section, and then we come back for another run to pick up anything we missed the first time." Shippo's response was to nod and then start flying forward. "Get ready! I'm opening the Wind Tunnel!" This time, any response the fox-demon might have made was drowned out as the monk opened his right hand, tearing aside the beads wrapped around it, unsealing the all-consuming void.

Grunting at the renewed strain placed upon his body, Miroku clenched his right forearm as tightly as he could, making sure that his aim didn't wander as Shippo flew across the final section of the firebreak. Every bit of small debris and dust was quickly sucked into the void, until at last the two of them came to the end of the new section. Making sure to play his Wind Tunnel about, knowing that there was a good chance that some of the debris created from the clearing this portion might have spilled into the earliest section, Miroku continued to work even as Shippo banked into a turn, coming about for the second sweep.

Beads of sweat rolling down his face, exhaustion causing him to tremble, all Miroku could do was hold on, glancing up to the far end of this section. Grimacing at the distance still left to go, he fought the urge to reseal the Wind Tunnel, and instead continued to absorb every possible scrap that could ruin the firebreak. _C'mon, c'mon...you just need to hold out for a little while longer...!_ he told himself as the end of this mission slowly drew closer. _You just need to...just a bit more...and then you can rest!_

Despite being a monk, Miroku wasn't one often given to prayer. But in the moment, he was seriously considering praying that nothing went wrong just now. Because there was plenty of things that certainly _could _go wrong in a situation like this, and all of them would likely result in him and Shippo meeting Buddha a great deal sooner than either of them cared for.

While he struggled with both his Wind Tunnel and an imagination that was busily conjuring up all those horrid worst-case scenarios, Miroku had his eyes very nearly squeezed shut. So much so that he could hardly even see through the forceful winds and the debris that they were drawing in. All he could really do was clamp down on his own mounting exhaustion.

Which was why he very nearly missed it when Shippo called out, "That's it! We're done, Miroku!"

His eyes flying open at this, Miroku looked about in surprise. "What?"

"I said, we're done! You can close it up now!" Shippo responded, almost shouting his response. "What's the matter, anyway? Did you get something in your ears?"

"Uh, no! I...!" Miroku replied as he numbly replaced the beads about his forearm, glancing about at his surroundings. To his considerable surprise, he realized that his young friend was correct. Somehow, they had already completed both runs, and in a time far shorter than the monk had expected. _Of course, such arduous times do seem much longer when you're actually living through them._

As the Wind Tunnel's effect completely faded, Shippo commented, "Well, it looks like we got everything! Time to head back to the farmhouse, right?" Miroku didn't answer right away. Instead, he looked down at the section he and Shippo had just worked to clear. As near as he could tell, the Wind Tunnel had handily disposed of all the remaining detritus, leaving absolutely nothing that could carry a spark. The firebreak was complete at last. InuYasha and the others had retreated from it, were safe and sound. They were free to return to the farmhouse for a well-deserved night of rest.

And not one thing had gone wrong thus far. No evil demons attacking, no sudden, unexpected monsters. None of the things that were so common in their efforts to fight down a terrible menace. Despite everything that had happened today, the only people hurt were Sango and Kaname, and they were very nearly recovered. The situation had been resolved just about as perfectly as they were capable of doing so.

_So why do I still feel like I'm waiting for Naraku to come along and ruin everything for us again?_ Miroku couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

_I feel I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop,_ Kagome thought as she worked in the kitchen. _Right on my head!_

Two hours had passed since the completion of the firebreak, two hours in which she and the others had retreated to the farmhouse. Almost as soon as they were inside, virtually all the human members of their group had gladly collapsed to the floor, and within seconds were asleep. Leaving only Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo and Kirara to keep watch for any trouble, such as the fire that was still spreading in the sectioned off portion of the forest.

_Which might explain why I feel this way,_ Kagome decided, pausing to glance out one of the windows. Since they had left the forest, the incidental blaze caused by the Kururugi twins had spread madly, so much so that she could see tongues of scarlet destruction rising up even from where she was. _I just hope the firebreak does its job. Because if it fails, I don't know what else we can do!_ This thought in mind, she sighed and glanced back into the main room, where most of her friends still lay asleep. _Assuming we can do anything, that is..._

As Kagome looked at her friends, she knew that their present condition was likely another cause of her somber mood. The long day's work had drained them badly, even those of demonic blood, and if the firebreak failed, there was no way any of them would have the strength required to do something about it. And as much as Kagome hated thinking about, in that event, they would be forced to evacuate to a different location. And traveling in the condition they were currently in would be a veritable invitation for further disaster.

Pressing her lips together at this unfortunate realization, Kagome heaved a tired sigh before turning and leaving the kitchen. "InuYasha?"

A beat passed before the half-demon looked up at her from where he sat on the floor. "Huh? What is it?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face. "Is dinner ready yet? I'm starvin' here!"

Momentarily tempted to call him on his eternal predilection with food, Kagome instead sighed and answered, "Almost. Just a few more minutes; it took a while to boil all that water." Apparently satisfied with this answer, InuYasha returned his attention to the friends that were presently asleep. "Listen, there's...there's something we need to talk about."

"Hmm? What's that?" InuYasha wondered.

"Look, I...I was just thinking...what will we do if the firebreak doesn't work?" Kagome finally got out. "We're so close to the forest, and...well..."

Letting out a growl that was more tired and irritable than genuinely nasty, InuYasha then retorted, "What are you talking about here? This whole thing was _your _idea, remember?"

"I know, I know. And...well, I'm not saying that you and the others...I mean, I know we all worked really hard on this, to make it work," Kagome assured him even as nagging seeds of doubt stabbed at her from the inside. Turning to glance out the door, at the flames that were presently rising up to the sky, she then returned her gaze to InuYasha and explained, "It's just...I'm still worried. I mean...what if something happens, and...?"

InuYasha just sat there for a time, staring at the modern girl. For a while, Kagome returned that gaze, wondering if he was even paying attention to her or taking what she said seriously. Just as she was about to open her mouth and tell him to say something, he lowered his gaze and frowned. "I know," he muttered beneath his breath. "Guess the only thing we can really do right now is just...keep an eye on it, and...I dunno. Maybe we could have Kirara and Shippo check things out later?"

Kagome immediately frowned at this before turning to glance at the demons mentioned, who were also sound asleep. Kirara was nestled up right next to Sango, pressed against the Demon Slayer's body, while Shippo had came to rest squarely between both of the Kururugi twins. Both of them looking so comfortable that she didn't even want to think of waking them up, especially after the efforts they had put forth themselves. But even as she thought this, she also realized that InuYasha had a valid point. They were the ones best suited to monitor the fire and ascertain whether or not the firebreak was working, something which they absolutely had to do.

"Well...yeah, I guess," Kagome reluctantly answered. "But...I'd like to let them rest for a while longer. They've earned that, and a good meal."

"Hmph. No arguments there," InuYasha nodded, glancing over at them. "Besides, if the firebreak _doesn't _work...well, I don't think it'll be hard to notice."

Getting a bad feeling that the half-demon was right about that, Kagome nodded before replying, "I better get back, keep an eye on the food." With that, she turned and made her way back to the kitchen. All of her friends had worked hard that day, pushing themselves to the limits. The very least she could do for them was be ready to tend to their needs, to help them recover from their exertions...and hopefully be ready for whatever came next.

_I just wish I was able to give them some _real _food, and not just more instant noodles!_ Kagome grimaced as she worked. _I mean, at least I was able to throw in some meat and vegetables I still had left, but...ugh! I swear, if another rat shows up here, looking for a free meal, the only thing it's going to be eating is the business end of one of my arrows!_

Smiling as her mind conjured up such an image, Kagome sighed before returning to her work. Glancing over at the small timer she had set out, she saw that she had about a minute to go before they were ready for consumption, so she spent that time checking other things, such as the tea she had preparing for the rest of them, amongst other things. By the time she was done making her various preparations, the timer was sounding for her attention. "Oh!" she gasped, jumping up a few inches in response to the mild beeping. Turning to look at the timer, Kagome let out a low sigh before going over to turn it off. "Whew...guess I'm more on edge than I thought..." Shaking her head, mildly disgusted with her own display of nerves, the raven-haired girl paused to let out a low sigh before looking out into the living room. "InuYasha, could you do me a favor and get everybody up? Dinner's ready."

"Right, I heard," InuYasha responded, already getting to his feet and moving over to Michiru's side.

Watching as the half-demon shook his human friend's shoulder, Kagome again sighed. Under ideal circumstances, she would have much rather have let him and everyone else sleep, to get up whenever they were ready and eat then. But at the same time, she knew that these were not ideal circumstances. That while sleep would help them recover, they also needed to eat, to keep their energy up. Just in case that proverbial boom she was expecting was in fact lowered.

Setting herself to the task of getting ready to serve everyone their meal, the modern priestess listened as her friends were slowly roused from their sleep. Miroku and Sango, being accustomed to the realities of the Feudal Era and both light sleepers by nature, were the first to rise up. Kirara got up shortly after, stretching out and yawning in a typically feline fashion. With a bit of prodding, Michiru was soon awake as well, followed closely by Shippo. "Hey...is that food I smell?"

"Sure is. And if you don't get moving, we're gonna start eating without you," InuYasha told him in a manner Kagome knew quite well, the one that left you wondering if he was serious or not. Then he bent down and took the last one still asleep by her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. "C'mon, Kaname! Dinner's ready!"

A weary groan issued from Kaname's lips. Shifting about with a frown, she curled up a bit before answering, "Oh...just five more minutes..."

Despite everything, Kagome couldn't help but laugh at this. The Kururugi girl sounded a lot like Sota did in the morning. And as she moved to glance into the living room, she found that she wasn't the only amused by Kaname's response. "Sorry, but I don't think you'd appreciate eating cold ramen," Michiru told her. "Now, please, just get up for a bit, okay?"

"Ergh...aw, do I have to go to school today...?" Kaname groaned in protest before curling up even more. Resulting in even more laughter from Kagome, as well as the others.

"Oh, dear. Sounds like she's dreaming," Miroku commented needlessly.

"More like a nightmare, from the sound of it," Kagome chimed in between escaping giggles. "Not that I blame her!"

"Me neither," Sango muttered in a more serious voice. "Not after everything she's been through today."

"Yeah, well, she's not going to get any better unless she gets something into her stomach," InuYasha commented gruffly. Then he gave Kaname a stronger shaking before telling her, "Hey, c'mon, Kaname! Wake up already!"

Once again, Kaname groaned in protest, even shaking her head. But InuYasha would have nothing of it, and gave her another shaking, causing her to open her eyes. "Huh?" the Kururugi girl got out, wincing as the low light of the fire penetrated her eyes. "Oh, what the...InuYasha? What are...?"

"Sorry to wake you, sis, but...dinner's ready, and..." Michiru explained, giving her a helpless shrug.

Kaname blinked a few more times before her eyes sparked with comprehension. "Oh. Oh, right, I..." she mumbled, slowly forcing herself into a seated position, bringing her hand to her forehead as she did. "Yeah, uh...Kagome said she'd be..." She gave another weary sigh before glancing out the door, at the darkness that lay beyond. "What...is this even the same day...?"

"Afraid so," Kagome answered, giving the modern sorceress a look of pure sympathy. She had been where Kaname was several times in the past, especially in the earlier days of her journeys. Exhausted from battle, her mind dazed and confused, and too tired to even speak intelligently. "Come on. Why don't you have something to eat, and then you can get back to sleep, okay?"

Frowning somewhat, Kaname just looked at Kagome for a time before answering, "You know, if it weren't for the fact that I'm starving...I'd probably just keel over and go back to sleep right now."

"I know how you feel," Sango told her earnestly, smiling in a way that said that she was probably feeling much the same way. "But you need to keep your strength up, and..." As Kaname nodded her understanding, the Demon Slayer turned towards InuYasha. "So, has anything happened?"

"Not really. We haven't seen any sign of the fire spreading, but..." Concluding with a shrug, Kagome watched as the rest of them expressed their understanding with their faces. "Anyway, we better eat before the food gets cold. Or any more rats show up!"

"Boy, I'll say!" Shippo chimed in, and with that, Kagome set to work. Before long, everyone there was feeding their respective faces, and for once, InuYasha wasn't the only one to forego his table manners, at least to a degree.

As they ate, Kagome frowned before saying, "Uh, Sango? There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

The Demon Slayer caught the tone with which Kagome spoke, prompting a look of concern to flash across her face. "What is it?"

Heaving a deep breath, Kagome then proceeded to explain her concerns about the firebreak to the others. "Now, I know how hard you all worked on this, but...I just thought we should make sure that nothing happens. So I was wondering...would it be okay if one of us went with Kirara a little later, just to be on the safe side?"

"Well...you're right. We should make sure that nothing happens, but..." Frowning somewhat, Sango then turned to her feline friend, who was presently eat out of a can of tuna. "What about you, Kirara? Would you mind going out a bit later?" The two-tail looked up at the woman warrior, and gave a tiny mew. Nodding, Sango then looked back up at Kagome and answered, "That'll be fine, just so long as she can finish her dinner, first."

"Not a problem," Kagome replied easily before looking over at Shippo. Earlier, InuYasha had suggested sending the little fox out as well, but as she looked at him eating away, she sighed wearily. It was bad enough that they were sending Kirara out again after so exhausting a day. Sending the youngest member of their group out as well seemed like a cruel punishment to her. So after a moment's thought, she looked about at InuYasha. "Listen, uh...will you and the others be alright if I went out with Kirara?"

A noise of surprise slipped out from between a mouthful of noodles before InuYasha was able to swallow and answer, "Well, sure? Why not?" A beat passed before he cocked his head to the side and asked, "But...hey, you sure you feel up to that?"

Nodding, Kagome added, "I'll be fine. Besides, I'd feel a lot better if all of you were to get a bit more rest."

His features hardening somewhat, InuYasha seemed to consider this for a time before shrugging. "Well, fine, if that's what you want." Satisfied by this, Kagome stood and went to get her own meal.

As she did so, Kagome heard Kaname speak up. "Say, uh, InuYasha?" the Kururugi girl began. "Listen, I...I just wanted to say thank you."

Again a surprised noise slipped out of InuYasha's mouth, this one more intense than the one prior. Too surprised to swallow, the half-demon garbled out, "Huh? Thank me for what?"

This time it was Kaname's turn to look surprised. "Well, you know! For...saving my life."

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Taking the time to swallow, InuYasha looked at her for a moment before answering, "Well...you don't have to make a big deal out of it. I mean..."

"I know that," Kaname answered, speaking even more gently. "But I...I just wanted to say thank you. That's all." InuYasha just continued to sit there, blinking his surprise as she shrugged and went on to say, "I know I should have said it earlier, but...with everything that was happening..."

"H-hey, you don't have to explain anything!" InuYasha returned, a slight tremor to his voice that made Kagome frown. "Seriously, I...look, you were tired and..." He then gave a short exhale before shaking his head. "Anyway, you...you didn't have to do anything, or...!"

"Yes, I did!" Kaname responded, her voice a bit firmer but no less gentle. "InuYasha, you risked your life to save me! And...that might not mean anything to you, but..."

Not liking the way this conversation was going, Kagome glanced out of the kitchen. She liked it even less as she watched InuYasha issue a hesitant groan before looking away from Kaname. "I - I never said it didn't mean anything to me!" he protested, and while it might have been an effect of the fire, the raven-haired girl could have sworn she saw a slight trace of pink color his cheeks. "It's just- you were in trouble, and I saved you! It doesn't get any simpler than that!"

"I know," Kaname confirmed, lowering her eyes to the ground. A definite blush of her own appearing. "But...still...I just wanted to say...thank you."

"Uh..." InuYasha hesitated, the impact of those two little words clear on his face. He worked his jaw, his mouth opening and closing as uncertain noises escaped his lips. Until at last he managed to glance over at her and say, "You...you're welcome."

The instant this was said, Kagome felt her jaw crash right down to the floor. _What?_ she cried out in her own mind. _InuYasha's...actually being _polite_? No rude comebacks or anything like that? He actually said 'you're welcome'?_

Feeling as if the world had just ground to a halt, Kagome just stood there in shock, staring mindlessly at the half-demon for what felt like forever. But it certainly didn't take forever to pick up on the fact that someone was looking at him. "Huh?" he started, any trace of embarrassment rapidly fading as his normal attitude returned. "What? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Eh..." Kagome stalled, caught between a series of warring impulses. The first and foremost amongst them was to ask InuYasha what he thought he was doing, and maybe even give him a sit for good measure. But this was countered by the knowledge that the half-demon hadn't actually been doing anything. He'd just been making conversation that seemed to have taken a turn for the awkward, something made that much more likely by the fact that he had always had difficulty dealing with others, especially when being thanked for something.

The next urge was one that Kagome hated feeling, and was immediately ashamed of; envy. It wasn't the kind of jealously she experienced whenever Kikyo reappeared, but it was certainly there. But this was countered as well, because Kaname was only trying to offer thanks for InuYasha saving her, which was perfectly natural. The Kururugi girl wasn't making any moves, or doing something suspicious.

And yet, despite it all, Kagome couldn't help but suffer one final sensation. One spawned by the memory of how Michiru and Sango had slowly, naturally, innocently grown closer to each other. And that if it could happen with one Kururugi twin, then...

_No. No, I'm...I'm not even going to go there!_ Kagome growled fiercely within her own mind. _Kaname, she - she hasn't done anything, and..._ Her thought trailed off, leaving her to simply stand there, wrestling with things in her heart she wished she could tear out with her own hands, until at last she sighed and answered, "It's nothing. Really." Then she turned and asked, "Hey, Kirara, are you ready?" The two-tail mewed cutely, and without hesitation rose up and started out the door. "Okay. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Okay. Just take care of yourself," Michiru told her, a sentiment which the others seconded in one way or another. Leaving Kagome with little to do but cast one more look at them, at InuYasha and Kaname, and sigh before exiting the farmhouse.

_Sometimes...I really hate myself,_ Kagome grumbled inwardly, fuming at the foul thoughts niggling at her.

* * *

As Miroku watched Kagome and Kirara depart, he found himself frowning in thought. It was clear that she was upset about something, but at the same time, he wasn't exactly sure what it was. For while the two of them were almost painfully easy to read for the most part, he was too tired and focused on his nagging hunger to be able to focus on it.

_I certainly hope the break holds,_ Miroku thought, glancing out into the night, it's darkness lessened by the hazy red glow of the flames. _It would be a shame for the entire forest to be destroyed. And..._ As soon as his mind started down this path of thought, the monk sighed and lowered his head. _No. I can't let myself be distracted by what might be. All we can do right now is wait and hope...and be ready, in case of the worst._

With this thought in mind, Miroku set about enjoying what remained of his meal. As he did so, Sango sighed and set aside her own plate. "I'm done," she announced in a mild fashion before getting to her feet, something that was more of a struggle than normal. "I'm gonna go out for a bit, okay?"

"Go out?" InuYasha growled lowly. "What do you mean, go out? Where are you going?"

"I just thought I sit outside. Maybe keep a lookout," Sango told them, using that same tone of voice. A voice that Miroku recognized, and realized exactly what it meant.

Whatever it was that had been bothering Sango before was still with her, even now, after everything that happened. That itself didn't surprise Miroku; the warrior woman was constantly internalizing things, keeping them buried and out of sight of everyone as she tried to deal with them on her own. And when such a thing was bothering her, she preferred to distance herself from the others, often making up reasons for her to be somewhere else, off by herself.

"Lookout?" Shippo wondered as Miroku considered the situation.

Nodding, Sango sighed and shrugged. "I thought it might be best to have someone keep an eye out, at least for a while," she explained, glancing out into the night. "If any predators or demons spot that fire, they might come looking for some easy meat."

"Really?" Michiru frowned, glancing over at his sister, his concern evident. "You mean there might have been something else in there?"

"Not necessarily in the forest," Miroku corrected him. "There are plenty of wandering demons out there, some of them moving in packs that would gladly take advantage of any helpless prey."

Kaname and Shippo issued noises of distress, both of them realizing just how vulnerable they were just then. "Yeah, good point," InuYasha muttered gruffly, plainly annoyed that he didn't think of this himself. "Here, I'll go keep an eye out."

"No, that's okay, InuYasha," Sango responded easily with a wave of her hand. "To be honest, I'd feel better if I did something to keep busy."

InuYasha considered this for a moment, but ultimately shrugged as if he didn't care, one way or the other. Michiru, on the other, frowned and asked, "I don't know, Sango. I don't think you should be alone out there, and..."

"Don't worry. I'll be right outside the house," Sango assured him. "You all get some rest, okay?"

"Uh..." Michiru began, clearly uncertain as to what to say. Giving Sango the chance she needed to exit the farmhouse before anyone could issue further protest. "Well...okay."

Glancing in the direction of the Shikigami User, Miroku was barely able to keep the smile in his mind from migrating to his face. While it was obvious how Michiru felt about Sango, he simply didn't have the experience with woman that the monk did. He didn't know exactly when it was best to let her be alone...or to recognize an opportunity to press his advantage. And that was exactly what had been placed within Miroku's reach; an opportunity, and it was one that he would not pass up.

Making sure not to hurry, to let slip even the slightest indication that he had anything planned, Miroku continued to sit there and eat, all the while remaining aware of the others and what they were doing. Shippo and Kaname had finished their food and were already drifting back to sleep, InuYasha was also done, and was currently lying on the ground. But he wasn't asleep; the monk was certain of that much. Despite his energetic nature, the half-demon had proven quite capable of lying perfectly still, even giving the impression of being asleep, while remaining perfectly aware of everything going on around him.

As for Michiru, it was clear that he was concerned about Sango. Like Miroku, he had undoubtedly realized that something was bothering her, and wanted to do something to help her. But he wasn't as experienced with dealing with such situations, and thus didn't know what to do. And in all likelihood, would remain where he was unless he felt there was something he could do to make her feel better. And given his lack of self-confidence, that was unlikely. And even better, he doubted that the modern magician would make a move to interfere with him unless he felt that he had sufficient reason to.

_And besides, it's late, Sango's tired, and thus more likely to talk about whatever it is that's bothering her. And who better to listen to her than a monk trained in helping people deal with their woes?_ Miroku thought as he slowly finished his meal. True, there was a strong likelihood that he wouldn't be able to win Sango completely over that night, but even the longest journey began with a single step, and he was about to take that first step right now.

With this thought in mind, Miroku rose up from his seat and took his dirty dishes to the kitchen. Placing them on the counter, he then started towards the door, eager to take his first step. "Uh, Miroku...?" Michiru began, and though the monk wasn't facing him, he could still hear the frown in his voice. "Where are you going?"

Knowing that there was no real point in covering up his destination, Miroku turned and gave the Kururugi boy his best smile. "Well, I thought it might be wise for someone to join Sango outside," he told him. "As you said, it isn't a good idea for her, or any of the rest of us, to be alone right now."

"But...but she said that..." Michiru protested, his face caught between concern and suspicion.

Before Michiru could complete his hesitant statement or Miroku could say something to head him off, InuYasha snorted loudly. "I wouldn't bug Sango if I were you, Miroku," the half-demon commented, not even bothering to move an inch. "It's pretty obvious that she doesn't want anybody bothering her."

Pausing at this, Miroku just looked at the prone warrior for a time before lowering his gaze. _It would seem that InuYasha is more attentive to other peoples' moods than he would let us know,_ he decided somewhat ruefully. Wondering if the half-demon kept this a secret in order to trick people into underestimating him, or if he just didn't want to be bothered with certain aspects of humanity, the monk decided to ponder this another time and answered, "It's been my experience that such times are in someone needs a friend the most."

Not giving either of them a chance to protest, Miroku exited the farmhouse. "Hmph. Have it your way," was all InuYasha said, though he somehow managed to add 'But you'll be sorry' without actually adding it. Dismissing this from his mind, the monk glanced about the area, and in moments, sighted Sango. True to her word, the Demon Slayer hadn't gone far, and was presently sitting a short distance from the farmhouse, looking towards the flames rising up from the forest. Her arms folded on her knees in a pose that Miroku well knew to mean that she was deep in thought.

Despite knowing that Sango would pick up on his approach, Miroku did his best to move quietly towards her. He was about halfway to her when she asked, "What are you doing, Miroku?"

Noting that she didn't bother to look in his direction, Miroku paused before answering, "I just wanted to see how you're doing, that's all."

"I'm fine, Miroku," Sango told him in a simple manner. Then she turned to look at him, and gave him a sad little smile. "Why don't you got inside and get some rest? It's been a long day."

"Yes, it has," Miroku conceded, continuing his approach. "But I would say that you were in the one in need of rest. Considering that you're the one who was attacked by demonic grass, and not I." Sango's smile faded in an instant, her gaze faltering somewhat as the monk came to sit next to her. "If you'd like, I could take over for you out here."

Giving a quick shake of her head, Sango replied, "No, that's okay. You go ahead. I'll be just fine. I...just need some time to myself, that's all."

Mentally pouncing on this admission, that it was more than just duty that had Sango out there at night, Miroku cocked his head to the side and looked at her, taking in her beauty that shown so clearly, even in the dark and behind a veil of sadness. "Sango...I know that you and I...we've had our differences at times, but...I would hope that you trust me."

Clearly surprised by this particular thrust, Sango frowned and gave him a querulous look. "Wh...what's that supposed to mean? Of course I trust you. And everyone else in our group as well."

"Really? Really and truly?" Miroku wondered, leaning forward to look deeper into her eyes. She looked like she was about to nod, but then she pressed her lips together before looking away. "Because it's obvious to me that something's troubling you. And I'd say that it's equally obvious to the others as well."

"Well, then, why is that you're the only out here?" Sango wondered, her voice free of anger. The only thing tingeing her words was a deep, weary sadness.

"I can't answer that; only they can," Miroku replied expertly. "Just as you're the only one who can or can't say what it is that's worrying you." Sango didn't answer right away. Instead, she hesitated for a moment before looking away again. "Sango..."

"Miroku, _please. _It's been a long day for us, for _all _of us. And even if everything goes right with the firebreak, we're going to need time to recover from everything that's happened today," Sango pointed out, once again burying herself in the role of the warrior. The same to role she used to keep all of her pain and torment at bay. "Anything else, that can wait for now. Okay?"

Miroku just sat there for a time before letting out a low, gusty sigh. Once again, Sango had managed to shut him out, to keep whatever was truly bothering her bottled up inside, safely out of sight. And there was no way he could persist in his questions without unduly upsetting her, leaving him without any further recourse for that night. "Alright, then," Miroku finally spoke, determined to salvage something from this night. "But...please...when you _do _feel like talking about it...please remember that I'm willing to listen to you. No matter what it is you have to say."

Letting out a low sigh, Sango glanced down at the ground before looking back up at him. "Al-alright," she finally replied, seeming to glow. His heart pounding with delight at this success, Miroku smiled as she added, "Anyway, you better - _hmmm?"_

Stunned as Sango's thoughtful expression turned to one of shock and revulsion, Miroku frowned as he tried to figure what had happened. _She's almost acting like - but that's not possible! I didn't -!_ But even as he thought this, he felt one of his hands squeeze down upon something warm, soft, and resilient, at which point his jaw plummeted. _No - it's not - but I never - I wasn't even trying to grab her buttocks! I didn't even -!_

While Miroku was trying to figure how exactly his hand wound up massaging Sango's posterior without him even having to think about doing so, another, more perilous situation was unfolding before him. Sango's face was flush with anger and humiliation, and was becoming more twisted with rage with each passing second. "Mir-o-ku...!" she snarled from between clenched teeth. With one quick motion, she grabbed hold of his outstretched arm by the wrist, clenching it so hard that he cried out in pain. "How...dare you -!"

"No, wait!" Miroku pleaded, despite knowing that it was already too late. Watching as Sango stood, the metaphoric flames surrounding her far more intense than those consuming the forest, the monk was dumbstruck by what had had happened. He had spent so much time, not just this day, but in the past several trying as best as he could to think of some way to repair the damage to his relationship with her, to make sure she didn't drift even further away from. He had thought and planned and did everything he could to arrange for a perfect moment between them, and all of his hard work and effort had just been blown into oblivion, not by a mistake of his own part, but his uncontrollable desire for Sango's succulent posterior.

"Look, I wasn't trying to - I didn't actually mean to -!" Miroku pleaded, waving his hands desperately about as Sango bent down and picked him by the nape of his kimono. "It was an accident, really! I wasn't even thinking about it! I -!"

_"You're right, Miroku! You _weren't _thinking!" _Sango howled, dragging him up off the ground. Crying out incoherent pleas for mercy and reason, Miroku was hefted up over the warrior woman's head before she threw him back towards the farmhouse with all her strength. Sending him plunging headfirst into one of the walls...and then right_ through _it!

_"Auugggh!"_ Michiru cried out as Miroku came crashing through the simple walls, stopping about halfway through with everything below his chest still on the other side of the wall. Leaving him stuck with his arms pinned, and his feet dangling just a few inches off the ground.

"Uh - what the -?" Shippo howled as he and Kaname were jolted awake, twin expressions of shock and disbelief on their faces as they took in the entrapped monk.

Blinking a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes, Kaname frowned and asked, "Miroku...what are you _doing? What happened?"_

"Oh, nothing much." Wincing at the smug fashion in which this was said, Miroku looked over at InuYasha, who was presently lying on the floor, his head propped up in his hand, and a wicked grin revealing his fangs. "Just Miroku making another grab for Sango's ass, that's all."

Miroku opened his mouth to protest this, but before he could utter so much as a word, three looks of blatant disapproval were leveled at him. "Ugh, I don't believe this!" Shippo grumbled sourly, flopping back on his back in disbelief. "You can't give it a rest for one night?"

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself, Miroku! How can you go and do something like that to her?" Kaname demanded, an angry scowl marking her face as she shook her head. "And I used to think my bro was exaggerating when he told me all those stories about you!"

"Yeah, well...now you know I'm not," Michiru muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Listen, sis, I think I better check and see how Sango's doing."

"Right, good idea," Kaname replied, watching as Michiru got up and exited. then she turned and speared Miroku with a glare. "Honestly, I don't understand why any girl would have anything to do with you, anyway!"

"Heh! I know what you mean, Kaname!" InuYasha grinned, like this was all one big joke and Miroku was the punchline.

As Miroku looked into the faces of his friends, trapped in the wall, he sighed and let his head flop down. _I knew that something horrible was going to happen..._ he thought woefully, though he could never have imagined that it would be something like this. Not only was his relationship with Sango in greater peril than ever before, but he had successfully given Michiru a valuable opening to make his way further into the warrior woman's heart. And to add insult to injury, he was currently trapped in the wall, his dignity was shot, and his friends were showing little interest in extricating him from this predicament.

And as horrible as all these things were, the thing that left Miroku truly sighing in dismay was the fact that he was still experiencing those oh-so-sweet sensations that contact with Sango's body brought him. And despite his situation, his body was quite content, and felt that it was well worth the consequences.

_Sometimes, I wish my grandfather was more of a traditional monk,_ Miroku thought wearily before setting about trying to free himself from his current predicament.

* * *

Author's Notes: Miroku will never learn, but then, so what else is new? Please, read and review! And take a look at some of my other stories while you're at it! Please?

Urzu 11, the situation with Miroku is definitely going to get worse before it gets better. Just watch!

megan, I hope this satisfies your desire of InuYasha/Kaname fluff! There will be more later. Promise.

Grey Hulk, Toma will be returning soon, and with a nasty surprise in tow. So be ready for it.

Jetty, as InuYasha said, a fight between Michiru and himself would have been close. If InuYasha can keep to close combat, he would win. If Michiru could make it a long-range battle, then he'd win. Does that answer your question?


	6. Uncertainty Principles

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 6: Uncertainty Principles

As Kagome worked in the kitchen, preparing a simple breakfast for her friends, she sighed as she looked outside. The simple beauty that she saw doing nothing to stir her out of the emotional confusion and exhaustion that had plagued her in the three days that had passed after the nightmare with the demonic grass.

On one level, she felt as if she should have been happy. The firebreak had worked flawlessly in containing the accidental blaze, allowing them to completely purge the demonic grass and the monsters it had spawned. In the days that had passed, neither Kagome nor the Kururugi twins had sensed even the slightest trace of the foul weed. But at the same time, she knew that their triumph had cost them both time and energy. Not only had they been delayed in reaching the northern mountains, but they had spend the past three days recuperating at the farmhouse, as well as making absolutely certain that no trace of demonic plants remained. Something which had _not _made InuYasha happy.

Sighing as she thought of some of the ways InuYasha had been venting that impatience, Kagome was brought back to the present by the sound of footsteps coming up behind her. "Good morning, Kagome," Kaname greeted her even as she turned to look. "Need any help with breakfast?"

"No, but...thanks, anyway," Kagome answered with a smile, heartened by the way the Kururugi girl had recovered, and over such a short period of time. Only a lingering paleness remained to show what she had been through. "So...how're you doing?"

Shrugging, Kaname made a thoughtful noise in her throat before answering, "Okay, I guess. Still a little stiff, but..."

"I know. It takes while to recover from...something like that," Kagome answered, thinking of the times she had suffered severe injury or illness over the course of their journey, such as the time she and the others had been tricked into eating some poisoned dumplings. Continuing to look at Kaname, the raven-haired girl frowned at the way she lowered her eyes. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Glancing up, Kaname met Kagome's eyes for a moment before flinching away. "Uh...I was just wondering..." she began, scuffing the toe of her shoe in the ground. "What...was it like for you? I mean, you first started coming here? To this world?"

Furrowing her brows somewhat, Kagome just looked at her for a while before answering, "Well...it was kinda scary at first. I mean, nothing was familiar, and there were all these demons..." Pausing to think about it for a moment, she then decided to be honest about and add, "And InuYasha...ugh! He was just such a jerk!"

"Huh?" Kaname frowned, clearly surprised by this. "Wh-what do you mean? I mean, he seems like a nice guy to me..."

"I'm not saying he isn't nice...when he feels like it," Kagome explained with a knowing smirk. "But back then...well...let's just say that he's not quite as obnoxious now as he was back then!" Smirking mostly to herself, she then sighed, thinking back to those days when InuYasha was still burdened with the rage that resulted of Kikyo's apparent betrayal. And while there were times she enjoyed bringing up the half-demon's various failings, if for no other reason than to knock him down a peg or three, it was obvious that now was not the time for such things. "And...well, it did get kinda lonely at times. At least until we met Shippo, Miroku, Sango...and a few others." Frowning somewhat, she cocked her head to the side as she studied the Kururugi girl. "Why? What is it?"

"I..." Kaname began, only to press her lips together and shake her head. "No. It's...I've just been...thinking about some stuff, and...there's something I'd like to talk about."

Not liking the sound of this, Kagome asked, "Really? What is it?"

Sounds of hesitation escaping her lips, Kaname lowered her eyes. "I...I guess I might as well say it," she murmured before looking back up. "I...Kagome...do you think I should go back home?"

"Wh...what?" Kagome gaped, taken aback by this question. Breakfast forgotten, she came up to Kaname and placed her hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Do you miss your parents, or...?"

"No, no, it's not that! I..." Words failing her, Kaname once again lowered her eyes to the floor. "I mean...well, yeah, I _do _miss them, but...that's not what this is about."

"Then what is it?" Kagome asked. When Kaname didn't answer, the raven-haired girl bent down somewhat in order to look her in the eyes. "C'mon, you can talk to me. What is it?"

Several moments passed before Kaname let go with a long, tired sigh. "I...Kagome, it's just...when I first came here, I...I really thought that I was ready for...for whatever happened. That I would really be able to help you out. Even when we found out that Naraku was...was alive, I figured that...if you were able to beat him when he had Utsugi's powers, then..." Again, the Shikigami User's voice failed her even as Kagome nodded her understanding. "But after what happened...I don't know. I..."

As Kaname trailed off shrugging, Kagome nodded in realization, now understanding what was plaguing her new friend; the very same thing that had frequently plagued her brother during his first journey with them. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Michiru was constantly worried that he might be slowing us down, especially when he was first learning about his powers,_ she thought, recalling those times together. "Kaname, please, don't worry about it," she told her aloud, speaking as earnestly as she knew how. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was!" Kaname retorted with a greater strength. "I...I knew something was wrong out there, but I...I didn't even pay any attention to it! I was so busy fooling around and racing with Shippo that I didn't realize what had happened until that stuff had me down on the ground!" Her face twisted into a grimace of disgust, she shook her head slowly before adding, "I mean...my bro, _he_ sensed the grass before it showed up. So I...I should've been able to...I should've..."

"That's not fair, Kaname," Kagome told her as she trailed off helplessly. "You can't compare yourself to your brother like that. Michiru, he's been here before. He's more used to this world than you, and even he almost got captured as well." Then she gave the Kururugi girl a smile and added, "Besides, even Sango didn't know about the demonic grass until she got attacked."

Nodding somewhat, Kaname answered, "Maybe, but...that still doesn't change the fact that...Sango, you and InuYasha...you could've died helping me. And I don't want that."

"Neither do we!" Kagome assured her with a wry curling to her lips. "Trust me, Kaname, I am completely opposed to dying!" When the Shikigami User failed to laugh, to show any sign of amusement, Kagome's own mirth subsided as she added, "But...Kaname, c'mon. The Fuedal Era is a dangerous place. You leaving wouldn't change that."

"I know, but...I can't help but think about what Myoga told us. That it might be Naraku behind what's going on in the mountains, and..." Pausing to heave a tired breath, Kaname looked squarely at the modern priestess. "Kagome...is it true? What my bro told me about Naraku? Is he really as powerful and horrible as he said?"

For a long time, Kagome considered the Shikigami User, trying to figure out the best way to answer her question. Lying to her clearly wasn't an option; the last thing they needed was for Kaname to be ill-prepared for the battle should they indeed encounter Naraku or one of his incarnations. Another possibility that occurred to her was that she might well encourage Kaname to return home. Despite her good intentions, the Kururugi girl was horribly inexperienced in the ways of this world, and even though she had proven herself in battle, there was still a great deal for her to learn, and painfully little time for her to do so.

_She might have powers, but she doesn't have any experience,_ Kagome thought, recalling how she had felt when she and Kaname had first met, as well as her concerns about her joining them on their journey. But even as she considered this possibility, the raven-haired girl frowned in negation. _But...no. If she goes back now, just because she's lost confidence in herself..._

With that, Kagome thought back to early days of her journey, to times when she had wanted nothing more than to be rid of the Feudal Era and all the trouble it meant for her. Of when she had fallen back to her own world after an encounter with Yura of the Hair, or how she had been thrown back home by InuYasha, who had wanted to protect her from Naraku. And during those times, she kept thinking back to the world she had left behind, of the people she had met, and most of all, of the half-demon that meant so much to her. And while Kaname hadn't been with them long, it was obvious that she was already bonding with the small, ragtag group. Especially with...

_Ugh! No, don't even think of that!_ Kagome frowned, recalling the sheer amount of time Kaname had spent with InuYasha, tending to his illness. Of how, in the days since the blaze, the half-demon had stayed close, keeping an eye on her, something she had not protested. _She's just a little shaky after what happened to her! Who wouldn't be, after something like that?_

Sucking in a deep breath and releasing it, Kagome continued to look at the girl before her. "Look, I won't lie to you, Kaname. Naraku is the absolute worst of the worst. He's the most evil demon who's ever lived, and he's also one of the most powerful. And while Michiru might have told you a lot about him...well, just saying what a monster he is doesn't even come close to really capturing it." Giving this a moment to sink in, the modern priestess came up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "But c'mon! Don't be so hard on yourself! You've already come a long way!" Then she quirked a wry smirk and asked, "Besides, have you already forgotten? You were a big help to help to us when we were marking out the path of the firebreak! And you're saying that you want to leave us now?"

"No, no! It's...it's not that I _want _to leave, Kagome!" Kaname immediately responded, waving both hands in protest. "Really! I - I...well, that is..." Her dismal expression fading, the Shikigami User actually looked quite sheepish as she gave a tiny smile and said, "The truth is...I...I've actually...I really have been...enjoying this. Being here...with all of you." Letting her gaze fall to the ground, she frowned slightly before adding, "Besides, after all the time I spent...not knowing what Michiru went through...feeling so...apart from him..."

"I see," Kagome nodded thoughtfully. Though she didn't know the full details, she had talked to both twins enough to know that Michiru's secretiveness had ultimately done more harm than good for them both. "But...if that's the case, then...?"

"I'm...I'm just worried, that's all," Kaname answered hesitantly. "Kagome...I really screwed up back there, and...if we do wind up running into Naraku, and I make another mistake like that..." Stifling the urge to once again reassure her friend, knowing that it would do no good, the modern priestess simply stood there, waiting and listening as she asked, "I don't want to go back, but...if you and the others...if you think it would be best..."

"If we think what would be best?" Jolted by this unexpected voice, Kaname whirled about, allowing Kagome to see a gruff half-demon standing behind her. "What're you two talking about?"

"I-InuYasha!" Kaname squeaked out, her cheeks coloring somewhat as she took a step back from him. "Wh-wh...when did you...?"

"Eh, I was just doing looking around, seeing if I could us some more food or whatever," InuYasha replied in a dismissive fashion. Then he folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes at the both of them. "Now, would you two mind telling me what it was you were talking about? Because it sure sounded as if you were talking about heading back to the crazy world of yours!"

Gulping loudly, Kaname turned even redder as she fumbled out, "Well, uh...you see..."

"It's not like that, InuYasha," Kagome broke in, hoping to defuse the situation before he got the wrong idea. As quickly as she could, she gave him the gist of their conversation. "Anyway, Kaname was worried that we might want her to go back, that's all."

"What? What gave you _that _crazy idea?" InuYasha demanded in a mix of annoyance and shock. "So you got caught by a few damn weeds! Stuff like that happens!"

Blinking a few times in surprise, Kaname opened and closed her mouth a few times before asking, "It...it does?"

"Of _course_ it does! Hell, we've run into all kinds of crazy demons and monsters and whatever! It's not like this is anything new for us!" InuYasha growled incredulously. "Damn! Just because you have a bit of bad luck doesn't mean we want to kick you out!"

Again, Kaname required a few moments to process this before responding. "Oh, I...I'm sorry," was what she eventually said, seeming to shrink somewhat before their very eyes. "I mean...I was just...worried, that's all. I...I've already slowed you down so much, and..."

Groaning his disbelief, InuYasha rolled his eyes before retorting, "Hey, you _aren't _slowing us down! So you got a little messed up! Big deal! It happens!" Shaking his head somewhat, the half-demon glanced over at Kagome and commented, "Honestly, you act just like Michiru did back when he first came!"

"Huh?" Kaname squeaked out, her face filled with surprise. "Wh-what...really?"

"It's true," Kagome agreed, thinking of all the times Michiru had berated himself for not being strong enough, or how he acted like he was holding everyone else back. "So, c'mon. No one wants you to leave, alright?"

Glancing back and forth between the two of them, Kaname seemed to consider this for a time before a wan smile curled her lips. "Well...if you're sure..."

"We're sure, so relax already!" InuYasha told her, his voice an odd mix of impatience and caring. Something that Kagome could understand quite easily. "Now, c'mon! Let's have breakfast so we can get moving already! We've got a lotta ground to make up here!"

"Right!" Kaname smiled, this time with greater feeling. "And...thanks, you two. Really."

"Hey, what're you thanking us for? It's not like we did anything," InuYasha wondered, back to his usual clueless self. While Kagome was wondering how he could go from being so helpful to being so dense in the span of a few seconds, the half-demon turned and asked, "So, when's breakfast going to be ready?"

"I just need a few more minutes, that's all." Then Kagome frowned somewhat and glanced past the others into the living room. "By the way...where are the others?"

InuYasha shrugged before replying, "Eh, Sango went for a quick workout. Said she wanted to work out of the kinks or something like that. As for Michiru and Miroku...eh, I guess they aren't back yet."

Nodding somewhat, Kagome paused when she noticed the perplexed look on Kaname's face. "Remember? When we decided that we would be heading out today, they volunteered to do one last check of the forest. You know, to make sure there's no sign that demonic grass might grow back?" When the Kururugi girl's face turned to one of realization, the modern priestess asked, "But what about Shippo? Did he go with them?"

"Naw. Last I saw him, he was playing around someplace," InuYasha muttered in a more dismissive fashion.

"Well, we better go get them. The sooner we eat and get away from here, the better I'll feel," Kagome decided, something that had the others making sounds of agreement. Several seconds passed, after which her brows furrowed in annoyance. "Um...so why don't you go get them?"

"Hmm? Oh, right! Sorry!" Kaname piped up before darting out the door.

"Huh? No, wait! I meant InuYasha!" Kagome cried out in protest, but it was already too late. Kaname had already left the farmhouse, running as fast as she could. "Ugh...great..." Shaking her head and resolving to make certain that the people she was speaking to knew that they were the ones being addressed, she looked over at the half-demon, "Look, could you keep an eye on her? Make sure she doesn't run into any trouble?" A slight growl of frustration escaped InuYasha's lips at this, followed by his typical scowl. But finally, the half-demon turned about, and with considerable bad grace, left to follow the Shikigami User.

Shaking her head at this, Kagome sighed before returning to making breakfast. "Yup, he's _still _a jerk..."

* * *

Fortunately for everyone, the day went fairly smoothly. InuYasha and Kaname quickly tracked down both Sango and Shippo, and Michiru and Miroku soon returned to the farmhouse to report that there was no sign of demonic grass. Content that they had saved much of the forest and had done as well as they could in this situation, the group enjoyed a nice breakfast before once again starting north once more.

To Kagome's considerable relief, the weather that day was perfect for traveling. Blue skies, a few puffy white clouds, gentle breezes were their companions that day, and even better, there was hardly any demons to be seen anywhere. All of which meant that they could travel in peace, and when they found a small grove of trees along the way, they decided to stop there for lunch and to rest their fatigued bodies.

Watching as the others settled down to relax and give their meal a chance to digest before moving on, Kagome frowned somewhat as she glanced in Kaname's direction. The Kururugi girl had seemed cheerful enough so far, and had made no further mention of the discussion they had had earlier that day. But at the same time, Kagome couldn't help but be worried. On the one hand, she still felt that Kaname staying with the group was certainly the best choice, and not only for her own sake. In her mind, it was only a matter of time before they finally encountered either Naraku or one or more of his incarnations, and when they did, they would need all the power they could muster. And if there was anything she had learned about the Shikigami power wielded by the Kururugi family, it was that it was extremely formidable. Something that was driven home by their encounters with Utsugi.

But at the same time, it was clear that Kaname was having a crisis of confidence as a result of not only being captured by the demonic grass, but also having her powers subverted to make the monsters they had encountered. And while that had been dealt with for the moment, it would be disastrous if she started to doubt herself when things started getting dangerous.

_Especially after having dealing with Michiru and his insecurities,_ Kagome thought, recalling some of the situations that had come about as a result of the Kururugi boy going off on his own for one reason or another. _And if Kaname starts doing crazy stuff like that... _Not even wanting to think about the potential catastrophes that could result of such a thing, she frowned and considered what could be done about it.

_Well...Michiru made a lot of mistakes because he wasn't familiar with this world. And me..._ Wincing somewhat, Kagome thought back to some of the messes she had gotten involved with back when she started coming to the Feudal Era, with the shattering of the Sacred Jewel being the crowning moment of failure for her. Which had ultimately prompted her to work towards sharpening her archery skills, lest something like that happen again. _It's like Sango said before; Kaname's skilled with her Shikigami, but she's not used to conditions here in the Feudal Era. So once we get her used to things here..._

As this train of thought trailed off, Kagome nodded to herself before looking about at the others. Kaname was sitting right next to the tree, looking a bit more relaxed than she had this morning, but not so much that Kagome's concerns were alleviated. Miroku was seated in a position that was a more relaxed version of his usual meditation stance, while InuYasha was lounging in the boughs of a tree. Sango was relaxing with Kirara, while Michiru and Shippo were chatting amongst themselves. "Say, Michiru," Kagome began, deciding to start on the male twin, "could you help me with something?"

"Huh?" Michiru started as he glanced her way. A few noises of hesitation escaped his lips as he looked between her and the little fox-demon. "Uh...right now?" When Kagome nodded, the Shikigami User shrugged before saying, "Well, actually, I just agreed to help Shippo with his training."

"Yeah, Kagome!" Shippo chimed in, a large stick in his hand. Then he frowned somewhat and added, "I mean, it's not like I really _need _it, but..."

Chuckling at this minor bit of bravado, Kagome waved aside Shippo's concerns. "Don't worry, this won't take long," she assured them both. "I just need a couple minutes, that's all."

Again, Michiru issued sounds of uncertainty before glancing down at Shippo, who responded in kind. After a few moments looking at each other, the little fox finally shrugged and answered, "Well, okay then." Then he glanced up at the Kururugi boy and asked, "You'll be right back as soon you're done helping Kagome, right?"

"Right, of course," Michiru answered pleasantly.

As Michiru started towards her, Kagome then turned to the other person she needed. "Say, Sango, if you don't mind, could you come as well?"

"Hmm? Well, sure," Sango responded easily. Rising to her feet, the Demon Slayer brushed herself off before asking, "So, what do you need help with?"

"I'll explain on the way," Kagome replied elusively, not wanting to go into it while they were still in earshot of Kaname. Discussing plans to raise somebody's self-confidence where that somebody could hear you didn't seem like the best of ideas to her.

Fortunately enough, Sango had no reason to protest, and neither did Michiru. So as one, the two of them glanced at each other before coming behind Kagome, allowing her to lead the way. Keeping on the alert for any demons, the raven-haired girl led them deeper into the grove, and began explaining. "Look, I'm sorry you two," she started, turning to look at them both. "But...the fact is, I've got something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Sango wondered.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Michiru asked with a slight frown. "No offense, but...you seem kind of worried about something."

"That's because I am," Kagome admitted, nodding as she focused on Michiru. "And...I'm afraid it's Kaname I'm worried about."

The Kururugi boy issued a noise of surprise at this, then glanced over at Sango. "Kaname?" Michiru got out, his features twisting with concern. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Heaving a deep breath, Kagome then proceeded to recount the conversation she had had with both Kaname and InuYasha. Michiru and Sango both gave looks of surprise upon learning that the Kururugi girl was worried that she would be asked to return to the modern world, then followed with sounds of relief when InuYasha convinced her that she was wanted in this time. "But I'm still worried about her, and...then I remembered something you said, Sango. About helping her get used to battle conditions, that sort of thing?"

"That's right. I was planning on scouting out someplace where we could get in some sparring," Sango confirmed with an uneasy frown. "But...she really thought that...we might not want her around anymore?"

"I know. And that has me worried," Kagome went on. "And that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you, Michiru."

"Me?" Michiru frowned, pointing at himself.

"Remember what we told you? How Kaname freaked out after we rescued her?" When Michiru nodded, Kagome frowned folded her arms in front of her. "Now, I could be wrong, but...she didn't seem to get upset until she found out about the plant creatures that the grass made. And after she did..."

"Then that's when she attacked them? And started that part of the forest on fire?" Sango gathered.

Nodding, Kagome returned her focus to Michiru. "I'm not sure how or why, but..._something _about that scared her. And...well, I was hoping that you might have an idea why that is."

After pausing to scratch the back of his head, Michiru frowned before saying, "Well...I dunno. I'm not sure I should talk about this. Not without talking it over with my sis first." A quizzical noise sounding her throat, Kagome raised an eyebrow at the Shikigami User, who gave a helpless shrug in response. "It's...it's kinda personal, and..."

His insides shifting somewhat as he trailed off, Kagome gently began, "Michiru, I understand you not wanting to talk about something like that, but I'm really worried here. And if there's something up with her, then we need to do something to help her with it."

It was clear that Michiru wasn't reassured by this. If anything, he seemed even more concerned. Lowering his gaze to ground, his eyes narrowed with worry until Sango came up beside him. "You don't have to say anything specific, Michiru," she told him, smiling gently as he looked up to meet her gaze. "Just tell us enough so that we can help her."

Several seconds passed as Michiru just stood there, looking into Sango's eyes. And while Kagome was still convinced that his heart was only leading him to heartbreak, she couldn't deny that right now, that same heart was making it much easier for the Demon Slayer to simply melt away his fears and concerns, until at last he sighed in surrender. "Well...I can't tell you everything...but..." Both of them nodded their understanding, leaving him to sigh once more. "The thing is...Kaname, she's...well...she's scared of losing control of her powers."

"Losing control?" Kagome repeated, only to gasp sharply in realization. "Wait...so _that's _why she freaked out? Because the grass took control of her powers?" Michiru gave a quick nod to this, and Kagome's mind began to whirl more quickly. All of a sudden, much of the Kururugi girl's behaviors made more sense. Her intense guilt over the awakening of the Ice Shikigami, as well as her violent response to the creatures that had stolen her control from her again. But even as these realizations hit home, another problem occurred to her. "But...why would she be scared of something like that?"

Again, Michiru's throat clenched, and for a moment, Kagome was convinced that he would refuse to answer. But as before, his eyes found Sango's eyes, and all the tension and some of the concern fled him. "She...had a rough time of it...when her powers first appeared," he eventually confessed. Then, with greater intensity, he added, "And later on, when I fully awoke her Shikigami...I kinda messed it up."

"Messed it up?" Sango repeated.

"Yeah. I...used too much power to awaken her Shikigami," Michiru explained, visibly caught between guilt and shame as he explained what happened that night. "So, not only did I wake up the same Shikigami that were active in me, they all started running about and attacking each other. And it...took me a while to settle them down again."

Letting out a low whistle, Kagome then shook her head in sympathy. "Wow. No wonder she panicked."

Nodding somberly, Michiru let out a weary sigh before shrugging. "After that, we got to work on training her. And...well, it's not the kind of thing we talked about a lot, but..." Pausing to draw himself up, he glanced over at Sango before adding, "This is why she worked so hard. With her training and everything."

"To make sure that she never lost control of her powers again," Sango murmured understandingly before glancing over at Kagome. A world of meaning in her eyes that the modern girl instantly understood.

"Looks like we'll need more than a few rounds of sparring to help her," Kagome as she turned to pace. "If losing control is what she's afraid of, then...then how do we help her get over that?"

"Well...there are certain spells in my dad's book that might help, but...they're all pretty advanced," Michiru admitted with a hint of shame. "And...well, I'd rather not try anything really fancy until I know for sure how to make it work."

As Kagome nodded thoughtfully to this, Sango frowned and said, "This isn't the kind of thing that you can solve with magic, Michiru. Kaname needs to learn how to believe in herself again. And that's going to take time." Glancing between the other two, the woman warrior let a tiny scrap of the pain that she kept pent up inside of her peek out from behind her eyes. A reminder that she herself knew what it was like to lose control of aspects of your life, to be violated and have something important taken from you.

As Kagome winced at this reminder, Michiru frowned pensively before asking, "Then, uh...then what do we do?"

"For now, we do what we planned. We help Kaname with her training, with getting her used to battle...and this world in general." Then Sango's features tightened. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make it clear to the both of them that what she was about to say was highly important. "But at the same time, we have to be careful not to push her too hard. If she starts trying to do too much, too fast, she'll eventually make a mistake."

"What makes you say _that?"_ Kagome wondered.

A small, sad smile ghosting her lips, Sango answered, "Because...Kaname's not the only who's felt like she needs to prove something to herself."

_Yeah, I know,_ Kagome thought, turning her eyes towards Michiru. But before she could say anything to that effect, she once again found her eyes drawn to Sango, and that sad smile of hers.

"Right now, the best thing we can is take it easy on her," Sango continued before Kagome could process that enigmatic expression of hers. "We'll help her sharpen her skills, but we won't push her too far. We don't want to take the chance of breaking her self-confidence before we have a chance to build it."

"Well...okay," Kagome answered after a moment's thought. "That sounds good, but Sango! What if it _is _Naraku behind whatever's going in the mountains?"

"We don't know that for sure, Kagome. All we know is that _something's_ happening there. That doesn't necessarily mean it's Naraku," Sango responded in a level fashion. "Until we know for sure what it is we're dealing with, I think the best thing to do is to take things slowly, and try to prepare ourselves for whatever happens next." The warrior woman than turned her eyes to Michiru and smiled. "And that means helping Kaname believe in herself...by letting her know that _we_ believe in _her_."

As Michiru met Sango's gaze, slowly but surely, his look of concern and wariness fell away from him, and was replaced by a shy, tender smile. "I...I think you're right, Sango," he finally told her. "Let's just take things one step at a time for right now."

As she watched the two of them interact, Kagome couldn't help but feel somewhat torn. While she was grateful for Sango's voice of reason, as well as helping Michiru with this, the way he was looking at her just then said bad things in her mind._ Great. She's just helping us a friend, so of course he reads way too much into it,_ she thought sourly. _Typical guy. And that's _another_ problem I'm going to have to deal with..._

Making a mental note to spend some time with Miroku and give him a swift kick right where he lived for letting his hormones get him back on Sango's bad side, Kagome cleared her throat before the present situation got more out of control. "Listen, no offense you two, but I think we better get back. We told the others that this wouldn't take long, and..."

"Hmm? Oh, right," Sango nodded as she returned to the present. "And we don't the others to know what we were talking about. At least...not right now."

"Uh, yeah. That's right," Michiru nodded as he came back to his senses. Then he stiffened up, freezing in mid-step. "Uh...wait."

"Hmm? Wait what?" Kagome frowned with a spark of irritation. "C'mon, what is it?"

Groaning in hesitation, Michiru explained, "Uh, it's just...if we're not going to tell the others about what we just talked about...then what _are _we going to tell them?"

"What do you mean, what are we going to - ohhh..." Kagome trailed off as she realized what he was talking about. "Right..."

"You _did _bring us out here, saying that you needed help with something," Sango chimed in, rather chagrined. "So...I guess we have to come up with something you need help with."

"Right," Kagome groaned. Glancing this way and that between the two of them, she gave a nervous chuckle before finally asking, "So...do you two have any ideas?"

Again, Michiru and Sango glanced at each other. "Uh..." the Demon Slayer began, glancing about at the trees. "I guess we could try...collecting herbs?"

"I guess that's as good an excuse as any," Michiru decided after a moment's thought. "I mean, you mentioned that you wanted to find some herbs and such before we ran into the demonic grass, right?"

As Sango nodded to this, Kagome quickly considered this idea. "I guess that works. So...okay. Let's split up and go looking for some herbs." Then she gave them a wry smile and added, "Let's just be careful and try to avoid running into any _more _demonic grass! I've had enough of that stuff to last me a lifetime!"

Giving a wan smile, Sango replied, "I remember saying something like that, too. The _last _time I had to deal with it!"A beat passed, and the other two started chuckling in response. "C'mon. Let's get to work."

_Right,_ Kagome thought as the three of them separated. _And later on, I can get to work on...something else as well._

* * *

Later that day, as Michiru lay beneath the boughs of a tree, he couldn't help but think about certain aspects of traveling in the Feudal. Things that he had almost forgotten during the three months he had spent in the modern world after returning from his first adventure. Both good and bad. On the one hand, there was something very nice and peaceful about being able to rest out in the open, with the cool, clean air and the brilliant night sky, with the lingering embers of the their campfire providing warmth. It was only away from the modern cities that a person was able to truly appreciate the stars, and be free of the noise of traffic and other negative factors. But on the other hand...

_Ugh...I don't think I'll _ever _get used to sleeping on the ground!_ Michiru groaned as he shifted about, trying to make himself comfortable. For while the grassy meadow they had found looked like an ideal camping site, with a few trees to provide shelter in the event of a storm, there were more than a few sticks and stones in the lumpy earth to cause discomfort. _And then there are all the bugs and snakes...!_

While Michiru tried not to think of the various creepy-crawlies that would love to leave him scratching a large, red welt or worse, he was surprised by the sound of approaching footsteps. "Can't sleep, I see."

"Huh? Oh, Kagome," Michiru responded as he sat up to meet her gaze. Noting the wry smile she worse, he sighed before answering, "Yeah...I guess it has been a while since I did this."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I don't care what InuYasha says; there's no substitute for a nice, warm, soft bed." As Michiru chuckled, nodding his agreement, Kagome sighed and sat down next to him. "I don't suppose you'd mind some company?"

"Of course not," Michiru replied, positioning himself to sit more comfortably. "I don't think I'm going to be able to get any sleep any time soon." Then he glanced over at the rest of their group, all of whom were sleeping quite soundly. Even his sister Kaname, who was curled up in a ball on her side. "Sometimes, I wonder how they do it."

Nodding to this, Kagome sat there in silence for a time, as if considering what to say next. "By the way, thanks again for studying with me tonight," she finally told him. "That one algebra problem was driving me nuts."

"It's no problem, Kagome," Michiru replied with a casual shrug. "We all figured that we'd have an easier time keeping up with school working together, remember?"

Nodding to this, Kagome then cocked her head to the side. "Speaking of school...don't you ever worry about falling behind in class back home?" When Michiru made a quizzical sound in his throat, she shrugged and added, "I mean...even with everything going on here, we still have to think about our own lives back home, right?"

"A little, I guess," Michiru answered. "Still, it doesn't seem so important, especially compared to stopping Naraku. After all, if we don't defeat him, then we probably won't even _have_ a future!"

"Yeah, that's true," Kagome admitted. "But fate of the world or not, you and Kaname better keep up with your studies! Remember what your father told you!"

"Oh, I remember!" Michiru grinned in good humor, thinking of that day when he had learned of his father's abilities. "Trust me, I'm not going to be getting on dad's bad side any time soon. Not after what he did to InuYasha!"

"Whew. Don't remind me!" Kagome groaned, tossing her head back at this with a low, rueful chuckle. Shaking his head at this, at the memory of InuYasha been sent flying by his father's Shikigami spell, Michiru sat back a bit, again almost lying on the ground. "Anyway, Michiru...there's something that I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Hmm. Really?" When Kagome nodded, Michiru frowned and glanced towards where his sister lay. "Does it have to do with...you know, what we were talking about before?"

"Hmm?" Kagome frowned, then gasped in surprise before waving her hands in negation. "Uh, no, no! It's nothing like that!" A moment later, she lowered her hands and her eyes face before admitting, "But...well, it _is _important."

Not liking the sound of this, Michiru leaned in closer to the raven-haired girl. "What is it, Kagome? Is something wrong?"

"Well...not exactly," Kagome began with a hint of uncertainty. "But...I am worried that something _could _go wrong." Taken aback by this, Michiru frowned as his friend continued to look at him, looking as if she were trying to say something that she really didn't want to, but felt she had to, nonetheless. "Listen, uh...there's no easy way for me to say this, but...it's...about Sango."

"Sango?" Michiru repeated blankly. "What's she have to do with this?"

Again, Kagome hesitated, her features tense with concern. "Look, I know that you...that you care about her, but...you have to face facts. She's from a different world than you are!"

Stung somewhat by this, Michiru retorted, "Yeah, and InuYasha's from a different world than you!"

"I know. And I'm not saying that what you're feeling is wrong or anything like that!" Kagome protested, speaking as gently as Michiru had ever heard her. "But that's why I'm worried. Because I know how hard it can be to be with someone in a situation like that." Then she paused, her face tensing before she added, "Especially when they have feelings...for someone else."

Opening his mouth to speak, Michiru paused to consider what she was saying. "Yeah...I think I know what you mean," he finally admitted as he glanced over at where the woman he loved still slept. As well as the monk that he considered to be a friend, but at the same time, frowned at for his womanizing ways. "And...well, yeah...it hasn't been easy, sometimes."

"I know," Kagome murmured, following his gaze. Her voice making it clear that she was thinking of how much it hurt for her whenever Kikyo reappeared, along with the feelings InuYasha still had for her. "And I do understand that you want to be with her. But still, you realize that...Miroku and Sango, they've been together for a long time now. They have a lot of history together." Grating at the mention of the two of them being 'together', Michiru eventually managed a nod. "And...I admit that Miroku has his faults, but...they do care for each other."

Again, Michiru nodded, the meaning behind this conversation slowly becoming clear. "I know. And...I'm not trying to force Sango into anything. I...I just want to be with her."

"I know. The same way that I want to be with InuYasha." Then Kagome gave him a sad look, as if she had just thought of something painful. "But...well, I have to admit that I...I've done a few things I'm not proud of. And sometimes...after seeing them together...I just couldn't take it."

"Couldn't take it?" Michiru repeated.

Kagome nodded slowly to this. "Yeah. And...well, I guess there's no point in covering it up. One time, it got so bad that...I just went home."

"Went _home?"_ Michiru gasped with greater incredulity. "You mean...you left the group, and...?

"Yeah. And it's like I said; it's not something I'm proud of," Kagome confessed. "Now, the reason I'm talking to you about this is because I care. And because I don't want you making the same kind of mistakes that I made."

_Too late for that, Kagome,_ Michiru frowned, thinking back to when he and the others first journeyed to Minamo Village. His feelings for Sango had been rising to the surface for a long time prior to that, but it had been there that he had become fully aware of just how deeply they ran. And how much it hurt when they had been used against him by a foul demon named Mahoro that had the power to take on the appearance of the person it's victims cared for the most. When he had first encountered the foul monstrosity, it had been in the form of the woman he loved, and had told him that she was in love with him, rather than Miroku. Burgeoned by these false sentiments, Michiru was easily tricked into confessing his feelings for Sango, just before the cruel demon revealed itself as the hideous monstrosity it was. Even now, the Shikigami User burned with anger for the thing that so delighted in duping and hurting people in that fashion just before it spirited them away to be devoured at its leisure...and shame over the fact that it had been Miroku who had saved him.

As these thoughts ran their course, Michiru once again looked up at his friend. "I...I appreciate that, Kagome. But...I can't lie to myself, either. I can't fight how I feel about her."

"I know. And I'm not telling you to do that," Kagome assured him. "I'm just trying to say that...I'm sure she does care about you. But that you shouldn't take it badly if she doesn't care about you in...that way." With this said, the next several second passed in silence, leaving the two of them to glance at other occasionally before the reborn priestess finally said, "Anyway...that's all I've got to say."

"Alright," Michiru replied, unsure of what else he could say in the face of all this. Except for, "Good night."

"Good night, Michiru. Sleep tight," Kagome replied before standing.

_Hmph. Right. Like I'll actually be able to sleep after all of that,_ Michiru thought ruefully as he lay back down on the ground. Already, much of what the two of them had talked about was rattling about in his mind, bringing back doubts and concerns that had been almost forgotten in the wake of his reunion with Sango, at being so eagerly embraced by her. _What would I do if...everything that's happened...she still chose to be with Miroku?_

Michiru had no answers. And possibly worse, no peace as he closed his eyes to pursue a night's sleep. Sleep that eluded him for a painfully long time.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, it looks like the road is going to have more than it's share of complications. Please, read and review! And please, check out my other stories while you're at it!

Urzu11, I hope this explains why Kagome has an attitude with Kaname. She's worried that, since Michiru is mucking things up between Sango and Miroku, then Kaname might do the same between Kagome and InuYasha!

Jetty, it will be getting more interesting between the members of the group. Just keep an eye out for it!

megan, I think it might be obvious at this point whom Sango is going to end up with. Though Kagome and Miroku might try to get their two cents worth in!


	7. Temper Tantrum

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 7: Temper Tantrum

Three days passed after the group left the farmhouse, three days in which they continued their journey to the northern mountains. As they traveled, they ran into the occasional demon that saw fit to attack them, which they quickly dispatched. Nothing unusual, and certainly nothing that any of them couldn't handle.

During this time, Sango kept a close eye on the Kururugi twins, and in Kaname in particular. And while there had been no blatant signs of the crisis of confidence that Kagome had told them about, the Demon Slayer did find herself a bit concerned. The female twin was just a jumpier, a bit quicker to turn and look when she heard a noise, no matter how slight or innocent it might be. _Of course, that by itself probably doesn't prove anything, _Sango thought, recalling her own past back in the Demon Slayer village. She and many other Demon Slayers of her generation reacted in such a way after their first serious injuries received in battle. And in truth, a little heightened alertness was a good thing to have, especially for someone unfamiliar to this world and its inherent dangers. _Still..._

With this in mind, Sango began scanning her surroundings with greater scrutiny. She and the others were in the middle of a grassy field, one with several small hills and basins in it. And while it was a nice, quiet area for traveling, it was hardly ideal for a sparring session. Too many places where a person could trip or twist an ankle, or injure themselves in some other fashion. And though these things were all but inevitable in battle, they were to be avoided in a training situation. Especially when a _real _threat could be one step away. Still, the Demon Slayer resolved to keep her eyes open for something that would be better suited for a good training session.

After a few minutes more of traveling, the ground was coming to the top of the hill, and Sango sighted what she was looking for. "Hmm, this looks good."

"Good for what, Sango?" Kagome wondered as the Demon Slayer studied the terrain ahead. The grassy field continued for some distance, and unlike before, there was no sign of rises or gullies. "What is it?"

Sango didn't answer right away. Instead, she turned and asked, "Kaname, how are you feeling today?"

"How am I feeling?" Kaname blankly repeated. After blinking a few times, she shrugged before answering, "Uh...I feel just fine. Why?"

"Remember what I told you? That it might be a good idea for you to get in some sparring practice before we reached the northern mountains?" Kaname nodded dumbly to this, at which Sango looked back towards the field before them. "Well, this area looks like a pretty good place for us to practice in. So I was thinking that we could take the day off from traveling, and we could all get some training in."

"Huh?" Shippo squeaked out, looking wide-eyed at the Demon Slayer. "We? You mean all of us?"

Sango nodded to this, explaining, "If we run into Naraku, we'll need to be in top form."

"Hey! I'm _always _in top form!" InuYasha growled, bristling at the unintended slight.

"I never said that you weren't," Sango told him gently, despite private thoughts that the half-demon's fighting style could use a great deal of refinement. "I'm just saying that it can't hurt for all of us to get some practice in." Snorting at this, InuYasha looked away as the Demon Slayer added, "Besides, Kagome, didn't you said that you had come new artifacts that you hadn't had the chance to try out yet?"

"That's right," Kagome confirmed, glancing back at her backpack. "I mean, I was able to give them a quick test back home, but I haven't been able to use them in a fight just yet."

"Then it might be a good idea to try them out now. That way, you'll know whether or not you'll be able to rely on them in battle." With that, Sango looked about at her friends, and explained, "I thought that we would have lunch, get some rest, and then this afternoon we could start practicing. How does that sound?"

A few moments passed as the rest of them glanced at each other. "Good thinking, Sango," Kagome quickly replied, as the Demon Slayer expected. "We could use a chance to sharpen our skills. Right, Michiru?"

"Yeah. It's like they say; practice makes perfect," Michiru agreed.

InuYasha looked between the two of them for a moment before finally shrugging. "Eh, why not? It _has _been kinda boring these past few days. I could sure use a bit of excitement!"

"I guess it can't hurt," Miroku chimed with a good deal less enthusiasm.

"Okay." Then Sango turned towards Kaname, who still hadn't said anything. "What about you? Feel up to it?"

Kaname didn't respond right away. Instead, the uncertain groan and worried look to her spoke her mind for her, further betraying the concerns she had until she took a deep breath and smiled. "Well...okay. Sure."

"Great," Sango replied, gently patting her shoulder before again looking down ahead. "Let's go eat there, next to those trees."

"Okay," Kagome agreed as she started down towards the point indicated. As soon as they got there, Michiru set up a small fire pit with his Shikigami magic, and Kagome started cooking a simple meal with tea to go with it.

Once they had eaten, Miroku said, "So, while we're resting, perhaps we should decide how we go about this sparring session."

"What do you mean, Miroku?" InuYasha wondered as he sat back and relaxed.

"Well, for starters, who would spar with who," Miroku explained in a reasonable manner. "Kagome's spiritual powers would make it extremely dangerous for her to attack either InuYasha or Shippo, even in a sparring match. Also, given Michiru and Kaname's relative lack of experience..."

"I was thinking that I could practice with Kaname," Sango explained before turning towards the Kururugi girl. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Oh, I don't mind. But...why would you want to spar with me?" Kaname asked with a worried frown.

"Because I already have an idea of what to expect," Sango explained. "After all, I worked with your brother when he was getting used to his powers, and I used to train some of the younger Demon Slayers, you know…before…" With that, Sango's smile faltered slightly as Kaname gave her a look of sympathy.

"I know, Michiru told me what happened," Kaname told her. "I really…well, that is…"

"No, I'm sorry for getting you down about it," Sango smiled again, waving aside her sadness. "As for the rest, maybe Kagome and Shippo could practice with each other."

"Me?" Shippo squeaked out, his eyes going wide with surprise.

Nodding gently, Sango explained, "I was thinking that you could use your fox magic doppelgangers as targets for Kagome's new artifacts. That way, we can see what they're capable of without you being in any real danger."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Kagome smiled enthusiastically, clasping her hands together. "How about it, Shippo? Please!"

"Uh..." Shippo hesitated, clearly not at ease with the possibility of making himself a target. But as he continued to look into Kagome's enthusiastic face, his concerns were promptly forgotten. "Well...if it's to help you, Kagome, then okay! I'll do it!"

"Really? Oh, great! Thank you!" Kagome gushed.

Smiling as Kagome went on happily, Sango returned to the matter at hand. "Let's see, that takes care of four of us," she decided before glancing at the remaining three, who were looking amongst themselves. "And...hmmm..."

The three males proceeded to look at each other, with Michiru looking rather uncertain. Sango wasn't surprised by this; he didn't like fighting to begin with, and the prospect of being faced by one of his friends certainly wouldn't sit well with him. Miroku didn't seem affected, but the Demon Slayer knew how skilled he was at keeping his emotions beneath the surface. As for InuYasha, he just folded his arms behind his head and grinned. "I have an idea. Why don't we let Michiru and Miroku go at it?" Then he looked at the monk out of the corner of his eyes and added, "Then after Michiru's done kicking your rear, he can give me a decent fight!"

A noise of surprise escaped Michiru's lips as Miroku's own continence hardened. "Oh, come on, InuYasha! Can't you give me even the slightest vote of confidence?" he asked in a mildly poisonous fashion. "I may not have any magic of my own, but that does not make me helpless. As you yourself should well know."

"Heh. Okay," InuYasha smirked loudly. "I'm _confident_ Michiru will kick your sorry butt all over the place!"

"InuYasha..." Kagome grumbled, giving the half-demon a warning glance. Taking notice of it, the dog-eared warrior snorted lightly before looking away. "So, okay then...when do we start?"

This question required a moment's consideration for Sango to answer. It had been a short while since they had eaten, so they had had some time to digest their meal. Likely enough to avoid any cramping, especially if they kept the sparring fairly light and easy. Also, given that one of the major objectives was to help Kaname build her confidence, the more time she was given to sit and anticipate what might happen. And as she knew far too well, such anticipations tended to take real dangers and make them ten times worse in a person's mind. Detracting from the possibility of victory. "Might as well start now," Sango finally decided, rising to her feet. Only as one tiny problem occurred to her. "Oh..."

"What is it, Sango? Is something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Now, it's...nothing major," Sango admitted in a sheepish fashion. "It's just...I just realized that it might be best if we didn't use real weapons for this. Only...we don't have any practice weapons." Frowning at her oversight, the Demon Slayer turned to look at the nearby trees. "Hmmm...I suppose I could use a branch for a weapon, or..."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Sango," Michiru smiled as he got to his feet. Then he drew his enchanted blade of wood from his belt and held it's hilt out to her. "Here. You can borrow my sword, if you want."

"Why, thank you," Sango beamed, accepting the proffered weapon. Gripping it's hilt firmly, she hefted it up and studied it closely. It had a good weight for a wooden weapon, and while it might be deadly when wielded by a Shikigami User, in her hands, it's dull blade would result in little more than a nasty bruise if it struck human flesh. "This will do just fine. Ready, Kaname?"

"Uh...yeah. I guess so," Kaname replied hesitantly, and even more hesitantly got to her feet. Practically oozing nervousness, the Kururugi girl followed as Sango led the way out to the field, making sure to get a good distance away from their friends.

"Okay, then," Sango began, turning to study the modern girl standing before her. "First off, I want you to draw your sword."

"Oh. Okay," Kaname replied, doing as asked. She wasn't as nervous as she had been in her first battle, but as she took her weapon in both hands and prepared for battle, it was more clear than ever that Kagome had been right. That her new friend's confidence had taken a considerable blow.

Smiling despite herself, Sango remembered what it had been like for her after her first real injuries in battle. How hard it had been to fight down her own natural survival instincts in order to do what to be done, how difficult it had been to recover, to not let herself become a burden. To not feel like a detriment to her father when she rejoined him in battle. "Now, attack me."

Kaname's blue-grey eyes went wide at this. "Wh-what?"

"I need to gauge your attack. To see where we stand, and how best to proceed," Sango explained, holding up her wooden blade. "Just come at me and strike as hard as you can with your sword."

"Uh..." Kaname frowned, glancing from her sword to Sango. "But...I thought I would be using my Shikigami to..."

"Yes, and you will," Sango assured her. "But there's more to fighting than magic. You have to develop your physical capabilities as well. Now, c'mon." When Kaname still hesitated, the woman warrior smiled for her benefit. "Don't worry about me. I've done this plenty of times. And if there's one thing I've learned, it's how to take an attack. Now go on."

Pressing her lips together, Kaname stood there, looking at Sango before finally saying, "Well...okay." Nodding in response, the warrior woman stood there and watched as the Shikigami User tensed up, her body language already making it clear that she was going to rush in for an attack. A moment later, she shot forward, showing no hesitation as she struck at Sango with a two-handed strike. Easily reading her motions, the Demon Slayer brought up her own blade to intercept it.

_Hmmm...not bad, considering her lack of experience,_ Sango decided after a moment's evaluation. _She's certainly better than Michiru was when we first started working together. Of course, considering that he's already been working to train with her, that would explain it._ As this thought ran its course, she realized that Kaname was still standing there, keeping her blade pressed again Sango's own, the Demon Slayer smiled and told her, "Okay, now you can relax."

"So...did I do okay?" Kaname wondered as she pulled back, lowering her blade.

"It was pretty good, all things considered," Sango replied in all honesty. "By the way...have you had any martial arts training? Physical training? Anything like that?"

"Well, no martial arts, but my bro did insist that we start doing some exercises while we were training," Kaname explained, glancing over at where the group was. "We also stopped by this one place that offered free lessons on self-defense every now and again. He said it would probably come in handy when we finally came here."

"Really?" Sango responded, gratified by this revelation. She then turned towards the rest of the group and called out, "You didn't tell me about that!"

"Ah, yeah, well..." Michiru began, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, but...with everything that was going on after we first got to this world, I...kinda...forgot."

Completely understanding how that could happen, Sango chuckled before telling him, "Well, either way, that was good thinking. That makes things a lot simpler for us." Noting the pleasured blush this caused to appear on Michiru's face, she laughed a bit more before returning her focus to Kaname. "Anyway, let's start by improving on your ability to react to a genuine threat."

"Okay," Kaname nodded, only to frown uncertainly. "Uh...how do we do that?"

"You told me before that you can...sense what's happening in your environment," Sango explained carefully, making certain to say nothing that might detract from her eventually goal. "Detect anything abnormal or unusual, anything that has to do with your Shikigami."

"Yes. Well, at least any of the Shikigami that are currently awake," Kaname corrected her.

"Right. So all we have to do is to help you be able to recognize something that's potentially hazardous, and be able to react to it." With that, Sango held up her sword and asked, "I know your Wood Shikigami is awake, so you should be able to sense this. Right?"

Nodding, Kaname answered, "Actually, it's easier to sense something like our swords because of the Shikigami magic in them."

"So it stands out from something like a normal plant or piece of wood, right?" Sango gathered. When Kaname again nodded, the Demon Slayer knew exactly what to do next. "Alright, then. I want you to keep your eyes on me, but at the same time, use your Shikigami to track the movements of this sword. Do you think you can do that?"

"Uh, sure! And...then what?" Kaname asked.

"Then I want you to block my sword if you feel it coming close to you," Sango instructed her carefully. "I'm not going to swing very hard; the whole point of this is to improve your ability to track and react to a possible threat. Okay?" Again, Kaname nodded. "Are you ready?"

A beat passed before Kaname replied, "Uh...yeah. As ready as I'll ever be...I guess."

Smiling despite herself, Sango replied, "Okay, then. Begin." Immediately, she raised her sword to the right of Kaname, only to shake her head when the modern girl shifted her eyes towards. "No. Don't look at it. Keep your eyes on _me,_ remember? Use your Shikigami to track the _sword._"

"Oh, right, right! Sorry!" Kaname responded, her cheeks tingeing pink as she forced herself to lock eyes on Sango. Satisfied with this, the woman warrior continued to motion the sword about, moving it slowly, carefully to her side. Then she twisted it about to aim at the Kururugi girl's exposed legs, making sure to give her plenty of time to respond to it. Eventually, she was rewarded with a quick movement, and the feel of an impact running up her sword.

"Good. Very good, Kaname," Sango told her, pleased with this minor breakthrough. "Now, I'm going to be moving about. Do your best to keep track of me with your eyes, and the sword with your Shikigami."

"Okay," Kaname answered, her voice a little less tense as the two of them proceeded. Sango started out moving in a slow circle around her, making sure that she was easy to follow. As she did so, she took occasional swipes with the wooden sword, all of them easily blocked. Heartened by this, the Demon Slayer slowly increased the speed and frequency of her attacks, making certain not to increase the level of difficulty too quickly.

As Kaname became more adept at intercepting the myriad attacks, Sango added more variety to her foot motions. As she did so, a couple of her swings managed to connect before the Shikigami User could block them. To her relief, this failed to discourage Kaname; instead, she kept on trying, and soon enough, she was blocking Sango's strikes as effortlessly as before.

"Very good, Kaname. I think that'll do for now," Sango decided after several minutes of practicing. "You've gotten pretty good at tracking things with your Shikigami, so you should be able to manage it in battle."

"Thanks, Sango," Kaname replied cheerily, without a trace of her prior jitteriness. "I...I really appreciate this."

Sango have her a nod and a smile before pointing out, "Now, keep in mind that we still have a lot of work to do. So while we're traveling, I want you to experiment with your Shikigami. Do your best to be aware of your surroundings, and don't be afraid to let us know if you sense anything."

"Sure," Kaname answered before shrugging in a sheepish fashion. "Actually, I've been...kinda doing that already. I haven't actually noticed anything weird, but..."

"That's fine. Just do your best and keep practicing," Sango advised her. Content that they were done, and that more importantly, Kaname had taken a solid step forward, she turned to the others and said, "Kagome? Shippo? Why don't you two go next?"

* * *

"Oh, noooo...!" Michiru chuckled, his sides aching as he watched the training session between Kagome and Shippo.

"Grrrr...I don't see what you think is so funny about this!" InuYasha growled. His mood not improved by the fact that Michiru wasn't the only one laughing. Or more importantly, by the cause of their mirth.

Kagome and Shippo had proceeded with their sparring match exactly as Sango had suggested, with the little fox using his magic to produce duplicates for the modern priestess to use as targets. And so Kagome had put several artifacts given her by Wyvern to the test, such as the Drum of Heaven and Earth, which when struck created a noise that was mind-numbingly horrendous to demons, as proven when InuYasha, Shippo, and Kirara all curled up in balls, covering their ears. Another artifact was the Gourd of Revelations, which broke any illusion spell. This and several artifacts were put to the test, dispersing many of Shippo's clones...all of which were in the form of InuYasha.

At that very moment, an exact duplicate of the half-demon was caught up in the coils of a golden dragon, struggling futilely to escape from his predicament. Something that Kagome was taking a great of enjoyment in. "So, what do you think, InuYasha?" the raven-haired girl playfully asked, holding up the rod of gold that gave her control of the dragon. "Think this will work on the real thing?"

"Not a chance in hell!" InuYasha snarled irritably, veins bulging from his forehead. "Dammit, Shippo! Why'd you have to go and make those fake yous into fake _mes?"_

"To provide Kagome with a bigger target!" Shippo explained, giving the half-demon a smug look. "Besides, I thought it might help if I gave her targets that she'd enjoy blowing up!"

"Then why didn't you make them look like Naraku? Or Kagura? Or _Sesshomaru?_" InuYasha demanded incredulously. Unfortunately, his growing ire only served to make the situation seem that much humorous to Michiru and the others, who were hard-pressed to keep their various snickers and chortles from giving way to outright guffawing. "Oh, sure! Keep laughing!" Shaking his head in disgust, the half-demon made a show of sticking his nose into the air before adding, "Hmph! Nice to know my _friends _think me being humiliated is so damn funny!"

Struggling to regain control of himself, Michiru shook his head before saying, "S-sorry, InuYasha! But this - is - is just so (snicker) so ridiculous!"

"Yeah! It's (snort) it's - sorry!" Kaname got out, finally planting her hand over her mouth before even more laughs escaped from it.

Growling deep in his throat, InuYasha hunched his shoulders, several veins bulging from his forehead. Noticing this, Miroku quickly ceased laughing, cleared his throat, and called out, "Say, Kagome? If you've tested out all of your artifacts, perhaps it might be a good idea to call it a day. I'm sure that the both of you must be fatigued."

"Hey, I'm not tired! I could do this all day!" Kagome replied, still smiling wickedly. She looked like she was about to say something else, but then she glanced over at InuYasha, and apparently noticed the plumes of smoke rising up from his ears. "Although...I guess I could do with a break." Punctuating this statement with a giggle, she look back to the golden dragon. The metallic beast immediately released the InuYasha clone, which exploded in a puff of smoke. Then it flew back towards its mistress, shrinking in size before wrapping about the rod she had used to control it. "No doubt about it, this stuff is gonna come in handy," the modern priestess declared as she placed the golden statuette in her backpack. "C'mon, Shippo!"

"Right! Coming, Kagome!" Shippo responded, quickly falling in line behind her.

"Hmph! About time!" InuYasha growled less than gracefully as he glared at the others, stilling whatever snickers were left in them.

_I guess I can't blame him for being mad about this. If it were me, I probably wouldn't think it was very funny, either,_ Michiru admitted, suffering a twinge of guilt. Then, aloud he said, "I guess it's our turn, huh, Miroku?"

"It would certainly seem so," Miroku agreed, rising to his feet. As Michiru did the same, the monk went over to the side of the woman they both held dear. "So, Sango, any advice on how we should proceed?"

Casting an annoyed look at the monk, Sango answered, "No. Just...go about it however you want."

With a nod, Miroku answered, "Very well then. But before we start...care to wish me luck?"

A scowl darkened Sango's face at this, a scowl that deepened when Miroku lowered his face right before hers. "Sure. I'll wish you luck. Lots of luck," the Demon Slayer grumbled, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Now hurry up and get started."

Frowning at the way Miroku sweat-dropped, laughing nervously as he quickly backed away from the warrior woman, Michiru made his way out onto the field, making a point of not looking at the monk. _So, they've been together for a long time, huh? _he thought, recalling his conversation with Kagome from a few days ago. _They care for each other?_

On one level, Michiru knew that Kagome had been right about this. He had seen the evidence of Miroku and Sango's relationship, such as when the Demon Slayer had been worried for him back at Princess Oboro's mansion, or how concerned she had been when the monk had fallen ill. But at the same time, despite this knowledge (or perhaps because of it), he was having a harder time accepting the situation between them. At how the monk could render Sango so angry and hurt, and all without the slightest hint of remorse. All to sate his perverse lust.

Despite himself, Michiru paused to look back at the two of them, and watched as Miroku slowly approached him, leaving Sango sitting with a dark scowl on her face, one behind which much anger and frustration could be seen seething. "Well, then, Michiru," the monk began as he came up alongside of him. "Are you ready?"

A scowl of his own furrowing his brow, Michiru glanced from Sango to the monk. "You shouldn't do that, Miroku."

"Hmm?" Miroku frowned, looking genuinely confused. "Do what?"

"You shouldn't play with Sango like that," Michiru clarified, his voice low and heavy. "What were you trying to do just now? Get a quick kiss out of her? Or something else?"

"Oh, now, Michiru, you're imagining things," Miroku told him, waving aside the Shikigami User's questions like they were nothing. "I just asked her to wish me luck. Nothing more."

"You mean the same way you 'just' wanted to keep her company the _last _time you made a play for her?" Michiru wondered a bit more sharply. "Why do you keep doing that, anyway? You know how much it hurts!"

Miroku considered this for a moment before answering, "True, but some things in life are worth a certain amount of pain. And a moment with her is..."

"That's not what I meant!" Michiru broke in, turning to confront Miroku face to face. "You know what I'm talking about! How you'd go off to flirt with a bunch of pretty girls, or spy on them while they're bathing, or touch them without their permission? You know how Sango feels about that! Especially when _she's _the one you're doing it to!" Heaving a sigh at this, thinking back to that night when the Demon Slayer had sent the monk flying through the wall of the farmhouse, as well as how upset she had been afterwards, the Kururugi boy shook his head in slow disdain. "Why do you do that, Miroku? Because it seems to me that, if you had any real feelings for her, you'd stop! So why not?"

"Heh! Now _there's _a good question!" InuYasha chimed in from the sidelines.

While Kagome was admonishing the half-demon, Miroku gave the Shikigami User his usual look of feigned innocence. "I understand what you're saying, Michiru, as well as respect your feelings. However, there are certain things that you fail to comprehend."

"Like what?" Michiru replied, annoyed at Miroku's carefree attitude.

"You must remember that I am a monk in service to Buddha. As such, I view my role is to set people on the path that nature intends for them; to find spouses, to settle down and start a family together," Miroku started, his voice one of sage wisdom. "Thus, my role as a monk is to comfort the lonely hearts of single women across the land."

"And how does spying on them and groping them comfort their lonely hearts?" Michiru demanded with a greater amount of heat. Realizing that he was letting his emotions gain greater ground on him than he should, he took a deep breath before proceeding. "Look, I'm sorry, but...let's be honest here. We both know that this has nothing to do with you being a monk." Shooting Miroku as fierce a glare as he was capable of, the Shikigami User went on to add, "The only thing you're doing is making lame excuses for going around, playing around with as many women as you please."

"Come now, Michiru! Surely you don't really believe that of me!" Miroku replied disbelievingly. "Now, I understand that you are upset, but you really shouldn't let that cloud your judgment."

"You're right, Miroku, I _am_ upset," Michiru admitted. "I...I know that Sango has...feelings for you, but...the way you treat her, it's...it's unforgiveable."

"Michiru, stop," Sango called out to him. Jumping somewhat at her voice, he looked to see her standing up and looking forlornly at him. "Please, it's okay. You don't have to say anything!"

"But...!" Michiru began numbly, gesturing at the monk. Only for his arm to fall flat to his side, leaving him feeling like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"No, no. Sango, please. Let him go on." Again surprised, Michiru turned to see Miroku with a thoughtful look on his face. "I would like to hear what he has to say." The monk then glanced back at her and added, "Besides, we should be able to discuss whatever's bothering us. After all, we _are _a team, aren't we?"

Now Michiru was completely off-balance. Of all the things he would have expected Miroku to say at this point, this certainly hadn't been one of them. "You...what?"

"Go on. Say whatever it is that you have to say," Miroku instructed him in a carefree manner. "No matter what you might think, I _am _a monk. And helping people cope with whatever problems they might have is...one of my duties."

The moment Miroku made mention of his role as a monk, Michiru felt an edge of annoyance, as well as suspicion. In the Kururugi boy's experience, about the only time Miroku ever made a point of mentioning that he was a monk was when he wanted something in particular. But at the same time, he couldn't imagine what that something might be. The only thing that could result of Michiru opening up was a discussion regarding Miroku's myriad flaws, which was exactly what he would have thought that the monk would wish to avoid.

However, even as these things occurred to him, Michiru continued to look at Miroku's smiling, carefree face. And as he did so, he realized that he most certainly wanted to give voice to his grievances.

"Miroku..." he began slowly, carefully. Trying not to say anything that he would come to regret. "You know how I feel about Sango. Heck, she...she's one of the reasons I worked so hard to come back here." A wad of bile formed in his throat, forcing Michiru to loudly swallow. His cheeks burning, he then glanced over at the woman that had found her way into his heart, and saw her looking at them both. Her expression solemn, her emotions mostly buried, except for the spark of sadness that was visible in her eyes. "That's right. I mean...I knew I could visit InuYasha and Kagome back home...and the rest of you...I missed you, and this world as well." Sniffing loudly, he smiled sadly at her before adding, "But Sango...I love you. And after everything that's happened, the time we've been apart...nothing has changed that. And when I was working to return to this world...I knew more than anything...that I wanted to see you again."

"Michiru..." Sango breathed, so softly that Michiru could barely even hear her.

"I...I wanted to be here. To share in your lives...and your life, Sango," Michiru went on, his emotions gaining greater strength with each passing second as he turned back to Miroku. "I want to be there for her, in the good times and bad." Pausing, he took a long, deep breath, and narrowed his eyes at the monk. "But then you go and play these games, and hurt her even more than she's already been hurt…and I can't stand that, Miroku. She doesn't deserve it."

A thoughtful noise sounding in his throat, Miroku seemed to consider Michiru for a time before asking, "So…are you saying that she'd be happier with you, rather than me?"

Thrown by this sudden change in subject, Michiru blushed furiously. "Th-that's not what I'm saying!"

"Really?" Miroku wondered, cocking his head at the boy. "Because that certainly seems to be where you're going with this."

Gritting his teeth, Michiru glared at the world's most perverted monk as he struggled to regain himself. "Look, Miroku. I'm not trying to say who Sango would be better off with or any of that. That's...that's something she has to decide for herself." He then paused to look at the group, his gaze focusing first on Sango, then on Kagome. "And if she does...want to be with you...then I'll accept that." Not wanting to see how either girl reacted to this, he turned back to the monk and told him, "But either way...I still want her to be happy. And we both know that having you grope at her and that sort of thing does _not _make her happy! So...why do you keep doing it if you really care for her?"

"Hmm...I suppose that is a reasonable question, given your perspective," Miroku decided after a moment's contemplation. "And in truth, there _are_ a few reasons. Starting with, of course, my...decided appreciation for the female form."

"Heh. You don't say!" InuYasha snorted from the sidelines.

Glancing over InuYasha, Miroku loudly cleared his throat before continuing. "That being said, however, that is only a small part of why I do what I do."

"Oh, I can't _wait _to hear _this _one!" Shippo commented, somehow conveying the rolling of his eyes with his voice alone.

Silently agreeing with the fox-demon even as Kagome determinedly shushed him, Michiru simply stood there as Miroku began his explanation. "Another part of it has to do with the grim nature our travels tend to revolve around. Think about it; every single day, we are searching for a monstrosity that has very nearly killed us all on more than one occasional. Every time we get close to Naraku, we are laying our lives on the line, just for the chance to get close enough to slay him. Then there are the many other dangers and difficulties we face, day after day, night after night."

"I know that, Miroku. But does _that _have to do with anything?" Michiru demanded impatiently.

"Quite a bit, actually," Miroku told him, never once losing that tone of sage wisdom. "Allowing ourselves to dwell on such matter would only be self-destructive. So, obviously, it helps to have something or someone distract our minds from such negativity."

"Hmm, yeah, I guess that..." Michiru began, only to slump forward somewhat when the meaning of the monk's words fell squarely upon his head. "Wait a sec...are you saying you do this sort of thing...just to keep our minds off the danger?"

"Well, not just your minds, of course," Miroku replied to the tune of the groans of dismay issuing from the others. "I admit that such activities do wonders for my own personal stress levels."

"Now _that _I can believe!" InuYasha sniped from the sidelines.

"And, of course, there is another reason for it," Miroku continued while Kagome was admonishing the half-demon. "A deep, philosophical reason."

Several seconds passed before Michiru warily responded, "I'm probably gonna regret asking this, but...what's that?"

"That life is far too short to allow yourself to live a life filled with regrets." His smile faltering somewhat, Miroku glanced down at his right hand before adding, "I know that quite well, Michiru. And that's why I do my best to live my life to the fullest. So that when I finally do leave this plain of existence, I won't have anything to feel sorrow over."

Reminded of the curse his friend bore, Michiru's ire subsided somewhat. "I see. I..." Then something clicked in his mind, and his initial sympathy promptly went flying right out the window. "Wait...so...what you're saying is...that you don't want to die knowing that you might have missed a chance...to feel up a girl? Is _that _it?"

"Oh, not just _that_, of course," Miroku quickly assured him. "Everything I do, from procuring us the finest lodgings to earning us large funds is intended to help us live as comfortably as we can. After all, life is simply too short to spend _all _of our time sleeping in the woods, foraging for the least of our needs."

His brows furrowing as his ire gained greater ground, Michiru then asked, "And what about the way you treat Sango and other women? Are you saying that you don't regret that?"

"Of course not," Miroku told him, not missing a beat. "After all, there's nothing to regret about faithfully carrying out my sacred duty as a monk."

"Your sacred duty as a..." Michiru repeated, only to shake his head in disgust and disbelief. "You mean...you actually expect me to believe that pile of garbage you spouted before?"

"There's nothing dishonest with what I said!" Miroku countered, looking somewhat offended. "It is my duty as a monk, nothing more and nothing less."

"Where does he get this stuff, anyway?" Kaname asked in a somewhat disturbed manner.

"Hmph! Ya got me!" InuYasha responded with a derisive chuckle.

Casting a glance at his detractors, Miroku then returned his full attention to Michiru. "Well, if that's all, why don't we get on with our sparring?" Jolted by these words, the Kururugi boy made a noise of surprise as he focused on the monk. "After all, we still have a long way to go before we reach the mountains. And we also want to find a decent place to make camp before it gets dark."

"Huh?" Michiru started, off-balance from the sudden shift in topic. As such, he required several seconds to recover and say, "Uh...okay. Sure." But even as the two of them took positions and prepared to spar, the Shikigami User wasn't thinking of the sparring session or the need to find a proper campsite. His thoughts were solely on the conversation he had just had. A conversation that was already burning within him.

_He doesn't care. He doesn't mind at all that he's been hurting Sango all the time,_ Michiru thought as he went over the monk's words. _Miroku just enjoys playing with women, just to get a cheap thrill. It doesn't even have to be Sango. And he just keeps justifying it. Making excuses, saying it's his sacred duty..._

This chain of thought kept twisting and turning through Michiru's mind, gaining greater strength and power with every step of the way. Cascading into memories of Sango commenting about how Miroku had asked a ten-year-old girl to bear his child, to the times he had too advantage of the Demon Slayer, all without the slightest thought of how it affected her. How much it hurt her. And as it did, it sent a terrible surge of anger burning through him, causing him to clench his sword that much harder as he drew it from his belt. His blade trembling with dangerous emotion and an even more dangerous power...

* * *

"I don't believe this..." InuYasha muttered sourly as he watched two of his allies square off, weapons at the ready. "Just when I think he can't sink any lower, he goes ahead and breaks out the shovel!"

"He sure can lay it on, can't he?" Shippo commented in a derisive fashion that made it clear he wasn't asking a question.

"Yeah, really," Kaname groaned, shaking her head at the monk. "What on earth makes him think we'd actually buy any of that stuff, anyway?"

"Hmph! Who knows?" InuYasha growled as he flopped down on his side, supporting his head with his hand as Michiru and Miroku began their sparring session. The monk made the first move, rushing the Shikigami User with his staff held at the ready.

To the half-demon's surprise, Michiru didn't respond right away. Instead, he looked almost surprised at the charge, and lagged a few seconds in raising his sword in his defense. Those few seconds cost him as Miroku closed the distance between them, and effortlessly got past the delayed defense to smack Michiru over the head.

"Ahh!" Michiru cried out, jumping back from the monk. Though he placed one hand to his injury, he was now more alert, and held up his sword at the ready. But even as he did so, Miroku once again closed in on him, and with an easy swipe of his staff, knocked the wooden blade from his hand.

Growling irritably as the enchanted sword tumbled through the air before landing in the grass, InuYasha watched as Miroku whipped the headpiece of his staff into Michiru's face, the tip of it mere inches away from his nose. "What's the matter, Michiru?" the monk asked in an even tone. "I thought you would have been able to parry that attack."

_Yeah, and so did I!_ InuYasha thought derisively as he scrutinized the Shikigami User.

"I...I..." Michiru sputtered out before shaking his head. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry," Miroku told him in an agreeable manner. "I suppose it's my fault. After all, you're not as used to hand-to-hand combat as some of us." A beat passed, then the monk glanced over at where the wooden blade had fallen. "Come on. Let's try that again. And this time, why don't you make the first assault?"

"Uh...oh...okay," Michiru replied before somberly going to retrieve his weapon. Pausing to glance over at the rest of them, he picked up the wooden blade and took it both hands. "Okay, Miroku."

"Whenever you're ready," Miroku responded, the both of them assuming a battle-ready stance.

Heaving a deep breath, Michiru drew back his blade, magical power erupting from the sword, causing the myriad inscriptions on it to light up. "Alright, then...Shikigami attack!" With that, he swung the wooden blade, unleashing a barrage of fireballs at the monk.

A barrage that was effortlessly dodged as Miroku quickly sidestepped it, letting it pass by as he darted forward at high speed. Sucking in a quick breath, Michiru held his sword up, readying to block as he invoked his Wind Shikigami. "Binding Blue Sky!" he called out, his spirit familiar flying towards the monk, transforming into streamers of enchanted wind. Audibly snorting, the monk raised his right hand to his face, making a gesture InuYasha knew from experience to be related to the channeling of spiritual power. A moment later, Miroku's entire body lit up just as he collided with the Shikigami User's spell.

To Michiru's surprise, the streams of wind flowed off of Miroku's form harmlessly, like water off of a duck's back. "Wh-what the -?" he sputtered out, his surprise giving the monk more than enough time to again close the distance between them. This time, Miroku didn't settle for knocking away his opponent's sword; instead, he delivered a full-fledged strike to the boy's stomach.

"Michiru!" Kaname cried out as the rest of them made various sounds of dismay and shock as the Kururugi boy doubled over, all the air cruelly driven from his lungs. Stunned by the force of the blow, he could do nothing but stagger backwards, groaning his pain.

As his opponent tried to recover, Miroku frowned heavily. "What are you doing, Michiru? You know that I'm capable of dispersing weak spells like Binding Blue Sky," the monk scolded him, making no movements to help the injured boy. "If you don't start taking this seriously, you're going to get hurt."

"Miroku, that's enough," Sango broke in, her voice heavy with disapproval. "Michiru, it's okay. You don't have to do this. You can stop any time!"

"No!" Michiru sharply retorted, holding up his hand to the Demon Slayer. "No..." he said again, this time in a gentler voice, giving a slow shake of his head. "I'm...I'm alright, Sango. I can do this."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked in a pointed manner. "Michiru, if we're going to do this, then you have to treat me as you would any other enemy. You have to start attacking me. "

_That's for sure!_ InuYasha growled inwardly as he studied the two of them. _That sword attack he used...he wasn't even _trying _to hit Miroku, when he _knows _that it wouldn't hurt him _that _much!_

As this thought ran its course, Kagome gave voice to its implications by asking, "Sango, when you and Michiru trained together...did he ever use his spells against you?"

"No. Not even his weaker spells," Sango responded, giving them a worried look before returning her focus to the match. "And...well, all we really did was working on building his strength and stamina. We weren't actually fighting!"

Which went a long way towards explaining why he was so hesitant now in InuYasha's mind. Michiru didn't like fighting as a matter of course, preferring to talk to someone rather than battle them. Furthermore, he already knew the destructive potential of his Shikigami, as well as the amount of damage some of his more powerful spells could cause someone, especially an ordinary human. _But Miroku's tough enough to handle a few nasty spells,_ the half-demon reminded himself, recalling the one-and-only time he and the monk had actually squared off, Miroku even able to parry the Tetsusaiga with his staff. _Besides, after being such a jerk before, he could use a quick kick in the butt!_

Contemplating the kind of damage that he would like to inflict upon the monk if he had been in Michiru's place, InuYasha growled lowly as his friend recovered and looked Miroku in the face. "Look, I can understand you not wanting to hurt any of us. But believe me when I say that I _want _you to attack me," Miroku declared earnestly, gesturing at himself. "We need to be at our best when the time comes to confront Naraku. And that means that I need you to push me to my limits as well. Something that won't happen if you keep hesitating like that."

"But..." Michiru frowned worriedly, his face filled with conflict.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure I can handle whatever you throw at me," Miroku told him, bending down to give Michiru a reassuring pat on his shoulder. Smiling broadly the monk moved to look the boy in the face, and whispered something. Whispered it so softly that InuYasha, even with his sensitive ears, barely caught it.

"I need to be...if _I'm_ going to be able to protect Sango."

Startled by this, InuYasha could only lie there, wondering if he had actually heard what he thought he did. As he did so, Michiru continued to stand there, staring slack-jawed at the monk. "Wh-what...?"

"After all, we both know she needs a strong man who can be with her at all times," Miroku continued, still whispering. "Not some little boy who came here on a lark, acting on a simple crush."

Michiru blinked a few times at this before all confusion and uncertainty fled from his visage. "Hey, now, wait just a - ouch!" he began, only to be cut off when Miroku smacked him over the head with his staff.

"I have no doubt that you're trying, Michiru. But as I told you, you have to treat this exercise as if it were a real battle. Otherwise, there's no point in continuing," Miroku told him, speaking normally. Acting as if he had not said the things he had just said as he moved away from the Kururugi boy and once again took a battle ready stance. "Now, again. Come at me whenever you're ready."

"Why, of all the -!" InuYasha snarled, rising up to a crouched position with his fist at the ready. "Just who does that scheming lech think he is, anyway?"

"Huh?" Kagome started, looking blankly at the half-demon. "What's the matter, InuYasha?"

Whipping about to face the reborn priestess, InuYasha was about to ask her what she meant by that. But a moment later he realized that she didn't know what had just transpired between Michiru and Miroku. The monk had spoken so softly as to not be audible to anyone but him. Even Shippo was clearly oblivious to the slight that had just been handed Michiru. As he realized this, the half-demon harrumphed loudly before folding his arms across his chest. "Never mind!"

But even as Kagome gave him a quizzical look before finally shrugging and returning her eyes to the two combatants, InuYasha continued to fume. _Dammit, Miroku! You actually have the nerve to say something like that?_ the silver-maned warrior thought furiously. Glancing over at his friend, he shook his head furiously. _It's just too bad that it's not _me_ out there! I'd be more than happy to give you exactly what you...huh?_ His chain of thought trailed off when his nose pricked up at something. A scent that he knew very, very well, having become acquainted with it over more years of pain and ridicule and battle than he really cared to think about.

The scent of anger and hatred.

At this realization, InuYasha sat up and leaned forward, his every sense focused on what was happening before him. And as he did, he saw Michiru visibly trembling, his features tightening with fury. The light of his already-glowing sword intensified, energy gushing from it as he stood up straight, his entire body tensing. _Oh, yes! _the half-demon grinned as his friend looked at Miroku with eyes slitted with a sharp, sudden rage. _Oh, yes! Pease, please...go for it! Teach that jerk a lesson he won't forget!_

Hoping against hoping, InuYasha continued to watch as Michiru sucked in a long, deep breath, before saying, "Alright...if that's the way you want it, then..._Prominence of Flame!"_

"What?" Kagome squawked in surprise as Michiru swung his sword, releasing a blazing stream of destruction squarely at Miroku, with the monk dodging only by the narrowest of margins. "Hey, be careful! You could have hit him!"

Unsurprisingly, and to InuYasha's considerable enjoyment, Michiru didn't seem to hear Kagome's admonition. Instead, he immediately charged his sword for another assault. "Now! Blue Sky Blades!"

Gasping in shock as Michiru sent a series of vicious blades of wind shooting forth at Miroku, Kagome cried out, "What do you think you're doing, Michiru?"

"Hey, what's the big deal?" InuYasha demanded even as the monk nimbly evaded the strike. "It's not like he actually hit him! And besides, Miroku's the one who told him to treat this like an actual battle!"

"Hey, I know, but seriously!" Kagome protested as Michiru launched into another devastating attack. "Those spells he's using are completely over the top!"

"No kidding!" Shippo chimed in as Miroku barely avoided a Thunder Break. "What got Michiru so mad, anyway? All Miroku did was bop him over the head!"

"Humph! That ain't _all _he did!" InuYasha sneered, watching in sadistic amusement as Michiru launched another powerful spell at the monk. "Besides, it'd serve that dirty monk right! Going on about his 'sacred duty'! What a pile of crap!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome howled, and it looked like she was about to say something else. But then she thought better of it, and instead continued to watch the sparing session. Which was quickly turning into an outright slaughter.

* * *

_Dammit! _Michiru thought hatefully as another of his spells missed it's mark.

Ever since he had begun his assault, Miroku had not been able to make another attack of his own. Instead, the monk had been completely on the defensive, too busy running away to launch his own counterattack. But that didn't make Michiru feel the list bit better; instead, all it did was make him that much angrier.

_A little boy with a crush? _Michiru thought, that slight once again stabbing into him. _After all the things you've done to Sango, the way you've treated her, you actually have the gall to say _that _to me? I'm gonna make you _eat _those words!_

Which wouldn't be easy, as the Shikigami User knew. Whatever flaws he might have had, Miroku remained a seasoned warrior, and he hadn't survived the numerous battles he had taken part in by making himself an easy target. Something this sparring session had proven, with the monk having already dodged numerous powerful attacks. _And that's another thing,_ Michiru realized sourly as he looked at the scorched earth that was the result of another of his failed attack. Even as angered as he was by Miroku's barbed comments, the needless destruction was irksome to him. _Besides, the last thing we need is another forest fire!_

Wincing at the memory of that nightmare, Michiru paused to glower at his opponent. Who was not only no worse for wear, but still wore that same superior look he had had when he called him nothing more than a kid with a crush. _Okay, Miroku. It's time to show you what this 'kid' can do_. _And I think I just thought of the perfect way to do that!_

"What's the matter, Michiru?" Miroku asked even as the Kururugi boy planned his next move. "Are you getting tired?"

"No, but you're gonna be!" Michiru assured him as he called forth the power of his Shikigami. "Oh, towering green wood, send forth your steely embrace! Green Wood Snare!"

The moment the Wood Shikigami appeared, Miroku tensed to dodge whatever attack was forthcoming. Michiru could see his eyes shifting from side to side, and he was certain he was well aware of his environment, waiting for the slightest indicator as to where the next attack would come from. Which made it that much more satisfying when his eyes went wide at a slight rumbling in the ground, one that was soon followed by a series of vines erupting from the earth. Crying out in surprise, Miroku jumped backwards, but he was already surrounded. "Auugh! What is this?" he demanded as the vines wrapped about him. "More demonic grass?"

"Not exactly. But I _did _base my spell on it!" Michiru announced, taking a sadistic pleasure in the monk's helplessness. "Now, let's see how well you dodge _this!_ Great River Cascade!" With this, he pointed his sword at Miroku, the Water Shikigami causing streams of moisture to gather at the tip of the wooden blade before being released as a spiral wave that smashed into Miroku head-on. The monk cried out dismay as the torrential blow struck, snapping restraining vines and sending him sputtering across the ground to end up in a sodden heap.

"There!" Michiru declared with a definite sense of satisfaction. "Let's see you talk tough -!"

_"Michiru! What are you doing!"_ Jumping at this howl of outrage, the Kururugi boy very nearly fell over in shock before he managed to regain himself. As soon as he recovered, he turned to see Kagome marching up to him, glowering furiously at him. "Honestly! _What is the matter with you?"_

Stunned by both the fact of her outburst and her angry glare, Michiru stood there dumbly, looking at her in stupefied shock before saying, "Huh?"

"What are you thinking, go all-out like that?" Kagome demanded, placing her hands to her hips. "What were you doing, _trying _to get Miroku killed?"

"Hey, give it a rest, Kagome!" InuYasha growled as he and the others came up behind her. "Miroku asked for this! And in more ways than one!"

"He _asked _to be pummeled by one of his friends? Yeah, right!" Kagome sneered before turning her attention back to Michiru. "What were you thinking, going off like that?"

His mouth popping open in surprise, Michiru just stood there, looking incredulously at his accuser. "Wha - but he - what are you -?"

"Yeah, Michiru!" Shippo piped up. When the Shikigami User met the fox-demon's gaze, he saw that, while he wasn't as upset as Kagome, he was far from happy. "Those spells were really dangerous! Why'd you do that?"

"He...but I -!" Michiru tried again, unable to understand the angry glares shot at him.

"Ugh! Never mind!" Kagome finally sneered before stomping away. "Let's go see if Miroku's alright!"

Stunned by this treatment, Michiru again tried to sputter out something in his defense, but could only stand there and watch as Shippo followed Kagome. Kaname and Sango stood there for several moments, giving him solemn looks of disappointment before joining them. Leaving him to stand alone, looking at the only one who remained with him. "InuYasha...what the...?"

"They don't know the whole story, Michiru," the half-demon stated firmly, shooting a killing glare at them. "But don't you worry; they'll find out soon enough. Now c'mon." Gesturing for him to follow, InuYasha then started after the others.

Numbly following his friend, Michiru glanced this way and that at the meadow that had just been reduced to a shambles of its former self. _Okay, I...I know I used some pretty powerful spells back there,_ the Kururugi boy admitted to himself, frowning at the destruction he had caused. _But I...I never actually hit him. I wouldn't have...and b-besides, after what he said, and...oh, no...! _His eyes going wide with horror, Michiru realized exactly what InuYasha had meant. _They...they never heard him! He was whispering so quietly that they never heard what he said! They really think I simply lost it!_

As the horror of this scenario struck home, along with the realization that the others might not have been entirely incorrect in their assessment, Michiru followed along with the others to where Miroku had ended up. "Miroku, are you okay?" Sango asked in a hushed, concerned voice. One that made the Kururugi boy burn at once with envy and shame. "Miroku?"

"Do you think he's alright?" Shippo asked nervously.

Kagome and the other girls responded to this inquiry by looking at Michiru, who shrank from their gazes. "Definitely!" he told them, despite being a bit worried himself. "I mean, I didn't hit him _that_ hard…did I?"

Snorting at this, Kagome then bent down next to the monk and placed her ear against his chest. "Well, he's still breathing."

"Yeah, and his pulse seems normal," Sango noted, kneeling as well so as to place her hand upon Miroku's neck. "So why – _aaaaaugh!_"

"Sango! What is it?" Michiru asked, only to have his question answered a moment later when he saw a familiar hand playing about the Demon Slayer's posterior. Then he noticed that Kagome had turned ashen, her eyes going wide as her own buttocks became Miroku's playthings.

"Yup, he's just fine!" Kagome gritted, staring daggers at the monk who had been playing possum.

"Not for long, though!" Sango growled. As one, both girls raised their fists up even as Michiru's shame again turned to anger, and he raised his sword up, turning it about in his hands to drive its point down into Miroku's stomach. But before any of them could carry out their intended acts of violence, the monk quickly rolled to the side, leaving their fists to impact in the ground where his head had just been. Before either of them could react, Miroku bowled over Sango's pinning her beneath him. And in the process, spoiling Michiru's aim.

_"Yeeeeeooouuccch!"_ Miroku cried out, as the wooden sword that had once been aimed at his stomach wound up buried halfway in the monk's rump.

Jumping back as he watched the monk flailed about on the ground, his sword protruding from his butt like a perverse tail, Michiru's anger fled him, leaving him with the dread certainty that once again, everyone's anger would fall squarely upon him. But instead, the gazes of his friends landed on Miroku, with Shippo exclaiming, "Whoa, talk about karma! Miroku always got his kicks _from_ the end, and now he's getting it _in_ the end!"

Struggling not to chuckle at this declaration, Michiru hung back and watched as InuYasha made his way over to Miroku. "Well, now," the half-demon began, his manner making it clear that he was contemplating something not very nice. "Well, what should I do with you?"

"I would certainly – ugh! – hope that – erg! – you would lend me – oof! – your assistance!" Miroku whimpered as he struggled to pull the sword out of the hole it had worked itself into.

"Sure, no problem!" InuYasha grinned, taking hold of the sword. He then pulled it out in one swift yank that left Miroku howling even more loudly than before. "And now that _that's _taken care of..." Without warning, he kicked Miroku over, sending him landing on his injured posterior. As he cried out in protest, the half-demon bent down and grabbed him by the front of his kimono. "I think you owe Michiru an apology!"

"InuYasha! What do you think you're doing?" Kagome demanded harshly. "And what are you talking about? _Michiru's _the one who should be apologizing, not -!"

"No, it's...it's okay, Kagome," Miroku broke in, waving aside her concerns. While she and the others stared at the monk, he sighed and focused his gaze on the half-demon. "I take it, then, that you heard what I said."

"Oh, yeah, I heard, alright!" InuYasha growled menacingly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shippo wondered, looking between Miroku and InuYasha. "Heard _what?"_

Sighing loudly, Miroku turned to the others and explained, "You see, I decided that, since Michiru was having difficulty fighting effectively against me, that it might help if I provided him with...some incentive."

"Incentive?" InuYasha growled, dragging Miroku up off the ground. "Calling Michiru a stupid kid with a crush who doesn't stand a chance with Sango because she already has you? _That's _incentive?"

The mouths of all three of the resident females popped open at this, with Kaname crying out, "What?"

"Miroku!" Sango shouted.

"Is that true?" Kagome demanded in a slightly gentler but no less scolding tone.

"Uh, yes. And, I do apologize for it, Michiru. As well as for...striking you on the head," Miroku went on as he looked over at the Kururugi boy. "But it was obvious that you weren't willing to fight me as if I were an enemy. So I needed to do something to goad you into action."

"Well, you certainly managed that!" Kagome declared with a roll of her eyes.

Heaving a weary sigh, Sango looked down at the monk for a time before declaring, "Well, I guess that's enough sparring for one day." Letting out a low sigh, the Demon Slayer turned towards her faithful companion. "Kirara? Can you help us carry Miroku?" The two-tail chirped cutely before exploding into a ball of flame, soon emerging in her fighting form. "Thank you. InuYasha?"

Looking up at the Demon Slayer, InuYasha hesitated before realizing what it was she wanted. When he did, he growled deep in his throat before glaring at the monk. "You're getting off way too easy, you know that?" he muttered as he lifted Miroku up and helped him onto Kirara's back, setting him so he was lying on his stomach. "Honestly, why do we put up with you?"

"Hmm...I can't imagine," Miroku responded as Sango came up them. "So...what now?"

"We start towards the mountains. And while we're doing that, we keep an eye out for a place to set up camp for tonight," Sango decided in a level manner. "I don't we'll be able to get much distance, not with you in your condition."

"Uh...yeah," Michiru spoke up, rubbing the back of his head at this. "I'm...I'm sorry, I..."

"That's okay, Michiru. Forget it," Sango assured him giving a sad smile. "Let's get our things together and get going. And hope we can find a sheltered spot to rest before nightfall."

Before Michiru could say anything to this, Sango turned and started away, with Kirara and Miroku at her side. As he stood there watching them, Kagome came up to him and said, "I guess I can understand you getting mad now. But what Miroku did doesn't justify you losing your temper like that."

"I..." Michiru began, trying to think of something to say to this. Only to deflate before her glare, letting his gaze fall to his own feet. "I'm sorry. I..."

"It's okay. Just so long as it doesn't happen again," Kagome told him, her voice softening a degree. "Now, c'mon. Let's get going."

As Kagome started away from him, the others that remained approached Michiru. "Bro?" Kaname began, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Glancing about at his friends, Michiru sighed and answered, "Yeah...I guess so." But even as he did this, he couldn't help but look at Sango as she escorted Miroku and Kirara. A pit of guilt and suspicion opening up in his stomach. Fueling hateful flames that had not been quite extinguished...

* * *

Life was often filled with pain. That was a reality that Miroku had accepted a long time ago. But at the same time, he had learned that some pains were worth it. Even though his posterior was sore, and he was certain that he would have a few bruises to show for this day's activities sooner or later, the exquisite sensation of both Sango and Kagome's posteriors in his hands alone made it well worth it.

_And that's the least of what I gained this day,_ Miroku thought, smiling inwardly where no one could see it.

In the wake of his disastrous attempt to get back in Sango's good graces, Miroku had made another important discovery; that his desire for the better things in life, such as beautiful women, was almost impossible to restrain. He was so unused to even trying to contain it the point that it was no longer possible. When he consciously tried to restrain himself, his unconscious would simply satisfy his vices without his consent. All of which meant that any attempt to restrain these impulses, even if it were to improve his standing with Sango, were already doomed to failure.

With this revelation, Miroku had struggled these past few days, trying to reason some other way to win Sango. To turn her eyes firmly away from Michiru. But it hadn't been until the Shikigami User had started speaking out against him and his treatment of women that that way had become clear to him.

Miroku had been with Sango, with all of the group for them to know him extremely well. His virtues and vices alike. As a result, there was virtually nothing left about him and his nature that they could learn that would worsen his chances with the Demon Slayer.

But Michiru...that was a different story. He had only been with the group for roughly three months during his first time with them. And while he had proven himself to be a good person, brave and virtuous in many regards, he was far from perfect. He had flaws, such his rash judgments, his low self-esteem, his need to push himself to compensate for any self-perceived failing, tending to worry excessively about any given thing, and not thinking before acting. And while these on their own were not critical flaws, his protests against Miroku's actions had led the monk to realize that he had other flaws. Flaws that were inherent to a man in love with a woman.

Anger and jealousy. Anger at anyone that they feel is mistreating the one they love, and jealousy of anyone who might steal that love away. Things Miroku had seen in Michiru's eyes as he spoken out against his womanizing ways. Things that he knew that the Shikigami User would normally keep bottled up inside of him. Unless he was sufficiently provoked.

_Everyone here already knows what's worst about me, Michiru,_ Miroku thought as he watched Sango work to gather up both her and his belongings. _And since you're so eager to remind them of these things...it's only fair that I make them aware of what's worst about you..._

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, it looks like we're going from the frying pan and right into the frying pan! Please, read and review! And please, check out my other stories while you're at it!

megan, though it didn't happen in the game, I think that Michiru would have seen InuYasha as a human at least once during the course of his first adventure. As for his full demon form, well…let's just say that I've got some plans and leave it at that for now.

Urzu 11, things are going to get uglier between Michiru and Miroku before everything is said and done, just you wait.

The 17th Immortal, you're right about the Easter Egg with Sesshomaru, but I doubt that Kaname would get a crush on him so easily. There's a lot of things that she hasn't told anyone, and that's going to throw everyone for a loop!

Anyway, until next time!


	8. Koga's Quandary

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 8: Koga's Quandary

"Sheesh, I can't believe how completely overboard Michiru went!" Kagome grumbled as the group traveled that afternoon.

It had been some time since the sparring session gone bad had prompted her and the others to set out again. And in that time, Kagome had been reminded of one of the problems of traveling in the Feudal Era. Namely, that it was pretty much all done on foot. Or in Shippo's case, in the basket of her bicycle while munching on some candy. And while this tended to be fairly peaceful, as well as good exercise, it also meant that getting from one place to a another took a lot of time. And this gave her a lot of time to think. Particularly of things that she would rather not dwell on.

During Michiru's first journey with her and the others, Kagome had gotten to know the Shikigami User fairly well. Enough to know him as a quiet, reserved person who hardly ever got even the slightest bit angry, and preferred to settle things non-violently when possible. Nothing could have surprised her more than to see the enraged berserker he had allowed himself to become. Or more disappointed that all it had taken to make him forget himself was the slightest of goads from Miroku.

"And here I thought Michiru had more sense than that," Kagome muttered sourly as she glared at the male Kururugi twin who was walking a fair distance ahead of her, his sister at his side. "I can't believe he blew his top over something as stupid as that!"

"Yeah, I know," Shippo commented morosely around a mouthful of candy. "And I always thought _InuYasha_ was scary when he got mad."

Nodding to this, Kagome let out a low sigh. "I guess it must be a guy thing," she decided with a roll of her eyes. "The instant they start fighting over a girl, they lose whatever common sense they might have and turn into dumb bricks."

"I just hope Michiru doesn't get as bad as InuYasha or Koga," Shippo commented as he swallowed his sweets.

As Kagome envisioned the possibility of having to deal with three jealous lunatics all at once and shuddering at it, a familiar voice was heard growling, "Hey, why don't you two talk even louder. I don't think they can hear you...back in Kaede's Village!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome started. As Shippo quickly dove out of sight, likely to avoid being given another lump to his head, the modern girl glowered at the half-demon coming up alongside of her. "What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?"

"I wasn't sneaking, I was just walking, okay?" InuYasha sneered, making a point of looking away from her. "Anyway, why are you two going on about what happened back there for? It's not like it's any big deal!"

"No big deal?" Kagome gaped incredulously. "Miroku is so hurt that he can't even walk, and Sango...well, just look at her!" With that, she looked up at the head of the procession. Miroku was still lying down on Kirara's back, a short distance ahead of the Kururugi twins. As for Sango, she had long since taken the front position, making it clear without speaking that she wanted to be by herself for the time being. "Can't you tell how upset she about what happened to him?"

"Hmph. Bet he's just faking," InuYasha muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Faking? He had a _sword _buried in his_ butt!"_ Kagome retorted incredulously.

"So? It's not like it actually _made_ the hole in wound up in!" Groaning as she silently admitted the accuracy of this disgusting point, Kagome averted her own eyes as InuYasha continued. "Besides, if you ask me, Miroku had it coming!" The raven-haired girl's mouth popped open at this, and she was about to protest the half-demon's comment when he raised an eyebrow at her. "Or did you actually _enjoy _having him feeling you up like that?"

Kagome's unspoken attempt at protest dried up in her throat at this, and turned into a heavy groan. "Well, that wouldn't have happened if Michiru hadn't lost his temper in the first place!" she finally declared, having failed to think of anything else to say. "As if we don't have enough trouble to deal with as it is!"

"Kagome, _please!"_ Starting at this, Kagome looked about to see Kaname gazing imploringly at her. "Look, I know you're upset about...what happened, but..."

"Kaname, don't," Michiru broke in, pausing to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I...Kagome has a right to be upset, and..."

"But she doesn't have the right to rag on you all day, bro!" Kaname countered, brushing off his hand and making her way up to Kagome and the others. "Look, I know Michiru might have gone a bit overboard back there, but he already said he was sorry!"

"I know, Kaname," Kagome told her, understanding the need to defend one's brother all too well. But then she looked at Michiru, and saw the genuine chagrin that he clearly felt. "And I do believe that you meant it when you said you were sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that you almost killed Miroku back there." Now the Kururugi boy's look of guilt was joined by a stung expression that translated through his entire body. "Now you may not have meant it, Michiru. But that doesn't change what you did."

"I know, Kagome," Michiru replied, no anger to his words. Simply a deep weariness.

"But…" Kaname seconded, looking back and forth between Kagome and Michiru. "But Miroku said some pretty out-of-line things, right? You can't blame my bro for getting mad about that!"

"I'm not blaming him for that. It's how he reacted to what he said that I'm worried about," Kagome told him in a flat voice. "Look, I'm sorry, I realize you're not happy about what Miroku said back there. Neither am I, for that matter. But letting it get to you that way is only going to cause trouble, for all of us!" Then she gave Michiru a stern look, and added, "I know you apologized, Michiru. But just saying you're sorry doesn't make everything better,"

"But..." Michiru began, only to falter and let his eyes fall to the ground.

As Kagome stood there, studying the Kururugi boy, she couldn't help but regret the necessity of the situation. _I know you're sorry, Michiru. I really am. But I have to do this, _she thought somberly. _I mean, sure, we've had out differences before, and sometimes we have arguments, even fights. But none of us has ever actually _attacked_ another. And even if that _was_ a sparring session, you still crossed a major line. And that's something we just can't afford to have happen again._

A heavy silence fell down upon them all, a silence that Kagome hoped would help drive in a very necessary point home for them. Until it was shattered by a loud, arrogant voice grumbling, "Ugh, would you give the holier-than-thou bit a rest, Kagome? That's Miroku's bit!" Then as he started past her, he narrowed his eyes sharply and added, "Besides, we _both _know what your _real _problem with Michiru is! And it ain't got nothing to do with that stupid sparring session!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, aghast at his blasé reaction to a situation such as this.

"Real problem?" Michiru repeated blankly as the half-demon moved past him, stopping just on the other side of the Kururugi twins. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Heh! Long story made short, Kagome's been insisting that Sango and Miroku belong together, that they should get married and have ten or twenty kids already!" InuYasha declared, glancing over his shoulder at the Shikigami User. "In fact, she was even saying that it would have been better if you never came back so you wouldn't get your heart broken. Or something stupid like that, anyway."

"She...!" Michiru gasped out, his tongue falling flat in his mouth as he whipped his head about to gaze disbelievingly at her. Every trace of guilt and shame forgotten as he worked his mouth and asked, "Kagome...is that...?"

"InuYasha, cut it out! That's not important!" Kagome shouted, unable to believe the half-demon's gall. All of all the times to bring that up, _this _was the absolute worst time. "Seriously, this has nothing to do with that!"

"Nothing to do with it?" InuYasha repeated incredulously. "Like hell it doesn't! You were against me bringing messages back and forth between him and us, just because you didn't want to 'encourage him'! That Sango and Miroku were _perfect_ for each other and that it would be better if he just forgot about her and all that!"

"What?" both Kururugi twins exclaimed simultaneously before Michiru looked hard at her and asked, "Kagome...is this true?"

In retrospect, Kagome would be both amazed and annoyed at how quickly she and Michiru had reversed roles. In the span of a few seconds, he had gone from swimming in his own guilt to looking at her in horrified disbelief. While the reborn priestess, once in the position of stern disciplinarian, was now subject to two furious glares, as well as an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "That was before Naraku showed up, okay?" she countered, barely thinking as she defended her own decisions. "I was just trying to do what I thought was best, okay?"

"What's _best?"_ Michiru spat out, the anger he had displayed earlier sparking in his eyes again. "Kagome...how can you decide what's _best _for me?"

"I...I just didn't want you to get hurt, that's all!" Kagome returned, completely on the defensive. "Look, Sango and Miroku...they've been together for a while now. And...well, you have to be honest with yourself, Michiru! You can't expect her to give up that for someone she barely even knows!"

Michiru just stood there, blinking incredulously at her, before his features slowly hardened. "Maybe you should try letting _Sango_ decide that for herself," he muttered before turning and stomping away. Angry clouds rising up from him as he moved to catch up with Miroku and Sango, who had continued forward while the rest of them had become embroiled in their discussion.

"Michiru!" Kagome called out, but even as she did so, she realized that it was no good. Throwing up her hands in disgust, she turned her glare and her new frustration on the one responsible for it. "Thanks a lot, InuYasha! I really needed that!"

"Heh! I'll say!" InuYasha grinned in that smug, self-satisfied manner of his that she found so utterly infuriating. "Serves you right for beating down on Michiru like that!"

Trying her best to keep her cool, as well as ignore the temptation of smashing the half-demon down into the ground, Kagome folded her arms across her chest and muttered, "Look, this had absolutely nothing to do with Sango and Miroku. I was just concerned about what happened before, and I wanted to make sure that it did _not _happen again!"

"That's fine, Kagome, but my bro feels bad enough about what happened without being raked over the coals about it," Kaname pointed out.

"That's for sure!" InuYasha muttered as he started forward, with Kaname quick to follow. Grunting at this, Kagome made a mental note to sit the half right into the ground the next time he gave her any kind of grief as she started after them, already intent on clearing the air between all of them. But before she could say another word, InuYasha grumbled, "And as for hooking Sango up with Miroku...I don't have a clue what Sango could ever see in that pervert."

"InuYasha!" Kagome replied in a shocked manner.

"I know," Kaname agreed with a nod. "I'd get pretty sick of having to watch my own butt, just to make sure he didn't have his hands on it."

"Tell me about it!" InuYasha smirked in response. "She'd have to be a real chump to fall for that lecher! Especially with someone like your brother around!"

Grunting her irritation, Kagome moved to catch up with them. "Look, can we not go into this right now?"

"Hey, you're the one that started this!" InuYasha sneered.

"As if! _You're _the one who brought Sango into this!" When InuYasha snorted at this, Kagome looked down into the basket. "Isn't that right, Shippo?"

"Well, yeah," Shippo answered somewhat uncertainly.

"See?" Kagome started, glaring pointedly at InuYasha. "It's not like I'm out to get Michiru or anything like that!"

"This from a person who's been trying to get him to give up on Sango so she can get her together with Miroku?" InuYasha asked snidely.

"It's not like that! I never said I didn't want Michiru to come back or anything!" Kagome insisted with a mounting level of annoyance. "And as for Sango and Miroku, I was just trying to help them get over their differences! I thought it would be nice if they could get together and everything! Besides, I kind of feel sorry for Miroku. He's not that bad a guy, right?"

Snorting, InuYasha smirked and commented, "Sure, if you're into womanizing con-artists!"

Kagome growled deep in her throat at this. As she wondered not for the first time what exactly it would take to pound some reason into InuYasha's thick skull, Shippo piped up and asked, "Hey, what's Michiru looking at?"

"Huh?" InuYasha frowned before turning to look at their friend. Sure enough, the Kururugi boy was

was slowing down, his eyes narrowing as he looked and left and right, as if searching for something. "Hey, Michiru!" The Shikigami User started and looked about as the three of them approached him. "What's the matter? Is something up?"

"Uh...not exactly." Then Michiru gestured for his sister to join him. "Look over there, sis."

"Over there?" Kaname frowned as Michiru pointed towards a section of forest stretching out below them. "Okay, but...what am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Not _seeing, _Kaname! Sensing," Michiru explained as she came up alongside of him. "From over there. Can you sense what I am?"

That said, Kaname furrowed her brow in concentration. Before long, her eyes had popped open again, wide with amazement. "Oh, wow!"

"What is it?" Shippo yelped nervously around the lollipop in his mouth.

"Is it a demon?" Kagome asked.

"Or Naraku?" InuYasha demanded.

"No!" Kaname answered, her face splitting with a wide grin. "It's a hot spring!"

As these words registered with her, Kagome immediately forgot about what had happened earlier at the sparring session, about Michiru's guilt, and most of all, about the argument that InuYasha had started about Miroku and Sango. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Michiru nodded before returning his focus to the unseen hot spring. "I think it's about...oh, ten, fifteen minutes away from here."

"Great!" Kagome beamed, thoughts of a nice, long, relaxing soak in a hot spring dancing in her mind. "Sooo…just how hot is this hot spring, anyway?"

Shrugging, Michiru frowned. "Sorry, but it's tough to tell from far away. All I can really tell you is that there _is_ a spring, and it's definitely not a cold one. That's about all."

"Does it matter?" Kaname wondered. "Even if it is a little on the cool side, I can definitely fix that!"

"Good point!" Kagome admitted before starting away from. "Hang on! I'll go tell Sango and Miroku about this! Looks like we've found our campsite for tonight!"

* * *

"Ahhh..." Sango sighed contentedly, stretching out as she allowed herself to sink even deeper into the pleasantly hot water that she and the other girls were immersed in. "Now _this _is just what I needed!"

"Boy, I'll say! The temperature is just perfect!" Kagome chimed in from where she rested a short distance away, a dreamy smile on her own face. "And thanks again for heating the spring up for us, Kaname! "

"Hey, I was glad to do it. Besides, this is my first time in a natural hot spring," Kaname informed them. She was about to say something else when a slight rustle was heard from the bushes surrounding the rim of the spring. Glancing up at them, she called out, "Hey! Is that you, bro!"

"Uh, yeah," Michiru responded from somewhere above. "Sorry to disturb you. I didn't mean to."

"You weren't disturbing us," Sango gently assured him. "But...what are you doing up there?"

"Well, I...I just thought I'd try something new. From the book of Shikigami spells my dad gave us," Michiru explained as he moved about the perimeter of the spring, staying just out of sight. "I was looking through it, and I found a spell to create a barrier to ward off demons."

"Huh? Oh, right! I remember seeing something about that when I looked through it the last time!" But even as she said this, Kaname frowned in confusion. "But...why are you doing something like that? We've already got you keeping watch!"

"Yeah, and we've got Sango down here as well," Kagome added, glancing over at the rocks upon which the Demon Slayer had placed her Hiraikotsu.

"Yeah, I know. But...I just thought it would be good practice, that's all," Michiru explained in a hesitant fashion. "Besides, I...I really can't...keep an eye on you. If you...know what I mean."

Practically seeing Michiru blush as he spoke, Sango chuckled and told him, "Alright, then. Just be sure to let us know when you're ready to set up the barrier."

"Okay," Michiru replied easily, and with the continued his labors.

Shaking her head at just how shy Michiru could be, Sango sighed and glanced over at Kagome. "You know, I was a bit surprised when you asked Michiru to watch out for us," the Demon Slayer commented, keeping her voice even. "Considering how upset you were with him earlier."

"Hey, it's no big deal," Kagome shrugged in response. "You know how InuYasha gets about this sort of thing, and Miroku's too injured to keep watch." Then she quirked the corner of her lip and added, "Not that we'd want him to, anyway."

"That's for sure," Sango muttered, rolling her eyes at this.

"I guess that would be like asking a wolf to guard a flock of sheep," Kaname commented with a rueful smile.

"Pretty much." Several seconds of silence passed before Kagome sighed and gently murmured, "Besides...I dunno. Maybe I _was _a bit too hard on him before." Then she made a face and hissed out, "Just don't tell him I said that, okay?"

Kaname's mouth popped open at this, and it was obvious that she didn't understand why Kagome had said this. But Sango couldn't help but chuckle at this demand, as well as understand why it was made. The modern priestess had made it clear on many occasions that she was not willing to accept any backtalk from anyone, human, demon, or otherwise. She also had an equally low tolerances for any excuses made for the failings of others, with only Shippo or similarly cute creatures being the exceptions. As such, she wouldn't tolerate Michiru thinking he was off her hook until she finally decided to make it official.

However, Sango also knew that Michiru's sister wasn't likely to accept that. So deciding to distract their newest friend from this matter, the Demon Slayer gently cleared her throat. "By the way, Kaname? There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Really?" Seeming to consider this for a moment, Kaname then shrugged and responded, "Sure, go right ahead."

"Why did you decide to come with us on this journey?" Sango asked, genuinely curious. "When you first came here with Michiru, you and he thought that...well, it wouldn't exactly be safe, but at the time, you thought that Naraku was dead, right?" Kaname responded with a quick nod of her head. "So you must have known how dangerous Naraku and his incarnations are, but...you chose to stay here."

"Now, don't get the wrong idea! We're really glad you decided to come with us!" Kagome cut in, clearly intent on preventing any seeds of insecurity from being sown. "But...Sango does have a point. If you knew how bad this could be...what made you decide to come with us?"

Pressing her lips together, Kaname turned towards Kagome and began, "Well, you already know part of the reason, Kagome. Remember? I wanted to be able to do some good with my powers, to be able to protect people. And...well, I have to be honest. I really wanted to be with my brother." Lowering her eyes somewhat, the Kururugi girl shifted about nervously before going on to say, "I mean...after the Doll Festival, it was pretty obvious that Michiru had changed somehow. That something major had happened to him. But at the same time, I noticed that he was acting differently."

"Differently?" Sango frowned, uncertain what her friend meant.

"Yeah. He'd spend a lot of time, cooped up in his room. He'd sneak out in the middle of the night, and..." Her voice trembling, Kaname broke off and shook her head sadly. "I mean...before then, we spent a lot of time together. Going out to movies, playing video games, or just talking to each other. But...more and more, it felt like I was dealing with a total stranger." Pressing her lips together, the Kururugi girl let out a low sigh before smiling sadly. "I...it might seem strange, but..."

"No. It's not strange at all, Kaname," Sango assured her, knowing all too well what the Shikigami User had gone through. The feeling of being disconnected from a loved one, of looking into his face and seeing nothing familiar about him. Of feeling like there was a mammoth gulf between you and him, and having no idea of how to bridge it. "You were worried about him. It's perfectly natural."

A sad smile spreading across her face, Kaname replied, "Thanks, Sango." Heaving a deep breath, she sat up straighter and visibly composed herself. "Now, don't get me wrong, I don't blame my bro for doing any of that stuff. In fact, if I...if I'd been in his place, I'd probably have done the same things," she admitted in a bashful manner. "But...after going through all of that, and then us being together again with practicing and all that...I just...didn't want to lose him again." The Shikigami User frowned, then shrugged and added, "Well, not _lose _him, but...well..."

"It's okay, Kaname. I understand," Kagome told her as Sango nodded. "I feel the same way after I've been away from home for a while. All I want to do when I get back is just sit back, relax, and just...enjoy being with my family."

Nodding to this, Kaname shrugged and added, "Also...and maybe it seems stupid, what with how strong he is now, but...when I thought about Michiru fighting things like Naraku..." Giving a slow shake of her head, the Kururugi girl frowned and added, "When I thought of all that, I couldn't help but be scared that he might get hurt, or...or worse."

"I understand," Sango murmured, knowing all too well what Kaname was talking about. Recalling when she was a young girl in the Demon Slayer village, too young for battle, watching as her father and loved ones went off. The sleepless nights and worrisome days that came for her while waiting for them to come home, all the while wondering if they ever would. "It's only natural that you be worried about your brother."

"Thanks, Sango," Kaname smiled wanly. "So anyway, yeah, I...I knew that this was going to be dangerous, but at the same time...it just felt like something I had to do." Then her smile became a brighter, more tender one as she added, "Besides, we're all together, right? So I'm not really worried about it."

"Even after what happened with the demonic grass?" Kagome commented. "That wasn't exactly our finest moment, remember?"

Even as Sango was wondering what Kagome was thinking, bringing up that particular nightmare, Kaname's face darkened somewhat, but then she recovered and told them, "I know, but...I'm okay. InuYasha saved me, and...I'm okay now. So...I have to think that...as long as we stick together...it'll be alright."

Her mouth popping slightly open, Sango studied the Shikigami User for a time before looking over at Kagome. "She's Michiru's sister, alright."

"Sure is," Kagome giggled. "Still, I'd be careful not to let him hear you say all that!"

"Huh? Why not?" Kaname wondered, furrowing her brows.

"Let's just say it's not the kind of thing I'd let _my _brother hear me saying," Kagome commented with a wry smile. "I know Sota would tease me for the rest of my life with that sort of thing!"

Chuckling in response, Kaname shook her head and told her, "Oh, you don't have to worry about _that,_ Kagome. I know how to deal with him!" Then she looked up in the general direction they had last seen the bushes rustling and called out, "Hey, bro! Is everything alright up there?"

"All's clear from what I can see," came Michiru's voice in response. "No demons near here, except for our friends."

"That's good," Kaname stated, but then her lips quirked with mischief. "Say, are you sure you're not peeking at us, bro?"

"Wh-what?" Michiru yelped. "W-why would I be spying on my sister?"

"Who said anything about me?" Kaname asked innocently. "But _Sango's_ down here, and she's not wearing a single thing!" Cocking her head to the side, her already impish smile became outright dangerous. "Aren't you the _least_ bit tempted?"

Stunned by this sudden shift in Kaname's demeanor, Sango blushed madly and hissed, "What are you _doing?"_

"N-no, of course not!" Michiru countered, sounding as embarrassed as Sango felt.

"Oh, so you _don't_ want to look at her?" Kaname teased with increasing levels of mischief.

"That's not what I meant!" Michiru protested fiercely. "I just…I'm no Peeping Tom! I'd never spy on San – on a girl bathing!"

"Are you sure?" Kaname continued, smiling all the while.

"Aw, gimme a break, sis!" Michiru countered, and Kagome and the others could almost see him turning redder than a tomato. "I-I…I have too much respect for – for all of you to try and get a few cheap thrills like that!"

"Well, okay! Just making sure!" Kaname finishing, grinning so wide that her smile threatened to become larger than her face.

Scowling as the Kururugi settled back down, Kagome told her, "Okay, teasing is one thing, but that was just a little too much, Kaname."

"Well...maybe a little," Kaname replied, her smile becoming wistful. "But the two of us have been teasing and playing with each other for what feels like forever."

"I understand," Sango thinking of some of the antics that had gone on in Demon Slayer village. "Still, please don't do that to Michiru anymore. He's been through a lot for us."

"Besides, one of these days, you'll find a guy you really like, Kaname," Kagome smirked. "You wouldn't want to be teased about it, would you?"

"Yeah...I guess you're right about that," Kaname admitted after a moment's thought. "By the way, while we're on the subject of thoughtless tricks...there's something I've been wanting to apologize for, Sango."

The Demon Slayer's expression became blank at this. "Huh? For what?"

"Remember on the day we first met?" Kaname asked, her mirth forgotten as she proceeded carefully. "When I played that trick on Miroku? You were so upset, and…well, I just wanted to apologize for that."

At this, Sango gasped in realization. "Oh, that," she murmured as she flashed back to that day. Sinking further down beneath the surface of the hot spring, the warrior woman sighed before adding, "It's no big deal, Kaname. Besides...it wasn't you I was upset with."

"Oh?" Kaname squeaked in surprise. "Then at Miroku?"

"Well, him, yes…but mainly myself," Sango told them, and when the other two just looked at her quizzically, she sighed and went on. "When you and I first met...I was trying to deal with Naraku's return, with...with losing Kohaku again." Feeling these memories weighing down upon her like a mountain the Demon Slayer's frown became harder as she continued. "And to top it off, Miroku had been pulling one of his usual tricks on me."

"Oh," Kaname groaned with a heavy grimace. "You mean he..."

"Yeah," Sango nodded, an entire world of meaning in that single word. "Anyway, I was tired and angry and fed up, and...the last thing I needed right then was to have to deal with him." Heaving a low sigh, she thought back to precious moment shortly after that. "And then when I...saw Michiru again, I…I forgot about everything else. I was just so happy to see him again, and all I wanted to do was hold him, to make sure he was really back." Then she shook her head remorsefully, her memories becoming a cruel dagger in her side. "And then I remembered Miroku was there, and I…"

"Sango..." Kagome murmured, concern and compassion gleaming from her eyes.

"I mean...we never said anything, and...it's not like we've actually..." Sango got out, her cheeks tingeing as she tried to give voice to this sensitive subject. But ultimately, words failed her, simply because that words that could possibly capture the turbulent and often confusing nature of her relationship with the lecherous monk didn't even exist. So she sighed in defeat and went on to say, "But still, I...I felt terrible. Like I'd betrayed him." This confession left Sango's throat feeling abraded, like she had just come down with a nasty cold of some kind. Certainly feeling feverish, the warrior woman did her best to quash her emotions and get out the rest. "And then when you pretended to agree to bear his child, and then when he acted like he would actually –!"

With that, Sango clamped her mouth shut, unable to speak any further. However, the tumultuous emotion in her eyes spoke worlds for her. "I'm sorry, Sango," Kaname insisted, looking even more mournful. "I really am. If I'd just known…"

"No, it's okay," Sango told her, not wanting her friend to feel needless guilt. "I guess it was kind of a wakeup call for me, but still, I had hoped that I was more to him than, you know, just another pretty girl to flirt with."

"What are you talking about, Sango?" Kagome immediately protested. "Of _course_ you are!"

"You really think so?" Sango wondered, sounding more tired than she was happy with. "Lately, I haven't been so sure of that." With this confession out into the open, the Demon Slayer looked up towards the bushes, and spoke in a more hushed manner. "Besides…there's still Michiru…and…"

There was silence for a time, a silence that Kaname eventually broke. "Sango, how do you feel about my brother?"

"What?" Sango started, fresh heat flooding to her cheeks. "W-why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about something he told me, about when he met Kikyo," Kaname gently explained. "He was feeling really down about you and Miroku, and she told him that he should stop feeling sorry for himself and be true to his feelings."

"His feelings?" Sango wondered.

"Because that's who you really are," Kaname went on. "Once you figure out how you feel and who you love, then it'll be alright. Nobody here will hold it against you, not Miroku and certainly not my brother!"

Glancing in Kaname's direction, Kagome sighed and nodded. "She's right, Sango. Besides, you won't do anybody any good by being so hard on yourself about how you feel."

* * *

Meanwhile, a relatively short distance away, Michiru was sitting with his back to the base of tree, his sword held in his hands at the ready. Wishing that his weapon was of use against the foe that he was currently facing.

Michiru had a healthy dislike for Peeping Toms and people who exploited women in general, treating them as objects of pleasure or things to played with and abused on a whim. He didn't go in for the kind of girly magazines that some of the guys at school enjoyed. And he had a great deal of respect for Sango and the other girls. All of which made it that much frustrating the fact that Kaname's teasing notion of spying on the woman he loved had sparked memories of the past, when he had accidently spotted the Demon Slayer taking a bath.

It had been one of their days off, and as was growing to be more and more common for him, Michiru had chosen to spend his time with Sango. When the warrior woman had decided to spend her time getting some laundry done, he had been quick to offer to help. And while Sango had told him that she could take care of it on her own, she did tell him that he could help her carry the kimonos. And so the Kururugi boy had spent some time, doing some exercises and talking with the others, and once he felt enough time had gone by, he had gone to the river to look for Sango...only to see something that had stuck in his mind ever since.

Turning red as this moment returned to him, Michiru couldn't help but picture Sango as she had been when he had happened upon. Her immaculate skin, shiny hair, perfect breasts and flawlessly toned muscles, all somehow accentuated by the water flowing about. And while this accident was something he was ashamed of, and had resulted in her crying out in horror and him very nearly winding up a target for her Hiraikotsu, the glimpse he had gotten of her still tantalized certain aspects of his imagination, something that he hated himself for.

_She's so close...too close..._ Michiru found himself thinking, knowing all too well that it would be so very easy to get another glimpse of paradise. Something a part of him dearly wanted. While the conscious part of him that was fully aware of the difference between right and wrong was hating himself for even possessing a baser portion of himself that would even consider this. _Damn...I need to something...something to get my mind off of Sango before I go nuts!_

The instant he thought this, fate responded with a vengeance. "Uh-oh! Michiru!" Kagome cried out, startling him from his thoughts. "Get InuYasha and Miroku! I'm sensing shards of the Sacred Jewel! And they're coming right this way!"

_"What?" _Michiru yelped, immediately jumping to his feet. Shaking himself to full alertness, he took his sword in both hands and started looking in all directions, opening his mind to the sensory perceptions of the Shikigami. The instant he did so, he sensed a distortion in the wind, almost like an immensely powerful, immensely compact wind storm. And it was rapidly closing in on them. "Oh, no!"

Caught between the impulse to go for his friends and the need to stand and defend the girls, Michiru hesitated for several seconds. Just long enough for a cyclone to boom into the wooded area, swirling towards the hot spring. Crying out in dismay, the Shikigami User was then stunned when the miniature tornado exploded and dissipated, a figure erupting from it.

"Hey, hey, Kagome – _yeee-ooouuuch!_" the figured cried out as he leapt towards the spring, a joyous voice turning to agony as he slammed headfirst into the protective barrier Michiru had created.

Thanking the heavens that he had decided to create that spell, Michiru rushed over to where the figure had crashed down to the ground. Uncertain how long the intruder would remain vulnerable, the Kururugi boy came at him, sword raised overhead...only to suddenly drop his jaw in shock. "Koga?" Michiru gaped in surprise, staring at the groaning wolf-demon in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Koga burst, looking at the Shikigami User with his own measure of surprise. "Michiru, is that you?" Shaking his head free of the stars and comets clouding it, the wolf-demon quickly recovered and rose to his feet. "Hey, long time, no see!"

"It's great to see you again as well!" Michiru grinned, his fears instantly forgotten as Koga got to his feet. The wolf-demon looked exactly as he had before; patches of animal furs about his body, dressed in some armor with a sword at his hip, his black hair pulled back into a long ponytail. "What the heck are you doing here, though?"

"Well, I picked up Kagome's scent, and followed it here! What else?" Koga answered. Michiru smiled, recalling his prior run-ins with the wolf-demon. The first time had been when Utsugi had been impersonating Michiru, slaying many wolf-demons in order to lead Michiru into a trap. Koga had wanted to kill Michiru in revenge for this, but Michiru later learned that Koga had just been stopping in to help these members of his tribe because of the problems they had had. Most of the time, Koga was prowling the area with two of his friends and several wolves searching for Naraku, who had arranged the slaughter of many of his people in an attempt to lay claim to the Shikon Jewel Shards imbedded in Koga's legs.

"So, uh...what's the deal with this barrier, huh?" Koga asked nonchalantly, gesturing at the protective shield with his thumb.

"Oh, that?" Michiru got out, his cheeks coloring with his chagrin. "Uh, I'm afraid I set it up, Koga."

"Oh, you did, did you?" Koga growled, his voice tingeing with annoyance. "Was it for any particular reason, or just for kicks?"

"Well, the girls are down in the hot spring, taking a bath," Michiru explained, pointing down towards the hot spring. "I just didn't want any demons attacking them, that's all!"

"Oh!" Koga replied, relaxing as his annoyance disappeared. "Well, that explains it! We definitely want to keep Kagome safe!" Then he smiled that much dangerously as he looked past Michiru. "It's good to know that at least _someone's_ looking out for my girl!"

Suffering a bad feeling, Michiru turned and looked in the same direction as Koga, and winced when he saw InuYasha appear. "I thought I recognized that stench," the half-demon growled even as he took hold of the Tetsusaiga's hilt. "What the hell are you doing here, you scrawny wolf?"

"Well, it seems you haven't matured any, you little mutt!" Koga sniped dismissively before eyeing the hot spring. "I just have something I need to talk about with Kagome. It doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"Like hell it doesn't!" InuYasha snarled, bringing forth his mammoth fang of destruction. "Now get the hell out of here before I -!"

"InuYasha, sit!" came Kagome's voice, giving the half-demon just enough time for his eyes to expand in surprise before the Beads of Subjugation sent him down into the ground.

Groaning in dismay as his friend groaned in pain, Michiru glanced in the general direction of the hot spring. "Uh...you heard that, Kagome?"

"I heard enough," Kagome responded in casual fashion, as if this were nothing more than business as usual for her. "Koga, I'm sorry, but if you wait a bit, I'll be right out."

"Naw, that's okay, Kagome! You take all the time you want!" Koga replied in a smooth manner. "I'll just hang around up here, and –!"

"Koga!" came another voice. Turning about, Michiru watched as Ginta and Hakkaku appeared. As was usual, the two wolf-demons were completely out-of-breath from having to chase Koga down.

"What kept you two?" Koga demanded, as if unclear as to why his friends couldn't keep up with his own Jewel Shard-powered legs. "Say, Michiru, since you're here…there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Huh? Oh, okay…" Michiru stammered, unsure as to what Koga wanted.

* * *

A few minutes later, InuYasha had recovered from being sat and Shippo had taken over guard duties for Michiru. Leaving the Shikigami User free to escort the wolf-demons to their camping grounds, where Miroku was resting, and prepare some cups of noodles for them.

"I really appreciate this, you sharing your supplies with us," Koga commented, unable to hide his humiliation at being forced to accept such charity. "We haven't found so much as a flock of sheep or a boar to eat lately!"

"It's no problem, Koga," Michiru commented, smiling easily as he handed out their servings. "But if you want to find some wild boars, I do know the perfect place for it someplace south of here."

"Really? You? Hunting wild boars?" Koga grinned, raising an eyebrow at the Shikigami User. "Now _there's _a surprise!"

Chuckling at this, Michiru thought back to the circumstances behind that particular hunt. Of how he had wound up being with Sesshomaru's tiny group for a short time, and wound up having to rescue Rin from Naraku's castle. "It's a long story. Now why don't you relax and eat?"

"I don't know why you're bothering to feed these scrawny wolves," InuYasha sneered nastily, not even bothering to hide his contempt for the wolf-demons in general and Koga in particular. "If they were really hungry, they'd have just raided a human village!"

"Are you kidding me? No way!" Hakkaku, the wolf-demon with a white mohawk stated firmly as he accepted his noodles.

Ginta, the wolf-demon with a black stripe down the center of his gray hair, nodded in agreement as he took his own noodles. "That's right. We wouldn't want Kagome mad at us."

"Besides, that's in the past, little mutt. Hey, these are pretty good!" Koga stated emphatically, sampling the noodles. "Look, we always thought of humans as prey, no different from a boar or rabbits or whatever. It wasn't until I met Kagome and the rest of you that I…that I realized that humans could be brave and strong, that a lot of them weren't that different from us. That some, especially like Kagome, are really worth protecting."

"You've really grown up, Koga," Miroku stated, hints of pain still penetrating his voice. "A pity that can't be said for everybody present."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" InuYasha snarled, looking ready to give the monk even more pain.

"Anyway, Koga, you said there was something you wanted to ask me about?" Michiru asked, focusing on the alpha wolf.

"Yeah, and since we're waiting for Kagome..." Koga muttered, glancing towards the hot spring before sucking down some more noodles. "It's like this, Michiru. You...you're from another country, right? Like Kagome?"

"Well, yeah…" Michiru fumbled. He didn't like lying to a friend, but since Koga didn't know about the Bone-Eater's Well, he didn't want to spread the secret around. "You could say that."

"So…you would know about some of the other countries and peoples out there. Probably seen and heard of some weird stuff while traveling?" Koga went on.

Growling disgustedly in his through, InuYasha demanded, "Get to the point, already!"

"Well...it's like this," Ginta hesitantly explained. "We were doing some exploring near the coast, and we saw strange ships anchored nearby, as well as some smaller boats that came ashore."

"Yeah, and there were several humans wearing strange clothes, and carrying these weird sticks!" Hakkaku went on. "While we were watching, a wild boar started going crazy in the village!"

"Right, and one of the strangers pointed his stick at it, and -!" Ginta cut in.

"Boom! There was a blast of fire and smoke coming out of the stick, and the boar dropped to the ground, just like that!" Koga concluded, bringing his hand down for emphasis.

"Are you serious?" InuYasha growled.

"I've never heard of a weapon like that before," Miroku mused in a low voice.

"Neither have I, and I've seen some pretty strange stuff!" Koga assured them. "Well, we decided not to stick around, just in case. Besides, the noise from that stick really hurt my ears!" Shuddering at the thought of it, the wolf-demon than focused on Michiru. "But, anyway, I was wondering if you've ever heard of anything like that?"

"It sounds like a gun…" Michiru mused, thinking furiously. Trying to dredge up everything he had learned in his history classes. _Yeah, this is the Feudal Era, so the timing could be right…this is when guns first came to Japan…_ After several seconds of thought, he spoke aloud again. "Those ships you saw might have been trader ships, or exploration vessels. I'm not sure where from, though."

"Is that so? And the stick…what did you call it? A…gun?" Koga repeated blankly.

As Michiru was confronted by similar blank expressions worn by the others, he gulped and tried to explain. "Well, it uses powder that explodes to fire off small pieces of metal at high speed. Sort of like an arrow, only a lot faster and more accurate."

"I've never even heard of anything like that," Hakkaku murmured in an amazed voice.

"And it's a mortal weapon?" Ginta asked disbelievingly.

When Michiru nodded, Koga furrowed his brows. "Just one more thing; how dangerous are these weapons?"

Shrugging, Michiru replied, "I'm…not sure." Which was true; the guns Koga and his friends would have seen were five hundred years obsolete by the standards of the Kururugi boy's century, and he had no way of knowing how effective they were. "If you're wondering if they could hurt demons…I have read stories about using mystic metal in guns to destroy demons, but I'm not sure if they're real or not."

"Are you serious?" InuYasha demanded.

"If you're right, and these things start getting around, there could be some big trouble for us and other tribes of demons," Koga decided, looking very unhappy. "It just means that I'm right about this."

"Right about what?" Michiru wondered.

Koga opened his mouth to explain, only to silenced by Shippo shouting, "Miroku! Cut that out!"

"Huh?" Michiru squeaked, stunned by this cry of dismay. "Wait a minute? Miroku?" Immediately, he looked towards the monk, wondering what was going on. Only for his jaw to plummet to the ground when he saw nothing but grass where Miroku had been.

"What the -?" Koga started, only to have his features twist in outrage. "Why, that dirty monk! He must be spying on my Kagome!" Snarling, the wolf-demon leapt to his feet and dashed off in the direction of the hot spring. While InuYasha was bowled over by Koga, Michiru jumped up and gave chase.

As the Kururugi boy ran, plodding in comparison to the wolf-demon alpha, he heard two pained shouts, followed by the sound of something crashing into the bushes. "Koga!" Michiru cried out as he reached the clearing, where he saw Miroku lying on the ground, massaging his pained posterior, while Koga was plastered against the barrier he had created. After a moment's thought, Michiru realized that Koga must have tried to bash Miroku in the face, but at the moment he'd tried to punch the monk, Miroku's injury caused him to fall over, allowing Koga to fly past. As a result, Koga was stuck being sizzled by magical lightning, until at last he collapsed to the ground, clouds of steam rising up from him.

Looking from the fried wolf-demon to the pained monk, Michiru frowned, suddenly annoyed as he marched up to him. "I don't believe this, Miroku!" he grumbled as he grabbed him by the hem of his kimono and hauled him up to his feet. "When will you ever learn to leave the girls alone?"

As Michiru glared down at the monk, suspecting that he already knew the answer to this question, a loud crashing sound was heard behind him. "Heh! So you got him, huh?" InuYasha grinned as he leapt overhead. "I swear, we can't take our eyes off of you for a -!"

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ came Kagome's shrill voice. Jumping at this, Michiru looked towards the hot spring, and realized that InuYasha was just high enough to be visible from down there. Wincing as he realized what was about to happen, the Kururugi had only enough time to grimace before he heard the words, "InuYasha, you pervert! SIT!"

"Wha-?" InuYasha cried out as the Beads of Subjugation lit up. Just before the half-demon crashed down upon the monk's head, Michiru shoved him away, and instead InuYasha smashed down into the

rocky outcropping that Michiru and Miroku were on, splitting it in two. As a result, the monk was tossed aside while the Shikigami User was sent flying straight into empty space.

"Michiru!" Sango shouted as the Kururugi boy cried out in dismay. Anticipating a _very_ rough landing, Michiru screwed his eyes shut and waited for the end. Only to open them again when two strong, slender arms wrapped about him, slowing him down as he fell into the hot spring. Gasping as water was sent splashing on him, the Kururugi boy soon found himself on his feet, with Sango holding him tight. "Michiru! Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, Sango!" Michiru breathed in relief, looking into Sango's face as he stabilized himself physically and emotionally. Instinctively returning her embrace as he shook his head clear.

"Thank goodness," Sango sighed, smiling a smile that would melt even the stoniest of hearts. Leaving him helpless to do anything but smile stupidly in the face of her beauty, and return her embrace. To feel her warm, tender skin in his hands, and...

_Huh? _ Michiru paused, realizing what he had just thought. His eyes going wide, he felt his hands nervously playing about warm, damp skin. Then, with a gulp and a flow of blood that turned his face so red it looked ready to explode, he glanced down and saw two large, soft, firm mounds pressed squarely into his chest. _Oh, no..._

Even as he was going through this, the fact that she was bare of clothing struck Sango as well. At which point she blushed furiously as well, screaming as she dived beneath the water while Michiru staggered backwards, his nose exploding with blood. "You idiot!" the Demon Slayer howled, wrapping her arms around her chest as she turned her front away from him. "Get out of here! _Now!_"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Michiru yelped in dismay, staggering out of the hot spring, doing his best to avoid looking at the other two girls. His eyes mostly shut, he scrambled up the side of the spring, ignoring the bumps and bruises he suffered in the process. It was only when he reached the top of the incline that he came to a halt, panting loudly as he fell down on his chest.

_Oh...oh, wow..._ Michiru couldn't help but think, blood still trickling from his nose as he lay there.

* * *

_Oh...oh, I don't believe this...!_ Sango thought, her own heart pounding in her ears. _I...I know Michiru didn't mean anything, but still...!_

Mortified by the experience of being held so close, so tightly, without anything between her and a man, Sango remained huddled in the hot spring, trying to sort out what happened. Until a familiar voice was heard saying, "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be jealous of you, Michiru."

"Huh?" Kagome gasped as she, Sango, and Kaname turned to look towards the source. And saw Miroku, unnoticed by everyone else, glancing over at Michiru before returning his attention to the ladies below. When he did, his gaze was met by three separate and distinct expressions of outrage.

"Why, you...!" Sango growled, still embarrassed by her close encounter with Michiru.

"Ugh...!" Kagome groaned as he dived down for cover.

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ Kaname shrieked, curling her arms about her as a pentagram spun into existence at her feet. "Miroku, you pervert! Dry up and DIE!"

"What? No, please!" Miroku cried out, waving his hands in protest, but it was already too late. Kaname's Fire Shikigami lunged into the air and came crashing down on his head. When the flames cleared a moment later, his entire body was scorched and clouds of smoke were rising up from him.

Shaking her head in disgust at the errant monk as he fell over, Sango groaned and rose from the water. "Come on," she began, gesturing for the others to follow. "Let's get dressed before he had a chance to recover."

"Good idea," Kaname agreed, falling in behind Sango. Then she glanced back at Kagome and asked, "By the way...you don't think that I went overboard there, do you?"

Snorting loudly, Kagome shook her head and answered, "If you hadn't done that, then Miroku would have had to answer to me."

"And me," Sango muttered deep in her throat. Evil thoughts about the monk floating through her mind as she retrieved her Hiraikotsu and her clothes.

* * *

Shortly after the hot spring fiasco, when the girls had finished drying themselves off and getting dressed, the entire group met around the campfire. Again, Miroku was lying on his stomach with eveil glares being cast at him. Michiru and Sango were unable to meet each other's eyes, and everybody was a picture of tension.

_Damn lech! You sure had that coming!_ InuYasha fumed irritably, barely paying attention to the con artist who passed himself off as a monk. _Why do we even put up with you?_ Even as this thought ran its course, the silver-maned warrior glared at the source of the stench flooding his nose. _Of course, I could ask the same thing about you, scrawny wolf! If it weren't for Kagome saying you could stick around, I'd boot your mangy tail clear over the moon!_

Wondering what it was that made Kagome so stupid sometimes, InuYasha sat and fumed as Koga began buttering her up. "It's good to see you again, Kagome. I have to say, it's a miracle, us bumping into you like this."

"It's good to see you, too," Kagome replied. When InuYasha snorted in disgust, she shot him a look but said nothing. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Koga didn't answer right away. Instead, he sat there for a time, groaning in his throat, before finally admitting, "I...I guess there's no getting around it, Kagome. We...that is, I...I really need your help."

His ears pricking up at this, InuYasha turned and gazed at the scrawny wolf, unable to believe what he had just heard. "What's that?" he demanded, eyes bulging in surprise. "Did you just admit that you need _my _help for something?"

"Not on your life, mutt!" Koga snarled, displaying his typical arrogant, idiotic attitude. "I never said anything about you! I just need Kagome's help!" His features twisted in a snarl, the wolf-demon glanced about at the others before settled down. "That is...I need you...and the rest of your human friends."

"Huh?" Kagome got out as the other humans there looked about themselves, making similar sounds of surprise. "Wh-what do you mean, Koga."

"It's...a long story," Koga replied in an evasive manner. "I'm sure you people have noticed the strong demon power coming from the mountains."

There was an assortment of nods of agreement, at which Miroku added, "Yes. We thought it might be Naraku, so we decided to investigate."

Koga snorted unhappily at this. "Man, I wish! It'd be a lot simpler!"

"Are you saying you know what this demon power is?" InuYasha sneered.

"If it's not Naraku, then what is it?" Sango asked.

Koga sighed at this point, shaking his head miserably. "Well, since I vowed never to kill another human for food, I've fallen out of favor with a lot of the tribe. Oh, they'll ask me for my help when they're in trouble, and I'll help them, but they won't listen to a word I say otherwise." Growling his frustration, he then looked up at the mountains in question. "Anyway, the northern mountains are the home of many of my people, and things have been pretty bad up there lately."

"How so?" Kagome wondered.

"Well, they asked me to help them straighten things out up there, unify the tribe, but I've been butting heads with this one jerk named Toma. He's got a major attitude, and he's trying to become the new leader of the wolf-demons," Koga informed them, pausing a moment to sort out his thoughts. "Anyway, he's got a lot of followers, and they've got their own ideas about how to strengthen the forces of our people."

"Does this have something to do with why there has been so much unrest in that area lately?" Miroku asked.

Koga nodded at this. "They've been gathering all of these monster demons, trying to train them to obey us," he muttered, his eyes narrowing with disgust. "The damn things have already slaughtered fifty of our people and I don't know how many wolves!"

"That's so awful," Kaname breathed even as InuYasha growled in his throat. No matter his opinion of the wolf-demons, there was no getting around the absolute evil of such a thing.

"Yeah. The only thing that idiot understands is brute strength!" Koga sniped, shooting InuYasha a look that spoke his opinion of the half-demon. "He figures that we can just terrorize the other tribes and human villages into surrendering, and we can get anything we want from them without a fight!"

"Isn't there anything you can do, Koga?" Michiru asked worriedly.

"Well, I've been proposing an alliance with this nearby settlement," Koga told them uncomfortably. "The people there are incredibly strong fighters, and I know that there's a lot we can offer each other." Then he groaned and shrugged before adding, "But...there's just one little problem…"

When Koga stalled, Ginta looked at them and continued. "The village in question is a human village."

"Yeah, avillageofDemon Slayers!" Hakkaku added to everybody's shock.

Once again, InuYasha was certain that he had heard wrong. "Demons allying with Demon Slayers?" he jeered, wondering how exactly so many rocks had found their way between Koga's ears. "Trust an idiot wolf like you to come up with that one!"

"I'm serious! It's the best possible solution for all of us!" Koga insisted.

At this point, Kagome turned to their own resident Demon Slayer and asked, "Sango, do you know of a Demon Slayer village in that area?

"It'd have to be the one run by Daisuke," Sango told them after a moment's thought. "He's pretty solid, and he's gathered a lot of talent there, everything from Slayers like me to people with spiritual powers."

"That's the one!" Koga confirmed. "Him and me, we go back a ways!"

"Still, it seems pretty strange to me," Shippo commented. "Why team up with avillageofDemon Slayers?"

"Well, I got the idea from all of you," Koga informed them, much to their surprise. "I mean, think about it! Five of you are human, and yet there aren't that many demons that have the power to stand up to you. You don't have the physical strength and endurance of our people, but at the same time you've trained in ways to compensate for that. Kagome and Miroku, you two have intense spiritual powers, Michiru and Kaname have their Shikigami magic, and Sango is very skilled with her weapons." After looking from each human to the next as he spoke of them, the scrawny wolf sighed and again lowered his gaze. "Don't get me wrong, us wolf-demons have our strength, speed, and all that other stuff, but…that's not enough anymore. Not if we want to survive, to grow stronger."

"Hence this alliance," Miroku intuited.

"That's right!" Koga confirmed, clenching his fist. "The Slayers know a lot of things that we don't, like making their own weapons, special ways of fighting, keeping food fresh longer then we can, and all kinds of different medicines and potions. But the tribe has greater numbers, and can help protect them if they need protection. Besides, humans can do things we can't do, and we can do things humans can't! Together, we'll be much stronger than we are separately!"

"That still doesn't explain why you need our help!" InuYasha snarled crossly.

"Well, the old chief of that region, he wants proof that certain humans can be strong, that this is the better choice," Koga answered hesitantly. "The problem is, Daisuke won't send any of his people with me to meet with him. He won't risk losing any of them in a trap."

"Doesn't he trust you?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we've gotten to know each other pretty well. If we hadn't run into each other a while back, I don't think either of us would be alive. In fact…that's part of the reason I came up with this alliance," Koga confessed. "But he knows how little influence I have right now, and the kind of situation I've got in the mountains. He won't send anybody into a situation that out of control."

"That's Daisuke, alright," Sango confirmed. "He's never been one for just walking into a situation when he doesn't know all the details."

"I know it's asking you a lot, but if I can show you to the chief and everybody else, I know it'll prove Toma and his lackeys wrong!" Koga declared. "So, Kagome, everybody, we really need your help."

"As if we have time to waste on a bunch of scrawny wolves!" InuYasha sneered, making a show of folding his arms across his chest and looking away. "In case you've forgotten, we still have to hunt down Naraku!"

"I haven't forgotten anything of the sort!" Koga countered heatedly. "That bastard slaughtered my comrades! But I just can't ignore my people when that sick freak Toma is getting them killed!"

"Of course you can't," Kagome stepped in soothingly, cutting InuYasha off mid-reply. "We'd be happy to help you."

"Are you serious?" InuYasha growled, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Of course she's serious! We all are!" Michiru joined in.

"Same here!" Kaname agreed.

"I know I'm going," Sango smiled coolly. "After all, we Demon Slayers have a reputation to uphold."

"C'mon!" InuYasha protested, unable to believe this display of sheer stupidity. "What about Naraku?"

"InuYasha, the fact remains that we still have no idea as to where Naraku is," Miroku pointed out. "We might as well as help Koga as anything else."

"Look at it this way, mutt-boy! If things go sour, then you'll get to pound on Toma and all of his scrawny wolves!" Koga smirked. "His attitude makes you look calm, thoughtful, and mature by comparison!"

"You're kidding me!" Shippo gaped, his mouth and eyes opening wider than seemed physically possible. "Then I just have to see this Toma guy!"

While InuYasha was struggling to stifle the temptation to beat Shippo within an inch of his life, Michiru spoke up. "Hey, Koga, is Robai going to be there as well?"

"The old man?" Koga asked blankly. "Well, yeah, he's been keeping an eye on things up there lately. Why?"

"Well, I just thought we should pick up some of those mushrooms he needs for his cough," Michiru answered in offhand manner.

A friendly grin appeared on Koga's face at this. "Hey, you remembered!" Then he stopped, his smile turning upside as he muttered, "Well, the only problem with that idea is that the only place even close to nearby where those mushrooms grow isMountHouoh."

"That's at least a week traveling on foot!" InuYasha snarled, wondering just how much worse this night could get. "Bad enough you want to go to this den of scrawny wolves, but you want to spend seven days going in the _wrong direction?"_

"Yes, but it'll be just a day if we fly there," Sango pointed out. "Even Koga can't move as fast overland as Kirara can in the air."

"But –!" InuYasha barked, only to groan in defeat as he took in the faces arrayed against him. It was obvious that, not only were they all sold on the thought of helping a bunch of moron demons too stupid to think for themselves, but Sango was perfectly willing to help retrieve a bunch of stupid mushrooms. "Fine, whatever!" he snarled with incredibly bad grace. "Have it _your_ way!"

"Okay, then how about we do it this way?" Sango began with an easy smile. "Koga, you, Michiru, and I can start out forMountHouohfirst thing tomorrow. We'll search out the mushrooms, spend the night at that old hut there, and then get a fresh start the next day.

"Sounds good to me!" Koga grinned, while InuYasha was silently agreeing. At least he would be rid of the worst of the scrawny wolves for a time. But even as he was thanking his lucky stars for this bit of good news, the idiot asked, "But...don't you need me to help show you the way?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" Kagome smiled, waving aside his concerns. "We'll have Ginta and Hakkaku to help us with that." Then she chuckled lightly and added, "Besides, I think we'll have an easier time keeping up with them than you. No offense, Koga."

The scrawny wolf looked blankly at Kagome before laughing himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that," Koga finally admitted. "Alright, it's decided. Just be sure to keep a close eye on Kagome while I'm gone, you two! Because if anything happens to her..."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about a thing, Koga!" Ginta responded nervously.

"That's right!" Hakkaku chimed in. "We won't let anything happen to sis!"

Nodding to this, Sango sighed and declared, "Alright, then. If there're no objections, then we better get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

_Yeah, I'll bet,_ InuYasha thought sourly, already rising up and hoping to find someplace to rest where he'll be upwind of the stench of wolves. But even as he did so, he looked back at the Demon Slayer, and realized something.

Sango had asked for Michiru to join her on this endeavor. She could likely have asked anyone to come with her, any member of their group, and she had specifically stated that she and Michiru would be going. And while there was the possibility that she had decided this simply because he had been the one to suggest retrieving the mushrooms, there was something else. Something in her scent that suggested that might not be her only reason.

_And I sure didn't hear Michiru complaining,_ InuYasha thought as he glanced back at his friend. _Maybe he wants to get away from Miroku as much as I do from Koga! Not that I can blame him!_

* * *

Later that night, while his human friends slept, InuYasha sat and rested at the base of a tree. Making sure to keep a close eye on his friends, as well as for any potential threats. Bandits and demons were all too commonplace in the darkness of night, and neither would hesitate to take their lives while they slept. Something he had learned the hard way over the course of his life. He had spent so many years of his young life on the run from demons that were bigger, stronger, or simply more numerous than he was, all of whom would gladly slaughter him for the human blood flowing through his veins. And after so many nights spent in such a sleepless manner, it was a habit that was not easily forgotten.

As InuYasha watched, still recalling the pain of the past, a footstep pricked at his sensitive ears. Snorting in momentary alarm, his body tensing for action, he looked about for the source of the noise, only to relax when he saw who it was. "Oh. Hey, Kaname," he muttered as she drew up to him, a look of concern on her face. "Hey, is something wrong? You really should get to sleep."

"I'm sorry. I just thought…well, you don't mind if I keep you company, do you?" Kaname asked somewhat nervously.

InuYasha just stared at the human girl for a time. "Well, sure, that's fine by me. But why?"

"I...I just wanted to talk," Kaname told InuYasha as she came up to him. Sitting down next to the half-demon, she then snuggled close to him. "You work so hard, trying to keep us all safe, despite everything. I thought I should, you know, thank you for that."

Snorting, InuYasha smiled at Kaname. "Hey, don't make a big deal out of it, okay?"

"Still, thanks," Kaname whispered. She was quiet for a moment, but then spoke up once more. "I know why you're in such a hurry to find Naraku."

"What, besides the fact that I'm gonna kill that bastard and get revenge for everybody he's killed?" InuYasha stated wryly.

"Well, yes, but you're also worried," Kaname stated. "You're worried about those he might hurt before we can stop him." InuYasha didn't have anything to say to that, so he snorted and said nothing. "You know, I think my brother was very lucky to have met all of you, and so am I."

"Are you sure about that?" InuYasha chided. "When we fight Naraku, you might wind up changing your tune!"

"I am sure," Kaname asserted. "You're all such wonderful people, and my brother…he was able to find somebody to love, and I'm sure she loves him as well."

"You noticed that, huh?" InuYasha smirked, thinking of how the two of them would be sharing a lot of company in the days to come.

"Of course," Kaname smiled. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be as lucky as he is...some day." With that, the Shikigami User fell asleep, clinging to InuYasha's kimono.

Smiling despite himself, InuYasha just looked at her for a long time, smelling the many feelings and sensations rising up from her. "Oh, you..." he murmured, shaking his head with weary affection. "Why couldn't you just say that you're worried about your brother?" Snorting a chuckle, he glanced in the direction he knew one of Michiru's future traveling companions lay in. "Not that I blame you for that." Sighing at the girl who look so content to be next him, the half-demon sat back and relaxed. "But you don't have to be worried," he told her earnestly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to him. Or you. Never again..."

* * *

Author's Notes: Looks like things are going to be getting interesting in the near future.. Please, read and review! And check out my other stories, please!

Jetty, we're going to be having plenty of Michiru/Sango interactions coming up, and she's going to be dealing with her feelings.

Urzu 11, Naraku has got plenty of nastiness in the works, and his new incarnation is the least of it. Just keep your eyes open for what I do next.

17th Immortal, I know about the pentagram that you mentioned, and I have plans for new powers for the Kururugi twins. I plan for them to each of ten Shikigami, and I think you know what two of them will be.

Megan, sorry to take so long with the chapter, but I've got some very serious plans for Michiru and Sango, not to mention InuYasha and Kaname. So…who wants to see an InuYasha/Kaname pairing?

mysterious dog demon, Miroku _is_ a pervert, he's on my Bad List, and for those of you want to see more Cursed Mask fanfic goodness, just check out my profile. There's a C2 Community dedicated to these fics, and I'm on its staff! So, please, enjoy!


	9. Feelings of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 9: Feelings of Love

As the wind rushed past Michiru's face, he couldn't help but think of all the times he had found himself in class, bored silly by a teacher's lecture. Wondering what it would be like if he could just slip out the window and fly free of the tedium. All the while imagining that it would be wonderful.

He had learned a lot of things during his first journey with InuYasha and the others. One of those things was that flying was every bit as wonderful as Michiru had envisioned it would be. Another was that when you flew with the woman you loved seated in front of you, it was not only more wonderful, but resulted in an abundance of temptation.

Today, Michiru was learning something else. That when you flew with a highly impatient wolf-demon who had no trouble giving voice to his impatience over the course of a day-long trip, that any amount of joy in these things was quickly drained away.

"Damn! Just how much longer until we get there?" Koga demanded grumpily as he clung to Michiru's shoulders, glancing down warily at the ground below. "Are you _sure _Kirara can't fly any faster than this?"

Struggling to suppress a groan, Michiru rolled his eyes as Sango glanced back at the wolf-demon. "Koga, I already told you that this as fast as we can go," she told him in a stern, yet pleasant tone. "And we're already a lot further than any of us would have made it on foot. Even you."

The wolf-demon groaned and looked down at the ground below, and despite himself, Michiru did the same. As had been the case since this morning, there was nothing below but crags of rock and wild forests that they both knew to be growing from exceedingly rough terrain. Meaning that Koga's swift feet would get him nowhere but plowed into the side of a boulder or tree in next to no time. "Yeah, I know, I know," the wolf-demon muttered with considerable bad grace. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it!"

_We know you don't like it, Koga,_ Michiru thought in ill humor. _You've been reminding us of that all day!_

When they had started out that morning, Michiru had known that this would be a long trip. But at the same time, it had been his idea to go fetch the mushrooms, so it only made sense that he went to do so. Besides, it was an opportunity to get away from Miroku, to forget the disastrous sparring match he had had with the monk, as well as all the painful emotions that were associated with it. And perhaps best of all...it was a chance to smooth things over with Sango.

Despite the fact that Sango had announced that he would come with them, and had shown no signs of anger towards him over breakfast, Michiru couldn't help but feel shame over everything that had happened yesterday. While he felt he had been justifiably angry about what Miroku had said and done to him, Kagome had been right in that there had been no justification for his use of the deadly spells he had unleashed upon the monk. And as if that wasn't enough, there was still the matter of what had gone done between them in the hot spring.

_I...I know it was an accident, but...I never even apologized for it, _Michiru thought somberly. _I mean, I know I said that I was sorry, but...that really doesn't make up for what happened._ Heaving a weary sigh, the Shikigami User shook his head as he thought back to last night, when he had held Sango in his arms, enjoying the feel of his tender skin in his hands. The way his body reacted to her with him for a long time afterwards, taunting and tormenting him all at once. _And it doesn't change the fact that...I enjoyed holding her like that, no matter how wrong it was..._

These dour thoughts continued to plague Michiru throughout their trip. The only bright spot to this was that it distracted him from Koga's further complaints, at least long enough for them to come within sight of their destination. "There it is, Koga; Mount Houoh," Sango announced, a smile to her words as the sacred mountain came within view. "It won't be much longer now."

"Phew! Thank goodness!" Koga wearily muttered. "Don't get me wrong, Sango. I appreciate the short trip, but I think I'd just as soon keep my feet on the ground from now on."

Sango just laughed at this, a musical sound that helped alleviate Michiru's gloom. It was so rare to see the warrior woman being playful, or simply enjoying life, especially given the life she had been forced to lead. Which made such moments all the more special in his mind.

Buoyed by this, Michiru looked down at the base of the mountain, where Rindoh Village lay. As he studied the small town that was the gateway to Mount Houoh, he blushed as he recalled that it was this place that his first accidental encounter with Sango bathing had taken place. Feeling an edge of shame as he glanced at the woman that was the subject of these far from innocent thoughts, he instead focused on the mountain itself, which was home to the mystical Magatama Tree, as well as the spirit of the air that was its guardian. He thought of the time he and his friends had encountered Koga and the elderly Robai there, with the older wolf-demon making what could only be called a laughable attempt to kidnap the Shikigami User for the Shikon Jewel Shard he had been carrying. And he remembered finding the path that led from Mount Houoh down into the valley of the Hitogata Kakuju had brought to life, failed attempts at Utsugi's creation, as well Kururugi Village, the site of his own Kururugi Shrine.

Sighing as the past played back in his mind, Michiru was brought back to the present as Kirara surged forward. "We're almost there," Sango murmured as she surveyed the terrain ahead. "Now, as I remember, those mushrooms only grow on the higher reaches of the mountain."

"Yeah, they ain't like normal mushrooms," Koga remarked needlessly. "I don't why they grow where they do, but they prefer places like this sacred mountain."

"I guess it makes sense. The Magatama Tree is a sacred plant, so maybe other sacred plants can grow there as well," Michiru offered, feeling the strange, pure energy the mountain possessed. "Can Kirara land on those upper reaches, Sango? I mean...we don't have Shippo around to help give us a lift this time."

"Not a problem, Michiru," Sango replied with an easy smile. "There's a ledge near the path that leads to the Magatama Tree that's large enough for Kirara to land on." Affectionately stroking the two-tail's head, the Demon Slayer pointed and told her, "Over there, Kirara. Now take us down." Growling warmly in response, Kirara angled herself down towards the indicated point.

In less than a minute, the demonic cat landed on the ledge. "Ugh! Finally!" Koga groaned in relief as he slid off Kirara's back. "Damn, it sure feels good to have solid ground beneath my feet again!"

Though he didn't put it into words, Michiru could certain understand how the wolf-demon felt. As wonderful as flying was, there was something reassuring about being able to stand on one's own feet. _Of course, maybe Koga was worried about what might happen if he fell off,_ the Kururugi boy thought as Kirara reverted to her tinier self. _Not that I blame him for that; it sure was a long way down!_

Thankful that heights was one of the few things that he _didn't_ get nervous about, Michiru watched as Sango took charge. "Hmm...I'd say we have a couple hours before the sun goes down," she decided, taking note of the sun's position in the sky. "That should give us enough time to search for the mushrooms, then get back down the mountain and reach the hut before it gets dark."

"The hut? Oh, right, that shack we were staying at when my old man was sick!" But even as he got the picture, Koga frowned and muttered, "Well, I guess it's okay. But I spotted several caves in that area that looked a lot sturdier. Not to mention drier!"

"Maybe," Sango chuckled, a gentle breeze whipping her hair about. "But the last time we were here, all those caves were already occupied. And I'm not in the mood to fight with a bunch of demons, just to get a good night's sleep!"

"Heh. You got a point there!" Koga grinned helplessly. "Anyway, we better not waste any time. So...I'll got this way, and you two can go looking that way!"

"Okay," Michiru decided, figuring that one direction was as good as another. "So...after we're done looking, where do we meet?"

"Why bother meeting anywhere? I'll just track you down once I'm done searching! So goodbye for now!" Without another word and not giving either Michiru or Sango a chance to protest, Koga turned about and shot out of sight, leaving behind only a cloud of dust.

Heaving a wear sigh, Sango shrugged and turned to Michiru. "Might as well start looking."

"Might as well," Michiru agreed before bending to Kirara and holding out his hand to her. "Come on, Kirara! You carried us all of this way; the least we can do is carry you around for awhile." The notion certainly seemed to appeal to the two-tail, who happily allowed Michiru to pick her up and set her on his shoulder.

Shaking her head slowly, Sango murmured, "I don't think I'll get over how much Kirara likes you, Michiru. She's _never _allowed anyone but family to handle her like that." As was usual, Michiru quickly blushed at this, eliciting a chuckle from the Demon Slayer. "Okay, let's get going. The sooner we find those mushrooms, the better."

"Right," Michiru nodded, and with that the two of them set out in search of the medicinal fungus. Fortunately, plants such as mushrooms were a part of the power symbolized by his Wood Shikigami, and as a result, the Shikigami User could readily sense their locations, particularly in a place with so little plant life to begin with. So it wasn't long before they had half a dozen bundled up in Sango's furoshiki.

"Wow. That didn't take long," Sango beamed as she gently tied the furoshiki up, making sure that they were securely bound, but not so much as to cause any damage to them. "I thought for sure that Koga would have shown up before we were down."

"Uh, yeah," Michiru nodded, glancing back in the direction the wolf-demon had gone in. "Maybe he's having trouble finding them."

"It's possible," Sango conceded. "And I guess there's no point in trying to chase Koga down, so...I guess we should just wait here."

"Guess so," Michiru nodded, pausing to consider the situation. He briefly considered the possibility of sending a scout to locate Koga, to let him know that they had found the mushrooms, but then he rejected it. The scouts created by his Shikigami could only communicate with another Shikigami User, such as Kaname. He also considered righting a note on the card for the wolf-demon, before he realized that it was all too likely that Koga couldn't read.

_No. We might as well just wait for him to back this way,_ Michiru thought, glancing towards Sango. _Besides...this is as good a time as any to get a few things off my chest._

With that, Michiru took a step closer to the Demon Slayer, gulping before saying, "Um...Sango?"

"Yes? What is it, Michiru?" Sango asked, her chocolate-colored eyes astonishing him once again with her soulful beauty.

"I - uh," Michiru stammered, his hormones not making it any easier to say what he had to say. "There's, uh...something I wanted to talk about." When Sango frowned slightly, he began scratching the back of his head. "Well, what I mean is, umm...I…just wanted to...apologize."

"Apologize?" Sango blankly repeated. "For what?"

"You know," Michiru pressed on, painfully aware that his cheeks were burning brightly. "For...everything that happened yesterday."

Exhaling softly, Sango quickly waved Michiru's concerns aside. "Don't worry about that," she told him in an even voice. "To be honest, I've been tempted to do that sort of thing to Miroku myself."

"Uh, no. That's not what I meant." Then Michiru winced and shook his head. "Well, actually, I _do,_ but...that's not the only thing I...wanted to talk about." Frowning in a quizzical manner, Sango simply stood there as the Kururugi boy thought back to the other matter. Of having his arms wrapped about Sango's exquisite body, of her being pressed against him. "I wanted to tell you...how sorry about what happened at hot spring...I..."

"What?" Sango snorted, an embarrassed laugh escaping her lips. "Oh, come on! You were knocked into the spring during the fight! It's not your fault."

"Yeah, I know, but still…" Michiru went on, the memory of his temptations prodding at his heart. "It's just that…I've been angry at Miroku for all the things he's done to you and other girls. Playing with your heart, spying on you." Frowning bitterly, he shook his head wearily before admitting, "Only, last night, when you were holding me…"

Sango turned to look at Michiru, seeming to intuit what was bothering him. "I see," was all she said. "You're upset…because you were tempted? That you…liked being held by me…that way?"

Ashamed, Michiru averted his eyes from Sango. "Maybe I'm not that different from him, after all."

"You're wrong, Michiru," Sango stated, suddenly right in front of him as she took hold of his shoulders. Looking up in surprise, the Shikigami User stared deeply into the Demon Slayer's cherubic face. "There's a big difference between being tempted and acting on those temptations. Miroku does virtually anything he's tempted to do!" Her smile deepening, she raised her hand to his cheek. "But you…in all the time I've known you, never once have you yielded to your temptations. I know I can trust you to always to do what you feel is right."

"You really mean that, Sango?" Michiru asked, his heart lightening a bit as it fluttered from sheer proximity to the woman of his dreams.

"Really. You're an honest soul, Michiru." Then she gave him a lopsided grin and added, "Maybe a little too honest for your own good, though." Giggling at this rare bit of human, Sango stepped back from him. "Anyway, if that's settled, why don't we sit back and relax while - erg!"

Starting at this sound of pain, Michiru forgotten everything else as he came up to her. "Sango, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Sango hurriedly answered as she shifted onto her right leg. A movement that prompted Michiru to look at her other leg, revealing the source of her discomfort. Her left ankle was red and swollen, and while it wasn't very bad, it was definitely enough to cause her trouble.

"Sango, why didn't you tell me your ankle was like that?" Michiru asked as she leaned up against the mountain, taking the weight off of her effected leg. "Oh, man, you must've twisted it when you caught me last night!"

"I'm telling you, it's nothing!" Sango insisted. "I've lived through worse, or have you forgotten?"

"Sango, please! You're not doing yourself or anybody else any good by just toughing out your pain when you don't have to!" Michiru insisted, getting down on one knee in order to examine her ankle. "Now, you sit down while I make an icepack for you."

"With what?" Sango laughed as she sat down, her ankle paining her even more than Michiru had thought at first. As she did so, Kirara came over to her and nuzzled at her hand, obviously concerned as well.

"With this," Michiru told her as he brought forth his handkerchief. Then he invoked the power of his Water Shikigami and channeled it into the cloth, quickly dampening it. Satisfied with the result, he then glanced up at Sango and told her, "Now, hold very still, okay?"

"Okay, but...why don't you just use your healing magic?" Sango wondered as she held out her affected ankle.

"I will, but I have to do something about this swelling," Michiru explained somberly. "My healing spells work great on stuff like cuts and bruises and all that, but I don't know any that will work on things like sprains or broken bones." Nodding her understanding, Sango sat and watched as the Kururugi boy proceeded to wrap his handkerchief around her ankle. Once that was done, he then channeled the power of his Ice Shikigami into it. Almost instantly, the water became chill, just cold enough to freeze without being so cold as to cause further problems. "There. And now that that's done...Great River Blessing!"

"Wow," Sango breathed as she felt the effects of both the cold compress and the healing magic. "You've gotten really gotten a lot better at this."

"Thanks," Michiru nodded before glancing back at the injury. "Sango...why didn't you tell anyone about your injury before? We could have taken care of it before we even came here!"

"I'm telling you, it's nothing," Sango insisted. "All I need is some rest, and it'll be all better."

"Stop saying it's nothing!" Michiru told her, a hint of anger in his voice. "You're always doing this, keeping things to yourself, not letting us know when you're having a problem, or suffering or anything!"

"But -!" Sango tried again.

"You don't have to do this, Sango! You don't have to carry the weight of your problems alone," Michiru persisted, his eyes narrowing. "Didn't you tell me before that we're a team? Because there are times you don't act like it!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Sango countered, getting angry herself now. "_You're_ the one who kept running off and doing things on his own! Or have you forgotten when you decided that Utsugi was your problem alone?""

Stunned by the sharp manner in which Sango spoke, Michiru lowered his eyes as an awkward moment of silence fell down upon them both. "I guess you're right. I did that more than once," he admitted ruefully, thinking back to the incident in question. Of how, after apparently defeating Naraku on Asagiri Island, he felt that he had no right to ask the others to go with him to track down Utsugi. That the Shikigami Master was Michiru's responsibility, his problem, and that now that the others were free to do whatever they want, he couldn't involve them anymore. And as a result, he had very nearly been killed in a solo battle against a demon that had once been part of Naraku's body. "And it was the wrong thing for me to do. I know that." Then Michiru frowned and drew himself closer to the Demon Slayer. "Just as it's wrong for you have to bear the burdens of your problems on your own. Like you told me back then, Sango, you don't have to go it alone."

Settling down as her sudden anger subsided, Sango looked soulfully at Michiru. "That doesn't mean I have the right to complain about every little thing."

"Your injury isn't a little thing, and neither are your feelings," Michiru informed her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You always worry about us, but never once do you worry about yourself! You just keep plowing ahead like you haven't a problem in the world."

"Michiru…" Sango whispered, her eyes moistening.

"Sango, it's okay for you to cry once in a while," Michiru told her with an encouraging smile. "You should be able to laugh and cry and feel whatever you're feeling. Everybody, me, InuYasha, Kagome, all of us, we all know you and want you to be happy!" Placing his hand on her own, he gave it a gentle squeeze and added, "Please...you don't have to hide your pain from us."

There was silence again as the two of them looked at each other, and before Michiru's eyes, Sango's own gaze warmed as she smiled. "To think that there was time that I…I didn't even know you existed," she murmured, her voice low and sad and happy all at once. "Now...I can't imagine being without you."

"I feel the same way," Michiru confessed as they looked at each other, the emotions between them slowly intensifying. Without either of them realizing what was happening, their faces slowly drew closer.

"Michiru…" Sango murmured, fear and adoration showing in equal amounts. Placing her hands on his shoulders, but instead of stopping him, she instead pulled herself towards him. Before either of them knew what had happened, their lips were brushing against each other in a tender kiss.

The instant they came together, Michiru felt his mind explode into a wave of sweet cherry blossoms, erasing all the fear and anxiety that he might have felt and replacing it with joy and pleasure. A perfect moment that was broken all too quickly as Sango pulled away. Leaving them hovering there, looking at each other, and giving him a perfect view of the warrior woman's eyes. Eyes that were filled with emotion, with all the pain and hope and joy she had ever felt. But Michiru was given only a brief time to consider these things before they pulled together again, kissing each other more deeply.

_Oh, Sango...!_ Michiru thought as he wrapped his arms about her frame, delighting as she returned the gesture. Moan of joy and deep pleasure tearing free of them both. savoring the moment until the need for oxygen forced them to separate once more. _Sango, I...I...!_

"Hey, you two!" came Koga's voice, shattering the moment and startling them both into looking about just in time to see the wolf-demon blow into view, kicking up a massive cloud of dust upon arriving. "Di you find any – huh? What happened?"

Upon realizing that they had company, the two humans glanced at each other, realizing both their proximity and how they must have looked to the wolf-demon, and blushed furiously as they tumbled apart. "Oh, Koga!" Sango greeted him, her voice somewhat shaken as she attempted to recover. "Uh...I..."

"Um...good timing, Koga!" Michiru fumbled out, trying to think of a graceful way out of this. "We - we found some mushrooms, but, uh…Sango, she...well, look!"

"Yeah, I'm looking. And that ankle looks like it's in pretty bad shape," Koga stated as he came up and examined Sango's leg. "I don't think she should be walking on it for a while."

"I agree," Michiru stated, pulling himself together as he got to his feet. "Let's go, Kirara!" The two-tail chirped cutely before exploding into flames, emerging in her fighting form with a proud roar. "Okay, Sango. Just, uh...let me help you up, and..."

"No, that's fine," Sango told him, her voice hard and even, betraying none of the emotion that had just flashed between them as she struggled to get to her feet. "It's just a little sprain. I can move just fine on my - urg!"

"Oh, no! No walking for you!" Koga told her, and without any warning, he placed his hands on Sango's waist and effortlessly lifted her into the air. "That last thing we need is for you to go and make that thing worse!"

"Koga's right, Sango. You just rest and let us take care of you," Michiru told her as Koga placed the Demon Slayer on Kirara's back.

"But..." Sango began, her cheeks coloring again. But then she lowered her eyes and glanced at her afflicted leg. "Alright. Thanks, you two."

"No problem," Michiru smiled before glancing over at Koga, momentarily envying the wolf-demon's physical strength. The elemental magic of his Shikigami was fantastic, no doubt about that, but there was something to be said about brute-force muscle. "Anyway, let's get back to the hut so we can rest for the night."

"Yeah, and have something to eat!" Koga chimed in.

* * *

"Whew...that was good, Koga," Sango smiled, beaming her appreciation at the wolf-demon. "Thanks for making dinner for us."

"Hey, no problem! Not after you managed to find all those mushrooms for my old man!" Koga grinned easily as he sat back against the hut's wall, folding his arms behind his head. "Besides, there's some good hunting on this mountain."

"Uh, yeah," Michiru nodded as he finished his own meal, consisting of rabbits that had been freshly hunted down by the wolf-demon. "You...did good, Koga."

Koga just responded with a cocky grin, while Sango smiled and shook her head, recalling how the Kururugi boy had reacted when he had first seen their 'dinner'. It had only been a short time since they had arrived at the hut, time which Michiru had spent making sure that Sango was comfortable and tending to her needs. She had just finished telling the good-natured boy that she was alright for what felt like over a dozen times when Koga had arrived, dangling several carcasses from his hand and declaring that dinner was served.

_Not that I can blame him. Obviously, the wolf-demons aren't as familiar with _cooking_ their food as we are,_ Sango thought, for while Koga had proven capable of preparing excellent mushroom soup, she knew that cooking wasn't the norm for them. _Besides...they are...were cute._ Sighing at this, recalling the times when Kohaku would protest hunting for their food, she sighed and glanced over at the Kururugi boy. _Still...I'm glad Michiru was able to convince him to go along with it this time! I don't think I could have dealt with raw meat on top of everything else._

At this, Sango raised her eyes to the ceiling, trying very hard not to think about 'everything else', and failing altogether. _I...I still can't believe I did that...!_ she thought, recalling that moment between herself and Michiru. That moment where every shield she had carefully constructed around her heart had fallen, her control of her emotions failed completely. _I can't believe that I...that I actually...!_

Gulping loudly, Sango felt her cheeks burning at the memory, the sensations she had felt then so close to her that she could almost feel Michiru's lips upon her own. His arms wrapped about her, and her arms about him. The warmth and love that he was so eager to share with her. Things that she wanted to let him share. _No. No, I can't be thinking about that!_ Sango fretted, giving a nervous shake of her head. _I...this isn't the right time! I...!_

Again, the Demon Slayer swallowed, forcing herself to look away from Michiru. Her cheeks flushing ever more deeply, Sango struggled to think of something to distract herself from that moment. To distance herself from it until she could deal with it on an intellectual level, and not be swayed with emotion. _But...what could I do?_ she wondered, pressing her lips together in frustration. Normally, she would vent such emotional uncertainty through physical exertion, but thanks to her ankle, that was not an option. Which meant that the best, if not only way she could do, was to talk about something.

The only question was...what could she talk about?

Any discussion of the modern world Michiru came from was out, at least with Koga present. The last thing they wanted was to spread knowledge that he was from another time, and Sango couldn't think of anything else that she could talk about with the Kururugi boy, at least not without risking bringing up things that she most certainly did not want to discuss. _And as for Koga...what could I talk about with him?_ the Demon Slayer fretted. _All I know about him is that he wanders around, looking for Naraku! What good does that do me?_

Even as she thought this, however, Sango was struck by divine inspiration. There _was _something that she could safely talk about with the wolf-demon. "Koga," she began, trying to sound natural as she started speaking, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you?"

"Oh? What's that?" Koga wondered, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's about you and Daisuke," Sango continued, her voice evening out as she focused on this topic of conversation. "You mentioned that you've known each for a while, but...how'd you ever meet each other?"

The corner of his lip curling up, Koga returned, "Heh, that's kind of a long story. It all started shortly after Kagura first showed up." The wolf-demon opened his mouth to continue, but then he made an uncertain noise in his throat and asked, "Uh...they _did _tell you about that one, right, Michiru?"

"Uh...I don't think so," Michiru helplessly responded before glancing over at Sango. "Um..."

"No. Sorry, Michiru, but...we didn't think it was important." Then Sango sighed heavily and added, "Besides...that's not the kind of thing we wanted to talk about."

A grim shadow appearing on his face, Koga nodded slowly before turning towards Michiru. "Well, long story made short, Naraku tricked almost every member of my tribe into going after his Sacred Jewel Shards...just before he had Kagura kill them." The Shikigami User sucked in a horrified gasp, and Sango could almost see the pain of that night of horrors still living in the wolf-demon's eyes. "Yeah...and when I went after them, she made it look like InuYasha was the one who did it."

"What?" Michiru gasped, his face sagging with this revelation. "Then...but wait a minute! What about those wolves who live near Ayame Village? Aren't they part of your tribe?"

"Not exactly," Koga muttered in a somewhat distasteful manner. "I...it's like with packs of wolves. They're all wolves, but they operate separately. So it's the same deal with wolf-demons. We're more-or-less the same tribe, but we're all splintered into different packs." Michiru gave a quick nod of his head at this. "Anyway, Naraku did it, hoping that he could get us to kill each other, all so he could get his claws on the Sacred Jewel Shard in my legs. Get the big picture?"

Again, Michiru nodded. "Yeah...it sure sounds like something Naraku would do."

"Anyway, after that, me, Ginta, Hakkaku...we started searching everywhere for Naraku. To make him pay for what he did," Koga continued, forcing aside some of his earlier grimness. "So one day, we and our wolves were wandering around in some swampland. Ginta had sniffed out some pretty nasty demonic stenches, so I decided to get a whiff myself, and see if any of them belonged to Naraku." The wolf-demon paused then, as if to somehow relive that moment from his past. "I don't know how long we wound up wandering around in that filthy hole. All I know is that if I'd wanted to find a place with a lot of nasty demons, I'd come to the right place."

"But no Naraku, huh?" Michiru gathered.

"Hmph. Not so much as a whiff of him," Koga muttered sourly. "And trust me, there's no way I'd ever forget that stench!"

Recalling all the times that InuYasha had complained about the scent of Naraku and his incarnations, Sango decided to take the wolf-demon's word for it. "So that's where you met Daisuke?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know he was there right away. That place was so rancid that I could barely smell the demons there, let alone a human!" Chuckling at this mild bit of humor, Koga sighed before moving onto the next part. "Anyway, we'd been in there for a while, long enough to get attacked by a few bug and snake-demons who thought that we'd be easy pickings. And I was getting really sick of the stench in there, and I was about to give it up as a bad job when we heard this damned shrieking!" Shuddering at this, the alpha wolf quickly rubbed his arms before muttering, "Damn! Just _thinking _about it makes my fur stand on end!"

Frowning slightly, Sango cocked her head to the side and asked, "Well, what was it? A demon, or something else?"

"Heh! Make that _demons!"_ Koga grimaced in disgust. "We'd wandered right into the favorite hiding place of a bunch of nukekubi!"

"Nukekubi?" Michiru frowned even as Sango hissed in disgust. "I've heard of those. Aren't they demons that look human, but when the sun goes down..."

"They detach their heads from their bodies and go looking for some easy meat? That's them, alright!" Koga grumbled. "Before we even knew what had happened, we were surrounded by _dozens_ of the damned heads!"

Groaning in horror at that scenario, Sango thought back to the few times she had been forced to deal with nukekubi. By day, they masqueraded as ordinary humans, and since they didn't give off any demonic aura while attached to their bodies, it was almost impossible to ferret them out except when they were on the prowl. Their preferred prey were humans, and while they were not very dangerous individually, in a swarm, they were fast, mobile, and very deadly. "So what happened next?"

"What do you think happened? The things came right at us!" Koga declared with an edge of irritation. "What happened next...it was completely crazy! The three of us were kicking and punching at the blasted heads, but every time we managed to hit one, two or three more were coming in for a bite!" Drawing up his hand, he made a fist before banging it on the floor. "I did pretty okay, thanks to my Jewel Shards, but I still wound up with several heads getting their teeth in me! And Ginta and Hakkaku..."

Seeing the distress in Koga's voice, Sango nodded somberly as Michiru asked, "But...wait, I've always heard that the best way to deal with nukekubi was to find their bodies and destroy them before their heads could rejoin them."

"That's right, but that wouldn't kill them right away, Michiru," Sango informed him, having had more experience with the creatures than she cared to think about. "They'd only die when the sun came out. Nukekubi can't survive exposure to light without their bodies."

"Yeah, and we still had hours before the sun came up, so that wouldn't do us a whole lot of good!" Koga snarled. "Besides, even if that woulda worked, the only way I could've done it was to leave Ginta and Hakkaku behind to be eaten by the things! And there's no way I'd _ever_ do that!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Michiru cried out, holding out his hands in surrender. "I never meant that..."

"Eh, forget it, kid. I know you didn't mean anything by it," Koga grumbled, dismissing Michiru's concerns with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, things were looking pretty bad, when this huge blast of blue fire came out of nowhere! Completely fried three or four of the things, and sent the others scooting back in a big hurry!"

"Blue fire?" Michiru repeated blankly.

"Daisuke once defeated a huge ogre, one that was capable of breathing fire," Sango quickly explained. "Some time afterwards, he had its skull and ribcage fused together to form a powerful flame-throwing weapon." Then another thought occurred to her, prompting her to ask, "But...what was Daisuke doing there?"

"Looking for the nukekubi!" Koga declared. "Turned out a nearby village had been having problems with them, so they hired him to take 'em down! So he wound up tracking 'em to the swamp, just in time to, uh...help us deal with them."

Sango nodded thoughtfully before commenting, "Still, it must have been a tough fight."

"Heh. You ain't kidding! No matter what we did, those damned things just wouldn't back off!" Koga explained. "It wasn't until we managed to kill those stupid heads that we found out that we were practically on top of a cave where they left their bodies!"

"Which would explain why they attacked a bunch of demons," Sango quickly realized. "They were trying to protect their hiding place."

"Yeah. Though why the _other _demons there left them alone is beyond me," Koga admitted with a shrug. "Maybe the nukekubi let them have the scraps they didn't like." Shrugging in such a way to make it clear that he didn't care one way or the other, the wolf-demon went on to say, "Anyway, after it was all over, Ginta and Hakkaku were pretty messed up, so Daisuke patched them up. We got to talking, and...well, ever since then, I'd stop by their fort to see if he'd heard anything interesting, and just to check up on him."

"I see," Sango nodded. "I have to admit to being surprised, Koga. You've always struck me as being more of a lone wolf. No offense."

"Heh, that's okay. I prefer to work that way myself, most of the time." As soon as this was said, Koga narrowed his eyes and told them, "But I don't forget it when somebody saves my life. And besides, there aren't too many people out there that I'd consider to be a friend. Especially with...well..."

Again, Sango nodded. "And even fewer people you'd choose to ally yourself with."

"Yeah. Ain't that the truth," Koga muttered in a sad sort of way. Snorting lightly, the wolf-demon proceeded to stretch out. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm planning on getting some shuteye time in! The sooner we get off this mountain and back with the others, the better!" Then he curled his lip in a cocky manner and added, "Besides, it's been way too long since I've spent some time with Kagome! And I'm planning on making up for lost time!"

"Right," Sango commented, trying not to visibly react to this statement. "Well, in that case...good night, you two."

"Yeah, back at ya," Koga returned as he curled up on the floor.

"Okay. Good night, Koga," Michiru told him. Then he looked over at Sango, and smiled warmly. "Good night, Sango."

"Good night," Sango replied. Hoping that sleep would find her quickly.

* * *

Two hours later, Sango was still wide awake. The cook fire had burned down to embers, and the forest surrounding the hut blocked out any light the stars and moon might have cast. Michiru, Koga, and even Kirara had long since fallen asleep, leaving the Demon Slayer the only one awake, alone and lost in the dark. And in more ways than one.

Over the course of those hours, Sango had been able to take her experience with Michiru and push to the side, at least enough for her to stop reacting to it solely on an emotional level. And as she did so, she found herself confronted with an even greater dilemma.

Michiru was more than a friend to her now. If there was any possible doubt of this left, that blissful moment of embracing and kissing him would have completely decimated that. He was someone truly precious to Sango, someone that she couldn't imagine being without anymore. A person so precious to her, that she had once been prepared to take her own brother's life, in order to protect his.

Looking over her memories of the Shikigami User, Sango found herself thinking of the times she had spent with him. Times that, no matter how good or bad, took on a greater glow now, with everything that had happened from her first encounter with him in Kaede's Village, to the times spent with him on their days off, to the day of Utsugi's death and his subsequent return to the modern world, and quite possibly most heartening, the day he had found his way back into this time.

Even in the beginning, Michiru had always been quick to show kindness to everyone around him, no matter how difficult the situation was. And when Kagura had come to capture him, using Kohaku to lure him into a trap, he had not only found a way to save both himself and the young Demon Slayer, but he had comforted her over her inability to attack her ensorcelled sibling, and didn't find her at fault. He had worked hard with her to develop his strength, to train himself to be a boon, not a burden to them, and although he wasn't very strong at first, he had been quick to pick up the basics of physical combat. And it had been more than just physical strength that the Shikigami User had developed; the power of his Shikigami had flourished with each new spell he learned, and each new spirit familiar that had awoken.

And the two of them had done more than simply train with each other. On their days off, Sango and Michiru had done other things, such as talk with each other, relax in a field of flowers, and even fly on Kirara just for the sake of flying. In almost no time at all, she had grown comfortable with him, and felt completely at ease with having him around, something which was rare for her.

_Then again, maybe that's not so surprising,_ Sango decided as she thought back to another of their days off, one that didn't go so smoothly. It had started innocently enough; she had decided to do some laundry, and unsurprisingly, he had offered to assist her. She had demurred, but told him that he could help her carry her kimonos later on, all the while making a point of not mentioning the other thing that she was planning on doing. Since she knew that Miroku was going to be occupied for the foreseeable future with his own plans for the day, she decided to take a bath as well.

She didn't know why she had kept it a secret. Maybe she had been afraid that Michiru might take advantage of the situation. Maybe she was worried that he might mention that she was bathing to Miroku in passing. Or perhaps she had simply become so accustomed to keeping her bath times a secret that she didn't even think about it. But no matter the reason, she had neglected to inform the Kururugi boy of her full plans. And had ultimately come to regret it when he had arrived sooner than she had planned.

While Sango had been relaxing in the river, she had heard the light crunch of grass being stepped on. Instinctually reacting, the Demon Slayer had whipped about just as Michiru had looked in her direction. The two of them had locked gazes, totally frozen for a total of three or four seconds before reality kicked in. And as it had happened in the hot spring, the instant the reality of Sango's state of undress had registered with them, both of them had turned red as Sango started screaming and attempting to conceal herself.

Although initially angry at the intrusion, Sango had been quickly forced to admit that she had no one to blame for this situation but herself. And while embarrassing, something good did come of it; she learned that she could trust Michiru to be discreet. As soon as he realized the situation, Michiru was quick to heed her request that he look away, and as she kept a close eye on him, she saw that he showed no intent of returning his eyes to her while they had a short conversation. He had been so nervous and embarrassed that his entire body seemed to be shaking. And as he finally departed, Sango knew that she was dealing with a kind and considerate person, one that she could trust.

_Unlike Miroku,_ Sango groaned inwardly, thinking of the many, _many _times she'd caught him spying on her, all in the name of a cheap thrill. But the instant she thought of the monk, she regretted it, for he was a very real part of her dilemma.

When she had first met Miroku, she had been caught up in one of Naraku's many schemes to kill InuYasha and claim the Sacred Jewel Shards Kagome was carrying. As a result, it wasn't until she had recovered enough to start traveling again that she started to get to know him. However, there was no doubt that, at first, she was far from impressed by his moral fiber.

She had still been hurting terribly from the loss of both her home and her family, and was extremely uncertain about traveling with InuYasha and the others. Miroku had began making a persuasive argument that Sango would have the best chance of taking her revenge on Naraku by traveling with them, simply because he would come after their Jewel Shards again, sooner or later. He had been consoling and very sympathetic...all the while stroking her legs. Later on, while she and the others had been battling a water sprite usurping the power of a water goddess, Miroku had found Sango stunned and on the brink of unconsciousness. She had come to full awareness just as he been trying to take advantage of the situation and kiss her, something she rewarded him with by giving him the first of many slaps on the face. Later on, when she and Miroku had gone to rescue the true water goddess, who had been shrunken with the loss of her sacred trident, he had made it painfully clear that he had no problem with the idea of assailing her with his perverted ways. And as if all that wasn't bad enough, he had taken advantage of the headman of the village that had been threatened by the false water god, and blackmailed him into giving up many bundles of silk and other valuables. After that one adventure, Sango had decided that the monk was a necessary evil to be tolerated until Naraku was destroyed.

But over time, Sango's attitude towards Miroku had slowly, inexorably changed. She was still considerably displeased by his lecherous and scheming ways, but she had become more impressed with his courage on the battlefield, and even being willing to sacrifice himself to save the rest of the group. Also, when the remains of her family had been found beneath the former location of Naraku's castle, he had been quick to retrieve them, and find a proper place to lay them to rest. And above all, with all the losses Sango had suffered, she had needed someone to be there for her. InuYasha had a good heart, but was so clumsy when it came to human emotions and social niceties, she didn't feel certain in confiding in him. Kagome was also a good person, but was so radically different from her in that she came from a different world. Also, she hadn't suffered loss like Sango had. And while the Demon Slayer hoped that such she continued to escape such tragedy, there were still some things that the reborn priestess didn't understand. And Shippo, he was a child who sometimes understood less then Kagome. As a result, Miroku was the one she had the most in common with, and the one she had the easiest time relating to.

That is, until Michiru had arrived.

On the surface, it seemed that Sango had absolutely nothing in common with the Kururugi boy, and thus nothing to bond over with him. She was a Demon Slayer from the Feudal Era who relied solely on skills hard-won through many years of training, he was a magician from the modern world who had no idea of his full potential, let alone how to obtain it. But as she spent time with Michiru, she soon learned that she had more in common in with him than she had imagined. They had both joined the group because they had been alone with nowhere else to go, courtesy of the fact that Michiru had been unable to use the Bone-Eater's Well to return to his world. They both wanted to protect those that were dear to them, they were both shy and sometimes had trouble dealing with others.

And then there was something else; the incident that had taken place on Asagiri Island. Of that moment when, after being so severely injured that she could no longer move, Sanog had been forced to lay on the ground and watch as Michiru had gone forth to confront Utsugi and Kagura before they happened upon her. Either one of them alone could have crushed him, and he had shown no fear. No hesitation in deciding to defend her.

_I still can't believe it,_ Sango thought, recalling what had happened afterwards, when their enemies had been driven away from Kikyo. When Michiru had helped her recover from her injuries, and had held her in his arms. Not only was he a very compassionate young man, but he had also proven himself to be a very brave and loyal one. _I guess...any woman would be attracted to him after something like that. _But then the Demon Slayer frowned unhappily, and added, _I just wish that...that was all there was to it._

Unfortunately, it wasn't. Michiru was an ideal young man from just about every angle, but at the same time, there was no getting around the fact that he wasn't of Sango's world, and she not of his. If she were to declare her love for him, what then? In which world would they live? Could she adapt to the modern age, or he to the Feudal era? As much as Sango wished otherwise, she didn't have the answers to these questions.

In Miroku's case, those issues didn't exist. The Feudal Era was home to them both, and so such agonizing decisions weren't a factor. Unfortunately, she had many other problems with the monk. Despite his nobility on the battlefield, when he was needed, nothing changed the reality of who he was on a day-to-day basis; a scheming lech who was always trying to think of some way to win himself both material wealth and beautiful women. Hardly the ideal man to have for a husband, let alone as someone to raise a family with.

_And that's another problem,_ Sango frowned unhappily. For while she couldn't imagine doing so any time soon, especially with Naraku at large, she truly did want to settle down and have a family of her own. Children whom she could raise and teach all the ways of the Demon Slayers, children she could hold in her arms and love and cuddle and tell stories to.

In terms of potential fathers, Michiru seemed to be the superior choice. He was kind, patient, knowledgeable, and had few if any vices. Certainly not the kind of person who would set a bad example. Miroku, on the other hand, Sango could see setting nothing _but _bad examples. Teaching her children the fine art of rationalization, of coming off as a sincere and penitent monk while scheming to fleece the people they were supposed to be helping of their wealth, and how to spy on women bathing without being caught.

But even as Sango thought this, the issue of the two different worlds came into play again. How could she raise children effectively torn between two separate times, two completely different ways of life? On the one hand, Michiru's world benefitted from superior medicine and far fewer demons, but on the other, it was a world with its own dangers, and from she could understand, much knowledge that would benefit a family had been lost over the centuries.

And that led Sango to yet another problem, one that skewed things sharply in favor of Michiru. Namely, the kind of children each possible love would be likely to give her.

From everything she had learned, Miroku's foibles seemed to have been passed down from one generation to another. Despite the immense threat posed by the celestial maiden Kaguya, the monk's father had chosen to seal her away instead of sucking her into his Wind Tunnel, apparently because she was too beautiful to destroy. And the whole reason his family was cursed with the Wind Tunnel was because his grandfather had been led into a trap by Naraku, who had taken the form of a beautiful woman.

And then there was the Wind Tunnel itself. The generational curse was connected to Naraku, and had faded when they had traveled to the other world, the world their enemy wasn't in, so it seemed likely that killing him would abolish the curse. But the fact remained that Naraku remained a tricky enemy who had faked his death more than once in the past, and had always come back, bringing the Wind Tunnel back with him. And as much as Sango didn't want to think about it, there was always the chance that Naraku would find a way to make the curse permanent, surviving after his death.

_Which means that, even under the best conditions, I'd be likely to have children that are as lecherous and deceitful as Miroku is,_ Sango grimaced, shuddering at the thought of dealing with such children. Children that would go around, feeling up every pretty girl they could and stealing whenever they could get away with it. And every time they failed to get away with such behavior, the Demon Slayer knew that the justified anger and distrust of any friends and neighbors they had would fall squarely upon her. _And in the worst case, they would wind up with Wind Tunnels of their own. Which means...!_

At this, Sango imagined the consequences of this. For while the Wind Tunnel was extraordinarily powerful as a weapon, it was every bit as dangerous to the person who was cursed with it. A single cut to the side of the Wind Tunnel could cause to grow and devour its wielder, as had happened to Ruri, a malicious demonic woman who had copied Miroku's Wind Tunnel and had ultimately been devoured by it. And even if that didn't happen, there was no escaping the fact that, unless abated, the Wind Tunnel would consume any who was cursed with it. _So, if I were to marry Miroku, and have children with him, the best I could hope for would be a bunch of little lechers,_ she thought grimly. _And at worse...I'll be perpetuating the Wind Tunnel curse to a whole new generation. Condemning my own children to die horribly._

Swallowing loudly at this, Sango sighed as she considered the other possibility; children sired by Michiru. And as she did so, her fears were slowly chased away. Even assuming that they took after their father, she couldn't see anything truly bad happening as a result. A bunch of quiet, shy, well-mannered, and loving children like Michiru and Kaname would be welcome in any family. And then there was another factor. One that made Sango's heart skip a beat, just thinking of the possibilities.

The power that was apparently carried from generation to generation in the Kururugi family. The power of the Shikigami.

_My children...Shikigami Users...!_ Sango thought, barely able to handle the magnitude of such a thing. Children that were as wonderfully gifted and powerful as Michiru was, with magical powers that would enable them to defend themselves from any evil. Potentially becoming as powerful as Utsugi had once been, so powerful as to be able to stand up against Naraku himself.

On one level, Sango knew there was potential danger in such power. Power could corrupt so easily, even those that had the best of intentions. And there would be those who would see such awesome magic as a power that they could bend to their will, just as Naraku had attempted to do with Utsugi. But at the same time, from what she had learned, the power only awoke when needed. It wasn't something that was active at birth. And thus there would be time to teach such children the right path, to help them learn to use such power for good, not evil.

_Besides, there aren't many people like Naraku who could steal such power for themselves,_ Sango knew. _So if I were to choose Michiru...I'd certainly have loving children...and maybe even powerful magicians who could protect themselves from just about any evil._

This was certainly a weighty argument in favor of Michiru, in addition to her own feelings for him. But even so, Sango knew there was one more factor that she had to consider. Namely the welfare of their team as a whole.

She knew that there were problems building up between Michiru and Miroku. Some of it was due to jealousy, some of it was because of Michiru's disdain for Miroku's lecherous ways. But either way, Sango feared that these problems would grow worse as time went on. And on that level, it seemed that simply choosing one of them and putting an end to the situation would be the best way to go. But even if she did that, she knew that whichever of the two men she did not choose would be badly hurt. And in that case, such a choice could result in bitterness, resentment of the others. _And on top of that, it's obvious that Kagome's been hoping that I'd hook up with Miroku. And InuYasha...Michiru's his best friend. If I were to choose Miroku, I know he wouldn't take that well._

All of which meant just one thing in Sango's mind. If she did nothing, the problems between Michiru and Miroku would worsen, possibly spreading to the rest of the group. And if she chose, then she might fragment the team, something that they simply couldn't afford.

_Damned if I do and damned if I don't,_ Sango fretted, unable to think of a better way of putting her situation. _The key word here being 'damned'._ Heaving a weary sigh, the Demon Slayer shook her head and closed her eyes. _It's too much for me, at least right now._

Hoping against hope that divine inspiration would strike, Sango struggled to fall asleep. Two special people warring for her heart from the inside, leaving her stranded without any idea what to do.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, not a great deal of going on, but still, I hope you'll read and review. And perhaps check out my other stories as well?

Over the course of doing this overhaul, I thought it would be a good idea to spend some time looking at the Michiru/Miroku/Sango triangle from Sango's perspective, and get to the heart of why she's having difficulties. This was inspired in part some of the stuff from Uruz 11's "Chronicles of the Shikigami Master: Part One", so feel free to thank him for that bit of inspiration.

As I wrote this, I have to get some off my chest. There has been something that has always bugged the heck out of me about the storyline of InuYasha. That being how everything was more or less compartmentalized. That is, we have Kagome going through time to the Feudal era, and dealing with the problems there, and then dealing with her own problems in the modern world, and its very rare for the two worlds to encroach on the other.

Now, wouldn't it be interesting to have InuYasha and the rest of the gang being forced to fight evil in the modern world? Like what we saw in 'Michiru's Return', with Ryokage? Only not just fighting demons, but modern menaces as well? I think that would be interesting.

Also, I have an account on deviantart, under the same name I use on this site, and I did a sketch of Michiru and Sango sharing a tender moment. If you like, please check it out.

True owner of Tetsusaiga, I've got some plans for Michiru and Sango, and not just in this installment of 'Legacy of the Cursed Mask'. Things are going to heat up even more once this mess with the wolf-demons has been resolved!

Urzu 11, you're right about Miroku. He truly is without shame, and he is going to get it!

Cloud Dancer1014, megan, the situation between InuYasha and Kaname is going to shift about a lot over time, as you'll see in the next few chapters. Although, I have to admit that Kagome sure can be a brat. I just got done watching the third InuYasha movie, when she tricks InuYasha at the end and he gets stuck wearing the beads again. That was a lousy trick to pull, IMHO.


	10. Toma's Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 10: Toma's Challenge

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Miroku asked of no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha muttered disinterestedly, his arms folded behind his head as he marched along at the head of the group.

"Sango and the others," Miroku clarified, frowning somewhat as he spoke. "They were supposed to be meeting with us today, and it's almost dark." The monk made a thoughtful noise as he scanned the skies. "I wonder if something's happened..."

"Aw, c'mon! It's nothing to worry about!" Kaname told him in a cheerful manner. "They said they'd _try _and meet up with us today!"

"Yeah, Miroku! It's not like there's any real hurry!" InuYasha declared with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, the less I have to deal with that mangy wolf Koga, the better I like it!"

_And the less _I _have to deal with the two of you fighting, the better _I _like it!_ Kagome muttered inwardly. But then she glanced over at Miroku, and silently admitted that she also eagerly awaited the return of their wandering friends.

When Sango had agreed to take Michiru and Koga to Mount Houoh to fetch the medicinal mushrooms, Kagome had been less than pleased about her decision. For while she could certainly appreciate the feelings and kindness behind such a venture, the fact remained that Michiru and Sango were spending a considerable amount of time in close proximity to each other. Time which the Demon Slayer and Miroku could be spending together, mending their relationship.

_I wouldn't be so worried if he hadn't screwed up so badly that night of the fire,_ Kagome fumed, wondering not for the first time why men had to be so stupid sometimes. _Honestly, why can you just get serious already?_ _It's not like Sango's going to wait forever!_ Shaking her head to this, the modern priestess than thought back to what happened the day they had encountered Koga. _I swear, if it weren't for Michiru blowing his stack..._

Groaning in her throat, Kagome placed her hand to her temple at that particular nightmare. Obviously, InuYasha's foul temper had rubbed off on Michiru just a bit too much. _Oh, well. Maybe this will help Sango get over him, and her doubts about Miroku,_ she thought in a weary fashion. _At least I don't have to worry about Michiru trying to get in closer to Sango. After what happened at the hot spring, the last thing she'll want to do is spend any real amount of time with him._ Kagome gave a muted chuckle at this, for while she didn't fault the Shikigami User for being catapulted into the hot spring, she knew how shy Sango could be. It would be a while before she recovered enough from that incident to feel comfortable being alone with him.

Hoping that this condition lasted long enough for things to straighten between Sango and Miroku and things to go back to the way they should be, Kagome sighed and focused on the subject at hand. "C'mon, Miroku, relax. Don't forget, they don't know exactly where we are right now, so they'll have to track us down first."

"Maybe, sis, but I'll still feel better when Koga gets back," Hakkaku commented with a worried frown.

"After all, we can't make the challenge without him," Ginta commented as they moved along. "He _is_ the one trying to defend his role as leader."

"That's right!" Hakkaku concurred. "And I wouldn't want to get there and have to wait for him. There are a lot of wolf-demons who aren't too happy with him! Or us!"

"Feh! Now _that_ I can believe!" InuYasha grumbled sourly.

"InuYasha..." Kaname murmured, her lips pursed in a frown. She looked like she might have said something else, but instead looked towards their wolf-demon guides. "Ginta, Hakkaku...there's something I've been wondering."

"Yeah? What's that?" Ginta wondered softly.

"Koga told us about all those wolves and demons that are dying because of what Toma's doing," Kaname proceeded, speaking carefully. "But...if that's so, then why are your people following him? Especially if Koga's their real leader?"

The instant this question was out in the open, Kagome felt like kicking herself for not asking it sooner. "Hey, that's right!" Shippo piped up, his eyes going wide to match the modern girl's own. "If Toma's as bad as you say he is, then why would anybody follow him?"

"That's what we'd like to know!" Hakkaku grumbled disdainfully.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked in a deceptively mild fashion.

"Well, according to Ayame and her grandpa, the old chief, things have been really bad up there for a long time now," Hakkaku explained somberly. "A few other tribes of demons have been moving into the area, trying to squeeze them out. And as if that wasn't bad enough, a lot of the animals near the mountains have been getting sick."

"Right, Myoga mentioned something about that," Kagome nodded, recalling his story from when they had encountered him in Kasasagi Town. "He told us that a lot of people from the different villages have been getting sick, even dying."

"We know," Ginta grimly responded. "In fact, the wolf-demons here have been...taking advantage of that."

"Taking advantage, huh?" InuYasha growled, narrowing his eyes at the meek wolf-demon. "You mean that the damned wolves have been raiding them, don't you?"

Quailing somewhat at this clear display of anger, Ginta gulped loudly before replying, "Well...yeah."

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea!" Hakkaku cut in, waving his hands defensively. "It's not like Koga was letting them!"

"That's right! When we arrived at the mountains, the very first thing he did was to tell them that there would be no more raids!" Ginta chimed in, nodding rapidly. "Please, you gotta believe us! We haven't killed any humans since the Birds of Paradise were defeated!"

"Not that we killed that many before then!" Hakkaku corrected him, darting a nervous glance at the humans in the group. "Well - what I mean, is -!"

"It's okay, you two," Miroku told them, smiling in a reassuring fashion. "We understand that you were hunting for food, not killing out of maliciousness."

"That's right," Kagome seconded. "Besides, it's like Koga said; that's all in the past." Ignoring the loud harrumphing coming from InuYasha, she focused on the matter at hand. "So, after Koga told the other wolf-demons to leave the villages alone...what happened next?"

"I think it's safe to say that your people did not take kindly to his decision," Miroku commented.

"That's for sure!" Ginta moaned, shuddering at the memory. "Ayame and her grandpa, they were okay with it, but everybody else?"

"Koga already had a lot of enemies up there since he stopped hunting humans, but after that, everyone was calling him a traitor! Saying that he was selling out his own kind!" Hakkaku chimed in. "He tried telling them that raiding a few human villages wouldn't doing anything about the animals getting sick! And that we had to figure out why that was happening before we ran out of things to hunt!"

"Anyway, while all of that was going on, that's when Toma made his big move!" Ginta explained. "While we and a few others were looking around, trying to figure out was causing all the sickness, Toma and a bunch of his followers went out and attacked all the villages that were left! He completely wiped them out!"

"Wiped them out?" Kaname cried out. "You mean...he killed everyone in them? Even after Koga told him not to?"

"That's right!" Ginta answered, nodding emphatically. "Then he and his bunch came back, parading all the corpses around to show them to other wolf-demons, tearing off bits and pieces of them to fling to the crowds!"

"Ugh!" Shippo quavered, shuddering with sheer revulsion.

Growling deep in his throat, InuYasha muttered, "I'm starting to hate this bastard already." As Kagome silently agreed to this, picturing such a happening in her mind and shuddering at it, the half-demon went on and asked, "So what about the scrawny wolf? Did he actually do something about that?"

"Of _course _he did!" Hakkaku immediately returned. "But even as he tried to bring Toma down, everybody started yelling at him! Telling him that he too worried about our food to care about our people!"

"Then Koga came back and told them that all Toma's raids had done was wipe out a major source of food!" The instant he said this, Ginta flushed with embarrassment and added, "Well, that is -!"

"We understand. Koga had to make an argument that the other wolf-demons would pay attention to," Miroku acknowledged. "And he was right. By wiping out the villages completely, Toma had not only completely eliminated a major food source for you people, but increased the likelihood that no further humans would venture into their territory. And without any idea as to what was causing the animals to become sick..."

"Yeah, Koga said all that to Toma, but he didn't care! He just said that he was the doing something to help the wolf-demons! That they needed a strong leader, not someone who'd put himself on a human's leash!" Hakkaku told them. "After that, most of the wolf-demons there started falling in line behind Toma! They didn't care about the people in those villages! All they wanted was easy meat!"

"And that's when they started rounding up those demons you told us about?" Kagome gathered, a pit opening up in her stomach.

"That's right, sis!" Ginta confirmed. "Toma said that if we controlled powerful demons, than we could rule over all the other demon tribes, and force the humans to give us sacrifices and stuff to eat!"

"So he's been taking groups out to capture giant demons, like huge bears and spiders and that sort of thing, so he can train them to obey us!" Hakkaku chimed in.

"But...I don't get it!" Kaname protested, glancing about at the two wolf-demons. "If it's going after those demons that's getting your people killed, then why are they still following Toma?"

"I'm not exactly sure about that part," Hakkaku grumbled, holding up his hands as he spoke. "I know that the foot shortage has got everybody worried, but this ain't helping!"

"Perhaps, but while Toma's plan is extremely specious, it does provide an outlet for the frustrations of your people," Miroku mused, bringing his hand to his mouth in contemplative fashion. "The wolf-demons don't know what's causing their prey to fall sick, let along how to stop it. They're faced with starvation, and don't have any ideas as to how to save themselves. And that fear and desperation has made it easy for Toma to manipulate them."

"Maybe, Miroku, but in the end, that doesn't matter," Kagome declared, giving the monk a stern look. "What matters is that we have to find some way to take this creep down! And get Koga back in control of the wolf-demons!"

"Hmph! You can forget about _that _part! No _way _I'm doing _anything _to help that scrawny wolf!" InuYasha declared as rudely as he ever did anything where Koga was involved. "The only reason I'm going along with this is so I get this Toma jerk out of our faces as fast as I can! Then we'll finally be able to get back to looking for Naraku!"

"InuYasha, while it _is _true that tracking down Naraku is our primary mission, that's not to say that a mission of mercy such as this is not without merit," Miroku gently chided him. "Besides, we still have to wait for Koga and the others to rejoin us."

Growling deep in his throat, InuYasha grumbled out, "Yeah, I figured that out, Miroku!" The half-demon gave a loud, irritated snort before adding, "And of course, we're stuck waiting on the scrawny wolf! I _knew _that little side-trip of Michiru's was a bad idea!"

"No use complaining about that now, InuYasha," Kagome informed him.

Tittering gently, Kaname added, "Besides, you had plenty of chances to stop my bro before he took off!"

"Hmph! Like that would have done me any good!" InuYasha grumbled, raising his eyes to the skies. "You Kururugis are all so damn stubborn! Once you've made your minds, that's that!"

Again, Kaname giggled, and replied, "Thanks, InuYasha!"

While the half-demon was snorting loudly, Kagome found herself frowning at the two of them. Again, those nasty feelings she had felt back at the farmhouse were rising to the surface, something she quickly cursed herself for. _C'mon! She's just being friendly! _the modern girl told herself, wishing not for the first time that she could force this reality into her brain. _And so what if InuYasha is getting along with her easily? She's the sister of his best friend, so of _course_ they would get along!_

Clenching her fist, Kagome forced herself to nod to this before attempting to return her focus to the matter at hand. "Anyway, it's not it'll hurt us to wait for them to come back," she began, making an effort to keep her voice even. "In fact...why don't we set up camp?"

"What? Now?" InuYasha demanded, his body tensing with annoyance.

"Sure, why not? It's going to be dark soon, anyway!" Kagome replied, gesturing towards the sun as it approached the horizon. "Besides, it won't do us any good to push ourselves too hard getting to the mountains before the others catch up with us."

A growl of displeasure reverberating in his throat, InuYasha looked like he was considering saying something stupid when Miroku came up beside him "Kagome's right, InuYasha. Remember, we're essentially wandering into enemy territory here. The instant we reach the mountains, we have to be fully ready and alert."

"Yeah, I figured that one out for myself," InuYasha grumbled, rolling his eyes in the opposite direction of the monk.

"It's like Kagome said. It'll be best to give the others a chance to catch up with us," Miroku went on in his usual sage manner. "And if they're flying at night, they should be able to spot a campfire from a long distance away."

"Hey, good point!" Kagome beamed, once again grateful for Miroku's sensible mind. With that, she turned to their wolf-demon guides and invoked her voice of authority. "Ginta, Hakkaku, go see if you can scout out a good place for us to camp tonight!"

"Oh! Right, sis!" the two wolf-demons responded as one before turning to dart off in different directions.

Chuckling at the quick obedience of Ginta and Hakkaku, Kagome only shake her head and chuckle as she looked at them go. _They're so eager to please! _she thought mirthfully before glancing at InuYasha and Miroku. _Now, if only I could manage _those _two as easily as Ginta and Hakkaku...!_

* * *

It wasn't long before their wolf-demon friends managed to track down a suitable camping site, one that was in the center of a series of crags and boulders, with a nice, grassy patch at the center. To Kagome's mind, this was as ideal a camping site as they could hope to find, save for the one they had enjoyed with the hot spring. Not only were they well secluded and difficult to spot by any ground bound threats, but the campfire at the center would be plainly visible to anything airborne, including Kirara and their friends.

_Of course, it'll mean trouble if any _flying _demons decide to show up,_ Kagome realized, but at the same time, she wasn't overly concerned about that detail. Demons were a danger she had long since grown accustomed to, and with her own abilities and those of her friends, the threat level was acceptable. _Besides, it's Toma and his followers that I'm worried about._

With this thought in mind, Kagome turned towards Kaname, who was working a short distance from where they were. "Kaname, are you just about ready?"

"Almost," Kaname reported before standing up to look at her. "I have to make sure the cards are placed right before I can use this spell."

"I don't see why you'd even want to bother with a barrier, Kagome," InuYasha commented from where he sat. "Even if any of Toma's few scrawny wolves _were _to show up, looking for a quick dinner, we can handle them!"

Sighing with mild exasperation, Kagome folded her arms before her and grumbled, "Maybe, but I'd rather not make ourselves the enemy of the entire wolf-demon tribe!"

"That's right, InuYasha," Miroku told him as he perched over the campfire, patiently fanning the flames. "Remember, we're supposed to be helping to establish an alliance between the wolf-demons and Koga's Demon Slayer friends, by proving to the old chief that humans can be valuable as allies. We're not going to accomplish that by antagonizing the wolf-demons needlessly."

"Yeah? Well, I'd rather 'antagonize them' than have to deal with them trying to eat any of you!" InuYasha grumbled, folding his arms before his chest.

"I understand," Kagome told him, aware that the half-demon's heart was in the right place. Aware but annoyed, nonetheless. "But please, let's try not to ruin everything before we even get to the mountains!" When InuYasha snorted his response, she tried to ignore the veins bulging from her forehead. "Look, if the wolf-demons start thinking of us as nothing but enemies, then there's no way that we'll be able to convince them to go for an alliance with other humans!"

"Hmph! If you ask me, this whole 'alliance' is nothing but another of Koga's bad ideas!" InuYasha muttered, his voice heavy with a bitterness that was both old and painful. "To those bastards, you're nothing but another meal! They'd tear you apart without a second thought!"

Sucking in a heavy breath, Kagome tried to think of some way to counter this statement, all the while aware that it was a statement based heavily on past experience. In her initial encounters with Koga, the wolf-demon leader had viewed her as a meal at the least, and a potential method of gathering up additional Jewel Shards at the most. It had only been time and successive encounters with her human friends that had slowly changed his opinion. "Maybe," she eventually conceded, glancing up at Ginta and Hakkaku. Two wolf-demons, fairly typical from her own experience. "But we still have to try. If we can get this alliance to work, then Koga will be totally in charge of the wolf-demon tribe. And that means that they won't be attacking any human villages in the future."

"A goal that we can all share with a good deal of enthusiasm, I would say," Miroku decided with a thoughtful smile.

"Boy, I'll say!" Shippo chimed in.

While InuYasha was grumbling beneath his breath at this, Kaname came up to Kagome. "I've got the cards in place, Kagome," she announced with a slight smile. "I can set up the barrier at any time!"

"Perfect!" Kagome replied, genuinely pleased by this.

"But, don't forget that, once it's up, no demons will be able to get through it," Kaname added with a note of caution. "And includes Kirara and Koga...assuming they show up tonight."

"We understand, Kaname," Miroku told her as he continued to fan the fire. "The barrier is just a precaution. We don't intend for you to use it unless we receive some...uninvited guests."

Nodding to this, Kagome then looked over at their wolf-demon allies. "Ginta, Hakkaku, we're going to need you to help keep watch tonight. If any other wolf-demons show up, I'd rather be able to deal with them without fighting."

"You got it, sis!" Ginta replied jovially. Then he shot his friend a grin and added, "And that means no falling asleep while on watch, Hakkaku!"

"Hey! What's _that _supposed to mean!" Hakkaku cried out in dismay. "_You're_ the one who's always sleeping on the job!"

"Says who?" Ginta demanded.

"Says _me, _that's who!" Hakkaku shot back.

Groaning as the two wolf-demons glared at each other, Kagome massaged her throbbing temple before planting her hands on her hips and shouting, "Knock it off, you two!" Her words hit them like a 'sit' hit InuYasha, freezing them in place and forcing them to look her in the eye. As drops of sweat rolled down the sides of their faces, she leaned in closer so that she was hovering over them. "Now, I want you two to keep watch tonight! Is that understood?"

"Uh, yes, sis!" the two wolf-demons responded as one, quailing before the irate priestess.

"Good!" Kagome smiled, satisfied that they had been put in their place. With that settled, she heaved a weary breath and looked up at the night sky. "I just hope the others find us, and soon."

"Agreed," Miroku nodded as he continued to work the fire. Making it as bright and visible as he possibly could. "I still don't understand what could be taking Sango so long. She's normally so efficient."

While Kagome was nodding her agreement with that sentiment, Kaname came up alongside the monk. "I'm sure it's no big deal, Miroku," she told him with an impish smile. "Maybe she and my bro just decided to take a little break!"

Blanching with horror, Miroku completely froze up, his features twisting with momentary horror before he managed to regain himself. Giggling at the monk's reaction, Kaname stood there and watched as he slowly turned and glared at her. "Kaname..." he began, speaking low and heavy, "I would thank you for not speaking of such innuendo. It doesn't suit a young lady like yourself."

"What innuendo?" Kaname asked him, innocent as innocent can be. "I was just saying that they may have decided to take a break! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing...except that you were referring solely to Sango and your brother," Miroku told her in a low, slow manner. "And given his...behavior as of late...I wouldn't be surprised if he made...inappropriate advances on her."

"Inappropriate advances?" InuYasha snapped, sitting up to look at the monk in disbelief. "What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean," Miroku sternly responded. "While I can certainly understand his impulses as a man, his recent actions have been extremely disturbing."

Silently agreeing with Miroku, Kagome watched as he and InuYasha squared off. And as she did so, she took a good, long look at the monk's face, and her mind suddenly exploded with inspiration. "Oh, I get it, Miroku!" she smiled, cocking her head to the side. "You're jealous, aren't you? Aren't you?"

His eyes popping open at this, Miroku looked dumbstruck at Kagome for a moment before he regained his usual air of sage wisdom. "Of course I'm not jealous! I'm merely stating facts!" With an indignant huff, the monk paused to compose himself. "Michiru may be a valuable ally, but his emotions have been getting the better of him as of late."

"Uh huh!" Kagome smirked in a non-committal manner. She had been traveling with Miroku long enough to know that it was the thought of his rival in love was traveling with his intended woman. And as she realized this, she also realized that she had an opportunity. "You mean like he just happened to fall into thehot springswith Sango?"

Looking away with an indignant expression, Miroku sniffed, "I will not even _discuss_ that act of perversion on his part!"

"What act of perversion?" Kaname demanded, looking fairly amused. "My bro got knocked into the spring during that fight you caused and Sango caught him! That's it, end of story!"

"That's right, and they were holding each other so tightly," Kagome teased, moving closer to Miroku. Watching as her words sent needles of anger stabbing into him. "He was holding Sango in his arms in the spring, and you're telling me you aren't jealous? Please!"

"Yeah, Miroku! Michiru got an even better view of her than you ever will!" InuYasha jibed, enjoying the monk's plight.

"Hmph! Jealousy is beneath a monk sworn to the service of Buddha!" Miroku responded with sage wisdom. However, his cool exterior was quickly blown by the sound of snickering around him. "In any case, if I _were_ to be jealous, it certainly wouldn't be of a…socially inexperienced boy."

"Oh, like _you're_ so experienced?" Kaname chided with a grin. "From what I hear, the only experience you have with women is trying to get them into bed with you! You prefer playing around to socializing!"

"No arguments here!" InuYasha growled.

"But -!" Miroku tried to protest.

"It's your own fault, you know," Kagome stated firmly, driving the final nail in. "You've had plenty of chances to woo Sango, and all you ever did was play with her heart."

"Not to mention her backside!" InuYasha chimed in, grinning even more.

As Miroku looked at all of them in shock and mock-betrayal, Kagome gave him a sour expression. "So if Sango has decided that she loves Michiru more than you, then that's her own business. Who can blame her, anyway? The only interest you ever expressed in her was in regards to her body, more than anything else! Just don't come crying to me if something actually happens between them!" With this, Kagome started off again, and the group soon fell into silence as they continued their journey to the mountains.

However, even as they traveled, Kagome took delight in the irritated look in Miroku's eyes. _Yes! This could be it! _she grinned inwardly, celebrating this minor moment of triumph. _Maybe this is what it takes to finally get Miroku serious about Sango! And if he can make his move while she's still shaken up about what happened before...then we might just get a happy ending after all!_

* * *

"Whew..." Michiru sighed as he and the others continued through the sky. A hasty breakfast weighing heavily in his stomach, and residual sleep fogging his eyes as the sun slowly brightened the sky. "It's sure taking longer to find the others than I thought..."

"I know," Sango nodded, apparently oblivious to Michiru's hands upon her waist. "But I wouldn't worry about it. We've done this sort of thing before." Then she looked over her shoulder and graced him with one of her tender smiles. "Besides, the others can take care of themselves, right?"

"Besides, between your scouts and my sense of smell, we should be able to track them down, no problem!" Koga grinned, again positioned behind Michiru. Then his grin slipped somewhat and he added, "And the sooner, the better!"

After a moment, Michiru nodded, and it was true enough. He had deployed multiple scouts to search for the others, scattering them in various directions as they flew along. All of them searching for anything that would indicate the presence of their friends. But even as he tried to keep his thoughts focused on this simple task, his mind kept wandering to matters of the heart...and, unfortunately, raging hormones.

_My first kiss...my first kiss with Sango...!_ Michiru thought as he continued to flash back to that blessed moment back on the moment. A moment that would live in him for the rest of his life, and hopefully beyond it. A moment when the love he had felt so strongly was returned, and left him in heaven. Despite being cut short by Koga's appearance, the fact that she accepted his kiss and embraced him gave him such hope. Hope that his efforts to be with her weren't as useless as he had feared at one time.

However, there was a downside to this, one that was fueled by his accidental encounter with her in the hot spring. As a result, Michiru's imagination had plenty of fuel with which to combine this with his first kiss, and amalgamate them into a fantasy vision of him and Sango, alone in the hot spring. The two of them embracing each other, hugging and kissing each other, with no on to disturb them. No shame or fear, nothing to keep them apart. And it was a vision that frequently had Michiru blushing, as well struggling to force it back it into his subconscious so he could focus his mind on the task at hand.

_Of course, that's easier said than done,_ Michiru groaned inwardly as glanced down at his hands, which were wrapped about Sango's slender waist. Even with her kimono on, he could still feel her warmth, and he was painfully aware of the fact that some of Miroku's favorite bodily features were within easy reach. _Oh, Sango..._

Gulping loudly and trying very hard not to succumb to temptation, Michiru physically forced himself to look away from her, to try and focus on his job. Screwing his eyes shut, he tried to keep his mind on the input from his scouts, to completely ignore the woman he was in love with, the curves beneath her kimono, and the fact that he could just wrap his arms around her and...

"Hey! I think I smell something!" Koga exclaimed, mercifully snapping Michiru from the mental whirlpool he was being drawn into.

"Huh?" Sango started, turning to look at him. "Is it InuYasha and the others?"

Loudly sniffing the air, Koga then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Yup, it's them alright! I'd know the mutt's stink anywhere," he grumbled as he pointed into the wind. "The scent's coming from...that way."

"Okay, then. Let's go, Kirara," Sango gently ordered. As the two-tail enthusiastically roared before altering course, the Demon Slayer asked, "Michiru, can you have your scouts fly ahead, see if they can spot them?"

"Sure, no problem," Michiru nodded nervously, grateful for this distraction. Better to have something to focus on than an aimless search that allowed his thoughts to drift to forbidden places.

"Eh, you don't have to bother with that, Michiru," Koga informed him in a boastful manner. "I already told you've I've got the scent."

"Maybe, but I don't want to take the chance of you losing it if the wind shifts," Sango explained, to which Koga growled in his throat, but offered no other protest. Chuckling at this, Michiru mentally guided his scouts in the required direction. Fortunately, they were much faster than real birds; in the distance, he could sense some of them already outpacing them, moving to scout out the terrain ahead.

Several minutes passed in this fashion, time in which Michiru was again forced to keep his imagination under control. But this test of his self-control was mercifully brief, as something very familiar impinged on his consciousness. "Hmm...hey, Sango? I...I think I have something."

"What is it, Michiru?" Sango asked. "Did you find them?"

"I think I...yeah. I've got it!" Michiru announced, opening his eyes in his excitement. "We're getting close, Sango. Just turn a bit to the right, and we should arrive in a few minutes."

"Okay. Let me know when we're heading in the right direction," Sango requested before nudging Kirara to the right.

"Wait! Stop, that's perfect!" Michiru told her. "Just keep going that way, Kirara!"

Roaring in affectionate manner, Kirara locked onto the course set for her, and started pushing herself forward even faster. Before long, they spotted an area filled with rocky crags and boulders, and in the center of it, a slight column of smoke was rising into the air. "There it is!" Koga announced, pointing ahead. "I see it!"

"Yeah. And I think they see us!" Sango announced. True to her word, Michiru could see tiny figures below moving about, with at least one of them visibly waving their hands.

"Whew! It's about time!" Koga declared as Kirara took them down. "I can't wait to get my feet on solid ground again!" Chuckling at the wolf-demon's discomfort, Michiru sighed and prepared himself for landing.

A few moment later, Kirara touched down within the grove the group had used as a camping ground. As Koga gratefully slid off the two-tail, Ginta and Hakkaku rushed up to greet him. "Welcome back, Koga!"

"Hey, you two!" Koga replied pleasantly. "Well, it doesn't look like there's been any trouble while I was gone."

"That's right, Koga!" Ginta replied.

"Yeah, everything's been perfectly quiet!" Hakkaku seconded.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that," Koga declared, grinning as he cast his eyes on Kagome. Without a word of warning, he darted over to her, suddenly in her face. "Hey, there, Kagome!" he greeted her, completely oblivious to the fact that his sudden proximity had her bending over backwards. "Did you miss me?"

"About as much as _I _did!" InuYasha growled, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. "Now back off, you scrawny wolf!"

Groaning wearily as the two canine demons got lost in yet another of their quarrels, Michiru carefully slid off of Kirara. "Hey, bro! Sango!" Kaname cried out as she, Shippo, and Miroku approached. "Welcome back!"

"Hi, everyone," Michiru greeted them, laughing as Shippo bounded up to his shoulder. "Hey, it's great to see you too!"

As Michiru was confronted by the laughing-faced fox-demon, Miroku focused on the remaining member of their small group. "Hello, Sango. I was starting to worry about you."

"Huh?" Sango replied, looking distractedly at the monk. A few seconds passed as she studied him, as if unsure if he was even there before she lowered her eyes. "Oh, um…" she fumbled, refusing to meet his eyes. "Hello, Miroku."

Taken aback by this, Miroku cocked his head to the side as he studied the Demon Slayer before finally clearing his throat. "Is everything alright?" he tried again, shifting over to the side so as to look her in the face. "Did something happen?"

"Uh, no. Not really," Sango murmured nervously. "I…twisted my ankle, that's all."

"What?" Miroku replied, his eyes widening somewhat. "Are you alright? Does it bother you?"

"No, it's...I'm fine now, Miroku," Sango responded, barely managing to look at him. "Michiru…helped me recover, so…you don't have to worry." Not giving Miroku a chance to offer any protest, the Demon Slayer hurriedly walked away.

"Sango?" Michiru frowned, disturbed by this action. For a moment, he and Miroku looked after the Demon Slayer as she distanced herself from them, but as she got further away, their eyes were slowly drawn towards each other. And despite the fact that he was still occupied by Shippo and Kaname, he was still frozen by what he saw in the monk's eyes.

Eventually, Miroku put up a false smile and said, "Good to see you again, Michiru." Then he turned about, apparently with the intention of help to settle InuYasha and Koga down. But even as he did so, Michiru frowned unhappily, for while the monk had spoken pleasantly enough, his words were as false and empty as his smile. A weak mask for what had been in Miroku's eyes, a low, angry fire that had just sparked out. A look that said everything Miroku had to say without him actually speaking.

A look that said, _Stay away from her. She's MINE!_

* * *

As relieved as InuYasha was to be reunited with his friends, the same could not be said with his once again being forced to tolerate the presence of Koga. Almost immediately after arriving, the damnable wolf started hitting on Kagome, a situation made that much more intolerable when the modern girl, true to form, fell for his buttering up as she always did.

_Honestly, how anybody could be stupid enough to put up with that damned wolf is beyond me!_ InuYasha grumbled inwardly as Koga led the way to the mountains. But even as he thought this, he sighed and looked down at the accursed Beads around his neck. _Of course, some people might say the same thing about me..._

Sighing at this, InuYasha looked over at the impulsive reincarnation of Kikyo, who was just about everything her previous self was not, and shook his head in dismay. While there was much about Kagome that was good and wonderful, there was also a great deal to her that was a major hassle and that completely drove him nuts. As much as he wondered why he bothered dealing with her, he also wondered what he would have done without her.

_Besides, I'm the one who let her drag us to a mountain filled with scrawny wolves, so maybe I'm not that smart, either,_ InuYasha grumbled as the fowl reek of wolf-demon filled his nose. After leaving their campsite, it had taken them until early afternoon to reach their destination and begin the trek up to the caves where the wolf-demons made their home. And as they did so, the half-demon found that his hand never once left Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Everywhere around them, wolf-demons were scurrying about, moving from one place to another, staying just out of sight. Every so often, they would spot one of them, or see a shadow moving, or hear them muttering amongst themselves. And while InuYasha couldn't make out what was being said, he could easily detect the hate-filled tones with which they spoke.

"I don't like this," Kaname murmured at one point as she looked nervously about.

"I know. This is bad," Sango muttered, her body tense with readiness. "They're flanking our position, and it looks like they're coming up from behind."

""What?" Kagome breathed with a hint of alarm. "Are you sure, Sango?"

As Sango nodded her response, Koga grumbled, "She's right, Kagome. Looks like we're gonna have an interesting time getting to the old chief."

"Hmph. Like we didn't see _that _one coming!" InuYasha growled lowly as he prepared himself.

His own sword held in hand and with Shippo clinging to his back, Michiru glanced about in every direction and asked, "So how much farther to the old chief's place?"

"We're almost there," Koga tersely replied. "It's just up that way, to the left. Just be ready for anything!"

"Sage advice," Miroku noted humorlessly as he looked up at the mountain ledges above. Any one of which would make for a perfect spot for a wolf-demon to lay in wait.

For a short while longer, the group continued their onward trek, always on the alert as they made their way up the mountain. The sounds of the lurking wolf-demons growing ever louder, prompting smells of caution, concern, and in some cases, fear, to rise up from the others. A potent cocktail that InuYasha knew very well, and one that was all-too likely to spur the wolf-demon's on.

As this thought crossed the half-demon's mind, it became a reality as the air was split with cries of bloodlust. Noises of surprise erupted from the others as they looked about, and watched as wolf-demon's erupted from every corner, every nook and cranny. Anyplace that could conceal them until the right moment. "Waauuughh!" Shippo cried out, popping up into the air and waving his arms and legs about. "We-we're _surrounded!"_

"Feh! Noticed that, did you?" InuYasha snarled as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. Raising the massive fang before him, he felt the winds rising up around it.

But even as the silver-maned warrior was set to strike, Michiru cried out in protest. "Wait, InuYasha! Don't!" Pausing in mid-swing, InuYasha looked about to see a pentagram spinning into existence at his friend's feet. "Let me take care of this! Protective Light!" At this, Michiru's Light Shikigami emerged, and instantly transformed in a protective bubble that enveloped them all just before the first of the wolf-demons slammed into it.

Despite the situation, InuYasha found himself chuckling at the looks of surprise that exploded on the wolf-demons' faces when they caught sight of the barrier. They even had a second or so to try and reverse their momentum before they finally crashed into it head-on, erupting in various yips and barks of pain. "Ha! Serves you idiots right!" Koga sneered, hands to his hips as he marched up to the front of the barrier. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, anyway?"

Backing away a short distance, the wolf-demons massaged their injured faces, snarls of conceit filling the air as they eyed Koga. "We're taking care of a traitor to our tribe, bastard!" one of them snarled. "Namely, you, you pathetic, whipped little pup!"

"Yeah, that's right!" another wolf-demon chimed in. "Look at you! You've surrounded yourself with humans!"

"What's worse, he's surrounded himself with a _half-breed!"_ a third wolf-demon sneered, pinching his nose shut. "Ugh, that stench!"

"Hey! Don't say that about InuYasha!" Kaname cried out in protest.

"Kaname, relax!" InuYasha told her, not even sparing the time needed to glance back at her. "It's okay. I can handle myself here."

Despite the fact that he appreciated Kaname stepping up for him, InuYasha knew that this was the worst possible time for such a thing. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one; Michiru placed his hand on his sibling's shoulder. "Kaname, please. Don't antagonize them." When she turned to protest this, he added, "We're not going to get out of this by arguing with them."

"But..." Kaname got out, looking helplessly at her brother.

_He's right, Kaname. It'll take a lot more than words to hurt me,_ InuYasha thought furiously. After a lifetime of being subjected to similar garbage, such words more-or-less bounced off of him without hurting, despite the memories they brought back for him. _Besides, yelling at these bastards is gonna wind up making you a target!_

While InuYasha was making sure that Kaname was safely reined in, Koga stood defiantly before the accusing throng. "The only traitors here are you, and that bastard Toma! So either you get out of our way, or I'll have to kill each and every one of you!"

"Heh! Like you even could, you human's lapdog!" one of the wolf-demons sneered.

"Yeah! There's only one way you're getting past us, traitor!" another wolf-demon growled as he looked past Koga. "And that's if you hand over those little humans of yours!"

"Yeah! It's been ages since I've tasted live human flesh!" one particularly vicious wolf-demon drooled, half of his face one big mass of scars. "Hmmm, these little girls look tasty!"

"Those boys look quite tender," a female snarled as she licked her lips. "I bet their livers are simply divine."

"Back off, you scrawny wolves!" InuYasha growled in response, looking about for some kind of opening. He was certain that he could dispatch the wolf-demon mob with the power of the Tetsusaiga, but he was pressed too closely to the others to risk using it. And there was no way Michiru could maintain his spell indefinitely, and even if he could, that wouldn't get them any closer to either reaching the old chief or getting out of there to leave the stinking wolves to whatever fate they had made for themselves. "Dammit! Anybody got any ideas?"

"I have one, but you're not gonna like it!" Kagome announced as she doffed her backpack. Setting it on the ground, she quickly rifled through it, and soon brought out a small drum.

"What?" InuYasha snarled, blanching at the sight of the artifact she held. "Aw, damn! Not _that _thing again!"

Her face creasing with annoyance, Kagome shouted, "Hey! Do you want to get out of here, or don't you? Now cover your ears!"

InuYasha was about to give further protest, but when Kagome held her hand up over the drum, he realized that there was no use. Quickly sheathing the Tetsusaiga, he placed his hands over his ears and crushed them as far under his hair as he could. "Hey, scrawny wolf! You better cover your ears, unless you _want_ to go deaf!" Looking about at them in confusion, Koga frowned before complying. At the back of the group, Ginta and Hakkaku glanced at Kagome before finally heeding her words.

"Shippo, Kirara! You better hold on!" Michiru announced, taking both demons in his arms. As soon as the fox-demon had his ears covered and the Kuruugi boy was protecting the two-tail's, he nodded at Kagome.

"Alright, you dumb wolves! Do yourselves a favor and _back off!"_ Kagome cried out before striking the drum, releasing a noise like metal being ripped apart mixed with nails on a chalkboard, only a hundred times worse. As the hateful clattering filled InuYasha's head, he fell down to his knees, marginally aware of the Koga doing the same. Outside of Michiru's Protective Light, the unprepared wolf-demons were falling away, their ears bleeding and their faces twisted with agony. Though he couldn't hear it, InuYasha was certain that they were howling in pure agony, howls that were redoubled as Kagome struck the drum again.

_Dammit! Why couldn't Ryokage have smashed that damn drum?_ InuYasha snarled, his thoughts jumbled by the second blast of noise. Then a third crashing wave of agonizing sound ripped through him, sending him sprawling to the ground. Crying in agony, his claws digging into his scalp as he tried in vain to blot out the hateful noise, hoping that Kagome wouldn't decide to strike it again.

Several seconds passed as InuYasha trembled with pain, dreading and anticipating another blast from the drum. But eventually, he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. "InuYasha?" came a friendly voice, one he barely managed to hear after the deafening din of the Drum of Heaven and Earth. Still shaking badly, he slowly released his ears before looking up to see Michiru and Kaname standing over him. "It's over. The wolf-demons are gone now."

"Yeah, and I sure as hell don't blame them! _Owww!"_ Koga moaned miserably as he staggered to his feet, still off-balance. Glancing over at his friends, he saw Ginta and Hakkaku staggering dizzily about, moaning pitifully. "Kagome, where the hell did you find that awful thing?"

"Oh...you could say it was a gift," Kagome smiled enigmatically as she returned the Drum to her backpack.

"A gift, huh?" Koga moaned as he massaged his ears. "Well, do me a favor. Don't _ever _use that damned thing again! At least not while I'm around to hear it!"

"Hey, what are you complaining about?" Kagome wondered in an annoyed fashion. "It got rid of the wolf-demons, didn't it?"

"Perhaps, but I doubt that they'll stay gone," Miroku intoned. "I suggest we get moving again, before they have a chance to regroup and recover." Then the monk smiled in a knowing fashion, and added, "That is, unless you _want_ Kagome to have to use the Drum again..."

"No way. Not a chance in hell!" InuYasha growled, shuddering in consummate horror at the thought of ever_, ever _hearing the hateful instrument of torture ever again. "C'mon! Let's just do this and get it over with already!"

"Heh! For once, mutt, you'll get no argument from me!" Koga declared before starting forward, still trembling as he made his way forward.

Fortunately, there was no further sign of any wolf-demons, not that this came as any surprise. As a result, the rest of the journey went smoothly, until Koga paused and pointed at one particular cave. "There. That's it. That's where the old chief lives."

Nodding, Kaname murmured, "Then we better get in there before any other wolf-demon...oh, no!"

"What? What is it?" InuYasha growled, but then he saw what had alarmed Kaname. Another group of wolf-demons was emerging from the wide mouth of the cave.

"Great. I guess we should've known the old chief's cave would be guarded," Michiru muttered bitterly s he took in the new group and the she-wolf that led them. "So...what do we do now? Should we fight, or...?"

"That won't be necessary, Michiru," Sango assured him, smiling broadly as she took in the lead wolf-demon. When he gave her a quizzical look, she smiled and explained, "We know one of them. And unless I miss my guess...she's going to be happy to see us."

"Well, she'll certainly be happy to see _Koga, _at least," InuYasha grinned as he glanced over at the wolf-demon. Delighting in the way he sweat-dropped and growled beneath his breath.

"Watch it, mutt-boy...!" Koga snarled lowly, clenching his fist as he rose to his feet and signaled the wolf-demons. "Hey, Ayame!

Gasping in surprise, the she-wolf whirled about to look at them, her face turning from confusion to delight. "Oh, Koga!" she cried out happily, practically flinging herself at them. As she drew close, they could better make out the details of her form. As was typical for wolf-demons, she bore pieces of fur about her wrists, lower body, and lower legs, in additional to more traditional armor on her upper body. Unlike Koga, the fur she wore was white, and she wore a cape of the same fur. She had long, red hair done up in a set of pigtails, bright green eyes, and a purple flower at the base of her left pigtail. "Thank goodness you're back! Something horrible just happened!"

"Huh? What?" Koga demanded with alarm. "What happened? Were you attacked?"

"I'm not sure what exactly happened!" Ayame confessed ruefully. "All I know is, a few minutes ago, this horrendous noise started booming through the caves! I thought that the entire mountain was coming down around us! Koga, we -!"

"Oh. Oh, _that!"_ Koga broke in, smacking himself in the forehead. "Yeah, I...I'm sorry about that, Ayame."

"Sorry?" Ayame repeated, frowning her confusion. "Why?"

Laughing rather sheepishly, Kagome clasped her hands together and confessed, "Uh, well...you see it's...kinda our fault." When the faces of Ayame fell in surprise, the raven-haired girl hurriedly explained what happened, with Koga butting in here and there. "Anyway, I'm sorry about that, but it was the only way I could think of to get those wolf-demons to back off without really hurting them."

"Hmm...well, I'm not sure about not really hurting them, but...I guess I understand," Ayame finally answered, a grim smile on her face. "Seriously, you should be glad you can't hear that evil Drum of yours! I thought the entire mountain was going to explode!"

"Yeah, I already told them that!" Koga groaned, rubbing the side of his head. Then he gave her a wry grin and jerked his thumb at Kagome and the others. "Anyway, we have to see the old chief. I've brought him that proof that he wanted!"

"So I see," Ayame noted pleasantly as she turned towards the others. "It's good to see you again, Kagome."

"Likewise, Ayame!" Kagome smiled, accepting the she-wolf's hand.

"It's good to see you, Ayame," Sango chimed in.

"Always a pleasure," Miroku agreed.

"I'm really glad that you all came," Ayame told them earnestly. "We're really in a lot of trouble here, and...huh?" Squeaking in surprise, the she-wolf frowned as she focused on the Kururugi twins. "Hey, who are you two?"

"Oh, those are the Kururugi twins!" Kagome replied, stepping aside to gesture at them. "Ayame, this is Michiru and Kaname. Michiru, Kaname? Ayame."

"Hello," Michiru said, politely bowing his head.

"Nice to meet you," Kaname seconded.

"Um...right," Ayame got out uncertainly, her smile forgotten as she turned towards Koga. "Listen, uh...but perhaps we should get inside. Grandfather told me that, as soon as you got back, there were a few things he needed to talk to you about. And..."

"And it'd be better to get in and talk to him before those idiots catch their second wind, huh?" Koga grumbled, glanced about at their surroundings. "Sure thing, Ayame. Lead the way!"

Ayame hastily nodded, and turned towards her companions. "Everyone, I want you to stand guard out here. Do not let anyone inside without my authorization! Is that understood?"

"Uh, yes, Ayame!" several of the wolf-demons responded, while the others made similar noises of assent. Not wasting words, the she-wolf proceeded forward, with InuYasha and the others following a short distance behind.

But even as they entered the caves, InuYasha frowned at the smell of fear wafting up from Ayame. A fear that made him wary, and suspicious of what was to come.

* * *

"Ah, there you are, Koga!" Robai chuckled as the group arrived in a large cavern. "My, goodness, it sure has been a long time!"

"Hey, there, old man!" Koga replied with what could only be described as a bashful smile. "So, how're you holding up? Hope you haven't gotten into any trouble while I was away!"

"Hmph! And just what's _that _supposed to mean?" Robai demanded in a cantankerous manner. "What, you think I can't look after myself? Just because I'm old?"

"Of course not," Michiru chimed in, deciding it best to say something before Koga said or did something rash. "Hi, old man! It's been a while!"

His eyes going wide, Robai came up and clapped Michiru on the shoulder. "Well, I'll be! If it isn't my young human friend! It certainly is good to see you again!"

Chuckling in response, Michiru waved for his sister to join him. "Here, Robai. There's something I want for you to meet. This is my sister, Kaname."

"Hello," Kaname greeted him as she bowed forward.

"Oh, my! The pleasure is all mine, my dear!" Robai smiled happily.

"And that's not all," Michiru continued, bringing out a bundled furoshiki and opening it slightly. "Here. Koga, Sango, and I got these for you, just in case."

"Oh, my! Thank you for the thoughtful gift!" Robai grinned lopsidedly as he looked upon the contents. "These things taste better when fresh, but I still appreciate it."

"That's not a problem, old man!" Michiru announced, a pentagram appearing at his feet. "Oh, towering green wood -!"

"Huh?" came a girlish gasp of surprise. "What are you doing? What is that?"

"Oh, sorry about that, Ayame. I guess I forgot to tell you," Koga declared even as the pentagram faded away, Michiru's concentration broken. "Michiru and Kaname, they're Shikigami Users."

"Shikigami?" Ayame breathed, her eyes wide with surprise as she looked at Michiru. "Really? You have the power of the nature spirits?"

Somewhat unsettled by her sudden interest, Michiru hesitated before answering, "Uh, yeah. In fact, I...well, would you care to watch?" Ayame quickly nodded, at which he returned to his interrupted spell. "Oh, towering green wood, send forth the breath of life! Green Wood Restoration!" His body lighting up with magic, the snake that was his Wood Shikigami appeared and bathed the mushrooms with its power. Within mere seconds, the mushrooms were just as good and fresh as they were the day they were picked.

"Woohoo! Now _that's _more like it!" Robai chortled happily. "Tonight, I get to enjoy my favorite mushroom soup! It's been so long!"

"A...amazing!" Ayame breathed, bringing her hand to her mouth. "I'd heard about humans who possessed the power of the spirits, but...!" Sucking in a quick breath, she then focused on Michiru. "Tell me, is that the only spirit you command? Or do you have more?"

Again surprised by the intensity with which Ayame spoke, Michiru needed a moment to recover before attempting answer. "Uh, well...there are ten different powers that a person with our powers can access," he explained nervously. "So far, Kaname and I have only been able to wake up seven of them."

"Seven?" Ayame gasped, clearly surprised by this. "And...the powers...what kind of powers do you have?"

"Hey, what're you going on about, Ayame?" Koga wondered. Startled by this, the she-wolf turned to watch her leader approach, his brows furrowed. "Why are you so interested in his Shikigami, anyway? I know you've always been interested in natural magic and stuff like that, but this?"

"It's not about me, Koga! It's just...I was worried!" Ayame explained nervously. "I knew your other human friends were strong, but when I saw these two...I had to be sure! I had to know how powerful they are!"

Grunting his annoyance, Koga retorted, "They're powerful, okay? And why should you be so worried? I know that things have bad been up here, but still -!"

"Yes, these are indeed troubled times, Koga," came another voice. An older voice than even Robai's, one of sage wisdom. "There is a greater danger confronting our people than you could possibly know." As the voice continued, Michiru and the others quickly looked about for the source of the voice. Then he looked up and saw a large, white wolf seated on a ledge above them, resting under an opening in the roof of the cave that was the source of illumination. "And is it for that reason that I am so glad that you have succeeded in finding your friends."

Gaping incredulously at the white wolf, Michiru was startled from his stupor when Kaname cried out, "Hey! That wolf...he - he talked!" Giving a quick shake of her head, she looked at the others and asked, "But - wait! Does that mean...he's a wolf-demon?"

"That's right," Ayame nodded. "Sorry, I guess I should introduce you all now." Marching up to the ledge, she gestured up and announced, "I'd like to introduce you all...to my grandfather. Yorozuko."

"Your...grandfather?" Michiru repeated perplexedly as he studied the white wolf. While he looked like an ordinary wolf at first glance, the Kururugi boy could now see almost human facial features, such as large, bushy eyebrows, as well as tufts of hair that resembled a mustache. There was a scar above his left eye, and his lips were curled with amusement.

"You look surprised, boy," Ayame's grandfather commented, sounding amused by his reaction.

"Well...I guess I am. A little," Michiru finally admitted before glancing over the other wolf-demons present. "I mean...no offense, but...all the wolf-demons I've seen before...they all looked...well..."

"Almost human?" Ayame gathered with an air of amusement. When Michiru nodded, the she-wolf's smile turned to one of sadness. "Yes, and once, grandpa looked that way." Then she frowned somewhat and looked up at him. "But...now..."

"I am an old wolf, boy. I've lost much over the years...including my human form," Yorozuko told him. "But my condition isn't important. What _is _important is...you." While Michiru took a step back at this, Ayame's grandfather shot a quizzical look at Koga. "Koga, would you be so kind as to tell me about your friends here? "

"Uh, sure! Here, let me introduce you," Koga replied in an abashed manner. He then gestured for them to come forward, a gesture that Michiru and the other humans present quickly heeded. "These are Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Michiru, and Kaname. They're all extremely powerful human warriors."

"So you say," the old chief intoned as he studied them. "And would they be willing to demonstrate their strength? As well what form it takes?"

"Of course," Kagome spoke up. "Koga said that the only way that you'll accept that an alliance with the Demon Slayers was if we could prove that we're strong. So, here we are!"

"Yes, so I see," Yorozuko returned. "However, it is not just for my benefit that I would ask you to demonstrate your skills and strengths. In order for my people to accept what Koga has proposed, they must see with their own eyes the power you possess." The old chief leaned in closer to them, his eyes shining with old wisdom and cunning. "Would you be willing to demonstrate your strength for the entirety of the tribe? Not just us few?"

"Well, sure!" Kaname piped up, gazing at the old chief uncertainly.

Groaning heavily, InuYasha massaged his temple before snarling, "Aw, dammit! We come all this way to this stinking hole to help you, we get attacked by a bunch of you stinking wolves, and now you want them to jump through hoops for them?"

"Hmph! I see this young pup is impatient as ever!" Robai snickered. Then his expression turned to one of utter disgust. "Ugh! Speaking of immature young pups…!"

"It's nice to see you, too, you decrepit old geezer!" came a loud, boisterous, arrogant voice. As one, they all turned to face the source of the voice, and saw a young male wolf-demon enter the chamber, an attractive female in each of his arms. The newcomer was wild-looking and sinewy with short, silver hair, and a sinister smile on his face as he licked his lips. "So, Lapdog Koga has returned with some new friends in tow. Don't tell me these tasty morsels are your proof that we should become pets for the humans?"

Sneering with hatred, Koga glared at the newcomer. "Everybody, this waste of fur is Toma, the goon who's wasting the lives of our people on those monster freaks."

"Well, it's like I've said, Koga!" Toma shrugged, never once losing his grip on the females. "People respect power, and if we control powerful demons, then they'll respect and fear us! With those beasts at our disposal, the wolf-demon tribe will be strong as never before!"

"The tribe will drive itself to extinction over those monsters!" Koga snapped back. "They can't be trained, they can't be controlled! And you're wasting what little food we have left to keep their bellies filled!"

"Heh! And you honestly believe a bunch of weak humans would be any better?" Toma sneered derisively. "They're nothing but food for my darlings...and for us!"

"Gimme a break!" Koga sneered disgustedly. "Those things will turn on us the instant they have the chance! They've already murdered fifty of our people!"

Robai made a sound in his throat that got their attention. "Seventy-four."

Sucking in shocked breath, Koga looked back at the old man in horror. "What?"

If Ayame had been uncomfortable before, that was nothing compared to the pain in her eyes now. "There've been more deaths since you left, Koga," she explained sorrowfully. "Toma brought back another monster."

"Yeah, but it was well worth it!" Toma bragged, his face filled with arrogance. "This thing's a real killer! If it doesn't scare everybody into submission, then I don't know what will!"

"You bastard! Do you have _any_ idea of what you're doing?" Koga snarled furiously, taking a fighting stance. "You're trading the lives of our people for these worthless monsters!"

"Relax! With these things under our command, we won't have to fear any enemy any longer! We'll be able to take whatever want from anyone, human or demon!" Toma grinned cockily. "And as for our losses...well, our women will soon bear plenty of eager young pups to fill out our ranks!" Toma's elbow girls chuckled cruelly at this, a chuckle he quickly echoed. "Just think of those wolves as having done their noble duty to the tribe!"

While they were all looking at Toma in revulsion, InuYasha growled. "I don't believe this. You were right, Koga! This bastard is even more disgusting than _you_ are!"

A noise of surprise echoing in his throat, Toma glanced over at InuYasha before groaning in disgust. "Oh, joy, a pathetic mutt! What idiot of a demon had the bad sense to _mate_ with a human instead of eating them?" Shaking his head in seeming dismay, the cruel wolf sneered at the half-demon. "Talk about a waste of a good meal!"

With that, Toma and his two elbow girls started laughing mockingly, all the while InuYasha was building up pressure. It didn't take long for him to reach critical, where he exploded. "Why, you...!" the silver-maned warrior snarled, his knuckles cracking as he arched his claws. Without warning, he launched himself at Toma, snarling, "Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"InuYasha!" Kaname cried out as the half-demon flew at Toma, his claws glowing with golden destruction. Just before he connected, however, Toma and his girls spun into a cyclone before darting forward. While they didn't move nearly as fast as Koga did, it was fast enough to leave InuYasha tumbling past them.

"A little slow, mutt-boy, but I suppose that's to be expected!" Toma jeered as InuYasha came to land on all fours. "After all, half-demon, half-power, right?" At this malicious jibe, the three of them started laughing again. While InuYasha glared pure poison at the arrogant wolf-demon, he relinquished his grip on his elbow girls and marched up to Michiru and the others.

"So, these are the humans you hope will prove me wrong, eh, Koga?" Toma chortled as he locked gazes with Kagome. "Nice choice! My darling pets simply adore this quality of human flesh!"

"And just what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kagome snarled.

"Well, I've been talking with the old chief, and he's come to a decision," Toma grinned, a grin that they all hated. "You and I, we can go on and on about whose little pets are superior all we want. And while it's painfully obvious that my little darlings are truly superior...well, Yorozuko decided that there's only one way to prove for certain whose got the winning beasts." Turning to look at Koga, the arrogant beast paused before sneering triumphantly and saying. "And that's to have them fight each other...to the _death!"_

"Say _what?"_ Koga howled disbelievingly. His mouth hanging open, he looked up incredulously at Yorozuku. "Chief, is this for real?"

A beat passed before the old wolf answered, and when he did, his voice was heavy and tired. "Yes, Koga. It is," Yorozuko told him before turning towards Michiru and the others. "It is my decision that a tournament be held, here in the mountains tomorrow, in the pen in which Toma's creatures are being held. And there - if you humans accept this challenge - you will face his beasts, one-on-one."

"What?" InuYasha shouted, his features twisting with disgust.

"And that the winner of the tournament, whomever that may be, will be declared the true leader of our tribe," Yorozuko continued somberly. Then he glanced over at Toma, who grinned his cruel grin. "And the loser...will be exiled from the tribe."

"Exiled?" Kagome cried out in dismay, glancing from the old chief to Koga and back again. "You'd really do that to Koga?"

"No, the new leader of the wolf-demon tribe will be doing that! And that, of course, will be me," Toma boasted as he gestured at himself. "Just a little...suggestion I made. Besides, I thought it would make things simpler. Who wants to deal with a pathetic little loser who goes around, trying to make things difficult for the people?" Then he narrowed his eyes sharply and added, "And in any case...exile would be a much kinder fate then anything _I _would do to him..."

"I don't believe this!" Koga snarled, shaking his fist at the aged wolf. "You're actually letting this bastard dictate the rules of this tournament?"

"What can I tell you, Koga? Yorozuko clearly knows how to pick a winner!" Toma gloated viciously. "So, tomorrow, my babies will be feasting on human flesh, and I'll be leading the wolf-demons to a new age of glory!"

"Not if we win, you won't!" Kagome declared confidently, staring daggers at Toma.

"What?" InuYasha bellowed, glaring in disbelief at the modern priestess. "Kagome you can't possibly be thinking of actually going through with this!"

"You better believe I am!" Kagome immediately shot back. "Now, don't you try and stop me, InuYasha! And that goes for you, too, Koga!" Warding the two of them off with a look, she then swiveled her wrathful gaze at Toma. "I won't stand around and let a stuck-up pig like this have his way, do you hear me?"

"Agreed," Miroku stepped up. "I, for one, cannot forgive such a blatant waste of lives."

"Count me in, too!" Michiru stated firmly. "Those demons are yesterday's news!"

"That's right! They're so toast!" Kaname agreed.

"I know I could use a good workout!" Sango chimed in, hefting her Hiraikotsu and meaning business. "Besides, as Demon Slayer myself, there's no way I can sit back and let this happen.

Toma and his girls just laughed some more. "Well, they've got fire, I'll give them that much!" With that, Toma started to leave, but before he did, he paused and smirked cruelly. "Oh, and before I forget...there was one other rule that I...suggested for this competition."

"Oh, great!" Koga snarled, shooting a killing glare at Yorozuko out of the corner of his eyes. "I bet I can't wait to hear _this _one!"

"Trust me, you're gonna _love_ it!" Toma declared in a superior manner. "You see, I have heard rumors of humans with...unusual abilities. Priests, monks, magicians, that sort of thing. A few scraps somewhat better than the rest of the warm meat out there. And it occurred to me that - as unlikely as it might be - that Koga might manage to round up enough of them to edge out a win. And that wouldn't be fair, forcing our people to form an alliance with a bunch of a lesser beings, all because he decided to cheat."

"What do you mean, _cheating?"_ Koga snarled wrathfully. "And what's special rule you're talking about? What's going on here?"

Chuckling deep in his throat, Toma looked up at the old chief. "Go ahead, Yorozuko. Tell them. I'm sure they're all dying of anticipation."

As one, everyone in the cavern turned to look up at the aged wolf, who met their gazes...and eventually faltered. "In order for Koga to win this tournament," Yorozuko announced in a low, somber voice, "You humans most defeat all _five_ of Toma's creatures."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, I hope Toma has earned everybody's hisses and boos. Please, read and review! And maybe check out a few of my other stories as well?

Jetty, I have been trying to show that InuYasha thinks of Michiru as his best friend, but in subtle ways. Remember, InuYasha doesn't gush or do a lot of expressing of friendship. I think that he was actively supporting Michiru getting together with Sango and actually admitting he was uncertain who would win if the two of them fought actually said great deal about how he feels. Oh, and as for them having to protect the modern world, as we've seen in this chapter, we are going to be seeing some serious action in that department.

Urzu 11, don't forget that Kagome has already gotten a 'job' of sorts, as I reminded all of you in this chapter. And though Wyvern might not be the best OC around, I think he was fun to create, and he's going to have some influence in the near future. As for the situation between Michiru and Miroku…looks like that's going from bad to worse.


	11. The Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 11: The Tournament

"I don't believe this! I just don't _goddamn believe this!_" InuYasha snarled hatefully as he sat in one of the caves, his nose filled with the disgusting stench of wolf. A stench that he wanted to rip asunder with his bare hands, along with the filth that generated it. "First that stupid old wolf cooks up this crazy tournament of his, then he says that we only win if we manage to beat all five of whatever creepy creatures that bastard Toma has, and now he has the gall to lock us all up in here?"

"He didn't lock us up, InuYasha," Kagome retorted, her tone making it clear that what patience she had with the half-demon's griping was rapidly dwindling away. "Robai and the others told us that we could sleep here for tonight!"

Snorting loudly at this, InuYasha glared at the entrance to the cave. "Oh, sure. And those bars are just for decoration!"

Kagome visibly winced as she was forced to look over at the bars in question. Bars that, while ungainly and poorly made, were also thick and durable looking. Enough so that it was clear that it would take more than brute strength to dislodge them. "C'mon! Robai already explained that those are there to keep Toma's followers out, not to keep us in!" the modern priestess wearily reminded him. "Besides, it's not like it would be that hard to blast our way out of here...if it came down to that."

"Hmph! And if you ask me, that's _exactly_ what we _should_ be doing!" InuYasha grumbled, his right hand inching towards Tetsusaiga's hilt. "I can't believe that you still want to waste your time, helping these mangy flea-feasts after all that crap that demented old wolf spewed!"

"InuYasha, we've already explained our reasons for going along with this tournament," Miroku broke in, his own tolerance and patience becoming increasingly taxed. "If Toma gains command of the wolf-demon tribe, then they will start attacking anything that lies in their path, human and demon alike. And that means we have to prevent him from succeeding, if at all possible."

"Yeah? Well, from what I saw, that rabid wolf's already running the show around here!" InuYasha shot back, sticking his nose up in the air. "Did you see the way that damned old chief of theirs caved in to him? This tournament is rigged against us, and you all know it!"

"We know, InuYasha," Michiru conceded in a sad voice. "But...I'm not so sure that Ayame's grandfather is going along with Toma because he wants to."

InuYasha's mouth popped open at this, but before he could say anything, Sango nodded. "I noticed that, too. Remember how concerned he was when we first got there?" she commented thoughtfully. "He sounded as worried about what Toma is doing as Koga is."

"But...if that's true, then why would he set up the tournament to help Toma out?" Shippo wondered, looking blankly at the others.

"That's a good question, Shippo," Miroku admitted in a thoughtful tone. "Unfortunately, I suspect that only Ayame or Robai could provide an answer."

"And, of course, we haven't seen hide or hair of either of them since we got locked in here," InuYasha muttered gruffly, shaking his head in disdain. "Dammit. I should have just killed Toma and gotten it over with when I had the chance!"

Giving voice to a sigh of dismay, Kaname murmured, "InuYasha, please! Don't even talk like that!" With a noise of surprise, the half-demon looked up at the Kururugi girl, who paused to take a breath before elaborating, "Look, I know you were upset about what he said to you, but killing Toma like that...it would have just made things worse!"

"And how the hell does killing a bastard like that make things _worse?"_ InuYasha demanded.

"For the same reason we couldn't attack the wolf-demons when we first arrived here," Miroku intoned in a sage manner. "You keep forgetting we have to do more than help Koga become leader of the wolf-demon tribe. We have to convince the tribe as a whole that humans have the potential to be viable allies. Something that we won't accomplish by killing any wolf-demons that get in our way."

"But _they're _the ones that attacked _us!"_ InuYasha protested.

"We know that, InuYasha! But most of the tribe _doesn't!_" Kaname told him.

"That's right," Miroku seconded, glancing over at Kaname and nodding in an improving manner. "And with Koga as unpopular with the rest of the tribe as he is, we can't afford to add to that. If we do, we may well ruin any chance he has of becoming leader."

"Besides, there's something else," Michiru chimed in with a look of worry. "If you had killed Toma, you might have made him a martyr for the rest of the wolf-demons."

"A _martyr?"_ InuYasha spat out in pure disgust. "_That _filthy bastard?"

"Don't be so surprised. Michiru _does _have a point here," Kagome agreed. "We already know things are bad here. And if the food issues and other problems are as bad Koga and the others said, it probably wouldn't take much to set the wolf-demons off." Pressing her lips together, the modern priestess placed a gentle hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Don't forget, Toma already had them wipe out all those villages. And if they're desperate enough for that, then who knows what else they might do?"

"Especially if we were to provoke them unduly," Miroku concluded. "InuYasha, I realize that you are eager to put an end to this and get on with our quest, but we need to handle the situation in a delicate matter. We have to be careful, and above all, patient."

InuYasha's response to this was to growl deep in his throat, prompting Shippo to smirk and comment, "Yeah, you know. All the things that you couldn't do if your life depended on it!"

Several veins bulging from his forehead, InuYasha clenched his fist at the fox-demon. But before he could say or do anything, his expression changed, shifting from anger to concern. Grunting lowly, he turned to look towards the bars that divided their portion of the caves from the rest. Clearly recognizing his shift of attention, Kagome asked, "Hmm? What is it, InuYasha?"

"Someone's coming this way," InuYasha muttered as he rose to his feet. His hand firmly on Tetsusaiga's hilt, he made his way up to the barred gate.

"Who is it?" Michiru wondered.

"I can't tell," InuYasha gruffly admitted. "There's so many wolf-demons in this mountain, I can't tell one stench from another!" Then he narrowed his eyes dangerously, and added, "But whoever it is that's coming...they're not alone." As this, the rest of the group stood, every sense they possessed focused on the gate, tensing for action. Long seconds passed as they waited and watched, until at long last their human ears could detect what InuYasha's keener senses had. The sound of approaching footsteps that were even now drawing closer. Prompting them to grow ever tenser, to ready themselves for the worst.

Finally, the source of the footsteps rounded the bend, and everyone but InuYasha sounded their relief. "Hey there...everybody," Koga began, hesitating as he glanced over at Ayame, who was at his side. "Sorry to take so long in getting back to you, but I had a few things to discuss with Ayame's grandpa."

"Well, it sure took you scrawny wolves long enough!" InuYasha sneered as the rest of Koga's party came within view. Ginta, Hakkaku, and Robai were all there, carrying various pieces of meat, as well as what looked like small fruits and vegetables. "And...hey, what are you doing?"

"Bringing you dinner," Robai responded in his usual cantankerous manner. "What's it look like, you impertinent whelp?"

Stepping back and watching as Koga worked the gate, InuYasha sneered but didn't say anything as Ayame entered. "Here. I know it's not much, but you have to keep your strength up," she told them as she and the others started passing out the food items, as well as a simple water pouch made of animal hide. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

"We know. Thanks," Kagome smiled as she helped the wolf-demons pass out both food and drink.

Watching as they prepared for their simple meal, Koga sighed and shook his head. "Look, Kagome...all of you...I'm really sorry that I dragged you into all this," he finally told them, his words low and heavy with guilt. "I had no idea that Toma had arranged for all of _this!_"

"Hmph! Don't you mean a certain old fleabag arranged for all this?" InuYasha sneered, glaring daggers at the wolf-demons in general and Ayame in particular. "As I recall, it was your grandpa that set this whole thing up!"

"I know, but please, don't blame him! It's not like grandpa can help it," Ayame pleaded with eyes filled with sadness. "The tournament was all _Toma's _idea! He forced my grandpa to go along with it!"

"That's right, you arrogant young pup!" Robai chimed in, shaking his fist at InuYasha. "Ginta and Hakkaku already told you about the influence Toma has here with many of the tribe! Ever since his blasted parade of meat, he and his followers have been spreading their false promises all over the mountains! And all those idiots out there are too busy listening to their aching bellies to even try to think with their heads!"

"Yes, they did explain that to us. But perhaps there are a few things you could explain to us," Miroku spoke, holding his hand up to them. "It's obvious that Yorozuko is worried about the ruinous influence Toma has. If that's so, then why is Yorozuko making it so that the tournament rules are slanted in his favor. Indeed, how exactly is he able to force Yorozuko to allow such a tournament to begin." Rising to his feet, the monk came up to the visiting wolf-demons. "Is it simply because of the number of followers Toma has? Or is it something else?"

Grunting disgustedly, Koga nodded and replied, "Oh, there's something else, alright. It's one of the things they just finished filling me in on." Heaving a deep breath, the wolf-demon lowered his eyes somewhat and began. "The pen where Toma is keeping those monsters of his is a large cleft in the mountains, with lots of small cracks. The monsters are all penned into small chasms, and when he and his goons are working with them, they're let out into the cleft. When he wants them to go back in, he lures them in with their dinners. Now, the only thing keeping those monsters from escaping from there is a large gate."

"Toma had it built before his raids on those villages. We didn't know what they were for at the time, and with all our other problems...we didn't pay any attention to what he was doing," Ayame explained with a heavy voice.

"A mistake that we're all paying for," Robai grumbled lowly. "The gates themselves are strong enough to withstand just about anything. But the mountings keeping them in place...that's a different story."

"The gates are held in place by a strange, black substance. It's very strong and sticks to just about anything," Ayama explained. "However, it also burns very easily."

"Meaning that it would be very easy to dislodge the gates," Sango nodded, her eyes lighting up with comprehension. "And if Toma had some way to destroy all these mountings at once..."

"There ain't no 'if' about it," Koga growled with deep disgust. "There's a small cave there with trails of that black gunk leading out to all the gates, including the main one, and Toma has some of his goons there all the time. All any of them has to do is ignite them, and every last one of those monsters will be free to do whatever they want!"

"And considering that they were imprisoned by your people, I don't think they would treat any wolf-demon kindly," Miroku nodded. "I suspected that would be the case."

"Huh? W-wait a minute!" Shippo spat out, looking wildly about the others. "Why can't you remove that stuff, or put it out if he tries to burn it?"

"That won't work. Toma demonstrated this substance to us," Ayame replied with a solemn shake of her head. "Once it's set in place, it's almost impossible to remove it. And nothing, not even water can stop it from burning."

"Sounds a little like Greek Fire," Kaname muttered thoughtfully. "Remember, bro? When we were doing that project about the Byzantine Empire?"

"Hmm? Oh, right! I remember now!" Michiru replied with a snap of his fingers.

"Greek Fire?" Robai repeated blankly. "What in blazes are you two talking about?"

"Greek Fire is an incendiary weapon that was created by the Byzantine Empire. It's...well, it was an empire from a land far away from here," Kaname trailed off lamely, realizing that there was no way that the wolf-demons would know about something so far away. "They used it to set fire to enemy ships, because once they started burning, nothing could stop it."

"But how in blazes would Toma get his hands on some weapon from an empire we've never even heard of?" Koga demanded incredulously.

"Well, according to what we've read, the Chinese - you know, people from the mainland - well, they made their own version of it," Michiru told them, wracking his mind for anything he could remember about the substance. "And...well, I guess it's possible that Toma got his hands on it. Or at least something similar."

"And this is a _human _weapon?" Ginta gaped with Hakkaku mirroring his incredulity.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter where Toma got it from!" Koga growled huffily. "What _does _matter is that he told Yorozuko that unless he was declared the new leader of the wolf-demons, he'll let those monsters loose! And if that happens, they'll rip these mountains apart! Along with everybody in them!"

"What?" InuYasha gaped, utterly incredulous. "But - hey, hold it right there! If that's true, why all this fuss with a tournament? Why didn't Toma just have the old wolf make him the leader and be done with it?"

"Because being chief isn't enough for Toma," Ayame explained. "He's out to humiliate Koga, to completely discredit him in the eyes of our people. To make sure that everyone knows that _Toma_ is the one with all the power."

"And what better way to do that than to arrange for us, the ones you've chosen to represent you in battle, to be slaughtered before the eyes of every wolf-demon here," Miroku intoned thoughtfully.

Nodding grimly, Koga turned to Kagome. "I really sorry about this, but..."

"Don't be, Koga," Kagome returned pleasantly. "Even if we'd known about what Toma had planned, we'd still be doing this. Right, everyone?"

"That's right," Michiru agreed, along with the other humans present. "We're all your friends here, so if you need help, we're there."

"Hmph! Speak for yourself!" InuYasha growled, his arms crossed. "The only reason I'm putting up with you stinking wolves is to see Toma's face when all of his little pets go up in smoke tomorrow!"

Koga just smiled gratefully, a wry hint to his expression. "Thanks, you guys. And you, too, little mutt."

"However, there is one other matter that we need to discuss," Miroku intoned, drawing the gazes of everyone there. "Assuming that we are victorious in the tournament tomorrow, what happens next?"

"What happens next? You mean you even have to ask?" Koga growled dangerously. "We toss that bastard Toma out on his butt, along with everybody stupid enough to follow him! _That's _what happens!"

"It may not be that simple, Koga," Miroku countered. "If, as you say, Toma can unleash his monsters at any time, then what's to stop him from doing so, even if he loses the tournament?"

"Good point, Miroku," Sango nodded, her eyes narrowed. "If Toma's defeated and loses his bid to become the leader of your tribe, then he'll have nothing to lose by releasing the rest of his demons."

"Feh! So what if he does?" InuYasha smirked dangerously. "If Toma sets those damned things loose, I'll just blast them apart with my Tetsusaiga!"

"Wait a minute, InuYasha!" Michiru spoke up. "If you do that, you might hurt the wolf-demons at the tournament!"

"That's right," Kagome spoke up before the half-demon could say anything in response to this. "And not all of them working for Toma."

Giving Kagome a look that asked, 'And just how stupid do you think I am?', InuYasha retorted, "I know that! But I bet they'd rather be a little messed up than in the belly of one of those monsters!"

"Agreed. But perhaps there's a better way to deal with them," Miroku murmured, a keen look in the monk's eye. "Ayame, this cave where they can ignite the Greek Fire. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, of course," Ayame nodded. "But it's guarded at all times by Toma's followers. If any of us try to break in, they'll ignite it and release the monsters!"

"Then we'll have to be a bit more subtle than that," Miroku smiled deviously. "And as it happens...I already have an idea..."

* * *

After spending roughly an hour in conference discussing Miroku's plan and hammering out, making sure that there were no flaws, the wolf-demons left InuYasha and the others to their sleep. And it was certainly an uncomfortable sleep, despite the straw bedding provided for them. By the time morning came, everyone, including InuYasha and Shippo, were stiff and sore.

"Oh..."Kagome groaned as she rose to her feet, stretching this way and that to work the kinks out. "_This _is why I like sleeping on a nice, soft bed!"

"Hmph! _Anything's_ better than these stinking caves!" InuYasha muttered sourly as he stretched as well. "The sooner we get out of these damned mountains, the better I'll like it!"

"No arguments here," Kaname seconded as she craned her neck this way and that, vertebrae popping as she did so. "So...what now?"

"Well, the first order of business is breakfast," Miroku commented as he also stretched. "Ginta, Hakkaku, could you...huh?"

"What is it?" Michiru wondered before glancing over at the two figures that sat on the other side of the gate. A moment passed before the Kururugi boy groaned in dismay. "Oh, no! Don't tell me they're asleep!"

"What?" InuYasha growled before turning to look for himself. Sure enough, the wolf-demons left to keep watch on them in their slumber had tumbled off to sleep themselves. As soon as he realized that, the half-demon growled in disgust. "Why, you worthless little..." he growled as he marched up to the gate. Reaching out from between the bars, InuYasha grabbed both wolf-demons by their backs and hefted them into the air. At once, both Ginta and Hakkaku awoke and started babbling incoherently. "What do you think you're doing, falling asleep on the job?"

"Hey! I w-wasn't asleep!" Ginta cried out in protest.

"We were just - uh - _pretending_ to be asleep!" Hakkaku forced out. "You know! That way if Toma or any of his goons showed up, we could bust them!"

"Yeah, that's it!" Ginta agreed.

"Oh, please! Try selling that to somebody else!" InuYasha snarled before letting both wolf-demons fall to the ground. As they groaned in pain, massaging their offended posteriors, the half-demon folded his arms and ordered, "Now go get Koga or somebody else to get us something to eat! Or do I have to come out and do it myself?"

"Oh, no no!" Hakkaku stammered out. "That won't be necessary!"

Nodding worriedly, Ginta seconded, "We'll be back before you know it!"

"You better!" InuYasha sneered, but the wolf duo was gone before he had even gotten the second word out. "Damn! Some guards!" he growled, turning back towards the others. "I _knew _I should have kept watch myself!"

"No, InuYasha. You needed your rest, the same as the rest of us," Sango told him.

"That's right," Kaname smiled in agreement. "If something goes wrong out there, we're going to need you to help us out!" A low growl from the half-demon made it clear that, while not very happy, he was somewhat mollified by her comment.

"Say...Kaname?" Michiru spoke up. When she and the others looked at him, they saw a look of intense concern on the Kururugi's boy's face. "Listen, I've been thinking, and...there's something we need to talk about."

A quizzical sound escaping her throat, Kaname frowned and asked, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Michiru approached his sister, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, this...this tournament...it's going to be like nothing you've ever experienced before." When Kaname frowned her confusion, her brother sighed and explained, "You heard the old chief. As soon as the tournament starts, each of us...we're going to be on our own out there. You...you're going to be on your own."

As soon as these words were spoken, InuYasha wanted nothing more than to take his head and start bashing it against the walls. "Oh, no! That's right!" Sango breathed as she and the others there made sounds of dismay. "I didn't even think about that!"

"Neither did I!" Kagome confessed, sounding as if she felt as stupid as InuYasha did just then.

"What is it?" Kaname spoke perplexedly as she looked from one face to another. "Is something wrong? Did I mess up or something?"

"Why do you always assume that whenever something goes haywire, it's _your _fault?" InuYasha demanded. "Dammit! It's all about us being so _stupid!_"

"Agreed, InuYasha," Miroku chimed in. When Kaname continued to look perplexedly at the monk, he sighed and explained, "You see, each of us here has been forced to fight on their own on one occasion or another. But you..."

Her mouth popping open, Kaname drew in a low breath and said, "I...I know. I'm not as experienced as the rest of you, but..."

"Kaname, it's more than just that," Michiru told her in a kind, yet firm manner. "The things we're going to be fighting out there...they're going to be stronger than the demons you've been fighting so far. A lot stronger." Sighing heavily, he cocked his head to the side and continued. "Now, I don't know strong these beasts are, but Koga's already told us that they've killed a lot of the wolf-demons here. So we know they're _very _dangerous."

"But..." Kaname got out, hesitating as she looked deeply into her brother's eyes. "But...I couldn't just do nothing! Not with all of you...I..."

"I understand. Toma's not giving us a lot of choice here," Michiru conceded. "I'm just saying that we're going to have to use..._that _spell."

The moment this was said, Kaname sucked in a breath and brought her hand to her mouth. "What? Y-you don't mean -!"

"Hey, what are you two going on about?" InuYasha muttered, caught between confusion and concern. "What spell?"

"Remember how I told you about how I...accidentally blew up this one place I'd been using for my training?" Michiru explained, a touch of humiliation to his words. "You know, before we went to fight Ryokage?"

"Yeah. And from what you've told us, that happened a _lot!"_ As Michiru blushed at this, InuYasha cocked his head to the side and asked, "So? What's that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you see, the _reason_ it had blown up was because I'd be experimenting with a new attack spell," Michiru explained. "One as powerful as Light of Judgment, except that it wasn't as tiring, and it focuses all the power on a single target."

"Say what?" InuYasha demanded, his face reflecting first surprise, then irritation. "Hey, wait a minute! If this spell is as great as all that, then why didn't you use it on Ryokage?"

"Because I'd only just started _experimenting_ with it! Like I said, that's how I blew up my first training spot!" Michiru retorted, his cheeks heating up that much more. "I was able to _release_ the power I needed for the spell, but as soon as I did, it went completely out of control! If I hadn't gotten out of there when I did, _I'd _have been blown up with it!"

"That's...hardly encouraging, Michiru," Miroku commented with a great sense of understatement.

"Tell me about it," Michiru grumbled. "It wasn't until after I started training Kaname that I'd figured out what the problem was. So I did some experimenting, and then..."

"So now you can use this spell?" Sango asked, glancing between the twins. _"Both_ of you can?"

Kaname gave a quick nod to this. "That's right. It's still a little tricky, but it's very powerful."

"Well, if that's the case, then why haven't you used it yet?" InuYasha wondered.

"Well, for one thing, like Kaname said, it's a little tricky. We'd need time to set up the spell before releasing it; otherwise, it'd go completely crazy." Then Michiru let out a low, gusty sigh, and added, "But the real reason is because...well, this is spell is dangerous. _Really_ dangerous. And I didn't want to take the chance of using it unless we absolutely _had_ to!"

"I understand. But I think you're right, Michiru; we can't afford to hold _anything _back today," Kagome commented, glancing in Kaname's direction. "Still, I'd feel better if you didn't go first, Kaname."

"Agreed. In fact, I think it would be best if Michiru were allowed to fight before you," Miroku decided, glancing over at the Kururugi boy. "From what you've said, neither of you have done anything with this spell beyond simple experimentation. Is that correct?" Both twins nodded to this. "In which case, given his greater level of experience, Michiru would have an easier time not only invoking the spell, but dealing with it should anything go wrong. And if you observe him using it, Kaname..."

"It'll give me a better idea of what to expect if _I_ have to use it," Kaname gathered.

"Exactly," Miroku replied before looking about at the others. "Does this sound reasonable to you?"

"Sure, sounds good," InuYasha decided, at which the others there made other sounds of agreement. "And now that that's settled...I think I smell breakfast coming this way!"

True to InuYasha's word, a few seconds later, Koga and their other wolf-demon friends appeared. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Ayame told them as Koga opened the gate, allowing Robai, Ginta, and Hakkaku to enter and start passing out food and water. "Here's your breakfast. It's not much, but hopefully, it'll see you through this."

"That's okay, Ayame," Sango replied with an easy smile. "We don't want to fill up, anyway. We don't need to start cramping up out there."

"Heh! _That's _for sure!" Koga grinned before turning towards InuYasha and Shippo. "Listen, mutt. I talked to Yorozuko, and I managed to arrange to get you and Shippo seats with us and Toma."

"Oh, great! Just what I wanted to hear over breakfast, scrawny wolf!" InuYasha commented irritably. "What, are you _trying _to make me lose my appetite?"

"Hey! We discussed it last night, remember? It's all part of the plan!" Koga growled heatedly. "Besides, I don't want to take any chances of Toma slipping away before we've gotten him! And that means I need you there, okay?"

"What was that? What did you just say?" InuYasha grinned, cupping his hand to his ear. "Did the great Koga actually admit to _needing_ me?"

When Koga growled deep in his throat, his entire face turning red with frustration, Kagome shot the half-demon a killing glare. "InuYasha..." she muttered, her tone of voice making it clear that he was one word away from being smashed into the ground. Grimacing at this, the half-demon suffered a wave of irritation at his fun being cut short, annoyance at this latest reminder of the control over him, and a slight measure of fear and relief at his close call. "Anyway, thanks, Koga. Now, you all know your parts in this, right?"

"Right! Sure do!" Ginta and Hakkaku responded as one.

"I'm as ready as an old fogey like me can be," Robai chimed in with a self-depreciating smile.

"I know I'm ready," Ayame confirmed. "If it'll keep my people safe, than I'm more than ready!"

"Heh. And that goes double for me!" Koga confirmed. As Ayame glanced over at him, the alpha wolf bent down and added, "Just...do me a favor and...be careful out there, okay?"

"I'm not sure how careful I'll be able to be," Kagome ruefully admitted. "But I'll do my best."

"In a situation like this, my girl, that's about all any of us can do," Robai muttered. Something that none of them could disagree with.

* * *

As soon as breakfast was done, the group was forced to split up, something that InuYasha chafed at. It wasn't that he was unfamiliar with being separated from the others; in fact, there had been several occasions when they had to separate, such as the time when Kirara had been poisoned by Naraku's miasma, and he and Kagome had gone to find Jinenji, a half-demon who grew miraculous herbs that eventually cured the two-tail. He had provided protection for his friends while they had been forced to escape situations too dangerous for them.

But this was a vastly different situation. Today, it was his human friends that would fighting for their lives, as well as the fate of the entire wolf-demon tribe. And while InuYasha was far from fond of Koga and his constant come-ons to Kagome, he certainly couldn't fault his concern for his tribe. And despite the fact that the wolf-demons backing Toma had to be the dumbest pack of mongrels the world had ever seen, he would rather have them under the command of Koga then being lead around by a moron with delusions of godhood. But even so, none of this changed the fact that he would be on the sidelines, unable to do anything to help his friends except cheer them on.

_Well, that's not the _only _thing I'll be doing,_ InuYasha reminded him, thinking of the plan they had formulated. But at the same time, his role in this scheme was a minor one, and would only come into play if everything else worked the way it was supposed to. _And at least I'm not the only one stuck on the sidelines..._

"So how much further, Koga?" Shippo asked plaintively, the little fox-demon glancing this way and that at the wolf-demons that were meandering about. All of them looking for a good spot from which to watch the tournament.

"We're almost there, kid," Koga replied, sounding as displeased about being benched as InuYasha was. "I just hope we don't catch anything from hanging around that rabid menace..." It required more effort than InuYasha was comfortable with to refrain from laughing at this. The last thing he wanted was for Koga to think that he thought he was funny, let alone had even the slightest amount of respect for the scrawny wolf. He didn't have to struggle for very long, however, because it was then Koga grumbled, "And speaking of which..."

"Why, hello there, Koga! How good of you to join us!" came a malevolent chuckle that InuYasha instantly recognized, as well as a stench he knew to be fouler than that of a the typical wolf-demon. "Ugh! And I see you brought that little mutt of yours!"

Bristling at this, at yet another reminder of the contempt he received because of his mixed heritage, InuYasha took in the scene before him as they emerged from the caves and onto a ledge just above the cleft where the tournament would so be taking place. A heap of straw had been laid out for them to rest on. Yorozuko was resting near the edge, with Ayame at his side, running her hand through his fur. Toma was lounging a short distance away, accompanied by the same two females they had seen before. "Peace, Toma," Yorozuko spoke up, his voice heavy with age and wisdom alike. "InuYasha and Shippo are our guests here. They have a right to be here for their friends."

"And all the while they're filling these mountains with their stench!" Toma sneered, his elbow girls echoing his jibe with a laugh.

"Nothing around here could _possibly _smell worse than you!" Koga snarled before glancing over at InuYasha. "Not even _him..."_

Deciding that now was not the time to tell Koga what he thought about his sense of smell, InuYasha instead focused on the main problem of the day. "Hmph! Have if your way, then!" Toma sneered, gesturing for them to seat themselves. "If he wants to watch your defeat and humiliation, then who am I to complain?"

"Heh! Defeat, Toma?" Koga sneered as they sat down, fixing a killing glare on the malevolent wolf. "I'd suggest you save your gloating for later! Assuming you actually manage to win this thing!"

"Ha! My pets are the most powerful beasts we could find, while yours are sheep, waiting to be ripped to pieces!" Toma cruelly chortled. "I've already won, Koga! And you and that filthy half-breed freak are the only ones too stupid to realize it!" With that, the malicious wolf gestured out at the crows of wolf-demons gathered at the rim of the cleft. "Look! Look at them! They _know_ who has the power here! They _know_ who their true leader is!"

To InuYasha's immense disgust, it seemed that Toma was correct about him being the favorite in this competition. Save for the few that were their immediate allies, every wolf-demon that had turned for the tournament was crying out in anticipation of what was to come. Their voices overlapping, becoming virtually unintelligible, but he could still hear them well enough to know that they were weren't rooting for his friends. _Not that _that's_ any real surprise. To them, humans ain't nothing but a quick meal,_ InuYasha knew, recalling his own history with most full demons. But then he smiled, knowing that this would make it all the more enjoyable when Toma's plans blew up in his face. _Just be sure you do this right, Shippo..._

Glancing over at the tiny figure, video camera still in hand, InuYasha then looked at Toma. Unsurprisingly, the arrogant bastard wasn't concerned about his unwanted company. Instead, he was sniffing the air victoriously. "Ah, there's nothing sweeter than the scent of fresh human blood in the morning!" he chuckled, glancing over the scrawny wolf he sought to dethrone. "Don't you miss that sensation, Koga? Don't you miss the days before you became a human's pet?"

"You're too wild to be leader of the tribe, Toma. You're too out of control," Koga sneered in response. "You haven't learned that there's more than one kind of strength, something that my friends will show you today."

"Just you watch, you rabid wolf! I don't care how nasty your little pets are, they're all gonna die today!" InuYasha seconded. "So when's this thing gonna get started, anyway?"

"It begins when I say it begins, InuYasha," Yorozuko told him, the aged wolf rising up and making his way up to the edge. Drawing in a deep breath, he then called out, "Here me, my fellow wolf-demons!" Despite himself, InuYasha was surprised by the force with which the old chief spoke. He didn't howl, he didn't shout or scream. And yet he managed to speak with such force that he could almost feel the words branding themselves into his brain. A quick glance at the others showed that they were similarly affected, including Toma and his elbow girls. And all around the cleft, the many wolf-demons gradually fell silent. All of them awaiting the words that needed to be spoke.

"We as a people are faced by difficult times, and even more difficult decisions. And we are here because we must act quickly, in order to insure our survival," Yorozuko continued, sweeping the crowds with his gaze. "Now, we have been presented with two possible paths by those who would claim leadership of our people. One of them has embraced the path of power, no matter the cost." Pausing at this, the old wolf glanced back at Toma, a poisonous look in his eyes. "And the other has suggested another path, a path that goes against our instincts, but also holds great promise." There was a brief round of booing at this, one that did not go unnoticed by the chief or anyone else. "But only we can only choose one path, and if we choose incorrectly, then it will certainly mean our doom. And so we have come here, where the challengers have marshaled their forces. Here, we will witness the power they have gathered together, and learn beyond a shadow of a doubt whose might is greater. And whose path...is the right one." This time, Yorozuko's words were followed by howls of excitement, the kind of excitement that came about when wild animals were lost in the thrill of the hunt. "Before we begin, however, there are three rules that both sides must abide by. The first is that, if Toma's beasts are victorious in any one of their matches, then Koga will be lose by default."

This particular rule was met with a raucous wave of triumphant howling, one that left Koga growling even deeper in his throat. _Man, scrawny wolf._ _They're giving you this kind of crap, and you're still trying to help these bastards,_ InuYasha thought sourly. _I don't if that makes you a hero or an even bigger idiot than I ever thought..._

Trying to stuff these thoughts out of his mind before they actually made him feel sorry for Koga, InuYasha instead focused on Yorozuko's next words. "The next rule is that, if either candidate or their allies interfere with any match, then they will lose by default. And the final rule is that, when the tournament is over and the winner is declared, the loser and all his followers will hereby be banished from these mountains, never to return."

_Hmph. Finally, a rule I agree with!_ InuYasha grumbled inwardly, glancing over at the grinning bastard and his girls. _Though I'd rather just blast him with a Wind Scar and be done with him!_

"Now, let the first round of the tournament...begin!" Yorozuko called out, setting off an even greater round of applause and howling.

All InuYasha could feel at this point was his insides tying themselves in knots. This was it. There was no longer any chance of turning back from this. No way of getting his friends away from the madness. All he could do now was watch and wait as one of them was ushered through the one of the small doors leading into the cleft proper, and hope like crazy that he or she would be successful. Because no matter the amount of faith he had in his friends, no amount of hoping took away from the fact that, at that moment, he was completely powerless.

"So...who's up first?" Koga wondered idly, leaning forward to get a better look.

"I dunno!" Shippo admitted, trying to get a better look. "I can't really see the door from here!" Not saying anything himself, InuYasha shifted his position, trying to get a better look without being obvious about it. An effort that was blown straight to hell when he saw a figure make her way out into the cleft. And though it was difficult to make out any details from a distance, he could all too easily see the girl's

raven-black hair as it danced to the wind.

"Kagome?" both InuYasha and Koga bellowed simultaneously. They might have done more, but Kagome looked up at them, smiling as she waved her reassurances.

"Ah, at long last! My rise to greatness begins...and ends!" Toma grinned, sitting up and looking down at the many small enclosures, as well as the beasts held within. "Now, which of my little pets should have the right to make this kill?" he mused, looking from one to another before finally snapping his fingers, a sadistic grin upon his face. "Ah, of course! The first one I ever captured! This beast took down five of my men before we succeeded in subduing it, but it was well worth it!" Chuckling cruelly, he paused to look at InuYasha and the others, a look that made even the half-demon want to take a bath. "Take a good, long look at that girl, fools! Because it'll be your last chance to see her...in one piece!"

With that, Toma gestured towards a particular cave, one which in which InuYasha could see two wolf-demons at the ready. And more importantly, he could see several lines of black substance disappearing into the cave's interior. At his signal, Toma's servants nodded, and a moment later, one of the black trails caught fire. With shocking speed, the flame travelled up the line towards one of the enclosing gates, where the black line split and ran towards the mounts. As soon as the fire reached the mounts, they exploded into flames, melting away in seconds, allowing the gate to fall forward with a crash.

"Yes! Come forth, my precious pet!" Toma grinned as the beast emerged from the darkness. Before long, a mammoth bear-demon stomped forth, causing the ground to quake beneath its feet. The beast towered over Kagome, its claws like swords, its teeth stained with blood. "Go! Slaughter that little wench!"

Though it was more the fact that an apparent prey was placed before it than Toma's order that got the monster bear going, the result was the same as charged forward, roaring in rage and hunger. The earth trembled beneath its feet, something that InuYasha knew would send most humans fleeing for their lives. But he also knew that Kagome wasn't most humans.

Freezing for a mere moment as she took in the rampaging beast approaching her, Kagome then raised her bow, nocking an arrow to it. The arrow lighting up with her spiritual power, she then loosed it at the bear with accuracy that was an easy match for Kikyo's own. The arrow struck home on the bear's head, and exploded into a display of brilliant light. "_What?_" Toma yelped as the bear's head exploded into a geyser of blood and gore before it's body fell down in a dead heap, its blood spilling out across the ground. "But - _how -?"_

Chuckling triumphantly even as the wolf-demon audience howled in surprise and outrage at this upset, Koga sat up and grinned, "Heh heh, that's my girl!"

"Watch it, scrawny wolf...!" InuYasha muttered even as Ayame lowered her head.

"The first round goes to Koga and his allies!" Yorozuko announced even as the bear's body started steaming, it's flesh dissolving away until nothing was left but bone. Then the aged wolf looked down at Kagome and declared, "Now, young lady, if you will clear the field, we will commence with the next round."

Despite the fact that he couldn't hear Kagome's response, InuYasha could still see her waving in a girlish fashion before turning about and departing. Leaving the half-demon to sit back and issue a sigh of relief that one hurdle had been overcome. "Heh! What do you think of _that_, rabid wolf?" he grinned, turning towards the object of his scorn. "If that's the best you've got, you might as well call it quits right now!"

Noises of consummate frustration accompanied the bulging of several veins from Toma's forehead, increasing InuYasha's mirth. After several seconds had passed, however, the malicious wolf-demon slowly reined in his anger, and began smiling even more hatefully then before. "Heh...I don't think so," he muttered heavily, his eyes lighting up with a feverish evil. "So you managed to find a priestess to fight on your behalf! So what if I lose some of my pets? This changes nothing, Koga! I don't care whatever little tricks your humans have! The rest of them will be _meat!"_

* * *

"Wow! That was sure great, sis!" Hakkaku grinned as he escorted Kagome past the gate.

"I'll say!" Ginta chimed in. "That stupid bear didn't even have a chance!"

"Thanks, you two!" Kagome smiled happily as she returned to the others, wiping her brow. "Whew...I have to admit, that thing sure looked mean!"

"True, but that doesn't mean it's powerful," Sango commented as she glanced at the steaming remains of the bear. "I've fought things like that more times than I can remember. Very strong physically, but in terms of intelligence or demonic power..."

"They are little more than mindless animals. And easily dealt with," Miroku agreed with a ready smile. "And if that bear was any indication of the kind of demons that Toma has gathered, this might not be nearly as dangerous as we were led to believe." Even as he said this, however, the monk directed a look at the Kururugi twins. "Still, it would be best to remain cautious."

Nodding to this, Michiru then glanced at their wolf-demon friends. "I guess I should go next. I still need to see if this new attack will work the way I want it to," he decided, sounding less than happy with the idea. "Besides, Toma probably isn't very happy about what happened to his last pet. The next demon probably won't be as easy as this last one was."

"Yeah, that's for sure!" Ginta commented as Hakkaku nodded his agreement. "I could hear him bellowing all the way from here."

Not sure if their wolf-demon friends meant that literally or figuratively, Kagome frowned and considered Michiru's words, and found that they made sense. If for some reason Toma had decided to start out with a weaker demon, whether because he was underestimating them or was hoping to lure them into a sense of false security, then they would have to be careful. "Okay. Michiru, have you got everything you need ready for this new spell of yours?"

"All set, Kagome. I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Michiru confirmed, holding up his sword and several of his cards. Then he shot Kaname a knowing wink. "And even if doesn't work...we've got a few other tricks we've been working ready...just in case."

"That's right," Kaname confirmed.

"Okay. I just hope you don't have to use them," Kagome murmured worriedly.

Nodding solemnly, Michiru started turning to leave when Miroku cleared his throat. "Before you go, Michiru, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Now?" Michiru exclaimed, his eyes going wide with shock. "Miroku, are you serious?"

"It's important, Michiru. Watching Kagome's match made me realize something, something I should have thought of before," Miroku explained, tightening his grip on his staff. "That this tournament is about more than helping Koga become the new leader. It's also about demonstrating the potential strength of humans. In specific, Koga's Demon Slayer friends." Glancing over at Sango, the monk asked, "Now, you said that Daisuke had gathered quite a few humans with special abilities."

"That's right. Spiritualists, priests and priestesses, itakos...that sort of thing," Sango confirmed, frowning perplexedly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because a couple of things just occurred to me," Miroku intoned, studying the crowds of wolf-demons above. "The first is something that Toma said when we got here last night. That it wouldn't be fair to mislead the wolf-demons about the potential of this alliance."

"What?" Hakkaku cried out in dismay. "You mean you're actually paying attention to anything that psycho says?"

"Toma may indeed be power mad, but he does have a valid point. As Koga's representatives in this tournament, we are, in essence, an example of the potential power of his Demon Slayer friends. And that means we should try to use abilities that they would be able to use themselves," Miroku explained. "Now, given what you've told us, Sango, Daisuke has people under his command with abilities similar to Kagome and myself. But tell me, does he have any Shikigami Users? Or least some other form of magic users?"

"I think so," Sango replied with a quick nod. "It's been a while since I saw him, but Daisuke was always very serious about recruiting people with strong skills or abilities."

"In which case, there's a chance that they would have abilities comparable to Michiru and Kaname." As Sango nodded to this, Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "Good. Then our matches should give at least a fairly accurate representation of the Slayers capabilities. At least enough to satisfy the wolf-demons." Then Miroku narrowed his eyes and went on. "There's one other thing, however. I noticed that the wolf-demons out there weren't pleased when Kagome won her match."

"Huh?" Kaname squeaked as the rest of them looked at the monk. "Well...yeah..."

"That's not exactly surprising, Miroku," Kagome grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "When Koga first brought me back to his people, all they wanted to do was eat me!"

"Yeah, and I don't think they're too thrilled about a human beating a monster that's already killed a several wolf-demons," Michiru chimed in unhappily.

"But that's my point, everyone," Miroku went on, increasing their perplexity. "Right now, those wolf-demons see us as prey at best, and as long as they do so, they'll resent our abilities, as well as those of the Demon Slayers. Even if Koga becomes the leader of the wolf-demons, he can't simply order them to think otherwise."

"Well..." Michiru frowned hesitantly. "Then...what do we do?"

"We have to do more than defeat Toma's creatures. We have to do so in a way that will make the wolf-demons wantto _embrace_ this alliance," Miroku explained, his smile broadening as he went on. "We have to do more than _fight_ these creatures. We have to make an exhibition out of this competition."

"An exhibition?" Sango repeated incredulously. "You make it sound like this was a game or a play!"

"That's not my intention, Sango. But we have to face facts. Unless the wolf-demons are willing to accept Koga's lead, as well as this alliance, then even our winning this tournament might not be enough to insure that he is able to take command. Therefore, we have to get the wolf-demons excited about the possibilities of an alliance with the Demon Slayers," Miroku explained, looking as if he was planning on performing one of his fake exorcisms of a rich estate. "We have to give them a show."

Several seconds passed as they considered this, time in which Kagome found that Miroku's words made more and more sense. They were, in essence, trying to sell an entire people on Koga's vision of the future. Even if Toma was discredited and his monsters destroyed, that by itself wouldn't necessarily change the wolf-demons' minds about allying themselves with humans. They had to, in essence, advertise Koga's alliance, show them the possible benefits. "Maybe," she finally conceded. "But how do we do that? It's not like Toma's demons are going to make it easy for us to put on a show!"

"I realize that, Kagome," Miroku explained. "I just wanted Michiru - and all of us - to take this into account during our matches. That we have to try and impress the wolf-demons."

Smiling in a self-depreciating way, Michiru declared, "Well, we've got a few other spells we've been wanting to try that'll probably be pretty impressive, Miroku. But...well...if I run into trouble out there..."

"Then don't try anything fancy. Just do whatever you have to do to win," Miroku replied, nodding in thoughtful manner. "I just thought that I should mention my concerns."

"Well, if you're done mentioning your concerns, the crowd's getting pretty impatient!" Hakkaku commented in a wry manner.

"You better get out there, and fast!" Ginta chimed in, coming up to Michiru's side. "I don't want Toma deciding that you forfeited the match!"

Wincing at that image, one that seemed far from impossible after everything that had happened, Kagome grimaced and said, "Right. Just be careful out there, okay?"

"Yeah. You take care of yourself, bro," Kaname agreed with a worried smile.

"Okay," Michiru nodded, smiling tenderly as he glanced about at them. Pausing to look the longest at Sango, a gaze the Demon Slayer met and returned a gentle affection. "I'll be back shortly."

"I know," Sango softly responded. The two of them stood there, gazing at each other for a short while longer, before Ginta and Hakkaku's sounds of impatience prompted the Kururugi boy to turn and make his way through the gate.

A bit concerned by Michiru's growing infatuation with Sango, Kagome made a mental note to try and arrange for some alone time between the Demon Slayer and Miroku at the next opportunity. For the moment, she and the others went up to the gate, and watched intently as Michiru stood with his sword at the ready. "The second round of the tournament...begins!" came Yorozuko's voice. A few moments later, one of the gates restraining Toma's monsters fell to the ground, allowing yet another monstrosity to come forth.

As Kagome and the others looked on, the air was a split by a horrendous, shill roar, one that had them grimacing in pain. "Ugh! What the -?" Kaname cried out, recoiling from the hideous noise. Only for her mouth to pop open in surprise when she saw the source of the roar; a monstrous, dragon-like lizard that was even now looking at Michiru like he was the blue plate special.

Again, the monstrous reptilian roared, and began scrabbling towards Michiru. It's gait was wild and out of control, almost comical in appearance. But there was nothing funny about how quickly it was moving. _Oh, no!_ Kagome blanched, fearful that they had sorely underestimated the opposition. _Michiru better do something fast, or that thing will have him for a snack!_

As if in response to her thoughts, Michiru took a battle-ready stance, holding up both his sword and his cards, both of which were glowing with magical might. "Alright, then...you want something to eat? Then let's see how you eat _this!"_ He then tossed the cards into the air, but to Kagome's surprise, instead of tumbling about, the cards flew in an orderly fashion, one after another as they flew about to the tip of the Kururugi boy's sword, beams of light interconnecting them, forming a pentagram. "Forces of nature, heed my call!" Michiru called out, magical and natural energies swirling about within the pentagram like a vortex. "Unite your powers unto one, Shikigami! Hyper-Star Blaster!"

At this point, the lizard-demon became aware of the building intensity of Michiru's spell, and realized that it meant bad things for it. Digging it's claws into the ground, it cried out in dismay as it tried to halt its progress, but it was already too late. With a brilliant flash of light, a mammoth river of destructive power erupted from the pentagram, the recoil of the blast very nearly sending the Kururugi boy tumbling to the ground. Her face falling with astonishment, Kagome could only stand there and watch as the blast leapt forward, taking on the form of a dragon. With a roar that stilled every wolf-demon's voice, the mystical dragon slammed into the lizard's open mouth, blasting it apart from the inside-out before exiting the demon's tail. Not diminished in the slightest, the blast then proceeded to slam into the wall, sending the remaining creatures scrambling about their caves in shock and confusion as the very mountain trembled from the forces of nature unleashed.

As rocks tumbled and the demonic beasts that remained in their cages screeched in confusion, Kagome found herself glancing at Miroku. "So...when you said that we should put on a show...was _this _what you had in mind?"

"Well..." Miroku hesitated, pausing to swallow. Watching as scraps of the lizard's skin fell to the ground, all the remained of the monster. "It'll do."

* * *

_"Grreeeeerrggghhhh!"_ Toma growled, fists clenched and eyes bulging and bloodshot as he took in the decimated remains of the lizard-demon.

As Koga looked down at the battlefield, he found himself beset two separate, equal and opposite emotions. On the one hand, he was glad to see that one of his human friends had succeeded in defeating another of Toma's creatures. He was one step closer to becoming the undisputed leader of the wolf-demon tribe, of setting his plans for their future in motion. And yet, after an eternity gazing at the shredded demon, Koga could only turn, give his rival a hateful glare, and ask him, "And just how many of our people did you waste on _that_ brainless beast, Toma?"

As steam exploded from Toma's ears, the rabid wolf inarticulate with rage, another voice broke through his grunts and growls. "Hey, excuse me?" Surprised, Koga and the others turned about to see Michiru waving and smiling at them. "That was pretty boring!" he commented, indicating the defeated demon's remains. "You got anything stronger than that one?"

If Koga had thought that Toma was as furious was possible, he would have been proven wrong that very instant. "Yoooouu...!" the rabid wolf growled, his elbow girls distancing themselves from him, lest they draw his wrath. "You...miserable...little...!"

"Aw, what's the matter, rabid wolf?" InuYasha grinned, not bothering to disguise just how much he was enjoying Toma's misery. "Don't tell me you're letting a few humans get under your skin, are you?"

The way Toma began swelling up, Koga was certain that he was but a few seconds away from exploding and being reduced to a similar state as his lizard. Which he would not have complained about in the slightest.

* * *

"Way to go, bro!" Kaname cried out in delight as Michiru rejoined them.

"Oof!" Michiru grunted as Kaname ran into him full force and wrapped him up in the biggest bear hug she was capable of. "H-hey! I'm glad to see you, too, Kaname! But that doesn't mean you have to crack my ribs!"

Chuckling at this display, Sango approached the twins and told them, "Still, that was veryimpressive, Michiru. I know you told us that that spell was powerful, but I certainly wasn't expecting _that!"_

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't expect to see it very often," Michiru admitted. "Without the cards to form a pentagram, it's almost impossible to control and regulate the flow of magic. And with as much time as it takes to set up the cards..."

Knowing full well what Michiru was talking about, how fast a person had to react in order to fight demons and be ready for danger that could come from every angle, Kagome nodded and told him, "Maybe, but it sure helped save the day this time around." Then she frowned and added, "Still, I don't think razzing Toma like that was such a good idea."

Shrugging helplessly, Michiru answered, "Maybe, but after all the grief that creep's caused, destroying all those villages and everything...I just couldn't help rub it in a little."

As Kagome rolled her eyes, thinking that InuYasha had rubbed off on Michiru just a bit _too_ much, Miroku put her thoughts into words by saying, "Perhaps, but I would not recommend taunting someone proven to be both a murderer and in an untenable. The more rounds we win, the more likely he is to do something drastic."

"Right, right. Good point," Michiru nodded, any triumph he might have felt evaporating. "So...who's up next? Miroku? Sango?"

"Uh, actually, I think I should go next, bro," Kaname told him, smiling in a sheepish fashion. "I mean...maybe it seems stupid, but...the longer I stand here waiting, the more butterflies I get in my stomach!"

Gently smiling, Miroku nodded and told her, "That's quite understandable. And seeing as we will all have to fight eventually..."

The monk glanced about the others, to which Sango replied, "I don't have a problem with that."

"Me, neither," Kagome decided, knowing full well where Kaname was coming from. It was one thing to be brave in battle. It was quite another to remain brave waiting for battle, while your imagination was constantly conjuring up every horror and nightmare that the human mind could envision. "What about you, Michiru?"

A low, uncertain sigh issuing from his mouth, Michiru paused to study his sibling for a time. "Well..." he began, looking about at the others, as if searching for an excuse to keep his sister from going into battle. Eventually, he lowered his head in defeat, and smiled wearily. "Okay, Kaname. Just do me a favor and try and take...whatever monster Toma sends out down as quickly as you can."

"You don't have to tell me twice, bro," Kaname replied with a weak grin. "At least we know the Hyper-Star works. And I have a few other spells to fall back on...just in case."

"Okay, sounds good," Kagome decided, hoping the 'just in case' didn't happen, while suspecting that it would. "So...whenever you're ready."

"Okay," Kaname nodded shakily before making her way through the gate.

* * *

_Oh, I'm so nervous!_ Kaname thought as she made her way out onto the tournament grounds. Wincing at the stench of the demons Kagome and Michiru had fallen, she held up five cards and her sword, preparing herself for action. Already hoping that lightning would strike twice in her favor, and that she would be able to end this match with a single blast. _I...I feel like my heart is going to pop right out of my chest!_

Gulping loudly, Kaname began scanning the huge, heavy gates that kept Toma's beasts contained, wondering which of the shadowy figures would be released to destroy her. As she did, she was having seconds thoughts about her volunteering to battle. Rationally speaking, she knew that there would be no point in delaying her fight. That by the very nature of the tournament, she would have to fight, sooner or later. And that she might as well fight now, rather than her nerves fray that much more before going last.

And yet, as the cleft was filled with the crashing of another metal gate falling to the ground, Kaname couldn't help but wonder if all she had accomplished was to hasten her demise. A concern that grew more pronounced when she saw the monstrosity that she was supposed to fight.

"Ugh...a _spider?_" Kaname cried out in dismay as the biggest, hairiest, most horrific creepy-crawly the world had ever seen ambled out into the open. It was built along the lines of a tarantula, only it was the size of a department store, with huge, thick, hairy legs that caused a minor earthquake with every step it took. The head was like that of an oni, but it had at least a dozen eyes scattered almost haphazardly on its face, and it had huge fangs curling out of its mouth.

When Michiru had told her about his adventures in the Feudal Era, he had told Kaname about their encounter with the giant spider in Akebi Village's old temple. He had gone into considerable detail about how horrendous the creature had been, something that had had Kaname shuddering in revulsion. Like her brother, the Kururugi girl simply couldn't abide even normal spiders; the towering abomination was currently eyeing her like she was a light snack was at least a thousand times worse.

Gulping loudly as she surveyed her enemy, Kaname belatedly took a battle-ready stance, trying to shove her fears to the side as the monster started towards her. _C'mon, you can handle this! Just do what your bro did!_ she told herself, looking down at the sword and cards in her hands. _One shot! All you need is one shot, and that thing is bug juice!_ Forcing herself to remember, to see that moment when her brother had triumphed once again, she then pictured the spider before being destroyed in a similar manner. _Yeah...that's it! Now go ahead and show this thing who's boss!_

Heaving a deep, clearing breath, Kaname empowered both her sword and cards. As she did so, she kept a close eye on the spider. To her considerable relief, it wasn't moving nearly as fast as the lizard Michiru had defeated, affording her precious time to align the cards around the tip of her sword. Once they had formed into a pentagram, she aimed it at the spider, and invoked the full power of all her Shikigami, using her Light Shikigami to channel them into the pentagram. "Reveal your hidden forces, Shikigami!" she invoked, the power building up to greater levels of intensity. "Unleash your powers as one! Hyper-Star Blaster!"

The next few seconds slowed down to a crawl, allowing Kaname to take in everything that happened. She watched as the Hyper-Star built itself up to even greater levels of intensity, the wolf-demons growing hushed, anticipating a rout like the one just prior. And more importantly, she saw the spider-demon pause in its progress, it's eyes focusing and reflecting on the gleaming power she was channeling. _Guess it must've been watching my bro's match,_ she frowned as it's body tensed up. _But there's no way it'll be fast enough to dodge _this_!_ This was all she had time to think as her spell reached it's critical levels, and with a mammoth flash and a savage roar of fury, the full force of her Shikigami erupted from her weapon and streaked towards the spider.

Struggling to remain on her feet, Kaname gritted her teeth and watched as the dragonhead of her blast flew swift and sure at the spider. The massive beast was scuttling about, probably too scared too move. It was too late to dodge, too late to do anything.

Then the spider roared...and leapt into the air.

"Huh?" Kaname squawked, her jaw plummeting and eyes bulging as the tremendous spider flew into the air with all the ease of a bird, leaving her attack to fly harmlessly underneath, expending itself uselessly against the crags of the mountain.

While she was wondering how on earth something so huge could manage to lift itself off the ground, Kaname was brought back to the moment when she heard Michiru cry, "Kaname! _Look out!"_

Brought back to the present by her brother's voice, Kaname looked up sharply, and very nearly died of sheer terror when she saw the hideous beast coming down from its leap, it's trajectory sending it right at her. _"Aaahhh! Protective Light!"_ Almost falling over as she summoned her Light Shikigami's power, the Kururugi girl erected her protective barrier just before the spider landed, sending her crashing down on her butt.

_"SSss-rraarrrgggh!"_ the spider roared, it's horrific cry sending Kaname tumbling backwards as it opened its hideous maw. While her nose was being stifled by the demon's rank breath, it thrust it's head forward and attempted to wrap it's jaws around her. However, instead of tender flesh, it's cruel fangs bit down upon magical light.

"Kaname, get up! You have to get moving!" Kagome cried out as the spider continued to grind it's teeth down upon her Protective Light. "Get away from that thing!"

"Hurry, Kaname!" Michiru seconded. "Your Protective Light won't hold out forever!"

Kaname knew this. As strong as her barrier was, there was no way she could sustain it forever against the spider's constant attempts to bite its way through it. But she was having great difficulty thinking through the fog of fear that had wrapped around her mind. The only thing she could think about was getting away from that open mouth. But she could barely even move, let alone run. All she could really do was stare into the spider's gaping maw and...

_Wait! That's it!_ Kaname realized, her body acting on her sudden inspiration. "Take this, ugly!" she cried out as she raised her sword again. "Prominence of Flame!" Flooding with the power of her Fire Shikigami, her sword begat a stream of white-hot flame that poured through the pale bubble around her, and ran down the spider's throat.

_"Skkreeeeeee!"_ the spider howled as it retreated. Smoke rising up from its mouth, it shook it's head wildly, trying to recover from the excessively spicy meal it had just endured.

Watching from within her Protective Light, Kaname was sorely tempted to laugh or sigh in relief. But at the same time, she knew she had only won herself a brief reprieve. The spider was hurt, but far from defeated, and now it was wounded, and would be that much more determined to kill her. _I can't give it the chance. I don't know how much longer my Protective Light will hold out, and I might not get the chance to cast another one!_ Thinking furiously, Kaname considered her options. The only attack spell she had that would be guaranteed to bring this behemoth down in a single blow was her Hyper-Star Blaster, but it would take too long for her to prepare it, and there was a risk that the spider would simply leap over it again. _Which means that I need to buy some time. Distract this thing somehow so I can make my move!_

With this in mind, Kaname rapidly considered the spells in repertoire. Blue Sky Confusion could confuse the spider, make it impossible for it to tell her from its allies...if it had any. Great River Attrition would certainly drain some of its strength, but she had no way of knowing if she could weaken it enough. Both Binding Blue Sky and Green Wood Snare were possibilities, but she wasn't sure how effective they would be against something of this size. Which took care of the tried-and-true spells that she had.

However, it didn't eliminate all of the spells that she wasn't so familiar with. The ones from her father's book of spells that had so far gone untried, as well as the ones she and Michiru had experimented with. Spells that had yet to be tested in battle.

_That is, until now!_ Kaname groaned as she gathered herself up, invoking the power of her Wood Shikigami. "Oh, towering green wood, release the blossoms of chaos! Green Wood Madness!"

* * *

"Grr...so close!" Toma grated, his fists clenched as he oversaw the madness below.

_Yeah, I know!_ InuYasha thought, trembling with the effort of restraining himself. When he had seen the spider-demon leap towards Kaname, it had taken every ounce of self-control he possessed to remain where he was, to not leap out into the cleft to defend her. He had sat there, watching the spider try to chew its way through her Protective Light, reminding himself over and over that to interfere would be to ruin everything his friends had fought for. _If she hadn't managed to get that damned bug off of her...I'd have been down there, anyway..._

Clenching his fists and wishing for something to vent his pent up worry and fear on, InuYasha watched as the spider visibly recovered from the flames it had been subjected to. _Come on, Kaname! You gotta do something before that damned thing comes after you again!_

Fortunately enough, Kaname seemed to realize that time was her enemy as well. Even at a distance, InuYasha could see a pentagram spinning into existence, releasing one of her Shikigami. He couldn't tell precisely which one it was, though he could see it when it released...

"What the -?" Koga gaped, his eyes going wide at the effects of Kaname's spell. "Are those...cherry blossoms?"

"They sure smell like them!" Ayame confirmed, sniffing the air as the fragile petals filled the air, circling about the mammoth spider. "But...what could she possibly be trying to do?" InuYasha was wondering the same thing. Why on earth would Kaname waste a possible opening conjuring up cherry blossoms? It made no sense.

And yet...as the cherry blossoms swirled and blew about the spider, InuYasha couldn't help but think there was something very familiar about it.

While InuYasha struggled to remember where he had seen this before, he was suddenly given a sharp reminder when he heard the wolf-demons gasping in surprise. Snapping back to the present, he was about to ask what was happening when his mouth fell open with surprise. The cherry blossoms were still swirling about the spider, but now he could see something else amongst the petals. Before his very eyes, human figures were materializing, one after another, all of them laughing and floating in mid-air.

"Come and get me, you big ugly monster!" the many figures called out in Kaname's voice, echoing and reverberating over and over again.

"Dammit, of _course!"_ InuYasha grinned, finally realizing where he had seen this before. The spell Kaname was using was very similar to the magic of Shunran of the panther-demon tribe, who made extensive use of cherry blossoms in her magic. "It's an illusion spell! It's all a distraction!"

"I see! Now that dumb spider can't find her!" Koga grinned, clenching his fist as the spider looked this way and that, eyeing the many Kanames that now surrounded it. Then he glanced over at Toma and added, "Looks like all brawn and no brains is about to lose out again!"

As Toma again growled his frustration, the giant spider echoed it with a roar of pure hatred. Acting on sheer animal instinct, it leapt at the cloud of Kaname's with its mouth wide open. The simple illusions and cherry blossoms gave way to the very real demon, who flew out towards the walls of the cleft. Instinctually bracing himself, InuYasha watched helplessly as the tremendous spider crashed headfirst into solid rock. Screeching in pain, the spider tumbled to the ground, the mountain shaking from the impact.

"Dammit!" InuYasha snarled as he clung to the ground, watching as the others there braced themselves against the shockwaves to the best of their ability. Watching as several wolf-demons, already positioned dangerously close to the edge, cried out in fear as they tumbled down into the arena...

* * *

Author's Notes: Talk about a turn for the worst. Kaname's about to be put to the test, and in a major way! Please, read and review! And maybe check out some of my other stories?

Jetty, things between Michiru and Miroku are getting worse, and going to continue doing so in the future. As for the alliance, as you can see, it's not finished yet. But Koga is worried about something. Can anyone guess what that is?

Urzu 11, I like that scene you suggested. I might use it in a future chapter. As you can tell, Michiru is going to need all the reassurance he can get after what Miroku pulled here!


	12. From Zeroes to Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 12: From Zeroes to Heroes

"Ha! Way to go, sis!" Michiru cried out, almost faint with relief as the giant spider she was facing turned away from her. It's numerous eyes distracted by the even more numerous illusionary figures that now surrounded it.

"Quite impressive," Miroku admitted as he looked on. "I take it that this is one of the spells you mentioned before? The ones that you had been experimenting with?"

Michiru quickly nodded to this. "Yeah. It was in that book of spells dad gave us," he explained, glancing over at Kaname, who was presently drawing additional cards from the holster on her belt. "Okay, sis. This is it. Now take that bug down and -!" A screech of pure outrage split the air, cutting the Kururugi boy off, sending him back a step as he looked towards the source. "What the -?"

"Oh, no...it's going to jump!" Sango gaped, her voice tinged with alarm. A beat passed as Michiru realized that she was right; the monstrous arachnid was tensing it's body, it's legs shifting about in a fashion he had learned to recognize during his encounter with the giant spider from Akebi Village.

But even as Michiru realized this, he smiled wryly and added, "Too bad it's facing the wrong way!"

"Huh? But Michiru, it -!" Sango got out, breaking off when her prediction became reality. The immense spider lunged through the air, it's jaws open and ready to devour what got in its way. The illusory images of Kaname gave way to it without resistance, letting it continue flying right into the side of the cleft. Despite the savage clattering with which the spider impacted, sending shockwaves rumbling through the mountain stone, the Kururugi boy couldn't help but be reassured. A massive blow to the head certainly couldn't have done the spider's brain any favors. Hopefully, it had only succeeded in knocking itself out like a light, but even if it hadn't, it would likely be stunned, disoriented. Things that would give Kaname ample time to gear up for another Hyper-Star attack.

Unable to understand what Sango was so concerned about, Michiru stood by and watched as the spider slid down the side of the cleft, groaning miserably. A sound that was soon echoed by cries of pure terror. "Huh?" the Kururugi boy started, looking about for the source of the sound. "Wh-what...?"

"Oh, no! _Look!"_ Sango cried, pointing up towards the top of the cleft. Following her outstretched finger, Michiru felt his jaw plunge to the ground when he saw what the Demon Slayer had anticipated. The crushing blow that the spider had inadvertently delivered to the rocks had sent shockwaves rippling throughout the entire area. And while they weren't all that severe where he and the others were, they were far more intense right above the point of impact. As a result, several wolf-demons that had been perched right at the edge of the cleft were sent over the side, screaming their fear as they tumbled down the side.

"Oh, _no!"_ Kagome cried out as they all took in the horror of the situation. Before their very eyes, over a dozen wolf-demons were plummeting into the cleft, bouncing off the rocky walls before crashing to the ground.

"Are they okay?" Michiru wondered, glancing over at where Kaname stood. Unsurprisingly, his sister was gawking at the wolf-demons, apparently not paying any attention to the monster that had very nearly turned her into a snack.

As he looked at the spider, searching for any signs that it was recovering, Michiru was brought short when Miroku pointed out another problem. "For now, perhaps. But they won't be if they don't get out of there quickly!"

Michiru quickly realized what the monk meant. The wolf-demons had landed dangerously close to the spider-demon. To make matters worse, the titanic arachnid was recovering from its stupor, and slowly regaining its legs. It wasn't an immediate threat, but they didn't have much time. "We have to get them out of there!" the Kururugi boy realized as he turned to face Ginta and Hakkaku. "Quick! Let's get in there and help them out!"

"But - you can't do _that!"_ Hakkaku sputtered in protest.

"What do you mean, we can't?" Kagome repeated, indignant with disbelief. Fixing the two wolf-demons with a glare that would have made one of Toma's beast turn tail and head for the hills, she placed her hands to her hips and marched up to them both. "Those are your people out there! What, do you _want _them to end up that spider's breakfast?"

"O-of course not, sis!" Ginta stammered out, petrified with fear. "But you heard what Ayame's grandpa said! If we try and interfere with the match, then Koga loses!"

"But what about your people?" Sango demanded, looking over at the imperiled wolf-demons. "We can't just leave them in there!"

"I know, but don't worry!" Ginta told them as Hakkaku nodded in assent. "I'm sure Yorozuko will give the okay for us to help them!"

* * *

"Grandpa, we have to stop the match!" Ayame blurted, glancing between the aged wolf and the wolf-demons that were presently scurrying about the base of the cleft. Their cries of fear and confusion mounting as the massive spider below recovered and began surveying the tiny creatures that now surrounded. "The people down there don't have any weapons! They're helpless!"

"You don't have to worry, Ayame!" Koga growled, quickly rising to his feet. "C'mon, mutt! Or do I have to handle this by myself?"

"Hmph! Like you even could?" InuYasha grinned as he rose as well, taking hold of Tetsusaiga's hilt. Grateful beyond belief that the time for sitting and watching helplessly from the side was finally over.

Before they could make a move, both half-demon and wolf-demon were halted by a voice from behind. "Sure, go ahead! Be the hero! Rescue the helpless little weaklings!" Toma sneered, something in his cruel voice prompting InuYasha to hesitate, at least for a moment. "I'd be more than happy to see you forfeit the match!"

Jolted by this, InuYasha swung about to glare at Toma, aware that Koga was doing the same. "What?" the would-be alpha snapped. "Dammit, Toma! Those are our _people_ down there!"

"That's right!" Ayame seconded with considerable heat. "They're unarmed! If that monster of yours attacks -!"

"So what do you plan on doing? Killing my pet for your little human?" Toma inquired in a deceptively soft manner. "I thought you said they could take care of themselves."

"But -!" Koga started, only to stop when he realized that trying to talk sense into a bastard such as Toma was useless. Turning to Yorozuko, he pleaded, "C'mon, don't let this bastard pull this! These are our _people_ we're talking about here!"

"I know, Koga," Yorozuko replied, not looking away from what was going on down below. Glancing down himself, InuYasha watched as the immense spider roared in hunger. A couple of the wolf-demons that had fallen had recovered, and had been quick to run towards the gate through which Kaname and the others had entered, but far more were either too dazed or injured to move, or were too scared to think straight, and were attempting to climb their way out of the cleft. "But the rules of this tournament were made clear. I'm afraid that you cannot intervene. Not without Toma's permission."

"And that's something that I'm not about to give!" Toma grinned cruelly. "Besides, if those idiots are so weak that they get themselves killed off that easily, then we're better off without them." While Koga fumed, his fists clenched with anger that could not be expressed in any other way, the rabid wolf sat back and smirked. "So why don't you sit back and enjoy the show? I know that's what I'm going to be doing!"

InuYasha didn't look at Koga as he growled his frustration. Didn't bother to see his face twist with loathing for Toma and the constraints that had been placed upon them. He didn't do so because he knew that he was doing the exact same thing at that moment. And after all the frustration he had suffered, watching his friends fight for their lives and tolerating Toma's presence, knowing that he couldn't afford to give him all the pain and suffering he deserved, he knew that seeing these things reflected on someone else's face would be the final blow to his self-control.

Instead, InuYasha clamped down, forcing his hand away from the Tetsusaiga as he looked down upon the wolf-demons below. Crying in fear, begging for someone to help them, even as the spider started towards them. And even as he cursed himself for his helplessness, he noticed something else. A slender figure of a girl, armed only with a wooden sword. Racing as quickly as she could towards the spider, a determined look on her face.

Realizing what her intent was, InuYasha felt his lips quirk into a reluctant smile. _Go get 'em, Kaname,_ he thought before again looking at the spider. _Just...be careful..._

* * *

"Prominence of Flame!" Kaname invoked, releasing a plume of white-hot fire at the monstrous spider. All fear forgotten as she moved as she raced towards them.

Her attack scored a direct hit on the spider's body, eliciting a screech of pain as the hairs coating it burned, it's flesh scorched. The titanic arachnid turned just enough to glance in Kaname's direction, hissing in warning, before returning its attention to the wolf-demons that were scurrying about in a complete disarray, trying to get away from the mammoth monstrosity.

_I guess it's decided that it'd have an easier time eating them than me!_ Kaname thought grimly. Unfortunately, it looked as if the spider was right. The wolf-demons were confused, scared, and were running this way and that, trying to get away from the mammoth beast, which for all its size was still faster than it's intended prey. _I have to get its attention! Get it to stop chasing after them and start chasing me again!_

Wincing at the very thought of this, Kaname gritted her teeth and continued forward, dodging the wolf-demons with the presence of mind to make for the gate she had entered through. Taking careful aim with sword, making certain not to endanger the spider's current prey, she called out, "Oh, furious, howling thunder, cry out in fury! Piercing Thunder!" This time a blast of magical lightning spat forth from her wooden blade, filling the sky with a wolf's howling as it struck home upon one of the spider's big, hairy legs. Again the spider screeched in pain, it's leg convulsing somewhat as it directed a glare at the Shikigami User, but then it looked back at the wolf-demons that were still scrambling about, and decided that feeding it's face was more important that destroying Kaname.

_Ugh...if I weren't so scared, I'd be insulted!_ Kaname fumed, trying to think of something else. She wasn't eager to try Green Wood Madness again, given how spectacularly it had backfired the last time, and even her stronger attack spells weren't causing enough damage. The Hyper-Star Blaster was out; with all the wolf-demons running around, there was too great a danger of hitting some of them by accident.

Kaname wracked her brain, trying to think of something that might work. But even as she did so, she realized that she was out of time. The spider had managed to corner several wolf-demons that were still trying to make their way up the side of the cleft. Before her very eyes, it was bearing down upon the, screams of purest terror and despair filling the air. The cries of the doomed filling her ears, the Kururugi girl was spurred into action, a pentagram spinning into existence at her feet. "Oh, no you don't! Protective Light!" Her Light Shikigami flew forth, moving far faster than Kaname herself could have ever hoped to. And while she couldn't see the wolf-demons herself, that didn't stop her Shikigami from flying to them and surrounding them with a barrier.

Cries of fear were replaced with yelps of confusion as the Protective Light took shape, just as the massive spider bent down to strike. As before, however, the spider's immense fangs were unable to penetrate the magical shells, and instead ground against the magical light.

_But that won't last for long! Not with the way that spider's going at them! _Kaname realized with a grimace. Making matters worse was that the wolf-demons were effectively trapped; if they tried to get outside the Protective Light, the spider would be quick to make a meal out of them. And while this was giving the rest of the wolf-demons down there time enough to make themselves scare, she couldn't abandon those that were still trapped. _I've _got_ to get that thing chasing after me instead of them!_

Again, Kaname ran through her magical repertoire, and was quickly coming up empty. The Hyper-Star was still her only spell capable of destroying the spider; none of her other spells, sword-based or otherwise, were powerful enough to incite that thing into attacking.

_Then again...my sword isn't my only weapon..._ Kaname remembered, inspiration slowly taking root in her. _Still, if this is gonna work, I'm gonna have to get in close to that thing. _Real _close!_

With a loud gulp, Kaname started forward again, but with a good deal more fear than she had been feeling before. Every survival instinct she had told her that this was a bad idea, that the spider's focus on the wolf-demons made the chances of missing with the Hyper-Star almost nil. But even as she thought this, she shook her head. There was every chance that the spider would pick up on her energizing the attack long before she could launch it, and it had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was capable of dodging the blast. _Besides, with the Protective Light still up, it'll take longer to power up the Hyper-Star! I'll never get that ugly monster that way!_ Kaname told herself. _No...this is my only chance! _With this thought, she forced herself to keep going forward, drawing several cards from her holster as she did. _Gotta keep going...and hope that thing doesn't notice me until I'm in position!_

Fortunately enough, the spider was so caught up in its efforts to wrap its jaws around the wolf-demons that it paid no mind to Kaname's approach. Whether that was because it was lost in the instinctive urge to hunt or it had decided that she wasn't enough of a threat to worry about. Whatever the reason, the Shikigami User wasn't about to complain about her good fortune, and instead ran until she had a good, clear shot at the spider's head. "Okay, let's see if this gets your attention! Scything Blue Sky!" With this, Kaname swung her sword, releasing a massive crescent blade of air that shot up at the monster. The Scything Blue Sky struck home, leaving a massive gash along the side of the spider's head, causing gouts of blood to spray out all over the place.

Grimacing with disgust, Kaname jumped back from the rain of gore, unwilling to let any of it land on her. But it wasn't long before she had more pressing matters to deal. Even as she grimacing in disgust at the purple gunk that was spilling all over the place, the spider that was its source roared its outrage. Swinging it's head about, it looked down at its attacker, each of its awful yellow eyes narrow with hatred for the tiny speck that had injured it again.

Time seemed to slow down for Kaname, her body freezing up in response to her terror, her ears filled with the pounding of her own heart. For a moment, she forgot all about the power granted her by her Shikigami. She felt as weak and helpless as a babe in arms before the mammoth monstrosity as it considered whether or not she was worth the effort of devouring. But just as her courage was about to fail her completely, her attention was drawn by the frightened cries of those she wished to save. The wolf-demons that were still attempting to climb out of the cleft. They had paused in their efforts, and were looking uncertainly at her. Torn between hope and terror as they visibly wondered what was going to happen next.

_No...I - I can't back down! I can't run away!_ Kaname thought, her courage returning as her blood seemed to catch fire. Sucking in a determined breath, she held up the cards in her hand, which then lit up with magical light. "Hey, spider! I've got a present for you!" With a grunt of effort, she sent dozens of cards soaring up into the spider-demon's face. The hateful arachnid growled at them, looking surprised as they flew up, but otherwise did not move.

Which was exactly what Kaname was hoping for.

Watching as the cards landed and adhered to the spider's face, with the majority connecting with its eyes, Kaname furrowed her brow, a pentagram spinning into existence at her feet. "Oh, flame burning bright!" she began even as the spider growled, shaking its head in an attempt to dislodge the cards. "Release the blossoms of destruction! Explosive Flame!" With this invocation, the magic of the Fire Shikigami within the cards caused each and every one of them to explode simultaneously. Kaname was momentarily blinded and deafened by the blasts, then very nearly bowled over when the spider screeched with such agony that she thought that the world had been knocked on its side. But she didn't allow herself to falter, and instead steadied herself by driving the tip of her sword to the ground and using it like a cane to wait out both the agonized scream and the flame and smoke from the blasts.

When the air had finally cleared, Kaname gasped in surprise when she saw the carnage her magic had resulted in. All but one of the spider's eyes had been ruptured and were spewing yellow ooze all over the place. The final eye was clouded with smoke, and was still painfully burning. But it was obviously still somewhat functional as the spider turned its head and locked that lone eye on her.

"Great! It wants to kill me again!" Kaname announced, delighted with her success.

The spider roared again, this time with rage as such as Kaname had never heard before. Rage that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as the spider worked its jaws, displaying its many horrid fangs.

"Great. It wants to kill me again..." Kaname moaned with considerably less enthusiasm.

She wasn't given any more time to think as the spider made its first attempt. Lunging forward with its massive jaws wide open, the Kururugi girl only had moments to conjure an attack. With a desperate swing of her sword, she sent forth a barrage of fireballs at the spider-demon's remaining eye. Though nowhere near as powerful as her Explosive Flame, it was more than enough to stop the spider's attack, again sending it to recoil screaming.

Glancing from the spider to the wolf-demons, Kaname's mouth fell open when she realized that they were not taking advantage of the situation. "Hurry! You have to get out of here!" she cried out, cupping a hand to her mouth even as she backed away from the spider. "As soon as it comes after me, you have to run! Got it?"

Unable to risk waiting to see if the wolf-demons heeded her words, Kaname whipped out a few more fireballs before turning to run. _Of course, there's no way that I can outrun this thing on my own!_ she knew, much to her display. Focusing on another untested spell, the Shikigami User invoked the power of her Wind familiar. "Oh, overflowing blue sky, sheathe me in the driving wind! Swift Blue Sky!"

As her Wind Shikigami emerged and enveloped her in its power, Kaname felt the air pressure about her shifting as her spell gave her complete control of it. Thus allowing her to greatly lessen the air pressure pushing down upon her from the front and the top, while increasing that pushing her from behind and below. As a result, the Kururugi girl not only became as light as a feather, but her speed increased so much that she was halfway across the cleft within a manner of seconds.

"Whoa!" Kaname cried out as she was forced to dig in her heels and shift the pressure before she wound up crashing into the far side. Wincing at the sudden pressure shift and the intense shaking as her feet ground across the ground, she then turned about to see what was happening. As was expected, the spider was pursuing, its one remaining eye fixed solely on her as it snorted and snarled its hatred. And the wolf-demons that were still within the cleft were making for the exit as quickly as they could. As she watched, Michiru and the others helped Ginta and Hakkaku usher the fleeing wolf-demons to safety.

_Which means all I have to do is take this thing out before it can take _me _out!_ Kaname thought as she returned her attention to the unstoppable force of destruction that was now rushing towards her on eight huge legs. _Yeah, no problem...!_

Holding up her sword and bracing herself for renewed combat, Kaname was consigning her soul to whatever afterlife awaited her when a cry of fear and pain snapped her back to the moment. Her mouth popping open, she cried out in dismay when she saw a small wolf-demon who looked to be about Sota's age tumble to the ground. The little wolf-boy bleated in pain, then terror as he looked up to see the monstrous arachnid approaching. Cries that went unheeded by the other wolf-demons, still fleeing for their lives.

_"No!"_ Kaname cried out, instinct taking over and propelling her forward. Fortunately, Swift Blue Sky was still in effect; within the span of a few seconds, she was at the little wolf-demon's side. Bending down on one knee, she wrapped her arms about his waist and dragged him to his feet. "Are you alright?" Initially concerned about whatever injuries the wolf-boy may have sustained, these were promptly banished from her thoughts by the increasingly powerful quaking of the earth. Realizing that they were essentially out of time, Kaname stood, lifting the wolf-demon off his feet. "C'mon, we have to get you out of - huh?"

They had just run out of time. With the tiny creature that had all but rendered it blind right before her, the spider screeched with impatient rage, and leapt into the air with its fangs bared and ready for the kill. Tumbling backwards with fright, Kaname watched as her death flew towards her. Her conscious mind flooding with terror, the Shikigami User felt the little wolf-demon wrap his arms about her, crying out in sheer terror. A cry that sparked something in the depths of her mind, penetrating her fear and reminding her that it wasn't just her life on the line. And with that realization, a deeper part of Kaname raised her sword and imbued it with the power of nature. Without even thinking about what spell she was casting, she called out, "Arrows of Ice!"

Swinging her sword with all her strength, Kaname watched as bands of moisture formed about it before being launched at the spider. In the span of a few moments, the moisture rapidly condensed into streamers of water, which then froze into arrow-like icicles before impacting with the spider. Each of the arrows struck a different portion of the monster's body, exploding and sending forth a spray of water that instantly froze into an icy shell.

Screeching with pain at this latest assault, the spider's outrage then turned to confusion as its angle of descent changed, sending it down towards the ground that much faster, and further away from Kaname then it had intended. Belatedly realizing that the additional weight of the ice was responsible for this, the Kururugi girl and her incidental charge watched as the spider crashed down to the ground. The ice breaking apart, the spider screamed with even deeper pain as chunks of its own body, frozen by the assault, shattered and fell away from it as well.

_"Wha -?"_ Kaname cried out, dumbstruck with awe as she watched more and more of the spider's hairy exterior break apart. The legs had been first, having been the first to absorb the impact, but as more and more chunks of ice fell away, she could easily see the fracture lines spreading across the demon's body like a perverse spider-web. As the spider struggled to rise up, the cracks continued to spread, causing even more chunks to break away and tumble to the ground, revealing pulpy pink flesh beneath.

Kaname's initial reaction to this sight was to groan in sheer disgust. But even as she did so, she realized that the spider was struggling to rise, screeches of pain punctuating its efforts to get to its feet. The Kururugi girl couldn't fathom what had happened, until she noticed that the spider's legs were bending beneath its own weight. _Oh...of course!_ _Spiders don't have any bones! They have an exoskeleton! _she realized, her mouth popping open in surprise. _The Arrows of Ice must've made it so brittle that it couldn't handle the landing!_

And as a result, the spider was helpless, like a human whose every bone had been pulverized. Which meant that Kaname had been presented with a golden opportunity that she couldn't afford to squander. Getting to her feet, she moved so that she was between the little wolf-demon and the helpless spider. "Look, you better stay behind me. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah," the wolf-demon replied with a shaky nod.

Satisfied with this, Kaname reached into her holster and drew forth five cards. Immobile or not, the spider was still huge and terrible, and she wanted to finish it off quickly while she had the chance. "Reveal your hidden forces, Shikigami!" she invoked, the cards forming a pentagram about the tip of her sword. "Unleash your powers as one! Hyper-Star Blaster!"

As the power of the Hyper-Star built up, the spider lifted its head with tremendous difficulty. It's one eye focused on the building light of Kaname's spell, and seemed like it was about to explode as the spider gave voice to a screech of hatred and frustration. This was its last act in life as the Shikigami User unleashed the built-up power and sent it flying into the spider's mouth. Unlike Michiru's Hyper-Star, the blast didn't rip through the spider to come out the other side; instead, the demon's already savaged form burned bright red before it began to swell up horrendously. Huge, red welts rose up from its body, gouts of steam erupting from the before giving way to sprays of blood. The spider's body started to bloat and jiggle uncontrollably like a water balloon with too much water inside, before the internal pressure became too much, and the doomed beast exploded in a burst of light and thunder.

Knocked down again by the force of the blast, Kaname blinked in amazement as she looked at her handiwork. The spider's body had been reduced to little more than a few tattered scraps of flesh that lay strewn about the floor of the cleft. It's head and legs remained somewhat intact, but had been scorched black by the explosion that had ripped it apart. As the fact that she had won struck home, Kaname felt a grin spread across her face...just before the sky opened up, and a shower of the spider's pulverized innards rained down upon her in the form of a purple goo. Crying out in dismay, she immediately raised her arms to shield her face from the gruesome sludge, but by the time the perverse downpour had ended, she and the wolf-demon were soaked in the foul substance.

Groaning in dismay as she held up her arms and studied them, watching as foul-smelling gunk dropped down to the ground, Kaname heard the wolf-demon cry out enthusiastically. "Wow, I can't believe it! You actually beat that thing!"

"Hooray..." Kaname groaned anemically as she shook her arms, trying in vain to dislodge the gross goo from her body.

While Kaname was struggling to not completely gross out in front of the wolf-demon audience, she was brought back to the present by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. "Kaname! " came the woried voice of her brother. When she turned to look, she saw Michiru racing up to her, the rest of her human friends close behind. " Kaname, are you alright?"

"Uh..." Kaname hesitated, quickly taking stock. "Well...I'm in one piece, if that's what you mean." Then she shook her right arm, wincing at the gobbets of demonic goo that flew off. "But I don't think anybody's going to want to touch me any time soon."

"I know the feeling!" Kagome murmured sympathetically. "Mud and blood and demon slime aren't any of my favorite things, either!"

"Still, all things considered, I'd say that you did quite well out there," Miroku told her earnestly. "I'm only sorry that we weren't able to assist you."

"That's okay. I understand," Kaname replied as she got to her feet. Painfully aware of the goo that was dripping down from her and the wolf-demon. "Right now, the only thing I really care about is getting all this spider-goo off of me!"

"Understand? What are you talking about?" the little wolf-demon asked, completely unconcerned with the fact that he was also drenched in bug juice. "If you wanted to help, then why didn't you? Didn't you see us fall down with that big, nasty spider?"

"Yes, we did," Sango confirmed, her voice low and filled with sympathy. "Unfortunately, because of the rules of the tournament, we couldn't interfere unless Yorozuko allowed it. If we had, Koga would have automatically forfeited the match."

A noise of surprise escaping the young wolf-demon's mouth, Michiru frowned good-naturedly at his sibling. "Well, aside from being completely gross, you're okay, right?" Nodding to this, Kaname again grimaced at her condition. "I guess the first thing to do is to get you cleaned up. Bubbling Great River!" A pentagram spinning into existence at his feet, Michiru sent a wave of enchanted bubbles towards Kaname and the little wolf-demon.

As the many bubbles coalesced about her filthy form, Kaname sighed with tremendous relief as they began moving about, massaging her weary form and lifting away the disgusting glop she had been coated with. "Whew...thanks, bro!" she smiled, glancing over at the little wolf-demon. He was glancing between her and himself in confusion, looking much like a pillar of suds with eyes. Deciding that she probably looked much the same, she went on to add, "It's too bad we're nowhere near a hot spring. After today, I could really use a nice, long soak!"

"What are you talking about?" the wolf pup demanded with an air of impatience. "Wh-what is this stuff? What are you doing to me?"

"Relax! It's just a spell to clean all the spider-gook off of you!" Kagome informed him with a good-natured smile.

"But...aw, c'mon! You don't have to do that!" the little wolf-boy told them. "Besides, I _hate _taking baths!"

"Hmm...maybe, but I think it might be best," Sango told him, bending down to look him in the face. "Spider-demons tend to have very powerful venom. And if there was any of that in that gunk, then it's better to get off of you as quickly as possible."

_Venom?_ Kaname thought, her stomach twisting at the idea.

"Venom?" the wolf-boy frowned, not sounding nearly as impatient. "You mean that thing...might've been poisonous?"

"We don't know, but it's best not to take any chances," Miroku informed him. "As I recall, Michiru, you have a spell that can be used to counter poisons and such? It might be prudent to use it."

"Right," Michiru nodded, another pentagram appearing at his feet. "Now. Blue Sky Purification!" With this, his Wind Shikigami appeared, becoming a magical cleansing wind that Kaname could feel blowing away the hideous stench of the spider-gook that surrounded her, as well as any poisons that they might have contained. To Kaname's amusement, however, it didn't blow away the bubbles that were still scrubbing her down. Which was just fine by her; after everything that had happened, it sure felt good to have all the sweat and grime marking her lifted away.

Before long, both of Michiru's spells had run their course, and subsequently dissipated. Leaving both Kaname and the wolf-demon looking like they had just gotten out of the tub, and her clothes had been freshly laundered. In addition to this, the stench of the spider's remnants were completely dispelled, leaving nothing but clean, crisp air behind. "Whew. _That's _better," Kaname decided, pausing to glance herself over, just to make certain that not a trace of the vile goo remained on her person. Once satisfied of this, she turned her attention to the young wolf. "Now, all we have to do is get you back to your mother and father. I'm sure they're worried about you."

"Uh..." the wolf-boy hesitated, glancing about at the humans standing around him. "Are...are you sure? You...you don't have to, you know!"

"Yeah, we know," Kaname told him, smiling broadly as she bent down to look him in the eyes. "But it's no problem. We just want to help, that's all." Again, the wolf-demon hesitated before answering. It was clear he was dubious as to just how far he could trust the humans, people from outside of his tribe. But at the same time, Kaname could see childish curiosity warring with his concerns, as well as the realization that he was surrounded by his fellow wolf-demons, and was thus about as safe with these strangers as he possibly could be.

After a short time considering, the little wolf-boy finally decided, "Well...okay, If you really want to, that is."

"Okay! Now c'mon!" Kaname beamed before turning about and look up at the immense stone wall that stood before them. "Just be sure to stay close, okay?" The little wolf-boy gave a quick nod as she extended her hand. After a moment's hesitation, he took it in his own. "Here goes! Swift Blue Sky!"

As the magic of her Wind Shikigami surrounded both Kaname and the little wolf-demon, she smiled again and nodded. "Okay! Now hold on!" When he nodded again, she started forward, careful not to move too fast for her new companion.

* * *

Letting out a low sigh, Michiru watched as Kaname bounded up the side of the stone cleft, the magic of her Swift Blue Sky making the climb no more effort than a round of hopscotch. The little wolf-demon letting out whoops of joy as they made their way up to the top. Behind him, Miroku idly commented, "She's certainly come a long way."

"Yeah,:" Michiru agreed, unable to think of anything else to say at the moment. Pressing his lips together, he turned to his friends and told them, "Listen, I'm gonna go after her. Just in case."

"Okay," Sango nodded, smiling pleasantly. "Anyway, we better head back and get ready for our matches."

"Right, good idea," Kagome nodded in agreement. "Okay, just be sure to get back as soon as you can. The last thing we want is to give Toma anything he can use against us."

"We will," Michiru assured them, watching as his three friends and companions turned and started back towards the gate. Turning back to the wall of the cleft, he started forward at an easy pace, calling out, "Swift Blue Sky!" As his Wind Shikigami came forth, surrounding him in its magic, he cautiously followed his sister's example and made his way up the rocky wall. Since this was his first time using this particular spell, he moved carefully, making certain that he didn't wind up crashing into anything. Which gave him a bit of time to think.

The instant Kaname's initial Hyper-Star attack failed, Michiru had struggled to remain with his friends, to keep himself from rushing out to his sister's side and help her overcome the monster spider. This had become an even greater struggle when the many wolf-demons had come falling down into the cleft, a struggle that he knew the others had been hard-pressed to endure as well. And when he saw Kaname go back for the little wolf-boy, all but helpless before the immense spider descending upon her...

_I thought I was having a heart attack!_ Michiru grimaced, recalling the way the entire world seemed to slow down at that moment. His entire body froze up with horror, with the absolute certainty that Kaname was about to die horribly, right before his eyes. And when he realized that the spider had been rendered completely harmless, he had very nearly fainted with relief.

But as he had gone up to Kaname with the others, Michiru came to the sobering realization that this would likely not be the first time he had to deal with this. That there could well be other times when Kaname would be faced with danger, and he would be unable to do anything to help her. And as he did that, other thoughts came to him. Thoughts of what would happen if the worst actually came to the worst...

_No, stop! Don't even think about it!_ Michiru commanded himself as he reached the top of the cleft. _It's not going to happen, okay? The others have been fighting Naraku for a long time now, and none of them have died, so..._

As he struggled to shove these fears aside, Michiru came to stand on the on the top. To his complete surprise, his fears were suddenly all but forgotten when he looked at the many wolf-demons standing before him...and watched as they backed away from him.

_Huh?_ Michiru thought as he looked from one wolf-demon to the next, taking in their visages, realizing that they were clearly afraid of him. The fear wasn't of the same type he had seen the first time he had dealt with wolf-demons, when they had been duped into thinking that he was attacking and killing their kind on a daily basis, they weren't scared for their lives or angry at him or any of that. But there was a definite wariness to them, almost like that of a person who was dealing with a venomous snake that may or may not strike. _But...why? It's not like I'm going to attack them!_

Michiru pondered this for a few moments, but then ultimately dismissed it. Right now, he had to stay focused on Kaname. As soon as he thought of his twin, he frowned and started looking about. Fortunately, she hadn't gone very far; she and the little wolf-demon were a few feet ahead, asking if anybody had seen the boy's parents. "Hey, sis!" Michiru called out, started towards them. As he moved, he was aware of the wolf-demons around him taking a step or two back, making sure to stay well out of his way. "Sis?"

"Huh? Oh, hi, bro!" Kaname replied, glancing back in his direction before returning her attention to the wolf-demons. "So, anyway, has anybody seen this boy's -?"

"Shou," the wolf-demon broke in. When Kaname glanced down at him, he gave her a look and added, "My name isn't boy. It's Shou."

Kaname blinked a few times before smiling in a self-depreciating way. "Oops. Sorry about that," she told him with an embarrassed smile. "Uh, so anyway, has anybody seen Shou's parents? Are they around here somewhere?" Her question was answered with silence, as well as worried looks as the other wolf-demons looked amongst themselves. After a few seconds of this, Kaname gave an uneasy chuckle and tried, "Oh, c'mon! I'm not going to bite you or anything! I'm just trying to help Shou find his parents, that's all!"

"Yeah! What's the big deal?" Shou demanded, looking bewilderedly at his fellows. "What's going on? Where're my folks?"

Taking notice now that one of their own was doing the talking, one of the nearby wolf-demons hesitated, glancing over at Kaname before saying, "Well, when you and the others fell down there, they headed off to find Toma, to see if he could stop the spider so you could all get out of there."

When a few other wolf-demons nodded their assent, Michiru rolled his eyes at the thought of Toma being of any help. "So they're with Koga and Yorozuko and the others?" When the wolf-demons nodded, he frowned in thought. "Well, they probably saw us come up here with Shou. So I guess the best thing we can do right now is just stay here and wait for them to come back."

"Sounds good to me," Kaname agreed with Shou nodding his agreement.

As it turned out, they didn't need to wait for very long. Less than a minute later, excited and frantic cries were heard, prompting the unlikely trio to turn and see two wolf-demons wading their way through the mass of their fellows, crying out Shou's name as they drew closer. Upon seeing them, the little wolf-demon's face split into a delighted grin. "Mom! Dad!"

"Shou! Oh, Shou, you're alive!" cried out what could only have been Shou's mother as she and the father raced up, nearly bowling Michiru and Kaname over as they raced up to the little wolf-demon. Throwing her arms about him, the mother drew Shou into a firm hug, very nearly crushing the boy against her chest. Gently murmuring his name over and over again, she lifted him up off his feet even as the father joined them, embracing them both. "You're alive. Oh, my little pup, you're alive...!"

"Aw, cut it out, mom!" Shou protested as his mother bombarded his cheeks with loving kisses. "Everybody's watching!"

"Who cares about that? As far as I'm concerned, they can watch all they want!" Shou's father decreed in a voice filled with joy.

"That's right!" Shou's mother seconded, her voice heavy with tears of delight. "Let them see how glad we are to have our pup back!" Content to watch the family reunited, Michiru was given pause when the relieved she-wolf asked, "Oh, my little Shou…!"

Shaking his head with slow relief, Shou's father looked up from his son to Kaname. "I...I don't know what to say," he fumbled out, caught between nervousness and embarrassment as he spoke. "Thank you. Thank you for saving our son."

"It's no problem. Really!" Kaname replied, her cheeks coloring somewhat. "I mean, I couldn't let that big ugly bug hurt him! Or anybody else!"

Nodding to this, Shou's father frowned and studied the twins for a time. "You know, when Koga proposed allying ourselves with a bunch of humans, I thought he'd lost his mind," he finally said with a derisive chuckle. "I mean, what could humans do for us? They were nothing!"

"Well, I wouldn't call _these _humans nothing!" Shou's mother commented in a wry manner. Then she cocked her head to the side and asked, "Tell me something; do those Demon Slayers of Koga's have any humans with powers like yours?"

Michiru was taken aback by this question, left frowning as he considered how best to answer it. "Well..." he began hesitantly, glancing over at Kaname, who shrugged her own helplessness. "I...believe so," he finally admitted, trying to say something to encourage the alliance without lying. "I've heard that there are strong spiritualists and people with other powers," he told them, recalling his conversation with Sango regarding Daisuke's people. "And as for the other Slayers...well, we have a Demon Slayer with us."

"That's right!" Kaname chimed in a with a smile. "So you'll be able to see what a Demon Slayer can do first hand!"

Shou's mother and father exchanged a look at this. Then they glanced down towards the cleft, where the spider-demon's remains were presently dissolving away, leaving behind little but shell and scraps of flesh. A few moments passed, and then the mother looked back at the twins and told them, "Well, if these humans of Koga's are even half as kind and brave as you've proven to be, girl, then I'll be more than happy to go along with this alliance."

There were a few hushed gasps from the other wolf-demons at this, gasps that were answered when Shou's father declared, "I'll say! All these damn monsters of Toma's have done is eat our food and kill our people! Good riddance to them!" Giving a loud snort, he then looked at his fellows and cried out, "This girl saved our child! I'd rather have _her _for an ally than a monster that no one can control!"

A beat passed as the wolf-demons looked from one to the other, myriad emotions flashing in their eyes. it was clear that something was still bothering them, though Michiru didn't know what it might have been. But at the same time, they were looking at the little boy, and the parents that had been terrified for him. And most importantly, the ruined hulk of a monster that had hunted their people without mercy. A monster that had been captured at the expense of their friends and loved ones.

Finally, after a seeming eternity, one of the wolf-demons glanced at the Kururugi twins and nodded. "I'm with you!" he declared, his voice harsh and resolute. "Beside, how are those things are supposed to be our salvation if _one_ _human _can kill it off?"

"Yeah, that's right!" another wolf-demon chimed in. "I lost my mate to one of those things!"

"And my friend!" a third cried out. With this, a seeming flood of complaints were unleashed against Toma and his regime. With everyone there giving voice to all the things that they had been forced to endure in order to gather and support the demonic beasts that had been brought there. The sacrifices they had been forced to make.

And as they did so, Michiru glanced over at Kaname, and smiled. Proud and grateful as never before to have her for a sister.

* * *

Though InuYasha knew that it was impossible, Toma looked like he was literally about to explode.

He had been cocky enough just moments before. So certain that Kaname would be killed trying to protect the wolf-demons in the cleft. So cold when informed that the parents of one of the imperiled had come to beg for his help, and so dismissive when he told the messenger that he wasn't in the mood to be bothered. And so certain of his victory when the spider-demon had pounced upon Kaname and one of his own, his entire body had been taut with excitement, a gloating, hateful grin stretched on his face. Only for all of those things to fall apart as the spider had when it's frozen exoskeleton had been shattered, leaving it a helpless target for the Shikigami User.

And now, Toma sat there, looking like he was about to explode in the same way the spider had. His entire body was flushed with barely stifled rage, grunts and hisses of hatred seeped out from between his clenched teeth. His knuckles were white as his claws dug into his own palms, looking as if he wanted to smash something, anything. all the while his two elbow girls were slowly edging away from him, clearly desperate to do anything to avoid inciting his wrath.

InuYasha didn't give a damn about either of them. All he cared about just then was the fact that his friends remained safe, and that the cruel beast that had so delighted in denying him the ability to help them was presently stewing in the juices of his own failure. "Well, well, what do you know," he grinned, determined to make the dregs of defeat that much more bitter. "I guess Kaname didn't need any help after all." When Toma swiveled his furious gaze at him, the half-demon grinned that much more. "And she even managed to save all those stinking wolves while she was at it. How about that?"

"Yeah, not too bad," Koga commented, enjoying this as much as InuYasha. "Especially considering that she's the new girl."

"Indeed," Robai seconded, glancing down at the cleft, where Michiru and Kaname were making their way back to the others. All the while being cheered by a number of wolf-demons. "And it seems she's caught the eyes of the crowd, too!"

Nodding, Ayame narrowed her eyes at Toma and told him, "Looks like they're having second thoughts about who they want as a leader. Wouldn't you say so?"

So close to erupting that InuYasha could very nearly feel the heat rising off of him, Toma breathed raggedly in and out, veins bulging from his forehead. "You fools...you think this is over? You think you've won?" Looking from one face to another so quickly that InuYasha barely saw him move, he then focused on Koga and roared, "I'm _already _the master of these people! Don't you _dare_ forget it!"

"Hmph! In case you've forgotten, the tournament ain't over yet!" Koga taunted him.

"It is for _you,_ you pathetic, human-loving fool!" Toma hissed, his eyes fevered with hatred. "Do you honestly think I care about any of this! So what if I lose a few of my pets! I will still be victorious!"

Snorting loudly, InuYasha snarled, "Oh, yeah? And what makes you think _that_, rabid wolf?"

"Because all my pets need to do is win one battle. Just one battle, and everything, these people, these mountains, this entire land, will belong to me!" With this declaration, Toma's face slowly contorted into a twisted, foul expression of demented triumph. "You see, I felt the auras of your human pets, Koga. All of them. And while four of them carried the feel of magic and spiritual power, one of them had no such powers. One of them was nothing more than a simple, weak little human." His grin spreading that much more, Toma glared deep into Koga's eyes, his eyes betraying his growing madness. "And no matter whatever powers the others might have, _that _human will certainly be _meat!"_

A moment passed as InuYasha realized exactly who Toma was referring to. And when he did, he just gave the crazed wolf a cruel smirk, and told him, "We'll see about that."

* * *

"Exorcism!" Miroku cried out as he flew through the air, his Buddhist staff bending slightly as he whipped it towards its target. A moment later, it struck home on a sutra talisman, crushing it into the skull of the mammoth snake-demon that was his opponent. The strike enabled him to channel his full spiritual power into the snake, and though he was not as powerful as people such as Kagome and Kikyo, the strength he had cultivated proved to be enough to break apart the demonic power that allowed such a creature to exist. With a screech of pain, the snake flew back from the strike, dead before its head even came crashing down to the ground.

Coming down safely, Miroku gave a mild grunt of satisfaction before holding up his hand before him in a position of prayer. Barely paying attention to the groans of dismay that he heard, groans that did not quite mask the jubilant cheers of a smaller number of wolf-demons. Looking up at the wolf-demons above, he noted the faces of those watching him, and though some were filled with disgust, he noted that there were several actively cheering him on.

_It seems that we're being successful in selling the idea of an alliance,_ Miroku thought with a hint of amusement as he started back to the others. The displays of power of his friends, and perhaps more importantly, the actions of both Kaname and the spider she had fought had not only shown that humans could be of value as more than a food source, but more importantly, how specious Toma's plans actually were. _  
Now, all that remains is to win this tournament, and we should be able to take care of him, once and for all._

With this thought in mind, the monk entered the gateway and rejoined the others. "Way to go, Miroku!" Kagome beamed as he approached them. "You sure made a show out of _that _round, what with that sutra trap you made for that snake!"

"Well, considering the number of new techniques Michiru and Kaname have been using, I'd hate to fall behind," Miroku told her in good humor. "Still, the next time Lord Wyvern sends you some of his artifacts, perhaps we could find a few items I could use."

"Sure, no problem! With all the stuff he's been sending me, I can't see how I'll be able to use all of it myself!" Kagome told him agreeably.

"Thank you very much," Miroku told her, genuinely appreciative of this. Then he sighed, and returned to the business at hand. "This is it, then. One more match, and the tournament's done."

"Right," Sango nodded, her tone and posture making it clear that she was ready for what came next. Tightening her grip on her Hiraikotsu, the Demon Slayer started towards the gate. Only to pause when Michiru edged forward. "Huh? Michiru, what is it?" she asked, rolling her head to the side as the Kururugi boy lowered his eyes. "Michiru, what is it?"

"I...I just wanted to say..." Michiru began, only for his mouth to fail him. He looked as if he were trying to say something in particular, but ultimately it seemed to be beyond him. So instead, he forced a smile into place, and told her, "Just...good luck, okay?"

Sango blinked a few times at this, but then smiled in return. "Thank you," was all she said in return, but the way she said it, the tender sweetness that formed her words, was something Miroku almost never heard. And it held a depth to it that furrowed his brows. But before he could say or do anything in response, she beamed at him and added, "But don't worry, Michiru. I'll be back soon enough."

With that, the Demon Slayer became all business. All real amounts of emotion faded from her face, her body tensed for action, and Sango made her way out the gate. Not giving indication that she heard the gate closing, or that Michiru was already standing at the gate, his hands clenched about the bars as he watched her advance. Or that Miroku was standing a short distance behind him, studying the boy that stood between him and the woman he loved, and in more than one way.

"It has all come down to this, my friends, my people," Yorozuko announced, his voice shushing the excited cries of the many wolf-demons watching. "So far, Koga's champions have defeated each of the beasts Toma has set against them. But still, it all comes down to this one round. So let it begin!" A few moments later, just like with the previous rounds, with the sound of one of the gates to the holding pens crashing down to the ground, followed shortly by a massive figure emerging into the cleft.

"I wonder what kind of awful monster Toma's sending out _this _time?" Kaname wondered nervously.

Miroku didn't know. He still couldn't see enough to be able to make out exactly what the opposition was. But he was concerned that this battle would be more arduous than the ones prior. And not because of Sango's lack of superhuman capabilities. While it was easy enough to release the demons into the cleft, it was obvious that it took some effort to return them to their places of holding, as well as to put the gates back in place. And while Toma clearly didn't care for the lives of his followers, he would soon run out of them if his decisions constantly led to them being killed. At the same time, he likely would not want his more powerful creatures injured needlessly, lest their wounds make them that much more dangerous. And given that all he would need was a single victory to win the tournament, it was likely that the creatures he had fielded thus far weren't among the strongest of his beasts.

But now Toma didn't have a choice. If he didn't win this round, than he would be disgraced in front of the entirety of his tribe, and forcibly exiled. He couldn't afford to hold anything back. Which meant that the creature Sango would be facing would likely be the strongest of the beasts he had.

As he reached this conclusion, Miroku couldn't help but be concerned. _Perhaps we should have sent Sango out earlier,_ he thought, but then shook his head. Even though Sango had no special powers, she was by far the most skilled in the ways of battle, and was well experienced with combating powerful demons. Michiru and Kaname were powerful, but their lack of experience had gotten them both into trouble, something that they couldn't afford. Kagome was also powerful, but worked best when teaming up with others such as InuYasha. And as for Miroku himself, his best weapon was his Wind Tunnel, but while powerful, it could backfire against him if he demons he sucked into it were poisonous or possessed blade that could tear it even wider. _Besides, most humans don't have Wind Tunnels. We want to advertise the capabilities of human warriors similar to those of the Demon Slayers,_ the monk reminded himself. _And Sango is a very capable warrior. She's the most capable of dealing with any surprises Toma might have for us._

This was a rational explanation in Miroku's mind. It made perfect sense, and as an added bonus, Sango's going last in the tournament meant that her performance would make additional impact on the wolf-demons watching. But still, none of that did anything for the worried knot he felt in his stomach as the fifth and final beast stomped into view, bellowing its frustration.

"A bull-demon," Miroku murmured as he watched the foul monster emerge into the cleft, looking about at the wolf-demons that were watching, this time from a safer distance. It's eyes were pulsating with blood red, and huge clouds of steam rose up from its nostrils. It's body was thick and heavily over-muscled, and it's horns were huge, almost too big to belong to even this monstrosity. Making matters worse was the fact that this demon had clearly seen a great deal of battle; it's hide was scarred many times, its horned were chipped and worn.

Some might interpret such markings as a sign of weakness. But Miroku knew better. This bull had clearly seen many battles, and had clearly won more than its share if it were still alive. Meaning that it was not only physically strong, it was also experienced in battle.

Even as he thought this, the bull looked about the cleft, its gaze wandering before finally settling upon Sango. Upon seeing the only other living thing within its reach, its eyes narrowed dangerously, and extra-large gusts of steam escaped its nose. Clearly furious at its containment, it began scraping at the ground with one of its hoofs, eager for this chance to vent its rage.

Sango's response to this was to adopt a battle-ready stance, angling Hiraikotsu so as to be ready to launch. She reached into her sash, standing her ground as the bull bellowed its wrath before launching itself forward, snorting and grunting as the ground trembled beneath it.

"Sango...!" Michiru got out from between clenched teeth. His hands tight about the bars of the gate, his entire body shaking as the bull charged, every impact of its hooves echoing through the cleft as it closed the gap between itself and its target.

When the bull was halfway to her, Sango drew forth a small pouch from her sash, and with one easy motion, sent it flying at the bull's face. The pouch struck home on the bull's nose, releasing a cloud of poison powder. As that happened, Miroku couldn't help but smile. He had seen the effects of Sango's poisons on other demons, such as InuYasha. Not only was it very poisonous, but it also possessed an offensive odor that demons simply couldn't stand.

It was an odor the bull reacted to by bellowing in surprise and fury. Digging in its hooves, it slowly ground to a halt as it shook its head, trying to free itself of the offensive powder. Something that Sango was quick to take advantage of; before the demon had come to a complete halt, she launched her massive boomerang with deceptive ease, sending it flying at the beast's head. For a moment, Miroku thought he had overestimated this particular monster, and that Sango would be blessed with a quick victory. But the monstrous bull soon proved him wrong. It's eyes going wide at the sight of the spinning boomerang, it snorted before arcing its head as far out of its way as it could. The Hiraikotsu carved another notch in the beast's horn, then went on to gouge its way through its flank, leaving behind a wound that was several meters in the length.

But the strike was by no means fatal, nor did it impair the bull's movement. Making matters worse, it had made the bull madder, and though the Hiraikotsu was already spinning about to return to her, it wouldn't make it to her in time. Already, Toma's monster was bellowing its hatred as it again turned its gaze upon her. Rising up on its rear hooves, it thrashed its forelegs in the air before they came back to the ground, enabling the beast to charge once more, determined to put an end to the human responsible for injuring it.

Sango's response to this charge was to draw her chain from her sash before she bent her knees, tensing for action and giving them all an excellent view of her posterior. Unfortunately, any enjoyment Miroku might have had of the view was overshadowed by the shock he felt when Sango charged forward, twirling her chain about over her head. Unable to fathom what she had planned, the monk could only stand there and watch, fully aware of the distress and concern radiated by his friends. Of Michiru crying out Sango's name again.

Worried that Michiru might do something to interfere and thus spell their defeat, Miroku considered what to do to prevent this when Sango sent her chain flying towards the bull. The metal links wrapped about its right foreleg, at which the Demon Slayer flung herself over to the opposite side. The bull promptly altered course to intercept, but Sango quickly closed the remaining distance between them. A blur to Miroku's eyes, the woman warrior flung herself about the bull's ankle, wrapping the other end of her chain about it and pulling. The bull-demon, already somewhat off-balance by its attempt to turn and attack, bellowed in surprise as it was sent tumbling onto its side.

Even as the earth quaked beneath the falling bull, Sango was already in motion. Quickly drawing her sword, she raised it and drove it down deep into the demon's leg, right at the joint above its hoof. As the bull cried out in pain, the Demon Slayer withdrew her sword, then leapt into the air and delivered a crushing drop kick down upon the injured joint. Again the cleft was filled with the sound of the bull's agony, and Miroku was fully expecting for Sango to follow up with another attack. But instead, she hurriedly retreated from the bull, sheathing her blade as she ran.

_Right, of course. Sango's sword isn't strong enough to cause any real amount of damage to a brute such as this. _Miroku realized with a slight frown. _She has to get the Hiraikotsu back._

Unfortunately, this break in Sango's assault was giving the bull the time it needed to recover. Shaking off the chain, the mammoth monster struggled to rise up. It's injured leg slowed it down, causing it to grunt and huff in pain as it got up, but ultimately, its fury and determination to survive were far greater than any amount of pain it was in. Once it was standing, it slowly turned about, favoring its injured leg, to face Sango. Charging just as she scooped up the Hiraikotsu from where it had landed.

Her preferred weapon again in hand, Sango simply stood her ground as the bull lowered its head, its mammoth horns aimed directly at her. Holding the Hiraikotsu out in front of her in both hands, she waited as the bull approached, snorting and bellowing pure killing hatred at her.

Then, without warning, Sango took her weapon and drove one end of it right into the ground. Positioning herself behind it, she held it in place as the bull's horns crashed into the Hiraikotsu. Stunned by the sound of the blow, Miroku could just barely see the Demon Slayer being driven back, her boomerang digging a furrow in the ground.

The bull screeched its rage, determined to overcome this tiny impediment. To bowl over the Hiraikotsu and trample its own under its hooves. But even as it dug into the ground, spurred on by pain and hatred, Sango took advantage of its single-minded approach and leapt into the air. Surprised by this move, the bull lifted its head up just in time to see Sango again whipping out her sword. With a fierce battle cry, she fell down upon the bull and drove the razor-sharp blade into the beast's nose.

Again the air was pierced with a screech of pain, and the bull tried to pull away. But Sango didn't allow it the chance, and instead pivoted about by the hilt of her blade, driving a powerful kick into the side of the bull's head. The force of the blow combined with the blade twisting about in the beast's sensitive nose knocked it off-balance, and its already injured foreleg buckled beneath it.

Not losing a moment, Sango released her grip on her sword, dropping back down to the ground. Hurriedly recovering her Hiraikotsu, she then leapt back up into the bull's face and swung the boomerang bone down onto its snout. Bone and cartilage audibly crushing beneath the blow, to which the bull released a howl of agony before immediately recoiling from the fierce Demon Slayer. Sango refused to give it any reprieve, and rushed in at its uninjured foreleg, smashing at the joint with the massive boomerang.

"Wow..." Kaname breathed as the bull struggled to remain on its feet with both forelegs. The immense beast howled and stumbled, barely able to support its own weight.

"This will put an end to you!" Sango cried out as she again leapt into the air. "Hirai -!"

_"Reearrghh!"_ the bull-demon cried out, it's eyes wide with desperation. Snorting in pain and effort, it flung its head to the side, angling its head so that its horns arched towards its enemy. Her eyes going wide, Sango struggled to get her throw off before it was too late. With a desperate grunt, she fired off her Hiraikotsu, but it was immediately clear that her aim was off. The huge boomerang bone sailed off along the wall of the cleft, completely missing the bull even as its horn struck home, crashing into Sango and sending her plummeting back down to the earth.

"Sango, _nooo!_" Michiru cried out, his voice rife with terror, like a boy waking up from a nightmare. The others there, Miroku included, made other, less prominent exclamations of concern as the Demon Slayer tumbled through the air. Through an act of sheer acrobatic skill and precision, Sango managed to land on her feet, but it was clear that she had not escaped the blow unscathed. Upon landing, she fell to her knee, just barely catching herself with her left hand before falling over, while she placed her right arm over her rib cage.

"Oh, no..." Kagome breathed while Kaname brought her hands to her mouth. Michiru continued to stand there, basically frozen, his knuckles white with tension. If it weren't for the fact that his jaw was basically clamped shut with fear, he would likely have already been casting some spell in order to protect the Demon Slayer. "Sango, get up! You have to get up!"

This announcement was the final blow to whatever emotional dams were keeping all their tension in place. Everyone there, including Ginta and Hakkaku, began crying out to Sango, pleading for her to stand up. Cries that became more desperate and pleading as the bull snorted loudly and took a slow step forward, clearly being careful not to push its injured forelegs too hard before it finally snuff out the annoyance that had caused it so much harm.

As for Sango, she grunted audibly as she slowly pushed herself back to her feet. Her face was creased with pain, however, and she remained hunched forward as she looked up at the monstrous demon...and smiled.

"It's all over," Sango grinned dangerously.

Stupefied by Sango's words, Michiru and the others just looked her in shock. The bull also looked surprised, as if wondering why its wounded enemy wasn't busy fearing for her life. As for Miroku, he frowned somewhat in confusion before he looked up, and smiled as he realized what was about to happen.

The Hiraikotsu, still flying through the air, was completing its circular arc and was coming at the bull-demon from behind. The horned beast's sensitive ears picked up on the sound at the last minute, prompting it to look up over its massive shoulder. When it saw the huge boomerang spinning towards it, it had just enough time to screech in surprise before it tore into its flank. Hiraikotsu continued to rip through the bull, finally crashing into its skull and smashing its head open. With one final howl of pain, the bull toppled to the ground, dead before it hit the ground.

"Sango!" Michiru cried out, his hands shaking as he opened the gate. Not giving any time to protest, he then flung himself out into the cleft, stumbling in his eagerness to reach her. Miroku and the others hesitated for just a moment before giving chase.

"Sango!" Kagome called out as they ran up to her. Michiru had already reached her, and had looked like he was about to throw his arms around her before hesitating, remembering her injured state. Leaving him to stand dumbly, unsure of what to do. "Sango, are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Sango told them in an even, controlled voice. A voice that didn't quite conceal the fact that she was in pain. "I'm just a little banged up right now. That's all."

"A-are you sure?" Michiru fretted, his eyes focusing on the part of her rib cage she was still covering up. "I mean, it looked like you got hit hard, and -!"

"I'll be fine, Michiru," Sango returned, managing a pain smile that she aimed directly at him. As Miroku frowned somewhat, trying hard not to be distracted by this, the Demon Slayer looked up at the ledge where InuYasha and the others were watching. "But right now...we still have one more thing to deal with."

Nodding to this, Miroku followed Sango's gaze, and though he couldn't see InuYasha or anyone else from where he stood, he knew that the fate of the wolf-demon tribe now depended on what happened between the people up there. "And now...it's Toma's move..."

* * *

Author's Notes: The tournament is over, but Toma still has one last card to play! I hope you'll read and review, anyway! And maybe check out my other stories as well!

Now, I am fully aware that Cursed Mask stories are rare (having learned so by trying to hunt them down for the C2 "WHAT Cursed Mask?"), I think I've found all of them on this site, but if any of you know of any Cursed Mask stories on any other sites, could you please point me in their direction?

Also, does anybody know the same of those short white wands that I've often seen anime priests and priestesses use? The kind with the short lines with scraps of white paper (at least I think its paper) strung along them? I'd like to know.

Black Flash, I don't think we have to worry about Sango and Michiru's relationship right now. And does Miroku having a royally P'oed she-wolf out for his blood qualify as getting what's coming to him?

Jetty, I have some plans in mind for the mask of Utsugi. Just watch and wait.

Frosty Wolf, I think it's safe to say that Azusais going to be making Miroku's life _very _miserable in the near future. I hope you enjoy!

megan, I hope you liked the small argument that Kaname and Kagome had. Sorry it wasn't bigger, but Kaname isn't really big on arguing. She's more of prankster, as you might have realized by now. And I hope you liked watchingAzusaeating some crow this chapter.

Urzu 11, let's be honest here. Just how often does Miroku do things honestly instead of scheming his way into money and other things? And just how often does he take responsibility for his wrongdoings? As for Naraku, as we just saw, he's scheming something big this time! Look out!

True Owner of Tetsusaiga, sorry, but Michiru's not going to be getting the Reikikaega. But don't worry, I've got some different plans for him and Kaname. As for what InuYasha's new sword can and can't do…we'll be going into that next chapter, okay?

Anonymous, I'm looking forward to seeing what you can come up with. Let me know where I can your stuff, okay?


	13. Expulsion of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 13: Expulsion of Evil

It was over. As Koga sat perched above the cleft, staring down at his human friends and the corpse of Toma's final beast, all he could do was think that it was finally done. It was over.

In his mind, of course, he knew that it was anything _but _over. The day was far from won. He still needed to secure the leadership of his people, and there was a great deal that still needed to be done to straighten out the mess they were in. But still, they had come this far. And his friends had not paid the price for it. He hadn't led Kagome or anyone else to their deaths. And they had surpassed several important hurdles, not only winning the tournament, but also demonstrating just how worthless Toma's monsters actually were.

_Yeah...they did it,_ Koga muttered inwardly as he studied the bull Sango had decimated. It's flesh already deteriorating as it degenerated into nothing but bone. As he did so, he supposed that he should have been happy, or at least felt some measure of satisfaction. But as he stared down at the decaying corpse, along with the remains of all the other demons his friends had defeated, all he could do was slowly shake his head in slow disbelief at what this nightmare had cost his tribe.

"Seventy-four of our people, countless wolves," Koga muttered from between clenched teeth. "All wasted on those worthless beasts."

As Koga's heart sank at the thought of everything that had been lost as the result of one person's madness, the very creature responsible was making choked noises of horror and disbelief. "N-no...this can't be happening!" Toma howled in disbelief, his face ashen with shock. "That beast slaughtered twenty-four of my best people! _Twenty-four _of them! There's no way _one_ _human _could ever beat it! It's _impossible!"_

"Heh! Seeing as it just happened, I'd say it's _very _possible!" InuYasha grinned dangerously.

"I'll say!" Ayame concurred before looking over at Yorozuko. "Grandfather, the tournament's over. I think it's time to declare the winner."

"Indeed," Yorozuko nodded, his aged eyes narrow and determined as he turned to look at them. "Toma, Koga's chosen warriors have triumphed over your beasts. They did so fighting alone, with no outside assistance. And they won every match. All in accordance with the rules you yourself stipulated for this competition." Clearly savoring this reminder, the aged wolf sat up with a pride and strength that Koga felt as if he could see the years falling away from him. "And as the victor, Koga, I hereby declare you to be the true leader of our tribe."

If Koga thought that Toma couldn't possibly look any more shocked than he already did, he would have been proven wrong when the cruel wolf heard this. "What?" he rasped out, his left eye twitching and various tics twitching his features. "No...him? That - that human-loving, weak-minded fool?" Toma sputtered out, his voice a mix of hateful snarl and incredulous gasp. "He...this can't be...he's -!"

"The rightful leader of our tribe, Toma!" Ayame declared, her lips twisting with barely suppressed loathing and wicked delight. "Which means that you and your followers...are hereby exiled from these mountains!"

"Exiled?" one of Toma's elbow girls gasped.

"Yeah, that's right! Exiled!" Koga growled irritably, not in the mood for a couple of brainless bitches who had spent every moment they could clinging to a monster such as Toma. "Remember? That was another of _your _bright ideas! The winner becomes the leader, and the loser and his people take a big hike! As in forever!"

The expressions of both elbow girls went wide with horror as they exchanged a quick look. "Wait a minute!" the second one began, turning ashen as she spoke. "Does that mean - us, too?"

"Hmph! It probably should!" InuYasha snarled, glaring contemptuously at the two she-wolves. "You've certainly been _following_ him every place he goes!"

Their mouths opening and closing, the elbow girls looked at each other, matching looks of incredulous horror on their faces. "Hey - but - hold on!" the first of them babbled out, her voice choked with desperation. "We weren't really following him! We -!"

"We thought he was gonna win, that's all!" the second girl broke in, glancing between her friend and Koga. "That is - well, we -!"

"So you decided it was better to bend before the wind of adversity than stand tall against it. Is that what you're saying?" Yorozuko gathered, speaking in a low, scolding matter that hit the girls hard.

Working her jaw, trying to come up with some kind of response, the first elbow girl finally sputtered out, "I...we just thought -!"

"Would you two just _shut up?"_ Toma howled, his furious glare sending the she-wolves recoiling in fear. "What is wrong with you? How can you side with these weaklings against _me?"_

Again, the girls were frozen, but then the second one furrowed her brow and showed some of the backbone a wolf-demon ought to have. "Hey, we might not like what Koga's pushing, but that doesn't mean we're taking the fall with you, pal!" Glancing about uncertainly, she then turned to her friend and grabbed her by the wrist. "C'mon, let's get out of here! Losers give me indigestion!"

The other she-wolf squawked in surprise, and did so even more loudly when her companion pulled her to her feet and dragged her away. Leaving Toma standing there, looking incredulously at after them. "Heh. Looks like they've run off on you," Koga muttered, placing his hands to hips. Deciding to let those two slide, if for no other reason than making Toma look like such an idiot, he went on to say, "And I'd be willing to bet that all your other followers will be switching sides on you just as fast."

"Assuming they haven't done so already!" Ayame chimed in victoriously.

Turning to look back at them, Toma stood there, veins bulging from his forehead, his breathing quick and heavy. But after several seconds, it evened out, and his lips twisted into a sadistic smile. "Oh, they'll come back," he muttered in a hushed, dangerous fashion. "They'll all come back. They'll all be begging for my forgiveness before I'm done...!"

"Aw, gimme a break...!" Koga muttered, his fur bristling with irritation. "And what makes you think that, huh? In five minutes, you won't be in a position to do much of anything!"

"Wrong. In five minutes, I'll be the master of these people!" Toma grinned, his eyes lighting up with madness. "Everyone in these mountains will live only to sing and praise me! For saving them from the living as pets of humans! And do you know _why _that is?" He then turned his fevered gaze towards Yorozuko. "Because you're going to declare that round invalid. In fact, you're going to announce that Koga and his little humans tampered with my pets. Slipped them something, some kind of poison." Nodding shakily, he then glanced down to the section just outside the cleft, where Kagome and the other were. "Yes, yes...those human wizards probably cooked up something...some potion or spell to weaken my precious pets before the tournament even began...something to tip the odds in their favor...!"

"They didn't do anything like that, and you know it!" InuYasha growled, rising to his feet. Marching up to Toma, he grabbed hold of his armor and pulled him closer, his free hand cocked and ready to punch him clear off the mountain. "Now either shut up or scurry into whatever hole you came from! Preferably _both!"_

"That's no way to talk to the new leader of the wolf-demon tribe!" Toma sneered manically. "And I _will _be the leader of this tribe...if you want there to be any tribe _left _to lead!"

With this declaration, the moment that Koga and the others had feared and anticipated was upon them. "So, this is what it's come to, huh?" he growled lowly, staring at Toma like he was a piece of dung he had found underfoot. "Ayame and the others told me about what you'd set up, but I didn't want to believe it. That any wolf-demon, even one like _you_, would threaten the entire tribe just to get what he wants."

Another crazed laugh escaped Toma's lips at this. "So happy to disappoint you, Koga!" he grinned cruelly. "My followers are watching us even now! All I have to do is signal them, and they'll release the rest of my pets! They'll stomp their way through these mountains, and kill everyone in sight!"

"Feh! Like we're actually afraid of those damned things?" InuYasha snorted. "We've already killed off five of them!"

"Maybe, but there are others! So many others!" Toma grinned wickedly. "Your precious little humans have already exhausted themselves, battling my other pets! Do you honestly think that they'll be capable of fending off the one that remain all at once!"

"Yeah? And what about your fellow scrawny wolves?" InuYasha snarled, giving Toma a vehement shake. "Don't you give a damn about any of them?"

Sniffing loudly at this, Toma snarled, "What I care about is the future of this tribe!" Looking out at the masses still standing around the cleft, some praising Sango's victory, others cursing it with every breath they took, the cruel wolf-demon sneered. "Look at them all! So many of them have gone soft and weak, and every day they get weaker! Giving way to other tribes of demons, sinking lower every day!" Then he turned his gaze to Koga, and sneered, "And you...you're the weakest of them all! Losing your heart to a _human!_ Wanting to make _friends _with them!" Spitting his disgust, Toma wrinkled his nose in disgust before adding, "Better to die a meal for my pets than to live to become pets of _humans!"_

Heaving a deep breath, Koga shook his head in disgust. "So, it's gonna be like that, huh? Gotta kill the tribe to save the tribe. Is that it?"

"Sacrifices must be made, Koga. They _have _to be made if I'm going to remake this tribe into the greatness of my image!" Toma sneered before his lips twisted into another cruel grin. "But you don't want that to happen, now do you? No, no, the great Koga doesn't want his fellow weaklings to die!" Chuckling in a crazed fashion, the rabid wolf then grimaced and snarled, "So, what will it be, Koga? Will you sacrifice your right as leader...for the sake of the tribe?"

"You're crazy if you think I'd do something like that. Of course, I'm starting to think that you're crazy, anyway," Koga grumbled bitterly, wondering how Toma had kept this increasingly apparent madness out of sight for so long. "And believe me when I say, we're really lucky that I don't have to do anything like that." Then he glanced off to the side and asked, "So? Did you get everything?"

"You bet I did!" Shippo grinned, holding up the strange, metallic eye Kagome had called a video camera up, still aimed at himself, InuYasha, and Toma. "I got everything he said, right here! The whole thing!"

His mouth popping open, Toma narrowed his eyes in confusion. "W-what?" he sputtered, glancing this way and that. "What is he talking about? That toy of his?"

"It's not a toy, Toma," Ayame announced, visibly savoring the moment. "It's your undoing."

Enjoying the befuddlement that spread across Toma's face, Koga leapt towards the little fox-demon. "Alright, then!" he said as he grabbed the kid up. "I think it's time to show everybody here what Toma's _really_ like!"

"Right!" Shippo grinned, clutching the camera to his body. Making certain that nothing happened to it as Koga leapt forth into the air. Bracing himself for landing, making sure to absorb the force of the impact with his Jewel Shard-enhanced legs, lest it transfer up to the fox-demon and his precious cargo. Once on the ground, he dashed over to where Kagome and the others stood, still the center of attention of the many wolf-demons looking down from above.

"So, I take it Toma reacted to his loss as we anticipated?" Miroku asked in a level, almost amused fashion.

"He sure did!" Shippo grinned, holding up the camera. "And the way he went on, it's enough to take him down, once and for all!"

"Good going, Shippo!" Kagome beamed as the little fox held the camera out to Michiru. "Now, to get everyone out there to see it!"

"Are you up for this, Michiru?" Sango asked worriedly even as the Kururugi boy worked the camera. Images flashing about on a tiny panel on its side. "This is the first time you've used this spell, and..."

"I know, I know," Michiru nodded, not wasting a moment. Fully aware that with each moment that passed was another moment Toma had to signal his cronies to release the remaining beasts. "I just have to find the right...here we go!" Heaving a deep breath, the Shikigami User glanced down towards the other end of the cleft. So far, there was no sign of activity, that the monsters were about to be set free. "Okay, here goes...everything! Oh, brightly shining light, assume the guise of my thoughts! Mirage of Light!"

A pentagram spinning into existence at his feet, Michiru was then surrounded by the power of his Light Shikigami as it rose up into the sky above. All around him, he could hear the wolf-demons making noises of surprise and confusion, audibly wondering what the humans were up to now. Their confusion magnified as the dragon of light changed forms, spreading out and becoming a transparent representation of the scene that Shippo had captured with the camera.

"Okay, then," Michiru murmured, glancing up at the massive illusion he had created. As Koga looked up at the gigantic representations of himself, Toma, and the others, the Kururugi boy fiddled with the camera. "Hope you enjoy the show, everyone! Or at least learn from it!"

* * *

"What?" Toma spat out as he looked at the tremendous illusion hovering above the cleft. "But - that's _me!"_

_It sure is,_ InuYasha thought, smiling despite being confronted with a larger-than-life recreation of what was perhaps the most disgusting wolf-demon to have ever lived. The illusion Michiru had generated was nothing short of perfect, an exact reproduction of the scene that Shippo had recorded. Only a slight transparency of the image betrayed it as an illusion. That, and the fact that the figures being projected by the Kururugi boy's magic were still as statues. _But they won't be still for much longer!_

As if in response to his thoughts, the illusionary scene before him shuddered, and then began to play itself out again exactly as it had happened originally. Starting with both of Toma's elbow girls taking off, after which the illusory Koga muttered, "Heh. Looks like they've run off on you. And I'd be willing to bet that all your other followers will be switching sides on you just as fast."

"Assuming they haven't done so already!" the illusory Ayame seconded.

His eyes bulging at this, Toma stood stock-still in shock as his illusory counterpart smiled insanely and countered with his low, deadly boasts. "Wait - but this is -?"

"Sound familiar, rabid wolf?" InuYasha grinned as he watched myriad forms of shock and astonishment play about Toma's face. Things that slowly changed as the scene which had taken place there replayed itself before his eyes.

"That's no way to talk to the new leader of the wolf-demon tribe!" the illusory Toma sneered as the real Toma continued to look on. His entire body shuddering as his other self went on. "And I _will _be the leader of this tribe...if you want there to be any tribe _left _to lead!"

It was at that moment that InuYasha could see realization explode within Toma's twisted mind. "No..._no!"_ he howled, rushing up to the edge and looking frantically about at the many wolf-demons watching. "Don't listen to this! It's a trick!"

At other time, InuYasha supposed he would have had had some vicious remark to toss at the rabid wolf-demon, or at the very least, a quick knock on the head. Something. But as he stood there, watching as Toma waved and struggled to draw the attention of his fellow wolf-demons away from his much larger and louder illusory counterpart, he could think of nothing he could do that would add to Toma's plight. So instead, he folded his arms and watched as Toma grew louder and more desperate to overwhelm the illusion with the force of his voice alone.

"So happy to disappoint you, Koga!" the projected Toma grinned.

"Dammit, dammit, _no!_ Shut up!" Toma howled, so red and flustered he looked as if he were about to explode into flames. As he looked wildly about, either looking at the crowd or looking for something to destroy the illusion, he then glanced down into the cleft, and his eyes fixed on the small group below, including Michiru and the camera.

A beat passed as many emotions flitted across Toma's face in rapid succession, everything from confusion to unbridled hatred. But with their passing came a sudden realization, one that sent the wolf-demon's eyes shooting wide open. Before he could make a move, however, InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga. Startled by the sound of the sword's transformation, the frantic wolf-demon looked up just in time to find the massive fang held up before him, it's edge pressing against his neck.

"Hold it right there, Toma!" InuYasha grinned dangerously, having been amply prepared for such a move. "Why spoil the show now? We're just about to the good part!"

Toma's response was to glower at the half-demon, veins bulging from his forehead and barely coherent growls and snarls tearing free of his lips. All the while his illusory counterpart went on, repeating line for verse everything Toma himself had said before. "Look at them all! So many of them have gone soft and weak, and every day they get weaker! Giving way to other tribes of demons, sinking lower every day!"

As the illusory Toma continued to rant, InuYasha glanced about at the many wolf-demons gathered, listening to their reactions. And despite the fact that he couldn't discern one conversation from another, he could certainly detect the growing anger and disbelief with which they spoke. Things that were brought to a boiling point when they heard the illusory Toma declare, "Better to die a meal for my pets than to live to become pets of _humans!"_

* * *

"What?" a wolf-demon shrilled, his voice just loud enough for Kagome to hear him over the rising din of indignant voices and the continuing rant of the illusory Toma Michiru was projecting. "Did he just -?"

"I don't believe this! 'The greatness of my image?' He really said that?" another wolf-demon cried, her voice sharp with loathing.

Looking about at the increasingly irate wolf-demons, Kagome smiled at Koga and decided, "Well, I'd say everything's working out. Just like we planned it!"

"Sure does," Koga replied with a wan smile of his own. "I'm just glad you had this...this thing with you. If you hadn't..."

His words trailing off into a weary sigh, Koga lowered his head, as if it were bending beneath some insurmountable weight. Noting the pain in his eyes, Kagome took a step closer and asked, "What is it?"

"Eh...it's nothing, Kagome." Shaking his head, Koga then turned and looked soulfully into her eyes. "I...I just can't believe it took all of this...to make them see what Toma's really like."

"Sometimes, people only see what they want to, Koga," Miroku told him in a sage, comforting manner. "They wanted a quick, easy solution to their problems, so they followed someone who gave them those things." The monk then glanced over at the remains of the newly slain bull-demon, and commented, "However, such so-called solutions generally only serve to make things even worse."

As Koga slowly nodded, Michiru frowned and announced, "Uh, I'm almost to the end of the recording..."

Nodding his acknowledgement, Miroku answered, "Then we better move on to the next stage. Koga, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Koga responded, pressing his lips together. "Do it, Michiru!"

"Right," Michiru answered before stopping the playback. He then allowed the illusory forms that he had recreated from the video to fade, and in their place he shaped a larger than life illusion of Koga as he was standing before them. "You're on, Koga."

Pausing just long enough to nod ever so slightly, Koga heaved a deep breath and began. "Listen to me, my people! What you have just witnessed is no trick!" he announced, his words echoing forcefully about the cleft. "What you've seen here is the madness of one of our own! Toma may have said that he great plans for our people, but the reality is that his plans are nothing more than pure madness! He's been sacrificing our hopes and our lives, and for what?" With that, Koga made a show of gesturing down at the ground, an act that his illusory counterpart did in a much bigger way, indicating the remains of the monsters Kagome and the others had destroyed. "For a bunch of mindless monsters that are so easily defeated? How can something like this ever help the tribe become powerful again when we expend what little food we have just to keep these things full?"

As Koga spoke, Kagome looked up at the people standing above the cleft. Though it was difficult to pick out any particular face from where she stood, the people there were presently silent, and it seemed as if every eye was now fixed on the massive illusion. All of them watching as it turned about, raised its hand upwards, before lowering it to point at a single figure on the ledge above. "And now this! Now he demands to be made leader of this tribe, or else he unleash his monsters. He'll gladly sacrifice even more of our people, just to get what he wants!" Lowering his arm, Koga then folded his arms across his chest as his illusion self looked down towards Ayame and Yorozuko. "You don't have to take my word for this! Just listen to them!"

"It's true, everyone!" Ayame cried out with all her strength. "Toma's been threatening to unleash his monsters on all of us if we didn't do what he wanted! The whole reason he went along with this tournament is because he thought they couldn't be beaten!"

"My friends, we have been used and deceived by a monster who wanted nothing more than to take everything we hold dear from us, all to benefit himself! A monster who would have gladly wiped out this entire tribe for his own personal glory!" Yorozuko howled, his aged voice stronger and more penetrating than Kagome could remember ever hearing it. "Even now, he's willing to murder and betray us, just to achieve even greater power for himself!"

Studying those up on the ledge, Kagome focused on Toma, who was still held in place by Tetsusaiga's deadly edge. Though it was difficult to make things out from a distance, she could still see the fury, the sheer loathing he was radiating, the frustration as he looked at the wolf-demons surrounding him. Now that they were realizing how little their lives meant to Toma, as well as how utterly his beasts had failed to deliver on the promises he had made, their outrage and disgust found increasing amounts of release in their voices. _C'mon, just a bit more! _Kagome thought, looking about at the wolf-demons as they hurled insults at their would-be leader, as well as the massive illusion of Koga that was still glaring down at him like a bug to be crushed underfoot. _He has to snap and make his move! It's the only way we'll be able to discredit him completely!_

As if in response to her thoughts, Koga grinned dangerously and glowered, things that were mimicked by his illusory counterpart and directed squarely at his nemesis. "Do you hear that, Toma? The wolf-demon tribe won't be bowing and scraping before you anymore! Now that they know what you _really _are!" he declared, his voice strong and taunting at the same time. "So what do you have to say to that?"

There was a long, low, silence at this, with even the wolf-demons watching growing quiet, awaiting Toma's words. One in which Kagome could see the cruel wolf lowering his eyes somewhat, his teeth gritted together. "I say..." he began, his voice shaking with pure hate, "that if these people are so stupid to want a weakling like you to lead them...then they _deserve to die in pain!"_ With this announcement, Toma looked down at the end of the cleft, at the cave where two of his followers stood at the ready. _"Unleash my pets! Unleash them all! Do it or I'll kill you myself!"_

Turning to look at the cave, Kagome watched as the wolf-demons there went to work. A moment later, she saw every remaining trail of the black goo catch fire. "Well..." she began, caught between triumph and horror. "Looks like our plan worked!"

"Then let's move!" Koga declared before scooping up Kagome and tossing her on his shoulder. Before she could do more than squawk in protest, the world blurred around her, and before she knew it, she was on the other side of the gate.

"Koga!" Kagome shouted as soon as they had come to a stop. "Put me down! I can move on my own, you know!"

Koga's initial response to this was to grunt loudly before setting her down on her feet. "C'mon, all of you! Move it already!" he demanded, waving for the others to follow. They were already moving to the relative safety of the gate, but not fast enough for the impatient wolf-demon. "We don't have much time!"

As Kagome watched her friend rush towards the gate and safety, she jumped at the sound of one of the other gates in the cleft falling to the ground. _We're running out of time!_ she realized, her jaw clenched as she studied the trails of the flammable black substance that led to the main gate of the cleft, which was only a short distance away from where they stood. The only thing that would stand to keep the demonic beasts enclosed if all the other gates fell.

_Which means that we have to make sure that it _doesn't _fall!_ Kagome knew, thinking of all their work in planning for this eventuality. And with this in mind, she turned and gritted, "Koga, you know what to do! Get InuYasha, and quick!"

The alpha wolf looked back at her, and seemed ready to protest. But as she continued to glare at him, he sighed and nodded, "Alright! But I'll be back, Kagome!"

"Right! Now _go!"_ Kagome insisted, stepping back from him. Nodding, Koga darted away, spinning into a fast-moving tornado even as her friends arrived and Ginta and Hakkaku closed the gate behind them. Other gates already falling, allowing the rest of the beasts to make their way into the cleft...

* * *

"You monster...!" Ayame growled deep in her throat, slowly shaking her head in consummate disgust of Toma. "How can you do this? How can you condemn your own people to die like this?"

"I'm not condemning them to anything!" Toma snarled in response, sporting a crazed grin. "If they're so weak that they can't accept a strong leader like me, than they _deserve _to die!" Then his grin became even crueler as he added, "Only the _strong_ survive, Ayame! Heh heh heh...!"

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, InuYasha had to struggle to keep Tetsusaiga where it was, to keep its blade pressed against Toma's neck, and not allow himself to succumb to temptation. To not let himself twitch the slightest amount needed to end the cruel wolf-demon's worthless life. Hoping to give vent o his frustrations in another manner, the half-demon snarled, "Look, either you keep that damned mouth of yours shut, or I'll close it for you!"

"Ha! You won't do that, half-breed!" Toma sneered. "And do you know why? Because you're _weak!_" Drawing himself up, he folded his arms before his chest and glared contemptuously at the mammoth blade. "If you really had the strength to do what was necessary, you'd have struck me down immediately!"

A snarl twisting his lips, InuYasha had to struggle even more to keep his rage in check, rage that had been spurred on by the mention of the hated word 'half-breed'. He ached so much to give Toma the death he deserved, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't. They had already discussed it, and they couldn't take the chance of killing him, of making a martyr out of him, especially with Koga's place in the wolf-demon tribe still uncertain. His punishment was to be exile, as agreed upon in regards to the tournament, not death. But still, InuYasha couldn't help but glare in loathing at the twisted, smug look on Toma's face, and want nothing more than to obliterate it utterly.

_Dammit! What's taking you so long, scrawny wolf?_ InuYasha demanded, forcing himself to look down into the cleft, at the fire moving up the many lines of black goo, at the monsters that were already making their way to the main gate and freedom. _I can't leave until you get here! That'd be like _asking_ this bastard to start taking hostages!_

Thinking evil thoughts about the worthless waste of fur that they had gone through so much to help, InuYasha's ears then pricked at the familiar sound of a tornado drawing closer. And he wasn't the only one to hear it; both Ayame and Yorozuko looked up, with the redheaded she-wolf grinning in delight. "Koga!"

"I'm here, Ayame!" Koga announced as the tornado dissipated.

"It's about time, scrawny wolf!" InuYasha snarled even as Koga came up behind Toma and grabbed him, forcing his arms behind his back. Once satisfied that the rabid wolf-demon was of no immediate threat, he leapt into the air. "Now, to take care of business!"

Landing in the cleft, InuYasha quickly glanced off to his side. The many beasts were closing in on his position, and a couple had already taken notice of his presence, and were giving voice to cries of rage and hunger. But they were still a distance away, and so he turned his attention away from them.

When he and the others had discussed how best to shut down Toma's creatures if they were all released, they had talked about many possibilities, everything from sending loyal wolf-demons to immobilize Toma's troops to destroying the cave from which the many trails of black gunk emerged during the tournament itself. InuYasha had been in favor of simply destroying the cave early, but Kagome and others were quick to remind him of the situation they were stuck in. They had to do more than win the tournament; they also had to expose Toma for the bastard he was. And that meant that meant waiting until he made his move before they could make theirs. That meant waiting until after the tournament to deal with the threat the monsters posed.

At this, InuYasha had wanted to just blast away at the mindless beasts with the Tetsusaiga until each and every one of them was dead, but again he was overruled. Unleashing the full power of the heirloom blade in such a situation would almost certainly have meant injury and possibly death to the watching wolf-demons. Which meant that their best bet would be to make sure that they remained contained in the event Toma had them freed. And the best chance they had of that was to destroy the trail of black gunk that led from the cave to the main gate.

Keeping track of the encroaching horde of monsters with his ears, InuYasha visually scanned the walls of the cleft, searching for the one trail of black gunk that led to the main gate. Fortunately, the black substance Toma and his followers had used was easy to spot against the light brown stone of the cleft. In a few seconds, InuYasha spotted the trail of goo, and grinned dangerously as he raised his sword overhead. "You're not beating us that easy, Toma! _Wind Scar!"_ Swinging the Tetsusaiga with all his strength, the half-demon loosed its power across the cleft, just ahead at of where the fire that was eating its way up the trail. Smashing apart the ground, the Wind Scar slammed into the wall, shattering both it and the trail of black gunk.

"Heh! _That _got it!" InuYasha grinned as he observed his handiwork. Fortunately enough, the force of the Wind Scar had not ignited whatever foul substance Toma had used. The unbroken part of the trail wasn't burning. "Now all we have to do is get all these scrawny wolves outta here, and we can -!"

"InuYasha!" His ears pricking at the sound of Kagome's voice, the half-demon quickly looked over his shoulder. The modern priestess was jumping up and down from behind the gate, pointing off to his left as his other friends also called out for his attention. "Look! There's another line leading to the gate!"

_What?_ InuYasha shouted inwardly before turning to follow Kagome's outstretched finger. Sure enough, there was another trail of black gunk, fire burning up it towards the main gate. Grunting in frustration, the silver-maned warrior was about to raise the Tetsusaiga once more, but then a deep shadow fell upon him, and he realized he was out of time.

"Reeaarggh!" roared a massive mantis-demon as it raised it scythe-like forearm above its head, ready to bring it down squarely upon InuYasha's own. Without any time to dodge, the half-demon brought up the Tetsusaiga and intercepted the blow. Grunting with the effort of keeping the mantis at bay, he then glanced off to his side, and saw a hideous beetle-demon of some kind scurrying in close, its mandibles rapidly opening and closing as it drew in towards him. Just before it take a bite out of him, InuYasha threw himself backwards, rolling through the air to land on his feet.

"InuYasha!" the half-demon heard one of his friends cry out, but amidst the many shrieks and roars of the approaching monsters, he couldn't tell which one of them had called out to him. All he knew that he was currently outnumbered, and with a glance at the burning trail of black gunk, that he was running out of time.

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kaname cried out despairingly. "Quick! Use the Tetsusaiga! Blast those things apart!"

"But he can't!" Hakkaku protested.

Nodding quickly, Ginta pointed up to the edge of the cleft. "There are still people up there! If he starts using that sword of his -!"

Wincing at this implication, Kaname again swung about to look at the struggling half-demon. "But...we have to do _something!"_

"And we will!" Sango announced in a dangerous tone. "Michiru, Kagome! Do you think you can hit those demons without hitting InuYasha?"

A beat passed as Michiru and Kagome glanced at each other. "Sure can!" the Kururugi boy replied, drawing forth his sword and several cards.

"Right!" Kagome seconded, taking aim with one of her Sacred Arrows. Without another word, she loosed one of them, sending it flying towards a twisted mass of tentacles that was closing in on InuYasha. The arrow struck dead center, blasting apart many of the tentacles and sending the creature recoiling in pain.

"Blue Sky Blades!" Michiru invoked as he swung his sword, sending crescent blades of air flying out past the gate. Roaring through the air, the magical blades slashed a couple of the demons that were bearing down on InuYasha, sending gouts of blood rising up into the sky.

Satisfied with their efforts, Sango then turned to Kaname. "Kaname, let's go!" she ordered, gesturing for the Shikigami User to follow. Not waiting for Kaname to respond, the Demon Slayer made her way over to the far side of the main gate,. Listening to the Kururugi girl's approaching footsteps, Sango surveyed the mounts that held the gate in place, as well as the trails of black goo that linked them all together. "Now, listen, we have to do something to keep this gate in place!"

"Huh? But - Sango!" Kaname immediately protested with a distressed look. "Ayame already said that water won't put the fire out! And -!"

"I know, but do you think you can do something to keep the gate in place, even if the mounts go?" Sango asked, glancing at the fire that was steadily growing closer. "If InuYasha can't cut off the fire in time, than we have to have something to keep those things in there until the wolf-demons are clear!" Kaname opened her mouth, clearly about to protest, but the warrior woman held up her hand. "We just need a little time! Not much; just a few seconds or so! Nothing more! Okay?"

Her mouth slowly opening and closing, Kaname glanced from Sango to the mounts to the closing flame and back again, her features riddled in uncertainly. But then her lips pressed together, and she heaved a deep breath. "Well...I could try," she finally said before focusing on the gate. "Green Wood Snare!" With this invocation, a pentagram spun into existence at her feet, releasing her Wood Shikigami into the stone. A few moments passed, then several sections of stone exploded, and magical vines pushed their way into the light and began wrapping about the gate.

Satisfied with this, Sango nodded. "Good work, Kaname," she told her friend before glancing over at the line of black gunk that served as a fuse. "And from the looks of it, you were just in time!"

Picking up on the Demon Slayer's words, Kaname looked about and gasped when she saw the fire closing in on them. "Oh, no! Ice Crystal!" Holding out her hand, the Kururugi girl sent a wave of freezing cold towards the rail of black goo. As a result of her spell, a huge patch of ice formed on top of it, just before the flame reached it.

Unfortunately, this spell didn't enjoy the same success as her previous one. The swiftly moving flames were burning intensely, melting the ice before it even came in contact with it. And true to Ayame's words, the resulting flow of water didn't so much as slow the flame down. It simply chewed through the ice like it wasn't even there, and before Kaname had the chance to try another spell, it burned its way to the mounts holding the gate in place, and with a spray of sparks, completely incinerated them.

While Kagome, Shippo, Ginta and Hakkaku gasped at the resulting shower of sparks, Sango raised her arm to shield her eyes even as she watched the result of the mounts' destruction. In almost no time at all, the black substance had burned away, scorching metal and rock alike. Before the fire had burnt away all its available fuel, the gate wobbled ominously, creaking back and forth.

To Sango's considerable relief, however, the vines Kaname had conjured up held, and that combined with the remaining mounts on the other side insured that the gate stayed in place, at least for the time being. _But it won't last long if those demons get this far!_ she realized, her features tensing as she looked out into the cleft. "InuYasha, the mounts have been destroyed! Get back here! Quickly!"

"And what do you think I'm trying to do?" InuYasha demanded crossly as he wrestled with a massive, one-eyed humanoid demon, all the while keeping the rest of the demons at bay with the threat of his blade. "Dammit! Just how much longer until those stupid wolves are gone, anyway?"

* * *

"Hurry, everyone!" Ayame called out, waving for her people to follow her. "We have to get clear of here! Quickly!"

As Koga stood by watching, the wolf-demons surrounding the cleft did as ordered. He wasn't entirely certain if it was because of Ayame's urging or their instincts for self-preservation kicking in, but they were certainly moving as if their lives depended on it. Which he knew that they likely did. _We have to get everyone clear of here before they can destroy those beasts! _the alpha wolf knew, recalling what had happened with the spider-demon Kaname had destroyed. _We can't afford to have anyone die...or to give them any cause to turn on us!_

Shaking his head somewhat, Koga couldn't help but loathe this particular aspect of being leader of the wolf-demon tribe, or being an authority figure at all. So much of his role revolved around keeping face, at being the strong figure of authority. Allowing anything to detract from his air of strength and conviction, lest he send out signals to potential challengers that the time was right to bring him down. And allowing any wolf-demons to die unnecessarily that day was just the kind of thing that he couldn't afford to have happen. Despite the fact that it was putting his friends at risk.

As his thoughts ran this uncomfortable gamut, a cruel, familiar laugh brought Koga back to the present. "Koga, you truly are pathetic!" Toma grinned hatefully. "You even suppress your own allies to keep from putting all those weaklings at risk! No wonder our blood has gone so thin!"

Glaring dangerously at this challenger for his role as leader and thinking he alone was an excellent reason to want nothing to do with it, Koga bristled and shot back, "Yeah, well, unlike _some _people I could mention, I feel like these people are my responsibility! Not a bunch of disposable slaves to do whatever I want!"

"Well, after today, they'll be nothing more than meat!" Toma shot back, chuckling remorselessly as the wolf-demons continued to flee the area. "There's nowhere they can hide from my pets, and you know it!"

"Who says they'll have to?" Koga grinned dangerously before looking down into the cleft below. InuYasha was still restraining his sword, not using the immense power the alpha wolf knew that it possessed. The others were supporting him from the relative safety of the other side of the entrance gate, and they had succeeded in keeping the main gate from falling. However, the demonic beasts that had chosen to ignore the half-demon were presently within striking distance of the gate, and were bellowing their rage and impatience for freedom.

_C'mon, Kagome, all of you!_ Koga growled inwardly, glancing about the area. The vast majority of the wolf-demons there had gotten a fair distance away. But several of the children and elderly, including Yorozuko, were still close, being aided by other wolf-demons. _Just hold for a little bit longer, okay?_

This was easier said than done, Koga knew. Before his eyes, a loathsome toad-demon leapt in at InuYasha. The half-demon, already occupied by so many opponents and denied the full use of his sword, quickly found the hideous amphibian's long, sticky tongue wrapped about his upper body, including his arms. "What the -?" the half-demon bellowed before being yanked up off his feet and drawn in towards the hideous amphibian's immense mouth.

"InuYasha!" came a female cry of protest. Koga couldn't tell who had cried out; it hadn't sounded like his Kagome. But he wasn't given time enough to consider the matter as the half-demon addressed his opponent. Before he found himself as dinner for the hungry toad, he held out his sword, using the force with which he was being pulled in to bury the blade into the roof of the toad's jaw. The repugnant amphibian shrieked in pain at this, but refused to be dissuaded. Instead, it sent its tongue flying out again with InuYasha still wrapped up in it. He maintained his grip on the sword, pulling it out in the process, but the toad then began whipping him into the ground, all the while the other demons started jumping at him, determined to take this tasty morsel for themselves.

"Dammit, that does it!" Koga growled, realizing that they were out of time. There were still a few wolf-demons nearby, but they couldn't afford to wait any longer. "Kagome!" he howled, cupping his free hand to his mouth. "Everybody's clear! So tell the mutt he can stop getting his ass kicked!"

"Hmph! So you're still deluded enough to think that your little humans and a half-breed freak can beat all my pets?" Toma sneered, arching his head back so he could look down his nose at Koga. "If I were you, Koga, I'd run for my life like the rest of those cowards. Not that it'd do you any good!"

Choking down the desire to end this monster's life, yet another of the thorns protruding from the title of leader, Koga growled and retorted, "Fat chance of that, bastard. Because I want to be right here when each and every last one of your pets dies screaming." Before Toma could up with something to say to this, he pulled the rabid wolf in a bit closer, and muttered, "Besides, I've got you here to play my shield, so it's not like _I'm _in any danger."

Taking some pleasure in the way this caused some of the arrogance to drain from Toma's eyes, he returned his attention to the situation below.

* * *

"Everybody's clear, sis!" Ginta reported hurriedly.

"That's right!" Hakkaku added, pointing up towards where Koga stood, Toma still his captive. "Now you can whatever attacks you want to finish them off!"

Sighing impatiently, Kagome retorted, "Right. _After _we help InuYasha!" As her wolf-demon friends recoiled from her ire, the modern priestess returned her attention to the situation at hand. The majority of Toma's beasts had already reached the gates, and were presently trying to batter them down. Kaname was working on keeping them in place, but Kagome knew that she couldn't do so indefinitely. Which meant that they had to get InuYasha free, and as quickly as possible. "So, does anybody have any ideas on how we can do that?"

"I'm not sure, Kagome!" Miroku admitted as he pitched a sutra talisman at one of the beasts. "I don't think we can hit that toad-demon without hitting InuYasha as well!"

Clenching her jaw, Kagome looked out into the cleft, and found herself agreeing with the monk's assessment. The hateful toad was flailing InuYasha about this way and that, too fast for them to possibly be able to attack without risk to their friend. But even as she thought this, Michiru grated his teeth, and commented, "Well...there is _one _possibility!"

"What do you mean?" Kagome wondered. "Do you have some kind of weakening spell that you could use or something?"

"Not exactly!" Michiru replied grimly as he held up his sword and pointed it squarely at the toad-demon. "Brace yourself, InuYasha! Prominence of Flame!"

"Wha -?" Kagome squawked, initially convinced that she hadn't heard what she thought she had heard. She was proven wrong a moment later as a stream of molten death erupted from the tip of the wooden blade and shot straight and true at the toad-demon's mouth. Upon seeing the bolt of destruction heading straight towards it, it instinctively recoiled, yanking InuYasha into the path of the blast.

Time seemed to slow down as InuYasha tumbled uncontrollably through the air, turning so that he seemed to be looking right at them at the exact moment Michiru's attack hit him. The half-demon cried out as the force of the blast sent him flying right into the toad's mouth. Her mind emptied by the horror of this moment, Kagome felt her mouth open to five voice to this horror. Only to be cut off when another voice shrieked, "No! _InuYasha!"_ Gasping at this, Kagome looked about to see Kaname rushing up to them, her face a picture of horror as she flung herself to the entrance gate. "InuYasha!" she cried out again as the toad struggled with a mouthful of fiery half-demon. Steam poured out of non-existent ears as it hopped madly about, motions that Kaname seemed to mirror as she turned about to face her brother. "Michiru, how could - _you killed him!"_

"What - but - no, I didn't - I -!" Michiru sputtered out helplessly in the face of his outraged sibling. Before he could attempt to mount any further defense, the toad screeched in such sheer agony as to draw all their eyes to it. It's skin turning a bright, burning red, the hideous creature flung itself onto its back and proceeded to roll about, screaming helplessly as the other beasts paused to watch in confusion.

The toad's torment seeming to reach its peak, it let go with one final sustained shriek. Its body shaking like jelly before a brilliant light shown from within, causing it to explode into a fountain of blood and gore. And from this perverse gusher leapt forth a familiar figure, his sword gleaming with the same light that had spelt the toad's demise.

"InuYasha!" Kagome and Kaname cried out as one as the half-demon descended towards them, trailing streamers of gunk. But despite this, as well as the repugnant stench that now clung to him, the modern priestess couldn't help but be relieved as he came to land before them. "You're all right!"

Turning to face the horde of beasts, Tetsusaiga held at the ready, InuYasha looked over his shoulder at them. "Heh! Of _course _I'm alright! What, you actually thought that stupid toad could finish me off?" he wondered in a derisive manner. "So, are we ready to take these thing down or what?"

Kagome gave a quick nod to this before saying, "All the wolf-demons are clear! It's now or never!"

"Heh! About time!" Grinning dangerously, InuYasha turned even more to look at the male Kururugi twin. "You ready, Michiru?"

"Ready!" Michiru responded, bringing his hands together. "Kaname, you better cast your Protective Light! Just in case!"

Kaname looked ready to protest, but as the power of Michiru's Shikigami rose up, she let out and angry huff and instead focused on her own power. As her Light Shikigami emerged to envelop them in a protective field, Michiru was summoning his full power, reciting the incantation, "Forces of nature, heed my call! Unleash your power, Shikigami!"

Grinning as Michiru sent his Light Shikigami rising into the air, carrying with it aspects of the power of all his other Shikigami, InuYasha leapt up as well. "This is it!" he growled as the massive dragon of light opened its mouth wide and engulfed him, suffusing him and the Tetsusaiga with all the powers of nature. Glaring down at the hateful beasts that remained below, the half-demon savored the looks and noises of confusion they emitted as he hovered overhead. "Take this, you bastards! Backlash Wave!" Striking with his sword, InuYasha grinned at the resulting rushing of wind as a mammoth cyclone of light appeared, accompanied by a crackling of lightning, and shot down towards Toma's remaining beasts.

The demonic monsters had just enough time to let out a collective scream of hate and fear before the devastating tempest came crashing down upon them. Screams that were immediately replaced by the sound of complete annihilation, with solid rock being torn apart, of flesh and blood being utterly pulverized. The sheer force of the blast washed through the cleft, carrying with waves of pure power that blasted down the main gate, and threatened to do the same to Kagome and the others. The only thing keeping them from being bowled over and worse was Kaname, who groaned with the effort of maintaining her Protective Light against the magical maelstrom.

After what felt like an eternity, but was likely only a few seconds, the roaring vortex finally expended itself, dissipating into nothingness. Leaving behind a huge crater in the cleft, as well bits and pieces of shattered bones and broken shells. All that remained of Toma's beasts.

As Kagome and the others took in the destruction they had unleashed, InuYasha came down from his leap. "Heh! That takes care of those damned things!"

"Sure does," Kagome agreed, smiling dangerously as she looked up at the top of the cleft, where two wolf-demons still stood watching. "Looks like Toma's not going to be threatening anyone again anytime soon."

* * *

"No...m-my pets...!" Toma rasped out, his voice low with horrified awe. "Th-this can't - it's _impossible!_"

Not even bothering to point out that it was _very _possible, Koga hauled Toma up off his feet. "Well, looks like you're all out of pet monsters to throw around," he snarled as he pivoted about and hurled his defeated rival to the ground. "I'd say that you've just run out of options. _And _time!"

Propping himself up on his elbows, Toma hatefully growled, "You...this isn't the end of this!"

"Wrong, Toma! This _is _the end! The end of all the lies, the manipulations, the threats and the scheming!" Koga declared, glaring down at his defeated enemy like he was a lump of dung on the bottom of his foot. "You've had your time, and it's over!" Heaving a deep breath, he projected his voice to make sure that everyone who remained nearby could still hear him. "And as the new leader of the wolf-demon tribe, I declare that you and all your followers are now banished from this tribe and these mountains! You will have until the sun shines directly overhead to leave this place forever. And if you or any of your kind are seen here after that time, you will be immediately executed! Is that clear?"

Veins bulging from his forehead, Toma growled, "What's clear is that you are a weak fool, Koga! Even now, you're unwilling to deal with me directly!" Snorting loudly, the rogue wolf gave a cruel grin before adding, "If our roles were reversed, you can be sure that's a mistake that _I _wouldn't make!"

For a short time, Koga glared at his fallen foe. And as he did, a deadly curl graced his lips. "Heh. Kill you, Toma?" he muttered with deceptive gentleness. "I can't believe you honestly think that I'd let you off that easily." Pausing to savor the look of confusion this statement inspired in his foe, the alpha wolf narrowed his eyes and explained it to him. "You see, you're the one who sold those followers of yours on those damned beasts. You're the one who's been getting them killed. And you're the one who decided that the loser of this tournament would be banished. Which means that, because of you, all those wolf-demons who were stupid enough to throw in with you are going to be outcasts. And who do you think they're going to blame for all that?"

Toma's response to this was to growl in defiance, but Koga didn't care. All he could do was picture the eventual results of such a situation, something he summed up by saying, "You've enjoyed making Ayame and all the others afraid. Well, now we'll see how much you like it being scared, being unable to sleep because every single wolf-demon around you wants nothing more than to kill you as slowly and painfully as possible." Giving this a moment to sink in, Koga straightened up and observed the many emotions flickering across Toma's eyes. "Enjoy the rest of your life while you can, Toma. Because you can be sure that it won't be a long one."

"Damn you, Koga...!" Toma snarled out from between clenched teeth.

"You damned yourself, Toma!" Then Koga snorted loudly and snarled, "Now get the hell out of my sight! Or do you need to lose an arm or leg before you realize that I'm serious?"

To his credit, Toma didn't need that kind of convincing. Instead, the rogue wolf scrambled to his feet, his face still twisted with hate. "This isn't over, Koga!" he growled feverishly. "I will see this tribe in _hell_ before I let them live as the pets of humans!"

"Oh, just shut up and get lost!" Koga growled, having had his fill of the monster that had plagued his tribe. And so he stood there, watching him until he finally turned and slowly skulked away. Making certain not to turn his eyes away until Toma had finally disappeared from sight. And it was only then that he turned and looked down at his friends below. All of them tired, filthy...and glad to be alive and victorious.

"Thank you, Kagome, all of you," Koga smiled. Then, speaking so lowly so as to be sure that no one could hear him, he added, "Even you, little mutt..."

* * *

The next couple hours in the wolf-demon mountains could only described as a form of controlled chaos. Wolf-demons loyal to Yorozuko and Ayame went through every single cave, every place they could think of that could hide a wolf-demon, searching for Toma's followers. They enjoyed considerable assistance in this from the bulk of the wolf-demon tribe, for while the majority still weren't enthused about Koga's plans, they were now openly furious at Toma and his followers at the way they had been manipulated. One by one, every wolf-demon loyal to the rogue had been tracked down and dragged kicking and screaming away from the mountains.

As this went on, InuYasha and the others were escorted down to one of the caves near Yorozuko's chamber. There they were allowed to rest, with his human friends tumbling to sleep almost immediately after lying down on the straw bedding on the floor. And it was there that the half-demon kept watch over them, not willing to take the chance of some vengeance-driven follower of Toma's slipping past the other wolf-demons, intent on taking revenge on at least one wolf-demon before being exiled from the mountains.

_Damn...what a day, _InuYasha thought wearily as he looked at his slumbering friends. Weary with relief that each and every one of them had come through the day intact. True, Sango had suffered injuries that had required some healing magic before she was able to fall asleep, and each of the others had picked up his or her share of bumps and bruises, whether during the tournament or in the subsequent battle right afterwards, but these minor annoyances. Certainly a much better outcome than InuYasha could have hoped for, all things considered.

_Damn that Toma for putting them through this!_ InuYasha thought angrily, his claws digging into his hands as he clenched his fists. _I swear, if I ever see him again, I'll make him _eat _my Tetsusaiga for all of this!_ His blood burning again at the thought of the rogue wolf, the half-demon was soon brought out of his ire by the sound of gentle approaching footsteps. A warning growl escaping his lips, he rose to his feet and took hold of Tetsusaiga's hilt. But even as he looked out into the tunnel that led to their chamber, he caught sight of a familiar silhouette who already had her hands up.

"It's okay, InuYasha!" Ayame called out as she approached. "It's just me."

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha wondered as she approached. "What, did something happen out there, or -?"

"No, not exactly," Ayame explained in a gentle voice. "You see, Grandfather says that Koga should make a speech to the people. To help explain to them why this alliance Koga wants is so necessary to us. To settle any lingering doubts any of the others might still have."

"Hmph. It'll take more than a pretty speech to do all that," InuYasha snorted before relaxing somewhat. "So what does that have to do with you being down here?"

A look of shame ghosting her features, Ayame let out a weary sigh before explaining, "He decided that it would be best if your human friends also appeared. To support Koga."

His eyes expanding, InuYasha's mild irritability immediately blossomed into full-fledged annoyance. "What?" he growled, only to glance back at his friends, immediately concerned that he had woken them needlessly.

"I know, I understand that they need their rest, especially after everything that's happened," Ayame told him even as he satisfied himself that they were still asleep. "But...if Koga's going to make this alliance work, than he needs the other wolf-demons to support it. And Grandfather feels that it would be best if they were there while Koga was speaking."

Not even bothering to mention that he didn't think this alliance had a chance in hell of working anyway, InuYasha growled, "Oh, so it's not enough that they managed to outfight those damn demons, huh? Now they have to get out and look pretty for all a bunch of scrawny wolves who were too stupid to see Toma for the bastard he is?"

This harsh statement caused Ayame to recoil, and InuYasha found himself feeling a trace of guilt at this. But this was nothing compared to the concern he felt for his friends, the only thing he had that even came close to being a family in this life. And they had already risked and done far more than anybody had a right to ask of them. The last thing he wanted was them to be pushed around even more, and for something as stupid as this.

To his surprise, however, Ayame nodded sadly. "Look, I'm sorry! They've already done so much, and..." A wad of bile formed in her throat at this, leaving her to swallow loudly before shaking her head in dismay. "But...my people, they'll be expecting them to appear for the speech. And if they don't see them there, it could start them asking questions about Koga. And we can't afford that right now. Not when we're so close!" As InuYasha growled lowly beneath his breath, the redhead sighed miserably. "Look, I promise, it won't be long. They just have to show up and stand behind Koga for a little while," she explained in a pleading fashion. "And in the mean time, I'll have some food prepared for dinner. As soon as the speech is over, they'll be free to eat and relax as much as they want."

For a long time, InuYasha considered what to say. There was a part of him that wanted to tell Ayame what she could do with her concerns about the wolf-demons, especially after everything that had happened. But even as he considered that, he couldn't help but admit that she had a valid point. If Koga was to successfully take the reins of the wolf-demons, than he couldn't afford to show any weakness, especially now. And that meant that those who symbolized his power couldn't be seen as weak or vulnerable, either. _Especially since we're still in the middle of scrawny wolf territory, _InuYasha thought bitterly as he glanced back at his friends. _Aw, dammit..._

Wondering not for the first time what had possessed them to insist on coming to this wretched place, InuYasha clenched his fists. "They show up for the speech. They don't do any fancy tricks, nothing like that. They show, then they go eat and rest. Is that clear?"

"Yes, of course," Ayame nodded, torn between relief and guilt as she made her way over to where Kagome lay. Telling himself that his friends would have to wake up in order to eat anyway, InuYasha stood by and watched as the redhead gently stirred the humans back to the waking world.

"Huh...who's there?" Kagome groaned as she slowly woke up. "InuYasha, is that...?" Then she rubbed her eyes and sat up, and saw the person responsible rousing Michiru. "Ayame?"

"Hi, Kagome," Ayame smiled sadly as Michiru groaned in exhaustion. "I'm sorry to wake you, but something's come up."

Kagome let out a confused squawk at this before glancing over at InuYasha. "Oh, you can't _wait _to hear this one!" he muttered as Ayame proceeded to wake up the rest of the group. "I told ya we shoulda stayed clear of this den of wolves..."

Ignoring InuYasha's words, something she did all too frequently, Kagome instead focused on Ayame. Fortunately, it wasn't long before she had roused the others, at which she quickly explained why she had come. "It won't be long, I promise," she quickly assured them. "And as soon as we're done, you'll be able to have dinner, and get some more rest."

Kaname let out a weary groan at this, running her hand through her untidy hair. "Well...okay, I guess."

"Ugh...I guess if it's that important, then..." Kagome issued, sounding considerably less enthusiastic than she had when she had originally agreed to help Koga.

"It could well be," Miroku commented, sounding somewhat more awake and alert. "More than ever, Koga has to maintain a strong front for the wolf-demons. Especially with the food supplies here so low."

"Exactly!" Ayame told them. "Until we can find out what's causing the problems, we have to do whatever we can to keep the peoples' hopes alive. And maintain their faith in Koga."

InuYasha was sorely tempted to comment that this faith was badly misplaced. But even as he thought this, he noted the grumpy look Kagome wore, one that she frequently got when she was short on sleep, and decided not to risk getting sat. Instead, he stood by and watched as his friends got to their feet. Though his concerns mounted when Sango groaned in pain. "Sango?" Michiru got out, his weariness forgotten as he made his way over to her. "Sango, what is it? Your wound still bothering you?"

"Uh...it's okay, Michiru. Nothing to worry about," Sango quickly replied, forcing herself into a standing position and her hand away from her injury. "I...I'll be fine soon. I promise."

Michiru opened his mouth to say something, but Miroku broke in and said, "Excuse me, but it would be best not to keep Koga waiting. The sooner we appear, the sooner he can address the wolf-demons." Then the monk turned towards Sango and added, "And once that's done, we'll be free to tend to our wounds and other needs."

"Yeah. So let's just do it and get it over with," InuYasha decided, folding his arms behind his head.

Nodding to this, Kagome sighed and turned towards the redheaded she-wolf. "Then...lead the way, Ayame."

"Right," Ayame nodded, and with that, she began leading the unlikely group into the tunnel. InuYasha was about to follow, but then he realized that there was something wrong. At first, he wasn't sure what it was, but then he noticed a tiny little bundle of fur that was currently curled up in the straw, still dead to the world.

"Grr...!" InuYasha grumbled as he marched over to where Shippo lay dreaming and grabbed him up by the scruff of his neck. "Hey! What're you doing, sleeping at a time like this?"

"Huh...wha...?" Shippo got out drowsily. Already in a bad mood, the half-demon gave the little fox a quick shaking, which had the effect of making it seem as if his eyes were dancing about his face. After a few seconds of this, he stopped and hefted Shippo up so that they were face-to-face. "InuYasha? Hey, what'd you do _that _for?"

"Hmph! It turns out that the scrawny wolf is making a big speech, and that he can't do it without the others backing him up!" InuYasha snarled as he turned and started into the tunnel. "Anyway, we're having dinner after that, so I thought you wouldn't want to sleep through that! Satisfied?"

"Well, you coulda found a gentler way to wake me up!" Shippo grumbled with as much dignity as he could muster. "Now put me down! I can walk on my own feet! This is embarrassing!"

"Whatever you say," InuYasha muttered, and without another word, he dropped the fox-demon, letting him fall to the ground.

Bouncing up after the impact, Shippo squawked indignantly before landing again. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" InuYasha didn't bother answering, and instead snorted loudly. Leaving the little fox-demon to grumble beneath his breath and hurry to catch up.

Following the scent of his friends, InuYasha and Shippo soon arrived on the peak of one of the mountains, one that loomed above most of the caverns. "Whoa!" the little fox gasped as he looked this way and that. "What a view! Wow!"

"Yeah, it's a good view," InuYasha conceded as he glanced down below and scowled. "Too bad there ain't nothing worth looking at." That said, he continued forward. Not bothering look down at the multitudes of wolves and wolf-demons that had gathered below. All of the looking intently at the cliff that was his destination.

A short distance ahead, Koga was smiling and greeting the human members of the group. "Thanks for coming, everybody," he spoke earnestly, for once not focusing exclusively on Kagome. "Look, I know I've been asking a lot of you lately, but...I really do appreciate it."

"As do we all," Yorozuko seconded, while Ayame, Robai, Ginta and Hakkaku made various gestures of agreement. "There were times that I thought that we would never be rid of Toma and his beasts." The aged white wolf than bowed his head low. "For these things, we will never be able to thank you enough.

"Oh, it's okay. Really!" Kagome told him, holding up her hands in protest as her cheeks colored. Then she glanced down at the crowds below, and added, "Uh...so...I think they're waiting."

"Huh? Oh, right," Koga responded, looking rather sheepish. To his credit, the alpha wolf managed to pull himself together, and after looking at his fellow wolf-demons and receiving looks of support in return, he heaved a deep breath. "Well...here goes." With that, he marched out onto the edge of the cliff, going into full view of the wolf-demons below. As InuYasha's human friends followed, moving just close enough to be seen, a round of loud cheering rose up from the crowd below.

While InuYasha was thinking that Koga didn't need Kagome or the others to be there nearly as much as Ayame had claimed, the alpha wolf began to speak to the people below. "My people, today you have seen the folly of the vision that Toma had intended to be our future," he intoned, his words quickly quelling the crowds. "You've seen that the brute strength of even the largest demons cannot overcome those who've strove to be stronger, to better themselves in new ways. This is why we can no longer allow ourselves to run wild, thinking of humans as simple prey. If we do, we will continue to lose out to those who learn from the past, to those who grow in strength and wisdom at every turn."

As the wolf-demons listened to his words, Koga pulled back, allowing them a better look at the five humans who had triumphed that day. "This is a truth that my friends here have shown me. Though human, there are few demons that can challenge their strength. This is because they've discovered a different kind of strength, and we must learn of it as well, if we want to survive, to prosper." There was a pause as Koga took a deep breath. "Now, there may be those of you who feel as Toma did, that by forming this alliance, we become the pets of humans. But that's not what this is about. This alliance is about learning from fellow warriors, warriors who have their own kind of strength. This alliance is about sharing our own unique strength with them, and them sharing with us. We will always be wolf-demons, always be proud warriors. But now we have to be more than that, much more than what we were before."

With this, Koga stepped aside, allowing Robai to the front. "Fellow wolf-demons, the time has come for us to grow up! Our true leader has shown us the path we must take, and we will take it. Instead of giving into fear and mindless aggression, we will act with wisdom and patience. Instead of trying to deal with our problems with brute strength alone, we will learn and adapt, and find new, better ways to solve our problems!" The elderly wolf-demon than chuckled deep in his throat. "And soon, very soon, we will learn many new things from our fellow warriors. Word has already been sent to our future allies, and soon, we will meet with them to plant the seeds of our future, a new age of prosperity for all our people!"

Nodding to this, Koga again took the front position. "My people...there's a lot of work ahead of us. We have many problems, problems that we have to find the solutions to if we're to survive. But if we can stand together, and rise above our differences, I know that there are no challenges that we cannot conquer! For our future!"

"For our future!" the wolf-demons below cried out in response. This line was repeated several times, amidst other cries of delight and celebration.

Apparently satisfied that he had said everything he needed to say, Koga gave his people one last look before retreating from view. "Well, I have to give you this much, scrawny wolf; you sure can give a pretty speech," InuYasha sniped as he came up to them. "You better be able to back it up, though!"

"Huh! Tell me about it!" Koga growled, glancing over his shoulder at the point where he had stood seconds ago.

"And what was that about sending a message to the Demon Slayers?" Sango wondered with a slight frown. "Have you been in contact with Daisuke?"

"Well, yeah. Every day, pretty much," Koga replied with a good-natured smile. "Daisuke has this pet bird, a silvery phoenix called Kokoro. He's been acting as a messenger between us."

Her mouth popping open in surprise, Sango smiled before bringing her hand to her forehead. "Of course! Kokoro! How could I have forgotten about him?" Shaking her head with muted embarrassment, the Demon Slayer turned towards her friends. "Kokoro is the companion of Daisuke and his family, sort of like how Kirara is for me and my family."

As Kirara seconded this with a tiny mew, Koga nodded and added, "Yeah, and he's been a big help in keeping Daisuke up to date on everything that's been happening! We've already sent him with a message to let him know about our winning the tournament and everything!"

"I see. In which case, it shouldn't be long before you and he will be able to meet, and finalize the arrangement for the alliance," Miroku commented in a thoughtful manner. "But what about Toma? Did you mention him in your message?"

"Sure did. I'm not sure how much trouble he'll be able to cause, if any. Still, I wouldn't put it past him to at least try and screw things up," Koga grumbled sourly. "But don't worry. I've already warned Daisuke to be on the lookout for Toma and his followers. If those jerks try anything, I told Daisuke he can do whatever is necessary to deal with them." Then his lips curled into a smile and he added, "Still, I don't think it'll be a problem."

"I agree," Sango seconded. "I know Daisuke well enough to know he'd never let a few renegade wolf-demons get the better of him."

"And while we're waiting to hear from him, we can start dealing with our other problems," Ayame chimed in. "Like finding out why all the animals have been dying around here."

"Agreed. The food shortage is a critical matter," Yorozuko declared in a voice of sage authority. "We have to find the cause of the problem, and quickly. Before the peoples' faith gives way to discontent."

"Not to mention before we all starve to death!" Robai commented darkly.

"Hey! We can worry about all that later!" Koga informed them in a stern manner. "Right now, I'd say we all owe you people a lot! Starting with filling meal and a good night's rest!"

"Heh! First smart thing I've heard out of you today, scrawny wolf!" InuYasha growled, his stomach seconding this with rumbles of hunger.

Rolling his eyes to this, Koga turned towards the lone she-wolf present and said, "Say, Ayame, there's a few thing I still need to talk to your grandpa about. Do you think you could show Kagome and the others to where they can eat and stuff?"

"Of course. I was already planning on doing that, anyway," Ayame beamed in response. With that, she turned and started forward. "Right this way, everyone!"

As Ayame took the lead, InuYasha paused to watch his friends start after her before glancing back at Koga. The obnoxious wolf-demon was already deep in conversation with Yorozuko and Robai about matters pertaining to their current situation, things that the half-demon barely noted. All that really mattered was that their mission had been completed. Toma was defeated, and Koga could do whatever he had to straighten out his tribe.

_So maybe now we can finally get out of this stinking den of wolves! _InuYasha thought with a bit of hope as he started after his friends. _It's about time we started looking for Naraku again! We've wasted enough time here as it is!_

* * *

Author's Notes: Toma have been defeated, but there's still a lot of nastiness approaching. Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories as well?

Belthasar, you're right. Kagome will not be happy.

Megan, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see Kaname's full reaction to InuYasha's secret. I just hope you like it.

Urzu 11, Michiru and Sango still have a few obstacles between them, and a lot is still going to happen. By the way, if you decide to post any pictures taken during this anime convention, would you be so kind as to let me know where to find them?

Jetty, Naraku is already scheming. And since when has he failed to try and turn any situation to his advantage?

To the various Anonymous: yes, Kagome is acting up. I've always felt of her as someone who likes to be in control, who doesn't like it when things don't go her way. The reason she's so unhappy about Michiru is that he's throwing a major monkey wrench in her hopes that Sango and Miroku will get married. As for the one who's hoping to get his stuff posted on deviantart, I have a gmail address that I've posted on my DA account, and I'll be using it expressly with deviantart.

Kureno15, you're right about Miroku. Considering all the rotten things he's been shown to do, nothing would surprise me. And as for Azusa, what can I say? We'll be seeing what she does next with my next update.


	14. Troubled Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 14: Troubled Waters

"I can't believe we're still hanging around this damned den of wolves!" InuYasha grumbled sourly, his arms folded across his chest and a vehement look on his face.

Groaning lowly as the half-demon's complaints inspired a mild headache, Kagome placed her hand to her temple before glaring at him. "InuYasha..."

"I just don't believe it!" InuYasha went on, acting as if he hadn't even heard her. Kagome knew this was an act; even as softly as she had spoken, she knew his sensitive ears would easily pick up her words. So she rolled her eyes as he went on to complain, "We come all the way out here, risk our necks for the damn scrawny wolves! We've done every damn thing they've asked us to do and then some! And now we're staying to do even _more_ volunteer work?"

Groaning heavily as she massaged her now-throbbing head, Kagome thought back to last night when she and the others had made the decision to stay. It had all happened so naturally; they had been enjoying the dinner Ayame had provided them, and they had gotten to talking about the problems facing Koga, with the decline in their food supplies numbering chief amongst their concerns. They had discussed the wolf-demons efforts to find out whatever it was that was causing the animals they fed upon to die, all of which had failed.

Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for her, as well as the honest wolf-demons who simply were trying to get by like Ginta and Hakkuka. During the tournament, it became increasingly obvious that many of the wolf-demons were supporting Toma out of desperation alone. Especially when they began cheering them and Koga after the disaster with the spider-demon. And seeing Ayame sitting on the cave floor, so obviously desperate to help Koga and her people, and so completely without any ideas as to how to do so, had left Kagome wanting nothing more than to do something to ease her burdens. And when she had offered to help her and the other wolf-demons try to solve this problem, it had become obvious that the modern priestess wasn't the only one who wanted to help; Michiru, Kaname, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, all of them had been quick to volunteer whatever aid they could give. Much to InuYasha's consternation.

Wincing as she recalled the look of horror that had spawned on the half-demon's face, as well as the outpouring of complaining that had followed, Kagome groaned and reminded him, "Look, we've already discussed it, okay? We're just staying here for a few more days. Just to see if we can help Koga and Ayame find some clue as to what's behind all the animals dying around here!" InuYasha's response to this was look away and stick his nose into the air, something that caused Kagome's head to hurt that much more. "Look, it's not like it's any big deal!"

"Not a big deal?" InuYasha growled irritably. Though he remained on the floor where he sat, the half-demon turned and fixed and incredulously glare on the modern priestess. "In case you've forgotten, Kagome, humans just happen to be one of the things these bastards like to eat! The longer we stay here, the more likely one of them is to try and have you or someone else as lunch!"

Wishing that InuYasha would stop harping on that detail, all the while aware that no one could beat a dead horse like he could, Kagome sighed before trying again. "Look, I know you don't like the wolf-demons, but this is important. Whatever's causing all this death could be big trouble!"

"Yeah, well, Naraku's even _bigger_ trouble!" InuYasha shot back impatiently. "So why aren't we looking for him instead?"

"C'mon, InuYasha. We both know how hard it is to find Naraku when he doesn't want to be found," Kagome reminded him, getting another loud snort for her troubles. "Besides, Sango's still hurting from her battle with the bull, and we can all use a little time off after everything that happened yesterday. The last thing we need is to bump into Naraku right now."

The low, frustrated growl InuYasha responded with was one Kagome recognized as meaning that he had no real comeback for this. "So where is Sango, anyway? Or the others?" InuYasha wondered, glancing about the cave they were in. "I haven't seen them since breakfast!"

"I'm pretty sure that Sango's resting right now," Kagome reported, thinking back to the previous night, when both she and Michiru had used the best of magical and modern healing that they had to offer. Things that had clearly helped her condition, but did nothing to change the fact that it would be a day or so before she was back to full strength. "And Michiru and Kaname went to help Ayame and the other wolf-demons search the area around the mountains. They figured that maybe they could find something with their Shikigami that the wolf-demons haven't."

Groaning deep in his throat, InuYasha shook his head irritably before muttering, "Well...I just hope they find something. The sooner we can get out of here, the better." Kagome struggled to keep from smiling at this, for she knew this was as close as InuYasha would come to a vote of approval in his current mood. "And what about Miroku? What's he doing to help?"

The mention of Miroku instantly foiled Kagome's efforts to keep from smiling. "He's keeping an eye on Sango," she announced, grateful that he was making good on this opportunity. "We figured it would be a good idea to have someone on hand to take care of her. Make sure she doesn't strain herself or anything."

"Great," InuYasha muttered, making it clear that he thought that this was anything but. "So who's keeping an eye on _him?_"

This question instantly wiped the smile from Kagome's face, mainly because it was a reasonable question. There was no use in saying that Miroku wouldn't take advantage of Sango in her injured state, because they both knew that he would. "Don't worry, Shippo's down there with them, making sure that Miroku stays on his best behavior," Kagome told him, trying to sound upbeat and suspecting that she was less than successful in this. "Besides, Sango can deal with him if he gets out of hand."

This statement resulted in InuYasha chuckled deviously. "Yeah, I know," he grinned, turning to look at the wall in a thoughtful manner. "I wonder how big a beating she'll give him this time?"

Groaning beneath her breath as InuYasha laughed some more, Kagome turned and clenched her fist. _C'mon, Miroku! Now's your chance to start straightening things out with Sango!_ she thought intensely. _Michiru's busy, and you've got Shippo around to help make sure that you don't blow it! So go ahead and sweep her off her feet already!_

* * *

"You know, Shippo, you really don't have to watch me every single moment," Miroku muttered, looking wearily at the little fox-demon. "I'm just sitting here, doing nothing."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna make sure that you _keep _doing nothing!" Shippo shot back with a mischievous grin.

Miroku blinked a few times before letting out a weary sigh of defeat. _There are times when being so well known for my appreciation of the female form has its difficulties, _he admitted as he looked over at where Sango lay, clad in her Demon Slayer's garb, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. _Especially when being presented with such a perfect opportunity..._

Miroku sighed again, because only a short time ago, a perfect opportunity was exactly what he thought he had been presented with. Michiru and Kaname had volunteered to help the wolf-demons search for the cause of their troubles, something the monk had known would take a good deal of time. And to make things even better, when Sango had heard of their decision, she had asked Kirara to aid them. The two-tail was quite fond of Michiru, and was more than willing to help him. And though Michiru had been concerned about Sango's condition, a little convincing on her part eventually assured him that she would be quite fine after a nice breakfast and some rest. As for Kagome, she had chosen to busy herself elsewhere, all of which meant that Miroku would be Sango's designated companion until Michiru returned. Something to which the monk had not objected to in the least.

At the time, however, Miroku had forgotten about one tiny little detail. Until Kagome had reminded him of it by asking Shippo to stay with Sango as well, and make sure that Miroku acted like a gentleman. A task Shippo had eagerly accepted, and was presently carrying out with youthful determination. Something that complicated his current plans, and in more than one way.

_Still, this is not entirely unexpected, _Miroku thought wearily as he returned his attention to the resting Sango. The Demon Slayer was presently lying back, looking perfectly asleep to the untrained eye. But the monk knew her, knew how perfectly still she could be, resting and yet completely alert. _I just have to be a bit more subtle in how I approach this._

Taking a quick breath, Miroku asked, "How are you doing, Sango? Do you need anything? Some water? Another blanket, perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine," Sango replied, not bothering to open her eyes. "I just need a little rest, that's all." Then she opened her eyes, just the tiniest bit, and smiled. "But thank you, anyway, Miroku."

"It's no problem, really," Miroku replied in a sage, earnest manner. Then he tilted his head to the side and commented in a carefree manner, "You know, I must say, I never thought I'd see this."

"Huh? See what, Miroku?" Shippo asked quizzically.

"This alliance, Shippo," Miroku explained, careful to keep his tone casual. "When Koga announced that he planned to forge an alliance with the Demon Slayers, I have to admit that I...had some very serious doubts about how accepting the wolf-demons would be of such a plan."

A tiny, muted chuckle escaped Sango's lips at this. "Yeah, I know," she admitted, never once opening her eyes. "Especially considering the welcome we got when we first arrived."

Recalling that moment as well, thinking of the ravenous wolf-demons that had come after the group, with the only thing standing between them and murderous horde was Michiru's Protective Light. "I know. And considering the opinion most demons have of humans, Koga's whole plan seemed untenable."

Sango gave a tiny nod to this, and her entire body seemed to tense ever so slightly as she undoubtedly thought of some the previous situations they had encountered that had lent credence to the notion that such an alliance would be impossible, such as the duplicitous bat-demon tribe and their leader, as well the humans they had victimized. Humans that had taken out their frustrations over being predated on by the bat-demons by a little girl who shared the blood of both peoples. "Do you think this can work, Miroku?" the Demon Slayer finally asked. "Is that what you're wondering? If this alliance can really work?"

Miroku let out a tired sigh at this. "I honestly don't know, Sango. It's heartening that the wolf-demons are willing to make the attempt. And assuming that Daisuke does uphold his end of the deal..."

"He will," Sango firmly stated, glancing up at Miroku, her gaze firm and certain. "Daisuke is an honorable man, Miroku. He wouldn't even discuss such an alliance unless he believed he could make it work."

"I believe you, Sango. But that still doesn't mean that there can't be problems," Miroku told her. "After all, we're dealing with two very different peoples, and given the fact that Daisuke's people have likely been called to defend some of the villages against the wolf-demons, there's every chance that there'll be bad blood on both sides. Especially now that Toma and his people wiped out so many villages."

"Huh?" Shippo started, looking wide-eyed at the monk. "But - that wasn't Koga's fault! He did everything he could to stop them!"

"Yes, I know that. And so do many others," Miroku went on sagely. "But a great many people won't care. It's likely that some on both sides will only be able to see enemies, not allies." Shaking his head sadly, the monk lowered his eyes and added, "We're dealing with two very different peoples, who live in different worlds, have different ways of living. Getting them to bridge the gap that lies between them will be difficult. Maybe even impossible."

After making this statement, Miroku sat and watched as his friends reacted to it. Shippo looked down at the floor, his little face filling with concern. And as for Sango, she had much better control of her emotions, but still, some feelings were visible enough her absolute control. A flicker of worry and concern was seen, along with something else. Something that had nothing to do with the alliance. A pained concern that came straight from the heart.

_That's right, Sango, _Miroku nodded, knowing exactly what she was thinking of. Of what he had deliberately inspired her to think of while giving voice to a legitimate concern. _Michiru may be a good person, but you and he are from very different worlds. He has no real link to this time, or you to his. And while he can be a friend, there's no way he could ever truly be a part of your life._ Watching as such thoughts undoubtedly simmered and stewed in her mind, he went on to think, _Just let him go. Let him have his life in his world...and you have your life in this world. A life you can spend quite happily...with me._

* * *

"I really do appreciate you doing this, Michiru," Ayame beamed, the redhead clinging tightly to Michiru as the two of them flew about on Kirara's back. "Especially after all the trouble we've already put you and your friends through."

"Oh, it's no problem, really," Michiru smiled, glancing over his shoulder at the she-wolf. "Besides, it's not like we're in any real hurry to go anyplace else right now." Then he chuckled and added, "Well, except maybe for InuYasha."

Chuckling as well, Ayama nodded and said, "So I've noticed! Honestly, I've never met anybody who can swear as much as he -!" The redhead was cut off as Kirara suddenly changed course. Being used to this method of travel, Michiru instantly shifted his balance to compensate, but Ayame gasped in surprise and tightened her grip on the Kururugi boy. "Oh!"

Groaning slightly at the increased pressure on his chest, as well as turning red from the awareness that Ayame's considerable assets were being pressed firmly against his back, Michiru glanced back at her. "Uh, Ayame...? Please...not so tight...!" he pleaded weakly, his lungs too compressed to allow him to speak more strongly. "Can't...breathe...!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Ayame blurted, loosening her grip on the Shikigami User just a bit. Enough to allow him to breathe freely again. "I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?"

"No, not really," Michiru replied hesitantly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "You...surprised me more than anything."

Nodding to this, Ayame sighed, her cheeks coloring slightly. "I'm sorry, really. It's just..." Pausing, she bit the inside of her lip and glanced down at the ground far below. "This whole flying thing..."

Despite the situation, Michiru found himself chuckling at this. "I understand," he said, thinking of the discomfort experienced by Koga during their journey to and from Mount Houoh. Deciding that the alpha wolf would not appreciate his speaking of it, and that he wasn't in any hurry to make an enemy of him, he instead commented, "I guess you're used to keeping your feet on the ground, huh?"

"That's for sure!" Ayame admitted with a bashful look. A light tremor ran through her body as she looked down at the ground. "So...have you or those scouts of yours sensed anything unusual yet? Anything at all?"

Pressing his lips together, Michiru closed his eyes and focused his mind on the senses of his Shikigami, as well as the scouts that he had sent in various directions. "Well...not exactly," he eventually admitted. "That is, my scouts have picked up a lot of demonic energy in this whole area, but since there are so many wolf-demons living here anyway, their own demonic auras disrupt the natural forces in this area. It's making it harder to pick up any other natural disturbances." Opening his eyes again, he glanced back at his companion. "Ayame, about those animals you found dead...you said that they looked strange? That something was wrong with their skin?"

"Uh-huh. Their skin had turned purple, and a lot of their fur had fallen off!" Ayame reported, shuddering as she spoke. "Those that tried eating them said that their meat had become so horrible that they couldn't force themselves to stomach it."

"That doesn't sound like any disease I've ever heard of," Michiru admitted. "And they just died? There wasn't any particular place where they were together? I mean, there isn't a single area where they became sick or anything like that."

"No, nothing like that," Ayame admitted with a shake of her head. "When they started turning up, we would find one of them here or there. We thought it was weird, but we really didn't give any though to it." Heaving a deep breath, she then furrowed brows and added, "But as more and more of them died..." As the redhead trailed off, Michiru found himself more and more concerned. Whatever it was that was killing the animals and people had no readily apparent source, like tainted food or some kind of new demon. As Ayame herself had said earlier, the wolf-demons would likely have found some traces of something like that by now. Which meant that it was something subtle, perhaps something that wouldn't kill them immediately.

_Like a slow acting poison, or a poison that requires multiple doses in order to be lethal, kinda like on murder mystery shows, _the Kururugi boy thought, considering the many favorite plot devices of the writers of such shows. _So...if whatever's causing the problem is something like that...then where would the animals come into contact with something that could have a poison in it?_

It didn't take long for Michiru to ponder this question, at which he looked back at Ayame and asked, "Have your people checked the water around here? Rivers and ponds, that sort of thing?"

"Huh? Well, yeah! Of course we have!" Ayame replied in a quizzical voice. "But...there's nothing wrong with them! If there was, we'd have noticed it by now! After all, we have to drink the same water!"

Michiru knew this to be true. The wolf-demons had to use the same water as the mortal people and animals in the area. But at the same time, he had learned the hard way that poisons and other things that could leave a human sick had no effect on demons. "Maybe, but I'd still like to take a closer look," he finally decided in a low voice, opening his mind to the senses of his Water Shikigami. After locating what felt like a good-sized pond nearby, he stroked Kirara's head and pointed in the pond's direction. "That way, girl!" The two-tail replied with a friendly growl and shot forward, something that had Ayame cry out in distress and grab Michiru tightly again. "Oof! Ayame!"

"Sorry!" Ayame yipped in response, instantly loosening her grip somewhat. A few seconds passed as Michiru could practically hear the wolf-demon's heartbeat slowly settling. "I still don't know what you hope to find, though."

"Well, I guess if we knew what we're looking for...your people wouldn't be in so much trouble," Michiru commented needlessly. "And anyway, at least you'll have a chance to get your feet back on the ground."

"I won't argue with that," Ayame replied, sounding a bit more eager than she had probably intended.

Smiling at the she-wolf's nervousness, Michiru decided to shift his attention to business before he started laughing. "In the meantime, I better contact Kaname. See if she or the others have found anything on the ground." Then he sighed, his urge to laugh dead as he added, "Assuming she's not still mad at me."

"Huh?" Ayame started, sounding more surprised than nervous now. "What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"Well...it's a long story," Michiru responded, not sure if he wanted to discuss such matters with Ayame, given his lack of familiarity with her. Especially as he thought back to the look of scorn and disappointment Kaname had sent his way after he had accidentally blasted InuYasha right into the toad-demon's mouth the previous night. "Anyway, with everything's that been happening, I haven't really had a chance to sit down and talk with her about it. I mean, I've _wanted _to, but..."

Letting out a low sigh, Ayame nodded and answered, "I know. It's not always easy to deal with family, is it?"

Making a quizzical sound in his throat, Michiru glanced back at Ayame. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Ayame replied with a wry curl to her lip. "It's just...I have a cousin. She's nice enough to her mother and to grandpa, but to anybody else..." Rolling her eyes slightly, she shook her head and added, "I've lost count of the number of arguments I've had with her. And for the most ridiculous reasons!"

"Really?" Michiru replied, raising an eyebrow at this.

"Really," Ayame grumbled good-naturedly. "In fact, before all this went down, she was all for supporting Toma. Not because she actually believed in his cause or anything," she added quickly. "It was more to spite me and Koga than anything else."

"Wow," Michiru murmured sympathetically. "Can't be easy, huh?"

"No, it sure isn't," Ayame admitted in a tired fashion, one that betrayed a lengthy history that was far from pleasant. But before either one of them could say anything more on the subject, the she-wolf pointed ahead. "Look! There's a small lake just ahead!"

"I see it," Michiru replied, mentally reaching out to his scouts. Directing a small group to search for Kaname and her group, he gently nudged Kirara on with his knees. "Take us down, girl." The two-tail growled gently in response, and gently angled herself for a descent, moving slowly enough not to cause Ayame undue distress.

The instant they landed, Ayame virtually leapt off Kirara's back, very nearly sending Michiru crashing down in the process. As the Kururugi boy tottered over, windmilling his arms ineffectually, the she-wolf realized her error and quickly assisted him. "Oops, sorry!" Ayame apologized as she braced Michiru up. "I guess I was...in a bit of a hurry to get down."

"Oh, that's okay," Michiru replied easily as his cheeks burned from both the humilation of being placed in this predicament, as well as the fact that his face was hovering right above Ayame's considerable assets. Averting his eyes and hoping that she didn't notice, he swung his leg up over Kirara's back, and with Ayame's assistance, as well as a bit of bumbling, managed to set both feet on the ground. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ayame smiled pleasantly. Then she looked over at the lake and shrugged. "Well, here we are."

"Yeah," Michiru replied absently as he opened his mind to his Water Shikigami.

Watching as he furrowed his brows in concentration, Ayame sighed and shrugged. "I really don't know what you hope to find here," she admitted in a polite, yet somewhat condescending manner, like she was humoring a small child more than anything else. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with the water, anybody can see _that!_ I mean, look!" Gesturing towards the clear, clean, pristine surface of the water, Ayame then swung her gaze about at the surrounding woods. Huge, strong trees towered over them in every direction, providing ample shade for them to enjoy. Then she gestured at the water itself again, and added, "Besides, see all those fish? If there _was _something dangerous in the water, do you really think there'd be so many fish in there?"

"No, I wouldn't," Michiru frowned, his voice low and grim as he processed what the magical senses of his Shikigami were telling him. For a long time, he kept looking into the lake, at the fish that were visibly swimming before him, all the while he processed what his Shikigami were telling him. And no matter how long he did so, the things told him by his spirit familiars led him to one conclusion, over and over again. "But, Ayame...those fish..."

"What about them?" Ayame frowned, more confused than anything else as she cocked her head to the side. "What? What is it?"

"Those fish...they aren't swimming on their own, Ayame." Gulping loudly, Michiru looked up into her eyes, practically feeling his face pale as he reported, "The fish - everything in this lake - it's all dead."

* * *

"Dead?" Kaname blurted, her eyes going wide with shock. Then they narrowed somewhat suspiciously as she did a metaphoric double-take on what she had been told. "Wh-what do you mean dead?"

_It's just what I told you, Kaname!_ Michiru reported, his voice being conveyed by the scout that she now held in her hand. _I've already checked the lake three times! And according to my Shikigami, the fish and everything else in there are dead!_

Her disbelief sounding in her throat, Kaname shook her head once before retorting, "But how's that even possible?" A beat passed as she sensed her brother about to respond, but then she cut him off. "I mean,  
I know about all that stuff that happened at the castle with the samurai and everything, but why would anybody want to animate a bunch of dead _fish?_"

_To make it look like nothing's wrong in the water,_ Michiru answered instantly. _According to my Water Shikigami, there's something down at the bottom of the lake. Ayame and I are going to try and see if we can at least get a look at it. _There was a pause before he spoke again, this time in a more somber, gentle manner. _While we're doing that, could you check out some of the water sources in the area? Please? _Letting out a low sigh, Kaname looked about at her companions. Ginta and Hakkaku were looking at her querulously, clearly confused by they had heard so far. _This could be our first lead, and..._

"Alright, alright! I get the big picture, bro!" Kaname exclaimed impatiently. Wincing at her own tone of voice, she considered apologizing to Michiru for a moment, but then sighed instead before opening her mind to the senses of her Shikigami. "I'm sensing what feels like a pond or something nearby. We'll check it out and let you know what we find."

_Alright. But keep my scout with you, _Michiru told her, showing no anger at her earlier curt response. _That way, we'll be able to stay in touch, in case anything happens._

Unable to dispute the logic of her brother's suggestion, Kaname nodded and sighed. "Okay. I just hope nothing does happen," she muttered lowly before breaking off contact with her brother. As soon as she did, the scout in her hand reverted to the form of a card.

As she took the card and placed it in her vest pocket, Ginta and Hakkaku looked at her worriedly. "So...what was that all about?" Hakkaku wondered nervously. "Somebody's reanimating dead _fish?"_

"According to my brother, they are," Kaname muttered uncertainly, still unable to wrap her mind around that concept. Not wasting words, she quickly explained what Michiru had told her, as well as his instructions. "Anyway, we might as well check out that pond. It's not like we've had any luck so far."

The two wolf-demons exchanged glances before Ginta declared, "Okay, but I sure hope Michiru's wrong about this!"

"Yeah! I mean, what if something's really wrong with the water?" Shuddering at his own words, Hakkaku grimaced and added, "We could all be poisoned or something and not even know it!"

"Ugh! Don't say that!" Ginta returned worriedly. "Just thinking about it makes me feel all creepy!"

Sighing as the two wolf-demons made myriad noises of disgust, Kaname shook her head and told them, "Well, we won't know for sure until we check it out. So we better get going."

"Huh? Oh right!" Hakkaku piped up, blinking a few times in surprise before starting forward. "Well, what are you waiting for, Ginta? Get a move on!"

"Wha - but, hey! Hold on a second!" Ginta protested before moving to catch up. And with that, the unlikely threesome were on their way.

As they traveled, Kaname found herself frowning, her conversation with Michiru replaying in her mind. And as it did so, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty over the way she had acted towards her brother. The harsh and impatient way she had spoken dug into her heart. _I've never acted that way with him before. Even when he was being so secretive about what happened at the Doll Fesitival,_ she lamented, thinking of all the times she had been frustrated by his increasing secrecy, her foiled attempts to reach him and get him to be her brother again. But even as she thought about this, the emotions that were at the heart of her ire returned to her, deepening her frown. _But...still...he almost killed InuYasha yesterday! He didn't even think about what he was doing! He just opened fire, and...!_ As this thought ran its course, the Kururugi girl found herself flashing back to that moment when InuYasha had been struck by the force of Michiru's spell, and subsequently sent flying straight into the toad-demon's mouth. _He didn't even try to weaken the thing with Great River Attrition or anything like that! He just..._ Shuddering at this, Kaname then sighed as her ire found another direction. _Of course...it's not like I did anything to help, either. But...still..._

Slowly but surely, Kaname's concerns and confusions piled up on her, prompting her to think of other times, such as the day she had learned of her powers, when Michiru had very nearly killed one of her attackers in his race to rescue her. And though she knew that Miroku had provoked him, there was no doubt that her brother's actions during their sparring session had been disproportionate to say the least. _Has he really changed that much?_ she found herself wondering at one point, a pit forming in her stomach. _I knew he'd changed, but...or...is it just me?_ And as that thought ran its course, she lowered her head as another concern registered with her. _And...what about me? Will I start doing crazy stuff like that as well?_

Another weary sigh escaping her lips, Kaname wrestled with this question until she heard Hakkaku sniffing at the air. "We're almost there," the mohawked wolf-demon announced, taking another sniff. "I can smell the water now."

"So can I," Ginta chimed in, sniffing as well. "I don't smell anything wrong with it, though."

"I know, but we better check it out anyway," Kaname replied. Grateful for this distraction from her concerns, she broke into a quick dash.

Less than a minute later, she and the others arrived at the pond she had sensed. It was a good-sized one, though a long from being even a small lake, and was at the center of a small grove of trees and bushes. Kaname stood there for several seconds, looking into the clear, blue water, as well as the perfectly healthy plants that surrounded it. "Well, everything looks fine to me," Hakkaku announced, putting the Shikigami User's thoughts into words. "And it sure smells alright, too."

"Yeah, I know," Ginta agreed, taking another sniff of the air. "What do you think, Kaname? Do you sense anything in the water?"

"Not yet, but...give me a moment." With that, Kaname gazed down into the water, and then closed her eyes in concentration. Shutting out everything except the sensory perceptions of her Shikigami, and allowing them to fill her with their awareness. In her mind, she could feel the wind blowing gently about, as well as the nearby trees taking in the sunlight, trees that felt strong and healthy, unlike those that had been afflicted by the demonic grass. And she could also feel the water in the pond, water that felt as cool and clear as it looked, water that was flowing...

"Wait," Kaname frowned, focusing on the flow of the water. "There's...something at the bottom of the pond."

"Really?" Ginta piped up before glancing down into the pond. "I don't see anything."

"Yeah, me neither!" Hakkaku seconded.

Opening her eyes, Kaname again looked into the water, right in the direction she sensed the abnormality from. And like her wolf-demon companions, she couldn't see anything unusual. "I know, but...it's right down there," she told them, pointing in the direction of the disturbance. "I can feel a...a void in the water."

"A void?" Hakkaku echoed in confusion.

"I mean, I can sense water _around _something down there. I can't sense what that thing _is _or what it's made of or anything, but...there's definitely _something _down there!" Kaname explained, growing more concerned.

"Is it something small?" Ginta wondered, kneeling down to get a better look. "Something we can't see from here?"

Kaname gave a quick shake of her head at this. "No. It feels like it's pretty big. Like..." Pausing, she held out her hands before her to give an approximation of size, "about this big."

Furrowing his brow as he took in the indicated size, Hakkaku then looked back to the pond. "But...if it's that big, then how come...?"

"I don't know," Kaname responded, genuinely puzzled. For a moment, she considered what to do before finally reaching into her pocket and retrieving her brother's card. "Bro, can you hear me?"

_Loud and clear, Kaname,_ Michiru replied almost immediately. _Have you found anything?_

"Maybe. We just got to a small pond, and...I'm sensing...well, I don't know what it is, but there's _something _down there. Something we can't see," Kaname reported in an even manner, her annoyance forgotten. "What about you? Are you and Ayame having any luck?"

_Kinda. I'm using my Flowing Great River so we can reach the thing, but we're taking it slowly,_ Michiru explained in a low, terse voice. _If this whatever-it-is is what's making the animals sick, then we can't take any chances._

"Right, good idea," Kaname admitted with a quick nod. Grateful that her brother was acting more like his normally level-headed self, she once again turned her attention to the strange void she sensed. "Well, this pond is pretty small. We might be able to get to the thing on our end before you reach yours."

There was a brief pause before Mcihiru answered, _Just be careful, Kaname. I've got a bad feeling about this._

"You're not alone, bro. And don't worry; we'll be careful," Kaname answered before breaking off contact. Pausing just long enough to put her card back in her pocket, she glanced back at her companions. "Okay. Let's see if we can get a look at this thing," she murmured even as she focused her thoughts. A pentagram appearing at her feet, she summoned the power of her Water Shikigami with the invocation, "Oh, mighty flowing river, abandon your current form! Flowing Great River!"

With this spell, the fish that was her Water Shikigami shot into the pond, linking it to Kaname. She then formed a picture in her mind, a picture the water slowly emulated. "Kaname, what are you -?" Hakkaku started to ask, only to be hushed when a fissure appeared in the pond's surface. The fissure slowly widened, effectively creating two waterfalls that were moving away from each other.

"Whoa!" Ginta gaped as the fissure deepened, reaching down to the floor of the pond. "I didn't know you could do _that, _Kaname!"

"Well...it's my first time," Kaname admitted from between clenched teeth. What she didn't bother to mention was that it was also proving to be a lot more difficult than she had anticipated. The walls of water she had created were far from stable, and the further the corridor went and the wider it became, the more difficult it became to maintain it. "C'mon...just a bit more," she pleaded of herself as she held her arms up and forward, as if she were physically working to hold the two walls in place. A strain that felt more physical with each passing moment. And became more intense as she made the corridor longer and longer, pushing into the very center of the pond, until...

"Hey! Look!" Hakkaku cried out, very nearly shattering Kaname's concentration. Looking up from her endeavors and coming very close to yelling at the wolf-demon for ruining them, she suffered another blow to her focus when she saw him pointing towards the very end of the corridor. "There's something down there!"

"Wow! You were right, Kaname!" Ginta seconded as he came up alongside her, his mouth hanging open in surprise. "There _is _something down there!"

"Yeah..." Kaname grated, gratification warring with strain, and strain slowly winning. Realizing that she had to do something fast, lest the corridor collapse and she be forced to go through this all over again, she summoned forth the power of another Shikigami. "And now...Ice Crystal!" she cried out, her Ice Shikigami rising up at her command. Her power divided between the two different familiars, the walls she had fought so hard to maintain wobbled like gelatin for a moment, but this lasted only until her Ice magic flew into them, freezing them solid. Within seconds, the effect had spread throughout the walls of the corridor, rendering them solid ice for what Kaname hoped would be a good long while.

Letting go a heavy sigh as she allowed her Flowing Great River to dissipate, Kaname slumped forward. "Whew...that did it," she breathed heavily, placing her hands on her knees in order to keep from collapsing headfirst into the ground. "I can't believe how hard that was..."

"Well, at least it worked!" Hakkaku grinned eagerly. "C'mon, Ginta! Let's go grab that thing and get it out of there before the ice melts!"

"Sure thing!" Ginta agreed, already moving forward.

Watching the two wolf-demons sprint forward, Kaname thought of assuring them that the ice wouldn't melt for some time. But even as thought this, she frowned as she thought of how ardently the water had resisted her magic. And while it was true that she had never tried anything of that sort before, she couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with that. "Okay," she finally muttered, forcing the word up through a strained throat. "Just be careful, you two! We don't know what that thing is!"

"We'll be careful!" Hakkaku quickly assured her as he and Ginta made their way down the corridor. Taking care not to slip on the patches of ice that had formed on the ground, the wolf-demon pair soon arrived at the object that had been hidden beneath the water's surface. The two of them looked at it for a time, slowly circling it as if to figure out the best way of handling it. Then, after exchanging a look, they shrugged and knelt down on either side of it, and slowly placed their hands under it. Pausing for a moment, as if to satisfy themselves that the thing wasn't going to burn their hands off or anything of that nature, they then lifted it up out of the frozen soil, and began carefully marching it back towards the shore.

As she watched, Kaname found herself half-expecting the object being brought up to her to explode into a million pieces, or release some kind of noxious miasma, or do some other horrible thing that she couldn't even imagine. Which left her that much more relieved when her wolf-demon friends arrived on the shore, their prize intact and apparently benign. "Well, here it is, Kaname!" Hakkaku announced as they held it up between them.

Nodding, Ginta then frowned slightly before adding, "Yeah, but...what is it?"

Exhaling lowly, Kaname just stood there, looking at the object in question before finally admitting, "I have no idea." Heaving a deep breath, she forced herself to stand back up, taking an awkward step backwards in order to stead herself, and decided, "Let's get it back to the mountains for now. Maybe someone back there will have an idea of what it is."

"Right!" the two wolf-demons replied, eagerly starting forward with their unusual prize in hand.

* * *

"So, this is what you found, huh?" Yorozuko muttered thoughtfully as he studied the peculiar objects that were currently sitting on the ground before him. "And you think that these things are the cause of our problems?"

"That's right," Michiru nodded, glancing down at the two objects that they had labored so diligently to retrieve and bring back to the cave that was the Yorozuko's chamber, where he and the rest of their group, along with the wolf-demons he knew by name were gathered to study their find. The stones were made of some kind of craggy, aqua blue crystal, and where about the size of a beach ball. "After we found these things, Ayame and I did a sweep of the other ponds and lakes in the area. And from what I can tell, they're in everything except for the rivers and creeks." Heaving a deep breath, he narrowed his eyes at the objects in question. "Also, when Ayame and I got this one out of the lake, all the fish stopped moving and started rotting away!"

"It's just like what's been happening with all the animals, Grandpa! Their scales started falling out, and their bodies turned purple!" Ayame reported, her voice trembling with disgust. "They've been dead all this time! These stones, whatever they are...they were just making it look they were still alive! To keep us from finding them!"

"I don't believe this," Koga muttered, his voice low with disgust as he glared at the apparent culprits in their situation. "I must've searched forest a hundred times by now, and I never even noticed them! I just blew right by the water, not even thinking to check it out, or anything!"

Snorting loudly, InuYasha his arms folded as he leaned against the gave walls. "Heh, no surprise there, you scrawny wolf! Thinking isn't something you do a lot of!"

"InuYasha..." Kagome muttered, shooting him a disapproving glare before returning her gaze to Koga. "Look, it's not your fault! It's like they said!" Gesturing over at Ayame, the Kururugi twins, and Ginta and Hakkaku, she then gave the alpha wolf a look of purest sympathy. "Nobody could see the crystals while they were in the water! Or smell them or anything else!" When this failed to soothe Koga, she shrugged and glanced down at the stones, adding, "And their aura...it's really faint...so..."

"I know. I couldn't even sense their auras with all the demonic energy in the area," Michiru ruefully admitted. "Even when we got to the lake, it just...blended in. I couldn't sense the stone itself until I was right next to it."

Nodding slowly to himself, Miroku tightened his grip on his staff as he muttered, "The demonic aura possessed by these objects is faint. Faint enough to go unnoticed, even in an extensive search." His eyes narrowing sharply, he then looked over at Koga. "And if the aura was such that it altered the water, made it poisonous to mortal creatures..."

"That must be why I had such a hard time manipulating the water back there," Kaname piped up, her voice low with dread awe. "The demonic aura must've been messing up the water!"

"Yeah, it makes sense," Michiru commented, thinking of his own difficulties in manipulating the water. After failing to create a corridor through the lake such as the one Kaname had made, he had been forced to ride Kirara out to the center of the lake, and using his Wind Shikigami to create a whirlpool that reached to the lake's floor. "If the demonic aura was corrupting the water, then..."

"Uh, hold on a sec." Glancing down, Michiru found Shippo looking nervously at the stones from Kagome's side. "If those stones made the water poisonous, and we've all been drinking it, doesn't that mean that we'll get sick as well?"

A heavy moment of silence fell upon the group, one that froze Michiru in place as the implications of the fox-demon's words struck home. "What?" Koga howled, his eyes ballooning with horror as he looked over at Kagome. "Aw, damn! I - I didn't even - Kagome, I -!"

"Now, now, hold on, Koga!" Kagome quickly broke in, waving her hands before her. Glancing this way and that at her friends, her face took on a somewhat nervous cast as she said, "I mean, we haven't noticed anything wrong, and...well, we all feel fine...right?"

Sango nodded to this as she gazed down at the stones. "As weak as this demonic aura is, it would probably take a long time of consistently using the water before we would notice any symptoms," the Demon Slayer commented in an easy fashion. "Remember, whoever came up with these stones didn't want them to be found. And if the animals started dying immediately after drinking from one of the lakes or ponds, your people would have noticed it. Right, Ayame?"

As Ayame made a noise of confirmation, Koga growled deep in his throat before turning from Kagome back to the stones. "Whoever came up with these stones?" he echoed bitterly. "I think it's pretty damn obvious who cooked these damn things up!"

A beat passed before Ayame frowned. "Toma?"

"Who else could it have been?" Koga snarled hatefully. "He threatened to have the entire tribe wiped out unless he was made leader! Do you really think he wouldn't do something like _this?"_

"That maybe true, Koga! But right now, we have no proof that Toma's responsible for this!" Robai cautioned him in a voice of sage wisdom. "And making baseless accusations now would -!"

"Baseless accusations?" InuYasha sneered derisively. "Yeah, right!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome immediately protested.

"Hey, don't get me wrong! I don't like admitting it, but for once, the scrawny wolf is right!" InuYasha muttered vehemently. "First that bastard put those rocks in the water to make all the animals sick, then he uses the mess they make to try and get himself made the boss of this stinking pack of wolves!" Giving a loud snort, the half-demon glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "He probably figured that once Koga was given the boot, he could get rid of the stones and be a big hero for solving everybody's problems!"

"That could well be, InuYasha," Miroku admitted. "But even if Toma were responsible for putting the stones in place, where did he get them?" The half-demon raised an eyebrow at this, prompting the monk to turn towards the wolf-demons. "According to Ginta and Hakkaku, Toma's rise to power came some time after the problems with the wolf-demons began, correct?"

"That is correct, monk," Yorozuko responded, nodding slightly as he spoke. "Before the food shortage, he had few to call his allies. Mostly wild youths who were dissatisfied with the tribe as a whole, for whatever reasons." Then the aged wolf looked down at the crystalline stones on the floor. "And it is doubtful that they, or any other wolf-demon, would have the knowledge or the skill to forge things such as these."

Nodding to this, Miroku frowned and returned his attention to InuYasha. "Also, we have to take into account the fact that the poisoning of the animals has put the entire tribe in danger. Even with their removal, it will take time for the local wildlife to recover. Making it all that much more unlikely that any wolf-demon would be willing to endanger their food supply, simply to help Toma fulfill his ambitions." When the half-demon answered with a loud snort, the monk went on to say, "Which means that we must consider the possibility that someone else created these crystals. Someone outside the wolf-demon tribe."

"But - who would do something like that?" Ayame wondered, glancing at the stones and then at her fellow wolf-demons. "Another tribe?"

"Anything's possible, I suppose," Robai muttered lowly. "But possibilities and maybes and what-not don't do us any good. What we need is to find out for sure if it was Toma or somebody else who made these things! And the sooner, the better!"

His brows furrowed, Koga considered the old wolf-demon for a moment. "Well, the first thing we have to do is to get these damned rocks out of our water! Starting right now!" the alpha wolf announced with heavy authority in his voice. "Ginta! Hakkaku! Go round up every able-bodied wolf-demon you can find! Tell them we've found the cause -!"

"Tell them that we found what _may _be responsible for our current situation," Yorozuko broke in. When Koga turned to give him a surprised look, the white wolf arched a bushy eyebrow at him. "Though these stones are almost certainly the cause of our problems, there's always the chance that there may be something else, some other factor in this that we haven't found just yet."

"And what kind of 'factor' could that be?" Koga demanded incredulously.

"I don't know. But still, there remains a chance that these stones aren't the only culprits in our woes. Especially if your friends are correct, and Toma was not responsible for them," Yorozuko explained in a sage manner. "Koga, you are our leader now, but there is still a great deal that you need to learn about _being _a leader."

"That's for sure!" Robai chimed in a mock-scolding manner. "And one of things happens to be avoid making accusations you can't back up! Do you have any idea how foolish you would look if you declared that Toma was the culprit, only to find out that there's someone else out there responsible for this?"

Koga's mouth popped open at this, a protest on the tip of his tongue. But even as he about to give voice to it, his eyes went wide, and his attempt at a retort sputtered out into a host of unintelligible noises. His face turning to one of uncertainty, he began muttering beneath his breath as he lowered his gaze somewhat. Finally, after glancing back up at Robai, he gave one final growl before declaring, "Alright, fine then. Just tell them about these stones, and that we need to find them and get them out of the water as quickly as possible."

"Right, Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku responded as one.

"And be sure to tell them that it was our human allies that discovered them," Koga added after a beat. Then he glanced at Robai and asked, "That is, unless you've got a problem with that, old man?"

"None whatsoever!" Robai wryly chuckled. "Nothing wrong with giving credit where credit is due, after all!"

Nodding to this, Koga glanced at Ginta and Hakkaku. "In that case, you better get going! The sooner we get these damned rocks out of the water, the better I'll feel!"

"No arguments here!" Ginta declared, with Hakkaku nodding his agreement before the two of them turned and started out on their assigned task.

Once they had left, Koga sighed and brought his hand to his forehead. "Michiru, everyone...I really have to thank you for this," he told them in a weary voice. "If you hadn't thought to check the water, we might never have found these miserable stones."

"It's no problem, Koga," Michiru responded easily. When a dismissive snort punctuated his words, he glanced over at InuYasha, who was making a point of averting his eyes. "Besides, these stones are dangerous. Not just to the wolf-demons, but to everything that lives in this area."

"No arguments here," Ayame commented in a low voice. Heaving a deep breath, the redhead studied the humans for a time, seeming to age before their eyes. "Look, I know we've already asked you to a great deal for us, but..." The redhead paused as InuYasha growled disgustedly in his throat, and took a deep breath as Kagome shot him a killing glare. "Do you think you could go help the others with tracking down these crystal stones? I mean...we have no real way of detecting them on our own, so..."

Knowing exactly how his friend would feel about this, Michiru glanced apologetically in InuYasha's direction before saying, "Sure, no problem. With all of us working together, it probably shouldn't take too long to get them all."

Nodding to this, Koga looked like he was about to say something to this. But even as he opened his mouth to speak, the sound of approached footsteps echoed through the chamber. As he and a few others turned to look, another wolf-demon appeared. "Hey, what the -?" the alpha wolf sputtered out, only for his eyes to go wide with recognition. "Raido?"

"Koga! Ayame! I'm sorry to barge in like this, but its important!" Raido announced as he approached his leader. "Kokoro has just returned! He's brought a message from the Demon Slayers!"

His mouth popping open, Koga stared at the wolf-demon. "He has?" he gaped, to which the messenger nodded quickly. "Is he at the usual place?" The newcomer again nodded, to which the alpha wolf turned and said, "Uh, listen, I gotta go and check this out! You all...do whatever it is you want, and I'll be back as soon as possible!"

"Can I go with you, Koga?" Sango suddenly spoke up. As Michiru and Koga turned to look at her, the Demon Slayer smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but...it's been a long time since I've seen Kokoro. And he and Daisuke...they were good friends of my family, and..."

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything! Of course you can come!" Koga replied in an easy manner. "I bet he'll be thrilled to see you as well! You being a Demon Slayer yourself and all!" Without further ado, the alpha wolf confidently started forward. A moment later, Sango moved to follow, an eagerness and lightness to her step that Michiru had only seen before, after Naraku's apparent death on Asagiri Island. During the time when she had Kohaku had been a family again.

_Guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's probably been a long time since she's seen another Demon Slayer, or this Kokoro,_ Michiru thought, immediately curious about this creature, as well as Daisuke and his fellow Demon Slayers. For a moment, he considered joining Sango and Koga, and find out what message Kokoro was carrying firsthand. But after a moment's consideration, he decided against it. Given how closely Sango kept her emotions, it was likely that she wouldn't feel comfortable with too many witnesses to her reunion with her friend. _Besides, it's not like I have any real reason to join them. Koga has to get this message, so he has to go. _Heaving a sigh, the Kururugi looked away from Sango and turned towards the rest of his friends. _Besides, we have our own work to do right now..._

* * *

"I really appreciate this, Koga," Sango commented as she followed the wolf-demon, moving steadily up the mountain. "I know you're busy with everything that's happening, and..."

"Hey, like I said, it's no problem, Sango!" Koga replied with an easy smile. "I bet it's been a while since you and Kokoro have seen each other!"

_That's for sure,_ Sango thought, a sad smile playing about her lips. The truth was, she hadn't seen Daisuke, Kokoro, or anyone from his village for well over a year before the destruction of her home. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to visit; the problem was that making such a trip was difficult, even with the aid of Kirara and Kororo, and would require several days at least simply to travel in one direction. And the life of a Demon Slayer often didn't allow for such things; as soon as she was of age, Sango spent much of her time on missions to hiring villages, and the time when she wasn't actively in battle, she spent training for it. And then there were the people of her own village, people with whom she was good friends with as well. People to whom she had her own responsibilities to, such as bringing in money, as well as pieces of demonic bone and shell they could fashion tools and weapons from.

After the destruction of her home and the loss of her friends and family, Sango knew she could have likely found time to travel to Daisuke's village, either with InuYasha and the others or by herself. But even though she could have, she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to travel there, to tell them that everyone from her home had died. She had a difficult enough time dealing with the loss of everyone she had known and loved as it was; to give voice to their fates was a burden she couldn't bear. Also, she knew that if she had told Daisuke of what had happened, that Naraku had been the cause of their fellow Slayers, he would likely have gotten involved in the hunt for the malevolent beast that was their bane. And she couldn't risk that. She couldn't risk getting anyone else mixed up in this nightmarish war with Naraku. She couldn't risk anyone else dying because of her.

_But what about now?_ Sango thought, her reasons for avoiding contact rising up even as they made their way up the mountain. Daisuke had likely already learned of the destruction of her village, and could well believe that she herself was dead as well. The thought of revealing that she was alive and well after all this time caused her stomach to twist about uneasily. She couldn't even begin to imagine the reaction Daisuke would have to this, as well as her making a point of not telling him about what happened sooner.

For a moment, Sango considered telling Koga she had changed her mind, and avoid contact with Kokoro. But a moment later, she rejected this idea. Even though she had wanted to protect Daisuke and his people, he still deserved the truth. And with them now in such close proximity to him and his village, with no sign of Naraku in recent times and no urgent mission on the horizon, there really was no legitimate excuse for her not to make time to travel to his village, to let him know the truth.

It made sense, Sango decided. Even though she had the best of intentions, a lie by omission remained a lie. _Besides, he deserves to know. They all deserve to..._

"Hey! There you are!" Koga spoke up enthusiastically. Snapped from her thoughts, Sango looked up and watched the wolf-demon disappear around a section of rock. With this realization, she decided to hurry up, so as to not give her self-doubts another chance to encroach on her. A moment later, she had caught up with the wolf-demon...and froze at what she saw.

"Kokoro..." Sango breathed as she took in the creature perched before her. Daisuke's companion was a majestic bird, similar in body structure to a phoenix. His majestic wings were furled against his body, but it was clear to see just how large they would be when spread to their full width. His tail was like a tapestry of feathers spilling forth behind him, and his plumage had the same sheen as silver. His legs and beak seemed to be made of burnished armor.

"Good to see you back here!" Koga grinned as he made his way up to the metallic phoenix, who offered a friendly squawk. "I hear you have something for - huh?" Breaking off, the alpha wolf took a step back when Kokoro gave a puzzled squawk. Then, as the silvery bird trained his eyes on Sango, he squawked again, that much more loudly, before rushing up to her, making various noises of surprise and pleasure.

Despite all her worries and concerns, Sango laughed at the eager bird. "Hello, Kokoro. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kokoro responded with a series of chirps and tweets that were completely unintelligible, but at the same time, the Demon Slayer could sense the emotions with which the sounds were made. Emotions to which she responded to by saying, "I take it you heard about what happened to our village, didn't you?" Bobbing his head, the metallic phoenix than cocked his head to the side in a questioning fashion. "I'm sorry. But...a lot's happened since then. It's...a long story." Kokoro issued another series of tweets, as well as long, low whistle of sadness. "Yes, I know. I thought about coming to see you and Daisuke a lot. Really. But..." Heaving a heavy sigh, the Demon Slayer shook her head before adding, "like I said. A lot's been happening, and..."

Giving voice to a concerned squawk, Kokoro cocked his head to the side as the pain of everything that Sango had been through rose up, causing a wad of bile to form in her throat. "I'm sorry," she murmured, shaking her head sadly. "It's just...there's so much that I want to say, but...I couldn't find a way to say it." Letting out a tired sigh that had a bit of a hoarse laugh to it, she just stood there for a time, looking into Kokoro's eyes. Eyes that were so filled with concern and confusion at the pain that she knew was showing for all the world to see. And as she did so, she knew that she couldn't talk of that pain now. Not when she knew that she would have to explain what happened to Daisuke as well. She didn't want to have to bring back all that agony more than once in so short a time. So ultimately, all she said was, "I promise, I'll explain everything soon. To you _and _Daisuke." The metal bird issued a few tweets at this before Sango sighed and asked, "So...you have something for Koga?"

Drawing back at the sudden shift in subject, Kokoro narrowed his eyes at her. Seeming to say with his face that her story better be worth the wait, he then bent his head down to his right leg, which had a scroll securely bound to it. At the touch of his beak, the cords that held it in place untied themselves and fell way, allowing the silvery phoenix to lift it up and present it to Koga. "Heh! I was wondering when you two would remember I was here," the wolf-demon commented as he unfurled the scroll. "Now, let's see..."

"What's it say?" Sango wondered, edging over to get a better view of what was written. To her surprise, however, there was no message inscribed on the scroll. Instead, there was a magical sigil emblazoned on the parchment, like a more complex version of the pentagrams used in Michiru and Kaname's Shikigami magic. "What the...what is that?"

"It's how Daisuke and I have been sending messages," Koga replied. Then, with an almost embarrassed smile, he explained, "You see...the thing is..."

A beat passed as Sango realized what the wolf-demon was trying to say. "You can't read?"

"Nope. In fact, I don't think that any wolf-demon can," Koga admitted with more than a hint of humiliation. "Anyway, Daisuke and his people...they came up with a way for us to keep in touch, and..." Pausing, the wolf-demon studied Sango for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Aw, hell. Why don't I just show you how it works? It'll be less of a headache."

Nodding to this, the Demon Slayer stood back and watched as Koga returned his attention to the scroll in his hands. Kneeling down, he placed the scroll flat on the ground, and then placed the palm of his right hand on the sigil at the center of it. The instant he did so, the magic circle lit up, causing the air to swirl about them, like a tornado reduced to a gentle, circular breeze.

"Hello, there, Koga," came a distorted voice, one that Sango immediately recognized as belonging to Daisuke. "I'm glad to hear of your success with the tournament, as well as deposing of Toma. I'm grateful that you could find warriors strong enough to assist you, and your people." There was a pause at this, and the disembodied voice created by the magically animated wind took on a heavy caste. "I'm only sorry that I was unable - unwilling - to assist you in that myself. The only thing I can say is that I felt that the risks of such an expedition made it untenable, especially given the contempt your people held you in, and ask your forgiveness."

"Heh! You don't have to worry, Daisuke!" Koga muttered in a wry fashion. "After everything Toma and his idiots pulled, I wouldn't have blamed anybody for not wanting to come anywhere near here!"

"I have to admit to be curious about the warriors you found to battle on your behalf," Daisuke's voice continued even as Koga spoke. "I know you said that they were powerful fighters in their own respect, but even so, they must be very brave to risk their lives in this way." This statement was punctuated by a mild chuckle, which was followed by the comment, "Either that, or very foolish."

_There are times I'd have to say both,_ Sango thought, recalling some of the insanity she and her friends had been party to.

"In any case, I'm thankful that you've succeeded in securing the leadership of your people, my friend," Daisuke's voice continued, still speaking in the pleasant, even manner that Sango remembered. "And given what you've told me, the time is now to begin the final arrangements pertaining to our alliance." Koga's eyes went wide at this, as if he weren't expecting his fellow leader to move so quickly. "It's best that we don't waste any time in setting the alliance, Koga. Despite everything, there are still some amongst my people who have concerns about allying themselves with demons. And from what you've told me, there are many wolf-demons who feel similarly about us."

"You got that one right," Koga muttered sourly.

"If this alliance is going to work, we need to have both our peoples learning to work together, and more importantly, believing that such an alliance can last. And we have to do it quickly, before doubt and fear sets in," Daisuke explained, an edge of concern to his voice. "As such, I propose that we meet tomorrow at the field that lies between our respective homes. The one with marked by the three boulders." Koga quickly nodded to this, making it clear that he knew what Daisuke was speaking about. "We will each bring whatever people we feel necessary to negotiate the terms of the alliance. We want to make sure that everything is spelled out accurately, so that there are no mishaps later on."

"No arguments here," Koga nodded.

"Also, I would like it if you were to bring the warriors who fought in the tournament," Daisuke added, a bit of humor to his words. "A little extra security wouldn't hurt, and I have to admit to being curious about a group that would fight against such overwhelming odds." Again chuckling in a warm fashion, the proud Demon Slayer sighed and concluded, "In any case, I ask that you respond as quickly as possible. Good luck, my friend. I hope to see you again soon."

At these words, the winds swirling around Koga faded away, as did the light of the magic circle that had stirred them into activity. The resulting silence didn't last long, as the wolf-demon leader grinned and stood. "Damn, it feels like everything's finally coming together!" he announced, holding the expended scroll and looking at it like it was made of gold. "I better get a message ready for him right away!"

"Do you want me to tell Ayame and the others about this?" Sango wondered.

"No, no! I'll be taking care of that myself! I want to be the one to give them the good news." Then Koga shot Sango a wry look and told her, "If you want to help, you can tell the little mutt that he's going to be sticking around here for a while longer!"

Wincing at the thought of this particular burden, Sango then sighed and replied, "Okay, then." Hoping that the admission that she wanted to go see her friend again would help salve the half-demon's impatience, but not too optimistic about that, the woman warrior looked over at Kokoro and added, "Besides, I wouldn't miss this meeting for anything. I've got a lot of explaining to do."

Kokoro's response was a gentle nod and a single squawk, one that made it clear that he eagerly awaited this explanation himself.

* * *

"I don't believe this..." came a voice from off to the side. One of many voices, many irritations that Toma had been forced to tolerate. "I just can't believe this is happening..."

"Yeah, well, it's happening!" came another, less patient voice. "So do me a favor and shut up about it!"

"Hey! Don't tell me to shut up!" retorted the first speaker. "What gives you the right to tell me to do anything, anyway?"

"My fangs and claws, that's what!" snapped the second one. "You've been moaning and complaining about this ever since we got banished! Now shut up before I make you!"

"You and what pack?" snarled the first one. Barely paying attention, Toma glared at them out of the corner of his eyes, watching as the two wolf-demons stood and snarled hatefully at each other. "I'll complain all I want, you got that?"

"Oh, and what have you got to complain about, anyway?" a third weakling spoke up in a voice choked with misery. "Thanks to those humans, I lost my mate _and _my pups! She was expecting when all of this happened!" Sucking in a furious sob, he shook his head and muttered, "My pups...and I'll never even have the chance to see them, or hold them, or, or -!"

"Yeah, well, boo-hoo!" the second weakling shot back. "You're not the only one who was forced to leave his mate, you know! In fact -!"

"Will you all be _silent?"_ Toma snarled, shooting them a killing glare. "The last thing I need to deal with is your pathetic whining!"

To their credit, the three simpering wimps were smarter than they were strong. Each of them shut up instantly, rather than tempt Toma's wrath, though they continued to glare at each other, and at him. The same way each of his exiled followers had been doing for the past day, since they had been cast from their rightful home.

Toma simply snorted at this. He honestly didn't give a damn about what those idiots said or did, anyway. All that mattered was that they obeyed his commands. The weak obey the strong. That was the way the world worked. And if they ever forgot this very basic rule of life, than he would kill them without mercy.

_Just as I _will _kill you, Koga! You and your filthy little humans! _Toma thought, a wicked smile curling his lips as he looked back at the mountains that would one day soon be his to rule once more. _In fact, I think I'll make you watch as I kill your so-called champions, one by one, before finally finishing you off!_ With a cruel chuckle, he imagined the pleading, despairing looks on the five worthless humans who had dared forget their place in the world, and had actually had the gall to try and defy a superior wolf-demon such as himself. _By tomorrow night, I'll have everything I need to take back control of the wolf-demon tribe, and remake it in my image! And your Demon Slayer friends will be nothing more than fresh meat!_

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry to take so long, but real life has not been very kind to me. Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories, please?

Now, in recent times, I got hold of a new program which I have been working with for coloring some of my sketches. I haven't gotten many Cursed Mask pics done yet, but I did do a scene featuring Michiru and Sango's first kiss. If anyone wants to check it out, just go to deviantart and look under my name there.

By the way, I remember one of the Anonymous wondering about the possibility of a story where Michiru falls for a girl other than Sango? I've actually considered the possibility of doing a Michiru/Kagura fic. (Hey, Kaname got that Easter Egg ending with Sesshomaru, right? So why shouldn't the other Kururugi have a story that pairs him with a powerful, semi-evil demon?)

Jetty, Shippo has always struck me as being somewhat clueless when it comes to romantic issues. I don't think he'd of figured it out just yet. As for Michiru and another lady…well, let's just wait and see, shall we?

Urzu 11, Miroku is many things, but I don't think he'd give up on something he wants. Still, it's just one of those things we'll have to wait for, isn't it?


	15. Preparations for Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 15: Preparations for Peace

As Kagome dangled the compass by its string, she was aware of the wolf-demons who were working around her. Some of them muttering in disdain for the human priestess, others were looking on hopefully. And then there were those who simply standing there, waiting and watching curiously, wondering what she was about to do.

Despite the situation, Kagome couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed at being the center of so much attention. So she dealt with it in the only way she knew how. Pausing to smile pleasantly at her impromptu audience, she then focused her thoughts on the compass in her hands. Obediently as always, the magical artifact glowed with spiritual light, its pointer spinning about for a moment before sending out a beam of sacred light into the center of the lake before her. "Ah, there you are!" she grinned as she held up the object in her free hand. Channeling her spiritual energy into it, she told it, "Okay! Time to go to work!"

A moment later, the statuette she held, that of a serpentine dragon coiled about golden rod, lit up with spiritual might. The dragon's eyes flashed a deep crimson before it exploded into a pillar of golden light that flew up and away from Kagome to shoot over the lake. There it circled about wildly, until at last resolving into a majestic golden dragon.

To Kagome's satisfaction, the dragon was now the center of attention, rather than herself. "You know what to do!" she commanded as she held up the rod of the statuette, which linked her powers to the dragon. "Got get that rock!" Letting out a fierce roar, the dragon roared and shot down into the lake with a great splash. A moment or so passed as the wolf-demons looked one from the shore, murmuring lowly in wonderment.

The murmurs changed to shouts of astonishment as the dragon erupted from the lake, sending forth a huge spray that shown like a rainbow in the sun. Obedient as could be, it then wound its way over to Kagome, and lowered its head before her, depositing a craggy, aqua-blue rock the size of a beach ball on the ground. "Good work!" Kagome beamed, smiling appreciatively at the dragon before holding up the rod to it. "Now...return!" At her command, the dragon roared once more before glowing gold. In the span of a few seconds, it had shrunken back down to its original size and wrapped itself about the rod once more. Then the light faded, giving no indication as to the true nature of the statuette and its power.

Making a mental note to thank Wyvern for this useful gift, Kagome then looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. "Way to go, sis!" Ginta grinned as he and Hakkaku approached. "Wow, you weren't kidding about that magic statue of yours!"

"Sure weren't!" Hakkaku agreed as Kagome carefully returned to her backpack. "Where the heck did you find something like that, anyway?"

"Oh, it was just a gift," Kagome replied in a nervously casual manner. "I got it from a...a lord back from where I come."

"A lord? From your home?" Ginta wondered.

"Eh, yeah. I, uh...well, InuYasha and I were able to help him with something, and he...gave us a few things," Kagome answered in a more uncertain manner.

His excitement subsiding, Hakkaku frowned asked, "Uh, this lord of yours...he wouldn't be the same guy who gave you that awful drum of yours, would he?"

This simple question crushing her smile into nothingness, Kagome groaned hesitantly before responding, "Well...yeah. Of course, he's given me a lot of other stuff, like the dragon and everything, so..."

"Hey, don't worry! We're not mad at you or anything, sis!" Ginta assured her, holding up his hands as he spoke. "Isn't that right, Hakkaku?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure! Right! Of course!" Hakkaku replied, nodding rapidly as he did so. "I mean, I could never be mad at you, sis!"

"Of course not!" Ginta seconded with an easy smile. A smile that took on a more pained cast as he added, "Still, that's one item that I really wish he _hadn't _given you..."

"I know, and I really am sorry about that. Believe me, I won't be using it again anytime soon," Kagome assured them. _At least, not if I can help it,_ she added inwardly. As the two wolf-demons smiled at this bit of reassurance, the modern priestess glanced down at the crystal she had retrieved. "So, how are the other teams doing? Have they gotten any more of these things?"

A beat passed as the duo processed the sudden shift in conversation, at which their expressions turned serious. "Oh, have they ever, sis!" Hakkaku confirmed as Ginta nodded. "Between you, your friends, and everybody else, we've already found..." The mohawked wolf-demon paused uncertainly at this, then held up his hands and started counting off of them. Muttering beneath his breath, he then blurted out, "They've found more than ten of these things so far! And that's all that we know about!"

"Right! They might have gotten even more that we don't know about yet!" Ginta seconded worriedly as he glanced down at the single stone Kagome had retrieved. "With all these things messing up the water, it's no wonder all the animals have been getting sick!"

"Tell me about it!" Hakkaku agreed. "How the heck did Toma manage to get them all in the water without any of us noticing it, anyway?"

Just as Ginta was opening his mouth to speak, Kagome held out her hand and declared, "Look, right now, it doesn't matter how they got them in, or even _who _actually did it." The two wolf-demons gave her a look of surprise, but she held out her hand in negation. "All that matters is finding all these stupid rocks before they cause any more trouble!" Pausing just long enough to make sure that they got the point, she then sighed loudly before looking about. "And speaking of which, we better get moving. There are still three more ponds in the area, and I'm betting that there's a crystal stone in each of them."

"No way I'm taking _that _bet!" Hakkaku announced in a self-depreciating manner.

Folding his arms behind his head, Ginta seconded, "I don't think there's anybody around who'd be stupid enough to take a bet like that!" The two wolf-demons exchanged a chuckle at this before returning their attention to Kagome. "Anyway, we better get back to work! Koga wants these things brought back to the mountains so we can figure out to get rid of them!"

"Right, good idea," Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "As dangerous as these things might be, we can't risk destroying them just yet."

* * *

"Grr...I still don't understand why we can't just smash these stupid things and get it over with!" InuYasha grumbled sourly.

Sighing lowly at his friend's grumblings, Michiru brought his hand to his forehead before glancing over at him. InuYasha was standing a short distance away, the Tetsusaiga resting on his shoulder as he watched a group of wolf-demons retrieve one of the now-infamous crystal stones from the bottom of yet another pond. The two of them had just worked together to clear a path to the stone, with the half-demon blasting a path through it with the Wind Scar, which Michiru had followed up with by using his Ice Crystal to freeze the water in place afterwards. "Come on, InuYasha. You know we can't do that," the Kururugi boy reminded him as patiently as he could. Though he had to admit that after everything that had happened as of late, his patience was a bit more frayed than he would have liked. "I mean, we might not know how exactly these things work, but we _do _know that they've made the water poisonous! Who know what would happen if bits and pieces of them were sent flying all over the place!"

InuYasha's response to this was a large snort, something that didn't surprise Michiru. He had learned quite quickly that his half-demon friend had a deep dislike for wolf-demons in general, and Koga in particular. And while the Kururugi boy wasn't exactly surprised at InuYasha's annoyance over Koga's flirting with Kagome, this wasn't the time or place for such thoughts. Deciding that a change in subject might be in order, the Shikigami User went on to say, "At least we know that the water will be safe once all the stones are gone."

"Hmph. No big surprise there," InuYasha muttered unenthusiastically. "It's the aura of these stupid stones that was making the water go bad! Once that's gone, then it's just normal water again."

"Yeah, I know. But still, I'm glad we made sure," Michiru responded, recalling the moment of panic he and the others had suffered when they had realized they had all been drinking potentially toxic water. "And I bet Kagome will feel better knowing that as well." Giving another mild snort to this, InuYasha looked away in a manner that the Kururugi boy recognized as being a grudging acknowledgement of a valid point. Chuckling slightly at this, he cocked his head to the side before coming up alongside his friend. "Look, I know you want to get back to going after Naraku, but it's not just the wolf-demons who depend on the water here. And if we can do something to help..."

"Yeah, I know! Kagome already have me that speech, okay?" InuYasha crossly grumbled as he turned to face his friend, his brows furrowed in annoyance. As the two of them stood there, looking at each other, the half-demon finally sighed and shook his head wearily. "Look...I know this important. I know that," he finally muttered in a low, less irritated voice. "But dammit all, you now we can't stay here!"

"I know, InuYasha," Michiru told him in a placating tone of voice.

Shaking his head with pent up frustration, InuYasha looked across the horizon. "Seriously, for all we know, Naraku's got some new scheme already in the works! We don't have time to spend hanging around with this pack of wolves!"

"Yeah," Michiru nodded, knowing painfully well that his friend had a valid point. He thought of all the people that had been hurt and killed because of Naraku, and not just the people he had directly assaulted and used to his own ends. There were also the loved ones his victims left behind. Loved ones that they had not been able to find, let alone soothe their grief, something that the Kururugi boy sometimes found gnawing at him. "And I know that we have to stop him, InuYasha. But...well, look on the bright side."

Turning back to his friend, InuYasha raised an eyebrow before saying, "There's a bright side to this?"

"Well, sure," Michiru responded easily. "Now that Koga's in charge of the wolf-demon tribe, he can have them be on the alert for Naraku or any of his schemes. So if he were to try something up here, they could let us know about it."

"Feh! You make it sound like those scrawny wolves could find their own tails!" InuYasha sneered with a derisive roll of his eyes. "They couldn't even find these damn rocks on their own! What makes you think they could find Naraku?"

"Because Naraku's a lot less subtle than these stones," Michiru replied, tittering over the loud groan his friend issued in response. "Besides, didn't you tell me that nobody could ever miss Naraku's stench?"

Snorting loudly, InuYasha smiled and countered, "Well, maybe. But I wouldn't bet on this pack of scrawny wolves being useful! Not when they spent all that time sucking up to Toma!"

"Trust me, InuYasha, those days are over and done with," came an annoyed, female voice even as Michiru sensed a disturbance in the air behind him. Whipping about, he and InuYasha watched a small whirlwind laced with leaves appear, only to dissipate just as quickly, revealing Ayame. The redheaded she-wolf had her hands on her hip and a smug smile on her face. "And I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss our help in searching for Naraku if I were you."

Taken aback at his friend's caustic commentary having been witnessed, Michiru flushed with humiliation. As for InuYasha, the half-demon paused for a moment before cocking his head to the side. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that Kagome told me before that you don't have a clue where Naraku is," Ayame commented in a snarky manner. As InuYasha was jolted by this statement, a vein bulging from his forehead, the redhead's smile faded. "And don't forget that we have plenty of reasons of our own to want Naraku dead."

Nodding to this, Michiru answered, "I know. Koga told us about what happened to his pack. I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you," Ayame replied before again focusing on InuYasha. "But don't think for a moment for a moment that we wouldn't help you in finding Naraku. Especially after everything you and your friends have done for us."

For a while, InuYasha just stood there, studying the she-wolf as if he were weighing the worth of her words. "Yeah, well...whatever," he finally grumbled before turning to his side. Then, looking at Ayame out of the corner of his eye, he asked, "So what are you doing here, anyway? Checking to see how many of these rocks we've found for you?"

Smiling at the half-demon's gruff exterior, which Michiru felt was a more like Koga's than InuYasha would ever admit, Ayame answered, "Not exactly. I just wanted to tell everybody the good news. Koga's heard back from Daisuke, and that he's agreed to meet with us to discuss the terms of the alliance!"

"Really? That's great!" Michiru enthused. "So when's the meeting?"

"Tomorrow. We're meeting at a field halfway between here and the Demon Slayer fort," Ayame gladly explained. "Koga's already making plans with Grandpa and Robai, trying to decide who to bring with us and everything. We can't afford to make any mistakes now, not when we're so close." As Michiru nodded his comprehension, the redhead smiled and added, "Anyway, why don't you two head back to the caves for now? I still have to find Miroku and tell him -"

"Miroku?" Michiru started, immediately surprised. "I thought he was looking after Sango."

"Heh! Knowing him, he probably got sent flying after grabbing her butt. Again," InuYasha smirked in a knowing fashion. Ignored the puzzled look this garnered from Ayame, the half-demon asked, "So what's he up to now?"

"I don't know. All I know is he took several wolf-demons with him to start looking for...something," Ayame admitted.

"Well, if any of those wolves were girls, then it won't be hard to find him. Just wait for something to go flying in the air, screaming all the way, and that'll be him," InuYasha snickered dangerously.

Chuckling at this image despite himself, Michiru then turned back towards the wolf-demons working nearby. They had just succeeded in retrieving the stone, and were now in the process of carrying it away. "Well...I guess I could use a break," he finally said as he looked back towards her. "So...okay. We'll had back for now. But if you need any more help..."

"I know. And thanks again," Ayame beamed before darting away.

As soon as the redhead was out of sight, InuYasha muttered, "So, the big meeting's tomorrow, huh?"

Nodding, Michiru made a sound of agreement in his throat before looking at his friend. "What's wrong? Don't think they can make it work?"

"Hmph. You really want to know?" InuYasha responded in a voice rife with cynicism. Cynicism that Michiu knew to be based upon what to be years of being chased and hated and mistreated by both humans and demons alike.

Deciding that he honestly didn't want InuYasha to give voice to his honest opinion, Michiru replied, "Well...at least they're trying. And...well, that has to count for something..."

A moment passed in silence, after which InuYasha muttered, "Well...maybe..." Snorting mildly, the half-demon added, "Anyway, let's get going. I just hope we have some noodles left. I'm starving!"

"I know. So am I," Michiru admitted with a weary shrug. "I'm still a little drained from that mess with the tournament."

"Heh. You and everybody else!" InuYasha replied with a laughing snort. "The next time we drop by Kaede's Village, we're packing up all the food we can get!"

"And making a quick stop at home," Michiru chimed in, pictures of home wafting through his mind. "You know, InuYasha, maybe you could drop by our place, next time we go there." The half-demon made a quizzical noise in his throat. "Mom has a great recipe for pork cutlets. I'm sure you'd like it."

InuYasha blinked a few times at this, before finally curling the corner of his lip. "Eh, sure. Why not?" he soon decided. "Besides, I wouldn't mind going a round with your old man. Show him what I think about what he did to me the last time I saw him." His own smile faltering at the image of his best friend fighting with his father, Michiru hesitated as the half-demon started forward. "Anyway, let's get going. And hope like hell that these scrawny wolves don't want any more favors outta us!"

Sighing at his friend's reiterated impatience, Michiru was quick to follow. "Well, I don't see why they would," he commented as he caught up. "Toma's gone, we've found the stones, the meeting's all set up. What else would the wolf-demons need us around for?"

"Hmph. Well, I'll tell you this much!" InuYasha growled in a more impatient tone. "I don't care what Koga or Ayame or any of them say, there is no way in hell we're sticking around here for so much as one more day! Not one more damned day!"

* * *

"I don't believe this..." InuYasha fumed in a low, weary voice. His head slumped forward as if he were bearing up under a huge weight, wearing an expression that would sour milk chocolate. "You mean you actually want us to go with Koga to this meeting of his...?"

"Oh, c'mon, InuYasha!" Kagome retorted. Sorely tempted to comment that it wouldn't kill him to drop the attitude for just a few minutes, the reborn priestess folded her arms before her and glared dangerously at him. "You heard what Sango said. Daisuke just wants to meet us, that's all."

"That's right," Sango confirmed. It had been some time since she and Koga had met with Kokoro, time enough for the wolf-demon leader to compose a response for Daisuke and send the silver phoenix on his way back home. And time enough for her to meet with her friends in Yorozuko's chamber, and tell them of Daisuke's message, and his request. "Anyway, he thought it would be good to have some extra security."

"Yeah, and with Toma out there somewhere, we can't take the chance of having him mess things up!" Kagome broke in, invoking the voice of authority that made it clear that she wasn't in the mood for any backtalk. "I mean, think about it! We're _this _close to making this alliance work! An actual alliance between humans and demons! We can't let anything go wrong now!"

"Hmph! If you'd let me take care of Toma when we had a chance, we wouldn't have to worry about him," InuYasha snorted in response. "Dammit! Why can't Daisuke or Koga provide their own damned security? What do they need us for?"

"Because we don't want to bring a full force with us, InuYasha," Ayame informed him in a weary voice. "We're going to be going to negotiate an alliance, not fight a war. And Daisuke already warned us that some of his people still have some doubts about this all working out."

Snorting lowly, InuYasha looked away and muttered, "No surprise there."

"InuYasha, please! Don't be like that!" Kaname piped up, her voice one of disappointment. "Look, I know I haven't been with you and the others for very long, but I can't believe you're not even willing to give this alliance a chance! Not after everything we've done to make it happen." The half-demon just glanced her way, his face hard, unreadable, causing her eyes to fill with sadness. "I mean...look at us. Not all of us are human, and we're all friends, right?" When the half-demon didn't say anything to this, she swallowed before trying again. "So humans and demons...they don't have to enemies. So...there's no reason that this alliance wouldn't work, right?"

Nodding to this, Ayame told her, "That's right, Kaname." Then the redhead swiveled her gaze to InuYasha, and went on to say, "I know it won't be easy to make it work, InuYasha. All of us do, including Koga. But we _will_ find a way to make it work." Heaving a deep breath, the redhead let this sink in for a moment before speaking again. "But at the same time, we don't want to make any mistakes here. And taking a large force of wolf-demons with us would be just asking for trouble."

"Knowing Daisuke, he'll probably only bring a few of his people with him as well. And not just because he won't want to risk his group looking like a fighting force." Sango commented. "As he said, there are still Demon Slayers who have their doubts about this. So he can't afford to bring anybody who might panic or make some other kind of mistake."

"So once again, we're the only ones who can do the job. Is that it?" InuYasha grumbled, his voice more of weary resignation than anything else. "Aw, damn..."

Chuckling at the half-demon's obvious concession of defeat, Kagome smiled and told him, "Aw, c'mon, InuYasha. It's just one more day. One more day, and then we can get back on the road again."

"Feh. Yeah, right!" InuYasha grumbled with considerable bad grace. "Damn, I _knew _we were in trouble when that miserable flea-feast Koga showed up..."

Chuckling despite InuYasha's obvious disdain for Koga, Ayame told them, "Well, anyway, I better get going. I need to help get things organized, and..."

"Ayame?" Sango spoke up, looking perplexedly at the she-wolf as she trailed off. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Do you smell that?" Ayame frowned, her nose wrinkling with disgust.

"Smell what?" Michiru wondered, taking an experimental sniff before shrugging. "I don't smell anything."

"I do," InuYasha growled, sniffing before wincing. "Ugh...smells like...rotten meat!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to sniff the air. Like Michiru, she didn't smell anything unusual, but at the same time, she knew that InuYasha's sense of smell was vastly superior to her own. So she instead looked at him and asked, "Can you tell where it's coming from?"

Giving a quick shake of his head, InuYasha answered, "No. Only that...the smell's getting stronger."

It wasn't long before Kagome realized that InuYasha was correct. In less than a minute, the foul odor he and Ayame had scented became strong enough for her own human nose to detect. And the instant she smelled it, she suffered the urge to gag on the oppressive odor. "Oh, gross!" Kaname groaned as she covered up her nose, an action that the Michiru and Kagome herself were quick to take as well. Sango wrinkled her nose, but then tensed for possible action. As for InuYasha and Ayame, they covered their noses with both hands, turning a sickly shade of green as the smell progressively worsened. "Where's it coming from?"

Before anyone could say anything to this, Kaname's question was inexplicably answered when a familiar face appeared at the entrance to the chamber. "Hello, everyone," Miroku smiled. Or at least Kagome assumed that he was smiling; the monk was wearing a heavy piece of cloth over the lower half of his face as an improvised gas mask. "Sorry to take so long in getting back."

"Miroku?" Sango gaped, her surprise increasing as the monk ventured into the chamber, a large bundle slung over his shoulder. "What are you...what is that...?"

"Hmm? Oh, the smell," Miroku responded in an absent-minded fashion. "Of course, I'm sorry. I should've warned you."

"Warned us? Warned us about -?" InuYasha cut himself off when Miroku shifted his bundle off his shoulder and placed it on the floor, which loosened the bundle somewhat, allowing more of the rancid stench. "Aw, _dammit!"_ Taking a step back, the half-demon pinched his nose shut before glaring pure death at the monk. "Miroku, what the hell is _in_ that thing?"

Kagome could almost see Miroku's mouth opening beneath his improvised gas mask, but before he could actually speak, Ayame broke in. "Wait a minute!" the redhead growled disgustedly. "I know that smell!"

"Yes, you should," Miroku replied before bending down to open up the bundle. As the cloth fell away from it, Kagome blanched and very nearly gagged at the sight and smell. Curled up at the center of it lay a squirrel and a small boar, both of them dead. Large patches of their fur was missing, revealing skin that was a toxic purple. "They're animals that have been poisoned by the crystal stones."

"Ugh! That's so sick!" Shippo grimaced, holding his tail to his mouth and nose to help filter out the smell.

"Damn! Why'd you bring those things in _here?"_ InuYasha demanded, his eyes watering as he glared pure death at the monk. "Get 'em away from me!"

"I'm sorry, InuYasha. With everything that's been going on, I guess I forgot to warn you," Miroku apologized, never once losing the mannerisms of a truly pious monk. "Michiru, Kaname, can you do something about the smell?"

"Ugh...I sure hope so!" Kaname groaned, turning purple as well as she tried to avoid breathing. "Oh, overflowing blue sky, fill this land with your cleaning winds! Blue Sky Purification!" With this invocation, her Wind Shikigami appeared, exploding into a wave of cleansing wind that blew through the chamber. Before long, much of the offensive odor had been driven away, enabling everyone present to breathe easier.

"Well...that's a _little _better..." Ayame announced, heaving a deep sigh. "I can still smell it, but...it's not as bad as it was."

Nodding his agreement, InuYasha fixed the monk with a nasty glare. "Alright, Miroku, now that we can breathe again, why don't you tell us why you decided to bring those damned things in here? Because if you decided to suffocate us just for the heck of it -!"

"No, InuYasha. I'm sorry about this, but believe me, I did have a valid reason in retrieving these carcasses," Miroku explained in an even manner. "You see, after you all went out to track down the crystal stones, something occurred to me. It had to do with something Yorozuko said before. About us having no proof that the stones were in fact the cause of the sickness in the area." Kagome frowned her confusion at this, as did several of the others. "You see, he had a very good point. That we needed to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that it's these stones causing the problems, and not something else."

"We've already found those damn rocks in just about every lake and pond for miles, Miroku! I think that qualifies as proof, wouldn't you?" InuYasha growled irritably.

"Yes, I would. But at the same time, it's not conclusive proof. Not enough to prove beyond any reasonable doubt that these stones are not only the culprit beyond the wolf-demons' problems, but that removing them will help solve them," Miroku told them. "As Ayame told us, we can't afford to have the wolf-demons start doubting Koga. And that means proving that he's actively working to solves their problems."

"But he is!" Ayame told him plaintively. "He's been working hard, trying to set up the alliance, and with all of you working to find those stones...!"

"Yes, Ayame. I understand that. So does everybody else here," Miroku assured her, not even bothering to acknowledge the loud snort his words inspired in InuYasha. "But knowing it and proving it are two very different things. Especially given the seriousness of the situation." Pausing, the monk looked about at them, then back at the corpses he had brought. "Even though the stones have been removed, the damage they have done remains. As a result, it will be some time before the local wildlife can breed back the numbers that were lost to this sickness."

"We already know that, Miroku," Michiru told him in a sad manner.

"I know that, Michiru. And likely, many wolf-demons are also aware of this," Miroku continued. "But at the same time, the longer the problems persist, the more likely they are to become dissatisfied, even rebellious. Now, I'm sure that you're aware of this," the monk assured them when Ayame opened her mouth to protest, "and that you're trying to think of ways heading off such problems. However, I thought it would be best to deal with their concerns by proving that Koga's making the right decisions. By reinforcing the fact that he's dealing with your problems in an effective manner, it'll help reassure your people."

Groaning as he rolled his eyes, InuYasha grumbled, "And like I already said, Miroku, we've already proven it! Michiru and Kaname told those scrawny wolves that the stones were mucking up the water!"

"Right, and besides, Ayame told them about what happened with the fish!" Kagome added.

"But Michiru and Kaname made this assessment using sensory perceptions that the wolf-demons don't have. And more importantly, they are Koga's allies, just like Ayame and the rest of us," Miroku explained, his tone becoming that much more serious. "As such, some wolf-demons - those who disagree with this alliance - could call their veracity into question."

"Veracity?" Shippo frowned before looking up at Kagome. "What does speed have to do with this?"

Chuckling despite herself, Kagome met the little fox's eyes and explained, "No, Shippo, you're thinking of _velocity._ Veracity is basically another word for honesty."

"Then why didn't Miroku just _say _honesty?" Shippo wondered.

Now it was Miroku who was chuckling, along with a few others. "In any event," the monk continued after recovering, "I wanted to find something we can use to show the wolf-demons that the stones are indeed the source of the trouble. Give them evidence that they can see with their own eyes, rather than being forced to depend on the words of others. That would likely help pacify any doubts they might have."

A beat passed as they looked amongst themselves, considering the monk's words. "That makes sense, Miroku," Sango finally decided. "But what does that have to do with these carcasses you found?"

"I wanted to test a theory that, if correct, would provide the wolf-demons with that proof." With that, Miroku turned towards Ayame and asked, "Could you bring me one of those crystal stones?"

"Huh?" Ayame got out, her eyes widening at the sudden shift in subject. "Uh, sure. Why not?" Turning about, the redhead cast one more quizzical glance at Miroku before darting away.

Less than a minute passed before Ayame returned with one of the hateful stones they had recovered. "Ah, thank you!" Miroku beamed as she arrived, depositing the crystal on the ground before him. "Now, then..."

"Miroku?" Sango frowned as the monk turned back to the two corpses he had brought. Tucking his hands into his sleeves, he then carefully wrapped the cloth about them, until they were completely covered. Once this was done, he bent down and carefully lifted up the dead squirrel. "What are you doing?"

"Testing my theory," Miroku explained as he gently carried the dead rodent over to the crystal. "It occurred to me that, if the crystals truly are what killed these animals, then directly exposing the bodies to their aura could cause some kind of reaction in them. Something that would convince the wolf-demons that the stones are indeed the cause of their troubles."

Frowning slightly, Kagome considered the monk's words. On the one hand, his theory did make sense, and giving the wolf-demons proof that they could see for themselves could only help them. "But, Miroku," she began as flaws in Miroku's theory came to mind. "With as weak as the aura of those stones are, it might not even do anything. And if it doesn't..."

"If it doesn't, then I may have wasted my own time, but I won't have damaged Koga's image in the minds of his people. And that's what's important," Miroku responded as he gingerly set the small corpse down on the crystal. "Now, let's see if that is indeed the case..." Standing up straight, the monk then stepped away from the stone, his eyes and those of everyone else fixed on the tiny carcass.

Several seconds passed, time in which everybody watched and waited in silence, looking for even the slightest sign that Miroku was right. As they waited, the silence grew, becoming more and more oppressive. As time continued to crawl past, Kagome looked up at her friends, some of whom met her glances with ones of their own. And she could see them thinking the same that she was, that Miroku had been wrong.

Until a loud hissing sound was heard.

"What the -?" InuYasha started, narrowing his eyes at the corpse. The purple skin was beginning to bubble, like its innards were coming to a boil. A moment later, the mild stench that still hung in the air increased tenfold, sending the half-demon scooting back in horror. "Aw, _dammit!"_

"Oh! The _smell!"_ Ayame wailed, covering up her nose and mouth as best as the corpse continued to deteriorate. "Ugh! I-i-it's _horrible!"_

_I know!_ Kagome thought, unwilling to actually say it aloud, lest she let even more of the foul stench into her lungs. Backing away from the degrading corpse, she watching horror as the last of the squirrel's flesh melted away and started running down the sides of the crystal stone even as much of it was steamed away. In seconds, the only thing remaining of the tiny corpse was a skeleton that quickly fell apart, the bones tumbling down to the ground.

As the group looked at the little bones and pool of sludge on the floor, they struggled with both the silence and the stench. "Well, Miroku," Shippo groaned from behind his own tail, "if you wanted proof that these rocks are bad...I'd say you've got it!"

"And it's certainly something the wolf-demons can see. _And _smell!" Sango concurred, her skin turning a pasty grey.

"No kidding! This is -!" Michiru seconded, only to be caught off by a loud thud. Looking about, Kagome and the others saw Ayame sprawled out on the floor, her eyes wide and glassy. "Ayame?"

"Ohhhh..." Ayame groaned miserably, her arms and legs twitching sporadically. "He...help me...I...I'm gonna die...!"

"I know the feeling!" InuYasha growled woefully. "Michiru, Kaname! Do something before -!"

"I know, I know!" Kaname replied as pentagrams appeared beneath her and Michiru. "Oh, towering green wood, cleanse this space of corruption! Green Wood Cherry Blossoms!"

"Bubbling Great River!" Michiru invoked. As one, the Wood and Water Shikigami rose up, releasing a hailstorm of cherry blossoms and a wave of bubbles that quickly began scouring the floor. Almost immediately, the foul stench eased, and was replaced by the far gentler and sweeter scent of cherry blossoms. Meanwhile, the bubbles flowed over every surface, seeking and pulverizing even the slightest traces of grit and grime.

As the two spells continued to work, Kagome let out a heavy sigh before taking a breath of the quickly improving air. Though not entirely free of the foul stench, it had improved enough so that she could breathe once again. "Whew..._that's _better," she finally sighed, taking in another, deep breath. "InuYasha? Ayame? Are you two okay?"

"Ugh...I'll be alright soon enough," InuYasha growled, waving away whatever residual stench still offended his sensitive nose. "And as for her..."

When the half-demon trailed off, Kagome followed his eyes, just before placing her hand to her mouth. Ayame was still prone on the floor, completely insensate. Her eyes resembled little more than squiggly spirals, and unintelligible moans were exiting her mouth. "Oh, dear. The smell got to her!" Recalling the number of times that had InuYasha had been rendered similarly stunned by a horrendous smell, the modern priestess pretty much fell to her knees beside her. "Somebody! Get me some water!"

"Uh, right! Water!" Michiru sputtered out, another pentagram spinning into existence at his feet. "Um, uh...Great River Torrent!"

"What?" Kagome spat out in response. Certain that she could not have possibly heard what she thought she had heard, she whipped about to look at Michiru...just in time for water to fill her field of vision. An instant later, there was a large splash, one that left her utterly soaked.

"Aaack!" Ayame cried out, returning to the waking world even as Kagome gasped in shock. "Wh-what the -?"

"Michiru!" Kagome cried out even as she looked down at herself and took stock of the damage. The Kururugi boy's spell had soaked her from the waist up, leaving her shirt to cling oppressively to her skin, dripping water all over the place. Glancing over at Ayame, she found the she-wolf to be in a similar state, but with her red head plastered over her face like a ragged old mop. Realizing that her own hair was likely in a similar state, the modern priestess glared at him with as much force as she could muster. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I - well, I -!" Michiru sputtered out, a huge drop of sweat rolling down his now crimson cheeks. "Well...you asked for water, so..." Again, the Shikigami User's words fell flat in his mouth, most likely due to the angry glower that Kagome was shooting at him, as well as the noises of distress Ayame as making. "I - I...I'm sorry! I'll dry you both off right away!"

"No, don't bother!" Kagome grumbled as she clambered to her feet, brushing aside an errant tangle of hair from her eyes. "I can dry myself off, thank you." Stung by her words, Michiru retreated a few steps, hanging his head in shame. Suffering a twinge of guilt at this, she sighed and shifted her focus to more important matters. "If you want to help, you can go find Koga and tell him what we found out."

As Michiru nodded to this, Miroku added, "We should also mention that we have another carcass for use in another demonstration. One that should leave the wolf-demons without any doubts about what's responsible for their current predicament."

"It could also leave them without the use of their noses!" Ayame groaned woefully as she attempted to straighten out her hair. Sighing as she shook her head about, sending water flying in every direction, she then looked squarely at Kagome and decided, "Still, you're right. We should tell him about this right away."

"Yeah, and we should also tell him that if he decides to have another demonstration, that he should do _outside!_" Kagome agreed, giving Ayame a wry smile.

"Feh! No arguments here!" InuYasha muttered, glaring dangerously at the crystal stone, and what little remained of the corpse it had boiled away.

* * *

Sometime later, InuYasha was sitting cross-legged on one of the many cliffs of the wolf-demon mountains, looking down at the multitude of scrawny wolves that had gathered. The sun was slowly setting, but there was still plenty of light to see by. Enough for him to watch the demonstration that Miroku had suggested be made reality.

The multitudes of wolf-demons had gathered around a cleft, one smaller than the one that the now-infamous tournament had taken place in. At one end of it, Koga stood along with Ayame, Robai, and Yorozuko, giving yet another speech to the waiting masses. Rolling his eyes, InuYasha did his best to tune out the scrawny wolf's yammering, and instead focused on the cleft, and the single crystal stone that had been brought there.

Snorting loudly as Koga continued to yammer and yap, InuYasha rolled his eyes and thought, _Aw, c'mon, scrawny wolf! I know you're all talk, but get to the important part already!_

Shaking his head, the half-demon found himself tempted to just roll over and take a nap. But just as he was entertaining this notion, he noticed movement down in the cleft. Two wolf-demons, ones that he didn't recognize, were carrying the diseased boar that Miroku had found. They were each using one hand to hold one of its legs, while using their free hands to cover their mouths and noses, something InuYasha couldn't blame them for. _In fact..._ he frowned, pricking his ears as he sniffed at the air. Sure enough, he remained upwind of the cleft, and thus was in no danger of being exposed to the stench that he knew was about was to billow up from below. _And it's a good thing, too, because once was enough!_ Snorting at this, he paused to note that Koga and the others were also positioned safely. _Heh! You're lucky you've got Ayame looking out for you, scrawny wolf! Though what she sees in you is beyond me!_

Curling the corner of his lip at this, InuYasha focused his attention on the wolf-demons in the cleft. They had just reached the crystal stone, and just as Miroku had done before, they carefully draped the dead boar on top of the crystal. As soon as they were certain that it was securely in place, they darted away as fast they could. _Smart move, scrawny wolves,_ he thought sadistically. _And as for the rest of you, sit back, relax...and wait for your noses to get knocked off your faces!_

Chuckling wickedly at the image this thought inspired, InuYasha watched as the many wolf-demons watched and waited, wondering what was about to happen. They weren't long in waiting, for several seconds after the boar was placed on the stone, it's flesh began to boil and steam away just as the squirrel from before had. And though he couldn't smell the resultant stench, he could still see the horrified reactions of the wolf-demons who had been unfortunate enough to decide to stand downwind of the crystal.

"Ha ha ha! You shoulda warned 'em, scrawny wolf!" InuYasha chortled, watching as the affected wolf-demons fell back into their fellows. Panicked and pained yips rose up from the pained masses as they attempted to free themselves of the foul smell. "Then again, considering the kind of grief they've been giving us..."

With one final snicker, InuYasha stood even as Koga started into another speech. Deciding that he wasn't in the mood to listen to him, especially since the fun part was basically over, he started down the path that led to the cleft, intent on rejoining the others. _Besides, I'm going to be stuck dealing with him all day tomorrow as it is,_ the half-demon thought, rolling his eyes at the prospect. _Ugh...like I really need to have to deal with him flirting with Kagome and all that..._

Wondering not for the first time why Kagome tolerated Koga's advances, InuYasha shook his head and continued down the path, only to pause as an errant breeze carried a familiar scent to him. Pausing, he gave an experimental sniff, and furrowed his brows before muttering, "What the...what's _she _doing out here?"

Sniffing the air a few more times, InuYasha was able to orient himself to the source of the scent. Darting down the path, he followed the trail of the scent as it continued to grow stronger. Until at last he emerged onto a ledge littered with small boulders. And one of them, a familiar figure was seated, apparently unaware of his presence. "Kaname," he spoke as he drew closer. In response to his words, the short-haired girl turned about and gave him a surprised look. "What the...?"

"Oh...InuYasha!" Kaname breathed, blinking a few times as he approached. "I - I'm sorry. You...surprised me, that's all."

"So I noticed," InuYasha replied as he came up alongside her. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

Shrugging, Kaname answered, "Well, with everything that's been going on, dealing with those stones and all the wolf-demons and everything, I...well, I just wanted to get some peace and quiet."

"Heh. Can't say I blame you," InuYasha grumbled as he sat down on a nearby stone. "Still, I wouldn't go wandering alone around here. In case you've forgotten, there are still plenty of scrawny wolves here who would like to have you as dinner!"

"I'm not worried about the wolf-demons," Kaname replied in a sad, dismissive fashion. Before InuYasha could tell her that she should be, she lowered her eyes and added, "Besides, I...I just wanted to be by myself for a while."

"Be by your...?" InuYasha repeated, trailing off as her words struck a chord in him. "Why? Is something wrong?"

A beat passed before Kaname sighed and responded. "Well...kinda..." Slowly shaking her head, the Kururugi pressed her lips together before meeting his gaze. "You see...it's about my bro."

Of all the things InuYasha would have expected her to be bothered by, this was not even close to being amongst them. "Wha- Michiru?" Pausing a moment, half-wondering if this was some kind of joke, he then bent over closer to her, and saw in her eyes genuine concern, as well as sadness. "What's wrong?" Narrowing his eyes, he struggled to think of any reason anyone would have a problem with him. "Did you...have a fight or something."

"No. I mean... not exactly," Kaname soon admitted. "Well...it's just..."

When Kaname trailed off, InuYasha frowned. "Just what?" he wondered impatiently. Realizing that he had come off as a bit too gruffly, he frowned and more carefully asked, "C'mon, what is it? Just tell me, okay?"

Looking up at him, Kaname frowned for a moment before sighing, "It's...about the tournament. About something that happened...after it. You know, when Toma released his monsters?"

"Heh! I'm not going to be forgetting that any time soon!" InuYasha grumbled in all honesty. "So, what about it? What's the big deal? We won, right? And all those damned monsters are dead! So what's the big deal?"

"It's...well..." Fumbling on her own uncertainty again, Kaname shook her head again before trying again. "When my...when Michiru blasted you, he..."

"What?" InuYasha frowned, initially puzzled. But as he thought back to the events of yesterday, as well as the incident in question, realization dawned upon. "Oh, c'mon, Kaname! So I got knocked into that damned toad's mouth! It was an accident!" When she failed to be reassured, the half-demon shook his head and muttered, "Besides, Michiru already apologized!"

Her eyes widening somewhat with this revelation, Kaname replied, "He did?"

"Sure! This morning, just before he headed out to start looking for those dumb stones!" InuYasha told her earnestly. "Besides, it's not like that blasted toad actually hurt me or anything! I'm just fine!"

"I know that! But - InuYasha! Even if he apologized, it doesn't change the fact that he could've killed you!" Kaname protested, growing more upset. "He didn't even _try_ to get you free of that monster! He just opened fire like it was no big deal, and -!"

"Huh?" InuYasha got out, even more surprised than before. "Wait a minute..._that's _what this is all about? Him blasting me with that spell?"

"Of course! I mean, I know he didn't mean for you to wind up in that toad's mouth, but still...it was like he was aiming directly at you, InuYasha! And when you got hit by that blast, I...I..." Kaname then trailed off, her voice turning from disappointment to confusion as the half-demon chuckled. "InuYasha...what...?"

"I don't believe this! _That's _what you're so upset about?" InuYasha grinned, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You're mad about him blasting me, and not that dumb toad?"

A beat passed as Kaname studied the amused half-demon. "Well...yeah," Kaname tried again, giving the impression that someone had just told a joke that she didn't get. "I mean...he shouldn't have been using an attack spell at all! Not when that toad still had you all tied up in its tongue!" When he responded with even more laughter, the Kururugi girl slowly shook her head and wondered, "I don't get it! What's so funny about this? He didn't even try a weakening spell or anything! He just fired and -!"

"He fired because he knew that there wasn't any time to waste on messing around with weak spells to get me loose," InuYasha her in a straight, firm tone. Then, before she could say anything to this, he added, "And he also did it because he knew that his attack wouldn't hurt me."

Kaname opened her mouth to say something to this, but whatever response she might have had fell flat in her mouth. Instead, her mouth hung open, along with her eyes as she cocked her head to the side. "Huh?" she finally managed to get out. Then she gave a quick shake of her head and looked him squarely in the eye. "What do you mean, it wouldn't have hurt you? Of course it - it could have -!" Her voice breaking down as she struggled with her words, Kaname sighed and tried again. "InuYasha, I know you're tough, but you're not indestructible! And that fire spell -!"

"That's right! It was a _fire _spell!" Noting the confused look this garnered him, InuYasha took hold of the hem of his kimono. "I guess nobody told you that this was made of the fur of the fire-rat."

"Huh? Fire-rat?" Kaname repeated blankly. "You mean, as in that robe from 'The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter'?"

Shoving aside the memories that particular story inspired in him, InuYasha nodded. "That's right. And not only is it better than any human armor, it also protects whoever wears it from fire."

"Really?" Kaname gaped, her eyes widening with girlish curiosity. A moment later, that light was replaced by cold-hard realization. "Wait...so you're saying...?"

"That's right. Your brother knew about it. That's why he used a fire spell to try and blast me free; because he knew it would hurt the demons, but not me," InuYasha explained, smiling gently as he did.

With this, all the ire and confusion fled Kaname, leaving her to slump forward. "Oh, no," she moaned heavily as she placed her hand to her forehead. "You mean I've been all mad at my bro...for _nothing?"_

"Well, I wouldn't say that," InuYasha decided with a wry smirk. "More like you were mad because he didn't bother to tell you about my kimono!"

"I - I didn't even give him a chance to explain, or - or anything!" Kaname moaned, placing her other hand to her forehead. "Oh, I don't believe this! How can I be so stupid?"

"Hey! You're not being stupid!" InuYasha protested, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I mean...if you didn't know, then you didn't know, okay? It's not like it's your fault or anything!"

Sighing heavily, Kaname sat up straight and said, "Maybe, but...it doesn't change how I've been treating him." Pressing her lips together, she then looked InuYasha in the eye and asked, "Look, InuYasha...can you...help me find him? I need to talk to him, to...say I'm sorry, and..."

As she once again trailed off, her voice incapable of carrying the emotion she felt, InuYasha couldn't help but smile. "Sure, no problem," he told her, rising to his feet. As she did the same, he gestured for her to follow him. "Let's start looking down near Yorozuko's place. That's where I last saw him."

"Right," Kaname nodded as she came up alongside him. "Oh, and...InuYasha?" Glancing over at his human companion, the half-demon found him greeted by a cute, kindly smile. "Thank you."

Two words. Just two, simple, tiny words. That's all Kaname had said. But as InuYasha continued to look at her, those two words that he so rarely heard directed at him continued to echo in his mind, along with the heartfelt emotion with which they had been spoken. And as they did so, he could feel his cheeks burning before he averted his eyes. "Eh...don't make a big deal out of it," he replied, his voice sounding smaller and more hollow than he would have liked. "Now, c'mon! Let's go."

"Yes," Kaname nodded, and with that they made their way back towards the caves.

* * *

As Kagome rode her bicycle along the grassy plains and gently rising hills, she couldn't help but smile as she was again reminded of some of the more pleasant aspects of life in the Feudal Era.

The day had started pleasantly enough, with a decent breakfast and some pleasant conversation as Kagome and the others discussed the planned meeting with the Demon Slayer. It was soon decided that Koga, along with Robai, Ayame, and the old chief, as well as Ginta and Hakkaku, would represent the wolf-demon tribe. The elderly wolf-demons had much wisdom in dealing with other tribes of demons, as well as humans and Demon Slayers, and thus would be an invaluable asset in these negotiations.

_And speaking of which,_ Kagome thought as she slowed to a stop and glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, Robai, Yorozuko? You two doing alright?"

"We're just dandy, Kagome!" Robai grinned from his perch on Kirara's back. "I must say, I certainly don't mind giving these old feet of mine a break!"

Chuckling at his fellow wolf-demon's enthusiasm, Yorozuko added, "And we must thank you, Kirara, Sango, for your gracious assistance. I have to admit that it's been some time since I last made a journey of this length."

Chuckling mildly as she walked alongside Kirara and her passengers, Sango smiled and said, "It's no trouble. We know how important this all is. Right, Kirara?" The two-tail growled affectionately, an act the Demon Slayer responded to by massaging the space between her ears. "Besides, you need to be rested and ready for the negotiations."

"True. Establishing the rules by which our people will deal with one another is key, and will likely take some time," Yorozuko commented with a wry look. "As will assuring the Slayers as a whole that we are willing to abide by those same rules."

"What do you mean?" Michiru wondered, glancing back at the two wolf-demons.

"That Daisuke had many good reasons to be distrustful of us, of being unwilling to send his own people to stand before us. Even before Toma and his followers annihilated the neighboring human settlements," Yorozuko admitted, his eyes narrowing with unspoken pain. "In the past, Demon Slayers were summoned to stand against our kind, resulting in battles that were costly for both sides."

"That's right," Robai muttered somberly. "And if we are to make a new beginning, we must show that we are willing to change, and learn new ways."

"Such as ceasing the attacks on any humans in this area?" Miroku asked, his voice low and serious. admitted. "I realize that Toma and his people destroyed the remaining villages, but there's always the possibility of other settlements being founded. In which case, I can't imagine the Demon Slayers standing by and allowing such acts to go unmitigated."

"Yeah, we know," Ginta commented from the back of the group. "But you don't have to worry about that."

Nodding enthusiastically, Hakkaku seconded, "That's right! Koga already said that if anybody even thinks of attacking humans, then he'll take them down personally!"

"Not that that's much of a worry. If humans do begin building in our territory again, I'm certain they won't be dealt with as easily as those of the past," Robai noted with grim humor. "Humans are getting more organized, making better weapons." Snorting loudly, the elderly wolf-demon lowered his eyes and admitted, "The fact is, before those stone started making the humans sick, we hadn't been able to mount a successful raid on any of the villages in quite some time. We've been able to ambush wandering merchants, or small groups of humans traveling alone, but…those days are coming to an end."

"Even Toma knew that the old days were coming to a close. That's why he came up with the idea of harnessing powerful demons that we could use in our raids," Yorozuko explained sadly. "So many wolf-demons are still addicted to visions of glory and easy meat. Losing a few of our warriors was a small price to pay in their eyes for the bounty Toma promised them."

"I see," Miroku mused. "It probably won't be easy for them to accept such changes."

"And yet we must accept that change is inevitable…or we will be faced with certain extinction," Yorozuko replied. Gazing at the humans, Ayame's grandfather smiled in a knowing manner. "As we have already witnessed for ourselves, the days when humans can be taken lightly are quickly coming to a close."

"No arguments here!" Kagome commented with a bit of foolish pride as she started forward again.

The group continued in silence for a time, leaving Kagome and the others to enjoy the quiet woods and blessed breezes. When the silence was eventually broken, it was by Michiru. "By the way, Yorozuko?" the Shikigami User began in a quite manner. "There's something I've been wondering."

"Oh? And what would that be, my young friend?" Yorozuko asked.

"It's about the crystal stones," Michiru began, his expression one of utmost seriousness. "I know that you had them stored in one of the caves, but I was wondering, what do you plan on doing with them?"

"That's a good question," Yorozuko admitted. "Obviously, we cannot simply destroy them. With their toxic auras, there's always a chance that, even after being broken apart, they could continue to poison the land and water."

"I agree," Michiru replied with nod. "Besides, if the Shikon Jewel can cause so much trouble after being shattered..."

"Then there's every chance that those stones could be troublesome in the same way," Robai agreed.

Nodding to this, Yorozuko then returned his attention to Michiru. "As for what we intend to do with the stones, we will be conferring with Daisuke and his people to find the best way to safely dispose of them. With the spiritualists and priests under his command, it is likely he has people who are capable of purifying them."

"Well, you know that I could have helped you with that," Kagome commented, giving the old chief a puzzled look.

"Yes, of course. And Koga is certainly fortunate to have a young lady so willing to assist him," Robai grinned in a somewhat dirty manner. Her cheeks quickly burning, Kagome was about to protest when the old wolf continued. "But we decided that it would be best to hold off on that for now. At least until we could get the alliance settled."

Frowning somewhat, Kagome considered this for a short while. Eventually deciding that this made sense, and that the stones would likely be safe enough until then, she was then snapped from her thoughts by a loud rushing of wind was heard. Seconds later, a tornado blew into view, winding its way over towards them. As soon as it drew close, a familiar figure exploded from within to land before her. "Hey, everyone!" Koga announced, all business as he jerked his thumb back the way he came. "I just got finished scouting the area ahead! So far, we're all clear!"

"Our scouts haven't spotted anything, either," Michiru reported at this. "So far, anyway."

"Right, but they couldn't see through the trees from above," Kaname added in a more cautious voice. "So if anybody's hiding in the forest..."

"Don't worry. Remember, Ayame's scouting the woods ahead!" Koga reported in an even manner. "If Toma or his goons are hiding anywhere up ahead, she'll be able to sniff them out without them even knowing she's there!"

Nodding, Kagome readily shared Koga's confidence in the redhead. Ayame had proven herself to be a skillful tracker in the past, and was skilled at stealth as Koga was at barging ahead at full speed. "I just hope she doesn't find anything," she then admitted with a hint of concern. "The last thing we need is Toma showing up to make even _more _trouble!"

Snorting mildly, InuYasha folded his arms across his chest. "Eh, he'll show up Kagome. You can bet on that," the half-demon muttered crossly. "There's no way he'll blow his last chance to screw everything up for us! Not after what happened with the tournament."

"Hmph! I wouldn't be so sure of that, little mutt," Koga smirked confidently. "Even assuming that that bastard's cronies haven't killed him already - something that wouldn't surprise me - how's he supposed to make trouble for us when he doesn't even know that we're meeting Daisuke, or where we're meeting or any of that?"

"Feh. Who knows?" InuYasha smirked nastily. "Maybe by tracking that stench of yours, scrawny wolf?"

"Hey, watch it, little mutt!" Koga snarled, clenching his fists.

Shooting the wolf-demon a look that was basically a dare for him to do something stupid, Kagome was about to say something about it when Kaname piped up. "InuYasha!" she protested, her voice one of disappointment than anything else. "Please, don't antagonize him." When the half-demon shot her a look of pure astonishment, she shrank back a bit, but then pressed her lips together and added, "Look, I know you don't like Koga, but...now's not the time to start arguing with him."

"Yeah, listen to my sis, InuYasha," Michiru told him in a gentle manner. Then he turned to Koga and added, "But he does have a point. If Toma or any of his people spotted us leaving the mountains, than it wouldn't take him long to figure out where we're going, or what for."

"At which point, he wouldn't lose any time in moving to intercept us, or try and find some way of ruining the alliance before it could be set in place," Robai commented in a snippy fashion.

"Hey, I know that! I'm not some dippy pup anymore, okay?" Koga retorted in a heated manner. Opening his mouth to say more, he then paused, clenching his fists even more tightly as he visibly struggled to rein in his emotions. "Look," he tried again, this time in a softer voice, "I know we can't take any chances here. I know that. I'm just saying that it's pretty damned unlikely that Toma will be able to make a mess of things!" Snorting loudly, the alpha wolf looked away before muttering, "Hell, I'd be willing to bet that bastard was killed right after he and his lackeys were exiled."

"You'd lose that bet, Koga!" came another voice. Looking about, Kagome and the others watched as a whirlwind laced with leaves appeared and subsequently vanished, revealing a female figure in its place.

"Ayame, what is it?" Koga blurted as the redhead rushed up to them. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! But Koga, we've got trouble!" Ayame frantically reported. "I was checking the woods ahead, when I picked up Toma's scent! Him and his followers!"

His eyes bulging with shock, Koga recoiled, then grabbed Ayame by the shoulders. "What?" he shouted, his voice shaken with surprise. "Are you sure about that? How many were there?"

Nodding shakily, Ayame reported, "Judging from the tracks and scent trails, I'd guess about thirty of them! And they were heading towards the field where we're meeting the Slayers!"

"They're _what?"_ Koga snarled, his eyes practically exploding from their sockets. "But how the hell could they know where we're meeting?"

"I don't know!" Ayame replied nervously. "He must've guessed that we'd be meeting somewhere between the mountains the Slayers' fort!"

"Either that, or he's arrogant enough to think that he and his followers can wipe out the Demon Slayers as they had all those human villages!" Robai grinned dangerously.

"Or perhaps he's planning on killing Daisuke and his people, and making it appear as if you're the ones responsible," Miroku muttered thoughtfully.

"Whatever the case, you have to track down Toma immediately," Yorozuko declared.

"Huh?" Ayame frowned. A frown that quickly deepened when Yorozuko slid off of Kirara's back. "Grandpa, what are you doing?"

"You must move quickly to stop Toma, before he ruins everything for all our people. And speed is something that neither I nor Robai are capable of," Yorozuko explained as Robai came down beside him. "Koga, Ayame, we must entrust you with the future of our people. Please, you and your friends must do everything in your power to stop Toma. Once and for all."

A moment passed as Koga met Yorozuko's gaze, a moment in which the young leader and the old chief seemed to speak to each other without saying anything at all. "Alright," he finally muttered with a nod. "Ginta! Hakkaku!"

"Uh, yes, Koga!" Ginta spoke up as he and Hakkaku seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

"You two, stay behind with Yorozuko and the old man," Koga sternly ordered them. "I don't want any of Toma's idiots slipping back here to grab them or anything, got that?"

"Got it, Koga!" Hakkaku replied, standing bolt upright.

"Will do!" Ginta seconded, emulating his friend's posture. "We won't let anyone get anywhere near them! You can count on us!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing, you two." This said, Koga turned his eyes forward, narrowing them as he brought his fists together. "Alright, Toma. I guess if being exiled isn't enough to put you in your place, then I guess I'll just have to that the hard way!"

"You know, you could've done that before. You know, right after the tournament," InuYasha commented in a snarky fashion. "I told you that you should've let me take care of him when we had the chance."

Snorting loudly at this, Koga retorted, "Yeah, well you won't be settling it now, either. Toma's been screwing things up for our people long enough." His features darkening, the alpha wolf shot a cold, deadly glare at InuYasha. "Today, I'm putting an end to it. Once and for all..."

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, rather mean of me to cut off here. But this battle is turning into a real monster on me, with all the twists and turns I have planned. And considering how long it's been since I last updated, I decided I should just post what I've written so far. Still, I hope you will all read and review anyway.

ZeroGamer, no, I wasn't thinking of Digimon when I mentioned the names Takuya and Koji. In the game, Michiru mentioned having a good friend named Takuya, and Koji is Japanese name I've frequently encountered. So it just seemed to work.

Anonymous #1, I actually recently found a Cursed Mask story involving Michiru that has him falling for Kagome. It's in the Cursed Mask C2, so feel free to check it out.

Urzu11, I hope you and all my other readers are satisfied with the results of Naraku's scheming.


	16. Toma's Last Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 16: Toma's Last Stand

His bare feet pounding through the grass, unimpaired by the many stones and other abrasions that would offend mortal flesh and blood, InuYasha charged full speed again, his eyes narrowed into slits and his fangs bared. His heart beating vigorously, priming his body for battle once again, and his nose and ears primed and alert.

The battle charge. It was an experience that InuYasha had long since become acquainted with. Time after time, they had run into a situation where urgency outweighed any other concerns, such as stealth and strategy. Which left them unable to do anything but move as quickly as they could, lest they be too late to do anything to avert complete disaster. Kagome was pedaling her bike as hard as she could, with Shippo perched in her basket, holding onto the rim as tightly as he could. Sango and Kirara were flying a short distance away, high enough so as to avoid any potential obstacles on the ground, but low enough so as to be ready to attack the moment it became necessary.

All these things were familiar to InuYasha, but there were a few wrinkles to this particular charge. Koga was running a short distance away, and while this wasn't the first time the half-demon had been forced to cooperate with the scrawny wolf, this was the first time Koga hadn't simply rushed off ahead at full speed. Of course, this probably had more to do with Ayame being present as well than with the idiot wolf developing any new brain power. Michiru was riding along with Sango, clinging to her waist, with Miroku seated right behind him.

Glancing in the monk's direction, InuYasha couldn't help but snigger at the sour expression that adorned Miroku's face. One that he had worn when they had started out, with Sango insisting that he and Michiru join her on Kirara...right before moving to the Kururugi boy and helping him get on first. As a result, Michiru was literally between Miroku and the woman he had set his sights on, and thus was being constantly blasted with a glare that was pure poison.

Grateful that it was the monk's hand that was lethal and not his gaze, InuYasha took note of another, more minor wrinkle to this charge. Instead of hoisting her Hiraikotsu, Sango was holding a set of binoculars up to her eyes. The Demon Slayer had quickly grown partial to this particular artifact from the modern era, and was using them to scout ahead, using the enhanced vision it provided her to look for things InuYasha's own superhuman senses wouldn't pick up.

And then there was one more thing that was different about this particular charge. Something that InuYasha was reminded of when she asked, "Are you alright, InuYasha? I'm not too heavy for you, am I?"

"Relax, Kaname!" InuYasha replied, keeping his eyes forward, lest he plow headfirst into a tree or trip and fall over some small obstacle. While such an event would be more of an annoyance to him than anything else, something like that would not only slow them down, but would also imperil Kaname, who was not nearly as durable. "It's like I told you before; I'm not exactly human. I can handle your weight, no problem!"

Despite this reassurance, InuYasha could practically feel Kaname frowning, but she didn't say anything else to this. Which was just as well, seeing as she couldn't be blamed for this. When they had started out, InuYasha quickly realized that Kirara was already carrying as many people as she could handle, and there was no way the Kururugi girl could join Kagome on her bike. And since there was absolutely no way he would ever trust her to someone like Koga, that left him quickly bending down next to her so she could ride on his back.

"I know, but," Kaname tried again. "I could've used Swift Blue Sky, you know. Then..."

"And wear yourself out before we even found Toma?" InuYasha demanded incredulously. "Not a chance! We need to be at full strength when we finally track that bastard down!"

Kaname didn't have anything to say to this, which was just as well. There was no time to waste breath on doubts and concerns. Each and every one of them had to remain focused, ready for action. InuYasha knew that there was every chance they could walking into a trap of some sort, in which case they would have only seconds, perhaps even less, to react and respond to a potential threat.

_And speaking of people who need to stay focused..._ InuYasha thought wearily as he looked over at Kagome. The modern girl had been glancing at him and Kaname since they started off. It hadn't been very often, but it was just to make it clear that something was bothering her. And it didn't take a genius to figure out what that something was. _I just hope she doesn't make a big deal of this later!_ the half-demon thought as he returned his attention to the path ahead. _I swear, the last thing I need is -!_

"Everybody! Stop!" Startled by the abruptness with which Sango cried out, InuYasha acted on pure instinct and dug in his heels without even thinking. But that didn't cancel out his forward momentum, and because of Kaname's added weight, the top-heavy half-demon was unable to maintain his balance. With an indignant cry, he wound up crashing face-first into the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kaname cried out in dismay, quickly tumbling off of him. Pulling his head out of the grass, the half-demon looked up to see her worried face. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Groaning at this minor indignity, InuYasha was about to respond when Koga snickered and cracked, "What's the matter, little mutt? We ain't got time for a nap!"

A vein bulging from his forehead, InuYasha snarled and rose to his feet. Not even bothering to brush himself off, he glared at Koga, thinking evil thoughts about wolf-demons as Miroku asked, "What's wrong, Sango? Did you see something?"

"Yeah," Sango reported as Kirara landed. Lowering the binoculars, she narrowed her eyes and pointed off into the distance. "Up ahead, in the wooded area to the left. There's someone moving in there."

"What?" Koga frowned uncertainly as he turned to look in the direction indicated. "You're sure?" Sango opened her mouth to answer, but then the scrawny wolf shook his head and asked, "Wait, how can you even see that far, anyway? Even _I _can't see anything from here!"

"With these," Sango told him, holding out the binoculars. "Come here. I'll show you how to use them." Frowning somewhat, Koga considered the Demon Slayer for a moment before approaching. Carefully handing the binoculars out to him with the small lenses aimed towards him, she explained. "Now, just look through the small end, and you'll be able to see much further than you can on your own."

Accepting the binoculars, Koga frowned and tipped them one way, then the next. Glancing over at Sango, who gave him an encouraging look, he sighed disbelievingly and placed the modern lenses to his eyes. "Wha - whoa!" he gaped, his jaw falling open with surprise. "You weren't kidding! I really _can _see farther!"

"Now, look towards the tree line," Sango instructed him, still pointing off ahead and to the left. "I didn't get a very good look, because of all the trees, but if you look closely enough..."

"Yeah, I'm looking. I'm seeing the trees," Koga reported with a chuckle. "Hell, I'm seeing a couple of the _bugs_ on the trees! And -!" His voice falling flat in his throat, the wolf-demon's smile turned upside down as he pressed the binoculars closer to his eyes. "Huh. So _that's _what you're up to..."

"What is it, Koga?" Ayame wondered, her voice tinged with worry. "Is it Toma?"

"Sure looks like it," Koga growled hatefully as he continued to peer through the lenses. "I don't see him, but I _do _see a couple of his flunkies moving around down there." Lowering the binoculars, he glanced over at Ayame before handing her the modern lenses. "They're right near the edge of those woods, hiding in the brush."

As Ayame accepted the binoculars and peered through them, Kagome murmured, "Sounds like they're setting up for an ambush."

"It would appear that way," Miroku nodded. "Or, if Toma's planning on attacking Daisuke and his people, he left a small group of his followers behind to delay Koga or anyone else coming from the wolf-demon mountains."

Frowning somewhat, Sango then glanced back and asked, "Michiru, can you sense how many wolf-demons are in the forest? Without using your scouts, that is?" A puzzled noise was the Shikigami User's response, she added, "There's a chance that they don't know we're here yet, and if that's the case, I'd rather not risk alerting them until we're ready to attack."

"What do you mean, until we're ready?" InuYasha demanded impatiently, taking hold of Tetsusaiga's hilt. "I'm ready right now! I've had enough of Toma and his scrawny wolves! I say we take care of them right now!"

"Hmph! I hate to say it, but I'm with the mutt!" Koga growled irritably. "Besides, if this is some kinda stall tactic of Toma's, then we have to get going and warn Daisuke!"

"Daisuke can take care of himself, Koga," Sango countered in an even manner. "And we should try and find out how many wolf-demons are down there before we make our next move." Not giving the wolf-demon a chance to counter this, the warrior woman again focused on Michiru. "Well? Can you do it?"

Narrowing his eyes in consideration, Michiru then nodded. "I won't be able to give you an exact count from here. Not without a scout. But...I think I can at least give you a rough number."

Smiling her encouragement, Sango replied, "That's all we need, Michiru."

Nodding, Michiru then closed his eyes in concentration. Knowing that he was reaching out with his Shikigami, scanning for disturbances in the air, the water flowing through the living bodies down below, as well as the natural disturbance resulting of demonic power, Kagome asked, "How about I help? With the compass, I -!"

"No, Kagome. The wolf-demons will be able to see the compass's beam, just like Michiru's scouts," Sango countered evenly. "We just need a rough idea of their numbers, nothing more."

Kagome was about to ask why this was when Michiru opened his eyes. "I...I can't be sure, Sango, but...from the strength of the disturbance down there, and...well it felt like there's a bunch of wolf-demons down there. Like...I dunno, thirty or forty?"

"We exiled a little over thirty wolf-demons with Toma," Ayame chimed in, her fists clenching. "If you're right, then that's all of them down there."

"Which means that, even if Michiru's count is off and some of them are somewhere else, that wouldn't be enough for Toma to mount an assault on the Demon Slayer fort," Miroku nodded. "But that still doesn't eliminate the possibility of him taking a few of his people with him to track down Daisuke and his envoy."

"Maybe, but even so, it still means that Toma would only be able to muster a token force to deal with Daisuke and his group," Sango decided.

"A token force might well be all that Toma would need," Miroku countered, his narrowed with concern. "Remember, Daisuke will only be bringing a few of his people to the negotiations. And if they run into an ambush..."

"If they ran into an ambush, then they're probably getting eaten while we're standing around here, doing nothing!" InuYasha fumed impatiently. "Now, c'mon! Let's just take these bastards down and get it over with already!" Without another word, the half-demon sprang forward, drawing the Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha, wait!" Kaname cried out in protest.

"You're wasting your breath, Kaname," Kagome grumbled, giving the Kururugi girl a sideways glance. "InuYasha never bothers to think about it before doing something stupid."

"It's like I've always said," Shippo smiled knowingly, "he's got plenty of brawn, but no brains!"

"Yeah, well, no matter how strong he is, he'll still be in trouble if he fights on his own," Michiru muttered warily.

"Right," Sango nodded before looking over her shoulder at Kirara's other riders. "Miroku, you better get off."

A beat passed as Miroku visibly considered this. Though Kirara could fly well with more than one passenger, it remained true that the more people she carried in a battle, the more her mobility suffered, and the greater the danger to her riders. "Very well," he soon answered, sliding off the two-tail's back. Looking up at the Kururugi boy still on Kirara, he frowned and told him, "Uh...what about Michiru? Shouldn't he...? "

"No. I'm going to need his help out there," Sango returned without hesitation. Jolted by this, Kagome looked wide-eyed at the Demon Slayer, and could tell that Miroku was suffering a similar reaction. "You ready, Michiru?"

Blinking in surprise, Michiru hesitated before responding. "Uh...hold on. I just thought of something." Before Sango could say anything, the Kururugi boy turned and called out, "Hey, Shippo! Come here!"

"Huh?" Shippo yelped in surprise. Glancing over at Kagome, the little fox then looked back at Michiru before leaping out of the basket. "What is it?"

"There's something I've been wanting to try for a while, but I'm gonna need your help for it," Michiru explained, smiling the entire time. "You up for it?"

His little eyes swelling in his head, Shippo gaped at the two of them for a moment before responding, "You need my help?" When Michiru nodded, the fox-demon grinned boisterously before leaping up and grabbing hold of the Kururugi boy's shoulder. "Alright! Let's do it!"

Smiling in response, Michiru tightened his hold on Sango's waist. "You heard him, Sango! Let's go!"

"Yeah! Before InuYasha gets himself into trouble! Again!" Shippo added mischievously.

Giving a terse nod, Sango took hold of Hiraikotsu's grip with one hand, and a tuft of the two-tail's fur in the other. "Let's do this Kirara!" With a feral roar, the huge cat leapt into the air, heading towards the woods.

While Kagome and Miroku looked after them, still dealing with the shock of the situation, Koga grinned eagerly before delivering a punch to the palm of his free hand. "Let's get going, everybody! We can't let the mutt have _all _the fun!"

Giving one last look to Kirara and the people riding her, Kagome sighed and shoved her thoughts and concerns to the side. "Right," she muttered before getting off her bike. Letting it fall to the ground, she took her bow in hand and darted forward. There was no time to be thinking of the bad situation developing between Miroku, Sango, and Michiru. Right now, she had to be focused on stopping Toma.

But even so, Kagome couldn't help but be bothered by the way Sango had dismissed Miroku, while deciding that she needed Michiru's help...

* * *

_Sango said that...she needs me,_ Michiru couldn't help but think as they flew forward, the wind whipping the Demon Slayer's hair into his face. Trying very hard not to be distracted by the gorgeous scent filling his nose. But even so, he was having a hard time containing his delight, at putting somewhere out of the way so that he could focus on the crisis at hand.

Michiru knew that the Demon Slayer was focusing on the situation at hand, and that her decision was almost certainly motivated by simple tactical logic. After all, while her Hiraikotsu was powerful and her skill with it was second to none, there was still a danger of accidentally hitting one of their friends with it if they wound up engaging Toma's forces in close-combat. A weakness that Michiru's Shikigami didn't suffer. And they had proven themselves to be excellent fighting combination in the past, so Sango most likely wanted to take advantage of that.

But all the same, there was a part of Michiru that dearly wanted her decision to based on something more. That wanted her to say that he was more than a good friend and companion to her. A part that wanted her to look him in the eyes and say...

"We've got trouble," Sango muttered in a low, dangerous voice. Shaken by these words which most certainly _not _the ones that he wanted to hear from her, Michiru snapped back to the moment and looked down below. Sure enough, Koga's followers had realized that their trap had been seen through before it could be sprung, and were now meeting InuYasha's charge with one of their own. "Michiru, get ready!"

Nodding, Michiru did his best to put his feelings to the side. "Okay, Shippo! You ready for action?"

"Yeah!" Shippo grinned eagerly. Then his grin turned to a look of confusion as he asked, "So...what do you want me to do?"

"Just this," Michiru replied, taking a card from his holster. Then he picked up Shippo in his left hand and placed the card on the fox-demon's forehead. That done, Michiru closed his eyes in concentration as he focused his powers through the card, with then channeled them into Shippo.

"Hey! Wh-what -?" Shippo cried out, his body lighting up with the power of Michiru's Shikigami. Feeling his magic merging with the fox-demon's own powers, the Kururugi boy conjured up an image in his mind, one to which Shippo's fox magic responded. With a loud puff of smoke, the little fox-demon transformed. Opening his eyes as the smoke cleared, Michiru smiled with a sense of satisfaction when he saw the results.

Glancing back to see what the noise was about, Sango's mouth popped open. "What the -?" she gasped as she took in the transformed fox-demon, which was now in the shape of an oversized cannon that was molded around Michiru's left arm, with a muzzle shaped like a fox's head. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"It's another trick I picked up from that book my dad gave us," Michiru explained bashfully. "It's my first time using it."

"Your first time?" came Shippo's shocked voice. Looking down, Michiru watched as the transformed fox-demon demanded, "You mean that you weren't even sure it would work?"

"Uh..." Michiru hesitated, rolling his eyes to the side as his cheeks burned with humiliation. "No, no! I knew I could do it...well...in theory, that is." As Shippo continued to stare at him, a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head. A chuckle of embarrassment escaping his lips, the Shikigami User swallowed loudly before getting back to business. "Anyway, you ready to try this new form on for size?"

"What are you talking about? What can I do, stuck on your arm like this?" Shippo complained, his eyes wide with incredulity.

Curling the corner of his lip, Michiru too careful aim at the rogue wolf-demons below, targeting the area just ahead of them. "How about...this!" Manipulating Shippo as if he were a part of his own body, the Shikigami User opened the fox-demon's mouth. The power of his Shikigami merged with Shippo's fox magic, resulting in a massive stream of foxfire that lanced down towards the ground. The fiery blast struck home just in front of the lead rogues, blasting out a large crater and sending bits and pieces of fiery earth in every direction, stopping them in their tracks.

"Whoa!" Shippo yelped as a hint of smoke appeared from his mouth. "Hey, that was really cool!"

"It certainly got _their _attention!" Sango decided, looking down below. The rogues that had stopped to avoid the blast were now being trampled by their fellows, who were forced to change course quickly lest they be sent into the burning pit. "Okay, Kirara! Take us in! We've got a lot of work ahead of us!"

* * *

_Heh! Not bad!_ Koga thought as he charged into battle, glancing up at the descending two-tail and it's riders. As he watched, several more blasts of fiery destruction shot down in rapid succession. Most of the blasts hit nothing but soil and grass, but three of them struck their targets, sending two rogue tumbling to the ground, crying out in agony, while the third was dead before he even hit the ground. _At this rate, these bastards will nothing but bad memories in seconds!_

Even as Koga thought this, his companions were fighting hard to make that thought reality. InuYasha was quickly swamped by several rogues, and responded to them by introducing them to the Tetsusaiga's blade, filling the air with blood and screams of pain. Kagome fired several arrows in quick succession, sending the rogues scattering and others to their deaths. Kaname unleashed her Swords of Thunder on her foes, as well as other spells that sent them crashing down in defeat. Miroku sent several sutra scrolls flying even as he addressed other opponents with his Buddhist staff. And Ayame unleashed a barrage of sharp leaves at her enemies, which cut into their flesh like a hailstorm of shuriken.

But even as Koga took in the damage being done by his allies, he sped past them, not bothering to join in. There was only one wolf-demon that he was interested in fighting. The only wolf-demon that wasn't participating in the battle. And after a few seconds of searching, Koga spotted him standing just outside of the woods they had been hiding in, his arms folded across his chest and a cruel smirk twisting his lips.

"Heh! So _there _you are, Toma!" Koga snarled as he rushed up to confront the silver-haired rogue. "Should've figured that you'd be too much of a coward to fight your own battles!"

Snorting loudly, Toma countered, "A coward? The only coward here is _you_, Koga!" Narrowing his eyes in disgust, the rogue added, "Look at you! Trying to make allies out of the humans instead of relying on your own strength! Hoping to pollute our blood by mixing it with theirs!"

Rewarding this goad with a contemptuous sneer, Koga shot back with, "Yeah, well, you're the one standing around doing nothing while your followers are getting all torn apart. And you're the one losing to humans! So what do you have to say to that?"

"Me? I haven't lost anything! Toma scowled before turning his glare towards the battlefield. "I will admit that I'm disappointed. It seems that our blood is even thinner than I realized." Shaking his head in disgust, the rogue watched as another of his followers was sent crashing down to the ground. "True-blooded demons losing to half-breeds and humans. How pathetic!"

"Yeah! Those idiots _are_ pathetic!" Koga growled, clenching his fists. "But look on the bright side, Toma! At least when _you _die, it'll be at the hands of another demon!"

"Ha! You mean you actually think you have a chance against me?" Letting out a loud, barking laugh, Toma then shook his head and let his arms fall to his sides. "Well, at least you're confident, for a weakling and a fool! If you think you can fight me, then go ahead and try!" With a few more chuckles, the rogue stepped forward, as if he were presenting himself to Koga. "Come on! Come and get me!"

Disgusted and insulted by the rogue's arrogance, Koga felt his blood come to a boil. "You asked for it, Toma!" he snarled before springing forward. The wind whipping past him, the alpha wolf shot at his foe at full speed. the world blurring around him, he then jumped into a kick.

His foe didn't even attempt to dodge. Toma just stood there, the same foul grin on his face as Koga flew towards him...and caught his foot in his hand. Stopping it like it was nothing.

"Hmph! Not bad!" Toma grinned cruelly as Koga hung in mid-air, his mind emptied by pure shock. Which left him completely vulnerable as the rogue growled and whipped him up, then smashed him down into the ground, resulting in a large crater. Stunned by both the blow and the suddenness of the turnaround, Koga could do little except cry out in pain as Toma again lifted him into the air. "But then, I suppose I should expect you to have some strength! The strength of the Shikon Jewel Shards, that is, you worthless little nothing!" the rogue cackled maniacally. "I look forward to seeing what _I _can do with them...one I've ripped them out of you, legs and all!"

Staggered by confusion and dizziness, Koga grunted as Toma again lifted him up into the air. Realizing that he had only moments until he was subjected to another crushing blow, he growled and instinctively kicked with his free leg. "Not gonna happen!" he declared as he struck Toma's wrist, a blow that was punctuated by the sound of bones cracking and a cry of pain. Pain that loosened the rogue's grip just enough for Koga to fall free. With instinct as his guide, Koga reached out and landed on his hands, then rebounded up into the air and tumbled away from him.

"Ha! Not bad, for someone as pathetic as you!" Toma grinned as Koga landed, quickly adopting a battle-ready stance. "But soon you'll wish that you'd put those Shards of yours to good use...by running for your life!" The silver-haired rogue then started laughing boisterously. Laughter that soon deepened, his mouth growing wider, his fangs more prominent.

"What in the -?" Koga started, only to be cut off when a blast of demonic aura exploded out from Toma, very nearly knocking him off his feet. As it was, he was very nearly floored when his adversary began to change...

* * *

_Okay, this getting tiresome..._ Kagome thought wearily as she lowered the scroll in her hand, still sparking with magical lightning.

Since she had first started coming to the Feudal Era, Kagome had fought many battles. Some of them had been extraordinarily dangerous, bringing her and her friends to brink of death, like their confrontations with Naraku. Some of them had battles against people who had been manipulated into fighting them, and others had been the result of a misunderstanding that was eventually cleared up. However, the battle she was fighting now was quite likely one of the most stupid battles she had ever been involved in.

From the start, Kagome had been holding back on her assaults. Though the wolf-demons she was facing were on Toma's side, she really didn't want to kill them, not unless she had no other choice. And so she had restricted herself to using her Sacred Lightning scroll. It was powerful enough in its own right, and she could control the force of her attacks, unleashing lightning bolts that were damaging, but not necessarily lethal. She had figured that a few rounds of being electrocuted would make it clear that the rogues wouldn't be winning this battle.

However, the rogues weren't giving up. Kagome had zapped the ones she was dealing with at least five times already, and no matter how many times they were knocked down, or how badly they were scorched or how much they shook and twitched from the spiritual lightning that were scrambling their nervous systems, they somehow managed to force themselves back onto their feet, and start fighting all over again.

And it wasn't just Kagome's foes that were exhibiting this less of stubbornness; all around her, wolf-demons that were bleeding from innumerable wounds, had visibly broken bones, and were suffering from burns and other forms of damage struggled to keep fighting, no matter what.

_But why? What could possibly be worth so much suffering?_ Kagome wondered as she watched the battle degenerate into what could only be called a massacre. _Are they against the alliance so much that they're willing to die to stop it. Or -?_

Kagome's chain of thought was cut off by two things happening in rapid succession. The compass that still hung from about her neck was activating on its own, the light it gave causing her to look down at it in surprise. As she was processing the meaning of this event, a wave of demonic wind blew through the area, very nearly knocking her off her feet. "Wh-what the -?" the modern priestess gasped in surprise, raising her arm to shield her eyes from the wind and any debris. As she did so, she looked down at the compass's beam, and followed it with her eyes, searching for whatever had caused it to react of its own accord.

To her surprise and horror, that thing turned out to be Toma. Or what had once been Toma.

Before Kagome's eyes, the silver-haired rogue was growing rapidly. His bones were cracking and rebuilding themselves to be thicker and larger, at the same time his muscles bulged with might. His arms flexing seeming of their own accord as his biceps swelled, Toma laughed maliciously as his simple armor strained against his burgeoning form, and ultimately failed. As his body continued to rebuild itself for greater power, fur the same color as his hair sprang up from his skin in waves, spreading out across his arms and legs. His claws grew thicker and longer and darker.

As the transformation ran its course, Toma stood up straight, now eight feet of coiled, steely muscle wrapped in rough fur. His fangs were more like tusks, and his face was a twisted, animalistic snarl that would quickly send children to hide under their beds.

As for Kagome, she just groaned in dismay. _Great. Another jerk who can turn himself into an even bigger, nastier jerk,_ she thought wearily. _Where do these guys come from, anyway?_

Realizing that the an already annoying battles had just gotten worse, Kagome moved to place her scroll back in her backpack when a low moan of despair caught her attention. Startled by the unfamiliar voice, she looked about, and was stunned to see that it was coming from one of the wolf-demons she had been battling. "Now we are dead...!"

"Huh?" Kagome squeaked, completely thrown by this turn of events. Slowly looking this way and that, she soon realized that all of the rogues that remained conscious wore similar expressions of doom. A couple of them, so battered that they had barely managed to stand, fell to their knees in horror. "Wh-what...what do you...?"

"I'm done with these little games, humans! I'm done putting up with all of you simpering weaklings!" the thing that Toma had become growled mockingly. His eyes narrowing into deadly slits, he raised his clawed hands up at them. "It's time to bring an end to this...!"

"What...?" one of the rogues moaned, just before his eyes went wide with horror. "Wait...no, no!"

"Please…Master Toma! Please spare us!" another rogue cried out as several others cringed in terror, looking as if a private nightmare had just been realized. "We've all…been loyal!"

"Loyal, yes. Useful? No!" Before everyone's eyes, Toma's claws launched from his fingertips like missiles, striking several of the rogues. The black claws buried themselves in their bodies, causing them to howl in agony.

A short distance away, Koga watched as the stricken rogues fell to the ground, crying out in pain as they convulsed helplessly on the ground. And in that moment, Kagome could see the horror he felt at a fellow wolf-demon being subjected to such torment, so much so that he forgot that these were his enemies. "Damn you!" the alpha snarled hatefully. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Making something useful of these weaklings, Koga!" Toma gloated as his followers' torment increased. As Kagome watched, veins of darkness spread out from where each of them had been hit, veins that caused their muscles to swell uncontrollably. But unlike Toma's transformation, the growths were cancerous, swelling out of control and even bursting out of their skin. Blood gushed out of their wounds even as they were covered over by hideous scars. "Now, go, you fools! Go and _kill!" _

In response to Toma's command, the mutated aberrations that had once been wolf-demons rose up to their feet and roared hatefully. As for the remaining rogues, they looked in abject horror at their monstrous brethren before turning towards Toma. "And as for the rest of your, if you want to live, then attack! Show them no mercy!"

What happened next was like something out of an old zombie movie. The horribly transformed wolf-demons struggled to their feet, their mutated bodies so twisted that they could no longer move in a coordinated manner. Adding to this horror was that every move they made caused their bloated musculature to burst open another patch of skin, sending blood spraying before the wound scarred over. Their eyes filmed with pain and hatred, the monstrous creatures staggered forward, groaning and snarling as they advanced on their prey.

"Oh, no..." Kagome moaned, a wad of bile filling her throat as she backed away from the advancing horrors. As she glanced about at her transmogrified enemies, she realized that the rogues that were still recognizable as wolf-demons were forcing their broken bodies to move again. As they advanced, they glanced over at their mutated brethren, the fear in their eyes painfully apparent. Fear that they would suffer the same fate as them.

_Not that I can blame them!_ Kagome thought, realizing that she now knew the reason for the rogues' obsessive need to keep fighting, no matter how badly hurt they were. _But what do we do now? If we beat the rest of them up, Toma will zap them as well!_

It quickly turned out that she wasn't the only one to realize this. "Dammit!" InuYasha snarled as he leapt past two of the shambling monstrosities. "I don't know how you did that, Toma! But what I _do _know is that you're not going to be around to do it _twice! Wind -!"_

Kagome never even saw Toma move. One moment, the transmuted rogue had been standing nearby, a twisted grin on his animalistic face. The next, he was gone, a puff of smoke the only thing to indicate he had once been there. Before she even had the chance to process what had happened, a cry of pain was heard. As one, she and her friends looked up, and gasped in shock.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried out in disbelief. The half-demon was hanging in mid-air, doubled-over with Toma's fist buried in his stomach.

"Worthless half-breed!" Toma crowed as he wrapped his free hand about InuYasha's head. "Your blood is polluted by weak human blood! You deserve to die for that alone!" The mutated beast than threw the half-demon down to the earth, a crater forming from the impact. Stunned by the blow, InuYasha could do nothing as Toma followed him down, claws at the ready. "Only the _strong _survive! Only the -!"

"Protective Light!" another voice broke in. Glancing over, Kagome watched as Kaname sent forth her Light Shikigami, which transformed into a magical barrier around InuYasha. She was just in time, for the instant the magical shell had taken shape, Toma slammed into, the force of his impact sending shockwaves through the earth.

Rebounding off the barrier, Toma looked about, his monstrous eyes narrowing as they locked onto Kaname. "Wretched little girl!" he roared savagely as he came down to the ground. "You're going to be my next meal!"

As the feral monster launched himself at her, Kaname looked like a deer caught in a truck's headlights. But before Toma could seal her fate, another large from charged in at him from the side, carrying him away. A shape left a trail of flame in its wake.

"Kirara!" Kagome cried out in abject relief as she realized the identity of their rescuer. The two-tail had sunk her huge fangs into Toma's waist, leaving him momentarily defenseless. It was a moment that Michiru was quick to take advantage of; with a gesture, the Shikigami User sent a wave of brilliant fiery destruction right into Toma's face. The force of the blast wound up ripping the silvery beast out of the two-tail's mouth, leaving chunks of him still clinging to her teeth as he tumbled through the air to crash into the trees.

Making a mental note to thank Sango for deciding to bring Michiru with her in this battle, Kagome was brought back to the moment when one of the mutated wolf-demons lunged at her. Hurriedly yanking an arrow from her quiver, she nocked it to her bowstring and fired it off with all her strength. The Sacred Arrow struck her target right in the face, causing it to explode in a spray of gore.

_There! That's one down!_ Kagome thought, already preparing another arrow. But before she could take aim at another target, the creature she had just decapitated lunged forward, claws at the ready. Crying out in surprise, the modern priestess leapt to the side, allowing the hideous aberration to rush right past her. _Oh, no...don't tell me...!_ Hoping against hope that she was wrong, that the charge had been nothing more than the dead monster running like a chicken with its head chopped off, she paused just long enough to watch her attacker turn to face her again...and very nearly threw up at what she saw.

From the massive open wound where the monstrosities head had once been, bone and sinew and blood and skin where twisting about and growing. But what they were turning into wasn't a head, at least not like the original one. Instead, the flaps of skin from the neck grew out to form a three-way jaw, with spikes of bone for teeth. At the center of the flaps was a pussy pool of yellow liquid with a darker patch of fluid in the middle that was already focusing on her.

Nauseated by this horror, Kagome reacted the only way she could. Quickly taking aim, she loosed her arrow at the monster's leg, blasting it apart. "Everyone! These things - they keep healing themselves!" she cried out as she distanced herself from the monster, knowing it was only a matter of time before it came after her again. "We can't stop them by attacking them!"

"I know, Kagome!" Miroku responded, a serious expression on his face. "Our only chance is stop this nightmare at the source! Everyone, get clear!" Realizing what the monk had in mind, Kagome nodded and started running. Glancing about, she could see that her other friends were responding to the monk's command, getting out from between him and Toma. "This fight is over! _Wind Tunnel!"_

Though Kagome couldn't see it happening, she could still hear the massive rushing of air that signified that the void had once again been unleashed. Glancing over in the monk's direction, she watched as two of the mutated wolf-demons fell into the abyssal void and were consumed. And more importantly, she could see Toma being drawn in as well. The hairy beast had his feet and one hand dug into the ground, but while this slowed him down, it didn't change the fact that he would soon be pulled in.

Just as Kagome was certain that the battle was about to end, Toma grinned and snarled, "Grrr...so _this_ is the Wind Tunnel, huh? Impressive power, human!" As he continued to be dragged forward, he reached into the patch of fur about his waist, one of the few shreds of clothing that still clung to his outsized frame, and pulled something from it. "It's a good thing that I was prepared for it!"

Before she could even try to figure out what Toma meant, the massive monstrosity threw something towards the monk. When the object hit the ground, it seemingly exploded, releasing clouds of insects. The insects quickly grew, filling the sky with hordes of large, wasp-like insects.

Kagome blanched at the sight of the huge insects. And a glance at Miroku revealed that he was doing the same. "The Saimyosho?" he cried out, hurriedly sealing up the Wind Tunnel before the first of the lethal insects could plunge into its depths. "But - that means -!"

"Naraku," came Koga's voice. A voice that was low with horror and astonishment. "I...I don't believe this..."

"Don't you, Koga?" Toma laughed uproariously. "You're not the only one who realized that the wolf-demon tribe

is too weak to survive as it is! But while you sought to make us even weaker with the blood of humans, I sought out even greater power!" Then his laugher slowly died down as he turned a poisonous glare at the monk. "It's just too bad that you didn't use your Wind Tunnel during the tournament. If you had, I wouldn't have had to go to all this trouble."

"If you'd use those wasps back then, then _everyone _would have seen you for the monster you are then and there!" Ayame snarled, her entire body trembling with disgust. Shaking her head wildly, the redhead balled up her fists and demanded, "How could you do this, Toma? How could you possibly go to a monster like Naraku after everything he's done to us?"

"And what's so wrong with that, Ayame? Isn't it better to have such a powerful demon as an ally than an enemy?" Toma asked rhetorically, grinning all the while. "Unlike the rest of you, he understands the value of power! That only the strong deserve to live! And with the power he's given me, I've been able to grow stronger at every turn! Observe, the power that is mine!" With this declaration, the monstrous rogue turned and grabbed one of the wolf-demons he'd infected with his claws. The monstrosity squealed in Toma's grasp, flailing its swollen limbs wildly about before the silver beast lashed out and drove his massive fangs into its throat. The mutated aberration let out one final shriek of pain before falling silent. And then...

_Oh, no...!_ Kagome thought as she watched what happened next. In the span of a few seconds, the mutated demon shriveled up into nothing more than a husk. As it did so, Toma rapidly grew, his muscles swelling up even more, until he finally tossed the emaciated corpse away.

"There! Did you see that? _That's _what it means to be powerful!" Toma roared triumphantly. "The strong devour the weak, and become even stronger! _That _is the way of the world!"

"I see," Miroku commented in a low, angry voice. "Do I take this to mean that that is the fate that befell the wolf-demons you took with you in order to capture your little pets?"

"Of course. Once they were defeated by those demons, I had to make good use of them," Toma smirked cruelly.

"You damned fool!" Koga roared. "You actually trust that murdering bastard Naraku? He'll turn on you the first opportunity he gets!"

"So what? He's already given me everything I need! Namely, the power that is mine by right!" Toma grinned before turning towards Koga. "And soon, I'll again be master of the wolf-demon tribe and have the power of the Shikon Jewel Shards...once I've eaten you alive!"

"Heh! As if that's gonna happen!" InuYasha sneered. Having recovered from Toma's earlier assault, the half-demon now stood proudly, the Tetsusaiga at the ready. "There's no way in hell we're gonna lose to a mangy wolf that put himself on Naraku's leash!"

"No argument here, mutt!" Koga declared, his eyes burning with intense rage. "You allied yourself with the monster that killed my pack, you got our own people killed just to satisfy your own need for more power, and now you think you deserve to be our _leader? In your dreams!_"

"Of course I will be the leader of our tribe, Koga, you fool!" Toma declared gloatingly. "I have the power in me of all our fallen warriors! You could _never_ hope to challenge _me!_"

Toma's gloating declaration was answered by a stream of fire lancing him in the arm. Crying out in pain, the silver beast glanced at the scorched fur before turning towards the person responsible. "Maybe not alone," Michiru declared, his eyes narrowed with scorn. "Too bad for you that he _isn't!_"

"That's right!" Sango added fiercely. "None of us are alone, Toma! But you? The only allies you have are the ones you've forced into serving you! The only reason your own people are fighting for you is because they're afraid!"

"And they _should_ be afraid of me!" Toma sneered contemptuously. "_I'm_ the one with the power! _I'm _the one who chooses who lives and who dies! And when I'm done, _all_ who live will fear _me!"_

"I could _never _be afraid of a monster as low you are!" Ayame vehemently declared. "Look at you! You claim to be the leader of our people, but you don't know the first thing about _being _a leader!"

"Yeah, that's for sure!" Kagome chimed in, coming up alongside of Ayame. "You don't care about your tribe or any of that! You're just using them to get whatever it is you want!"

"And _that,_ little human wench, is what it means to be a leader!" Toma snarled, once again disappearing. The next thing Kagome knew, the entire world seemed to be knocked on its side as her mind exploded with pain.

* * *

"No! Kagome! Ayame!" Michiru cried out in dismay as his two friends were assaulted. Knocked into the air by Toma, the priestess and the she-wolf found themselves be grabbed by their legs and hoisted up into the air.

"Get your filthy claws off them, you bastard!" Koga howled hatefully even as InuYasha held the Tetsusaiga at the ready.

"Why? So you won't hurt them when you make your futile attempts to defeat me?" Toma laughed mockingly. "You still don't get it, Koga! You're too soft to defeat me! You keep worrying about these inferior creatures," he snarled, giving Kagome a vicious shaking, "and these softhearted weaklings!" Subjecting Ayame to a shaking as well, the silver beast than held them both up to his foes and grinned, "And your softness is why you are already doomed! Now, my followers! _Kill them all!"_

Gritting her teeth at this disgusting display, Sango was snapped back to the present when she felt Michiru begin to slide off Kirara. "No, Michiru, don't!" she told him, stopping the Shikigami User from moving with the force of her gaze. "Attacking Toma right now won't do them any good!"

"I wasn't going to attack him!" Michiru responded in a low voice. "But I thought if I could distract him, maybe use a weakening spell -!"

"He could still kill them the instant he felt your spell taking effect," Sango retorted quietly before returning her gaze to her captive friends, as well even as the battle that once again started in earnest. The mutated wolf-demons and the barely moving rogues fighting against their friends, with the Saimyosho buzzing about both them and Toma himself. She didn't bother to mention that Toma didn't necessarily have to kill them. If he wanted, he could rip off an arm or a leg with his teeth, or even worse, mutate them as he had his own people. "No, first we have to do something about his forces. If we can free up our friends, then we'd have a better chance of rescuing Kagome and Ayame."

"But how do we do that?" Shippo asked nervously, his worried expression completely at odds with the fearsome visage he wore. "You've seen what happens when somebody tries to hurt them! They just heal and keep going!"

Sango knew that, but at the same time, she also knew that the aberrations didn't heal properly. The new tissue that grew to replace that which had been destroyed was twisted, corrupted. Each time they were damaged, they became that much clumsier, less capable of fighting. Which meant that if they took enough damage, they would no longer be capable of moving, let alone fighting. The problem with this idea, of course, was that an attack powerful enough to render the mutant wolves useless would likely kill the others as well.

But every problem had a solution. Especially when you had an ally who was capable of bending nature to his will.

"Let's go, Kirara!" Sango ordered, gently kneeing the two-tail in the sides. Responding to this prompt, Kirara roared and rose up into the sky.

"Sango, wait! What are you -?" Michiru protested as Kirara rose up even higher and higher, quickly turning away from the battle.

"I have an idea, Michiru," Sango urged him, turning to look him in the eyes. "Please, just trust me."

A beat passed as the two of them looked each other in the eyes. Soon, the concern flooding Michiru's blue-gray irises abated, and he replied, "I do trust you."

Smiling in response to these four simple words that meant so much, Sango nodded and looked down below at their enemy. In rapid succession, the Demon Slayer considered what she knew about Toma, including his strengths and weaknesses. His strengths, of course, were his enhanced strength and speed, which made a direct assault difficult at best. He also had to possess extreme physical durability, given the limited effect Michiru's earlier flame attack had on him. He could mutate others into monsters, and drain them to make himself stronger.

But at the same time, these enhanced powers had to come at some price. Toma had gotten them from Naraku, and Sango knew that their enemy would never give any amount of power to anyone, not without some way of neutralizing them if they became a threat. He held the hearts of each of his incarnations, which was how he insured their loyalty. There was no way he would give Toma his own powers without also including some kind of failsafe mechanism.

Then there was his mutated followers. Not only were their mental capabilities impaired by their transformation, if not eliminated altogether, but it was also clear that Toma couldn't control them directly. They needed to be ordered to do whatever he wanted them to do, which meant that there was every possibility of cutting them off from him.

However, Toma's greatest weakness was undoubtedly his arrogance. He loved the sound of his own voice, never wasting an opportunity to belittle his enemies, to make them feel small and worthless. Furthermore, he needed to constantly prove his superiority, perhaps as compensation for his disastrous defeats suffered on the day of the tournament. He constantly dismissed all of them as being inconsequential, and thus finding himself surprised and confused every time he was proven wrong, and needing time to recover from it. Finally, his actions betrayed a scattershot mind. He had trouble focusing on what was important, and was easily distracted and frustrated.

Even as Sango thought this, a loud, harsh laugh was heard. "You see that, Koga!" Toma jeered maliciously. "Your precious little humans are running away! They've _abandoned_ you!" Another round of cruel laughter was heard by the monstrous wolf-demon added, "And you know _why_ that is? Because they don't _fear_ you! _Nobody _fears you! Because they fear me! _Me!_"

Sango couldn't help but smile at this. Toma had just made a crucial mistake. He had dismissed her and Michiru, and was now focusing on the others. Now she had to capitalize on that error. "Okay, Michiru. This is it," she tersely explained. "We have to lure Toma's followers away from him."

"Lure them away?" Shippo repeated blankly.

"That's right," Sango nodded. "If we can do that, then it should distract Toma long for the others to save Kagome and Ayame. Also, it'll give us a chance to attack them at full force, without endangering anyone else." His mouth popping slightly open, Michiru then frowned in consideration. "Now, can your Shikigami affect them from up here? Confuse them so that they move away from the others?"

A thoughtful noise sounding in his throat, Michiru eventually nodded. "I'm not sure I can fool all of them, but I can definitely get the ones Toma's mutated," he assured her in a level, confident tone. Satisfied by this, the Demon Slayer watched as the Shikigami User focused his thoughts, a pentagram spinning into existence beneath him. "Oh, overflowing blue sky, fill this space with chaos! Blue Sky Confusion!" With this invocation, his Wind Shikigami appeared and flew downwards towards the battlefield, transforming in a wind that spread forth, wrapping about the mutated horrors below...

* * *

_"What are you fools doing?"_ Toma bellowed, very nearly deafening Kagome as she observed the battle going on before them. Only she could hardly call it a battle anymore.

Just moments ago, Kagome had been watching helplessly as her friends struggled against Toma's forces. The wolf-demons that remained themselves weren't a problem; they were so badly battered they could barely move, and were no more eager to get in close to their mutated brethren than she would be. But the unstoppable monstrosities Toma had created were another story. InuYasha had cut down them down time and again, Koga and Miroku had battered their own adversaries, and Kaname had unleashed spell after devastating spell on the creatures attacking her, even getting one of them to swallow a bunch of her Shikigami card, which she had promptly caused to explode within the twisted aberration. The only thing they had succeeded in doing was mutilating the freakish creatures into ever more horrendous nightmares.

Then, just as she was beginning to think that this nightmare would never end, a strange wind had swept through the area. A wind that had been charged with a green, magical light that she immediately recognized as being from a Shikigami spell. Almost immediately, the aberrations paused, some of them stopping in mid-attack. While InuYasha and the others looked on, watching and wondering what exactly was going on, the mutated horrors started looking about in obvious confusion.

"What's going on?" Ayame asked fearfully as the monsters started roaring at each other. But before Kagome could give her an answer, a wave of cherry blossoms filled the air, swirling about the monsters.

_Michiru! It's got to be!_ Kagome realized as the second Shikigami spell began to take effect, the magical blossoms flowing across the battlefield. As they started to blow away, the creatures grunted and groaned, following them with their eyes. _I knew that Sango wouldn't just take off on us like that!_

"Don't stop, you worthless idiots!" Toma ranted, his grip tightening painfully about Kagome's leg. "Kill them! Kill th- _what?"_ The silver beast cut himself off as his creatures started after the fleeing cherry blossoms, excited growls rising up from them as they raced away from their opponents. _"What is this madness?"_

_That's just what it is, Toma! Green Wood Madness! _Kagome thought, recognizing the spell from the tournament. She also recognized that she now had a chance to free herself and Ayame. Toma was distracted, confused, but that wouldn't last long. He would soon realize that his troops' sudden desertion made him a target for the others, which meant that she only had a small window of opportunity before he made of her and the she-wolf as shields. _One Sacred Lightning attack oughta be enough to make him drop us!_ she thought, reaching into her backpack. _Oh, please tell me that the scroll didn't fall out! Please -!_

"Well, well, Toma!" InuYasha growled dangerously. Looking about, Kagome saw the half-demon hefting the Tetsusaiga, it's blade gleaming in the night. "Looks like _you're _the one running short of allies!"

_No! Stupid, stupid, stupid InuYasha!_ Kagome screamed inwardly, wishing that she had the time to bury him with 'sits'. On the one hand, she was grateful that he had had the sense to not simply rush in and attack; as fast as Toma was now, he would have no problem intercepting any attack made on him with either her or Ayame. But at the same time, the half-demon had just called attention to Toma's predicament, which meant that she had to act now.

"So why don't you just give it up already?" InuYasha went on as Kagome felt something solid within her grasp. "Or do I have to _make _you give up!"

"Me? Surrender?" Toma sneered hatefully, and Kagome realized that she was out of time. Without another thought, she whipped out the artifact that she had grabbed and held it out towards Toma...only to blanch in horror.

_The Gourd of Revelations?_ Kagome gaped, despair flooding her as she looked at the green gourd that had been forged into what basically amounted to a magic water bottle that gave the water it carried the ability to dispel illusions. And was completely useless in a fight. _Of all the - InuYasha, I'm gonna - !_

"_You're _the one who's going to surrender, half-breed!" Toma grinned, holding up the girls even higher. "That is, unless you..." The massive rogue trailed off as he looked at Kagome. And more important, the artifact in her hands.

She didn't have a choice. Toma was frozen with confusion, so if she were to act, it had to be now. Acting on pure instinct, Kagome pulled out the Gourd's stopper. "Here's mud in your eyes!" she cried out as she splashed the monstrous wolf in the face, hoping that being blinded with water would distract him enough to loosen his grip.

To Kagome's immense surprise, the results of the water were far more dramatic. And effective.

The instant the magical water struck Toma's flesh, his skin and fur started melting away. Crying out in shock and pain, the monstrous rogue released his hostages, sending both Kagome and Ayame tumbling to the ground. As Toma staggered away, the redhead sat up and looked at him in horror. "Ohmigosh...Kagome, what was _in _that thing?"

_"Damn you!"_ Toma howled rage and agony, a glob of molten flesh running down his face. _"What have you done to me?"_

* * *

"You did it, Michiru!" Sango beamed as she looked down at the battlefield. In fact, the Shikigami User had exceeded her expectations; not only had he successfully lured the mutated demons away from the others with this spells, but had gotten them so far away that there was no chance of the others being imperiled by what they did next. "Are you ready to put an end to this?"

"Ready," Michiru responded without even the slightest hesitation.

Smiling in spite of everything, Sango looked over her shoulder at her companion, and took in his gentle eyes.

_He's become so strong, and so quickly…_ she found herself thinking, only to shake her head free of idle thoughts. "Then let's do it! Kirara!"

Roaring in response, Kirara angled herself downwards, plunging towards the corrupted wolf-demons. As she did so, she raised her Hiraikotsu and held it off to the side. "Okay, Michiru! Now!"

"Right!" Michiru responded, bringing forth the full power of his Shikigami. "Force of nature, heed my call!"

"You're finished!" Sango declared, hurling the Hiraikotsu into the air above the mutated wolf-demons.

"Unleash your power, Shikigami!" Michiru concluded, taking aim at the Hiraikotsu with the transformed Shippo. The fox-demon opened his mouth as wide as possible, the Kururugi boy's Light Shikigami exploding from it and rising up into the sky. The magical, serpentine dragon roared with fury as it collided with the Hiraikotsu, imbuing it with all of Michiru's magical strength in a shower of lightning. Imbued with the full power of nature, the massive boomerang bone shot down towards the mutated wolf-demons, who looked up just in time to see their destruction approaching. Like a star falling from the sky, the Hiraikotsu slammed back down to the earth, resulting in a mushroom cloud of destruction that obliterated everything luckless enough to be within range of the blast.

Watching as the wolf-demons were incinerated by the force of the blast, Sango couldn't help but feel a wave of sorrow for them. They were never Toma's allies, they didn't actually believe in his cause. It was clear that they had joined him out of fear, more than anything else. As a result, they had been perverted into monstrosities that existed only to carry out his will. _Rest in peace, _Sango thought as they descended. Aloud, she said, "C'mon. We'll get the Hiraikotsu, and then head back to the others."

Nodding, Michiru then frowned slightly as he glanced back in their direction. "I just hope they're okay."

"Don't worry, Michiru," Sango assured him as they descended, the Hiraikotsu already in sight. "They'll be fine!"

* * *

"I must say, I'm impressed, Kaname," Miroku commented as he observed the Shikigami User's handiwork. "That was some quick thinking on your part."

Smiling wearily, Kaname looked down at the ground, where the remaining members of Toma's forces lay sleeping peacefully. "Well, I wasn't sure if Blue Sky Slumber would work on demons, but with them already so tired, I figured it was worth a shot," she admitted somewhat sheepishly. "Besides, to be honest...I kinda feel bad for them, with...well, you know."

"I know," Miroku nodded, recalling the looks of horror they had worn when they had first seen Toma transformed, the way the silver beast had boasted about how afraid they were of him. But then the monk frowned, and returned his attention to the cause of their woes. "But right now, we have more immediate concerns to deal with. We..."

"Wait," Kaname frowned, a massive disturbance in the natural forces registering in her mind. Looking up, her mouth popped open as what looked like a massive ball of lightning was falling some distance away. "Wh-what's that?"

Looking in the direction indicated, Miroku frowned as the bolt of lightning struck the ground...at which the air was shaken by a massive explosion. Trembling before the destructive forces, Kaname raised her arms to shield her eyes from the blinding light of the blast. "That, I suspect, was your brother and Sango," Miroku commented as a huge mushroom cloud rose up into the sky. "Putting an end to the rest of Toma's followers." At these words, Kaname lowered her arms and sucked in gasp, forcing herself to look at the cloud of destruction with new intent. And as she did so, a wave of weary sadness rose up in her. "Kaname, I'm sure that they..."

"I know, I know," Kaname broke in, holding up her hand to the monk. As much as she felt sorry for the wolf-demons Toma had terrorized into submission, she had also been forced to fight for her life against the monstrosities he had transformed some of them into. And as much as she didn't want to think about it, she knew that her brother and Sango had likely done what they thought was necessary. "Besides...I guess we don't have time for that right now. Do we?"

"I'm afraid not," Miroku agreed, turning his attention to the drama unfolding a short distance away. "Come on, let's go!"

Nodding as Miroku broke into a run, Kaname was quick to follow, her sword at the ready. As the two of them drew closer, the Kururugi girl found herself frowning in confusion. With everything that had been going, from fighting for her life against Toma's mutated followers to rendering the remaining rogues insensate, she had been unable to keep track of events not pertaining to her own struggle to survive. Leaving her dumbstruck by what she saw as she ran up towards her friends.

It quickly became clear that Kaname wasn't the only shocked by the recent events. Kagome, Ayame, even Koga and InuYasha were hovering a short distance away from the immense rogue, staring in shock and horror at what he had become. Not that the Kururugi girl could blame them, for as soon as she got a good look at the rogue, she gasped in horror at what he had become.

The silvery fur that had once covered Toma's body had completely melted away, including the hair on his head. It also looked like the skin had been burned away, leaving behind a blotchy, scarred patchwork nightmare reminiscent of the flesh of his mutated followers. Hideous black veins ran up and down his body, spreading out from central mass on his chest.

"My...my body...!" Toma gasped in horror as he took in his mutilated arms. Then he glanced off into the distance, his face twitching and veins bulging from his brow. "My followers...all of them...!" Heaving breath after heavy he breath, he swung his bloodshot eyes over towards the forces Kaname had literally put to sleep. Taking in their prone forms, he quickly jumped to the wrong conclusion. "You wretched, simpering wastes of flesh! _Look at what you've done to me!"_

"Heh! Big deal, Toma!" InuYasha smirked as the mutilated rogue rose to his feet. "That ain't _nothing _compared to what we're _going _to -!"

_"Rrrraaaarrrrggghhh!"_ Toma shrieked, raising his claws up to the sky as he snarled, as if cursing the heavens themselves. _"You'll all die for this! You'll die in pain!"_ With this hate-filled declaration, the crazed wolf-demon grabbed the black mass on his chest. Digging his claws into it, he grunted and screeched and pulled at it, ignoring the sickening sound of flesh tearing, the gouts of blood streaming down from it.

_What's he doing?_ was all Kaname had time to think before Toma succeeded in wrenching the dark mass off his chest. As he flung it away, the many black veins that it had once been connected to instantly shriveled up...and his muscles began to bulge.

"Heh...he heh...yes! Oh, _yeessss!"_ Toma shrieked, pain warring with delight as his muscle swelled up horrendously. It was they were balloons being flooded with too much water, and this time, the rogue's skeleton didn't appear to be growing to keep up with them. Whatever tattered remains of his garment were quickly destroyed as he swell up into a hideous blob of burgeoning flesh. "The power...the _power...!"_

"What the hell is he so happy about?" Koga growled disgustedly as they backed away from the expanding monstrosity.

"That thing he tore off...it must've been some kind of power regulator," Miroku intoned as the transformation continued. The bulging of his body becoming more and more horrific, his skin more animate. It was as if a dozen different monsters were trapped inside, trying to erupt from Toma's skin all at once. "Something to dampen his power levels so that he could maintain his normal appearance!"

"Whatever! It just means that he's turned himself into an bigger target!" InuYasha snarled, raising the Tetsusaiga overhead and smashing it into the ground. Several bands of brilliant destruction erupted, the Wind Scar ripping through the earth and racing up its target, carving grooves in Toma's body. The intensity of the blast seemed to grow with each passing second, until at last the mountain of flesh that had once been a wolf-demon shined brighter than the sun, and finally exploded.

"Whoa!" Kaname cried out, raising her arms to shield her face from the force of the blast, as well as bits and pieces of debris that pelted her and the others. A huge cloud rose up from the explosion...and from it, a towering pillar of flame.

"What the -?" InuYasha started, his voice betraying his shock as the flames grew brighter.

As for Kaname, her mind was thrown into chaos. Something was horribly wrong; a massive power was distorting that of the forces of nature, a hideous wrongness that she could sense through her Shikigami. "Everyone, get back!" she cried out, already summoning the power of her Light Shikigami. "Protective Light!"

"Ugh!" Kagome gasped even as the magical barrier took form. "Something's wrong! This demonic aura, it's -!"

"Powerful, little priestess?" came a cruel, mocking voice. And though the voice itself was unfamiliar, Kaname instantly recognized the tone with which the words were spoke. "Yes, it is! For now...I _am _power!" These words were punctuated with a monstrous roar, one that dispersed much of the flames...and caused the Kururugi girl to tremble with dread as a pit opened up in her stomach.

The creature Toma had become was both huge and horrendous. He had become a titanic wolf that looked as if it had been patched together from leftover pieces of different demons. Instead of a coat of fur, he had what looked like an external skeleton, and a hide of corded muscle. Large spikes protruded from the sides of his legs, and a long tongue that ended in a series of tentacles hung out the side of his mouth. His eyes were molten red with dark slits at the center, eyes that bored into Kaname's own, making her feel small and helpless.

"Look at you! You actually thought that you could defeat me?" Toma demanded, looking down upon the tiny creatures before him. "All you've done is insure your doom! For what you've done, I will rend you limb from limb! I will make you scream and beg for me to kill you! I'll -!"

"Aw, shut up!"

These three little words struck with the force of an atomic bomb, and the silence that fell in their wake was deafening. His eyes going wide with astonishment, Toma stared down at the group. As for Kaname, she felt as shocked as the monstrous wolf looked, and immediately looked towards InuYasha. Wondering what could prompt him to say something so stupid...and look so impossibly confident and unafraid when faced with certain doom.

"I mean it, you bastard! Shut up! Just..._shut up!"_ InuYasha went on irritably. "Ever since you showed up, all I've done is listen to you rant and rave about how 'great' you think you are! Well, guess what, Toma! You sure as hell don't live up to your out-sized opinions of yourself! Not that anybody could!"

_Did he just say that? _Kaname thought incredulously.

"How _dare _you say that to me, you little runt!" Toma screeched in pure outrage. "Don't you realize that you're about to die?"

"Feh! Why? Because you made yourself even bigger and uglier than ever?" InuYasha shot back, sounding more bored than irritated now. "Well, let me tell you something, moron. The last guy who pulled this trick on me? He's lucky that he _only _lost an arm before running off with his tail between his legs!"

"That's right, Toma!" Kagome seconded merrily. "I mean, get real! Every single one of you stupid schemes has blown up in your face! What makes you think this'll work out any better?"

If anything, Toma looked even more astonished by this apparent dismissal. As for Kaname, she felt her own astonishment mounting. She could easily sense the deadly power that now radiated through their transformed foe, so how could her friends be so completely without fear? "It's like I said you before, bastard; all you've done is make yourself an even bigger target!" InuYasha grumbled, holding the Tetsusaiga at the ready. "Size didn't save those dumb monsters of yours, and it sure as hell ain't going to save you, either!"

The monsters. The creatures that Kaname and the others had faced during the tournament, like the spider that had left her trembling with fear as she struggled to overcome it. The beast that had tried to eat her along with who knew how many wolf-demons. The beast she had been forced to face along, battling to the death.

A battle she had won.

As soon as Kaname thought this, a more pessimistic part of her sounded off, reminding that Toma was not merely as large as his pets had been, but he was also a great deal more powerful. He had already proven this during InuYasha's and Koga's earlier attempts to subdue him.

But then she looked at her friends, standing resolutely before this tyrant that had caused so much misery for no reason other than to benefit himself, and Kaname realized that there was another important difference; she wasn't alone on the battlefield.

Looking from her friends back to the monster that now stood before her, Kaname sucked in a deep breath, and slowly, her fear began to dissipate. "That's right, ugly!" she cried out, surprising herself with the intensity of her own voice. "We're not winding up on your menu tonight! Are you ready to die?"

"You...you _dare _you talk to _me _like that?" Toma screeched in outrage. "You won't be so brave when I gnawing on your bones, little girl! Yours _and _your Demon Slayer friends!"

"Huh?" Koga started, his look of irritation slipping at this. "What's that supposed to mean, Toma?"

Heated, hateful breaths snorting out his nostrils, Toma stared at Koga for a moment, before the rage faded from his visage somewhat. "Just that your pitiful little alliance will never happen, you worthless, human-loving fool," he chuckled malevolently. "You see, my 'ally' Naraku had some business with your Demon Slayer friends."

"Say _what?"_ InuYasha shouted as Koga stared incredulously at the hateful beast.

"That's right! In fact, he sent his forces to their home this morning, even as you miserable fools were leaving the mountains!" Toma grinned, displaying his misshapen fangs for all the world to see. "By now, the only thing left of them are more bones for our people to gnaw on!"

Ayame gasped in horror as Kagome paled, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. Kaname suspected that she was doing all of the above when InuYasha snarled, his hands tightening about Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Well, then, I guess we'll just have to finish you off _quickly _so we can go help them! Wind Scar!"

Once again the massive heirloom blade unleashed waves of destructive force at Toma, the Wind Scar washing over him and gouging out his putrid flesh. To their surprise, the immense wolf leapt forward through the attack, his claws raised at them. Suffering a bad feeling, the group instinctively scattered, throwing themselves out of harm's way just as Toma launched his claws at them. The dusky projectiles slammed into the ground and exploded, spreading dirt and dust up in every direction. "You pitiful little weakling!" Toma grinned as they recovered from his assault. "Your pathetic little sword is of nothing to me now!"

Unfortunately, this last statement wasn't as much of a boast as Kaname would have liked. As she recovered, she could see the deep gouges Tetsusaiga had carved in Toma's flesh healing in a manner similar to that of his mutated followers. "Well, then it's a good thing that we've got more than just that sword!" Kagome countered, showing no fear as she quickly grabbed her bow and sent an arrow flying up at the malevolent creature. The spiritual energy the arrow was imbued with caused it to explode on impact, blasting away chunks of Toma's flesh and eliciting a pained yelp from the transformed rogue.

"Wretched girl!" Toma snarled even as his wound healed. "Give up! I'm more powerful than all of you now! _I'm the most powerful one there is!"_

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" came a familiar voice, one that was soon followed by a familiar shape slicing through the air before gouging a large gash in Toma's flank.

Starting at this, Kaname looked up, her resulting smile practically splitting her face in half. "Bro! Sango!" she cried as the two of them rode Kirara in towards Toma.

"You've been a major headache for us, Toma!" Michiru announced as they flew in over the monster wolf's head. "Now let's see how you like _having _one! Slashing Ice!" Taking aim with his sword, he sent a beam of freezing cold at Toma, which impacted on his head. Slashing apart the skin and bone on contact, the magical blast caused a large carapace of ice to form, like a perverse helmet.

"Good work, Michiru!" Sango beamed happily before looking down at the rest of them. "Listen! Koga, Kaname! Take out Toma's front legs! Everyone else, go for his eyes and mouth!"

"You got it, Sango! Swift Blue Sky!" Michiru replied before sliding off of Kirara's back. Kaname panicked as she watched her brother fall through empty air, only to recover when she saw how slowly he fell, the magic of Swift Blue Sky helping to counter the pull of gravity. "And as for you, Toma! How about some heart burn to go with that ice cream headache!" With that, he raised his other hand, and unleashed a blazing stream of flame into the monster wolf's mouth.

"_Reeaaarggh!"_ Toma screeched, plumes of smoke billowing up from his mouth. _"You will pay for that, you -!"_ Whatever he said next was too mangled by the wolf-demon's own rage to be intelligible. That did not stop him from attempting to act on his fury; lunging forward, the murderous aberration opened his mouth wide in an attempt to put the bite on his tormentor.

As Michiru scooted backwards in mid-air, another Sacred Arrow flew up, catching Toma right on the nose. The sound of it exploding was almost completely drowned out by the resultant screech of pain, so much so that Kaname barely heard Kagome call out, "Didn't you get the message, pal? We're not gonna be your dinner and that's that!" Then the modern priestess turned to face the Kururugi girl and told her, "C'mon! Let's get to work!"

A beat passed before Kaname snapped back to the present and nodded. "Yeah!" she replied before focusing on the two immense legs before her. "Oh, towering green wood, beget the devourer of evil! Green Wood Flytrap!" she invoked, summoning the power of her Wood Shikigami and sending it into the ground. A few moments passed in which nothing seemed to happen, but then a low rumbling was felt through the ground. Then a large mound appeared between Toma's forepaws, one that cracked open as something large and green pushed its way up to the surface.

"Whoa!" Koga gaped as the immense plant Kaname continued to grow, spreading out leaves that opened into large, toothy mouths. "What the hell _is _that thing?"

"A giant Venus flytrap," Kaname explained, watching in satisfaction as the numerous mouths spread out and bit down on Toma's forelegs, drawing blood and pained cries from their captive. "We were hoping that this spell would help deal with the Saimyosho, but I figured it would work just as well on Toma!"

"Well, it looks like it might deal with both!" Koga grinned dangerously. Sure enough, several of the demonic wasps were flying towards the magical plant, drawn by the sweet smelling sap in its mouths. And just like a normal Venus flytrap, Kaname's creation took advantage of this by eating them alive. "Anyway, now that you've him pinned in place, let's see what _I _can do!"

Even as Toma struggled to free himself from the plant that was biting down on him, Koga shot forward at full speed and launched himself feet-first at one of the legs. His kick struck the joint that was the wolf's equivalent to an ankle, shattering it instantly. Again, Toma cried out as shard of bone exploded out the other side of his leg. And though the damage would soon mend, that leg was no longer capable of supporting the monster's weight. The alpha wolf quickly followed up on this attack, shooting towards the other leg and smashing that joint as well.

"Feh! You did something right for once, scrawny wolf!" InuYasha grinned as Toma's forelegs buckled beneath him, causing him to fall forward. Off-balance and basically helpless, the transformed tyrant roared in pain as the half-demon again unleashed his Wind Scar. The destructive power of the Tetsusaiga hit the monster head-on, washing over his face and burning away both flesh and bone.

As Toma screeched once more in pain, Sango called out, "He's almost done! Let's combine our attacks and finish him off!"

"No!" Toma howled, his voice more of desperation than arrogance as he struggled to rise up. "You - you will not - you can't -!"

"Yes, we can! And we will!" InuYasha snarled dangerously. "Michiru, Kaname! Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Michiru replied before glancing over at his sister. "Kaname, send you power to InuYasha! I'll work with Koga!"

"Right!" Kaname replied, turning her gaze towards the monster struggling helplessly before her. Barely able to believe that she had once been afraid of it.

"Alright! Here's our chance, Sango!" Kagome announced as she raised her bow and fired an arrow up into the sky above their foe.

"Right, Kagome!" Sango returned as she sent her Hiraikotsu flying up to greet the Sacred Arrow in mid-air. The two slammed together, releasing an eruption of divine power that down upon the hideous abomination, causing his flesh to hiss and sizzle. Even as Toma squirmed in pain, Miroku sent a wave of sutra talismans at him, while Ayame hurled two handfuls of her razor-sharp leaves into his face.

_"No! Noooo!"_ Toma screamed desperately.

"Heh! Who's afraid of who now?" Koga demanded of his enemy. "Ready, little mutt?"

"You know it, scrawny wolf!" InuYasha returned. "Michiru! Kaname!"

"Right!" the Kururugi twins answered as one, bringing their hands together as they summoned forth the full power of their respective Shikigami. A moment later, twin dragons of light and power rose up into the sky, both half-demon and wolf-demon leapt into the sky, where the Shikigami engulfed them and infused them with their power.

"Let's see you laugh this off! _Backlash Wave!"_ InuYasha snarled, combining the power of magic and nature unleashed with that of his Tetsusaiga, begetting a maelstrom of power that lanced down at Toma. Seeming to blanch at the sight of the power spiraling towards him, the monstrous wolf-demon howled in desperation, giving everything he had to try and escape, to get out of the way of his own destruction.

At last second before the Shikigami Backlash Wave hit, the vines anchoring the Venus flytrap to the earth gave somewhat. Just enough to allow Toma to avoid taking the blast head-on. But even as he saved himself, he screamed in absolute agony as the combination attack drilled into his right shoulder. Almost deafened by his pained shrieks, Kaname and the others watched as almost half of Toma's body disintegrated in the maelstrom of light that washed over him.

"Now!" Koga cried out, his voice rising up above the animalistic howls of his nemesis. _"In the name of my people!"_ Diving towards Toma, his feet outstretched and the Jewel Shards on his legs glowing more brilliantly than ever, the alpha wolf flew forward like a ballistic missile. Toma had only enough time to look up and see his own death as Koga struck him on the forehead. The energies released by the impact washed over the evil wolf-demon instantly, filling everybody's eyes with the light of destruction as his body was pulverized into nothingness.

When the light finally faded and Koga came back down to earth, only Toma's howls of outrage and disbelief were left to hang in the air, along with his now-scattering remains as the light faded. "Humph! Goodbye and good riddance!" InuYasha snorted as he sheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Damn, what a pain in the ass!"

"Hmph! Tell me about it!" Koga growled irritably. "You know, right now, I really am wishing I'd just offed the bastard and been done with it!"

"Heh! It sure as hell would've been faster!" InuYasha agreed, somehow managing to say 'I told you so' without actually saying it.

Sighing loudly, Kagome folded her arms across her chest and glared at the both of them. "Look, we can talk about that later, you two! Right now we have bigger problems!" the modern priestess informed. "If Toma was telling the truth about Naraku, then that means that he started attacking the Demon Slayer fort this morning! We have to get there right now!"

_"What?" _Michiru cried out, his face falling in horror. "The Demon Slayers...under attack?"

"According to Toma, they are!" Koga confirmed with a grim nod. "We'll explain on the way! But Kagome's right; we have to get - _arrghh!"_

"Koga?" Ayame jumped, her eyes widening with alarm as he fell to his knee, clutching his lower leg with both hands. "Koga, what is it? Are you hurt, or -!"

"No, it's - arrggh!" Koga howled, gnashing his teeth together as he fell over on his side. "M-my Jewel Shards! S-something's wrong with th-them!"

"Oh, no...!" Kagome gasped as she and the others looked at the two tiny shards on Koga's legs. Shards that were glowing like stars, pouring their energy into him. "Koga, you have to get them off before -!"

_"Yeeeaaargggh!"_ Koga howled, his legs convulsing as a large spike erupted from his shin. A large, crystalline spike that glowed with the same light as the shards. This was followed by another, and then another still. And with each protrusion to explode from his flesh, his cries of pain grew even more tormented...

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, looks like things are just going to get more dangerous before everything is said and done! Please, read and review! And maybe check my other stories while you're at it?

I've had some complaints about my portrayal of both Miroku and Kagome and this story, and I have to be honest, I have a great deal of dislike for the lecherous monk. I mean, let's be honest here; in his very first appearance, Miroku ripped off the entire estate of a Feudal lord and sold it all for his own benefit. Now, I know that a lot of Feudal lords are scum, but come on! He didn't even give any of the money to people in need! And he's been shown to blackmail people for his own benefit on more than one occasion, scheme his way into free room and board, and come up with these plans where he would help a lovely maiden with the provision that she bear his child!

Come to think of it, that's probably how Miroku's father managed to snatch a wife. It would certainly explain a lot.

But my point is, anyone who is willing to do even half of the disgusting things Miroku does gets the Bad Listing in my book. Now, I know he's been shown to be a semi-decent person at times, but his self-interest and selfishness is also painfully clear.

I realize that the Wind Tunnel is a terrible burden for him to bear, and it's something I wouldn't wish on just about anyone. But that doesn't justify Miroku's scheming ways.

As for Kagome, my grievances aren't nearly as severe. I can understand that being a girl out of time would be a difficult thing for anyone, and she does have her life in the modern world to think about. But she can be quite the brat at times, and while I know InuYasha can be a pain now and then, she does overboard on him on more than one occasion. And her placing her personal problems ahead of the good of the world does get grating very quickly.

And don't even get me started on some of the stunts she pulls in the movies. The end of the third InuYasha movie, where she tricks InuYasha so she can put the Beads of Subjugation back around his neck, is what secured her position on my Bad List. She's nowhere near as bad as Naru from Love Hina or Asuka from NGE, but she's bad enough in my book.

Urzu 11, don't worry. Miroku wasn't hanging out at a brothel. As for where he was exactly, that's going to have to remain one of life's little mysteries for now. And as for poor Sango, I don't think I need to tell you that she's going to be wreck after this battle. And you're right about Kanna. She can be a very frightening creature. Or at least, she used to be!

yumi michiyo, I'm glad you like the Reikikaega. I had a lot of fun creating that sword, and I have to admit that I now feel a lot more confident regarding my future plans for this story.


	17. Flames of Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 17: Flames of Battle

"Say, Ginta?"

Heaving a deep sigh, Ginta looked over at the speaker and asked, "Yeah, Hakkaku? What is it?"

"Do you think Koga and the others are okay?" Hakkaku wondered, a definite edge of concern to his voice. "I mean, it's been a little while since they left, and..."

When his friend trailed off, Ginta sighed, understanding Hakkaku's concern. Since they had been charged with protected Yorozuko and Robai, he had been able to do little more than sit around with the others, as well as tracking the movement of the shadows. Enough to know that some time had passed since Koga, Ayame, and their friends and allies had departed to go after Toma and his forces. Long enough for a great battle to have been fought and won...as well as lost. "I wouldn't worry about it," Ginta finally lied. "I mean, think about it. Koga has got to be the most powerful wolf-demon there is! And then there's InuYasha with his sword, and..."

"Yea, I know about all that," Hakkaku broke in, a bit impatient and annoyed. "It's just...well, with all that, they'd have been beaten him and been back by now." Frowning as his annoyance faded, the mohawked wolf-demon leaned in closer. "I mean...do you think something happened?"

"Uh, like what?" Ginta wondered, hoping that his friend couldn't come up with an answer. It was bad enough feeling the same concerns as he did. Being able to give those fears forms would make it that much worse, especially with the knowledge that there was nothing he could do to abate them.

Frowning at this question, Hakkaku countered, "I dunno! I was just...wondering, that's all!"

"Well, could you do us both a favor and stop?" Ginta requested in a slightly more irritable manner than he had intended. Wincing at this realization, he sighed and tried again. "C'mon, who knows what's taking them? Maybe Toma and his goons ran off, and they had to looking for them."

It was clear from the look on Hakkaku's face that this explanation didn't satisfy him. And Ginta wasn't alone in noticing this. "Hey, you two, stop moping around like that!" Robai told them in a mock-scolding fashion. "You won't do yourselves any good if you worry yourselves to death!"

"Hmph. I would have phrased that a bit differently, Robai," Yorozuko commented with a wry curling to his lip. Then he turned his aged eyes on the two of them and continued, "But he does have a valid point. Thinking about what may or may not be won't help you, or our friends." A moment passed as Ayame's grandfather studied them. "I know how easy it is to let yourself do such things, especially when given too much time to do so. But right now, you have to keep your minds on the present. On what's important."

"Yeah, like doing the job Koga gave you. Namely, taking care of us!" Robai snorted, the aged wolf-demon looking at them like they were idiots. "Now why don't you two go try and find us some water? _That _should help take you mind off of your worries!"

Jolted by the authority in Robai's voice, Ginta shot to his feet. "Uh, right! Water!" Hakkaku cried out as he did the same, the two of them standing bolt upright. "Right away, Robai!"

"Yeah, we'll be right back!" Ginta assured him before the two of them broke into a run.

A few seconds into their dash, Hakkaku asked, "So, anyway, do you have any where we can find some water around here?"

"How should I know? It's not like I spend a lot of time out here!" Ginta retorted even as the two of them kept running. Then he smiled and added, "Besides, it's a great excuse to get away from Robai! You know how demanding he can be, right?"

"Heh! _That's _for sure!" Hakkaku grinned in a knowing manner. "I remember this one time when he was looking for Koga, and -!" His face falling in shock, the mohawked wolf-demon quickly dug his heels into the ground and brought himself to a screeching halt. "Oh, whoa! Wait a second!"

Startled by his friend's sudden stop, Ginta slowed to a halt as well. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Koga told us to stay and protect Robai and Yorozuko, just in case Toma came after them, right?" Hakkaku fearfully explained. "So shouldn't one of us stay there and protect them? You know, just in case?"

"Oh, that's right!" Ginta exclaimed, bringing his hand to his forehead in surprise. Then he glanced back at the two elders of their tribe, who were just barely visible from where they were. And though they were very quick on their feet, it was still a substantial distance to travel if someone were to attack. With this realization, he took a step forward, but then hesitated. "But...Robai told us to get him some water! So..."

"Maybe just _one _of us should go looking for water," Hakkaku quickly suggested. "Then the other can stay and keep guard. That should work, right?"

"Hmm...yeah, but how do we decide which of us goes and which stays?" Ginta asked with a shrug. "I don't want to hang around Robai when he's in one of his moods! And I'm sure you don't, either!"

"Hmm...good point," Hakkaku frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's see...didn't Kagome once tell us about being in a situation like this? Said that she and some other girls...?"

His word triggering a memory in him, Ginta snapped his fingers. "Yeah, that's right! We were talking about that on the way to the mountains." His excited grin then faltered when he realized just how vague his memories of that conversation were. "Now, uh...what was it that she said she did?"

"Well, I think she said that she and her friends held out their fists like this," Hakkaku explained, hold out his fist at waist level towards Ginta, "then they all shook them at once, and..."

"What are you two _doing?_"

Those five words hit with the force of a thunderbolt, and for a terrible instant, Ginta felt his heart jump up his throat. The way Hakkaku's eyes bulged out of their sockets made it clear that the same thing had happened to him. As one, the two wolf-demons turned in the voice's direction, and paled horribly as they saw Sango riding Kirara towards them. "Where's Yorozuko and Robai?" the Demon Slayer demanded in a steady voice that had the tranquil fury of a volcano getting ready to blow. "You were supposed to be protecting them!"

"Uh, Sango!" Hakkaku blanched as the Demon Slayers eyes bored into his own. "We, uh...well, we...!"

"Err...well, you see, Robai - he asked us to go get some water, and -!" Ginta tried, only to have his tongue fall flat in his mouth.

"They're right over there, see?" Hakkaku informed her, pointing towards the elders. "Nothing's happened! They're both perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Ginta told her, as she followed Hakkaku's outstretched finger with her eyes. "See, we weren't - Robai just told us to -!"

"Whatever! Let's just get them and get going!" Sango told them, the intensity of her voice causing their spines to go rigid once again. Hakkaku opened his mouth to speak, but the Demon Slayer stopped him with a wave of her hand. "I'll explain on the way! Now _move!"_

"Y-yes, ma'am!" one of them responded. Perhaps even both of them at once. Ginta was too petrified of the irate Demon Slayer to think clearly, let alone make such a determination. All he really knew was that his feet were suddenly moving of their own accord, propelling him back towards the elders.

As Demon Slayer and demonic cat flew past them, Hakkaku commented, "Well...at least we know they're okay, right?"

"Okay? Are you kidding me?" Ginta retorted incredulously. "Didn't you see how mad she is? Something really bad must've happened!" Shuddering at this, he then looked ahead as Sango and Kirara landed, the Demon Slayer already moving to help Robai get on the two-tail's back. "Let's get over there and help her! Before she gets _really _mad at us!"

"I heard that!" Hakkaku quickly agreed. "I'd rather being fighting Toma and his followers than that Demon Slayer right now!"

* * *

There were times when InuYasha couldn't help but think that wolf-demons existed solely to make his life more difficult than it already was.

The half-demon didn't have much use for most demons or tribes of demons to begin with. The vast majority of them were complete monsters who got off on tormenting humans and demons alike, as well as whatever else they could make completely miserable. And that was something he had been forced to tolerate when he had been a small child, so much so that he couldn't stomach the thought of being treated such ever again, or standing by and watching it being done. And in all honesty, he had to admit that the scrawny wolves were far from being the worst of the many kinds of demons out there.

However, none of that made their current predicament any more bearable. Or make it easier for InuYasha to watch as Kaname and Miroku currently worked to mend the wounds of demons that had, just minutes ago, been their enemies.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Kaname asked as she inspected the injuries of one of the scrawny wolves that had been on Toma's leash. "Does this still hurt?"

"No. Uh, well...not as much. It's feeling much better, now, really," replied the scrawny wolf in question, looking down at the gash on his chest that InuYasha himself had given him. A wound that was now very nearly healed, thanks to her Shikigami healing magic. "Thank you. I don't deserve such kindness."

"You got _that _right," InuYasha grumbled, just low enough so that he wouldn't be heard by human ears. Though it was clear from the way the scrawny wolf's ears pricked that he had heard just fine.

"That's not true," Kaname assured the wolf-demon with a kindly smile. "It's not like you were working for Toma because you wanted to, right?"

As the rogue wolf blinked his surprise, InuYasha groaned wearily as he was reminded of the reason Kaname and Miroku insisted on wasting their time and energy healing Toma's former followers. When they had woken up to find that the treacherous wolf had been defeated, they had been so utterly relieved that they had very nearly fainted again. They had gone on to explain that Toma had vowed to kill and absorb every last one of them if they failed to heed his commands, that they were his followers only out of fear.

_Yeah, like you're really so innocent,_ InuYasha couldn't help but think, disgusted by the cowardice evinced by the rogues. _What, did Toma just show up and tell you that you either worked for him or you died? More likely you joined up with him, thinking he'd be the next big leader, and only got scared when he showed his true colors!_

But even as he thought his, InuYasha knew that the rogues weren't lying about being relieved that Toma was no more. He recalled the way they had sagged with horror when Toma transformed for the first time, and even now, he could literally smell the gratitude they felt at being free of him. But that did nothing to change the fact that they had reacted to their foe with cowardice, and worse, had made themselves subservient to him, just to stay alive for a little while longer, when they knew that he would have certainly killed them, sooner or later, just to feed his own lust for power.

_Better to die free than to live in fear,_ InuYasha thought disgustedly, recalling his life when he had been much younger, living alone and on the run from anyone who might try to hurt him, human and demon alike. A time when he had known nothing _but_ fear.

"Oh...you're so forgiving," the wolf-demon sighed, tears welling up in his eyes as InuYasha snapped back to the moment. "You're such an angel..."

"Well...you don't have to go _that _far!" Kaname blushed shyly before returning her attention to her duties. "Well, you should be okay. But let me know if it starts hurting again." When the wolf-demon nodded, she smiled sweetly before standing and making her way over to another rogue. "How about you, Miroku? Need any help?"

His own smile betraying his weariness, Miroku sighed and answered, "Don't worry, I'm okay, Kaname. You just go ahead and check on the others." Heaving a weary breath, the monk returned his attention to the scrawny wolf he was bandaging up. "I'm afraid there's still a great deal of work for us to do."

_That's for sure!_ _And we sure as hell don't have time to waste on these damned scrawny wolves! Not with everything else going to hell on us! _InuYasha thought, his brow furrowed with disgust as he looked over towards where Michiru, Ayame, and Kagome were laboring. Snorting softly, he made his way up to them, coming up alongside his friend.

"Oh. InuYasha," Kagome intoned, her voice soft and tired.

"Hey, you three," InuYasha responded before shooting a glare at one of the major factors in their current predicament. "So, any luck with the scrawny wolf?"

Michiru opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, a strained, weak voice was heard rasping, "Does it..._look_ like they've had...any luck, mutt-face...?"

Snorting mildly, InuYasha lowered his eyes before admitting, "Not unless you count the bad kind."

As Koga groaned heavily, the half-demon thought back to the recent events, as well as the crystals that had started erupting from his legs shortly after Toma's defeat. Crystals that had quickly spread to encase the entirety of the wolf-demon's legs, including the Sacred Jewel Shards that had somehow begat them. And as they spread, the more of his body they covered, and the weaker he became.

_And if those damn things manage to cover his mouth..._ InuYasha thought grimly, trying not to picture that outcome, despite how likely it now seemed. As much as he held Koga in disdain for his past and his constant flirting with Kagome, that didn't mean he wanted to see the alpha wolf go out in such a manner. _Besides, that'd mean that I wouldn't get the chance to take care of him myself!_

Shuddering in consummate horror at such a scenario, InuYasha was brought back to the present when Ayame looked pleadingly at Michiru and said, "There's got to be _something _you can do for him." When the Kururugi boy didn't respond, she sighed and returned her focus to Koga. "Don't you at least have _some_ idea what's causing this?"

"Well...maybe," Michiru eventually responded with a heavy voice. "I've been looking through this book my dad gave me, and right here, it says that sometimes the power of the Shikigami can be corrupted."

"Corrupted?" Kagome repeated, glancing down at Koga. "Are you saying the Koga's Jewel Shards are the problem?"

"I think so. When Kaname and I combine our Shikigami powers with another person, we channel our powers _through_ that person or their weapons," Michiru explained, frowning as he turned his eyes back to Koga. "However, when I channeled my power into you, my Shikigami must've supercharged the Jewel Shards or something."

"And now your power's been corrupted by the Shards," Kagome gathered, her own expression souring to match Michiru's. "And now that they're feeding it into Koga..."

Groaning in disgust, Koga let his head fall back to the ground. Only to snap it back up when InuYasha sneered, "Heh. Too bad you didn't just hand over those Shards a long time ago, scrawny wolf! It sure would have saved you a lot of trouble!"

"Feh. Like you'd hand over...that fancy sword of yours...just because...someone told you to..." Koga sneered with as much strength as he could muster.

Kagome frowned and gave InuYasha a scornful glare that said he was one wrong word away from getting a face full of dirt. "Okay, so the Shards are the problem," she commented as she turned back to Michiru. "Now what can we do to help?"

Shaking his head slowly, Michiru finally shrugged and explained, "I…I don't know. I need more time to study the book and what's happening to Koga. I might kill him if I mess it up!"

"But...please, you have to _something!"_ Ayame implored, her eyes tearing with desperation.

"I know. And I'm trying!" Michiru replied, shaking his head before returning his eyes to his book. "But I've already tried healing magic, and it just made the crystals spread even faster! I can't risk making another mistake like that!"

"And you won't, Michiru," InuYasha told him, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder. When the Shikigami User looked up at him, he did his best to project the confidence he had in his friend. "Now, c'mon. You need to get the scrawny wolf out of those damned crystals." Then he snorted loudly before looking at Koga. "How else are we supposed to get those Shards of his, huh?"

Blinking a few times, Michiru stared at the half-demon for a moment before he smiled. Chuckling quietly, he returned to his labors. Satisfied that he had been of assistance to his friend, he looked about...and found himself confronted by Kagome glowering irritably at him. "InuYasha..."

Momentarily frozen by her gaze, InuYasha decided that now might be a good time to distance himself from the modern priestess. Sniffing loudly, he turned about and started away, folding his arms behind his head. "Hmph...why does she keep defending that jerk, anyway...?" he wondered as he meandered back towards where Miroku and Kaname were laboring. "He kidnaps her, keeps saying she's his girl..."

"There you go! All done!" Pausing in his grumblings, InuYasha looked at the source of the voice, to see Kaname smiling at one of their former adversaries like he was an obedient little puppy. "Now, just take it easy for a while, and you'll be good as new in no time!"

Groaning at this, and groaning even more when the wolf-demon in question smiled in gratitude, InuYasha found himself wondering if sympathy for worthless jerks was just something that girls in general did. "Ugh...dammit!" the half-demon finally exploded, drawing the eyes of his companions. "What's taking Sango so long, anyway? She should've been back here by now!"

"InuYasha, please," Miroku spoke up, standing so as to look that half-demon in the eye. "I know how you're concerned about the Demon Slayers, but first things first. Koga's too weak to move right now, and if worst comes to the worst, then we have to make sure Robai and Yorozuko remain safe."

"Yes, I know _that!"_ InuYasha spat back at him. "But what I don't get is why we have to wait for them to get back! We have to get to the fort fast if we're going to have any chance of stopping Naraku!"

"It doesn't do us any good to get to the fort if we don't have the numbers needed to fight Naraku's forces," Miroku gently reminded him. "Remember, Kagura and Kanna are still alive, so there's every chance that we might run into them there. Or perhaps another of Naraku's incarnations. In which case, we'll need all the help we can get in fighting them." Turning to look back at the others, the monk then added, "But at the same time, we can't risk leaving Koga unguarded. His Jewel Shards make him too tempting a target for Naraku. Especially since we'll be likely walking right into a trap."

This got Kaname's attention. "A trap?"

"Indeed," Miroku softly commented. "Think about it. If Toma had managed to defeat us, than he would have taken Koga's Jewel Shards. But if Toma failed, Naraku likely felt that the battle would have weakened us and Koga, making us easier targets. Thus he had his forces attack the Demon Slayers, knowing that Toma would gloat about it. And thus helping to insure that we would rush off to help them as quickly as we could."

"Which is precisely what we _should _be doing!" InuYasha shot back. "I don't care how good these Demon Slayers are! If they're going to have a chance, then we've got to get moving _now!"_

"And we will, InuYasha. Just as soon as Sango gets back," Miroku informed him. "I know how hard this is, but for now, we'll just have to be patient."

Patient. If there was a word that InuYasha hated more than the word 'sit', than 'patient' would be that word. As far as he was concerned, being patient was basically dragging around, wasting time on a problem instead of dealing with it hard and fast. And what had him hating it that much more just then...was that he knew that Miroku was right. They couldn't afford to be careless, not with Naraku involved. The scheming monster that was their bane was as manipulative as he was deceitful, and likely had a few more surprises to unleash upon them before this was over.

As these things ran through InuYasha's mind, he growled lowly. He was about to express his opinion of their dilemma when Kaname did it for him. "I just hope the Demon Slayers will be okay until we get there," the Kururugi girl frowned worriedly. "After what my bro told me about Sango and her village..."

"I know, Kaname. We all feel the same way," Miroku told her in a reassuring manner.

Nodding to this, InuYasha was about to say something when a stray wind carried a familiar scent to him. Starting at it, he took a few deep sniffs before muttering, "Well, it's about time she got back."

"Huh?" Kaname started, clearly surprised, and grew even moreso when InuYasha started away from her. "What is it, InuYasha?"

"Sango just got back," InuYasha replied in a gruff manner as he oriented himself with his nose and ears. As the wind carried more detailed information for his nose and ears to process, he looked up in the direction indicated, and saw a small figure rapidly approaching. And though it was still too far away for him to make out any details with his eyes, he could still recognize the scents of two wolf-demons mingled with her own.

_Great! It's about time she found them! I was starting to think those stupid wolves had gotten -!_ Then something clicked in InuYasha's mind, cutting his inner celebration short. _Wait a minute...where the hell are Ginta and Hakkaku? Aren't they supposed to be with them?_ Frowning, the half-demon sniffed deeply of the air, but there was nothing to indicate that the truant wolves were anywhere nearby. _Aw, dammit! If they got themselves eaten or something, I swear I'll kill them both!_

Not even sure how he would accomplish something like that, but certain that he would figure something out, InuYasha watched as Kirara and her riders rapidly flew closer. "Everybody! Sango and the others are back!" Kaname called out as she and Miroku came up alongside him. The three of them watched as the two-tail carefully descended. "Wow, are we glad to see you!"

"Thank you, young lady. Though I wish the circumstances were better," Yorozuko somberly commented as he carefully slid off of Kirara's back. "Sango told us about what happened...as well as Koga's condition."

"So how is he?" Robai demanded, his aged eyes energized with worry. "He...he isn't...?"

Quickly shaking her head, Kaname waved her hands before her and assured him, "No, no! He's still...I mean, he's...well..."

"He's alive. For the time being, at least," Miroku broke in. "I won't lie to you, however. It's not looking good." As Robai sucked in a gasp, the monk gestured off to the side. "He's over there. Would you like me to help you over?"

"Meh! Don't treat me like some old fogey! I can make my own way over there!" Robai snarled before starting over. His every move betraying his age and his concerns.

Pausing to watch his fellow elder, Yorozuko then looked up at InuYasha and the others and explained, "Please, forgive Robai his behavior. This is all very hard for him," the white wolf explained. "He helped raise Koga when he was but a young pup, and tended to him like he was of his own blood."

"We understand," Kaname nodded, a sad little smile on her face. "Anyway, where are Ginta and Hakkaku? Did something happen to them?"

"What happened was that they couldn't keep up with us," Sango admitted with a wry curl to her lip. "When I told them what was going on, they said that we should go on ahead, and that they'd catch up sooner or later."

"I see," Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "Well, in any case, now that you're here, we'd better not waste any time getting to the fort."

"Feh! Finally!" InuYasha muttered, glad that the time for action was finally upon them. No more struggling with his frustrations and concerns, no more sitting around, imagining the worst and cursing himself for not doing what he knew what to be done. It had all come down to one very basic reality; he and his friends would either save the Demon Slayers...or they would avenge them. "C'mon, let's get Michiru and Kagome and get going."

"Hold up, InuYasha. It'd be best if we left them here, to tend after Koga," Miroku spoke up, stopping the half-demon in his tracks. "As I've already explained to you, Naraku's most likely after his Sacred Jewel Shards. And when he realizes that Koga isn't coming to assist the Demon Slayers, there's always a chance he'll send some of his forces after him." As soon as he was reminded of this valid point, InuYasha groaned heavily. "Also, Michiru understands the power of the Shikigami better than any of us, and Kagome's spiritual powers have tamed the power of the Shikon Jewel in the past. That means that they could well be Koga's best - perhaps only - chance of survival."

Stunned by the idea of leaving his best friend and Kagome with the scrawny wolf who had dragged them all into this, InuYasha stared dumbstruck at the monk. Opening his mouth to tell him exactly what he thought of that idea, he was quickly cut off by Sango declaring, "That makes sense. And if Naraku does send any demons here, I'm sure Michiru can handle them."

"Uh, yes," Miroku replied, momentarily unsettled. "Let's go tell them of our plans, and then we can proceed to the Demon Slayer fort."

Not even able to enjoy the way Miroku reacted to Sango's faith in the Kururugi boy, InuYasha struggled to find a flaw with the monk's plan for a short time, some reason to object to it, before being forced to concede that he could find none. "Fine! We'll ask them if they want to stay here," the half-demon muttered with considerable bad grace. "Let's just get moving already!"

* * *

Less than a minute later, Kaname was standing beside InuYasha, watching as Miroku climbed up on Kirara. She frowned when she the slight smile on the monk's face as he drew closer to the Demon Slayer, doing her best to focus on that and not the butterflies in her stomach.

Unsurprisingly, Michiru and Kagome had readily agreed to stay behind, to tend and defend Koga and the other wolf-demons. This was something that Kaname knew didn't sit well with InuYasha, but at the same time, he didn't offer any real protest to their decision. Instead, he had simply grumbled about her lack of intelligence and how she'd fall for any sob story.

"Now, remember, this will almost certainly be a trap," Miroku told them in a sage manner. "But at the same time, since we haven't encountered any of Naraku's forces in recent times, there's a chance that he isn't aware of Michiru and Kaname. Hopefully, that'll give us at least some advantage here."

"Whatever. Let's just get going already," InuYasha muttered before getting down on his knees. "C'mon, Kaname. Get on."

"Huh? Oh, right," Kaname answered nervously. Moving a bit awkwardly, she carefully mounted the half-demon, who placed his arms beneath her legs. Gently wrapping her arms about his neck, she held on tightly as he stood.

"You ready, Kaname?" InuYasha inquired, glancing over his shoulder at her. When she quietly nodded, he grinned and answered, "Alright, then, let's -!"

"Wait! All of you!" came an unexpected voice. Tottering forward in surprise, InuYasha and Kaname looked about. Her eyes went wide when she saw that the speaker was one of the wolf-demons who only a short while ago been following Toma's orders. And he wasn't alone; the rest of the former rogues stood a short distance behind, looking nervously at the small group.

"What do you want?" InuYasha growled dangerously. "We don't have time to waste on you stinkin' wolves!"

"No, wait! Just hear me out!" the lead rogue insisted before falling on his knees. "We...we want to help you. Please, let us join you at the Demon Slayer village."

Of all the things Kaname could have imagined the rogue saying, this wasn't one of them. And it was clear from the way InuYasha's jaw clattered to the ground that he hadn't expecting that, either. "Say _what?"_

"But...you're all still hurt!" Kaname quickly protested, eyeing the partially healed wounds that marked each of them. "You're in no shape to fight! You need to rest!"

"What we need to do is to make up for what we've done!" another of the rogues spoke up, his voice filled with such pain and angst that it was impossible to miss.

"That's right," the lead rogue confirmed, bowing even more lowly before them. "You all saved us from a living nightmare! You healed us, helped us even after everything we'd done to you! To you, _and_ our kin!" Seeming to nearly collapse beneath his own shame, he then looked up at Kaname, and begged, "We have to do something to help you now! Please, give us the chance to make amends for our cowardice!"

Snorting loudly, InuYasha returned, "Feh! You're awfully brave now that all the _real_ work has been done! Why the hell should we trust you, anyway?"

"InuYasha!" Kaname protested, unsurprised by his anger but saddened by it, all the same. "Pease, this isn't their fault! Give them a chance!"

"That's right," Miroku chimed in. While InuYasha turned and glared at him, the monk focused his attention on the rogue, giving them a look of keen interest. "Very well. If you people truly wish to battle alongside of us, then we will not stop you."

Stunned by this invitation, InuYasha bristled irritably, and was about to tell Miroku exactly what he thought of that idea when the lead rogue bowed his head even lower. "Thank you for this chance. I promise that we not disappoint you!" With this declaration, he rose up and turned towards the rest of them. "Alright, everyone! To the Demon Slayer fort!" As one, the rest of the wolf-demons cried out in excitement, raising their fists in assent. With that, the rogues, all of them badly wounded and exhausted from the earlier fighting, started forward, already moving far faster than any of them would have expected.

"We'd better get going, too," Sango commented as the rogues continued to run. "Let's go, Kirara!" The two-tail released a forceful growl, then launched herself into the air.

Wincing at the sparks of flame left in their wake, Kaname watched as her friends flew a short distance above the ground. Then she was alerted to a low, impatient growl sounding in InuYasha's throat, which was soon followed by him glancing over his shoulder at her. "You better hold on tight, Kaname!" Recognizing the tone in his voice, the Kururugi girl quickly nodded and tightened her grip. As soon as she did so, the half-demon launched himself forward, prompting a gasp of surprise from her as he bounded across the field after the others.

It wasn't long until InuYasha managed to overtake Kirara, and as he came up alongside the two-tail and her riders, he grumbled, "Okay, Miroku, would you mind explaining why you were so hot to have those scrawny wolves come along with us?"

"Because it is the duty of a monk to preach forgiveness," Miroku explained in a sage voice. "We already know that, whatever mistakes these wolf-demons might have made, they were being forced to go along with Toma's wishes. And it seems to me that they genuinely do want to make amends for their mistakes. In which case, to continue to hold their pasts against them would be cruel." InuYasha's response to this was a loud, disbelieving snort. "And there is another reason," the monk added, his voice somewhat more ominous. "In the event that they are not quite as innocent as they maintain, then it would be best to have them away from Kagome and the others."

Kaname suffered a jolt at this. "Huh?" she squeaked, uncertain if she had heard the monk correctly. "You mean...you think they might have -?"

"I think that it's likely that they joined Toma because they originally believed that he would be the better choice of leader for their people, and were against the proposed alliance with the Demon Slayers," Miroku carefully explained. "And while I feel they are genuinely grateful, don't forget that they were exiled from the wolf-demon tribe, and thus have several reasons to hate Koga. And possibly wish him ill."

"Good point," Sango solemnly agreed. "At least this way, we can keep an eye on them. And they could be a help to us once we get to the fort."

"Hmph! I'll believe that when I see it," InuYasha grumbled sourly. "Still, I guess you're right. I guess a bunch of half-dead wolves can't cause too much trouble."

"C'mon, InuYasha...!" Kaname protested, her disappointment mounting. "I know you don't like what they did, but look at them! They're risking their lives for us right now! To help the Demon Slayers! Doesn't that count for _anything?"_

"Yeah, it counts for something. And it'd count for a lot more if they'd done something to help a lot sooner!" InuYasha growled lowly. "Look, Kaname, I know want to believe that they're telling the truth, but you've got to face facts! There aren't too many people in this world that are as kind as you are."

Kaname didn't say anything to that. Instead, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulders. And as she did so, she thought back to her conversations with her brother and the others about InuYasha's past. _I know it must be hard for you to trust after everything you must've been though, InuYasha, _the Kururugi girl thought sadly. _But...is it really so hard for you to believe that...?_

Even as she thought this, Kaname's eyes widened as her mind seized upon something else entirely. _Wait a minute...kind as me? Did I...did InuYasha really say that...?_

For a moment, Kaname thought for sure that she had been hearing things. That the half-demon had something else entirely. But as she looked at him, thought of the way he tended to keep the world at bay, as well as the rare occasions when he would let this barrier down, she couldn't help but hold him even more tightly...

* * *

"Does it hurt, Koga?" Kagome asked, glancing down at the alpha wolf with obvious concern.

"Heh. Not a bit...Kagome," Koga answered wanly. "And even if it did...I sure as hell...wouldn't want you...to stop!"

Nodding to this, Kagome eyed Ayame, who was looking a bit concerned. "So? You ready to join in?"

"Oh...I don't know about this..." the redhead murmured squeamishly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Right now, it's about the _only _idea any of us have had!" Kagome returned urgently. "Now, c'mon! This things too big for me to handle alone!"

When Ayame didn't respond, Koga grinned and told her, "You...you heard her, okay? And do me a favor...and _don't _be gentle. I need you two...to give it to me...with everything you've got!"

Again, the redhead was hesitant in responding. But after several moments of looking into Koga's eyes, she finally relented. "Well...okay..." Ayame murmured before reaching into her hair and pulled out the iris she kept there. Grasping the stem firmly, she looked up at Kagome. "You ready?"

"Ready!" Kagome grinned, and with that, she thrust her right hand down as hard as she could...and the Sacred Arrow she held smashed into the crystal carapace about Koga's legs, sending chunks of it flying away. Following the modern priestess's example, Ayame brought her flower down on them, the purifying power of the iris having a similar effect.

Pausing to watch the two girls smashing away at the misshapen crystalline growths about Koga's legs, Michiru sighed before returning his attention to his father's book. On the one hand, he was grateful that Kagome had thought of using her spiritual powers and Ayame's purifying iris to help break down the crystals, buying him so much needed time. But at the same time, he wished that the raven-haired girl hadn't used such suggestive dialogue.

His cheeks coloring as he continued to study, searching for some manner of spell that would help him, Michiru's concentration suffered again when Ginta and Hakkaku made their way up to them. "InuYasha and the others are on their way, everyone!"

"That's right," Hakkaku nodded. "And get this! Toma's followers, they decided to go with them to the Demon Slayer fort!"

Michiru felt as if someone had dropped a bomb right on his head, and judging by the way Koga and the girls reacted, it was clear that they felt the same way. "They...that did _what?"_ the alpha wolf very nearly screamed, pushing his voice to its current limits. "You mean those bastards...they're _still _trying to screw everything up for us...?"

"No, no! It ain't like that!" Hakkaku quickly reassured him.

"That's right!" Ginta nodded. "They said that they wanted to help fight for the Demon Slayers! That they wanted to make up for what they did!"

Blinking a few times, Ayame then responded, "Really?"

"Heh! As injured as they are, I'm amazed that they can even move right now!" Robai snorted loudly. "I guess it's true what they say; no brain, no pain!"

"Aw, dammit...old man...!" Koga groaned heavily as he lay his head back. "This ain't the time...for jokes! The last thing...we need...is for those bastards...to cause us...more trouble...!"

"I know. But I honestly don't think we have to worry about that," Yorozuko smiled knowingly. "In fact, I think that Toma's former warriors are about to help us prove that our alliance with the Demon Slayers is not only possible, but will help open the future to our people."

A noise of surprise sounding in her throat, Ayame gave her grandfather a quizzical look. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Simply put, they've learned firsthand the strength of humans, as well as the knowledge and skill they have to offer." Then Yorozuko narrowed his eyes, a crafty smile forming on his muzzle. "But even more importantly, they are now moving to help humans. To fight alongside of them. And in doing so, they will help prove to everyone, including themselves, that humans and demons _can_ work together_…_ and can be truly stronger in doing so."

As everyone there looked at the aged wolf, Michiru couldn't help be moved by his words. But at the same time, he couldn't help but worry that there might not be any humans at the fort to fight alongside of...

* * *

_Daisuke, everyone...please be alive!_ Sango thought as she desperately tried to keep herself from falling apart. _You _have _to be alive!_

Her fingers taut about Kirara's fur, the Demon Slayer felt as if she were losing herself amidst a maelstrom of emotion that threatened to drown her in fear and despair. Emotions that flooded her heart, forcing horrible memories back to the surface of her mind. Things that she knew she would never forget, no matter how long she happened to live. Memories of the day her past life ended, along with the lives of virtually everyone from her own village.

Sango hadn't been present for the battle that destroyed her home and the people there. She, along with her father and Kohaku, had been lured away to Naraku's castle, not knowing the nature of the creature they had been hired by, or the danger they were in. But still, she had an idea of what her friends had found when they had gone there and found her people massacred. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, even InuYasha had been careful not to go into too much detail when they had found her loved ones dead, of the grisly condition of the bodies when they had buried them, of the overall horror that was the aftermath of their final battle.

But even so, Sango could still hear the emotion in their voices when they had described what they had found. Those feelings spoke far more clearly than any amount of words could ever hope to. And these things, coupled with her own experiences as a Demon Slayer, gave her imagination plenty of material with which to visualize the fates of her fellow Slayers...both then and now.

_But...no! I can't let myself think that way!_ Sango told herself emphatically. _Besides, this...this isn't the same situation! Naraku destroyed my home so he could get the Jewel Shard we had! He doesn't have anything to gain by wiping out Daisuke's fort...and perhaps a lot to gain by letting the people there live!_

On one level, this made a great deal of sense. After all, there was nothing better than live bait for a trap. And keeping them busy by aiding any survivors could work well in Naraku's favor, something she knew their enemy would think of.

But at the same time, she also knew that Naraku delighted in making others suffer, just for the pleasure of inflicting greater pain. And he didn't care who his victims were, as long as he was able to cause pain and misery to others. Sometimes even doing so at the expense of his own long-term plans.

_Please...please let them be okay...!_ Sango pleaded whatever deities that were watching for this slight favor.

As she continued to beg for the lives of her fellows, Miroku's voice snapped her back to the present. "How much further until we reach the fort?"

"Huh?" Sango started, momentarily disoriented before she was able to reorganize her thoughts. "Uh...not much further. We should be able to see it in a few minutes." As Miroku nodded, she sighed heavily as she turned her eyes ahead, searching for any sign of their destination. On one level, she wished that they could have had Michiru or Kaname send scouts to investigate the situation of the fort, to see whether or not they were walking into a trap.

But at the same time, she knew that they couldn't have. Kaname was likely to be at the ebb of her strength after everything that they had gone through that day, and to send a scout would be to risk alerting whatever demons that were attacking that they were coming. And even though Sango knew that Naraku was expecting them, they still couldn't ruin what little advantage of surprise they might have.

Taking her frustration of their predicament, Sango forced herself to busy her mind with other things. She looked down at the wolf-demons that were accompanying them, whose injuries had slowed them down enough so that they were just behind InuYasha and Kaname. She thought about the Kururugi girl, and hoped that her experiences to date had given her the needed experience to see her through what was to come. She thought of all these things and more, if only to keep from thinking of other, more horrible things.

"Sango! I think I see something," Miroku spoke up. This time, Sango was instantly alert as the monk gestured with his staff. "Is that the fort up ahead?" A glance was all Sango needed to confirm that it was the fort.

A glance was she needed to very nearly send her plunging into the depths of despair.

The fort Daisuke and his people had made their home was large, far larger than the humble village Sango had lived in. It's walls were wood that had been reinforced with stone and spell alike, and at each of the corners was a watchtower from which Demon Slayers would maintain surveillance over the area, just in case. However, the seemingly impervious fort was now a shambles of its former self. The walls were all ablaze, and one of the towers had collapsed beneath the corpse of an immense blue ogre. And littering the grounds just outside the walls were corpses. The vast majority of them were that of demons, but even so, she could still see few human bodies amidst the carnage.

_No...no no no!_ Sango shrieked in her heart, pain and rage welling up in her mind uncontrollably as she spurred Kirara onwards. Determined to make Naraku pay for this a thousand fold.

* * *

"Damn you, Naraku!" InuYasha snarled as he raced up to the shattered fort. "Damn you straight to hell!"

"Oh, no...!" Kaname moaned, her grip slackening as she took in the carnage that surrounded the Demon Slayers' home. Her heart pounding audibly as she looked about, took in the many corpses that were strewn about, many of which had been torn to shreds by demons fighting over the best pieces of meat. "I-InuYasha...!"

"I know, Kaname," InuYasha responded, knowing that he should be trying to comfort her. He knew firsthand how hard it was to be confronted with death, and he had seen from experience how unfamiliar people from her world could be with such gruesome spectacles. And while a part of him hoped that she would never grow accustomed to such horrors, he knew that it was almost inevitable that she would be confronted by them again in the near future.

Coming to a halt, InuYasha quickly surveyed the situation. Unlike the massacre of Sango's people, the battle here was still being fought. There were many demons still flying and shrieking overhead, and he could hear sounds of fighting going on somewhere inside. "Hang on, Kaname!" the half-demon growled as he coiled his legs beneath him. Without further warning, he leapt into the air, eliciting a surprised squawk from his companion. Ignoring it, he landed effortlessly on the top of the wall, pausing just long enough to take in the view of the inner courtyard.

Unlike Sango's former home, the fort's inner area reminded him of a castle. That were numerous, interconnected buildings, most of them two or three stories high. The structures were built along the same lines as the other walls, and seemed quite sturdy. However, the flames that were gnawing away at the fort exterior were also at work on the inside. And amidst the flames, there was a great battle taking place.

"Whoa..." Kaname breathed as they watched the Demon Slayers at work. Everywhere he looked, human warriors fought valiantly with whatever weapons they had. In one direction, a Slayer wielding a massive sword had sliced a disgusting centipede right down the length of its body. Elsewhere, another Slayer had speared a murderous ghoul right through its open mouth. And yet another Slayer was throwing a small object at a swarm of smaller demons. As soon as the projectile came close to them, it exploded in a flash of purifying light, wiping them out of existence.

"Heh! Not bad!" InuYasha grinned. Having fought alongside Sango, he had been expecting these Demon Slayers to be skilled warriors, but he was still impressed by the fact that they were holding their own thus far. "Okay, Kaname! What say we get down there and give them a hand?"

"Right!" Kaname responded, and with that, InuYasha leapt down to the ground. Bending down upon landing, he gave the Kururugi girl enough to disembark before leaping into action. Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga, he fell upon the first he spotted, cleaving it in two with a single stroke. Just behind him, he could hear Kaname bombarding a horde of smaller demons with a barrage of fireballs.

"C'mon, you bastards!" InuYasha grinned as their attacks warranted them the attention of additional demons. "I hope you're all ready to die, 'cause not one of you is leaving here alive!"

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Sango howled furiously as Kirara flew towards the cloud of demons circling above the fort.

Gritting his teeth as the demons took notice of them, Miroku took gripped his staff firmly in his hands and prepared himself for battle. "Well...we've got their attention!" the monk commented needlessly as he took in the hideous menagerie of nightmares that Naraku had sent down upon the Demon Slayers. Beasts of every conceivable shape and size came at them, baring fangs and claws and other lethal appendages, shot towards Kirara and her riders with eyes filled with bloodlust.

"That's fine by me! Hiraikotsu!" Sango roared, sending the massive boomerang flying into their foes, Blinded by their hunger for human flesh, the demons didn't even attempt to dodge it, and as a result, dozens of them were instantly ripped to pieces. Pieces that were quickly gobbled up by other demons, Miroku noted to his disgust.

He also noted that the remaining demons continued their charge, their numbers seemingly undiminished.

Sango didn't care. She could have been faced by twice as many demons that day; she still would not have turned away. Catching Hiraikotsu upon its return trip, the Demon Slayer held the boomerang bone out in front of her as Kirara roared furiously, dispatching a couple of the demons with a swipe of her claws.

"Argh!" Miroku cried out as more and more of the little monsters came at them from the sides. Careful so as to not strike Sango, he thrust his staff at one of the demons, the headpiece shattering the creature's skull with a single blow. The demon fell away from them...and was quickly replaced by two more.

_Ugh...there's no end to them!_ Miroku thought as he swung his staff at new demons, cutting them down as well. _And there's no way I can use my Wind Tunnel, not with Sango right in front of me!_ Wincing as his imagination painted for him the likely result of his attempting to use his curse right then and there; if he moved his hand in just the wrong way, Sango would be sucked in without even having a chance to realize how she had been killed, and it was likely that Kirara would suffer a similar fate. In which case, Miroku would be left with nothing to save him from plunging to his doom.

With this in mind, Miroku called out, "Sango, we have to land! There's no way we can fight like this!"

"No! We're fighting this one out!" Sango roared, letting the Hiraikotsu fly forth once again. Propelled by her fury, the huge boomerang carved a path through the attacking forces, once again sending demonic corpses raining down to the ground. "We have to get inside the fort, one way or another!"

Knowing better than to try and protest this, Miroku answered, "We have to deal with these things, first!" He didn't have time to say anything else; another wave of demons was coming in at them, screaming with insatiable hunger. Forcing the three of them to fight as hard as they could, their own proximity to each other working to negate their own fighting capabilities.

After barely managing to avoid hitting Sango while dispatching another demon with his staff, Miroku opened his mouth to once again recommend landing. But before he could so much as say a word, the sound of something burning was heard over the screeching demons. Instantly on the alert, the monk quickly glanced about, certain that they were about to be hit with a blast of fire from one of their attackers.

Instead, what he saw was the demons off to their side exploding into blue fire.

"What the -?" Miroku gasped, unable to fathom what had just happened. Then the sound was heard again, prompting him to turn and look. Again, the demons attacking them were scorched, but this time, the monk had looked in time to see a residual stream of fire leading up into the sky above them. Immediately looking up, the monk managed to catch sight of something shooting down towards them. "Whoa!" he gasped as the thing shot past them so fast that it was nothing more than a large blur to them. Knocked slightly off-balance by its wake, Miroku could only stare and wonder, "What was -?"

"Daisuke!" Sango cried out excitedly. Starting at this, Miroku glanced over at the warrior woman before returning his eyes to the flying figure that was even then angling itself upwards again. Only now that it had slowed down, he could tell that it was actually two figures. The larger one had to be the silvery phoenix known as Kokoro, and the smaller of them was a man wearing a uniform similar to hers. He also held some kind of large object, which Miroku assumed to be some kind of weapon.

As the two of them watched, many of the demons hovering nearby screeched in outrage over the death of their brethren, and shot down towards the duo responsible. "Oh, no, you don't!" Sango shouted, whipping out the Hiraikotsu once again. As the massive boomerang mowed down many of the demons, Miroku's gaze was drawn to the Demon Slayer Sango spoke so warmly of.

Screeching his fury, Kokoro continued to rise up towards a mass of demons. Just before reaching them, the silvery phoenix kicked forward with its powerful legs, sending Daisuke shooting up into the air. His mouth popping open in surprise, Miroku's mind went blank as he struggled to fathom what the Demon Slayer could possibly have in mind when the aimed his weapon in the opposite direction of his flight. The huge, skeletal cannon spat forth a massive blast of blue flame, one that propelled him up even faster. Raising his free hand before him, Daisuke shot up towards the demons, who were shrieking eagerly as they shot down towards them. The hideous aberrations were jostling each other, fighting to be the first to sink its teeth into the human's flesh.

Less than a second before the lead demon could strike, a set of three metal claws appeared from Daisuke's armored forearm. The demon didn't even have the chance to scream as the Demon Slayer plunged his fist down it's throat, his claw-weapons ripping all the way through to appear out the demon's back.

Startled by this turnaround, the demons' charge broke, many of them attempting to halt their downward progress. This created a jam of demons in mid-air, forcing the rest to attempt to fly around the others. In the confusion, each and every one of them forgot about Daisuke, which quickly proved to be their undoing. Swinging up his cannon, the Demon Slayer cut loose with a massive stream of blue fire. The blast lasted for a couple seconds, more than enough time for him to play the flame about at multiple targets.

"Amazing," Miroku breathed, his eyes rounding as the many demons plunged to the earth, burning away to nothing but ash. This done, Daisuke swung himself up and wrapped his legs about the demon he was hanging from. With a determined grunt of effort, he wrenched the creature's head from its body, cutting off its final scream before it could be completed.

The demon's corpse already falling, Daisuke pushed off it and spread out his arms and legs, increasing the wind resistance and keeping himself stable so that he didn't tumble uncontrollably. As he did so, demons that had witnessed the deaths of their kin started coming after him from both above and below. He responded to this threat by taking aim at them with his cannon, but he didn't fire. Instead, he allowed himself to keep falling closer to his attackers...as a glint of silver was seen just beneath them.

_No...that _can't _be what he had in mind!_ Miroku thought disbelievingly as Kokoro shot up towards his partner, his silvery wings slicing through demons like the finest of blades. _If he tries to stop Daisuke's fall while moving at that speed, he'll break every bone in his body!_

Apparently oblivious to the deadly mistake it was making, Kokoro continued to shoot upwards, his claws ready to snatch up Daisuke. "Sango, we have to go after him," the monk told her. When she didn't respond, he frowned and tried again. "Sango? Sango, we..." The As the two of them continued to speed towards each, Miroku opened his mouth to tell Sango that they had to do something. But as he turned to look at her, those words froze in his throat as he took in the unconcerned look she wore.

"Don't worry, Miroku," Sango responded, apparently unconcerned as she hurled the Hiraikotsu again, doing several more demons. "They know what they're doing."

Miroku could only hope that Sango's faith was justified, for not only did she show no interest in assisting Daisuke, it was now too late to reach him before Kokoro did. The metallic phoenix let out a piercing screech as it closed the final span between himself and Daisuke, his claws shining dangerously.

The bird pivoted in mid-air, turning to allow Daisuke to fall by harmlessly, without any risk of getting caught on his claws. Kokoro then gave a mighty flap of his wings before turning his talons on the demons pursuing Daisuke, even as the Demon Slayer fired upon the hateful creatures that had been in pursuit of his partner.

Miroku's jaw popped open with shock at how easy the two of them made their nigh-impossible maneuver look. "See?" Sango told him, noting the shock that was now radiating from the monk's every pore. "This isn't the first time they've done this."

_You mean they've used this insane stunt once before?_ Miroku thought weakly. _And Daisuke's still alive to try it again?_ Even as this thought ran its course, Kokoro rose up from the cloud of shredded demons, spinning in mid-air before folding his wings, and then shot into a dive. As the silvery phoenix shot down, his speed increasing with each passing second, Daisuke fired his cannon over and over again at the demons below, the recoil of his weapon slowing his fall a bit more with each use. Not enough to save him if he reached the ground, but more than enough to allow Kokoro to reach him with time to spare. Once the metallic bird was close enough, he spread his wings, absorbing much of his momentum, allowing him to deftly reach done and snatch a couple of highly durable straps that were wrapped about Daisuke's shoulders.

Watching as Kokoro cried out in triumph before angling himself upwards again, Sango smiled and murmured, "They sure are a great team. It's been so long since I saw them, I'd almost forgotten, but..."

Unsure whether he was more alarmed by Daisuke's stunt or the fact that it was almost routine for him, Miroku cleared his throat and commented, "Uh, Sango? I don't think now is the time for this."

"Hmm? Oh, right, of course," Sango nodded. Heaving a deep breath, she slid the Hiraikotsu over her back and spurred Kirara forward. "Let's go."

Growling her response, Kirara leapt forward, angling herself down towards Daisuke and Kokoro, carefully adjusting her course as the phoenix gained altitude once again. "Daisuke!" Sango cried out as they came closer, prompting Kokoro to look in their direction.

"What the...?" came Daisuke's voice, just barely audible. "I...that voice...!" Before he could say anything further, Kokoro bent his head down to look down at his partner, letting out an encouraging squawk before turning to look at them. Following the phoenix's gaze, the Demon Slayer locked his eyes on them, eyes that then threatened to become even larger than the sockets that held them. "What...?"

"Daisuke!" Sango cried out with even greater delight as Kirara came to flying parallel to her counterparts. This allowed Miroku his first good look at the Demon Slayer leader. Daisuke was a large, thickly built person wearing a uniform very similar to Sango's own. He was a weathered, sturdy-looking person whose face was marked with morning shadow. "Oh, Daisuke, thank goodness you're alive!"

"S...Sango?" Daisuke gasped, sounding as if he were sure he was dreaming and didn't want to wake up. "I...am I alive? Or am I hallucinating?" The Demon Slayer gave a quick shake of his head before beginning. "I...I thought I saw you before, but...Sango, is that really _you?_"

"It's me, Daisuke!" Sango grinned, obviously gratified to see this man.

Daisuke broke out in an enormous grin, all exhaustion forgotten as drank her in with his eyes. "My goodness, it _is_ you! Oh, my, Sango!" Laughing broadly, he shook his head in disbelief. "When I heard about your village, I was sure that - what are you doing here?"

"We were helping Koga deal with Toma," Sango explained tersely. "When I found out about your invitation, I had to come and see you."

"Koga?" Daisuke repeated, only to gasp as realization struck. "Did you see Kokoro while you there?" When Sango gave a quick nod, the veteran Slayer smiled at his companion. "No wonder you were so excited when you got back last night! You were trying to tell me about her!" Giving an affirmative squawk, the Daisuke shook his head and replied, "Kokoro, you are a brave friend and companion, but I have to admit, there _are _times that I wish that you could say what you want to say in words!"

"Excuse me, Daisuke?" Miroku broke in. "As much as I hate to interrupt your reunion, I'm afraid that we have more immediate concerns that we have to deal."

Sighing as her blessed moment of rejoice was cut short, Sango let her smile fade before getting back to business. "You're right, Miroku," she somberly admitted. "Daisuke, what happened out here? What about the others? Are they alright?"

"For the most part." Like Sango, all joy fled Daisuke's visage as he looked down at the ravaged fort.  
We lost about a dozen in the initial attack, and who knows how many others since. Fortunately, we managed to get most of the people down to the caves beneath the village." Pressing his lips together, he shrugged somewhat before explaining, "I and a few of our best warriors stayed behind to deal with the demons, but..."

"I see," Miroku frowned as he considered the situation. "How did the attack start? What exactly happened?"

"What happened, monk...was that we were betrayed," Daisuke answered, his voice low and hateful. "This morning, one of my own people destroyed one of the barrier stones that protected our village."

"A traitor - wait, _what _barrier stones?" Sango demanded perplexedly.

"After what happened to your village, Sango, I had our best spiritualists, priests, and Shikigami Users work together to create a set of four powerful barrier stones," Daisuke tersely explained. "Once in place, they could be used to project a barrier that surrounded the fort on all sides, preventing anything, human or demon, from getting in or out." Pausing somewhat, his face furrowed with grimness as his mind rolled back to those earlier events. "Unfortunately, the stones proved to be quite vulnerable...when attacked from _inside_ the barrier."

"And you say that a traitor did this?" Miroku frowned, not liking the sound of this. "A Demon Slayer?"

Daisuke nodded somberly at this. "He was on guard duty during the night, manning one of the towers where the stones were kept," he slowly explained. "This morning, when the demons came, he rang the warning bells. When we came out to see what was happening, he told us about the demons, then told us that we were all traitors to humanity for agreeing to an alliance with the wolf-demons. Before we could do anything, he shattered the stone."

"He shattered _one _stone?" Sango frowned. "But what about the others? Couldn't you use them?"

Nodding tersely, Daisuke answer, "We could, and we did. But the loss of that one stone meant that the barrier at that corner of the fort was weak." Pausing, the Demon Slayer again relived the events of before in his mind. "Our people were able to reinforce the barrier, for a while at least. Enough so that were able to keep the demons at bay while we got as many people to safety as we could. But then, another demon joined the fray. A demon in the guise of a human woman."

"A woman?" Miroku frowned, immediately intrigued, and not simply because of the prospect of encountering an attractive female. "Daisuke, this woman...did she have her hair done up in a short ponytail with feathers? And did she carry a small fan on her person?"

"Yes, she did," Daisuke muttered gravely. "I take it that you know our attacker?"

"We know her, alright. Her name is Kagura. She's one of Naraku's incarnations," Miroku explained quickly.

"Naraku? You mean Koga's enemy?" Daisuke frowned.

"Yes, and believe me, Daisuke, Naraku is everybody's enemy! _He's _the one responsible for what happened to the fort, and my people," Sango exclaimed.

Daisuke's eyes narrowed sharply at this revelation, sparking with an intensity that Miroku had yet to see from him. "Is that so?" he rumbled lowly, like an earthquake about to unleash its full force. "In that case, I'll have to have words with this witch of his."

"Are you saying that Kagura is still here?" Miroku demanded intensely, suffering twin waves of wariness and relief. For while he certainly didn't relish the thought of confronting the powerful mistress of the wind and the dead, he was still glad to hear that she wasn't going after Koga and his Jewel Shards.

"Yes. She's been calling the dance since the attack began," Daisuke informed them. "She's been overseeing everything from one of the towers, using our own barrier stones to ward us off."

_More likely she's been waiting for us, in case Toma failed, _Miroku frowned as he glanced at Sango. A nod from the warrior woman was all he needed to know that similar thoughts were running through her mind. "In that case, I think it's time we dealt with her directly," the monk spoke aloud. "Daisuke, two of our members are already inside the fort. If we can rejoin them..."

"Then we can work together, and cut off this nightmare at the source. These demons won't be nearly as brave without their leader," Daisuke intuited. When Sango and Miroku nodded in response, the veteran Slayer frowned. "But we'd first have to find some way of getting past the barrier."

"That won't be a problem," Sango responded in a low, silky voice that Miroku knew meant trouble. "Let's go, Kirara! I'm not going to let Naraku win! Not _this _time!"

Kirara roared proudly, making it clear that she felt similarly to Sango, and then propelled herself down towards the fort. A moment later, a set of powerfully flapping wings was heard, and then Kokoro and Daisuke were again flying alongside them. "Still full of spirit, eh, Sango?" Daisuke commented with deceptive mildness. "I hope your fighting skills are just as I remember them as well!"

"No worries there, Daisuke!" Sango assured him as they descended towards the shattered forward. Each of them tensing for battle...

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, a lousy point for me to break off. Still, I hope you'll read and review anyway. And maybe check out my other stories, please?

Urzu 11, Miroku was actually thinking of finding _Michiru _a new girlfriend. So don't assume he's given up on Sango just yet. As for Kagura, my plans for her are still up in the air. I just know she deserved way better than she got in the manga and the game. As for why Kagome, Hachi, Myoga, and Kirara, haven't gotten back yet, don't forget it's been less than 48 hours since they left. Considering the amount of distance between Tsuzumi Village and Kaede's Village, it's actually not surprising that they aren't back yet.

yumi michiyo, I hope this explains what Miroku was doing and why.

Anomymous 2, I realize that Miroku isn't all bad. Believe me, I do. It's just that I do not have a great deal of tolerance for womanizers to begin with, simply because of some of my own life experiences. And as for Sango being in love with him, well, I've always been more of the opinion that she was desperate need of the kind of emotional support such a relationship provided her with. And I don't doubt that if she found someone better suited to her that was available, she would have gone after him. Or am I the only one who remembers what happened when Sango became intoxicated in that alcohol-based fog?

Concern Fan, believe me, I know InuYasha and Kagome have a great deal of history together, and I am certainly not trying to ignore it. But sometimes their relationship only seems to work when they're in battle or when there's some kind of pressure being put on them both.

Jetty1, I'm glad you like the Reikikaega. It's going to prove to be full as surprises…and not all of them nice ones.


	18. A Warrior Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 18: A Warrior Reborn

Snarling his rage, InuYasha rushed forward, his eyes narrowed at the slavering demons that were surging towards him. With a growl of effort, he swung the Tetsusaiga at them, it's curved blade arching to the side and sundering the demons in a flash of light.

Snorting loudly at the this minor victory, InuYasha looked up from his handiwork and surveyed the chaos that he and Kaname had just plunged headfirst into. It was difficult to see much in the courtyard of the Demon Slayers' fort, what with the many buildings and the roaring flames, but he could see just enough to make out the tremendous battle that was still going on. Demon Slayers were scattered here and there, fighting their own battles. All of them fighting bravely, just as Kaname was.

"Swords of Thunder!" the Shikigami User invoked, almost in response to InuYasha's thought. Turning about, the half-demon watched as Kaname sent a barrage of lightning swords at another wave of demons. The wretched monstrosities never even got close to her before being electrocuted into nothingness.

The corner of his lip curling up, InuYasha paused to watch as Kaname addressed another wave of demons that were coming at her from the side. Throwing a bunch of her cards at them, she invoked, "Green Wood Corruption!" In response to her Wood Shikigami's power, the cards exploded into swarm of vines that quickly wrapped about the demons, sinking roots into their very flesh.

"Heh! Not bad!" InuYasha noted as the demons fell to the ground, the enchanted cards draining the life from them. As the little monsters shriveled up, the half-demon spun about and slashed at a bunch of demons that had attempted to sneak up on him. Snorting loudly, wondering if they had thought the half-demons ears were just for show, he then glanced back at the Shikigami User. "So how're you holding up, Kaname?"

"I'm okay...so far," Kaname replied, doing her best to put up a brave face. Then she whipped about and skewered another demon with her wooden blade. "I...I don't believe this! How did Naraku get all these demons to come here? Is he really _that _powerful?"

"Feh! More likely he just told him that the Slayers were going to be vulnerable or something and that now would be a great time to attack!" InuYasha sneered hatefully. "That's basically what he did with Sango's village!"

"What? Really?" Kaname blurted in surprise.

Pausing to dispatch another few demons, InuYasha replied, "It's not like it'd be that tough! If these Slayers are anything like Sango's people, then they've made more than their share of enemies! And -!" A sharp, pained howl cut him off, stopping the half-demon in mid-swing and prompting him to spin about. "Kaname! What -?" he started, only to cut himself off when he saw what had happened. The Kururugi girl, distracted by his explanation or perhaps something else, had missed a small demon slipping in close to her. A demon that now had its fangs sunk deeply into her thigh.

"Aaacck!" Kaname cried out from between clenched teeth. Her eyes tearing with pain, she glanced down at the vicious monster. Before she could do anything about it, the scent of her blood being spilled drew even more demons towards her, all of them hungry for her flesh.

"Dammit! Get off of her!" InuYasha snarled, his own attackers forgotten as he leapt towards her. Holding the Tetsusaiga off to the side so it wouldn't imperil her, he dove into the demon with his claws. "Iron Reaver Soul-Stealer!" The little monster let out one final scream of pain as it shattered before the force of the half-demon's claws, but the damage had been done; Kaname fell down on one knee, her injured leg no longer to support her effectively. "Aw, damn!" InuYasha growled as she looked from the deep red bite marks to him. "You better heal that right away! No telling -!"

_"Look out!"_ Kaname cried out, raising her sword up an instant later. His eyes going wide, InuYasha thought for a moment that she was taking aim at him, only to cry out in surprise as a wave of fire balls shot forth off to the side of his head. A screech of pain immediately followed, and when he turned to look, the half-demon watched another demon fall to the ground, it's head completely burned away.

Realizing his close call and taking a moment to kick himself for allowing himself to be so completely distracted, InuYasha then turned back to Kaname. "Uh...nice shot!" he managed to get out before looking back down at her injury. "Look, you better start healing yourself! And you better use that anti-poison spell of yours as well! No telling what kind of crap that thing might have left in you!" The Kururugi girl hesitated, quickly glancing about before opening her mouth. Realizing what she was about to ask, he assured her, "Don't worry, I'll cover you!"

"Oh, okay!" Kaname replied before looking down at her injury, a pentagram already spinning into existence at her feet.

As Kaname begat her healing spells, InuYasha took a battle-ready stance before her, glancing about at the demons that were moving about the fort. "Anyway, how'd you let that little thing get in so close to you?" the half-demon growled, stung by the frustration that one of his friends and comrades had been injured while he did nothing to prevent it. "What happened to your Protective Light?"

"It...it faded," Kaname admitted as she applied her healing magic. "I cast it right after we got inside, but with all this fighting going on...!"

Growling deep in his throat, InuYasha realized what had happened. While a powerful defensive spell, he knew from his journey with Michiru that the Protective Light tended to fade unless the caster was actively concentrating on it, especially when it was suffering constant abuse from an attacker. And with everything that was going on, Kaname had likely lost focus enough for a demon to slip in and get her. "How's your leg?" he wondered, glancing back at her. "Can you stand?"

"Uh huh," Kaname responded even as she rose to her feet.

Furrowing his brow, InuYasha glanced over the injury. The wounds had already healed over, and there was no discoloration to indicate any poison. The new flesh was a bit paler than the surrounding skin, but he knew that in less than a day, there would be nothing to indicate she had been hurt. "Alright. Just be careful, okay?" he told her, grateful that she had been as lucky as she had been. "The next demon that tries something might go after your neck instead!"

"Okay," Kaname replied, clearly shaken, but otherwise fine as she once again took a battle-ready stance. Her scent making it clear that she was bit more fearful after her close call, but not panicking. She was still in this fight.

_Damn. She sure has come a long way since she first got here,_ InuYasha couldn't help but think as she went back to work, striking down another group of demons. The half-demon flashed back to when Kagome had only just begun traveling in the Feudal Era, and how long it had taken for her to be stop being a complete load. _Then again, Michiru sure shaped up in a hurry, and she _is _his sister..._

"InuYasha!" came Sango's voice, snapping the half-demon from his thoughts. Turning towards the voice, he was gratified to see the Demon Slayer and Miroku descending on Kirara.

"Damn! What took you?" InuYasha instantly complained, not wanting to admit how glad he was to see they were alright. Then he frowned at the other figures descending to the ground. "Hey, who're you?"

"That's Daisuke," Miroku commented as he and Sango dismounted. "We ran into him while we were dealing with the demons outside."

"Huh. So you're Daisuke," InuYasha growled softly as he took in the newcomer and his avian ally. Even at first glance, it was obvious that Daisuke was a skilled fighter in his own right. The way he moved, his build, the way his eyes swiveled about, seeming to miss nothing. And then there was the scent of blood that marked him. Blood that was that of many, _many _demons.

"Sango's told us about you," InuYasha continued, looking forward to seeing Daisuke in action.

"And she told me about you. At least, that you were her friend," Daisuke replied, his voice making it clear that it was only because of Sango's word that he was being as cordial as he was. "I'm glad to see that she has made good friends, given everything that's happened." Pausing, the veteran Slayer's expression became that much more serious. "She's also told me about what happened to Koga."

Groaning at the mention of the scrawny wolf, InuYasha watched as Kaname stepped forward. "I know that Koga's your friend. I'm sorry."

Frowning somewhat, Daisuke took in the modern clothing Kaname wore, clothing that was completely out of place in the Feudal Era, and seemed to dismiss it as unimportant before moving on. "I appreciate your kindness, but unfortunately, we don't have time for words. We have to put an end to this madness. Now."

"Feh! No arguments here!" InuYasha replied, grateful that someone was focusing on the immediate situation. "So do you have any ideas how to do that?"

Nodding quickly, Miroku answered, "Kagura is hiding in one of the towers, using a barrier stone to keep the Demon Slayers from reaching her."

"Kagura? _Kagura's_ here?" InuYasha demanded, completely blown away by this revelation. "But...that's impossible! If she were here, I'd smell her! There's absolutely no way I could ever miss _her _stench!" With that, he paused to take an experimental sniff of the air. With that one sniff, he detected the stench of fire, the filthy stink of the many demons attacking, the sweat and fear of humans fighting for their lives, as well as many other, far subtler aromas. But none of them matched the particularly noxious reek that clung to Naraku and everything born from his flesh. "Are you sure about this? Did you actually see her?"

"We didn't, but Daisuke did," Sango quickly explained.

"I saw a woman who Sango says matches the description of this Kagura," Daisuke promptly corrected them. "I don't know if she actually is this enemy of yours, but I do know that she's still hiding in that tower." The veteran warrior than turned and pointed towards the tower in question. "As you can see, the barrier is still in place around that tower. As it's been since she took it over." A moment passed as InuYasha studied the tower. True to Daisuke's word, it was surround from top to bottom by a magical light that he recognized as a barrier spell. "InuYasha, Sango says that your sword has the power to dispel barriers. I ask that you aide me in reaching the creature responsible for this, so that I can deal with her."

"Feh! Don't you mean 'so that _we _can deal with her'? Because if you think I'm going to sit back and watch you get yourself killed fighting Kagura - assuming that's even her up there - then forget it" InuYasha growled impatiently. "C'mon, everyone! Let's get up there and finish this!"

"Hold on, InuYasha. If it's all the same to you, I think Miroku and I should stay down here and help the other Slayers," Sango announced. "If that is Kagura up there, then I don't think Miroku or I will be much help to any of you. And besides, someone has to stay here and help protect them."

InuYasha didn't say anything at first. Instead, he simply stood there, and studied his Demon Slayer companion. As he did so, he found himself understanding her request. When her home had been ravaged by Naraku, Sango had been away, embroiled in a trap set by their enemy. By the time she had learned of what happened, her people were already gone, and even now, he knew her to be haunted by the guilt that she had not been there for them. "Okay, fine," InuYasha finally grumbled. "I guess you'll have better luck helping them than _we _had!"

A puzzled noise sounding in her throat, Sango frowned and turned to Kaname. "We tried helping one of the Slayers when we first got here," the Kururugi girl explained in a sheepish manner. "I, uh...I guess he thought we were demons, so..."

"So he took this weird bow and started shooting about a dozen arrows at us all at once!" InuYasha concluded in a more irritable fashion.

Daisuke didn't say anything to this. Instead, he stood there for a time, once again eyeing InuYasha's ears and Kaname's clothing, before finally turning to his fellow Demon Slayer. "Alright, Sango, go help the others. But be sure to return safely. I lost you once before, along with your father and all the others. I don't want to go through that again."

"Understood," Sango nodded politely. "C'mon, Kirara, Miroku. Let's go." Not bothering to wait for them, the Demon Slayer darted away, plunging headfirst into battle once more. Kirara was quick to follow, as was the monk.

"Kokoro, go with Sango," Daisuke ordered before the three of them were out of sight. "With everything that's happened, the others might be alarmed by the arrival of strangers. But with you present, their fears with be assuaged." Kokoro responded to this with a worried look, one that the veteran Slayer apparently understood. "Besides, your wings will be of no use in the tower. There won't be much you'll be able to do to help there."

Emitting a few more chirps and tweets of worry, Kokoro eventually nodded before turning to leave. Lifting up off the ground with a single flap of his wings, he started after the other three. Once the silvery phoenix had disappeared along with the others, InuYasha glanced at his unlikely companions and grinned. "Alright, let's get moving!" he declared, darting towards the tower. Kaname and Daisuke were quick to follow, everything else forgotten as they ran.

A few seconds into their charge, more demons appeared seemingly from nowhere, determined to thwart Kagura or whoever it was responsible for this. InuYasha responded to this challenge with a snarl of hate and Tetsuisaiga's razor-sharp edge. Not even slowing down for this minor challenge, the half-demon soon found himself confronted by another pack of demons, who met the same fate as their fellows. As they continued their forward charge, Daisuke and Kaname were forced to fight as well, dealing with demons that came at the from the side. But this was but a minor delay for the both of them, and before long, the three of them reached the base of the tower.

"So Kagura's in there, huh?" InuYasha frowned as he looked up and down the tower. Pausing to sniff the air, he grimaced and announced, "I'm _still _not picking up her scent!"

"Perhaps not, but there _is _someone up there," Daisuke assured them. "Of that, you can be certain."

Still not satisfied, InuYasha held up the Tetsusaiga before him. "Well, one way or the other, we're about to find out!" he declared as a wave of red washed up his blade. "Wind Scar!" Lashing out with the power of the Red Tetsusaiga, the silver-maned warrior watched as the augmented Wind Scar spread out across the magical barrier, shattering it effortlessly.

Watching as the last vestiges of the barrier faded away, Daisuke nodded his approval. "Impressive sword, InuYasha," he commented straightforwardly before starting forward. "Now, let's keep going."

"Hey, hold on!" InuYasha growled, holding out his hand in Daisuke's path. "Demon Slayer or not, you're still a human! _I'll _go first!"

Pausing, Daisuke studied the half-demon for a time before responding. "InuYasha, I know that, as a demon, you possess greater resilience and durability than a human, but I will not hide behind anyone. Not now, and not ever."

Despite the fact that he respected the courage behind this statement, InuYasha retorted, "And _I'm _not going to stand around and let you get yourself killed! Because if that _is _Kagura or something else Naraku cooked up, you'll be dead the instant you go in there!"

"I respect your intentions, InuYasha, but don't underestimate me," Daisuke firmly countered, more than a bit of pride to his words. "I've never asked anybody to do something that I wasn't willing to do myself, and I won't start now."

"So who's asking? I'm doing this because I want to, stupid!" InuYasha growled, rapidly losing patience. "Now just stand back, and -!"

"Um, excuse me," Kaname broke in. When the two of them turned to her, the Shikigami User wore a look of mild annoyance. "I'm sorry interrupt your argument, but don't you think we should go stop Kagura?"

A beat passed as the two males glanced at each other, then back at her. Groaning uncertainly, InuYasha tried, "Well, yeah, but -!"

"Indeed we will," Daisuke intoned. "But with so much at stake, I simply can't stand by and..."

"Oh...I have an idea!" Kaname piped up, suddenly smiling. "We'll compromise, and...I'll go first!" With this simple statement, Kaname succeeded in throwing InuYasha's mind into confusion, and it was clear that Daisuke was similarly befuddled. A condition that lasted long enough for her to step past them and enter the tower.

"Kaname, wait!" InuYasha immediately protested.

"It'll be fine. Protective Light!" Smiling as her Light Shikigami emerged and enveloped her in its magic, Kaname gestured to the two of them and added, "Now, c'mon! Let's get going!"

Stupefied with shock as Kaname started up the stairs, InuYasha simply stood there until Daisuke commented, "Quite a strong-willed young woman, I'd say."

_No kidding! I knew she'd toughened up since coming here, but this...!_ InuYasha thought, still trying to process what had just happened. Then he realized that now was not the time to be thinking of such things, and looked over at Daisuke. "Well, we can't let her go in there alone, so..."

"Together, then," Daisuke decided. Seeing nothing wrong with this, the two proud warriors entered the tower and started upwards.

"Kaname! Hold on!" InuYasha called out as they hastily ascended the staircase, quickly catching up with the Shikigami User. "You can't go in there alone!"

Turning to face him, Kaname smiled shyly. "I know. But I had to do something to get you two moving again." InuYasha frowned somewhat at this, prompting her to add, "I'm sorry, but..."

"No, it's already, Lady Kaname. We were wasting time when there is already precious little to waist," Daisuke commented with a hint of chagrin. "Come. Let's face this danger...together."

"Hmph. Sounds like a plan," InuYasha decided as the three of them started upwards again.

They were met with no further surprises as they ascended the tower. There were no sign of demons, or any demonic scents, which continued to fuel InuYasha's certainty that Kagura was not there. But at the same time, he couldn't leave Kaname or Daisuke to face whatever threat waited for them. So he said nothing as they continued onwards, until at last they reached the head of the stairs, which led to a door from which a subdued blue light appeared. "There," Daisuke told them in a low voice. "The barrier stone is inside."

"Alright, then. This time, _I'm _leading!" InuYasha declared. Not giving either of them a chance to protest, the half-demon leapt up the remaining flight of stairs and ducked through the door. His sword held at the ready, he then froze at the sight of what was inside.

"My, my. InuYasha," Kagura purred, holding her fan at the ready. The incarnation of the wind was standing at the center of the room, next to a large blue crystal that had been severely cracked. "I thought I'd be having company when the Demon Slayers' little barrier stone broke apart. Though I didn't expect it to be you."

"Life is full of surprises," Daisuke commented as he and Kaname came up from behind InuYasha, the two of them instantly ready for battle. "Now, then...Kagura, is it?"

"That's right," Kagura answered, snapping her fan open. "And what's this? Brought a new human friend with you, InuYasha?" Shaking her head in apparent disappointment, she gave him a poisonous look of disdain. "And here I was so hoping that Koga would be the one coming to rescue his dear 'allies'."

"Feh! Sorry to disappointment you, but the scrawny wolf ain't coming!" InuYasha sneered, once again scenting the clean air. "Now do us all a favor and stop pretending! We know you ain't Kagura!"

"Is that so?" Kagura murmured in a poisonous manner. "And yet, look at you. You still came here, along with two of your little friends. Oh, wait. _Three _of them." Again, the wind witch turned her chilling gaze to Kaname, her expression becoming colder and more cruel. "Who is this little girl, InuYasha? She must have some power of her own if you're willing to drag her into a situation such as this."

Taken aback by Kagura's words, Kaname hesitated, peering curiously at the wind witch. "InuYasha, something's wrong," she fretted. "I don't sense any water flowing in her body, no breathing, _nothing!"_

"Is that so?" InuYasha growled in a low, dangerous voice. "Feh! I _knew_ it! A demon puppet!"

"Indeed," the psuedo-Kagura confirmed, but not in Kagura's voice. Instead, InuYasha heard the voice of evil itself; the voice of Naraku. "And the way you saw through this demon puppet, girl...yes, now I know who you are. The resemblance to Utsugi...it's unmistakable." Chuckling malevolently, the malicious puppet master speared Kaname with his puppet's eyes. "So, Utsugi's descendants have found a way to traverse time with their own power, a feat that Utsugi himself could never accomplish. A very interesting development."

"Enough talk, Naraku!" InuYasha snarled, raising the Tetsusaiga up to their enemy's avatar. "Where's Kagura? What're you scheming this time?"

"My plans will become clear soon enough, InuYasha." Then the demon-puppet smiled its creator's smile, and told him, "As for Kagura, she _was _here for a time...but only to pick up a few toys with which to amuse Koga. And Utsugi's _other _descendant."

A beat passed before InuYasha realized the import of these words, at which he snarled hatefully. "Damn you! You've been watching us the entire time?"

"Don't be so surprised, you fool. _Nothing _escapes the eyes of Naraku," the demon puppet smirked superiorly. "So while Kagura is busy killing your friends, why don't I keep you...occupied?" With that, the demon-puppet grinned dementedly before its body bulged horrendously beneath its kimono. Before long, the simple cloth gave way to a massive pile of brown tentacles and grasping arms that filled the room. "Ha ha ha! Soon the power of the spirits _and_ the Shikon Jewel Shards will be mine to command!"

"Not happening, you bastard!" InuYasha snarled as he leapt into the hideous mass before him.

* * *

"Haven't you found _anything_ yet?" Ayame pleaded for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. "Please, you have to do _something!_ Koga's running out of time!"

_I know, Ayame, I know!_ Michiru exploded inwardly, making certain that this declaration didn't achieve physical expression. The fact that the redhead was hovering right over his shoulder didn't do his self-restraint any favors. And neither did the knowledge that she was right.

Despite the best efforts of Kagome and Ayame, the crystals sprouting from Koga's body had continued to propagate. And even as they continued to chip away at the crystal, they could do nothing to stop it in its entirety. Almost the entirety of the wolf-demon's body was now encased; the only parts that remained free were his face and parts of his arms. Even worse than that was the expressions worn by Shippo and the others, the looks of sheer hopelessness they had as they looked on, unable to do anything to help.

"I'm reading as fast as I can!" Michiru added, not even bothering to meet her eyes. The last thing he needed was to see her desperation, to let it push him so hard and so fast that he could no longer think straight.

"Well, read _faster!"_ Kagome declared, the force of her words causing the Kururugi boy to wince in dismay. "We can't keep Koga's face clear forever! You have to do _something!"_

"I know that!" Michiru exclaimed, only to hiss in dismay at the realization that his frustration was getting the better of him. Pausing to take a few deep breaths, he then looked Kagome squarely in the eyes. "Look, the problem is that the power the Jewel Shards are channeling into Koga is unstable! That's why these crystals keep popping up!" he tersely explained. "So if we can stabilize that power, then the crystals should stop growing!"

"They _should?"_ Kagome repeated, putting more emphasis on that word than Michiru was happy.

"It's the only thing I can think of! But I still haven't found anything on how to do that yet!" Michiru protested, again annoyed at how easily his frustration came to the fore. Again pausing to breathe, he shook his head before explaining, "I'm sorry, I really am trying, but -!"

"We know you're trying, Michiru," Yorozuko informed him an even fashion. "Just do you best, my young friend. I'm sure that will suffice."

Hoping that the white wolf was correct, Michiru sighed before returning his gaze to the book, the words and pictures on the pages blurred for a moment. As he studied the information before him, trying to find something that would accomplish his task, Robai cleared his throat and moved closer to the entrapped wolf-demon. "You know, Koga...since we're just sitting around here, doing nothing...there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Feh. Please, old man. Don't...act like I'm dying, okay?" Koga grumbled good-naturedly. "The last thing we need...is to go around...tempting fate."

"Who said you were dying, you impertinent little pup?" Robai snorted with sudden irritation. "You're too blasted stubborn to be killed off by a few damned crystals! We all know that!" Now it was Koga's turn to snort, though his was more of amusement. And when he did, the elderly wolf-demon coughed mildly before explaining, "I just thought that, since it looks like we're not going anywhere any time soon...this might be as good an opportunity as any for a little chat. That's all."

Groaning in his throat, Koga slowly replied, "Well...I'm not feeling...all that chatty, old man...but if you've got something to...talk about, then...go right ahead."

Studying the alpha wolf for a moment, Robai sighed before saying, "I just wanted to say that...you certainly can be impossible at times." Jumping at this, Michiru couldn't help but look up from his book in response. And he wasn't the only one surprised. Kagome, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku were all looking at the aged wolf-demon like he had just become senile. A confused groan sounding his throat, Koga simply looked up at Robai as he started again. "Well, what I mean is...when you first suggested this alliance, I have to admit that...I thought you'd lost it."

A beat passed before Koga snorted a laugh. "Yeah, well...you weren't the only one...old man."

"So I noticed," Robai muttered in a wry fashion. "And there were certainly plenty of us telling you this was insane, it'd never work, and that sort of thing. Weren't there?" Giving a muted snort, Koga rolled his eyes as the elder wolf-demon continued. "But even so, you kept going. You didn't let anybody change your mind for you. You just kept going, no matter what got in your way. And even when Toma wiped out all those villages, just to lure everyone to his side with promises of easy meat, you never wavered. You never doubted yourself, and you kept pushing for what you believed in." Silence falling in the wake of his words, Robai shook his head slowly and looked at Koga with paternal affection. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...that I'm proud of the person you've become."

"As are we all," Yorozuko seconded. "You've become our leader in more than just name, Koga. You have earned, not just our respect, but the respect of the entire tribe. And that's a rare thing, believe me."

Nodding with a pleasant smile, Kagome added, "The same goes for me, Koga."

"And me," Ayame assured him.

"And us, too, boss!" Hakkaku chimed in while Ginta nodded in agreement.

"That's right," Michiru added, pausing in his research just long enough to shoot Koga a supporting glance.

Looking from one kindly face to another, Koga groaned before resting his head again. "Aw, damn. You really _do _think I'm gonna bite it, don'tcha...?"

As one, each of their faces turned to expressions of astonishment, leaving them unable to do anything but stare incredulously at Koga for several seconds. Then Kagome groaned irritably and commented, "I don't believe this! How could you ruin the moment like _that?"_

"Really! We're trying to be nice to you, you idiot!" Robai grumbled good-naturedly.

"I swear, he'll never change," Ginta muttered, to which Hakkaku folded his arms across his chest and nodded.

"Hey, gimme a break. I'm...I'm just saying that..." Koga started again, only to be cut off when a sharp gasp was heard. "Huh?"

Lowering his book somewhat, Michiru then let it fall into his lap when he saw Kagome gazing down at the compass hanging from her neck lifting into the air of its own accord. Realizing what this meant, Michiru groaned inwardly as the wolf-demons looked on in confusion. "Kagome, what is it?" Ayame asked as she gazed at the glowing compass as. "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm not! The compass just picked up a powerful demon!" Kagome groaned, more resigned than alarmed by this latest alert. The magical artifact sent out its pointing beam, which shot off to the priestess's side and went past the many trees and bushes. "And it's coming this way!"

Ginta's and Hakkaku's jaws both clattered to the ground at this. Yorozuko and Robai looked on grimly as Koga groaned wearily. As for Ayame, she looked from the compass to Kagome before asking, "Could it be InuYasha or the others?"

A quick shake of Kagome's head shot down that possibility. "Trust me, Ayame. When this thing starts acting up, it's _always _bad news!" the modern priestess explained tersely as she followed the beam with her eyes. "Michiru, can you send one of your scouts to check this out? See what we're dealing with?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure!" Without another word, Michiru drew one of his cards from its holster and empowered it with his Wind Shikigami. Transforming into a bird, the scout flapped its wings and took off even as he closed his eyes in concentration. Now seeing through the eyes of the transformed card, he waited as it followed the path of the beam, avoiding the various trees and bushes that lay in its way, eventually leaving the woods behind. And when it did so, the Shikigami User sagged with horror. "Oh, no...!"

"What? What is it?" Ayame asked fearfully.

"It's Kagura!" Michiru reported as he opened his eyes. "She's heading this way!"

"What?" Shippo gaped, his little face filling with horror.

"Kagura?" Ayame repeated perplexedly. Then her features hardened, causing her to bare her deadly fangs as she turned to Michiru. "You mean...the one Koga told us about?"

Nodding quickly, Michiru added, "It gets worse. She's got what looks like several Demon Slayers with her. _Dead _Demon Slayers!"

"Dead?" Ayame repeated, her face falling with shock.

"It's like...before!" Koga weakly gasped. "She's using...the bodies of those Slayers...like she did those...of our people!" Wearied by the simple act of talking, the alpha wolf turned to look at her as best as he could with his head restricted by the growing crystals. "Ayame...everyone...you can't fight her." The eyes of everyone there turned to him, and thus saw the desperation inscribed on his face. "You...you must…leave me...save yourselves."

"No. Never!" Ayame told him with equal amounts of heat and desperation. "Not even to save my own life!"

"That's right, Koga! We're not going to abandon you!" Kagome told him on no uncertain terms. "Alright, here's the plan. Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku! I need you three to get Koga out of here! Take Robai and Yorozuko, then get as far away from here as you can!"

"Huh?" Ginta started as Hakkaku stared at her slack-jawed. "B-but what about you, sis?"

"Michiru, Shippo, and I will stay here! Buy as much time as we can!" Kagome told them.

"Wh- no!" Koga groaned, his face creasing with alarm. "Kagome, you...you can't fight her...you...!"

"We might not be able to beat her, Koga," Michiru broke in, placing his father's book back in his pack and freeing his arms up for the fight ahead, "But we _can _slow her down, and take care of those corpses while we're at it!"

"That's right!" Kagome quickly agreed before glancing down at the compass. "Now you better get moving! We don't have much time before she gets here!"

"Right, sis!" Ginta and Hakkaku answered as one. While Kagome was again wincing at being called 'sis', the two wolf-demons dashed over to Koga and bent down beside him. Grabbing hold of the crystal carapace, the both of them started grunting with effort, straining their muscles to their limits in order to lift him up.

After several seconds of straining futilely, Robai glared irritably at the two wolf-demons and demanded, "What is the matter with you two? Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

"We're...we're _trying!"_ Hakkaku groaned out from between his gritted teeth. "But...he won't budge!"

"This thing...it must weigh a _ton!"_ Ginta chimed in. He and Hakkaku continued to strain at the crystal before finally giving in. "It's no good, sis! This crystal junk he's in won't move no matter what!"

"But that's impossible!" Kagome blurted in disbelief. "There's no way it can weigh _that_ much!"

"No, it can't," Michiru frowned, opening his mind to the senses of his Shikigami. As he opened himself to the forces of natures, he could see the corrupted natural forces that were a part of the crystal carapace. And to his horror, he also saw why their friends were unable to move Koga. "Oh, no...Kagome! The crystal! It's taken root!"

"Taken _root?"_ Ayame repeated incredulously. "What's that mean?"

"There are shafts of crystal reaching into the _ground!_ They're all tangled up with the roots of the trees and other plants!" Michiru reported tersely. "There's no way we'll be able to pull Koga free of that in time!"

Kagome was visibly stunned by this revelation, something that immediately turned to anger. "Why didn't you notice that sooner?"

"I'm sorry!" Michiru replied, wincing with guilt as he looked at the helpless wolf-demon. "I guess...I was so busy looking through Dad's book, I -!"

Bringing her hand to her forehead, Kagome groaned, "Ugh! Never mind!" Shooting Michiru a killing glare, she sighed and turned to the others. "I guess we don't have a choice! We'll have to protect Koga as well!"

"_What?_" Ayame yelped. "But we can't just leave him!"

"There's no time to argue!" Kagome declared irritably. "With any luck, those crystals should keep Koga from being hurt! But there's no way Michiru and I can protect all of you from Kagura." Ayame simply froze in place, along with the other wolf-demons. "Look, I know how you feel, but you all have to go now! This alliance will be done for if all of you get killed!"

Hissing from between clenched teeth, Ayame stepped back, her entire body tense with resistance. Her hands her clenched into fists, and her eyes were wild and dangerous, like that of a wounded animal. For a long time, Michiru was certain that she would flat-out refuse. But then a weak, weary voice penetrated her emotional chaos. "Ayame..." Koga groaned, prompting her to look him in the eyes. "I...I know you...don't like it, but...you have to…listen to Kagome." The redhead sucked in a horrified gasp, but she didn't protest, didn't look away. "You have...to go. Now. Kagura...she's already slaughtered...so many of our people…all on her own power." Heaving a deep, raspy breath, Koga struggled to work up the strength to say what he said next. "Please...don't let her...kill you...as well."

The two wolf-demons continued to look at each other, untold emotions flowing between them. Emotions that were soon running down Ayame's cheeks as she screwed up her face and turned to Kagome. "Please...I'm begging you," she pleaded desperately, "don't let him die."

"Don't you worry about that," Kagome promptly reassured her. "Now, please, you have to get out of here! We're almost out of time!"

"Understood," Yorozuko nodded quickly. "Ayame, everyone, we have to go." The other wolf-demons promptly nodded, and one by one, they cast a final look at Koga and their human allies before disappearing into the woods. Once they were gone, the white wolf smiled at them both. "Truly, the human race if blessed to count people such as you as members of that species. You honor us all with your bravery."

"Uh...thanks," was all Michiru could think to say to such a statement. He was about to remind Yorozuko that he should leave when the aged wolf-demon turned and darted off into the woods.

Once the wolf-demons had departed, Kagome turned and asked, "So, you got any ideas on how we can beat Kagura and all those corpses?"

"Well...I don't know about beating them, but I can think of a way we can slow them down!" Michiru replied as he reached into his card holster. Making a mental note to restock at the next opportunity, he tossed fives of the cards into the air and brought his hands together. "Oh, brightly shining light, protect this space from evil's touch! Light of the Divine Sanctuary!" His Light Shikigami rising up into the air, it infused the five cards with its power. As one, the cards shot down into the ground around them, light spilling forth and interconnecting them, forming a pentagram.

"Whoa!" Kagome gaped as a wall of light rose up from the pentagram, surrounding them at all points. "It's like that spell you used back at the hot spring."

Nodding, Michiru replied, "Except _this _barrier should keep out the corpse warriors as well. Not just demons."

"It _should_ keep them out?" Kagome repeated, her enthusiasm dampening considerably.

"It's the first time I've used this version of that spell," Michiru admitted with a hint of embarrassment. "Kagome, I'm trying, really! But..."

Sighing, Kagome waved her hand in negation. "No, that's okay. I understand. Let's just get ready, and..." Trailing off into a frown, she started glancing about the enclosure. "Wait a minute. Where's Shippo?"

"I-I'm right here, Kagome!" came a loud gulp. Turning about, Michiru watched as Shippo peaked out from behind Koga's crystal carapace. "Do you really think we can...handle Kagura? All by ourselves?"

"Maybe, at least long enough for InuYasha and the others to get back," Kagome replied as honestly as she could. "Besides, we did pretty good against her when we fought her the last few times. So if we can take out her corpse warriors, we'll have a chance."

Sounds of uncertainty escaping his lips, Shippo then asked, "Uh, so...what should I do?"

Knowing how frightened the little fox was, Michiru took another card from his holster. "How about we do what we did last time, Shippo?"

"Huh? You mean...combine?" Looking from Michiru to the card in his left hand, Shippo trembled for a moment longer before screwing up his face with determination. "Alright! Let's do it!"

"Right!" Michiru replied, placing the card on Shippo's forehead. Channeling his power into his friend, he morphed the fox-demon into a new weapon about his left arm. This time, the fox-head held a large, circular saw-blade in its mouth. Brandishing his sword in his free hand, the Shikigami User declared, "Okay! We're as ready as we're ever going to be!"

"Good, because we're out of time!" Kagome declared, readying her bow and arrow as the sound of approaching footsteps reached their ears.

However, even as he and Kagome geared themselves for the inevitable battle, he couldn't help but suffer a pang of remorse. He knew how much his friends hated Kagura, nor could he blame them for the way they felt, but at the same time, despite everything that Kagura had done, Michiru couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew that Kagura didn't follow Naraku by choice, that her loyalty to him was the result of him literally holding her life in his hands.

_I wonder...do we really have to fight it out?_ Michiru couldn't help but wonder. _We worked together once before, so..._ His chain of thought was disrupted when a figure appeared from the cover of the many trees of plants, causing the Shikigami User to recoil in horror.

It was a human being, a Demon Slayer, judging by the uniform. A young man, probably not much older than Michiru was. Unfortunately, he was also unmistakably dead. A huge, bloody gash ran down the side of his face, his mouth hung open, and his eyes were blank and filmed with white. Gulping loudly, the Shikigami User took a step back and watched as even more of the walking dead filed into view. Some of them wore what he knew to be fairly typical clothes, some where young and others older. And each and every one of them dead, under the control of the woman that now approached them.

"Well, now...what do we have here?" came a deadly, feminine voice. A voice Michiru instantly recognized before its owner came into view. The wind witch ambled casually up to the Divine Sanctuary's outer perimeter. "Hmm, if isn't InuYasha's favorite human. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough," Kagome shot back, but the target of her barb was already looking elsewhere.

Waving her fan about like a proper noblewoman of ancient Japan, Kagura focused her pinkish-purple eyes on the other human present. "And Utsugi's descendent. I must say, I never imagined that we would ever cross paths again," the incarnation of the wind commented, sounding almost amused. "You know, Naraku was quite certain that you would find you way back to this time."

"Wha...?" came Koga's weak voice. "Utsugi's…descendant…?"

"So there you are, Koga. I didn't even notice you," Kagura spoke, turning to look at the incapacitated wolf-demon. "Well, this certainly explains why you didn't rush off to defend your new allies. However did you get stuck in all of that crystal?"

Glancing back at the wolf-demon, Michiru then looked back at their opponent. "Listen to me, Kagura!" he began, knowing that this might be his only chance. In each of their prior engagements, Kagura had paused to converse with him and the others before initiating a battle. He hoped that she would do so this time, so as to give him the chance he needed. "We don't have time to fight with you right now! If we don't find a way to break Koga free of those crystals, they'll just keep growing and choke him to death!"

"Really?" Kagura replied, arching an eyebrow at the Shikigami User. "And why do you think that I would care about Koga's welfare?"

"I don't. But I _do _know that you care about the Sacred Jewel Shards in his legs." Approaching the magical wall, Michiru stared hard at Kagura, feeling no fear of her. "But you can't get to them. Not while they're buried in all that crystal."

"Who says that I'd have to get to them myself?" Kagura wondered with deceptive mildness. "What's to stop me from simply taking the mangy wolf back to Naraku, crystal and all?"

"Because you won't even be able to move him," Kagome told her. "The crystals are anchored to the ground. You wouldn't be able to lift him, let alone take him to Naraku's castle."

Nodding, Michiru added, "It's true. Why else do you think Ayame and the other wolf-demons left him here?"

Her expression souring somewhat, Kagura glanced over at Koga, studying him carefully. "I see. You have a valid point, boy," she finally conceded. "So what you have me do? Simply leave, and go back to Naraku empty-handed?"

"No. I just need a little space," Michiru replied evenly. "You and your forces leave us alone, give us enough to figure out some way to get Koga of there, and _then _if you want to fight it out, then fine."

Pressing her lips together, Kagura cocked her head to the side before saying, "And simply stand around, waiting for InuYasha and your friends to appear? Sorry, but that's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"You'd be taking that same risk if you try and take us before going after the Jewel Shards," Kagome informed her. "Like we said, there's no way that you'll be able to break through those crystals or make off with Koga before the others get back. Especially if you have to fight your way past us as well."

Again, Kagura paused to consider the matter. "You speak the truth," she finally admitted, lowering her fan. "Unfortunately for the both of you, I _didn't _come here for the Sacred Jewel Shards."

Michiru's eyes popped open at this, and a quick glance at Kagome revealed that she was having a similar reaction. "You...you're not interested in his -?"

"I never said that I wasn't interested in the Shards, boy. Only that they aren't my only reason for coming here." Again holding up her fan, Kagura looked intensely at Michiru, enough to send a chill running down his spine. "Naraku sent me for two specific reasons. He wants Koga dead...and for me to bring you before him. And that won't take _nearly _so long."

Startled by this, Michiru took a step back before instinctively falling into a battle-ready stance. "So that's it," he muttered lowly, thinking back to Miroku's theories regarding Naraku and his present motives. "Naraku lost Utsugi's powers, so now he wants mine instead?"

"Don't be so surprised. All Naraku the cold has ever cared about was obtaining more power for himself," Kagura commented with unmistakable bitterness.

Realizing that there would be no reasoning with Kagura, not while her heart was still held in Naraku's hand, Michiru prepared himself for action as Kagome smiled and informed the wind witch, "Well, you'll have to break through this barrier first! And that's not about to happen!"

Snorting a tiny laugh as the corner of her lip curled up, Kagura retorted, "Oh, my. This reminds me of when we met in the Castle Town. The only difference was then, _I _was the one who had the barrier rock. I was the one who thought that she couldn't be touched." Chuckling wickedly, the wind incarnation turned her eyes to Michiru. "Let's see now...what was it that you said to me then. Oh, wait...now I remember; I don't know about that." A pit opening up in his stomach, Michiru suddenly realized what was about to happen. Raising her fan back, Kagura then snapped it forward. "Dance of the Cataclysm!" she cried out as a series of dust devils took shape and swarmed the perimeter of the Divine Sanctuary. As the demonic winds surged up and down and the magical wall, Michiru gasped in shock as he felt them eating away at the protective magic.

Just as he was thinking that this couldn't possibly be happening, Michiru heard something burst into flame. Looking about, his eyes bulged when he saw that it had been one of the cards that formed the basis of the barrier. "What?" Kagome squawked, putting the Shikigami User's feelings into words as, one by one, the remaining cards exploded and burnt away to nothingness. The last of them gone, the Divine Sanctuary sputtered and rapidly faded away, leaving them vulnerable. "No! The barrier's been destroyed?"

"Heh heh...I wasn't just going to wait for you," Kagura grinned, taking extra delight in the proverbial shoe being on the other foot. Raising her fan up to them, she then ordered, "Now, take the boy! And kill the others!"

"Not happening!" Michiru responded even as the undead forces advanced. "Kagome, keep Kagura busy! I've got an idea!"

"Keep her _busy?"_ Kagome retorted incredulously.

"Hmph! As if you even could!" Kagura sneered, drawing back her fan for another attack. "Dance of Blades!"

Crying out as a barrage of wind-blades shot towards her, Kagome desperately threw herself out of their path. Shooting another glare at Michiru, she then fired an arrow at Kagura. The wind witch conjured another wind to deflect the arrow, sending it flying away harmlessly. But in this moment, Michiru was charging towards the undead forces advancing on them. Holding out his left arm with Shippo still attached, he manipulated the transformed fox-demon, increasing the size of his head and the saw blade in his mouth until it was larger than even the Tetsusaiga. "Alright, all of you..._rest in peace!"_ he called out as he struck with the massive spinning blade, catching the undead forces across their collective waists.

_"What?"_ Kagura cried out, her face falling in shock as her undead forces fell in half, their upper bodies tumbling to the ground.

"You're not the only one with new tricks, Kagura!" Michiru informed her, grimacing at the sight of the undead monstrosities. Despite being sliced in half, their lower bodies will still advancing, while their upper bodies were struggling to rise up. Determined to keep going, to take them down.

Sneering at this, Kagura waved her fan. "Perhaps, but let's see what you think of _this _trick!" In response to her gesturing, the undead bodies floated into the air, acting as if they were puppets dangling from an invisible string. Gaping in horror at this, Michiru froze for a moment, something that the wind witch was quick to take advantage of. Snapping her fan, she sent the corpses flying straight at Michiru. Stunned with revulsion, the Shikigami User was unable to do anything but stand there as the undead bodies crashed into him.

_"Auuugggh!"_ Michiru cried out as he was sent flying by the impact. Tumbling through the air, he then crashed to the ground and rolled about on the dirt for a moment before coming to a stop.

"Michiru!" Kagome cried out as he slowly forced himself to sit up. He knew that he was in danger, that he had to move quickly before he was hit by another attack. But his body was stunned and hurting, and was slow to respond to his mind's commands.

"Don't worry, boy. Naraku made it very clear that he wanted you brought to him alive," Kagura continued, her undead forces still swirling about overhead. "Though by the time he's done with you, you'll wish that I'd ended it right here and now!" With a fierce battle cry, the wind incarnation snapped her fan again, sending the bifurcated corpses shooting down towards him.

"You're not finishing anyone, Kagura! Not today!" Kagome declared heatedly, her words punctuated by a flash of golden light that came between the corpses and their target.

_"What?"_ Kagura cried out as the light resolved into a golden dragon. The magical beast roared as it tightened its coils about the many corpses, preventing them from reaching their target. "Where did _that _thing come from?"

"Sorry, Kagura. But it's like Michiru said!" Kagome announced as she held up the dragon's control rod for her to see. "You're not the only one who's got some new moves! So get used to it!"

"I think not! _Dance of the Dragon!"_ Kagura countered, releasing a wave of tornadoes at the modern priestess.

Grunting, Michiru desperately forced himself back to his feet before dashing forward. Interposing himself between Kagome and the attack, the Shikigami User then invoked his Protective Light just in time to ward off the devastating tornadoes. "Back at you, Kagura! Piercing Thunder!" he invoked, unleashing a thunderous blast of lightning from his sword. The spell struck home, lighting up Kagura's form as she convulsed from the electrical blast.

Once the spell had run its course, Kagura gritted her teeth and snarled at the Shikigami User. "Damn you!" she spat, clouds of smoke rising up from her sizzled flesh. "I'll make you suffer for that, boy! Dance of the -!"

"Swift Blue Sky!" Michiru invoked before Kagura could complete the wind up for her next attack. His Wind Shikigami wrapping him in its magic, the Shikigami User shot forward in the blink of an eye, his sword raised high overhead. Now it was Kagura who froze with surprise, giving him ample time to race up to her and strike her in the face with the wooden blade.

"Arrgh!" Kagura cried out as she spun backwards from the blow. Even as Michiru came after again for a follow-up strike, she recovered and held her fan up over her head. "Dancing Cyclone!"

At this invocation, Michiru felt his Wind Shikigami reacting to a disturbance in the air. A moment later, a powerful wind rose up around Kagura, expanding to meet his charge. Before he could even think of reversing his charge, the growing cyclone slammed into his Protective Light with enough force to send him flying backwards.

"Michiru!" Kagome cried out as he tumbled head over heels towards her. Fortunately, his Protective Light absorbed the worst of Kagura's counterattack; just before he hit the ground again, he was able to use the effects of Swift Blue Sky to right himself in mid-air, as well as cushion his landing. As Michiru rose up and again readied himself for battle, the modern priestess commented, "Whew! Not bad!"

"But not good enough to stop me!" Kagura countered vehemently. "Dance of the Dragon!"

As the wind witch released another wave of tornadoes at them, Kagome countered, "Maybe not, but how about _this?"_ When she held up the control rod, the gold dragon's eyes glowed before it rapidly uncoiled, releasing the corpse soldiers and hurtling them towards Kagura. Then it opened its mouth, a deep golden light shining in its throat a moment before it spat out a powerful blast at the undead troops, sending them flying into Kagura's attack. The already-ravaged corpses slammed into the miniature tornadoes, and were immediately shredded by the intense winds within them.

"Wow, Kagome! I didn't know you could do _that!"_ Michiru gaped as the dragon continued to push the corpses into the Dance of the Dragons.

"Neither did I!" Kagome admitted with considerable pleasure as the mystical tornadoes finally faded. "Alright, then! Let's see if you can wrap up Kagura as easily as you did her troops!"

The dragon roared in response, it's eyes flashing dangerously as it undulated towards Kagura. "No! Dancing Cyclone!" she countered, another whirlwind whipping up around her just before the dragon reached her. The golden creature smacked into the wind barrier head first and was sent flying with an indignant roar.

"Oh, no!" Kagome cried out as the dragon flew backwards, glowing with golden light before streaking back to the control rod. Within moments, it had reformed into a statuette, leaving the modern priestess to look from it to Michiru. "It's out of power!"

"A pity, little girl, for as you can see, I most certainly am not!" Kagura announced with a cruel smirk, winding back her fan. _"Dance of Blades!"_

"Protective Light!" Michiru called out, again positioning himself between Kagome and Kagura.

As the magical shell formed about Michiru, sparing his friend from the vicious assault, Kagome called out, "Listen, Michiru! We're running out of time!" Glancing back at her, he watched as she glanced over at Koga. Over the course of the battle, the two of them had been pushed further away from the wolf-demon; Kagura was now only a short distance from her. Making matters worse was that the crystal carapace imprisoning him had visibly grown since the battle began. "If we don't stop Kagura soon, we won't be able to save Koga!"

"I know, I know!" Michiru replied tersely as the Dance of Blades bounced off his shield. "But what can we do?"

Drawing an arrow from her quiver, Kagome gave him a determined look. "Let's see if that wind barrier of hers can hold up against our combo attack! You with me?"

After briefly considering the matter, Michiru nodded grimly. They couldn't afford to let the fight drag out any longer, not if they were to have any chance of saving Koga's life. "Let's do it, Kagome," he gritted before summoning the full force of his Shikigami. "Forces of nature, heed my call!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Kagura spat out as she realized what they were up to. _"Dance of the Dragon!"_

"Unleash your power, Shikigami!" Michiru concluded even as another wave of tornadoes roared in their direction.

Waiting just long enough for Michiru's Light Shikigami to appear, roaring its fury as it shot towards their foe, Kagome then loosed her arrow. "Hit it!" she cried out as her arrow shot through the dragon's brow and the pentagram on it, carrying the full power of the Kururugi boy's Shikigami straight and sure at Kagura's Dance of the Dragon. The mix of spiritual and magical powers enabled it to pierce the lead tornado effortlessly, but the subsequent winds succeeded in sending it off course. The next tornado it hit similarly effected it, knocking it well off to Kagura's side, and sending it right towards Koga.

When the arrow found the helpless wolf-demon, it impacted the crystal cocoon heavily, cracking it before digging deeply into it. A deep cry of pain was heard from Koga...just before his prison exploded.

_"Noooo!" _Kagome screamed in consummate horror, dropping her bow as Michiru's heart plummeted. A tempest of light and destruction erupted from where their combined powers erupted, filling the area with blinding light. Blinded by the power they had unleashed, the Kururugi boy simply stood there, unable to believe what had just happened. That a good friend of theirs had just died, and by his hand. His mind rebelled against this idea, but could do nothing to keep it at bay, keep it from filling his consciousness.

And ultimately, that was his downfall.

"Dance of Gales!" Kagura called out. Too stupefied with shock to react, Michiru could only stand there as their enemy sent a powerful wind plowing into him. Feeling as if he had been struck by a giant fist, he cried out in pain before crashing to the ground.

"Michiru!" Kagome shouted, but then she too was struck by the magical assault.

"You little fools! You'd have been wise to keep your focus on the battle, rather than that mangy wolf!" Kagura crowed. Groaning in pain, Michiru slowly managed to prop himself up on his elbows, at least enough so as to be able to see her. He couldn't make out her face, his vision blurring and then sharpening again as his body worked to recover from the blow, but he could sense the gloating expression she wore in her laughter. "Still, I must thank you for saving me the trouble of finishing Koga off myself." The wind witch started forward, ready to deliver the finishing blow. "Now, come. Naraku demands your presence at his castle."

Michiru wanted to cast a spell. He wanted to summon forth the power of his Shikigami, to defend himself, to blast away at Kagura, anything to keep her at bay for just a few seconds longer. But he couldn't. He could barely even focus on Naraku's incarnation, let alone summon the power to defend himself. All he could do was lay there, heaving breath after weary breath...before his eyes went wide with shock.

"I don't think so, Kagura!" came the familiar voice of Koga as he placed his hand on her shoulder. The wind witch whipped about to face him, her face falling in shock just as he threw a blistering punch with his free hand. The sound of cartilage breaking filled Michiru's ears as Kagura shot up into the air, screeching in agony as she tumbled over his head.

Dumbstruck by what was happening, things happening too fast for his addled mind to keep track of them, Michiru glanced back at the flattered incarnation before looking back at someone who simply couldn't be there. "Koga...are you...but, I -!"

Snorting a laugh, Koga replied, "Yeah, I thought I was history, too! But...damn! Will you check this out?"

"What are you -?" Kagome started as she looked up, visibly clearing the cobwebs from her mind. As her eyes focused on the wolf-demon, however, her jaw fell as her face reflected the confusion Michiru felt. "Koga! _What the - what happened to you?"_

It was an excellent question in Michiru's mind. For while Koga now stood free of the his crystalline prison, sections of clear, quartz-like crystal were still seen adorning his frame. But unlike the gross mass of crystal that had imprisoned him, these crystals were stable growths, ones that seemed to act like armor plating, covering sections of his forearms, lower legs, chest, back, and forehead. On his brow, what looked like a crown of crystal with a pentagram in the center shown brilliantly.

"I don't have a clue, Kagome, but I sure as hell ain't complaining about it!" Koga declared as he flexed his right arm, making a fist and studying the crystal formations that now adorned his knuckles. "I've never felt this strong in my life! I can feel the _power_ coursing through my entire body!"

Before anyone could say anything to this, a low, sinister breathing was heard as Kagura rose back to her feet. "Is...that so?" she grated, blood trickling from her mouth as she glared hatefully at her attacker.  
Well, let's test that out! _Dance of Blades!"_ With a scream of consummate rage, the wind witch sent another volley of the wind-blades screaming towards Koga, ready to slice him down to the bare bones.

An instant before they reached him...he simply disappeared. A puff of smoke and the feel of air rushing to fill a vacuum the only things to indicate that Koga had once stood where the deadly Dance of Blades ripped through the earth.

"What?" Kagura gasped again, her skin paling with shock. Glancing this way and that, her features twisted with rage. "Where are you?"

In response to Kagura's demand, Koga seemed to blur into existence to her left. "Right _here!"_ he grinned dangerously as he delivered another punishing blow to her face. Crying out in pain once more, Kagura tumbled about the ground before crashing into a tree.

With Naraku's incarnation groaning in pain as she struggled to get back to her feet, Koga again paused to glance down at his hands, to feel the new power the flowed through his body. Then a feral grin marked his face as he growled, "Kagura...I am _so _gonna enjoy this!"

Again, Koga blurred, launching into a flying kick that Michiru could barely track. Realizing her peril, Kagura blanched before crying out, _"Dancing Cyclone!"_ Responding to her command, her defensive wind appeared about her just before Koga could complete his attack. Forced away by the powerful winds, the alpha wolf was sent skidding backwards, his feet digging furrows in the ground as he recovered.

"Dammit! I've had enough of this!" Without another word, Kagura plucked the feather from her hair and threw it down beneath her feet. It quickly grew from a tiny feather to one large enough for her to ride on. "I'll let you get away with this today, but I swear I'll be back!" With that, a powerful wind surged beneath her, propelling her into the air.

"No! _Get back here!"_ Koga furiously demanded, but it was already too late. Kagura was already well out of reach, rapidly shrinking away from them as she flew away. "Damn you, Kagura! You won't get away from me _next _time!" Shaking his fist hatefully, the wolf-demon trembled with unspoken hatred. "I don't care how long I have to chase you _and _Naraku! One day, you _will_ die! _In the name of my comrades, you! Will! Die!_"

As the raging wolf-demon continued to stand there, glaring his hatred at the long-gone Kagura, Kagome and Michiru paused to look at each, each of them baffled by what was going on. A moment later, the modern priestess managed to get to her feet and make her way over to his side. "Koga...what...are you alright?"

A quizzical noise sounding in his throat, Koga promptly forgot all his anger and smiled for her. "Sure am, Kagome!" he boasted, pausing to flex his biceps, which were now significantly larger. "Heh! Check this out! Now _this _is what I call a power boost!"

"I didn't say that it wasn't," Kagome replied, glancing at the taut cables of coiled steel that now lay beneath the wolf-demon's skin. "But...how is this even possible? How did it happen?"

"Hmph! Don't know and don't care!" Koga replied giddily. "All I know is that, right now, I feel more powerful now than I have in my entire life! And I'm putting it to good use!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Michiru wondered shakily, hoping against hope that his friend wasn't planning on doing something reckless.

Unsurprisingly, Koga lost no time in disappointing him. "What do I mean? C'mon, ain't it obvious?" the wolf-demon demanded, looking at Michiru like his brains had been completely scrambled during the fight. "In case you've forgotten, Daisuke and the other Slayers are being attacked by Naraku! Which means that we have to get over there, as in _right now!"_

"Wha- now, hold on, Koga!" Kagome quickly protested. "We just got done with, what, two or three battles already! And we have no idea what caused you to change, let alone what kind of side-effects it might have on you!"

"Who cares about any of _that _stuff?" Koga retorted with a measure of annoyance. "The only thing that I care about right is that my friends are in danger! And if you think that I'm going just going to stand by while Naraku wipes the Demon Slayers out of existence, then forget it!"

Kagome looked like she was about to say something in response, but then her eyes lit up with inspiration. "I'm not saying that, Koga," she then went on, speaking in a sweeter, gentler tone. "But don't forget that you have to protect right here! Don't forget that Ayame and the others are nearby!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Michiru piped up, realizing what Kagome was going for. "And if Kagura spots them, then what's to stop her from attacking them or even worse!"

A beat passed as Koga processed Michiru's words, after which his face fell in shock. "Aw, damn! That's right! I have to go after them first!" Without another word, the augmented wolf-demon blurred and disappeared, leaving behind a slipstream that very nearly pulled the two humans off their feet. A moment later, a massive gust blew ruffled their hair and clothes as he blurred back into sight. "Uh, you two'll be okay while I go look for the others, right?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure, of course!" Kagome promised him, smiling as sweetly as she knew how. "I mean, it's not like you'll be gone all that long, right?"

"Besides, it'll give me a chance to send a scout to the fort, see what's going on," Michiru chimed in helpfully. "With any luck, I should have an idea of what's happening there before you even get back."

"Oh, good! Great! You do that!" Koga grinned eagerly. "And don't worry, Kagome! I'll be back before you even know it!"

Once again, Koga blurred, kicking up another huge gust of wind. Crying out as her hair was whipped into her face, Kagome shielded her eyes from the resulting dust and debris. As the wind settled, she sighed and looked after the wolf-demon for a moment before turning to Michiru. "It's times like this when I can understand why Sango does her hair up in a ponytail."

"That's why I just keep it short. I've never enjoyed fussing with it," Michiru admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Kagome nodded. Then she exhaled slowly and frowned. "Michiru...do you have any idea what's going on here? How did Koga change like that, anyway?"

"Those are good questions, Kagome. But right now, I'm not sure if I have any real answers," Michiru admitted with a shrug. "I mean, obviously it has _something _to do with our combo attack, but..."

Nodding as he trailed off, Kagome paused to straighten out her hair before telling him, "Listen, you better send out that scout. And while we're waiting for it to get back here, why don't you see if you can figure how Koga wound up like this?"

Narrowing his eyes in consideration, Michiru was about to respond when another voice broke in. "Uh, Michiru? Excuse me?" Blinking in surprise, he glanced down at his left arm, and found it looking back. "Can I ask you something."

"Oh! Shippo!" Michiru replied sheepishly. Raising the transformed fox-demon up so he could look him in the eyes, he realized that he almost forgotten that he was there. "I'm sorry! Sure, go ahead!"

"Since the battle's over, can _I please _come off your arm?" Shippo asked hopefully. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really glad I was able to help and all, but...I'm getting kinda cramped like this!"

"Of course you can!" Kagome replied instantly. "Isn't that right, Michiru?"

Nodding, Michiru added, "Besides, I'm gonna need both my hands if I'm going to figure out what's going on with Koga." Carefully sitting down, he held out his right arm and broke his connection with Shippo. The fox-demon immediately exploded in a puff of smoke before falling to the ground in his original form.

"Whew! Thanks!" Shippo sighed in contentment. Watching as the little fox stretched like a cat, Michiru sighed, wishing that he could afford to take the time to relax. Then he drew a card from his holster and channeled his power into it. Hoping that his friends and sister were having as much luck as they were.

* * *

"Green Wood Devourer!" Kaname invoked, sending her Wood Shikigami into the structure of the room they were in. A moment later, vines started erupting from every wall, their spear-like tips burying themselves in the demon puppet that had trapped them in the tower.

The monstrous creation that now only barely resembled Kagura recoiled at the sight of the many vines, but could do nothing else as more and more of them embedded themselves in the thing's body. The demon puppet had long since filled up much of the room they were in, making it impossible to avoid the numerous vines that were now buried in it, spreading roots throughout its earthen body. "InuYasha! Daisuke! I've got it!"

"Well played, Kaname!" Daisuke commented, his tone making it clear that he wasn't the sort who gave compliments on a daily basis. "InuYasha! Strike at the thing's chest! That's where -!"

"The doll will be! I know! I've fought these damned things before!" InuYasha growled, raising the Tetsusaiga over his head. "Take this, you bastard! _Wind Scar!"_

"Demon Blaze!" Daisuke cried out as he launched a wave of blue flame from his cannon in conjunction with InuYasha's own attack. The Wind Scar combined with the demonic fire of the cannon before slamming directly into the demon puppet's chest. The resulting blast completely incinerated the creature's main body, blasting through it and the wall beyond it.

"Alright!" Kaname cried out in relief as she sensed the demon puppet losing power. Already, the menacing tentacles that had surrounded them were breaking apart, the magic that had once held them together fading to nothingness, rendering the monster little more than harmless mud and clay. "We can finally get out of here!"

"Hmph! And not a minute too soon!" InuYasha growled lowly, clearly nowhere near as satisfied with their victory as Kaname was. "We wasted enough time on this damn doll! We've gotta get going!"

Initially confused by InuYasha's attitude, it was soon brought into clarity for Kaname when Daisuke nodded. "Indeed. This thing was sent to stall us, not defeat us. Whatever plans Naraku has for Koga and your friends, he wanted to make sure that none of us would be able to interfere."

"Yeah. Which means that we better get moving!" InuYasha growled irritably as he started back down the stairs. "There's no way in hell I'm letting Kagura get her hands on Michiru _or _the scrawny wolf's Jewel Shards!"

"Agreed," Daisuke muttered lowly as he moved to follow. "I won't abandon an ally to a fiend such as Naraku. Not while I still have strength in me to prevent it."

Watching as the two alpha males made their way downstairs, Kaname was stung by their words. _That's right...Kagura...she's going after Michiru and the others!_ she realized, shocked beyond measure. Although she remembered the demon puppet declaring Kagura's role in Naraku's schemes before the battle had begun, the truth was that it hadn't really sunk in for her at the time. Not when confronted with a monster out for her own blood, forcing her and her allies to fight with everything they had, just to stay alive.

Now, Kaname could focus on it. The adrenaline coursing through her was fading, exhaustion from her many exertions and spells was hitting her, and there was nothing to distract her from the fact that her brother could well be facing a threat far greater than the one she and the others had just defeated. _That is...unless he's..._

Shuddering at this, Kaname grimaced, refusing to let herself finish that thought. _No...I can't think that. I _won't_!_ she decreed inwardly, clenching her fist with determination. _My bro's way too tough to get killed off that easily! _With this, she thought back to the battle with Toma, when the hateful wolf-demon had transformed himself into a hideous monstrosity. Michiru had not shown any fear in the face of such horror, and instead had leapt into empty air in order to attack him right in the face. _And if he can do that against Toma, then...there's no way that Kagura would be able to stop him, either!_

Taking this thought and doing her best to hammer it into her mind, Kaname started after InuYasha and Daisuke. As they descended, she continued to tell herself that Michiru had to be fine, practically making a mantra of it as they finally exited the tower...and her thoughts were emptied by what she saw.

When the three of them had entered the tower, the battle between the demons and Demon Slayers had still be going full blast, with sounds of battle and cries of pain and hatred echoing through the air. However, in the time it had taken to defeat the demon puppet, that battle had apparently died out, with groans of pain and suffering filling their ears instead. And as Kaname looked about, she realized that it wasn't just the fighting that had died out; the fires that had been ravaging the fort had consumed much of the wooden structures within, leaving nothing little but the gutted frames of the numerous buildings that had once been the homes of the people there.

As Daisuke paused to take in the ruins of what had once been his home, Kaname came up alongside of him and looked at him with purest sympathy. "I'm sorry about all this. I..."

"I...I thank you for your sympathy, Lady Kaname," Daisuke replied, his voice momentarily faltering. "However, now is not the time to mourn what has been lost. We have to keep moving. Keeping fighting."

"No arguments here!" InuYasha growled lowly. "C'mon! Let's find Sango and Miroku so we can get moving!"

Giving a sharp nod in response, Kaname followed as the two of them started forward with InuYasha taking the lead. Sniffing the air, the half-demon effortlessly navigated the carnage, stepping past the bodies that littered the ground. Wincing every time she caught sight of one, the Shikigami User hurried past them and came up alongside of InuYasha. "You okay, Kaname?"

Glancing up at the half-demon, Kaname swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry," she told them, glancing back at the many corpses. "I..."

"Hey, c'mon. It's okay," InuYasha replied, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Blushing at his touch, Kaname met InuYasha's golden, slitted eyes. Eyes that were inhuman, and yet held nothing but kindness. "InuYasha..."

"We understand. It's never easy to find yourself confronted with so much death," Daisuke stated, his voice even and heartening. "And it never gets any easier, no matter what anyone tells you." Heaving a heavy sigh, the Demon Slayer looked out at the ruins of his home. "But right now, our duty is to those that we can still help."

Giving another shaky nod, Kaname sputtered out, "I - I know, but..."

"I know," InuYasha told her, pulling her tighter against him. "C'mon. We gotta keep moving." With that, the unlikely trio started forward again. As they went onwards, Kaname felt the warmth of the half-demon's body on her, and slowly, steadily, felt her fears abating. And for a time, she was sorely tempted to return his embrace, to close her eyes and forget where they were. To close her eyes to the death and destruction surrounding her, and lose herself in this moment with the kind, brave soul that was doing his best to lend her his strength.

But even as this temptation visited her, she was forced to ignore it, because she knew that her friends were right. They still had work to do, which left Kaname no time to indulge in flights of fancy. _Besides, I...it wouldn't be right,_ she thought somewhat sadly. _I mean...InuYasha, he...he's already..._

"Daisuke!" came an unfamiliar voice, one that startled Kaname from her thoughts. Looking up in surprise, she watched as a trio of Demon Slayers darted towards them. "Daisuke, thank goodness you're still alive!"

As the three Slayers approached, stopping a short distance in front of them, Daisuke smiled and responded, "I could say the same about you, Choza." The leader of the trio nodded as Daisuke glanced at the other two. "Hayate, Ebisu. What's our current situation?"

"We have five more wounded, Daisuke. Two of them badly," Hayate promptly reported. "Even with the best healing techniques, they'll be out of action for at least a month."

"But they _will _recover?" Daisuke asked, to which Hayate promptly nodded. "Then that is what's important." The other three Slayers nodded to this. "Have you checked on the people in the caves? Did any of the demons reach them?"

"They're fine, sir," the one called Ebisu reported. "We just got back from checking the caves. None of the demons were able to breach the barrier down there."

With this, Daisuke's expression lightened that much more. "Excellent. Then it seems we weathered this storm far better than I could have hoped for." Then his eyes narrowed somewhat. "What about Saburo? Has he had time to examine Atsui's remains?"

"Not yet. He and the others in the caves have been busy tending to the wounded," Choza answered. Then he frowned and asked, "But Daisuke, why bother with an examination! Atsui was a traitor! It's because of him that the demons even managed to breach the -!"

"Things aren't always what they seem, Choza. I would have thought that you had seen enough to realize that," Daisuke broke in, his voice instantly deflating the other Slayer, bringing shame to his face. "Besides, Atsui may have had his grievances about our alliance with the wolf-demons, but he had never demonstrated any prior intent to do us harm. So until it is proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that he acted solely of his own will, then I will not disgrace his name without need. Is that clear?"

A beat passed before Choza answered. "Perfectly, sir."

It was obvious that Choza wasn't happy about these orders, and it was equally obvious that Daisuke didn't care whether he liked the orders or not, just so long as they were followed. "We have another situation we have to deal with. Find Kei and have her sent to me. Once that's done, round up every able-bodied warrior we have and prepare them for battle."

"Battle? But -!" Choza initially protested, only to be halted when Daisuke gave him a look. "I mean, yes, sir!"

"Then get moving. We don't have much time," Daisuke told them, never losing that even voice of his. As the three Demon Slayers darted off to carry out their leader's orders, he turned to glance at InuYasha and Kaname. "Kei is a powerful spiritualist who possesses a viewing stone, a sacred artifact that allows her to see things and people that are very far away."

"So...you'll be able to see if my brother and the others are okay?" Kaname gaped, hope warring with fear.

Nodding, Daisuke turned to InuYasha and informed him, "It won't take long. By the time we're ready to mobilize, Kei should be able to tell us what we'll be dealing with."

"It better _not_ take long," InuYasha grumbled impatiently. "I've fought Kagura before, Daisuke! And compared to her, that demon puppet was nothing! If Michiru and Kagome are fighting her, then they're gonna need our help!"

"All the more reason to be prepared for anything when we leave to confront her," Daisuke informed the half-demon. "I won't risk my people's lives by not taking the right precautions."

"Fine! Then _don't _risk them!" InuYasha snorted impatiently. "C'mon, Kaname! Let's go find Miroku and Sango, and get the hell out of here already!" Nodding, the Kururugi girl started forward again, only to pause when something registered in her mind. "Kaname? What is it?"

"I...I'm sensing something," Kaname murmured, looking up into the sky. Narrowing her eyes, she focused her eyes on in the general direction the disturbance was coming from. Eventually, it drew close enough for her to make out the form of a bird, as well as the distinct aura surrounding it. "It's one of my bro's scouts!"

"Really?" InuYasha blurted out, watching as the bird drew closer. Reaching out to it, Kaname watched as it fluttered its wings before reverting back to the form of a card.

"My word. What a rare display of Shikigami power," Daisuke commented as Kaname took the card in her hands.

"Bro! Michiru, are you alright?" Kaname asked worriedly, mingling her Shikigami with the magic of the card.

_Kaname! _came Michiru's relieved voice in her mind. _Oh, great! I was so worried about all of you!_

"Same here, bro!" Kaname replied before glancing up at the others. "It's my bro! He's alright!"

"You're sure about that?" InuYasha wondered disbelievingly. "What about Kagura? Has she gotten their yet?"

Pressing her lips together, Kaname then looked back to the card. "Michiru, have you seen Kagura? We found out that she's heading your way, and..."

_She was already here, sis. But don't worry, we're all fine on this end,_ Michiru quickly explained. _That Demon Slayer with you, is that Daisuke? I noticed that he has a cannon with him, like Sango said._

Nodding, Kaname answered, "Yeah, this is Daisuke, bro." Pressing her lips together, she held the card up closer to her face. "Listen, what happened? You said Kagura's already been there?"

"What? She's already there?" InuYasha howled.

_That's right, but it's fine, sis. We managed to drive her off,_ Michiru explained. _What about you? Are you all okay? What about Sango and Miroku?_

"We're looking for them right now." Glancing at the irate half-demon next to her, Kaname then asked, "Listen, bro, you said you were able to drive Kagura off?"

While InuYasha's eyes were bulging from their sockets, Michiru answered. _That's right. Also, tell Daisuke that Koga's okay now. _Then her brother paused, then added, _Well, actually, it looks like he's better than okay. It's a long story._

"Yeah, I got that feeling," Kaname admitted with a laugh. Then she turned to Daisuke and reported, "My bro says that Koga's okay now."

A slight smile ghosted Daisuke's face at this. "It would seem that this is a day for saving graces, wouldn't it?"

As InuYasha gave his opinion in the form of a loud snort, Michiru went on to say, _Anyway, Koga's wants me to say that he wants to meet with Daisuke right away. He still wants to proceed with the alliance, as well as see if there's anything we can do to help the Demon Slayers._

Nodding, Kaname quickly relayed Michiru's message to Daisuke. The Demon Slayer leader didn't answer right away; instead, he paused to study the fort for a short time. "Agreed. The fact of the matter is, I have something important to discuss with Koga as well," he finally declared. "But if it's all the same with him, I would prefer not to meet with him here. Would it be possible for us to travel to his location, and conduct our meeting there?"

A bit surprised by this, Kaname quickly relayed Daisuke's message. As soon as her brother answered, she nodded and reported, "Koga doesn't have a problem with that."

"Good. Tell him that there a few things I have to take care of here before we can leave, but we will be departing as soon as possible," Daisuke instructed her. As Kaname began relaying this message, the Demon Slayer turned to InuYasha and told him, "Since it seems our help won't be needed right away, there are some things that I need to take care of. If you'll excuse me...?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure, uh...go ahead," InuYasha responded querulously. "Besides, we still need to track down Miroku and Sango."

"Understood. And thank you," Daisuke replied, bowing politely before turning to leave.

As the proud Demon Slayer departed, InuYasha frowned and wondered, "What was that all about?"

"He must have a lot on his mind," Kaname decided as she glanced about the ruined village. One that was another battlefield for them, but was home for Daisuke and all the other Demon Slayers there. "I mean...his people have been hurt, his home wrecked...that can't be easy for him."

Pausing to look at the Demon Slayer leader, as well as the shattered fort, InuYasha slowly nodded. "Yeah, good point," he muttered lowly. "Anyway, let's go find the others. I'm sure Sango will be glad to hear Michiru's okay."

"Right," Kaname agreed, and with that, the two of them started off in search of their friends.

* * *

Author's Notes: The battle is over, but many problems still face our heroes. Still, I hope you'll read and review! And maybe check out my other stories? Please?

I must admit, this chapter was tough to pull off, especially the battle at the end. I don't think it's something that's ever really been tried before, and I can only hope that it came off right.

One more thing. I posted a picture of Michiru, Sango, and Kirara enjoying a quiet moment on my site at DeviantArt some time ago. If you're interested, feel free to check it out.

Zaru, I'm glad you like this story. I hope to hear from you in the future.

Urzu 11, a Happy New Year to you as well, and to all of my other readers. I must say, I'm quite interested in seeing the finale to InuYasha animated. (Though I don't agree at all in regards to the pairings!) And don't worry, InuYasha and the others will learn about what happened to Miroku later. But I think it's pretty obvious that things are going to be getting pretty dangerous in the future.

fcuker, InuYasha may have wracked up his share of bad karma, but he is not a mindless killer. Remember how upset he got when his full-demon self slaughtered those bandits?

The Fool Arcana, there have actually been quite a few Cursed Mask fics written recently, and even a C2 for them of which I'm a staff member. In fact, Jetty1 is writing three of them write now, so feel free to check his stories out.

yumi michiyo, I'm glad you like the friendship scenes, as well as the romance between Michiru and Sango. As for Miroku...well, I try. I may screw up every now and again, but I do try. Though he is more reliable and (slightly) less lecherous when it comes down to a crunch.

Jetty1, yeah, I got a laugh out of what happened to Miroku. And you guessed right about Kagura's intentions this chapter. Nice one.

AzureKite4, I hope this answers your question regarding Kagome's location.


	19. A New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 19: A New Home

"So Daisuke's on his way here?" Koga asked with barely contained excitement.

Nodding quickly, Michiru confirmed, "Kaname says that she and the others just left with Daisuke. The other Demon Slayers are busy taking care of things at the fort, but he'll be able to negotiate the arrangements for the alliance."

Heaving a deep breath of relief, Koga looked skyward and grinned. "Aw, damn! I can't tell you what a relief that is!"

"I'll say!" Robai agreed, the elderly wolf-demon casting a knowing glance at Koga. "After everything that's happened, I wouldn't have been the least surprised if he wanted to put it off for a day or two. At least long enough to tend to his people."

"Eh, I wasn't too worried about that, old man!" Koga replied with a touch of his usual cocky arrogance. "Don't forget that Daisuke's the one who decided that he wanted to get the alliance all hammered out right away! Besides, he probably doesn't want his people to lose face."

"Lose face?" Kagome repeated, giving the wolf-demon a confused look. Barely able to believe that she was hearing what she was hearing.

It has only been a roughly ten minutes ago that Koga had been on death's door while she, Michiru, and Shippo had been fighting for their lives against Kagura. And it had been even less time since the alpha wolf's transformation into the stronger, faster, crystal-armored warrior that had sent Kagura running for her life. And it couple of minutes since Koga had returned from tracking down his fellow wolf-demons and leading them back to where Kagome and Michiru had been waiting and recovering from their battle.

As a result, Kagome was tired, frazzled, and felt like her brain was coping with an overload of information because everything that had happened, and a power surge on top of everything else. What she wanted more than anything right then and there would be to sit back, relax, and give the world a chance to slow back down to a more comfortable pace. Something which it seemed, unfortunately enough, wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"How could Daisuke lose face for wanting to put his people first?" Kagome wondered incredulously. "They were just attacked by demons, their fort has basically been destroyed and he's lost who knows _how _many of his people..._I _sure wouldn't blame him for wanting to postpone this whole thing." Then she folded her arms across her chest and added, "And if you ask me, Koga, that would probably be a good idea."

"No. No way, Kagome. We _can't _postpone it. Not now," Koga returned, his tone much more serious. "We're too close to making this alliance happen, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna give Naraku or anyone else a chance to screw it up!"

Admiring the wolf-demon's persistence while rolling her eyes at his obstinacy, Kagome decided to try another tact. "But - Koga, Toma's _dead! _He can't cause any more trouble! And whatever Naraku had planned, we stopped it!" Shaking her head somewhat, she looked the wolf-demon up and down the length of his body. "Besides, _look _at you! You've got chunks of that crystal _growing from your body!_ And we have no idea what it's _doing _to you!"

Cocking his head to the side, Koga placed his hand to his forehead, as if massaging a headache, when Ayame spoke up. "You know, Kagome has a point. Maybe it _would_ be best if you were to rest for a while, give Michiru more time to figure out what caused this. And then maybe..."

"No. Not going to happen, Ayame," Koga returned gruffly. "We finalize this alliance here and now. That's my _only_ priority right now! Is that understand?"

Ayame opened her mouth to protest, but before she could force a sound out her throat, Yorozuko intoned, "Leave it be, my granddaughter. Koga is right about this. We must complete that which we set out to do this day."

Her face falling with surprise, Ayame stared incredulously at Yorozuko before protesting. "But - grandfather, _why?_ Daisuke's people are injured and Koga...those crystals, they almost killed him! Who knows what they're doing to him right now?"

"Hmph! If you ask me, they seem to be bulking him out quite a bit!" Robai commented with a lopsided grin. "And don't tell me that you didn't notice that yourself! I saw you ogling him all the way back here!"

"Robai!" Ayame protested as her cheeks vividly burned.

"Look, I keep telling you, I feel fine! Great! Better than ever!" Koga insisted with an air of rapidly waning patience. Glancing off to his side, he asked, "Besides, Michiru said everything feels fine with me now. Isn't that right?"

His mouth popping slightly open, Michiru glanced between Koga and Kagome upon realizing that he was being put on the spot. After groaning in dismay for a time, he shrugged and admitted, "I...I think so. The energy in the crystals feels stable now. It's like...the purified Shikigami magic in Kagome's arrow somehow...stabilized your body." As Koga turned to shoot Ayame a triumphant look, the Kururugi boy added, "But I can't be sure if that's a lasting cure, or just a temporary fix for it. I'd need a lot more time to study what's going on inside you to be sure, one way or another."

"Yeah, well, you'll have plenty of time to study me or whatever _after _the meeting," Koga grumbled good-naturedly.

Letting out a heavy groan, Kagome noticed Ayame doing the same when her grandfather glanced her way. "My granddaughter, I understand your concern, but both Koga and Daisuke are doing the right thing. If the alliance is to be accepted by our people, then they cannot allow Toma's interference or Naraku's scheming to delay them."

"But why not?" Shippo wondered, shooting the aged wolf a quizzical look. "Wouldn't your people understand it if they knew the Demon Slayers were attacked?"

"Many would understand, little one. But others would not," Yorozuko explained in a gentle manner. "There could still be those amongst us who remain unconvinced that the Demon Slayers can be the strong allies we know them to be. Which means that they cannot afford to appear weak or vulnerable, no matter the reason. To do so would risk generating doubt and dissension, which we cannot afford."

Again, Ayame looked ready to protest, but this time she was halted by Koga. "Yorozuko's right, Ayame. The instant you start looking weak is the instant somebody decides you're vulnerable. And Daisuke knows that as well. We can't afford to have the Demon Slayers looking like possible targets, especially with the bad hunting and so many of our people hungry."

As Ayame's expression fell even more, Kagome sighed as well as Koga's point became clear. There was still the strong chance that the lingering animosity towards the Slayers, coupled with the critical food situation being endured by the wolf-demons, could ultimately lead to disaster between the two peoples. And that had to be avoided, at all costs. "Alright," she finally conceded with considerable bad grace. "But once this meeting is over and the alliance is settled, I want you to take some time off and get some rest." When Koga looked at her in obvious surprise, the modern girl pressed her advantage. "And I want you to have Michiru, Kaname, and maybe some of the Shikigami Users from the Demon Slayers look you over. Make sure that those crystals don't wind up causing you trouble. Got that?"

Now it was Koga's turn to attempt to protest, and just like Ayame, he was interrupted by another. "That seems most reasonable, young lady," Robai decided with a thoughtful nod. "After all, it's not easy being a full time leader. And we want to make sure that you're in perfect condition, Koga."

"Agreed. I, too, have some concerns about the long-term influence of those crystals," Yorozuko chimed in. "Ayame, perhaps when this is over, you would be willing to tend to Koga? Make sure that he gets plenty of time for rest and recovery?"

"Why...of course, grandfather!" Ayame beamed as she turned from Yorozuko to Koga. "I'll be more than happy to take care of Koga for the next few days."

_And beyond, I'm sure!_ Kagome thought, well aware of the strong emotions that lay behind Ayame's smiling face. _Hopefully, you'll be able to use this time to finally make an honest man - wolf-demon - out of Koga!_ Pausing to wonder what kind of ritual the wolf-demons had in lieu of a wedding, the modern priestess noticed that the alpha wolf was attempting to protest, his mouth opening and closing as half-formed words slipped past his lips. "Now, don't bother trying to argue about your way out of this, Koga!" Kagome told him in a mock-scolding manner. "It's like you said yourself; you can't afford to look weak. Which means that we have to make absolutely certain that those crystals don't wind up causing any problems. Is that understood?"

"But -!" Koga tried again, only for his tongue to fall flat in his mouth when Kagome scowled at him. The two of them looked at each other for a time before the alpha wolf finally deflated. "Okay, okay! I'll be a good little pup and get myself all checked out! You can put away the look now!"

Chuckling at his display of irritation, Kagome couldn't help shake her head in amusement. _I swear, if only he was this easy to manage all the time...InuYasha might actually have a reason to be so jealous of him!_

As this thought ran its course, Kagome gasped in realization. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, but...here!" Coming up to the wolf-demon, she reached into her backpacl pocket. After rummaging around it for a moment, she found what she was looking for. "While you were looking for the others, I found these lying on the ground near what was left of the cocoon," she explained, holding out her hand to Koga, revealing the two Sacred Jewel Shards she had recovered. "I guess they must've come off your legs when the cocoon was destroyed."

"Oh, so _that's _what happened to them!" Koga remarked, studying the glinting fragments.

"Anyway, I thought I'd better give them back to you before InuYasha got back," Kagome explained, not even wanting to imagine the fit the half-demon would have if he actually caught her returning the shards to the demon he apparently viewed as his archrival. "Just do me a favor and don't tell him about this, okay? I don't want to have to deal with him complaining about it."

Koga opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it and narrowed his eyes at the shards. Several seconds passed as he looked from them to Kagome, then back again. "Koga?" Michiru wondered, clearly as perplexed by the wolf-demon's behavior as Kagome was. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothin's wrong," Koga hesitantly replied. "Anyway, um...Kagome, I...I appreciate this, but..."

"But what?" Kagome persisted, unable to understand the wolf-demon's hesitation. "Koga, c'mon! They're _your _shards! Go on, take 'em!"

"No. They're not _my_ shards. Not anymore." Stunned by this declaration, Kagome could only stand there as Koga took her hand, closed it, and shoved the Jewel Shards away. "I want you to take them."

With this request, Koga threw Kagome's mind into utter chaos. She could practically feel her jaw clattering to the ground as the entire world was tossed on its side. "You - you..._what?"_

"You want us...to _take your Shards?"_ Michiru sputtered out, sounding only slightly less staggered than Kagome was. "Koga, are - are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Koga nodded before returning his attention to Kagome. "The only reason I held onto these things is because I knew I needed all the power I could get to so that I could deal with Naraku." Then he glanced down at the crystalline structures marking his frame. "But now I have new powers, and besides, if I hold onto the Jewel Shards, Naraku will come after them again," he continued, turning his gaze towards Ayame and the other wolf-demons. "And with my people and the Demon Slayers at risk, I…I can't afford to keep them any longer."

Kagome didn't say anything to this right away, simply because she could think of nothing to say. The fact was that Koga was right; Naraku would do anything, sacrifice any number of innocents, manipulate and destroy anyone and anything that was luckless to cross his path, all in the name of completing the Shikon Jewel. And as long as Koga held onto them, that made his people a possible target for their monstrous foe.

As soon as this thought ran its course, Kagome sighed and responded, "I understand how you feel, but...don't you think that you're rushing this a bit? You don't even know if these...these new powers are permanent or not!"

"Maybe not, but I'm willing to bet that Michiru or Kaname or one of Daisuke's people will be able to find out for sure while they're busy checking me out," Koga shot back with a knowing look. "Besides, Naraku if Naraku was willing to back Toma, just to get his hands on those Shards, then he's willing to do anything."

"But that might not have anything to do with the Jewel Shards, Koga!" Michiru pointed out as he approached them. "Remember? Kagura said that Naraku sent her capture me and to kill you! She wasn't interested in the Jewel Shards!"

Rolling his head to the side, Koga raised an eyebrow at the Shikigami User. "And you actually expect me to believe _that?"_ he demanded, almost asking with his tone what kind of an idiot Michiru was. "She just realized that she wouldn't be able to get her grimy mitts on these Shards before the mutt and everybody else came back, and so she wanted to get while the getting was good."

"That might be. But Michiru does have a point," Yorozuko commented, nodding in the Shikigami User's direction. "From what we can tell, Naraku invested a considerable amount of time and effort into helping Toma, including arranging the attack on the Demon Slayers. And that means that he had a vested interest in not only obtaining the Jewel Shards, but also insuring that our alliance with the Demon Slayers failed."

"Maybe, maybe not. But one thing's for sure; no matter what other little schemes he might have had cooking, Naraku will definitely come back looking for those Shards. And with all of you at risk, I simply can't afford to take that chance." Returning his eyes to Kagome, Koga gave her a worried look before going on to say. "So I want you to have them, Kagome, but on one condition."

Puzzled by this, Kagome frowned before saying, "Of course, Koga. What is it?"

"I don't want you putting yourself in danger because of these Shards, either. So I want you to take them and send them back to where you come from, far away from Naraku," Koga tersely instructed her. "I don't know what things are like in your time, but I'm certain that the Shards will be safer there than here."

Once again, Kagome's entire world was sent spinning around her. And this time, she wasn't alone for the ride. A moment after Koga had spoken, the meaning of his words slammed into the Kururugi boy with the force of Kagura's Dance of the Dragon. "In...her_ time?"_ Ginta blurted out. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, what're ya talking about?" Hakkaku seconded, sounding as flustered and confused as Kagome felt.

"Just something Kagura said before that caught my attention earlier. Something that I've been thinking about for a while now," Koga explained carefully. "Remember, Kagome?"

Another massive shock hit Kagome's mind, one that left her standing on wobbly knees as she stared at Koga. As the other wolf-demons started making noises of confusion, the modern priestess found herself remembering, and understanding what Koga was talking about. "That's right, I'd almost forgotten," she murmured in a defeated voice. "You heard what Kagura said, didn't you?"

"I did," Koga nodded slowly. "Kagome, I...I know you got a thing for the mutt, but...I'd like to think that you trust me. So...maybe...?"

It was a reasonable question, Kagome realized. And the truth was, she _did _trust Koga, for while he was very much rough around the edges, he had proven himself a good person and a valuable ally. But at the same time, he was asking her to divulge one of the closest kept secrets she and her friends had. A secret whose revelation could have devastating consequences.

Glancing over at Michiru, she found herself met by his blue-grey eyes, eyes that were clearly filled with the same thoughts and concerns as she had. Gulping loudly, Kagome looked away from him and again focused on Koga. "Look, it's...it's not that I don't trust you, but..."

"Hey, Kagome! Michiru!" came a loud, boisterous voice. One that very nearly sent Kagome jumping out of her own skin. And at the same time, was rarely so welcome as it was just then. Whipping about, the modern girl watched as InuYasha marched up to them, Kaname sliding off his back. Beyond him, she could see Kirara approaching, as well as a large, silvery bird carrying somebody in its claws. "Damn, am I glad to see you in one piece!"

"Same here, InuYasha!" Kagome immediately responded, turning halfway towards him. As the half-demon started forward, she glanced at Koga out of the corner of her eyes and muttered, "We'll talk about this later. If he finds out that you know..."

Nodding, Koga answered, "Yeah, I get the idea. Why you put up with that jerk is beyond me."

_Sometimes, I wonder why I put up with this world, period! _Kagome groaned, a throbbing headache taking hold.

* * *

_Oh, great! The scrawny wolf's out of that damned cocoon for what, about half an hour? And already he's getting on Kagome's nerves!_ InuYasha fumed as he watched Kikyos reincarnation massage her temple. _I swear, why does she put up with him?_

Preparing to give the stupid, arrogant bastard that was the bane of his existence exactly what he deserved, InuYasha was about to start forward when a weary groan caught his sensitive ears. Looking about, he noticed Kaname totter to her side, and immediately grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Sorry, InuYasha," Kaname quickly answered, her cheeks coloring with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Just a little dizzy, that's all."

InuYasha studied Kaname for a moment. "You probably pushed yourself too hard," he finally decided, glancing from her to Kagome. The modern priestess was approaching the two of them, a worried look on her face. "Hey, Kagome, could you help me out here?"

"Uh, sure!" Kagome replied in a higher-pitched voice than was normal for her. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Did something happen?" Michiru asked, a similar look of concern on his face. "Kaname, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy, that's all," Kaname answered, waving aside their concerns.

Nodding to this, Kagome replied, "I'm not surprised. After everything that's happened so far, I feel I could fall asleep without even lying down first." Kaname responded to this with a wan smile, one that was weighed down by a considerable amount of exhaustion. "So...how are you doing otherwise?"

"You didn't get hurt or anything, did you?" Michiru asked, coming up alongside his wearied sibling.

"I'm okay, bro," Kaname assured him with as much energy as she could muster. Which after everything that had happened that day, wasn't a great deal.

_No big surprise there. Shikigami or not, she's still only human,_ InuYasha frowned, thinking back to how hard she had been fighting, both against Toma and at the fort. _Besides...she's never had to deal with humans being killed before. Never heard them screaming in pain, fighting for their lives... _Recalling how hard such experiences had hit Kagome and Michiru, the half-demon could only look at her, and be grateful that she was holding up as well as she was.

As these thoughts weighed heavily on his mind, InuYasha glanced between the Kururugi twins. "Okay, uh...Michiru? Could you...take Kaname, and..."

Trailing off helplessly, InuYasha was relieved when the Kururugi boy nodded and came up alongside his sister. "C'mon, Kaname," Michiru murmured, placing his arm around her. "Why don't we sit back and relax for a little bit."

A slight, hesitant groan sounding in her throat, Kaname finally sighed and nodded. "I guess I am a little tired. Thanks, bro."

Satisfied that Kaname was being looked after, InuYasha turned his attention to another to another human female. "What about you, Kagome? Are you alright?" the half-demon wondered in a gentle tone. "When I heard about Kagura, I..."

"Don't worry. I got few bumps and bruises, that's all," Kagome reported in a weary, dismissive fashion. "Besides, with the three of us together...it really wasn't that tough."

"That's right, mutt-boy!" came a boisterous voice that frayed InuYasha's nerves every time he heard it. "Kagura took off almost the second I got blasted out of that crappy crystal! Not that I blame her, of course!"

Koga's, short, arrogant, officious declaration instantly caused InuYasha's temper to flare. "Really? And what was it that caused her to take off, scrawny wolf?" the half-demon sneered as he turned to face Koga. "Your stench or your ugly..._huh?"_

His vocal chords utterly failing him, InuYasha found himself staring in shock at Koga, and to the half-demon's dismay, it was obvious that the word 'scrawny' was something that he could no longer be described as. The alpha wolf's muscles were now large and firm, while not so large as to detract from his overall speed. On top of that, sections of crystal now grew from his body like living armor. _Damn..._ he thought, recalling the report Michiru had relayed to them through Kaname. _I know he said something had happened to the damned fleabag, but...!_

A mocking chuckle broke into InuYasha's thoughts, once again sending his blood into a boil. "What's the matter, little mutt?" Koga asked in disgustingly taunting manner. "Jealous of my new look?" Emitting another mocking laugh, the wolf-demon flexed his right arm, grinning even more at the sizeable bicep this produced. "Of course, it's not like I could blame you, but..."

"Jealous?" InuYasha snarled, Koga's words very nearly sending plumes of steam erupting from his ears. Balling up his trembling fist, he shot back, "The day I'm ever jealous of a worthless scrap of a wolf like you is the day I -!"

"InuYasha, sit boy!" The half-demon had just enough to freeze up at the tone in Kagome's voice before the Beads of Subjugation kicked in, sending him crashing to the ground.

Stung by the pain of the abrupt crash, as well as the grains of dirt in his eyes, nose, and mouth, InuYasha looked up at Kagome. He opened his mouth to protest when Kaname cried out, "Kagome! What'd you do _that _for?"

"That's just what I wanted to know!" InuYasha protested, shooting a killing glare at Kagome.

"In case you've forgotten, InuYasha, we've got more important things to deal with than your attitude problem!" Kagome declared, her arms folded before her chest. Koga promptly started chuckling, which earned him a scowl from the reborn priestess. "And that goes for you, too, Koga!"

While Koga gaped at Kagome with a look of shock adorning his face, another voice chuckled in amusement. "It would seem that the young priestess has equal amounts of power and wisdom," Daisuke commented as he approached the group, Kokoro following a short distance behind. "Even if her methods are a bit...heavy-handed."

Opening her mouth to protest, Kagome's expression suddenly changed from annoyance to surprise. "Wait a minute...how'd you know that...?"

"That you're a priestess?" Daisuke concluded with an amused look. "Lady Kagome, I've long since learned to look beyond the physical world. To see with my heart, and not just my eyes. And while my eyes see a young maiden, my heart can feel the extraordinary spiritual strength dwelling within you." Then the veteran Slayer quirked the corner of his lips and added, "And, of course, during his visits with us, Koga has often mentioned a powerful priestess whose clothes mark her as being a visitor from a foreign land. He's spoken quite fondly of you."

His cheeks coloring somewhat at this, Koga scowled at his friend and groaned, "Aw, Daisuke!"

"And now that I have your attention, my friend, it is time that we spoke," Daisuke commented slyly as he approached the wolf-demon. Looking his friend up and down, the veteran Slayer placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you up and about. When I heard about what happened, I feared the worst."

"Eh, you don't have to worry about me," Koga grinned, his embarrassment already forgotten. "I'm not the kinda guy that'll lie down and play dead for anybody."

Nodding thoughtfully, Daisuke replied, "That's true, but still, given the events of late, you'll understand my caution." Glancing over Koga's body, the Slayer leader frowned at the various changes to his form. "You've gone through a great transformation, my friend. I can sense the power that now flows through you."

Some of Koga's typical arrogance returning, he smirked and replied, "Yeah, it sure is something else, ain't it?"

"It is. But power isn't always a good thing, especially if you don't understand it," Daisuke cautioned him with a knowing look. "Later on, I suggest that you let some of my people examine you. Just to make sure that..."

"I was already planning doing that," Koga broke in, casting a glance back at Kagome, then his fellow wolf-demons. "Besides, I've already gotten enough nagging about that as it is. I don't need you pitching in as well."

"Just so long as you take care of yourself, Koga. I've already lost too many good friends this day. I wouldn't want to lose you as well." The alpha wolf paused to consider these words, and though he looked like he was going to say something obnoxious, he instead kept his mouth shut and simply nodded. "Also, I must thank you for sending your friends to our aide. You should know that they all fought valiantly on our behalf." Then Daisuke cast a glance at InuYasha, who was already back on his feet. "Including those that you make light of."

Groaning heavily, Koga shook his head before retorting, "Daisuke, you're a great warrior and all, but I'm _really _not in the mood for one of your lectures! I mean, damn!"

Nodding, Daisuke answered, "I would also like to thank you for sending the additional wolf-demons that you had accompany the others. They also fought well against Naraku's forces." Heaving a heavy breath, the veteran Slayer pressed his lips together. "I'm afraid that they were severely injured. However, I have my best healers tending to their wounds. They should recover soon enough."

"And we thank you for that, Daisuke," Yorozuko interjected, drawing the eyes of Koga and a few others. "It'll do them good to experience human compassion, as well as their healing." The aged wolf seemed to smile slightly before going on to say, "It is one thing to hear tales of something. It is quite another to experience it for one's self."

"That's very true." Then Daisuke heaved a heavy breath, and gave Koga a concerned look. "However, that being said, I'm afraid that there's still a great deal of work ahead of us, my friend. We have much to discuss."

"I know. We have to settle the alliance right away," Koga, finally getting serious. "Now, Robai and Yorozuko and me, we've been talking about some ground rules for how our people will be dealing with each other, and..."

"I'm not talking about the alliance, Koga. At least, not directly," Daisuke informed him. "I'm afraid that we have more...immediate concerns."

"More _immediate concerns?"_ Koga repeated incredulously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we have some bad news, Koga," Miroku reported, prompting the others to turn towards him. "Although we were successful in driving off Naraku's forces, we weren't able to save the fort itself."

"What?" Koga got out, looking querulously at the monk. "Wait...are you saying..."

Nodding sadly, Sango swallowed, clearing the bile from her throat before explaining, "I'm afraid that...the fort was severely damaged in the battle."

Sitting up at this revelation, Michiru asked, "Really? H-how bad is it, Sango?"

"Bad enough," Sango solemnly responded. "The outer walls were badly burned, and one of the corner towers was completely destroyed."

"Meaning that anything that wants to get in can," Daisuke reported, his voice low and grim. "To make matters worse, all four of the barrier stones that protected the village were destroyed by Naraku's forces."

"What? For real?" A moment later, Koga's eyes went wide with realization, then narrowed with hatred. "Aw, dammit! _Kagura!"_ he spat in a voice dripping with loathing. "You mean _she's _the one who wiped out your barrier?"

"No. I'm afraid that our situation is far more sinister than that." With that, Daisuke began to tell them of the events preceding Naraku's attack. How a Demon Slayer standing watch in one of the towers in which the one of barrier stones was housed had alerted them to oncoming demons, and had then proceeded to shatter the stone. "Once the demons had invaded, they lost no time in destroying two more of the stones, and we were forced to destroy the fourth one ourselves."

"So...the fort's completely vulnerable?" Koga exclaimed, his face falling with shock. When Daisuke nodded, the alpha wolf frowned and asked, "What about this traitor of yours? I hope you didn't let him get away with what he did!"

"He didn't get away, but it wasn't a Demon Slayer that put an end to him," Daisuke explained in a sour voice. "Less than a minute after he destroyed the stone, the demons were able to destroy the tower he was in. He was killed instantly."

"Wow. Talk about your instant karma!" Hakkaku commented in a wry voice.

"He sure had it coming," Ginta nodded.

"Wait a minute. Are you serious?" Robai grumbled, arching an eyebrow at the Demon Slayer. "You're telling us that one of your own people decided for no reason whatsoever to set himself and everyone else in your village to be wiped out?"

Shooting Robai an incredulous look, Koga growled, "Hey, old man! Daisuke wouldn't lie about something that!"

"I wasn't accusing him of _lying_, stupid!" Robai quickly shot back. "However, given everything Koga's said about you, Daisuke, I would certainly have thought you more intelligent to simply assume this man a traitor and leave it at that! Especially given everything that's been happening?"

A puzzled sound escaped Koga's mouth, one that was repeated when Daisuke nodded and informed them, "You're right. There is a great deal that is suspicious about this, as well as his actions."

"What do you mean, Daisuke?" Kagome asked slowly.

"To put it simply, while he was not in favor of our impending alliance, before this morning, he had never demonstrated the willingness to carry out such a heinous act. Because if he had, you can rest assured that I would never have allowed him access to the barrier stones," Daisuke tersely explained. "And then there's the timing of it all."

"Agreed. The attacks by both Toma and Naraku's forces...they're simply too well coordinated to be a coincidence," Miroku explained, the wheels in his head clearly turning. "Also, we have to take into account the possibility that Naraku was somehow manipulating the Slayer responsible for this."

"Manipulating?" Ayame frowned. "You mean, Naraku might have made a deal with him like he did with Toma?"

"No, I think it's possible that Naraku did something far subtler. And insidious," Miroku explained, his mind working ever faster. "I think he had Kanna take your companion's soul. Allowing her to control his body."

A tiny gasp and a slight widening of his eyes were the only signs of surprise Daisuke gave. "Naraku commands such demons?"

As Miroku nodded, Kagome frowned and countered, "But, Miroku, that doesn't make any sense! Even if Kanna had taken control of one of the Demon Slayers that way, they'd've noticed something was wrong almost right away!"

Nodding, Shippo piped up, "Yeah! When Kanna takes somebody's soul, they're like zombies! They go like..." The little fox then made his eyes as wide as he could and let his mouth hang open. "You know, like that!"

"I agree that's how Kanna's victims behaved before. But perhaps that's not the case anymore." Leaving Shippo to look questioningly at him, Miroku looked over at the Kururugi twins. "Michiru, in your message to Kaname, you indicated that Kagura had demonstrated new powers in her battle with you?"

Nodding, Michiru replied, "She was able to break through the barrier I'd set up to protect us. She also created a cyclone around that blocked our attacks."

"She did the same with me," Koga added somewhat uncertainly. "But so what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"A great deal, if I'm correct," Miroku told him. "When Naraku first resurfaced after our last battle with him, he indicated that he had learned some things from Utsugi, who was a Shikigami Master of considerable power. In which case..."

"In which case, it's possible that Kagura and Kanna have learned new techniques based on Utsugi's Shikigami magic," Sango murmured, her voice rising with realization. "Kagura gained new wind-based powers, and Kanna..."

"The increased ability to manipulate a person whose soul she'd captured. To the point where she can make them act completely natural, so much so that they're possession goes completely unnoticed, even by people who know them well," Miroku concluded.

There was a heavy silence as the group considered this. "That's an...interesting theory, Miroku," Daisuke finally decided with a thoughtful look. "But that's all it is; a theory."

"A theory that fits the facts at hand, and is supported by Kagura's own display of new abilities," Miroku countered evenly. "Don't forget, Daisuke, we have battled Naraku and his incarnations several times in the past. We know their powers every bit as well as we do our own. And Kagura has never once displayed abilities such as those she used tonight." Glancing over at Sango, the monk concluded, "The only logical explanation is that she now wields new powers. And if that's the case with her, then there's no reason not to assume that Kanna's powers have also been augmented."

While InuYasha wasn't especially fond of Miroku, he couldn't help but agree with what he was saying. Kagura outright hated Naraku, and wanted more than anything to be free of him, to the point where she had been willing to work with them in order to achieve her goal. And if Naraku was willing to grant her new powers, than he certainly would do the same for Kanna, the one incarnation of his that had proven to be mindlessly loyal to him.

As this thought ran its course, InuYasha watched as Daisuke shifted his eyes in Sango's direction. The woman warrior subtly nodded, to which the veteran Slayer frowned. "Very well. Until we learn otherwise, we will assume that your theory is correct," Daisuke finally decided before turning towards Koga. "And if need be, that will be what we tell your fellow wolf-demons."

"Sounds like a plan to me. But I think it'd be best if they didn't know about that," Koga commented. "We want to give people reasons to _accept _this alliance, not look at the Demon Slayers like they're weak or incompetent or worse."

"Agreed. However, we seem to be getting away from our current situation," Daisuke noted somberly. "The fact remains that our home was extensively damaged in the battle. Meaning that we are now exceedingly vulnerable."

A heavy silence fell on them, one that was eventually broken when Kagome asked, "Well...can't you fix the fort? Replace the barrier stones, and...?"

"We could, given enough time," Daisuke acknowledged, the tone of his voice making it clear that it wasn't that simple. Something he confirmed when he looked squarely at Kagome, and added, "However, time is something we don't have much of. Once the other tribes of demons in the area learn how vulnerable we are, they will lose no time in moving against us."

"And that won't take long, I'm afraid," Yorozuko interjected. "The tiger-demons, boar-demons, bat-demons, and all the others have ample reason to hate Daisuke and his people. And given that we've already established that the assault on the fort was orchestrated by Naraku..."

"Then all he has to do is spread the word that the Slayers' fort has been trashed, and they'll be all over them," InuYasha muttered hatefully, feeling his blood burn with hatred with the foul monstrosity that was their nemesis.

"Agreed. And with our losses and injuries, I can't see how we can possibly stand up against them for long," Daisuke admitted, clenching his fists. "Making matters worse that we lost much of our supplies in the battle. Food, medicine, weapons..." Heaving a deep breath, the veteran looked squarely at Koga before saying, "All we have left are what little we had stored in the caves beneath the fort, and that won't last long. Not if we have to defend ourselves from the other tribes in the area."

Nodding his understanding, Koga told him, "Hey, no problem, Daisuke! We'll help you through this! You just tell me what you need, and -!"

"That won't work, you idiot!" Robai shouted. Jolted by this, Koga turned towards the elderly wolf-demon, who rolled his eyes incredulously. "Didn't you just say that we want our people to see the Slayers as being strong? Not like easy meat?"

Wincing at this, Koga then growled, "Then what are we supposed to do? Just sit back and watch as the Slayers get massacred by all the other tribes? Tribes that have been trying to wipe _us _out?"

"Of course not, Koga," Ayame told him in far more gentle fashion. "He's just saying that...we need to find another way of doing this."

"And we have to do in a way that allows the Demon Slayers to retain their reputation. One that allows them to remain strong in the eyes of our people," Yorozuko intoned evenly. "Otherwise, this alliance will never survive."

Blinking a few times, Koga then growled lowly before placing his hand to his head. "I don't believe this," he muttered sourly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We've come all this way, only to stopped by _this?"_

"We're not stopped, Koga," Daisuke broke in, his voice intense and powerful. "I don't care what the odds are, I'm not going to give up, not so long as one of my people looks to me for guidance." When Koga met his gaze, the veteran Slayer continued, "We know what the problem is. All we have to do now is find a solution."

"Well, if anybody's got any ideas, now's the time," InuYasha growled lowly. "Because Naraku sure isn't going to sit back and wait until we're ready for him."

His features twisting into a contemptuous snarl, Koga looked as if he was going to say something stupid to the half-demon. But even as InuYasha was readying himself for yet another war of insults, the idiot wolf gritted his teeth before turning away. "Okay, so what we do? What do your people need, Daisuke?"

"A defensible shelter," Daisuke immediately answered. "The caves under the fort won't protect us for long. We need a safe, secure location where we can allow our wounded to heal, as well as create a new set of barrier stones. Once we have those, we can either effect repairs on the fort, or begin construction of a new one somewhere else."

"Alright, alright. So...where could we find a place like that?" Koga wondered.

"Another set of caves?" Hakkaku suggested hopefully.

"None nearby, I'm afraid. At least, none that are available," Daisuke reported. "The nearest suitable caves are the home of a tribe of bat-demons. And they won't be willing to help us."

While Hakkaku was groaning in defeat, Shippo wondered, "What about your old fort, Sango? That's still standing, right?"

"That's right, but it's too small. Much smaller than Daisuke's fort," Sango gently countered. "On top of that, it's too far away. I don't see how we could transport everybody there. Not before the other demon tribes start coming after them."

"So what we need is a shelter that can be readily defended from marauding demons and other possible enemies, that is both nearby and not already occupied," Miroku gathered, nodding thoughtfully as he did so. "Can anybody think of something like that?"

One by one, each of them there looked from one from the other, searching their faces for any possibilities, anything that could help them overcome the odds set against them. Until a voice of hope was heard in the form of Ayame calling out, "I have an idea!"

As Koga whipped about to face the redhead, followed shortly by everyone else there, Daisuke asked, "And what would that be?"

Instead of answering right away, Ayame turned to Yorozuko and asked, "Grandpa, do you remember the eastern caves?"

"You mean the caves at the far end of our mountains?" Yorozuko gathered, to which Ayame nodded. "Of course. But what about them?"

"Well...they're empty, aren't they?" Ayame prodded hopefully. "None of our people use them, right?"

"To my knowledge, that is correct." Then Yorozuko frowned slightly before asking, "Ayame...are you suggesting...?"

"Wait a minute!" InuYasha broke in, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Are you crazy or just stupid?" When Ayame and Yorozuko simply looked at him, the half-demon snorted incredulously. "You're actually suggesting the Demon Slayers actually _move in _with you mangy wolves?"

Stung by this insinuation, Ayame groaned before answering, "Well...they wouldn't actually be moving in _with_ us."

"Indeed. The eastern caves are located at the far end of the mountains, far from the caves that we use," Yorozuko explained. "They lie at the base of a sheer cliff, and they don't lead to the rest of the caves in the mountains. We don't use them, simply because they are so difficult to access from the caves that we _do _use."

"That still makes them damned easy to get to for any scrawny wolf with an empty stomach!" InuYasha protested, focusing on Yorozuko.

"A valid point, InuYasha. But at the same time, the eastern caves are still considered to be part of our territory. And thus, the Slayers wouldn't have to worry about the other tribes in the area. That is, unless they're willing to risk an all-out war with our people over them," Yorozuko keenly countered. "I admit that it's not an ideal solution, but it _is _a feasible one."

"And what about making sure that the Demon Slayers don't come off as being weak?" InuYasha tried again, unable to see why they didn't realize that what they were considering could only end in disaster. "If they show up, begging for shelter from you scrawny wolves, they might as well dunk themselves in sauce and put themselves out to roast!"

"Nobody's going to be begging from anyone, you smart-mouthed young pup!" Robai countered easily. "All we have to do is put it in the right perspective!"

_"The right perspective?"_ InuYasha repeated, feeling as if he were either losing his mind, or was the only sane person remaining in a world filled with idiots. "What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?"

The only answer he got to this was a cunning smile from Yorozuko. "We came here to negotiate the exact terms of our alliance, didn't we?" the aged wolf finally said. "As such, Koga...perhaps you had some concerns regarding the distance between the Demon Slayers' home, and our own?"

"I did?" Koga asked, a blank look on his face. A beat passed as he and Yorozuko studied each other, and then suddenly the alpha wolf's face lit up with comprehension. "Oh, riiiight...!" Glancing between the two wolf-demons, wondering what the hell Yorozuko meant, InuYasha then watched as Koga turned to Daisuke and commented, "After all, what good does it do us to have allies who can't get to us when we need them?"

"Something that works both ways," Daisuke retorted, seeming to have picked up on whatever Yorozuko had said without speaking. "After all, as fast you wolf-demons might be, there are other tribes that are even faster, and can attack from the air."

Snorting loudly at this, Koga then countered, "Oh, yeah? And what about our plans to trade with each other? It doesn't do us any good if we have to cover for you when you're shipping weapons to us!"

"That sounds more like an excuse to me," Daisuke countered, his amused expression at odds with his irritated voice. "Besides, I have less faith in the wolf-demons' ability to make good on your promises! Or have you forgotten about the furs and demon bones that you agreed to share with us as a part of our agreement?"

"I've forgotten nothing of the sort!" Koga sneered, his voice broken up by a momentary giggle. "But I do think that you'd have an easier time making good on your promise if your people lived...closer to us."

Pulling back in faux shock, Daisuke then demanded, "Move my people? Just to make things more convenient for yours?"

"Why not? From what I've heard, there's nothing left of that fort of yours but a pile of _ash!"_ Koga sneered in a taunting voice that was too amused to be taken seriously. "Besides, those caves are big and spacious! Plenty of room for your people to move on in, until you can get around to building a new fort."

Sporting a badly suppressed smirk, Daisuke wondered, "And what's to stop your people from treating those caves as a your own personal pantry?"

"Simple. The area surrounding the eastern caves is a wide open space. No cover, no place to hide for miles around them," Koga explained, his expression growing less serious. "Even the blindest Slayer amongst you could spot one of us trying to slip in there! Heck, if you wanted to, you could even booby-trap the area! Fill the entire area with deathtraps, if that helps you sleep better!" Then he cocked his head to the side, and added, "That should give you plenty of time to whip up more of those fancy barrier stones of yours!"

"Oh, really?" Daisuke muttered in an almost laughing voice. "And do I have your word that your people will not interfere with us, should I agree to this request? Because if I see any wolf-demons in the area while we are in the process of moving, I will not hesitate to attack them."

"Are you saying that I can't control my own people?" Koga demanded in mock horror. "If they're so stupid as to come around when I tell them not to, then they _deserve _to be blown to hell!"

"That's good, because that is exactly where we will send them if we have to!" Daisuke told him, this statement punctuated by a few more giggles.

"Are you saying that you accept my terms?" Koga inquired, barely getting his words out from between the biggest grin InuYasha could recall seeing.

"Only out of convenience, Koga. Don't delude yourself into thinking otherwise!" Daisuke declared, his own perfectly controlled exterior faltering more and more. "And one more thing! I don't want to see a single wolf-demon anywhere near the eastern caves until our new fort is complete! Because if I do, I will have no choice but to assume that they are there with hostile intent!"

"Oh, yeah? And what if we want to contact you, huh?" Koga countered, laughing as he did. "I'm not going to all this trouble for the fun of it!"

"If you wish to communicate with us, send Ayame, or appoint a designated messenger of some kind!" Daisuke sneered, the ire in his voice and the smirk he wore at war with each other. "I'm sure you can find someone to do the job, assuming you're not up to the task!"

"Not up to the task?" Koga chuckled, rolling his eyes as he did so. "The day I'm _not _up to the task is the I -!"

_"I don't believe this!"_ InuYasha howled, unable to take any of more of the idiocy being displayed before him. As the others turned to face him, the half-demon glared at the two morons that were supposed to be the leaders of their respective peoples. "You mean you actually expect people to believe this pile of crap?"

"Hey, back off, mutt!" Koga sneered, his good mood instantly broken. "It's not like we have a lot of options here, okay?"

Nodding, Daisuke seconded, "Agreed. If my people are going to have any chance of survival, then we have to move to a secure location, and quickly. One that is easily defended, and is unlikely to be attacked at least until we have recovered and are ready for battle once more. And these caves would seem to be our only option."

"That may be, but InuYasha does have a point," Michiru commented worriedly. "Do you really think you can convince the wolf-demons that you're moving because of the alliance, and not...?"

Studying Michiru as he trailed off, Daisuke heaved a deep breath before admitting, "It's not a matter of whether or not we _think_ we can do this, my friend. We _have _to convince the wolf-demons that we're moving of our own volition, not our vulnerability." The cannon-wielder then turned to Koga and declared, "And we can't waste time trying to come up with something more effective. The sooner we start moving our people, the better, before our enemies start coming after us."

"Right," Koga concurred. "Now all we need is an audience for our little performance!"

"We already have one of those. What we need is to rehearse this little act of ours _before_ we perform for them." Then Daisuke gave a wry smile and shot a knowing glance at Koga out of the corner of his eyes. "I don't think we'll be able to convince them if we're smirking halfway through the play."

"That's for sure," Kagome commented with an impish smile. "Besides, I'm pretty sure we can spare an hour or two for practice."

"That sounds about right," Daisuke agreed before returning his focus to Koga. "And while we're doing that, why don't you show me these caves of yours?" The alpha wolf shot his friend a confused look, to which the veteran warrior responded, "If I'm going to tell my people that the eastern caves will be a safe place for us to live, then I have to know this for myself. See them for myself." The veteran Slayer's expression sharpened, like a sword that was being held at the ready. "I won't advocate this place as a new home for our people. Not unless I'm certain that it truly _can_ behome."

His brows furrowing, Koga glared at Daisuke for a time, as if insulted by his request. But within moments, he sighed wearily before replying, "Eh, I guess I can't blame ya for feeling that way. Truth be told...I guess if I was in your position, I'd be doing the same thing."

"I know that you would. We have to be responsible, Koga. For it's not just _our _lives that are affected by the decisions we make." As the alpha wolf nodded, Daisuke smiled and looked back towards his partner. "Come, Kokoro. Let's go with Koga, and investigate these caves." The silvery phoenix gave an affirmative squawk and flapped his powerful wings, easily rising into the air. "Sango, do me a favor and keep an eye on things here. If anything happens while we're away, I expect you and Kirara to take care of it."

"Of course," Sango replied with Kirara seconding this with a determined meow.

Smiling in a nostalgic manner, Daisuke looked for a long time. "I swear, you've grown up so much since I last saw you," he commented as Kokoro hovered overhead, grabbing hold of a set of straps on the veteran Slayer's uniform. "I look forward to our time together, Sango. I'm sure that we have much to catch up on."

"I know," Sango replied as Kokoro lifted the veteran Slayer up into the air. "Be careful, Daisuke."

The Slayer's leader nodded, and looked up at his partner. "Onward, Kokoro," Daisuke instructed the silvery phoenix. "I'm sure Koga will have no trouble catching up with us."

"Catching up?" Koga repeated incredulously as Kokoro lifted his partner up and away from them. "Don't kid yourself, Daisuke! _You're _the one who's gonna have trouble catching up once I leave you in my _dust!"_ Then turned towards Robai and declared, "Hey, keep an eye on things for me, old man! I'll be back once I'm done showing Daisuke around the caves...and force-feeding him and that bird of his some humility!"

"Alright! But do us a favor and don't make him choke on his own pride!" Robai snorted laughingly. "That's a prickly meal if there ever was one, and some folks have slit their own throats rather than try and choke it down!"

Koga just laughed at that. "Don't worry! I won't embarrass him _too_ much!" the scrawny wolf boasted as he turned towards Kagome. "Well, I'll be seeing you all later! Bye!"

InuYasha growled, and was fully prepared to shred some of the scrawny wolf's overinflated ego with a few scathing remarks. But even as he opened his mouth, Koga seemed to blur and a rush of wind surrounded him. The sudden gust caused the half-demon to blink automatically. Then a forceful gale was heard, and when InuYasha opened his eyes, Koga had already disappeared. "What the- ?" was all he had time to blurt out before air rushed in to fill the vacuum the wolf-demon had left in his passing, very nearly knocking him over in the process.

As InuYasha forced himself to remain on his feet, he heard Kagome making sounds of resistance as well. Looking over at her, the half-demon was met with an apologetic smile as she commented, "Well...we did warn you that Koga had...changed a bit, right?"

Growling deep in his throat, InuYasha looked from her to the trail that Koga had left with his passing. "Yeah, well...figures he'd be even better at running away!" he sneered in a dismissive voice that even he could recognize as being of the 'sour grapes' variety. When Kagome chuckled at this, a sound that stung the half-demon, he snorted loudly before deciding, "Anyway, I don't see what you're so happy about! It's not like this crazy plan of theirs is gonna work!"

Her amusement cut short, Kagome rolled her eyes grumbling, "Look, I know you're not happy about this, InuYasha, but we don't have any other choice!" Then she snorted loudly and added, "Besides, it's not like you had any better ideas!"

"_Anything _would be better than _this _one!" InuYasha declared vehemently. "They really think they can sweet-talk those scrawny wolves into this? Yeah, right! As if!" Turning away and sticking his nose into the air, the half-demon concluded, "There's no way they'll ever be able to pull this one off! It's just not happening! And that's that!"

* * *

"There you go, my friend," beamed a petite human. "You should be feeling better any moment now."

"Uh, yeah," answered Yagura, one of the few surviving followers of Toma. A wolf-demon who could only sit and watch as the strange human who called herself Kei finished applying a strange smelling salve to his wounds. Wounds that already felt much better as the medicine did its work. "Er...thank you. The pain's already going away."

Nodding, Kei told him, "That's good. Now, just let me finish bandaging you up. We don't want your injuries to become infected." Sounds of agreement escaping his lips, Yagura simply sat back and watched as the human went about her work. Her tender skin mercifully soft to his tormented form.

Humans. As long as Yagura could remember, humans for the most part had been nothing more than simple prey to him, along with the other wolf-demons of his tribe. They stalked them as they worked their simple little fields, tending their beasts of burden, and slaying both people and animals with equal pleasure, indulging in the taste of their flesh. Ignoring their screams and pleadings for mercy, with some of his friends savoring the fear the wolf-demons inspired in their prey. At other times, they had been their enemies, usually in the form of Demon Slayers, fighting to deny them their right to hunt, to eat. To survive.

And on that very day, on two separate occasions, Yagura had seen humans smiling kindly at him. First the Shikigami User with her strange clothes and forgiving heart, and now this strange creature, whose gentle eyes seemed to see through things. Like she could see straight into the depths of his soul, and see everything that he was. And he could tell by her scent that she felt no fear, no hatred of his kind. Only a simple, tender kindness...and mercy.

As amazing as this was for him, this was made even more incredible by the fact that Yagura wasn't alone in receiving such kindness. As he rested in the caves that were hidden beneath the Demon Slayer fort, human warriors and wolf-demons were being treated for their injuries, treatment that was doled out to them in equal amounts. All around him, his friends and companions that had been exiled along with Toma were getting their wounds bandaged up, receiving words of kindness and reassurance from spiritualists, Shikigami Users, and even humans who seemed to possess no powers of their own. Many of them injured themselves, but not letting this stop them from helping those in need.

Still struggling to comprehend this, Yagura was brought back to the present when Kei announced, "There. All done." Startled, the wolf-demon looked down at his bandaged arm even as the spiritualist gently secured it in place. "Now, I want you to take it easy, and give yourself a chance to heal." Yagura numbly nodded to this. "Listen, I still have others that I have to tend to, but if you need any help, please, let me know."

Somewhat disappointed that he would no longer be enjoying the gentle woman's attention, Yagura replied, "Uh...of course. No problem." Kei rewarded him with another of her smiles before standing. Without another word, she started away, already searching for someone else in need of her aid.

As he watched the spiritualist continue her work, Yagura was stung by a grating voice sneering, "Gee, why don't you take her as your mate, while you're at it!"

"Kuroda!" growled another of his fellows.

"Well, look at him, Baki!" Kuroda growled back. "He was staring at that human like a lovelorn little puppy!"

His cheeks coloring somewhat, Yugara shot back, "I was _not!"_ Despite himself, he then glanced over at Kei, who was still tending to the wounded, then forced himself to look down at the stone ground he sat on. "I was just..."

"Just what? Seeking the hand of a human?" Kuroda hissed mockingly. "A nice little human who'll be worn out and decrepit in a few short years?"

Wincing at this thought, at the idea of Kei old and tired, Yugura was mercifully freed of that image when Baki growled, "Cut it out, Kuroda! This isn't the time for that!" Then he cocked his head to the side and added, "Besides, wolf-demons aren't so long-lived that we can look down on the humans like that, or have you forgotten?"

This certainly set Kuroda back, and with good reason. Though strong and swift as the wolves they fought alongside of and lived with, wolf-demons did still age like mortal creatures. They didn't enjoy the century-spanning longevity that some of the more powerful demons had been blessed with. Their lifespans, while fairly long, were still close to those of humans. "Maybe so," Kuroda finally muttered, "but she's still not one of us! Any other time, she'd try to kill you where you stand!"

"Oh, shut up!" Yagura muttered sourly. "She's not our enemy!"

"Isn't she?" Kuroda growled before glancing at the humans as they continued their work. "She's a Demon Slayer, Yagura! How many times have we fought them when we were hunting, huh?"

"Hunting _humans!"_ Yagura shot back, unable to take any more of this. "We may have just been hunting, but we were still hunting their people!" Sniffing loudly, he then added, "What, are you saying that humans can't protect their own people from being eaten?"

"I'm saying that you shouldn't be so sweet on them," Kuroda growled, his eyes shifting from Yagura to the Demon Slayers working nearby. "They're still human, after all."

Responding with a heavy frown, Yagura then glanced over at the humans there. It was true that he had seen several ugly looks directed at himself and the other wolf-demons. But that had been all they had been subjected to. "Maybe, but they didn't have to treat our wounds!" he muttered, surveying the other wolf-demons there. "I mean, look at Seta over there! He couldn't even move when the battle was over! And they brought him down, possibly even saved his life!"

"That's right!" Baki wondered with growing annoyance. "Besides, if you hate them so much, then why are you here? You didn't have to come here and fight with us! You could've just run away!"

"And where would I have run _to, _you idiot?" Kuroda shot back. "We're exiles, remember? We go back to the mountains, we're dead! Go to another tribe? Also dead!" Exhaling sharply, the hateful wolf-demon sat back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. "The only ones we can count on are ourselves, thanks to that bastard, Toma!"

Shuddering at the mention of that name, Yagura heaved a heavy sigh as he found himself thinking back to another time. A time when Toma wasn't a name he associated with a nightmare, a beast that would gladly destroy everything in order to get what he wanted. He had been just another wolf-demon.

But at the same time, Toma had been a different breed of wolf-demon. They had all known that the tribe was facing serious problems; animals falling sick, other tribes attempting to stake a claim to their territory. All of these things that the elders had no solution to, something that Toma constantly called them on. His frequent lectures of their tribal leaders as being ineffectual and unwilling to take action on behalf of their tribe quickly became the stuff of gossip, and later on, of legend.

Yagura hadn't intentionally sought Toma out, like many of his kin had. He had listened to the tales of Toma's plans to revitalize their tribe in passing, interested but not really impressed with them. After all, it was one thing to say that one had a bold plan of action; it was quite another to actually act on it, to make it work. To really make a difference. However, one of his friends, a lively youth by the name of Mizuki, had done so, and had been impressed by Toma's bold speeches, his determination. Impressed enough that he had pleaded for Yagura to come with him, to attend a meeting being held by Toma and those loyal to him. A chance for him to explain his goals for their people, as well as his plans to make them strong once again. And Yagura, after much pestering and pleading from his friend, had eventually decided to humor him.

That had soon proven to be the worst mistake of his life. For on that night, he and the others had gone to the eastern caves, where the meeting was being held. There they would have the benefit of privacy, and wouldn't risk being overheard by anyone else. This alone should have tipped Yagura off that something was wrong, but it didn't. He simply never imagined that any wolf-demon would turn against the tribe. Would actually do the things that Toma had done. That one of his people could ever be so utterly insane.

But over the course of the meeting, it quickly became clear that Toma was indeed mad, or at least not quite sane. He had bragged and boasted about the need for brutality, for the wolf-demons to become so powerful so as to crush all the other tribes out there. He had condemned Koga's plans for alliance, of pandering those inferior to them, and gone on about his plans to gather the deadly beasts that he would then break to his will. To terrorize everyone, including their own people, into submission.

Mizuki had been horrified when Toma revealed his true colors, and Yagura had been sickened. He had wanted to leave that den of nightmares, but before he could, another of his people had called Toma out for the monster he was. That he was sickened and disgusted and he would have no further part of this madness. That he was going to the elders that very night, to have them put an end to Toma and his schemes.

Yagura had been silently cheering for his fellow wolf-demon that night, cheering him for having the courage to say the things that he wasn't.

But then Toma responded to his challengers words...by laughing.

It had been a quiet laughter at first, a low, minimal thing that Yagura didn't notice right away. But in almost no time at all, it had built up into a hideous, mocking laugh of pure insanity. One that had stilled the tongue of the one who had challenged him, and had frozen every other wolf-demon there, including Yagura and Mizuki. And thus they all watched as Toma's body exploded with muscle and fur, becoming a lethal titan that towered above them all.

Frozen with horror at the animalistic savagery that had warped Toma's face, every wolf-demon there had stood frozen with horror, helpless to do anything but watch as the silver-furred beast had leapt up at the lone wolf-demon that had challenged him. Before he even had a chance to move, Toma had grabbed him by the neck, lifting up off the ground, laughing in triumph. And thus his challenger became the first victim of Toma's insatiable hunger for power, killed when Toma bit down on his neck, and drained the life and strength from his body.

_I never even knew his name,_ Yagura thought somberly. _In fact...no one there new his name, either..._ As he sat there, looking back at the past, he couldn't help but feel bad for that. Someone should have known what his name was. Someone should have remembered him as something more than a victim. As the drained husk he became, smashed to pieces when Toma tossed him down before them.

"You see that? _That_ is the fate of all who defy me! And it is the fate of everyone who attempts to deny me leadership of the wolf-demons, the opportunity to remake our people in the greatness of my image!" Toma cackled in Yagura's mind. "Now, either you serve me as my followers, or as my muscle, sinew, and bone! But make no mistake, you _will _serve me!"

Shuddering as Toma's hateful laugh continued to echo through his mind, Yagura thought forward to what happened next. Over the next several days, he had been sorely tempted to warn the elders of Toma's madness, to tell them of the monstrous power he now wielded. And he may well have, if not for Mizuki's insistence. Where there had once been bravery and eagerness, now there was only pessimism and fear. Fear of doing anything that would bring Toma's wrath down upon them.

It was a fear that he soon learned was justified when another of their number disappeared one day.

At first, it had seemed like nothing major. One of their fellows had gotten lost, possibly attacked by demons from a rival tribe. Something that, while tragic, was far from uncommon. And so Yagura had basically ignored it, until Toma once again summoned them for a meeting at the eastern caves. And when they arrived, they all witnessed the shriveled remains of their fellow wolf-demon, hanging limply from Toma's hand.

"Ha ha ha! Do you see this fool? He thought he could betray me to the decrepit weaklings who call themselves our elders!" Toma once again jeered, still alive in Yagura's memories. "But there is no escaping my eyes, fools! I am the master of you all! I am the one who chooses whether you live...or die!"

Again, the laughter of Toma the beast burned in Yagura's mind, calling forth all the times when Toma had demonstrated his power, forcing them time and time again to risk their lives for his benefit. To sacrifice themselves to capture the horrid monsters he intended to fight on his behalf, and to be absorbed into his body when their usefulness came to an end. A fate that was shared by every wolf-demon that had fallen in his service.

The same fate that was suffered by Mizuki.

A tear running down his cheeks, Yagura recalled the moment of his friend's death as clearly as the day it happened. They had been fighting a lizard-demon, one of the monsters fielded in the disastrous tournament, straining to get the ropes around the horrible monster so that he could be brought back to the mountains. As usual, Toma had commanded from a distance, unwilling to suffer any injury on their behalf. Making it clear that they served him, not the other way around. And so they had fought to reign in the monstrous demon, with Mizuki working to get a noose around his huge, snapping jaws. His brave friend got in closer, his rope at the ready, and then...

_No! No, don't remember that!_ Yagura cried out in protest, digging his claws into his scalp. _Remember Mizuki's life, not his death! _Forcing his eyes shut, so that they could no longer look inwards, he heaved several exhausted breaths before letting his gaze fall to the ground. _And be thankful that...that he died quickly, painlessly._ Another tear rolled down his cheek as he sniffed loudly and thought, _Died a better death than Toma would have given him..._

"Is something wrong?" came a now-familiar voice, one that snapped him back to the real world and prompted him to look up.

Kei was standing before him again. The kindly spiritualist was looking at him in concern as she knelt down before him. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but...did something happen? You look upset about something."

Unsure of what to say, Yagura lost himself in those kindly eyes for a moment before lowering his gaze again. "Just thinking about...old friends," he finally said, his voice low and trembling. "People that aren't...with us anymore."

Blinking a few times, Kei then nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. I know hard that can be," she told him earnestly, a sadness appearing in her own eyes. A sadness that mirrored his own. "Would you like to talk about it, or -?"

"Kei, over here!" came the voice of another Slayer. "We need some help here! This wolf's bleeding like a stuck pig!"

"Coming!" Kei replied, instantly rising to her feet. As she darted away, she glanced over her shoulder at Yagura and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "We'll talk later."

_I hope so,_ Yagura thought as Kei once again returned to her duties. _I truly do hope so._

As he watched her continue in her duties, Kuroda again groaned. "I don't believe this! Why don't you ask her to be your mate and get it over with?"

"Kuroda, enough!" Baki protested.

"Well, look at him!" Kuroda countered, gesturing at Yagura. "It's obvious that's what he's thinking!"

Shaking his head in disdain, the irritable wolf-demon snorted and made a show of averting his eyes. And as he did so, Yagura looked at him for a time. And as he did so, some of the pain and uncertainty faded to the background of his mind, allowing him to say, "No, it's not. But...do you want to know what I _was _thinking?"

A quizzical noise sounded in Kuroda's throat as Baki looked at him and replied, "Well...sure. What is it?"

Heaving a deep breath, Yagura returned his eyes to the laboring Demon Slayers, and stated, "I was just thinking that...these Demon Slayers...they truly are a _strong_ people."

Both Baki and Kuroda's faces turned to expressions of surprise as they looked from their friend to each other and back again. "Are you kidding me?" Kuroda demanded. "Humans? Strong? Are you serious?"

Nodding, Yagura continued to look at the Slayers for the longest time before saying, "Yes, I am. I'm very serious, Kuroda." Then he shot them both a sideways look, and added, "And you know something else? I think that, in a way, it's because they _are_ human that they _have _to be strong."

Gasps of disbelief escaping his lips. Kuroda swung his head this way and that as Baki asked, "What do you mean, Yagura?"

"Look at them, Baki," Yagura told him as he again focused his attention on the Slayers. "I mean...really, look at them. They're human, and yet...they're not afraid."

"Not afraid?" Baki wondered as Kuroda slowly focused on the two of them again. "What's that got to do with this?"

Frowning slightly, Yagura turned towards the other, his brows furrowed. "Isn't obvious, you two? These Slayers, they don't have to do what they do. They don't have to go out and fight demons for the sake of others. With the powers and skills they have, they could do pretty much whatever they wanted. Be monks or priests, healers, farmers, miners...whatever they decided to do with their lives." Then he looked back at the Slayers, his eyes once again finding Kei as she offered one of his fellows her kindness. "And yet, they choose to fight to protect those in need. They have made themselves hated and loathed by demons far and wide, targets for extermination. What does that say to you?"

A beat passed before Kuroda shrugged. "That they're fools who don't care whether they live or die?"

Disappointed but unsurprised, Yagura frowned somewhat before retorting, "Well, that's not what it says to me. The truth, I think they're among the strongest, bravest people I've ever seen."

"Because...they fight demons?" Baki asked uncertainly.

"Because they fight for something they care for. They fight for the safety of their people, when it would be easier for them to do anything else," Yagura clarified. The other two wolf-demons simply sat there, looking at him in confusion before turning their eyes to the Demon Slayers. "They've decided that the lives of everyone, not just their own, are fighting for and protecting. That the wellbeing of everyone is more important than their own personal safety." Leaning forward, Yagura brought his hands together, his fingers meshing as he continued to watch them. "You know, I wish that I had even a bit of the courage they have. I wish had that kind of determination before, when Toma had gathered us together."

"If you had, you'd be dead," Kuroda instantly retorted. "Toma would have killed you before you even knew what happened."

"Maybe," Yagura conceded, his thoughts again drifting back to Mizuki. To the kind friend that had been sacrificed on the altar of Toma's ambition. "And maybe it would have saved a lot of lives."

Neither Kuroda or Baki had anything to say to this, something that suited Yugara just fine. He wasn't in the mood to argue his point. Too much for him to try and express, thoughts and feelings he had no words to express. And too many memories of fear and desperation that he wanted to chase away so that he would never have to feel them again. So many things, so much that he had had to live with, all while telling himself that he just wanted to survive, to...

_"WHAT?"_ sounded a powerful, booming voice. One that echoed throughout the small caves that the Demon Slayers were using as shelter, drilling into Yagura's brain with such intensity that it every nerve in his body crackled with shock, sending him from a seated position to almost jumping into the roof. And he wasn't the only one to react this way; every other wolf-demon present and even several of the Demon Slayers were jolted by the powerful voice. _"Are you serious, Koga?"_

His entire body shaking with the shock, Yagura looked wildly about, soon meeting the eyes of Baki and Kuroda, the latter of which demanded, "Wh-what was _that?"_

Yagura opened his mouth to admit that he didn't know, but he stopped himself when he heard a much quieter voice intoning, "Daisuke, not so loud! We don't need anybody hearing this!"

"Daisuke?" Baki repeated perplexedly. "The Demon Slayers' leader?"

"Something's happening outside," Kuroda muttered warily, glancing up the passage that led to the surface. As if to confirm his statement, several other voices were heard. They were too soft to make out what was being said, but it was clear that heated words were being exchanged.

"Yeah, but what?" Yagura wondered, looking at the entrance as well.

A beat passed as the three wolf-demons looked at each other before Baki frowned and decided, "Let's find out."

"What?" Kuroda gaped as his friend rose to his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't obvious?" Baki snapped back as the voices continued. "Somebody's obviously mad about something, and I want to know what!"

Watching in silence, Yagura almost laughed at the look of horror that sprouted on Kuroda's face. "Are you crazy? What if somebody sees you?"

"Why should I care? I don't see anyone trying to keep us here, do you?" Baki replied, jerking a thumb at the Demon Slayers. True to his word, they were still absorbed in their labors, working to heal the wounded. "Besides, it's not like I'm asking you to come with me!"

Kuroda's mouth popped open, but Yagura cut him off and decided, "Maybe not, but I'll come with you, just the same." When the naysayer of the trio turned his incredulous gaze upon him, Yagura explained, "Whatever it is they're talking sounds important."

"No arguments here. C'mon," Baki answered, waving for them to join him as he started up the tunnel. Yagura was quick to follow, and after a moment's grumbling, Kuroda stomped his way up after them.

Before long, the three of them reached the mouth of the cave, which was presently sealed by a heavy door crafted from metal and stone. After a moment's study, Yagura decided, "Okay, we should be able to crack it open. At least enough so that we can hear them clearly."

"Well, if you're so curious about what they're chatting about, why don't you just head out and ask them?" Kuroda grumbled as he folded his arms.

"Because we don't want them to shut up about it as soon as they see us!" Baki countered, receiving another obnoxious snort for his trouble. "Now, c'mon, Yagura. Lend me a hand here." Nodding quickly, Yagura came up alongside his friend, the two of them moving to the heavy bolt mounted on the door. Earlier, the bolt had been extended into the wall of the cave, helping to insure that it couldn't be opened easily. But now that the battle was over and people were coming in and out of the caves, the door was left unlocked, making it easy for the two wolf-demons to pull it open.

"Careful! Not too far!" Kuroda instructed them as they pulled. "We don't anybody seeing...!"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Baki hissed, raising his finger to his mouth. When Kuroda heeded his advice, he narrowed his eyes in concentration, studying the slightly cracked open door. "Listen!"

The three wolf-demons didn't even breathe as they eyes the crack. A crack through which they could hear someone declaring, "I can't believe you're doing this to me, Koga! To us all!"

"What, you mean doing you the biggest favor of your lives?" Koga retorted, sounding almost amused by the Demon Slayer's ire.

Glancing about at each other, the three wolf-demons then bent down next to the slight opening so they could peer out into the courtyard of the shattered fort. "What favor? Forcing us to abandon our home?" declared a Demon Slayer who was armed with a strange bow. "I thought you came to help us!"

"And I am!" Koga decreed easily. "I mean, c'mon, you guys! I thought it'd be obvious that this fort is a lost cause! All it would take is somebody sneezing to finish it off!"

"And as I've already told you, Koga, we are quite capable of making full repairs to our home," came the stern voice that they immediately recognized as the one that had sent them jumping out of their skins. "This isn't the first time the fort has been damaged in battle."

"Maybe, but it's definitely going to be the last!" Koga declared, the wolf-demon leader standing just within sight of them, wearing some kind of strange armor. "This place wouldn't survive a spring rainstorm, much less another battle!" He then gave a loud snort before adding, "And once the other tribes find out just how bad off you are, they'll be all over you in seconds."

"Which is precisely why I asked for your assistance in _defending _our home! Not _abandoning _it!" Daisuke shot back, his voice low and dangerous like an earthquake. "A small force - a dozen at the most - is all we'd need! Just until the repairs are completed!"

"And how long will that take? A year or two?" Koga shot back in as snide a voice as Yagura could remember hearing. "Look, if it were just the fort that was trashed, then maybe - _maybe -_ I could see you being able to whip it back into shape! But your people are exhausted! Half of them are injured, and the other half are running themselves ragged taking care of them! And you honestly expect them to be able to fix this place up while fending off attacks from every demon with a grudge against you? Dream on!"

Daisuke furrowed his brows in a dangerous manner. "Don't underestimate myself or my people, Koga," the Demon Slayer rumbled, prompting Baki to gulp nervously. "That's a mistake many other demons have made, and one they didn't live long enough to repeat."

"Hey, I'm not saying that you're not all great warriors and all! I wouldn't have bothered with this alliance if you weren't!" Koga declared, sounding almost insulted. "But you gotta face facts! You're biting off way more than you chew this time around! It's time to cut your losses and bug outta here!"

"And retreat to these eastern caves of yours, Koga?" demanded the other Demon Slayer there. "And become what? Second-class wolf-demons? Or a small feast for your people?"

"Hey, it's like I told you! The eastern caves are pretty much isolated from the rest of the mountains! You'd have them all to yourselves!" Koga immediately countered. "If you don't believe me, just ask Daisuke! We just got done taking a quick tour of them!"

"It's true. From what I saw, the eastern caves are well isolated." Then Daisuke added in a low voice, "However, I did see signs that wolf-demons have been using them. And fairly recently."

Thinking back to the horrific meetings held in those caves by Toma, which had been largely so that he could remind them that he had the power and they didn't, Yagura shuddered as Koga countered, "Eh, it was probably just some young pups looking for a secret place to hang out." Then he chuckled and added, "Or maybe lovers looking for a little privacy!" Again, Yagura shuddered, the very idea of mating in such tainted grounds repugnant in the extreme. "But it's no big deal. Besides, once you're all moved in, you won't have any trouble keeping out any uninvited guests."

"The caves _would_ be easy to defend from possible attackers," Daisuke reluctantly admitted. "That being said, Koga, I'm not willing to simply abandon this place. This has been the home of my people for several generations, and has withstood battle after battle."

"Hey, I know all that! And believe it or not, I _do _understand why you want to stick it out here! But face it, Daisuke! You're not safe here!" Koga insisted, glaring deeply into the Demon Slayer's eyes. "It's time to get your people out of here. It's your only choice."

Daisuke didn't say anything to this. He simply stood there in silent thought, while the other Demon Slayer there looked back and forth between him and Koga, before finally blurting out, "Don't do this, Daisuke! If we give into the wolf-demons on this, they will _own _us!"

"Hey, knock it off! You might not believe it, but I'm only doing what's best for _both _our peoples!" Koga protested, placing his hands to his hips. "After all, it's not like you'd be any help to us if you were all dead!" His eyes narrowing into slits, the alpha wolf stepped closer to Koga and growled, "And believe me, you _will _die if you stay here!"

Again, Daisuke's answer was silence. He simply stood there for the longest time, his eyes going from Koga to his fellow Demon Slayer to the fort that was their home. Then finally, he looked hard at Koga, shaking his head slowly as he muttered, "You have a great deal of nerve, putting me in this position! Refusing to help us unless we comply with your wishes...!"

With a casual shrug, Koga smirked and countered, "Just trying to motivate you into doing what's right for your people!"

"And while we clearly have differing views on what's best for my people...it seems I have little choice in the matter." The other Slayer there opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by a gesture from Daisuke. "I know how you feel about this, Sanzo. But as Koga pointed out, we have many enemies will come hunting, once they learn of our situation." The lead Slayer narrowed his eyes menacingly at Koga before adding, "And we've already lost enough of our people today. I won't risk their lives needlessly."

"I knew I could trust you to be...reasonable," Koga grinned triumphantly. "I'll send some people out tomorrow, and -!"

"No. If we are to be forced to leave our home, then we will do so on our power," Daisuke broke in vehemently. "It's bad enough that you've put us in this position, Koga. At least let my people keep a measure of their dignity."

Now it was Koga who was silent, but only for a moment. "Hey, if that's the way you want, then fine by me!" the alpha wolf finally replied. "I'll let you handle the arrangements yourself. Just be sure to let us know when you start moving in, okay?"

As Daisuke nodded his assent, Yagura couldn't help but feel bad for the Demon Slayer leader. _Making the Slayers leave their home...how can Koga take advantage of them this way? After everything they've been through!_

As if in response to Yagura's distress, Daisuke's glare sharpened tenfold. "Just don't expect me to forget this, Koga. And while you claim that you are acting in our best interests, there's no escaping the fact that you are manipulating me. Using our vulnerability in order to get what you want."

"What I want is you people safe and sound, Daisuke," Koga retorted somewhat huffily. "Besides, having you living nearby will work out much better for both our peoples! Trust me, you're gonna thank me for this one of these days!"

"Perhaps," Daisuke acknowledged grudgingly. "But on _this _day, I will give you this one warning. I will tolerate no attempts to exploit my people for your own ends, Koga. Under this alliance, both peoples will be treated as equals. Forget this even once, and I will personally make you suffer for your arrogance."

Shivering at the tone with which the Demon Slayer spoke, Yagura almost passed out when Koga snorted and rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon, Daisuke! You couldn't take me on the best day of your life!"

With this declaration, the alpha wolf threw a quick punch at Daisuke's abdomen. The Demon Slayer didn't even attempt to dodge the blow. He simply stood there as Koga's fist struck home...at which a brief flash of light was seen, and was then accompanied by the scent of burning flesh.

"Agh! What the -?" Koga gasped, only to be cut off when Daisuke reached out and grabbed him by the face.

As Koga's skin visibly burned at the Demon Slayer's touch, Daisuke yanked him closer and looked him in the eyes. "Now listen to me, Koga," he grated in a low, dangerous voice that chilled Yagura just to hear. "I have considered you my friend and my ally for a long time now. That is the only reason I don't kill you where you stand for this." As the alpha wolf wrapped his hands about Daisuke's wrist, trying to dislodge his grip in spite of his hands burning as well, the Demon Slayer tightened his grip and snarled, "You may have forced my hand this day, but don't you dare confuse my resolve to protect my people for cowardice! Or weakness!" With this statement, Daisuke drew back his free hand and balled it up into a fist.

"Now...learn why I am known as Daisuke of the Hand of Fate!" Daisuke snarled, his fist lighting up, the air swirling about it just before he fired it off into Koga's stomach from just a few inches away. The result was instantaneous; Koga's eyes comically ballooned out of their sockets as he hung there for second, just before he was sent flying out of sight so fast that the air seemed to snap in his wake.

"Wh...what the -?" Kuroda babbled out as Baki hovered nearby, making incomprehensible noises.

As for Yagura, he simply stood there, his eyes and mouth wide open as Daisuke shook the hand he had been holding Koga by, sending bits and flecks of burnt skin floating down to the ground. "Alert the others. Inform them that...after surveying the fort's structure, we have decided that, under the circumstances, we have no choice but to abandon the fort." Glancing off in the direction of the flattened wolf-demon, he added, "And tell them that Koga has...graciously offered the use of a series of caves, where we can rest and build a new home for our people."

"What?" Sanzo snapped disbelievingly. "But Daisuke, after what he -?"

"We need to make this alliance work, Sanzo. Especially if we're going to be living in wolf-demon territory," Daisuke sternly reminded him. "We can't afford to let hatred and suspicion poison the minds of our people." Sanzo blinked a few times, but then finally nodded. "Get the others. We need to start making preparations for the journey ahead." Then Daisuke cocked his head in Koga's direction, and smirked wickedly before adding, "And get that mangy mutt out of my sight. I'm not in the mood to deal with him right now."

"Yes, sir," Sanzo answered before starting away to carry out his assigned task.

As he did so, Yagura and the others shrank back from the door before Daisuke or anyone else out there could spot them. As he focused on Kuroda and Baki, Yagura saw that he was not the only one affected by the Demon Slayer's performance. Kuroda was visibly shaking, while Baki's face had gone ashen. "You know..." Baki gulped as he looked at his fellows, "I'm starting to wonder if _we're _the ones who need the Demon Slayers, and not the other way around!"

Yagura noted that, for once, Kuroda had nothing to say to this.

* * *

"Aw..._damn!"_ Koga growled later that evening, the alpha wolf massaging an angry red welt on his abdomen. "Daisuke, I know that you had to make that last punch look good, but did you _really_ have to make it _that _believable?"

As Miroku looked on, Daisuke gave a quiet laugh before taking a sip of his tea. Several hours had passed since the staged confrontation, time in which night had shrouded the countryside. The group, including Daisuke and Koga, had gathered together a short distance away from the Demon Slayer fort so that they could share a simple repast of noodles and tea, as well as discuss their current plans.

"You're not a very good actor, Koga," Daisuke commented in an easy manner. "And for that matter, neither am I. And with so much depending on our little performance, I had to make it as believable as I could."

"So you brought out your Hand of Fate and all the rest of it?" Koga grimaced, wincing as he moved the wrong way. "The last time you used that one me, it took me half a _month _to recover from it!"

"Consider yourself lucky," Daisuke smiled wryly. "You're the first demon to have lived to experience it twice."

Koga looked ready to say something to this, but then Miroku broke in. "Excuse me, but are you both certain that your plan worked?" the monk wondered, glancing between the two of them. "You're _sure _that you were seen by the wolf-demons?"

Giving a wry curl of his lip, Koga reported, "Oh, yeah! We had three of them watching from the door to the cave! I smelled them the instant they cracked the door open!"

"Several of the people working in the caves reported them as well," Daisuke confirmed. "And they seemed to have been...quite impressed."

"They're not the only ones," Kagome commented, shaking her head as she looked at Daisuke. "When you hit Koga like that...how'd you _do _that, anyway? I thought Sango said that you didn't have any special powers!"

"That's right. And I don't." Casting a glance at Michiru and Kaname, Daisuke explained, "You see, some bloodlines have special gifts, such as your friends over there. They're born with a natural ability, such as the power of the Shikigami, or your own spiritual gifts, Lady Kagome. But the power that lies at the heart of it all, the power that gives rise to these talents, that resides within us all. And it is possible, with time and training, to take that basic gift and hone it, refine it." Pausing, the Demon Slayer returned his focus to her. "What you saw wasn't a special power, Kagome. Just the result of a lot of hard work." Then he quirked his lip and added, "Besides, you don't live and work and train with spiritualists and Shikigami Users and so many others for as many years as I have without picking up a few tricks."

"And as soon as those guys get back to the mountains, they're gonna start telling everybody about what they saw," Koga commented, wincing as he moved. "And once I get back and start showing off this big ugly thing that Daisuke gave me, that'll show everybody that the Demon Slayers aren't a bunch of pushovers."

As Daisuke nodded to this, Ayame frowned and asked, "Koga...are you sure about this? Lifting the exile on Toma's followers?" When the alpha wolf turned and looked at her, she brought up her clenched fists and added, "I mean, after everything they've done -!"

"What they've done is fought for our sakes, Ayame. As well as suffered inordinate cruelty at Toma's hands," Daisuke countered in a deceptively mild voice. "I had Kei attending to several of the wolf-demons. And her special gifts allowed her to see much of their suffering." Turning to face his fellow leader, he added, "It's as I told Koga. They regret everything they did under Toma's rule, and are grateful to be free of him. They deserve another chance."

"And they'll get it. Just as soon as we get them back home," Koga assured him.

Nodding, Sango commented, "And speaking of which...we better get some sleep. We're gonna need our rest if we're going to help everyone get to the eastern caves."

"Yeah. And we better be ready," InuYasha gruffly chimed in. "We still don't know what Naraku's up to. And you can bet it won't be good!"

"That goes without saying, InuYasha," Miroku nodded as he rose up. "We can only hope that we have some time before he makes his next move."

* * *

Naraku was smiling.

Kagura hated it when Naraku smiled. She hated everything about the creature that had spawned her, breathed life into her. She hated the way he held her heart, denied her the freedom she so yearned for. She hated the way he so delighted in reminding her that he was her master, in rubbing in her failed attempt at rebellion on Asagiri Island. She hated his cold, cruel ways. But she hated his smile above all. It was a smile that said that he believed himself invincible, that he was all-powerful. A smile that said that he another of his devious schemes in the offing.

And she especially hated the fact that he was smiling about her being defeated.

"So, it would seem that Utsugi's descendant has grown even more powerful than I had anticipated," Naraku oozed, his body a mass of poison and a mind that hungered to inflict power upon himself and pain on all else that lived. Though his appearance was that of nobleman with long, dark hair, his blood-red eyes betrayed the evil that seethed within him. "And now that his sister has arrived...it would seem that everything is falling into place."

"I don't see how," Kagura grumbled. "Thanks to their meddling, not only was Toma defeated, but the wolf-demons are still pursuing their alliance with the Demon Slayers! And now that miserable wolf Koga has these new powers -!"

"True. But ultimately, their interference changes nothing," Naraku smiled cruelly. "For now, we will simply observe them, and be ready for their next move. With food in such short supply, they will have to do something in order to feed both peoples. And when they make their move, I want you to be ready to follow InuYasha and his friends. I have something planned for them, and we must be ready for the right moment."

"You make it sound so easy," Kagura snorted irritably.

Snickering at her obvious disdain, Naraku added, "Oh, and one other thing. When the time is right, I will send Kohaku to you…as well as him."

Frowning, Kagura stared at Naraku. "Him?"

"Your new brother," Naraku spoke, his voice dancing quietly across the floor of this place he had made his home. Where, in the shadows of that terrible place, a new evil waited, waited to make itself known...

* * *

Author's Notes: Naraku may have lost a battle, but he's determined to win the war. And check out some of my other stories while you're at it. Please?

TheAuthorofTime, it's okay. I'm used to getting chewed out like this. I'm always trying to portray Asuka from NGE accurately, despite my dislike for her, and no matter how I try, I'm always getting blasted for not making her the smartest, nicest, most wonderful thing under the sun. Then again, maybe it's my perception of what's accurate that's to blame in both cases. In any case, trust me, the worst is over (for now, anyway), and I do have a legitimate explanation for how both the jet and the Reikikaega showed up at just the right time. At least, I hope it's legitimate.

Sayux01, thank you for the kind words. I do try, and I hope I don't disappoint. As for InuYasha and Kaname, it looks like you might just get your wish. And you're right; Kagome _does _use the Beads of Subjugation _way _too much!

Jetty1, the battle is now truly over. Though it looks like Miroku's Wind Tunnel might have taken a really big hit. As for Kagome's lunch, you guessed it. Kaname was the one who made it, not Tamoa. Good job.

Loraya, I hope my cameo of both Kikyo and Sesshomaru satisifies. This is my first time working with them in my writing, so I hope they came off okay.


	20. Labors of Mercy

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 20: Labors of Mercy

"Ohh...how do I let myself get talked into this sort of thing?"

Chuckling at the familiar tone with which his friend grumbled, Miroku responded, "Now, now, Hachi. I know this must be tiring, but what we're doing is important."

"What do you mean _we're _doing, master?" Hachi whined, too weary to sound especially petulant. "I'm the one carrying all this extra weight! Including you!"

As aggravating as Hachi's complaints were, Miroku was forced to admit that they were valid. It had been a couple days since Daisuke had given the order for the Demon Slayers to abandon their shattered fort, and despite the necessity, it had not been an order that they had been happy about. It was only after a great deal of discussion, logical persuasion, and Daisuke asserting his authority that the mass exodus to the wolf-demon mountains began, and even then, progress was slow. For while the Demon Slayers were as brave and strong a group of humans as the monk could remember seeing, they were still human. And even with the assistance of healing magic and special medicines, the many wounded were drained, and in no condition to travel the distance to the mountains.

While the Demon Slayers had been able to salvage and repair a couple of their carts to help carry their wounded, Kirara and Kokoro were still forced to make multiple trips to and from the caves, carrying those most injured. During this time, Miroku and the rest of the group had worked setting up beds and preparing the caves to receive their new tenants.

While they were doing this, Daisuke and several of the least injured Demon Slayers remained behind at the fort, laying their dead to rest. Fortunately, the number of Slayers killed in the battle was mercifully small, but it was still a difficult thing for them to endure on top of everything else. There next task was to gather together whatever supplies and materials that could be salvaged from the shattered fort, so as to better care for their injured, as well as prepare for the construction of their new fort.

With the considerable distance between the fort and the eastern caves, Miroku had known that it would take a long time to transport whatever supplies has survived on foot, prompting him to search out Hachi for his assistance. And while he certainly didn't regret this decision, he was developing a slight headache from the tanuki's complaints.

"I mean, seriously! You're not even doing anything up there! Just riding me back and forth!" Hachi continued to whine. "Couldn't you have just let me carry the stuff back on my own?"

"No, Hachi. Not when we know that Naraku is trying to ruin this alliance," Miroku explained with all the patience he could muster. "If Kagura or any other flying demons were to show up, you'd be defenseless without someone accompanying you." The tanuki let out a defeated groan, which was a sure sign that he was forced to concede this point. "And we can't afford to let anything happen to any of this," the monk added, glancing back at the large amounts of intact weaponry, as well as raw materials for making more that was their current load. "The Demon Slayers have already lost much of what they had. We don't want them to lose anything else."

"I know, I know..." Hachi replied, his voice showing the strain of his efforts. He may well have said something else, but he instead chose to save his breath for the trip. Which was just fine for Miroku.

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence, with Hachi's exhausted grunts and groans mixing with the sound of the wind and the occasional bird flying past. The wolf-demon mountains growing steadily larger, until at last he could see the sheer wall of rock at the eastern end of them, and more importantly, the caves at the base. "We're almost there, Hachi," Miroku instructed him, surveying the area below. "Take us in."

"Whew...it's about time!" Hachi moaned wearily, lurching in his eagerness to descend. The tanuki lurched somewhat, but after a moment's panic on Miroku's part, evened out his angle of descent. Glancing back at their cargo to make sure that it remained securely in place, the monk sighed as they made their final approach to the grounds just outside the caves, where Demon Slayers were hard at work on building the walls of their new fort.

_You have to admire their determination,_ Miroku thought as he observed their efforts. Almost immediately after the Demon Slayers were safely ensconced in the eastern caves, Daisuke had organized his best people in terms of designing and construction to begin work on their new fort. And those Slayers, despite being physically and emotionally drained, had lost no time in commencing the manufacture of the outer wall of their new home. _Of course, it's not like we can blame them. Even after everything that's happened, there's still the chance that..._

Frowning, Miroku then shook his head free of that thought. There was no time to be dwelling on what could go wrong. There was only time for making sure that those worst-case scenarios didn't come to pass. _Besides, I've got more immediate concerns,_ he added as he realized that Hachi's approach had not gone unnoticed.

"Greetings, Miroku! Hachi!" one of the Demon Slayers called out as they landed. "Welcome back!"

"Greetings, Hayate," Miroku replied before sliding off of Hachi's back. "How goes the construction efforts?"

Hayate shrugged before replying, "As well as can be expected. The first layer of the southern wall is complete, and we've made good progress on the northern and western sections, but it will be some time before the other layers are in place, to say nothing of the towers."

Nodding, Miroku added, "Be grateful that you have skilled Shikigami Users amongst you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be nearly so far along in the construction."

"Oh, you'll get no argument from me on that count," Hayate assured him in a weary fashion. "So, anyway, Miroku, how goes things at the fort? What do you have for us?"

"Tools, weapons, and some of the bones you had in the storehouses," Miroku reported, glancing in Hachi's direction. "As for the fort, there's really not that much to tell. Daisuke and the others there are still working, salvaging as much as they can."

Nodding, Hayate looked thoughtfully at the shipment, ignoring the exhausted Hachi, who's tongue hung limply from his mouth, stretched out across the ground. "I'll have some of our people bring them in. I don't want to disturb the people working on the walls unless it's absolutely necessary," he replied, glancing over at the Demon Slayers still hard at work erecting the fort. As Miroku nodded his understanding, the Demon Slayer asked, "How much more has Daisuke been able to salvage?"

"Quite a bit, actually. At least in terms of raw materials," Miroku replied, glancing back at the current load they had delivered. "From what I saw, I'd say we'll have to make...three or four trips to get it all here."

A beat passed before the exhausted Hachi was able to react, and when he did, it was something of a spectacle. His bloodshot eyes bulging with horror, gurgles and sputters and other incomprehensible noises slipping free of his mouth as he shuddered. "Th...thr..." he sputtered out, his blobby body quaking with ever-increasing violence. Until at last he convulsed wildly, screaming, "_Three or four trips?"_ This exclamation used up what little strength he had left, causing his eyes to roll up into their sockets before he keeled over onto his side and exploded into a puff of smoke.

Staring at the reverted tanuki as he lay sprawled out on the ground, Miroku sighed before returning his attention to Hayate. "I'm sorry, but it seems that Hachi's exertions have taken their toll on him."

"Can't say I blame him. I'd be a wreck if I had to do what he's been doing these past few days," Hayate admitted. "I'll send some people to tend to him as well."

"Thank you. I'm sure Hachi will be very appreciative of that," Miroku replied, bowing his head as he did. Returning the gesture, Hayate started off towards the caves, doubtlessly to find people to assist with both Hachi and the shipment.

_And I suppose I should really be doing something to help. At least until Hachi's recovered enough to make another run to the fort,_ Miroku thought, his brows narrowed in consideration. _I'm not at all good at carpentry, so I can't see how I can assist in the construction...the injured have all been treated to the best of our ability, so all that we can do for them is wait for them to heal. _Frowning somewhat, he glanced off in the distance, in the direction of the fort. _And Sango's working with Daisuke to get more salvage ready for transport, so I can't try and smooth things over with her now,_ he added inwardly before turning back to the caves, where he knew his rival was working feverishly. _At least Michiru won't be able to do any more damage, but..._

As the monk struggled to come up with some way of being productive, a familiar voice caught his attention. "Hey, Miroku!"

Looking up towards the source, Miroku smiled and responded, "Greetings, Kagome!" The modern priestess giggled before guiding Kirara in for a landing. "I trust that your mission was successful?"

"Gee, what tipped you off?" Kagome wondered as she slid off Kirara's back, being careful to avoid dislodging the two large black bags that were slung about the two-tail's neck. "Fortunately, Wyvern had just sent another big shipment to our place, so I was able to bring back quite a bit."

"So I see," Miroku nodded, glad that his friend had gotten back as quickly. Like the monk, Kagome had little to offer in the way of assistance beyond her healing skills, so once the wounded had been tended to, she had volunteered to return to her world to collect food and medicine. "And how about you, Kirara? Did you have trouble?"

The two-tail let out a dismissive growl even as Kagome smiled and answered, "Are you kidding? Kirara's a _rock! _I bet she could manage twice this much stuff!"

Nodding to this, Miroku glanced over at Hachi, giving him a wry smile before returning his attention to his friends. "In any case, I suggest we take these back and start passing them out. And the sooner the better."

"Right," Kagome replied, and with that, the three of them started towards the caves. "So, what's been happening while I was gone?"

"Well, as you can see, we've made some progress on construction. The wounded seem to be healing nicely, and looks like none of the damage will be permanent," Miroku reported. "And Michiru is presently working with the other Demon Slayers to help create another set of barrier stones, both for them and the wolf-demons."

"Really?" Kagome replied, raising a questioning eyebrow. "But...wait, I thought they didn't have enough supplies to make even _one _stone!"

"That's right, the Slayers didn't," Miroku replied with a knowing look. "However, it turned out at the wolf-demons did..."

* * *

"Are you all ready?" inquired the woman at the far end of the cavern they were in. A look of concentration permanently inscribed on her face.

"Ready," Michiru answered, knowing that he didn't match the woman's intensity in either voice or appearance. But he was ready to do his part, nonetheless, and as the other three Shikigami Users present echoed his sentiment, he knew that he wasn't alone in this.

"Very well, then," the woman nodded before her entire body tensed. "Oh, her me now, spirits of nature! Lend us your strength!"

"Force of nature, heed my call!" Michiru invoked, a pentagram spinning into existence at his feet.

"I summon thee now, oh Shikigami!" invoked one of the Demon Slayers. One by one, mystical light spilled forth from each of the five Shikigami Users gathered together there, light that rose up from them and took the form of their respective Light Shikigami. Michiru's dragon rose up to join a female figure like that of a goddess, a shining wolf with a burning disk on its back, a brilliant phoenix with a golden orb floating above its head, and a white tiger with a glyph of some kind on its forehead. The five different Light Shikigami, each infused with the collective power of the other Shikigami wielded by their summoners, hovered over a magical glyph the leader of this unlikely group had inscribed on the floor, and at the center of that was five stones, each of them made of a craggy blue crystal.

"Spirits of the Light, we call upon you in our hour of need!" the woman at the far end invoked in a voice that exuded strength. "Infuse these stones with your shining light, cleanse them of their cruel powers, and transform them into our salvation!" Shuddering at her voice, a voice that seemed to flow through him and into the spirit familiars that were his to command, Michiru looked up and watched as the five Light Shikigami shot down into the five stones at the exact same moment. Feeling his own magic meld with them, the Kururugi boy watched as the stones slowly lit up, their shining radiance slowly filling the room.

_C'mon, stay focused! _Michiru thought, feeling the flow of his own magic as it meshed with those of the others there. _Whatever you do, don't blow! Not after what happened_ last _time!_ Wincing at the thought of this, the Kururugi boy almost lost concentration as the image of that disaster floated about in his mind. But then he gritted his teeth and redoubled his concentration. And slowly, inexorably, the stone into which he was channeling his power lifted up off the ground, in perfect synch with the other four.

Sweat rolling down his brow, Michiru didn't dare blink as the spell they were weaving reached its climax. The five stones spun about, moving faster and faster, their light growing ever more intense, until at last it seemed to explode, filling the entire chamber with blinding radiance. Unable to help himself, the Kururugi boy shielded his face, able to see the bones of his arms in the intense light.

Finally, several seconds later, the light subsided, allowing him to lower his arms and open his eyes once more. For a moment, Michiru's overloaded eyes could see very little, except for a steady, rhythmically pulsating light, as well as several blurred shapes around him. Shapes that slowly resolved into people as his eyes adjusted to the renewed darkness.

"It...is done," came the voice of the woman that had orchestrated the spell. And as Michiru's vision continued to sharpen, he saw that she was right. The five stones that had once been at the center of the room were gone, having been melted into a single crystallized rock. The newly formed crystal was only slightly bigger than one of the original five crystal stones, but glowed much more brilliantly as it hovered above the ground. And more importantly, Michiru could sense the power that radiated from it. Power far more intense than even that of the five original stones combined.

"Well done, all of you," the woman added, smiling at each of them. Then her eyes settled on the person to her right. "Go find Choza. Tell him that we've finished the fourth barrier stone."

"Right away, Haruna," the Slayer replied, bowing his head before leaving to carry out her orders.

Pausing to watch him depart, Haruna then turned and told them, "Why don't you go and have some rest? We still have several more stones to forge, including those for the wolf-demons." The three of them nodded, but as they turned to leave, she added, "Not you, Michiru." Letting out a sharp gasp, Michiru turned to face Haruna, and froze when he saw the intensity in her gaze. "I'd like to speak with you for a bit. If that's alright."

Getting the feeling that her last sentence was offered simply to keep words from sounding like the order he knew it to be, Michiru hesitated for a moment before answering, "Uh, sure. Of course, uh...not a problem."

With a polite smile, Haruna gestured to him, saying, "Walk with me." She then turned about and started forward, and knowing what was expected of him, Michiru was quick to follow. As the two Shikigami Users left the crystallized rock behind, the Demon Slayer turned and eyed him. "You were nervous back there."

Gulping loudly, Michiru returned her gaze. She was an attractive woman of about ten years his senior, her hair cut short in a practical fashion, and she was dressed in flowing robes. But what really captured his attention was her eyes, which had an intensity all their own. "Well...yeah."

"You were worried about what happened last time," Haruna murmured, clearly not asking a question. When Michiru nodded, she asked, "Why is that?"

Frowning somewhat, Michiru blinked a few times before answering, "Well...you saw what happened! I thought I'd killed us all!"

An amused chuckle sounding in her throat, Haruna shook her head answered, "We were in no danger, Michiru. Nor was what happened your fault." The Kururugi boy opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say a word, she shot him a look that stilled his tongue before it could even move. "You know as well as I do that it's not always ease to mesh the powers of the spirits with others, especially complete strangers."

"But...nothing happened the other times," Michiru lamely protested. "Besides, if I hadn't lost my concentration, then those stones wouldn't have been destroyed, and -!"

"You wouldn't have lost concentration if your fox-demon friend hadn't barged in, calling for your attention," Haruna told him in a somewhat laughing manner. "And as for the stones, it was no great loss."

"No great loss?" Michiru repeated in a more despairing fashion. "We've already gone through half of them, just to make the barrier stones we already have! And I know you're planning on give whatever extra stones we make to the wolf-demons, and -!"

"Calm down, Michiru. Don't forget that we now have the four stones we need to insure our protection," Haruna told him, still speaking in that same even tone of voice. "Besides, we don't specifically need these poisonous stones as raw material. While the magic inherent to them does make it easier to forge them into barrier stones, we can use the raw elements of nature in our works."

Nodding, Michiru answered, "I know all that. But it's faster and easier to use Naraku's stones, and with all the problems you've had..."

"We need a new barrier to protect us. That's true. But we already have everything we need to create that, Michiru, and with the stones that are left, we'll be able to craft several spare stones, as well as ones to give to the wolf-demons," Haruna went on. "Once that is done, we will have not only reassured the wolf-demons of our value as allies, but we will be protecting them and ourselves. Allowing us the time to craft whatever we need once the poisonous stones have been converted." When Michiru didn't say anything to this, she gave him a rare smile and added, "Besides, you were the one who suggested using the poison stones to forge new barrier rocks in the first place. So without you, we wouldn't be nearly so far along in preparing out defenses."

"It's no big deal," Michiru replied dismissively. "I mean...anybody else could have thought of it."

"Perhaps. But it wasn't anybody else who thought of it. It was you," Haruna pointed out. "And who knows how much time would have been lost before someone else suggested using the stones thusly?" Michiru didn't say anything to this. He simply walked along in silence, his gaze falling to the floor. "You are still quite young, and have a great deal more to experience before you reach your full potential," she went on to say. "You need not - should not - feel any guilt."

Exhaling lowly, Michiru shrugged before answering, "I dunno...maybe."

The two of them walked in silence for a time. When Haruna broke the silence, it was to say, "Michiru, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." When he looked up at her, the Demon Slayer asked, "Have you ever been to Kururugi Village?"

Startled by this unexpected question, Michiru froze momentarily before replying, "Well...yeah. Why?"

"Your Shikigami, Michiru. Their forms and the style of the magic you practice are the same as those practiced by the priests and priestesses of the Kururugi Shrine." Having said that, Haruna frowned as she looked him over. "However, these clothes of yours...I've never seen anything like them before in these lands. And your behaviors, the way you speak..."

"Oh, yeah! That!" Michiru replied, understanding Haruna's confusion. Almost laughing as his cheeks colored, he ran his fingers through his hair as he struggled to compose a believable response. "Well, you see...my ancestors originally came from Kururugi Village. But...later on, they left there, and..."

Studying him as he trailed off, Haruna frowned slightly before asking, "Then, your ancestors...they traveled to other lands?"

Blinking a few times, Michiru quickly flashed back to his father's comments about adventuring in other worlds. "They sure did. In fact my father...he did a lot of traveling himself."

"I see. That explains much," Haruna nodded thoughtfully. "The reason I ask, Michiru, is because I had several scrolls containing much knowledge on how to use the power of the Shikigami. Scrolls drawn from many different schools of magic."

"Really?" Michiru asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes. Unfortunately, several of them were destroyed in the battle at the fort. Including the scrolls containing secrets kept within the Kururugi Shrine." Pressing her lips together in an uneasy frown, Haruna considered the Kururugi boy for a time. "However, you practice their magic, Michiru. Your Shikigami are proof of that. So...I was wondering...is it possible that you have any if their scrolls with you? Anything detailing the spells of the Kururugi Shrine?"

Blinking a few times, Michiru answered, "Well, yeah! Sure! I have stuff like that in my backpack!"

"Would you be so kind as to lend it to me?" Haruna asked hopefully. "I would only need it long enough for me to copy the contents into fresh scrolls."

Nodding, Michiru then answer, "No problem! If you like, I could get it for you right now!"

Haruna's face then broke into the broadest, brightest smile he had seen from her. "That would be most appreciated, Michiru. Let's go get it together."

"Okay," Michiru nodded with an easy smile of his own as they set off.

In almost no time at all, they had reached the section of the caves where Michiru and the others had set up their sleeping bags and other materials. "There we are!" the Kururugi boy beamed as he spotted his bag. "Here, I'll -!"

"Michiru! Michiru! Guess what!" came a familiar voice. One that nearly sent the Shikigami User leaping right out of his skin.

"Auugh!" Michiru cried out as he whirled about to face the voice's owner. "Shippo!" Heaving rapid, heavy breaths, the Kururugi boy stared at the little fox, his shock quickly turning to annoyance. "I told you not to do that! Don't you remember what happened _last _time?"

"I'm sorry I scared you, really!" Shippo promptly apologized. "But they need some help outside. Miroku just got back with bringing back some supplies, and Hayate's getting people together to help bring it all in!"

"Ah, excellent! And with the new forge nearly completed as well," Haruna remarked with considerable satisfaction. "We better go assist them, then."

"That's okay, Haruna. I can go help," Michiru told her. "Why don't you get started on making those copies you were talking about?"

Blinking a few times as the Kururugi boy started forward, Haruna simply stood there. "Well, thank you, but...!"

Following her eyes as she looked from him and his backpack, Michiru smiled. "It's okay," he told her as he picked it up and handed the entire pack to her. "Just take whatever you need." As Haruna numbly accepted the bad, he paused to asked, "Just do me a favor and put everything back where it belongs when you're done, okay?"

"Well...certainly," Haruna nodded, seemingly surprised by the sudden turnaround.

Nodding his response, Michiru glanced down at his fox-demon friend. "Let's go, Shippo. I'm sure there's a lot more work ahead of us!"

"That's for sure!" Shippo replied jovially, and with that, the two of them departed.

* * *

"You ready, InuYasha?" Kaname asked, waving at the half-demon.

"Just say the word, you two!" InuYasha grinned, the Tetsusaiga held at the ready.

Nodding, Kaname glanced over at the Demon Slayer that was working with them. Pausing to nod at Kaname, he then looked towards InuYasha and called out, "Alright, then! On my mark..._now!"_

"You got it! _Wind Scar!"_ InuYasha growled, raising the heirloom blade up overhead before smashing into the ground. The blast he unleashed roared towards the two Shikigami Users in almost as straight line.

"Now, Kaname!" the Demon Slayer told her. "Come forth, servant of the deep earth!"

"Oh, towering green wood!" Kaname invoked, a pentagram spinning into existence at her feet. Watching as the Demon Slayer's body lit up, a magical glyph appearing at his own feet, the two of them looked each other in the eyes before concluding, "Bring your powers together, to forge the wall of protection!" With this invocation, the snake that was her Wood Shikigami flew forth, mingling with the power of the Wind Scar, and was then joined by the mole that was the Demon Slayer's Earth Shikigami. As the two familiar spirits infused their power in the demonic blast ripping through the ground, the Wind Scar shifted from a brilliant yellow to a luminous blue. The blast also narrowed, focusing into a straight line that extended for a considerable distance before finally tapering off. Leaving behind a deep groove in the earth that shined a deep, brilliant blue.

Silence fell on the three of them as they stood there and watched. As they did so, a low, distant rumbling was felt moving through the ground, steadily growing in intensity. The debris left in the wake of the Wind Scar trembled violently, until at last a massive vine erupted from the groove, quickly rising to tower above the three of them. This was soon followed by the appearance of another vine, and then another, and then even more, all of them growing along the path carved by the Tetsusaiga.

As the rapidly grew, sending out tendrils that interwove with those of their neighbors, the pulverized earth surrounding them lit up with even greater light. Chunks of rock, pebbles, and dirt all began to gravitate to the vines, slowly covering them in their entirety. "Well done, you two," the Demon Slayer beamed as the rocks fused the plants, rapidly fossilizing them. "At this rate, we'll have the base of the fort's walls done before the day is out."

"I sure hope so," InuYasha muttered, hefting the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder. "Because you still got a lot of work ahead of you before you can get away with calling this place a fort."

"True, but at least we're making good progress," the Demon Slayer remarked. "Let's get to work on the next segment."

Kaname nodded to this, but even as they started forward, they were stopped when a voice called out, "Jou! Jou, come quick!"

"Huh?" the Demon Slayer frowned, turning to meet his compatriot. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No! We've got good news!" the new Slayer smiled happily. "I just heard! The fourth barrier stone is finally ready!"

"Really?" Jou breathed, a grin curling his lips.

Nodding quickly, the new Demon Slayer informed them, "Hayate has ordered us to begin work on temporary shrines for the stones! He wants them in place and ready for activation as soon as possible!"

"Heh. Sounds like a good idea to me!" InuYasha decided with mild snort.

"It sounds like one to me, too," Jou chimed in as he turned to them. "Listen, I better get going. I know Hayate well enough to know that he won't be happy if we keep him waiting!"

Nodding quickly, Kaname asked, "Do you want us to come help, too?"

"Thanks, but that's alright. It shouldn't take too long to put them together," Jou replied with a friendly smile. "Besides, it takes a lot of precision to make the shrines so that they can shape the power of the barrier stones. And...no offense, you two, but..."

"In other words, we don't know how to do it, and ya don't want to waste time in showing us how," InuYasha muttered, his free hand on his hip and his eyes narrowed just enough to make it clear what he thought of Jou's statement. "Is that about right?"

"As you may recall, we don't have any time to waste. We need to get the barrier stones in place right away," the newcomer Demon Slayer intoned. "Jou..."

Glancing between his fellow Demon Slayer and the others, Jou finally shrugged. "I'm sorry." When InuYasha snorted, he cocked his head in the direction of the caves. "Listen, why don't you go back and get some rest. You've earned that much, at least."

"Hmph. Whatever," InuYasha muttered, sheathing the Tetsusaiga as the two Demon Slayers departed.

Looking from the departing figures to the half-demon, Kaname shook her head and told him, "You didn't have to be that way, you know. Jou was only trying to be nice about it."

"Nice about what?" InuYasha muttered crossly. "He basically said that you were too stupid to help them make their damn shrines." Blinking rapidly, Kaname was about to protest that this wasn't what they had said when the half-demon snorted and added, "I bet you know _way _more about Shikigami magic than he does."

Taken aback by this declaration, at this simple statement of faith, Kaname's momentary ire faded. "Maybe," she conceded, her cheeks coloring. "But he _does _have more experience in using Shikigami to do things like build stuff and make tools and shrines and that sort of thing." InuYasha snorted at this, looking off to the side as he folded his arms across his chest. "Besides, I wouldn't mind taking a break. Would you?"

Growling in his throat, InuYasha finally muttered, "Eh, I guess not." Then he glanced at her and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Well..." Kaname started, pausing to take stock. "A little, I guess."

"Good! So am I!" InuYasha replied, his expression softening as he started forward. "So while those guys are busting their butts, putting together those shrines of theirs, we can kick back, relax, and have some noodles for lunch!" Chuckling at this, the half-demon glanced down at Kaname and asked, "Uh, we _do _still have some noodles left, don't we?"

Surprised by this sudden mood whiplash, Kaname required a moment to consider her answer. "Um...we should," she murmured as she tried to recall their exact food situation. "I think there's still a couple cups left in my backpack."

"Great!" InuYasha, all smiles as he walked alongside of her.

As the two of them made their way back to the caves, Kaname found herself frowning in thought. _InuYasha was mad because he thought Jou didn't think I was able to help,_ she mused, glancing up at the half-demon. _And right now, he seems...pretty happy about sharing lunch with me. So...does that mean that he...he likes me? That...?_

Her heart beating that much faster as her train of thought neared its conclusion, that same train was suddenly derailed when Kaname lurched forward. Completely off-balance, she returned to the real world just in time to realize that she was going to wind up crashing fast down into the dirt.

Just as suddenly as she found herself doomed, Kaname was rescued from her impending crash when a strong set of hands wrapped about her shoulders. "Hey, are you alright?" InuYasha wondered as he steadied her, easily putting her back on her feet. "What happened?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, InuYasha!" Kaname got out, her heart still beating a bit faster after her near spill. "I...I guess I got distracted, and..."

"Well, do me a favor, and be more careful, alright?" InuYasha muttered gruffly as he turned to face her. "The last thing you need to do is wind up hurting yourself, okay?"

"Alright. Sorry about that," Kaname returned somewhat shakily. "Uh..." she began again, smiling weakly. "Thanks for...uh..."

"Hey, don't mention it," InuYasha told her with an easy smile. "Now, c'mon! Let's go eat before something else hap-!"

"InuYasha!" came a familiar voice. One that had both Shikigami User and half-demon freezing in place before looking up towards the speaker.

"Kagome?" InuYasha started, his mouth popping open as the raven-haired girl approached. "Wh-when did you -?"

"I just got back a few minutes ago," Kagome replied, her brows furrowed somewhat as she approached. "So...what have you two been doing?"

Kaname and InuYasha just stood there, staring blankly at Kagome before slowly turning to look at each other. Then the half-demon's eyes drifted down to his hands, which were still about Kaname's shoulders. A strangled gasp sounding in his throat, he released her as if suddenly realizing he was about to burn his hands. "H-hey, we weren't doing anything, okay?"

Nodding quickly, Kaname seconded, "That's right. You see, I tripped, and InuYasha caught me! That's all!"

"And if you're wondering what we were doing before that, we just spent half the day helping build this fort!" InuYasha grated impatiently. "We were just heading back to have something to eat, okay?"

"Oh, really?" Kagome returned, her voice still holding an edge of menace to it. Several seconds passed as she shifted her gaze from InuYasha to Kaname, at which her eyes subtly narrowed. The Kururugi girl winced at the sight of the baleful eyes, eyes that were laden with suspicion. But then Kagome looked back at InuYasha, and her expression shifted to a pleasant smile. "Well, you're in luck then! I just brought back a fresh supply of food for us!"

"That's right," came another voice, one that startled Kaname into looking for its source. Then she noticed Miroku coming up alongside of Kagome, wearing his usual expression of a penitent monk. "We just finished distributing some of it those Slayers in most need of food, but we still have plenty left for ourselves."

Pausing to consider this, InuYasha let out a low sigh of relief. "Well, there's some good news!"

"Indeed. Now we don't have to worry about using up what food the Demon Slayers have left," Miroku agreed in a cheerful manner.

"Right. Now, c'mon, InuYasha!" Kagome encouraged him even as she came up and grabbed him by the arm. The half-demon sounded his surprise as he was pulled off-balance, forcing him to start forward lest he land on the ground face first. "Let's have something nice to eat! I brought plenty of canned meat and vegetables, so I can whip up a nice lunch for all of us!"

"Hey, now - wait a second!" InuYasha protested to no avail, Kagome turning a deaf ear to him.

After watching this for a moment, Kaname frowned and started after them. _Why was she so upset just now?_ she wondered as Kagome continued to basically manhandle InuYasha. _I tripped, that's all! It's not like we actually did anything! Why did she act like it was something else?_ Her eyes focusing on the half-demon, the Kururugi girl's frown deepened. _And...why didn't she believe him when he said that we'd been working? Doesn't she trust him?_

As these questions assailed her, Kaname thought back to her brother's tales regarding InuYasha and the others, including the messy situation that involved the half-demon, Kagome, and Kikyo. _I know how that must bug her, knowing that InuYasha still loves Kikyo and everything, but...why would she act this way? Unless...does she think I was putting the moves on him?_ As the Shikigami User considered this, she found herself torn. On the one hand, she knew full well that InuYasha and Kagome did not enjoy the smoothest of relationships, one that was marred at times by jealousy on both ends. But at the same time, she couldn't think of a single thing that could have been considered suspicious or illicit about what they had been doing. _And why would she think that, anyway? I mean...I do like InuYasha, but...we weren't holding each other or kissing or anything like that! So why?_ Her eyes narrowing as she looked at the reborn priestess, Kaname thought with a hint of anger, _Doesn't she trust him? Or me?_

This unsettling thought in mind, Kaname continued onwards, feeling her insides twist about. As the five of them approached the entrance to the eastern caves, she noticed a couple of Demon Slayers approach, led by Hayate. "Hello, Lady Kagome. Everyone."

Releasing her hold on InuYasha, Kagome beamed and answer, "Hi there, Hayate! How're things going?"

"Better, now," Hayate answered without missing a beat. "As you may have heard, we just completed another barrier stone. Once we set up shrines to hold them, we'll be able to project a barrier around the entire fort."

"That's great!" Kagome beamed happily. "I hope you don't have to, though!"

"As do we," remarked another Demon Slayer. "By the way, thanks for bringing us those supplies. We really did need them."

"It's no problem. I'm only sorry that I couldn't get you more," Kagome replied somewhat sadly.

"No, no. It's quite alright. We're grateful for everything you and your friends have done for us," another Demon Slayer assured them.

Nodding to this, Hayate reported, "Lady Kagome, there's something I need to tell you." The modern priestess frowned slightly, cocking her head to the side. "Shortly after you left for your home, Koga came here looking for you."

"He did?" Kagome asked, her smile failing somewhat. "Why? Was something wrong?"

"No, he didn't say if anything was wrong," Hayate assured her. "He did tell us to tell that there was something important that he needed to discuss with you as soon as you got back."

Kagome's face promptly fell at this, leaving her to groan heavily as he brought her hand to her temple. "Aw, damn!" InuYasha grumbled irritably. "Why can't that damned wolf just get lost and stay there?"

"InuYasha..." Kagome groaned, opening her eyes just wide enough to shoot him a lethal glare. While the half-demon was recoiling, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head, the raven-haired girl turned back to Hayate and asked, "I don't suppose he mentioned any particular time that I had to go see him, did he?"

"No," Hayate confirmed. "Only that he wanted to see you when you returned."

Nodding to this, Kagome sighed and muttered, "Well, at least I can have lunch with all of you."

His eyes bulging at this, InuYasha spat, "What? You mean you're gonna see that scrawny -?" Kagome whipped about to face the half-demon before he could complete this sentence, wearing such a scary expression that it wasn't just InuYasha, but everyone else that recoiled in fear.

"Let's just have lunch already, okay?" Kagome grumbled in a low, unhappy voice before starting into the caves.

As Miroku followed her, Kaname turned to InuYasha and asked, "What was all that about?"

"Hmph! You got me!" InuYasha snorted, quickly regaining his usual temperament. "I'll never get what she sees in that scrawny wolf."

Nodding to this, Kaname watched as the half-demon marched forward, a heavy scowl on his face. Just before he entered the caves, she got out, "Say...InuYasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?" InuYasha asked as he turned to give her a grumpy look.

Faced this expression, Kaname simply froze, her mind completely empty. _Wh-what...why did I...what was I going to say to him?_ she asked of herself. _I mean - I just opened my mouth and - I wasn't even thinking! I -!_ Her train of thought degenerating into a hopeless jumble, the Shikigami User then looked up at the half-demon. Seeing the impatient look he had, she realized that she was waiting for her to say something. _But...what should I...?_

Confused and embarrassed and with absolutely no idea of what she could or should say, Kaname swallowed loudly before sputtering out, "I...I was just thinking...that maybe..."

"Yeah?" InuYasha prompted her with growing impatience.

Started by this curt response, Kaname found her mind suddenly sparked into activity, at which she asked, "Maybe next time...I could make lunch for us."

His impatient frown turning to a look of surprise, InuYasha studied the Kururugi girl for a moment. "Well...okay," he finally replied. "Sure. That'd be fine." Then he gave a helpless shrug and added, "If you really want to."

A smile of relief spreading across her face, Kaname returned, "Okay. Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for?" InuYasha wondered with a snort and a wry smile. "Now, c'mon. Let's get something to eat already!" Nodding her agreement, Kaname came up alongside the half-demon, and the two of them entered the caves together.

* * *

A bit later that afternoon, Kagome and a small group of Demon Slayers led by a spiritualist by the name of Kei made their way from the fledgling fort to the section of the mountains where the wolf-demons made their home. Despite the curious gazes shot given them by several passing wolf-demons and the wolves that were their companions, the group traveled until they reached the cave that Kagome recognized as being Yorozuko's home.

As had happened when they had first arrived at the mountains, a small group of wolf-demons emerged from the caves. "Greetings, Lady Kagome! Demon Slayers!" announced the leader of the welcoming party. "We've been expecting you."

Politely bowing her head as the wolf-demons approached, Kei responded, "Hello, Yagura."

The lead wolf-demon froze at this, looking at Kei in clear surprise. "You...remembered me?"

"Of course," Kei replied in a pleasant manner. "And I'm glad to see that you're feeling better. I was worried."

"Uh...you were?" Yagura started, clearly excited by this. Then one of the other wolf-demons made cleared his throat rather loudly, causing the lead wolf to wince. "Er, that is...!" he tried again, his cheeks coloring, "Uh...Koga, he...when he heard that...you were coming, he asked that we escort you to him."

_In other words, those weren't just curious wolf-demons we saw on the way here,_ Kagome thought, inwardly kicking herself for this oversight. _Heck, they probably smelled us coming from a mile away!_

As she thought this, Kagome glanced over at Kei. The spiritualist gave her a sideways glance, then nodded before returning his attention to the wolf-demons. "Then, please, take us to him."

"Right away!" Yagura answered with a bow of his head. Gesturing for them to follow, the wolf-demon started forward. A moment later, the small group of humans were right behind him, maintaining a polite distance as they followed them into the caves.

As they journeyed towards Yorozuko's chamber, Kei slowly pulled up alongside of Yagura. "How are your friends doing?" When the wolf-demon shot her a puzzled look, she elaborated with, "The others who fought alongside us at the fort. How are they doing?"

His mouth popping open as his eyes lit up with comprehension, Yagura promptly answered, "They're all recovered, Kei. Uh...thanks to you and the other Slayers, of course." The spiritualist bowed her head politely to this. "And, there's something that I...I've been wanting to know."

"What's that?" Kagome wondered.

"Uh...well, you see...you heard about what...happened to us because of Toma, right? About us being...exiled?" Yagura asked, his shame and humiliation clear in his voice. The two girls nodded, making sounds of confirmation, to which the lead wolf-demon squirmed somewhat before saying, "Well, it's just that...I heard that...your leader, Daisuke? That...he was the one who demanded that we be allowed to return to the tribe."

"He did," Kei answered simply. "When Daisuke had heard about how Toma had forced you and the others to follow him, he was...upset with Koga about his decision to banish you. And given your selflessness in helping to defend ourselves against Naraku's forces, he formally requested that the exile lifted when we finalized our alliance." Then she frowned slightly before asking, "Why do you ask?"

"Because...that makes it twice that your people have saved us, Kei," Yagura explained, his voice cracking slightly beneath the weight of intense emotion. "After Toma lost the tournament, we...I never thought I would ever see this place again. Ever be able to come home, to see my family...and it's not just me. Sora, he...his mate is expecting their first pup, and Baki, he..." His voice giving out, unable to convey what he felt, the lead wolf-demon shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "When Koga announced that we were going to be able to go home...we can never thank you or your people enough for that Kei. Ever."

Smiling pleasantly, the spiritualist bowed her head somewhat before telling him, "You don't have to thank us, Yagura. You all risked your lives fighting for us. And that's something we don't forget. Ever."

Nodding to this, Yagura looked about as close to tears as any demon Kagome had ever seen. But even as he prepared to speak again, the same wolf-demon that had cleared his throat before said, "Uh...we're almost there?"

"Hmm? Oh, right," Yagura started, glancing back at other wolf-demon. Within seconds, Yagura had cleared his throat and straightened himself, enough so that he looked fully alert and at the ready when the group arrived in the central chamber. It looked much like it had before, except now it was Koga who was sitting where Zorozuko had once been. "Koga, we've brought the emissaries from the Demon Slayers, as you requested."

"So I noticed," Koga responded in a terse fashion. The alpha wolf looked pretty much as he had the last time Kagome had seen him. The crystalline carapace that now adorned his body shown just as brightly and perfectly as it did the night he had emerged from the cocoon. She also noticed, with considerable dismay, that the injury he had suffered at Daisuke's hand remained.

As she took noticed of this, Kagome was brought back to the present when Koga grinned and added, "Why, hello there, Kagome! I was wondering when you'd get back!" Cocking his head to the side, he then asked, "I take it you got my message?"

"That's right," Kagome nodded. "You...wanted to talk to me about something?"

"I did. But, uh...that can wait for now," Koga assured her. With a mild grunt of effort, the alpha wolf slid off the ledge and landed on the ground before them. "Right now, I'm interested in hearing what brings the rest of you here."

"We've come because you asked to be kept apprised as to our current status," Kei replied before taking a step forward. "As of this afternoon, the fort's outer wall is nearing completion. We expect to have it finished within five days at the most. Furthermore, we've finished production of four barrier stones, and are currently forging more of them for your people to use."

"Excellent!" Koga grinned, clearly pleased. "So how long until our stones are ready?"

"The first one should be completed some time tonight. The rest of them will need a few more days to complete, however," Kei explained. "I should also inform you that our new forge has been completed, and with the materials we've salvaged from our original fort, we'll be able to begin construction of new weapons, tools, and armors for both our peoples."

Grinning happily at this, Koga glanced at the other wolf-demons present. "Ha, this just gets better and better!" he declared, his face one big grin. "And what perfect timing, too! You see, Ayame and several others have been gathering up the remains of Toma's monsters these past few days. You can pick them up on the way back home."

"We'd be glad to. And we thank you for these supplies," Kei responded, still speaking in that same, polite tone. "When we have produced a suitable number of arms and tools, we will send them to you."

"Wow, this is turning into a day for great news, isn't it?" Koga commented, his grin growing that much more. "Will there be anything else?"

"Just one more thing. You should know that, in order to shape the power of the barrier stones in order to create a barrier that enclosed a defined region, you need specially designed shrines to house them," Kei informed him. "We are building those even as we speak. However, we would like to survey the area, so we can choose the best locations for the shrines to be placed."

Koga considered this for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough. But I'd like to talk with Yorozuko and Robai about how big an area we wish to have protected. Once that's done, you can start surveying the area."

"Agreed. However, I feel I should remind you that, the larger the area you want protected, the more stones it will take to create the barrier," Kei told him. "And therefore, the longer it will take for us to forge them."

"Understood," Koga responded. "So...will there be anything else?"

"Just one more thing." With that, Kei glanced down at Koga's abdomen, at the spot where Daisuke had connected with his Hand of Fate. As Kagome looked at it, she grimaced, for in the days since she had last seen Koga, what had once been a large, red welt had turned into an even larger, swollen bruise. "I see that your injury hasn't healed yet," she continued, the corner of her lip curling ever so slightly. "Would you like for me to tend to it while I'm here?"

Wincing somewhat at this, Koga's pompous grin rapidly deflated, becoming little more than very sheepish smile. "Eh...thanks, but...that's okay," Koga replied, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head as waved aside her concerns. "It just...looks worse than it is, really." Shifting about nervously, Koga quickly changed the subject. "Hey, Yagura! Why don't you and your buddies take our allies to Ayame so they can collect the stuff she's got for them."

"Right away, Koga," Yagura replied, snapping to attention.

Yagura turned to leave, but was stopped when Koga added, "Oh, and one more thing. I'm pretty sure that Ayame's gathered up quite a bit of junk and whatever, so why don't you all help them carry it all back home?"

Whipping about to look at Koga, Yagura stared stupefied at him for a moment. "You...want us to...?"

"Hey, do I have to repeat myself here?" Koga broke in with a voice that Kagome recognized as being mock-scolding. "I'm telling you to help our allies out here! Is that really so hard for you to understand?"

"Uh, no! Of course not!" Yagura responded, his voice rising as he stood ramrod straight. "We'll be happy to assist them in any way, Koga! You can count on that!"

"Great! Then why don't you get started?" Koga asked derisively.

"Uh, sure! Right away!" With that, Yagura quickly turned and started out of the caves. Before he could get very far, though, he paused and looked back at Kei. "Um...this way, Kei."

"Of course," Kei replied with a definite smile. This wasn't lost on Yagura, whose cheeks colored somewhat as he started forward, the Demon Slayer right behind him.

As Kagome considered if she should follow or not, Koga quickly negated that possibility. "Eh, hold up, Kagome," the alpha wolf told her as he came up alongside of her. "There's still something that I need to talk to you about." Then he looked up at the wolf-demons and Demon Slayers that were still there, having paused to look back at them. "The rest of you can go on ahead. No offense, but what I got to say...it's kind of sensitive."

Kagome sucked in an involuntary gasp at this. One that did not go unnoticed by Kei, who frowned and asked, "Kagome? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Kagome started as she met the Demon Slayer's gaze. Acting on impulse, she smiled her biggest, fakest smile, waving both hands before her as she sputtered out, "Oh, no, I'm fine, Kei! Just fine!" Letting out an equally fake giggle, she glanced at the alpha wolf before adding, "Just...go on ahead! I'll catch up with you soon enough! Promise!"

Kei stood there, studying the both of them for a time before finally nodding. "Very well. We'll meet you down near the edge of the mountains where we first arrived. Agreed?"

"Okay. That shouldn't be a problem," Kagome replied before again looking at the person putting her in this position. "Right, Koga?"

"Certainly. This won't take long," Koga assured them. "And after we're done, I'll personally see you all get back together again. Sound good?"

Kei considered the alpha wolf for a time before glancing over at Kagome. The raven-haired nodded once, which the spiritualist promptly returned. "Alright. We'll see you then." With that, she turned back to Yagura, and smiled once again. "After you."

"Right," Yagura nodded, and with a smile of his own, started forward again.

Once the chamber was empty save for Kagome and Koga, the alpha would chuckled happily. "Heh heh, he sure has the hots for her!"

A startled noise sounding in her throat, Kagome turned to Koga. "Huh?"

"Yagura! He's got his eye on that Demon Slayer, Kei!" Koga explained, folding his arms across his chest. "He's been going on about her ever since he got back home!"

"He has?" Kagome gaped, turning to look down the passage the others had gone down. As she did so, she thought back to before, and furrowed her brow in consideration. "Well...he did seem pretty happy to see her when we got here..."

"Happy? That's putting it mildly, Kagome! Trust me on that!" Koga grinned, folding his arms behind his head. "Not that I mind that, of course! Frankly, I think a little mingling between our peoples is a great thing. It'll help make this alliance last." Then he gave her one of his patented looks of desire before adding, "Besides, you and I know both know that relationships between humans and demons happen, right?"

Not even wanting to go there at the moment, Kagome sweat-dropped and quickly changed the subject. "By the way, Koga...why didn't you let Kei look at that thing?" He gave her a puzzled look, at which she pointed at the massive bruise marking his abdomen. "I mean, look at it! Doesn't that hurt?"

Glancing down at the swollen bruise, Koga gave a dismissive wave. "Eh, don't worry about it, Kagome! It's no big deal!"

"No big deal? It's _huge, _Koga!" Kagome protested, marching up to him. "I swear, it's gotten twice as big since I last saw you!"

"Don't worry about! Believe it or not, it's actually getting better," Koga assured her.

Her mouth popping open, Kagome pointed at this hideous mark. "You call _that _getting better?"

Giving her a wry look, Koga countered, "Heh. If you think _this _is bad, you shoulda seen it the day _after _I got hammered!" Snorting loudly, he eyes the injury before deciding, "Daisuke sure hasn't lost his touch, that's for sure!"

"Maybe, but...I still think you should get it looked at," Kagome insisted. "I'm sure the Demon Slayers can spare someone to..."

"No. Right now, it's important that they keep doing what they're doing. Preparing their fort, taking care of their people, that sort of thing!" Koga promptly countered. "Just in case..."

Not liking the way he said that, Kagome asked, "Koga...what's happening? Are you having more problems?"

Snorting lightly, Koga replied, "Nope. The same old problems...but getting worse." Kagome opened her mouth to say something else, but then the alpha wolf waved her off. "We can deal with it later." Then he looked squarely at her, and with a heavy, authoritative voice she rarely heard out of him, he told her, "Right now, there's something else I need to talk to you about. Something important."

This declaration settling on Kagome's shoulders like lead bricks, she sighed heavily. She had known this moment was coming for some time now, since he had given her his Sacred Jewel Shards. And it had been a moment that she had wanted to put off for as long as possible, which was one of her motivations in returning home to fetch additional supplies. But there was no putting it off any longer. All she could do was play with the hand she had been dealt, and hope everything worked alright.

Even as she thought this, Koga began the conversation that she had been dreading for days. "Now, here's the thing. I knew right from the day I first met you that you weren't from around here." Smirking, he gestured at her clothes and added, "I mean, let's face it, _none_ of the villagers I'd seen before wore anything like that outfit."

"Koga..." Kagome started, only to be brought up short when he held his hand out to her.

"Just...tell me the truth, Kagome," Koga asked her, his voice begging her in a way she wouldn't have imagined before. "Is it true? What Kagura said?" Stepping closer to her, he seemed to tower over her as he asked, "Are you and the others...from another _time?"_

Her lips parting, Kagome just stood there, considering what to say or do. Half-notions of lying to Koga or giving him an omitted version of her story came and were promptly dismissed. Until at last she had no choice but to nod and admit. "It's true. But...not _all_ of us are...you know?"

Nodding quickly, Koga replied, "Let me guess. Michiru and Kaname?" Now it was Kagome who nodded, prompting the alpha wolf to sigh. "Yeah, I figured. They wear the same kind of clothes as you, after all." His brows furrowing, he added, "And then we have Kagura's little comment about them being Utsugi's descendants..."

"Koha, please, I hope you don't blame them for what Utsugi did," Kagome pleaded. "Besides, before Utsugi's mask was destroyed, we...we didn't even know what he looked like! Let alone that he..."

"Don't worry, Kagome. I don't blame either of the twins for what that bastard did," Koga assured her. He was about to continue, but then a look of realization shaded his face, at which he asked, "Uh, that reminds me...whatever happened to him, anyway? Did you and the mutt take care of him, or...?"

"You don't have to worry about Utsugi, Koga," Kagome told him, thinking back to the events that took place just outside Kururugi Village. Of the gentle, brave human being he had become just before his death, one that wanted only to die with the soul of the woman he loved. The person they had buried as a hero for sacrificing himself to stop Naraku. "He...he's dead, now. He...Naraku killed him."

"Ha! Well, good riddance, then!" Koga grinned, snickering in delight. "Serves the bastard right for what he did!"

Stung by this, Kagome was sorely tempted to tell give Koga both barrels for his condescending comment. But even as she felt this, she realized that she honestly couldn't blame him for feeling that way. He hadn't been there at the final battle with Utsugi. He didn't know him for what he truly was. _Besides, there's no getting around the fact that he _was _working with Naraku,_ she reminded himself. _And he did attack...and kill...a lot of Koga's friends back then._

Unwilling to speak of Utsugi just then, Kagome sighed and tried to get back on subject. "Anyway, Koga...is that it? You just...wanted me to tell you that...we're...?"

His pleased expression fading, Koga placed his hands to his hips. "Not exactly, Kagome. There's...one other thing I wanted to ask you," he admitted hesitantly. "Why...didn't you tell me about this?"

"Why?" Kagome repeated blankly.

"Is it because you...you didn't trust me?" Koga wondered, sounding despondent as he voiced that possibility. "I mean, if that's it, then...I...I thought that..." Trailing as his emotions got the better of him, he shook his head before blurting, "Dammit, Kagome, I've...I've done everything I can to help you! I never told anybody about the mutt's secret! I -!"

"No, Koga! That's...that's not it." Heaving a deep breath, Kagome paused to organize her thoughts. To make sure that she said this in just the right way, lest she damage a friendship she wanted to keep. "It's...well, actually, I had several reasons for...not telling you." The alpha wolf frowned somewhat, his crystal carapace flashing brighter. "For starters...I didn't even know how to tell you! I mean...just go up to you and say, 'Hey, guess what, Koga! I'm from the future!' I mean...how would you react to that? How would anybody?"

Rumbling in his throat, Koga considered this for a moment before answering, "Well...yeah, I guess you gotta point there."

"Besides, Koga...we - that is, me, InuYasha, and the others - we all decided a long time ago not to tell anybody about...where I or the Kururugis are from, or how we get from our time to this one, or anything else. Not if we could avoid it. It'd be too dangerous," Kagome explained.

"Dangerous? Dangerous how?" Koga frowned uncertainly.

Pausing to consider her next statement, Kagome sighed and decided that it would be best to simply lay all her cards out on the table. "You see...near my home, in my time, there's a well called the Bone-Eater's Well. It exists in this time as well, and it's be going through it that we can go between the two times," she explained carefully, making certain not to let it slip where the Well was located in this world. "Now, most people can't use the Well themselves, but some demons have been able to corrupt the Well, and use its power to attack my time. In fact, when I first came here, it was because a demon came out of the Well and dragged me back here!"

"Really?" Koga gaped, taken aback by this statement.

"That's right," Kagome continued. "Also, when Michiru first came here, it was because he was dragged her by one of Utsugi's spells. And we think Utsugi somehow used the magic of the Well to make it happen."

Letting out a low, gusty sigh, Koga shook his head before admitting, "Well, I can see why you'd want to keep something like that a secret. But...you know me, Kagome! I'd _never _try and do something nasty with this Well of yours!"

"I know that, Koga!" Kagome quickly assured him. "But even so, we don't want to take any chances! One slip of the tongue, and half the people in this time will be in on our little secret!" When Koga didn't look convinced, she quickly wracked her brain and came up with a good example of what she meant. "I mean - when you started talking about it before, Ginta, Hakkaku...they all heard you! Now, I know that was an accident, and they wouldn't do anything to hurt us, but if that sort of thing can happen once, then it can happen again."

"Eh...yeah, okay. Good point," Koga replied with a quick nod. "And don't worry, Kagome. I promise I'll keep your secret."

Heaving a deep breath of relief, Kagome beamed and replied, "Thanks, Koga. I really do appreciate it." When he gave her a dopey smile in return, she asked, "So...what are you going to tell Ginta and Hakkaku?"

"Those two? Nothing! Not with mouths like theirs!" Koga retorted with a roll of his eyes. Lightheaded with relief, Kagome soon found herself chuckling rather loudly at this. "Anyway, Kagome...I don't suppose you could...tell me what things are like. You know...in your time?"

"I can do better than that, Koga," Kagome replied with an impish look. "Sometime when you have the chance, I can take you through the Well, and then you can see for yourself!"

"Really?" Koga started, to which Kagome quickly nodded. "Well, in that case, I guess it's not a matter of 'if', but 'when'!"

_And hopefully, 'when' is going to be a long time from now!_ Kagome thought hopefully.

"And now that _that's _settled, how about we go track down Kei and the others?" Koga asked, wrapping his arm about Kagome's shoulders. "Not that I _want _you to go so soon, but...well, with everything that's happening..."

"I know. Being the leader _is _a full-time job, after all!" Kagome commented in a teasing manner.

"Heh! Ain't _that _the truth?" Koga replied as the two of them started on their way.

* * *

Grunting with effort, Sango made her way through the courtyard of the ruined fort. Exhaustion hung about her like a shroud of chainmail, bogging her down as she carried her burden of demon bones and whatever bits of clothing and other materials. Exhaustion borne of more than the physical exertions she had put forth these past few days.

After the majority of the Demon Slayers had been evacuated to the eastern caves, Sango had returned with Daisuke and several of his finest Demon Slayers, working to scavenge whatever they could from the decimated fort. A task that was significantly less difficult for her than duty she and the others had taken upon themselves; given the Slayers who had fallen in battle a proper burial in the courtyard.

As she made her way past the graves she and the others had dug, Sango couldn't help but glance at them, thinking of how she and the others had laid the bodies in each open grave, and then proceeded to bury them in the earth. And as she did so, she couldn't help but remember that, not all that long ago, they had been living, breathing human beings, each of them with hopes and dreams of their own. Brave warriors, so much like her own friends and family. The people InuYasha and the others had given a decent burial.

_If only we had gotten there a bit sooner!_ Sango thought as she studied the graves, each of them marked with the weapons the dead had wielded in life. _If we had just defeated Toma sooner...or if Koga hadn't...!_

As these thoughts built up, the woman warrior winced and forced them out of her mind. One of the first lessons Sango had learned was that she couldn't allow herself to fill her mind with 'ifs' or 'maybes' or any of those other vague, self-recriminations. Because the instant she started to doubt herself was the instant she lost a major battle.

_Of course...it's never that easy,_ Sango knew, forcing herself to look ahead. _And...at least we were able to save...most of them._ Which wasn't an ideal situation, she knew. But in the world they lived in, 'ideal' was an abstract concept that very rarely became reality.

This heavy thoughts swirling about in her mind, Sango approached the part of the courtyard that had become their dumping grounds for the raw materials she and the others had salvaged. As she did so, she spotted a couple figures standing nearby, dumping loads of their own onto the pile. A pile that she noticed was much smaller than the previous ones.

"Is that all you were able to find, Sango?" Daisuke wondered as she approached, idly rotating his left shoulder.

"Pretty much," Sango answered as she deposited her contribution to the growing pile. "There're still a few bits and pieces, but they're in bad shape. I'm not sure if we can use them."

Nodding to this, Daisuke answered, "I think that we've gotten just about everything we can get out of this place." Then he turned to the Demon Slayer next to him. "What about the others, Izumi? How are they doing?

"Better. They're all pretty much recovered from that skirmish with the bat-demons," Izumi reported evenly. "But I'd rather they didn't go into battle again anytime soon. Magical healing _does _have its limits."

"So you keep reminding me," Daisuke replied with a wry smile. A smile that promptly disappeared as he added, "And it doesn't help when you have to be healed every single day."

"I know," Sango grimly agreed. In the days since the fort had been evacuated, news of the tremendous battle fought there had spread almost instantly. As a result, several groups of demons from the local tribes had come hunting there, looking for the chance to settle old scores they had with Daisuke's people. "And the attacks have been coming more and more frequently."

"Agreed," Daisuke acknowledged. He then glanced at the small pile of salvaged materials, then at Izumi. "Go to the others and tell them to be ready. When Miroku and Hachi return, we'll load up whatever we have, and then we'll pull out.

"Right, Daisuke," Izumi nodded before turning to implement his orders.

As the other Demon Slayer disappeared, Daisuke sighed before glancing about at the shattered fort. "I never thought it would come to this, Sango," he admitted, many memories and emotions visible in his eyes. "We've had our share of rough battles, but...I never thought we would ever have to leave this place. Not in my lifetime, anyway."

"I know, Daisuke," Sango told him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she tried to convey as much comfort as she could. "I know how much this hurts. For all of us."

Nodding, Daisuke placed his hand on Sango's. "Yes, you do," he replied, his voice heavy and old in a way she had never heard before. "You've had to bear up under an enormous burden, my friend." The two of them turned to look at each other, both seeing the pain in each other's eyes. "When you told me about happened to your father and the others..."

"I know," Sango replied, thinking back to the time spent there at the fort. Time in which she had been able to explain to Daisuke how she, her father, and Kohaku had been led to Naraku's castle, and everything had happened there. The horror of watching her little brother made into a puppet on Naraku's strings, a puppet he had happily used to attack her and the others. The agony of being struck down by the guards in residence there, the shock she had felt in finding that she had been buried alive. And the hatred that had burned through her veins when she had learned that everything she had loved in life had been taken from her. "Daisuke, I..."

Nodding slowly, Daisuke brought his hand to her cheek. "I know, Sango. I know how hard it's been for you."

"Thank you," Sango replied, lowering her gaze somewhat. "Daisuke...what are you going to do about the fort once we leave? Are you...going to burn it, or..."

"We'll leave it as it is. To keep watch over the bodies of our comrades," Daisuke answered as he turned and looked about the familiar walls. Walls that he could likely see as they were before, when this place had been their home, not a shattered ruin. "It was their home in life. Now it will shelter them in death."

"I see," Sango answered, finding herself agreeing with the veteran warrior. Pausing to study the many graves, she sighed and said, "Daisuke, I'm really sorry. I... "

Holding up his hand, Daisuke placed his fingers to her lips. "It's alright, Sango. I understand," he told her in a gentle fashion. "It's not easy, going through you did. To feel alone, even when you aren't." His expression softening, the veteran warrior then added, "Just remember that you _aren't_ alone, my friend. And that you are always welcome amongst us."

Sniffing loudly, Sango nodded, and smiled. "Thanks, Daisuke."

Nodding, Daisuke looked off into the distance. "Now, to wait for the monk to come. We still have a great deal of work ahead of us." Then, just beneath his breath, he added, "And a major crisis that we still need to deal with."

* * *

_Aw, damn! I'm getting sick to death of these stupid mountains!_ InuYasha fumed as he made his way through the caves for what felt like the hundredth time already. _At this rate, I'm going to be smelling these scrawny wolves for at least a week even after we leave!_

The day had done fairly smoothly up until then. InuYasha, along with Michiru and Kaname, had been working hard on both building the fort's outer wall, as well as refining more of the barrier stones, when Miroku and Hachi had returned from yet another run to the abandoned fort. When they had landed, the tanuki promptly reverting his original form upon landing, Daisuke had quickly taken charge, and decided that he wanted to see Koga about something.

_And that would have been just fine with me! If he wants to waste his time with the scrawny wolf, then good for him!_ InuYasha fumed irritably, glancing over at Daisuke, who was walking alongside another Demon Slayer, a woman by the name of Haruna. _But why the hell did he have to insist that we come along as well?_

Shaking his head in barely restrained aggravation, the half-demon was momentarily snapped from his musings when Kagome told him, "C'mon, InuYasha! Settle down, already!"

"Why should I?" InuYasha shot back impatiently. "What I'm even doing here, anyway? I'd rather be back at the fort, actually _doing _something! Not wasting time with that arrogant ass, Koga!"

"Come on, InuYasha," Daisuke told him earnestly. "I know you don't like Koga, but we _do _have important matters to discuss."

"So? Go ahead and discuss them!" InuYasha retorted irritably. "I don't see what you have to drag me along for this!"

Cocking her head to the side, Kagome retorted, "Because if we left you and behind and then came and told you what we'd decided to do without asking your opinion, you'd be even madder than you are right now! Satisfied?"

Snorting loudly, InuYasha stuck his nose up and looked away, unwilling to justify this remark with an intelligible response. It was just as well, because seconds later, the group arrived in Yorozuko's chamber, where Koga, Ayame, Robai, and Yorozuko were all waiting for them. "Hey, there, Daisuke! Welcome back!" the head fleabag grinned as soon as they entered. "Glad to see you're still in one piece!"

"And I'm glad to see that you're healing nicely," Daisuke replied, glancing down at the wolf-demon's stomach. "It looks you're recovering a lot faster than you did the last time."

"Eh, yeah. Sure does, huh?" Koga answered somewhat sheepishly. "Guess the new powers are making a pretty big difference. Wouldn't you say?" When Daisuke simply nodded, the alpha wolf pulled back somewhat and surveyed their group. "Say, uh...by the way, where're the twins? And that little fox of yours?"

"Michiru and Kaname are back at the fort, working with some of our own Shikigami Users," Haruna reported in an even tone. "Apparently, they noticed growing abnormalities in the twins' spells that would indicate that a new Shikigami is about to awaken."

"A new Shikigami?" InuYasha grinned excitedly. "Are you sure?"

"Not yet, but we should be soon," Haruna replied. "My colleagues are running tests on them right now, to confirm if new Shikigami are stirring in them, and what form these spirits may take." Turning towards the alpha wolf, the Shikigami User explained, "The awakening of new Shikigami can be a difficult experience, Koga. Especially if the person wielding it have a great deal of magical power, as is often the case of those descended from the priests and priestesses of the Kururugi Shrine. And unless it's handled properly, the awakening Shikigami are a potential threat to both the wielders and anyone nearby."

"Hmph! Tell me about it!" Kagome seconded, clearly recalling the disaster that had taken place when the Kururugis' Ice Shikigami had first manifested. "Anyway, as for Shippo, he decided to stay behind and keep them company."

Nodding to this, Robai commented, "Well, that's all well and good and whatever, but, uh...as I recall, we have some more immediate matters that we need to talk about."

"That is correct," Daisuke confirmed with a glance at the elderly wolf-demon. "We recently completed the salvaging of our old home, Koga. And our people have begun production of new tools and weapons for both our peoples to use." As the alpha wolf nodded to this, the veteran Slayer sighed wearily. "However, are supplies of food and medicine are now dangerously low, and I have to be honest, we _need _those supplies, and badly. Despite the knowledge and healing powers of many of our members, if we don't get fresh supplies, and quickly, people will start dying."

"Our own situation is similarly dire," Yorozuko somberly reported. "Even with the removal of the crystal stones from the water, the animal life in the forest will take a long time to recover. Our hunters are consistently bringing back smaller catches. We need food, and soon."

"If we're gonna turn this situation around, we have to do it fast," Koga growled unhappily. "Otherwise, plenty of people here are going to start forgetting that you're our allies."

Snorting a laugh, InuYasha shot a poisonous glare at Koga and sneered, "Well, gee, isn't _that _a surprise!"

"InuYasha, behave yourself!" Kagome sniped, placing her hands to her hips. "We knew that there might be problems when the Demon Slayers moved to the caves! But like we keep telling you, we didn't have a lot of choice!"

"And that's why we've been working full time in establishing our new home, as well as readying our defenses; in case the worst came to the worst," Daisuke reminded him in a stern voice that left no room for misinterpretation. "However, even our strongest defenses won't save us from starvation. Not unless we find another solution."

"Exactly. We need a fresh supply of food and medicine, and the sooner, the better," Koga growled unhappily, his new crystals seeming to shimmer in agreement. "The problem is, how do we get it?"

"I'm not sure," Haruna admitted. "We do have spells that would allow us to quickly grow plants, but those aren't suitable for establishing a lasting crop. The more a plant is forced to grow through magic, the more likely it is to die quickly."

"And that wouldn't satisfy our people, either," Ayame frowned worriedly. "We need meat, not just plants."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Sango pressed her lips together before saying, "Which means our only chance to get what we need is to go to village, and try and buy or trade for what we need. That's what my people did when supplies ran short."

"Unfortunately, that's not an option for us," Yorozuko intoned grimly. "Toma has already annihilated all the remaining villages near us. There's nothing to help us in any of them now."

"Which means we'll have to go someplace further away," Miroku suggested, his eyes narrowed in thought. "As I recall, Tsuzumi Village is relatively near, and with all the crops and fishing done there, they regularly have ample supplies of food and medicine."

Nodding his head, Daisuke crossed his arms. "I've heard similarly, Miroku, but there is a problem with that. Even if the villagers were willing to part with what we needed, how would we pay for it? We also lost all of our money, and we have little in the way of tradable goods at the moment."

"Maybe there's something we can do," Kagome suggested. "Maybe we can come up with something, do something that the villagers would be willing to pay for."

"It's certainly possible," Sango agreed. "Besides, maybe we can offer our services to them. Demon Slayers are always in demand."

"That sounds like an idea," InuYasha decided, silently thinking that it was made even better by the prospect of leaving these stinking mountains behind them. Sneering at Koga, he added, "A lot better than just sitting around, waiting for some idiot wolf to decide to start having humans for lunch again."

"InuYasha...!" Kagome grated. When he turned to face her, InuYasha cringed at the lethal glare she gave him.

Even as he was anticipating the dread word that would send him crashing face-first into solid rock, InuYasha was saved by the unlikeliest of people. "Now, now, Kagome," Robai smiled reassuringly, quickly soothing her rage. "It's not as if we haven't done anything to earn such scorn."

"In any case, as much as I'd _love _to watch you take the mutt down again, we don't got a lotta time here," Koga admitted. "So, how long until we can get going?"

"If necessary, we can leave this afternoon," Miroku assured him. "I'll go get Hachi, and..."

"Hachi?" Daisuke started, raising an eyebrow at the monk. "Miroku, if you're depending on Hachi for transportation, then you're going to have to wait at least a day for him to recover. He's exhausted as it is, and a trip like this..."

"Don't worry, Daisuke. Hachi may complain a great deal, but I've known him for a long time," Miroku quickly assured him. "It may require some motivation, but I'm sure we count on him to help us out here."

_In other words, you're beat the little idiot up until he breaks his back to do whatever you want,_ InuYasha groaned inwardly to the tune of rolling his eyes. _Damn, why he puts up with you..._

"Besides, we can't afford to waste any time. Tired or not, we have to get going right away," Koga declared. "Both our peoples are depending on us. We can't let them down."

Pausing to study the wolf-demon, Daisuke sighed and nodded. "You're right, of course. We can't afford any delays," he finally admitted. "However, may I make a suggestion?" Koga nodded quickly in response, to which Daisuke began. "It might be wise if we to have representatives of both our peoples join in this venture."

"Representatives?" Kagome repeated querulously.

"If we are going to be making connections with outside villages, it would be good for people to learn to see wolf-demons as something other than enemies," Daisuke quickly explained. "And in any case, such representatives would help prove the worth of this alliance to those who have any…lingering doubts about it."

"Right, good idea," Koga nodded. "We'll go round up somebody from our tribe, and you…"

"I already have someone in mind. A young man by the name of Jiro. He's a solid Demon Slayer in his own right, and has quite the taste for adventure," Daisuke smiled warmly. "He would seem perfect for such an excursion."

Nodding, Sango decided, "Then let's get going. And let's be sure to keep an eye out for Naraku. He has to know how critical our situation is."

"So if he wants to screw up this alliance, then this is his last chance to do it," Koga agreed. "Alright, let's get going! We'll meet at the Demon Slayer fort before the setting of the sun." Sucking in a deep breath, his crystals flashing in response, he added, "And hope to hell that we aren't already too late..."

* * *

Author's Notes: This is one battle that won't be solved with brute force. Here's hoping InuYasha and the others are up to the task. Still, I hope you'll all read and review. And maybe check out some of my other stories?

I was hoping to get a lot more in the way of explanations into this chapter, but the more I wrote, the more details I found needed taking care of. And even though this is basically an explanatory chapter, I did want to put plenty of feeling into it. Don't worry, though. I should be able to give everyone at least some of the answers regarding the mysteries in this story next time. And have some fun in the process!

dur, don't worry. This fanfic isn't dead. Though with the infection I've been trying to get over, I've often felt halfway there myself!

Xthenjazziesaid, thank you for the kind words. I hope I continue to meet or exceed your expectations. In regards to Kaname, I'm not sure she'd react to Sesshomaru the same way as she did with InuYasha. There are several reasons for this, some of which I'll be going over in the next chapter. As for Jiro and Azusa, there's definitely a grudging respect between the two of them. Something that could be a lot more in the future. Also, there are sites on the net that list Japanese names. They're a big help with stories like this.

The Author of Time, again, don't worry. And yes, I do have some plans for the jet. And they're pretty cool, in my opinion.

Uruz 11, trust me, I know all about busy and stressful weeks. It's no problem. And yeah, Naraku delights in causing pain and misery. He so deserves a horrible, agonizing demise.

Jetty1, that was a good idea with Michiru and Sango. Did you like the way I handled it?

Suzuki19, I'm glad you liked the appearances of both Kikyo and Sesshomaru. They should be showing up again either in the next chapter of this story, which should wrap up "The Wolf-Demon Crisis", or what I plan to be the first chapter of the next story in the Legacy series. And yeah, the bits with InuYasha and Kaname are very cute, in my opinion.


	21. Return to Tsuzumi Village

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 21: Return to Tsuzumi Village

"So you were each able to awaken a new Shikigami?" Sango asked, an excited smile on her face.

Feeling almost giddy to see her looking so pleased, especially about something he had done, Michiru nodded. "That's right, Sango," he reported, glancing over at Kaname, who wore a similar look of delight. "I have to admit, when the Shikigami Users here said they sensed a new Shikigami awakening in us, I couldn't believe it."

"I was pretty surprised, too," Kaname admitted as she skipped along the caverns that were the Demon Slayers' current dwelling. "I mean, I know the Shikigami Users here are more experienced than we are, but...I didn't realize they could sense stuff like _that!"_

"Well, Haruna mentioned that the reason they were able to sense it was because they sensed something strange about your spells," Sango reminded them both. "I guess they must've sensed something like what happened with your Ice Shikigami, only...not as obvious."

His cheeks coloring at the reminder of this embarrassing personal disaster, Michiru managed a weak laugh before saying, "Well, anyway, the Slayers were somehow able to wake them without them causing a whole lot of chaos in the process. Which is just fine by me!"

This statement elicited a girlish tittering from Sango. "Don't tell me you're still upset about what happened back then?" the Demon Slayer asked in an almost teasing fashion. "That was a long time ago, Michiru. And you've both come so far since then!"

"We know, Sango," Kaname quickly assured her. "My bro just doesn't like thinking about stuff like that."

"Like you do?" Michiru quickly reported, giving his sibling a raised eyebrow. When she simply laughed in response, the male twin shook his head. "So, anyway, Sango...we're really heading towards Tsuzumi Village?"

Nodding, Sango answered, "As near as we can tell, it's the closest village that might have what we need." Then her smile faded somewhat as she admitted, "I'm not sure how we're going to pay for what it, but..."

"Don't worry, Sango," Michiru told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find some way of helping Daisuke and all the others."

Blinking a few times, the Demon Slayer smiled and bowed her head in gratitude. Before she could say anything, however, Kaname piped up, "Uh, by the way, Sango...how _are_ we going to get to Tsuzumi Village? There's no way Kirara can carry us all."

A beat passed before Sango answered, "We're going to be riding Hachi there."

As one, the twins stopped in their tracks, their eyes bulging as they looked at the woman warrior. _"Hachi?"_ they both cried out in disbelief. "But Sango, that's _crazy!"_ Kaname protested. "When you all got back from the fort earlier, Hachi crashed right into the ground! He was so wiped out that he couldn't even move!"

"That's right," Michiru seconded. "I saw a bunch of Demon Slayers taking care of him. He looked like he was barely alive!"

"I understand that Hachi's been doing a lot lately, you two. Believe me, I do. But we can't afford to put this off," Sango reminded them. Then she gave them an optimistic smile and added, "Besides, Miroku said that Hachi's feeling better now, and that he wouldn't have trouble taking us to Tsuzumi Village."

Before either twin could say anything to this, a voice raised in consummate horror shrieked, _"WWWWhhhhaaattt?"_

Stunned by the force of the cry as it echoed through the caves, the three of them exchanged glances. Immediately recognizing the voice, the twins looked at Sango, who let out a frustrated sigh before adding, "Of course, Miroku says a _lot _of things." Somehow managing to say that many of them weren't exactly true without actually saying it, the Demon Slayer accelerated. "C'mon, you two. Let's see what that pervert's up to _this _time."

Frowning at the weary resignation with which Sango had spoken, Michiru looked at Kaname, who shrugged in return before starting after their friend. The male twin was quick to follow, and before long, the three of them had reached the courtyard of the new fort, where they were treated to an unwelcome spectacle.

"Is this some kind of a joke, master?" Hachi whined pathetically, the tanuki on his hands and knees as he looked at Miroku. Sweat stained his fur, and his eyes were bloodshot with weariness. "You actually want me to take you to _Tsuzumi Villaga?_ As in _right now?"_

"I'm afraid this isn't a joke, Hachi," Miroku informed, apparently unconcerned with the tanuki's condition. Off to the sides, InuYasha and Kagome looked on, with the half-demon looking none too happy, but showing no signs that he intended to interfere. "Both the Demon Slayers and the wolf-demons are in immediate need of food. We have to depart right away."

"What about _me? I'm _in immediate need of food! _And_ drink! _And _sleep!" Hachi pleaded, his voice shrill with desperation. "I've carrying people and bones and bits and pieces of junk and all kinds of other stuff for _days_ now!" Shaking his head as he looked from one face to another, desperately look for some measure of sympathy. "Are you _sure_ this can't wait for a day or two, master?"

"No, Hachi, I'm afraid this can't wait," Miroku replied reasonably, smiling his perfect smile. "The longer we wait, the greater the chance that the alliance will fail."

"Which means that the wolf-demons and Demon Slayers will go to war against each other!" Kagome added, her voice one of concern. "We _can't _let that happen."

"I know, Kagome! And it's not like I _want_ it to, but - _Tsuzumi Village?"_ Bringing his paws together in a position of prayer, Hachi looked squarely at Miroku and asked, "Isn't there _anyplace_ closer?"

"Afraid not. You can thank Toma for that one!" InuYasha growled irritably.

As Hachi opened his mouth to say something, Michiru looked about at his friends before focusing on the one most responsible for this situation. "Miroku, what's going on here?" he asked, frowning intently as he approached the monk. "What are -?"

"Ah, I see Sango managed to track you two down," Miroku smiled as he briskly turned to look at them. "And you're just in time, too! We'll be leaving shortly, so..."

"Leaving?" Kaname protested, looking from the monk to Hachi and back again. "Miroku, are you serious? Hachi looks like he can barely _move!"_

"That's for sure!" Hachi whined desperately, looking at Kaname and Michiru like they had descended from heaven. "I've been going full-out these past few days! I can't even transform anymore, let alone fly anybody anyplace!"

"Now, Hachi, I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you'll be able to pull it off," Miroku went on, still smiling piously. "Besides, time is of the essence here. Once we get where we're going, you'll be able to eat and rest to your heart's content." Then the monk moved closer and bent down to look the tanuki in the eyes. "Now, come on, Hachi. We'd best get a move on."

"But…but…!" Hachi sputtered, looking more miserable by the moment.

Shaking his head in disbelief at the callousness being displayed him, Michiru opened his mouth to protest, and was peripherally aware of Kaname doing the same thing. But before they could do so, several veins bulged from Miroku's forehead. "Excuse me, but...are you…talking back to me?" In an instant, Miroku's appearance as a monk in service to Buddha fell away, revealing a face filled with anger and contempt. A face that caused Hachi to cringe in terror as Miroku raised his staff, then brought it down on the tanuki's head. "How can you be so unreasonable after all I've done for you? One mission of mercy, that is _all! I! Ask!"_

Gasping in horror as the monk continued raining blows upon Hachi's head, the Kururugi twins leapt forward. "Miroku, _stop it!"_ Michiru shouted, grabbing the staff just as it swung down to strike the tanuki again. "What do you think you're doing?" Yanking the monk's staff away, Michiru tossed it aside as he glared furiously at the disgrace in service to Buddha. "Hachi's _exhausted_ and you're treating him like _this?"_

"Yeah! How can you be so cruel?" Kaname cried out, eyes blazing with horror as she fell to her knees by Hachi's side. "Hachi really has been working hard, helping us with the Demon Slayers! He's worked himself into the ground! And if you weren't such a jerk and a pervert, you'd see that he was worn out!" Shaking her head as she surveyed the huge lumps forming on the tanuki's head, she then looked up and asked, "Are you sure we have to go right now? Can't we wait a little while? At least long enough for Hachi to rest up a bit?"

"Hachi's _been _resting, Kaname! And besides, there's no time!" Kagome informed her. "Even after we get to Tsuzumi Village, we have to ask about where we can find food to trade for, find some way to trade for it, and all of that is going to take _time!_ Maybe _days!"_

"Well, we're not going to be able to get to Tsuzumi Village by beating Hachi up!" Michiru intoned stonily. "What, would you beat up _Kirara _if she was tired and couldn't fly?"

Off to the side, Sango winced at this, and lowered her eyes in shame. "Of course not!" Kagome protested, drawing Michiru's attention back to her. "But that's _Kirara!_ She's a rock! She never complains about anything!" The reborn priestess then glanced at the tanuki, and smiled coolly. "But Hachi, he's always like this. He just needs a little prodding, that's all."

_"A little prodding?"_ Kaname cried out in disbelief. _"That's _what you call _this?"_

"Of course," Miroku assured her as he went to pick up his staff. "Trust me, Kaname. It just…looks worse than it is."

Groaning heavily, Hachi gingerly massaged the lumps on his head. "That's easy for you to say…" he moaned, tears falling from his eyes.

Shaking her head in dismay, Kaname wrapped her arms about Hachi. "A little prodding, huh? You're just being a big bully!" the Kururugi muttered as she pulled the tanuki closer to her. "You poor thing..."

Watching his sister comfort the bludgeoned tanuki, Michiru sighed and looked up at his friends. "Sango, InuYasha...are you sure we have to go _today?_ Hachi, he..."

The half-demon growled deep in his throat as he studied Hachi. As for Sango, she opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. "I..." she tried again, looking from Michiru to Hachi and back. "I...I'm sorry, but...I don't know...what else..."

As Michiru looked at Sango, he sighed in sympathy. She obviously wasn't happy about this, but at the same time, she felt trapped. Trapped by the need to help these people, so much like the ones Naraku had taken from her. And as he looked down at Hachi, he knew that they were right. He was their only hope of getting all of them to Tsuzumi Village fast enough in order to get what they needed. "It's okay, Sango," Michiru replied with a nod. "I know what we can do."

Sango looked up sharply in surprise, but Michiru didn't say anything else. Instead, he knelt down next to his sister, placing his hand on her shoulder as he looked at the tanuki she was cradling. "Hachi, I know you've been doing a lot, and I'm really sorry that we've been such a burden for you," the Kururugi boy assured him. "But, we really do need your help. If we don't get those supplies soon, both the wolf-demons _and_ the Demon Slayers will starve."

"I…I know that, but…" Hachi grimaced, guilt filling his features. "But…with all the flying, and the transforming…I just can't do it anymore, and..."

"I understand. But maybe there's something we can do to help," Kaname murmured, running her hand through Hachi's fur. Then, with a wondrous smile, she added, "First, let's see if I can help you feel better." A quizzical sound echoing in his throat, Hachi pulled back slightly as a pentagram spun into existence at Kaname's feet. "Oh, mighty flowing river, give me your blessing!GreatRiverBlessing!"

With this invocation, the fish that was her Water Shikigami sprang up from the pentagram, turning into a wave of magic that rained down on Hachi. "There," Kaname smiled as the lumps slowly receded. "Does that feel any better?"

"Wow...it sure does…" Hachi murmured, smiling as he felt at his head. "Thanks, Kaname." Then his smile failed as he lowered his eyes. "But...I'm still too tired to..."

"Don't worry. We can fix that, too," Kaname assured him. As Hachi looked up in surprise, she looked at Michiru. "What do you think, bro? Green Wood Resurgence?"

"Green Wood Resurgence...times two," Michiru corrected her, indicating the number with his fingers. As the others looked own, the twins smiled as pentagrams appeared beneath them both. "Oh, towering, green wood!" they spoke as one, "lend us your strength! Green Wood Resurgence!" With this incantation, both their Wood Shikigami appeared, rising up above Hachi and exploding into twin waves of warm, green light.

"Huh? Wha-?" Hachi started. But as the magic took hold, he practically glowed within its warmth as the magic restored his energy. "Wh-whoa!"

The spell running it's course, Michiru let out a tired breath from the exertion. It was clear that Kaname was similarly affected, but she still smiled and asked, "So...you feel any better now?"

"Better?" Hachi gasped as he leapt to his feet. "This is unbelievable! I feel _terrific!"_ Smiling broadly, the tanuki danced a little jig, spinning about in place before turning back to the twins. "Thank you! Thank you both!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Michiru told him earnestly. "So, do you feel strong enough to make the trip now? Or do you need a little more rest before we go?"

Kagome's eyes went wide at this. But before she could say or do anything, Hachi exclaimed, "Not a problem, you two! I feel like I could make _two _trips to Tsuzumi Village!" Then he glanced at Miroku, a glance that held a trace of ire before adding, "Besides, I don't think I have time to rest. As everyone keeps reminding me...it's important."

"Thanks, Hachi!" Kaname grinned, giving Hachi a massive bear hug. "And don't worry! As soon as we get there, we'll see if we can find someplace for you to eat and rest up."

Watching as Hachi returned Kaname's embrace, Michiru smiled before looking over at Sango. The Demon Slayer met his gaze and returned his smile with a sad, satisfied look in her eyes. Bowing his head slightly to her, he then turned to Miroku and arched an eyebrow at him. "See, Miroku?" he began, speaking a bit smugly. "You don't have to be a bully to get what you want."

"Yes, well, not all of us are Shikigami Users, you know," Miroku retorted with barely concealed venom. "Some of us have to simply...make do with what works for them."

"Maybe, but it sure is a nice to have someone who doesn't have to beat the crap out of someone to get her way…" InuYasha noted, arms folded behind his head.

A gasp of shock escaping her lips, Kagome countered, "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like!" InuYasha countered, whipping about to look Kagome right in the eye.

Groaning inwardly, Michiru was certain that InuYasha was about to be sent crashing into the ground. But before Kagome could say the magic word that was his bane, he noticed another group approaching them. "Hey, there, Kagome!"

"Huh?" Kagome started as she and the other turned to watch Koga, Daisuke, Haruna, and two others approach. "Oh, hello there!"

"I see you're all ready to go," Daisuke noted as he and the others approached. "And I see Hachi is doing much better now."

"Sure am!" Hachi grinned happily as he gestured at the twins. "You should have seen it! Michiru and Kaname just cast some kind of spell, and bam! I felt good as new!"

"I don't doubt it, my friend," Haruna commented as she glanced at the twins. "As I've said before, the power of the spirits flows very strongly in their family."

Nodding to this, Sango cocked her head to the side and looked at the other two with them. "So, Daisuke...I take it that these are the representatives?"

"Indeed, they are," Daisuke responded before turning to the youth behind him. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jiro."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," Jiro smiled even as the group studied him. He was a lanky boy of about their age, with a wide smile and wild-looking hair who carried a three-sectioned staff. "It's really great to meet you people. Daisuke's told me all sorts of things about you!"

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you, too, Jiro," Kagome smiled, before turning to look at Koga and his companion. "And who's that, Koga?"

"This isAzusa, and she'll be representing the wolf-demons, along with myself," Koga explained. Then, narrowing his eyes at the wolf-girl, he gestured for her to come forward. "Well, c'mon, already! Introduce yourself!"

"Why should I? You already told them my name!" Azusagrowled unhappily. She was redheaded wolf, with a full figure and a pretty face that was currently pouting. "And it's not like I'm interested in learning _theirs!"_

Groaning his ire, Koga furrowed his brows at the redhead before telling her, "It's what's known as being polite, Azusa. You know, one of those things that Ayame's been _trying_ to teach you for I don't know _how_ long?"

"Why should I bother being polite to a bunch of humans and a half-breed freak like _him?"_ Azusa sneered, jerking her thumb at InuYasha. Glancing over at his friend just long enough to see the veins bulging from his forehead, Michiru looked back at the redhead as she shook her head and grumbled, "And I _still_ don't understand why that old fart of a grandpa insists that _I_ have to do this! Traipsing off to some _human_ village…what a waste of time!"

Raising his eyes skywards, Koga then returned his attention to the group with a nervous smile. "She's Ayame's cousin, and…well, their grandfather thought it would be a good idea for her to get to know humans better."

"Her...cousin?" Michiru repeated warily as his eyes shifted to the girl in question.

"Yeah, that's right, you stupid little human!" Azusa sneered nastily. "What, you have a problem with that?"

Wincing as he recalled Ayame talking about her cousin, making it clear just how argumentative she was, Michiru decided it would be best to avoid starting a fight if at all possible. "Uh, no. It's just that...Ayame told me she had a cousin, so..."

"Hmph! Whatever!" Azusa sneered as Michiru trailed off. Then she folded her arms across her chest and shot Koga a nasty glare. "Anyway, loser, I already know everything I need to know about humans! What I _don't_ understand is why we're pandering to them with this stupid alliance!"

"Grr! Watch that lip, bitch, or I'm going to make you eat it!" InuYasha growled, raising his fist at the arrogant redhead.

"Just try it, you albino wimp!"Azusashot back.

"Azusa, cut it out! You're being obnoxious!" Koga lectured her.

_"I'm_ being obnoxious? _You're_ the one who spurned my cousin for some _human_ witch!" the redhead growled unhappily. "How could you _do_ something like that?"

"Hey, watch it!" Koga growled before returning his attention to the others. "Sorry about that, Kagome, but…she takes some…getting used to."

"Yeah, I'm getting that idea," Kagome noted sourly, placing her hands to her hips as shot a nasty look atAzusa. "Anyway, the sooner we get going, the better!"

"No. No way in hell I'm going anywhere with this stuck-up little bitch! Not a chance in hell!" InuYasha snarled hatefully. "And what'd you say before? That you were coming along, too?"

"Yeah, that's right," Koga grumbled less than enthusiastically. "When Yorozuko said he wanted Azusa to go, Ayame and I decided that it'd be best if I came along to keep an eye on her." Then he gave her a nasty look and added, "And to stop her from making a mess of things once we get where we're going!"

"What? You mean stop you from turning the wolf-demons into a bunch of simpering weaklings like them?" Azusa demanded, jerking her head in the direction of InuYasha and the others. "I'd be doing us all a _favor_, if you ask me!"

"Well nobody asked you!" Koga declared wearily. "You shut your mouth, or I swear, I'll shut it for you!"

"Just try it, you worthless -!" Azusa tried again, only to be cut off when Koga reached out and planted his hand over her mouth.

The redhead successfully muzzled, Daisuke and some of the others let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank you, Koga," the veteran Slayer told him. "I'd have done that myself, but I was worried that might be a violation of our alliance."

"Heh! As if!" Koga replied with a roll of his eyes. "Next time she sounds off when you're around, feel free to blast her with your Hand of Fate! I'll throw you a banquet feast in gratitude!"

"Now _there's _a tempting offer," Daisuke admitted as Azusa struggled to free herself, struggling frantically as she clawed at Koga's forearm.

"Whatever! That still doesn't change the fact that there's no way I'm riding anywhere with that damned little bitch!" InuYasha snarled irritably. "Forget it! It ain't happening!"

"InuYasha," Kagome and Kaname spoke, the former irritably, the latter somewhat worriedly.

Snorting a laugh, Koga replied, "Can't say I blame you, for once. But lucky you, you don't have to travel with her." As InuYasha frowned his confusion, the alpha wolf turned to Kagome and explained, "And, no offense, Kagome, but after my last round of flying, I think I'd just as soon keep my feet on the ground from now on."

Visibly perplexed by this declaration, Kagome frowned and asked, "Then...what are you going to do? Carry her to Tsuzumi Village?"

"In a word, yes." Her eyes bulging at this, Azusa froze in surprise. Giving Koga just the chance he needed to wrap one of his arms about her waist and sling her over his shoulder. "Daisuke, tell Ayame that I'm taking good care of her cousin." Then Koga winked at Kagome and said, "I'll be waiting for you at Tsuzumi Village, Kagome!"

"You damned coward! Let me down! Let me down this second, you -!" Azusa screeched just as Koga blurred and disappeared from sight. The slipstream he generated carrying whatever caustic remarks the redhead was issuing away from everybody's ears.

As they all looked in the direction Koga had disappeared in, InuYasha sighed and muttered, "Well...at least we won't have to deal with them until we get to the village." Shaking his head slowly, the half-demon muttered. "Unbelievable. Two wolf-demons that are worse than _Koga_. It's not right...it's just..."

Smiling despite everything, Michiru watched as his friend continued to dazedly mutter beneath his breath. As InuYasha staggered a short distance away, Daisuke approached and bowed his head politely. "Sango, everyone, I want to take this moment to thank each and every one of you for the kindness and courage you had shown both our peoples over the course of these trying events," the veteran warrior told in a gentle voice. "And I also want to assure you that, while you are gone, we will be working to find another way to help both our peoples." Then he frowned and told them, "However, I won't lie to you. You people are very likely our best chance of preventing this alliance from turning into an utter disaster. Maybe the spirits look on you all with favor."

"We'll do everything we can, Daisuke," Sango answered resolutely. "You can be sure of that."

As the veteran Slayer nodded, Haruna stepped forward. "In the event that we don't meet again, Michiru, I wanted to thank you for letting borrow those texts of yours."

"Oh, it was no trouble," Michiru told her. "So...you got everything copied down and safe someplace?"

"Certainly. Even as we speak, our best Shikigami Users are making further copies of those texts, duplicating them in exact detail so that they can study them more thoroughly." An excited smile split her face as Haruna added, "You know, the spells and other techniques in your materials are much more advanced than those detailed in the scrolls I lost. Clearly, your family has refined them considerably."

A noise of hesitation echoing his throat, Michiru considered the matter. Obviously, his ancestors had made some considerable refinements to the ancient arts over the centuries. "Well..." he struggled, trying to come up with a plausible way to explain this. "As I said, my family...did get around."

"That much is obvious," Haruna agreed. "I'm looking forward to experimenting with the many spells and secrets you've shared with us. The possibilities...well, I'll be honest. I'm staggered just imagining the things we could do with this knowledge." She opened her mouth to speak again, but instead paused to breathe, to rein herself in. "And for this great gift, I cannot thank you enough."

"Uh...you're welcome," was all Michiru could think to say to this. As Haruna bowed her head, he found himself wondering just how many advances his family had made in wielding the power of the Shikigami. "Uh, just...do me a favor, okay? Don't let any of the stuff I gave you get it out beyond this alliance. My dad told me that some spells are really dangerous, and..."

"You need not worry about that, my friend," Haruna assured him, her voice level once more. "I know full well how dangerous knowledge can be, especially in the hands of those who would abuse it. We will be very careful."

"Good, thanks," Michiru replied, his concerns abated. The last thing he wanted was for the Kururugi Shrine to get hold of their spells that were five hundred years more advance. As the possible consequences of this action ran through his mind, he shook his head and thought, _I really should've thought of that before I let Haruna look at that book...still, I guess I can trust the Slayers to be discreet about this._

Hoping that he was right about that, Michiru was brought back to the present when Kagome announced, "Well, anyway, thanks for all that. But I think we better get going now."

"Yes, of course," Daisuke replied before turning to the youth he was sending to join them. "Jiro, remember that while you are out there, you will be acting as a representative of our people, of our very way of life. As such, people will you as an example of our strength and discipline."

"I understand, Daisuke," Jiro replied with a quick bow of his head. "And don't worry, I won't disappoint you."

"I never thought that you would," Daisuke assured him. "Now, you best be on your way. Every second counts my friends."

"Understood," Sango tersely answered. "Hachi, can you please transform now?"

"Not problem, Sango!" Hachi responded, glancing at the Kururugi twins before placing a leaf on his head. A moment later, he exploded into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke faded, the tanuki had transformed into an enormous blob with a crude, human face. "Climb aboard, everyone!"

"Thanks, Hachi!" Kaname replied as she started climbing on his back. "C'mon, bro!"

Nodding, Michiru followed his sister's example, and quickly scrambled up the blobby flesh, Hachi aiding in this by making his body just solid enough to be readily ascended. As soon as the two of them were on top, the Kururugi boy turned about to look at the others below. As he did so, Sango came forward and started climbing. As he watched her, Michiru was struck an impulse, and before he knew what he was doing, offered his hand to her. "Here, let me help you."

Looking up at the proffered hand, Sango seemed to consider it for a moment before giving him a warm look. "Thanks," she answered warmly, taking Michiru's hand in her own. Again marveling at how soft and smooth her skin was, Michiru made sure that he had a firm grip before he gently pulled. The Demon Slayer effortlessly made her way up Hachi's side, but just as she made it to the top, the Kururugi boy felt his balance shift on the blobby surface. Crying out in dismay, Michiru fell on his back, and Sango, her hand still in his, gasped as she fell down on top of him.

"Oh!" Kaname gaped as Sango came to lay sprawled on Michiru. "Ar-are you two alright?"

Quickly recovering, Sango lifted herself up just enough to turn towards Kaname. "I'm fine," the Demon Slayer reported. "Michiru?"

"Uh..." Michiru stalled as he looked into Sango's eyes, and once again he was aware of many things. Of how very, very close she was to him, her face just a few inches away, and her fine body was pretty much draped on his. He could feel her considerable bust pressed against his own chest, her legs nestled on his. And on an almost subconscious level, he knew that all he would have to was wrap his arms about her, and he could draw her lips to his own.

As these thoughts inspired a multitude of images that fluttered through his mind, Michiru gulped loudly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame. "Uh..." he tried again as he tried to shove the thoughts to the side. "I...I'm alright. I...just lost my balance, that's all."

Nodding to this, Sango slid off of him. "I'm sorry," she told him as she took his hands.

"No, it's alright," Michiru smiled easily as he returned to the seated position, averting his eyes as he continued to try and quash his baser impulses. "I...I didn't mean to..."

"I know. It's okay," Sango assured him as she seated herself, keeping his hand in her own.

As the two of them shifted about to make themselves more comfortable, Michiru glanced down at the others as they started to board as well. He looked from one friendly face to another, until his eyes met a face that wasn't the least bit friendly.

Miroku was standing there, glowering at the two of them. The monk's normally pious expression having faded, and in its stead was a dark, angry glower. His right hand was clenched about his staff, and his left hand had balled up into a fist, and was twitching ominously. As if it were eager to lash out of its own accord, to strike Michiru down.

An instant later, this face was gone, and Miroku's normal expression was back in place. "Well, then, let's go!" the monk announced briskly as he climbed aboard. "Next stop, Tsuzumi Village!"

"Right!" Hachi agreed as the monk took his place. But as the transformed tanuki lifted off the ground, Michiru frowned unhappily. He wanted to believe that he had just been imagining what he had seen. That his mind was playing tricks on him.

But he couldn't. Michiru knew that the anger he had seen twisting Miroku's face was very, very real. And with a sinking stomach, he realized that it wouldn't be long before things came to a head between them.

* * *

"Wow...that's amazing," Jiro breathed, shaking his head slowly in mild disbelief. "So...you _really _defeated Ryokoutsei? All by yourself?"

"Well...not exactly by myself," InuYasha replied, deciding to be generous with the praise. "I mean, the rest of the gang covered me until I managed to get my sword working right again." Then he grinned dangerously and added, "But once my Tetsusaiga was back up to speed, that damned monster went down! And I do mean _down!"_

"That's right," Kagome nodded in agreement. Then she gave InuYasha a look and added, "And thanks for much for remembering that we were there as well."

Snorting loudly, InuYasha retorted, "Oh, yeah, I remember. Despite me telling you that I didn't want any of you around there."

"Hey, we were worried about you!" Shippo quickly protested. "I don't know why, considering what a jerk you are!"

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something in return, but before he could, Jiro broke in. "That's...incredible. I've heard stories about Ryokoutsei, you see. And the fact that you were able to defeat him..." he commented, still shaking his head in disbelief. "You people really have lived, that's for sure."

With a low chuckle, InuYasha sat back on the transformed Hachi. For a long trip, this one was actually turning out to be not too bad. It was fairly relaxing, with the members of the group conversing quietly amongst themselves, the weather was good for flying, with clear skies and gentle breezes. And as for Jiro, the youthful Slayer had turned out to be pretty decent company. Apparently, he had heard quite a few stories about him and the rest of the group, and had quickly wanted to hear more. And so they had passed the time telling him stories about their various exploits. Just when they would finish with one tale, the adventurous Demon Slayer would insist that they would begin another.

_And best of all, we don't have any stinking wolf-demons around to bug us!_ InuYasha thought with a wry grin. A grin that faded slightly as he reminded himself, _Well, at least until we reach Tsuzumi Village, that is._

As if he were reading his thoughts, Miroku spoke up. "Say, Kagome? Is the compass still tracking Koga?"

"Sure is!" Kagome reported, holding up the glowing artifact for all of them to see. "And from what I can tell, he's already reached the village."

"You sure about that?" Jiro wondered as InuYasha snorted disinterestedly.

"Pretty sure," Kagome reported as she studied the compass. "It feels like he's more-or-less stopped wherever he is. And since he's somewhere ahead of us..."

"Then it would make sense that he's already reached the village, and is waiting for us to arrive," Miroku confirmed. "Still, it is impressive. Koga was never this fast before, even with his Jewel Shards. That crystal carapace of his certainly has augmented his powers substantially."

"Yeah, whatever," InuYasha muttered, wanting to forestall any further discussion of the scrawny wolf. "What I want to know is what the hell that old wolf Yorozuko was thinking when he decided to have that whiny little nightmare come with us?"

"You mean Azusa?" Shippo wondered.

Turning to glare at the little fox, InuYasha derisively asked, "Did you notice any _other _whiny nightmares?" Rolling his eyes at the stupidity of that question, the half-demon muttered, "I swear, Koga better keep that bitch out of my face, or I'll make her _eat _my Tetsusaiga."

"She does have an attitude," Michiru admitted, which was about as close to a bad thing he had ever heard the Shikigami User say about someone else, save for Naraku. "Still, this might be interesting. I mean, it's sure been a while since I've been toTsuzumiVillage."

"What's it like there, anyway, bro?" Kaname wondered in a genuinely curious voice.

"Oh, it's a pretty small village," Michiru commented in an easy manner. "Mostly farming and fishing…a pretty quiet place, with lots of fields and flowers." Then his eyes lit up with excitement as he added, "Oh, and they have this drum festival there every now and again. Things got pretty lively there when we competed in it!"

"I know," Sango nodded with a happy look to her face. "That sure was a lot of fun." Then she leaned in closer to Michiru and added, "Of course, we never could have won without _your_ coaching!"

Confronted by Sango's face being less than six inches from his own, Michiru started rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks burned. "Uh, well..."

Chuckling at the sight of the two of them together, so obviously in love that it was almost scary, InuYasha then frowned when they were brought out of their moment by Miroku making a show of clearing his throat. "Anyway, it shouldn't be much longer until we get there," the monk announced, trying to keep his voice controlled. "Then you can see the village yourself, Kaname."

_Heh. What's the matter Miroku?_ InuYasha thought, his nose picking up the scents of anger and annoyance radiating from the monk. _Finally figuring out that it's not you that Sango's interested in? Is that it?_

As the half-demon smirked at the barely controlled annoyance that was flickering across Miroku's face, he became aware of someone else whose scent made it clear that she wasn't pleased by the close proximity of the Kururugi boy and warrior woman. "In face, from the look of things, I'd say we're almost there already," Kagome announced, pointing towards one of the mountains. "See that? Once we're past those waterfalls, we'll be right on top of the village!"

"Huh? Oh, you're right!" Michiru announce, looking in the direction indicated. "Those falls feed into the one right next to the village."

Nodding, Kagome turned her eyes to ground. "Let's see...we should be seeing it right about…_huh?"_

Startled by the confused astonishment in that last word, InuYasha shot up to the seat position. "What is it, Kagome?" Sango wondered as she came alongside their friend. As the Demon Slayer leaned fowards, her eyes all but popped out of their sockets. "What in the -?"

"What is it?" InuYasha growled as he and the others struggled for a better look. "What's happening?" No one answered his question, but as Hachi continued to close in onTsuzumiVillage, the half-demon could see what had them both gasping in surprise, prompting him to do so himself.

The tiny, peaceful village they had seen and visited in the past was gone. In its place stood a bustling city, larger even than Kasasagi Town. Many new buildings had been built, and old ones had been scrapped or renovated. The streets were filled with people, merchants, travelers, priests, and tourists. And though the fields and the drum from the competition remained intact, several huge houses and even a proper Feudal manor were taking shape.

"You call _that_ a quiet little village?" Kaname demanded as they drew closer.

"But…it wasn't anything like this before!" Michiru protested, shaking his head in disbelief. "How…what the…?"

"I don't know," Miroku admitted as he helped survey the transformed village. "But the first thing we need to do is track down Koga and Azusa. Since they arrived here before us, they might have a better idea of what's going on than we do."

"Hmph! Fat chance of that!" InuYasha sneered, still taken aback by the transformed village.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Koga! You have some nerve, pulling what you did on me!" Azusa decreed as she stood against the tree, her arms folded across her chest. "I swear, as soon as we back home, I'm going to kick grandpa's tail in for talking me into this! And then I'm going to kick _your _tail for hauling me around like a sack of garbage!"

"Feh! Like you even could!" Koga sneered derisively, wishing not for the first time that he had had the foresight to gag and bind Azusa so that he would be spared the agony of listening to her mouth off. "Now shut up already! I've already got a headache from having to listen to you all the way here! I don't need you making it any worse!"

"Hmph! More like those dumb crystals of yours are squeezing what little brains you got left in your head out of existence!" Azusa sneered obnoxiously. "Not that you had much to begin with!"

Shaking his head at this, Koga groaned inwardly, _How did I let Yorozuko talk me into this? How could he not see that having Azusa along for this could only be trouble?_ This was his main reason for deciding to carry Azusa to the village, rather than riding Hachi. Granted, he wasn't eager to go flying again, but he was even less eager to have her push one of his friends off of the transformed tanuki while they were still in the air and splatter them all over the place. _Of course, if I'd been really, smart about it, I would have just left here there while I had a chance. _Bringing his palm to his forehead, the alpha wolf added, _Maybe she's right about these crystals screwing up my brains...!_

In Koga's mind, this seemed as likely a possibility as any for agreeing to a suggestion that he and Ayame had both known to be disastrous. When Yorozuko had first suggesting bring Azusa along for the negotiations, they had both been quick to declare this to be an exceptionally bad idea. Getting the supplies they so desperately needed would be tricky enough without such a loose cannon along for the trip, and Azusa had long since made it clear that she hated the alliance, hated pandering to so-called inferiors. And most of all, she hated Koga for advocating all these things.

_All she has to do is eat a human or two, and boom! Either the alliance will be over, or I'll have to kill one of my own kind as a traitor! And that's the last thing I need right now!_ Koga groaned, letting his hand fall to his side as he looked up from the wall of sheer rock he was standing against, right near the boundary of the village they had come to. _C'mon, Kagome! What's taking you? I can't take much more of this brat!_

An instant later, his question was answered when a very welcome voice was heard crying out, "Koga!"

"Kagome?" Koga started, standing up straight and swinging his gaze about. "Kagome, where are you?"

"Right here!" Kagome called out, this time more clearly. Turning to follow the voice, Koga very nearly swooned in relief when he saw Hachi floating down in his transformed state. The humans he now knew to be from the future near the front of the flying blob as he landed. "Whew! I'm sure glad we found you!"

"I'm sure glad you found me!" Koga confessed as the small group slid off of Hachi's back. "I swear, I thought my head was going to fall off before you even got here!"

"Hmph! That wouldn't be any big loss!" Azusa sneered nastily. "It's not like you actually use it!"

Casting a glance at the irate she-wolf, Koga rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time before returning his gaze to Kagome. "See what I mean?"

Nodding quickly, Kagome replied, "Yeah, I got the idea."

"Anyway, have you seen this place?" Koga asked, eager to get away from the subject of Azusa. Glancing in the direction of the village, the alpha wolf added, "It's gotten at least twice as big as the last time I was in the area! At _least!"_

"Yeah, we noticed, scrawny wolf! In case you've forgotten, we do have eyes that actually work!" InuYasha sneered grumpily.

"We did notice, Koga," Miroku seconded in a more polite voice as he approached. "But I must admit to being surprised. There was no indication of any large construction projects going on the last time we were in this area." Focusing his eyes on the alpha wolf, the monk asked, "Do you have any ideas what the reason for this might be?"

"Me? Not a clue," Koga admitted, glancing over at his whiny burden. "Considering the ruckus _she_ was causing, I decided it'd be better to stay here and just wait for the rest of you to show up."

"I see," Kagome nodded, glancing at Azusa as well. When the redheaded nightmare snorted and looked away, the futuristic girl sighed and studied the village. "Well, I guess the only thing to do right now is to go ahead and look around. See what we can find out."

Nodding his agreement, Miroku went on to say, "Fortunately, we know some of the people here, having made friends with them during our previous visits. Perhaps they'll be willing to explain what's happened, as well as help us find ways to barter for the food we need."

"Sounds like a good idea," Koga answered. "But, uh...if it's all the same to you, I think it'd be better if I went along. To explain our situation to these friends of yours." Quickly glancing at Azusa out of the corner, not wanting to be forced to spend any more time alone with her, he then added, "After all, as leader of the wolf-demon tribe, these negotiations are my responsibility, and..."

"Oh, please! You couldn't lead a flock of _sheep, _you gutless wonder!" Azusa sneered in as grating a manner as possible.

Glancing over at Azusa, Kagome then looked at Koga, her smile making it clear that she knew what he was really asking for. "Okay then," she finally decided. "How about this? Jiro, you and Miroku stay here and keep an eye on Azusa for us. The rest of us will start looking around the village."

"Of course," Jiro responded as Miroku bowed his head.

Disregarding the loud snort Azusa sounded at this, Kagome added, "We'll start by looking around Densuke's old place. If he's still there, he might be able to help us."

"Densuke?" Kaname asked querulously. "You mean the guy who let you stay with him that one time?"

"That's right," Michiru confirmed. "He was also in charge of the drum contest we won. I'm sure he'd be willing to help us out."

"Really?" Koga asked, feeling a bit more optimistic. "Well, in that case, what are we waiting for? Let's go have a talk with him!"

* * *

As the group made their way through the transformed Tsuzumi Village, Kagome could scarcely believe her eyes as she took in the many changes the simple feudal village had gone through since their last visit. Every where they went, there were people hard at work. Laboring on buildings under construction, hawking merchandise to people passing by, hauling merchandise along the roads, tending to restaurants and other places of business. "This is crazy!" she finally commented as they made their way towards what had once been the outskirts of the village. "This place is even busier than Kasasagi Town!"

"Yeah, I know! Tell me about it!" InuYasha remarked, his hands folded behind his head as he glanced about the area. "There sure are a lot of people here."

"And a lot of restaurants, too!" Hachi noted, sniffing at the many aromas wafting around the village. "How about we stop for something? I could sure use a bite to eat!"

"Maybe later," Kagome muttered, not wanting to be distracted from her immediate goal. "Right now, we have to find Densuke, see what's up."

This assessment was met by a whine of impatient hunger. "Aw, c'mon, Kagome!" Hachi pleaded incessantly. "The master said that I would be free to eat up and everything once we got here!"

"And you will! _After_ we have a better idea of what's going on!" Kagome retorted impatiently. "Besides, I thought Michiru and Kaname already juiced you up!"

A disbelieving gasp escaped Michiru's throat at this. "Wait, Kagome, you don't understand," the Kururugi boy began, sounding mildly exasperated. "Green Wood Resurgence is basically a short-term power boost. It's no substitute for food or sleep!"

Nodding in agreement, Kaname added, "Besides, I don't see why we _all _have to go meet with Densuke. I mean, I could take Hachi to an inn, or just whip up some cups of noodles or something."

Turning to look at the Kururugi twins, Kagome brought her hand to her throbbing temples. "Look, I understand that you're worried about Hachi, but something really strange is going on here! And until we figure out what that is, I don't want us splitting up any more than we absolutely have to." When Hachi responded to her declaration with a groan of patented misery. "Besides, we're not far from Densuke's place. It won't take us long to stop in and see if he knows what's going on!"

"That's assuming he's even home," Jiro pointed out.

"Well, if he's not home, then we'll stop by a restaurant, have something to eat, and _then _we'll go looking for him!" InuYasha decided with a grin. "Doesn't that sound fair, Kagome?"

Kagome wanted to say that it wasn't about being fair. She wanted to remind everyone that they had more important things to worry about then Hachi's or anybody else's stomach. The lives of both the Demon Slayers and the wolf-demons hinged upon them getting the vital food and medicine they needed as quickly as possible. And until they found a solid lead on that, then there was no time to waste on stopping at fancy restaurants or anything like that.

But even as she thought this, Kagome realized there was no point in it. InuYasha thought with his stomach first, his attitude second, and with his head last. _Let's face it, we're talking about the same guy who decided he wanted to stop for something to eat right next to a battlefield, corpses and skeletons and all!_ she thought sourly, the memory of that incident fresh in her mind. Then she glanced at the Kururugi twins, and her foul mood softened with a touch of sympathy. _And they wouldn't get it, either. They haven't been with us nearly as long as the rest of us. They both get so caught up on everybody's else's feelings that they can't focus on what's really important._

Thinking back to when Michiru had gone off on his own to search for Utsugi, all because he was thinking more of their feelings than what was really practical, Kagome shook her head. _Besides, they were ready to scrap the entire trip here, all because of Hachi exaggerating how tired he was! If it weren't for that spell of theirs, we'd probably still be stuck there arguing while everybody's starving!_ Then she narrowed her eyes at the male twin. _And what's with Michiru, anyway? We'd _never_ beat Kirara if she acted like she couldn't help!_ Then her ire faded slightly, and she reminded herself, _I mean, okay, he hasn't been here for as long as the rest of us. I think he met Hachi like, once, the last time he was here. So he doesn't know him like the rest of us. _Then her eyes lowered to the little tanuki, who was still muttering almost silently to himself. _He's almost as big a complainer and a coward as Myoga is! So of course we have to prod him sometimes! Honestly, we're not bullying him!_

Shaking her head at this, Kagome sighed and studied the large group of people that were following her. _I'm starting to wish it were just the five of us again,_ she thought somberly, recalling how much simpler it was when it was just her, InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. A small group that was on the verge of family, a group that sometimes had its problems and arguments, but was otherwise inseparable. _It was so much easier back then. Just us and the search for Naraku. We all knew what we had to do, we all..._

"Look," Sango spoke up, snapping Kagome back to the present. The Demon Slayer was pointing ahead, saying, "Isn't that Densuke's place right there?"

Looking about, Kagome followed Sango's outstretched finger. "Yeah, that's it, alright," InuYasha confirmed after taking a few sniffs. "I recognize the scent of the place."

Blinking a few times, Kagome soon realized that the two of them were correct. "Wow...it all looks so different," she murmured as she looked about the surrounding buildings, half of which were changed in some way or just flat-out replaced. "What's been going on around here?"

"Let's find out," Michiru commented as he started towards the house where they had stayed some time ago. "Densuke?" Michiru called out as the rest of them caught up. Pausing to knock on the wall, he tried again. "Are you here?"

"Well, _somebody_ is!" Koga stated firmly as he studied the tiny abode. "I can hear him moving around in there."

A moment later, Koga was proven to be correct."Yes, I'm here. Who is it?" came a tired voice from within the house, followed shortly by its owner. As he emerged from the door, the familiar villager looked at his visitors with an expression of surprise. "What? Oh, my friends! It's you!"

"Hello, Densuke!" Kagome called out as she surveyed their friend. He looked almost the same as he had during the Drum Festival. A little more tired, with unsightly bags under his eyes, but otherwise just fine. "How've you been?"

Shrugging, Densuke managed a grin. "Fine, I suppose, all things considered," he confessed in a weary voice. "Say, I see you've brought some more friends with you this time!"

"Uh, yeah!" Michiru responded, gesturing towards his sibling. "This is my sister, Kaname. And over there is Hachi, and Koga."

"I see. A pleasure to meet you, my dear," Densuke commented, to which Kaname bowed her head politely. "And a tanuki, and…a wolf-demon?"

"That's right," Koga grinned, straightening like he was posing for the entire world, his crystal carapace seeming to light up for emphasis. Then he frowned and asked, "You don't have a problem with that?"

Densuke calmly shook his head to this. "Demons don't really bother me. Unless they're trying to eat me."

"That's understandable," Kaname smiled easily. "Being eaten isn't something anyone wants to happen to them."

Ignoring the snort of a chuckle that was InuYasha's response to this comment, Kagome focused on the matter at hand. "Sorry to bother you, Densuke, but...we came here on important business. But when we saw..." Trailing off, she instead turned and gestured at the sprawling city thatTsuzumiVillagehad become. "How did everything change around here so much?"

Sighing, Densuke answered, "Well, that's a long story. But…what are all of you doing here? What kind of business brought you here?"

"That's also a long story," Kagome smiled ruefully.

"Well, in that case, why don't you come in and tell it to me," Densuke responded easily, gesturing for them to enter his home. "I'll make us some tea, and we can discuss our respective situations."

"Thank you," Kagome replied with a bow of her head. Grateful that some things didn't change.

* * *

"And that's about the size of it," Koga concluded, a cup of tea in hand. "The new Demon Slayer fort is up and should be secure, but unless we can get some fresh supplies to hold us over for the time being, I don't see how we're going to be able to make this alliance last."

"My word…" Densuke goggled, shaking his head in amazement. "I've heard of humans and demons working together in the past, and even seen them traveling together…but this…!"

"And that's why we're here, Densuke," Kagome explained. "Most of the Demon Slayers' money and supplies were destroyed, but they are making more right now. And so we were hoping we could find some way of trading for at least some of what we need."

"I see. A most astonishing story," Densuke nodded before pausing for a sip of his tea. "Well, I don't know about the actual trading, but I don't think you'll have any trouble finding what you recently become a village of excesses, as you can plainly see."

"Yeah, about that," InuYasha started. "How'd all this happen, anyway?"

"Well, about two months ago, an old man found a large amount of gold in the caves just outside the village," Densuke explained, looking down at the ground.

"Gold?" Michiru gaped, his eyes going wide. "Did you say...gold? In the caves?"

Nodding, Densuke continued, "A lot of people here thought he was crazy, or least getting there. Even his son and daughter-in-law were getting worried." Smiling to himself, the villager sighed before adding, "Imagine everybody's surprise when, one day, from out of the blue, he came out of the caves with a wagon filled with gold."

"Really?" Michiru asked, drawing a couple confused glances.

"Oh, yes," Densuke confirmed, not seeming to take notice of his guest's unusual interest. "Just like that, he and his little family were rich. And when word got out about the gold, more and more people came looking for their share of the wealth. Then more traders and merchants started coming here, and…"

"We get the idea," Sango nodded, glancing out the door of the tiny abode. "That would sure explain the village's sudden prosperity."

Again, Densuke nodded, before letting out a low, weary sigh. "I suppose it's a good thing, but with all the work going on, day and night, not to mention the crowds…I'm exhausted, trying to keep up with it all!"

As Kagome looked at him in pure sympathy, Michiru was shaking his head in slowly disbelief. "I still can't believe it," he muttered to himself. "That old man...he really did it. He found his pot of gold."

Now more eyes turned towards the Kururugi boy. "Bro, what are you talking about?"

"You...you sound as if you know him," Densuke thoughtfully mused.

"Uh...well, the thing is...I might," Michiru admitted.

Of all the things Kagome could have imagined Michiru saying, this had not even come close to being one of them. "Really?" she gasped in shock. "But - how?"

"Well, uh..." Michiru fumbled, looking from one face to another. "Eh...it's like this." Then he turned towards Sango and asked, "Do you remember when we were the first time, and I'd gone into the caves?"

Nodding, Sango answered, "Yes, you were looking for Kohaku."

"Well, before Kagura showed up, I ran into this old man who was digging away in the caves," Michiru explained before turning towards Densuke. "After I collapsed the roof on Kagura, we went looking to make sure that he wasn't hurt, but we didn't see him anywhere. I just assumed that he'd taken the other cave out of there, and..."

"Wait a second. _You_ collapsed the roof of the cave?" Densuke demanded, his mouth popping open in surprise. "That was _you?"_

Taken aback by the villager's interest, Michiru's mouth opened and closed a couple times before he nervously replied, "Well, that is, I didn't collapse it _on _him! I just wanted to - well, the thing is -!"

Rising to his feet, Densuke waved his hands negation. "No, no, my friends! I'm not upset with you! Not at all!" he explained, much to their surprise. "In fact...come on! We have to get going!"

"Go?" InuYasha demanded as Densuke made his way over to Michiru and aided the surprised boy to his feet. "Go where?"

"To see Kaito. The man you met down there," Densuke explained hurriedly. "Because if I'm right, you won't have any trouble trading for what you need!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Well sorry for the long delay, but I've been trying to do lot of stories at once, and I needed a jolt of inspiration for this one. Please, read and review! And check out my other stories, please!

Now, if Azusa seems familiar to all of you NGE fans, I based her in part on the Red Devil. I figured, "Why not make Asuka a wolf-demon? She's already a demonic bitch!"


	22. Gold Diggers

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 22: Gold Diggers

"This is so stupid!" Azusa complained as she sat on the ground cross-legged, her arms folded across her chest. "Why do I have to be stuck here with you two losers! It's so pathetic!"

Heaving a deep breath, Miroku did his best to let the comments coming off of Azusa's forked tongue slide off of him like water off of a duck's back. To be true to his training as a monk, to leave himself empty and devoid of malice so that little things like the inconsequential things such as the constant whining and complaining of an irate wolf-demon didn't bother him or make him angry. Unfortunately, this was one time when it was proving to be much more difficult than it should have been.

_And I think I know why,_ Miroku frowned unhappily, recalling the incident that had occurred just before their departure from the fledgling Demon Slayer fort. When Michiru and Sango had looked at each other after the Demon Slayer had fallen on top of him, and how they had just looked at each other and smiled, almost seeming to be glad that it had happened. The way the two of them had proceeded to sit together, hand in hand for a good portion of the trip to Tsuzumi Village. _It feels as if Sango is drifting further and further away from me every single day. And Michiru, he..._

"Why'd I have to come here, anyway?" Azusa continued to whine, growing more and more petulant with each passing moment. "I can't believe I let Ayame and grandpa talk me into this!"

Wincing at this latest complaint, the latest on top of so many, Miroku heaved a strained breath. _Why did I have to agree to remain her with her? I should have gone with Sango and the others! Every moment she's with Michiru, she gets closer to him! And now -!_

"If you ask me, this whole alliance is a waste of time!" Azusa complained, her words as grating as steel grinding against stone. "You humans aren't fit to be our allies! You're all so weak and -!"

"Oh, really?" Jiro commented, his expression making it clear that he appreciated Azusa's constant complaints about as much as Miroku. "Well, it doesn't matter what you think about this alliance. Or what _I _think of it, either. It's what the leaders of _both _our peoples have decided." Clearing his throat, the youthful Slayer went on to add. "And it doesn't matter how much whining or complaining you do, the alliance is in place. So we're all just going to have to make the best of it."

"Hmph! Our so-called leaders are all idiots!" Azusa shot back, practically exuding bitchiness from her every pore. "And Koga, he's the biggest idiot of them all! Not to mention weak, and spineless, and -!"

"And I'm right here, Azusa!" came Koga's voice, causing the three of them to look up. Sure enough, the alpha wolf had returned, and he wasn't alone; the rest of the group, including Densuke as well had arrived. "Listening to every single word that you've said!"

Snorting loudly, Azusa shot back, "So what if you heard me? I don't care! You're still the weakest, most pathetic -!"

Quickly crossing the distance between himself and the redhead, Koga planted his hand over her mouth. "Aw, damn..."

"Thank you, Koga," Miroku told him, grateful for the relative silence. "As you can imagine, things have not been quiet in your absence."

"Yeah, I noticed!" Koga growled as Azusa struggled to free herself. "And now - hey, quit biting, you brat!" Sparing a moment to give the redhead an annoyed look and a smack on the head, the alpha wolf snorted and tried again. "Anyway, we got some good news!"

Nodding, Kagome added, "Densuke says that he might have something that could help us get the supplies we need!"

At once, both Miroku and Jiro gasped in surprise. "Really?" the youthful Slayer gaped, his expression turning to one of delight. "That's wonderful!"

"But how?" Miroku wondered, turning to look at Densuke. "How can you -?"

"It'll all be clear soon enough," Densuke assured them. "But first, we have to see a friend of mine. He can explain it better than I can."

Nodding, Koga released his grip on Azusa's mouth. "You heard the man," he muttered, sparing a glance at the palm of his hand, streams of blood flowing from a set of bite marks. "Let's get going!"

"No! No way in hell am I going anywhere with a bunch of stupid _humans!"_ Azusa decreed, making a show of closing her eyes and sticking her nose into the air. "This whole trip is just a big waste of time, and -!"

"Look! You either come along on your own feet or _I'll carry you there!"_ Koga howled fiercely, the force of his voice knocking each of them back a step. "But either way, you _are_ coming! _Got that?"_

Blinking a few times at this, Azusa studied Koga for a time, as if asking if he really meant what he said. But after a few moments of looking at his outraged expression, she scowled, apparently satisfied that he really _did _mean it. "Hmph!" she growled, slowly rising to her feet in as officious a fashion as was possible. "Fine. See if _I_ care!"

Watching as Koga looked to the heavens, as if asking Buddha what he could have done to deserve this, Miroku sighed and moved towards Sango. "Well, this certainly is a pleasant surprise," he commented as the group started forward, the monk matching the Demon Slayer's pace. "How on earth did you manage this?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Sango admitted before glancing towards another member of their group. "But...from what I can tell, it looks like somebody Michiru met here might be able to help us."

Starting at this, Miroku followed Sango's eyes. "Somebody that...Michiru knows...?"

Nodding, Sango sighed and added, "I don't know what it's all about, but...if it means that we can help Daisuke and the others..."

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course," Miroku nodded, glancing from Michiru to Sango and back again. "That's what's important, and...yes."

"Right," Sango smiled deeply. A smile that he gratefully accepted...until she turned it in another direction. At a boy who was currently oblivious to her smile, and was once again going to be the hero.

_First he gets around Hachi's complaining with his Shikigami, and now he might be the reason that we succeed in our mission,_ Miroku fumed, clenching his staff that much more tightly. _Why? Why him? Why does _he _get to be the hero? Why does he...? _

His thoughts degenerating, Miroku forced himself to breathe deeply, to not let his mind descend into anger. It was his duty as a monk to care for people, to not give into rage and hatred, no matter the circumstances. But as the group made their way back into Tsuzumi Village, he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Sango, nor he could he stop himself from bristling at the way she looked at Michiru...

* * *

"How much longer are we gonna be stuck in this stupid village, anyway?" Azusa whined as the group followed Densuke.

"Until we get what we need for our people, Azusa!" Koga growled, barely bothering to look over his shoulder at her.

"But it's so loud, and crowded!" Azusa continued to complain with a petulant look on her face.

Despite his low opinion of Azusa, Michiru couldn't help but admit that the redheaded nightmare had a point. Even though the sun was slowly setting behind the mountains, the city that Tsuzumi Village had become was still filled with activity, with people bustling about their daily routines. Everywhere he looked, people labored on the construction of buildings, and travelers were chatting amongst themselves. There was a multitude of merchants, travelers, priests, and various other citizenry present, all of whom seemed to busy with one thing or another.

"Honestly! Catering to humans is such a waste of time!" Azusa continued to complain, somehow managing to be louder than the entire village. "Why don't we just take what we need and get out of here?"

"Because there's no way in hell we'd ever let you stinking wolves get away with it, that's why!" InuYasha snarled, eyeing the female wolf with contempt.

Glaring back at InuYasha, Azusa opened her mouth to protest. But before she could say a word, Koga broke in and countered, "Besides, the whole idea of us doing this is to show humans we can be _trusted!_" Then he glanced back at Sango and Jiro, the latter of which was smiling at the sentiment. "Remember, we still have our human allies to think about!"

"Demon Slayers! Hmph! Why are we even bothering with pandering to humans, anyway?" Azusa sneered contemptuously. "Honestly, we should just kill them and be done with it! And the same goes for this stupid village!"

"I wouldn't say something like that if I were you," Sango stated, tensing in readiness as she took hold of Hiraikotsu.

Nodding in assent, Jiro held up his three-sectioned staff suggestively. "I wouldn't even think about it…"

"Oh, please! You're just a couple of lowly humans with big weapons! Big deal!" Azusa sniffed disdainfully. "I could kill you both before you even knew what happened!"

"Like hell, you could!" Koga sneered as he grabbed Azusa's shoulder. Turning her about so that she was looking him in the eyes, he went on to say, "Don't you remember what happened at the tournament? Were you even _watching _it? Because if you had, you'd know _why _we _need_ this alliance!"

"So you had us sell to humans because a few of them have some fancy tricks?" Azusa countered obnoxiously. "I can't believe what's happened to you, Koga! You really _have _become a human's pet! To think that Ayame spends so much time pining over a loser like you! _You're so pathetic!"_

"Doesn't she _ever _shut up?" Kagome wondered, wincing in pain as the two wolves continued to argue.

"Somehow, I doubt it," Miroku sighed wearily. "And it truly is shame. She'd actually be quite lovely if she didn't ruin it with her own attitude…"

"And I thought Koga was worthless?" InuYasha grumbled, rolling his eyes to the sky. "If she keeps whining like this, my ears are gonna fall off!"

"Tell me about it!" Shippo grimaced, holding his hands over his own ears.

"And don't think I can't hear the rest of you talking about me like that!" Azusa bitched, her voice going up several octaves in both volume and nastiness. "If there's anything I can't stand, its people trying to talk about me behind my back!"

Turning about with fire in his eyes, InuYasha stomped towards the arrogant she-wolf. "In that case, how about I talk to your face, you arrogant, stuck-up, whiny little hag?"

"Whiny little hag?" Azusa countered, clenching her fists as she stared daggers at InuYasha. "I dare you to say that again, you stinking, half-breed _freak!_"

While InuYasha took Azusa up on her offer, the humans of the group looked at each other and sighed, while Shippo asked, "They're such kids! Honestly, can't we just leave them here?"

"As tempting as that may be, we still have work to do," Sango noted before turning to look at Michiru. "Listen, maybe you should go on ahead with Densuke."

"Huh?" Michiru sputtered out, pointing at himself in confusion. "M-me?"

"I don't we should all go in at once. Especially with Azusa acting the way she is," Sango explained with a quick sideways glance at the redhead. "Besides, you're the one only one of who actually met this old man, and you know the details of our situation as well as any of us." As Michiru attempted to mount a protest, the Demon Slayer turned and said, "Densuke, please continue to show him the way, while the rest of us try to get Azusa back under control."

As Densuke nodded his agreement, Azusa shouted, "Just try it, you filthy human hag!"

_Hag?_ Michiru thought, stung as he turned to look at the redhead in shock.

"Hag?" Miroku spoke aloud, sounding about as annoyed as Michiru felt.

"You better cut that out right now, you damned scrawny wolf!" InuYasha sneered, his hand finding Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Or you better believe that I'll make you!"

"As if you even could!" Azusa shouted before returning her attention to Koga. "And as for you, you suck-up, if you had even a _bit _of pride as a wolf-demon, you'd have _never _have…!"

As he continued to watch Azusa's tirade, the she-wolf flinging insults at everybody with equal disregard, Michiru felt some of his anger fade into an annoyed weariness. "Are you _sure _you're going to be okay?" he asked as he returned his attention to Sango. "I mean...dealing with them?"

"I'm sure. You can come back and get us once you find out what's going on," Sango replied before quirking a smile. "Though to be honest, I think you got the easy job here!"

"So do I!" Densuke admitted ruefully, taking Michiru by his shoulder. "Well, you heard her, my friend! Let's keep going!"

"Uh, yeah. Yes, of course," Michiru answered before slowly, reluctantly turning about.

As the two of them proceeded, Azusa's tantrum slowly fading into the background, and Michiru found what little annoyance he felt fading with it. Instead, a growing curiosity rose up in him, prompting him to look this way and that, looking at the activity that filled the burgeoning village. Until at last Densuke announced, "There it is. That's Kaito's home just ahead."

Heeding this prompt, Michiru turned and looked forward...just before his eyes and mouth fell open. "Wha...?" he gaped in astonishment. The building before them looked like a proper feudal manor, and was at least four stories tall. Though incomplete, the outer wall that surrounded it was quite impressive, too high for Michiru to see over. Stepping back to take in the full size of it, the Kururugi boy let out a low whistle of awe before he turned to Densuke. "Whoa. Are you _sure _this is the place?"

"Quite sure," Densuke answered, though he seemed to share the Shikigami User's confusion. "Not so long ago, Kaito dwelled in a house not much bigger than my own, with his son and his wife, as well as their children. And now…"

"Yeah," Michiru gaped, drinking in the huge, stylized building before him, shaking his head in disbelief. "Uh..." he started, looking at his companion in uncertainty. "Are...you _sure _that Kaito...he'll want to see me? I mean, what if he's busy, or...?"

"He won't be too busy. Trust me," Densuke assured him. "And he and his family would never forgive me if I didn't bring you in right away." Furrowing his brows in confusion, Michiru just stared as the villager smiled and added, "Trust me, it will all make sense very shortly." Not especially convinced, but without any better ideas, the Shikigami User allowed himself to be escorted through the front gate and towards the manor. Stopping at the main door, Densuke carefully slid it open. "Tamoa? Shunsuke?" he called out as he stuck his head in. "Do you hear me?"

"Who is it?" came a voice, which was soon followed by the appearance of a gentle, fatherly looking man, who soon smiled and started towards. "Oh, Densuke! What a surprise! Come in, come in!" Bowing his head to this, Densuke opened the door all the way, ushering himself and Michiru inside. "You haven't been by for a while, and…oh? Who's this young man?"

"This is Michiru, a friend of mine," Densuke explained, even as the boy nodded slightly. "He and his friends are travelers. They saved me from a demon a while back."

Shunsuke smiled even more deeply at this. "In that case, you helped save the life of a good friend," he stated, before frowning somewhat. "Your, uh, garments are somewhat…unusual…"

"Uh, yeah, I know," Michiru confessed, looking at himself. "You see, I'm…not from around here. My homeland is…kind of far away."

"I see. There certainly have been many travelers from distant lands here as of late," Shunsuke noted thoughtfully. "Though…yours is garment the likes of which I've never seen before."

"Um…well, I guess my school uniform _is _a bit unusual…" Michiru answered sheepishly.

"Oh, a special garb for your school!" Shunsuke exclaimed, seeming reassured. "That certainly explains it! I have heard of such things! Tell me, what manner of school is it?"

"It's…very different from the ones I've seen in this land," Michiru confessed semi-truthfully, running his hand across the back of his head.

Smiling at Michiru's embarrassment, Densuke continued, "There's more to it, my friend." Clapping Michiru on the back, Densuke beamed eagerly and explained, "Remember your father's story? About that boy he met in the caves when he was digging for gold?"

Nodding slowly, Shunsuke answered, "Yes, of course I do. But why...?" Trailing off, the villager studied Michiru for a time, blinking slowly. "Wait...father, he said that...the boy he met was dressed strangely...clothes he hadn't seen before, and..." Sucking in a hushed gasp, he turned back to Densuke and said, "Are you saying that...this boy is...?"

"That's right! _This _is the boy!" Densuke smiled eagerly, again clapping Michiru on the back. "He told me about what happened, how he met your father in the caves!"

"Uh, yeah! I mean, yes, that's right," Michiru sputtered out, completely baffled but trying to keep up with everything. "I...I met him in the caves, just outside of town. He was…digging for gold, and he told me not to tell anyone, and…" Pausing to look between the two of them, he shrugged and added, "Anyway, I lost track of him after a cave-in, and -!"

"Then it _is _you! The boy my father spoke of!" Shunsuke exclaimed, spreading his arms in surprise. Turning about and cupping his hand to his mouth, he called out, "Tamoa, come quickly! Please! And bring father!"

Staggered with growing levels of confusion, Michiru could only stand there and wait as a woman of Shunsuke's age soon appeared, an elderly man with his graying hair tied into a topknot close behind him. "What is it? What's going on?" the woman who had to be Tamoa inquired. Rapidly, she glanced from her husband to their visitors, at which she frowned in confusion. "Densuke? And...who's this?"

"Um, hello," Michiru got out as he waved nervously. Then he looked at the old man who had followed her down, and instantly recognized him as the same person he had met in the caves. He wasn't wearing the same grungy pink kimono he had been wearing before, and his hair looked neater and trimmer now, but is was unmistakably the same person. "And...hello, sir. I..."

"Whoa!" the old man cried out, his eyes going wide with delight. "I-i-it's you!" Pointing rapidly and repeatedly at Michiru, he looked from Shunsuke and Tamoa and back. "That's him! The boy! The boy who sent us the treasure!"

As these words exited Kaito's lips, Michiru slowly frowned before arching an eyebrow. "Huh?" he squeaked out, utterly confused.

* * *

"So…_I _helped you find the treasure?" Michiru gaped a time later. Almost an hour had passed since he had come to Kaito's home, an hour in which he, Densuke, and the rest of the group became guests for dinner at the exquisite manor, while Kaito and his family explained how they had come into their good fortune.

"Yes!" Kaito exclaimed in good cheer. "You see, I saw how you were fighting that strange woman and the young boy who was with her, and how you used your magic in order to collapse part of the cave! I was in awe!"

"I…never realized that you were still there," Michiru admitted, recalling that encounter with Kagura, in which he had been forced to set off a partial cave-in in order to drive her away. "I mean, I was worried that you might have been hurt, so after the fighting was over, I looked around, but..."

"I was watching from one of the side caves," Kaito hurriedly explained. "I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't dare leave! Not when there others there who might find my treasure before I did!"

Chuckling at this, Tamoa shook her head before returning her gaze to the group. "Father hardly ever left that place," she explained, shaking her head as memories flowed before her eyes. "He never once lost hope of finding treasure, so that we would have a better home, and better food."

"Well, you sure got better food, alright!" Hachi decreed as he gobbled up his dinner. "This is some great stuff!"

"I'm glad you like it, my friend," Tamoa told him earnestly. "And don't be hesitant to ask for seconds! We have plenty to offer here!"

While Hachi was grinning happily at this declaration, Sango focused on Kaito and asked, "Well, that explains why we didn't find you afterwards. I guess that's probably how Kagura slipped out of there as well."

Kaito nodded in response. "Anyway, when all the rumbling was done and you two had left, I started looking around, to see what had happened." The old man grinned excitedly before declaring, "And - and...I couldn't believe it! A whole new set of tunnels opened up just past where you'd been fighting that lady, and…inside of them was...gold!" That moment seemed to return to him, practically sending him leaping to his feet. "There was gold everywhere! _Everywhere!"_

Rolling her eyes at Kaito's happiness, Azusa have a disdainful sniff and muttered, "All that fuss over soft, yellow metal. You humans are _crazy!"_

"Azusa…!" Koga growled warningly, to which the she-wolf gave an arrogant toss of her head. Giving a low growl, the alpha wolf then looked at Kaito and his family. "Look, I…I really don't understand the value of gold and stuff, either, but…anyway, I'm sorry about Azusa. She's been a real pain lately!"

"Takes one to know one, you traitor!" Azusa snarled, fury inscribed across her features.

"Don't worry about it, young man," Tamoa said, waving their concerns aside. "After all, we've done our fair share of apologizing for our children."

Azusa's eyes went wide at this, but before she could say anything, Kaito once again started telling his story. "Anyway, after those new tunnels opened up, I was tempted to go running home, to tell of the bounty I had found for them." Then he shot Michiru a secretive glance and added, "However…I was afraid if anyone else found out about, I'd have robbers and bandits all over the place!"

"And you'd have been right!" InuYasha growled with deep disdain. "Trust me, I've seen all kinds of filth out there."

"As have we all," Miroku agreed sagely before once again looking at Kaito. "Still, it must have taken some time to excavate sufficient amounts of gold on your own."

Kaito nodded almost sorrowfully at this. "For months, I chipped away at those caves, digging out more and more gold…before I finally felt I had enough to bring home to my children," the old man stated, looking as if he still bore the weight of all those months on his shoulders. "And…after I brought back my treasure, many others _did _come."

"Father, please," Shunsuke spoke soothingly before returning his eyes to their guests. "Little gold remains in the caves, but as you can see, father was able to claim more than enough for us to build our future."

"Yes, but…I'd never have been able to do it if you hadn't cleared the path to it." Kaito explained with clear gratitude. "And - and if you hadn't have kept my secret, then I _never _would have had chance to dig up as much as I did!" Smiling in delight at the home that he now enjoyed, he sighed and added, "Anyway, I kept hoping that you would return to Tsuzumi Village, just so that I could thank you properly."

"Wow…" Michiru gaped, even as Sango smiled at him. As the boy blushed, he averted his eyes shyly.

"Speaking of gratitude…what brings you here, anyway?" Shunsuke asked. "Densuke mentioned you having some sort of problem, but…"

"Yes. I'm afraid we have a very serious problem," Miroku started, before settling into a careful explanation of the alliance, and the problems confronting it.

"We don't have much, but we were hoping to find a way to trade for what we need," Jiro concluded, almost looking shamed for being in that position. "Anyway, Densuke mentioned that...you might be able to help us with that."

"Hmm, I see," Shunsuke muttered, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "You certainly have some weighty problems, my friends."

"Look, trust me, if we could have thought of any other way to get what we needed _while honoring our alliance…_we would have," Koga stated with a warning look at Azusa. "But…my people are at stake, and so are the Demon Slayers. So…if there's any way you can help us, then..."

"I understand," Shunsuke smiled cordially before turning to Densuke. "And you were right. I think that there _is _ a way that we can help your friends."

"That's right," Tamoa agreed. "You see, as Shunsuke already told you, much of the gold has been taken from the caves. However, from what we can tell, there's still a fair amount in those tunnels. Perhaps even enough for you to buy what you need with."

"What? Really?" Shippo squealed in delight. "That's great!"

"But…if there is still gold in the caves, then why hasn't anyone dug it out yet?" Hachi asked, confusion in his furry face.

"The part of the caves where the remaining gold is has become unstable. Any further digging there could cause a collapse," Shunsuke admitted, even as the hearts of the group sank. "However, Densuke says that you are people with uncommon powers. Perhaps you can find a way to get what you need."

"You better believe we can do it!" InuYasha decreed, giving the table a thump for emphasis. Then he glanced over at the Kururugi twins and added, "Ain't that right, you two?"

Meeting his friend's confident gaze with a stupefied stare, Michiru gasped out, "Huh?"

"Yeah! I mean, you two have already done some pretty incredible things with your Shikigami!" Shippo chimed in eagerly. "This should be a piece of cake!"

The old line about choking on cake flashing through his mind, Michiru looked about at his friends, trying to find words to protest...and found himself looking into Sango's eyes. "Please, Michiru, Kaname...I know we're asking a lot from you, but...this could be the only chance Daisuke and the others have," the Demon Slayer pleaded, her eyes almost seeming to tear up. "Please, there has to be _something _you can do."

"Besides, I heard about those new Shikigami that you both woke up!" Koga pointed out. "Now, I've seen what a Shikigami User can do! So don't tell me there's no way you can get that gold for us!"

Looking between Sango and Koga, wondering if they were somehow consciously playing 'good cop, bad cop', Michiru looked at Kaname, who gave him a heartening nod. "C'mon, bro! We can do this!" his sister told him. Then she glanced at the others and explained, "The new Shikigami we woke up? Well, Michiru got his Earth Shikigami, and I got the Metal one!"

"Earth? Metal?" Kagome repeated with growing excitement. "Why...that's _perfect!_ Then Michiru can keep the caves stable while you get the gold out!"

"Well...theoretically, yeah," Michiru replied, his own experience making him a bit more cautious. "But without the right spells, those Shikigami aren't any good. I'd have to look through my dad's book for the right spells, and then we'd have to practice a bit before we could actually try it."

"Well, then fine! Practice!" InuYasha declared, apparently oblivious to Michiru's concerns. "It's not like we're asking you to do it this second!"

Nodding to this, Kagome added, "Right. You can spend tonight doing research and all that, and then tomorrow you two can practice before going for the gold!"

His mouth hanging open in the face of this deadline, Michiru was giving serious consideration to protesting when again Sango looked him in the face. "It's okay, Michiru," she assured him, speaking in such a dulcet tone that his heart skipped a beat at it. "I know you two can do it. I know it." Blinking rapidly at this, the Kururugi boy again opened his mouth to speak when the Demon Slayer turned to their hosts. "And Shunsuke, Tamoa, Kaito. Thank you for your generosity."

"There's nothing generous about it," Tamoa explained with a sad smile. "We can't get the gold, and in truth, we already have plenty of wealth. More than we or are our children could ever spend. And even if we wanted the rest, we can't get it, anyway." Then she nodded at Michiru and Kaname and added, "And if you _can _retrieve it…it only seems fair that you have it."

There was silence for a time. Eventually, Koga stood, and looked at their hosts. "I…thank you. This means more to me…to us…than you could ever imagine."

"Gee, why don't you lick their boots while you're at it?" Azusa sniped nastily.

"Keep it up, bitch…!" InuYasha growled irritably, clenching his fist. Azusa simply stuck her tongue out at him before looking away.

"In the meantime, please, stay the night with us. We have lots of room," Shunsuke insisted. "And if you like, we could look around, ask if there are any jobs that you can do around town."

"Jobs?" Miroku repeated with a strange look.

"Well, certainly," Tamoa explained with a smile of her own. "As you said, you need as much money as you can to trade with. And until we know how much gold your friends can get, it'd be best not to take any chances."

Nodding, Kagome answered, "Good thinking, Tamoa. Besides, even if we do get enough gold, we can always use some more traveling money. Isn't that right, boys?"

As Kagome turned her eyes on InuYasha, Koga, and Miroku, Michiru couldn't help but chuckle beneath his breath. _I'm starting to think that I got the easy job, _he commented inwardly. Aloud, he asked, "Well, in that case, would you mind showing us to our room? I get the feeling that I've got a _long _night ahead of me."

* * *

"Man, you look terrible!" Koga decreed as he studied Michiru the next day. "What, didn't you get any sleep at all?"

"Not really, no," Michiru admitted, suppressing a small yawn as Koga and Shunsuke led him and Kaname towards the outskirts of the village. "We spent the half the night looking through dad's book of spells, trying to find the right ones to go with our new Shikigami!"

"That's for sure," Kaname agreed blearily. "It's a good thing we decided to share a room, bro. Otherwise, you'd have been up the whole night."

Frowning as he studied the wearied twins, Shunsuke told them, "You know, you don't have to do this right now. Maybe it would be better if you went back and got some rest, and maybe practiced a bit more before making the attempt."

Shaking his head wearily, Michiru returned, "I wish I could, Shunsuke. But I promised Kagome that I would at least check out the situation at the mines, and see how bad it was in there. And I _really _don't want to go back without doing that much."

Chuckling at this, Koga commented, "Yeah, that's my girl, alright! When she speaks, people listen!"

"People were sure listening to her this morning," Kaname remarked with a roll of her eyes. "I've never seen her so...fired up."

"That's one way of putting it," Shunsuke commented with a wry shake of his head. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when a human was bossing a demon around like that! And the way she smashed his face into the floor like that..."

"Eh, trust me, the mutt had it coming," Koga assured him. "Lazing around like that when he was supposed to be on the job..."

"I'm still a bit surprised that Densuke was able to find work for the others that quickly," Kaname commented.

"Don't be. After all, Densuke does have a great deal of responsibility in this village. He helps manage the repair of buildings, as well as important events like the Drum Festival," Shunsuke explained as he guided them to the caves. "And with all the work that needs to be done in the village, the construction going on here, there's plenty of jobs in need of being filled. And then there's the roads leading to the west. They were buried in a landslide some time ago, and much of the rubble remains."

"Wow," Michiru frowned, recalling that mess from the first time he had come to Tsuzumi Village. "I knew that was a mess, but…I never thought it would take that long to clear up."

"I know what you mean, but every time we clear away some of the rubble, more comes sliding down," Shunsuke agreed. "It truly is a mess!"

Nodding to this, Michiru cocked his head and said, "Maybe later on, I can help out with that. I mean, with everything you've done for us..."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Shunsuke told them as they continued forward. "But right now, let's keep focused on the job at hand."

Nodding to this, Michiru and the others kept going forward, rounding the steep mountainside near the village, following the path that led to the caves. As they did so, the Kururugi boy thought back to the first time he had been there, of his earlier encounters with Kohaku, as well as his discovery of the path that led to the cave itself. He thought of his first encounter with Kaito, as well as his near-disastrous confrontation with Kohaku and Kagura.

As he drifted back over these memories, Michiru was snapped back to the moment when Koga asked, "Hey, you ain't falling asleep on your feet, now are you?"

"Huh? Oh, no, Koga," Michiru replied, giving his head a quick shake to clear it of any cobwebs. "Just...remembering. That's all."

Koga looked as if he was about to say something to this, but before he could, Shunsuke announced, "Well, there it is." Looking up and following the villager's outstretched finger, Michiru saw that they had arrived at the cave's opening. "This cave used to be home to quite a few minor demons, but when people came to start mining here, they hired several monks and priests to exorcise this place."

"Good," Michiru nodded. "I mean...no offense, Koga. But getting the gold could be tricky."

"Right. And the last thing we need is some demons making things even more difficult," Koga readily agreed. "Well, lead the way, Shunsuke."

Nodding, Shunsuke entered the cave, and as the group followed, they found themselves plunged into darkness. Not complete darkness, but complete enough to hinder them as their eyes adjusted. And when they had, Michiru quickly saw that the cave's interior had changed as drastically as Tsuzumi Village. Everywhere he looked, he saw crushed rock and damaged digging equipment, as well as other bits and scraps of garbage.

"Whew! Those miners sure made a mess of this place!" Koga commented, his carapace flashing a bit more brightly. "So, uh...you two sense anything yet?"

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Michiru opened his mind to the power of his Earth Shikigami. "Yeah. Shunsuke wasn't kidding. The caves ahead of here are very unstable. With all the digging that's been done, it won't take much more to cause them to collapse." Opening his eyes, he looked back at his companions. "We're fine here, but..."

Nodding to his, Shunsuke asked, "Is there anything you can do about it?"

"Maybe," Michiru responded before looking to his sister. "Kaname, can you sense any gold nearby?"

"Hmmm…yes. At least, I _think _it's gold," Kaname reported, pointing at one of the caves. "I'm sensing soft metal over there. And it feels like a _lot _of it!"

"Okay. Then let's go," Michiru decided, gesturing for the others to follow him. "Just be very careful. I'm not sure how much more punishment those saves can take." The rest of the group nodded to this, and as one, they slowly, carefully made their way forward.

"You know, I still don't get it," Koga grumbled as they continued towards the heavily mined cave. "Why is gold so important to humans, anyway? It's so soft, and it makes lousy weapons!"

"Maybe, but in ancient Egypt and other cultures, gold was used extensively for sculptures, and magic statues, and things like that," Michiru explained in a quiet voice. "At least, that's what I heard in my history lessons."

"From this school you and your sister attend?" Shunsuke asked.

Nodding, Michiru continued, "I've also heard of special golden weapons being used to counter the undead."

"Really?" Koga started, raising an eyebrow at this. "Well, I guess _that_ would be useful."

"Besides, it useful for negotiating for trade, which is exactly what you need right now," Shunsuke finished as they arrived at the cave in question. "And speaking of which..."

Letting out a low whistle, Michiru surveyed the cave ahead of them. Even without the senses granted him by his Shikigami, he could tell that it was in bad shape. But at the same time, he could see that Kaito and the others had been right; even in the gloom of the cave, he could make out streaks of gold marking the stone walls. "Kaname? Can you tell how much gold is in there?"

"I…it looks like a lot," Kaname answered, raising her hand up to the golden streaks in the rock. "I think I can get it all out, but I'll need some time."

"Do you think you can keep this cavern from falling apart long enough to do it?" Koga wondered.

Pausing to open his mind to his Shikigami once again, Michiru frowned before finally nodding. "Yeah, I think so. But we'll have to take a few precautions first." Sucking in a deep breath, he summoned the power within him, a pentagram spinning into existence at his feet. "Oh, towering green wood, send forth your steely embrace! Green Wood Snare!" With this invocation, the snake that was his Wood Shikigami appeared, then descended into the ground. Several moments passed, and the numerous vines appeared from the ground and creeped up the walls. across the wall. The vines grew and multiplied, soon covering the walls.

"Amazing," Shunsuke breathed as the vines spread over every visible surface. "My father was right when he said you had uncommon powers."

"Maybe, but this won't hold this cave together long once we start removing the gold," Michiru warned, frowning at the cave walls. "Shunsuke, I think you should leave. If a cave-in does happen while we're mining, we can protect ourselves, but…you might get hurt in the process."

The older man frowned at this, but soon nodded. "Very well. Just be sure that you return safely."

"Hey, don't you worry about us," Koga said, placing his hands to his hips as a bold look appeared on his face. "You just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Alright," Shunsuke finally answered, and soon turned to depart.

"Let's give him a few minutes to get out of here before we start digging out the gold," Michiru suggested, to which the others readily agreed.

"So...you sure up to this?" Koga wondered, pausing to study the twins. "Don't you want to...I don't know, take a nap or something?"

Kaname quickly shook her head to this. "I'd rather just get this over and done with," she admitted before shooting her brother an embarrassed smile. "Besides, I'll just get more nervous if we put it off."

Nodding, Michiru added, "Besides, the longer we take to do this, the madder Kagome will be with us when we finally get back. And to be honest, I'm more scared of _her _than this cave."

Chuckling beneath his breath at this, Koga nodded. "She does have that effect on people," he admitted with a grin. "So…how are you two gonna do this?"

"Hmm…Kaname? Why don't we use our Grieving Flame to melt the gold while it's still in the cave walls?" Michiru suggested after a moment's consideration. "That will make it easier for you to get it out."

"And while I'm doing that, you can keep the roof from coming down on our heads," Kaname noted with an impish smile.

"That sounds good to me. Although…" Michiru then paused, and looked warily at the stone roof above him. "I think you got the easy job!"

"Well, then next time, _you _get the Metal Shikigami!" Kaname teased before turning towards the gold-streaked rock. "Ready?"

Nodding, Michiru wore an expression of determination. "Let's do this," he declared before stretching out his hand towards the rock. Then, as one, the two of them invoked, "Oh, flame burning bright, change form at my call! Grieving Flame!" With that, the lions that were their Fire Shikigami appeared, sending forth waves of fire that suffused the stone wall, instantly melting the gold.

"Now it's my turn! Oh, shimmering metal, gather together in your purist form! Gathering of Metal!" Kaname invoked, causing a pentagram to appear at her feet. From it came a steel-grey turtle, which then shot into the wall. Then the molten gold lodged in the stone walls began to seep out, floating about in the air in form of yellow globules. The shapeless drops moved towards Kaname, where they started merging together into an orb of gold, which quickly grew.

"How much longer, Kaname?" Michiru asked, keeping a careful eye on the wall before them.

"It's going to take a few minutes," the female Kururugi admitted. "There's a lot more here than what you can see. Why?"

"Because the wall's already losing stability," Michiru admitted grimly. Even as he spoke, the wall crumbled somewhat, causing eyes to fall on it nervously. "I'm not sure if we even _have _a few minutes!"

"Can you reinforce it?" Koga asked.

"For a while? Probably. I just hope it's long enough!" Michiru answered before invoking his new Shikigami. "Oh, hard, unyielding stone, hear my commands! Shifting Stone!" With this, an earth-red bull sprang into existence before entering the rocks around them. The instant that happened, the walls stopped crumbling, the minute fissures stabilizing.

"Now all I have to do is hold it," Michiru gritted, the mounting strain already showing in his voice. "Kaname! How much longer?"

"Not long! I'm almost to the core of the gold!" Kaname reported. Indeed, she had already gathered up enough gold to mass the size of a grapefruit, and the sphere was still growing. "Just a little more…!"

"Koga! Grab the gold as soon as we're done!" Michiru warned, casting a worried look at the ceiling. "We won't have much time to get out of here when my spell gives out!"

"Right!" the wolf-demon responded, moving closer to the golden orb. "Just give the word, and we're outta here!"

"Just a little longer…" Kaname told them, even as the tremors grew more intense. "I've…almost…there!"

"Holy…!" Michiru gaped, for a truly massive globule of gold oozed its way free of the stone, resulting in a sphere of gold the size of beach ball. As the gold solidified, the tremors became ten times more intense, despite the holding magic. "That's done it! Let's get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Koga snarled as he grabbed the metallic sphere, grunting with effort as he dashed out of the caves, leaving a tornado in his wake.

"Let's go, Kaname! Protective Light!" Michiru cried out, his Light Shikigami enveloping him in a magical shield as he broke into a run.

"Right!" Kaname agreed, following her brother's example as she also invoked her Light Shikigami. Guarded by shields of light, the twins ran ahead at full speed, spared grievous injury even as rocks and debris fell down all around them.

"Michiru!" Kaname cried out, pointing ahead as the mouth to the tunnel slowly filled up.

"On it! Oh, overflowing blue sky, sheathe us in the driving wind! Swift Blue Sky!" With this invocation, the twins were wrapped in a magical wind, which propelled them even faster than before. Between the speed of the hurricane winds and their Protective Lights, the Kururugis slammed out of the tunnel before it could finish filling up.

Carried on by the wind, Michiru and Kaname soon popped out of the caves, and were bathed in sunlight, even as their spells dissipated. "You're alright!" Shunsuke cried out upon seeing them, relief apparent upon his face.

"Heh. I told you they'd be okay!" Koga chided with good humor.

"You weren't kidding about those tunnels being unstable, Shunsuke," Michiru commented, even as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm afraid nobody's going to be going back down them any time soon. If ever."

"I'm just glad that you all made it out, and all in one piece," Shunsuke responded with a delicate smile, just before he turned to look at Koga. "And it would appear you were far more successful in your mission than I would have anticipated."

"Sure looks like it," Koga nodded, before holding up the massive golden orb for them to see. "So…you think this will pay for some of those supplies?"

The three humans just stared at the wolf-demon with a hint of disbelief. "Um…yeah. Yeah, I think there's a good chance of that, Koga," Kaname answered, a drop of sweat rolling down her face. "A _really _good chance."

* * *

Author's Notes: Looks like trading for those supplies won't be nearly so difficult as the gang thought it would be? Please, read and review! And check out some of my other stories, please!


	23. Matters of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 23: Matters of the Heart

As Michiru and Kaname sat in Kaito's home that night, they were surrounded by food, friends, and cheers of praise sufficient to leave both of the twins blushing furiously.

"Here's to both Michiru and Kaname," Jiro spoke, holding up a cup filled with an amber brew to the air. The Demon Slayer was all smiles as he gestured towards the twins. "Thanks to their actions, our alliance may now be truly secure!"

"To Michiru and Kaname!" came several more voices, followed by the sound of glasses being clinked together, prompting the Kururugis to blush that much more.

"Oh, c'mon, everyone…!" Kaname got out, smiling nervously as she looked about at the various smiling faces.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not that big a deal…!" Michiru protested, running his hand through his hair as he spoke.

"Hey, don't be so modest, Michiru!" InuYasha grinned as he took a chug of his drink. "You two did great out there!"

"They certainly did!" Tamoa concurred as she looked towards Koga. "When I saw you lugging that huge ball of gold back here, I thought I was dreaming!"

"Trust me when I say that was no dream!" Koga remarked with a roll of his eyes. "And damn, that dumb ball sure was heavy! I just hope it was worth the trouble we went through!"

Kagome laughed at this, remarking, "Don't worry, Koga. I'm pretty sure that dumb ball is going to go a long way to making our problems disappear." Then she glanced over at the Kururugi twins and added, "And we all owe you two a big one for getting it for us!"

As the twins smiled shyly in the face of all the attention they were getting, Kaito frowned somewhat as he looked around. "Say…whatever became of that young wolf lady who was with you? Now, what was her name again…?"

"Oh, Azusa?" Koga asked, to which the old man nodded. The wolf-demon shrugged in way of answer. "Beats me. I haven't seen her around lately."

"Feh. That nasty little bitch of a wolf took off and started sulking the second she heard that we'd gotten the gold!" InuYasha growled, closing his eyes as his face creased with contempt. "Betcha she was disappointed that she didn't have an excuse for the wolf-demons to go raiding every human village in sight!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right for her," Koga agreed, shaking his head wearily. Letting out a low growl, the wolf-demon thumped his fist on the table. "Grr…what made Ayame think this was a good idea, anyway…?"

"Oh, c'mon, Koga," Kagome spoke up, smiling for his benefit. "At least she's not as bad as Toma was!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Kagome," Koga responded with ill humor. "That bastard may have made me sick, but at least I could actually get a word in edgewise with him! ButAzusa…!"

"Hey, enough of that redheaded bitch! I'm trying to eat here!" InuYasha grumbled, frowning as he picked up a pork bun. "Just thinking about her is enough to ruin my appetite!"

"Heh. Same here," Koga admitted as helped himself to a pork bun as well.

While Kagome and a few of the others were silently frightened at just how regularly InuYasha and Koga had been in agreement as of late, Miroku wore a more serious expression. "Let's not forget that our problems aren't done just yet," the monk reminded them in a somber fashion. "Yes, we were able to secure a good deal of gold, but we still have to purchase the food and medical supplies needed, as well as arrange for it to be transported back to the mountains. And that will take some time."

"Actually, that might not be as difficult as you may think," Shunsuke commented. As several eyes swung towards him, their new friend smiled in a fatherly manner. "Many traders and merchants come passing throughTsuzumiVillagethese days, and we've made quite a few connections in our newfound prosperity. And with all the work being done around here, there is a fair amount of food to be purchased right here. It might take a couple days, but it will be done."

"That's a relief," Jiro smiled easily. "Maybe this will help convince people that this alliance _can_ work."

"You won't be convincing Azusaof that," Shippo grumbled. "My ears _still _hurt from all her whining!"

"Hey, I just said enough about that stuck-up brat already!" InuYasha growled, raising his fist in warning.

"Besides, there're other things to be thinking about right now!" Kagome noted with a smiled as she leaned over the table. "Since it'll take a couple days to purchase the supplies, why don't we spend some time around town and do some exploring. It looks like there's a lot going on right now!"

"Oh, indeed, there is," Tamoa smiled readily, even as she picked up the emptied dishes. "While there's no official festival going on, everyone has been in high spirits because of the village's newfound prosperity. Many new shops have opened up, and some of the villager's have made an impromptu celebration out of everything that's going on."

"That's right. I haven't seen so much excitement since the last Drum Festival," Densuke noted with weary enthusiasm. "Though I must admit, keeping up with all the construction and trying to keep everything under control is a tiring affair!"

"I know what you mean," Sango mused. "When I was a little girl, keeping the fort in good repair kept us busy. I remember…my father…"

As Sango faltered, Michiru looked at her with eyes filled with sympathy. _Oh, Sango…you act tough most of the time, so…I guess it's easy to forget how much you're hurting beneath it all,_ he thought, knowing that she must have been thinking of her own lost home, her family, and Kohaku. His lips tightening at the thought, Michiru placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

As Sango responded with a slight smile, Michiru felt his own spirits lifting. "Anyway, at least we'll be able to keep busy while we're waiting for you to finish negotiating for the supplies. What with everything that's going on, and those jobs you found for us."

"Good point," Sango agreed. "Anyway, we can also do some training, keep in practice."

"Yeah!" Kaname enthused. "I know I can use some more practice with my new Shikigami! And maybe we can use our magic to help with the construction!"

Frowning somewhat, Koga sat back and glanced about at the others. "Well...I dunno. I mean..."

"Oh, c'mon, Koga! I think it's a great idea!" Kagome noted. "Besides, I think it would be a great idea to have people seeing demons helping them. I'm sure it would go a long way to helping the alliance's image."

Koga frowned, and seemed to be giving the matter some thought. "Well...maybe," he finally conceded. "But...I'm not used to...you know...building stuff or any of that."

As Kagome looked at the warring emotions on Koga's faced, she almost laughed. She had some familiarity with the way wolf-demons in general did things, and Koga in particular. She also knew how to get macho demons off their butts and basically doing what she wanted. "Relax, Koga! I'm sure a big, tough demon like you will find some way to help out!"

Blinking a few times at this, Koga reacted to her words as Kagome knew he would. "Uh, right! Sure!" Koga responded, putting all the bluster he could manage into his words. The crystalline shell that now adorned his body seemed to shine that much brighter with his words. "I mean, I never said that I wouldn't! I just...well, you know..."

"Yeah, right!" InuYasha sneered. "I bet you don't even know how to chop wood, you scrawny wolf!"

"Oh, yeah?" Koga jumped, looking down upon the half-demon with heavy scorn. "And I suppose you think you could do better, little mutt?"

"Count on it!" InuYasha snarled as he got to his own between their eyes as they growled and locked gazes.

"Hey, knock it off, you two!" Kagome interjected, not even bothering to stand as she looked from one demon to the next. "Anyway, if you two really want to show how helpful you can, be why don't you two try doing something other than fighting each other?"

"Jeez! Those two are such hopeless boneheads!" Shippo grumbled in an offhand tone.

"Shippo! That wasn't a very nice thing to say!" Kaname said in a reproachful manner. While the little fox-demon looked at the girl in surprise, the Kururugi turned her gaze towards InuYasha. "Anyway, I'm sure the people would appreciate your help."

"Huh? Oh, right," InuYasha responded.

A mocking comment was getting ready to leap from Koga's throat when Kagome cleared her throat. "That's right," the reborn priestess agreed. "So let's take it easy tonight, and then tomorrow we can all get a fresh start in the morning."

Neither of the canine demons looked particularly happy with simply leaving matters as they were, but the two of them just looked at Kagome's face, saw the soft yet resolute expression she wore. Deciding that they really weren't in the mood to risk her ire, InuYasha and Koga simply turned about so that their backs were facing each other.

"Fine!" InuYasha grumbled with his arms folded across his chest.

"Whatever!" Koga retorted, hands at his hips.

Knowing that the yet another ceasefire had been declared between the two of them, the rest of the group gave each other assorted looks. "Perhaps we should all turn in for the night," Sango noted as she got to her feet, smiling as Kirara stretched out her forepaws and yawned in her tiny voice. "If we're going to be helping the villagers here, then we will all need our rest."

Nodding to this, Michiru watched the Demon Slayer start away from the table. "So, uh...Sango," he started as he stood as well. "You got any ideas what you're going to be doing tomorrow?"

"What I'll be doing?" Sango replied with a raised eyebrow. "Well, the same as the rest of you, of course. Helping the people here."

"Well, yeah, I know that, but..." Michiru fumbled as he came up alongside of her. "I was thinking that...you know, with everything that's been going on, that maybe we could...you know, take a little time off after work tomorrow."

"Hmm...that sounds like a good idea," Sango admitted after a moment's thought. "I guess we have been working pretty hard lately, haven't we?"

"Indeed, we have," came Miroku's voice from behind them. "But while I agree that we could use some time off, now is not the time for such thoughts." Turning back towards the monk, Michiru's eyes widened when he saw the intense expression on his face. "Right now, the only thing we should be thinking about is making sure that the alliance between the Demon Slayers and the wolf-demons survives." Then his expression softened just the slightest bit before he glanced at Sango and asked, "Wouldn't you agree?"

A beat passed before Sango heaved a tired sigh. "Of course. You're right, Miroku," she admitted, lowering her eyes before giving Michiru a sad smile. "Maybe...some other time?"

"Huh? Oh, right," Michiru sputtered out as Miroku slid between the two of them. "Of...course."

"In the meantime, Michiru, I think it would be best if you turned in for the night," Miroku suggested in a pointed voice as he and Sango started away. "I also think that you would be best served to keep focused on the task at hand. We don't have any time to waste right now, in case you've forgotten."

Michiru opened his mouth to respond, to say that he hadn't forgotten the situation in the slightest. But even as he tried to find the right words, his tongue fell flat in his mouth as he watched Miroku escort Sango up the stairs. And when they had disappeared, his head slumped forward as twin slabs of guilt fell down up his shoulders...

* * *

The next morning came early, with the sun peeking over the mountains towering over the village and shining its rays upon the growing settlement. And after a quick breakfast, the various humans and demons set about their day.

"Wow! Things sure have changed around here!" Kagome marveled as she and Kaname moved about the various stores that had popped up sinceTsuzumiVillagehad begun its new era of prosperity. "I can't believe how much stuff they have here."

"Yeah," Kaname agreed. "Michiru told me that this used to be such a quiet place, but…"

"It sure was," Kagome informed her. "Still, I'm not complaining. I haven't seen bargains like these since the last time I was at the mall."

Kaname couldn't help but agree. The part of the village was like one of the strip malls back in their own world, and between the two of them and some of the money they had procured in their activities, both girls had acquired several new kimonos and other forms of period clothing. "Still…are you sure you should be waving that video camera around so much!"

Kagome laughed somewhat nervously at this, even as she held up the recording device in question. "Yeah, well…you remember my little deal with Wyvern, right? The more footage of the Feudal Era he gets, the more food and medicine we get."

"Not to mention the more money _you _make," Kaname pointed out.

"True," Kagome admitted with a rueful laugh. "So, are you up for another round of shopping?"

Giving a slow shake of her head, Kaname smiled. "I'm sorry, but I promised Densuke that I'd help with that new building on the far side of town. They're having some trouble with the roofing, and I figure with my Wood Shikigami…"

"I understand," Kagome answered. "Still, you don't have to push yourself so hard."

"Maybe, but I have to get better at this. Remember what happened when the Ice Shikgami awoke?" Kaname asked needlessly. "Besides, I don't want to slow any of you down."

At these words, Kagome raised her eyes skyward. _Just how many times is she going to remind she's Michiru's twin, anyway? _she wondered, recalling all the times Michiru had spoken those words.

Giving a quiet sigh, Kagome gave the Kururugi girl a quick look. "Okay, fine. Just don't push yourself, okay?"

"Okay!" Kaname responded, just before she looked at the bundle of clothes she still carried. "Oh…but I better stop at Kaito's place first. Don't want this stuff to get dirty."

"Right," Kagome agreed, watching as Kaname took off. Completely unaware that she was being watched by someone else.

* * *

"Dammit…I still can't believe this is happening…" Azusagrowled. Perched in the tops of a tree, she had been watching in disgust as the people of the village went about their daily routines. "Wasting all of this time, catering to _humans…_how did Koga wind up such a weakling, anyway?"

AsAzusacontinued to sit in her perch, all she could think of how obviously superior wolf-demons were to the other tribes of demons in general and humans in particular. In fact, humans were the lowest of the low, being good for nothing more than meat for demons such as herself. The fact that some had spiritual or magical powers really didn't matter. Humans weren't allies, not friends, not even pets.

They were food. Nothing more, nothing less.

"And Koga actually wants these _things _to live us? Wants one of them as his mate instead of Ayame?"Azusa grumbled, unable to accept the horror of the situation.

_Catering to humans when we should just kill them all and take what we need…Koga's going to turn us all into a bunch of spineless weaklings at this rate! _Azusa fumed, watching all the nice, tender meat passing about beneath her, doing nothing but waiting to be torn apart and eaten. _Just thinking about it is making me hungry!_

Grimacing even more as her stomach gave various grumbles of hunger,Azusacontinued to look about…only to see something that riveted her attention. Several humans were passing out of the village, carting up about various objects and holding strange metal tubes. Several of them were firm and meaty, and looked to be just perfect…

Licking her lips, Azusawatched intently as the merchants continued on their way. _Of course, if high-and-mighty Koga ever found out about this…_ the redheaded she-wolf thought unhappily. Still, she continued to watch the merchants, listening to her stomach as it continued to growl. She thought about how low her people were sinking, and what a coward Koga had clearly become, choosing to make peace with humans just because of a few that were supposed to be so special.

_Then again…it's not like that human's pet will ever find out, anyway! _Azusa rationalized before leaping from her perch. _All I have to do is follow them for a little while…and then they're all mine!_

* * *

"Thanks for helping carry all the wood back from the forest, InuYasha," Densuke told the half-demon as they made their way through Tsuzumi Village. "I must say, you certainly are much stronger than you look. If I hadn't seen you carrying those logs own your own like that..."

"Hey, no prob!" InuYasha grinned easily. "Besides, it's not like I can just stand around, doing nothing! I ain't letting that scrawny wolf Koga take all the credit!" When Densuke just chuckled to this, the half-demon asked, "So, you're sure that Michiru's working on one of the buildings here?"

Densuke nodded and answered, "He should be. This is where I left him earlier. You see, the building's foundation needed some work, and given the effectiveness of his Earth Shikigami in keeping the cave from collapsing, I thought he would be the best person to work there." Then the villager frowned slightly and asked, "But...why are you in such a hurry to see him?"

Making a thoughtful sound in his throat, InuYasha grinned that much more and replied, "Eh, it's nothing. I was just getting hungry, and figured that maybe he could use a break as well." Then he gave a mild snort and added, "Besides...while I was lugging all that wood around, I spotted something that I thought he'd be interested in hearing about." Densuke made a puzzled sound at this, prompting the half-demon to look away. "It's not a big deal or anything, but..."

"I see," Densuke replied with an understanding smile. "Well, anyway, we're almost there now. See that building over there?" As the villager pointed towards a building under construction, little more than a framework of wooden logs. "That's where I left him. But as for whether or not he's still there..."

"He is," InuYasha confirmed as he sniffed the air. "Whew! And has he been working up a sweat!"

"I don't doubt it," Densuke casually remarked. "Well, if you don't need any more help, I really should be going. There are three more building projects I have to check before I can take a break, and then I have to get back to helping secure those supplies you need."

"Sure, you go ahead," InuYasha assured the villager with an understanding grin. "Trust me, with the aroma Michiru's putting off, just about _anybody_ could find him!" Chuckling at this, Densuke politely bowed his head before departing. Leaving the half-demon to make his way towards the building his friend was working on.

Ignoring the constant clattering of hammers and other tools pounding away, InuYasha walked up to the building, which seemed to hum with activity. Everywhere he looked, there were figures bent down, just barely visible as they toiled away. "Michiru?" the half-demon called out as he looked about, trying to determine which of the figures was his friend. "Hey, Michiru, can you hear me?"

"Hey, InuYasha!" came Michiru's voice in return. Looking about, the half-demon spotted his friend standing nearby, several small logs slung over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, what's it look like?" InuYasha retorted in a mock-cross fashion. Glancing up at the building, he asked, "So, how's it going here?"

"Pretty good, actually," Michiru replied as he started towards the corner of the building. "I was able to use my Earth Shikigami to fuse those stones over there to together for the foundation. They should be solid enough to support the building once it's complete."

"I don't doubt that," InuYasha grinned as he glanced down at foundation. The stones had been merged into an almost seamless whole, and looked to be as solid as bedrock. "Anyway, I was just thinking that, after all of this, you might be getting hungry, and..."

"You want to break for lunch?" Michiru asked, his voice coming from a different direction. Starting at this, InuYasha turned and looked towards the interior of the structure. To his surprise, his friend was standing there, a hammer in one hand.

"Hey, how did you -?" InuYasha started before glancing towards where Michiru had been when he had seen him carrying the logs. When he saw no one there, he started to turn back, muttering, "When did you -?"

"Get over here?" Michiru asked, his voice again coming from a different direction. Looking up, InuYasha's mouth fell open when he saw his friend sitting on top of one of the support beams above.

"What the hell?" InuYasha demanded as he stepped forward. Then he looked back towards where he had last seen his friend. To his surprise, he was still standing there, hammer in hand, and a knowing smile on his face. "Michiru...?" he growled, rapidly losing patience. A condition that was exacerbated when the Michiru that had been carrying the logs came back into view, sporting the same smile. "Alright, Shippo! Very funny! Now cut it out!"

Michiru was heard laughing at this, and this time, his voice was coming from behind the half-demon. "Sorry, InuYasha, Shippo isn't here," the Shikigami User remarked as he spun about to face him. "But he _did_ help me perfect this spell."

"Spell?" InuYasha blurted, annoyance giving way to surprise. "Wait a minute! So you're saying that..._you're _doing this?"

"That's right," Michiru replied, snapping his fingers. The instant he did, three loud popping sounds were, heard, followed by a clattering of objects falling to the ground. Looking about, InuYasha saw both the hammer and logs the other Michirus had been holding lying strewn before him, along with three of his cards. "While we were working at the fort, Shippo and I spent some time together, training and practicing and stuff. And while we were at it, I asked him if he could show me how he made duplicates of himself with his fox magic." Glancing at his fallen cards, the Shikigami User went on to say, "Anyway, it took a bit of work, but..."

"So you figured out to use his doppelganger spell for yourself?" InuYasha grumbled as everything clicked into place. When Michiru nodded, the half-demon folded his arms across his chest and muttered, "So, what? You decided it'd be funny to pull a joke on me like that little runt would?"

"Wha-? No! I mean...well, I didn't mean to play a joke or anything!" Michiru hastily explained. "I just...I was practicing with it, that's all! To see how well I could control the duplicates, how many I could generate at once, that sort of thing!" As InuYasha continued to glare at, he groaned uneasily before loosening his tie. "But...well, when you came over here, I..."

"Thought it'd be funny to give me the runaround. Is that about it?" InuYasha grumbled. Watching as Michiru's cheeks burned that much more brightly, the half-demon shook his head, chuckling in his throat. "Well, if you're done trying to imitate Shippo and his stupid tricks, how about we go find a restaurant and get something to eat?"

His eyes going wide with surprise, Michiru then asked, "Wha...you mean...you're not mad at me?"

"Not right now I'm not, but if you keep pushing, I might change my mind!" InuYasha told him with a snarl that was more bark than bite. Laughing at the drop of sweat that rolled down Michiru's face at this, the half-demon added, "Besides, you're still only human, and don't try and tell me that using Shikigami isn't tiring, because I know better!"

Blinking a few times, Michiru apparently decided that he wasn't in the mood to tempt fate. So instead he nodded and said, "Okay. Lead the way, then."

Snorting his approval, InuYasha started forward, with Michiru a short distance behind. Fortunately for the half-demon's stomach, it wasn't long before they found a nice, small restaurant in a quieter part of the village. Soon, the two of them were seated on two of the stools at the counter of the place, chowing down down on pork buns. "Hmm, these are pretty good," InuYasha commented around a mouthful.

"Why, thank you, sir!" the cook there beamed, before turning to look at Michiru. "And how about you, young sir?"

"Huh?" Michiru started, looking up at the man blankly. "Uh, yes?"

"Is everything satisfactory?" the cook wondered, leaning forward with an intent expression.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Michiru replied, perking up somewhat. "Sorry. I was…just thinking, that's all."

The cook smiled in understanding before leaving to attend his business. "Thinking, huh?" InuYasha noted as Michiru returned whatever attention he still had to his food. "Must be pretty important, seeing how you've only had two buns!"

"Hmm?" Michiru got out, quickly looking at their plates. True to InuYasha's word, Michiru's plate was almost full, while the half-demon's plate was half a bun from being empty. Sighing as he once reminded of the disquieted status of his mind, Michiru smiled half-heartedly. "Sorry, InuYasha."

"Michiru, c'mon! This isn't like you!" InuYasha growled, giving his friend a sideways glance. "Let me guess. It's Sango, isn't it?"

Another sigh escaped Michiru's lips as he pretended to be fascinated by the texture of his cooling buns. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Now _that's _an understatement!" InuYasha smirked with ill-humor. "Come on! You've been out of it since Miroku shot you down last night! And the only time you play dumb tricks like that one from before is when something's bugging you! Now what is it?"

Several seconds of heavy silence passed before Michiru was able to speak. "I dunno, InuYasha. I guess…I was pretty stupid last night, huh?" he murmured, punctuating this statement with a weak shrug. "I mean...trying to ask Sango to..."

"To do what? Relax and maybe spend some time with you?" InuYasha replied in a derisive voice. "What's stupid with wanting to be with her, huh? Nothing that I can see!"

"Well...it's just...Miroku was right, you know," Michiru muttered somberly as he folded his arms on the counter. "The only thing that matters right now is making sure that the alliance survives. And I...shouldn't have let myself get distracted."

"Oh, please!" InuYasha grumbled, pausing to wonder how his normally sensible friend could be so stupid. "Miroku wasn't thinking about the alliance or the Demon Slayers or anything like that when he got you to back off! The only thing he was thinking about was the fact that you were getting closer to Sango than he was!"

"Maybe," Michiru conceded. "But even so, I guess I shouldn't be surprised he isn't happy about me trying to be with her. I mean...those two have a lot of history together. Don't they?"

"If you mean that they've known each longer than you've known her, than yeah, I guess so," InuYasha muttered, feeling a mix of irritation and understanding at his friend's behavior. On the one hand, the half-demon never had had much tolerance for the kind of hemming and hawing Michiru was now exhibiting. At the same time, however, he knew exactly what Michiru was going through possibly better than anyone. Something that he was reminded of every time he saw Kikyo.

"And…I guess they wouldn't be the way they are if…he was a total slimeball _all_ the time," Michiru continued, shifting about in his seat uncomfortably.

"Maybe," InuYasha grudged. "Too bad for him that the time he spends as a slimeball totally screws up everything else! Now c'mon! You love Sango, right? Then what are you doing here, looking at food you're not going to eat, anyway?" Then the half-demon snorted laughingly and added, "Especially when Sango's all by herself by the lake, just sitting by some flowers?"

"Huh?" Michiru started, giving InuYasha a surprised look. "She...you saw her?"

"Sure did. Back when I was hauling wood around the village," InuYasha announced. Then the half-demon prepared to unleash the real bombshell he had for his friend. "Oh, and in case you were wondering if Miroku's keeping her company, then forget it. He's busy doing something else."

"Something else?" Michiru repeated blankly. "What, you mean helping with the construction?"

Chortling at this, InuYasha replied, "Nope! He's busy scamming the girls here!" Laughing even more at the stunned look that ellicited from Michiru, he smiled deviously and added, "Oh, yeah! He's got a whole lineup of village girls here, just waiting to have their fortunes told! So I think we can safely say that he's going to be busy for a while!"

"What?" Michiru responded, his surprise shifting to annoyance. "He's...doing that _again?"_

"Hey, don't act so surprised! It's what he does all the time!" InuYasha elaborated, finishing off his pork bun. "So much staying focused on helping the alliance, huh? the only charity work that monk's ever been interested in doing is the kind where all the charity winds up in _his _pocket!" Noting the suitably outraged expression this sparked in Michiru, he reached for another pork bun and added, "So if he's allowed to take a little break every now and again, I don't see why you can't do the same thing! And since he's busy entertaining himself with the ladies...I was thinking that you could do the same? With Sango, that is? "

For a long time, Michiru sat there, his brows furrowed in consideration, as well as annoyance with a certain monk. Which didn't surprise InuYasha in the least bit; over the course of both journeys, it had become clear that the Shikigami User had a great deal of disdain for Miroku and his methods, his constant scheming and use of deceit in order to obtain the trappings of an easy living, as well as beautiful woman. During the course of his previous journey with them, Michiru had brought up complaints about this behavior many times, and eventually grown tired of mentioning such things.

"Actually…that might be a good idea," Michiru declared as he rose from his stool. "You can finish off my buns, InuYasha. I'll see you later."

"Not a problem," InuYasha smiled, watching in satisfaction as Michiru took his leave, a more confident expression on his face. The half-demon genuinely respected the Kururugi; he had come a long way since they had met, and proven himself both a good fighter and a brave friend, things that were in all too short supply in InuYasha's life. These were traits he saw in Sango as well, and honestly thought that the two of them were good for each other.

And as for this advice resulting in Michiru leaving InuYasha the rest of his pork buns…life did have its little bonuses every now and again. And it _was _a shame to leave perfectly good food to go to waste.

* * *

_At least this is one part of the village that hasn't changed, _Sango thought mildly as she sat on the shore of the river, watching as the water that was the lifeblood of any village flowed past. She sat with her back to the village, oblivious to the massive drum that she had once played in the last festival here and all the construction that was now going on. Oblivious to everything but the sounds of the birds chirping and the wind rustling through the flowers.

A tiny meow reminding her that she wasn't alone, Sango looked down to see her two-tailed companion looking up at her, her feline face filled with concern. Mustering up a smile, the young woman stroked Kirara's fur. The demon cat's purring filled her ears, bringing a measure of peace. But not enough to free of her current anxieties.

Sighing as she looked at the lovely white blossoms surrounding her, Sango found herself drawn into the world of her memories. To times past, times that, while possessing their own difficulties, they were still fond memories to her. Times when she had a family, a place to call home. Time that she would spend with her fellow Demon Slayers, her father, and…

"Hey, Sango," came an unexpected voice, one that had the Demon Slayer's eyes go wide. Turning about, Sango looked up and saw a welcome part of her present standing there.

"Michiru," Sango murmured, even as Kirara purred in welcome. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I just…thought I'd see how you were doing," Michiru responded, shrugging as he stepped closer. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Uh, no, not at all!" Sango answered, gesturing for him to come closer. "You…just surprised me, that's all. How'd you…?"

"Know where to find you?" Michiru concluded. When Sango nodded, he rewarded with one of those caring smiles she had come to know so well. "InuYasha said he spotted you near the lake, so I figured you had to be here. There probably weren't too many places here that you'd rather be. You know, after last time…" When Sango nodded her comprehension, he carefully sat down beside her. Smiling as Kirara moved to take up position on his lap, Michiru quickly redirected his attention to the woman that held his heart so firmly. "So…how are you doing?"

Heaving a breath that betrayed memories that were still too close to the surface, Sango returned her attention to the water. "I'm okay, I guess," she spoke with a voice that was heavy with pain. Something that wasn't helped when both the Kururugi and the cat gave faced with expressions that were filled with concern. "I don't know, Michiru. I guess…seeing Daisuke, and Jiro, and the other Demon Slayers…it just brought back some memories. And seeing…their fort destroyed…"

"I'm sorry," Michiru murmured as he lifted his arm about her shoulder. When Sango flinched at the contact, the Shikigami User's face twisted with pain. "What is it? Did I…?"

"No, no, it's not you," Sango responded, an even deeper shame crossing her face. "I'm sorry. It's just…a lot of bad memories. Things that I…"

"Would you…like to talk about it?" Michiru wondered nervously. When Sango lowered her head a bit more, he asked, "Sango, what is it?"

"It's just…I was thinking about…a lot of things," Sango answered as she looked at the boy next to her. The boy who had been so free in telling her that he loved her, even when she said and did nothing in response. And who had been content to keep a polite distance, no matter the situation.

As these feelings and her situation weighed down upon her, Sango took a deep breath, and began to explain. "I was just thinking of what happened after Naraku…destroyed my home. How Miroku and the others invited me to come along with them," she told the boy. Then she curled her lips wryly in memory. "Miroku did most of the talking, of course. While he was playing with my knees."

"What?" Michiru gaped. "Sango…"

"I know, I know. It must seem pretty strange. Him…and me, and…all of that. Especially the way he acts all the time," Sango explained, reaching out to the boy that had been so open and honest with her. As Michiru slowly settled down, the Demon Slayer lowered her gaze somewhat. "Michiru…you have to understand something. I…after I lost my father and the others, and Kohaku…I was in pain for…for a long time."

"I…I understand," Michiru returned.

"No, you don't. I don't think you really can understand…and to be honest, I hope you never do," Sango spoke, concern wrapping about every haunted word she spoke. "Anyway, I guess it might seem hard to believe, but Miroku…he was good to me about it. And when we found…my father's body…and those of the others…Miroku, he buried them. Prayed for their souls, and found a place where they can rest in peace."

"I see," Michiru spoke, nodding his head even he ran his hand through Kirara's fur.

Heaving a deep breath, Sango looked into his eyes for a time, trying to find the words to express what she was feeling. "I...the reason I'm...telling you this is because...you've been so honest, upfront with me, and..." A wad of bile forming her throat, the Demon Slayer was forced to swallow before she could continue. "And me, I...I've been so...confused about so much, and...I...I just wanted you to understand. I mean...you're a wonderful person, Michiru. And you mean so much to me." A ghost of a smile appeared on Michiru's face, a smile that prompted faded when Sango continued. "But...after everything that happened, I needed someone to be there for me, and Miroku…he gave me that. He was there for me when I needed that support the most. And I…I can't just forget that."

"I'm sorry, Sango. I'm sorry for everything that you've been through, and…" Michiru fumbled as he drew closer to her. "I…I wish I could have been there for you back then," he told her, taking hold of her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. "But I'm here now. I want to be here for you now…and always."

As the sincerity of Michiru's words struck home, Sango felt her pain begin to melt away. She saw the love the Kururugi boy had for her, untainted by lies or manipulations, and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Michiru," she said, drawing herself closer to him, allowing him to wrap his arms about her. "Thank you for coming back."

"I love you, Sango," Michiru murmured as their faces drew ever closer.

"I know," Sango answered, even as their lips connected. Raw emotion flowed between the two of them for an untold amount of time, with the both of them pressing their bodies together passionately. Just before they broke apart, Sango could only think, _I just wish…I was brave enough to say that to you as well, Michiru…_

* * *

"Hmm, not a bad day, all things considered," Miroku mused, a slight smile tugging at this lips as he wandered about the causeways of Tsuzumi Village, marveling at all the construction that was going on. His foul mood from yesterday all but forgotten as he felt as his pouch of money, which was now nice and fat as a result of this day's efforts, as well as the attention of the young lovelies he had entranced. For these were the things that were truly what made life worth living. What more did a man such as he need than money, beautiful women, and plenty of food and drink?

_True, as a monk in service to Buddha, I should be above such material needs, _Miroku found himself thinking, one of his occasional moral qualms making itself known to him. But if there was anything his late father and his Master Mushin had taught him, it was that what was good and noble in principle very rarely worked in actual practice.

And if such principles really didn't work…well, there was no point in wasting any real effort in trying to adhere to them, now was there?

_Besides, it's not like I will have much of life, anyway, _Miroku thought as he once again considered his right hand. _Not unless Naraku is killed once and for all…or I choose to leave this world forever for Kagome's time._

Frowning, Miroku found this was another thought that concerned him. Concerned him because it meant another avenue of escape from the cursed Wind Tunnel. The simple knowledge that all he would have to do would be to travel through the Bone-Eater's Well, and he would forever be free of the abyssal void in his right hand. And in the process, he would be leaving behind everything he had ever known.

_Then again, I will lose everything anyway if the Wind Tunnel kills me, _Miroku thought with ill humor. _Besides, there are still monks in that other time, so it's not like I would be unable to pursue my calling, even in Kagome's world. Still…_

Once again, Miroku thought of the things he would be forced to leave behind. A world he knew, places he was familiar and comfortable with. His old master and Hachi, his friends that were native this world. As well as Sango.

_That's right. I can't really expect for Sango to want to leave this world, her brother, _the monk thought, smiling at the thought of the Demon Slayer's lovely form, her tender posterior. Miroku had met many women over the course of his travels, women who were remarkable in their own ways. He had spent some time with many of them, and has even asked some to bear his child. But of them all, Sango was…certainly…the most…exceptional…

Miroku's thought suddenly ground to a halt as his pleasant mood dissipated like darkness before the sun's rays. A slight but definite frown decorated his lips, and he began moving forward at a far greater pace.

* * *

Michiru couldn't imagine ever being happier than he was that afternoon.

For the better part of an hour, he and Sango had been sitting by the bank of the river, simply holding each other, sharing in the exquisite beauty of their surroundings. Beauty that was as of nothing compared to Sango's own divine radiance, in Michiru's opinion.

As he looked at her face, soaking in the incredible beauty that threatened to take away his very soul, Michiru felt himself becoming oblivious to everything else. There was himself, Kirara occupying his lap, and Sango wrapped about in his arms, her own arms closed about his frame. And there was nothing else. Nothing was more important to him than this moment.

A moment that was shattered by the sudden, crushing pain Michiru felt as something crashed upon his skull.

"Arrgh!" Michiru cried out, sitting up and sending both Sango and Kirara spilling to the ground. While the two of them made noises of protest, Michiru brought his hands to his head, trying to stifle the intense pain that was now ringing through his cranium.

"What the – _Miroku!"_ Sango screeched in disbelief and outrage, staring daggers at the monk.

"Huh?" Michiru got out, wincing in pain as he turned to look as well. "Miroku, what'd you do that for?"

The monk returned Michiru's shocked expression with one of cool disdain. "As if you don't already know," Miroku intoned, ignoring Kirara's hissing and Sango's scowl. "How dare you try to stroke Sango's posterior!"

For several moments, Michiru could only stare at the perverted holy man in confusion. "What?" he finally got out. "Miroku, what are you talking about? I'd never do that!"

"That's right! Nothing happened!" Sango added, her scowl deepening with every word. "Michiru wouldn't do something like that! Just you!"

"That's not what I saw," Miroku responded gracefully. "I'm telling you, Sango, he had his hand -!"

"I had my hand on her _back, _not her _backside!_" Michiru countered, his pain fading as anger filled its place.

"A likely excuse," Miroku sniffed. "Sango…"

"Don't say it, Miroku," Sango growled in the back of her throat, the warning clear to them all. "I don't care what it is, I don't want to hear it."

"But…" Miroku tried again, reaching out to place his hand upon the Demon Slayer's shoulder.

"I said, _I don't want to hear it!_" Sango cried out, shrinking away from the man who had done so much for her in the past. "I've probably already heard what you're about to say a dozen times by now, and I don't want to hear it again!" With these words, the Demon Slayer departed, refusing to look at either of the males. Kirara gave one look at Miroku, stuck her nose and both tails into the air, and was soon to follow.

For a moment, Michiru was tempted to say something, anything to soothe Sango's anger and pain. However, none of the words that tried to make their way to his mouth seemed adequate to the task. And as Michiru watched Sango walk away, then turned his eyes towards his friend and rival, he realized that he was in no condition to lessen someone else's ire.

"Miroku…" Michiru started, trying very hard to keep the poisonous fury racing in his heart from spreading to his face or voice. "If you think a stunt like that will help you with Sango…if you honestly think…"

"What _I _think is that you might be better off with a woman better suited to you, to your way of life," Miroku spoke, trying to sound sage and caring, and failing all the same. "Michiru, you are brave person, and you have done a great many good things for us and this world. But you are not _of _this world, nor do you have any true links to it."

"And I suppose this is the part where you tell me that I'd be better off finding a girl in my time and leaving Sango to you, huh?" Michiru grated, unable to hold back the anger that gnawed at him any longer. "Well, I'm sorry, Miroku, but that's not going to happen. Besides, as far as I can tell, you've had your chance with Sango."

"Is that so?" Miroku replied, his face becoming as hard as stone.

Nodding, Michiru felt his own features hardening as well. "In fact, I'd say you've had lots of chances with her. And you've blown every last one of them."

Silence fell into place between the two of them, a silence which the two of them simply stood there, staring at each other. Neither of them budging, neither backing off nor looking away. A silence that was eventually broken. "Michiru, remember that little sparring match we had?" Miroku asked in a deceptively easy manner. "I think that we really should finish it. Right now."

Frowning that much more, Michiru looked into a face he found himself thinking less that of a friend, and more of that of his rival…and possibly even worse. "Actually," he started through clenched teeth. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Fine, then," Miroku responded easily. "Perhaps we should adjourn to the old castle road? It's still blocked off, and I doubt there will be anyone there to disturb us."

"All right," Michiru answered. "After you, then."

"Very well," Miroku smiled, and with that, the two of them were on their way.

* * *

Jiro didn't like what he was seeing. As a Demon Slayer, he had learned many skills over the course of his upbringing, the majority of them geared to help him survive under extreme circumstances, skills that would aide him in hunting his own food, as well as slaying demons in battle. And those skills allowed him to spot something very wrong, something that most people would likely miss.

He was standing on a well-worn path leading out of Tsuzumi Village, one that was marked by relatively fresh footprints. The number of them indicated a small group of people traveling together, and judging by the depth of the impressions, they were carrying a fair amount of baggage. All in likelihood, they were traveling merchants. Something that came as no surprise to Jiro.

What _was _ a surprise to him, and an unpleasant one, was the small trail Jiro had spotted in the underbrush running alongside of the path. Plants that had recently been trampled underfoot as well as branches that had been snapped, the sap making it clear that whoever or whatever had passed by had done so recently. And as he studied the tracks left behind, he knew immediately what had made them. Or rather, who.

_Nothing on four legs makes tracks like these. So it had to be someone with only two feet,_ Jiro knew as he studied the footfalls. _The footprints are uneven, so that means that whoever it was is moving barefoot. And the tracks are small, meaning that whoever it was had feet smaller than mine. _Then he looked up and studied the pacing between the individual tracks, and groaned in realization. _And nothing human can move this fast, this easily!_

"Ugh...Azusa...!" Jiro groaned just beneath his breath as he started forward. There was no time to go and look for the others. The combination of the two sets of tracks could only mean that Azusa was stalking the merchants. And he could think of only one reason why a wolf-demon would do so, especially a wolf-demon that had made public her hatred for humans.

Without hesitation, Jiro shot forward, favoring speed over stealth as he followed the trail before him. _they can't be too far ahead!_ he knew, studying the various indicators on the ground and in the brush. _I just hope I can stop her before it's too late!_

* * *

Azusa couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good.

Blood was pumping furiously through her veins. Her coat was slightly damp with perspiration. Every sense she had was operating at full capacity, and all of them were focused on one thing.

Her prey.

The human merchants she had been following were either unaware of her presence or simply didn't care. Given how weak and patheticAzusaknew humans to be, the she-wolf was leaning towards the former possibility. And with every step they took away from the village, the closer they became to becoming her meat.

_Just more proof that Koga's lost his spine! _Azusa thought hatefully, for _this _is what it meant to be a wolf-demon. Stalking their prey and taking what was rightfully theirs through superior strength and cunning, not pandering to inferior beings that were meant to be prey. Taking humans and everything they had, not making friends and allies with them.

And it had been a long time sinceAzusahad sampled human flesh. A terribly long time. Just the very thought made her mouth water in anticipation.

Over the course of several minutes,Azusanarrowed the distance between her and her prey, looking forward to that moment when she would finally reveal herself to them. That was quite possibly her favorite part of the hunt; that final look of panic and horror when her prey realized that they were doomed. A moment that was soon in coming.

Her heart beating faster with each passing second,Azusasaw the traders were now only several meters distant, and found that she could no longer hold herself back. With a grin of feral eagerness,Azusabroke into a sprint, howling her triumph as she drew in for the kill. When she was halfway to her prey, the traders turned about, and she looked for that expression of terror she loved so much.

Azusa never saw it.

Instead, the traders lifted the strange metal tubes they had been carrying, and aimed the open ends at her. And thenAzusasaw fire erupt from the barrels. She heard an explosion of thunder. And she smelled the unmistakable scent of blood…

* * *

As Michiru stood facing Miroku, he was aware of many things. He was aware of the massive pile of mud, stone, and fallen trees that still blocked the road that led to the castle that had been ravaged by Naraku. He was aware of the farms and fields that were presently being tended to by the villagers. But most of all, he was aware of Miroku as she stood at the ready, his Buddhist staff held in both hands and the expression of cool determination he wore.

_Does it really have to be this way? _Michiru found himself thinking, enough of his anger having cooled so that he was no longer comfortable with this situation. He had seen more than few movies, TV shows, and books that depicted this very situation; two former friends fighting for the love of the same woman, when it always had seemed to Michiru that there should have been some way to avoid this. _Besides, after what happened the _last _time..._

Heaving a deep breath, Michiru looked squarely at Miroku, and thought of the things they had been through together, both good and bad. "Miroku, I'm telling you right now, you don't want to do this," he started, frowning as he spoke. "This won't change how Sango feels. About either of us."

"I realize that," Miroku answered. "But I think it's long past time we settled things between us. And this seems to be the only way of doing so."

"But you don't stand a chance!" Michiru protested, still trying to give Miroku an out…and half-hoping he wouldn't take it. "You actually want me to go full out? Use my magic against you?"

"Absolutely," Miroku replied easily, looking almost amused. "After all, if you were to give me a handicap, it wouldn't be a true fight. I want you to come at me at full strength. Anything goes."

"But it'll be a slaughter! _Your _slaughter!" Michiru protested. "Your sutras only work on demons, not humans! And with my Shikigami…"

"Michiru, if you honestly think your spirit familiars automatically mean you will defeat me, then you are making a very serious mistake," Miroku chided him. "Underestimating one's opponent is the first steps towards defeat."

"Actually, I just was thinking about what happened the last time we sparred, Miroku," Michiru stated, the warning clear in his voice. "And if you think I've gotten weaker since then…"

"No, I do not," Miroku corrected politely. "But as I said before, strength is not the only determining factor in battle. Knowledge and wisdom are also very important…and though you are powerful, you still have a great deal to learn!"

With this declaration, Miroku threw away his carefree manner, and charged at Michiru. With a cry of determination, Miroku leapt up, the rings of his staff chiming as he swung it down brutally at Michiru. The Shikigami User automatically drew his wooden sword, holding it up against Miroku's strike with both hands.

The monk wasn't done just yet, and turned the momentum he had from the downward stroke into a spin that sent the blunt end of his staff rushing towards Michiru's side. Startled by the shift in direction, Michiru fell over, stung as Miroku's attack struck his ribs.

"See?" Miroku smiled as Michiru got back to his feet, ignoring the stinging welt Miroku had left him with. "You simply don't have the knowledge needed to win against me."

"Oh, really?" Michiru asked, the pain he now felt fueling his anger, even as he tried to keep it down. He had seen InuYasha lose his head in battle, and had seen the amount of trouble it had gotten him into at times.

Besides, Miroku wasn't the only one who knew non-magical fighting tricks.

"Well, guess what, Miroku?" Michiru smiled as he dug his sword into the ground, acting as if he were bracing himself up with it. "Now _you're _the one underestimating the enemy!"

With these words, Michiru used his sword to dig up a lump of dirt, and sent the messy globule flying straight and true at Miroku's face. Suddenly blinded, Miroku shook his head this way and that even as Michiru pressed his advantage, diving in with his sword. The Kururugi was able to deliver a punishing blow to Miroku's shoulder, eliciting a yelp of pain as the monk backpedaled, determined to put some distance between himself and his adversary.

Michiru was determined not to give him that chance. Something in Miroku's words had sparked a deeper need in him. He wanted to do more than just win this fight. He wanted to prove that he had a strength separate from the forces of nature that his Shikigami gave him command of. He wanted to fight Miroku, to beat him as an equal. In a fair fight, with no magic involved.

His eyes narrowed and tearing, Miroku looked hard at his opponent. "That was…a truly dirty trick, Michiru."

"No dirtier than some of the things you do," Michiru countered as he swung his sword once again, only to have Miroku parry this strike. Michiru tried to deliver another blow, this time to Miroku's leg, but the monk was quick to dodge, leaving Michiru overextended.

Tottering off-balance, Michiru watched as Miroku twirled his staff, aiming the headpiece straight at his head. Unable to regain his feet, the Shikigami User was hit by a jolt of inspiration. Just before the staff could strike up, Michiru brought up his sword. But instead of trying for a block that would result in him being sent sprawling, Michiru drove his sword into the empty space of the headpiece.

Twisting about on the heel of his shoe, Michiru used the momentum of Miroku's attack to tear the staff from the monk's hands. Staggering and falling to one knee, Michiru was still able to hurl the staff off into the distance, depriving the monk of his primary weapon.

While Miroku was looking from his opponent towards where his staff had gone, Michiru was pressing his advantage, and slammed his sword right between Miroku's legs. With a howl of pain, the monk went flying into the air. As Miroku slammed hard down to the ground, Michiru was recovering his own feet, and looking down at his rival in love with a sense of satisfaction…and triumph.

"Like I tried to tell you before, Miroku," Michiru smiled, heaving in deep breaths of air. "I'm stronger than I was before."

Michiru's words were met only with silence at first. Then, as he watched the monk turn about on the ground, he saw Miroku look up at him with eyes filled with pain…and rage.

"And as I tried to tell you before, Michiru," Miroku gasped, his own breathing ragged from his own fury. "There will be no holding back in this fight"

"Huh?" Michiru responded, confusion knotting his brows…until he saw Miroku's left hand wrapping about his right wrist. About the sacred beads that bound his hand. His eyes flew wide open as he realized what Miroku was planning. "What the…no!"

"This fight is over, Michiru! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku roared as he tore the beads away from his wrist, unleashing the abyssal void in his right hand. With a gasp, Michiru was lifted off the ground!

"No!" Michiru cried out, his mind jammed with fear and confusion. The thought that Miroku would actually use his Wind Tunnel against him had never even crossed his mind.

And now it was actually happening. It was impossible!

"Green Wood Snare!" Michiru invoked, calling forth the power of his Wood Shikigami. Several serpentine vines erupted from the earth and quickly wrapped about his legs.

"Listen to me, Michiru!" Miroku cried out over the roar of the Wind Tunnel. "You can't hold on forever! Admit defeat and I will shut down the vortex!"

_"What?"_ Michiru shrilled, fury and incredulity filling his words.

"You heard me! Just go back to your own world!" Miroku ordered. "You don't belong in this time!"

As rage once again wrapped about his brain like a dense fog, Michiru stared hard into the face of treachery, and in that instant, he knew that surrender was not an option. However, as the Wind Tunnel continued to tug at him, the Shikigami User knew that his options weren't many. The horrific void was unrelenting, and would swallow any attack whole.

"Just give it up, Michiru! You can find another woman to love in your own world!" Miroku cried out, almost pleading. "All you have to do is surrender, and I'll shut the Wind Tunnel down!"

_Shut…it down?_ Michiru thought oddly, even as the vines began to tear free of the soil, his heart suddenly jumping. _That's it!_

"Why don't I shut it down for you?" Michiru countered, even as he summoned up his Wind Shikigami. "Oh, overflowing blue sky, let ring your silent voice! Sealed Blue Sky!"

"What?" Miroku cried out in shock as the bird that embodied Michiru's power over the Wind wrapped about his arm, seeping into the Wind Tunnel itself. Then, before his eyes, the black hole in his hand slowly grew quieter, the winds slowing…until they finally stopped.

"You remember that one, don't you, Miroku?" Michiru asked as the vines that held him fast disappeared, as the monk continued to stare at his cursed right hand in disbelief. "Sealed Blue Sky cancels out all Wind-based magic. Like your Wind Tunnel!"

"But…" Miroku fumbled. "It…it can't! It can't stop my Wind Tunnel! When you used it against Kagura…!"

"I know. It didn't work on her, in the past," Michiru grated, the betrayal he had just suffered twisting about in his stomach, fueling his growing fury. "Well, like I was telling you before; I'm a lot stronger now."

As the two of them stood there, looking at each other, Michiru clenched his sword ever more tightly, until it seemed certain that it would shatter. "So…you wanted an anything-goes fight, huh, Miroku? No handicaps, no holds barred?" the Shikigami User asked mildly, raising his sword as he began calling forth the full power of the forces of nature. "Well, you've got it! Upheaval of Stone!"

With this invocation, Michiru drove the tip of his sword into the earth, shattering it and sending huge boulders flying into the air. The massive projectiles flew straight at Miroku, who dodged with a panicked look on his face.

"No, wait!" Miroku protested, trying to look reasonable. Sage. Pious. "Michiru, let's be reasonable!"

Michiru wasn't having any of it. "Oh, no, Miroku! You wanted me to go all out, remember? Well, that's exactly what I'm going to do! Piercing Thunder!" With a single stroke of his sword, Michiru sent a blast of lightning ripping through the earth, nipping at Miroku's heals, causing the monk to squeal in fear.

Filled with rage and frustration, recalling all of Miroku pretty lies and how he had abused Sango's trust, Michiru wanted to hear more. He wanted to take Miroku's treachery and make him eat it. Spell after devastating spell was unleashed upon the monk, Miroku barely staying one step ahead of the ferocious barrage of nature's fury. Michiru wasn't satisfied though, and felt no weariness as he culled forth another powerful sword-based spell.

"Prominence of Flame!" Michiru cried out as another swing of his sword released a river of fire straight at Miroku's feet. The resulting blast sent the monk flying clear into the air, even as Michiru smiled at the sight of Miroku's helplessness.

A smile that was soon cut short.

"What in the…?" Michiru got out, his anger doused by a wash of confusion.

"Okay, Michiru, I surrender!" Miroku called out, struggling to right himself and flee at the same time. "You…you…"

"Miroku, wait!" Michiru called out, dropping his sword as he moved forward, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Knowing that he had somehow been granted a reprieve, Miroku narrowed his own eyes. "What is it?" he asked, playing for time.

"Look," Michiru murmured in awe, pointing at where his Prominence of Flame had hit home. Frowning in confusion, Miroku looked in the direction the Kururugi was indicating.

When Miroku saw what Michiru was pointing at, his own expression twisted in shock. "What…is that?"

"I'm not sure," Michiru responded even as he scrutinized the lines and shape of the vehicle that had been buried in the earth. Took in the single metal wing that now lay exposed to the sun. "But I know this much. It's not from this world."

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long delay. As those of you who have been reading my Eva fics will know, I've been in something of a slump lately. Still, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and that you'll all read and review. And maybe check out a few of my other stories as well?

Now, some of you might be surprised that Michiru was able to knock out Miroku's Wind Tunnel, but this is something that goes back to the game. When any of the characters was under the status condition 'Sealed', none of their special attacks would work, and that includes Miroku's Wind Tunnel. And Michiru's Sealed Blue Sky causes the 'Sealed' condition on the enemy. So, I figured that portraying it this way wasn't that big a leap.


	24. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 24: Betrayed

Gritting his teeth as he sped down the path, his three-sectioned staff in hand, Jiro kept his mind blank. He refused to imagine the many worst-case scenarios that were so easily inspired by his current situation.

Azusa was stalking a band of merchants. That much was obvious. The tracks in the brush, the snapped branches and all the other signs were there for anyone to see, and made it clear that someone her size had come through there recently. And it was equally clear that nothing human could move with that level of ease. Only a demon could have done this. A demon in human shape.

_And Azusa's the only demon around that fits that bill,_ Jiro thought furiously as he continued to run as fast as his human body was capable of. Which wasn't as fast as a demon, unfortunately. _If only I had known where the others were, then -!_

Wincing, Jiro cut himself. There was no time to distract himself by asking 'what if'. He had to stay focused on the moment, to keep his mind clear and his senses sharp and on the alert. He had to be ready the instant he caught up with the merchants, for the instant Azusa detected his approach, she would either be in the midst of hunting her prey...or eating them. _Either way, she won't be happy to see me!_ Jiro knew, his heart pounding as he tensed for battle. _And if I let her take me by surprise, then I'll be signing my own death warrant!_

Growling beneath his breath, Jiro took the image this inspired and used it to focus his mind. He wasn't dealing with an ally now. He was dealing with a rogue wolf-demon who would likely kill him to conceal her crimes, He was rushing into battle with a physically superior foe, and he had to be ready for the worst.

Even as he thought this, a loud blast of thunder filled the air, startling Jiro from his thoughts. And he was further startled when an intense, pained shriek followed it, one that startled many birds from flying from their perches. A shriek that Jiro immediately recognized as coming from a human throat.

_Too late!_ was Jiro's initial thought. But even as he pictured Azusa attacking some faceless merchant, ripping out his or her throat in order to sate her hunger and prove her superiority, another blast of thunder was heard. Only this time, he realized that it wasn't thunder he was hearing. It was a strange sound, loud and booming, but not thunder. Not anything he had heard before. And it was then followed by another blast.

Not liking this in the least, Jiro slowed to a stop, his heart pounding furiously as he keened his ears, waiting for another burst of thunder to rip through the air. Several second passed, and there was nothing. Nothing but the silence of a forest filled with animals too frightened to move.

_Something's happened. But...it isn't Azusa. She couldn't have made those sounds,_ Jiro thought, carefully analyzing the situation. A situation that was clearly more complicated than he had initially realized, and one that required caution, not just speed.

Starting forward again, Jiro quickly settled into an easy job that was easy to maintain and would allow him to come to a dead stop or leap to the side if he encountered a threat. All the while he kept alert, looking for any sign that he could be walking into an ambush of some kind, or anything that would indicate the presence of whatever was responsible for the blasting noises he had heard before. Tightening his grip on his staff, he moved onwards, his own footsteps inaudible to his ears.

"Ha ha! Would you look at that!" came a voice through the woods. Male. Unfamiliar. "Not so tough are you, bitch?"

"That'll teach you a lesson!" came another unfamiliar voice. "We're not going to be the prey of you damned demons anymore! From now on, you'll be _our _meat!"

_Demon?_ Jiro thought, his eyes going wide. _Azusa...is hurt?_

"I must say, it's gratifying for a merchant to be able to test his product. And so effectively, as well," came a third voice, this one much closer. "Now we can tell our clients that these beauties will rid them of demons with complete confidence!" There was a round of laughter at this, which was followed by the voice's own adding, "Of course, we're not quite done with this one yet..."

"Well, I think we can fix that," came the first speaker, his words spurring Jiro forward even faster. Whatever was going on, it sounded as if Azusa was the one in danger, not her intended prey. In fact, it was becoming increasingly clear that her little hunting expedition had backfired rather spectacularly. It also meant that he had very little time left before that loud, thunderous noise was heard again. And whatever was the cause of it, he knew that it would mean the death of an ally, something that the wolf-demons would look down on.

Accelerating like his life depended upon it, Jiro rounded a bend in the path, and was soon face to face with his quarry. Five merchants were standing before him, each of them holding strange metal tubes, with one such tube pointed at a figure laying panting on the ground. A quick check revealing it to be Azusa, and she was badly hurt, bleeding heavily from three large wounds. One of them was in her right thigh, the second in her shoulder, and the third was in her abdomen, which she was covering with one of her hands. Her face was frozen with pain and terror alike. The face of a person who knew she was about to die.

This was all that Jiro needed to know. While Azusa had doubtlessly had come after the merchants with the intent to slay them, she was still technically an ally. And that meant that he was duty bound to assist her. So without another thought, Jiro charged the merchants, his staff at the ready and a cry of battle tearing free of his lips.

* * *

There were times when Kagome couldn't help but have mixed feelings about the Fuedal Era ofJapan. On the one hand, when times were peaceful in the rural landscape of the times past, it was genuinely peaceful in a way that was almost impossible to find in the modern world. No honking horns, no city lights, none of the things all too common toTokyo.

On the other hand, the peace was all too easily shattered. Something that had been driven home just a few minutes ago, when she, Shippo, Sango, Kaname, and InuYasha had met up at the center of town, looking for a place to share a quick lunch. Only to have InuYasha take off like a shot, his sensitive ears detecting trouble.

"Are you sure about this, InuYasha?" Kagome wondered as she biked alongside him, looking hard at the half-demon. Shippo was sitting in her basket, a worried look adorning his cute features.

"Positive! Miroku was using his Wind Tunnel alright! And there were a bunch of other sounds as well!" InuYasha returned, his face creased with intensity. He knew that sound too well to be mistaken about it, and even with the various noises of the village, his sensitive ears more than up to the task of detecting it. More to the point, InuYasha knew that that sound meant that a friend of his was in danger. An image that had him pushing himself as hard as he could

While Kagome was being forced to pedal as hard as her legs were able just to keep pace with InuYasha, Kirara also accelerated "If Miroku's using his Wind Tunnel, then it must be serious!" Sango gritted, one hand upon Kirara's neck as the two-tail flew, her right grasping her Hiraikotsu. "We have to hurry!"

"Right!" Kaname agreed, perched behind Sango with her hands about her waist.

The quintet continued onwards, with InuYasha leading them past the fields ofTsuzumiVillage, where the many famers tended to their crops. Down the road that had been blocked off by a landslide some time ago…and then screeched to a halt.

"What the…?" InuYasha growled, scanning the terrain ahead.

"What is it?" Shippo asked, standing up higher to get a better look. What he saw was something none of them expected.

Michiru and Miroku were standing about, looking down at the ground. The area surrounding them was pockmarked with scorches and craters, as well as other signs of battle. And before them, half-buried in the earth, was something that shined in the sun's light.

"What happened?" Kaname asked, looking perplexedly at the scene before them. "Did somebody attack them?"

"I don't think so," InuYasha growled, sniffing the air. "I don't smell anyone else in the area. Nothing human or demon."

Sango frowned deeply at this revelation. "But…wait a minute. If that's the case, then what happened here?"

"Oh, don't tell me Michiru had another tantrum!" Kagome groaned, shaking her head disdainfully. "That's about the last thing we need!"

"Hey! My bro wouldn't do something like that!" Kaname howled in protest.

"He already did once, remember?" Kagome reminded them, rolling her eyes at the memory of the sparring session gone bad.

"Hey! What's that thing they're looking at?" Shippo wondered, squinting at the reflective surface of the thing buried in the earth.

"Let's find out," Sango declared, urging Kirara onward. The two-tail lifted towards the two males who had come to mean so much to her. "Michiru! Miroku!"

Turning about at her voice, Michiru's face broke into an eager grin as the Kirara touched down upon the ground. "Sango!" he cried out, darting over to her, even as she slid off of the two-tail's back. Then he looked around at the others. "InuYasha! Kaname!"

"Glad you didn't forget I was here, bro!" Kaname grinned as she got off as well. Getting to her feet, she fixed her twin with a concerned look. "So what happened down here, anyway?"

"Kaname, you're not going to believe this! None of you will!" Michiru returned, excitement tinged with just a bit of concern. Waving for them to follow him, Michiru returned to where Miroku was standing. "Come on! Over here!"

With frowns of confusion marking their faces, Kaname and Sango followed Michiru, while InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo closed the gap. "What happened out here?" Kagome demanded, looking from one face to another in search of an explanation. "It looks like a warzone, and…!" Before Kagome could say another word, however, her eyes ballooned out of their sockets, her tongue falling flat in her mouth.

"Kagome?" InuYasha wondered, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "What is it?"

"And…what the hell is _that?"_ Kagome finally screeched, staring hard at the object that remained interred in the earth.

"What is it?" Shippo goggled, hopping out of the bike basket. Going over to investigate the winged vehicle, staring at the metallic wing that caught the light of the sun.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before," Sango admitted, staring hard at the object. Then she looked at her modern friends. "What about you, Kagome?"

"I…I know what it looks like, but…" Kagome fumbled, shaking her head in amazement as she went up to the thing. "But…that's _impossible!"_

"Hey…I've seen things like this before!" InuYasha got out as he knelt down, running his clawed hands across the smooth surface of the vehicle. Then he looked at Kagome and the Kururugis. "This is from your world, isn't it?"

"What?" Sango gasped, staring at the half-demon in shock. "Are you sure about that, InuYasha?"

"Yeah. I've seen things like this flying over Kagome's city," InuYasha returned, brushing away more of the dirt that covered the wing. "What'd you call these again? A…zet?"

"It's a jet. A jet fighter, by the looks of it. It's a kind of…flying machine from our time," Michiru explained as he joined his friends. While several incredulous glances were shot at him, he stared hard at the modern war vehicle, frowning as he evaluated it. "But…how did it get here?"

"It couldn't have gotten here through the well! Look at the size of the wings! It's way too big!" Kagome protested, gesturing at the span of the craft. A quick look was all that was needed by the others to see that she was correct; even the one wing that was above the ground was too wide to fit through the Bone-Eater's Well.

"There's more to it than that," Miroku cut in. When Michiru and the others looked up at him, the monk had a studious expression on his face. "You said that…this thing is capable of flight, didn't you?"

"That's right," Michiru answered. Then he smiled, understanding some of the confusion he was being met with. "Well, I understand that you might not believe it, but…"

"You don't understand, Michiru. I don't you when you say that this…jet fighter…is capable of flight," Miroku explained, holding up his hand. "But how did it become buried here to begin with? It doesn't look as if it crashed here."

"Hey, he's right!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes bugging out again. "I don't see any damage to it, but…how did it get buried here, anyway?" Then she took a closer look at the buried craft, a deepening frown gracing her lips. "For that matter…what happened to the pilot?"

"The pilot?" Sango repeated blankly. Then her eyes widened in realization. "You mean that…someone actually rides on this thing?"

"Right. Well, in it, actually. Look, see? There's the cockpit," Kagome pointed, indicating the transparent bulge above where the seat was. "But…I don't see anyone in there! There's no body!"

Looking at the others, Kaname frowned as well. "But…if there's no pilot…then how'd it get here? Somebody must've flown it here, right?"

"I…guess so," Kagome returned, feeling like her brain was overheating from the very nature of the quandary facing them. "But…if that's so, then what happened? How'd a _jet _get here, and how'd it get buried?"

"It's as if whoever was flying this thing just…left it here to be buried," Michiru thought out loud, struggling with the idea even as he spoke it. "But…why would someone do that? And how'd it get here in the first place?"

"I have an idea," InuYasha growled, moving up to the cockpit. "Instead of just standing around, asking questions, let's open this thing up already! Maybe there are some answers in here!"

Watching as InuYasha drew back his fist, Michiru brought up his hand and rushed up to him. "Wait, InuYasha! Here, let me," he said, coming to his friend's side. Quickly looking over the craft and remembering what he had seen of vehicles similar to this one, the Shikigami User soon located the handle. Grunting as he pulled it, Michiru succeeded in popping open the canopy.

"Huh. This thing sure looks strange. Even weirder than those other machines in that crazy world of yours," InuYasha commented as she scanned the controls of the craft.

"This is just getting crazier," Michiru commented, shaking his head in mystification. "It doesn't look like there's any damage at all in here! So why…?"

While the two of them looked, Kagome came up beside them and looked as well. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" Michiru wondered.

"It looks like there's something jammed in behind the seat here," Kagome explained, reaching in for what she had seen. There was then a zapping sound and the reborn priestess winced in pain, withdrawing her hand.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" InuYasha demanded, looking at her in concern.

"I'm fine. I just got a little shock, that's all," Kagome explained, wearing a confused expression. "This might seem crazy, but…the thing in there? It looks like a sword."

"A sword?" InuYasha growled, his interest increasing. Easing Kagome away from the craft, the half-demon went to look for himself.

Sure enough, tucked behind the seat and just barely within view was a sword in its sheathe. "Well, what do we have here?" InuYasha breathed, reaching in to grab the object. A slight crackling of electric blue appeared about the weapon as his hand approached it. The half-demon hesitated for a moment, then growled as she wrapped his fingers about the sheath.

At the moment he made contact, the aura of lightning subsided, the weapon pulsating like a beating heart. A dangerous grin forming on his face, InuYasha lifted his prize from the jet, and held it up before him. It was a katana, similar in size and shape to the Tetsusaiga in its normal form. The cloth on its hilt was fresh and new, however, and showed no signs of wear or tear.

"Well, wherever this thing came from…its mine now," InuYasha declared, taking hold of the hilt. Drawing the sword a few inches from its sheath, the half-demon was rewarded by the sight of blue lightning crackling about the blade, and an electric humming.

"This is getting even stranger," Miroku commented, frowning intently. "Even assuming that someone from the other world flew this craft here and abandoned it to be buried for some reason, why would he or she simply leave this sword behind? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Yeah. Just _thinking_ about is giving me a headache!" Shippo declared, rolling back on the ground as he placed his hands to his temples.

"Well, one thing's for sure. We can't just leave something like this just sitting around," Kagome decided, staring hard at the fighter. "We have to find out where it came from! And how it got here!"

"You know…it looks like this thing is in pretty good shape," Michiru thought aloud, considering the craft. "Now, I'm not an expert on these things, but…jets and airplanes and stuff…they all have flight recorders that record everything that happens to them. And if we could access that..."

"Michiru, there's no way you could ever break into something like that!" Kagome protested. "Black boxes like that are loaded with all kinds of security!"

Nodding, Michiru answered, "I know, but my Thunder Shikigami might be able to do it! Computers run on electricity, and if can somehow use it to access that information…"

"Then we might be able to find out where this thing came from!" Kaname grinned.

"Good. The sooner we find out more about this, the better," Sango agreed, coming up beside Michiru and smiling at him.

While Michiru was blushing, laughing nervously at Sango's wondrous smile, Kagome was frowning somewhat. "That's one idea," she admitted tersely. "Or one of us could back home and find out if something like this has disappeared, and when and where it happened."

"Huh?" Michiru got out as he looked at Kagome.

"There's a registration code on the side," Kagome explained, indicating the letters and numbers on the fuselage. "And this thing must have been buried just before the landslide that happened here. So all we have to do is take a few pictures and check it out back home."

"Oh," Michiru got out, blinking at the simplicity of it all. Wondering why he hadn't thought of it himself, he raised his hands sheepishly and said, "Well…I guess that might work."

"Still, I think we should try to learn about it here as well," Kaname pointed out. "That's a military jet, Kagome. It might not have been listed as being missing."

Kagome turned and looked at Kaname, and was about to argue her point. But before she could say a word, the crashing of feet was heard approaching. As the group turned about, they saw Jiro rushing towards them as quickly as he could. His hair looked even wilder than usual, and his entire body was driven with urgency.

"Michiru! Kaname! Please, come quickly!" Jiro cried out as he came to stop before them. His breathes coming out hard as he tried to recover, he looked desperately at the Shikigami Users.

"What is it?" Michiru wondered, looking in confusion at the young Demon Slayer.

"It'sAzusa! She's been hurt!" Jiro explained frantically.

* * *

_"You stupid, useless bitch!"_Koga howled in outrage, staring hatefully at the redheaded she-wolf. _"What the hell were you thinking?"_

"Oh, shut up, you human's pet!"Azusasneered weakly. "Where do you get off talking to me like that?"

"I'll talk to you any way I want, bitch!" Koga growled, his fists clenched and the crystals of his body shining with rage. "What is wrong with you, anyway? Just when it looks like we're going to be able to make the alliance work, you decide to try and screw everything up for both our peoples, just for some quick meat?"

"Like you never had human flesh before?"Azusacountered nastily. "You know, back in the day when you actually had a spine?"

Rolling his eyes, Michiru tried very hard to ignore the splitting headache he was developing from listening to the two demons argue. The group was back at Kaito's home, whereAzusalay on a cot, three large gunshot wounds marring her body. Her skin was pale from the loss of blood, but this did not stop her from resisting him and Kaname, who were invoking the healing powers of their Water Shikigami to heal her injuries. While they worked, Kagome was applying ointment and bandage the wounds, and looking like she a headache very similar to those of the twins.

"Oh, get away from me, you, you, you…you _humans!_"Azusa snarled weakly, looking at Kagome and the Kururugi twins in naked contempt. She tried to raise her claws against them, but ultimately lacked the strength to move her arms more than a few inches, let alone fight. "Just leave me alone, already! I don't need your help!"

"Sure you don't! Like you didn't need help getting back here when you were lying back on that path, bleeding to death!" Jiro sniped wearily, looking disdainfully at the she-wolf. "If I hadn't spotted your tracks leading out of the village and followed you, _you'd _be the one in somebody's stomach!"

"Feh! What do you know, anyway?"Azusasnarled, sticking her nose in the air as she folded her arms and looked away.

While the Kururugis and Kagome worked, making small noises of dismay, Sango leaned over their shoulders and examinedAzusa's injuries. Frowning, she looked at Jiro. "I've never seen injuries like these before," she admitted. "And you said it was a group of merchants who did this to her?"

Nodding, Jiro answered, "That's right. They were using some kind of strange weapons that I've never seen before. They looked like metal tubes that spat out fire and smoke when one of them fired at me." As Sango digested this, the younger slayer looked back atAzusa. "They were getting ready to finish her off before I was able to get her out of there."

His eyes widening, Koga turned towards Jiro. "Metal tubes?" he repeated, his voice going up. "Are you sure about that?"

"That's right. They sort of reminded me of Daisuke's cannon, only a lot smaller," Jiro explained, holding up his hands as if to indicate the size of the weapons. "Also, I didn't detect any spiritual or demonic power from them."

"So they were mortal weapons? And they still did this much damage?" Miroku spoke, his own face shifting with surprise as he turned to the wolf-demon leader. "Koga, this sounds a great deal like…"

"Like those 'guns' I saw before. Yeah, I know," Koga growled, a shadow of worry forming on his face. He took a closer look atAzusa's wounds, at her general condition. "And from the looks of it, they work pretty well on demons."

"I'm sorry, Koga," Michiru apologized, looking up at his friend. When the wolf-demon returned the look, Michiru lowered his blue-grey eyes. "I…I just didn't know how…effective guns from...from here would be! I mean…!"

"Hey, this isn't your fault, Michiru," Koga stated, his gaze hardening as lookedAzusain the face. "As far as I'm concerned, the only one to blame here is this brain-dead bitch!"

Immediately outraged, Azusalooked straight at Koga. "Hey! _I'm_ the victim here! Why is it _my _fault?"

_"You're _the victim? Are you kidding me?" Koga growled incredulously. "_You're _the one who attacked those traders, remember?"

"I was just hunting! You know, as if for food?"Azusacountered, her eyes burning hatefully. "Something I doubt you even remember how to do anymore!"

"Hey, my hunting skills are just fine!" Koga sneered. "But those traders had every right to defend themselves! Or did you expect for them to lie down and let you eat them?"

"That's different! Humans are _prey_! They're _meant_ to be eaten!"Azusa declared, once again moving to shove Kagome and the twins away. "And if it weren't for those noisy tubes, I'd have -!"

"Dammit, Azusa, haven't you figured it out yet?" Koga roared, cutting through her whining like a knife through paper. As all eyes fell on him, the wolf-demon leader stood tall, and looked down on the redhead. "This isn't just some random happening! There are a lot more humans then there are of our kind, and they're changing! They're getting smarter, more organized! Those with special powers are growing in number, and those with special knowledge are making weapons like those guns the merchants used on you! Soon it won't be us hunting them! It'll be the _humans_ who are hunting _us!_"

"Then we'll just steal their weapons and use them ourselves!"Azusashot back defiantly.

"It doesn't work like that, you idiot!" Koga snarled, leaning down glare right into her eyes. "We can't just keep stealing from everyone around us! Because _they're _the ones who know how to create! It's the humans who are doing more than just stealing, more than just living like wild animals! They're the ones who are learning, who are getting stronger and smarter! And you know what happens when you can't steal from someone else, when you can't live off of someone else's work? You're dead, _that's _what happens! It almost happened to you today, and it'll happen again and again, and then…"

Just as Koga reached a crescendo of fury, he went completely silent. A slight gasp escaped his lips as his eyes suddenly widened. Before the eyes of everyone there, his skin went several shades paler, a spark of fear appearing in his own eyes.

As Koga stood straight, stepping away fromAzusa, the redhead looked at him in confusion. "And then what?" she demanded, confused by Koga's sudden silence. "Hey! What's the matter with you, anyway?"

"Maybe he just got sick of looking at you," InuYasha grinned, looking spitefully at the she-wolf. "Not that I blame him!"

"Hmph! What do you know, anyway, you half-breed freak?"Azusasnarled, leaning back.

"Ugh! Look, if you're done complaining, you should really get some rest!" Kagome advised, closing up her medical kit before standing up. "You lost a lot of blood, and I don't care if you're a demon! You still need time to recover!"

"Hmph! Like you even care! Stupid human wench!"Azusasneered as she looked away.

"Believe it or not, I do care! Though with the way you've been acting, I'm not exactly sure why!" Kagome retorted before she started away.

While Michiru and Kaname also stood and left the she-wolf's side, Sango looked towards her fellow Demon Slayer. "Jiro, could you please keep an eye onAzusa?" she asked, her voice heavy with the strain of everything that had been happening. "I'm sorry, but…we still have to deal with that strange machine we found."

"Not a problem, Sango. I understand," Jiro returned easily, practically snapping off a dutiful salute as he took his three-sectioned staff in hand. "Just leave it to me!"

Smiling gratefully, Sango nodded as she turned to leave. "Thanks. I'll have someone come here later to take over for you."

While Sango and the others departed, Jiro just kept standing straight withAzusawas glaring at him with ill-hidden frustration.

As for Koga, he slowly wandered away, looking as if he had seen a ghost…

* * *

The sun was setting as InuYasha and the others set up a campfire just before where the jet still lay buried. Its secrets still hidden, and more mysteries ahead of them.

As they sat about the campfire, InuYasha examined the sword he had recovered from the jet, while the rest of them kept shooting concerned glances at the impossible craft. "So what do we do now?" Kaname wondered, looking at the more experienced members of the group. "Any ideas?"

"Well, we definitely have to find out where that jet came from, and how it got here in the Feudal Era," Kagome stated, looking suspiciously at it. "But we also have to make sure that no one else finds out about it. I mean…I don't even want to think about the kind of trouble something like _that _could mean for this world!"

"Agreed," Miroku nodded. "If one such vehicle could have made it to this world, then who's to say what else could happen? Or whatever things could come to…or from this world?"

"So we have to find out if there's another portal to the modern world," Michiru agreed quietly. "Not to mention where it is!"

"We also have to find out more about this thing," InuYasha spoke, holding up the sword to the sun's fading light. "Damn! I just _know _there's something special about this sword! I can practically smell it!"

"Oh? And what do we have here?" came an older voice that everybody recognized.

"Huh?" InuYasha growled…just before he smashed his free hand down upon his chest. Withdrawing his hand, he stared down at it and growled. "Well, well, Myoga! I was wondering when you'd show up again!"

"Ugh…greetings and salutations, Master InuYasha," Myoga squeaked out as everyone there leaned forward to get a better look at their unexpected visitor. "I see that some most unusual things have been happening during my absence."

"Feh! A machine from the other world buried here? With a weird sword inside of it?" InuYasha sneered. "Yeah, you could definitely say things have been unusual, alright!"

As quickly as possible, the group explained to Myoga exactly what had happened. "Anyway, I'm heading back home to see if I can find out more about the jet, and Michiru and Kaname are going to be doing some work on it here," Kagome concluded. "Still, we haven't had a chance to try and figure out anything about that sword."

"Hmm. I see. A most interesting problem," Myoga mused thoughtfully. Looking up at InuYasha, the flea-demon hopped up to him. "Master InuYasha, would you be so kind as to allow me a better look at that sword?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," InuYasha growled, lowering the sheathed blade to the ground before the old demon. Gently drawing out some of the enchanted blade, the half-demon watched as Myoga hopped about, examining the mysterious weapon.

"Hmmm…" Myoga started, closely examining the sword. "Well, for starters, this sword was forged from the fang of a very powerful demon."

"Really?" Michiru spoke up. "You mean it's like the Tetsusaiga?"

"Indeed, though…I don't recognize the scent of the blade. There are so many other scents and sensations mixed into this sword. It's almost impossible to tell them apart," Myoga admitted ruefully. "And it's very structure and design are unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Yeah, I know," InuYasha growled, hefting the sword up again to look at it. Then his eyes widened again as he looked back at the flea-demon. "Say, Myoga, do you think Totosai might know something about this sword?"

"Hmmm…it's possible," Myoga admitted, folding his arms in thought. "At the very least, he could provide greater insight into the nature of this…Reikikaega."

"Huh?" InuYasha started, his expression shifting to surprise.

"Reikikaega? The Aura-Transmuting Fang?" Kaname spoke wonderingly.

"Wait a second? How'd you know the name of this sword?" InuYasha demanded, staring hard at the flea. As Myoga started sweating fearfully, InuYasha raised his fist. "Come on, spill it!"

"There's no need for violence, Master!" Myoga cried out, waving his hands in protest. "The name of the sword was written on the sheath! See for yourself!"

At this, InuYasha blinked several times in quick succession. Letting out a noise of surprise, the half-demon turned the sword about in his hands. Sure enough, the kanji for 'Reikikaega' was inscribed upon the side of the scabbard. "Oh," InuYasha finally got out, staring stupidly at the sword.

"And you never even noticed?" Shippo piped up in amusement. "Talk about a bonehead!"

"Shippo! That wasn't very nice!" Kaname scolded. When the little fox-demon turned to look at her in surprise, he was faced with a disapproving scowl.

Somewhat mollified by having Kaname reprimanding Shippo, InuYasha returned his attention to the old flea. "Myoga, do you think you can get Totosai to come here and take a look at this?" the half-demon asked. "We need to guard that jet, and…"

"I understand perfectly, Master InuYasha," Myoga replied, bowing respectfully before looking away. "Sango, may I have Kirara's assistance? It would help expedite my journey."

Nodding, Sango answered, "Of course, Myoga."

"Thank you," Myoga bowed. "I'll be back with her as soon as I've found Totosai."

"I guess that means I have to have Hachi take me back to the well," Kagome decided. Then, heaving a sigh, the raven-haired girl then took on a determined expression. "Alright. We'll head out tomorrow. The sooner we figure this all out, the better."

"Agreed," Miroku nodded. "There's too much going on that we don't understand."

"But before that, there's still something I have to know," Kagome started, her tone menacing as she stood. Moving to stand between both Michiru and Miroku, she alternated from looking at one to the other. "What exactly happened out here between you two? This whole place looks like a battlefield! And Miroku, why were you using your Wind Tunnel?"

"Huh?" Miroku started, looking at Kagome with wide eyes.

"InuYasha said that he heard your Wind Tunnel before we got here!" Kagome explained, her features creasing with concern. "But why? What happened out here?"

Looking at Kagome, Michiru felt a gaping pit open up in his stomach. _Oh, no, _he thought, the image of that fight returning to him. Of the shock and horror he had felt when Miroku had unleashed the abyssal void of his right hand upon him. _How am I gonna tell them about…what he did?_

While Michiru was pondering this, Miroku was sighing somberly. "Actually, Kagome…I'm afraid that was my fault."

Startled, Michiru looked up at Miroku in surprise. "Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Sango wondered as the others stared at the monk.

"Well…as Sango knows, I found her and Michiru together by the water earlier today," Miroku confessed, looking down at the ground. "And…I must admit, I…took it rather badly."

"Really?" Kagome replied, looking at Michiru in surprise. The Shikigami User just sat where he was, watching as the reborn priestess looked back at Miroku. "So? What happened?"

"I…was angry at Michiru, and decided to challenge him to another sparring match," Miroku confessed. "In retrospect, it was a foolish decision, but…I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I just wanted to…to settle things between us."

"I…I see," Kagome replied, her disappointment clear. "But then why did you…did you use your Wind Tunnel?"

"Again, I must take full responsibility for what happened," Miroku spoke sagely.

As he listening to Miroku speak, saw the remorseful expression he wore, Michiru relaxed, and even managed to smile. _I guess…he must feel pretty bad about what happened, _the Shikigami User decided. _Well, I guess I can understand him…not being happy about me and Sango…being together like that. And it's not like…he's the only one who's been going crazy over this…_

As this thought ran its course, Miroku continued his explanation. "In any case, I kept pushing Michiru. He was angry…understandably so, and…"

"And he lost his temper and went crazy, just like time," Kagome concluded, shooting a killer glare at Michiru. While the Kururugi boy was looking up in shock, she added, "Is that what happened?"

While Michiru was gearing up to protest, his mind was numbed by Miroku nodding somberly. "That's correct," he replied, much to the boy's growing horror. "Given the intensity of his counterattack, I had little choice but to…use the Wind Tunnel to block it."

_"What?" _Michiru shrieked in outrage, staring at the monk in disbelief. "That's not what happened! You used the Wind Tunnel and tried to kill me! You kept telling me to go back home, and…!"

"Oh, please! You really expect us to believe that Miroku would actually use his Wind Tunnel on one of us?" Kagome demanded, staring wrathfully at Michiru. "He would never do something like that, and you know it!"

His mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Michiru just stood there, looking at Kagome. He thought of how he had once believed what she did, and struggled with her accusation. "But…that's what happened!" he finally said lamely.

"Oh, please! Don't even think of trying to lie to us!" Kagome stated flatly. "Just admit it! You screwed up and lost your temper, just like before!"

"But…wait a minute…!" Kaname started, from Kagome to her brother. However, the Kururugi girl was clearly flummoxed by the sudden turn of events, and was unsure of what to say.

"Yeah, just hold it right there!" InuYasha growled angrily. "What makes you so sure that it's _Michiru's _fault? You weren't even here! None of us were!"

"Look, InuYasha, I know Michiru is your friend, but get real!" Kagome countered, staring daggers at the half-demon. "Miroku would never use his Wind Tunnel unless his life depended on it! Which means that Michiru…!"

"Now, now, Kagome, let's not be too hard on him," Miroku spoke sagely. Smiling as only he knew how, the monk looked squarely at Michiru. "After all, I was his age once. I know how easy it is to lose one's head in battle, especially when a beautiful woman is involved."

"What?" Michiru gasped out, unable to believe his own ears.

"If Michiru will just admit his wrongdoing in this instance, I will gladly consider the matter closed," Miroku continued, his voice smooth as an oil slick. Holding out his hand to the Shikigami User, he smiled that much more deeply.

While Michiru just looked from Miroku's face to his hand and back, the monk just kept smiling. "Come on, Michiru. Just apologize and it will all be done and over with."

"That's right! You owe Miroku that much!" Kagome growled, her arms folded across her chest. His mouth slightly open, Michiru shifted his gaze to her, and found an unforgiving expression on her face. "If I were you, I'd be glad that he's willing to let you off so lightly!"

"Hey, watch it, Kagome!" InuYasha growled as Kaname once again tried to plead her brother's case. While Kagome countered and soon was embroiled in an argument, Michiru just stood there, looking about at the faces of his friends. He saw Shippo sitting there, unsure of what to do. He saw Kagome, already convinced of his guilt, practically screaming at InuYasha. And Sango…her expression was torn, and filled with pain. So much so that she looked away, and hid her face from everyone.

And then Michiru looked back at Miroku, who was still standing there, still smiling. His hand still outstretched.

In that moment, Michiru lost all capacity for thought. His stunned expression tightened into one of sharp, raging fury. The stabbing pain of betrayal twisted his lips into a snarl of pure hatred as spheres of Shikigami magic appeared in both his hands.

"You…you lying _bastard!" _Michiru shrieked, sending both bolts of magic squarely into Miroku's chest. The red spheres of force sent the monk flying into the air, crying out in pain as he tumbled to the ground.

At the sound of Miroku's agony, everyone else just stopped and stared at the fallen monk. "Miroku!" Sango cried out, rushing over to his side.

While InuYasha and Kaname looked at the two of them, and Shippo darted over to join Sango, Kagome was turning to look at Michiru with a look of angry triumph. "So, you still expect us to believe that it was Miroku's fault?"

"What…?" Michiru started, his sudden rage gone as he began to realize just what had happened. "But…I…!"

"Oh, knock it off! And to think that Miroku was willing to forgive you and that stupid temper of yours!" Kagome growled, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Honestly! Maybe we should just send you back home before you cause any more trouble!"

At this accusation, Michiru looked about, and once again looked at his friends. He saw InuYasha and Kaname staring at him with questioning looks. He saw Kagome's accusing glare. And most of all, he saw Sango by Miroku's side, looking at him with concern.

_No…_ Michiru thought, shaking his head in horrified disbelief. _No, no, no, no, noooo!_

Unable to bear looking anymore, Michiru turned on his heel and ran away. He ran into the woods, crashing through the trees. Wanting nothing more than to burn that horrid image from his mind.

* * *

"Hmph! I can't believe this!" Kagome grumbled, turning about in disgust.

"Kagome…" Kaname protested, her voice hardening. When Kagome looked at the Kururugi girl, she saw none of the nervousness she normally displayed. "Look, I know you don't like my bro, and I realize that…he's been acting up a bit. But there's just no way that…"

"Oh, come on!" Kagome cut in irritably. Then, taking a breath, she gave Kaname a more sympathetic look. "Kaname, I know Michiru is your brother, but you have to face facts! His temper is out of control! You saw what he just did to Miroku!"

"I know, but…" Kaname faltered. Completely unaware that InuYasha was looking at her somberly. Just before he turned his gaze to Miroku, and saw the smile he wore as he basked in Sango's attention.

_Just keep playing your games, Miroku. You're not fooling me,_ InuYasha thought angrily, recalling what his own nose had told him about the battlefield. As the half-demon kept watching, he saw Sango looking in the direction Michiru had run off in. The unmistakable concern that was seen in her eyes.

_You're not fooling Sango, either, _InuYasha added inwardly, anger twisting his guts. _The only people you've got fooled are Kagome…and yourself._

* * *

_"Damn him!"_ Michiru cried out, bashing his fist against a wall of solid rock. The same rock that he had slammed into earlier, his rage and confusion causing him to slam right into it before he had even realized that it was there. A rock that had probably stopped him from running all night, stopped his flight from his own memories.

"Damn you, Miroku! Damn you!" Michiru swore, wishing nothing but evil upon the monk for what he had done. With a single lie, he had caused all of his friends, even his own sister, to view him with suspicion. And once again, Sango's attention was upon Miroku.

_Sango probably hates me now, all because of…_ Michiru thought despondently. With this thought came the image of Sango turning away from him, her eyes filled with the same angry disdain that had colored Kagome's visage. Completing this picture was Miroku once again wrapping his arm about Sango's shoulders, the two of them walking away.

Fury and despair mixing uncontrollably in his heart, Michiru drove his fists into the rock again and again. His knuckles were soon bloodied, his hands on fire with pain, and still he lashed out. He kept pounding against the rock until his fury was spent, leaving him hollow and empty. Unable to do anything but fall against the rock, tears of utter misery falling from his eyes.

_Sango…I'm so sorry…_ Michiru thought miserably, sobbing beneath the moon, which was nothing but a sliver in the darkening sky…

* * *

Author's Notes: And just when you thought Miroku couldn't sink any lower, huh? Please, read and review! And maybe check out some of my other stories?

Now, before anyone starts getting worried, no, I haven't forgotten about Kagura or anything, but this is where my muses gave out, and besides, I've got big plans for her in the next chapter. So be patient.


	25. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 25: Understanding

Azusa was angry.

This was nothing new for the redheaded she-wolf; even when she was a little pup, her pack mates had often commented that the only thing fierier than her hair was her temper. To which she happily responded to by giving them the pounding they so richly deserved for actually insinuating that a sweet young wolf-demon like her had no control over her emotions.

Snorting,Azusashook her head at the thought. It wasn't her fault that there were just so many morons out to completely piss her off. It was just the way things were.

But now her anger had reached levels that Azusawould never have thought possible. It wasn't bad enough that Koga had decided that having a bunch of weakling humans living amongst their tribe was a good idea. It wasn't bad enough that she hadn't been able to slay the humans she had been tracking like the prey they rightfully were. It wasn't even bad enough that she had fallen prey to their mortal weapons, her blood spilling to the earth as she had lain at their mercy. Her humiliation had still remained incomplete until she had been forced to watch helplessly as a human, a _Demon Slayer _had arrived on the scene.

Her lips drawing into a snarl,Azusalet the memory come back to her. How she had been staring at the metallic barrels of the human weapons, helpless to do anything but wait for the darkness of oblivion. Only to hear her name being cried out, to hear the tramping of feet along the ground behind her.

Jiro had wasted no words. Instead, he had launched a smoke bomb at the merchants, leaving them blinded and coughing helplessly before moving toAzusa's side, and lifting her away from them.

As the memory of being swept up in Jiro's arms returned to her,Azusaonce again felt her rage boiling up again. Of how she had roared her outrage, how she had demanded to be set back down so that she could kill the weakling humans who had humiliated her so. Only to be ignored by the miserable Slayer who had completed her disgrace.

_I'd rather have died back there than let someone like _him _save me! _Azusa thought hatefully, eyeing the simple human who sat a short distance away from her. His legs were crossed, and his three-sectioned staff lay in his lap, his hands upon it. _And now I'm stuck with him babysitting me?_

Thinking of the intense ridicule she would be subjected to upon her return to the wolf-demon mountains,Azusasnarled hatefully at Jiro. Only to stop when she realized something. That night had long since fallen while she had passed fitfully in and out of sleep. And while the Demon Slayer remained in the exact same position he had been since he had finished his dinner, his eyes were now closed, and his breathing slow and regular.

_He's asleep! _Azusa realized. As she looked at the Slayer, completely dead to the world, her lips tightened into a deadly smile. The fact that one of the sources of her recent humiliation was completely at her mercy becoming the focus of her entire world.

Slowly gathering herself up, Azusabared her deadly fangs as she stared hungrily at the Slayer's tender throat. _Payback time, you worthless little human! _she growled inwardly. _You're gonna wish you'd let me die back there…once you're in my stomach!_

With that thought,Azusapounced at Jiro…only to find herself falling upon empty air. Her eyes rounding with shock, she barely had time to register the Slayer's disappearance before she felt something hard at her throat, felt the pressure of a living body on her back, forcing her down to the floor.

"What the -?"Azusagasped out, straining at the thing that was cutting off her windpipe. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Jiro on top of her, his knee driving into the small of her back, and realized that it was his three-sectioned staff that was wrapped about her throat.

"You know, I sure have been putting up with a lot of grief because of you," Jiro commented mildly as he tightened his staff about the she-wolf's throat. "I know you don't like me, but it wouldn't kill you to be polite once in a while."

"I don't believe this! Just how much more of this crap am I gonna have to take, anyway?"Azusahissed out with what little air she could get past her lips. "What, did some god create you just to make me miserable? Is that it?"

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you. Without winding up being eaten in the process, of course," Jiro snorted, releasing his hold on the she-wolf. WhileAzusasucked in breath after desperate breath, the Demon Slayer went back to where he had been sleeping, and once more sat down. "What have you got against me, anyway? Besides my being a human, that is?"

"What, you mean you humiliating me isn't reason enough to hate you?"Azusagrowled.

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you," Jiro responded mildly, assuming the exact same stance he had whenAzusahad awakened. "I was trying to help you yesterday. Nothing more."

"Well, for someone who wasn't trying to humiliate me, you sure did a great job of it, anyway!" Azusasnarled as she positioned herself in a sitting position before folding her arms across her chest. "If the other wolf-demons find out I needed a _human _to save me from bunch of other humans, I'll never hear the end of it! I'll be a laughingstock for the rest of my life! I might as kill myself and get it over with!"

"But why should that matter?" Jiro wondered in an innocent voice. "Your people and mine are allies now. Allies help each other."

"Hmph! I never wanted any stupid alliance! And I certainly never wanted an alliance with weakling humans, either!"Azusasneered hatefully. "I'll never understand why Koga thought this was a good idea! He's gone totally soft on us! What a loser!"

Jiro didn't say anything to that. He simply sat there, his eyes closed. He may as well have been asleep again.

Sneering, Azusalooked pointedly at the Demon Slayer. "What about you, huh? What do you think about having a bunch of _demons _living right alongside of you, huh, _Demon Slayer?"_

"Me?" Jiro repeated, opening his eyes and looking atAzusa. "Well, I've listened to a lot of arguments about this alliance. And to be honest, there were many of us who thought that it was a mistake."

"Hmm. Smart thinking,"Azusagrinned, making menacing gestures with her hands. "After all, you can't be too careful with us wolves. We might just decide to put you wimpy humans on the fire and roast you, just for a snack!"

"That was one argument against the alliance," Jiro admitted. "But we've seen many kinds of demons over the years, those with and without honor, those who looked down upon humans, and those who lived peacefully with them. In any case, Koga had earned Daisuke's trust, and so did you many of your fellows when they came to our aid."

Azusafrowned deeply. "You still haven't answered my question, human! I asked you what _you _thought about this alliance, not what somebody else thought!" the she-wolf snarled. "So are you gonna answer me or what?"

Making a contemplative sound in his throat, Jiro then answered, "Well, I think this alliance has a lot of potential, and a lot of danger as well. So…I guess I'm just taking my time, and watching what happens next."

"You call that an answer?"Azusasniped.

"It's the best answer I can give you," Jiro confessed. "I don't know what's going to happen next, or whether this alliance will work out or not. So I'm just gonna try and make it work…and be prepared, just in case it doesn't."

Blinking,Azusaturned away, sticking her nose up in the air. "Trust me, when this alliance goes up in smoke, you humans are gonna be meat! Count on it!"

Jiro said nothing to this at first. He simply sat there in silence for a time, and when he did speak, it was with a sardonic edge to his voice. "You sure seem confident about that."

"Of course I am!"Azusagrinned. "After all, you're just a little human! We wolf-demons are stronger, faster, and utterly superior! So of course we'd win over you!"

"Then why is your tribe on the verge of starvation? So desperate for food and medicine that we came here to trade for them?" Jiro asked pointedly, his eyes narrow and firm as he looked at the she-wolf. WhenAzusaglared hatefully in response, the Slayer did not so much as budge. "Why is it when your people have fought us in the past, your losses were far greater than our own?"

"Hey! You humans just got lucky, that's all!"Azusasnarled.

"Luck, huh? That's what you call it? Just dumb luck?" Jiro asked mildly. As he spoke, however, he smiled, looking down at the floor as he did so.

When the Demon Slayer continued to sit there, smiling in the manner of someone laughing at a private joke,Azusagrowled irritably. "Hey, stop grinning like that! It's pissing me off!" she finally snarled.

If anything, Jiro's smile grew broader. It continued to widen until he finally spoke. "Azusa…you say the wolf-demons are superior because they have special powers. But if there's anything I've learned in my life, it's that sometimes the greatest weakness of any power is the power itself."

"Huh?" the redhead got out, staring incredulously at Jiro. Then Azusagrowled and stood up so that she could look down at the Slayer. "And just what's _that_ supposed to mean? What kind of crap are you pushing on me, anyway?"

"Azusa…would you consider a wolf-demon's sense of smell an asset?" Jiro wondered.

Her face twisting in confusion,Azusaput her hands to her hips. "Well, of course I would, stupid! It's just one of the many things that puts us on top of losers like you!"

A slight laugh escaping his lips, Jiro looked up at her, without even a trace of fear in his eyes. "That's strange, because when I've battled animal-like demons in the past, I've always found their noses to be one of their biggest weaknesses." WhenAzusanarrowed her eyes at the Slayer, he looked away. "One time, I was fighting this huge bear demon. It towered over me like a mountain, and was so big, it even blocked out the sun. But I was able to beat it, and you know what helped me do it?" Jiro just smiled for a time, letting the suspense build up before finishing. "A band of scent beads. They smell fairly mild to humans, but on that day, the smell of those beads brought that bear to its knees. I barely had to do anything to finish it off."

Blinking,Azusathen sat down, frowning deeply. "So what are you saying, huh?"

"What I'm saying is that, while your sense of smell enables you to detect things I couldn't, it also leaves you more vulnerable to things that really wouldn't bother me," Jiro explained gently. "The same goes for just about all of your abilities. Even your strength and speed, because your own demonic power, makes you vulnerable to spells and talismans that wouldn't do a thing to me." Noting the expression onAzusa's face, an expression of thoughtfulness that the Demon Slayer had not seen her wear before, Jiro smiled evenly. "I'm not saying you're better than me, or I'm better than you. I'm just saying we're…different. We have different strengths…and weaknesses. And that's why I think…this alliance is worth the risk."

Having said his piece, Jiro once again closed his eyes, and was silent. UntilAzusaasked, "Have you ever…fought any wolf-demons?"

"Just once," Jiro answered, once again looking at the she-wolf. "I was with a group called to this one village about a year ago. It was pretty far away, but we needed the work."

Frowning,Azusacontinued to look at the Slayer. "Did you…kill any of them?"

The Slayer didn't answer right away. When he did, his voice was heavy. "Yeah. One."

"What?"Azusaasked, her voice more wary.

"I was stationed at one of the side entrances to the village during a raid on the village. It was my first time working alone in the field, and all I was supposed to be doing was just keeping an eye out, just in case the wolf-demons tried a flanking attack. I really wasn't expecting any trouble," Jiro recalled, leaning back as he once again opened his eyes towardsAzusa. "I was scared out of my mind when he and some of his friends charged right at me. But…I remembered my training, and threw a bag of poison powder at them. They started coughing right away, and I…I was wearing my filter mask, and…"

When the Slayer trailed off,Azusaleaned towards him. "Yeah, and then what?"

Sighing, Jiro eyed the she-wolf evenly. "I did what I thought I had to. I took my sword, aimed for the most disoriented of the three…and I slit his throat," he told her, causingAzusa's eyes to widen. "When the powder cleared away, the other two just stood there, looking at me, with their friend's blood covering me and my sword. And…the looks on their faces…"

"Did you have to fight them as well?"Azusawondered.

"No," Jiro answered, shaking his head. "I don't know why, but…they ran away. Just took off and never came back."

"Then they were cowards!" Azusadeclared forcefully. "You _were _lucky, human! If you had had to fight all three of them, you'd be dead now!"

"Maybe," Jiro conceded, looking emptily atAzusa. "So…do you hate me for killing one of your people?"

This question leftAzusawith her mouth hanging open. "What?"

"Do you?"Jiro wondered, apparently without feeling. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. And to be honest, if you're gonna hate me anyway, you might as well hate me for that."

"Feh! What are you talking about?"Azusasneered, looking away. "If some wolf-demon was actually stupid enough to get himself killed by a lone human, then he deserved what he got!"

Taking a deep breath, Jiro once again closed his eyes. "Well, if that's the way you feel," he finally said. "You better get some sleep. The more rest you get, the sooner you're wounds will heal."

"Hmph! My wounds are plenty healed as it is!"Azusadeclared officiously.

Jiro's answer was to open one eye long enough to give the she-wolf a condescending look. "Fine. Have it your way," he then said before closing his eye again. "Goodnight,Azusa."

Though she was tempted to say something cutting in response, whenAzusalooked at the unruffled Demon Slayer, she suddenly found herself at a loss for words. So giving it up as a bad job, she snorted loudly before lying back down, and was soon asleep again.

* * *

"Koga, is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Huh?" the wolf-demon started, the crystals adorning his body flashing brightly in response to his surprise. Blinking quickly, Koga looked squarely at Kagome before managing a pseudo-smile. "Uh, nothing, Kagome! Nothing at all! Why do you ask?"

The reborn priestess's response was to look down at the plate full of food before Koga. "Well, you've barely touched your breakfast, and I've never known you to let food just sit around."

"What? Oh, yeah. That," Koga responded, a drop of sweat rolling down his head.

"Is something wrong with your food?" Tamoa wondered, the lady of the house looking down at her guests concern.

"No, of course not! Everything's great!" Koga answered evasively, the laughter that came with his evasion as false as his words.

Though it was obvious Tamoa wasn't convinced, she didn't see fit to press the wolf-demon, and neither did Kagome. Instead, the raven-haired girl looked about the table, and frowned even more deeply. "And where's Michiru at? Don't tell me he's still asleep!"

"And what do you care, Kagome?" InuYasha growled as he shoveled rice into his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome countered.

"Just what it sounds like!" InuYasha growled, setting aside his morning repast long enough to stare hard into the girl's face.

"Now, now, you two. Let's not have any fighting," Miroku spoke sagely from his place at the table. "We've had enough trouble lately as it is. No sense making things worse."

When InuYasha answered Miroku's statement with a warning growl deep in his throat, the monk quickly looked away. Snorting in disgust, InuYasha returned his attention to Kagome. "Not that it's any of your business, but he went out to do some work on that thing we found yesterday."

"Really? This early?" Kagome wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Your friend said that he had some things to do, so I put together some rice balls for him," Tamoa explained quietly. The older woman then smiled gently. "I must say, though, it really isn't right for a boy his age to be out so early in the morning."

Pausing to consider this, Kagome eventually shrugged and replied, "Well, so long as he's not getting into any trouble…"

"Is that all you think of my brother?" Kaname wondered. When Kagome looked at the Kururugi girl, she saw a stern glare on her face. "Do you really hate him that much?"

Waving her hands in negation, Kagome returned, "Hey, don't get me wrong! It's not that I hate him or anything, but his jealousy has gotten totally out of control! I mean, you saw what he did to Miroku last night!"

"Yeah, and I wonder why," InuYasha growled quietly, looking in the monk's direction.

When Miroku noticed the glare the half-demon was sending his way, several drops of sweat rolled down his head before he regained himself. "Now, everyone, let's not dwell on the past. Mistakes were made, yes, but no one was really hurt. Why can't we just move on already, stop dredging things up like that?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Kagome stated, glaring hard at InuYasha.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha growled.

"Gee, I don't know! Why don't you tell me!" Kagome countered, jumping to her feet.

"Why bother! The only thing you ever hear is exactly what you _want_ to!" InuYasha snarled as he got to his own feet, staring daggers at the reborn priestess.

"That's right! You decided my bro was guilty right from the start! You never even gave him a chance to tell us what happened!" Kaname shouted, getting to her feet as well.

"Hey! He practically admitted that it was his fault when he lost his temper and attacked Miroku! _For the third time in a row!" _Kagome declared.

"Well, if someone framed me for something I didn't do, I'd probably be pretty mad at him as well!" Kaname countered, veins popping out of her forehead.

"Nobody's framing anyone! It's just your brother having a rotten temper! Something I see runs in the family!" Kagome sneered.

Trembling at the insinuation, Kaname practically glowed with rage. Holding up her hands, she allowed two spheres of magical force to appear in them. "Trust me, if I had a lousy temper, you'd be decorating the floor right now!"

"See! You're losing it right now!" Kagome stated, gesturing at Tamoa and her husband Shunsuke. "These people let us stay with them, and you're gonna start blasting it apart? What are you thinking?"

"Maybe she's thinking that she doesn't like you pushing her brother around!" InuYasha declared. "And for that matter, I don't like it either!"

While the three of them stared at each other, tempers frayed to the breaking point, Sango's voice came to the fore. "I'm done," she spoke quietly, setting aside her dishes, looking about the room at the people in it with a controlled expression. "I'm going out to do some practice. Tamoa, could you please take care of my dishes?"

"But of course, dear," Tamoa responded.

"Kaname?" Sango spoke, giving the girl a controlled look.

"Uh, yes, Sango?" Kaname responded. She allowed the magic in her hands to dissipate as she stood straight, a nervous look in her eyes.

"Could you do me a favor? Jiro's been watchingAzusaall night, and he probably hasn't had much rest," Sango explained quietly. "Could you please take over for him for a little while?"

"Um…oh, sure! Of course!" Kaname responded, almost frightened by the expression Sango wore.

"Thanks," Sango said before looking at the other girl present. "Kagome, when are you going back to Kaede's Village?"

"Huh?" Kagome started, taken aback by the change in subject. Then, blinking quickly, the reborn priestess answered, "Well, I was going to head out as soon as I was done with breakfast."

"Alright. You should probably take something to eat with you," Sango advised in the same, eerily quiet tone of voice. "Be careful out there."

"Oh, sure! Will do!" Kagome answered as Sango walked away, sliding open the door to the room. As the paper door slid shut behind the Demon Slayer, Kagome looked about, and saw that neither InuYasha nor Kaname were in the mood to continue the argument. And to be honest, neither was she.

The fight sucked right out of her, Kagome looked over to where Hachi was. "Hachi, let me know when you're ready to go. I'll be outside waiting."

"Okay, Kagome," the tanuki answered in mid-bite.

Nodding, Kagome shot one last glare at InuYasha and Kaname, and finally departed. Leaving Kaname staring after her, unspent anger turning the wheels in her head, and forming a devious smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippo's voice piped up as the little fox-demon scampered over to her.

"Hey, Shippo! Finished breakfast already?" Kagome asked as she leaned back against a tree.

Shippo simply nodded, before giving Kagome a concerned look. "Say, Kagome…"

"What is it?" Kagome wondered.

"It's just…I was wondering…are you really sure that Michiru lied about what happened?" Shippo asked in a quiet, nervous voice.

"What are you talking about? Of _course _I'm sure!" Kagome responded incredulously. "You saw what happened last night, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Shippo admitted, worry marking his tiny face. "But…it just doesn't seem right, that's all. I mean…I never would have thought of Michiru as a liar, that's all."

Sighing wearily, Kagome lowered her eyes somewhat. "I know what you mean, but…we have to face facts here. Miroku would never use his Wind Tunnel on any of us, no matter what the reason! In fact, he's done everything he could to protect us from it! I don't care how upset he was with Michiru, there's no way he'd cross that line."

"I guess so, but…" Shippo got out, frowning unhappily. "It still doesn't seem right."

"Yeah, I know," Kagome couldn't help but agree. She didn't like the tension that had risen up as a result of what had happened any more than Shippo did.

_Oh, well. Maybe Sango can finally get over Michiru, and things will finally go back to normal between her and Miroku, _Kagome thought hopefully. Smiling as the image of Sango and Miroku's perfect wedding appeared in her mind, complete with all her friends and family in attendance, watching the happy couple moved on to live happily ever after.

While Kagome was losing herself in this delightful image, she heard someone approaching. Looking up, she saw Hachi coming closer with two bento boxes in hand. "I'm ready to go now, Kagome! Whenever you're ready!"

"Great! Thanks, Hachi," Kagome replied smilingly. Then she noted the two boxes the tanuki held. "So what do you have there?"

"Hmm, smells like something yummy's inside!" Shippo enthused, looking at the two containers.

"Its food for our trip back to Kaede's Village," Hachi explained, handing Kagome one of them. "This one's for you, Kagome."

"Thanks, Hachi!" Kagome smiled, taking the box and cracking it open. "Wow, this looks really good! Remind me to thank Tamoa when we get back. And she even made one for you, too!"

"Actually, Kaname made me this one!" Hachi explained, holding up his own meal. He then pointed at the cloth wrapped around its handle. "See? She even tied her handkerchief to it, so we wouldn't get them mixed up!"

"Wow. That's really nice of her," Kagome replied sincerely.

While Hachi was nodding in agreement, the raven-haired girl thought, _I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Michiru and Kaname are very nice. At least when they're not losing their tempers or making a mess of other people's relationships! _Sighing, Kagome then looked up at the sky. _Oh, well. Maybe things will have settled down a bit by the time I get back._

"Well, we better get going then," Kagome told the tanuki. "We have to find out what's going on here, and quickly!"

"Right!" Hachi responded, before exploding into a puff of smoke. Resolving into a massive yellow blob with a humanoid face, he smiled at Kagome. "All aboard!"

"Okay!" Kagome answered, easily getting astride the tanuki's flying form. As soon as she was seated, Hachi slowly rose into the air, giving his passenger plenty of time to wave goodbye. "Take care! See you later, Shippo!"

"Right! See you later!" the fox-demon waved, even as the others rose into the air. Completely unaware that someone was watching the departing priestess, a devious smile on her face.

* * *

_I really wish it hadn't come to that, _Miroku thought as he sat inside the house, trying in vain to meditate. His body occupied the prescribed lotus position, but his mind refused to be emptied of his fears and worries.

In fact, all he could see was the outraged look on Michiru's expression from the previous night. That look of pure, outraged betrayal, just before the Shikigami User had unleashed his rage upon Miroku, in the form of two magical bolts of power. _I guess I can't blame him for being angry…after what had happened._

Reviewing the events of the previous night, Miroku found himself wishing he could take back his decision to challenge Michiru to a fight. _It was never supposed to be this way! I just wanted to get him to back off! To discourage his pursuit of Sango, to…to get him to leave us to be together._

Miroku had had it planned out very carefully when he had challenged the Shikigami User to that second fight. Being fairly certain that, after the last sparring disaster, Michiru would be reluctant to use magic in this battle, the monk felt that he had been entering a win-win situation. Either he gave Michiru enough of a beating to discourage his advances, allowing the monk the time needed to repair his relationship with Sango, or the Kururugi boy would lose his temper as he had before, thus making Miroku an object of sympathy and Michiru a hotheaded, immature little boy in Sango's eye. Either scenario would have been just perfect from Miroku's viewpoint.

Miroku had never expected Michiru to be as skilled as he was at non-magical combat. He had never expected Michiru to be able to overpower him, leaving the monk's plans completely shattered. And worst of all, Miroku had never once expected that his own rage would be so overpowering…that he would threaten another human with his cursed right hand.

_I just wanted him to leave us. To let me have this one bit of happiness, while I still can, _Miroku thought forlornly. _I know it's no excuse for my actions, let alone misleading the others, but…what else could I do? If I had admitted the truth…that I had actually gone that far…then I might as have just given up on Sango right then and there. Still…I suppose I should try to make amends to the boy._

While Miroku was considering possible avenues of apology, with finding him a different girlfriend being foremost amongst them, he was stirred from his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing her throat. Looking up from his meditative stance, the monk found Kaname looking down at him. "Oh, Kaname. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm okay," Kaname answered sweetly. "Listen, Miroku, could you do me a little favor?"

"A favor?" Miroku repeated, feeling better at this. "What kind of favor?"

* * *

Sighing as the morning sun beat down upon him, Michiru took a momentary rest from his labors. Both the growing heat of day and his own exertions taking their toll on him, and a borrowed shovel in one hand, he took his free arm and mopped his brow free of some of the sweat that had formed on it before looking down at the object of his work.

"I still can't believe that this thing has been sitting here all this time," Michiru commented, looking down at the hole he had dug, slowly exposing more and more of the jet to the air for the first time in months. Unanswered questions once again stirring in his as he examined the modern craft. Questions that were easily to deal with then his own recent memories. Memories of betrayal, rage…and guilt.

_I still can't believe…Miroku did that to me…_Michiru thought miserably. The horrified expressions his friends and sister had shot at him after he blasted Miroku still with him. The pain he felt having denied him much sleep, and continuing to follow him into the day.

Wincing at his own emotions, Michiru shook his head, trying to free himself of those painful images, and returned his focus to the jet. A good deal of the fighting machine remained beneath the ground, and even after he was done digging it up, it would still take some doing to extract the jet from its place in the earth, and even more work to clean away all the dirt that had undoubtedly worked its way into the various systems. All of which would have to be done before he could attempt to activate its electronic systems…and discover how something like this had found its way to the Feudal Era.

_If there is another portal out there…and it doesn't have the same restrictions as the Well… _Michiru thought worriedly.

"Michiru?" came an unexpected voice, one that banished the boy's thought and almost sent him tumbling to the ground.

His eyes wide open with shock, Michiru looked in the direction of the voice…and saw Sango standing there in her form-fitting Demon Slayer garment. Her skin and clothes were stained with sweat, indicating that she had just gotten done with one of her practice sessions. But what truly stunned Michiru silent was the look on Sango's face. An expression of iron-clad control, through which no emotion was allowed to slip through.

"Uh…" Michiru got out, his own vocal cords failing him.

"How's it coming?" Sango asked. When the Shikigami User just looked at her blankly, she nodded at the plane. "That machine. How's it coming?"

His brain managing to get back into something resembling functional order, Michiru gasped in comprehension. "Oh, this?" he spoke sheepishly, unsure of exactly what to say to her. "Um…slowly?"

Sango didn't laugh, didn't smile, didn't give away any sign of emotion. She might as well have been a doll as she stood there. "It would probably be faster to use your Earth Shikigami," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Uh, yeah," Michiru admitted. "But…I guess I just wanted to do this myself, and…"

"And what?" Sango prompted.

Managing a sad smile, Michiru continued, "To be honest…after everything that happened, I…decided not to push my luck."

Lowering her gaze, Sango seemed to consider the boy's words for a time. "I see," she finally said, still without any emotion to her voice.

At that instant, Sango's lifeless voice and face became too much for Michiru to bear. She simply wasn't supposed to be this way. The Sango he knew was full of life, of feeling and caring and beauty. To see her like this, so obviously concealing her own pain, keeping it under lock and key, was sending daggers into his heart. "Sango, I'm so sorry! I…!"

Frowning intently, Sango brought up her right hand, and held it up to the Kururugi boy's face. "Stop it! Don't say another word!" the Demon Slayer gritted out. While Michiru was stunned silent, her harshness stabbing into him even more deeply, Sango took a deep breath. With a hint of pleading cracking through her self-imposed shields, she looked Michiru square in the eye. "The only thing I want to hear from you is the truth."

"T-the truth?" Michiru repeated nervously.

"About what happened here yesterday," Sango elaborated, with anger peeking out from behind her eyes. "I want you to look me right in the eyes, and tell me exactly what happened after I left you with Miroku. No exaggerations, nothing left out. Just…the truth."

Floundering before Sango's fierce gaze, Michiru found himself helplessly wondering what to do. Until finally, he realized that there just one course open to him; to do as Sango said.

"Alright," Michiru got out, and with that, he recounted exactly what happened. How Miroku had challenged him to another sparring match, how they fought without using powers until Michiru had knocked the monk to the ground. And how Miroku had unleashed the Wind Tunnel, saying that he would shut it down as soon as the Shikigami User surrendered. Telling him he didn't belong in the Feudal Era, and that he could find someone else in his own time. Only to have Michiru turn the tables by shutting down the Wind Tunnel.

"After that, I…I guess I did lose it. I couldn't believe that Miroku would…would actually do something like that. I was just so…so angry about it that I…" Michiru explained lamely, feeling more and more despondent about the previous day's events. "And then when Miroku lied about it, saying that…that it was all my fault, and he acted like he had nothing to do with it, and said that all would be forgiven if I just apologized, and…"

Nodding, Sango look at Michiru, her expression softening with each word he spoke. "I see," she finally murmured, moving closer to him.

"Sango, I'm so sorry!" Michiru got out. "I never meant to…I just…"

"Don't you dare apologize, Michiru!" Sango ordered, silencing him instantly. "You don't have anything to apologize for." As Michiru felt his own heart lightening, a sigh of relief ghosting past his lips, Sango took one of his hands in her own, running her delicate skin over abused flesh that had only recently healed. Examining the condition of his tender knuckles, the Demon Slayer looked up at him with sorrowful gaze. "What happened to your hands?"

"Oh, that?" Michiru asked nervously. "Well…after I…ran off, I…ran into a rock, and decided to vent on it." Looking from his injured hands to Sango, he gave a sheepish shrug and added, "I guess I didn't do too great a job, huh?"

A small smile upon her lips, Sango ran her hand across Michiru's own several more times, the mask of toughness she usually wore cracking more with each passing second. Until at last her eyes began to water, and the Demon Slayer turned about, hiding her face. "Michiru, you don't have to apologize for a single thing. If anyone should apologize, it should be Miroku. He should never have put you in that position, let alone make you take the blame for what happened."

"Then…you believe me?" Michiru got out, barely able to believe his good fortune.

"Of course I do. I knew Miroku was lying all along. So did InuYasha," Sango explained. When Michiru responded with a noise of confusion, she continued. "Just a little while ago, he told me about what he had noticed yesterday. How he hadn't heard any magical attacks until the Wind Tunnel had been shut down. And me…I knew right from the start that Miroku was lying."

"You did?" Michiru murmured as he moved closer to Sango, until he was right alongside her.

Nodding, the Demon Slayer continued. "I've heard him lie so many times now…I can tell right away when he is or isn't telling us the truth," Sango said, cracks appearing in her emotional curtain. "The tone of his voice, the w-way he looks at you…he just lies to me so much!" At this point, the moisture in Sango's eyes began to roll down her cheeks. "He lies about where's he been, or what's he been doing. His fake fortunetelling, his fake exorcisms, his schemes for extra money or food…it's so easy to tell when h-he's lying!"

"Sango…" Michiru murmured, turning Sango so that she was facing him, the strong, proud Slayer shuddering in his hands.

"He lies to us, t-to me all the time…and I'm tired of it!" Sango finally cried out, sobbing openly as she wrapped her arms about Michiru, placing her head on his shoulder even as he returned the embrace. "I'm tired of being lied to! I'm tired of him going off to flirt with the girls, to grope at them and a-ask them to b-bear his child, right in front of my face! I'm tired of being lied to, of being fondled like some toy, and - and…"

Clenching the sobbing Slayer even closer to him, Michiru ran his hand through her hair. "Oh, Sango…"

"I'm tired of it, Michiru!" Sango cried out again, looking up and fixing him with eyes filled with untold suffering. "I'm tired of the games and the lies and all of it! I just want…I just…want someone to be with me…to be…honest with me. Someone who…won't go off and lie about whatever he's doing. I want…I just want…"

It was then that Sango's voice gave out, and the two of them could do nothing but look soulfully at one another, the air about them heavy with emotions. "What do you want, Sango?" Michiru finally asked, his question spoken out of need, rather than curiosity. "Just tell me, okay? What do you want?"

Somehow managing to pull herself together a little, Sango choked back her sobs, and brought her hand to the back of Michiru's neck, looking at him in the eye. "I want…someone to be with me. To look at me, to hold me, to be honest with me...to love me. No games, no lies, just…love."

For the first time in what felt like a long time, Michiru found a genuine smile on his face. A smile that drew the two of them together, their lips touching together in a blissful kiss that took so much of the pain Sango had been bearing up and wiped it away. A kiss that lit a fire in both their hearts, as they took hold of each other, the mismatched lovers desperately clinging to each other, fighting hard to prevent being torn apart again. A kiss that lasted for a time unknown to either of them, until they finally were forced to break apart in order to breathe.

Sucking in several quick breaths, both Michiru and Sango looked at each other, the need and love they both felt shining brightly in their eyes. Sniffling a bit, Sango looked into the Shikigami User's eyes, blushing shyly. "Michiru…let's forget about that thing."

"Huh?" Michiru wondered, puzzled by the request.

"That…machine from your world," Sango clarified, smiling dearly at him. "Let's forget about it. Forget about Naraku, the Sacred Jewel, all of it. Just for a while." Drawing in closer to him, the Demon Slayer's nose rubbed against Michiru's own. "I just…want to be with you for now. Nothing more."

Blinking twice, Michiru finally nodded, causing Sango's face to miraculously brighten. No words were spoken as they began to move, and none were needed. They simply approached a tree, whose shade took away from the heat of the sun, while Sango shed both her Hiraikotsu and her sword, leaving them to fall to the ground. Then Michiru sat down with his back against the tree, while Sango slowly draped herself on top of him, resting her head upon his chest.

"Michiru…" Sango spoke, drawing the boy's attention. "Please…don't leave me."

"Never, Sango," Michiru responded, placing his hand on her back. "I'll never leave you."

Sniffing one last time, Sango smiled deeply as she closed her eyes, her breathing settling into a slow, rhythmic pattern. It wasn't long before she was asleep, leaving Michiru to lay in awe of her beauty.

_She was in so much pain, all this time, _Michiru thought to himself. _Losing her home, her family…having Kohaku taken by Naraku. How has she been able to handle it alone?_

It was then that Michiru remembered what Sango had told him yesterday; it had been Miroku who had helped her get by. When she had been in pain, the monk had helped soothe her, bringing her peace by burying her family, among other things. This answered another question he had; why Sango had broken down so suddenly. Because by accepting Miroku's guilt, the fact that he was capable of doing what he had done, she was now forced to view all of his support with suspicion, as if it had all been a lie. Something that had come dangerously close to breaking her.

Despite the warmth of Sango's form upon his own, Michiru's expression grew momentarily cold. _You broke Sango's heart, all for your own selfishness, Miroku, _the Shikigami User thought harshly. _I'll never forgive you for that._

* * *

As Michiru and Sango lay together, happily embracing each other, two sets of eyes watched over them from a short distance away. With two smiles appearing at what they saw.

"Well, it looks like they managed to patch things up, doesn't it?" InuYasha commented, the half-demon hidden by the foliage.

"Sure does!" Kaname replied, sighing in relief. "Whew! I'm sure glad _that's _over!"

"Same here! I was beginning to think they'd never get it together!" InuYasha grumbled. Then he looked down at Kaname. "By the way…you did make sure that Miroku wouldn't be able to mess things up for them this time, didn't you?"

Kaname gave a quick nod to this. "That's right!" she confirmed, smiling impishly. "Remember how Sango asked me to take over for Jiro, with guardingAzusa?"

"Yeah?" InuYasha wondered. Then his eyes widened as a deep, devious grin appeared on his face. "Oh, no…!" the half-demon laughed. "You didn't!"

Once again, Kaname nodded. "Yup! I asked Miroku to do it for me!"

Chuckling beneath his breath, InuYasha shook his head at the sneakiness displayed by the Kururugi girl. "Well…I wonder how he's doing right now…?"

* * *

Back in the center of TsuzumiVillage, in the midst of the many large homes that were to be found there, some of which still under construction, the people walking through town were stopped by a piercing, feminine screech. Just before they heard someone screaming, _"You filthy pervert!"_

As people turned in the direction the voice came from, they heard another sound; a cry of male anguish. This was soon followed by a man in monk's robes flying out the roof of the house, tumbling about in mid-air before soaring out of sight.

While the people looked in the direction the monk had disappeared in, they then heard more screeching and growling coming from the house. Soon they saw a redheaded female in animal skins march out of the front door, flames spewing from her eyes. _"I'll kill him! I'll kill him and not even Lapdog Koga would blame me for it!" _the redhead shrilled, her hands knotted up into fists. _"I'll rip that perverted monk's heart out and feed it to him! I'll tear his damn head off and shove it up his ass! Arrrrggghh!"_

This said, the redhead shot off, apparently intent in finding the monk and making good on her threats. While the people of the village simply watched her dash out of sight, silently praising Buddha that they weren't the ones the girl was mad at.

* * *

While Azusa was running about, fully intent on force-feeding Miroku his own innards, Kagura was also busy with plans of her own. Riding about on the feather that served as her mode of transportation, she and several of the Saimyosho had been carefully scoutingTsuzumiVillage, and its outskirts. Making certain not to be detected by InuYasha or any of the others.

As the day slowly came to a close and the Saimyosho finished scouting the village, Kagura heard Naraku within her own mind. _So…it seems that InuYasha and his friends are having…some difficulties, aren't they?_

"Indeed," Kagura returned darkly. "The monk apparently tried to kill one of Utsugi's descendants."

_Yes. He broke the trust that binds them all, all for the sake of woman. How like his father and grandfather the monk is, _Naraku chortled menacingly. _Of course, I can't have him disposing of Utsugi's descendants. Not when I have plans of my own for them._

"Of course," Kagura answered, frowning at the possibilities such a plan might have for her own hopes. Quickly changing subject, the wind witch asked, "What of that…thing they found? The object from the other world?"

_Another object of interest, Kagura, _Naraku admitted. _Let InuYasha and his band of fools study it all they want. It will keep them busy for now. Long enough for…reinforcements to arrive._

Almost biting her lip, Kagura hissed hatefully. "Understood," was she finally said. Knowing what Naraku's words meant.

When Naraku finally disappeared from her mind, the wind witch looked up into the night, where the final sliver of the moon was slowly rising into the sky. _Tomorrow will be the night of the new cycle, _Kagura thought sourly, fully aware of what this meant. _This mess couldn't have happened at a worse possible time!_

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, I commented about the moon last chapter, but this chapter turned out to be more complicated than I realized. I hope you'll read and review, anyway! And maybe check out my other stories as well!


	26. Trial Runs

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 26: Trial Runs

"You never learn, do you?" InuYasha grumbled as he looked down at Miroku. An expression of supreme disgust on his face.

"I suppose it's all my fault," Kaname commented, holding up her hands helplessly. "And here I thought even you might know better than to feel up a hotheaded wolf-demon."

"Can't you two show…just a bit of sympathy?" Miroku wondered as he lay before them. "I am wounded…as you well know."

"Sure," Jiro responded insincerely. "About as much sympathy as I can show for someone who jumps into a fire on a whim and thinks he won't get burned!"

While Miroku groaned morosely, InuYasha couldn't help but smirk at the monk. It had been a short time since the dog-demon had been forced to retrieve Miroku after Azusa had somehow managed to run him down. Fortunately for the lecherous monk, the she-wolf had still not fully recovered from the injuries she had sustained, and was still weak from the loss of blood. So whileAzusa's fury was great, she had lacked the strength to do much more than severely maim Miroku for his transgressions upon her.

"You got off pretty lucky, if you ask me!" Shippo piped up, poking at an arm that had been dislocated before the town chiropractor had seen to it. Just one of many injuries inflicted by the she-wolf, leaving the monk bandaged and battered in his bed. "At least you're still alive! When I sawAzusascreaming through town, I thought a tornado was hitting the place!"

"In truth, so did I," Miroku confessed wearily. "She is…rather energetic."

While several scornful eyes were rolling at the monk's antics, the lady of the house entered the gently colored room. "Here you go," Tamoa spoke, kneeling to set down a tray laden with pork cutlets and tea. "It's not much, but I felt it better not to jar your stomach while you're recovering."

"Why, thank you," Miroku beamed, grunting as he sat up on his futon. His manner that of a perfect gentlemen.

"Don't even think about it, Miroku," InuYasha growled menacingly.

Flinching at this extremely unsubtle warning, Miroku than gave the half-demon a wounded look. "InuYasha, please! I would never…!"

"Yeah, yeah!" InuYasha grumbled as he started away with the others following close behind.

"Here we go again!" Shippo stated, folding his hands behind his head.

"We've heard _that _before!" Kaname declared with Jiro shaking his head in assent.

Leaving behind their resident philanderer, InuYasha and the others returned to the dining room, where Sango, Michiru,Azusa, and Koga were still having dinner, alongside Shunsuke and Kaito. "Done checking up on the pathetic scrap of a human?" the redheaded she-wolf growled.

"Yeah, we did," InuYasha growled. "And just so you know, no, you still can't eat him."

"Hmph! Why would I ever want to eat a filthy pervert like him?"Azusademanded incredulously. "He's so diseased I'd probably die of food poisoning!"

"So he's okay?" Sango wondered.

"Well,Azusadid give a good accounting of herself, but I don't see any reason why he shouldn't recover," Jiro stated.

"Grr!"Azusasneered. "If I just had my full strength, I'd leave that disgusting lecher in so many pieces, you'd never be able to find them all!"

Sighing as she eyed the impulsive she-wolf, Sango then returned her attention to her dinner. "Well, as long as he's alright," she said, pinching a bit of pork between her chopsticks. Then she turned her attention to Michiru. "So…I guess you're going to be busy tomorrow, huh? Working on that machine?"

"Well, yeah," Michiru nodded smilingly. "You know, if we're really lucky, I might actually be able to get that thing working again."

"Seriously?" Kaname broke in, raising an eyebrow at her brother. "Don't you think that's asking a lot, bro? I mean, you're not any expert on…well…"

"I know, sis, but seriously! There's no damage to it at all, and from what I can tell, there's hardly any dirt in its systems," Michiru assured her. "I know it seems crazy, but I really don't see any reason why it won't fly."

"Are you referring to that strange thing you found?" Shunsuke asked from his place at the table. He gave a disapproving shake of his head. "I know this is none of my concern, but I can't help but feel there is something evil about that metal monster. When I looked at it, I swore that I thought it was some manner of dragon or demonic bird of prey."

"Well, it _is _a machine used for war," Michiru explained. "But it's completely harmless without someone to pilot it. To guide it."

"That may be, but whatever land that thing came from, it is not a land I would care to venture to," Kaito commented, the old man frowning warily.

His brow furrowed unhappily, Koga asked, "Say, Michiru…just how dangerous would something like that be, anyway? How much damage can that machine cause?"

"Hmm?" Michiru started, taken aback by this question. Giving the question some thought, he finally shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure. Like Kaname said, I'm no expert on military jets, and this one looks pretty advanced. But I'd have to say that, if it's fully functional and with a full load of weapons, it could probably cause a lot of chaos. Why?"

"Huh?" Koga got out. Then he averted his gaze. "Oh…no reason."

"Hey, why are you being so wishy-washy?"Azusawondered. "What, did you lose what little spine you had left?"

"Watch it, you stupid bitch! Or do you want me to yank out _your _spine?" Koga snarled, leaping to his feet and staring down at the she-wolf with barely constrained rage.

Looking at her fellow wolf-demon,Azusaallowed the corner of her lip to curl up. "Well, that's more like it!" she decided before returning to her meal. "Now, if only we could get rid of your softness for wimpy humans…"

While was Koga was returning to his seated position, his lips tightening with renewed gloom as he eyedAzusadistastefully. Even as the others silently agreed to let that one pass without challenge and returned to their business. "Well, why don't you guys finish eating," InuYasha said, a serious expression on his face. "I've got some things to do right now."

"Do you need any help, InuYasha?" Michiru asked, while Kaname looked at him intently.

"No, I'll be fine," InuYasha told them. "I'll be back in a little bit. I…just have something I want to take care of, that's all."

"Okay, but if you need any help…" Sango spoke, concern in her deep eyes.

The corner of his lip curling up, InuYasha eyed the Demon Slayer. "Relax. It's nothing big. I'll be back before you know it." And with that, the half-demon left. Smiling even more as he noticed Sango placing her hand upon Michiru's beneath the table through the corner of his eye.

* * *

A short time later, InuYasha was standing on the outskirts of the village, feeling the wind tossing his hair about, he couldn't help but smile. _It's about time Michiru and Sango finally got together! _he thought to himself, recalling how he and Kaname had seen the two of them nestled together beneath the tree. _It's so obvious that they're totally in love with each other. And after all the crap Miroku has pulled on Sango, it's about time she wised up and ditched him!_

Though InuYasha didn't hate Miroku, he had absolutely no use for the monk's hypocrisy or womanizing ways. Making matters worse was that it had always been plain as day that he couldn't or wouldn't give Sango the happiness she deserved. And while InuYasha hadn't always gotten on well with the Demon Slayer, he had always respected Sango's warrior prowess, even from the day they had first met and battled.

_Hell, who knows? _InuYasha thought as he geared himself up for the task ahead. _If things had been a bit different, I might have gone after Sango myself._ Then his eyes narrowed. _Yeah, and then Kagome would have buried me with a dozen 'sits'!_

"Hey, InuYasha!" piped up a familiar voice. Jerking at the sound, the half-demon grumbled as he watched Shippo bound towards him.

"And just what are you doing here?" InuYasha demanded, glaring at the uninvited guest. "I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be alone!"

"Well, I was just curious, that's all," Shippo spoke defensively. Then he eyed the sword that InuYasha was holding. "Hey! Is that the sword you found on the jet? The Reikikaega?"

Snorting, InuYasha looked at the blade in his hand. "Yeah, this is it."

"It sure looks different!" Shippo noted, marveling at the changes. "So it can transform like the Tetsusaiga? It's so pretty now!"

"Yeah, well, _pretty _doesn't do me a lot of good in a battle!" InuYasha countered. Still, he had to admit that he privately agreed with the fox-demon. In its transformed state, Reikikaega was somewhat longer than the traditional katana it normally resembled, but it also gave the impression of being made of quartz. Strange, glowing lines ran up and down the blade in bizarre patterns, and blue lightning coursed about it. The sword possessed an extremely fine edge, and it tapered into a needle-like point at the top.

"So…what exactly are you doing out here, anyway?" Shippo wondered.

Growling beneath his breath, InuYasha answered, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm trying to figure out exactly what this sword does." Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, the half-demon turned the sword about in his hand.

Frowning intently, Shippo asked, "Well, why don't you just fire it off and find out?"

"Without any idea what this thing can do? What are you, _stupid?_" InuYasha demanded, his voice carrying enough force to knock the fox-demon off his feet. "There's no telling what will happen when I try this thing!"

"What?" Shippo squawked in disbelief. "You mean you haven't even tried it out yet?"

"No, I haven't! This is the first time I've even had a chance to really try and figure it out, okay?" InuYasha bellowed.

"Waah!" Shippo yelped. Then an annoyed look appeared on his face. "Sheesh, InuYasha! I was just asking!"

"Yeah, I know! It's just…" InuYasha grumbled, looking hard at the sword.

Frowning, Shippo just looked at the half-demon for a time. "Just what?" he asked. "C'mon, InuYasha! What is it?"

"I just want to be careful, that's all!" InuYasha told the little fox. When Shippo gave a noise of confusion, the half-demon narrowed his eyes studiously. "We have no idea where this sword came from or what it can, Shippo," he explained, his demeanor unusually wary. "And you remember what happened the last time we ran into a weird sword."

A few moments passed before Shippo made the connection. "You mean…the Sounga?" Shippo gathered warily, recalling the dread Sword of Hell. Gulping loudly, he asked, "So, what? You think that the Reikikaega is like that?"

"No, I don't think so. It doesn't feel anything like the Sounga did," InuYasha responded. "It's just that I don't want to risk trying to use this thing in battle before I know exactly what it does."

"Makes sense," Shippo admitted with a confused frown. "But why are you in such a rush? If you're so worried, why don't you just wait for Totosai to show and ask him?"

Growing his exasperation, InuYasha shot a death glare at Shippo. "And what happens if he shows up and he can't figure it out, either?" Then he shorted before returning his attention to the sword. "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, things have been getting a lot more dangerous lately! I'm betting it won't be long before Naraku makes his next move, and I want to be ready for him!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Shippo grumbled, crossing his arms as he looked. "Then why don't you just try the dumb sword already?"

"Well, I _was _about to do that, but then a certain _someone_ came along and stuck his nose in where it wasn't wanted!" InuYasha growled, staring daggers at the someone in question. "Now, either you get lost or just sit there quietly while I try this thing out!"

"Oh! Okay!" Shippo returned, bounding away a short distance before taking a seat on a rock. Smiling eagerly, he leaned forward in anticipation. "Ready when you are, InuYasha!"

"Right!" InuYasha nodded. Taking the Reikikaega in both hands, the half-demon turned to face a good-sized boulder. Steeling himself with several deep breaths, InuYasha growled forcefully. "Here goes! Reikikaega!"

The sword crackling with even greater power, InuYasha slashed at the air, disgorging ripples of energy towards the rock. The blue energy slammed into the boulder, sending it flying out of the earth. The large stone then tumbled about a short time before it landed, where it rolled about for a time before stopping.

"Wow! That's not too bad!" Shippo enthused.

InuYasha was significantly less pleased. "Yeah, but that's _nothing _compared to the Wind Scar!"  
the half-demon complained, wrinkling his nose as he held up the sword. "Damn! And I thought I really had something here!"

"Hey, give the sword a chance!" Shippo advised. "It took you forever to get the hang of the Tetsusaiga, remember? Maybe this sword has other powers, and you just haven't figured them out, yet!"

Frowning, InuYasha privately admitted that the fox-demon had a point. At one time, he had thought that all the Tetsusaiga could do was slash apart opponents with its blade. But in the months that had followed his acquisition of the heirloom sword left him by his father, he had not only learned of the Wind Scar, but also the Backlash Wave and the Tetsusaiga's ability to gain greater power by sucking the blood of certain powerful demons.

"Well…I guess I should try testing it," InuYasha decided. "Hey, Shippo! Throw a blast of foxfire at me!"

"Huh?" Shippo responded.

"Relax! I want see more of what this thing can do," InuYasha explained, holding forth the sword. "So just do it!"

"Well, okay," Shippo replied, getting to his feet. A plume of greenish fire appeared in his hand. "Here goes! Foxfire!"

As Shippo threw the small bolt of flame, InuYasha held up the Reikikaega. When the foxfire came close, the blue lightning of the blade reached out and snared the puff of flame, and drew it into the crystalline structure of the sword. The blade held a slight green tint for a moment, and then returned to normal.

"Hey! It ate my foxfire!" Shippo cried out in protest.

"Alright! Now we're getting somewhere!" InuYasha grinned, holding up the sword so that he could look at it more closely. "If this thing absorbs demonic power, maybe it can cancel out Naraku's miasma!"

"That sure would be a big help," Shippo agreed. "So what now?"

"Now I need to find out just how much power this thing can handle," InuYasha returned, shifting the Reikikaega to his left hand. "If this thing can eat up a Wind Scar, then we'll _really _have something here!"

Drawing the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha knelt to set down the other sword, only to have his face fall in shock. The winds of the Tetsusaiga began swirling about its blade, even as the Reikikaega's own power began snatching at the massive sword, with the half-breed wielding them caught square in the middle.

"InuYasha!" Shippo cried out in alarm, watching helplessly as his friend cried out in pain, struggling to hold onto to the swords, only to be increasingly battered by the lightning storm that had appeared between them. His screams only became more tormented until finally the display of power peaked, catapulting InuYasha backwards, both swords flying from his hands.

Landing squarely on his back, InuYasha groaned in pain as he tried to sit back up. "Arrrgh! Dammit!" the half-demon growled dazedly. "What the hell just happened?"

"I dunno, but wow! That sword likes to eat even more than you do!" Shippo declared, bounding over to InuYasha's side. "It looked like it was trying to swallow the Tetsusaiga whole!"

"Yeah, well, fat lot of good it does me if I can't even hold onto the Tetsusaiga while I'm using that damned thing!" InuYasha snarled, holding up his hands.

"Are you alright?" Shippo wondered nervously. "I mean, look at your hands!"

"Eh, this is nothing!" InuYasha declared. Dismissing the minor burns to his hands as he got to his feet, the dog-demon grunted as he retrieved the Tetsusaiga. Sheathing the heirloom blade, he then looked about, scowling as he surveyed the landscape. "Hey! Where'd that other sword go?"

"Huh?" Shippo returned before swinging his head left and right. "I dunno! I – hey! Over there!"

Following Shippo's finger as he pointed, InuYasha frowned even more when saw the still-sparking sword sticking out the side of a tree. "Hmph. I think I'm done experimenting with you tonight," InuYasha growled as he advanced on the sword. "Time to put you to bed before you cause any more trouble!"

Yanking the sword out of the tree and quickly sheathing it, InuYasha couldn't help but grumble beneath his breath. _I was so sure I had something really special on my hands!_ InuYasha growled inwardly. Then he narrowed his eyes in thought. _Then again…Sesshomaru thinks the Tenseiga is useless, and it can even bring the dead back to life! Maybe…I dunno. Maybe there's still more to this sword…_

"So what now?" Shippo wondered eagerly.

Sighing wearily, InuYasha looked up at the night sky. "Now we head back," he decided. "We don't want to worry the others, and we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow." Then he cast one final look at the Reikikaega. "Besides, the last thing I'm in the mood for is any more trouble from this damn sword!"

"That's funny. I was just thinking of how much that sword is like you!" Shippo commented in that smart mouth manner of his.

"And just what's _that_ supposed to mean?" InuYasha demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shippo asked. "You both like to eat a lot, you never cooperate with anyone unless you have to, and both your barks are a _lot _worse than your bites!"

His expression twisting with sudden rage, several veins popped out of his forehead as InuYasha snarled, "Why, you…!"

InuYasha then spent the better part of an hour chasing down Shippo so as to give him his just desserts.

* * *

"Hmmm…a most ill wind blows this night," Myoga commented, observing the clouds as they passed overhead.

His response was Kirara chirping her agreement.

"So, you sense it, too," Myoga noted, darting a glance at the two-tail. The only illumination they had were the stars above, and the lingering remnants of the fire they had both enjoyed.

Making a low sound of thought in his throat, Myoga observed the skies above, considering where they were. "Hmm, if all goes well, we should be able to reach Totosai's home within the next day or so," the old flea finally said. Then he frowned more intently, thinking of the odd feel the air had. "I just hope that nothing happens while I'm away."

Kirara chirped her agreement, while Myoga continued to look up at the sky. "Oh, it's times such as these that I wish Master InuYasha weren't so impetuous!" the old flea declared. "Honestly! He'll just take off at a moment's notice the instant trouble rears its head, without so much as a thought to the potential consequences!" His mind already casting back to many such incidents, Myoga just shook his head. "He gets it from his father, of course, amongst other things. But the scares he keep giving me…I'm not a young flea anymore! I just can't handle such shocks all the time!"

Once again, the demon cat chirped, with a tone of sadness to her voice. "Ah, of course," Myoga spoke, bowing his head towards Kirara. "You've also lost many a valiant friend and companion over the years. I'm certain that you fear for Sango's life as well, having seen so much death."

Kirara didn't respond to this. She simply lowered her head, closing her eyes as if in memory. As if she were seeing all the good people that she had lost over the many years of her life.

"Oh, the things we must endure for those we serve, willingly though we do so," Myoga muttered. Then an especially strong gust of wind kicked up. "I just hope nothing bad happens before we get back."

Privately thinking that he also hoped that nothing bad would happen, period, Myoga continued to sit back and relax. Only to have his eyes widen in shock. "Huh? What is that…?"

As Kirara lifted her head up, the two of them watched as something flitted through the sky above. Something that was too distant to really make out, and yet there was a strange feeling at its passing. A wrongness that was not quantifiable, yet impossible to refute, all the same.

"Oh, master…" Myoga got out, a sense of dread falling squarely upon him. "I can only hope for your safety…"

* * *

When the sun rose aboveTsuzumiVillage, InuYasha and the others were quick to get moving. They enjoyed a hearty breakfast, making light conversation as they did so. The only ones with limited appetite for either food or conversation were Miroku, and Koga.

Watching as Miroku made various pained noises throughout the meal, Sango frowned slightly. "So…it looks like you're still hurting, huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing much, Sango," Miroku replied, mustering all the charm he could. "But thank you for your concern, nonetheless."

"It didn't seem like nothing when I was beating you within an inch of your worthless life, you pervert!"Azusasmirked, eyeing the monk distastefully. "Of course, it's not like there's anything stopping me from finishing the job. Maybe you should just crawl off to your deathbed and spare us both a great deal of trouble."

Grimacing as he looked hard at the rude she-wolf, InuYasha groaned wearily. "It's way too early in the morning for this…"

"You're not kidding…" Shippo muttered, several lumps still adorning his head. Souvenirs from the previous night.

"Still, if you're still hurting so much, then you should probably just take it easy," Sango decided firmly. "After all, we're just going to be doing some digging, and Michiru and Kaname will be doing most of the work on the jet. And while we're out, we could get you some additional medicine."

Smiling broadly, Miroku gave the Demon Slayer his smoothest smile. "Why, thank you so much, Sango," the monk said. "And in truth, I would appreciate the rest."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, monk,"Azusasneered. "An even better one would be for you to go jump off a cliff and put yourself out of my misery!" The she-wolf then returned her attention to her food, ignoring the annoyed expressions of the people around her.

"Anyway, we better get going," InuYasha decided. "We've still got a lot of work to do before that thing's out of its hole! And the sooner we can find out where it came from, the better!"

"Right. Let's get to it!" Kaname seconded.

As the rest of them got going, Miroku gave them a thoughtful look. "I do wish I could do something to help all of you," the monk admitted.

"Don't worry about that," Sango chided him. "Just go to bed, and try and stay out of trouble today. Alright?"

"Of course," Miroku responded. Then his lips curled in that manner that suggested trouble. "But…perhaps if I were to have some help getting back to bed…"

"I'll help you, Miroku," Michiru cut in quickly.

"Of course, you all have a great deal to do today, and I shouldn't delay you," Miroku concluded, a spark of defeat in his eyes as he rose from his place at the table.

Once the monk was out of sight, Michiru and Sango looked at each other, and the two of them quietly laughed. Making sure that their mirth didn't reach Miroku's ears.

* * *

After breakfast was done with, it didn't take long for the remainder of the group to make their way to where the partly buried jet remained, and began to work. While the majority of them worked to shovel away the dirt that still held the warplane captive, Michiru used the power of his Earth Shikigami to clear away the dirt and detritus that cluttered up the jet's inner workings.

Once the jet was fully exposed, InuYasha, Koga, andAzusaemployed their superior physical strength to lift it from the hole, aided by Kaname and her Metal Shikigami. This was then followed by them carefully going over every inch of the jet, looking for signs of damage or any dirt that might have gotten into some delicate piece of machinery. As well as a great many questions regarding the ship.

"Wow! Those sure are some really big arrows!" Shippo commented as he stared at the jet's wings. "But…how does it fire them without a bow?"

Laughing at the little fox, Kaname said, "Those aren't really arrows. They're missiles. They don't need a bow to fire."

"These wings really don't look wide enough for it to fly," Sango admitted at one point. "And how can it possibly flap them?"

"That's just it. The wings don't flap," Michiru explained. "Sure, they provide lift, but a jet like this relies mostly on its speed to keep it up in the air."

"And what's with these big holes towards the back?"Azusawondered. "And how does this stupid metal bird eat without a mouth?"

Before anyone was stuck trying to field an answer to those two questions, Koga asked, "Do you really think you can get this thing working again?"

"Well, I hope so," Michiru answered as he came over to the jet and started looking inside the cockpit. Unable to help himself, he grinned in delight, running his hands over the interior of the craft.

Noting his hesitation, Sango came up to him, a smile quirking her lips. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Michiru returned. Then he looked over his shoulder at her, and found that he couldn't restrain himself. "It's just…I remember seeing jets and airplanes like this at an air show once, back when I was still little."

"Hey, I remember that!" Kaname breathed enthusiastically. "You couldn't stop talking about that for days! You just kept going on and on about it at school!"

"I know," Michiru spoke bashfully, a blush coloring his cheeks. "I couldn't help myself. Just sitting there, watching all the planes flying about, doing those stunts and maneuvers. It really was amazing." Growing even more embarrassed, the Kururugi boy shrugged at his love. "It might seem silly, but…back then, I wanted more than anything to fly one of those jets."

Nodding understandingly, Sango said, "And now you've got one of your very own to play with."

"Uh, well…" Michiru got out, blushing even more. A condition that was worsened when he noticed InuYasha and Kaname grinning at him.

"Well, come on! Hurry it up!" InuYasha told him, clearly enjoying himself. "I didn't spend all of this time digging just to sit around and watch you do nothing!"

"Yeah, come on, bro!" Kaname seconded.

"Well…okay!" Michiru finally responded. With a boyish grin, he hopped into the jet's cockpit, and placed his hands on the controls. Unable to stop himself from reveling in the moment.

After several seconds had passed, however, Michiru returned to himself. "Okay, everyone! Here goes!" And with that, he went about summoning his Thunder Shikigami, the glowing wolf appearing above him. The electric spirit howled before shooting down into the jet, its presence causing the engine to spring to life.

"Wow! It's really working!" Kaname gaped as the turbines spun up. They sputtered once, then twice, clouds of remaining dust spitting out the exhaust, but then finally began to run cleanly.

"Hmph! So it makes noise! Big deal!"Azusasneered.

"Hey, Michiru! You sure you know how to work that thing?" InuYasha demanded.

"I…think so!" Michiru gulped, taking the control yoke in hand. "My Thunder Shikigami…I can feel everything it senses, but…"

"But what?" Sango asked.

"Well, to be honest…I've never done this before!" Michiru confessed, somewhat worried as he examined the various controls. "It's really weird…my Shikigami has linked me to the jet, and…it's almost like it's a part of me, and..." Finally, Michiru held up his hands helplessly. "Like I said, it's weird."

"So what now?" Shippo asked. "Have you found out where that thing came from yet?"

"I…I'm trying to find that out, Shippo, but…I'm not sure where to look," Michiru admitted, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Just give me a few minutes to get a better feel for how this thing works, okay? Remember, whoever built this thing didn't want it to be easy to figure out in case the wrong people got hold of it."

"Do you need any help with it?" Kaname wondered as her brother allowed the engines to once again go silent.

Giving his sister a sheepish look, Michiru answered, "I'm alright for now, Kaname." Then he looked down at the various controls and readouts. "I just need a little while to figure it out, that's all."

"Okay," Kaname returned. Then she gave her brother an impish smile. "But if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask for it!"

Nodding, Michiru looked at the rest of the group. "Why don't you all take it easy? This is probably going to take a little while."

"Works for me," Jiro decided. Then he looked over towards Sango. "Say, if you won't be needing me right now, would it be alright if I got some practice in? I haven't a chance for any training today." Then he gave a wry smile, and tilter his head in the direction of the jet. "Besides, to be totally honest, that…machine makes me nervous."

"Wimp,"Azusasniped.

"Sure, go ahead," Sango nodded. "We'll be sure to let you know if we need anything."

Getting to his feet, Jiro bowed politely. "Thank you," was all he said before taking his three-sectioned staff in hand and departing.

Watching as the Demon Slayer walked away,Azusagot to her feet. "Hmph. I don't see why I should have to stick around, either. That stupid thing is such a waste of time!" With that, the she-wolf turned on her heel and left, her nose stuck into the air. No one even tried to stop her.

The rest of the group sat there, waiting as Michiru struggled to decipher the jet's secrets, passing the time with small talk. The only exception to this was Koga, who kept darting looks at the military machine. "It's strange," he finally muttered, shaking his head at the jet.

"Huh?" Kaname started, cocking her head in confusion. "What is?"

"That thing," Koga muttered. "It's animate, but it's not alive and has no magical power to make it go. It's perfectly still, and yet I can almost see how fast it can move. And…"

"And what?" Shippo wondered.

"I dunno, but something about it makes my fur stand on end," the wolf-demon finally confessed. "I don't expect you to understand. But…"

"I can't say I blame you," Sango admitted. "I mean…I can't pretend to understand how something like that can even function, but it's still something we have to deal with."

"Yeah, I know," Koga finally grumbled. Then he looked up at the jet again. "Still…"

"Feh. Would you stop moaning already?" InuYasha grumbled. "I'm really not in the mood for all your sniveling, you scrawny wolf!"

Snorting lightly, Koga gave the half-demon a weary glance. "Mutt, do us both a favor and shut it up," the wolf-demon muttered, the crystals lining his body sparking somewhat at his irritation.

* * *

"Why are you even bothering with all that prancing about?" Azusawondered. The redheaded she-wolf was leaning back against a tree, her arms folded behind her head while the subject of her attention performed various motions. His three-sectioned staff a blur in his hands as he bounded about in the small clearing. "It's not like it'll ever make you anywhere near as strong as _I _am."

Rolling his eyes at the she-wolf's comment, Jiro continued his routine. Never once losing his momentum, the Demon Slayer retorted, "Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can just slack off. It's part of a Demon Slayer's duty to be ready for anything that might happen."

"Good luck with that,"Azusasneered. Then she narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Seriously! I bet you wouldn't be much without all your fancy weapons and gimmicks!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you," Jiro replied good-naturedly as he bounded about. "One of the first lessons you learn as a Demon Slayer is that underestimating an opponent is a big mistake. And one you might not live to repeat." Coming off one particular swing, he then stopped to smile atAzusa. "Besides, the last time I looked, your people use weapons just like we do."

Stung by this comment,Azusastuck her nose up in the air. "Yeah, but we're not totally dependent on them! Not like humans are!"

"Is that so, huh?" Jiro returned, arching an eyebrow. "Then maybe it's time you learned something about not underestimating _your _opponents!"

"Huh?"Azusagot out, only to have her jaw fall as Jiro allowed his staff to fall to the ground. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Giving you a lesson," Jiro told her, folding his arms across his chest. "Alright, wolf-demon. Come and get me."

Staring at the Demon Slayer like he had lost his mind,Azusathen snorted before shutting her eyes. "Hmph! Don't waste my time! I'd take you apart before you even knew what happened!"

"You think so, huh?" Jiro grinned. "Like you tried to do last time?"

"Hey! That doesn't count!"Azusagrowled as her eyes shot open. "I was still all shot up!"

"And by a bunch of _humans,_ as I remember," Jiro pointed out. "Just a few merchants, and they nearly killed you." WhenAzusa growled beneath her breath in response, the Demon Slayer added, "I guess you must be a real slow learner. Any good Demon Slayer would have learned not to underestimate a potential enemy after something like that."

Her lips twisting into a snarl,Azusastared hard at the boy. "If you don't shut up right now…!"

"No,Azusa. It's time you learned a lesson or two about respect," Jiro told her. "Now, come at me. Unless you're afraid of being beaten by a human. Again."

This was the last blow to Azusa's pride. With a brutal snarl, she leapt to her feet. "Say your prayers, 'cause you're _dead!_" she roared, charging Jiro as she moved to strike him with her claws.

With one easy movement, the Demon Slayer grabbed hold ofAzusa's wrist and pulled. He then placed his free hand upon the wolf-demon's body and hefted her overhead, sending her flying through the air. With a squawk of surprise, she flew right into a tree with a tremendous crash.

Groaning in pain,Azusafell to her hands and knees. Shaking her head free of the stars and comets that now littered it, she then looked up to see Jiro smiling at her. "So…have you learned your lesson yet?"

Even greater fury flooding her veins,Azusascreamed bloody murder as she shot at the Demon Slayer once again. Only to have Jiro neatly sidestep her, leaving his foot placed in just the right spot forAzusato trip on it. The she-wolf was sent tumbling into the ground, and wound up with her face filled with grass and dirt.

"So, have you had enough yet?" Jiro asked mildly. His quiet, peaceful tone just the thing to send the she-wolf right into a blinding rage.

"Damn you…!"Azusagrowled. Before she even knew what was happening, she was screaming straight at Jiro, her entire focus on his throat and the blood flowing through it.

Once again, the Demon Slayer dodged her crude charge. Taking hold of Azusa's wrist and twisting it behind her, Jiro then wrapped his free arm about her neck, choking off the flow of air. While the she-wolf gasped at the turnaround, the Demon Slayer moved his lips so that he could speak into her ear. "You're right about one thing, Azusa. You _are _very strong. A lot stronger than I am. But you're also a hothead, and your temper ruins any advantage your strength might give you!"

"Oh, really?"Azusasnarled, baring her fangs in defiance. "Well, let's see how well you say that when I – ow!" Wincing as Jiro twisted her wrist even further, the she-wolf struggled to break his grip, only to discover that what the Demon Slayer lacked in strength, he made up for in leverage.

"That's another thing you learn as a Demon Slayer; where to apply pressure to make sure that your opponent can't get the upper hand," Jiro stated, smiling grimly as he furthered his demonstration in his captive. WhileAzusagrowled impotently, the boy just shook his head. "Maybe you should try thinking about that for a while. Before you rush blindly into a fight."

Stretching out his foot, Jiro gave the she-wolf a shove, sending her stumbling forward. Growling as she spun her arms about,Azusaquickly recovered her balance and turned to face her adversary. Only to have her efforts rewarded by a quick smack to her face by Jiro's three-sectioned staff.

Watching in satisfaction as the she-wolf went flying into several bushes, Jiro told her, "Still, you were right. Weapons do come in handy a lot."

"Grrr! And as soon as I get outta here, you're gonna need…!" Azusasnarled, only to have her hateful voice trail off into a confused whimper. "Huh? _Aaauugh!"_

"Azusa?" Jiro wondered, only to step back as the she-wolf came flying out of the bushes, a look of horror on her face.

_"Get it away from me!"_Azusa howled, jumping several steps backwards. Her eyes wide and focused on whatever lay beyond them.

"What? What is it?" Jiro demanded. WhenAzusadidn't respond, save for her panting, the Demon Slayer frowned and moved towards the bushes. As he peered over them, his own face twisted with disgust.

"What in the…?" Jiro finally groaned, unable to conceal his own horror.

* * *

"A dead demon?" Sango repeated, staring blankly at her fellow Slayer and Azusa.

"That's right, but…I've never seen anything like it," Jiro admitted, still shaken by what he had found. "It looked like a large dog or wolf, but…it was all shriveled up. Its hair was all…matted together. More like scales than fur, and there was some kind of greenish liquid leaking out of its mouth."

"It didn't even have any eyes! And it was as hard as stone!" Azusa added, her revulsion clear. Her eyes shifting one way then the other as she rubbed her shoulders, the she-wolf couldn't shake off her own fears. "How the hell could something like that happen, anyway? What could kill a demon, and leave it like _that?_"

Pursing her lips together, Sango seemed to consider the matter. "I'm not sure," she finally admitted. Then she looked at her fellow Slayer. "Jiro, could you show me where you found it?"

"Sure thing," Jiro returned.

Nodding, Sango turned to the others there. "Listen, I'm gonna go check things out," she told them. "The rest of you can stay here, if you want."

"Why don't I come with you?" InuYasha said, getting to his feet. "It's not like I've got anything better to do than sit around here."

"Alright," Sango nodded. Then she gave the half-demon a concerned look. "Let's just do this quickly. I want to be done and back to the village before sunset."

His lips tightening, InuYasha snorted unhappily. "Fine. Then we better get going."

"Would you like me to come, too?" Michiru asked almost hopefully, still perched within the jet.

"No, we'll be fine," Sango told him. "Let's just meet up at the house later, okay?"

"Well…okay. If you're sure," Michiru reluctantly answered.

"I'm sure," Sango told him. Then an impish smile curled her lips. "Besides, you still have to figure out how this thing got here, right?"

"Well, yeah…" Michiru admitted. "I mean, I've managed to get better control over it, but…"

"Then I guess you'll just have to keep trying," Sango told him encouragingly. "Don't worry, though. I'm sure you'll get it. And then you can tell me what you found over dinner."

"Huh?" Michiru started, only to have his heart try and jump out his throat when he saw the smile on Sango's face. His cheeks coloring, the boy gasped, then nodded brightly. "Sure thing! I'll have this thing figured out before sundown!"

"Good. I can't wait to hear about it," Sango told him earnestly. Then she turned to InuYasha. "We better get going."

"Right," InuYasha agreed, and the two of them set off together.

As soon as the two of them were out of sight, Kaname came up to the side of the jet. "Sango's gone, bro. You can stop blushing now!" Turning to look at his sister, Michiru only blushed more before he tried to bury his face in the various controls. Laughing brightly at this, Kaname looked even more closely. "But seriously, you really think you've got this thing figured out?"

"Well, mostly," Michiru confessed with as shrug. "I mean, I know pretty much how to work the various systems, and I've managed to access the flight recorder. The real problem now is translating the data in it into map coordinates. Until I can do that, that data is useless."

"I really do wish you'd let me help," Kaname told her sibling. "I know not as experienced as you, but…"

"I know," Michiru replied. "But this is really sensitive stuff. Besides, I'm almost there. I just need a little more time, that's all."

"Okay. Just let us know when you're done, okay?" Kaname told him. When Michiru nodded his understanding, the girl joined the others in waiting.

Almost an hour passed, an hour in which the group passed the time in their own ways. Kaname and Shippo spent a good deal of time playing together, whileAzusamade a point of ignoring them. Koga fidgeted and fussed, this level of patience not being his specialty.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Michiru's voice was heard. "I've got it!" the boy cried out, standing up in the cockpit and waving his arm. "I've got the flight records for this thing!"

"Whoa! Really!" Shippo jumped.

Nodding enthusiastically, Michiru answered, "Right! Come here, I'll show you!" The four of them were quick to stand, though Koga was the first to arrive andAzusathe last. When the redhead finally sauntered up in a devil-may-care manner, Michiru indicated a computer display within the cockpit. Visible on the screen was a map of the Japanese coast, as well as much ocean. A line extended out fromJapan, far into the ocean.

"See this?" Michiru started, pointing at the end of the line that was in the midst of the ocean. "This is where the jet started out from, and here's where it ended up. Right here."

"Then that means that, whatever happened to have this thing wind up here, it must have happened somewhere along this line, right?" Kaname gathered, scrutinizing the record.

"Looks like it," Shippo agreed. "But that still explain why doesn't show us where it happened!"

"I know, and from what I can tell, there's not a lot of land between here and the coastline," Michiru explained. "So whatever sent this thing here, it probably happened out in the ocean."

"But what?" Shippo asked. "And why would whoever was flying it just leave it here? And what happened to him or her, anyway?" Then the little fox frowned deeply. "For that matter, how could this thing have come from the ocean, anyway? It doesn't look like it can float!"

"Oh, that's easy," Michiru smiled, relaxing in the face of a simple question. "This thing must've been launched from an island or..." Then he paused and looked at the two wolf-demons present. Two people that were as of yet completely unaware of the power of the Bone-Eater's Well. Of the existence of time travel.

"Or something like that, anyway," Michiru concluded, hoping he didn't sound too fake. "Anyway, I just need to make a few copies of this map." Pulling out several of his cards, the Kururugi boy summoned his Wood Shikigami. With a flash of green light, the magical snake shot into the cards, inscribing each of them with a copy of the map on the screen. "There! Now even if anything happens to the jet, we'll still have these."

"Works for me," Koga said. Then he narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized the boy. "So…I guess this means that you really have full control over this thing?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Michiru returned, a somewhat boastful look on his face. "My Thunder Shikigami is wired into every system, and I've got almost all of them under total control."

His frown deepening, Koga said, "You told us before that this machine can fly. Can you make it do that?"

"What?" Michiru got out. His brow furrowed, he considered the matter before answering. "Uh, yeah. I don't see why not."

With an expression as unyielding as stone, Koga looked deep into Michiru's eyes. "Then show me," he told the Shikigami User. "Show me what this machine can do."

"What?" Shippo gaped asAzusastared in disbelief at her fellow wolf-demon.

"Please, Michiru. I want to see for myself what that thing is capable of," Koga asked, his voice flat and without emotion. "I want to know…what the future holds."

_What the...the future holds?_ Michiru thought, a wave of confusion descending on his mind. _What's he mean by that?_ As he tried to figure out what the wolf-demon meant, the Shikigami User looked into Koga's face, and saw something he was not expecting to see.

Beneath all the pride and strength Koga carried about him, Michiru saw uncertainty. Desperation. And fear.

For a time, Michiru just looked at the wolf-demon leader, stunned by the need in his face, and found himself unable to deny him. "Alright, Koga. I'll try," he said. When the wolf-demon nodded, Michiru looked at the others. "But you should get back a ways. I may have access to the jet's systems, but that doesn't mean I'll be able to get it right the first time!"

"Okay," Koga acknowledged as he looked at the others. "Well, you heard him! Let's give some room to work with!"

"Hmph! Whatever!"Azusasneered. "The stupid piece of junk probably won't even get off the ground!"

This declaration didn't stopAzusafrom taking a few steps back, however. Something in which she was followed by Shippo and Koga, even as Kaname scampered to a safe distance as well. "Ready when you are, bro!"

"Alright, sis!" Michiru returned, focusing his thoughts on the Thunder Shikigami that still held possession over the jet. His heart pounding with boyish excitement, the kind felt upon learning that he was about to play with a really _big _toy. "Here goes!"

With a mental command to his Thunder Shikigami, Michiru once again caused the mighty turbines of the jet to spin to life. The engines running much more cleanly than before, the Shikigami directed the thrust down to the ground. _Good thing this is a VTOL jet! _he thought as the craft began to move unsteadily, the engine sound growing in intensity. _I don't even want to think about what would happen if I tried to take off the regular way!_

Despite his concerns, despite the fact that the jet was shifting drunkenly as it struggled to rise up, Michiru couldn't stop his heart from pounding with excitement. The very idea that it was _his _power making it move, _his _mind guiding this machine was plastering a grin all over his face. Childhood dreams that had not quite been forgotten coming to the fore.

"Watch out!" Shippo cried out.

Gasping as the little fox's voice snapped him out of his daydream, Michiru realized that his lapse in concentration had resulted in the jet tilting closer to his friends. His face reflecting his shock as he saw the others backing further away, Michiru gritted his teeth with renewed concentration. Reaching out with his mind even as he took firmer hold of the control yoke, the Shikigami User was able to halt the jet's progress. This did not stop it from wallowing in mid-air, but at least he had kept it from putting the others in danger.

"Hey, watch it, you stupid little human!"Azusasnarled, shaking her fist in the air. "What, are you trying to get me killed?"

"Sorry about that!" Michiru apologized, humiliation spreading across his face. "This really isn't as easy as it looks!"

Growling indignantly,Azusaturned her wrathful gaze at her fellow wolf. "Well, Lapdog Koga, you've seen it fly! Are you satisfied?"

"Not yet," Koga muttered. Then his face hardened. "Michiru! Do you think you can use that thing's arrows?"

"What?" Michiru gaped. It took several seconds for him to process the wolf-demon's request. "You mean…you want me to _fire_ one of the _missiles_?"

"I don't care what they're called! Just shoot one of the damn things!" Koga demanded more forcefully.

"What, are you _crazy?" _Kaname cried. Looking at the wolf-demon like he had lost his mind, the girl ran up to him. "Koga, you have no idea what you're asking! If the missiles on that thing are still working, then they're extremely dangerous!"

"If that's true, then I have to know. I have to see it!" Koga growled in return. Matching Kaname's gaze with his own, the wolf-demon then looked back at the jet hovering just a short distance away. "I have to see what this thing can do. With my own eyes!"

"But why?"Azusashrilled disbelievingly.

"Because I _have _to!" Koga roared, the very force of his voice and gaze stunning Azusa. Then he turned back to look at the death machine. "Please, Michiru! Show it to me! _Show me the future!"_

His mouth hanging open, Michiru stared at the alpha wolf for the longest time. _He...he sounds like...could he know that...?_ he thought worriedly as he recalled the events that took place after the battle with Kagura. Of how Koga had mentioned sending his Jewel Shards to a different time. _Oh, no...does this mean that...?_

"Michiru!" Koga shouted, his powerful voice snapping the Shikigami User back to the real world.

"Uh, right!" Michiru sputtered out, too shaken to think as he fumbled with the controls. His fears and concerns forced to the backburner, he focused on the others and told them, "All of you, you better get back!"

"You _can't _be serious!" Kaname got out. "Michiru, you're really gonna -!" Unable to finish this thought, Kaname looked about wildly, searching for reason amongst the others. Only to discover they were as frozen as she was.

"I'm gonna take this thing higher up. I don't know exactly what will happen when I launch, but I want to be ready for it!" Michiru told them.

"Got it!" Koga replied. "Okay, let's get some distance!"

"Huh?"Azusagaped, watching helplessly as Koga distanced himself from their position. Completely floored, the she-wolf turned to Kaname. "Is it just me, or have they completely lost it?"

"I…don't think it's just you," Kaname admitted. Then she frowned in thought. "But lost it or not, my bro's getting ready to fire one of those missiles! So I think we better do as Koga says!"

If anything,Azusalooked even more flustered. "Oh, come on!" the she-wolf got out. "Just how bad could it be, anyway? Those big, metal arrows don't even have any tips!"

"Trust me, they don't need them!" Kaname assured her. "Let's get going! You, too, Shippo!"

"Uh, yeah!" the little fox replied, and three of them followed after Koga.

* * *

_Koga knows. He knows that we're from the future! That this jet...it came from a different time! _Michiru thought frantically as he guided the jet, his mind on automatic pilot. Circuits and wires carrying the power of his Shikigami, linking his own body to the electrical system of the fighting machine. _But why does he...why is he acting like this! It's almost as if…he's afraid of something! But what?_

Unable to piece it together, caught between the shock of realization that someone else had learned one of their most carefully guarded secrets and the desperate, almost haunted look in Koga's eyes, Michiru angled the jet, targeting the loose mud and stone that still obscured the path below. _Let's see…safeties are off, _the boy thought, the information being displayed before his eyes. _Now all I need is something to blow up!_

Frowning intently, Michiru began scanning the area for potential targets. _I don't want to shoot at anything nearby. The last thing I want is to draw attention to us and this jet, _the boy reasoned. _But I don't want to hit anything where I might kill somebody, either! So what do I shoot?_

As Michiru scanned the area, he then gasped as he spotted something off in the distance. The remains of a sizeable manor, nestled amongst the woods, about half a day's walk away fromTsuzumiVillage. "No way! Is that…Princess Oboro's place?"

Memories quickly came rolling to the fore, of Michiru first journey with InuYasha and the others. How they had fallen into the trap of the demonic Princess Oboro, and had nearly become meals for her many demons. In the final battle with the vile demon, the entire manor had been destroyed, and a vile miasma of demonic power had flooded the ruined building, rendering it too toxic for any mortal being to survive.

"Perfect! I know I sure wouldn't mind watching that place go up in flames!" Michiru declared, grinning enthusiastically, his shock and fear and frustration anger finding a sudden outlet. Giving the mental command, he targeted the defiled ruin. "Target locked on…and fire!"

* * *

Down below, Koga and the others watched as the gripping claw of the jet released its hold of one of the missiles, fire spitting out of the back of the weapon as it flew away. They watched as the missile shot across the woods, lancing down upon a distant location. And they watched as a pillar of fire and destruction erupted from the site of impact, filling the air with flame and thunder.

Even though Kaname had some clue as to the power such a weapon held, she was still stunned by the Shippo were completely unprepared, and could only stand slack-jawed, unable to believe what they had just seen.

As for Koga, he stood like a statue, watching as smoke swirled into the air, the roar of the explosion clear even in the distance. And watched the destruction with the intensity of someone observing a funeral pyre.

* * *

A distance away, other eyes were watching in awe.

"Impossible…" Kagura gasped, her eyes wide with horror at what she had seen. At this harbinger of the future that carried no magic, yet wielded such power.

_Did this thing truly come from the world that Utsugi's descendants and the girl came from? _the wind witch thought. _What kind of mad world could spawn such an obscenity?_

Continuing to watch as the jet came back down to the earth, Kagura, manipulator of the wind and possessor of the dead, trembled in awe. Even as another voice was heard, laughing in her ear…

* * *

"I don't believe this! What were you idiots thinking?" InuYasha howled, his ire filling Kaito's living room, along with the majority of the group. As Michiru winced at the half-demon's accusatory voice, Kaname and Shippo recoiled as well.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot, mutt-face?" Koga shot back.

"Gee, who does it look like, idiot?" InuYasha shot back, leaning in towards the wolf-demon. Then he stared hard at Michiru. "And what were you doing, letting yourself get suckered into firing that damn thing off?"

"I…I'm sorry," Michiru fumbled out, looking very much like a little boy who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I just…he kept asking me, and…"

"Still, it wasn't a very good idea, firing that strange arrow," Sango told him in a somewhat reproachful manner. "The whole village saw that explosion! If anyone finds out that that machine caused it…"

"I know, Sango, but…" Michiru tried, only to falter once more.

"Hey, don't be so hard on the kid. I'm the one who asked him, remember?" Koga broke in. "If you have to blame anyone, blame me!"

Pursing her lips, Sango gazed curiously at the wolf-demon. "But…why did you want him to do that?"

Now it was Koga's turn to look shamed. The wolf-demon averted his eyes, his features hardening. "I…I have my reasons. That's all."

"Oh, sure. That just clears _everything _up!" InuYasha snarled.

"Hey! I don't expect you to understand, mutt-face!" Koga growled, bringing up his fist and leaning closer towards InuYasha. Then his own concerns took over as he looked away. "Like I said. I have my reasons." This said, Koga started away, his face hard and filled with unspoken emotions.

"And just where do you think you're going? Get back here!" InuYasha snarled, watching helplessly as his rival in life departed. "Dammit! Stinking wolf! Always talks a good fight, but never does anything about it!"

Frowning in thought, Sango asked, "Speaking of wolf-demons, where'sAzusa? Didn't she come back with you?"

"Actually, I'm not sure where she went to," Shippo confessed. "She took off a while ago."

"The dumb bitch better not be causing any trouble," InuYasha grumbled. "Stinking wolves. Nothing but trouble, every last one of them!"

"Well, I'm not sure about most wolf-demons, but you're right aboutAzusa," Kaname smiled wearily.

"She definitely has a temper," Jiro agreed. Looking at his fellow Demon Slayer, he then asked, "You think we should keep an eye on her?"

"No. The way things have been going, I don't thinkAzusawould take too kindly to be watched by any human, especially you," Sango responded. "No offense, but it might just make her act out even worse. And that's something we can't afford right now."

"Hmm. I guess you have a point," Jiro replied easily. "But we can't just ignore her. Not with what she pulled last time."

"Hey, don't worry aboutAzusa," Koga told them. "I was planning on making a quick errand. I might as well fetch her while I'm at it."

Bowing her head, Sango answered, "Thanks. I appreciate it, Koga."

"Eh, it's no big deal," Koga told her. Moving to leave, he waved over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon enough. Don't wait up, now!"

"Like we even would!" InuYasha sneered, only to have the object of his scorn disappear before the words could even escape his lips. "Damn! Scrawny wolf!"

Laughing at the half-demon's ire, Kaname looked about at the others. "Anyway, it's not like this day has been a total loss," the Kururugi girl told them. "We've got the information we needed, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can afford to be careless," Sango stated. "I'm sorry, Michiru, but firing that thing was a big mistake."

"I – I know that, Sango," Michiru spoke mournfully. "I really am sorry. Really."

Taking a deep breath, Sango just looked at the boy. Finally, her face broke out in an amazing smile. "It's okay, Michiru. Just so long as you realize it," the Demon Slayer told him. When the Shikigami User sighed in relief, Sango added, "Anyway, why don't we go find someplace to eat? We can talk about everything over dinner."

"Huh?" Michiru started, looking blankly at Sango.

"Well, I did say that before, remember?" Sango explained in a soft voice. "About us…talking things over during dinner. Right?"

Blinking rapidly, Michiru was unable to stop a goofy grin from spreading across his face. "Uh, right! You did," the boy got out. "So…is there any place in particular you'd like to go?"

"Hey, I know!" Shippo piped up. "I saw this new restaurant that serves dumplings and pork buns a little ways from here! The stuff they had looked really yummy! Why don't we go there?"

"Hmm, that does sound good," Jiro admitted. "And I must admit, I am in the mood for something sweet."

Watching as her brother's face slowly fell, Kaname couldn't help but feel gloom as well. _Oh, no, _she fumed. _It's so obvious that they want to be together tonight! Why can't anybody else see it?_

Her lips tightening, Sango looked at the others present. "Okay, then. We'll meet up there later," she decided. "But…if nobody minds, I'd…like to do a little shopping first. There're a few things I've been meaning to pick up, and I haven't had a chance to do it before."

"Oh, no problem!" Shippo answered.

"Of course…I might need a little help…" Sango murmured. A blush lightly colored her cheeks as she looked at the Kururugi boy. "So…would you mind coming with me, Michiru?"

His own breathing coming out more deeply as he blushed as well, Michiru finally nodded. "Oh, of course! No problem, Sango."

"Then it's all settled," Jiro smiled. "Just come when you're able."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," InuYasha stated. The half-demon then turned about and started towards the next room over. "Do me a favor and bring me back something when you're done, okay?"

"Huh?" Kaname squeaked, raising an eyebrow at InuYasha. "Then…you aren't coming with us? Why not?"

Turning to give Kaname a surprised look, InuYasha just stared at her for a moment while Sango and Shippo also gazed at her incredulously. The girl looked about at the others in confusion before the half-demon muttered. "Look, I just don't feel like it, okay?"

"But…" Kaname sputtered. Only to give out entirely as InuYasha left.

As the silence filled the room, Sango looked at Kaname before turning her attention elsewhere. "Hey, Shippo. Why don't you show Jiro where this restaurant of yours is?" she asked pointedly. "The rest of us will be out shortly."

"Uh…okay," Shippo nodded. "C'mon, Jiro! Let's go."

"But…" Jiro started, his face blank.

"It's fine. Just…go ahead," Sango told him firmly. "We'll be along in a few minutes. Please."

His face still uncertain, Jiro frowned slightly before nodding. Almost silently, he followed Shippo outside, though he glanced back at Sango once before disappearing from sight.

When the two of them were finally gone, Sango gave Michiru a strange look. "So…I take it you didn't tell her?"

"Huh?" Kaname squeaked out. Her confusion mounting as Michiru lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry," Michiru got out, averting his eyes. "I just…I didn't feel like it was my secret to tell, that's all."

"What secret?" Kaname wondered, looking back and forth between the two of them. "What is it? What are you talking about?"

Looking at Kaname, Sango let a wisp of breath escape her lips before she spoke. "Listen, Kaname. What we're about to tell you is very important," the Demon Slayer explained. "Whatever happens, you must never tell this to anybody else. Understand?"

Her eyes widening in realization, Kaname asked, "Is that why you asked Jiro to leave?" When Sango nodded, the Kururugi girl's mouth fell open. "Oh, okay. I understand. But what is it? Does it have something to do with InuYasha?"

"Yes, it does," Sango told her grimly. "Kaname, you know that InuYasha is a half-demon, right?" The girl nodded her understanding. "Well, there's something about half-demons like him you need to know. A weakness that we have to keep secret."

"A weakness?" Kaname repeated blankly.

"Yes," Michiru agreed. "You see, once a month, half-demons lose their powers and become ordinary humans. And for InuYasha, that happens on the night of the new moon." He paused to glance out the door before adding, "Which means tonight."

"Tonight?" Kaname gaped, placing her hand over her mouth. "But…you mean that…InuYasha is gonna become a human?"

"That's right," Sango agreed. "And that's why we can't let anybody know about this. If Naraku or any of our other enemies learned that he was vulnerable on a night like tonight, they would take advantage of this and attack us."

"I – oh, wow! I never guessed…I mean…!" Kaname fumbled. Obviously still flustered by this, she then nodded. "Well, okay. But…bro, why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Like I said, I didn't think it wasn't my secret to tell," Michiru explained. "InuYasha and the others made me promise not to tell anyone! I couldn't just...I'm sorry."

Pinching her lips together, Kaname finally nodded. "No, it's okay. I understand," she told them. "It's just…wow. I never imagined that…"

"I know, Kaname," Sango told her. "But please, you mustn't let anybody else know about this. Alright?"

"You don't have to worry about me," Kaname told them both resolutely. "I can keep a secret."

Nodding, Sango managed an appreciative look. "Thanks, Kaname," she said. Then she looked at Michiru. "Well, we better get going. Jiro will be wondering what's taking us so long."

"Right," Michiru agreed. The two of them turned to leave, with the boy looking over his shoulder. "You ready, Kaname?"

"Uh, yeah. Just…give me a second, okay?" Kaname requested. When Michiru nodded and the two of them departed, the girl just stood there for a moment. She then turned to look in the direction the half-demon had left in. A half-demon who would soon be a pure human.

"InuYasha…" Kaname murmured. "It must be scary, going through this…"

* * *

Author's Notes: A lot going on in the background, and nastiness approaching. Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories as well?


	27. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 27: Confessions

As the last rays of sunlight faded fromTsuzumiVillage, Koga was wandering about, attracting several intrigued looks from the various humans that remained out and about. He wasn't surprised by this; the sparkling crystals that now adorned his body would cause him to stand out, even amongst his fellow wolf-demons. Still, as he sniffed the air, he couldn't help but be amazed at the nature of the human mindset. Where one group of humans would hound him or any other demon as a monster to be destroyed, another would greet him peaceably. Some would be wary of him, while others would gladly have his kind walk amongst them.

_They're so damned…unpredictable, _Koga thought to himself. His thoughts somber ones as he sniffed the air. _They don't act the same, they don't think the same…_

As Koga continued these thoughts, a familiar scent wafted into his nose. His eyes widening, the wolf-demon quickly checked the path ahead of him before coiling his legs. Firing himself forward, Koga sped through the village, the entire world blurring around him as he left a wake of dust in his path. His nose reading the paths left by the many people there, easily picking out the one scent present that was similar to his own. A path that was now leading him a short distance away from the buildings and into the wooded areas surrounding the village.

The scent growing stronger, Koga dug in his heels, kicking a massive cloud of dirt and debris as he brought himself to a halt. "Azusa!" he cried out, peering out into the shadowy forest. "Hey,Azusa! Where are you?"

"What, you mean you can't find me?" rang out a painfully familiar voice. A voice that was more bitter than anything else. "Sheesh, you really have lost your edge, haven't you?"

His fur bristling at this accusation. "Oh, I can find you, all right," Koga snarled in response, his concerns and frustrations finding a new focus. "I'm just not in the mood for games right now. So c'mon out already!"

"And why should I?"Azusa sneered in response.

"Because there's something I have to show you," Koga answered, his voice taking dull caste of irritation. "So come out already!"

"Well, maybe I don't _feel _like coming out. Did you ever think of that?"Azusa retorted. Her whiny, self-important tone sharpening the edge of Koga's ire.

Snorting as he listened to the wayAzusa's voice echoed about the trees, Koga began moving again. "And just what makes you think you have a choice?" the wolf-demon growled as he leapt up into the boughs of one of the trees, Azusa's scent and voice marking her position like a shaft of sunlight. Her disdainful snort the final piece of information needed to precisely lock in on her exact position.

Bounding from one tree to another, Koga followed his nose until it led him to his perched upon one of the branches, leaning back against the tree trunk with her hands folded behind her head. "So there you are!"

"Yeah, here I am!"Azusaretorted, sticking her nose up in the air as Koga landed on a nearby branch. "Now go away!"

"Not a chance," Koga growled, his eyes dangerous slits as he examined the she-wolf. "There's something I have to show you."

"Hmph! Whatever it is, forget it!"Azusasneered. "I'm not in the mood to be dragged around by a spineless wimp like you!"

"Hey! Just who do you think you're talking to, anyway?" Koga snarled, his body tensing fromAzusa's barb. "Now, get down outta that tree before I have to carry you down from there!"

Shifting an eye to gaze down at her fellow wolf,Azusasnapped, "Go ahead and try, you walking flea feast!"

"Alright, then! Have it _your _way!" Koga snorted, having expended what little patience he had. Easily bounding over to the next tree, he grabbed onto the rough bark and braced himself up next toAzusa's branch. The sent out a surprised squawk as Koga picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey!"Azusagrowled, holding up her fists as she tried to look up at Koga's face. "Put me down, you useless, scrawny little -!"

"Oh, no! _You're_ the one who told me to try and bring you down, remember?" Koga growled. Releasing his hold on the tree, the wolf-demon leader landed on his feet with supernatural ease.

"Fine! I'm down! Now let me go before I -!" Azusagot out, only to be cut off as the world blurred around her. _"Hey! Put me down!"_

"Not a chance, bitch!" Koga growled as he sped out of the woods, following one of the roads leading away from the village. "There's something you have to see!"

Noises of pure outrage escaping her lips,Azusapounded upon her fellow wolf-demon's back as best as she could. The only thing she succeeded in doing was bruising her hands upon the diamond-hard crystalline plates that shielded Koga's body. The resulting pain increasing her ire. Snarling fully,Azusawas about to demand to be released when the world lurched about her. Koga had dug his heels into the earth, and was coming to a screeching halt.

"There. We're here," Koga announced, his voice rigid with concern. EasingAzusaoff his shoulder, he allowed the she-wolf to find her feet before grabbing her shoulder. Spinning her about, he growled, "Now, look at that,Azusa! Take a good, long look!"

The first thingAzusanoticed wasn't the appearance of the place before her, but the smell. The entire area smelt of burnt wood and metal, of fire and many other scents that she didn't recognize. Then she steadied herself, and was able to study the destruction before her.

"What the…?"Azusagot out as she studied the scorched land and fused stone. Everywhere she looked, she saw nothing but destruction in what appeared to have once been a proper human manor. Now there was nothing but a massive crater, surrounded by shattered timbers and ruined land.

"After Michiru fired that…that missile, I did some looking around…and managed to find this place," Koga explained. Then he gaveAzusaa sideways glance. "Take a good, long look at this,Azusa. Because this is the sort of thing humans in this land will be capable of in the future."

Her expression souring, Azusastared daggers at her fellow wolf. "You mean…you dragged me out into the middle of nowhere just to look at _this?_" she growled incredulously. Turning away and sticking her nose in the air, she added, "We already saw that stupid metal bird and its stupid arrows! So why -?"

"Because!" Koga snarled, turning to glare at her, the force of his voice causing her to meet his gaze. Sucking in breath after breath, he never wavered, never looked away. "Because…I want to make sure that you _understand. _That you realize why we _have _to make this alliance work!"

Huffing an exasperated groan, Azusalooked incredulously at her fellow wolf. "Give me a break! You mean _this _is why you're being such a wimp?" the growled, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Look, even if I thought that playing nice with a bunch of humans was a good idea – which I _don't _– it's not like this is any big deal!"

"No big deal?" Koga growled, taking hold of the she-wolf's shoulder. Drawing her in close, Koga stared right into her eyes. "Weren't you paying attention before? That metal bird is a _human_ weapon!" Heaving a another breath, the alpha wolf paused to pick his next words very carefully. To make sure that he did not violate his promise to Kagome to keep the fact that time-travel was real a secret. "It may have come from...another land, but that's the sort of thing humans are capable of! And in the future, the humans of this land will learn to make birds of their own! Of _that _you can be certain!"

"Oh, please!" Azusasneered to the tune of a roll of her eyes. "So what? Even assuming that you're right - which you're _not _- just how long do you think it will take for that to happen! Besides, there's only _one _of those stupid metal birds here! And the humans, they can't have all that many! So what's the big deal? "

"The big deal?" Koga repeated disbelievingly. "The big deal is that it won't be _us _learning how to make tools and weapons like that! It'll be the humans! That they'll have all the power, not us! And then -!"

"And then nothing!"Azusasnorted as she turned away, her hands upon her hips. "Fancy weapons from another land - please! Even if humans learn how to make things like that, do you have any idea how long it'll take for that to happen?" When Koga said nothing to this, the she-wolf started away from the ruined manor. "We'll probably all be long dead before it actually happens! So what's the big deal?"

Azusawas several feet away when Koga spoke. And when he did, his voice sent a spark of cold fear down her spine. "The big deal...is that I'm afraid that we _won't_ be here when it happens. And neither will our people."

Stopped in mid-step, Azusafurrowed her brows before turning about. As she looked at Koga, she was surprised to see that his expression was empty of anger or frustration. All she could see was a deep, abiding sadness…and fear. Annoyed and confused by these things, the she-wolf asked, "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Koga looked squarely at the she-wolf, and said, "When I first met Kagome…she had never seen a wolf-demon before. Never even…heard of our kind." AsAzusalet a confused squeak escape her lips, the ponytailed warrior elaborated. "And Michiru…he'd never heard of us at first, either. Two humans from...from a different land…and they didn't have a clue that we existed."

"So what's that have to do with anything?"Azusademanded.

"_Everything, _dammit!" Koga howled. Bringing up his fists, he glanced at them like he ached to use them against whatever plagued him, but was unable to. Turning about to look at the shattered manor, the wolf-demon continued. "Think about it,Azusa. Our tribe is in danger. Between the bad hunting and sickness, we're growing weaker. And humans…they're getting stronger. Strong enough to defend themselves, even from powerful demons."

"And I repeat; what's that have to do with anything?"Azusasnarled.

His head slumping beneath his shoulders, Koga slowly looked towards her in disbelief. "Do you even _have _a brain buried beneath all that ego?" the wolf-demon demanded. WhenAzusa sneered in response, Koga shook his head in exasperation. "Think about it! If humans like them aren't aware of wolf-demons, then maybe…it because there aren't any wolf-demons left where they come to be aware of."

There was a dangerous silence following Koga's words, a silence in which Azusastood there, staring at him blankly. "What?" the she-wolf finally got out, only to bark out a mocking laugh. "Oh, come _on!_" Azusa snorted. "Are you saying that the tribes where they came from were somehow wiped out by a bunch of _humans!_ That's _impossible!"_

"Really?" Koga returned somberly. "Can you really look in me in the face and say you know that for certain? That there will always be wolf-demons here in this land, no matter what happens?"

"Of course I can! Seriously, why are you even…"Azusasniffed. Then she saw Koga lowering his eyes again, and blinked in surprise. "Hey…you're really serious about this."

"I have to be!" Koga growled with as much force as he could muster. "Dammit, Azusa, this is our _people_ we're talking about! Their lives and their future are in danger, right in the here and now! I _have _to think about that, what could happen to them!"

For a time,Azusajust stood there, considering her leader. Finally, after a long time, she actually managed a smile. "Well, I gotta say one thing. You might not be the bravest wolf-demon around…but at least your heart is in the right place," she grinned with a raised eyebrow. "Still, I think you're making a big deal out of a whole lot of nothing! Of course our people are gonna survive! They have to! "

"I just hope you're right about that, Azusa," Koga grumbled out.

"Of course I'm right!" the she-wolf returned officiously. "Now, c'mon! Let's get outta here! This place stinks like hell."

"Yeah, it sure does," Koga agreed, sighing as Azusastarted off towards the village. Wishing more than anything that he could be as certain as she was.

* * *

Michiru couldn't believe how happy he was.

The evening that had fallen uponTzuzumiVillagewas crisp and clear, with the stars sparkling brightly in the skies and a cool breeze coursed about the streets. It was somewhat noisy, what with the construction taking place, and the various merchants hocking their wares. He was still concerned and worried about Koga's knowledge, as well as the harm it could cause. But even through all of that, it was still and idyllic scene as he emerged from one of the shops.

It couldn't possibly be anything less than idyllic for Michiru. Because he had _her _at his side.

Sango was dressed in her traditional kimono, and as always carried her Hiraikotsu on her back. She wasn't wearing any makeup, any perfume. She looked as she always did on their journeys. And yet she couldn't be anything less than beautiful. And what made it extra special that day…was that they were together by her suggestion.

"Are you sure about this, Michiru?" Sango asked, blushing as she fingered the flower-shaped hairpin that now hung from above her ear. "I'm…really not sure this works for me."

"Relax, Sango," Michiru answered, grinning from ear to ear as he soaked up her beauty. "I keep telling you, it looks perfect."

"I know, but…" Sango eventually shrugged. "It's just…I never used to wear this kind of thing."

"Really?" Michiru asked, surprised by this revelation.

Smiling at the boy's surprise, Sango shook her head in fond remembrance. "I never really was able to get into that sort of thing," she explained. "Back when I was little, I spent most of my time with the boys. Playing ball, racing about the fort…"

"That doesn't surprise me," Michiru admitted. When Sango looked blankly at the boy, he added, "You're so…energetic. I really can't see you sitting around, doing basket-weaving or anything like that."

"To be honest, neither can I," Sango returned happily. Then she shook her head, looking back upon the world of the past. "Still…it wasn't always easy. I can't tell you how many times I got teased when I would stop to pick some flowers, or fuss with some jewelry."

"Really?" Michiru gaped. When Sango nodded, the boy just shook his head at the image. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It was…a long time ago," Sango replied, a touch of sadness hanging from her words. "Anyway, I guess it was…just natural." When Michiru frowned at this, the young woman added, "Demon Slayers have to be strong in order to survive in battle. And, I guess when the boys saw me doing something feminine…"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Michiru decided unhappily. "Reminds me of some of the jerks back at school."

Giggling at Michiru's disdain, Sango decided, "I guess are people, no matter what world they live in."

"I guess so," Michiru conceded.

Pursing her lips, Sango seemed to consider what to say next. "Don't you…miss it, sometimes?" she finally asked, causing Michiru to look quizzically at her. "Your world. Your home and friends, going to school? I mean...Kagome talks about kind of thing all the time. So..."

Quirking the corner of his lips, Michiru narrowed his eyes in a thoughtful manner. "My home and friends, yeah. School…not so much." Laughing at this statement, the Kururugi was delighted when Sango joined him in his mirth. "You know, it's too bad that I won't be able to tell anybody back home about this. I bet Takuya and Koji would completely flip!"

"I can believe that," Sango agreed, letting out a thoughtful sigh. "I know I felt the same way when I learned Kagome was from the future."

"Yeah, I bet," Michiru nodded. Then he met the eyes of the woman he loved so dearly, and gently took her hand in his own. "Still…right now, I wouldn't want to be anywhere but right here, right now."

Coming to a halt, Sango turned to face Michiru, her smile melting his heart. "I feel the same way," she confessed, placing both of her hands upon his shoulders. Neither of them fighting what was in their hearts, they embraced their emotions and each other, drawing into a tender, loving kiss.

It was bliss. A perfect night with the most wonderful woman he had ever met, their bodies and lips pressed together by the strength of their love. A blissful moment Michiru wanted more than anything to stretch into an eternity.

Then the demands of the flesh caught up with them both, and they were forced to break apart in order to breathe. Something that Michiru quickly decided was completely overrated.

Both of them flushed with heat and a touch of shyness, both Michiru and Sango giggled as they looked at each other. As they both caught their breath, the Demon Slayer's expression took on a somewhat sadden caste. "What is it?" Michiru wondered, eyeing his beloved with clear concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no. Not exactly," Sango admitted. "It's just…the others."

"What about them?" Michiru wondered.

"Well…they're expecting us to meet them at the restaurant," Sango reminded him. As Michiru caught her meaning, he lowered his head as well. "And…we don't want to make them worry."

"Yeah…I guess you're right about that," Michiru admitted somberly. "Besides, if we take too long…they might come looking for us."

"Right," Sango agreed. "After all…if any of the others were running late, I know I'd be worried. And…so would you."

"Of course," Michiru murmured.

This being said, the two of them started walking again, the mood of the evening slowly breaking to pieces. With great reluctance, Michiru moved alongside the woman he loved towards their rendezvous with the others. And though Michiru knew that there would be other opportunities for them to be together, other chances, the fact that this first, special night for them together was being cut short was a painful one.

Even as he was sinking deeper into his depression, an idea popped into Michiru's mind. One that lit up the growing gloom, sparking a dim, hopeful smile about his lips. "Still…I guess there's nothing to stop us from…staying out after dinner."

As these words were heard, Sango found herself smiling as well. "That's true," she agreed, an impish twinkling to her eyes. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Michiru asked blankly.

"The jet! With everything that's been going on, we left it alone! And unprotected!" Sango exclaimed, her face filled with semi-feigned horror.

"Hey, that's right!" Michiru gaped, feeling like smacking himself in the face. "I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"I know!" Sango got out, shaking her head in disbelief. "And we can't just ignore that thing! After all, it'd be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands."

"Boy, I'll say!" Michiru agreed. "So…I guess we should meet with the others, tell them what we found, have a quick dinner…"

"Maybe take some food and drink with us, and just…keep guard tonight," Sango declared in a perfectly serious fashion. "After all, as Demon Slayer, I can't do anything less."

"And I'm the one who found it," Michiru chimed in, holding his hands up in a 'what can you do?' fashion. "I guess that makes it my responsibility."

"I guess it does," Sango agreed, the two of them all smiles as they picked up their pace. "So…it'll just be the two of us on guard tonight."

"Guess so," Michiru nodded.

Smiling with growing anticipation, Sango once again took Michiru's hand in her own. "Think you're up for it?"

"I am if you are," Michiru told her, once again drinking deep of her gaze and her beauty.

"I am," Sango told him, moving in to kiss him once again.

"Then…we better get going," Michiru told her. "After all…we don't want the others to worry." When Sango nodded her assent, the two of them began to move even faster. The night perfect once again.

* * *

"Well, I'll say this much for you humans,"Azusa commented around a mouthful of dumplings. "When it comes to preparing food, you aren't half-bad."

"Thanks. I think," Jiro commented, eyeing the she-wolf with a raised eyebrow as she gulped down the dumplings, which she washed down with a quick chug of her tea. When she proceeded to stuff half a pork bun in her mouth, he considered mentioning it might even taste better if she actually took the time to chew it, but then decided against it.

A wise Demon Slayer learned to pick his or her battles. And turning every little issue withAzusainto a battle didn't seem particularly wise.

Jiro had been enjoying what had been a nice, peaceful dinner alongside Kaname and Shippo. Given the lateness of the day, the restaurant was virtually empty, leaving them to enjoy the relative peace and quiet. Something they had been making the most of, casually discussing the matters of the day, when Koga andAzusahad arrived. To Jiro's surprise, the wolf-demons were relatively subdued. EvenAzusawas almost pleasant as they joined them for dinner. A few questions were asked about what they had been doing, but the two of them had demurred, only saying that they had been busy discussing something. And while Jiro was satisfied that there was a measure of truth to these words, he had also seen the furtive spark to Koga's mannerisms, how he had been acting as of late.

While Jiro was studying the wolf-demon, wishing he had some idea as to what was plaguing him, Kaname approached. "Here we go, everyone!" the girl from the future announced, placing a tray filled with additional food and tea in the middle of the table. "I also got some sweet bean dumplings and yakitori."

"Hey, yummy!" Shippo grinned as he grabbed at the dumplings. As his face filled with food, the other demons followed his example.

"I think your timing was perfect, Kaname," Jiro decided, a portion of the meal sent flying into his face. Silently wiping himself clean, the Demons Slayer frowned and sat up.

"What is it?" Kaname asked, narrowing her eyes at the Slayer. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no," Jiro finally replied. "It's just…I thought Michiru and Sango would have gotten here by now."

His eyes widening, Shippo gulped deeply, forcing down the food that had filled out his cheeks. "Hey, that's right!" the little fox-demon announced as soon as his mouth was free. Looking about in confusion, he asked, "You think they got lost or something?"

"I doubt it," Jiro replied, somewhat concerned. Though he was unsure what to make of the various happenings within the group, he did know they were taking their toll on his fellow Slayer, something he didn't like at all. "It's not as if we set an exact time to meet here. Still…"

"Well, I wouldn't worry," Kaname tossed in abruptly. When Jiro and the others looked her way, the Kururugi shrugged, blushing somewhat before speaking again. "I mean…Sango said she had some shopping to do, right? So maybe they just…lost track of time, that's all."

Smirking at the girl's obvious discomfort, Koga added, "Yeah, sure. Just lost track of time while shopping. That _has _to be it."

"Huh?" Shippo got out, gaping at the wolf-demon. "What do you mean?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Koga wondered, almost looking relieved to speaking. "A man and a woman, all alone at night? And all they did was lose track of time while shopping?"

Just as Koga was chuckling in a knowing fashion, his mirth was cut short by a female voice. "Actually, that's exactly what happened," Sango spoke. As everyone turned to look, they saw her and Michiru enter the restaurant, the Demon Slayer wearing a flower-shaped hairpin.

"Uh, Sango! Bro! I, uh…" Kaname got out, clearly surprised by their appearance. "Well…I…"

"Sorry if we worried you, sis," Michiru shrugged. Then he swung his gaze upon the others present. "So…did we come at a bad time or something?"

"No way!" Shippo piped up excitedly. Leaping from his seat, he gestured for the two of them to sit down. "C'mon and eat up! This is really delicious!"

"Thanks," Sango replied. Then she shot a bashful look at Michiru and gave the others a slightly sad look. "We…won't be able to stay for very long, but…"

"What do you mean?" Jiro wondered with a mild frown. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Sango answered quickly. "It's just that I…"

"We remembered that…" Michiru cut in, talking with his hands. "I mean…the jet is unguarded, and…"

"And we just don't think it's such a good idea to leave it out in the open," Sango explained. "Not after…well, you know."

"Yeah," Michiru nodded quickly. "Anyway…"

"Aw, gee," Shippo muttered disappointedly. "Can't you stay? Just for a little while?"

"Of course we can, Shippo," Michiru replied. "It's just…well, you understand, right?"

"Oh, certainly!" Jiro replied, a wave of humiliation slamming into him. Of all the things to overlook, that machine and its current exposure was quite possibly the worst thing to forget. Especially after what he had heard about the launching of one if it's strange arrows. "I can't believe that I didn't think about that."

"What I can't believe is that you people keep making such a fuss over that stupid thing,"Azusagrumbled, them a sideways glance as she stuffed another pork bun in her mouth. "Honestly! Why can't we just demolish that worthless piece of junk and get it over with?"

While everyone was staring daggers atAzusa, Jiro gave Sango and Michiru a solemn look. "Actually, I'd have to agree withAzusaon this," the young Slayer confessed. "I mean…given how dangerous this machine is, we can't afford to let it get into the wrong hands. And...I realize that machine like that must be fairly common in another land, but here, it would give great power to anybody who happened to find it."

"Gosh, I never even thought about that," Shippo spoke, blinking his surprise.

The others there looked at Michiru, who shrugged uncomfortably. "I know what you're saying, but…I'd rather not do that. Not unless we have to."

"That's right," Sango agreed. "We might still need that thing. Remember, we still have to find out how it got here in the first place."

"I guess you have a point," Jiro conceded. WhenAzusasniffed her disdain, the young Slayer frowned. "Still…"

"Don't worry. If it does come to that, I'll take care of it myself," Michiru assured them. Absolute certainty and conviction in his voice.

Nodding, Jiro managed a broad smile. "Well, that's good enough for me."

"Yeah!" Shippo exclaimed

"Works for me, bro," Kaname agreed. Then she gave her sibling an impish look. "So, Sango, before you two take off, why don't you tell us what you found before? With that demon?"

"Oh, right," Sango replied, somewhat abashed at having to be reminded of that. "Well, let's order something first, and we'll tell you about it while we're waiting."

The others had no problem with this, so both Michiru and Sango went up to the counter. After placing their order, they came back and seated themselves near the rest of the group. "Alright. Now, as you know, InuYasha and I went back to look at that demon you andAzusafound," Sango began slowly, with all eyes settling on her. "Now, when we got there, I asked Jiro and InuYasha to look around, to see if they could find anything else unusual."

"Yes, and we didn't find anything," Jiro replied easily. "There was no sign of where that demon had come from, or what had killed it."

"Yeah, yeah. You already told us that part,"Azusagrumbled. Then she looked derisively at Sango. "And I suppose it's too much to expect that you might have found something useful. Like, say…what the hell happened to it?"

"Hey, watch it!" Shippo piped up.

"Actually, I did find something. Something that…didn't make a lot of sense," Sango admitted. When confused glances arose at her statement, she elaborated. "I decided to cut the demon's body open, to see if I could find any trace of poison, anything that might have happened inside it's body to kill it."

"And? Did you find something?" Kaname wondered, leaning forward in anticipation.

"It's what I _didn't _find that confuses me," Sango explained. "That demon…it didn't have any internal organs. No heart, no lungs! It didn't even have any muscles or a skeleton!"

"Wha?" Shippo gulped, turning a couple shades paler. "But…how could it have even been a-alive?"

"I'm not sure it was. At least…not as we would consider living," Sango explained.

"You mean…you think someone could have made it?" Michiru wondered worriedly. "Like Grandma Kakuju made those hitogata?"

"Maybe," Sango replied hesitantly. "But if someone _did _animate it, then who? And why?"

"Would Naraku do something like that?" Kaname asked.

"I don't think so," Sango replied. "All I know is that thing wasn't a real demon."

"Wonderful. And now we have another mystery on top of everything else," Koga grumbled, resting his chin in his hand. "That's all we need!"

"Tell me about it,"Azusasneered.

Looking about at the others, Kaname smiled her best for them. "Well…I guess we'll just have to figure it out, one step at a time."

"I guess so," Michiru agreed. Then he frowned slightly as his sister stood and moved away. "Uh, where are you going?"

"Well, I just thought I'd bring InuYasha some dinner, that's all," Kaname replied as she went up to the counter.

"Uh, are you sure about that?" Sango asked, wariness filling her face.

"She, uh…has a point," Michiru chimed in nervously. "InuYasha…I don't think he's in the mood for…company."

"Well, I guess I can understand that, but…" Kaname answered. She just stood there for a moment, considering her words. "I just…well…it doesn't seem right for him to be alone, that's all."

Michiru and Sango looked at each other, then over at Shippo. The little fox-demon just stared back, all three of them knowing that Kaname was playing with fire, but unsure how to keep her from getting burned. Especially with those that were unaware of this night's importance about.

Finally, Sango gave the girl a concerned look and said, "Well, okay…but don't surprised if he…doesn't want anyone around."

"I know," Kaname answered with an edge of sadness to her words. "Don't worry, though. I'll…respect his privacy."

While this exchange was going on, Azusa looked at Jiro, asking with her eyes if he had any idea what was going on. Jiro replied by holding up his hands in confusion.

* * *

Later that night, Michiru and Sango left the restaurant. Having had a brief dinner yet filling dinner, the two were now walking along the road leading away from the village. Towards the machine that was a harbinger of the future, and untold peril.

"You know, Michiru, Jiro andAzusahave a point," Sango spoke as they walked along, the path lit by a sphere of Shikigami magic held in the boy's hand. "If that machine is as dangerous as it seems, we might have to destroy it."

"Yeah, I know," Michiru answered reluctantly. Then he gave his beloved a look of sheepish guilt. "I really don't like thinking about, though."

Unable to help herself, Sango giggled a bit at this. "I guess I can't blame you for feeling that way," the Demon Slayer admitted. "You really enjoyed yourself, didn't you? Flying about like that?" When Michiru lowered his gaze, smiling even more broadly, Sango laughed even more. "I bet you even enjoyed firing that missile, didn't you?"

"Hey, come on!" Michiru protested, trying to appear serious. But when he saw the mischievous gleam in Sango's face, he broke down and smiled. "Yeah…I guess I did. A little, anyway."

"_Just _a little?" Sango prodded.

"Well…okay, I admit it!" Michiru conceded, laughing alongside the Demon Slayer. "I know, I know, it probably seems a bit silly, but…"

"No, of course not!" Sango assured him. "Remember the last time we were here? At the Drum Festival?" When Michiru nodded, the woman smiled in a fanciful manner. "Well, the last time I played with drums was when I was still a girl, and…I don't know. It just…brought back something for me."

"Really?" Michiru asked.

"Besides…it's actually kind of cute, seeing you this way," Sango admitted, wrapping her arm about Michiru's own. Feeling her warmth upon his flesh, Michiru placed his hand upon her, and the two of them gazed warmly upon each other.

"You're wonderful, Sango," Michiru told her, looking deeply into her eyes. Practically melting beneath Michiru's gaze, Sango averted her eyes, blushing deeply. Only to frown, a confused gasp escaping her lips. "What is it?"

"Over there. Near the jet," Sango said, pointing ahead. "It looks like there's somebody standing next to it."

"What?" Michiru got out, narrowing his eyes as he peered into the darkness. Sure enough, there was a vague outline of a person standing next to the jet.

"We better check it out," Sango declared, all business as she took hold of one of the Hiraikotsu's grips. "Can you give us some better light?"

"Sure," Michiru answered as he brought his hands together. "Oh, brightly shining light, shine your radiance upon this place! Rain of Light!"

A pentagram resolving into existence at his feet, Michiru unleashed the dragon that was his Light Shikigami, which then filled the surrounding area with light. Momentarily blinded by the radiance, Michiru and Sango brought up their hands, waiting for their eyes to adjust as they looked ahead. When their vision finally cleared, the both of them gave sounds of surprise.

"Ko…Kohaku?" Sango cried out. Looking at the boy who wore a uniform so similar to her own, at a face that haunted both her dreams and nightmares.

Startled by the sight of the boy, both Michiru and Sango stood frozen for a time. A time in which Kohaku stood and looked at them his, expressionless gaze a saddening, sickening thing. Eventually, however, the boy broke into a run, darting away from the jet and into the woods.

"Kohaku, _wait!" _Sango pleaded, raising a pleading hand. Her efforts were to no avail, however, and the boy soon disappeared. Leaving the Slayer trapped in a pain that was all too familiar to her.

How many times had this happened? How many times had Naraku dangled Kohaku before her, waving him about like bait from the end of a fishing pole, knowing full well that Sango would not be able to resist biting? And how many times had she been trapped in an abyss of pain after every encounter with the boy, all of which ended with Naraku reeling him back, only to try again later.

Once again, the dance of pain started with what felt like her heart being torn open, with desperation and need flooding Sango's mind. The torment of being caught between the urge to save her brother…and the fear that this would be the time when she would have to kill him in order to save another.

Falling back on her training, her upbringing as a Demon Slayer, Sango stepped forward and looked back at her beloved. "Michiru, get back to the village! Find Koga and the others! I'll go after Kohaku!"

"No way! I'm not letting you go after him alone!" Michiru protested, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"I have to! Michiru, you know this has to be a trap!" Sango countered fiercely. Lowering her gaze, she forced a face of stone. "Look, just get the others and come back here! I'll be fine!"

"Oh, you'll be fine, alright! Because I'm going to be right with you!" Michiru informed her. Before Sango speak in protest, Michiru took out one of his cards and empowered it with his Wind Shikigami. The paper object transformed in a flash of light, taking on the shape of a bird fluttering about in the breeze. "Go find Shippo and Kaname! Tell them what's happening!" Michiru commanded. Responding to his will, the tiny bird gave a flap of its wings, and began its journey back to the village.

Taking a moment to watch his creation, Michiru turned to face his beloved. "_Now _let's go after him!"

Feeling a wave of gratitude overtaking her, Sango nodded grimly as she forced back her feelings. Remaking herself into a weapon against demons once more. "Alright, then. Just follow me, and stay close!"

A nod was the only response Michiru made as Sango shot forward, the Kururugi boy easily following in her path. The two of them headed towards the woods as quickly as they were able. As soon as they reached the line of trees, they were smacked about by branches and bushes, but neither would relent. "Oh, hard, unyielding stone, gird me with your strength. Shell of Stone!" Michiru invoked. The bull that was his Earth Shikigami flowed outward, drawing forth soil and stone and gathering them about the boy. The earth then solidified, becoming harder and stronger, forming into a carapace of stone armor.

Shooting an admiring glance at him, Sango said, "My, you're just full of surprises lately!"

"Thanks! I thought a little extra protection couldn't hurt!" Michiru returned, the stony shell warding off the various branches. "Are you sure we're heading the right way?"

"Positive," Sango answered tersely, never once losing step. She simply kept moving at full speed, her practiced gaze picking up the trail left by the fleeing boy. A broken branch, a trampled bit of grass, these and many other things were the landmarks she followed. All of them clearly made by a fleeing human, not some form of wildlife that had business being there.

She didn't know how long they kept running. All Sango knew was that the trail she was following soon led her to a small clearing. Upon reaching that site, she brought herself to a halt, a slight frown of disgust the only acknowledgement she made to her discovery.

"Sango, what is…?" Michiru started as he arrived as well, only to cut himself off. A slight grunt of annoyance escaped his lips before he spoke a single name.

"Kagura!"

"Welcome, descendant of Utsugi," Kagura oozed, smiling wickedly at the two of them. Kohaku stand right before the wind witch, and dressed completely in white, holding a silver-framed mirror, standing at her side. Kanna. "I must say, I've been looking forward to this rematch." Michiru said nothing to this. He simply stood there, drawing his sword while bringing forth several Shikigami cards, narrowing his eyes as he readied for battle. "What? Nothing to say, boy?" Kagura asked, sounding almost disappointed as she brought up her fan. "I thought you'd be a bit more talkative after our last confrontation."

Gritting at this, at the role Kagura had played in the destruction of Daisuke's fort, as well as several of the Demon Slayers under his command, Sango glared at the incarnation of the wind. "Let my brother go, Kagura! Right now!"

"Oh. I didn't even notice you were there, woman of Demon Slayer," Kagura spoke, casting a disdainful look at Sango. Placing her hand on Kohaku's head, she then proceeded to run her fingers through his hair. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though. Considering your affection for this…mindless puppet."

Tightening her grip on the Hiraikotsu, Sango tensed, every fiber of her being calling for action. To tear this abomination away from her beloved brother. But while the massive boomerang bone was by far her favorite weapon, it certainly wasn't the most subtle. It simply didn't have the precision needed to slay an opponent and guarantee Kohaku's safety as well. And since she hadn't had the time to switch to her uniform, the Hiraikotsu was the only weapon she had that would be effective from a distance.

Then there was her opponent. Though Kagura wasn't the most powerful of Naraku's incarnations, she was far too dangerous to be taken likely, especially with Kanna present as well.

Still, despite all these things, Sango continued to look at her brother. Her burning with all the pain and frustrations she had felt since she had lost him and the rest of her family. These things making it clear that surrender was not an option.

But as she considered the situation, Michiru stepped forward, his earthen armor as smooth as steel, giving him an imposing air. "Kagura...I don't know what Naraku is up to this time, but it's not going to work," Michiru informed her. "We've beaten him before, and we're going to do it again."

"My, my, aren't we feeling bold," Kagura replied with a deepening smile. "And I must say, that armor does suit you well." The demon woman closed her fan, looking at the boy predatorily before taking a step forward. "It looks like someone has become even stronger since the last time we met."

"So I keep hearing," Michiru replied, never once letting down his guard. "Kagura…let Kohaku go. Holding onto him isn't going to do you any good."

"Oh, but I think it will," Kagura replied, never once losing her smile. "After all…if he weren't here, you'd be free to attack. And I'd rather that didn't happen. Not when I have so many plans for you."

"You…" Sango growled. Only to be stopped when Michiru placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Forget it, Kagura! There's no way I'm surrendering myself to Naraku," Michiru exclaimed.

"And who says that I need for you to surrender?" Kagura smirked wickedly. Unfolding her fan, she reared back, the wind swirling about it. "Dance of -!"

"Sealed Blue Sky!" Michiru invoked, summoning the power of his Wind Shikigami. The bird that was its manifestation flew forth and surrounded Kagura in green light, focusing about her fan. Before the wind witch could complete her attack, the gathered winds died out, the air going flat and silent.

Her eyes popping open, Kagura stared helplessly at her fan. "What the -?" the wind sorceress gasped out. She then glared at the humans, confusion turning to desperation. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura tried, only to have her swing fall flat once more. Desperation turning to genuine fear, she gave it one last try. "Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura cried out, her breathes coming quick and fearful when her attempts failed to produce so much as a tiny breeze.

"Sorry, Kagura. But I'm not in the mood for a dance. Not _this _time," Michiru replied with a wry curling of his lip. Then he gave the wind witch a stern glare. "Now…let Kohaku go!"

"No!" Kagura countered, backing away from the two of them. "Kanna! Take them now!"

"Not happening!" Michiru countered, whipping out three of his cards. "Oh, towering green wood, transform these seeds into shadows of my power! Green Wood Doppelgangers!" Surprised by the cards, Kagura stepped aside while Kanna raised her mirror to block them. To their surprise, the three cards flew past even as Michiru's Wood Shikigami infused them with power.

"What in the -?" Kagura managed to get out, only to be stopped when the cards exploded into clouds of smoke. Shielding her eyes, the wind witch let out a gasp of surprise as figure appeared from the smoke, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to drop her fan. That done, the figure twisted her arm behind her, using his free arm to get the demon in a chokehold. Powerless to fight the ironclad grip, Kagura could stand there helplessly, listening to Kanna gasp in pain. Swinging her eyes about, she saw the incarnation of void was in a similar predicament, with her mystical mirror facedown upon the ground. As for Kohaku, a third attacker had appeared, and had slung the boy over his shoulder.

This wasn't what caused Kagura to gasp in surprise, however. It was the identity of their assailants. Though Kagura was unable to get a very good look at the man who held her captive, she could see Kanna's attacker very clearly. So clearly that she could see it was an exact double of Michiru Kururugi.

"Wh-what the…?" Kagura gasped out, only to wince in pain as her captor tightened his grasp.

"You didn't think I was just going to sit around and let you attack us, did you?" Michiru demanded of the wind witch.

"Michiru!" Sango gasped, staring in awe at the three duplicates of himself that he had created. Staggered by this, the Demon Slayer gazed upon the boy in slack-jawed disbelief. "What - how – when -?"

"Oh, my doppelgangers?" Michiru smiled, giving the woman a shrug. "Just a little trick Shippo showed me when we were training in the mountains. I thought it might come in handy." Turning his gaze towards the captive demons, his placed his hands upon his hips. "I guess I was right."

Exhaling deeply, Sango continued to stand there, blasted with disbelief. Even though Michiru was with her, she had been expecting an uphill battle at best. At least until reinforcements joined them.

And just like that, the battle was over. Before it had even had a chance to truly begin.

Even as Sango watched, the third doppelganger walked over towards them, Kohaku securely clutched over its shoulder. "Um…sorry about Kohaku," Michiru got out, giving her a shamed look. "But I just thought…that is, with Naraku's spell on him and all."

"No, it's okay!" Sango told him, unable to wrap her mind around what had just happened. "I just…I understand! Really! I…" Growing more and more overwhelmed, Sango rolled her eyes upwards and took a deep, calming breath. Feeling her heartbeat reduce just the tiniest bit, the Demon Slayer quickly regained her faculties. Placing the recent events in order within her mind, she took command of the situation. Kohaku was safe, Kagura and Kanna were immobilized and apparently helpless. So unless there was some additional trap or more demons on the way, the battle was truly over.

Somehow, it just didn't seem right.

Still, Sango wasn't about to complain. Unless some new danger arose, there really was only one other thing left to do there.

"Alright. Michiru, just have your doubles hold onto to those two for a little longer," Sango spoke tersely. Easing the Hiraikotsu off her back, she took a step forward. Her eyes locking fully upon two creatures that had caused her so much torment. "It's time we dealt with them. Once and -!"

"Sango, don't!" Michiru protested. Stung with fresh surprise, the Demon Slayer whipped about to stare at the Kururugi. She stood there, helpless with shock as he advanced upon the two demons, only to bend down and gather up their objects of power.

As soon as both Kagura's fan and Kanna's mirror were securely in hand, Michiru gazed upon their former wielders. "I don't think you two will be able to cause much trouble without these," the Shikigami User decided. "Now, we're taking Kohaku with us. As soon as we're safely away from here, I'll dispel the doppelgangers. You'll be free to go."

* * *

_I hate these nights, _InuYasha growled inwardly. Sitting about the room in the house in which they were guests, he felt more like a prisoner in his cell. Waiting as the seconds drew into minutes, then hours. Helpless to do anything but wait until he could be free once again.

Darting a look at a nearby mirror, InuYasha growled at the reflection. Though he was fully aware of what he would see, he still felt the need to look. To see and growl at the true nature of his prison. His own body.

Instead of claws and fangs, he had weak human nails and teeth. Pathetic human ears replaced his normally keen dog ears, and his hair was a deep black instead of silvery white. And he would remain so until the sun finally rose. Which meant that he had little choice but to remain there himself, lest he give away his greatest secret, and weakness. And while hiding away from the world on nights like this was something he had done since he was but a small child, running away to hide was something he would always, always hate.

And there was something else, too. Something that he would never become accustomed to…

"InuYasha?" came a quiet, gentle voice. Jarred from his thoughts, the now-human InuYasha practically jumped to his feet as he looked towards the door. "It's me, Kaname. Are you in there?"

Kaname. One of his friends. Not some stranger like the others in that house, but someone close to him. His best friend's sister. A fellow fighter. These images ran through his mind as he settled back down, though the sudden disturbance had a typical effect.

"Yeah, I'm in here," InuYasha growled, though perhaps not as nastily as he might have under other circumstances. "What is it?"

There was a tiny pause before Kaname answered. "I…brought you some dinner. From the restaurant," the explained. "Would you…like for me to leave it out here for you?"

Dinner. Taking an experimental sniff, InuYasha found that his meager, human nose did pick up the scent of food. A scent that sparked a hungry rumble from his stomach, at which point he remembered that he hadn't had any dinner yet.

The delightful smell of food filling his mind, the raven-haired boy settled down and thought for a moment. _Eh, she's probably gonna find out sooner or later, anyway, _he thought to himself. _That is, if the others didn't just tell her about it!_

And he was alone. He hated being alone. And in the time since he had met Kagome and the others, InuYasha had grown to hate that feeling more with each passing day. And the idea of sharing some time with Kaname was far from an unpleasant one.

Fresh, human emotions swirling nebulously about inside of him, InuYasha did his best to cover them up. "Fine. Come in," InuYasha finally said, sitting back and waiting for the reaction.

Would she be shocked? Would she be scared? Would she be mad at him for keeping such a secret? Would she be understanding? Would she run away in horror? His human half free to conjure such possibilities, InuYasha sat back and waited for reality to unfold. Watching in anticipation as the door slowly slid open.

The first thing he noticed was the growing light from out in the hall. InuYasha had deliberately kept the room dark, so even if someone had accidently intruded, they wouldn't be able to get a clear look at him before he was able to yell at them, to get them out of there. But he had no intention of doing so as the human carefully poked her head in the door and looked about.

The instant Kaname's eyes fell upon him, they widened as they took in every detail of his human form. "InuYasha?" she got out. Puzzled, confused, but not unduly surprised.

"So…I guess Michiru told you about this, huh?" InuYasha decided, irritated and unsurprised at the same time.

"Sango, actually," Kaname replied. When InuYasha frowned somewhat, the shrugged. "My bro didn't say anything about it until she started to tell me."

"Really?" InuYasha responded, feeling his heart lightening at this. At the realization that his friend hadn't betrayed his secret on a whim.

"Like he said. It's your secret," Kaname explained. Then she stepped forward, holding the bundle of food towards him. "Here. Tea with buns and dumplings."

"Hey, thanks," InuYasha nodded, a tiny smile forming as he accepted the proffered meal. Opening the container, he was greeted by a wave of steam that rose up from the meal. "And it's still warm."

"Yeah," Kaname agreed. "I, uh…I kept it warm on the way here." For a time, she just stood there, nervously fidgeting, before finally saying, "So…anyway. If you'd…like to be alone…"

Alone. It was a word InuYasha loathed, a reality he loathed even more. Especially on nights that made him fear for his life.

"Naw, that's okay," InuYasha broke in, halting the girl with a wave of his hand. "You can stay if you want."

He wanted her to stay. This gentle, human girl who had barely seen any battle, and yet already proven herself to be a strong, capable friend and ally. InuYasha wanted her to stay.

To his hidden relief, Kaname smiled broadly. "Okay," she said before moving to sit next to him. Her warmth clear, even though she kept a polite distance.

InuYasha experienced a moment of discomfort at this. At the human emotions that shone so strongly on nights such as that one. At this kind, human girl who was so close. Clearing his throat, InuYasha averted his eyes momentarily until he thought of something to say. "So…you want some?"

"No, that's okay," Kaname demurred. Then she eyed the delightful food she had brought, and her cheeks colored. "Well…maybe one pork bun."

"Okay," InuYasha decided. Fetching out a bun, he handed it over to Kaname, who smiled at its reception.

A smile. Kikyo had smiled so often in his presence. The rare person who was happy to have him around, and now this…

"So, uh…" InuYasha got out as he grabbed a bun of his own and bit into it. "What do you think, huh?" When Kaname frowned her confusion, the dark-haired boy swallowed and gestured at himself. "Not exactly what you expected, is it?"

"Oh, you mean you as…?" Kaname got out. When InuYasha nodded, she shrugged. "Well…it is a bit different, but…it's still you, right?"

"Yeah, it's me," InuYasha replied. Feeling a hint of relief at her taking this so well so far. Then he darted a glance at her as she took bite out of her bun. Once again discomforted by the silence. "You're sure taking this well, you know that?"

"Really?" Kaname answered.

"Yeah," InuYasha confirmed with a nod. "I mean…Miroku, and Sango…hell, even Michiru kinda flipped when they saw me like this for the first time." Then he averted his eyes, taking another huge bite of his bun. "Not that I blame them."

"Well, I _was_ given fair warning, remember?" Kaname noted. Something to which InuYasha could only shrug. "It can't be easy, can it?"

"Huh?" InuYasha got out, glancing over at the girl. A sad smile ghosting her features.

"This thing. With the new moon," Kaname elaborated. Shrugging helplessly, she looked into his dark eyes. "Just having something…shut down your powers…"

"Hey, don't underestimate me!" InuYasha returned, some of his typical growl appearing in his human voice. "Just because I'm like _this_, it doesn't make me helpless!"

"Oh, I'm not saying that!" Kaname explained. Her cheeks coloring, the then leaned back against the wall. "It's just…I don't know if I'd be able to handle it." A confused noise in his throat, InuYasha looked at the girl, who once again offered him one of her smiles.

_She should smile more often, _InuYasha decided. Before mentally slapping himself in the face for thinking such thoughts.

"I mean…I only learned I even had these powers a while ago," Kaname went on, taking hold of the hem of her skirt. "The thought of…losing control of them…"

"Yeah, well, you don't have to worry about that," InuYasha told her, popping a dumpling into his mouth. When Kaname gazed at him querulously, he added, "Even without your powers…well, I'm sure…well, that is…" Breaking off, InuYasha found his words failing him. His ability to say what he wanted grossly inadequate in the face of the thought he wanted to convey.

And yet, somehow he managed to succeed. For Kaname smiled gratefully, placing her hand upon his own. "Thank you," was all she said.

Thank you. Just two, simple little words that people used all the time. And yet, coming from such a close friend, they had such impact. Impact enough to set InuYasha's cheeks burning, discomforted noises escaping his lips as he took a quick chug of the tea.

While Kaname was giving a slight laugh at this, she then let out a gasp as something lit up the room. A bird slipped in through the door, glowing a pale green as it flew up to her.

"What the -?" InuYasha got out, staring in astonishment as the bird changed into a card before falling into Kaname's hand.

"It's one of my bro's cards!" Kaname gasped out, the light of the card flowing over her. Her eyes widening, she looked over her companion. "InuYasha! It's Kohaku!"

"Kohaku?" InuYasha growled, setting aside his meal.

Nodding, Kaname focused on the card. "Michiru and Sango saw him near the jet before he ran off! They went after him!"

"Dammit! How they can be so stupid? They have to know it's a trap!" InuYasha growled, leaping to his feet. Without a second thought, he shot towards the door, only to feel Kaname's hand upon his shoulder, halting him.

"InuYasha, no! Wait!" Kaname cried out. When he spun about to face her, he saw a face filled with concern. "You don't have your powers right now! You can't -!"

"Hey! There is no way in Hell I'm just gonna sit around while those two walk into one of Naraku's little schemes!" InuYasha snarled. Human anger and feeling making for great boosts to his courage.

"But -!" Kaname tried again. Only to falter in the face of his determination.

"No buts! I'm going!" InuYasha declared, leaning in closer towards Kaname's face.

Her lips tightening, Kaname studied the depowered warrior, before finally place her free hand on his shoulder. "Then we better hurry," she told him. "I don't want to see anybody I care about getting hurt, either."

"Right," InuYasha returned, and with that, the two of them started downstairs.

"We better get Miroku!" Kaname declared as they arrived on the first floor. "Just wait here, InuYasha! I'll be back in a second!" Before he could protested, the Shikigami User darted up to the monk's room and looked in the door. "Miroku, listen! We need _-_ _what?"_

Starting the shock in her voice, InuYasha called out, "Kaname? Kaname, what is it?"

"It's Miroku!" Kaname reported, pulling back to look at InuYasha with her wide eyes. "He's _gone!"_

* * *

"_What?" _Sango cried out disbelievingly. Staring at the boy like he had grown an extra head. "Michiru, what are you talking about? You can't honestly be thinking of letting those…those _murderers _go free?"

Michiru turned and met the Demon Slayer's gaze, the Shikigami User's expression a saddened one. "Sango…I know what you're saying, but…we can't just kill them in cold blood!"

As these words flowed within Sango's mind, all the pain and misery she felt spat forth dozens of reasons why these demons had to die. They were Naraku's creations, they were demons of great evil, they had killed on Naraku's behalf before and would undoubtedly do so again if given the chance.

As these many reasons overloaded Sango's mind, preventing her from giving voice to any of them, she heard something she would not have expected to. A laugh. A harsh, bitter laugh, one that was restrained by lack of air, but a laugh nonetheless.

"If you were wise, descendant of Utsugi, you would listen to the Demon Slayer," Kagura rasped out, the doppelganger's arm pressed firmly against her windpipe. When Sango looked upon her, she was once again stunned. There was no malice in Kagura's visage, no hatred of her enemies. Only bitterness, and pain. "I am a woman born of Naraku, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Michiru replied, looking Kagura squarely in the face. Then he narrowed his eyes before continuing. "And I also remember you teaming up with us against Naraku. Back onAsagiriIsland."

Her face twisting with pain, Kagura spat out, "That was just a business, boy! Don't fool yourself into thinking otherwise!"

"I know that, but…" Michiru trailed off. His eyes lowered to the ground as he searched for the right words to say. Finally, he looked hard upon his captives, and said, "But I…I can't hate you for something he forced you to do."

"Michiru…!" Sango gasped, unable to make sense of this. She was aware that the boy was kindhearted, but this level of mercy was madness. "What are you saying? We have to deal with them _now!_ We might not get another chance!"

"Sango…I'm sorry, but…" Michiru replied, fumbling before her. "But…I can't do that." As the Demon Slayer stared blankly at the boy, he held up his hands pleadingly. "Come on! It's not their fault! Any more than it was Kohaku's!"

"But…!" Sango got out, only to choke on the emotions welling up in her. Against her will, she flashed back to the many confrontations with Kohaku. On the times she had prepared herself to levy the blow against her own brother. To stop him from committing atrocities he was powerless to stop, knowing full well that the next blood she would spill…would be her own.

Finally, unable to handle such horrors within her own mind, Sango shook her head miserably and said, "It's not the same thing, Michiru."

"Isn't it?" he asked in return. "Sango, I'm sorry, but…I can't do this. I can't just kill them. Not like this." Lowering his gaze once more, Michiru looked away from his beloved and turned his gaze to his captives.

"Kagura…the next time you see Naraku, I…want you to tell him something," Michiru spoke, his tone solid and cold as granite. "Tell him that…his time is over. That he can hide all he wants…but there's no place he can run. Not from us."

Her expression softening but still captive to her bitterness, Kagura eyed the boy who had defeated her so effortlessly. "You'll live to regret this decision, boy," she told him. "This will change nothing the next time we meet."

"I know," Michiru replied sadly. Turning about, the boy started away, the demonic weapons still in hand. "C'mon, Sango. Let's go."

For a time, Sango was tempted to protest. To take out her rage and frustration upon the two demons, to make them suffer for every moment of pain she had suffered because of Naraku and his machinations. But even as she tried to mobilize her anger, she looked upon Kagura's face. The face of someone who was broken. Helpless. Defeated.

This was not the face of the one Sango saw when she thought of all the horrors that followed her through the day and into the night. This was not Naraku's face. And as much as she wanted to deny it, as much as she might have wished otherwise, when she looked at Kagura that moment, she didn't see the face of an enemy. All she saw…was a pawn in an ugly game.

At that instant, she lost the urge to kill as well.

"She is right, you know," Sango commented as Michiru arrived next to her. "We're going to regret this."

Shrugging as he came to stand next to the double carrying Kohaku, Michiru replied, "Maybe. But I still think this is the right thing to do."

"Really?" Sango returned. When Michiru nodded, she gave him a grim smile. "Fine. Then _you _can explain that to InuYasha and the others when we tell them what happened!"

Giving an exaggerated wince at the image this suggestion inspired, Michiru gave a weary smile. Then he watched as Sango started forward, and moved to follow her.

"You shall not leave."

These four, simple words filled the clearing, blasting the minds of everyone who heard into emptiness. Leaving nothing but voids as Michiru and Sango froze in place.

Impossible was the word their staggered brains screamed at them. They screamed that word over and over again as they turned to look for the source of the voice. And the word was screamed with even greater intensity as they caught sight of it.

As Sango stood there, her mouth hanging open in the face of this apparition, Michiru struggled to speak. He wanted nothing more than to look at this newcomer and protest his existence. To say loudly and clearly that he could not be real.

Instead, his mouth opened and closed several times before he could speak. And when he did, he said but one word. One name.

"Utsugi…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry to take so long, but real life has not been very kind to me. Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories, please?


	28. Terror in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 28: Terror in the Night

Rushing out into the streets ofTsuzumiVillage, InuYasha followed as Kaname took the front. A nagging voice at the back of his mind yelling for him to hide. To conceal his frail human form, and the weakness it symbolized, before knowledge of the weakness was spread to others.

InuYasha squelched that nagging voice. Shutting it out as Kaname ran flat out, the bulk of the villagers' attention on her. His attention solely on the image of his friends, of Michiru and Sango following the Demon Slayer's brother into yet another of Naraku's traps. Knowing that he couldn't just sit around and cower while others fought the battles he knew he had to fight as well.

"How much longer to this damned restaurant, anyway?" InuYasha growled at the girl, trying to drown out the strong human emotions that were assailing him. Fear, desperation, anger, concern, and so many more. All intensified on that night, and the peril facing them on so many fronts.

"We're almost there!" Kaname replied instantly.

"Dammit! Why'd Miroku have to go wander off at a time like this?" InuYasha demanded vehemently. Thinking of the time wasted when Kaname had gone looking for the monk, only to find his room empty.

"We don't have time to worry about that right now!" Kaname replied, her irritation clear as she ran as well. "We have to get the others!"

Knowing that Kaname was right, InuYasha continued to run, his tender human feet feeling every abrasion in the simple dirt paths. _If I find out Miroku took off to flirt with some girl, I swear, I won't stop at just killing him! _he thought nastily. Pain and fear making excellent catalysts for his anger.

"There it is!" Kaname finally cried out, pointing ahead. Her words giving InuYasha an extra boost of speed as they ran right for the front door of the restaurant.

Hoping against hope that at least some of the others had chosen to linger for some after-dinner small talk, the two of them stopped just inside small eatery and scanned its interior. To their immense gratification, Shippo and Jiro were still present, sitting back and exchanging polite conversation.

"Shippo! Jiro!" Kaname cried out upon seeing the two of them. Blinking rapidly, she asked, "Where's Koga andAzusa?"

"Oh, hello, Kaname!" Jiro replied pleasantly. "They took off a little while. Koga wanted to look around the village a bit, and…who's that?"

As for Shippo, he just sat there, momentarily frozen, before he finally leapt up on the table. _"InuYasha? What are you doing out here?" _the little fox demanded, staring at horror at the raven-haired boy.

"Never mind that! We've got trouble, okay?" InuYasha snarled as he marched up to the two of them.

"Inu…Yasha?" Jiro spoke blankly, staring at the obviously human InuYasha with rounded eyes. "Wh-what are you talking about? That can't…I mean, he's…!"

"We don't have time for this!" InuYasha growled, glaring forcefully at the Demon Slayer. "Michiru and Sango are in big trouble! We have to get going!"

"What?" Shippo gaped, his bulging eyes expanding even more as his jaw clattered to the table. "Wh-what do you mean? What happened?"

"Kohaku showed up, and is probably leading them into a trap right now!" InuYasha growled. Then his eyes narrowed disgustedly. "And knowing Naraku, he's probably got a horde of demons on their way here right now!"

"Demons?" Jiro demanded, even as the few other patrons of the restaurant looked up nervously. Pressing his lips tightly together, the young Slayer went on. "We have to alert the local militia!"

"I'm not sure how much good they'll be able to do," Shippo commented.

"It sure as hell can't be worse than doing nothing at all!" InuYasha commented gruffly. "You do that, and see if you can dig up those stinking wolves while you're at it! Tell them to head towards the jet! If Michiru and Sango were heading that way, then even Koga should be able to pick up there scent!"

"Right, good idea!" Jiro replied. "I'll -!"

"Wait a minute! Where's Miroku?" Shippo cut in. The little fox looked wildly about, as if expecting the monk to appear out of thin air.

"We don't know," Kaname admitted, shrugging helplessly. "He was gone before we even left the house!"

"Look, we don't have time for this!" InuYasha snarled. "While we're standing around yakking, Michiru and Sango are in trouble! We have to go after them!"

"You're right," Jiro concurred, getting to his feet. "I'll find Shunsuke and tell him to alert the militia! Then I'll go look for the others!"

"Are you sure you can find them?" Kaname wondered nervously.

Giving them a solemn smile, Jiro answered, "Well, what kind of Demon Slayer would I be if I couldn't?" Not waiting for any response, Jiro ran out into the night, his three-sectioned staff already in hand.

Frowning, InuYasha looked at the others there. "Well, I guess it's just us! C'mon!"

"Right! Let's go, Shippo!" Kaname said, waving for the fox-demon to follow them.

"Well, okay, but…" Shippo sputtered out. Looking suggestively at the depowered half-demon.

The implication not needing to be said, InuYasha stared daggers at the fox-demon. "Hey, if you think that I'm just gonna sit around while those two are -!"

"Okay, okay! I was just wondering, that's all!" Shippo protested, holding up his hands warily.

"Anyway, we don't have time to just stand around, arguing about it!" InuYasha snarled. Not giving either of the others a chance to protest, InuYasha turned and dashed out of the restaurant.

Stunned by the rapidity of his exit, Kaname frowned before looking at Shippo. "We better follow him."

"Boy, I'll say!" Shippo agreed as Kaname started out after the half-demon. "He's such a hothead, always rushing into these things!"

"I guess," Kaname agreed somberly. Her own worries piling up rapidly, fears for her brother and Sango and all the other terrors mentioned. As these fearful possibilities danced wildly in her head, she forced a brave smile onto her face. "But it's not like he's defenseless," the Shikigami User said, putting as much faith into her words as she could. "I mean, he still has the Tetsusaiga, right?"

"Yeah, for all the good that'll do him!" Shippo gritted irritably.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaname wondered, the hair on the back of her neck raising up in response to Shippo's words. "Is there something wrong with the Tetsusaiga?"

Grinding to a halt, Shippo gazed in amazement at Kaname. "Don't tell me they didn't tell you!" the little fox gasped out in horror.

"What are you talking about?" Kaname wondered. "Didn't tell me what?"

"The Tetsusaiga!" Shippo cried out urgently. "It won't transform when InuYasha's human!"

These words sent shock rippling throughout Kaname's mind. _"What?" _she shrieked. Quickly glancing down the path InuYasha has sped down, the Kururugi girl then returned her attention to the fox-demon. "C'mon, Shippo! We have to hurry!"

Without pause, Kaname grabbed Shippo up by the scruff of his neck. _"Hey! _What are you doing?"

"Time to combine, Shippo!" Kaname gritted, drawing forth one of her cards. Charging it and placing it upon Shippo's forehead, she then turned the fox-demon and squashed him against her chest.

_"Huh? Hey, wait a min -!" _was all Shippo was able to say as his face turned beet-red. Then his entire body morphed, the power of Kaname's Shikigami causing him to melt about her arms and upper torso. Then armor appeared about her body, and a set of bat-like wings sprouted from her back.

"InuYasha, please, wait up!" Kaname cried out as she lifted into the air.

"Uh…Kaname?" Shippo squeaked. His face emerging from the chest area of the armor, a pentagram on his forehead and a healthy coating of red on his cheeks. "Are you sure about this…?"

"Of course I'm sure! Now let's go!" Kaname cried out determinedly.

* * *

For a wolf-demon, there were many pleasures, chief amongst them were hunting prey and defeating a powerful foe. Pleasures that had been all too few forAzusaas of late. But there were other pleasures as well, and one of those was the welcome feeling of a full stomach. And with the hunting as bad as it had been, this was a pleasure thatAzusahad not experienced in a painfully long time.

This was whyAzusawas stretched out at the base of tree, sighing with a measure of contentment, feeling rather sleepy as the night wore on. Koga relaxing on a roof of one of the humans' wooden shelters, gazing out onto the night sky.

_I have to say this much. Humans certainly know how to prepare a good meal, _Azusa admitted in the privacy of her own mind. Knowing that she would _never_ say such things out loud, if for no other reason than that her pride as a wolf-demon would never let her. Then, with a somewhat annoyed curl of her lips, she added even more privately. _And some of them actually know a thing or two about fighting. Not that they can hold a candle to us, but…_

Frowning as her chain of thought took this unwanted twist,Azusagrowled in her throat and tried to forget about such nonsense. Focusing instead on the night, and the relaxing feel of good food in her stomach. Only to frown even more as she heard the sound of grass being crushed underfoot.

Taking a whiff of the air, Azusagrowled in her throat as she realized she knew who and what was coming. _I swear he was born just to make my life hell, _the she-wolf groaned inwardly as Jiro came into view.

"Koga,Azusa!" Jiro announced as he came into view. "We've got trouble!"

"So do you, you stupid human,"Azusasniped in a gloating fashion. "Coming in the direction the wind was blowing from…I smelled you long before you actually showed your miserable face."

"Well, that _was _the idea," Jiro confessed. WhenAzusa made a questioning sound in her throat, he added, "I thought that if I gave you chance to smell me first, you'd know I wasn't a threat."

Before Azusacould even bristle at the implication that a human could _ever _be interpreted as a threat, Koga leapt down from his perch above. "What is it, Jiro?"

As quickly as he could, Jiro explained the situation to the wolf-demons. "Shunsuke is already alerting the village militia, but I'm not sure if they'll be enough," the Demon Slayer confessed. "And if this Naraku is somehow involved…"

"Then we're in big trouble!" Koga concluded, somehow swearing without actually doing so. Snarling beneath his breath, he looked wildly about before returning his attention to Jiro. "Do you know where they were headed?"

"Towards that machine we found!" Jiro reported instantly.

"Heh! I _told you _we should have smashed that stupid thing!"Azusa crowed, still leaning back against the tree. Waving her feet about without a care in the world.

"Dammit, I don't have time for this!" Koga growled before assuming control of the situation. "I'll go after the mutt and the , you and Jiro head back into town. If Naraku does send more demons, I want you two ready to help protect this village!"

While Jiro was nodding, Azusasat up with an indignant squawk. _"What?" _she cried out. "But…it's not like it's _our _problem! Why -?"

"Because we still have to get the rest of those supplies we're here to get! And if this village is destroyed, so is the food and medicine that _both _our peoples need!" Koga snarled. "Besides, there's no way in hell I'll leave _anybody _to _Naraku's _mercy!"

This said, Koga turned about and blurred out of sight, the slipstream he left behind causing waves of dust to slam into the two stunned figures behind him. LeavingAzusacoughing and Jiro shielding his face until the winds settled down.

_"Dammit!" _Azusa snarled, only to break out in another fit of coughing. Her eyes tearing, the she-wolf glared furiously at Jiro. "Why the – hell do I have to – get stuck with you all the time – anyway?" she demanded around spats of coughing.

Sighing wearily as Azusa glared pure hatred at him, Jiro only say, "I wish I knew…"

* * *

"It can't be…" Michiru murmured beneath his breath. Unable to tear his eyes away from the masked figure before him. Every fiber of his being saying that it couldn't be, that it was just impossible for this person to be there. This person that Michiru had held in his arms…and watched over die months ago.

On some level, Michiru was aware of Sango, Kagura, and Kanna, and while the embodiment of void was as impassive to this specter's appearance as she was to everything else, he could sense the astonishment the others felt. Something that was enhanced when Kagura gasped, "Impossible…"

Kagura's astonishment adding to the surreal nature of the situation, Michiru found that he could only stand there, staring helplessly at the impossible apparition. His eyes took in every detail of the figure; the familiar white kimono and blue pants, and the dreadful brown mask with its wild mane of blonde hair. The Shikigami User's frozen mind already painting in the face that he was already certain lay behind the accursed mask, whose image he had once worn himself. Michiru's own Shikigami revealing the apparition to be a being made of flesh and blood, as Utsugi had been when he last drew breath. Even the aura he projected was unmistakable.

"I can't let you do this," spoke the entity. Every word, every inflection, all of them perfect. All of them impossible. "The boy belongs to Naraku. That is his fate." A moment passed as the creature cocked his head at Michiru. "As it is yours."

"Utsugi…" Michiru murmured, unable to believe it even as he said the name. Chilled to the bone by the specter's words.

"This isn't real, Michiru!" Sango cried out in protest. Her words snapping him back to reality. "You were there, remember? Utsugi died after that battle! And InuYasha, me, all of us, we buried him! We buried him at the Kururugi cemetery!"

_I'm happy for you, Utsugi, _Michiru's own words said to him. Floating up from the moment after he returned from his first adventure in the Feudal Era. _You've been laid to rest at the Kururugi Shrine._

Even as this memory and Sango's words undid the paralysis that had seized Michiru, the being before him said, "And you, of all people, should know that death is not necessarily the end."

Narrowing her eyes wrathfully, Sango slid the Hiraikotsu off her back. "Yes, and I know this as well!" the Demon Slayer announced as she raised her weapon. "The Utsugi I saw die wouldn't condemn his ancestor or my brother to Naraku!"

Crying out in frustration, Sango sent the massive boomerang flying towards the masked creature, whom leapt with impossible ease. Leaving the Hiraikotsu flying past him, Utsugi held out his hands at the Demon Slayer. A noxious wave of toxic, purple gas sprang out from his sleeves, racing towards Sango with the promise of death.

It was this that finally freed Michiru from his paralysis. Seeing his love in danger, the Shikigami User took up position between Sango and the deadly miasma. "Blue Sky Impact!" Michiru cried out, invoking the power of his Wind Shikigami. The blast of wind he released diffused the toxic cloud, blowing it safely away.

"Michiru, that's not Utsugi!" Sango cried out. "It can't be! The poison -!"

"I know!" Michiru responded, feeling like a fool. "That miasma…that was like Naraku's!" Narrowing his eyes furiously at the entity before him, he tightened his grip on his wooden blade. "So…you're another of Naraku's incarnations! Like Kagura and the others!"

A low, sinister chuckle echoed beneath the foul being's mask. "Don't be absurd. I am far beyond that feeble, treacherous witch," the demon muttered, still using Utsugi's voice and inflections. "My name is Ryuunosuke, boy. I am my master's finest creation…and your undoing."

"We'll see about that!" Michiru growled, empowering his sword with the power of nature. "Piercing Thunder!" Slashing the wooden blade, the Kururugi boy sent forth a massive bolt of lightning, the crackling electricity tearing apart the ground as it danced towards Ryuunosuke. The masked fiend nimbly dodged the strike, tumbling into a roll that put him a safe distance from the attack.

"Michiru! Get Kohaku away from here!" Sango cried out as she took up position next to the imprisoned incarnations. Hefting the Hiraikotsu for another swing, she glanced pleadingly at the boy held by the one doppelganger. "If they get him back -!"

"I know! I know!" Michiru returned, taking a moment to kick himself for his oversight. A mental command later, the one duplicate took off at a run, its precious cargo well in hand.

"There is no point in such an action," Ryuunosuke taunted, still using Utsugi's voice. "The boy belongs to Naraku. All things belong to Naraku. He is your -!"

"Hey, shut up!" Michiru cried out, infuriated by this specter. "Prominence of Flame!" A blast fire erupting from his sword, Michiru raced in towards Ryuunosuke, intent on bringing this abomination to its knees.

"Why are you so angry?" Ryuunosuke wondered almost playfully. "Don't you find me an object of pity, like the pathetic Kagura?"

These words throwing fuel on the fires of anger, Michiru gave greater power to his sword. "Kagura's a lot of things, but anybody who'd stand up to Naraku is _not _pathetic!" the boy cried out, invoking his Wind Shikigami. "And stop using Utsugi's voice!"

"But it is the voice my master gave me," Ryuunosuke said mildly. "Don't you think it is a good voice? It is the voice of…"

Ryuunosuke never had a chance to another word, for it was at that moment that Sango charged into battle. Leaping down upon the foul monster, she let loose with a deadly battle cry as she brought the Hiraikotsu down towards him. At the very last moment, Ryuunosuke was able to dodge the blow, and released another blast of his deadly miasma.

"Sango, no!" Michiru cried out, but his fear was unneeded. Sango had never stopped moving, and quickly darted out of harms' way. But her assault had granted him a much needed opening, and as Ryuunosuke sent another wave of toxic doom surging towards her, he took it.

"Binding Blue Sky!" Michiru invoked, the power of his Wind Shikigami flying out towards Ryuunosuke, forming a chain of air about the masked obscenity. Cables of wind wrapped about his body, containing both him and the noxious fumes.

"Great work, Michiru!" Sango called out as she turned about. Whipping the Hiraikotsu about, she sent it flying straight and true at ensorcelled incarnation. Bound in the magic of the wind, Ryuunosuke could do nothing as the massive boomerang struck him directly upon his waist, instantly cleaving him in two. His mask was sent flying as his upper body tumbled across the ground.

Heaving a relieved sigh, Michiru smiled as he went up to his beloved's side. "You're pretty amazing as well, Sango," the Shikigami User told her, placing his hand upon her shoulder.

"Uh, thank you," Sango blushed lightly. Then she became businesslike again as she eyed Ryuunosuke's body. "We better make certain that he's dead, though. The last thing we need…"

"Is some nasty surprise," Michiru agreed, knowing how Sango felt. Ryuunosuke had been nimble, but in terms of power, he simply didn't seem to match up to any of Naraku's other incarnations.

"Here. I'll go look," Sango volunteered. Taking a moment, the Demon Slayer retrieved the filter mask from the small bundle she carried with her. Donning the protective garment, she added, "If this is a trap, I'd rather have you back here to back me up."

"Don't worry, Sango," Michiru nodded. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Her eyes brightening, Sango turned and carefully approached Ryuunosuke's lower body. After a brief but thorough inspection revealed nothing, the Demon Slayer moved towards the upper torso. Just as she was kneeling down for a better look, she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Sango?" Michiru got out, his heart practically jumping out my throat. "What is it?"

Unable to answer at first, Sango could only hover above the body, staring down at its face. Or rather, at the perfectly smooth patch of flesh where the demon's face should have been. Somewhat shaken, she shifted about to look at her love, only to suck in a horrified breath. _"Michiru, look out! Behind you!"_

His expression reflecting his surprise, Michiru turned to look, crying out in shock as Ryuunosuke's mask dove down towards him. He brought up his sword, but was too late as the mask flipped about and slammed right against his face. "What the -?" Michiru got out, only to be cut off as his body convulsed madly.

"Michiru!" Sango cried out, rising to her feet and rushing over to him. Michiru's earthen armor shattering as he clawed desperately at the mask. His two visible doppelgangers echoing his pain before exploding into plumes of smoke, leaving two cards to fall to the ground.

_No…this can't be happening again…!_ Sango cried out desperately in her own mind. Visions of other loved ones she had lost ripping through her, the agonizing moment in which Michiru had disappeared right before her very eyes stabbing deep into her heart. Rushing up to the Shikigami User's side, paying no heed to her own safety as she grabbed hold of the mask. _Not again, please, not again!_

Grunting as she brought every ounce of her strength to bear, Sango pulled feverishly at the filthy, hateful mask. Doing everything in her power to end Michiru's cries of pain, to free him. Her muscles protested, her mind was overloaded, and yet she would not stop.

Instead, it was Michiru who stopped. To Sango's astonishment, he suddenly fell silent, his arms falling limp at his side. Falling still in surprise, the Demon Slayer could do nothing but look at her love. A tiny voice in her mind crying out in horror.

"Michiru…?" Sango gasped out, staring at his masked visage. Begging him for some sign that he was still there.

"It's as I told the boy before, Demon Slayer," Michiru finally spoke. His voice his own, but the way the words were spoken transformed with evil. "All things belong to Naraku. Including this flesh and this soul. Now…and forever."

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kaname cried out, finally catching sight of the raven-haired boy. Folding her wings somewhat, she descended towards him. "InuYasha, wait up!"

"Huh?" InuYasha got out. Turning to look over his shoulder, he retorted, "What took you so long, Kaname?" Not bothering to watch as she landed, he began looking about the area. "Dammit! There's the jet, but with this lame human nose, I can't smell a thing!"

"InuYasha, wait!" Kaname got out, staring hard at the half-demon. "Is it true? That the Tetsusaiga won't work when you're human?"

"So what? Who cares about that right now?" InuYasha growled. "We still have to find Michiru and Sango before something happens to them!"

"No, Shippo and I have to find Michiru and Sango," Kaname countered gently. When InuYasha frowned in response, the Kururugi girl sighed unhappily. "Look, I know you're worried about them, but please! You won't do them any good if you charge in there like this!"

"And what should I do? Just sit around while you and the others are fighting for your lives?" InuYasha demanded.

"I understand what you're saying, but InuYasha!" Kaname pleaded, standing right before him. "No powers, no Tetsusaiga! What do you expect to do in there?"

"A lot more than I could sitting around out here!" InuYasha countered. He was preparing to say more, but them a discomforted squirming was heard.

Letting out a noise of surprise, Kaname looked down at her own chest, only to gasp as her armor exploded into a puff of smoke. Reverting to his own body, Shippo tumbled to the ground, his eyes as of dazed spirals and blood trickling from his nose. "Oh! Shippo, what's wrong?"

"Ohhhh…" Shippo groaned dazedly. Leaving the others completely baffled.

While InuYasha and Kaname were staring down at him, trying to figure out what was wrong, the sound of wind rushing about was heard. A quick look revealed a tornado blowing towards them, a tornado that soon evaporated to reveal Koga. "Hey, you two!" the wolf-demon cried out as he skidded to a halt.

"Koga! Are we glad to see you!" Kaname cried out in relief.

"Hmph. Speak for yourself!" InuYasha growled. "For a guy who's supposed to be so fast, you sure took your time getting here!"

"Hey, I came as soon as I got the word, okay, and – aw, damn!" Koga groaned, running his hand down the side of his face. "I'd forgotten about that!"

"Huh?" Kaname got out. Looking between the demon and the human, she finally said, "You mean you knew about this, too?"

"It's a long story," InuYasha growled beneath his breath.

"Yeah, one that can wait until we find your brother and the Demon Slayer," Koga growled. While Kaname was feeling somewhat out of the loop, the wolf-demon sniffed the air experimentally, turning his head in one direction, then the next. Then he pointed off in one direction, grinning triumphantly. "There! They went over that way!"

"Then let's – hey!" Kaname squawked as Koga sped off. "Where are you going? Wait up!"

Heedless of anything else, Kaname shot off after Koga. "This is no time to be lying around, Shippo!" InuYasha growled, grabbing the fox-demon and rushing after the others.

"Huh? Hey!" Shippo protested, shaken back into awareness by this rough treatment.

Everything else forgotten in their haste, the odd threesome followed the dusty path left behind by Koga, all of their minds filled with various fears. Something that was enhanced when the wolf-demon cried out in pain, with the sound of flames crackling in the background.

"Dammit! I knew that wolf couldn't handle this!" InuYasha sneered, picking up his pace.

"InuYasha!" Kaname cried out, looking over her shoulder at her pursuer.

"Save it, Kaname!" InuYasha barked before the Kururugi girl could say another word. "I'm coming, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Frowning unhappily, Kaname finally said, "Then be careful, okay? I – huh?"

"What is it?" InuYasha demanded as he came behind her. Only to widen his eyes as the situation before him answered his question.

Koga was groaning in pain, rubbing his head, his skin scorched and crystalline carapace coated with soot. The trees and grass around him badly burnt, and just ahead were Kagura and Kanna, as well as a masked figure that held Sango by her wrist.

Freezing at the sight of the mask, InuYasha gaped in shock. "It can't be…Utsugi?" the raven-haired boy cried out.

"InuYasha! Kaname! That's not Utsugi!" Sango cried out, her face streaked with tears as she struggled against her captor. "Michiru…he's been possessed by that mask!"

_"Huh?" _Kaname gasped out, blanching as she took in the details of the masked figure's clothes. "You've gotta be kidding me! My brother?"

"Your brother is the property of my master," came Michiru's voice, eerily distorted by both his mask and the demonic force that had seized him. "As you yourself will soon be."

"Like hell she will!" InuYasha snarled hatefully.

"You're not in any position to do anything about it, you fool," Kagura spat out, sounding more bitter than anything else. "What do you expect to accomplish in that weak, human body?"

"You better let Michiru go right now, or I'll show you what I can do!" InuYasha growled hatefully.

"No. It is the boy's fate to serve Naraku," Michiru spoke, his voice still distorted. "All things shall serve Naraku or die."

_"Stop it!" _Sango cried out, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "Just stop it! Stop using his voice!"

The cruel eyes of the cursed mask tilted towards Sango before returning to InuYasha and the others. "You fools are of no use to Naraku. Therefore…you will die by this boy's hand," the cruel voice spoke again, even as Michiru's hand rose up towards them. "Spirits, hear my words! I -!"

_"No!"_ Sango screeched. Without hesitation, the Demon Slayer flung herself at Michiru, even as a black pentagram formed about his feet. Taken aback by this change of tactics, the masked figure was toppled to the ground, a desperate Sango sprawled on top of him.

"Fool," the harsh voice of Naraku's incarnation sneered. Black spheres of force forming in Michiru's hands as he took aim. "You die now."

The ebon force flashed dangerously before Sango, flickering wildly in her face, just as a rush of wind filled the clearing. The possessed Shikigami User launched his attack where Sango had been just moments ago, the deadly bolts flying through empty air. They soon wrapped about one of the trees, the power of the spirits made corrosive by demonic power melting the tree like strong acid. While Sango dangled beneath Koga's arm, the wolf-demon having recovered just in time.

"Michiru…" Sango wept desolately.

"Dammit, we don't have time for this!" Koga snarled. "I don't care what it takes, but that damned mask is coming off! Sango -!"

Her visage twisted with grief and misery, Sango forced herself to say, "I know…I won't hold back!"

Before anyone could say anything else, a low, malevolent chuckling filled the air. "Fools. All you do, you do in vain," spoke the cruel, demonic voice that escaped from the cursed mask. "Naraku is all-powerful. In defying him…you invite your own doom. I shall show you all the true power of the spirits…and of nature gone mad!"

"Not happening!" Kaname cried out, charging forward, her sword glowing with power.

"Foolish girl!" Michiru countered, a large, dark pentagram appearing about him, one that he sent racing towards Kaname.

"Protective Light!" Kaname invoked, her Light Shikigami barely appearing before the wave of corrupt power slammed into her. Crying out in pain as the destructive force battered at her shield, the Shikigami User was sent flying, even as ghostly winds began to ripple about the clearing.

"I control this body, and the power it holds! And soon, Naraku will control you as well!" the possessed Michiru ordained. Another black pentagram formed at his feet as he rose up into the air. Ebon orbs of power appeared in his hands, orbs that spat out bolts of dark lightning out at Koga and Sango. "Kagura, Kanna! Secure the girl and make sure that she is unharmed! The rest of these fools die this very night!"

A narrowing of her eyes was the only sign of disgust that Kagura showed as she stooped down to pick up her fan. "Very well," she muttered, even as Koga and Sango were driven backwards. Turning towards Kaname, she pressed her lips together before saying. "Don't try anything we'll both regret, girl."

"Sorry, Kagura! Not happening!" Kaname returned, brandishing her sword. "Blue Sky Blades!"

As a series of wind blades shot at her, Kagura whipped her fan about. "Dance of Blades!" the wind witch countered, the two forces of wind canceling each other out.

Growling his frustration, InuYasha started forward. "Hang on, everyone! I'm – huh?" the raven-haired boy got out, only to falter when he felt something about his ankle. Looking down at his feet, he then snarled as he realized the cause of his problem. "Shippo! What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you out of trouble, that's what!" Shippo retorted instantly. "You can't fight like this, and the sun won't be up for hours!"

"So what? You expect me to just stand around and – ouch!" InuYasha growled, cut off by a blast of pain as Shippo dug his fangs into his ankle. "That hurts!"

"Yeah, and you'll just get hurt worse if you try and help!" Shippo shot back around a mouthful of foot. "Just stay back and let the rest of us handle this!"

While InuYasha was preparing to pound his point into Shippo's skull, Kaname and Kagura were settling into an exchange of blows, with both sides taking punishment. "Now let's see how you like this! Chaotic Flame!" Kaname invoked, raising her hand and releasing a plume of flame. The crimson wave hit Kagura dead-on before she could muster up another wind, resulting in a wave of blue energy that circled back into the Kururugi girl.

"Ah…that feels much better," Kaname sighed, her injuries healing visibly as the energy was absorbed. "Now let's see how you like this! Ice Storm!" Charging her sword with the power of Ice, Kaname sent a stream of brilliant white snow laced with rock-like hail swirling towards the wind witch.

"That's not good enough! Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura sneered, launching a massive tornado at the girl. The devastating winds engulfed the Ice Storm and absorbed it, begetting a hurricane filled with cruel, arctic cold.

Stunned by the sight of this, Kaname gasped in surprise. "Swift Blue Sky!" she invoked, her Wind Shikigami swirling about her legs and propelling her out of harm's way.

Unfortunately, while Kaname had been able to escape, InuYasha and Shippo were too engrossed in their argument to even notice the strike until it was nearly upon them. It was only when they finally felt the biting cold of the assault that they looked up from their argument and hastily flung themselves aside. But the force of the freezing winds still caught them, tossing into the trees as it ripped apart the forest, tearing a path of destruction as it left them behind.

Stunned and sore from his crash landing, InuYasha groaned in pain as he slowly picked himself back up, shaking the stars and comets from his head as he recovered. Finally, he looked up at the continuing battle, and snarled as he lifted himself to his feet. "That does it! Hang on, Kaname!"

"But…InuYasha…!" Shippo protested faintly, the little fox still trying to pull himself free of the tangle of trees and branches which he had been sent into. "The Tetsusaiga won't do anything tonight!"

Frowning as this point hit home, inspiration then lit up InuYasha's face. "You're right…but maybe _this_ will!" the raven-haired boy declared, taking hold of another hilt and scabbard. Slowly drawing forth the Reikikaiga, he was rewarded with the familiar electrical humming of the blade, and a burst of light as it transformed. Steel becoming glowing crystal engraved with bizarre patterns, whose blade tapered into a needle-like point.

Smiling his satisfaction, InuYasha looked up and down the crystalline blade, the intense lightning that danced about it. "I _knew _this thing had to be good for something!" the raven-haired warrior stated. "Hang on, Kaname!"

Looking away from her battle Kagura noted InuYasha's approach and growled in her throat. "I don't have time for this," she hissed, narrowly dodging another strike from Kaname. "Kanna! Take his soul!"

_"No!" _Kaname cried out as InuYasha continued his charge, undeterred by Kanna moving to block his path. "InuYasha, _look out!" _

Neither he nor Kanna paid any heed to Kaname's words. "Give me your soul," the incarnation of void murmured, no feeling or malice to her words as she released the power of her mirror at InuYasha.

"Not on your life!" InuYasha snarled as he raised the Reikikaega before him, the energy tendrils it emitted reaching out towards the pale cloud of demonic power released by the mirror. Without hesitation, the crystal blade intercepted and devoured Kanna's power, allowing not even the smallest part to reach the depowered half-demon.

A slight widening of her eyes was the only reaction Kanna made as InuYasha ran up to her. "You see, my new sword just loves to eat demonic power!" InuYasha grinned hatefully as he took the sword in both hands. "And I say it's time to give it all it can handle!"

Growling triumphantly, InuYasha drove the Reikikaega straight into Kanna's mirror. But instead of shattering the glass surface, it phased through the mirror like it was made of air. From there it poked out the back of the mirror, and ran Kanna through, again failing to so much as cut her.

But the reaction on the parts of both demon and mirror were impossible to overlook. The mirror crackled madly with lightning while Kanna scrunched up her face, gasping in pain as the Reikikaega's power ran up and down her body. Gasps that quickly grew in strength, until the white-haired child was screaming in horror.

And then she was no longer a white-haired child.

"What the hell -?" InuYasha gasped in astonishment, unable to move as he watched as Kanna's flesh became darker, her hair shifting from pure white to jet black. Her eyes also shifted, from pale blue to a darker shade, with her pupils becoming visible, and the light of the Reikikaega reflecting in them.

Bringing her hands up to her temples, Kanna let go of the mirror as she fell away from the Reikikaega, landing on the ground in a sorry heap. Her entire body shaking in fear, she eventually looked up at InuYasha, her face reflecting every terror ever felt. "Wh-what happened…?" she asked him, tears spilling forth from her eyes. "What d-did you do to m-me…?"

"I -!" InuYasha started, staring helplessly at the shattered girl. As he looked about, he took note of Kanna's mirror. The glass was dull, and the frame was a darker color. Without any trace of power left to it.

Before he could say anything further, Kanna brought her hands to her temple again. "What…no! Stop it!" she cried out, rolling about the grass, her face twisted with fear. "No…what's happening to me? What are th-these thoughts? Who's there? _Get out of my mind!"_

Going completely hysterical, Kanna leapt to her feet, her eyes wide with panic as she shot out into the woods. _"Heeeelp meee!" _she shrieked, her voice cracking the air about her, her horror remaining as she fled into the night.

"Kanna?" Kagura gasped out. Turning in her direction, InuYasha realized that Kanna's drama had brought the fight between the wind witch and Kaname to a temporary halt, the two of them helpless to do anything but watch the girl's transformation and trauma. "What did you -?"

Growling as he turned to look at the demon woman, InuYasha smirked nastily. "I'm not exactly sure," he admitted. "But how about I introduce you to the Reikikaega, and let you find out that way?"

Blanching at this, Kagura held up her fan. "Never! Dance of the Dragon!"

"No!" Kaname cried out as another deadly tornado sprang into existence. "Sealed Blue Sky!" The Wind Shikigami sprang into existence, heading towards Kagura with the promise of her powers again being restrained.

Crying out in protest, Kagura turned about just as she was launching her Dance of the Dragon to face this new threat. "Oh, no you don't!" the wind witch snarled. With a wave of her fan, she shattered Kaname's spell before it could strike home.

While Kaname was gasping in surprise, Kagura snarled, "Ryuunosuke told me to take you alive…but that doesn't mean I have to leave you in one piece! Dance of the Dragon!"

"Kaname! Look out!" InuYasha cried out. Pushing himself as hard as he could, he got around the swirling funnel to come between it and the Shikigami User. Holding up the Reikikaega, he grunted as the blade once again reached out and eagerly devoured the force of the wind.

"I must say, that is a very interesting sword, InuYasha!" Kagura gritted, holding up her fan once again. "Now let us see just how much it takes to break it! Dance of the Dragon!"

Releasing a powerful strike, Kagura sent a series of tornadoes flying towards InuYasha and Kaname. The depowered half-demon grinned ferally as he held up the Reikikaega. "My thoughts exactly!" he answered as the sword once again reached out to devour the power sent against it. The blue arcs of energy engulfed the tornado, drawing its power into the substance of the blade. But as this happened, streamers of energy began creeping down the hilt of the sword, stabbing at its wielder.

"Dammit! What's this thing doing?" InuYasha demanded as the sword continued to crackle.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kagura smirked, sensing triumph. "But how about we find out? Dance of the Dragon!" Sending out another series of tornadoes, the wind witch laughed as the Reikikaega eagerly began to devour them as well, resulting in further power being turned against InuYasha.

"InuYasha, stop it!" Kaname cried out, taking hold of his shoulder. "Drop the sword and get out of here! I can handle her!"

"No way! I'm not…gonna leave…you behind!" InuYasha gritted, the power of the sword he had claimed wrapping about him and suffusing his flesh.

"What noble sentiment. Defending your friend with a sword that is turning against you," Kagura smirked. "How very brave…and ultimately futile! _Dance of the Dragon!"_

Once again, Kagura sent forth a wave of destruction that the Reikikaega gladly swallowed up, the blade shining intensely as it sent its power into InuYasha. Leaving him helpless to do nothing but cry out in shock as the sword began to glow the intensity of the sun…

* * *

"This way! Hurry! Hurry!" Densuke cried out, urging the people ofTsuzumiVillagealong the paths woven between the various buildings.

Surveying the movements of the people, watching as those two young or too to fight were ushered into the relative safety of their homes, Jiro looked over at Shunsuke. "Everything seems to be in order."

"It would seem so," Shunsuke agreed. Frowning at the young Slayer, he asked, "But are you sure of this? That there are demons on the way?"

"To be honest…no," Jiro confessed, wishing that he could be more certain of the situation. "But the others seemed pretty sure that something bad was happening, and that a demon named Naraku was involved. And given that he's the one who wiped out our fort…" With that, the young Slayer shrugged, letting the silence speak for him.

Nodding as Jiro's meaning sank in, Shunsuke answered, "Well, I hope you don't take this wrong way…but I'd be a very happy man if it turns out you were wrong."

"And you wouldn't be alone," Jiro replied. Then he looked on as the village militia began to appear. "But in case I'm not, at least we'll be ready.

"Hmph. Like those wimps will actually do any good,"Azusasneered. As the humans looked up, they saw the redheaded she-wolf perched atop one of the roofs.

"I know our people can't match a Demon Slayer in terms of skill, but they have all seen their own share of fighting," Densuke commented, watching as the roughshod army took shape around them. Then he gave a weary smile. "And they have some new weapons to help them, if you're right about the demons."

"New weapons?" Jiro repeated querulously. Then he gave a closer look at the various troops taking up positions around the homes, and actually smiled. "I see…Azusa?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Azusagrowled. Then she looked down at the people below, and sat up in disgust. "Oh, no! Not _those _damned things again!"

Puzzled by the she-wolf's reaction, Shunsuke asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly," Jiro laughed despite himself. "But…when did you get those…weapons?"

"Oh, the rifles?" Densuke asked, looking at the metal tubes that decorated the shoulder of every one of their defenders. "We bought them a short while ago. A group of merchants gave us a demonstration, and it was rather convincing. They told us that they would make good protection against bandits and demons, so we bought enough to outfit most of the militia." Frowning, he then asked, "Why? Do you think they won't be enough?"

Smiling broadly, Jiro answered, "I wouldn't worry. From what I've heard, rifles like that actually work pretty well on demons." Then he cast a look over his shoulder at their redheaded she-wolf.

"Yes, I think that the rifles will prove to be…an excellent investment," Shunsuke added, looking at the wolf-demon as well.

Wrinkling her face like she had just spent the past few hours sucking on lemons,Azusagrowled, "I'm not gonna forget this…" That said, she stuck her nose up into the air, and determinedly lay back down.

Managing a small laugh, Jiro took a secure hold of his three-sectioned staff and looked out into the night. The fact that the people around him had armaments proven effective against demons a small reassurance. _Still, it won't help much if they don't know how to handle them properly, _he thought somberly. For although he loved stories of adventure, and eagerly welcomed the chance for such adventures himself, he had seen enough battle to know that preparation was half the battle. The half that more often than not won or lost the battle long before it was actually fought.

"Say,Azusa…" Jiro started, looking back up at the wolf-demon.

"Don't bother me, you stupid little human!"Azusagrowled, determinedly not looking at him.

Sighing wearily, Jiro persisted. "We don't have time to fight amongst ourselves!" he told her. "Now, can you smell or hear any demons coming this way?"

A beat passed before Azusafinally answered. "What?" she growled almost playfully. "Are you asking _me, _the one who's nose is supposed to be some kind of _weakness?"_

"Oh, please, not now!" Jiro pleaded. "I only said it _can _be a weakness! In the wrong situation…"

"But this _isn't _the wrong situation, now, is it?"Azusa grinned, looking down her nose at the Demon Slayer. "You need me now, don't you?"

"Of course we need your help,Azusa," Jiro told her, rolling his eyes tiredly. "I never said that we didn't need your help!"

"So you're saying that all that fancy training doesn't amount to anything, aren't you?" Azusawent on. "That is, without the superior _power _to back it all up!"

"Dammit,Azusa! This isn't a competition!" Jiro finally cried out irritably. "Now, could you please stop turning everything into a superiority contest and just keep a lookout for any demons?"

"Hmph! And what if I don't feel like looking out for you? What are you going to do…?"Azus asniped. Only to trail off as her nose twitched at the wind. Making a confused noise in her throat, the she-wolf frowned as she looked about.

"What is it?" Jiro asked, not liking the change in her demeanor. "Do you sense something?"

"Uh, yeah…" Azusa got out as she rose to her feet. Pointing off towards the horizon, she added, "And what I sense is _that!"_

Looking off in the direction indicated, Jiro gasped as he saw a horde of demons dropping down from the clouds. Writhing with bloodlust as they surged down towards the village, even as the ground began to shake quietly beneath his feet…

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, rather mean of me to cut off here. But this battle is turning into a real monster on me, with all the twists and turns I have planned. And considering how long it's been since I last updated, I decided I should just post what I've written so far. Still, I hope you will all read and review anyway.


	29. Pain and Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 29: Pain and Tears

Sango was in hell. There was simply no other way of putting it.

What had started out as wonderful evening with the boy who had found his way into Sango's heart more and more with each passing day had turned into a spiral into the abyss. And now the Demon Slayer thought that this heart, already so filled with memories of that special boy was about to completely break apart as she fought to survive. Fought against the very same boy she cared so very much about, and while she couldn't see his face beneath the hideous visage of Utsugi's mask, she could all too well hear Michiru's voice, corrupted by the power of the mask, issuing forth from behind it.

"Surrender, fools. Surrender, and allow me to end your pitiful existences quickly and painlessly," the cruel voice of Ryuunosuke echoed out from the mask. A mask that was identical in form to Utsugi's, a corrupt vessel for the demonic force controlling the Kururugi boy. "Your might is as of nothing to that of my master."

"Hey, shut up, you damned coward!" Koga snarled. Her eyes drawn by the voice of the wolf-demon leader, Sango saw him glaring at Michiru, who was hovering above a pentagram of darkness, demonic power crackling about his form. "You and your master are going down! Bet on it!"

"Pathetic mongrel. Your doom is at hand," the cruel voice rasped, the dark energy surrounding Michiru's body intensifying. "Spirits, hear my words! These fools who defy the master beg for their own demises! Give them Naraku's judgment, and send them to their deaths!" As soon as this word was spoken, bolts of dark lightning split the air and streaked towards the earthbound warriors.

"Move it, Sango!" Koga growled, blurring towards her even as the dancing destruction fell down upon her. Without even slowing down, the wolf-demon grabbed Sango up and sped her away from the deck.

"You honestly think you can outrun your destiny, fools?" the demonic mask demanded, the power of his attack ripping apart the earth. Even with the speed Koga possessed, he was just barely keeping ahead of the awesome onslaught. "All those who stand against Naraku forfeit their very existence."

"Shut up!" Sango shrieked, already at her emotional limits. Her eyes tearing and pain stabbing at her heart, the Demon Slayer reached into the fold of her kimono. Although she was not ready for battle, she had long since made a habit of keeping certain potions and small armaments available for use at all times. And while she had nothing that was capable of stopping the possessed Shikigami User, the thing she was reaching for could certainly slow him down.

"Your cries serve only to annoy me, fool. You…" the mask sneered, only to trail off as a tiny object flew forth at him. Reacting impulsively, he released a bolt of dark lightning at the tiny orb Sango had thrown. Only to halt mid-air as a massive cloud of darkness exploded right in his masked face.

"Hey, good one!" Koga grinned as the possessed boy's fitful coughs escaped the cloud. Digging in his heels, the wolf-demon soon halted his forward momentum. As soon as he had come to a complete stop, he set Sango down and reversed course. "Now, excuse me while I take care of our problem!"

"Remember, Koga! Just go after the mask!" Sango pleaded, her voice breaking beneath her agony.

"Don't worry, Sango!" Koga growled as he closed in on his target. A magical wind having already dissipated much of the smoke, enough for the possessed boy to come into view. "That damned thing is coming off…_right now!"_ Leaping into the sky with enough force to leave a cloud of dust behind him, the wolf-demon shot straight at his enemy, his fist raised towards the cursed mask.

However, before Koga could even come close to his enemy, he collided with a wall of shimmering light. Crying out in pain, the wolf-demon hung in the sky, flattened against Michiru's Protective Light.

"Fool," the masked youth sneered as darkness crackled about him. Ebon lightning arched about him before lashing out at Koga, sending him flying into the air, screaming in pain. The demonic warrior slammed into a tree, snapping the trunk in half before he himself fell to the ground, steam rising up from his tortured form. "Your powers are as nothing before Naraku's might."

Growling and snarling as he got to his hands and knees, Koga eyed his attacker fiercely. "Naraku's might, huh? That's a laugh, considering the fact that you're using _Michiru's_ Shikigami to fight for you!"

"The boy's power belongs to Naraku. That is his fate. Thus, his power is _Naraku's _power," the cursed mask told him. The dark pentagram Michiru was hovering above growing in size and crackling with might. "All things shall serve Naraku or die." At this, a wave of destruction rained down from the magic circle, melting earth and plant-life alike.

"I don't believe this!" Koga sneered as he leapt forward. "Would it really kill you to stop groveling to that bastard for even a second?"

"Scurry about all you want, fool. You cannot save yourself," the possessed Shikigami User informed him, even as five cards levitated up from the holder on his belt. Burning with dark power, the cards formed a massive pentagram, in which corrupted magical power swirled maliciously. The ensorcelled youth placed his wooden sword into the center of the dark miasma and intoned, "Spirits, come to me now! Unite your forces and unleash the madness of nature! Chaos Star!"

A veritable hurricane of evil formed within the confines of the pentagram, one that splintered into five separate whirlpools. Whirlpools that erupted into cyclones of death, each with a dragon's head looking hungrily at Koga as they launched towards him.

"Aw, _damn!" _Koga snarled, moving with all the speed he could muster. The serpentine horrors created by the Shikigami User's assault eagerly devouring everything in their path, reducing it to little more to toxic sludge. And it was taking all the speed and agility the demonic warrior could call upon to stay just one step ahead of the attack. Unfortunately, Koga had forgotten that not everyone was blessed with such powers. Something he was reminded of when cries of horror reached his ears.

"_Dammit to hell!" _Koga cried out as he looked toward the source of the cries. And saw that one of the dread serpents had broken off from chasing him, and was bearing down upon a far more vulnerable target. A target that was trying desperately to get away from the attacking monster, but was far too slow to have any hope of escape. "Sango, _nooo!"_

At the wolf-demon's words, Sango looked over her shoulder at the deadly strike plunging down towards her. "Your end is now, fool," the demonic voice cackled mercilessly. "Now di- _Swift Blue Sky!"_

Gasping shock as Michiru's voice suddenly shifted, becoming his own rather than a copy of Utsugi's, Sango almost didn't notice his Wind Shikigami fly forth and wrap about her, focusing on her legs. Though stricken with astonishment, the Demon Slayer's training didn't abandon her. Just before the demonic monstrosity could strike her down, Sango leapt into the sky. Her leap enhanced by the Wind magic, the warrior woman jumped into the boughs of one of the trees.

"What the – this is impossible!" the cursed mask spoke, once again corrupting Michiru's voice as the strike that had been intended for Sango dissipated, leaving a massive pool of destruction where she had been standing. The possessed Shikigami then uttered a hate-filled oath before snarling, "Damn you, boy! You're only prolonging the inevitable!"

"Huh?" Koga gaped, staring as dark lighting crackled about Michiru's body. Stunned with confusion, the wolf-demon could only stand there watching as Sango took advantage of the opening provided. Launching herself towards Michiru with all the speed given her by the Swift Blue Sky, she launched the Hiraikotsu at him. The massive boomerang bone spun its deadly arc towards it target as Sango came down on the ground.

"It's useless, fool!" the cursed mask snarled, causing its wearer to raise his sword. Dark energy flowed up the wooden blade, deflecting the Hiraikotsu with a crackling of evil power. "Your continued flight is futile! You -!"

_"Michiru!" _Sango cried out, taking advantage of the moment. Just as the Hiraikotsu fell away, the Demon Slayer was using the last of the Swift Blue Sky's power to leap up to her beloved, and grab hold of the cursed mask that had stolen him from her.

_"No!" _the demonic force screeched as the mask crackled with evil energy. The dread power rushed up Sango's body, causing her to scream in agony. The warrior woman was able to hold on only for a brief time before the demonic lightning sent her flying away.

"Sango! Hang on!" Koga cried out. As Sango hung helpless in the air, her attacker preparing another assault, the wolf-demon leapt up and caught both her and the Hiraikotsu in his arms, carrying her to safety as dark lightning lashed out and obliterated another section of the forest. His feet once again finding solid ground, Koga kept running, weaving his way about the trees and eluding the ensorcelled Shikigami User's demonic assault. "Sango! Are you okay?" the wolf-demon demanded, only to have his eyes widen at the smell filling his nose. "Your hands -!"

"I'll be alright," Sango gritted, mindless of the steam rising up from her abused flesh. Of the red welts rising up from where the demonic power had ripped into her body. Then she winced as Koga was forced to dodge another attack. "Koga -!"

"Don't worry about me!" the wolf-demon growled as he kept running. After a quick to make sure of their attacker's current position, Koga returned his attention to the woman in his arms. "But, man, Sango! How'd you move like that, anyway?"

"It's Michiru," Sango gasped breathlessly, staring back at their pursuer. Pain tingeing every word she spoke, despite her best efforts. "He used his Shikigami to help me! He…he's fighting the mask!"

"Yeah, well right now, I'm wishing he'd fight it just a little bit harder!" Koga growled as another near miss from the possessed youth incinerated another tree. "Dammit, anyway! If it were just another demon, I'd have blasted him by now!"

"But this isn't another demon, fool," the mask taunted them. Their captive friend continuing to float eerily after them, continuing to rain down destruction upon them. "This boy is precious to you, and so you hold back. Your own pathetic sentimentality cripples you." The cursed mask's laughter echoed about the battlefield, cutting into them even as the attacks missed. "And that is why…your doom is inescapable."

Scrunching up her face miserably, Sango considered their situation. Most of their friends were either in town or occupied with Kagura and Kanna, and there was no way they could risk the possessed Shikigami User combining forces with Naraku's incarnations. Nor could they take the chance of leading him back to the village and the innocents that were there.

Which left them but one option. Sango looked up to her ally and told him, "Koga, you have to get us away from him!"

"Say what?" Koga returned, looking at her in astonishment.

"We need a plan, and room to maneuver," Sango explained, her face creasing with greater misery with every word she spoke. "We don't have any choice! If we're going to help Michiru, we have to beat him first!"

"But -!" Koga spat out.

"It's out only chance!" Sango insisted, the Demon Slayer having already worked it out in her mind. She was certain that Naraku would not just retrieve Michiru. He didn't just want power. He wanted to destroy those that had thwarted him so many times in the past. And the idea of using their friend and ally to do so would be that much more attractive to the malevolent abomination.

The cursed mask would force Michiru to follow them, no matter where they went or how far they ran. Giving them a chance to strike back, if they did their job right.

Grunting his displeasure, the wolf-demon considered her words, and found the logic behind them inescapable. "Alright," Koga growled, narrowing his eyes in determination. "Hang on! I just hope he doesn't wind up choking on my dust!" His crystalline carapace flashing, Koga pushed himself even faster, and soon started pulling away from the ensorcelled youth.

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kaname cried out. The Kururugi girl was shielding her eyes from the blinding light being released from the Reikikaega, light that blotted out everything else. Drowning even the noise of Kagura's Dance of the Dragon, and even the distant sounds of battle which she was sure signified the struggle to free her brother. Everything was overwhelmed by the power of the sword that InuYasha held. Even though her eyes were closed, light still penetrated, leaving her unable to see anything.

Just as Kaname thought she could endure no more, the power surrounding her changed. The light softened, growing less intense visibly, but more pronounced in her Shikigami's ability to sense it. The spirits that linked her to the force of nature sensed the power coalescing, focusing on a single point. And then something that felt like a heart beating was heard within her mind, forcing her to open her eyes…and gasp in awe.

"Inu…Yasha…?" Kaname gasped as the aura of the Reikikaega tightened about the raven-haired boy. An aura that continued to sink into his body, and change it. His ears shifted and changed, moving up his head. His nails and canines lengthened and grew sharper, while his jet-black hair turned to a silvery white. And when she moved to his side, she saw that his dark eyes had turned into gold with demonic slits.

"Impossible…" Kagura gasped, staring at the newly empowered half-demon like the world had gone mad.

"Well…I'll be damned…" InuYasha got out, staring in disbelief at his transformed hands. At the sword that continued to hum with might, its aura still feeding into him. Then his face was split with a feral grin as he narrowed his eyes at his opponent before raising the Reikikaega's fine tip at the wind witch. "What do you know, Kagura? It looks like it's a whole new game, doesn't it?"

"No…this can't be! The sun still hasn't come up!" Kagura cried out, protesting the reality before her eyes.

"So what?" InuYasha growled, moving his right hand from the Reikikaega to the Tetsusaiga's hilt. "All that matters to me is that you're going down! _Right now!" _With that, InuYasha drew forth the Tetsusaiga, the rusted blade transforming into a massive fang. "Get ready, Kagura, because I…huh?"

"InuYasha!" Kaname cried out as the winds of the Tetsusaiga swirled about the blade, even as the Reikikaega's blue lightning reached out and began snatching at the massive fang. Leaving their wielder caught in the middle of the storm growing between the two swords. Just as the half-demon realized his blunder, the power of the blades repelled each other, sending them and him flying in different directions.

Horrified disbelief turning to a snicker of triumph, Kagura grinned as the Tetsusaiga changed back to its mortal form. "Like I said before, only a fool tries to fight with a sword that so easily turns against him. Dance of Blades!"

Snarling as a series of wind blades ripped the earth apart, InuYasha leapt out of their way as Kaname leapt to the fore. "Protective Light!" the Kururugi girl invoked, the power of her Light Shikigami deflecting Kagura's attack. Looking towards her half-demon ally, she cried out, "InuYasha! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" InuYasha growled unhappily, shaking his head clear of the stars and comets that were still littering it. "Damn, I forgot about that! I…huh?" Cutting himself off in mid-sentence, InuYasha gasped as something shifted inside of him. A sensation that was agonizingly familiar to the half-demon, prompting to look down at one of his hands. To his horror, he saw his claws once again slowly receding.

Even as he and Kaname saw what was happening and were putting the pieces together, Kagura had already jumped to the conclusion they were just reaching. "I see. So, that strange sword was feeding you its power, InuYasha," the wind witch purred. "Then I suppose I should make certain that you never hold it again. _Dance of the Dragon!"_

Hissing furiously as Kagura released a wave of tornadoes, the fading half-demon ran as fast as his weakening legs could carry him. "Dammit!" InuYasha growled, looking wildly about. "Where'd that damned thing go, anyway?"

"InuYasha! Over there!" Kaname cried out. Locking onto her voice, the weakening warrior looked at the Kururugi girl, saw her outstretched finger, and followed it. Relief washing over him, InuYasha saw the still-sparking sword, lying on the ground several meters distant.

"And what makes you think that I'll let either of you get to it? Dance of Blades!" Kagura grinned, sending another attack at her target. Leaping out of the way, the nearly human InuYasha was forced to shield his eyes from the dust and debris that sprang up from the failed attempt on his life.

"You can't keep dodging me all night! Not in that weak human body of yours!" Kagura sneered, winding up to send another wave of destruction at him. "Dance of the -!"

"Green Wood Snare!" Kaname cried out, her Wood Shikigami leaping out into the earth. Before the wind witch complete her swing, a series of vines sprang up from the ground, wrapping about her forearm and breaking her attack.

Hissing in frustration, Kagura began tearing at the vines with her free hand. "Do you think this will stop me, child?"

"No, but it'll sure slow you down!" Kaname retorted as she rushed forward, already summoning another Shikigami. "Just like this will! Binding Blue Sky!" The bird that was the symbol of her power of the wind flew forth, wrapping Kagura in chains of wind, restricting her movements even more as the Kururugi girl raced up to Kagura. Empowering her blade with the force of Fire, she invoked, "Prominence of Flame!"

Snarling hatefully at the flames that were surging towards her, Kagura angled herself so that the vines were the first to feel the wrath of Kaname's attack. "Do you really believe an inexperienced little girl like you can stand alone against me?" the wind witch demanded as she freed herself, the burning vines giving way to her inhuman strength.

"But she's not alone! Fox magic! Smashing Top!" came another voice. Before the eyes of both female combatants, a massive top spun up between them, sending up a large cloud of dirt and dust.

Looking towards where the top had come from, Kaname smiled brilliantly as a tiny figure came bounding up beside her. "Shippo!"

"Ugh…this is so irritating!" Kagura sneered as the top exploded into a puff of smoke. When it reappeared, it was a much smaller thing that fell to the ground.

"Sure is! And it's about to get even worse!" Shippo smirked. Frowning at the little fox, Kagura's eyes then shot open as she looked about. Only to gasp as she saw InuYasha taking hold of the Reikikaega, the sword's energy wrapping about his body as he lifted it up above him. Again sweeping away much of his humanity, rendering him a half-demon once more.

Delighting in the fear in Kagura's face, InuYasha pointed the Reikikaega directly at her. "Now then, where were we?" the half-demon wondered casually, just before he broke into a charge.

_"No!" _Kagura screamed, releasing a massive wind that surrounded her, forcing Kaname and Shippo back.

When InuYasha arrived, he slashed through the wind, his new sword devouring the demonic power and dispelling it completely. Only to find that Kagura was no longer there. Letting out a surprised grunt, the half-demon quickly looked up, only to snarl hatefully as he saw Kagura spinning about on a rising feather, quickly distancing herself from the forces that outnumbered her.

"Dammit! Just keep running, Kagura!" InuYasha sneered as he held up the Reikikaega, positioning it above its scabbard. "Sooner or later, we'll catch up to you!"

"Wait, InuYasha!" Kaname spoke, hold up her hands to him. When InuYasha looked blankly at the Kururugi girl, she added, "Don't put the Reikikaega back! You might change again, and we still have to save my bro and the others!"

Gritting his teeth, InuYasha looked at the blade he'd been about to put away, the aura of which was still suffusing his own flesh. "You're right," he conceded, holding the Reikikaega away from its sheath. He then retrieved the Tetsusaiga, careful not to transform it as he put it back in its own sheath. "Dammit, we better get moving! The way Michiru was going -!"

"Sango and Koga are gonna need our help!" Shippo grinned, leaping up on Kaname's shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Get on, you two!" InuYasha growled, bending down on his hands and knees. "There's no way I'm gonna let Naraku get away with doing this to Michiru!"

"Same here!" Kaname declared as she positioned herself on the half-demon's back, Shippo still cling tightly to her shoulder. Not at all afraid as InuYasha positioned his free hand to hold them in place.

Carefully standing, InuYasha looked over his shoulder at his friends. "You two ready?" he asked, to which they both nodded. Returning the gesture, the renewed warrior turned and faced ahead. "Right! Let's go!" InuYasha cried out as he shot forward, his nose and ears already painting the path to be taken to find their friends.

* * *

Fear was an enemy far more dangerous than any demon. That was a lesson Jiro's father had told him repeatedly as he grew towards manhood, towards the day when he would stand beside his fellow Demon Slayers on the field of battle.

Unless someone mastered their fear, keeping it in a place where it would keep a person's senses sharp, their reflexes quick, fear would quickly destroy from within. Clouding judgment, distorting a person's senses, and destroying hope, destroying a warrior's ability to stand and fight, rather than panic and run in blind terror. So for a Demon Slayer, the ability to control one's fear was essential.

Unfortunately, as Jiro had also learned, controlling one's fear was something that was easier said than done. Especially when there was a horde of demons writhing towards the village, exuding a lust for blood that any human would hope they never saw.

Already feeling his heard pounding that much harder, the fear trying to overstep the boundaries set for it, Jiro took hold of his three-sectioned staff. Like all Demon Slayer weapons, it had been crafted from the bones of the demons they had slain, and its weight felt especially reassuring as he watched the bloodthirsty horde descend. Added to that the filter mask on his face, and he was as ready as he could ever be.

Then something else intruded on his consciousness; the sound of several distressed voices, voices that showed signs of giving in to fear. Looking about, Jiro saw the village militia looking fearfully at the demons, whispering amongst themselves as they tightened their grips on their weapons. "Stand ready, everyone," the Demon Slayer intoned, stepping forward and bracing himself for battle. Hoping that they would be able to hold their own fear in check, and not add a small riot to their list of problems.

"Hey, I'm ready!" came a familiar snarl. Glancing over atAzusa, Jiro saw the she-wolf sneering contemptuously at humans and demons alike. Trying to mask her own fear as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her head, she added, "Those damned things are gonna be meat! I'm gonna -!"

"Here they come!" declared the militia captain. A somewhat graying man who had obviously seen his share of battle, and had a long, deep scar running down the left side of his face to prove it. "Remember your training, everyone! Get ready to fire!"

More or less at the same time, the front line of the militia knelt down, holding up the metal tubes called rifles and peered down their shafts. Behind them, two more lines of troops stood ready, holding up their own rifles, though they would apparently not be firing as well. Though he was curious why this was so, Jiro knew better than to try ask such questions now. He just stood clear of their line of fire as the militia captain raised his sword into the sky. "Ready…!" he started slowly, to which several rifles were raised at the cloud of approaching demons. A beat or two passed before he then swung down his sword. _"Fire!"_

Several barrels erupted in smoke and fire, causing Jiro to practically leap out of his own skin. WhileAzusawas howling in pain, her hands clamped firmly upon her sensitive ears, the Demon Slayer was recovering and looking up at the swarming demons, where some of the forerunners were crying out in pain as well. Then, to Jiro's surprise, one of the demons fell down to the earth, writhing and squealing pitifully before finally falling silent. A bloody hole placed squarely between its eyes.

Several things happened next, so fast that Jiro wasn't able to tell exactly what order they occurred in. The militia members let out cries of triumph, even as their captain tried to keep them disciplined, clearly aware that premature celebration could be almost as dangerous as fear and demons. The demons recoiled somewhat, clearly surprised by the fact that one of their fellows had been stricken down by normal humans. The troops who had fired quickly fell back and began reloading their weapons, while the row that had been behind them took their place and took aim.

And that was the last thing Jiro was able to make clear sense of, because the demons reacted to the death of their fellow instinctively. With a collective screech of rage, they fell down upon the village's defenders mercilessly.

"Ha ha!" Azusacried out as she leapt up at the demons, driving her fist into the forehead of one of them. "Now I'll show how you a _real _warrior fights!" Cackling manically, the she-wolf intercepted another demon as it tried coming after her from the side, countering its offensive with a power kick. Just before another round of shots were fired by the militia, and the redhead howled in pain, as did several of the other demons.

Instinctively noticing the demons' dislike for the noise created by the rifles, Jiro watched as several more were wounded, with another two apparently dead from either lucky shots or weak constitutions. And realized that the rifles were indeed working, but also leaving their wielders vulnerable to attack from close-range. Especially for the rear line, who were busily loading up for the next shot.

And Jiro wasn't the only one to have figured this out. Already, the demon horde was splitting up, moving to attack the militia from different directions. And there was no way that they would be able to move fast enough to cover all fronts.

Still keeping his fear where it belonged, Jiro dashed towards the militia's rear flank, arriving there just in time to see a greenish demon wielding a spear. Not giving it a chance to use its weapon, the Demon Slayer whipped his three-sectioned staff up and struck the demon on the jaw. The creature was stunned, but this provided Jiro with more than enough of an opening to follow up his attack with a punishing blow to the demon's neck. Hearing the crunch that signified he had succeeded in snapping his enemy's spine, Jiro went after the next demon he saw, a burly, horned monstrosity with a huge club that it carried in one hand. It was already bearing down on the militia, and though some of them had moved enough to be able to fire on it, they were still relatively inexperienced with the weapons. They didn't know how to purposely set up a telling shot that would either kill or cripple their foes.

Jiro knew how. Like all Demon Slayer's, he could sense the weaknesses in his foes. And he knew how to gauge the speed with which his enemy moved, to tell how fast he would have to move in order to avoid its attacks so as to get in close to it. Which is exactly what he did.

Upon seeing the Demon Slayer charging towards him, the horned demon snarled his outrage before raising his club high above him, fully intent on smashing Jiro like a bug. Holding his staff tightly against his own body, the Slayer tucked into a roll, just avoiding the horned horror's attack. Not giving a thought to how close the blow had come, on how he had felt the wind coming off the monster's club, Jiro continued to move. Keeping fear where it belonged as he stretched out and snapped his staff like a whip at the demon's ankle, breaking it instantly.

While the monster was collapsing in pain, its focus on its injury instead of anything else, Jiro was also forced to look elsewhere as another demon came at him. This one like a praying mantis standing on two legs, it came slashing at him with its bladed forearms, jabbering menacingly. Raising his staff, Jiro intercepted the blow before rolling away from the demon. Reaching into his sash, the young warrior fished out a small packet.

"Poison powder!" the Demon Slayer cried out, sending the packet flying at his assailant. Getting to his feet as the packet exploded in the demon's face, Jiro drew forth his sword before the powder caused the demon to gasp in shock, coughing at the deadly dust. Protected by his filter mask, the young warrior drove his sword straight into the demon's heart. Only to cry out in shock as the monster wrapped its own bladed appendages about his sword in a final, desperate attempt to kill him.

Jumping back, Jiro watched as the demon gasped its final breath. When it finally collapsed, he rushed forward, fully intent on reclaiming his weapon. Until a roar came up from behind him, causing the Demon Slayer to whip about and see the monster he had already crippled raise its club over its head, its eyes drilling hatred into him.

Bringing up his three-sectioned staff, Jiro braced himself for the monster's attack, fear grabbing at his heart. Only to gasp as the monster jumped suddenly flew over his head, and went tumbling in the air before crashing into several of its fellows.

Goggling at the sight of the crumpled demon, Jiro turned back to see what had caused its sudden flight. Only to heave a sigh as he sawAzusastrike a superior pose, smirking superiorly at the Slayer. "So, where's all the fancy skill of yours now, huh?"

Too relieved to be upset about his rescuer's arrogance, Jiro heaved a sigh before saying, "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Damn straight, you do!"Azusasmirked while Jiro retrieved his lost sword, another wave of demons closed in, all with blood in their eyes.

"Then how about I start trying to repay you?" Jiro replied, quickly sheathing his blade in favor of his staff. Every sense he had on full alert as the new aggressors focused on him andAzusa, both of whom were now wearing the blood of slain demons. A stench that drew the rest of the demons like a magnet, causing them to circle the mismatched warriors, cutting them off from any potential help. A wary growl sounded within the she-wolf's throat as they studied their enemies. "Get back to back!"

"Hey, I don't need you -!"Azusasneered, only to be cut off as the first of the demons came at her, a monstrous, rat-like thing. Instinctively lashing out, the redhead fired off a punch at the monster, only to have it dodge at the last minute. As it came in from another direction, it found itself on the receiving end of a blow from Jiro's staff.

Not sparing a moment as the monster died, Jiro drew forth his sword again and held it out to the she-wolf. "Azusa, here! Take this!"

Staring incredulously at the proffered sword, Azusa growled, apparently ready to tell Jiro what he could do with the weapon. But then another demon came at her, and the redhead quickly snatched up the sword, slicing her attacker down the center in one easy stroke. Satisfied with the blade's edge, the wolf-demon looked at her ally, who was already attending to a skeletal horror that was trying to drive its claws into his tender flesh. "You better hope that I don't decide to shove this thing in _your _back!"

Unable to help himself, Jiro grinned in response. "That risk comes with the job!" the Demon Slayer retorted as he got behind his opponent, whipping his staff about its neck like a garrote.

Watching just long enough to see Jiro snap his opponent's neck, Azusa growled beneath her breath before using his sword to dispatch another foe. "Yeah, well…just don't let one of these things kill you!" she snarled, already searching for her next victim. "That's a pleasure I've reserved for myself!"

"Then you better make sure you don't get killed, either!" Jiro replied. Neither one of them said anything else after this, not when they needed every breath they could take to keep them fighting. And breathing.

* * *

"Koga! Over there!" Sango cried out, pointing ahead. Koga had managed to pull ahead of their pursuer, and the end of the forest was coming into sight.

"Where?" Koga demanded, looking about at the rocky terrain.

"There! That cliff up there!" Sango told him, pointing more determinedly. "I've got a plan, but I need you to get me up there!"

"Not a problem!" Koga returned, altering his course towards the indicated cliff. The sound of destruction still filling his ears, along with the voice that had been corrupted by the mask.

"You are doing nothing but prolonging the inevitable," the demonic voice rasped alongside the sound of more of the forest dying. "Soon, Naraku will be rid of you insignificant little specks. You will no longer impede his quest for the power that is rightfully his."

"How long did it take Naraku to make this suck-up, anyway?" Koga growled disgustedly as he shot up the mountainside, sparing just a moment to look back at their pursuer. "Damn, if Michiru weren't attached to that thing…!"

"Koga…!" Sango insisted, looking meaningfully at him. Thus reminded, Koga sped up the side of the cleft of rock, leaving gravity as he reached the cliff Sango had pointed out. As soon as they reached their destination, the Demon Slayer nodded. "Now put me down! We have to work fast!"

"Um, excuse me?" Koga wondered. Helpless to do anything but watch as Sango eased herself out of his arms and got to her feet. "What exactly are we doing, anyway?"

"I have a plan, but I need your help, Koga!" Sango told him as she took the Hiraikotsu, only to hiss in pain as her burnt hands tried to handle the massive weapon. "Listen, you have to keep Michiru busy."

"Huh?" Koga gasped, staring incredulously at the Demon Slayer. "Wait a second! _That's _your -?"

"Please, there's no time!" Sango pleaded, only to wince as she instinctively sensed the cruel power of the cursed mask coming closer. Returning her attention to the wolf-demon, she told him, "Just keep him distracted, but make sure that he doesn't go too far away! Understood?"

Letting out a reluctant groan, Koga looked in the direction from which he sensed the masked youth approaching. "This better be one hell of a plan!" he growled before speeding away. As soon as he was out of sight, the sounds of renewed combat were heard.

Satisfied that Koga would keep the possessed Kururugi suitably busy, Sango hurriedly shed her kimono and replacing it with her battle uniform. Knowing that she would need every ounce of her speed and mobility if she was going to make this plan work, something that her regular garment wouldn't allow. So she did her best to put her emotions to the side, all the fear she felt for Koga and Michiru, all the horrible thoughts of what would happen if she failed, of all the suffering that Michiru could and probably would endure even if she succeeded. Even the possibility of her beloved being injured, possibly even killed, even that was put to the side through sheer force of will as Sango prepared herself for what was to come. And as soon as she was dressed for battle, her hands lightly bandaged and every weapon in place and where it belonged, the Demon Slayer went to the edge of the cliff, and studied the situation below.

As before, Koga was running circles around Michiru, the ensorcelled magician sending blast after blast of pure destruction after the wolf-demon. And they were still close. Close enough for Sango's simple plan to stand a chance of success.

Michiru was still fighting the mask. Sango was certain of this; the fact that he had summoned his Shikigami to save her life was proof of that. But the dread object was terribly powerful, and its control over him was too strong to be broken easily. And as she had already learned, the mask would not be easy to remove. Unless it was somehow weakened first, perhaps even enough for Michiru to overcome its power himself.

_Still, this isn't going to be easy, _Sango knew as she looked down at the battlefield, looking for just the right moment. The mind inhabiting the mask was that of one of Naraku's incarnations, and it had undoubtedly taken note of Sango's absence. It had to have realized that she would be making another attempt to remove the mask. And it would be ready for such a move.

_Which means that I have to do something different, _Sango knew as she inspected her armaments, trying to choose the right offense._ Something it _won't _expect._

Feeling her heart cracking even as she made her preparations, Sango kept one eye on the battle. Always waiting for the moment to strike, even as her heart cracked even more beneath her own plan...

* * *

"Surrender, cur," the corrupted Shikigami User ordered Koga as he continued his pursuit. "Whatever foolishness you and the Demon Slayer have planned is already doomed to failure."

_Sango, you owe me big time for this, _Koga snarled inwardly as he continued his evasive maneuvers. _Listening to that damned mask grovel to Naraku like this is making me sick!_

And this was not the only thing nauseating Koga. The effect the corrupted power of Michiru's Shikigami was having on the vibrant, living forest was horrifying. All the bountiful plants that was the home for many animals and perhaps some peaceful demons had been reduced to a filthy quagmire that stank like hell. Already, the wolf-demon felt like his lungs were coated by a layer of the putrid sludge, simply by breathing in its stench.

Even as another wave of the horrid stench hit Koga's nose, the wolf-demon was lifted up off his feet by the impact of another blast. Flailing about in mid-air, Koga barely recovered when his feet connected with solid ground once again. _Dammit! _the demonic warrior snarled inwardly, wanting nothing more than to attack, to fight his enemy. To unleash the power that his new body was capable of, a power that he could sense colliding with the demonic aura of the mask.

But Koga didn't. He couldn't. For he knew such an action would have only one of two possible outcomes. One was that Michiru would simply deflect the Wind Scar, leaving Koga vulnerable to retaliation. And the other was that a good and trusted friend and warrior would die. Neither of which was acceptable.

_C'mon, Sango! _Koga wondered, darting glances at the cliff where he had left the Demon Slayer. Wishing he had some idea as to what she had in mind. _When's this plan of yours going to appear already?_

Seeming to read his mind, the ensorcelled youth smirked, "The Demon Slayer cannot help you, fool. Nothing can save you from the fate that await all that defy Naraku. Sooner or later, your legs will tire, and you will be able to run no longer."

"Yeah, well, the same goes for you, pal!" Koga snarled, leaping over a fallen tree as he dodged another bolt of darkness. "I might not know much about the power of the spirits, but I _do _know that a Shikigami User gets tired out, just like the rest of us!"

Snorting in response to this, the demonic voice then retorted, "Perhaps, but you will not live long enough to see that moment." As soon as these words had escaped his lips, the possessed magician summoned five cards from his belt that were all ready filled with the powers of darkness. Looking over his shoulder, Koga felt his fur stand on end when he saw the pattern the cards formed. "Spirits, hear my words! This -!"

"Hyper-Star Blaster!" rang out another voice. A voice that was followed by a stream of dazzling light surging out of the darkness, one that Koga saw out of the corner of his. Craning his head to look, the wolf-demon saw the dragon-head at the front of the blast opened its jaws and chomped down on one of the cards forming the dark pentagram. The intensity of its power coalesced about the card, its darkness seeming to fight against the encroaching the light. After a few seconds of struggling, however, the darkness imploded into nothing, taking the card with it.

"What in the -?" the demonic voice got out just before the energy that had been gathering within the pentagram exploded out of the space made by the destruction of the one card. Dark lightning hemorrhaged forth, striking down numerous trees and reducing them to feculent sludge, even as the possessed Kururugi groaned with the effort of trying to regain control of the forces that had been unleashed.

Baffled by this development, Koga came to a halt. Looking from his stricken adversary to the direction from which the blast had come from, trying to spy the source of the assault. What he saw were two people, both of whom he knew. The girl who wore a large, bladed gauntlet that had a fox head on the back of her fist. As he realized who these people were, the wolf-demon smirked cockily. "Hey, what took you three so long?" he demanded smartly. Only to have his smug expression dissipate as his rescuers drew closer. "What the – _mutt?"_

"Hey there, you scrawny wolf!" InuYasha growled as they approached, Kaname right behind him and with Shippo attached to her arm. "I see you're as useless as always!"

"But -!" Koga got out, too stunned to even respond to the half-demon's jab. Shaking his head in confusion, the ponytailed warrior pointed at the white hair and dog ears topping off InuYasha before trying again. "But you're a – hey, how'd you -?"

"It's a long story! And right now we have more important things to do!" InuYasha growled, noting the recovering boy and the cursed mask adhering to his face. Brandishing the Reikikaega at him, the half-demon snarled, "Alright, you bastard! Either you let Michiru go right now, or I take you apart piece by piece while I pry you off!"

"Let the boy go?" the corrupted voice of Michiru asked incredulously, the figure once again rising up as the energy surrounding him stabilized. "Fool. The boy is Naraku's, as is the girl." The ensorcelled Shikigami User was once again rising up above a pentagram of dark power. "As are your lives."

"Oh, yeah? Well, in case you hadn't noticed, we've got you outnumbered!" Shippo sniped, Kaname tensing her arm in response to his ire.

"It doesn't matter whether you are few or many, you shall still fall to Naraku's might," the masked figure sneered. Then a cruel chuckle echoed behind the mask as two orbs of darkness formed in his hands. "Already, one of your number has abandoned this futile quest. Not that it will spare her my master's wrath. None of you will be spared."

As their spellbound friend sent bolts of evil power screaming at them, the half-demon pulled Kaname out of the line of fire while Koga blurred out of sight. As the cruel blasts continued to follow them, InuYasha raised up the Reikikaega, its lightning-blue aura reaching forth and intercepting the assault. "Heh! So much for Naraku's wrath!" InuYasha grinned as the sword greedily devoured the dark power unleashed upon it. "If that's all you've got, then you might as well just give up and save us all a lot of trouble!"

"Fool!" the demonic mask spoke through their friend, hatred dripping from each word the mask forced through Michiru's lips. "I will teach you the futility of your struggles." The pentagram at his feet growing in size and magical intensity, the possessed Shikigami User rose up even higher into the sky. "Now, die in pain, you – _Blue Sky Confusion!"_

"Huh?" InuYasha got out, staring in awe as Michiru's Wind Shikigami rose up and spun about the boy's form. His own magic wrapping him in confusion, distorting his senses and preventing him from discerning the location of his enemies.

_"Damn you, boy!"_ the corrupted voice cursed vehemently, waves of dark power slamming into his own body. "Accept your defeat! Surrender yourself to the master!"

"Michiru!" Shippo cried out as Kaname looked on at her own flesh and blood was tortured by the cursed mask. Placing her free hand to her mouth, doing her all to suppress her own urge to scream. "What's happening to him?"

"This happened before!" Koga explained, looking on helplessly as the mask carried out is torments. "That thing tried to get Michiru to kill Sango, but he was able to summon one of his Shikigami before he attacked her!"

"Well, in that case…!" InuYasha snarled, tightening his grip on his sword. Without another word, the half-demon shot straight and true at his friend. The Reikikaega's corona of lightning intensifying, he leapt into the air, aiming the crystalline blade at the hideous object that held his friend captive.

"Ready or not, you're coming off!" InuYasha roared just as the possessed youth looked up. Before the blade could even come close, however, a wall of dark energy came into existence. A wall that the Reikikaega's aura began striking out at the instant it came into existence.

"Never!" the masked magician snarled, eyeing the sword that was trying absorb the dark power of the barrier. While InuYasha was grinning dangerously, doing everything he could to penetrate the barrier, the target invoked, "Spirit of the Earth, obliterate these defiant fools once and for all!" With this invocation, a blast of corrupted power shot into the ground below them, ground that began to rumble ominously.

His attention broken, InuYasha looked down at the shuddering earth. "Hey, what are you -?" the half-demon managed to get out before a slab of stone erupted from just below him. Still hanging above the ground with the Reikikaega supporting him upon the barrier, InuYasha was only able to cry out in protest as the stone split open into a clumsy hand that grabbed onto him by his sword arm.

"InuYasha!" Kaname cried out while Shippo gasped at the silver-maned demon's plight. "C'mon, we have to help him!"

"Right!" Shippo piped up as Kaname broke into a run. Only to be brought up short by a set of powerful hands on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Koga snarled, dragging the both of them back towards him. "You're not going anywhere!"

Squawking in surprise, Kaname looked at the wolf-demon with an air of pure betrayal. "Koga! What are you -?"

"Have you forgotten that thing is after Michiru _and _you?" Koga demanded fiercely, his narrowed eyes boring into her own. "What happens if that mask decides to take you over as well?"

"But if it could have done that, why didn't it try it before?" Kaname asked. She was to say something further, only to be cut off by the pained cry. Looking at the battle, the Kururugi girl's jaw fell as she saw InuYasha's plight worsening. As the silver-maned warrior struggled against the implacable grip of the stone arm and hand, more and more and more rock erupted from the earth, taking on greater form and definition as it appeared, shaped by the dark power of the mask. Becoming a lumpy figure of stone, with monstrous arms and legs, and a tiny head appearing from the thing's chest. While InuYasha was squirming about in its hand, it wrapped the other one about his sword arm, holding the Reikikaega at bay.

"How's my bro even able to _do _all this?" Kaname demanded incredulously. "I mean, he's a bit stronger than me, but…a rock giant?"

"It's the mask! It must be boosting his powers!" Koga growled before casting a look at Kaname. "And if it can do _that _with just your brother, I don't want to find out what it can do if you got its hooks into you!"

"But I can't just stand here!" Kaname protested, screwing up her face in horror as InuYasha cried out in pain. The stone titan increasing the pressure it exerted while its creator laughed malevolently.

"Then get help!" Koga ordered. Kaname just at him in confusion, at which Koga pointed at the nearby cliff. "Look, Sango's up there, and she said she had some kind of plan for getting that mask off."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Kaname demanded of him. "I've got to help -!"

"No way! _You'll _get her!" Koga retorted.

"But you're faster than me, and I know how Shikigami magic works better than you do!" Kaname countered.

"But -!" Koga tried again, only to cut himself off as Kaname raised her sword and charged. "Hey, get back -!"

"Swift Blue Sky!" Kaname invoked, her Wind Shikigami wrapping about her and sending her darting towards InuYasha in a burst of speed. "Green Wood Snare!" This second invocation sent a series of vines erupting from the ground, wrapping about the giant's form like a swarm of snakes.

Growling irritably as the living chains grew wildly about the rock monster, Koga shook his head unhappily. "I oughta have my head examined for this!" he finally growled with incredibly bad grace. Turning on his heel, he gave the girl one last look over his shoulder. "You better not get yourself possessed, you hear me?" Not even bothering to wait for a response, the wolf-demon spun into a tornado and hurled towards the cliff.

"Hang on, InuYasha! Slashing Ice!" Kaname invoked, targeting the arm of the stalled monster. A blast of cold erupted from the tip of the wooden blade, causing it to form over the rocky surface of the monster.

"Thanks, Kaname!" InuYasha grinned as both vegetation and frost worked its way into the cracks between the sections of stone, causing the monster to shudder violently.

"No!" the cursed Shikigami User spat out before turning to address this new threat. "Be still, girl! I will deal with you later!"

"Not a chance! That's my brother you're pushing around there!" Kaname countered, aiming at her corrupted kin with the massive, metal gauntlet that Shippo had become. With a rush of wind, the fist of the gauntlet shot directly towards the ensorcelled youth, connected to the rest of the transformed fox-demon via a cable.

"Foolish girl. There is no escaping your fate!" the demonic mask sneered, sending forth bolts of darkness at both the transformed fox-demon and Kaname. Shippo cried out in pain as the assault drove him back, his transformation unable to protect him from the assault, and his armored form exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Shippo!" Kaname cried out as the fox-demon fell to the earth. His eyes like dizzied spirals, Shippo groaned pitifully as the Kururugi girl raced for him.

"Now it is your turn," the cursed youth declared, holding out his hand towards the both of them.

"Not on your life!" InuYasha snarled, mustering all of his strength and rage. Wrenching his entire body, the half-demon shattered the weakened stone arm. The rock monster startled by this surge of resistance, InuYasha drew back his free hand. "Iron Reaver Soul-Stealer!" he snarled, his claws glowing with golden light as he slashed at the monster's other hand. Stones shattered beneath the power of his claws, freeing the hand that held the Reikikaega.

"No!" the cursed youth cried out as the sword sparked with even greater light. "Stop him!"

Responding to its creator's demanded, the stone horror charged at InuYasha. "You're not stopping anyone!" the half-demon countered, leaping upwards to bring the sword down upon his attacker. The Reikikaega slashed through stone, phasing through it without leaving so much as a mark. But before the blade even completed its arc, the monster was crying out in pain, the stone that made up its body falling away as lifeless rock.

"What?" the ensorcelled youth cried out as his minion collapsed into nothing. "What is that sword?"

"As far as you're concerned, it's your worst nightmare, pal!" InuYasha grinned wildly, brandishing his blade.

While the cursed Kururugi was snarling in outrage, raising his own sword to strike, Kaname held out her hand. "Great River Torrent!" she invoked, sending forth a stream of water towards her brother. The attack never even reached its target, who quickly invoked his barrier, resulting in the attack spilling harmlessly to the ground.

"Fools. You're still -!" the possessed magician sneered before he was cut off by a furious growl. He turned just in time to see InuYasha driving the Reikikaega down upon his barrier. The enchanted blade eagerly began to devour the energy, drawing in the demonic power that sustained the barrier. The protective bubble weakening on one front, it began to bulge inwards as Kaname's continued attack pushed at it.

"Keep it up, Kaname!" InuYasha grinned wildly, their assaults wearing their foe down. "He's almost -!"

"Almost nothing!" the cursed youth sneered, gesturing at Kaname's attack. "I will tolerate you no longer, girl!" With these words, he sent a bolt of electrical power at her own attack, following the stream of water towards his sister.

"Kaname!" InuYasha cried out helplessly as the attack struck home, wrapping about the brunette. Kaname cried out in pain, convulsing wildly before finally collapsing to the ground, groaning miserably.

"Be grateful that Naraku demands you live to become his weapon," the masked youth sneered. "That is the only reason you shall be allowed to survive."

"Damn you!" InuYasha snarled, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You, however, will not be as fortunate," the cursed boy declared, his corrupted power reaching into the earth once more. "And since that sword of yours seems to feast on energy, it behooves me to deny it the chance to feed." A pillar of earth appeared, from which a horde of snake-like vines erupted, entangling InuYasha. Crying in outrage, the half-demon was forced to focus his attention on his restraints, his claws once again glowing with gold destruction as he lashed out. Chunks of vegetation were sent flying as he tore away at the vines, fully aware that his cursed friend was gathering himself up for another attack.

"Dammit!" InuYasha snarled, freeing himself enough to raise the Reikikaega before him.

"For far too long, you've been allowed to stand between Naraku and his destiny," the masked youth spoke cruelly. "Now I shall deliver him the power that is rightfully his, and put an end to your wretched existence."

"Oh, no you won't!" came another voice. Before the cursed magician could react, a blur surged in at InuYasha, slicing apart the vines that restrained him. "Damn, mutt! I leave you alone for a few minutes, and look what happens!"

"A few minutes?" InuYasha sneered crossly as he leapt free of the severed vines, staring daggers at his rescuer. "Stinking wolf! Where the hell were you, anyway?

"So, you decided to return to die by my hand, fool," the cursed youth sneered at Koga, who had already fallen into a battle-ready stance. The masked magician then turned his gaze towards the other new arrival. "As did you, Demon Slayer."

"There's no way I'd ever abandon Michiru to a monster like you, or Naraku!" Sango growled vehemently as she aided Kaname to her feet. Her entire body tense with pain and hatred.

Groaning fitfully as she pressed her hand to her temple, Kaname looked up wonderingly at the Demon Slayer. "Sango…when…?"

"No time for questions!" Sango ordered tersely as she practically dragged Kaname to her feet. "We're going to need your help to stop that thing! So just be ready and do what I say!"

"So, you still think it is possible to save the boy," the demonic voice hissed mockingly. "Foolish girl. There is no victory against Naraku. Naraku is power, and your deaths."

"Would somebody _please_ shut that damned thing up already?" Koga snarled as the four of them stood ready against their foe. "I'm _so_ sick of listening to him kiss up to that bastard!"

"No arguments here!" InuYasha growled. "Let's smash that damned mask and get it over with!"

"Then let's do it," Sango spoke lowly, her voice trembling slightly as she stared at the possessed youth. "Go for it, InuYasha!"

"Right! I'm going in!" InuYasha roared, once again charging at his foe. The Reikikaega held high, and crackling wrathfully.

"Kaname! Shield us!" Sango ordered, taking a firm grip on the Hiraikotsu's grip.

"Right! Protective Light!" Kaname invoked, releasing her Light Shikigami to form protective bubbles about everyone there.

"You're wasting your time!" the masked youth snarled, sending bolts of destruction at them. "As long as I wear this flesh, you weak fools won't dare to -!"

"Aw, shut up!" InuYasha roared, his shield of light deflecting the bulk of the assault as he charged. The Reikikaega's aura shining eagerly as he once again thrust it into the barrier.

"Now! Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried out, hurling the massive boomerang at the masked Kururugi's side.

"Fool!" the cursed boy snarled, holding out both hands. Twin waves of darkness erupted from him, slamming into both InuYasha and the Hiraikotsu. The half-demon's blade and Protective Light easily protected him from the force of the assault. But as for the massive boomerang-bone, it was stopped in mid-flight, demonic power crackling up and down its length. Still spinning in defiance of the power it was attempting to wade through, the Hiraikotsu began to crack, splinters of its material flaking off even as it drew closer.

Disregarding the slow destruction of her weapon, Sango rushed forward, drawing forth her sword. "Koga! Now!"

"With pleasure!" the wolf-demon snarled, leaping in at full speed at the masked youth. His crystalline carapace shining brightly, Koga leapt in the path of the attack directed at InuYasha. His own Protective Light offering some defense, the wolf-demon then leapt at the barrier, delivering a kick that would shatter boulders. The cursed Shikigami User growled hatefully as InuYasha instinctively leapt past Koga, striking the barrier once more with the Reikikaega.

"Damn you!" the cursed boy growled. "It's futile! You'll never defeat me! Never!"

"Don't bet on it!" Sango cried out as she closed the final distance between herself and the barrier. "Kaname!"

"Right!GreatRiverTorrent!" Kaname invoked, sending a surge of water straight ahead of Sango. The attack hit the already-weakened barrier, allowing the Demon Slayer the opening she needed to slip past it and the water attack.

"Fool. Do you honestly think that…that -?" the masked figure started, even as he raised his hand to strike. Only to hesitate, his hand trembling with resistance as it tried to target Sango. Affording her the critical moment she needed to leap up at her foe and strike at Michiru's arm. Before the Demon Slayer's leap had carried her away, blood was already spilling from the wound.

"And what do you think you've accomplished, fool?" the cruel voice of the mask demanded as Sango tumbled away from him. "A tiny scrape like this is…what?" Horror tingeing his voice, the possessed Shikigami turned his masked eyes towards the newly inflicted wound. A wound that was already turning a hideous shade of purple. "No…what in the…what have you done?"

"Its poison, monster," Sango spoke cruelly, her eyes moistening as she looked at the boy that meant so much to her. "I rubbed it on my sword while the others were keeping you busy!"

As soon as these words were said, the minds of everyone present were emptied by sheer shock, and for different reasons. "_What?_" InuYasha and Kaname cried out as one, gazing at Sango in horrified disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind?" Koga snarled at the Demon Slayer.

"No! It can't be!" the masked youth cried out as the purpling of his veins spread madly, his arm falling limp. "You wouldn't dare! This boy -!"

"Means _everything_ to me!" Sango cried out, tears spilling from her eyes as she looked at her afflicted love. "And that's why I'll _never_ let him live under Naraku's control! Better to die _free_ than to be his _puppet!"_

"No! You can't…the boy must live! He is Naraku's!" the mask protested in horror. "Spirits, hear my words! Salve this flesh, blood, and soul, and end this infection!" The dark pentagram once intensified, but this time it sent healing light up to the boy who hovered above it. Light that caused the poison to recede somewhat.

"Sango, what are -?" InuYasha tried to ask.

"I'm doing what I have to do!" Sango cried out, once again leaping up towards her possessed love. Its attention firmly on trying to save Michiru, the mask was unable to reinforce its barrier or defend itself as the Demon Slayer struck. Deploying a hidden blade from her left wrist, Sango cried out in pain and hatred, striking it with all her strength. The tip of the blade dug into the center of the mask, splintering as the Demon Slayer grunted with effort. Not allowing herself or the demonic artifact even the slightest respite, she drew the blade down the center of the cursed mask, cleaving it in two even as its victim gave voice to its horror. A cry that ended when the two halves of the mask finally fell away, revealing Michiru's own face as he gasped in pain.

"I've got you!" InuYasha shouted, leaping up to catch them both as the supporting dark pentagram dissipated into nothingness. Both Michiru and Sango in his arms, the half-demon landed neatly, and quickly set the pained magician down on the grass. Turning an accusatory glare at the Demon Slayer, InuYasha snarled, "What the hell were you thinking, Sango? You actually _poisoned Michiru?"_

"It was the only way," Sango got out, on the brink of tears as she reached into her sash. "Naraku wanted Michiru alive, so I knew the mask would do everything it could to _keep_ him safe. And between the poison and your attacks, I was hoping it would keep the mask busy long enough for me to destroy it."

"But what about Michiru!" Kaname cried out as she rushed up to him. Her brother unconscious and groaning fitfully as he lay before them. "Is he…?"

"It looks like his Shikigami have already purged some of the poison," Sango spoke, examining the injury as she pulled out a small container. "And I have the antidote right here. As soon as I apply it…"

Shaking his head in amazement as the Demon Slayer took a pasty substance from the container and dabbed it on the open wound, Koga muttered, "Damn, Sango. That was one hell of a risk you took."

"I couldn't let Naraku have Michiru," Sango muttered, her eyes moistening as she tended to him. "I…I just couldn't…"

"We know," InuYasha muttered as he studied Michiru's visage. At the tears that streaked his face, tears that had been concealed by the evil mask he had worn, and had been spawned by the things he had been forced to do.

"But…he's going to be okay, right?" Kaname asked worriedly.

"I think so, but that battle…and what that mask did to him…" Sango murmured, shaking her head woefully as she looked at her beloved. Looking to his sister, the Demon Slayer pleaded, "Kaname, could you…?"

"Right," Kaname nodded as she came to kneel down before her brother. One by one, she used her Great River Blessing, Blue Sky Purification, and Green Wood Resurgence to restore Michiru's health, strength, and help negate the poison. With each spell she cast, Michiru's color and breathing improved, and the discoloration from the poison faded away almost completely.

Sighing in relief as the healing magic took hold, Sango returned her gaze towards the others. "Look, we managed to save Michiru, but we still have a fight to win," the Demon Slayer told them, her voice showing the strain she was undergoing as forced her emotions to remain in check. "Tell me, what happened to Kanna and Kagura?"

"You don't have to worry about those two," InuYasha informed the Demon Slayer. He then gave a quick explanation as to what happened to Kagura, and how the Reikikaega enabled him to change back to his half-demon state. "As for Kanna…"

"Yeah?" Koga wondered, looking on in amazement at the two of them.

"Something weird happened when I hit her with the Reikikaega," InuYasha muttered, furrowing her eyebrows. He hurriedly explained how the demon girl had been changed by the power of the mysterious sword. "It was like she had changed into a human, and then she totally freaked out and ran off."

While Koga was staring at the sword, Sango considered the situation. "InuYasha, you and the others better head back to the village," she finally decided. "Even if Kanna is out of action, Kagura might still be around. And if that's the case…"

"Yeah, I know," InuYasha muttered, knowing full well the kind of damage the wind witch was capable of.

"There's…something else," Sango admitted. When the others looked more closely at her, she seemed to wilt slightly before their eyes. "Just before that mask attacked him, Michiru was able to get Kohaku away from Kagura. We lost track of him during the battle, but…"

Nodding, InuYasha replied, "We'll find him, Sango."

"Yeah, but first we have to get my bro back to the village," Kaname decided. "No offense, Sango, but…"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Koga commented. When the rest of the group looked up at him, the wolf-demon pointed off into the distance, leaving them to follow his outstretched finger with their own eyes. With a sense of dread awe, they saw dark clouds hovering in the distance. And they felt an ominous presence that was unmistakable to any of them.

"Dammit! I _knew _it!" InuYasha growled, slamming his free fist to the ground. "Naraku must be attacking the village!"

"But why?" Kaname wondered, looking about in confusion. "We already saved my bro! So why -?"

"Nothing's ever that simple with that bastard, Kaname!" InuYasha declared as he got to his feet. "There must be something else he wants!"

"But what?" Kaname wondered as she stood as well.

"Don't know and don't care," InuYasha growled hatefully. "All that matters is that we make sure that Naraku doesn't get it!" Grimacing in anticipation of battle, he turned his attention to the Demon Slayer. "Sango, you better stay here with Michiru. The way he is right now…"

"I understand," Sango nodded, before she cast a grim look at the shattered length of the Hiraikotsu. The massive weapon was damaged through and through, and was on the verge of falling apart. "I doubt I'll be much good to any of you right now, anyway." Sighing wearily, the Demon Slayer took note of another problem. "What about Shippo?"

"Shippo?" Kaname got out, only to gasp in shock. "Omigosh! I forgot all about him!" she cried out before rushing to Shippo's side. Falling to her knees, she gently began shaking the little fox. "Shippo? Shippo, are you alright?"

Groaning in pain, Shippo rolled his head about for a moment before his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ugh…Kaname? What happened…?" the fox-demon wondered as he gingerly sat up. "And…why are there three of you…?"

"Oh, no. He must have gotten hit worse than I thought," Kaname fussed unhappily. "We can't take him into battle like this!"

"Then leave him here with me," Sango suggested. "The rest of you should head back to the village."

"Huh?" Koga got out, looking in shock at the Demon Slayer. "But -!"

"Please, you have to," Sango pleaded of them. "If things go badly, they're going to need all the help they can get there."

"But what about you three?" Koga demanded harshly, even as Kaname picked Shippo up and carried him closer. "Michiru's down for the count, and the rest of you don't look ready for a fight, either! And if Kagura shows up here…!"

"Then one of us better stay here and keep an eye on things," InuYasha decided, looking at his fallen friend. Then he looked over at Koga, a definite scowl on his face. "How about it, you scrawny wolf? Think you can handle a few small demons on your own?"

Immediately stung by this comment, Koga retorted. "Are you kidding? I could handle that entire horde without even breaking a sweat!"

"Then you better get going," Sango decided, not giving InuYasha a chance to add any unnecessary fuel to Koga's fire. "And take Kaname with you. You're probably going to need some healing magic before this over."

"Huh?" Kaname squawked, her eyes rounding as she looked at the Demon Slayer. "But I -!"

"Kaname, she's right," InuYasha told her gently, moving to look her right in the eyes. "Look, I know you want to stay here, but they're going to need you at the village more than we do right now." Then the half-demon smirked, giving Koga a sideways glance. "Besides, I know we can't count on him to get the job done himself!"

"Hey, watch it, you little mutt!" Koga snarled, shaking his fist menacingly.

"But…I…!" Kaname tried again. Only to have her voice fall flat as InuYasha looked steadily into her eyes. His eyes speaking words that were far beyond his ability to articulate, and it was plea that the Kururugi girl was unable to refuse. Heaving a deep sigh, Kaname lowered her eyes before saying, "Alright." Then she looked back up at InuYasha, with her eyes pleading this time. "Please…take care of my brother, okay?"

"Don't you worry. There's not a chance in hell I'll let anything happen to Michiru," InuYasha assured her. Then he curled the corner of his lip in a cocky fashion. "Besides, what can happen? He's your brother, remember? He's too damned stubborn to go down that easily!"

Letting out a slight gasp, Kaname stared at InuYasha before her own cheeks colored. Smiling bashfully, the Kururugi girl nodded, "Okay. Just…be sure to take care of him." InuYasha nodded to this, only to hiss in surprise as Kaname leapt up and wrapped her arms about him. "And…please take care of yourself as well."

"Uh…" InuYasha sputtered out as his own arms hung helplessly to his sides. Before he could say or do anything further, Kaname released her grip on him, giving him one last, worried look before turning to Koga.

"Okay. Let's go," Kaname told the wolf-demon, who made an affirmative sound to this. Picking her up in his arms, Koga blurred into a whirlwind and sped away.

_You better take care of her, you damned, scrawny wolf, _InuYasha snarled inwardly, watching them both intently until they were finally out of sight. _She gets even a mark on her, and you're dead, got that?_ This unspoken threat twisting about in his mind, the half-demon turned back to look at his friends there. Shippo was still dazed and out of it, caught squarely between unconsciousness and delirium. Michiru was still out cold, though his color and breathing were improving. And Sango…

Though InuYasha often had difficulty understanding human emotions, one thing he knew and understood very well was pain. Pain had been his constant companion for many years of his life, pain that few people knew and even fewer could comprehend. And though Sango was very skilled at hiding what she felt, at what hurt her most beneath the surface, the half-demon had known her too long to be fooled by her disguise. Her face taught with forced self-control, Sango was unaware of InuYasha as he approached her, and remained so until he was right beside her, his hand falling on her shoulder, conveying what comfort he could.

"He's going to be okay, Sango," InuYasha told her gently. Watching as she ran her hand across Michiru's cheek, wiping away the tears that stained his face. "I promise you."

"I know," Sango got out, unable to restrain her emotions any longer. Her pain finding a crack in her armor, and leaking to the surface. Her own tears falling forth, and making paths of their own upon her beloved's face.

* * *

The stench of death filled the air ofTsuzumiVillage. Death and blood and battle were everywhere that night as the blood of humans and demons alike mixed on the dirt paths that led through the village as both dragged each other to their respective deaths.

Azusahad never seen humans fight before. She had seen plenty of them run like cowards as she ran them down before finally ending their miserable existences, and she had had a few meals that had put up a pitiful attempt at resistance before she finally won the meat that she had rightfully earned. But the things she had seen that night, the continued, determined resistance that the people of the village were offering their attackers, even succeeding in bringing down many of the attacking demons was truly astonishing to her.

_Not that any of them can hold a candle to a demon! _Azusa reminded herself, leaping up to shatter another demon. Gritting her teeth as her body flared with pain, the she-wolf having suffered numerous injuries. There were just too many demons, and despite the best efforts of both her and her unlikely ally, they had both been stricken at least a half dozen times. Both of them soaked with sweat and blood, some of which wasn't theirs.

"How're you holding up, Demon Slayer?"Azusademanded as another demon shot at her. Dodging to the side, the she-wolf delivered a punishing elbow drop kick to the thing's head. This monster was followed by another, which she dispatched with a slash of her borrowed sword.

"I've been better!" Jiro confessed, jumping up and kicking one of his own opponents in the jaw. On the way down, he swung his three-sectioned staff and crushed the skull of another demon. "How about you?"

"Me? Heh! I can keep this up all night!"Azusaboasted. Despite the fact that both fatigue and injury were already catching up with her. And the scent she was getting off the Demon Slayer told her that he was also tiring.

_Still, he's not doing half bad, _Azusa admitted grudgingly. _Too bad he's not a demon. He'd sure be a better one than _these _losers!_

Making a mental note to never, _ever _say these things to another soul,Azusa continued to fight on. "So how many things do you think there are, anyway?"

"Hard to say!" Jiro admitted as he slew another attacker. "I guess we'll just have to keep going until one side goes down!"

"Then we damn well better make sure it's them, because there's no way in hell I'm ending up someone's dinner!"Azusasneered, making sure that Jiro didn't somehow manage to kill more demons than she did.

"Somehow, I doubt there's a demon here with a strong enough stomach for that!" Jiro commented wryly.

Blinking rapidly at this,Azusathen grinned ferally. "Thanks!" she retorted, cleaving another demon in two. "And I'm sure if any of these things was dumb enough to eat you, it would get a stomachache for the rest of its life!"

"Perhaps," Jiro commented depreciatingly. "But let's do ourselves a favor…and make sure that it doesn't come down to that!"

"No arguments here! I -!"Azusastarted, only to have something scream in her mind. And instinctive reaction to something she had sensed, something that forced her to whip her head about. Just in time to witness another demon, its jaw opened wide and filling her eyes with death.

"Azusa!" Jiro cried out. Too occupied with his own fight for survival to be able to do anything to save her.

Not even having enough time to raise her arms up to shield her face,Azusacould only stare in horror at her fate. Time seemed to slow down as the end drew near, giving the wolf-demon more than enough time to take in every detail of her attacker. It was a winged snake-demon, a cobra with serrated bat-wings, and a foul mouth that was filled with jagged, misshapen fangs. She couldn't see its eyes, butAzusacould clearly see the monster's tongue lashing out towards her, as if unable to wait for her to be in its mouth before tasting her.

Then a resounding crack filled the air, and time returned to normal speed. Practically jumping out of her skin,Azusawatched as the cobra faltered, its mouth closing on its own tongue. She could finally see the snake's eyes, and with a questioning growl, she watched those eyes roll up into their sockets as it collapsed to the ground. Only to be replaced with something that glinted with gold.

"What the…?" Jiro got out, having finally dealt with his opponents. The Demon Slayer looked about, and saw a man wearing nothing but a set of sandals and a pants. He was heavily bandaged about the waist, chest, and arms, and there were numerous bruises and abrasions marking his body. A string of sacred beads was wrapped about his right forearm, and a Bhuddist staff was the weapon he had used to deliver the death blow to the demon.

After a moment's staring, Jiro finally managed to gasp out, "Miroku?"

"I see you can use some help," Miroku smiled, pain and sweat marking his body. "I'm sorry to be so late. It took me a while to get here."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, this battle looks to be just getting started! And things are just going to get more dangerous before everything is said and done! Please, read and review! And maybe check my other stories while you're at it?


	30. Dread Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 30: Dread Chaos

_I can't believe this is happening! _Kagura spat bitterly as she flew through the forest, just beneath the leafy canopy that obscured the sky. The sting of failure fresh in her memory, as well as the result of her report to Naraku.

On the one hand, Kagura supposed that she was fortunate. When she had informed the demon whose flesh from which she had been created of just how badly things had gone for her, she had expected to be tortured mercilessly. To once again feel Naraku's cold, hateful fingers squeezing at her heart. Even putting her on the brink of death, as he had once before when she had attempted to destroy him onAsagiriIsland. But on the other, the fact that he had been so unperturbed, and was now having her take this course of action, these things were worrisome to her.

Kagura had long since learned that Naraku rarely made a move without having some kind of backup plan in place, just in case something went wrong. And those plans were never good things, either for their enemies, or for her hopes of one day being free.

Moving as slowly and carefully as she dared without tempting Naraku's wrath, Kaguara urged the feather she rode upon forward into what remained of the clearing in which she had battled InuYasha and his friends. It remained much as she had left it, with blast marks and craters strewn about the ground. Amongst other things.

Dismounting her feather with practiced ease, Kagura came to land right next to where Kanna had fallen before InuYasha's mysterious new sword. Spotting her first objective, the wind witch bent down before Kanna's mirror and gingerly took its cool frame in her hand. _Naraku, I've got Kanna's mirror, _she reported, holding the looking glass up so that she saw her own reflection caught within it. _But…it's dead now._

_I know, _Naraku answered instantly, no disappointment or anger in his mental voice. _That sword InuYasha now wields…it robbed both it and Kanna of all their power. She is nothing but a mere mortal now._

_It…she's a mortal now?_ Kagura repeated, shock surging across her mind at these words. _But…how is that even possible?_

Naraku did not answer right away. And when he did, his words were more guarded than Kagura had ever heard before. _That is none of your concern, _he told the wind witch. _Just do what I have told you, and return here. There is still time to salvage something from this engagement._

Kagura sniffed mildly at this hinting of what her creator had planned. _Very well, _she muttered back as she turned towards her next objective. The sundered form of Ryuunosuke, the halves of which stay lay where they had fallen. Already knowing what she had to do, the wind witch brought forth her fan. "Dance of the Dead!"

Invoking the power of both herself and her fan, Kagura sent forth a wave of magical wind that swirled about both halves of Ryuunosuke. Waiting for the moment when this specimen of the dead awoke to her control. To her surprise, the exact opposite happened. The body, once shaped and garbed to pass for Utsugi when masked, began to melt away. Both cloth and flesh alike liquefied and spilled across the ground, until nothing was left but two organic blobs.

A disgusted grunt echoing in her throat, Kagura stepped back from the putrid substance before it could spill onto her feet. "What in the -?" she gasped aloud, covering her nose and mouth at the stench the liquefied flesh released. "What madness is this?" Even as she was trying to understand what could possibly have gone wrong, Kagura hear a low, malignant chuckle echo in her mind, causing her eyes to shoot wide open. "Naraku, what _is _this?"

_Ryuunosuke isn't like you or my other incarnations, Kagura,_ Naraku explained with a deceptive mildness. _His physical form was of no importance to me; only the mask which he wore. Which is why I made his body so…malleable. And thus perfect for this, his final mission._

Her mouth still hanging open, Kagura just stood there, unable to ask the myriad questions that were already swirling about in her mind. Nor was she going to have the chance, for the pools of flesh were once again moving of their own accord. One, the smaller one, was swirling about gently, tightening in on itself as rose up into the air, shifting from flesh tones to a more mercurial shade.

"What is this…?" Kagura murmured as the transformed flesh resolved into an orb of liquid metal, one that hovered before her. Then the manipulator of the dead heard a hideous, gurgling sound, one that drew her gaze to the second pool of flesh. And once again, she was rendered speechless, this time with utter disgust.

The second pool of flesh had transformed into a monster. There was just no other way of describing it. The organic fluid had turned dark, dusky, and terrible as it transformed into a humanoid form. But unlike the whole demon it had once been part of, the thing that was now standing on all fours could never even hope to pass for anything human. It was skeletal with a thin layer of skin and muscle adding to its shape, but it was hideously stretched out. The arms and legs were far too long in proportion to the head and body, with the hands and feet being especially large, with tapering fingers and toes.

Even worse than these things was the sickening aura that hovered about this abomination. A thing that was evil in a way that Kagura could never have ever imagined anything being. A monster who was even now looking about the world it had been born into, its eyes tiny red orbs sunken into the deep hollows of its head.

Her entire body trembled in horror as the thing took in an experimental sniff of the air. It lifted itself off its hands as it looked about the trees and bushes, paying Kagura no mind as it started off. Shuffling about, every bone it possessed bulging hideously through its skin as it shambled through the forest. It's foul stench lingering in the air behind it, causing Kagura to shrink back, staring blankly after it.

"What the…?" the wind witch began, almost choking on the air left in the monster's wake. Disgust fueling a surge of anger, contorting her expression with her reaction to that abomination. "What in the…what the hell was that _thing?"_

_Something to gather the last remaining ingredients I need, _Naraku explained nonchalantly. _It is none of your concern, Kagura. Just retrieve the remains of the mask, and return to me. Assuming, of course, that you are capable of even that much._

More of her fear turning to anger as this comment left her bristling, Kagura kept her tongue. Instead, another matter leapt to her thoughts. _And what of Kanna? _she wondered, once again sending with her mind alone. _Should I get her as well?_

Once again, Kagura's inquest was met with silence. A silence that was long and stifling, and most of all, dangerous.

_No, _Naraku eventually decided, a heavy finality to his words that Kagura would never have anticipated. _She is no longer of any use to me. Dispose of her any way you see fit, and then retrieve the mask. And be quick about it…unless you wish to die with this village._

* * *

"Here you go, Michiru," Sango cooed gently, easing the insensate Shikigami User's head up until it was resting in her lap. Using a gentleness one who was used to her solely in battle would never have associated with the Demon Slayer, she sat upon the grassy surface, running her hand on his cheek. Every iota of her attention on this boy who meant so very much to her. "You should be…more comfortable now."

Still dead to the world, Michiru didn't say anything. A muffled groan echoed about in his throat, his color still not what it should have been as Sango continued to caress his cheek.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Shippo wondered nervously, looking down at their friend. Still looking a bit dazed from the shock he had suffered before, but already looking much improved.

"What kind of question is that?" InuYasha demanded instantly, his arms folded across his chest. "Of _course _he's gonna be alright! He just needs some rest after what that damned mask did, that's all!"

"Well, yeah, but…" Shippo tried again, taking a worried step back from the cantankerous half-demon. "I was just…I mean, the poison, and…"

"I know, Shippo, but don't worry," Sango breathed gently, eyeing the little fox with eyes that were still red with tears. "The antidote has already done its work, and Michiru's Shikigami…I'm sure he's going to…I mean...he just needs some time. That's all."

Obviously not reassured, Shippo continued to look down at the Shikigami User. Only to look up in surprise as InuYasha approached his friend, already doffing the top of his Fire-Rat fur kimono. "Here," the half-demon began, kneeling down to drape the warm garment on Michiru's top. "I don't know how much good this will do, but..."

"InuYasha," Sango got out, looking almost surprised at InuYasha's actions. Then her expression shifted from awe to gratitude as she once again looked protectively at her beloved. "Thank you."

"Eh, don't make a big deal about it," InuYasha retorted dismissively. "He needs it more than I do right now, anyway."

"Still…" Sango murmured, returning her attention to Michiru. A few tears still running down her face until Shippo squeaked nervously. "What is it?"

"I just thought of something," Shippo began worriedly. "Didn't you say that Michiru was able to get Kohaku away from Kagura?" The Demon Slayer made an affirmative sound as she nodded. "Well, don't you think we should…I don't know…try looking for him or something?"

Sango's reaction to this was to frown, her face filling with grief and shame. Grief from all the times she had tried and failed to recover her brother, her only blood kin remaining in this world, to free him from Naraku's cruel spell and once again make him the brother she had once known and held so dear. And shame, not only because of the many things she had done in order to either rescue Kohaku or end his life, but over the fact that, even for a moment…she had almost forgotten about her duty to her brother.

Duty. This was a word that had been drilled into Sango's mind at a very early age. Just one of the teachings she had long since mastered as part of learning about all the responsibilities borne by her as a Demon Slayer. A teaching that led to another one. As to how the first duty of _every _Demon Slayer, not just her, was to the people they served and protected.

And as she sat there, holding Michiru gently, she knew where her duty lay.

"Of course we will," Sango returned, practically choking on the word. Then her lips tightened, her features contorting with sorrow. "But…not right now." Both demon and half-demon stood up straighter at this, looking in surprise at the Demon Slayer, who swallowed deeply in order to clear her throat of the lump that had formed within it. "Look…we can't just go roaming around right now. Michiru…I don't think we should move him, and…"

"But…" Shippo tried again, looking about the various faces around him.

Grunting his displeasure, InuYasha hefted the Reikikaega over his shoulder. "He's got a point," the half-demon admitted grudgingly. "With the kid all alone out there, there's no telling what's happening to him."

Sango knew that. She couldn't help but think of that every moment she sat there, knowing that was a moment she was essentially choosing Michiru's life over that of her own brother's. And after all the time, all the fear she had felt and knowing that her brother was potentially still within reach, a part of her was screaming within her own mind, demanding that she tear the forest apart. That she couldn't let what Michiru had done be in vain, that she had to track down her brother and make certain that he was never again used to Naraku's bidding.

"No," Sango eventually said, practically choking on the word. When both demons jumped in surprise, the warrior woman looked at them determinedly. "We can't just leave Michiru like this, and we can't move him, either." Mustering all the self-control she could bring forth, Sango looked into Michiru's face, took in just how vulnerable Naraku's evil had left him, and drilled it into her mind. "We'll have to wait. Maybe later, when the battle's over and the others can help…"

InuYasha just looked at Sango, not saying a word. He didn't have to. His face said everything for him. They both knew the odds of being able to retrieve Kohaku later weren't good. Not with Kagura still roaming around, free and able to retrieve Kohaku. Or worse.

Heaving a deep breath, Sango glared directly at InuYasha. "Besides…it's not Kohaku Naraku is _really _after," she hissed out, putting a world of meaning into that one sentence. Reminding them of the fact that they couldn't afford to leave Michiru vulnerable and undefended. Not when Naraku lurked in the darkness, so clearly hungry for the power represented by the forces of nature that were at the command of the Kururugi twins. Kaname had Koga with her, and despite the danger of battle at the village, there was also other potential allies there to help her. Whereas Michiru was completely helpless, and had only the people around him to keep him safe.

Seeing the logic but definitely not liking it, InuYasha lowered his eyes and growled like a caged animal, snarling in defiance at its captors. Until Shippo piped up and said, "Hey, I know! _I'll _go look for Kohaku!"

Startled by this offer, both Sango and InuYasha looked incredulously at the little fox-demon. "Are you sure about that, Shippo?" the half-demon finally asked, raising an eyebrow at their youngest friend and ally. "You know it might be dangerous."

"Hey, I know that! I'm not a kid anymore!" Shippo protested, bristling at these words, and the meaning that went with them. For the fact was, while the fox-demon's enthusiasm and intentions were as good as any other member of their team, there was no escaping the fact that he was by far the weakest in terms of raw power. "But Sango's right! We can't leave Michiru alone, and we can't take him with us the way he is now!"

"Yes, but…" Sango began, trying to dissuade the little fox. "If you run into Kagura or some other demon…"

As these very real possibilities were mentioned, Shippo continued to stand there, doing his best to maintain a brave front. But despite his efforts, tremors still ran up and down his body, fear still sparked in his eyes, and his knees quavered slightly. Taking a huge gulp, the little fox forced as much courage as he could into his voice as he went, "Yeah, but if InuYasha went, then who'd protect you and Michiru? I mean…I know that I…I wish that I was able to, but…"

"Shippo," InuYasha muttered, eyeing the tiny demon with something that could almost have been respect.

"Hey, you ain't got any brains, but you sure make up for it in brawn," Shippo sniped, showing some of the smart aleck attitude that they were used to. "Besides, I can handle a couple little demons! And as for Kagura…it's like you said. She's after Michiru and Kaname, not me!"

Sango frowned, looking desperately at InuYasha, who looked back. They're expressions speaking their minds for them as they rapidly considered the situation. "Yeah? Then let me ask you something," InuYasha finally growled. "What would happen if Kagura caught you and tried to use you as a hostage so she could get at Michiru? And don't think that couldn't happen, because we know what she's like!"

"I'm no idiot, InuYasha! I know all about that!" Shippo blurted out, the tremors of his body increasing. "But…I'm small, you know! She wouldn't spot me as easily as she could you!" Then the fox-demon's eyes narrowed fiercely as he leveled the finishing blow. "Besides, what if Kagura finds Kohaku and decides to use _him_ as a hostage?"

Unable to help herself, Sango jerked at this suggestion. Her thoughts instantly jumping to a short time ago, before the evil mask had gotten ahold of Michiru's body, bending him to Naraku's will. And how Kagura had used Kohaku as her shield, something to use against her and her beloved. She thought of going through that once more, now after so much had happened so fast. And felt her heart splintering apart as a result.

Seeing the unspeakable anguish clouding over Sango's face, InuYasha frowned before returning his attention to Shippo. "Are you sure about this?" he growled hesitantly. "If you got in trouble out there, I won't be there to bail you out. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Cut it out, InuYasha! I told you, I'm not a kid anymore!" Shippo shouted. Trembling again, this time partly because of the situation he was in, the little fox balled up his fists and tried again. "We've all been in tough situations before! And you've trusted me to help then! Then why can't you do that _now?"_

Taken aback by the desperation in Shippo's voice, the two of them once again looked at each other. Trying to find the words to suit the situation, to properly answer the fox-demon's question. Only to gasp in surprise when another voice did it for them. "I…we do…trust you…Shippo…"

_"Michiru!"_ Sango shrieked, looking down even as InuYasha knelt before the prone Kururugi. Sure enough, his eyes were cracked open, and were slowly moving about, taking in the situation. Though his features were still glazed with exhaustion, he was still awake and alert.

"Hey, you're awake!" InuYasha grinned, looking on as Shippo let out a jubilant cry and flew at Michiru, grabbing onto to the Kururugi's arm even as Sango wept in relief.

A weary sigh that might have been a laugh eased its way past Michiru's lips. "How can…anybody sleep…with all of this…?" he wondered dazedly. A sniffling chuckle was Sango's response as the boy looked wonderingly at the others. "So…what's going on? What…did I…?"

"Do you remember anything?" InuYasha asked gently, studying his brutalized friend. "You know…after…?"

There was a brutal pause as Michiru studied his friend, his eyes wandering from one face to another. "Everything…" he finally admitted, his eyes watering as they filled with sorrow. "Sango, I…"

"Hush, Michiru. Don't you say anything," Sango told him flatly. "It was the mask, remember? Whatever happened out there, it wasn't your fault!"

Michiru didn't say anything to this, though whether it was because he lacked the strength to speak more or he simply had nothing to say was uncertain. He simply lay there until Shippo's anxious face filled his field of vision. "How are you feeling?"

"I've…been better…" Michiru admitted softly, with a hint of his usual good humor. "Though…I'm better now…than I was…"

"Michiru…" Sango murmured, running her hand tenderly across his face.

"So…what's happening? I…?" Michiru tried again.

Shaking her head worriedly, Sango murmured, "No, no, no, don't talk right now. Just…try to rest, okay? Let us worry about what's happening." Michiru didn't say or do anything at this. He simply laid there, his head in the Demon Slayer's lap, while she turned her attention to the fox-demon. "Shippo…do you really think you can find Kohaku?"

Jumping somewhat as he once again became the focus of attention, Shippo soon gave her a nod. "Of course I can," he told her somewhat boastfully. "My nose might not be as good as InuYasha's, but I can still track a scent!"

Frowning nervously, Sango quickly considered the situation. Her concern over Kohaku's welfare hovering on one side, and the fear she felt for her friends on the other, with a cloud of guilt circling like a cloud about her mind the entire time as she tried to decide which course of action to take. Only to find herself so thoroughly conflicted that she looked up at InuYasha, asking with her pleading gaze for some manner of advice.

The half-demon snorted gruffly as he cocked his head to one side, studying the fox-demon as if he had never seen him before. His expression completely unreadable as he finally said, "You better be right about this Shippo." When two gasps of surprise rose up at this, the half-demon added, "But just make sure that you don't get caught, okay? We've had enough trouble today without you playing hero!"

"What?" Shippo gasped, his face expanding into a picture of unfettered shock. "You mean I can really go?"

"Didn't I just say that?" InuYasha demanded with obvious annoyance. "What? Don't tell me you're getting scared already? After all those brave words you just spouted?"

Stung by this implication, all the tremors raking Shippo's body fled elsewhere as the fox-demon drew himself to his full height. "I'm not afraid!" he declared with as much heat as he could. Not giving the fearful shakes that had plagued him just a moment ago a chance to return and try and change his mind, Shippo turned on his heel and bounded a short distance away from them. Then he looked over his shoulder and announced, "Just you wait! I'll be back with Kohaku before you know it!"

"Please! Just be careful!" Sango called out to the little fox. Suffering a stab of guilt at having had her dilemma resolved for her.

"Relax! I'll be fine!" Shippo responded before he dug something out of his clothes. With a puff of smoke, the object in hand exploded into a large, toy horse that had plumes of foxfire springing up from it. The fox-demon leapt upon the transformed toy and rose into the air, flying swiftly in the direction in which they had came.

As Sango looked after Shippo, her own fears and guilt knotting up her face, he felt a hand weakly take hold of her wrist. Lowering her gaze, she saw Michiru's bleary eyes shine with unexpected force into her own. "He'll be okay…Sango…" he told her, somehow finding the strength to smile at her. "He'll be okay…"

Gulping loudly, Sango felt more tears roll down her cheeks. "I know," she told him, wishing beyond anything that she could banish her fears. "Now, please. Just rest now. Everything's going to be fine. Just…"

"That's right," InuYasha growled with a tenderness that seemed strange, coming from the gruff half-demon. "You just rest now, okay? We'll take care of everything, so don't you worry about anything."

Too worn to do anything else, Michiru simply looked on as InuYasha repositioned the top of his kimono to cover Michiru more completely as Sango simply ran her fingers through his hair. "Thank you…" the exhausted Shikigami User finally said, closing his eyes once more. "Both of you…"

Neither InuYasha nor Sango said anything in response. They didn't need to. They simply tended to Michiru, their presence saying far more than any words they might have used ever could have.

* * *

"You have a lot of nerve, you perverted monk!"Azusashrilled, her eyes spitting accusations at her rescuer. "Where the hell have you been, anyway? Out with some human cow?"

"Um,Azusa?" Jiro cut in, smashing his three-sectioned staff upon the head of another demon. "I think perhaps that now might not be the best time to conduct an interrogation!"

"But he -!"Azusatried again, only to be cut off when another demon cried out in hunger. Whirling about to face this new menace, the wolf-demon rammed her fist right down its throat, effortlessly tearing into its heart. Growling in disgust, the redhead whipped her arm about, sending the slain demon flying into another of its brethren, giving Miroku the opportunity he needed to strike it down with his own staff.

"Please, I'll explain everything later!" Miroku grunted, parrying one of his attackers with his staff just before he drove the butt of it into the demon's eye. As the monster screeched in pain, the monk took forth one of his sutra scrolls and finished it off. "But for now, I suggest we focus on staying alive!"

"No arguments here!" Jiro concurred, sending a bag of poison powder into another mass of demons. "How in heaven did Naraku mobilize such a force?"

"Who knows and who cares?"Azusademanded, felling another demon with a kick. "Let's just kill them all and get it over with! All this fighting is making me hungry!"

Jiro couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at this. A chuckle that was muted by a very real concern thatAzusa's words had brought up. The demons had come down upon them in heavy numbers, so much so that it was impossible for the three of them to see anything beyond the tiny perimeter about them. And although he could still hear the distinct sounds of gunfire and muffled battle somewhere in the distance, he had no real idea as to how well the rest of the village's defenders were doing, how many now lay injured or dead…or how long their munitions and stamina would last until they finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion beneath a seemingly limitless force.

_No! I can't let myself start thinking that way! _Jiro shouted within his own mind. _Never think of defeat! Just think of fighting the battle as best as you can! _Having given himself a mental slap on the face, the Demon Slayer pushed on, grunting in pain and fatigue as he spilled the blood of another monster. One out of many that he couldn't even count.

"Blast it all!" Miroku growled, frustration and pain showing in equal amounts. "If only I could be sure there was no one close by! Then I would be free to use the Wind Tunnel against these fiends!"

"Hmph! And what makes you think there's anyone still alive out there?"Azusademanded snippily.

Miroku apparently had nothing to say to this. Instead, sweat flying away from his injured form, he continued to swat away demons with his staff. Just as the other two continued their own efforts, seeing no end to the mindless battle that had engulfed the once peaceful village. Fighting both their enemies, and their own flagging bodies and spirits.

Then, to their amazement, their efforts of survival were rewarded with proof that they were not alone in battle. "Swords of Thunder!" came a female voice, followed by a bombardment of lightning swords that ripped apart several demons. This assault was followed by a whirlwind that roared through the mass of demons, shredding them to pieces even as they cried out in protest..

As more of the enemy vanished, leaving nothing but their screams hanging in the air, Miroku and the others looked on blankly as Koga and Kaname appeared where their victims had once been standing. And although they were clearly wearied by exertions of their own, they were also ready for further battle. "Hey there,Azusa!" Koga grinned, pointing with two of his fingers at his fellow wolf-demon in a cocky salute. "Still think you don't need any human help, do you?"

WhileAzusawas answering Koga's somewhat taunting greeting with a growl of pure frustration, Kaname's face was falling in surprise at the sight of another member of their group. "Miroku? Where on earth have you been? Why weren't you -?"

"As I said before, I think that is something we should talk about later!" Miroku replied, warily eyeing the remaining demons about them.

"Can't argue with that!" Koga growled, directing a killing glance at the monk as he coiled his legs for battle. "Just be sure to make this story a good one, for once." Snarling fiercely, the wolf-demon leapt over the impromptu threesome, his crystalline carapace glowing brightly as he fell upon another cluster of demons. "Now, take this!" Again, the wolf-demon spun into a whirlwind. Destructive power surging through the tower of wind, he shot through the hateful demons, ripping them to shreds.

"Right! Let's end this nightmare!" Kaname decreed, empowering her sword with her Water Shikigami. "Oh, mighty, flowing river, unleash your raging torrents!GreatRiverSerpents!" Slashing with her blade, the Kururugi girl generated a wave of water that split into eight separate serpents, each with its own fanged mouth and beady eyes. Each one of which began seeking out any demons and running them through, leaving them screeching in pain before dying.

"Kaname! Koga! What about the rest of the village?" Miroku asked worriedly. "Have you seen any survivors?"

"Actually, these people aren't doing half-bad! For a bunch of farmers and fishermen, anyway!" Koga grinned, tearing through the demons effortlessly. "There's been a lot of injuries, but not too many killed yet!"

Kaname made an affirmative sound in her throat to this. "Right. Most of the demons have been ganging up on you three!" she explained, unleashing a Prominence of Flame on another demon.

"Well, of _course_ they did!"Azusa grinned, killing another demon. "Why would they settle for farmers when they could go after us?"

Several sets of eyes rolled upwards at this comment, all the commentary any of them could spare as the assault continued. "Yeah, well, you three still look terrible," Kaname decided sympathetically. "Time for a boost!GreatRiverOffering!"

Not giving them a chance to protest, the Kururugi girl released her Water Shikigami, which dispersed into a wave of blue sparkles that rained down upon them. It didn't take long for the healing magic to be felt, causing Jiro to look at their rescuer in gratitude. "Thank you, Kaname! We certainly needed that."

"Agreed. I…" Miroku concurred. Only to break of in mid-sentence, a strange look in his eyes.

"What is it, monk?"Azusademanded. "Lose that forked tongue of yours?"

"Everyone, get ready!" Miroku cried out, grasping his staff firmly as he stared out across the village. "There's another demon coming! And quickly!"

"So what?"Azusasniffed disdainfully. "What's one more demon after all of -?"

"No, he's right! There's something coming!" Kaname cried out, her own face creasing with fear as she looked about. "And it feels like a really strong one!"

"Are you sure?" Koga demanded, coming back to the rest of them. "Where is it?"

"Over there! And it's getting closer!" Miroku announced, cocking his head in the direction he sensed the evil presence coming from. Koga, Jiro, and evenAzusagazed questioningly in the indicated direction. Only to gasp when they saw, not a demon, but several demons crying out in pain as they flew through the air. In pieces.

"What the hell is…?"Azusagrowled in confusion, watching as another cluster of shattered demons shrieked in pain before flying into the air, tattered and dead. This occurred three more times, with each incident occurring closer to them than before. Until it wasn't just shredded demons that rose up into the air. Bits and pieces of the villagers joined the mix, followed by wails of pain and misery.

"All right, that's it!" Koga growled, once again leaping into the air. Rocketing towards the disturbance, the demon shot down up the attacker fist-first. "I don't know what you are, but – _arrggh!"_

"Koga!" Kaname cried out something lashed out from the midst of battle. A blur of motion was all she could detect, a blur that slammed mercilessly into the wolf-demon, and sent him tumbling through the air.

"What happened?" Jiro asked as Koga came crashing down to the ground. Stunned and with three long claw marks on his cheek.

"Aw…_damn!" _Koga groaned, propping himself up with one hands as he wiped away the blood that was already spilling from the wound. Any other words he might have said were drowned by more demonic screeching…and the appearance of their attacker.

"God…what a horror…" Jiro breathed, staring in disgust at that abomination that now faced them. An emaciated monstrosity that radiated pure evil. It's tiny red eyes glaring hatefully at the group as it opened its mouth, revealing a mouth filled with razor sharp fangs that seemed far too large and powerful to be able to fit in its skull.

The five of them stared numbly at the monstrosity, with Azusaand Kaname barely aware of their own actions as they aided Koga back to his feet. "Be careful!" Koga cautioned them, his words filled with pain and loathing for their attacker. "That thing…it _stinks _of Naraku!"

"You mean it's another of his incarnations?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Yeah! And you know something else?" Koga growled, staring hatefully at his attacker. "This damned thing needs to die. _Right here and now!"_

Once again, Koga leapt into action, aiming his fist at the monster's oversized jaw with all his speed and strength. He might as well have been standing still for all the good it did him, for this latest monstrosity moved with an agility it didn't seem possible for it to possess, leaving the wolf-demon to strike at empty air. Taking advantage of this opening, the monster grabbed hold of one of the crystals that made up Koga's living armor with its hideous, spidery hands, and wrapped its legs about the wolf-demon's waist.

"What the – hey, get the hell off of me!" Koga demanded. The monster responded by clamping its free hand firmly about his neck. The wolf-demon's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he brought his hands up to the monster's wrist, choking desperately as the monster set its mouth to work. Screeching hideously, it bit down on one of smaller crystals, gnawing determinedly as bits and pieces of it broke away.

"Get off of him, you freak!"Azusashrilled, launching into a flying kick aimed straight and sure at the monster. But before she was even halfway to her target, the monster succeeded in ripping away the tiny chunk of quartz-like crystal, looking up just in time to see its attacker. So it leapt away from Koga and grabbed hold ofAzusa's foot, sending the she-wolf flying away.

"Now it's my turn! Slashing Ice!" Kaname invoked, directing a beam of icy power at their attacker. But once again, the thing moved with such speed that it readily dodged the Shikigami User's strike. Jiro took advantage of this, lashing out with his three-sectioned staff in the direction the creature was heading in. The weapon forged of demon bones crashed into the thing's arm, snapping off its hand at the wrist.

"Huh?" Jiro grunted, completely in shock at the effectiveness of his blow. But this was all he was able to do before the monster flew at him, smashing him across the head with its remaining hand. Just before it went after its next target, grabbing Miroku by his wrist and smashing him against the building. Wasting no movement, the hideous obscenity followed this attack by biting down on Miroku's right hand, sending the monk screaming in pain.

"Miroku!" Kaname cried out as the monster gnawed at him. Holding out her sword, she sent a barrage of simple fireballs flying at the monster, unwilling to risk any stronger magic with it so close to an ally. To her surprise, the creature screeched in pain with each strike. Until it finally released Miroku's hand from its fangs, staring hatefully at the Kururugi girl. Holding out its remaining hand, it tensed to leap.

"Oh, no you don't!" Miroku growled, not giving the monster an opening. Wrapping his arm about the monster, he flew along with it as it leapt away. The creature was clearly unprepared for a passenger, for its leap was cut short, leaving them both to fall to the ground. Snarling accusingly at Miroku, the monster shoved him away with its good hand. The monk flew away before landing several feet distant, leaving the vile demon to get back to its feet. Just in time to look up and see Koga's feet flying straight towards it, the wolf-demon howling in triumph as his foot connected with the creature's jaw. The skeletal horror cried out as its jaw was shattered, the only sound it would make before its head flew away from its body.

"There!" Koga grinned as he came to land, looking over his shoulder at the remains of their enemy. "That's what you get for biting off more than you can chew!"

"Miroku! Are you all right?" Kaname asked as she and the others ran up to the monk. Even as Miroku stood, the Shikigami User looked down at his cursed hand, and grimaced at the sight of it. "Oh, my. I better take care of this."

"No arguments here!" Koga growled as Kaname invoked her Great River Blessing. The wolf-demon reached at his back, feeling at where the monster had chewed off part of his carapace. "Damn. That thing might not have had much, but those teeth were _sharp!"_

"Indeed," Miroku nodded, clenching his hand and experimenting with the range of movement he now enjoyed. Although the healing power of the Shikigami had certainly helped, he was still in pain and some of the damage still lingered. "Let's be careful, though. That creature might not be truly dead just yet."

"Uh, excuse me? It just got its damned head smashed off!"Azusademanded, gesturing at the monster. "If that doesn't qualify as dead, than I don't know what does!"

"Then you'd be surprised at some of the things we've witnessed in our battles against Naraku," Miroku asserted, staring distrustfully at the corpse. "With him, nothing is truly what it…_what in the -?"_

"What is it?" Jiro wondered as he looked in the same direction Miroku was. Only to gasp as the fallen monster began melting away. Its skeletal body liquefying into a puddle of dark ooze, hissing and steaming as it ate away what vegetation it came into contact.

"Aw, _yuck!" _Kaname groaned, placing her hand over her mouth as she found herself gagging on the putrid stench that resulted, gasses rising up from the expanding puddle.

"Yeah, well, that looks pretty damned dead to me!" Azusadeclared, backing away and covering her nose. "And it sure _smells _dead, too! _Uck!_"

"I'd have to agree with her," Jiro nodded, clearly grateful for his filter mask. "Even its aura is beginning to fade away."

However, Miroku wasn't dissuaded. "Something is wrong here," he declared, studying the puddle as more of its material steamed away from it. "This creature…Koga, you're _sure _it had the same scent as Naraku?"

"Definitely. There is no way you could ever mistake _that _stench!" Koga declared, waving away the clouds resulting of the slowly vaporizing goo. "And right now, my nose is full of it! Gugh!"

"Then why would Naraku make an incarnation that is so easily defeated?" Miroku asked, his brows furrowed in thought. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe you're right," Kaname conceded. The Kururugi girl then shifted her attention from the fading puddle to remaining demons. "But right now, we still have all these other demons left!"

Jiro nodded to this. "Agreed. We can worry about that thing after the battle's over!"

"Good idea,"Azusagrowled grudgingly. Then she gave the Demon Slayer a vicious smirk. "An even better one would be to just let this thing rot and forget all about it!"

"But -!" Miroku protested.

"Hey, I'm with them!" Koga countered, not letting the monk get any headway. "We've got more important things to deal with than a corpse!"

"But -!" Miroku tried again. Then he looked at the others, and saw the determined looks on their faces. The monk also looked about the village, at the very much alive demons that were actively plaguing it, and sighed reluctantly. "Very well. But first -!" The monk then reached into the folds of his clothes and drew forth several of his sutra talismans. Endowing them with his own spiritual power, he sent them flying at the steaming puddle of flesh. The sutras exploded into blue fire upon contact with the demonic substance, causing it to shrink away that much faster.

"Good idea!" Kaname smiled before gesturing at the pool of muck. "Raging Flame!" Her Fire Shikigami lashed out, boiling away the last of the fetid slime, until at last there was nothing left but a stained patch, completely barren of grass or any other life.

Heaving a deep breath. Miroku stared at the spot, thinking of the ease with which the battle had been won. An ease that left him unsettled. "That will have to do for now," he finally stated before returning his attention to the rest of the demon siege. "We can investigate this more thoroughly later."

"Works for me!" Koga growled, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. "For now, let's nail the rest of those bastards!" Not waiting for any objection, the wolf-demon sped off to join the villagers in their battle for survival. The rest of the group offered no protest, but instead were quick to follow. Putting the decimated demon out of their minds, and leaving the place where it had fallen behind. A waft of steam still rising up into the sky, to join the clouds above…

* * *

Kanna was completely lost in chaos.

For as long as she could remember, the first creature to be born of Naraku's flesh had always been completely empty, the very embodiment of void. And while her body functioned like those of many other demons, leaving her capable of experiencing physical events as anyone else, Kanna had never truly felt anything inside. She knew no pleasure nor pain, she never felt happy or scared or angry or pleased or any of the myriad emotional states that humans and demons did. All she knew, all she truly had was Naraku's will. The link to her master, and the need to do whatever he demanded of her.

That link was gone now, and in its place…was madness. Utter insanity.

The instant Kanna had fallen away from the Reikikaega's blade, she had felt. She had felt the ground and all of the various abrasions tearing at her tender feet, but more than that, she felt fear, and in more ways than she could ever have dreamt of. She was afraid of InuYasha and his allies, fearful that she would encounter one of them and he or she would end her life. She was now afraid of the fact that her life could be ended. She was afraid of the darkness pervading the forest she was racing through, afraid of every little sound and movement she perceived, afraid of being alone.

Fear was Kanna's new reality. A reality reinforced as she continuously called out with her mind, desperately seeking Naraku's own for help. For him to explain what had happened to her and to put an end to this madness. Only to hear nothing but the forest's own sounds…and the all-too aline sound of her own heart pounding away in her chest. Causing her to wonder why Naraku didn't answer her, and with this wonderment, many more came to her mind. Why didn't Naraku hear her anymore? Or could he still hear and simply didn't respond? What could have caused the link to be broken? And each question that she asked, each one that hung about unanswered, gave rise to even greater terror.

Kanna had no idea where she was right now. She didn't know how she had gotten to where she was, nor did she have so much as a clue as to how far away she was to civilization. All she knew was that she was that she was where her now frail, human legs had finally given into fatigue, leaving her to huddle next to a tree that towered above her, between two of the massive, gnarled roots that anchored the living tower to the earth. Each breath she took coming rapidly and unevenly, her wide eyes flitting about wildly at the slightest noise. Terrified to stay where she was. Even more terrified to move and expose herself to the enemies she knew that she had. Enemies that would gladly rip her apart if they found her as this flimsy, helpless little thing that she now was.

A gust of wind then filled Kanna's ears, and she immediately looked about, unsure if this was a threat or meant something else. Only knowing that the terror that was threatening to rip her mind apart demanded that she do so. The dark-haired girl couldn't see the wind, nor did she sight anything to indicate a threat. But still she looked, unable to do anything else.

Then Kanna experienced a new emotion, one that almost completely replaced all the fear that now lived within her. One that had her almost laugh out loud as she saw a figure that she knew from her previous life approaching on a hovering feather.

Relief.

"Kagura!" Kanna cried out, timidly getting to her feet as she watched the wind witch float towards her, instantly certain that her problems were now over. For why else would Kagura be there except to retrieve her and bring her back to Naraku? To take her away from this horrid place and bring her back to their master? After all, she already had Kohaku with her, so what other reason could there be?

Once again, one thought led to another as Kanna found herself sure, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that her problems were over. "Kagura, please! We have to get out of here!" the former demon pleaded, wanting nothing more than to be away from there. To go back to her master who would surely find a way to change her back and rid her of all the fear and emotion and every other horrible thing that humans and other demons suffered with every day of their lives. "Please, please! We have to go! We have to…!"

"You really are human now," Kagura broke in, stopping Kanna in her tracks. The tiny girl gasped at this, at the tone of voice her sister spoke with. A voice that was almost…sad, somehow.

"Kagura?" Kanna murmured, her terror returning, creeping back into her mind. A terror that caused her to slowly look about, to frown when she saw Kohaku seated behind the wind witch. And gasp as Kagura narrowed her eyes at her. "Wh-what is it?"

"Naraku…doesn't need you anymore," Kagura intoned, speaking slowly and determinedly. Giving each word ample time to be processed by her sister. Leaving no room for error as the wind witch dismounted her feather, moving closer to the depowered incarnation of void. No emotion, no feeling or care in her face as she towered above Kanna, leaving the girl helpless to do anything but fall to her knees. The horror of her situation returning to her tenfold.

Her heart thundering that much more forcefully in her ears, Kanna felt like she was about to faint…when she heard a sound from just beyond Kagura's position. A sound that drew the wind witch's attention…as well as a snort of disgust.

* * *

"Well, that just about does it," Koga muttered. The wolf-demon was stained with sweat and blood as he and the rest of the group stood before Densuke and Tamoa, who were seated just outside one of the buildings. The stench of death filling the bloodstained battlefield that wasTsuzumiVillage, the paths of which were littered with the many corpses that had piled up during the course of the siege. "There are still a few demons left, but most of those ran out of the village with their tails between their legs. Or whatever."

"Yes, I know. The captain of the militia reported similarly," Densuke responded. His left arm was in the process of being bandaged by Tamoa, bandages that were already stained with blood.

"Speaking of the militia, how did they hold up?" Miroku wondered nervously. "And what about the rest of the people here?"

"Well, five of the militia people are dead, another seventeen wounded," Densuke admitted, shaking his head woefully. "And some of them…I doubt they'll last the night. Not with those injuries."

"Densuke, please! Hold still!" Tamoa pleaded, tears and pain streaking her face as she worked.

"Would you like me to help?" Kaname asked, leaning in with a look of concern. "With my powers, I…"

"No. No, my young friend," Densuke replied, waving his good hand in negation. "It's not as bad as it looks. And there are others in far greater need of your healing magic than myself."

"Agreed," Miroku nodded. "Still, all things considered, I would have to say we were very fortunate this day. Considering the number of demons present, I was certain that the death toll would be far worse than it was."

"Hmph! That shows what you know, monk!"Azusagritted, shooting Miroku a derisive sideways glance. "Those dumb demons were all a bunch of nothings!"

"Maybe, but there sure were a lot of them," Jiro rejoined, shaking his head somberly.

Taking note of the pensive look on Jiro's face,Azusaplaced her hands to her hips. "Alright, what's the big deal this time?"

"Huh?" Jiro started, only to lower his gaze quickly. "I'm sorry. It's just…except for the battle at the fort, I've never seen so much death. And…I don't know…"

"Hey, I know what you mean," Koga nodded thoughtfully. Dark memories of his own not quite visible behind his haunted eyes. "This kind of thing…it's something you never get used to."

"Indeed," Miroku concurred. Then, looking thoughtfully at the people before him, the monk asked, "Could you arrange for someone to show Kaname and myself to where the wounded are? Perhaps there's something we can do to help them."

"Of course," Tamoa agreed with a gentle smile. Then she gave the monk a worried look. "But are you sure you should be exerting yourself just now? You must be exhausted, what with all the fighting…and you never did finish your session with the chiropractor, and…"

"Huh?" Kaname got out, looking between the two of them. "What are you talking about? I thought you saw the chiropractor yesterday! After what happened withAzusa!"

"Umm…well, yes! Of course I did!" Miroku replied, sweat-dropping as he deliberately avoided the Kururugi girl's bewildered gaze. "I went there right after she, uh…"

"After I beat you within a hair of your miserable, worthless life, you sick pervert!" Azusasnarled, leaning in dangerously towards her former victim. "Yeah, we _all _remember that!"

Gulping loudly atAzusa's proximity, as well as the unspoken warning that she wouldn't mind finishing the job in the least, Miroku looked pointedly up into the air. "In any case, yes. I did see the doctor beforehand. But…I also went there tonight."

"You did?" Koga muttered, raising an eyebrow as he and the rest of the group looked amongst themselves.

"Yes. I took him, just after the rest of you had left for dinner," Tamoa explained, clearly grateful for the distraction. Then her eyes focused on Miroku, a knowing, motherly smile curling her lips. "When we were at the doctor's before, he just had his arm set and his wounds bandaged. Wouldn't even let him tend to his other injuries." The rest of the group just stared incredulously at the monk as Tamoa added, "You should have seen how embarrassed he was! I've never seen anyone turn so red in my life!"

"What in the…?" Kaname squeaked out. "Miroku…if you were hurting that badly, why didn't you have the doctor take care of you right away?"

Several beats passed, time in which Miroku's cheeks colored before their very eyes. "Well…I honestly didn't think my injuries were severe enough to warrant such treatment," he spoke evasively. "And you must remember, our finances are not without limit."

"Which is why I agreed to pay for your treatment," Tamoa threw in, still using that knowing manner of hers. "Of course, even then, it took me forever to convince him to come along. He was so shy with the doctor earlier."

"Shy?" Koga frowned, becoming more baffled by the minute.

A discomforted grunt escaped Miroku's lips at this. "I just…don't like the idea of some strange man having his hands all over me," the monk finally confessed, doing his best to act wounded and indignant as he narrowed his eyes at the others. "Why, is there something wrong with that?" Nobody answered this at first. They just stood there, gazing at the monk, until at last, noises of mirth began slipping out from between their lips. "I fail to see what is so amusing," Miroku noted sourly, his words causing further snickers and giggles to come forth.

"Of course!" Kaname grinned, wrapping one of her arms about her side. "Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

"Betcha wouldn't have been so shy if it had been a pretty girl doing the healing, now would you, monk?" Koga jibed, grinning like an idiot.

"Like there's even a girl stupid enough to get anywhere near him?"Azusademanded, answering her own insult with louder snorts of laughter. Snorts that had Jiro joining in, shaking his head in amazement.

Completely silent and the picture of composure and maturity, Miroku just stood there, watching as his fellows kept laughing louder and more intensely, tears of mirth flowing freely down their faces. Until at last, the monk himself smiled in resignation, and told them, "Well, it wouldn't have seemed so funny if it had been any of you. Their doctor may be skilled in his craft, but he has such _cold _hands."

This simply sparked even more laughter from the others. Not because Miroku's comment was all that funny, but because the group needed this release. To be able to relax after all the horror of battle which they had endured, to feel and relax and let go of the tension that had built up within each of them. To laugh out loud and feel alive in doing so. And that was precisely what they did, with even Miroku, Densuke, and Tamoa joining in, welcoming the release as much as the others did.

Sometime later, when the laughter had abated somewhat, Miroku gazed seriously at his friends. "Well, now that you've all had some amusement at my expense, perhaps we can go help those in need of medical treatment? And we'll also have to clear away the dead demons, and sanctify this place. Otherwise, their spirits will have no peace, and will plague this village in the future."

Nodding as he cleared away his tears of laughter, Jiro replied, "You're right. And the sooner, the better."

"I'll say!"Azusamuttered, her nose twitching. The she-wolf looked up into the sky, and grumbled. "And we better get it done fast! It looks like it's going to rain!"

Amusement falling to surprise, Kaname looked at the wolf-demon in obvious befuddlement. "What?" she got out, before looking up into the sky. "But…hey, that's not right! It doesn't feel like it's going to rain!"

"Oh, yeah?"Azusasneered condescendingly, rolling her eyes at the Shikgami User. The redhead pointed up at the sky above and demanded, "Then what do you call those clouds up there? A figment of my imagination?"

"But…!" Kaname sputtered in protest, looking from the she-wolf to the clouds that were now swirling ominously overhead. "But it doesn't feel right! There's not enough water up there for rain, and the temperature, and…!"

"Hey, she's right!" Koga growled, gazing up at the sky himself. His features creasing with intensity as he noticed something else. "And what are all those demons still doing up there?"

"Demons?" Jiro got out, studying the swirling clouds overhead. "That doesn't make any sense. What are they still doing up there! They should have retreated, or…" The Demon Slayer trailed off, frowning intently as he looked at Miroku. "Is it possible they have something to do with this?"

Miroku didn't answer right away. "Something's wrong. Kaname's right; those cloud formations aren't natural," the monk finally declared. "Koga, could you sweep the village? Warn anybody still outside to take shelter as quickly as possible?"

Raising an eyebrow to this, Koga retorted, "Hey, it's me! I could do it in the time it takes to blink!" Then the wolf-demon frowned unhappily. "Why? You know what's going on up there?"

"No. And that's what has me worried," Miroku admitted, watching as the clouds began swirling about that much faster. "You better hurry. Just in case."

"Heh! Doing things in a hurry is what I do best!" Koga grinned wildly. Before anybody could comment about this, the wolf-demon blurred out of sight, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

While the others were coughing and waving the dust away, Miroku was focusing on the situation at hand. "We better get you two indoors as well," he told Densuke and Tamoa. "Whatever those demons are up to, it'd be best if you were someplace safe."

"I won't argue with you," Densuke murmured. Grunting as Tamoa aided him in getting to his feet, he added, "Given how accurate the concerns of you and your friends have been this day…"

Nodding at the unspoken implications that Densuke left hanging in the air, Miroku looked up into the building storm. "What are you up to this time, Naraku?"

"Do you think we should go get InuYasha?" Kaname wondered, her attention torn between the storm and Miroku. "If Naraku really is behind this, then…"

"No," Miroku countered flatly. "If what you told me is true, then it would be best if Sango and the others stayed outside of the village, with InuYasha keeping an eye on them." His eyes narrowing with growing intensity, the monk studying the building storm. Trying to be optimistic. "In any case, whatever is happening…I'm sure it's nothing we can't deal with on our own."

* * *

"Grrr…dammit, Shippo!" InuYasha growled, standing uneasily with the Reikikaega still in hand, the crackling aura of the blade casting its light upon both Sango and Michiru. "What's taking you so long, anyway?"

"InuYasha, please," Sango murmured, continuing to run her hand along Michiru's cheek. "It's only been a little while since he's left. Just try to stay calm."

"Hmph!" InuYasha snorted in response, directing his gaze at his friends. Michiru had yet to wake up again, and given his condition, the half-demon knew that it was better that way, that he receive some badly needed rest. And Sango, her entire focus was devoted solely to this person she so obviously loved. Neither of them was ready for battle, and that meant that InuYasha's place was there with them. He knew it, he accepted it.

He just didn't like it. And InuYasha absolutely _despised _the waiting that this situation necessitated. Waiting and wondering while his mind conjured up all kinds of fears about what could be happening to his friend while he was stuck there. And while Shippo wasn't exactly his favorite demon at times, what with his big mouth and smart-alecky ways, there was no way that InuYasha wanted anything bad to happen to him. A possibility that grew with every moment that the fox-demon failed to return.

Trying to distract himself, InuYasha focused on the Demon Slayer. "So how's he doing?" he wondered, casting an eye on his friend.

"He's a bit better now," Sango murmured, her words heavy with gratitude. "He just needs to rest for awhile, and…I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Yeah, well…" InuYasha grumbled, unsure of what to say. Looking off in the direction of the village, he shook his head warily. "And what's going on over there, anyway? What's taking so long? They should have finished those demons off by now!"

"InuYasha…" Sango tried again, only this time a bit of pleading to her words.

"If I'd been there, that battle would have been over by now!" InuYasha grumbled, his hand tensing about the Reikikaega's hilt. The half-demon stalking about restlessly, every nerve and muscle tensed and ready for battle. Filled with aggression and energy that had no outlet.

"InuYasha!" Sango called out again, this time with far greater force. Her words stopping the half-demon in his tracks, she watched carefully as he swung about and looked at her. "Look…pacing about and worrying about the others isn't going to do them…or yourself…any good." Putting as much strength and conviction into her words, the Demon Slayer eyed her friend. "You made a choice, InuYasha. The best choice you could think of. And now…"

With an air like that of a wounded animal, InuYasha snarled, "Yeah, I know that, but…"

"I know. It's not easy to take. Just waiting and worrying and hoping for the best," Sango responded, leaning back somewhat, her face softening as she looked at her friend. "It never is. And it never gets easier." A questioning sound echoed about InuYasha's throat as he studied the Demon Slayer, who smiled one of her rare, tiny smiles. "That's something I learned…a long time ago."

Frowning intently as he studied Sango, his fellow warrior, InuYasha finally asked, "You mean…with your family?"

Nodding, Sango answered, "Back when I was younger, before I was allowed to go fight with the other Slayers, I was always so worried about what would happen to my father when he went out on a job. I still remember waiting up late at night, wondering when he'd come home, or if he'd be injured, or…" Cutting herself off with a deep, resounding sigh, Sango looked back upon her own past. "In a way, it's because I had to go through all of that, that I pushed myself so hard. To be as strong a Demon Slayer as I could. Because I knew then that I'd rather go out there and fight along with the others…then sit back and wait."

"Sango…" InuYasha muttered. The half-demon lowered his gaze to where his friend still slept, then looked away. "I know what you're saying. And…I understand. But…I still hate this."

"So do I," Sango answered without hesitation. Only to jump somewhat when InuYasha shifted about, his posture changing for even greater alertness. "What is it?"

"Something's coming this way," InuYasha growled, looking off towards the woods. "You better get ready." Though he didn't bother turning around, the half-demon could practically sense Sango nodding her understanding, and he most certainly heard her sword edging out of its sheath as his every sense sharpened to its peak, his ears and nose pricking at even the slightest disturbance. It wasn't before he caught sight of the disturbance, and heard it as well as it cried out in horror, bursting from the edge of the woods in what could only be described as a full-blown panic.

"Shippo? What the -?" InuYasha demanded as he focused on the tiny figure shooting through the grass. Sure enough, the little fox-demon was tearing towards them on all fours, howling in terror every step of the way. And when another disturbance emerged from the forest, the half-demon knew why.

"Oh, no…Kagura…!" Sango breathed fearfully. Her terror growing as she saw the other people riding alongside the wind incarnation. "And…is that…?"

"Yeah. She's got Kohaku with her. And Kanna!" InuYasha snarled with obvious frustration as Kagura silently drew closer. Preceded by a fox-demon who was being anything but silent.

Leaping towards InuYasha in a final, all-out burst of speed, Shippo crashed into the ground before the half-demon. "InuYasha!" Shippo rasped out, completely out of breath. "I – Kagura - I'm sorry, but she – I -!"

"Yeah, I get the idea," InuYasha growled, his eyes narrowed into slits as he watched Kagura approach, focusing on her expression. Already certain that he knew what was going to happen next, he aimed the Reikikaega directly at the manipulator of the dead. "So, decided to come back for more. Is that it, Kagura?"

Kagura didn't say anything at this. Instead, she was focusing on Kanna, who was cowering at the back of the feather, using Kohaku as a shield. "K-K-Kagura…what are w-we…doing here…?" Kanna stammered out pitifully. "Wh-why…?"

"Be silent, Kanna," Kagura retorted. While her tone only held a hint of anger, it was more than enough to send the tiny girl shrinking back again. Practically disappearing behind her improvised human shield, the only sound she made was a heavy, fearful breathing. "And as for you, InuYasha…I didn't come here to fight you. Either of you." Then, a sneer curling her lips, she added, "In fact, you've got more important matters to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, instinctively rising up to face this threat. Only to gasp when a startled groan drew her attention. "Michiru...!"

"Ugh…what's going…on…?" Michiru got out, blinking confusedly as he rubbed his eyes. "Who…Kagura…?"

"Greetings, boy. I see you've recovered somewhat from your…experience," Kagura growled, her voice more tired than angry. "You should know that Naraku has no intention of giving up on you. Or your sister. As long as you carry Utsugi's legacy, he will never stop trying to take that power for himself."

"Yeah, well, we already figured that out for ourselves!" InuYasha snarled, staying his ground even as Shippo quivered just behind him. "So what are you up to this time?"

"I'm here to tell you that this battle isn't over yet," Kagura intoned. Sounding not at all triumphant or gloating as she went on to explain. "Naraku has set Ryuunosuke againstTsuzumiVillageand everyone within it."

"Ryuunosuke, huh? And just who the hell is _that?"_ InuYasha demanded gruffly.

Her expression knotting with confusion, Sango turned to InuYasha. "That's the demon that was wearing the mask? He's the one who…" the ponytailed girl explained, only to stumble at this. Tightening her expression, Sango looked over at Kagura. "Then…he isn't dead?"

"Oh, he's dead, alright. His body has no life of its own anymore," Kagura agreed sourly. "But that doesn't mean that he's no longer a threat. In fact…if you don't stop him…everyone in the village will die."

* * *

"I don't like this, Miroku," Kaname admitted as she continued to stare up into the sky. The clouds building up more and more with each passing second. "Those clouds…there's nothing natural about them."

"I know. I sense it as well," Miroku agreed as they moved about the village. A sphere of light conjured by Kaname providing the only real illumination they had to work with. "Still…any idea what's happening?"

Kaname gave a quick shake of her head at this. "Nope. All I can tell you is that it's big, nasty, and not at all natural. No water…and no real wind, either."

"I see," Miroku frowned thoughtfully. "I just hope Koga was able to get everyone inside. Whatever is about to happen, I doubt it will be pleasant."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Kaname grumbled, rolling her eyes at this inane comment. "I just hope that whatever it is, we – ouch!"

"Kaname?" Miroku wondered, watching as the Kururuigi girl shook her hand about in the air. "Kaname, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Ow…it feels like something burned my hand…!" Kaname confessed ruefully.

"What? _What _burned you?" Miroku asked, moving closer to Kaname's side. Leaning in close as she held up the affected appendage, the two of them gasped as they saw a large, red welt present on her hand. They also detected a foul odor that was horrifically familiar to them both.

"Blood…?" Kaname gasped in a hushed voice. Just before Miroku hissed in pain and brought up his own forearm. There, marking his arm, was a splotch of dark red blood, beneath which the monk's flesh was painfully sizzling. Looking up, their gazes met, and a horrible idea rose up even as their hearts began to sink. Not even bothering to speak their minds, the two of them looked up as one towards the ominous clouds obscuring the sky above. Just in time to see even more droplets of blood descend upon them, droplets that began eating through anything they came in contact with…

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, a lousy point for me to break off. Especially since I talked to some people, hinting at my plans for this chapter. Unfortunately, things got more involved here than I had originally anticipated, so the big battle I'm planning will have to wait until next time. Still, I hope you'll read and review anyway. And maybe check out my other stories, please?


	31. Crimson Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 31: Crimson Storm

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Higurashi announced as she entered the living room. A tray laden with food and drink held before her as she approached the dining table. Its intended recipients already seated, and clearly hungry.

"Oh, why thank you, my dear!" her father smiled at her approached, his old eyes lighting up at the prospect of the lovely meal in her hands. "And what a lovely meal you've made for us!"

"Hey, thanks, Mom!" Sota added with a smile of his own. He was absently petting Buyo, who purred as Mrs. Higurashi began setting out both food and drink, ready and waiting for possible handouts.

Smiling her response, Mrs. Higurashi soon finished serving them and seated herself. However, as her father and son both dug in to the tune of their cat making hungry noises of his own, the matriarch of the family looked quietly at the side of the table that was so often empty these days. "Where's Kagome?"

At these words, the resident males both donned guilty expressions for thinking of their stomachs first. "I, uh…I think she's still in her room, working on the computer," Sota eventually replied sheepishly. "I told her that dinner was ready, and…"

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi murmured thoughtfully. "I hope her stomach still isn't bothering her."

"As do I," her father nodded. Then the old priest grimaced in frustration. "What irony, isn't it? After all the calls I've made, making up excuses for why Kagome wouldn't be in school, about the only time she _does _get sick is when she's actually able to spend some time at home."

"Actually, she didn't seem too bad," Sota told them quickly. "She was still a little…well, that is…"

"Then her stomach _is_ still acting up?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, seizing on the pause.

"Uh, no! At least…not as much as yesterday," Sota explained, waving his hands in negation. "But…she's been on the computer most of the day. And…"

Frowning as she considered her son's words, Mrs. Higurashi eventually nodded. "I see," the matriarch finally murmured. "In that case, I guess I'd better go check on her myself. Just in case."

"Good idea, my dear," the old priest told her. "And be sure to let me know if she's still feeling under the weather! I have plenty of remedies for stomachache and heartburn."

While her father immediately went into listing some of his remedies, a process that left Sota looking a little green himself, Mrs. Higurashi made her way towards the stairs, already lost in thought. Something that happened frequently since the day Kagome had discovered her ancient legacy, and began her adventures in the Feudal Era.

On the one hand, Mrs. Higurashi knew that what her beloved daughter did was necessary. Unless she helped her friends gather up the shards of the Shikon Jewel, then the world of the past would be destroyed by the evils that coveted its power. And if the past was destroyed, then their time and the future would be destroyed as well. And it was obvious from all the signs that were there to be seen – even the sacred Tree of Ages that stood on their shrine – that Kagome would go back with the others and protect this world, for the simple reason that she had already done it. That part of her future had already been determined; all she and the rest of her family could do now was support her as best as they could.

Furthermore, as a mother, Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but be proud of her daughter. Having to deal with such monstrous burdens, both the dangers in the past and the upkeep of her life in the modern world, would easily break many people, and yet Kagome did so willingly. Knowing that she couldn't shirk her responsibilities.

But it was the part of her that was a mother that also left Mrs. Higurashi fearful every day Kagome failed to return through the Bone-Eater's Well. Left her with all kinds of niggling fears as to the horrors that could befall Kagome as long as she was in the Warring States Era, a world filled with monsters in both human and demon form. And despite the knowledge that InuYasha and all her friends were there to protect her, despite the power she had inherited from her previous incarnation, she couldn't help but fear the worst.

Which was why when Kagome had arrived at their door just yesterday, clutching her stomach with her insides gurgling ominously, everybody in the Higurashi residence very nearly flew into a panic. It was only the discovery that she had gotten a case of heartburn from an overly spiced meal that soothed them to any extent.

Still, despite her condition, Kagome had spent much of the day working hard. After explaining everything that had happened, which conveyed a level of insanity that was uncommon even these days, the reborn priestess had alternated from resting in bed while taking in tea and soup to searching the internet for clues to the jet that had landed in the Feudal Era.

But whether it was because Kagome hadn't recovered or was just working too hard, Mrs. Higurashi really didn't like her spending all her time in her room. The times when she was able to stay at home for any length of time tended to be all-too brief, and she wanted to spend as much of that time as a family before she had to return to the world beyond the well.

Arriving at the intended room, Mrs. Higurashi knocked gently. "Kagome?" she spoke tenderly between knocks. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," Kagome quickly replied. "What is it?"

"Dinner is served," Mrs. Higurashi told her, trying not to jump the gun. "Why don't you come down? Are you still sick?"

"Oh, no! That's not – I mean, it's already that – oh…" Kagome got out, trailing off into a heavy groan. It wasn't long before the young woman opened her door and stepped out to give her mother a sheepish look. "Sorry, Mom. Guess I got kinda distracted…"

"It would certainly seem that way," Mrs. Higurashi agreed candidly, trying to not put any undue pressure on her child. Not when she already shouldered such burdens. "Listen, is your stomach still bothering you? Would you like me to make some more soup and tea?"

"No, no, that's okay!" Kagome replied instantly, smiling her reassurances. "It's just…I was just looking over those new artifacts that Wyvern sent, and getting the new samples and videos ready to send to him."

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi responded understandingly. "Did he send you anything interesting?"

"Not much," Kagome returned, looking back into her room. "There are a couple talismans and scrolls we could definitely use, but most of its just junk." Sighing tiredly, the modern priestess shook her head. "And, of course, I'm gonna have to send it back once I've sorted through it all. Talk about a pain."

"I would guess so," Mrs. Higurashi returned. Deciding to change subjects, the older woman asked, "Did you find anything new? About that jet, that is?"

"Nope. Nothing," Kagome replied, shrugging helplessly. "I've been going over every single report of an aircraft disappearance going back over the last few months, looking up the serial numbers. I even tried running a search on the word 'Reikikaega'! And nothing! Nothing that even comes close to what we saw!"

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "So what are you going to do now?"

Heaving a deep sigh as she looked back into her room, Kagome answered, "I guess there isn't a lot left I can do. I mean…I was gonna report what we found to Wyvern, just in case he's heard anything about that sword, but beyond that…"

Making a thoughtful noise in her throat, Mrs. Higurashi cocked her head this way, then that as she studied her daughter. "At least you seem to be feeling better now," she commented in an easy tone. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Mom, I'm fine!" Kagome informed her, placing heavy emphasis on that last word. "I still don't know what happened with my lunch yesterday! It tasted like Tamoa dumped half a bottle of spices in it!"

"Well, she may have been tired. Accidents do happen, after all," Mrs. Higurashi shrugged. "Still…are you _sure _you're feeling okay now?"

"Of _course _I am!" Kagome protested in good humor. "I just said so, didn't I?"

"Hmm. I suppose you did, didn't you?" Mrs. Higurashi commented. "And I also remember you telling me that you've done all you've can to find out about the jet." Looking up in surprise at this, Kagome was greeted by a knowing, motherly smile. "So, in that case…why aren't you down in the living room, having dinner with the rest of us?"

Taken aback by this question, Kagome just stared blankly at her mother for a time. Until finally, a single work squeaked out of her lips. "Huh?"

"Come on, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi went on, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It feels like it's been forever since you last came back home! And after so much happening…don't you think you deserve a break?"

"But…" Kagome got out.

"Please, Kagome! Just try to relax for a change!" Mrs. Higurashi pleaded her daughter, throwing all of her motherly persuasion into the mix. "You're home! Here, with the rest of us! Would it really be so terrible for you to spend that time with us as a family?"

Heaving a deep breath, Kagome slowly deflated before what was sometimes known as 'The Mother Gaze'. "Okay, you win," she finally responded. "And I guess I haven't had much to eat since I got back."

"You've hardly had anything at all," Mrs. Higurashi informed her daughter. "So, please, come down and eat with the rest of us. I'm sure it would do all of us a great deal of good."

For a time, Kagome just stood there, looking at her mother. "Thanks," she finally replied. "It's not like this stuff won't wait for a little while longer."

"That's true," Mrs. Higurashi agreed.

"And besides, it's not like the others will need me back right away," Kagome went on, trying to reassure herself. "I mean…what could go wrong?"

* * *

"Ugh! _Ow!" _Kaname wailed in pain, raising her arms up above her head as the air was filled with more and more of the demonic blood. The foul crimson fluid burning both flesh and clothes as more and more connected with her. "What _is _this?"

"Naraku's treachery, that's what!" Miroku gritted as he held his staff above them both. With his free hand, he gestured in the manner taught him by both his father and master. Concentrating his spiritual power, the monk glowed with purified energy, energy that rose up about both himself and Kaname, warding off the bloody rain.

"Whew! Thanks, Miroku," Kaname responded nervously as she looked about wildly. "But…what about the others? And the rest of the village?"

"Don't worry! Koga already went to get them to take shelter, so they should be fine. For now, at least," Miroku reminded her, his brow furrowed in concentration as the lethal rain continued to fall, hissing up as it consumed any organic materials it came in contact with. "Still, we better get back to others before things get even worse. If this rain goes on for too long…"

Even as Miroku spoke, Kaname looked about in concern. Sure enough, the demonic blood was slowly eating through the wooden structures. Though it didn't seem to affect the dead wood as much as did the still-living grass and flowers, it was easy to imagine what would happen if the rain continued for too long. "You're right! Let's get going!" That said, the two of them started moving, with Miroku continuing to maintain the spiritual barrier that kept them both safe.

As they ran along, the two of them grimaced as the foul blood began to pool on the ground, its horrid stench filling the air. They heard fearful cries issuing from the various houses, and they saw people huddling together beneath blankets. Speaking words of comfort to the wounded and children alike, families protecting their most vulnerable to the best of their ability from things they couldn't understand, let alone fight. They saw the corpses of the many demons killed during the battle already half-dissolved, adding to the noxious vapors that were slowly choking them.

After a seeming eternity, Kaito's house finally came into view. It was none too soon, for the noxious fumes from the acidic blood continued to grow stronger, and Kaname found herself choking on them.

"Hey, they're here!" came the familiar voice of Jiro. Looking up, Kaname and Miroku saw him and the others calling out to them, gesturing for them to hurry. Needing no encouragement, they quickened their pace until they finally reached the relative safety of the large estate.

"Damn! Where the hell were you, anyway?" Koga demanded as the new arrivals were escorted in, Shunsuke and Tamoa quickly looking them over, checking their injuries. "This crap's coming down _everywhere_!"

"Sorry!" Kaname returned as he eyed the burns she had suffered from the horrible rain. "We were just helping some of the wounded when it started!"

"Koga, what about the rest of the village?" Miroku demanded, instantly all business. "Did everyone get inside?"

"As far as I could tell, yeah! And trust me, I swept the village _twice _before this stuff started coming down!" Koga informed them, gesturing at himself. Her eyes widening, Kaname realized that several bandages adorned the wolf-demon, and the fur of his armor was missing several patches where the toxic blood had eaten into it.

"Are you alright?" Kaname squeaked out.

"Eh, don't worry about me! This is nothing!" Koga assured her, dismissing her concerns with a wave of his hand. "But right now, we've got _bigger _problems!"

"Tell me about it!"Azusasnarled, placing her hand over her sensitive nose. "And, ugh! This stench! I'm gonna throw up if this keeps up any longer!"

"It's worse than that!" Koga growled, his own nose wrinkled in supreme disgust. "This crap that's coming down…it stinks to hell of Naraku!"

"What?" Miroku gasped as he and the others looked at the wolf-demon. The monk then let out a gasp of realization, and cursed beneath his breath. "So…_that's _what that demon was for!"

"Huh?" Jiro got out. "You mean…that skeletal monster that attacked us?"

"Yes. When we defeated it, its body began emitting a gas that rose up into the sky!" Miroku realized, edging closer to the door so that he could study the sky above. "It must be what caused this cursed rain!"

As this sank in, the others looked worriedly at the monk, all of them considering the situation when Kaname asked, "But why? Why would Naraku do something like this, anyway?"

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Tamoa asked hopefully. The kindly woman darted a fearful glance outside before adding, "Kaito collapsed just from inhaling some of the smoke caused by the rain, and if it eats through the roof..."

Jiro nodded to this. "I know. If this keeps up, the entire village could be destroyed, and…" The Demon Slayer trailed off at this, his eyes expanding in horror. "Oh, no!"

"What?"Azusagrowled snippily. When Jiro failed to answer, the hotheaded she-wolf bopped him over the head. "Come on, out with it! What's with you this time?"

"This village…we came here to get the food and medicine our people need, remember?" Jiro pointed out. "But if the blood gets to them -!"

"Then even if we save the village, both our peoples _and _everyone here will be wiped out!" Koga yelped in horror. One by one, everyone else grasped the severity of the situation, all of them reacting with noises of horror and disbelief.

His hand tightening about his staff, Miroku looked from the others there to the rain of blood that still came down upon them. "Then there's no choice. We have to stop this rain. Right now," the monk intoned gravely. "Kaname!"

"Huh?" Kaname started, her face still ashen from her realizing the stakes involved in this battle. "What is it?"

"Cast your Protective Light on me," Miroku told her.

"What?" Kaname got out, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why? What are you…?"

"Please, just do it!" Miroku beseeched her, radiating both desperation and determination. "We don't have much time! The longer this storm goes on, the greater the danger to everyone here!"

Taken aback by the monk's pleading, Kaname quickly considered before nodding. "Okay, then. Protective Light!" With this invocation, her Light Shikigami manifested, generating a barrier of pure light about Miroku.

"What have you got in mind, monk?" Koga demanded fiercely.

"I can't generate a barrier large to protect the entire village, and neither can Kaname," Miroku explained as he stepped outside the house, the Protective Light easily shielding him from the deadly deluge. "Which means that there's only one way to stop this storm."

"Huh?" Kaname gasped…only for her face to sag in her horror as the monk reached for the beads wrapped about his right forearm. "Miroku, what are you doing? If you try to suck this stuff into your Wind Tunnel -!"

"I doubt it will be any worse than if I let this storm destroy this village and everything in it! Including all of you!" Miroku protested, not hesitating in the least as he loosened the sacred beads. Then, with a look at everyone there, the monk let slip his determined aspect, and in its place came a look of true remorse. "Just do me a favor. Please tell Sango…that I'm sorry."

"Miroku, you fool! Don't -!" Jiro protested from just within the door.

However, the monk did not hesitate as he looked at the hideous clouds above. "I'm not going to let you have your way, Naraku!" Miroku declared, whipping aside the beads and holding his exposed right hand up to the sky. "Wind Tunnel!"

Gasping fearfully, Kaname averted her eyes. Knowing what the toxic rain could do Miroku when the Wind Tunnel took into his body, she waited helplessly for the sound of the cursed void to fill the air. To hear Miroku's pained gasp as his body was overwhelmed by the demonic blood, and the horrified gasps of the others.

What she heard was Miroku gasping in surprise and confusion, not pain. She heard those same things being echoed by the others, and most importantly of all, she did not hear the familiar roar of the Wind Tunnel. Needing a moment to puzzle this over, the Kururugi girl cracked open one eye and angled it toward the monk. All she saw was Miroku looking at his own hand in astonishment, his jaw hanging down to the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?"Azusademanded. "Where's that supposed Wind Tunnel of yours, anyway?"

Miroku didn't answer at first. Instead, he studied his right palm, his initial horror subsiding as a deeper pessimism took over. "It would seem that I underestimated Naraku's scheming," the monk admitted as he turned towards the others, slowly holding out his hand to them. "Look."

Kaname and the others did indeed look. And each of them gasped at the sight of the Wind Tunnel. The cursed hole was swollen from the inside-out, hideous red bulges of Miroku's own flesh sealing it completely shut. "What the – hey, what the hell happened?" Koga finally demanded.

"Just before you stopped that skeletal demon, it bit me. On my hand," Miroku explained, holding angling his right hand so as the others could see the bandages that concealed the fang marks. "And now we know why it did that."

"To stop you from using your Wind Tunnel," Kaname murmured, caught between two sensations. While she was glad that Miroku had been denied the opportunity to use his cursed right hand, she couldn't deny the danger posed by the acidic blood. "So…what do we do now?"

At this, Miroku slowly frowned, considering this situation. Only to be cut off when Koga growled, "Well…there might be something else…"

* * *

"What are you do you mean, everyone in the village is gonna die?" InuYasha demanded hatefully, raising the Reikikaega higher before him. Staring daggers at the incarnation of the wind that hovered before him.

"Exactly what I said," Kagura returned, her voice showing neither hatred nor pleasure. Only a great weariness, and an anger that was born of things just barely survived. "Even as we waste time chattering, Ryuunosuke's blood is killing the village and everyone in it."

"His blood?" Sango asked, gazing in confusion at the wind witch. "But how is that -?"

"Ryuunosuke is – was – the incarnation of infection," Kagura answered, every word laced with something that could almost be called fear. "Even though he's dead, his body is still capable of infecting and taking over anything that lives. And now, his essence has merged with the remaining demons from the battle, forming the clouds you see. It is raining his blood down on the village and everyone in it."

"Are you saying that everyone in the village is going to be infected by that thing?" InuYasha demanded, horror mixing with anger.

"Yes, and as the village is inundated in Ryuunosuke's blood, every bit of flesh will dissolved and absorbed by it," Kagura assured them grimly.

"But…why?" Michiru wondered weakly, still supported by Sango. "What is…Naraku after?"

"He's trying to wipe us all out, that's what!" InuYasha snarled furiously. Only to start and look about when Kagura chuckled humorlessly at him. "And just what do you think is so funny?"

"Do you really think anything is that simple where Naraku is involved?" Kagura asked him pityingly. "Your deaths aren't the only thing he wants."

Frowning dangerously, Sango asked, "Then what else is he after?"

"He wants a new body, Demon Slayer. As well as a new pool of flesh to shape into new incarnations to do his bidding," Kagura told her firmly. "Ryuunosuke will give him that, unless you stop him."

"The demons that were attacking the village!" Shippo yelped fearfully. "You mean their bodies will - ?"

"It's more than that," Kagura told them forcefully. "Anything corrupted by Ryuunosuke's blood will become demonic as well. Then it will be melted into nothing, and carried by the winds to Naraku's castle. Where he will be free to use it in any way he sees fit."

As the full horror of this image was driven home, InuYasha snarled hatefully. "Including Kaname and the others!"

This immediately grabbed Kagura's attention. "_What? _You mean Utsugi's other descendant? She's still in the village?" the wind witch demanded, her face creasing with horror. "If she succumbs to Ryuunosuke's blood, then Naraku will have _her_ power in addition to everything else!"

"No…" Michiru gasped out.

His anger building exponentially, InuYasha glared at the wind witch. "Kagura, if you want to live to see another day, then you're going to tell me how we can stop Naraku! And you better talk quickly, because -!"

"Don't waste time with threats, fool," Kagura spat out irritably. "Do you think that I would want Naraku to gain that much power? If he succeeds this day, then none of you will be able to stop him." Then the wind witch's expression soured, the bitterness she felt agonizingly clear to them. "And he will no longer have any use for me."

As InuYasha and the others looked at Kagura, they quickly considered these words. They had seen how willing Naraku had been to send his earlier incarnations to their deaths, and how readily he shed parts of his own body in order to gain greater power. And since Kagura had long since made it clear that she wanted nothing more than to be free of Naraku, it didn't take much effort to imagine what would happen if he gained the kind of power she was speaking of.

"Fine. Then hurry up and tell us how we can stop that bastard!" InuYasha finally snarled.

Not wasting a moment, Kagura turned and pointed to the clouds aboveTsuzumiVillage. "Ryuunosuke's essence lies within the heart of that cloud. If you could somehow get up there, get inside the cloud itself, you should be able to disperse it with that sword of yours."

"But how do we get up there, anyway?" Shippo asked plaintively. "Kirara and Hachi aren't here, and I don't know if I could…"

"It doesn't matter, child. You would never even get close," Kagura told them flatly. "Ryuunosuke's blood works even faster on demon flesh. It would kill you and anyone else with you before you even got close to his core." The manipulator of the dead then looked down at Michiru, and frowned deeply. "And I doubt that you have the strength needed to protect yourself, let alone anyone else."

"So you're saying that's there nothing we can do, is that it?" InuYasha growled furiously. Looking from the Reikikaega to the demonic storm that it could obliterate, if only it could reach it. "Kaname and the others are counting on us! We _have _to find some way to get up there!"

"But how?" Sango wondered.

Gasping sharply, Shippo looked wildly about at his friends. "Hey! What about the jet? Can we use that?"

"The jet…?" Michiru got out. Gasping in realization, he sat halfway up as Sango moved to support him. "Of course…the blood shouldn't be able…to eat through it. We could use it…to fly it right up to the cloud, and…"

"And how are you going to fly it?" Sango asked him pointedly. "You're too weak, Michiru! If you try to control it with your Thunder Shikigami -!"

"I can…do it, Sango," Michiru responded, shifting about to look her in the face. "I have to. If we don't…"

Watching his friend struggle, InuYasha frowned before returning his attention to Naraku's incarnation. "That blood of Ryuunosuke's, does it do anything to metal?"

"No. It should have no effect on the metal bird you found," Kagura answered quickly.

Considering this, InuYasha looked down at his friends. Saw how badly battered they were, pushed far beyond human limits. "Michiru…are you sure you can do this? Can you make that thing fly again?"

Forcing a smile onto his face, Michiru answered, "I thought you'd…never ask…"

"Michiru…" Sango pleaded, her eyes solely upon him.

"Sango…I have to…" Michiru told her firmly. "You…you know that. If I don't…"

Her emotional armor already cracked beyond repair, Sango looked deeply into her beloved's eyes before wrapping her arms about his shoulders. "I know that," she told him, her words dripping with unspoken feelings. "But…Michiru…"

"Don't you worry about him, Sango," InuYasha told her as he went up to them. "Nothing's going to happen to him, or the others. Not while I'm around." The half-demon then knelt before the Shikigami User and forced a cocky smile onto his face. "What about you, Michiru? You ready for this?"

For a moment, Michiru was tempted to just give his friend as big a load of bravado as he was capable of. Then he took note of the genuine concern that shone in InuYasha's eyes, peeking out in the tiny chinks in the mask of attitude and anger he so often wore. "Do I have a choice?" Michiru finally asked, lifting his hand up to his friend. InuYasha stood there for a moment, studying the boy, before grunting his understanding. Then he took Michiru's hand in his own, and helped him to his feet.

Watching as InuYasha effortlessly lifted the boy onto his back, Sango studied her beloved fearfully. All of her training as a Demon slayer agreeing with this course of action. That it was indeed the logical course of action, and was at present their best chance of both saving the village and stopping Naraku. However, as she watched the person who had loved her so truly and had suffered so horribly because of her, her heart cracking at the thought of the burdens he now wore, training and discipline was no longer enough to move her.

"What about the village?" Sango wondered worriedly, the image of the only other person who could pilot that metal beast flashing through her thoughts. "Shouldn't we at least try and evacuate? If we can -?"

"Haven't you been listening to a single word I've said, you fool?" Kagura sneered impatiently. "If any of you try to go anywhere near the village unprotected, Ryuunosuke's blood will kill you within seconds! So stop wasting time!"

"I know, but…" Sango tried again.

"Sango…please…" Michiru pleaded. Cutting herself off with a sharp gasp, the Demon Slayer lowered her eyes as Michiru focused on one of their worst enemies. "What about…the people in the village? How long can they…?"

"Survive?" Kagura finished. "I don't know. Dead wood isn't as easily affected by the blood, and if they stay inside, they'll have a better chance." The wind witch gave them a meaningful glare as she added, "But the more time you waste arguing and chattering mindlessly…"

"We get the idea," InuYasha broke in, shifting Michiru somewhat so that he rested easier. "Hang on, Michiru! And as for you, Kagura, if you want to live, you better stay the hell out of our way!"

"You needn't worry about me," Kagura answered. A knowing spark in her eye as she lifted up even higher on her feather. "I have no intention of fighting you. That is not my business right now."

_A business. A deal towards an end. That's all this is to Kagura, _Sango thought bitterly as InuYasha began carrying Michiru towards the enigmatic machine from the future. _She doesn't care about the people here, or Michiru or Kaname. All she cares about is her own life._

Momentarily wondering what Michiru could have seen in her that had convinced him to show her mercy, never mind why she had gone along with it, Sango was broken from her thoughts when she sensed another set of eyes looking up at her. When she sought this gaze, she saw Shippo looking worriedly at her. "Sango, aren't you coming?"

"Hmm?" Sango started, only for her discipline to kick in and immediately clear her mind of all extraneous thoughts. "Yes, course! Let's go!" Not waiting for Shippo to respond, the warrior woman broke into a run, making sure to keep as close to both InuYasha and Kagura as she could.

_I'm not letting you out of my sight. Either of you, _Sango vowed, looking at the precious people that the demons ahead carried. Focusing on the incarnation of Naraku, she added, _And if you try and keep me from my brother again…you'll wish Michiru had let me kill you sooner!_

* * *

_Gotta keep moving! _Koga thought as he raced about the village, the stink of Naraku's stench filling his nose as he headed towards his destination. The card he held in his right hand glowing ever brighter as he approached his goal, all the while the foul rain ran down the magical shield that kept him safe. Its glow fading with each passing second as it was slowly eaten away by the demonic blood, the horrendous stench that filled the air. _I don't know how much longer this Protective Light is gonna hold out!_

Not even wanting to think about what would happen if he remained exposed to the demonic downpour when the magical shield finally collapsed, Koga pushed his new body for all the speed he could summon. Just how desperate the situation was driven home by the fearful cries of the villagers, their homes of wood hissing as the blood ate away at them.

_That's one thing I'll never be able to understand about humans, _Koga decided ruefully. _Why fuss around with houses of _wood_ when you can have a nice, sturdy cave?_ Deciding to ask one of his new allies about this later, the wolf-demon chief gaped as the card in his hand sent a beam of light towards a spot just ahead of him, just outside the perimeter marked by Naraku's rain of evil. _Ah, there we go!_

Leaping towards the boulder, Koga suffered a momentary surge of relief as he emerged from the foul storm. He then set the enchanted card down precisely where the beam it generated indicated and took hold of another card. Like the one he had just placed, it glowed with magic, a glow that would grow stronger the closer he got to the exact spot where it needed to be set. And just like the one he had set, it was glowing brightest as he angled it in a direction that would once again take him through the storm.

Instantly, Koga's supernatural instincts rose up, warning him against such a course. This gift of being able to sense dangerous magic or demons something he had possessed all his life, and it was gift that had never once let him down. Even now when the threat was so painfully obvious.

Gritting his teeth at the fearful prospect of reentering the storm, Koga took one quick breath, and began moving again. The thought of simply abandoning any of the people here to the ravages of Naraku in order to save his own life never once occurring to him. Kagome's friends had fought bravely to help him save his people from Toma's cruelty and against Naraku's Jiro were kin and ally, respectfully. And the people of this village, for whatever human fears or frailties they might possess, had been kindly towards them. It was because of them that the alliance stood a chance of survival, and they, too, had fought valiantly to defend themselves. He would not abandon such people to Naraku just to save his own life.

_If I did that, I'd be no better than Toma was! _Koga snarled to himself, looking at the cards that remained. _Just keep moving, okay? You still have two more to go before you can head back!_

With this thought, Koga kept moving. Soon he found the spots where the cards needed to be and set them in place. Until at last there were five surrounding the village, safe from the storm, forming the five corners of a pentagram.

_That does it! _Koga thought when the last card was in place. _Now to get back before Kaname's spell dies out completely!_ The wolf-demon then hurried back into the storm, the splashes of his shielded feet made in the blood-soaked ground another testament to the danger, and just how much the Protective Light had to work to save him from the deadly blood.

Koga had just come into sight of the home where he and the others had been staying at when the Protective Light flickered dangerously. It didn't fail completely, but it faded just enough to momentarily leave the wolf-demon exposed to the cruel blood. A moment that seared him with agony as his feet burned in the befouled soil, his skin feeling like a hundred tiny needles were digging into it as dozens of drops of blood found their target. Then the moment passed, and the light returned. But the damage was done, and Koga was yelping in pain as he jumped towards the door of the house, his brief sending him into the relative safety of the enclosed space.

"You made it!" Jiro cried out as Koga tumbled into the room, steam rising up from every part of his body that had been afflicted by the acidic rain.

"Omigosh!" Kaname cried out as Koga groaned his agony. "Koga, are you -?"

"No! There's no time!" Koga growled, shaking his head as he looked up the only ones who could shield the village, if only for a little while. "Don't waste your power on me! The cards are all in place! You have to do it _now!"_

The Kururugi girl looked ready to protest, but she only had enough time to open her mouth when Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kaname, Koga is right," the monk told her firmly. "If we're to have any chance of saving this village _and _the alliance, we have to act quickly. Now, are you ready?"

Another protest ready, Kaname then frowned as she looked at the monk who had caused her brother so much hardship lately. Only to frown as she realized that this time, his heart and head were in the right place. "Right," the Shikigami User finally said. Taking a breath, she then clasped her hands together. "Reveal your hidden forces, Shikigami!"

"Right!" Miroku spoke, holding his staff in his left hand, his right cocked before his face as he began chanting just beneath his breath. Invoking the power he had cultivated over many years of training.

"Unleash your true power!" Kaname finished, releasing her Light Shikigami along with the power of all her other spirits. The massive dragon of light filled the living room before focusing on the monk. Groaning with effort, Miroku then held up his staff, their combined powers swirling about the headpiece like a whirlpool of light. Until at last, it split into five beams that went rushing harmlessly through the walls of the house, racing into the distance to find the cards Koga had set in position.

"Whew. That…that should do it," Kaname sighed, wiping her forearm across her brow.

"Are you sure?" Tamoa asked as she looked about nervously. "The rain's still coming, and…"

The lady of the house never got the chance to finish her words, for Densuke gasped sharply as he pointed towards the open door. "Everyone! Look!" At the villager's cry of awe, the rest of them looked out the door. Even Koga shifted about to look outside just as light began to rise up in the distance. A brilliant wall of light continued to form, rising higher and higher. And as it did so, the sound of the toxic rain falling became less pronounced.

Stunned into silence, the group moved to the door to observe the combination of natural magic and spiritualist ritual worked to form a transparent bubble above the village. A bubble that demonic blood visibly rolled off of like it was an enormous umbrella. "Well, I'll be damned! It actually worked!"Azusagaped after a time, the redhead stunned as the streets fell relatively silent. With sounds of confusion, pain, and lingering fear the only things left to be heard.

"For now," Miroku reminded them, the only one of them not wearing a celebratory look of relief. "But Kaname and I will still have to maintain the barrier's power. And the longer this storm lasts…"

"I think we all know what will happen then," Jiro commented. "Just how long do you think you can maintain the shield?"

"I don't know. I've never even done anything like this before," Kaname admitted fearfully. "Heck, if it weren't for Koga reminding us of that barrier my bro used back at thehot springs, I wouldn't have even thought of it!"

"And this barrier is very large. Far larger and far more powerful than anything I have ever attempted by myself," Miroku admitted. "There's simply no way of knowing how long we can keep it in place."

"Perhaps," Densuke conceded reluctantly. "But it will still be more time than we would have had otherwise. Thank you, all of you."

Both Miroku and Kaname nodded their acknowledgement. Then a pained groaning brought them back to the present, causing them to run around to see Koga struggling to rise to his feet. "Oh, no! I forgot!" the Kururugi cried out in distress as she moved over to the wolf-demon's side. "Here, let me heal you!"

"Don't waste your power on me, Kaname!" Koga growled, his words forced out from between clenched teeth. "I'll be fine!"

"But…look at you!" Kaname protested. Looking at skin that had been burnt so badly that Koga's own blood ran down his frame. His crystalline carapace the only part of his body that had survived unblemished. "Just let me -!"

"Kaname, Koga is right," Jiro told her gently. "You have to save as much strength as you can. Remember, if the barrier fails before the rain dies out…"

"Then we'll all look like _him! _Only worse!"Azusa sneered, jerking her thumb at her leader. "And seeing as you're only a human, I wouldn't place any bets on you holding out much longer!"

Her annoyance spiking at this barbed comment, Kaname frowned as she silently conceded the point. "So…what do we do now?"

"I'm not sure," Miroku admitted warily as he studied the tableau before them. "I doubt we could even attempt an evacuation with so many wounded." The monk then frowned pensively. "Also, now that Naraku has realized that we have a defense against this poison…"

"You think that he might try something else?" Tamoa wondered fearfully.

It wasn't Miroku who answered the woman's question. Instead, a roll of thunder filled the air, chilling the blood of the people within. "What was that?" Densuke asked, his eyes widening in renewed fear.

His brow furrowed with concern, Miroku carefully stepped just outside the house and looked into the sky above even as further rumbles of thunder were heard. "I don't know," he admitted slowly. "And that scares me. We better be ready, just in case."

As these words settled upon the people there, Kaname felt all their fears settle on her shoulders like a set of boulders. _InuYasha...where are you…?_

* * *

"Are you sure about this, InuYasha?" Michiru asked weakly. Concern glazing his already tired eyes as he looked back at his friend, who was perched on the top of the jet, just behind the cockpit.

"Don't worry about me, Michiru," InuYasha growled. The half-demon lay crouched on the metal, still holding the Reikikaega even with his claws finding purchase in the seams of jet. "I know what I'm doing here!"

"But…it's too dangerous!" Michiru protested. "If you're outside the jet when we reach the cloud, you'll be exposed to the rain, and…"

"The boy is right, you fool!" Kagura told the half-demon scornfully, still astride her feather. "Look at you! Trusting a sword you barely understand to shield you from _that?_ When you still don't know what limits it might have?"

As Kagura pointed towards the lethal clouds above the village, InuYasha retorted, "Hey, don't treat me like an idiot! If there's one thing I've learned about this sword, it's that it _loves_ eating demonic power! And if it worked on Kanna and mirror, I'm betting it'll work on that crap!"

"But, InuYasha -!" Shippo piped up.

"Look, we have to stop that rain, and this sword is our only chance of doing that!" InuYasha declared, the Reikikaega sparking that much more brightly at his words. "There's no way I'd be able to use it from inside this metal bird! So that means I _have_ to be out here!"

Even as Kagura snorted derisively at the half-demon, a tiny voice called for her attention. "You…you shouldn't do this…" Kanna pleaded fearfully. When the wind witch looked down at her sister, the newly human girl added, "Naraku…he'll find out wh-what you've done, and then he -!"

"Be silent, Kanna," Kagura told her flatly. Her stern tone all that was needed to cause the raven-haired child to fall to her knees, once again cowering behind Kohaku. Satisfied that the former incarnation had been effectively silenced, the wind witch returned her attention to the half-demon. "You better not be wrong, mutt. If you fail…"

"Well, if you're so worried, why don't _you _do something?" InuYasha demanded irritably. "That is, other than cower in the background, letting others do your dirty work?"

"InuYasha, please," Michiru spoke, his voice still showing the effort needed for such a simple gesture. When the half-demon growled in response, the Kururugi focused his attention on the others. "Don't worry about us. We'll…be okay."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Shippo wondered anxiously. "I could fit in the back seat no problem, and…"

"Shippo, we already discussed this," Sango told the little fox gingerly. "Even if we came with them, there's not much we could do to help. At least this way, we'll be able to go to the village and help once the rain is stopped." As Shippo frowned unhappily, the Demon Slayer knelt down before him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as she looked up at Michiru and InuYasha. "Please…both of you…just come back safely."

"We will," Michiru nodded, sending her a kindly smile. "Ready, InuYasha?"

"I've been ready ever since we got here!" InuYasha growled with his typical impatience. "Just get this thing in the air already! Kaname can't keep that barrier up forever!"

"Okay," Michiru replied. "I'll try and keep this is as slow as I can. Just be sure…to hold on tight." The Kururugi then sat back and closed the canopy. Seconds later, his body lit up as the wolf that was his Thunder Shikigami merged with the jet's onboard systems, causing the turbines to spin to life. With a rush of wind, the modern war machine lurched into the air, listing dangerously to one side.

"Hey, Michiru! What are you doing?" InuYasha demanded, his feet sliding on the smooth metal surface. The half-demon scrabbled about, digging in deeper with his claws as he tried to regain his footing.

"Sorry," Michiru returned as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. Sweat beading on his brow, the Shikigami User veritably glowed with effort as he righted the jet. Soon it was hovering evenly above the ground, giving InuYasha the chance to get back in place. "You…okay, InuYasha?"

"Hey, don't worry about me!" InuYasha growled forcefully. "Just get us up there before Naraku comes up with some new trick to pull on us!"

Not bothering to answer, Michiru aimed the jet into the sky. Seeming almost sluggish as it rose up, the fighter craft began to accelerate, heading directly towards the clouds that were the source of the lethal storm.

"Good luck," Sango murmured as the jet shrank away. Already the size of a small bird from her perspective, a tiny thing that seemed almost impossibly fragile when compared to the devastating force unleashed Naraku. "Please come back…"

Her heart already severely cracked by the horrors of that night, Sango felt it breaking that much more as every terror her mind could conjure came at her en masse. Telling her that the ones she loved most would soon be dead, and she would be alone once more. This was a burden she had been forced to deal with many times during a battle, but never before had those terrors been as strong and debilitating as they were that night.

While Sango was struggling to push these things aside, the voice of a friend broke through these nightmares. "So…" Shippo started, drawing Sango's attention. "What should we do now?"

Blinking as she studied the little demon, Sango's mind returned to the present. "We take care of business," the Demon Slayer growled fiercely, turning her gaze to where Kagura hovered. And more importantly, the boy that was the last of her human family.

Taking note of Sango's gaze, the incarnation of Naraku gave a wry curl of her lip. "Hmm, let me guess," Kagura oozed dangerously. "You want me to return your precious brother to you. Is that it?" The Demon Slayer didn't say anything to this. She just stood there, eyeing the wind witch with all the force of personality at her command. "And what would you do if I refused? Don't tell me you honestly believe you can stand against me?"

"I can…and I will, if I have to," Sango intoned, her hand automatically finding the hilt of her sword.

"Yeah! Same here!" Shippo piped up, moving to stand beside his friend. His entire body tense, showing not a sign of the fear with which he had displayed when fleeing Kagura earlier.

Seeming to enjoy this, like the very idea of a human and a child trying to stand against her was a grand joke, Kagura eventually heaved a tired breath. "Don't bother. If you want the mindless puppet back so much, then fine. You can have him."

Of all the things Sango could have imagined Kagura saying, this was not even close to being one of them. "What?" the Demon Slayer asked suspiciously. Not even sure she had even heard the wind witch speak correctly.

"You can have him. He means nothing to me," Kagura told her in the same tone of voice. "You can even take the Jewel Shard in his back. I don't care." A moment passed as she and Sango looked at each other, a moment in which the wind witch's expression hardened with the same danger that the Demon Slayer had quickly learned to associate with her. "But…I will only let you have him on one condition."

As Sango frowned, thinking that it could never have been that simple, Shippo yelped, "Hey, wait a minute! What do you mean, a condition?"

"Exactly what I said," Kagura told the little fox. "You want the boy so badly, then fine. But in exchange_…_you must do something for me."

Sango wanted to say no deal. That she would rather die than give the wicked demon whatever it was she wanted. That she remembered the last time she had been in this shameful position, when Naraku had demanded she give him the Tetsusaiga in exchange for Kohaku's life, and she had very nearly doomed her friends as a result. And that she would never again be that selfish, or that foolish.

Then she looked at the expression on Kagura's face. And while she still possessed the same subtle aura of menace that she always had, she was also missing something. That manipulative edge to her, the part that sought to take a situation and turn it to her own advantage. That part of her was nowhere to be seen that night.

_Could we even win if we fought it out? _Sango finally had to ask herself. Very quickly, her Demon Slayer training said no. Kagura was a threat only someone like InuYasha or Michiru could take on. Shippo possessed nowhere near that level of power, and Sango's Hiraikotsu lay on a field distant from there, shattered possibly beyond repair from her efforts to rescue Michiru from the cursed mask.

Finally, Sango looked at her brother. Trapped in the same almost mindless state he had been left in since the day he had been transformed into Naraku's slave. A far cry from the gentle, sometimes cowardly boy she had held so dear. And it was a gulf that splintered her heart even further.

These three things came together in Sango's mind, leaving her to lower her gaze in defeat. _Like Kagome once said. Three strikes, you're out,_ the Demon Slayer thought woefully. Though she didn't understand the origin of this strange expression, it seemed painfully apt at that moment.

"Alright, then," Sango spoke bitterly. Trying not to choke on her own words. "What do you want?"

"A favor," Kagura intoned even as Shippo squawked in protest. "You can have the boy…but only if you promise to take Kanna with you as well."

* * *

The wind rushing through his hair, InuYasha continued to cling to the back of the metal beast from the modern world. Making certain that his grip on the Reikikaega never faltered, not even for a second. Because for all his bold talk earlier, the half-demon knew exactly what would happen if he reverted to his human form under these conditions.

_Dammit! I didn't think it'd be this tough to hold on! _InuYasha growled inwardly, thinking of all the times he had flown in battle. Usually he had done so on Kirara, but he had rode other beings as well, and he knew that air battle was challenging with the way the wind blew and often threatened to unbalance a rider, and how you had to compensate while attacking a foe. But none of these steeds could have prepared him for the difficulty involved in riding on the back of a jet.

The biggest difficulty was that its armor was very smooth, with little in the way of seams. There was almost no purchase to take advantage of, and even with his claws dug in deep, he was having a hard time maintaining his grip. And despite the fact that Michiru was trying to keep their speed to a minimum, even the slightest gust was a serious threat. Even worse was that Michiru was still badly drained from his experience with the mask. The jet tended to wobble as it flew upwards, forcing InuYasha to dig in that much forcefully just to keep his grip on both jet and sword. A battle that grew more difficult as they drew closer to the storm, the half-demon's nose filling with the stench of blood. Naraku's blood.

_Aw, hell! I better get it together! _InuYasha growled as the fighting machine drew close to the toxic rain. Grunting with effort, he sank his free hand's claws even deeper into the seam he had found as he got to his knees. Once satisfied of the relative security of his handhold, the half-demon held up the sparking blade to the acidic storm. As always, the lightning that surrounded the Reikikaega reached towards the demonic blood, its power snatching at it and drawing it into the blade itself.

_Yeah, that's it! Suck this damned crap up! _InuYasha thought as his new blade effortlessly absorbed the blood, turning red as it cleansed the air around him of the wicked aura generated by all of Naraku's creations. _It's an all-you-can-eat buffet, so feel free to go crazy on it!_

And that was precisely what the Reikikaega did. Even as Michiru clumsily eased the jet into the storm itself, the Aura-Transmuting Fang reached out and absorbed all of the demon blood that even came close. Even as the jet rose up closer to the clouds, the acidic rain running along its surface, the blade continued to protect InuYasha from every single bit of the foul fluid. His face twisting with a feral grin at the ease of it all, InuYasha looked eagerly at their target. "You okay in there, Michiru?"

"So far," Michiru returned. "I guess it's true. Practice…does make perfect."

"Just keep going," InuYasha instructed tersely. "Once we get close enough, I'll shove the Reikikaega right up this thing's ass and put it out of our misery!"

"Right. I…" Michiru spoke, only for his voice to fail. Frowning in concern, InuYasha wondered if his friend had fallen unconscious for some reason. Only to have this fear dispelled in favor of a different one. "InuYasha! Look out!"

Looking back up to the clouds, InuYasha gaped as a thunder cracked the air about him. Howling in pain, the half-demon almost surrendered his grip to place his hands to his dog-like ears. It was only the jet listing about that made him realize the error of such an act, forcing him to tighten his grip. "Michiru!" InuYasha growled as another crackle of thunder ripped at his ears. "What are you doing in there?"

"There's something…coming, InuYasha!" the boy told him. "Something's happening! I…!"

Confused by his friend's words, the half-demon momentarily wondered if the strain of flying the machine was taking a greater toll than he had realized. Then another sound ripped through the winds, one completely unlike the roar of the thunder. This was a screech of purest hatred, a sound that was quickly echoed by similar ones.

A questioning growl escaping his lips, InuYasha once again looked up at the clouds above, only to gasp in surprise. The blood had stopped coming down in the form of rain, but was instead congealing within the clouds. Blobs of the crimson fluid pooled together, slowly solidifying and taking on greater form and definition. Arms and legs appeared, as did skeletal heads. Finally, claws and fangs took shape on the monsters, until at least a dozen red skeletal horrors hovered overhead.

"Dammit!" InuYasha snarled, mentally kicking himself for letting down his guard. Only to falter as the jet once again shifted to the side. "Michiru, no! Keep us steady!"

"But…!" Michiru protested weakly even as InuYasha realized the boy's quandary. He was at the limits of strength, and couldn't conjure his Shikigami to defend them. And the jet couldn't fire upon the demons without aiming itself at them as well, something that was presently impossible, given the risk of sending InuYasha falling to ground far below.

Knowing what was required, InuYasha surrendered his grip on the jet, and took hold of the Reikikaega with both hands. "Just keep going!" InuYasha shouted even as the demons descended. "And try and keep us steady!"

Unknowing if Michiru responded, InuYasha braced himself for the demonic attackers. The Reikikaega sparked eagerly as the first wave approached. The skeletal monstrosities screeched their challenge, swooping in at him with claws raised.

"Back off!" InuYasha snarled, slashing as two of the monsters came at him. The Reikikaega passed through the both of them without challenge, robbing them of their power and leaving them to explode in a shower of blood that the sword snatched at hungrily. Three more demons came in from behind InuYasha, but their own roars gave them away as the half-demon spun about to attend to them. A single swipe of the Reikikaega dispelled the demons as easily as it had before.

"If that's the best you've got, Naraku, then you might as just give it up!" InuYasha snarled. Looking about in search of any additional attackers, InuYasha gripped the Reikikaega in both hands. Watching as more demons came in. Instead of attacking, however, the demons proceeded to surround the jet, swooping in and out as the hovered just out of reach of the Reikikaega's blade.

"Dammit! I don't have time for this!" InuYasha snarled. Slashing with the Reikikaega, he sent a wave of energy flying out at the surrounding demons. With lightning speed, the monsters evading the pulsating wave, leaving it to strike nothing but empty air.

Growling in frustration, InuYasha glared hatefully at the bloody horrors. "Grrr! What's with you things? Either get lost or come over here and die already!" Unsurprisingly, the blood-demons ignored his perfectly reasonable request; instead, they swooped about the jet, drawing close and scooting away, swooping in and out in random patterns. Forcing InuYasha to constantly look this way, then that. Always wondering where the next assault would come from.

While the half-demon was trying to think up a new strategy, the jet lurched hideously, the nose rising high into the air. Gasping in surprise, InuYasha's found his bare feet skidding across the metal as he tumbled backwards. Looking over his shoulder, he gaped as he realized that he was falling towards the powerful turbines, and beyond them, empty air. Acting on pure instinct, the half-demon reached for one of the tail rudders even as he fell between them. When he felt cold metal between his fingers, the silver-maned warrior grunted in effort and relief.

"Michiru! What the hell -?" InuYasha demanded, unable to hear himself speak. His ears suffering horribly from the roar of the twin turbines as he dangled helplessly between their exhausts.

Gritting his teeth, InuYasha tried to pull himself back up, only to feel a steely hand wrap about his ankle and pull in the opposite direction. Almost losing his grip, the half-demon looked down at his afflicted leg, and snarled in hatred as he saw another of the demons below him. It had grabbed hold of his ankle, and was rearing back to sink his fangs into it.

Snarling his wrath, InuYasha drove the Reikikaega's needle-like tip right into one of the eyes of his attacker. The demon popped like a balloon, its form and power stolen by the eternally hungry sword. But his plight had been seen by more of the crimson ghouls, who were already rising up to attack. Mustering all his strength, InuYasha pulled on the rudder, dragging himself back up to the top of the jet. Just in time for it to lurch to the left, then to the right, knocking him off his feet.

"Dammit, Michiru! What do you think you're -?" InuYasha demanded even as the jet rose up sharply, then tipped its nose down below. Still clinging relentlessly to the rudder, the half-demon gaped when he saw even more blood-demons below, rushing up towards the modern craft.

While InuYasha was trying to regain himself, the Kururugi boy was doing his best to attend to their attackers. The jet's machine guns ignited in a blaze of fire and thunder, filling the sky with bullets that shredded a couple of the attacking demons. But even more were coming, and even as InuYasha watched, three of them grabbed hold of the jet, and were drawing closer to the fragile canopy.

Knowing what would happen if those things were allowed to break into the cockpit, InuYasha felt a wave of sudden hatred obliterate all rational thought. His face contorted with rage, the Reikikaega shimmering that much more brightly in response to his ire. _"Get away from him!" _the half-demon roared, raising the mysterious blade in his hand before slashing with all his might. A large wave of power shot forth from the sword, and this time, its targets were too lost in the thrill of the hunt to try to dodge. The power of the Reikikaega slammed into the demons, wrapping about them like an aura of lightning. An aura that soon changed forms.

"What the -?" InuYasha gaped as the blood-demons cried out in shock as the electric blue crackled about them, shifting colors and form. Until finally, each of the demons was confronted with a mirror image of itself, hovering face to face with the originals.

While InuYasha was staring as the original blood-demons were, trying to make sense of what was happening, their doppelgangers struck. With the very savagery displayed by the demons themselves, their reflections set upon them, ripping them apart into gobs of blood. Crying out in pain, the blood-demons woke up and began striking back at their doubles. But despite their best efforts, their own claws and fangs could not harm the replicas, and within seconds, the reflections created by the Reikikaega ended the existence of the originals.

Watching as both demon and double faded into nothingness, InuYasha stared incomprehensibly at the impossible carnage he had somehow spawned. Then the jet shifted once again, as if taking a blow from underneath, and the half-demon realized that now was not the time for thinking. Surrendering his grip on the rudder, InuYasha allowed himself to tumble down along the back of the jet, until he had ended up right behind the back of the cockpit.

"Michiru!" InuYasha cried out even as he dug his claws into the metal skin, barely able to find something that would do as a handhold. "You have to get us out of here!" Michiru didn't say anything to this, and InuYasha was about to try shouting even more loudly when the boy finally looked up at him. His face hollowed out with exhaustion, Michiru didn't say anything. He just looked as the half-demon growled, "You have to get away from these things!"

"I…I'm trying!" Michiru replied, his voice muffled by the canopy. "These things are all over us! I can't shake them!"

Snarling, InuYasha instantly realized that this was why Michiru was having so much trouble keeping the jet stable. Even then, more and more demons were approaching the modern craft, determined to ruin any attempt at thwarting Naraku's schemes.

"Just do it!" InuYasha demanded, thinking feverishly as he considered a new plan. "You have to get us over the cloud! Do you understand? You have to get us _over _this thing!"

Exhausted and pushed beyond the limits of anything human, Michiru just looked perplexedly at his friend for a time. Then, at last, the boy nodded and returned his attention to the controls, even as InuYasha grabbed on as tightly as he could. Knowing that this was their best, if not only chance to end this nightmare.

At the back of the jet, it's engines roared with power, fire burning brightly as it shot forward, very nearly dislodging InuYasha in the process. The half-demon was surrounded by indignant screeches as the blood-demons struggled to keep their grip on the metal ship as well.

With amazing swiftness, the jet shot past the boundaries of the cloud and slowly angled up. The wind whipping his hair wildly about, InuYasha glanced about, watching as the demonic cloud changed positions relative to him, saw the demons they had left behind start after them. And perhaps most importantly, he saw the ground waiting below. He saw trees that looked like he could pick up in his hands, tiny houses that he could crush underfoot. Sights that were familiar to him when flying, but things he had never seen under such precarious circumstances.

Fighting the urge to close his eyes, InuYasha instead continued to hold on tight. Waiting for the right moment, he kept his eyes on the cloud. Only for his ears to prick at the sound of another demon screeching. And this one was very close. Whipping his head about, the half-demon saw one of the crimson ghouls glaring at him. Having somehow held on when the jet had begun accelerating.

Even worse, it could fly. And he could not.

Apparently realized this advantage, the blood-demon shot at InuYasha, wrapping its claws about his throat and its legs around his waist. "Get off of me!" the silver-haired warrior snarled, utterly repulsed by the stench of Naraku this thing carried. His hands still occupied, the half-demon did the only thing he could do to the monster that was right in front of him. He reared back his head as far as he could, and smashed it against the cranium of his assailant. Squawking at the blow, the crimson horror shook its own head before once again shrieking, opening its mouth as wide as it could, baring dozens of dagger-like teeth at its prey.

InuYasha just grinned dangerously. Casting one more look down below as Michiru continued to climb. The cloud already a good distance below, as were their demonic pursuers. "Time to get off!" the half-demon growled. Just before he pushed himself off the jet, taking the demon with him.

Wind rushing past him as he fell, InuYasha caught a glimpse of the jet as it continued without him. He saw true clouds off in the distance. And unfortunately, he saw the monster that was clinging relentlessly to him, determined to ruin everything.

"I don't have time for you!" InuYasha declared, raising his free hand. "Iron Reaver Soul-Stealer!" His claws glowing gold, the half-demon sent them plunging into the blood-creature's head. It gave one last shriek of dismay, and then was silenced.

Momentarily satisfied, InuYasha turned his attention elsewhere. Looking down below, he saw the cloud growing closer with each passing second, and with it, the rest of the blood-demons. "You're not going to win, Naraku!" he growled, taking hold of the Reikikaega in both hands once more. "I swear it!"

Once again, InuYasha swung the mysterious blade, its power lashing out at the blood-demons. As before, mirror images of them sprang up from their bodies and began lashing out at the originals. The sky was filled with gore as a result of the bloody extravaganza, the demonic cloud's rumbles of thunder a perfect addition to the macabre scene.

_Alright,_ _Ryuunosuke! _InuYasha vowed as he fell, the Reikikaega glowing brighter, seemingly in anticipation of this banquet feast. _Michiru, Kaname…this one is for the both of you!_

This was the last thought InuYasha had before he fell into the corrupted heart of the storm. A rumble of thunder reverberated throughout it…and was followed by crackles of blue lightning…

* * *

"What do you think is going on up there?"Azusa wondered as she studied the demonic cloud above.

"I'm not sure," Jiro answered, his lips pressed tightly together. "It's been awfully quiet, though."

"Yeah. Too quiet,"Azusareturned dangerously.

"Still…I doubt that this is Naraku's doing," Miroku mused, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "It's not like him not to press the advantage when the situation is in his favor."

"Which means that something's gone wrong with his killer rainstorm!" Koga growled, his wounds having been bandaged by Tamoa and Densuke.

"But…what could have happened?" Kaname wondered nervously.

"I'm not sure," Miroku admitted slowly. "I only know that –what the…?"

"What's going on?" Jiro demanded. Before the eyes of everyone there, blue lightning shot through the entirety of the cloud, surging rapidly throughout its interior, just visible from below. Another roar of thunder, almost like a shriek of agony, cracked the air as the electric blue withdrew, surging towards the heart of the cloud. And it drew the rest of the cloud inward as well. In absolute defiance of the prevailing winds and all other natural activity, the cloud imploded before everybody's eyes, seeming to eat itself alive as it collapsed.

"Impossible…" Miroku gasped as the cloud continued to shrink, drawn in by the lightning that grew more and more intense at its heart. The more the storm shrank, the brighter the light at its heart became, building in intensity until it was too bright for any of them to look directly at it.

Then, without warning, the dazzling light exploded. What little remained of the cloud was completely obliterated as light spread across the night sky, touching every corner and blotting out every shadow. For a few seconds, night was transformed into day, and then the night returned. A normal night sky, free of any clouds or supernatural activity.

All except for a brilliant electric orb that was falling to the earth below…

* * *

Author's Notes: Man, am I making a habit of these cliffhangers or what? Still, I hope you'll read and review! And maybe check out my other stories? Please?


	32. Unforeseen Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 32: Unforeseen Consequences

"What?" Sango gasped, staring incredulously at the wind incarnation. Frowning as she studied Kagura's features for any sign that she might have misunderstood her, she asked, "You want me…to take Kanna with me?"

"Yes. I want you to take care of her, to keep her safe," Kagura stated flatly. "If you agree to do so, I'll let you have your brother back."

Looking between the two women, each turn of his head betraying his growing confusion, Shippo finally focused on Kagura. "Hold on a minute! Why would you want us to take Kanna? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Doesn't it, child?" Kagura glared derisively at the little fox. Indicating at the tiny girl who still cowered behind Kohaku with a shift of her eyes, she demanded, "Look at her! Do you sense any demon aura whatsoever? Do you smell Naraku's scent? Detect even a hint of power to her?"

Frowning intently, Sango studied the tiny little girl. She knew that Kanna never emitted any demonic power or scent under normal circumstances, so that absence in and of itself didn't prove anything. But she also knew that a presence might be indicative. "Shippo," the Demon Slayer began, always keeping her focus on Kagura. "Can you pick up a scent from Kanna?"

"Huh?" Shippo gaped, blinking rapidly at the Demon Slayer. Frowning somewhat, looked towards where the apparent human cowered and sniffed the air. "Hmm…" he frowned even more. "Well, I _can _smell something from…I don't recognize it, but…" Returning his gaze to Sango, he concluded, "It's definitely a human scent. Nothing demonic about it."

"I see," Sango returned tersely. Her lips pressed tightly together, she started forward, making certain to keep one eye on Kagura. "Well…there is _one _way to find out for sure…" Moving up to the wind witch's feather, she found her gaze drawn instantly to Kohaku. Suppressing the urge to reach out and take her little brother in her arms, to reassure herself that he was really within reach again, Sango gently grabbed Kanna by her shoulder.

"No!" Kanna cried out, her voice choked with fear. "P-please…don't h-hurt m-m-me…"

Stealing herself against the little girl's cries, Sango shifted her about so that she was looking at Kanna's back, and then lifted the top of her kimono. While the former incarnation was squawking in surprise and fear, the Demon Slayer studied the perfect, unblemished skin that confronted her. In that instant, Sango knew that it was true. That Kanna's connection to Naraku had truly been broken. For that was the only way that the spider-mark, the burn scar that was carried by Naraku and all things born of his flesh, could ever have been erased.

"Satisfied, woman of Demon Slayer?" Kagura asked, watching dispassionately.

"I'm satisfied that Kanna is now a human," Sango corrected, moving to confront the incarnation face-to-face. "But that still doesn't explain why you would want _us _to take her with us."

"Is it really that hard for you to understand?" Kagura asked, only a trace of sarcasm to her words. "You've seen what Naraku does with something he no longer needs. You've seen the demons that were once part of his body cast aside, haven't you?" Taking a step closer to Sango, the wind witch drilled her with her gaze. "Kanna is human now, Demon Slayer. What possible use could Naraku have for her now?"

Sango knew the answer to that question. Naraku would have no use for Kanna at all in her current state, and he had never displayed any concern for the incarnations he had lost in battle. "So…Naraku has rejected her?"

"Yes," Kagura confirmed. "Naraku the cold has ordered me to dispose of her."

"What?" came the tiny voice of the human Kanna. Turning towards her, Sango saw all-too human fear and despair crease her face as she shook her head in denial. "N-no. H-he couldn't! He -!"

"Yes, he would, Kanna. You have seen him give such orders in the past. You know he would," Kagura told her with a gentleness that took Sango by surprise. "And even if he didn't, do you really believe that you would survive in his castle as a human the next time he allows his miasma to flow freely through it?"

"But…" Kanna tried again. The tears now rolling down her cheeks saying what her voice failed to.

"I see," Sango frowned. "But…won't Naraku punish you for this?"

"Concerned, Demon Slayer?" Kagura smirked, arching an eyebrow at her. Before Sango could protest such a thing, the wind witch's expression returned to normal. "Don't be. Naraku cares nothing about Kanna anymore. As I told you, he ordered me to dispose of her. In any way I see fit." A flare of triumph curled Kagura's lip at this. "And this is the manner in which I see fit to do so."

Once again, Sango pondered the situation. She looked at it from the various angles, and ultimately could find nothing alarming in it. Even Kagura's decision to give Kanna to them made sense, simply because people like them, without any prejudice for demons or those connected with demons, as well as the power they had together as a group, would surely be Kanna's best chance for survival. And losing one of his former incarnations to his worst enemies would certainly be a thorn in Naraku's side. Leaving her able to say just one thing to say. "Alright then. I agree. We'll take Kanna with us."

A strangled cry escaping Kanna's lips, Kagura nodded. "Very well," she muttered. Turning towards her feather, she moved it closer with a wave of her fan, her sister sobbing in terror. "Get off, Kanna."

"N-n-no…" Kanna moaned, her entire face soaked with her own tears. "K-kagura…p-please don't l-leave me…"

"I don't have a choice, Kanna. Nor do I have the time for this!" Kagura declared with greater force. "Now, get off, or I'll -!" A stifled gasp from Shippo cut her off, causing the wind witch to glare balefully at him. "What is it?"

"Look! The cloud!" Shippo cried, pointing up into the sky. Both demon and Demon Slayer followed the little's fox's gaze and looked at the cloud created from Ryuunosuke's remains. Unable to speak, they instead watched as blue lightning crackled about the supernatural monstrosity, eating it from the inside-out.

"Michiru! InuYasha! _They did it!"_ Sango cried out delightedly even as the cloud was devoured. Reaching into her pouch, she brought out her binoculars and placed them to her eyes.

"What are those things?" Kagura wondered, studying the modern devices with an air of unease. "Did they come from that metal bird of yours?"

"Yes! Well, the same world, anyway!" Shippo piped up, bouncing over to Sango's position as the cloud dissipated into nothingness. Only to fall on his back when she sucked in a horrified gasp. "Wah! What is it!"

"InuYasha! He's falling!" Sango announced, unable to tear her eyes away. "And I can't see Michiru! Where is he?"

* * *

Michiru knew that he was at his breaking point. In fact, he was almost certain that he had been pushed over it several times that night already, and only had the lives of his friends and Kururugi stubbornness still holding him together.

Still linked to the jet through his Thunder Shikigami, Michiru did his best to stably guide the modern war machine through the air. Sweat was rolling down every inch of his body, his breathing labored, and the urge to just lay back and fall asleep had never been stronger. But he couldn't, and not just because such an action would undoubtedly result in him dying in a massive ball of fire when the jet came crashing down to Earth. For the battle he was fighting wasn't over just yet.

Almost fainting, Michiru had watched InuYasha leap from the jet and plunge down to the demonic cloud below. Doing his best to avoid the remaining blood demons, the Shikigami User had moved as best as he could to steer the fighting machine downwards, his focus entirely on the half-demon. He had watched as InuYasha used the Reikikaega to obliterate the blood demons in his path just before he had disappeared into the foul cloud that was their source. Then, to Michiru's astonishment, he watched helplessly as the Reikikaega's aura reached out through the entirety of the cloud, causing it to implode in a brilliant flash of light. Now the cloud was gone…but InuYasha was still falling, marked by the immense glowing orb of power held within his sword.

_C'mon…c'mon!_ Michiru pushed himself forward, mustering every last dreg of strength that remained to him in an all-out effort to guide the jet down towards his friend. Pressed into his seat and straining to fight the inertial forces as the jet made the turn downwards, Michiru struggled to keep the electric blue orb that marked his friend's position in sight, pushing to catch up with it before it was too late. For while InuYasha was strong, the Kururugi boy knew he wasn't invincible, and it was a _very _long way down.

Straining to avoid the few remaining blood demons, Michiru felt his sweaty palms barely keeping hold of the control stick, the engines straining as they added to the pull of gravity. His brows furrowed with concentration as he tried to make sure he went fast enough to reach InuYasha in time, but not so fast as to overtake. Every ounce of his focus on the half-demon that he could now see tumbling about helplessly in mid-air, straining to keep hold of the Reikikaega.

_I'm coming, InuYasha. Just…hang on a bit longer!_ Michiru told him, pleading as much to himself as to his friend. Only to wince as an updraft hit the nose of the jet, knocking him further away. _No…gotta keep this thing under control!_

Gritting his teeth in defiance of his waning strength, Michiru drove the jet closer to InuYasha. Always aware of the steadily approaching surface below, he strained against the winds that seemed determined to keep him away. Time running out as he gained inch after precious inch, the light of the Reikikaega so intense that it almost filled the entirety of the canopy, very nearly blinding the boy.

Averting his eyes from the awesome light, Michiru gasped in horror when he realized that he had accidentally nudged the jet further away from InuYasha. Moving to correct his error, he returned his focus to the outside, narrowing his eyes as much as he dared as he gazed into the lightning-blue aura.

"InuYasha!" Michiru cried as he managed to nudge the jet a precious bit closer. Fighting another updraft that that was trying to nudge him further away and partly succeeding in that, he worked time and time again to right his course and edge closer to his friend. _"InuYasha!"_

Though he had no way of knowing whether or not InuYasha could hear him, Michiru still watched as the half-demon continued to fall wildly about. Then, to the relief of his eyes, the Kururugi boy watched as InuYasha spun so that he came between the jet and the Reikikaega's massive aura. Locking his gaze onto his friend's form, Michiru watched as InuYasha turned to look at him…and gasped in horror.

His jaw falling in shock, Michiru looked at InuYasha's face. A face that was twisted with feral savagery, purple streaks marking his face, and eyes that were red with blood. A face that he had seen before.

* * *

Agony searing his blood, InuYasha cried out as he struggled to keep hold of himself, of his very soul. His feral cried of pain unable to come even close to capturing the full extent of his war with the beast within.

When InuYasha had fallen into the demonic cloud, the Reikikaega had eagerly devoured Ryuunosuke's power and taken it into itself. That much had gone according to the half-demon's plans, but as the power continued to build up in and around the enigmatic sword, he realized that he had never considered what would happen once the crystalline blade had devoured the sheer amount of power contained within the cloud. Now, he was paying for that oversight.

The demonic power the Reikikaega had stolen surrounded both it and InuYasha, stabbing at his body and soul. Forcing its way into him, slowly shoving away the half of him that was human, and giving power to the full-blooded abomination that lurked within him. Even as he fell through the skies, pure, unadulterated savagery broke free of the tethers that bound them. Giving rise to the beast.

_This…this shouldn't even…be happening!_ InuYasha shrieked within his own mind, glancing down at the heirloom blade left to him by his father. _The Tetsusaiga…it's supposed to keep the demon suppressed! _Before he could give another thought to wondering why the Steel-Cleaving Fang was apparently failing in its duties, another surge of demonic bloodlust shot through him, forcing him to fight back with everything he had. All the while aware that this was a fight he was losing.

On one level, InuYasha knew that there was one way to an end the battle in his favor. But throwing away the Reikikaega and its amassed demon power would result in him transforming back into a human. At which point his chances of survival would drop from slim to none.

That didn't make dealing with the overwhelming power that was lashing out him any easier. It didn't lessen his struggle with the demon rising up within him. And it didn't mean that the power swirling about him was any less deafening. If anything, it was getting even worse. In fact…

_Wait! _InuYasha cried out, his ears pricking as a familiar sound rose up over the howling wind and crackling power. Struggling against the winds buffeting, he managed to look towards the source of the noise, and gaped at the sight of a metal bird diving unsteadily towards him. _Michiru…aw, damn!_ His mind too overwhelmed for continued conscious thought, the half-demon still managed a grin, a surge of relief helping him push back against his transformation.

Watching as his friend struggled to get closer to him, until he was so close that InuYasha could see Michiru's terrified face through the canopy, the half-demon grimaced once again as the wind bucked at him, knocking him further away. Snarling his frustration, InuYasha shifted the mystery blade to his left hand and began reaching out towards the jet with his right. Seeing this, Michiru once again tried to get closer to the half-demon, his features taut with the growing strain, but the jet slid off in the wrong direction.

_"Dammit!" _InuYasha shrilled, the rage that characterized his full-blooded self rising up even more with his growing frustration. Again, he watched Michiru edge the jet closer, the boy's gaze entirely on the plummeting half-demon. Keeping the fighting machine as stable as he could, he brought it within a few feet of InuYasha, who desperately reached out towards it. The instant he did so, the wind caught his outstretched arm that much more, spinning him in the wrong direction.

Howling his frustration, frustration that left him giving in even more to the demon within, InuYasha watched as the jet once again lurched closer to him. But Michiru was getting exhausted and the ground was getting closer and the demon was rising up ever more and it was getting harder to think and the stupid jet just wasn't close enough to grab and there was no damned handhold anyway and -!

All these things came together at once within InuYasha's deteriorating mind even as the jet drew almost close enough to touch. Pure instinct taking over, the transforming half-demon took the Reikikaega in both hands, and with a cry of utmost savagery, he thrust it towards the jet.

The needle-like tip of the crystalline blade sank into the metal plating without resistance. The power surrounding the Reikikaega finding a new outlet as it touched the circuits and mechanisms of the modern fighting machine.

Gasping in shock as the battle within him abruptly ended, InuYasha then cried out as the demonic power surged into the jet. The Reikikaega pouring energy into it that spread about the flying machine, its material already shifting from metallic grey to glowing blue. His heart pounding in his ears as he watched the effect spread towards the cockpit, the half-demon tried to draw the crystalline blade from the jet. It refused to move, seeming to be fused to the jet by the aura it was pouring into it. The half-demon gave it another quick tug, looked towards where Michiru sat helpless before the approaching wave of power.

Without hesitation, InuYasha relinquished his grip on the sword and propelled himself towards the canopy claws first. "Iron Reaver Soul-Stealer!" he cried out, shattered the plastic covering effortlessly. As Michiru raised his arms to shield himself from the flying shards, the half-demon grabbed him by the shirt. "Hang on, Michiru! We have to get out of here!"

"But – InuYasha, I -!" Michiru sputtered. Looking down at his side, the boy reached for something metal at the base of his seat.

Confused by his friend's action, InuYasha's eyes went wide as the demonic aura spilled into the cockpit, drawing ever closer. "We don't have the time for this! Come on!" the half-demon declared. With a swipe of his claws, he severed the belts that secured Michiru to his seat and pulled him out of the cockpit. Just before the transmutation effect of the demonic power could reach them, InuYasha tucked Michiru over his shoulder, coiled his legs, and fired them both away from the uncontrolled jet.

"InuYasha! What are you _doing?_" Michiru cried out, terror giving fresh strength to his voice. "We're falling, and -!"

"I know, _I know!_" InuYasha returned, the gravity of their situation not lost on him as he watched the Earth grow ever closer. "Just hold on, okay? I swear, there's no way I'm gonna let you get hurt! I -!" Before he could say another word, the half-demon's tongue fell flat in his mouth as a horribly familiar sensation washed through his body. Bringing his free hand up to his face, InuYasha shuddered as he watched his claws recede into fragile human fingernails.

_Aw…dammit! _ InuYasha swore with all his strength as he reverted completely back into his human form. Hundreds of miles in mid-air, with the ground growing closer with each passing second.

* * *

"What's happening?" Kagura demanded even as Sango watched through the modern lens. Her horror reaching a fever pitch at this latest development.

_No!_ Sango cried out in her mind, her heart fracturing even more as she watched two irreplaceable parts of her life plunge to her doom. Icy claws of helplessness reaching inside of her and squeezing her very soul. _I…I can't…there's got to be something I can -!_

In that instant, terror and desperation gave way to inspiration. "Shippo!" Sango cried out, looking down at the little fox. "They're falling! Quick! Transform into the Hiraikotsu!"

"What? But - ?" Shippo began.

_"Just do it!"_ Sango shrilled. Jumping at her cry, Shippo sputtered somewhat before complying. Disappearing in a puff of smoke, his tiny form was replaced with the familiar shape and form of the sundered boomerang bone, with only his eyes and mouth spoiling the effect. The transformation complete, Sango reached down and grabbed the massive weapon. Automatically compensating for the differences in weight as she once again looked through the binoculars in order to gauge direction and altitude.

"What are you doing?" Kagura demanded even as Sango let the binoculars fall to the ground. Taking a step forward, the Demon Slayer ignored the wind witch as she sighted the tiny speck falling from the sky. Her expression falling with disbelief as she realized what Sango had planned. "You can't _possibly_ expect this to work!"

"I have to try!" Sango declared as she hurled the fox-demon in what was her best guess as to the course needed for him to intercept the falling pair. "Hiraikotsu!" With all the strength she could muster, she sent Shippo flying out into the air. Begging whatever fates that were out there to make this shot perfect, that Shippo would instinctively understand what she wanted him to do.

"You're an even bigger fool than I thought if you honestly expect something like that to work," Kagura muttered dangerously. Stung by this and the fact that she knew she was asking for a miracle, Sango whirled to face the wind witch. Only to falter, her sudden rage turning to confusion when she saw her holding the discarded binoculars to her eyes, her fan at the ready. "Hmm, now _this_ is an interesting device. I can see them perfectly."

"Kagura…?" Sango gasped as the wind witch brought her fan back, the air swirling about her.

"Now! Dance of Gales!" Kagura cried out, lashing out with her fan as she continued to gaze through the binoculars. The wind she generated flying forth towards Shippo, wrapping about his transformed body and propelling it forward with greater speed than Sango could have ever achieved on her own, subtly altering its course in the process.

* * *

_I'm sorry, Michiru! _InuYasha growled within his own mind. His arms wrapped about the barely conscious warrior who had become the best friend he had ever had, and his eyes glued to the ground that now filled his field of vision. _I'm sorry I screwed up so badly!_

He could already see what would happen next. How they would be mashed into a bloody paste upon the ground, a paste that their friends would find, and soon mourn over. InuYasha could already see Sango collapsing in tears at the sight of their broken bodies, with Miroku offering his own form of support. Koga would probably snort in triumph, and Shippo would definitely be bawling his eyes out. Kaname, she would certainly be devastated over losing her brother, and InuYasha felt certain that she would be saddened by his passing. And when Kagome got back…they would undoubtedly be buried, and the others would tell her what happened.

_I'll miss you, everyone, _InuYasha murmured inwardly, bracing himself for the end. _Sango, Shippo – even Miroku and that scrawny wolf! _Closing his eyes, he then thought, _Goodbye, Kan –_

"Ugh!" Michiru cried out even as InuYasha's eyes went wide at something crashing into them both. A puff of smoke filling his view, he looked about and felt his mind go empty with shock when he saw Shippo clinging desperately to Michiru's side.

"Shippo?" InuYasha gaped in amazement. "But how the hell -?"

"No time, InuYasha!" Shippo returned before closing his eyes in concentration. Again the fox-demon exploded in a puff of smoke, at which InuYasha and Michiru grunted as they fell and sank into something soft, something that safely absorbed their momentum. Seeing nothing but pink about him, the now-human warrior grunted as the buoyant material bounced back, sending them back into the air momentarily before they landed once again on what to be the transformed Shippo.

"Damn…not bad, Shippo!" InuYasha gasped, his heart pounding wildly as relief flooded through him.

"Heh…what would you do without me?" Shippo asked with a hint of his smart-alecky attitude as they continued to descend, now at a much safer rate. Resisting the urge to bop him over the head, InuYasha instead checked on his friend, whose eyes were now closed. "What about Michiru? Is he alright?"

Momentarily panicking, InuYasha quickly placed his hand gingerly about his neck. "He's okay," he finally said, sighing in relief after finding a weak-yet-steady pulse. He then listened for Michiru's quiet breathing, and was soon satisfied. "He's just fainted. I guess flying that thing was too much for him after everything that happened."

"Whew…that's a relief," Shippo sighed as they finally reached the ground. Carefully stepping off of the little fox, InuYasha was barely aware of him changing back as he gently set his friend down with his head propped up by the roots of a tree. "He's sure been through a lot today, hasn't he?"

"That's for sure," InuYasha agreed as he and Shippo studied the slumbering figure. "By the way, how the hell did you ever manage to get to us, anyway? I thought you were with Sango!"

"Oh, that?" Shippo replied. "Sango had me change into a Hiraikotsu and she threw me at you." While InuYasha was looking in amazement at him, the little fox added, "Still, it's a good thing that wind came along! I don't think I would have made it, otherwise!"

"A wind?" InuYasha repeated with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," Shippo confirmed. Then his little face lit up with surprise. "Hey! You don't suppose -!"

"Kagura," InuYasha nodded. "It's the only thing that makes any sense. She must have boosted you towards us!"

"But…why would she do that?" Shippo wondered, staring in disbelief at the black-maned warrior.

"Eh, who can tell when she's involved?" InuYasha grumbled irritably as he sat back against the same tree now supporting his friend. "We can figure that part out later." Putting the matter out of his mind, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Human adrenaline and human exhaustion taking their toll now that the crisis was ended. That they were alive.

While InuYasha was giving his human body a chance to recover from these frailties he was cursed to deal with when the moon was dark, a tiny voice piped up. "Um…InuYasha?" Shippo murmured nervously. "I think we should go back to the village…"

Groaning tiredly, InuYasha grumbled out, "Gimme a break, Shippo. We'll head back there in a minute, okay?"

"Actually, I think we should get going right now," Shippo returned, his voice jittery. Raising an eyelid, InuYasha saw the little fox staring upwards. "Look!"

_Aw, damn…what is it now?_ InuYasha groaned inwardly, reluctantly opening both eyes. Not wanting to be bothered but knowing that he couldn't take chances on a moonless night, he leaned forward and looked up into the sky. His brow furrowing as he saw what had alarmed his young ally.

"What do you think that is?" Shippo asked as he pointed to glowing blue orb that hung like the sun above them. Energy pulsing inward with increasing rapidity.

"I…I think it's the jet," InuYasha replied, frowning as the pulsations grew in frequency and strength.

"Huh?" Shippo gaped, turning to stare at him. "What are you talking about? How could that be?"

"It's the Reikikaega. That damned sword got stuck in the jet's side and started transforming it. That's why we had to bail out," InuYasha quickly explained, a pit opening up in his gut. "But…why hasn't it crashed yet?"

Shippo didn't answer this. Instead, he squirmed nervously and said, "I dunno…but…maybe we should get back to the village, okay? Before something bad happens?"

Growling in his throat, InuYasha finally said, "Maybe you're right…but something better _not _happen, because I'm not in the mood for any more crap tonight! I'm -!" Before he could complete this declaration, his mouth fell limp at what happened next. The pulsating orb of light reached a crescendo of activity before releasing a blinding flash. Throwing up his arms to shield his eyes, InuYasha was certain that the jet had succumbed to the demonic power unleashed in it and exploded. But no sound accompanied the flash, and as the light subsided momentarily, he peered between his arms and saw the streaks of light rushing into the glowing orb which was glowing with even greater intensity.

_It…it's like when the Shikon Jewel was destroyed, only in reverse! _InuYasha thought incredulously, the bad feeling he had growing even worse.

Then he heard a sound. A tiny screech of outrage coming from somewhere behind him. Looking about, InuYasha saw a demon appearing from one of the trees. It was a tiny creature, the kind that frequently ambushed unwary travelers as they made their way from village to village. A pathetic little nothing that was only dangerous when it moved in a group.

Realizing that he was human and Michiru was still insensate, InuYasha took a battle-ready stance and took hold of the Tetsusaiga's hilt. Only to halt when he realized that the demon was rising into the air. And more importantly, it was motioning its little legs in the opposite direction it was moving.

"What the hell…?" InuYasha growled perplexedly even as the demon floated away. Just as more creatures like it cried out and appeared. All of them being drawn in the same direction, and all of them struggling futilely against it.

"Ahh! Wh-what's happening, InuYasha?" Shippo stammered loudly as more and more demons floated upwards, helpless to do anything to stop themselves.

"I don't know, but – hey!" InuYasha growled loudly, looking down in surprise at the Tetsusaiga as the heirloom blade began to slide out of its sheath. With an annoyed grunt, he forced the rusty blade back down, but could still feel something pulling at it. Before he could give any further though to the matter, a surprised cry was heard. "Shippo?"

"Augh!" Shippo cried as he floated off the ground as well. Motoring his little arms and legs, the fox-demon began floating in the same direction as the other demons. "_Help me!_"

"I've gotcha, Shippo!" InuYasha shouted, wrapping his arm about Shippo's tiny frame and drawing him close. Glancing at the demons that were floating past, he then turned towards where Michiru lay. The Shikigami User was still unconscious, completely unaffected and unaware of what was happening.

_So…whatever's going on here, it's only affecting demons or things with demonic power!_ InuYasha realized, looking in the direction the demons were floating off in. With a hiss of disgust, he discovered that they were heading towards where the glowing orb that had once been a modern weapon still hovered in the night. _No big surprise there! Just what the hell is going on with that thing?_

* * *

"They made it," Sango gasped, very nearly collapsing with relief as she lowered the binoculars she had reclaimed from Kagura.

"Don't act so surprised, Demon Slayer. After all, I _am _the wind," Kagura murmured with a superior air. "Did you really think I would allow the child to miss?"

"Still…thank you," Sango got out, those last two words coming without difficulty. "Listen, you better get going. The longer you stay here…"

Nodding, Kagura looked down at her feather, where the two children she had shepherded there remained. "Then you had better take these two. Now."

Not even bothering to quibble over the wind witch's refusal to lift a finger in this case, Sango gladly knelt down and lifted her brother up from the feather. Savoring the feel of his closeness after so long being apart again, momentarily forgetting that his soul still needed to be freed from Naraku. Until she heard Kanna blubbering, "K-kagura…p-please don't…"

"I have to, Kanna. You know that," Kagura informed her, all traces of smugness gone from her voice. Setting Kohaku down, Sango turned towards the incarnation, and found an all-too human look of sadness on her face. "Take care of her, Demon Slayer. And be sure that the others do so as well."

Nodding, Sango bent down to pick Kanna up. "We will," she vowed, grunting in dismay as the newly human girl squirmed to get away. "And…again, thank you."

"You don't need to thank me," Kagura returned, a tinge of caring showing in her voice. "I had my reasons for saving your friends, and they have nothing to do with you."

"I know, but…" Sango began, only to stop when the girl she held redoubled her squirming. Tightening her hold but making sure that she didn't cause her any pain, she murmured, "Kanna, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"N-no!" Kanna cried out, struggling with all her strength. Staring beseechingly at her sister, she babbled, "Kagura…p-please…!"

Stepping on her feather, Kagura paused to look at the tiny girl that Sango was forced to hold tight, just to keep her from running away. "I'm sorry, Kanna," the wind manipulator finally murmured. "But this is the way it has to be." Without any further hesitation, she stepped onto to her feather, and with a gust of wind, she shot up into the air.

"No! Kagura, please, _no!_" Kanna begged, reaching out as she reached out into the air. Kagura and her feather already as small and insignificant to Sango's eyes as a ordinary feather, and was shrinking away rapidly. "Please…sister, p-please…!"

"It's okay…Kanna…" Sango murmured, clenching the former incarnation that more tightly. She was forced to hold her for what seemed like forever, until at last Kagura finally disappeared into the night. When it was clear that the wind witch was gone and would not be returning, Kanna sagged helplessly in the Demon Slayer's arms. "Kanna…?" Loosening her grip, Sango tried to turn the former incarnation about, only to have Kanna bolt away. "No, wait!"

Getting to her feet, Sango was about to chase after her when Kanna fell to the ground next to where Kohaku sat mindlessly. Looking at them with a heart heavy with sympathy and pain alike, she moved closer to them. Watching as Kanna looked up at, every terror imaginable showing in her features, tears continuing to run down her cheeks. "Please…"

"What is it?" Sango asked, careful not to make any sudden movements.

"Please…please don't k-kill m-me…" Kanna begged, gazing helplessly at the warrior woman. "I'll be good…I'll be g-good…"

It was then, watching Kanna beg for her life, pleading like an abused child, that Sango felt all remaining resentment she might have had for her fall away. This was no longer the demon she had once reviled and fought to slay. This was just another victim of Naraku's cruelty. Just as Kohaku himself as was.

"I know," Sango murmured, falling to her knees. Pausing as Kanna gasped sharply, she carefully, gently moved to embrace both her and the brother she had so desperately sought for so long. "I know you will."

Holding them gently, Sango did her all to convey all the comfort she could through this simple embrace. She held and comforted them as best as she could, holding them as she felt Kanna's fearful trembling subside somewhat. Then, just as she let go and suggest they go to the village, something sparked in the back of her mind. An instinctive warning that had been honed to sharpness through years of training, even as the girl in her arms stiffened. Pulling back to look at Kana as she gasped fearfully, Sango was about to ask what was wrong when she turned and looked over her shoulder. Just before she gasped herself.

"What in the world…?" Sango wondered as she watched the orb that had been hanging in the air explode, then began absorbing points of light. Clouds seemed to rise up from the forest and the village. Before she could process what was happening, she gasped when Kanna grabbed onto her with all her strength. Terror hanging from every strangled breath she took. Looking down at the fearful girl and the impassive boy she held, Sango tightened her grip on them both. "Don't worry, you two. Nothing's going to happen. I…"

A high-pitched squeal of fright pierced the Demon Slayer's ears, followed by Kanna tightening her grip further. Looking about, Sango sucked in a surprised breath as she watched a horde of small demons appear. Flailing about helplessly as they rose into the air and were pulled to the glowing orb.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay!" Sango told the two children, pressing them closer to herself. Trying to reassure them when she had no idea what was happening. Or if they could even survive it.

_How…how is this even possible?_ Sango cried out in her mind, watching helplessly as the demons continued to be pulled into the air. Lowering her eyes, she buried her cheeks against the children she sought to protect. _Michiru…I hope you're safe…_

* * *

"What the hell is _this?_"Azusa demanded, looking up at the brilliant orb that seemed to be swallowing stars, clouds of demons rising up towards it. "What's going with that thing, anyway? And why are all those demons going after it?"

"I don't know," Jiro admitted, standing just behind the volatile redhead. Turning about, he looked over towards the other humans in their group. "Kaname, Miroku, do you have any idea what that is?"

Frowning, Miroku studied the blue orb, as well as the odd clouds that were rising up towards it. "I'm not sure, though its aura is similar to that of the Reikikaega," he finally replied. "And…I also sense a great deal of demonic power from it. And it's growing in intensity."

"Same here," Kaname agreed. "But…why are those demons flying up to it? Is Naraku controlling them?"

"I don't think so, Kaname," Koga announced warily. "From the way they smell, they seem to pretty damned weak. Just scraps you'd find in the forest."

"Indeed," Miroku concurred, bringing his hand to his chin in thought. "And…there's something strange about the way they're moving. And…what the…?"

"Miroku?" Kaname began. Looking in his direction, she watched the monk raise his right hand up towards the sky. "Miroku, what is it?"

"Ugh…something's…pulling at my arm!" Miroku gasped, his eyes expanding with confusion and fear. Grabbing hold of his right wrist, he grunted in effort even as the others watched. Their own confusion mounting as he skidded across the ground, being pulled by absolutely nothing.

"Huh? What the hell are you -?"Azusabegan, cutting herself off when her own face fell in shock. Looking down at the ground, she gasped in when she confirmed that she was no longer in contact with the ground. Tumbling about as she struggled to free herself from whatever force had snatched herself up, the redhead's cries became more pronounced as she rose further up. "What the -?"

Reacting instantly, Jiro leapt up and grabbed hold ofAzusa's wrist. "Don't worry! I've got you!"

"Huh?"Azusasnapped out, fear turning to outrage as she glared at the Demon Slayer. Instinctively struggling against him, she ceased when she was jolted even higher into the air. It seemed certain that she would be pulled away like the other demons were, but then Jiro leapt up and grabbed her with both hands.

"Aw, damn! Whatever it is, it's got me, too!" Koga cried out. Looking about, Kaname saw that Koga was indeed under the influence of the same unseen force, and was already several feet up.

"Well, then...!" Kaname began, mustering what strength she had left. "Oh, towering, green wood, send forth your steely embrace! Green Wood Snare!" With this invocation, hordes of vines erupted from the ground and wrapped about the wolf-demon's legs. Once Koga was securely anchored, the vines she had conjured up slowly dragging him back down to the ground, Kaname turned her attention toAzusaand added her own magic to Jiro's cause. Once the two demons were securely anchored, she finally went over to where Miroku was struggling with his hand. Repeating her spell, she quickly secured him to the ground, focusing her spell about his right forearm.

"Thank you, Kaname," Miroku beamed once he was bound. Glancing over in the direction of their allies, he added, "You and Jiro better keep an eye…on Koga andAzusa. If your vines were to tear or wither…!"

Nodding, Kaname started towards Koga. Directing the actions of her vines, she brought him all the way to earth, and brought even more vines into being to reinforce them. "Eh…thanks, Kaname," the wolf-demon muttered sheepishly. "I owe you one."

"It's okay. I just hope those crystals of yours don't wind up cutting any of the vines," Kaname admitted as she finished securing the spell. Glancing over to where Jiro was continuing to help withAzusa, she spared a moment to ask, "But…what's causing this, anyway?"

"I don't know…but it must have something to do with the Reikikaega," Miroku declared, his words punctuated with grunts of pain as his arm continued to be pulled on. "Whatever this force is…it only seems to be affecting demonic entities!"

"Only demons?" Jiro frowned even as Kaname started helping him. "But then why are you -?"

"It's my Wind Tunnel…!" Miroku grunted between his gritted teeth. "That thing up there…it must be attracting the demonic power inherent to it!"

"Okay, fine!" Koga growled, wincing as the vines strained to keep him down to earth. "Then how the hell do we stop whatever that thing is?"

"I don't know…but we better think of something fast!" Miroku gasped as he continued to be pulled against his restraints. "The force pulling on us…it's getting stronger!"

Sucking in a fearful breath, Kaname looked about at the demons being affected. True to the monk's words, they were being lifted up more and more strongly. The vines created by her magic already straining to keep them safely on the ground. With no way of telling when, if ever, the power trying to drag them into the air would ever subside.

* * *

"What is this?"

The woman who spoke these words looked into the sky, studying the shining star that was radiated such demonic power. Power that was growing exponentially with each passing second, power that had a feel far different from any demonic aura she had ever sensed, whether in life or the undead existence in which she now wandered the earth.

The gentle whoosh of one of her creations sounding in her ears, she watched as a couple of them moved alongside her out of the periphery of her vision. Two of them carrying the precious cargo they sought out relentlessly in their spindly legs.

Pressing her lips together, the woman considered what to do. If what she sensed of this anomaly was accurate, it was absorbing massive amounts of demonic power, which would make it dangerous for her to come too close. Even if she were to investigate from a distance via her creatures, they would suffer the same limitations. In fact, they would be at an even greater disadvantage, given how much weaker they were than she was.

_Still, I can't ignore this, _the woman thought. _Not when there's the chance that Naraku may be involved…or InuYasha_.

Coming to a decision, she murmured to her Soul Collectors, "Come. We should go now." Heeding her will, the ethereal demons she had created to do her bidding gathered about her gently. Lifting Kikyo into the air, they began carrying her in the direction of the bizarre occurrence. The undead priestess already considering her next move.

* * *

"What is that thing?"

Momentarily ignoring the question, the subject of the question studied the brilliant blue orb that shone in the sky. One of his traveling companions at his side, and the other quickly approaching. "Oh!" she gasped in childish delight as she came up alongside them. "What is that? It's so pretty!"

"Pretty? Are you mad, Rin?" the first of his companions scoffed irritably. "Can't you see what's going on? That…that _thing _is devouring demons! Hundreds of them, by the looks of things!"

"Huh? Are you sure, Master Jaken?" Rin returned, clearly astonished by this. "But – how is that possible? What is it?"

"How should I know?" Jaken demanded. "Honestly, don't you ever think? Now, be quiet, or you'll disturb Lord Sesshomaru!"

Ignoring this exchange, Sesshomaru studied the brilliant object that shone as brightly as the sun. An object of power that he sensed was already far beyond most demons that lived. A power that could challenge his own.

A power that he was already planned on taming for his own use. Or destroying, if need be.

"Jaken, Rin," Sesshomaru spoke, his soft voice carrying with it its usual undercurrent of danger. "Let us go."

"Hmm? Oh, of course, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken started, the little demon quick to follow. Rin was only a step or two behind as the eldest son of InuTaisho strode forward. "Um, Lord Sesshomaru, if I may be so bold…where are we going?"

"Isn't it obvious, Master Jaken?" Rin asked instantly. "We're going towards that pretty star!"

"Rin, I already told you, that thing is _not _pretty, and -!" Jaken began. Practically swallowing his tongue as he looked up and discovered that the pigtailed girl was speaking the truth. His eyes ballooning out of their sockets, the imp-like demon squawked before racing forward. "What? B-b-but, Lord Sesshomaru! Why are we going towards something like _that?"_

"I want to know more about it, Jaken," Sesshomaru told him. Not wasting his time to look down at him, let alone explain his motives more plainly.

"B-b-but -!" Jaken stammered out. Standing completely frozen as the others continued forward.

"Come on, Master Jaken!" Rin called out, keeping pace with Sesshomaru. "You better hurry up if you don't want to be left behind!"

"B-b-but -!" Jaken stammered again. When he realized that there would be no getting out of this, the little demon sagged beneath his fears, supported only by the Staff of Two Heads. "Oh…the things I go through for my lord." Thinking not for the first time that following Sesshomaru would undoubtedly get him killed, again not for the first time, he heaved a deep breath and started racing forward. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm coming!"

Well aware of this, Sesshomaru kept his pace. His eyes always on the shining orb that was swallowing up demons with even greater hunger than before. Plans for the future already taking shape within his mind.

* * *

"By the spirits...what _is _that?"

The young man who asked this question stared up at the shining orb of power that had appeared in the skies moments before. As he did so, he reached out with senses far beyond the physical ones he possessed, and with the felt the forces of nature swirling about the thing, reacting to the pure, intense demonic aura that it was radiating. As he did so, his hands fell to the twin katana that hung from the left side of his waist. Quickly drawing them, he held them up to the sky and studied them.

As they always did, the young samurai's the two swords reacted to the outpouring of demonic power by shining an intense, purple-pink light. A light that was so intense that it almost hurt to look at his blades, a light that indicated that power beyond anything he had experienced was very close by.

For a moment, the samurai considered the orb. Clearly, it couldn't be an artifact of the enemy he had avoiding all this time, the monster that sought out both his life and his blades. The beast that was his bane could not be responsible for a power so pure, not when his own aura was so utterly foul and corrupt. And if he could reach the thing that gave off this energy, harness some of its untamed power to his own use...

With this thought, the samurai nodded to himself. True, there was a risk in what he was considering. Always a chance that he could run into his enemy if he came out of hiding. But even though he knew he had to live if he were to find justice for his loved ones, he also knew that he would never be able to do so without the power to bring down his enemy. And the orb he sensed radiated power. Power that was slaying untold numbers of demons before his eyes. Power that was building up, becoming greater with each passing second.

Power that he would find a way to claim for himself.

His decision made, the samurai started forward, the sound of hoof beats echoing behind him as he set forth to fulfill his destiny...

* * *

_Damn you, InuYasha, _Naraku fumed as he sat within his castle. His full attention on the numerous jars of demonic flesh that sat before him. Jars that should have been full to overflowing by now, and yet not even one of them was more than half full. All because of the interference of the miserable half-breed that had been the ruin of so many of his plans, and two artifacts whose presence and impact he could never have foreseen. _Damn that sword and that metal bird._

These frustrations echoing in his mind over and over again, Naraku grimaced as he tried to shove them to the side. Since the day he had been spawned from Onigumo's dark heart, he had suffered many setbacks, starting with the seeming destruction of the Sacred Jewel at Kikyo's hands. And he had continued with his plans despite it all, always determined to reap whatever power could be gained. To turn any situation, no matter unfavorable, to his benefit.

The unforeseen was unavoidable. It had happened in the past, and it would undoubtedly happen in the future. But that wouldn't stop him.

Power was Naraku's destiny. And he would claim it, no matter how his enemies tried to stand against him.

_No matter what has happened, InuYasha and his friends will have been weakened by battle,_ Naraku thought, watching as his jars continued to fill up. Determined to gather every last scrap of demonic flesh Ryuunosuke's blood had generated. _With the flesh I've gathered, I'll be able to craft new incarnations. Creatures more powerful and more dependable than Kagura or Kanna, _he thought, a small, cruel smile forming at this idea. _Utsugi's descendants will soon be mine, despite everything. And with their power, coupled with the new body I'll create for myself, I'll be able to complete the Shikon Jewel at my leisure. And then, InuYasha…_

His smile deepening as he contemplated all the tortures he yearned to subject the half-breed to, Naraku started as a strange crackling was heard. Sitting up straighter, he narrowed his eyes as he studied the streamers of flesh that Ryuunosuke's power had created. Streamers that were still feeding the many jars he had set out.

Watching them carefully, he frowned when he saw a spark of electric blue dance about one of them. _No, _Naraku thought, getting to his feet as another streamer sparked, and then another. The bursts of energy growing stronger and more widespread with each occurrence. _It can't be… _His dread growing despite his best efforts to stifle it, Naraku took a step forward. Just as waves of blue lightning rippled down the streamers. Pulling at the living matter, causing it to reverse upon itself. In seconds, the streamers that had been feeding his jars began drawing the demonic flesh from them.

"No!" Naraku cried out, rage overwhelming him as the blue lightning ripped away at his hard won prize. Practically flying towards the jars, he quickly grabbed up two of the lids that sat before their respective flesh containers. Slamming them down so hard he almost shattered them, Naraku sealed the jars rightly, blocking off the streamers and the aura that had reversed them. He then grabbed up another pair of lids and sealed the jars that went with them, then the next set, and the set after them. Not wasting time to watch the streamers that disappeared out through the window, to curse over how each jar he sealed had less demonic flesh inside than the last, or to look at all the containers that were being robbed of their bounty.

A blur of motion, Naraku kept sealing jar after jar, his features twisting with hatred. Until he was about to seal another pair of jars, only to gasp as the last of their cargo was drained away before his very eyes. Hissing in outrage, he looked up and saw the rest of the streamers disappearing from view. Taking with them the last of demonic flesh that was to be his new body, his new army of incarnations.

"No…" Naraku snarled even as he looked at the jars that he had managed to seal, a token dozen or so. A mere dozen out of the hundreds of vats that had been drained dry.

"No!" Naraku growled again, as his mind clouded with rage. His magnificent plan reduced to an utter shambles, leaving him picking at mere scraps. _"Nooooo!"_

* * *

Roiling in pain, Miroku continued to grasp his right arm with his left hand. Even with the restraining vines in place, he could feel the force pulling at his Wind Tunnel growing in strength. His arm feeling like it was going to be pulled out of its socket at any second, the abyssal hole in his hand paining him in a way it had never done before. It was like the interior of the Wind Tunnel was being rubbed with burning sand, layer after layer of skin slowly being flayed away.

Everywhere around him, Miroku could see the influence of the force above them. Not satisfied with demons, the shining orb was also pulling at the village itself. Gobbets of demonic blood rose up from every surface, including the ground they were standing on. Wood that had been badly melted by the caustic fluid was pulled into the air as well even as the villagers cried out in fear and confusion. Wondering if this night would ever end.

Kaname was surely wondering the same thing. Whipping back and forth, the Kururugi girl was constantly working to reinforce the bindings that kept Miroku and the two wolf-demons safe on the ground, repairing ones that were tearing or replacing those that had been uprooted. It had gotten to the point where she was constantly darting about, attending to their cries for assistance, or inAzusa's case, orders to get her butt moving already.

"Aw, damn! Kaname!" Koga grunted, the flesh of his body bruised and abused by this trial. His eyes going wide at the now-familiar sound of vines tearing on his crystalline carapace.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kaname cried out as she finished shoring upAzusa's anchors again. Then she darted over to Koga's side and invoked her Wood Shikigami to affect the needed repairs. Darting glances over at Miroku's bindings to see if they needed reinforcement as well.

Miroku couldn't tell if the vines holding him were compromised or not. His focus was entirely on his right arm and the searing pain that filled it. Pain that was getting worse by the moment, and seemed to moving up to his hand. Gritting his teeth as he continued to endure, the monk very nearly had his eyes squeezed shut when he saw the cloth obscuring his wind tear free of his hand.

"Wh-what in the -?" Miroku got out, forcing his eyes to open wider. And thus able to see as well as feel it when a bulge formed about his forearm, his flesh turning red and feverish even as he cried in purest agony. The bloated mound crawled beneath his skin up into his hand, causing it to swell horrendously. Just when he thought he could stand it no longer, a spray of black liquid appeared from his palm and was immediately whisked away by the force pulling at him. A spray that reeked of demonic power.

Before Miroku could give any thought to this, another spurt of the dark fluid appeared from his hand, and was soon followed by another, this one larger. Finally, the pressure and the pain reached their peak, and an instant later, faded almost entirely. Even as an immense torrent of the foul liquid erupted from his Wind Tunnel and was pulled up towards the glowing orb.

"Miroku!" Kaname cried out from somewhere behind him. The others also made noises of shock and horror. As for Miroku, he was helpless to do nothing but stand and watch the perverse geyser continue to gush into the sky.

_What is all this? _Miroku gaped, staring in horror at the demonic material that was spewing out of his own body. _Could it…is this everything my Wind Tunnel has ever absorbed? Is this what happened to all those demons I've sucked into it?_

The horrid flow of demonic power continued unabated even as Miroku strained to comprehend it. Everyone around there frozen, staring in awe at the hideous flow that had been contained within him. Until the sound of something snapping penetrated their minds. And was quickly followed by a shriek of terror.

"_Azusa!_" Jiro cried out even as Miroku looked about, and immediately forgot about his own predicament. The very groundAzusa had been anchored to had broken apart, scattered the vines holding her and sending her straight up. Without hesitation, Jiro leapt up and grabbed hold of her right leg. But unlike before, his weight alone wasn't enough to tip the tide in their favor. Though he was slowing her ascent, they still were rising up towards their apparent doom.

Looking down at her unlikely savior,Azusademanded, "What do you think you're doing?" Instead of responded verbally, Jiro brought forth a chain and began spinning it about in his hand. His features taut with concentration, he sent the chain flying at one of the buildings. Like a living snake, the chain coiled about one of the supports beams for the roof. "What good is that gonna -?"

"Kaname!" Jiro cried out, cutting the she-wolf off.

"Right! Green Wood Snare!" Kaname invoked. Another wave of vines appeared and rode up the support, finally wrapping themselves securely about the end of the chain.

Satisfied that they were safe for the time being, Jiro looked up towardsAzusa. "Whatever you do,Azusa, don't make any sudden movements!"

"Believe me, I _won't!"_Azusa howled, fully aware of the peril. "And you better not let go, because if you do, I swear I'll eat you alive!"

If Jiro had something to say to this, Miroku didn't hear it. His focus was once again on the geyser issuing from his hand. Staring at the undiminished flood, the monk felt another surge of pain in his arm, saw another huge bulge rushing up to his hand, causing it to swell hideously. Just as he was certain it was about to explode, a massive glob of semi-solid demonic ooze exploded from his Wind Tunnel, stretching out as it shot up into the air. As it ascended, Miroku realized that the flow of liquid had almost stopped. Only a few drops of the cruel substance still escaped from his cursed hand, and soon they were gone as well.

Looking back up, Miroku watched as everything his Wind Tunnel had ever devoured rose up, only to be consumed by the brilliant blue orb. As soon as this happened, the all-consuming artifact shown that much brighter, a ring of electric blue shooting out from it. The ring spread forth, lighting up the entire sky with its passage. And in the center of it all, the orb that was the source of it all ceased crackling. Instead, it was a steady glow of blue, peaceful and calming to look at.

Even as this fact was registering with the monk, the force pulling on him ceased in its entirety. His right arm fell limply to his side, and three loud thuds sounded from behind him. Looking about, Miroku saw Koga laying upon the mass of vines that had saved him, while Jiro was flat on his back withAzusasprawled over him.

"Huh?" Kaname got out, looking this way and that. "It…it stopped?"

"Apparently so," Miroku murmured, slipping free of his bindings. "I suppose that, whatever is up there, it absorbed the maximum limit of demonic power it could take."

"Yeah? Well, good for it!" Koga growled, losing no time in cutting himself free. "Damn, can you feel that thing? I've never sensed so much demon power in my life!"

"Yes," Miroku returned, looking up at the shimmering orb. "Its aura is incredibly strong. And yet…seems somehow…purer than most demonic powers." Frowning in thought, the monk covered the Wind Tunnel back up again before returning his attention to the orb. "Still…how did this happen?"

"And more importantly, what do we do about it?" Jiro wondered whileAzusaclambered off of him.

"Hey! Who says we have to do anything about it?"Azusademanded incredulously. "If you ask me, that stupid whatever-it-is has caused us enough trouble as it is!"

"Maybe, but Jiro is right. We should do something about it," Miroku replied. Her face contorting with anger,Azusawas about to say something when the monk added, "An object with that much power will certainly attract all kinds of attention, and not just from Naraku. There are other powerful demons out there, and they will certainly be drawn here by it."

Her face wrinkling in disgust, Azusaput her hands to her hips and glowered at the monk. "Alright. Fine. Then explain just one thing to me," she growled before pointing up at the glowing orb. _"Just how the hell are we supposed to get that damned thing down from there, anyway?"_

"Well, I'm certain Hachi and Kirara will be able to help with that, once Kagome and Myoga return," Miroku mused. "And in the meantime…" A surprised gasp stopped him from finishing his thought, and when the monk looked about, he saw Kaname pointing into the sky. "What is it, Kaname?"

"Uh…I don't think getting that thing down will be a problem," Kaname grinned nervously, taking a step back. "Look."

Frowning in confusion, Miroku turned and looked up even as the other did the same. His face sagging in surprise when he realized that the glowing orb was falling from the sky. "Aw, _damn…!_" Koga growled, clearly realizing exactly where the orb was going to land. "Is this night _ever _gonna end?"

"Kaname! We have to set up a new shield!" Miroku declared, stepping closer to her. "Can we still use the cards from the previous barrier?"

Nodding, Kaname returned, "Yes. They still have power, and -!"

"It's too late!" Jiro announced, the sound of the wind whooshing off the object now audible to human ears. "Everyone, scatter!"

Realizing the Demon Slayer was correct, the group immediately darted in different directions. Seconds later, the strange orb fell down in the middle of the streets, its aura rippling with the impact. Just before it bounced back into the air and sailed towards one of the buildings. As soon as its aura came in contact with the wooden edifice, the object once again bounced, flying over the heads of the fleeing Jiro andAzusa, and tumbling across the street. The object at the center of the aura never touching the ground as it bounced again.

Stunned by this phenomenon, the entire group came to a halt, watching in disbelief as the thing continued to bounce about the village. Each and every one of them silent untilAzusagrowled, "Huh? What the hell is going on? What was that thing?"

"I…I think that…was the jet," Kaname got out, gaping after the thing. Her companions emitting noises of confusion at this, she added, "I got a good look at it after landed the first time. But…what happened to it?"

"Who knows and who cares?" Koga grumbled loudly, staring after the transformed flying machine. "All that matters is that we have to follow it! As in right now!"

"Yes," Miroku agreed. "Jiro,Azusa. It think it best if the two of you remain here. If something else happens while we're gone…"

"Hmph! Fine by me!" Azusagrowled, holding her hand up above her head. "I've had it up to _here _with all this crap!"

"Very well, Miroku," Jiro nodded. "Be careful, all of you."

"We will," Miroku returned even as Koga spun himself into a whirlwind and ran off. "Kaname, let's go."

"Right," Kaname nodded, the two humans chasing after Koga as quickly as they could.

"Damn. I _knew _we should have smashed that stupid metal bird when we had the chance,"Azusa grumbled, shaking her head in disdain.

"Possibly," Jiro answered tiredly. "Though…I don't see much point in discussing what's already been done."

"Yeah. Maybe,"Azusasnorted as the Demon Slayer moved towards one of the buildings and sat down. "What's the matter? Tired?"

"Yes," Jiro admitted as he rolled up one of the sleeves of his uniform. "What about you,Azusa? How are you doing?"

"Hey, don't worry about me! I'm perfectly fine, got it?"Azusalied. The strain this night had placed upon her showing more in her voice than she would have liked.

"Whatever you say," Jiro replied noncommittally as he looked over the wounds Kaname had healed with her magic. ToAzusa's surprise, some of them had reopened, and were bleeding once more.

_It must've happened…when he caught me…_Azusa realized, recalling how the Demon Slayer had leapt up and had anchored her to the earth with his own body. Her insides shifting in disgust at the thought, at how utterly helpless she had been, she glowered at the human to whom she was once again beholden.

Reaching into his sash, Jiro brought out a small container and opened it up, revealing a pasty ointment. Dipping his fingers into it, he started dabbing his injuries. While the she-wolf watched him attend to his wounds, Jiro frowned and met her gaze. "Is something wrong,Azusa?"

"Hmm? Eh, it's nothing,"Azusagrumbled, shoving aside her humiliation. Looking down at herself, she saw that some of her own wounds were bleeding once more. Growling in disgust, she looked down at the Demon Slayer, and swallowed even more of her pride before asking, "By the way…you got any more of that stuff?"

"Yes, of course," Jiro returned, looking up to study the she-wolf. "Oh, your injuries…!"

"I'm fine! It's just a few scrapes, that's all!"Azusasnarled, folding her arms across her chest. Wishing she could will her blood to hide itself from view. "Look, if you don't want to give me that junk, then fine! I don't need it, anyway! I -!"

"It's no problem. Really," Jiro spoke as he salved the last of his wounds. "After all…we _are _allies, aren't we?" Then, with a gentle smile, he stood and handed the ointment to Azusa. "I'd ask if you wanted any help with your injuries, but I think we both know how you'd react to _that._"

"Hmph," Azusamuttered, taking an experimental sniff of the ointment. Finding nothing alarming in its scent, she gave the Demon Slayer a wry curl of her lip. "Well…I suppose you aren't _so_ bad. For a human, that is."

"Thanks. I guess," Jiro replied with a helpless shrug. "And you're not too bad, either. For a wolf-demon, of course."

"Of course,"Azusareplied. With her pride the only thing keeping her from smiling as well.

* * *

"Dammit! Hurry up, Shippo!" InuYasha growled. Ignoring the stabbing at his human feet as he ran through the forest, the strain of carrying Michiru with his human body, or how hard his breathing was coming. He ignored all of it as he ran towards the shimmering blue light he saw through the woods.

"Wait up, InuYasha!" Shippo demanded, bounding about on all fours. "Why are we in such a hurry? And where are we going, anyway?"

"Just keep going, okay?" InuYasha muttered impatiently. "We're almost there!" If Shippo had anything to say to this, he kept it to himself. Which was just fine as far as InuYasha was concerned. For he had much bigger things to worry about now.

After the jet had stopped pulling at all things demonic, relinquishing its hold on Shippo and the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha had watched it fall from the sky. So without hesitation, he had gathered up Michiru and started towards it, pushing his weak human body as hard as he could. Intent on reclaiming the Reikikaega.

On one level, InuYasha knew that Michiru was exhausted and needed to be tended to as quickly as possible. He knew that the people of the village must have suffered badly as a result of Naraku's schemes, and that Kaname and the others were likely tired and injured. And he was afraid, deathly afraid of what might have happened to them in his absence.

But at the same time, he knew that he and everyone else was at their limits and beyond. They were tired, battered and bruised, and worst of all, vulnerable. Michiru was helpless, Sango was alone and possibly had Kagura threatening her, the people in the village were hurting and probably needed help as well. And with so much at stake and after so much hardship, InuYasha wasn't willing to remain vulnerable until the sun rose up, unable to protect those he cared for. And that meant he needed to get the Reikikaega back as quickly as possible.

Forcing back all the human fears that assailed him on the moonless nights, fears that bombarded him with images of his friends' dead, broken forms, every horror that his imagination could conjure up, InuYasha continued to tear his way through the forest. Until at last he passed beyond the woods into a clearing, stopping to look at the jet, which was only several meters distant. Hovering above the ground, shifting from side to side like a top spinning in slow motion, the modern fighter looked as if it were suspended in electrified blue jelly. Its own surface shimmering with all the power that had been poured into it.

"What is it, InuYasha? Why'd you -?" Shippo cried out as he came up beside the black-maned boy, only to have his face fall in shock. "Whoa! Is that…is that really the jet?"

"Yeah, that's it, alright," InuYasha growled, staring hard at the dense demonic aura that it emitted. Studying the modern vehicle, he soon sighted his current objective. "Heh. There you are, you stupid sword!" Starting forward again, he then stopped when a whirlwind appeared over the horizon. Even as it drew closer, InuYasha groaned in realization. "Aw, perfect! This is just what I don't need!"

Within seconds, the whirlwind came up between InuYasha and the jet before dissipating. "Hey, little mutt! What the hell are you doing here?" Koga demanded as he appeared from the swirling wind. The wolf-demon looked ready to say something else, but then he frowned worriedly. "What…hey, what happened to Michiru? Is he okay?"

"He's exhausted, that's all," InuYasha grumbled, shame at his inability to protect his friend permeating his words. "Look, it's a long story, and we have more important things to deal with right now!"

"Yeah, I'll say we do," Koga grumbled, turning to look at the glowing aircraft. "Damn…what the hell happened to that thing, anyway?"

Entertaining the notion of telling the wolf-demon to stuff it, amongst other things, InuYasha was cut off when Shippo pulled at his pant leg. "Hey! Here comes Kaname and Miroku!"

"Miroku?" InuYasha growled, watching as the two of them ran up faster than humanly possible. "Where did he come from?"

"Hey, you two! You made good time!" Koga grinned upon their approach.

"You can thank Kaname and her Swift Blue Sky for that," Miroku replied as the magical wind dissipated.

"InuYasha! Shippo!" Kaname called out, smiling as she ran up to them. A smile that quickly disappeared when she saw who he was carrying. "Wha…Michiru? Is he -?"

"He's fine, Kaname," InuYasha told her gently. As quickly as possible, he explained the basics of what had happened to them, including how he and Michiru had stopped the demonic cloud. He didn't tell them how the sword's power almost pushed him to become a full demon, but he did tell them that he had been forced to use the Reikikaega to latch onto the jet. He then concluded with how they'd been forced to abandon the fighter and Shippo's timely rescue. "His pulse and breathing's okay, but…"

"Still, we'd better not take any chances, considering everything that's happened," Miroku decided, eyeing the boy thoughtfully. "It'd be best to get him to one of the local doctors, and have Kaname attend to him as well. Just to be safe."

"Yeah, and we still have to find Sango and get her back as well!" Shippo piped up before InuYasha could say anything in return. "Then we'll have to do something about Kohaku, and -!

"Kohaku?" InuYasha repeated blankly. "You mean…she got him back?"

"Uh, yeah! Well…sorta," Shippo finally told them, clearly abashed. "Umm…it's kind of a long story. I'll let her explain it."

"Right. Then the first thing to do is to get Michiru back to the village, and then track down Sango," Miroku decided. Turning to look at the transformed jet, he added, "Later on, we can decide what to do about this."

"Yeah. And then maybe you can explain why you were nowhere to be found when we needed you," InuYasha grumbled dangerously. While Miroku's face faltered, he looked over towards the jet, and the sword that still protruded from its surface. Surrounded by what was possibly the most powerful demonic aura he had seen in his entire life. Then he cast a glance over his shoulder at the friend that had done so much for him. And knew where his duty lay. "In the meantime, let's get Michiru back to the village. The sooner we get him taken care of, the better."

Nodding to this, Kaname walked up to InuYasha and gave him a kindly smile. "Okay," she murmured, moving to embrace both him and her brother. "Let's go. We'll come back for the Reikikaega later."

"It's just as well, anyway," Miroku commented, studying the mass of power that lay between them and the sword. "Given the current intensity of that aura, it would probably be dangerous to try and retrieve it now."

"Yeah. I know," InuYasha agreed reluctantly. Casting one final look at the sword that had nearly unleashed so much evil, and yet had shielded him from his horror and gave him strength on this night he dreaded most, he returned his attention to Kaname. "We better get going, then."

Nodding, Kaname allowed him to start forward. "C'mon, Shippo. Care for a lift?"

"Okay!" Shippo smiled happily. Without hesitation, the little fox bounded up on her back and wrapped his arms about her neck.

Once she was certain Shippo had a firm hold on her, Kaname darted forward. Before long, she had caught up with InuYasha, and fell instep beside him. "Oh, and…InuYasha?" she began, a tinge of red coloring her cheeks. "Thank you."

Looking blankly at in response, InuYasha muttered, "Huh? For what?"

"You know. For taking care of my bro," Kaname explained nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Shippo cried out indignantly. "What about me? I saved _both _their lives, remember?"

"Oh, right! Sorry, Shippo!" Kaname returned with an embarrassed laugh. "Anyway, thank you, too. And I'll be sure to thank Sango when I get the chance."

Apparently satisfied with this, Shippo relaxed and enjoyed the ride. Apparently uncaring as Kaname sidled up closer to InuYasha. And unaware of the way InuYasha's cheeks colored at this movement. Or how both Miroku and Koga were all too aware of these things. With the monk frowning intently at the two of them, while the wolf-demon leader smiled deviously.

* * *

_Well, what do you know?_ Koga thought, placing his hand to his hip, his eyes on every move InuYasha and Kaname made. The scent they were casting unmistakable to his keen nose. _Looks like Kaname has a soft spot for the mutt! _Taking another sniff of the air, the wolf-demon smiled even more. _And unless my nose is broken…he ain't exactly ignoring her, either!_

Soon satisfied with his observations, Koga looked over towards Miroku. "Well, monk, are you coming, or are you gonna stand around here all night?"

"Hmm?" Miroku started, looking at the wolf-demon in surprise. He lost no time in recovering, and answered, "I don't see much point in remaining here. Especially considering that we're still needed in the village."

Nodding, Koga answered, "Then I guess I'll see you there!" With that, he dashed off, effortlessly leaving the monk in his dust. The horizon slowly lighting up, the sky seeming to sparkle in the radiance of the new twilight.

* * *

Author's Notes: At last, the battle is over and Naraku's scheme has been well and truly thwarted! Please, read and review! And check out some of my other stories while you're at it. Please?

Urzu 11, I hope Naraku blowing his stack in this chapter was to your liking. I know it's something we don't really see in canon, but he did have a lot invested in this scheme, and it all went completely to pieces, and I think we all wanted to see him lose it. I'm also glad you liked the Michiru/Sango picture, as well as the battle on the jet. In any case, I thank you and everyone else who reads and reviews for all of your support.


	33. Time to Heal

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 33: Time to Heal

_"Are you out of your mind?"_ InuYasha bellowed, staring daggers at the human warrior he normally had the highest respect for. Wondering if the past few hours had scrambled her mind, or perhaps his. "You mean you're really going to bring Kanna with us?"

"Yes, InuYasha. I am," Sango returned, more-or-less unruffled by the half-demon's ire. Something that made him that much more irate.

It had only been a short time since the sun had come up after a night of battle, restoring InuYasha's half-demon form without benefit of the Reikikaega's presence. A short time since he had left Michiru and Kaname in the village, the people of which were already overwhelmed with wounded, and gone in search of Sango. He had been fearful for her safety, if for no other reason that one of their greatest enemies had been alone with her. Shippo had come along with him, to explain exactly what had happened since InuYasha had left them. But even that could not have braced the half-demon for Sango's insanity.

"Hey, leave Sango alone already!" Shippo piped up. When InuYasha looked down at the tiny fox, he was met with a look of patent defiance. "I'd already told you about this, remember? That she _had _to agree to take Kanna with us in order to get Kohaku back!"

"I understand _that _part, Shippo! I'm not an idiot, despite what some people might think!" InuYasha snarled in return before returning his hateful gaze towards Kanna. Causing her to shrink behind Sango a bit more. "What I _don't _get is why we're actually going through with it!"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Sango retorted, glaring hard at the half-demon. "Remember? I _promised _Kagura that we'd protect Kanna!"

"Yeah, a promise she dragged out of you!" InuYasha countered, folding his arms across his chest. "And as far I'm concerned, that don't count! Besides, we don't owe Kagura anything, so why -?"

"That's just it. We _do _owe Kagura something," Sango countered. When InuYasha opened his mouth to counter this, the Demon Slayer went on and added, "She's the one who warned us about what Naraku had planned. Remember? She was the one who told us how to stop him, and save everyone in the village." Then she glanced down at Kanna, who was still clinging fearfully to her leg. Smiling for her benefit, Sango placed her hand on the tiny girl's head before returning her resolute glare to InuYasha and the others. "And don't forget that she helped us save your life! Yours and Michiru's, too."

"Yeah!" Shippo chimed in, bobbing his head in agreement. "If she hadn't guided me with her wind, I'd never have made it to you!"

Growling deep in his throat at the ironclad logic being thrown in his face, InuYasha glared accusingly at Kanna before returning his focus to her protector. "Oh, sure! So Kagura's a big hero now, huh?" he grumbled sourly. "But why should we have to drag Kanna around, anyway? In case you've forgotten, she's one of Naraku's incarnations!"

"No, she's not. Not anymore, she's not," Sango protested adamantly. "I told you, we checked. She's not a demon anymore. Naraku's mark is completely gone." Fixing the half-demon with a glare, she added, "If you don't believe me, check for yourself."

Recoiling somewhat, InuYasha once again looked down at the timid thing that clung desperately to Sango's leg. And while he had no interest in so much as touching her, he could still smell her now. Could detect her completely human scent. "Well…maybe it is. For now!" the half-demon grumbled with very bad grace. "But who says that it's permanent? Huh? Who's to say that she won't change back into a demon and then -!"

"InuYasha, please!" Sango cried out, squeezing her eyes shut as she cried out with her heart. The two demons were momentarily staggered by the force of her cry, giving her the time she needed to heave a few breaths and recover her emotional control. Once this was done, the Demon Slayer opened her eyes again. Eyes that were filled with such intensity of emotion that not a one of them even dared to speak. "We have just been through a very long battle. And I can understand you being worried about something like this. But!" With this declaration, InuYasha took a step back while Shippo emulated Kanna and flew behind the half-demon. "There'll be plenty of time to deal with all of that _later._ Right now, I just want to go back to the village, and make sure that everyone is all right. Is that understood?"

InuYasha was sorely tempted to say something more. He was tired, he had come dangerously close to death, and to getting his best friend killed. He had spent just enough time in the village to see that the people there had suffered horribly as a result of Naraku's scheming, and he was still worried about Michiru. And there was probably a half dozen other situations that still had to be dealt with that he was too far gone to deal with. The absolute last thing he needed was Sango defending one of their mortal enemies.

But even as he was getting ready to put this feeling into words, InuYasha paused, and looked at the Demon Slayer. He looked really closely at her, and realized just how worn she was. She had been through her own share of horrors that night. She had been forced to fight someone she loved, a nightmare that InuYasha knew all too well.

And for all of Sango's mental and physical toughness, she was still human. She had been pushed well beyond her limits by now. Even then, with all his frustration, InuYasha could still see the strain clinging to her, the way her eyes were rimmed with red. The exhaustion that clung to her scent. With this realization, InuYasha frowned as he looked over towards Kohaku was. The ensorcelled boy was still thrall to Naraku's spell, and so sat in the field. Unmoving, unresponsive to the others. And Sango had to know that it would not be easy to bring her brother back completely. And that knowledge had to be ripping her up inside.

As these facts hit home, the half-demon growled deep in his throat. "Okay, okay! Fine!" InuYasha finally muttered, looking away as he gave it up as a bad job. He knew Sango well enough to know that there would be no moving her on this. And he was too tired and fed up with everything to want to deal much of anything himself. "If you want to lug her around, then fine. See if I care!" Turning about on his heel, the half-demon turned back towards the village. "But don't expect me to keep watch over her, okay? I've got other things to deal with right now!"

"I understand," Sango returned instantly. The relief in her voice plain to those who knew her. "Come on. Let's get going."

"Right," InuYasha muttered gruffly. Grimacing in disgust as Sango knelt down beside Kanna and gently embraced her, the half-demon rolled his eyes before moving over to where Kohaku sat. "Here. Let me carry Kohaku for you." The Demon Slayer made a noise of surprise as InuYasha approached the cursed youth. "Well, it doesn't look like Kanna's going to let go of you anytime soon. And if you think that _I'm _gonna carry her…!"

"Hey!" Shippo piped up, glaring at the half-demon. "Can't you drop the attitude for even a second?"

"No, Shippo. It's okay," Sango told him. When the little fox turned and looked at her in surprise, the Demon Slayer put on a sad smile even as she picked Kanna up. "I…I can't blame you for feeling this way, InuYasha." The former demon let out a broken little whimper, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could about Sango's shoulders, her face filled with tears. "Besides, I don't think Kanna could deal with being carried by you right now."

For a moment, InuYasha was sorely tempted to say that the feeling was mutual. But as he looked at the pathetic scrap of a girl that Kanna had become, remembered the terror she had expressed when he had hit her with the Reikikaega, a part of his human heritage made itself known within him. A fragment of emotion that he couldn't control emerged.

Pity.

Growling deep in his throat with disgust, InuYasha quickly focused on hefting Kohaku up. _Dammit! Why couldn't the Reikikaega have just fried Kanna and gotten it over with? _the half-demon wondered grumpily. _Things are messed up enough without having to deal with this as well!_

As InuYasha started forward, making sure to keep from looking at the strange human that Kanna had become, Shippo piped up. "Um, Sango?" the fox-demon began uncertainly. "What about your Hiraikotsu? When are you going to…?"

"First things first, Shippo," Sango told him in a no-nonsense tone of voice. "Right now, let's get Kanna and Kohaku back to the village, and try to get some rest. We can go looking for the Hiraikotsu later."

"Right. Let's just head back for now," InuYasha grumbled. Thinking of the weapon he himself needed to reclaim. "We've still got some questions we need to get answered…"

* * *

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Shippo cried out, rolling around his back. Tears of laughter streaming from his eyes as he clutched at his stomach, lost in his mirth.

"Shippo, please," Miroku muttered, his staff clenched tightly as he looked down at the little fox. "Taking such pleasure in the suffering of one of your friends. Something like that should be beneath you," As he gave a pedantic shake of his head, a loud guffawing caught his attention. As veins bulged from his forehead, Miroku shifted his gaze towards its source. "As it should be beneath you, InuYasha…"

"Yeah, well, I can think of a lot things that should be beneath _you_," InuYasha returned around a volley of snickers. "But that doesn't seem to stop you from doing them, anyway!"

Unable to help herself, Sango looked on at her friends. Trying very hard to keep herself from laughing at Miroku's humiliation as well. "So that's why you didn't show up after Michiru sent his messenger," the Demon Slayer murmured. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you for that."

Heaving a weary sigh, Miroku returned her gaze, and gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you, Sango," the monk told her with obvious affection. "I'm glad to see someone is acting with compassion and maturity."

"Not that you actually deserve any of that, you perverted creep!"Azusasneered, the she-wolf leaning against one of the buildings. Turning a cocky grin towards Sango, she added, "Honestly, you should have seen the look on this jerk's face when he told us about it! It was priceless!"

"No arguments here!" Koga agreed, grinning so broadly that he was threatening to split his own face in half.

Allowing a tiny smile to curl her lips, Sango studied her friends. It had been a short time since she and the others had returned to the village. Upon their arrival, she had had to explain herself to Koga and the others regarding Kanna's presence, something that had taken an additional toll on her. But after a great deal of explaining, reminding them that Kanna was now powerless, and making sure to point out to Koga that having someone that knew the location of Naraku's castle could be very valuable, Sango had been free to escort both the former incarnation and Kohaku to the house where Michiru and Kaname were currently resting under Jiro's watchful eye.

Sighing, Sango thought back to when she had been seen Michiru, lying in his cot. His visage worn and pale, and so still. If it weren't for the fact that he was still alive, and that Jiro was there to keep him and his sister safe, she might well have broken down then and there.

_He's going to be alright, _Sango told herself, and not for the first time. The horror she had felt the moment Michiru had been possessed still with her. _He's going to be alright…_

Suppressing the urge to shudder, Sango forced her feelings to the side. Forced herself to remain in control. "So, basically, this is where we stand now," she intoned. Hoping that she came off as being completely in control of her faculties, but worried that she was only being halfway successful at best. "According to Kagura, Naraku's plan was to use Ryuunosuke's blood to transform everyone in the village into demon flesh and somehow send it to his castle." Looking from one face to the other, Sango waited a few moments before proceeding. "However, from what you've told me, I think it's safe to say that the Reikikaega absorbed all the demonic power before it could go anywhere, and somehow purified it before channeling it into the jet."

"Which means that Naraku's scheming got him absolutely nothing," InuYasha nodded, grinning at their enemy's failure. "I like the sound of that!"

"Yes, but I doubt Naraku would let things end at that. Not if he could prevent it," Miroku interjected. "It's possible that he might try to steal the jet for himself." The monk turned in the direction of the transformed fighter, his manner grave. "With the amount of power it must have amassed…"

"It could be as dangerous as the Sacred Jewel," Sango nodded. "On the other hand, Naraku's resources must've been strained by this battle. Not only did he lose Kanna and Kohaku, but a lot of his demons were killed as well. I doubt that he would have the ability to mount another attack. At least, not right away."

"Yeah, well, that still means we have to get that thing away from here. As soon as possible," InuYasha muttered. "And I still have to get the Reikikaega out of it."

"Hmm…given the intensity of the demonic aura currently surrounding the jet, I doubt we'd even be able to get close to it now. Let alone touch it. And I doubt that any barrier we could construct be sufficient to restrain so much power," Miroku frowned, his eyes narrowed in thought. "In all likelihood, our best chance would be to throw a series of ropes around it, or perhaps a net of some kind, and use that to drag the jet." When the others looked up in surprise, the monk quickly elaborated. "Since it's aura repels solid matter, causing it to levitate, it should be possible to move it that way."

"I think you're right," Sango concurred, mirroring Miroku's intensity of thought. "But even so, towing the jet would take a long time, and we still need time to recover from everything that's happened." Frowning intensely, the Demon Slayer considered the matter for a bit longer. "I think it'd be best if we waited for Kagome and Myoga to return with Kirara and Hachi. With them helping, we should at least be able to get it away from here."

"Which means we aren't going anywhere anytime soon,"Azusagrumbled averting her eyes from the group. "Perfect."

"It's just as well," Koga chimed in. "We still have to get the supplies we came for. Remember?"

WhileAzusawas turning her nose up in the air, Miroku added, "And it will take time for us to regain our strength. Therefore, I think it best if we spend as much time as we can resting and tending to our injuries. We can't be certain when or if Naraku or some other demon will come here. We need to be ready for the worst."

"Right. Which means I better see if I can get the Reikikaega out of that damned thing," InuYasha grumbled, already starting away from the others. "The less trouble that weird sword can cause us, the better I like it." Before he could very far, however, the half-demon paused, his eyes lowering to the ground. "Hey, Sango."

Turning about at the sound of her name, Sango answered, "Yes?"

"Why don't you go back to the house, get some rest?" InuYasha told her, his voice far softer than she was accustomed to. "I'm sure Michiru would like to see a friendly face when he wakes up." Then the half-demon added, "Besides, the last thing he needs is for Kanna to get too close and make him feel even worse."

Frowning slightly at InuYasha's abrasiveness, Sango still nodded. Knowing him well enough to see the caring and concern he tried to bury beneath his growls of ferocity. "I was planning on doing that, anyway," she told him. "I still have to get the Hiraikotsu, but…"

"Hey, don't you worry about a thing," Koga spoke up, waving aside her concerns. "I'll go track your boomerang down, no problem."

"Thanks, Koga," Sango told him, managing a weak smile.

"Like I said, no problem!" Koga told her with an extra dose of macho bravado. "We're allies, remember? Isn't this the kind of thing allies do?"

InuYasha looked back at this, and Sango was certain that she was about to be treated to more of the petty bickering that was common between the two of them. But when all she heard was an annoyed growl, she focused on InuYasha's face, and let out a tiny gasp at what she saw. At the something that could almost been called desperation as he asked, "And, Sango? Keep an eye on…Kaname, as well."

Unsure of what to make of the half-demon's words, Sango eventually nodded. "I will," she told him. Standing there and watching as he nodded before starting forward again.

* * *

"Damn, what a mess!" InuYasha muttered as he took in the damage sustained by the village as he moved towards its outskirts. Stenches both familiar and strange clinging to the various buildings and surfaces, with the smell of blood most prevalent.

As he surveyed the aftermath of the battle, his demonic senses giving him a clear picture of where both humans and demons had fought and died, InuYasha knew very well that the people there had gotten off extremely lucky. He had seen many villages reduced to nothing by raiding demons, the dead littered about haphazardly, expressions of horror carved into their faces. Or at least, those that still _had _faces. Even Sango's village, populated mainly by Demon Slayers, had been completely wiped out by such an assault.

_Yeah, the people here were lucky. They had us and those new weapons to protect them, _InuYasha thought as he moved beyond the village limits. But then he frowned as he surveyed the fields that were the life and livelihood of such a village, fields that had suffered during the night. _But their battle might not be over just yet._

While it was true that the demonic blood that had rained down upon the village had been completely absorbed by the jet, that didn't mean that the village and its fields of grains and vegetables hadn't suffered. Everywhere InuYasha looked, he saw damaged buildings and blighted crops. The effect was worse around the village itself, but he knew that it would still be a major problem for the people there.

_And…there's something else, _InuYasha realized, taking an experimental sniff as he passed by the whithered crops. _There's a strange smell mixed in with the plants. It's not demonic, but…it sure doesn't smell like anything natural, either…_

As these thoughts ran their course, InuYasha groaned loudly before continuing forward. He was tired. As a half-demon, he didn't get tired very easily, but as much as he didn't like to admit it, he still had limits. And a night spent shifting from human to half-demon and back, with an aborted transformation to full demon, had taken its toll on him. And there were other things weighing heavily on him. Things much greater and painful than his strained body.

Ever since the fateful day when InuYasha had mercilessly slaughtered a gang of bandits, had lost himself in the demon's lust for blood and death, he had been haunted by guilt. By the memories of the death he had awoken to upon returning to his half-demon self. By the stench of blood on his claws. By the sheer joy of killing that he had learned lurked within him. And the terror that one day, he would be separated again from the Tetsusaiga…and would wake up to find the blood and lives of his friends on his soul.

But there was another terror that ran along with it. A terror that had been born and subsequently abated that very day. The fear that his friends, the people that had chased away the loneliness that had been with InuYasha so long, would see him as danger, a beast that could well turn on them at a moment's notice. And would abandon him to protect themselves.

InuYasha wouldn't have blamed any of his friends if they had done that. Not after the death and pain and misery he had seen caused by the beast within his own blood. But the thought that they would leave him, that he would once again be alone, and would _always _be alone…

That terror had almost broken him. And when they had chosen to stay with him, he had been so relieved that he had wanted to cry.

That fear of abandonment had lain asleep beneath the surface, all but forgotten, waiting for the chance to return. And now, as InuYasha made his way to the sword that had nearly caused him to transform into a monster once more, that fear was back.

InuYasha knew he had gotten very lucky after his possession by Ryokage. The demon's presence in his body made for a very convenient explanation as to why he had begun to transform, and Michiru hadn't asked any questions about it. As a result, both Kururugi twins had remained ignorant of the dread monster that lurked within his blood.

But as much as InuYasha hated to admit it, as much as he wished it were otherwise, he knew that could no longer be the case. Michiru had seen him transforming again last night. And even if there were a way around it, he and Kaname needed to know the truth. That the person Michiru had gladly befriended, the person Kaname had taken into her arms and trusted with her brother's life…that person could very well attack and kill them both, just for the pleasure of killing.

_But that was because of the Reikikaega, _came a voice from deep within. A voice that was spurred on by his hidden terrors. _If you just leave it in the jet…!_

Snorting, InuYasha squelched that voice, for simply abandoning the Reikikaega wasn't an option. Even though the power it had been channeling had caused his transformation, even overriding the Tetsusaiga's protective magic, he knew that this wasn't the only thing that could cause the demon to emerge. That danger was with him the instant the Steel-Cleaving Fang fell from his hand.

And there was another thing to consider. The fact that the Reikikaega allowed him access to his powers on the night of new moon, the one time he was vulnerable, helpless to protect those that were precious to him. Something that enemies like Naraku would gleefully take advantage of.

With this reality in mind, InuYasha continued onward, fighting a war within himself. Trying desperately to shove aside the terror that he would lose two of those precious people the instant the truth was known.

Too soon, and at same time, not soon enough, InuYasha came into view of the jet. It's demonic aura every bit as strong as it was before, keeping the modern fighting machine suspended in midair. The force of its aura squashing the grains it hovered above without even touching them. The Reikikaega visibly protruding from its armor, tempting and terrifying him at once.

"Okay," InuYasha muttered, if only for the sake of hearing a voice. "Now…how the hell do I get that thing back?"

Simply marching into the aura clearly wasn't an option. As pure and strange as it was, it remained a demonic aura. And as InuYasha had learned the hard way, it was potentially dangerous to him…and the people he cared for. And if the plants were any indicator, he wouldn't be able to get anywhere near the jet.

"Dammit…why can't these things ever be easy?" InuYasha grumbled. Folding his legs, he sat down before the jet, trying to think of some way of retrieving the sword. All the while trying to ignore the temptation to leave it and the onerous truth it had brought forth behind.

Time passed, completely heedless of the half-demon's dilemma, and not helping him resolve it. And with every minute that fruitlessly passed, InuYasha felt that much more disgusted and irritated. _Dammit! _he thought, shooting an evil glare at the troublesome sword. _There's gotta be _some _way to get that blasted thing back!_

Growling his irritation, InuYasha picked up a dried out twig that lay nearby and tossed it at the jet. Not only did it fail to penetrate the aura, and thus failing to alleviate his frustration, but it quickly bounced back right into his face. Leaving him with a long, red welt across his nose, and his blood pressure reaching critical.

_"Dammit! Dammit it all straight to hell!" _InuYasha roared, leaping to his feet and stomping the stick into shreds of green wood. "Why does everything have to be so complicated, anyway?" Steam practically blasting out of his ears, the half-demon stared hatefully at the sword that had caused him so much trouble. "Why can't you make things easier for once and just come to me instead of -!"

The instant these words were spoken, InuYasha's mouth fell open and his eyes bulged. _Wait a minute…why _can't _it? _he thought, an idea taking root in his mind. Leaving him to look down at the heirloom blade that hung at his waist. _When I was fighting Hiten and the Peach Man and I needed the Tetsusaiga, I was able to call for it using its sheath! And if the Reikikaega's sheath is like that as well, then maybe…!_

Not bothering to complete this thought, InuYasha drew forth the empty sheath that hung opposite the Tetsusaiga's. Holding it out with the open end towards the jet, he grinned dangerously. "Come to me now!" he ordered with a much force as he could muster. "Reikikaega!"

The result was instantaneous. The Reikikaega began to pulsate with life and lifted away from the jet, leaving no marks to indicate that it had been there. Angling itself towards its sheath, it shot straight at InuYasha, slipping through the demonic aura effortlessly before sliding into its scabbard with a forceful clang of metal.

"Ha! I should thought of that sooner!" InuYasha declared before slipping the sheathed sword back in place. He gave it another glare before adding, "Why can't everything be that simple?"

Even as he said these words, InuYasha knew that he wasn't simply making a general statement. Reclaiming the Reikikaega was only the first of many things that had to be done. And the greatest ordeal, the greatest terror, still loomed heavily in his mind.

Grumbling at the thought, InuYasha shook his head in frustration. _That can wait for now, _he quickly decided. _Right now, I better check on Michiru and Kaname. See how they're doing._ With that thought in mind, he started back towards the village proper. _Of course, knowing Sango, she's probably making sure Michiru is getting everything he needs, _he thought. _I swear, they're so in love with each other, it's almost scary!_

A hint of envy making itself felt, InuYasha considered his own plans. _I guess I better get something to eat when I get back…and maybe grab a quick nap while I'm at it, _he soon decided. _And then…? _Frowning, InuYasha found his thoughts once again drifting to his friends. To what was quite possibly the best friend he had ever had, as well…

_Oh, wait. Kaname would probably like something to eat as well, _InuYasha thought, recalling how exhausted she had been as they had returned to the village after the battle. Remembering how she had come to him bearing food, abating his loneliness. _And…well, I guess it couldn't hurt to have someone keeping an eye on her as well._

With this thought in mind, InuYasha quickened his pace. _Yeah…I could just relax, and keep an eye on her for today,_ he decided, recalling Kaname's embrace, the way she had smiled at him. Her presence and warmth after the battle. But even as these gentle images danced before him, other thoughts came to mind. Memories and fears that gave him no peace. _At least…for as long as she'll let me…_

* * *

When Michiru slowly woke up, the first thing he became aware of was pain.

It wasn't the kind of pain that resulted of an injury. It felt more like Michiru had taken every muscle in his body, every nerve and piece of skin, even his bones, and somehow managed to strain them all to their limits. Everything ached in protest of whatever it was he had done to them, and begged him not to do it again. And they were also telling him to seriously consider never moving again. And as he gradually became more aware, the need to open his eyes and take in his situation was met with heavy opposition. By _extremely _heavy eyelids.

Grunting with the effort, Michiru eventually succeeded in cracking his eyes open. At first, all he could make out was a dark blur; there were dark patches and even darker patches, but beyond that, he couldn't make sense of anything.

_Wh…what the…? _his garbled mind jabbered out as he tried in vain to make sense of what he was seeing. Turning his head to the side, Michiru grimaced as even more pain assailed him. _Where…am I…?_

Letting a tired groan, Michiru slowly opened and closed his eyes in an attempt to clear them. All this did was make the world slightly less blurry. "Ugh…" he grunted heavily. "What…the…?"

"Oh. Finally awake, I see," came a gentle voice. One that Michiru didn't recognize in his addled state. "We were getting worried." When the Shikigami User let out a puzzled groan, the voice's owner spoke again. "Don't worry; everything's just fine. You're safe."

"Safe…?" Michiru wondered, too drained to make sense of much of anything. His thoughts and memories too badly garbled with exhaustion for him to understand why he was so tired, so full of hurt.

"It's okay. You just lie back and rest for now," the voice's owner spoke again. If Michiru had had the strength,, he would have told him or her that that was all he could do at the moment. Instead, he simply did as he was told, and tried to catch sight of the voice's owner.

Eventually, Michiru spotted a blur that was much lighter and more distinct than the rest of his surroundings. A blur that moved towards a wall, and he instinctively followed with his eyes, despite the resulting pain. "Sango?" the voice's owner spoke gently as he/she knelt down beside one of the patches of darkness. "Sango…he's awake."

"Hmm…?" a precious, familiar voice sounded, still lost in sleep. The blur that was the source of it moving just enough so that some of the darkness moved away from a patch of light. A patch that Michiru recognized as the face of his beloved, despite the muddled condition of his eyes.

"Michiru's awake, milady," the strange voice spoke again. "Remember? You told me to wake you as soon as he regained consciousness."

Another puzzled sound was heard, and then the blur that was Sango visibly. "Michiru? He's…" the Demon Slayer began. Then she shifted somewhat, her face becoming clearer as she looked his way. "Michiru!"

If it had been possible, Michiru would have gladly spoken his pleasure at seeing Sango again. He would have said something to convey his delight as she stood and made his way over to him. But with these things currently beyond him, all he could do was smile as she knelt down next to him, cupping his cheek and running her hand through his head. As she bent down so close, that they were almost touching…

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Sango wondered nervously. Her fear and concern so clear to him.

A croak of exhaustion rumbled in Michiru's throat as he looked up at the woman he loved. "I…" he somehow managed to get out, only to wince at his own action. "…I've…been better…"

Wincing at Michiru's own pain, Sango nodded sadly. "Shh. Just lie still…and try to rest," she told him in a hushed voice. Speaking as if she was afraid her own voice would worsen his condition, she looked up at the other figure that was still there. "Could you go get Jiro for me, please?"

"Of course, milady," the strange voice spoke again, before its own disappeared.

A puzzled croak escaped Michiru's lips, to which Sango smiled. "One of the village healers," she explained to him. "He's been...taking care of you since the battle."

_B-battle? _Michiru wondered, his mind still hazy. Then, as if this word was a trigger, it brought his most recent memories into focus. Everything from his experience with the cursed mask to the battle with Ryuunosuke aboard the jet, and then…

Sucking in alarmed breath, Michiru focused on his beloved's visage. "Inu…Yasha…" he gasped out desperately. "Is…he…?"

"Yes. Yes, he's fine, Michiru," Sango quickly assured him. Then her smile deepened, and she added, "And so is Kohaku."

"Ko…haku…?" Michiru repeated perplexedly. Then another portion of his memories became clear again, and the Shikigami User very nearly fainted with relief. "Then…we got him back?"

"We did," Sango confirmed, her eyes visibly watering. "Thanks to you."

Michiru didn't say anything more to this. He didn't need to. All he could do was feel an intense relief at the realization that Sango's long nightmare was finally over. After all this time and all the suffering she had had to endure, she had her family back. And with this thought in mind, the Kururugi boy was content to lay back, enjoying Sango's warmth, until at last he heard two sets of footsteps approaching.

"Hey, Sango," came the polite voice of Jiro. "How's Michiru doing?"

"Awake, but…" Sango replied, looking helplessly at him. "He…he's barely moving, and…"

"I can't say I'm surprised," Jiro admitted somberly. "He must have severely overused his magic. I've seen this kind of thing with the Shikigami Users from our village." This statement caught Michiru's attention, and he somehow forced himself to look in the young Demon Slayer's direction. "His magical powers must have been badly drained. So much so that even his body is suffering from the depletion."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sango asked. "Maybe Kaname could…?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Jiro responded hesitantly. "Kaname's still recovering, and we don't want her to strain her powers, either. Besides, I'm not sure what a sudden influx of magic would do to Michiru in his condition."

Michiru had an idea of what might happen. He had studied enough of the ways of his family to know that overwhelming his body with magical power right now would be potentially dangerous, for both him and Kaname. But in his weakened state, all he could say about the matter was, "He…he's right…Sango." When she looked down at him, disappointment in her eyes, he somehow found the strength to smile for her. "Don't…worry about me…I'll be fine…just…so tired…"

"He's right," Jiro chimed in. "I'm no healer, but I think the best thing to do is to let Michiru rest. For a few days, at least. Let him recover at least some of his strength naturally before trying to speed it up."

Frowning pensively, Sango eventually nodded. "I…understand," she told her fellow Demon Slayer. She then focused her attention on Michiru, and gave him a wan smile. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Not after everything that happened." With a bit of scolding to her words, she added, "I…I told you not to push yourself…"

Unable to help himself Michiru cracked a weak grin at this. "Like…you're one…to talk?" Sango sucked in a gasp at this, but ultimately beamed warmly at him.

"Listen, Sango," Jiro began again. "I know this really isn't the best time, but…the others are back, and…" Michiru still couldn't see the Demon Slayer very well, but he could readily make out the unhappy voice with which he spoke. "There's still quite a bit that needs to be done."

"I understand," Sango returned dutifully. "But, Jiro…if it's all right, I'd like to stay here for a little while longer. Okay?"

Silence fell upon them, and Michiru was certain that Jiro was about to protest. But before long, the Demon Slayer said, "I understand. I'll let the others know that you'll be along…as soon as you can."

"Thank you," Sango told him. There was the sound of footsteps retreating, and then the two of them were alone again.

"Sango…" Michiru spoke tenderly. "You don't…have to…stay here. If…the others…" Before he could say another word, Sango pressed her finger against his lips, shushing him gently.

"It's okay, Michiru," Sango murmured, leaning in even closer to him. "That can wait for now. You just lie back, and try and go back to sleep. Okay?"

Michiru didn't want to go back to sleep. He knew that as soon as he did so, Sango would have to leave and attend to whatever business Jiro had alluded to. And the last thing he wanted then was to be apart from the woman he loved so dearly. But as he lay there, looking up at her, he knew there was no way he could stay awake for very long. He was just too tired, and exhaustion hounded him on every level. "Okay," he finally murmured, easing his head back on his pillow, wincing as he did so.

"What is it, Michiru?" Sango breathed, immediately concerned. "Are you…?"

"It's…it's nothing…Sango…" Michiru muttered, determined to calm her. "Just…sore…that's all."

"Sore? Where?" Sango asked gingerly. Positioning her hand about his neck, she asked, "Here?" Michiru nodded, wincing as he did. Only to let out a low sigh when she began to gently kneed the tender flesh between her fingers. Closing his eyes and welcoming the feel of her skin against his own, Michiru listened absently when Sango asked, "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Opening his eyes and looking rather sheepishly at his beloved, Michiru managed to croak out a laugh. "Uh, yeah," he admitted jokingly. "Just…pick a spot. Any…spot."

"Really?" Sango breathed, not at all reassured by this feeble attempt at humor. Moving her hand from Michiru's neck to his shoulder, she pressed it gently. "How about here?" Wincing, the Kururugi nodded. Honestly pained by even this gentle touch. And rewarded by Sango once again massaging the tender flesh. "And here?" she asked as she pressed against his chest. When Michiru sharply gasped, the Demon Slayer shook her head sadly. Before at last bringing her hand to his lips. "Here?"

Almost afraid, Michiru nodded slightly. Sango took her hand away from his lips, and cupping his cheeks with both hands, she leaned down, and tenderly kissed him. A kiss that he gratefully accepted and returned, sounds of bliss escaping his lips. It was all too soon that Sango finally broke contact, pulling away from him. "Don't worry," she told him, smiling gently even as she shifted her body. To Michiru's amazement, she was soon lying next to him, the two of them face to face. "I'll make the hurting go away." Then she gently wrapped her arms about Michiru's frame, and kissed him with even greater intensity.

Overwhelmed by Sango's warmth and the bliss he felt at her touch, Michiru could do nothing but ride the wave of pleasure. Until at last it brought him back to the edge of sleep, where pleasant dreams awaited him.

* * *

Some time passed before Sango could finally bring herself to leave Michiru to his rest. And even then, even after he had fallen asleep, a smile on his face and her name still issuing from his lips, the Demon Slayer had had to fight to tear her eyes away from the boy who meant so much to her, still looking frail and weak as he lay curled up in his futon. Had to fight how much she had wanted to stay there, curled up with him. To forget about all her worries, if only for a little while.

But for a Demon Slayer, there was no escaping duty, and she still had hers to attend to. And as she looked at her fellow Slayer, she knew she had been somewhat remiss in her own duties. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long, Jiro," she murmured somberly. I…"

"It's okay, Sango," Jiro answered. "I know it can't be easy. After…everything that's happened."

Grateful for his understanding, Sango continued onwards with Jiro. When they finally exited the house, her eyes widened when she saw that the sun was already setting. Pausing to consider this, the Demon Slayer than frowned. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised, _she finally decided. _We were fighting demons throughout the night, and…_

Once again disquieted by just how big a told the battle had taken on her and the others, as well as the knowledge of just how long it would take them to fully recover, Sango moved alongside her fellow Demon Slayer. "So, where'sAzusa?" she asked, wanting nothing more than to take her mind off her worries. "Is she doing okay?"

"As near as I can tell," Jiro shrugged. "As soon as we got back to the house, she went to her room. She's probably still there." Letting out a weary sigh, he gave Sango a crooked smile. "She'd probably kill me for saying this, but I think she's even more exhausted than she's letting on. She fell asleep almost as soon as she got back."

"We _all _need to get some more sleep," Sango noted, her own exhaustion still with her. "What about Kohaku and Kanna? How're they doing?"

"The same as before," Jiro reported wearily. "The guards said that Kohaku hasn't moved an inch since being put in his room. And as for Kanna, she's still huddled up in the corner of her room. Hasn't even tried to escape. Or do anything else, for that matter."

"I see," Sango frowned, and was once again torn between ecstasy and agony. For while she was grateful beyond belief to have Kohaku back, the fact remained that he was still a prisoner of Naraku's spell. Still physically dead, and completely dependant on the Jewel Shard in his back to provide him with life. And while what they done was a major victory, she knew the battle to win back his mind and soul had barely begun.

As for Kanna, her condition could well be more difficult to deal with. Sango knew that the magic that shaped and empowered demons also had an impact on their personas. InuYasha's transformations were ample proof of that. And if this was the first time Kanna had ever dealt with human feelings, then her road to emotional stability would be a long and difficult one.

_Assuming the Reikikaega's effect was permanent, _Sango reminded herself, some of InuYasha's fears and concerns making themselves known. _Either way, we'll have to keep a close eye on her. Just to be safe._

With this thought in mind, Sango continued on with Jiro, and soon the two of them came within view of their friends. "Hello, everyone," she greeted them, only to pause as she took stock of their numbers, and was surprised by the presence of someone she had not expected to see there. "Kaname?"

"Hi, Sango," Kaname returned, waving nervously at her. Dark circles lining her eyes, and exhaustion clinging to every surface.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Sango wondered, trying to make sense of this. "I thought you were resting back at the house!"

"Well…actually, InuYasha had brought me some lunch. And when he told me that you were all meeting, I decided to come along," Kaname admitted. Then she made a wry face and added, "Besides, I really couldn't sleep. Not after…" The Shikigami User hesitated somewhat, her cheeks coloring in embarrassment. "That is…I just kept thinking about everything that's happened, and…"

Watching as Kaname fumbled helplessly for the best words, Sango smiled and raised her hand to her. "I understand," she told the Kururugi girl. Thinking of all the times her own mind would be whirring away, relentlessly active and mindless of her body's need for rest. "So, has anything new happened?"

"Uh…yeah…" Koga answered hesitantly. "I…guess you could say that…"

Turning to face the wolf-demon, Sango was surprised by the expression on his face, the way he was standing. Everything she normally associated with him, the bravado and cockiness, all of it was gone. And in its stead, she saw hesitation, and wariness. "What is it, Koga?" she asked, instantly afraid. "What happened?"

The members of the group started looking at each other hesitantly. Silently asking each other who would say something that none of them wanted to say. Until at last, Miroku cleared his throat and said, "Sango…Koga found your Hiraikotsu." As Sango turned towards the monk, she frowned when she saw the look of sadness he wore. "Or…I guess I should say what was left of it."

"Left of…?" Sango gaped, her heart clenching as she once again looked towards Koga. The wolf-demon looking even more anxious and unhappy then before. "Koga…?"

"I…look, I'm…I'm sorry, Sango, but…!" The wolf-demon grimaced, his crystalline carapace growing dull. "I swear, I looked all over the place! Honestly! I looked _everywhere!_"

With every word the wolf-demon said, Sango became that much more distraught. "What…what are you saying? she asked, stepping closer to him. "Koga…what happened to my Hiraikotsu?"

Groaning deeply, Koga's features twisted with shame. "Well…I went out looking for your boomerang, like I said I would. I went out to where we fought Michiru, and…"

"And…?" Sango prompted anxiously.

Koga didn't answer at first. Instead, the wolf-demon groaned before kneeling down to the ground, where a small satchel lay. Moving hesitantly, he opened the satchel up…and pulled from it the Hirakotsu's wrappings, as well as a handful of chunks that had come from it.

Her eyes going wide with horror, Sango brought her hand to her mouth as she studied the pathetic remnants of her weapon. "I'm…I'm really sorry, Sango," Koga told her, still looking down at the paltry fragments that he held. "I swear, I looked all over the battlefield, but…this was all I could find!"

As Sango stood there, studying the shards of demonic bone and the straps that she had used to carry and wield the massive boomerang. "But…how…?" Kaname squeaked out. "I…I know it got beat up when that mask blasted it, but…!"

"We think it was the jet that did this," Miroku explained softly. "When it was absorbing all those demons, it also must have absorbed most of the pieces of the Hiraikotsu."

"At least the parts of it that still had any demonic aura in them," InuYasha stated, looking somberly at the remnants. "And with all the demon power that damned mask poured into that attack…"

"Of course," Sango breathed, the analytical part of her mind taking over even as the rest was overwhelmed. "The Hiraikotsu…it must've been saturated with it…"

"And when the jet began absorbing the demons…" Kaname went on, staring in horror at the tiny fragments before looking at their owner. "Oh, Sango…!"

Her eyes still on the tiny shards and the pieces of leather, Sango heaved a deep, weary breath before stepping forward. Grief creasing her features, the Demon Slayer moved and placed her hands on the remains even as Koga fumbled out, "Sango…I…"

"No, Koga. I understand. It's…it's not your fault," Sango murmured. Clenching the bits of demon bone and the straps, experiencing the familiar feel of the broken weapon and everything that came with it, she scooped them up and looked at the wolf-demon. "I…thank you for…I…" But even as she tried to say what she felt needed to be said, Sango's voice failed her. Leaving her able to do nothing but stand there and gaze at the scraps in her hand.

She had no idea how long she stood there, studying the remains of the Hiraikotsu. All Sango knew was that, after what felt like an eternity, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sango," came the gruff voice of InuYasha. Looking towards the half-demon, the Demon Slayer found herself looking into eyes filled with compassion. "As soon as Totosai gets here, I'll have him make a new Hiraikotsu for you. An even better one."

Heaving a deep breath, Sango tried to smile, and failed. For the Hiraikotsu had been more than a weapon to her, something that InuYasha knew full well. It had been a gift to her from her father, one of the last remaining pieces of the existence she had known before Naraku had entered her life, and stolen her family, her home…her entire life. More than a weapon. It had almost been a part of her body. An extension of herself.

And now, like the fort that had been her home, the Hiraikotsu had been reduced to a shattered wreck of its former self. Something that no new weapon, no matter how fine or powerful, could ever replace.

But Sango didn't say that. The words simply weren't in her, and even if they had been, she didn't have the will needed to speak them. "Thank you," was what she said instead. Then she turned towards Koga, and asked, "Could you…give me the bag? Please?"

Koga paused just a moment before finally nodding. "Okay." Picking up the satchel, Koga held it open before the Demon Slayer. Making sure that she didn't mishandle a single sliver of the sundered weapon, Sango carefully placed it back in the bag and sealed it shut. This done, she took the satchel and placed it upon her shoulder. It's weight a pale shadow of her once powerful weapon.

"Thanks, Koga," Sango breathed before stepping back. Pushing her sadness and pain to the side as she once again put her focus where it needed to be. "So…what about the villagers? How are they doing?"

"Pretty good, all things considered. The villagers are already seeing what damage was done, taking care of the wounded," Jiro reported somberly. "I talked to Densuke, and…three more members of the militia have died." The young Demon Slayer gave this moment to sink in before forcing a smile on his face. "He and what healers are available are tending to the survivors, and…it looks like the rest will make it. Though…"

Pausing, Jiro looked meaningfully at Kaname who instantly grasped that meaning. "I understand," she replied with a nod. "If you could show me to them, then…"

"Wait, Kaname," InuYasha started, concern furrowing his brow. "Are you sure you're up for that?"

"InuYasha, you heard what Jiro said," Kaname returned, frowning somewhat. "There are still people hurt, and if I can help them, then…"

"Yeah, I know that," InuYasha grumbled sarcastically. "And I also know that you're still wiped out. If you keep pushing yourself, you're gonna wind up in the same shape as Michiru." Taken aback by the half-demon's attitude, Kaname took a step back, averting her eyes from him. Upon seeing her reaction, InuYasha froze for a moment, and looked away as well. "Look, I know you just want to help, but…dammit! You're not going to do anyone any good if you wind up killing yourself!"

Watching Kaname's sadness spread, Sango sighed. She knew how hard it could be to deal with the realities of one's own limitations. Trying to keep her own pain in check, she was about to say something when Miroku moved towards her. "He's right, Kaname. None of us are in any condition to exert ourselves right now," the monk told her. Then he looked over at the young Demon Slayer. "Besides, the rest of the wounded will be fine for now. Right?"

"That's right," Jiro confirmed. "I only meant that they could use some magical healing to help speed their recovery. You don't have to go to them right now."

Blinking a few times, Kaname frowned in consideration. "Oh. Well…okay, then," she murmured gently. "Then…I guess tomorrow would be okay. Wouldn't it?"

"That would be just fine," Jiro assured her. "Besides, InuYasha was right. If you use up too much of your strength, you won't be able to help anyone."

"Yeah, I know," Kaname replied glumly, looking down at her own feet as she shuffled about. "It's just…I hate just sitting around, doing nothing while…"

"Huh. I know _that_ feeling," InuYasha assured her. He then gave Kaname a wry smile, one she studied blankly for a time before returning it. "Just do us all a favor; try and remember you're only human. Okay?"

"Okay," Kaname replied. A muted chuckle sounding in her throat as she looked at her friends. "At least, I'll try."

As this garnered a chuckle from her friends, Koga growled in his throat. "I hate to bring this up, there's still one more problem we have to take care of." When the others turned to face him, the wolf-demon shot them all a grim look. "In case you've forgotten, the reason we came here in the first place was to buy food and medicine. And not only have we _not _gotten that done, but the longer it takes to get that stuff back to the mountains…"

"Then the greater the chance for discontent to spread amongst both the Demon Slayers and wolf-demons," Miroku intoned, immediately grasping the situation. "And without you to reign in the wolf-demons, there's a chance they might start preying on the Slayers. And if they're forced to fight back…"

"Yeah, I know. 'Ugly' wouldn't even begin to describe what would happen next!" Koga grumbled sourly. "It'd be like having Toma back to make us miserable."

Nodding somberly, Miroku paused to consider the matter. "Koga, how long would it take you to get back to the mountains from here?"

Pausing to give the monk a look, Koga grinned and retorted, "Hey, have you forgotten who made the trip all the way out here _on foot carrying Azusa on his back?_ And _still _managed to beat you people here?" Chuckling at this, the alpha wolf added, "I could be back there today, no problem! Why? "

"Then maybe you should head back there, and tell everyone that we're negotiating for the food and medicine," Miroku told him. "Not only would that help to defuse any problems back at the settlement, but you could also bring back some people to help carry bring the supplies back to the mountains, once we've gotten what we need."

"That's a good idea, Miroku. But there is one other problem," Jiro pointed out. "We still don't know how much damage the blood rain did to the crops, or how much of them can be saved. Or if it got to the food and medicine supplies in the storehouses." The Demon Slayer lowered his eyes, frowning worriedly. "Densuke and some of the others are checking that out, but…"

"But if their supplies were ruined, the villagers won't be too eager to sell what they have left. No matter how much gold we throw at them," Koga realized, furrowing his brows. The others there picking up on his dread mood as he concluded, "And if we can't get what need…then the alliance will be finished. And all of this will have been for nothing."

* * *

Sighing as she sat back on Hachi, feeling the wind rushing through her hair as she casually looked down at the world below, Kagome was able to relax and forget about her own problems as she thought about her impending reunion with her friends. Almost using the satchel that held the new artifacts she had with her as a pillow, she was about as calm and untroubled as she could imagine.

"Hey, Hachi!" Kagome called out, looking down into the transformed tanuki's face. "How much longer until we get to the village?"

"It won't be much longer now, Kagome," Hachi replied, full of good cheer. "I'd say about…fifteen minutes now."

"That's good," Kagome replied, an impish smile creeping across her face. "I just hope they haven't been getting into any trouble while I've been gone!"

"Yeah, right!" Hachi said wryly. "With the master and InuYasha and Koga, all in the same place? They'd find trouble even if they had to start it for themselves."

This succeeded in getting a laugh out of Kagome. "Good point," she decided, thinking of the kinds of trouble InuYasha tended to find when he got bored. "Oh, well. As long as nothing _too _bad happens, I guess I can't complain." Laughing at her own wit, the raven-haired girl was pleased when Hachi began laughing as well. Her already good mood improving that much more, she once again started looking out at the scenery. Only to frown when she caught sight of something strange. "Um, Hachi…?"

"What is it, Kagome?" Hachi asked, clearly puzzled by her tone of voice.

"Look. Over there," Kagome told him, pointing out what she had spotted. "It looks like there's something flying over there. And its heading in the same direction we are."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! I see it, too!" Hachi confirmed. The tanuki frowned as he studied the airborne entity. "Well, it sure doesn't look like a bird…"

"It's not," Kagome frowned in concentration, her compass already in hand. The arrow already pointing at the being she had sighted. "It feels like…three separate demons…no, wait! Make that four!"

"Four demons?" Hachi repeated warily. "We better steer clear of them, then!"

"No. Let's get's a better look," Kagome countered forcefully. "Only one of the auras is really strong, and I could barely pick up the fourth. I don't think we'll be in any danger is we get a little closer."

"Are you sure about that, Kagome?" Hachi wondered nervously.

"Sure I'm sure!" Kagome told him, her curiosity and eagerness growing. "Come on, Hachi! Let's go!"

Heaving a sigh that made it sound like he was consigning his soul to the afterlife, Hachi eventually replied, "Well, okay. But at the first sign of trouble, we're outta here!" Chuckling at the skittish tanuki's comment, Kagome just sat back as he changed course towards the other airborne traveler. Within a minute or so, they were close enough for her to make out the entity's form. At first, it looked like a heavy, patchwork quilt creature standing on a cloud. But then they got close enough for her to make out the finer details, at which Kagome smiled in delight.

"Hey! It's Totosai!" Kagome cried out in recognition. Sure enough, it was indeed aged blacksmith who had forged the twin swords of InuTaisho, riding upon Momo the bull. "Hello, there!"

"Greetings, Kagome!" came an aged voice, but not the one that belonged to Totosai. As she and Hachi drew closer, they were treated to the sight of a tiny speck hopping up and down on the blacksmith's back. "Good to see you again!"

"Hey there, Myoga!" Kagome waved back as Hachi drew up next to Momo. "Is Kirara there as well?"

"She certainly is," Totosai replied, his wrinkled old face lighting up with recognition even as the two-tail appeared, mewing cutely. "Hello, Kagome! It's certainly been a while!"

"It sure has!" Kagome agreed. "I'm sure glad you came! With all the craziness that's been happening lately, we could sure use some answers!"

"Well, I can't guarantee I'll be able to help, you know," Totosai cautioned her. "But Myoga's told me about that sword you found, and…I simply couldn't resist! I can't wait to get a look at it!"

"You won't have to wait much longer. It isn't long until we reachTsuzumiVillage," Myoga confirmed. "By the way, Kagome, did you learn anything about that metal bird?"

Sighing at this reminder, Kagome answered, "I'm afraid not, Myoga. I looked all over the net, but I didn't find a single thing about a missing jet. I couldn't even find anything about its registration numbers."

"Hmm? A missing…jet? What is that?" Totosai muttered, looking perplexedly at Kagome. "And why on earth would you look in a _net _for it?"

Her mouth falling open, Kagome put her hand to her forehead. _Why do I keep forgetting that people in this world don't know anything about modern technology? _she asked herself, rolling her eyes in dismay. Letting out a sigh as she recovered from this, the reborn priestess decided to move on. "Never mind, Totosai. I'll explain it later. _After _we get to the village!"

The remainder of the trip passed in relative silence, with the two parties exchanging pleasantries and catching each other up on everything that had happened since they had parted company. They continued to do so until Hachi announced, "We're coming up on the village now, Kagome."

"Thanks, Hachi," Kagome returned, turning to look ahead. "I'm sure looking forward to seeing InuYasha and the others."

"I'm sure Master InuYasha would be pleased to hear such sentiments," Myoga commented glibly.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, her cheeks coloring somewhat. "Not that I plan on saying it to his face any time…"

The raven-haired girl then trailed off, her mouth hanging open as her eyes widened in shock. "Kagome?" Totosai started. "Kagome, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no…!" Kagome gasped. "I just picked up this absolutely huge demon power! And it's coming from the village!"

There was a moment of stunned silence as Kagome and the other demons looked at each other. "Wh-wh-_what?_" Myoga yelped, suddenly leaping madly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive!" Kagome gasped. "Whatever it is, it's enormous! Even more powerful than Naraku!"

"Oh, dear…!" Totosai muttered warily, shrinking into his kimono. "If it's that bad, then perhaps we should…consider landing somewhere else."

"Good thinking, Totosai!" Myoga chimed in, the aged flea-demon nowhere in sight. "Why don't we turn around, and wait for the…whatever it is to go away?"

Veins bulging from her forehead, Kagome shouted, "Hey! What is the matter with you two? We can't just run away!" Then she glanced down at the compass hanging from her neck and added, "Besides, whatever this thing, it didn't trip the compass! So it might not even be dangerous!"

"But, Kagome! Be reasonable!" Myoga countered, the reborn priestess could practically see the waves of sweat rolling down his little head. "The compass is far from perfect! We already know that Naraku is capable of evading it's power! Besides, if this force you've detected is that powerful, then there's really nothing any of us could do!"

"Wrong! There's something _I_ can do about it!" Kagome countered, raising her fist at them. "Let's go, Hachi!"

"Huh?" Hachi returned, twisting his face about enough to angle his eyes at his passenger. "But – Kagome! Are you sure about that?"

"Positive!" Kagome declared, several more veins appearing from her brow. "Now, get moving already! Our friends could be fighting for their lives, even as we speak!"

"Uh – but -!" Hachi stammered out, his gaze locked with Kagome's. But eventually, whether due to his own conscience or her wrathful countenance, the tanuki eventually relented. "Well…alright…but can we at least _try _to be careful?"

"Just get us there as fast you can!" Kagome ordered the tanuki. She then turned towards Totosai and the unseen Myoga, and snarled, "And as for you two cowards, you better stick close to us! Because if you even think of trying to slink off someplace else, you'll live just long enough to regret it!"

"Whatever you say, Kagome…" Myoga squeaked out.

"Yes, Lady Kagome…" Totosai moaned, a drop of sweat rolling down his face.

"Alright, then! Let's – huh?" Before Kagome's eyes, a ball of fire launched itself from Momo. With a mighty battle roar, Kirara erupted from the blaze in her fighting form. Smiling her approval, Kagome gave the two-tail a thumbs-up. "Well, it's nice to see that someone around here isn't afraid to fight!" With a fierce grin, Kagome thrust her fist forward. "Okay, Kirara! Let's _go!"_ Accompanied by a fierce roar from Kirara and an anemic moan from Hachi, the threesome started forward. Soon, they left Momo and his riders behind.

"Oh, dear. This certainly is a problem," Totosai muttered, scratching his head in thought. "Either we risk facing a horrible demon now, or have Kagome angry at us later. Whatever are we to do?"

"In situations like this, there's only one thing we _can _do," Myoga whispered fearfully. "We'll have to follow Kagome from a safe distance. That way, we can still make our escape if we have to."

"Hmm…" Totosai muttered, nodding thoughtfully. "I suppose I don't have any better ideas, so…"

"Hey! What's taking you two so long?" Kagome cried out, her wrathful voice still loud and clear, despite the increasing distance. "Hurry up already! Or do I have to drag you along the hard way?"

"Ack!" Totosai and Myoga cried out as one. The two of them leaping off of Momo and scrambling about in midair before falling back on the bull-demon's back. "We're coming! We're coming!" Spurring the passive steed forward, the aged demons were soon matching pace with Hachi and Kirara.

Satisfied that the others were keeping up, despite their obvious desire to maintain a safe distance, Kagome soon turned her gaze forward. Despite the fact that the compass wasn't even burping in response to the power she sensed, she knew that Myoga was right. That the strange artifact was far from pefect. And this knowledge was ample fuel for her imagination, causing her mind to conjure up images of everything from some gigantic demon stomping everything into oblivion to a horde of destructive monsters ravaging and pillaging the countryside appeared in her mind. And alongside those horrid images were the forms of her friends. Fighting to stay alive, beset by impossible odds. Bloodied and battered and on the breaking point.

_InuYasha…everyone…_ Kagome thought, caught between anger and terror as Hachi closed the distance. _Please, be safe…_

"We're almost there, Kagome," Hachi reported nervously.

Nodding, Kagome replied, "I know." The power of the demonic aura flooding her spiritual senses, she drew an arrow from her quiver and prepared. Ready and able to shoot down any and all of the horrors here imagination had conjured up even as the village came into view. Huge demons, little demons, slobbering demons, angry demons, demons molesting villagers, demons burning homes…

As the two of them flew overTsuzumiVillage, Kagome slowly frowned. Relaxing her battle-ready stance, she surveyed the tiny village below, her mind fogging with confusion. Something was wrong with this picture, and it took her several seconds to figure out exactly what.

While Kagome still felt the immense demon power, more intensely now than before, and there were signs of damage to the village, there was no sign of any of the demons her imagination had conjured up. There was no horrible giant, no horde of marauding monsters. All that she could see were people working on repairing the damage done to the village and tending the village. The kind of things she was used to seeing in any Feudal town.

"Huh?" Kagome squeaked, leaning forward to get a better view. There was still no sign of any demons. Nothing out of the ordinary. "What the…what's going on? I…I don't see anything! I…!" The reborn priestess was cut off by a sharp roar from the blazing two-tail. A roar that conveyed a sense of surprise, rather than rage. "What is it, Kirara?" Kagome asked, turning to see her looking down at one of the fields. Instinctively following the cat-demon's gaze, she asked, "Do you see some- _what the -?"_

"What is it, Kagome?" Hachi cried in dismay, looking this way and that. "Is it a demon?"

"No! It's…_that!"_ Kagome declared, pointing down at one of the fields. Where a huge, glowing blue orb of demonic power sat, pulsating contently in the midst of a patch of strange trees and grass. Even as the villagers worked nearby, completely oblivious to its presence.

"Whoa!" Hachi cried out upon catching sight of the enigmatic object. "What _is _that thing?"

"I…I don't know!" Kagome confessed as she leaned in closer to get a better look at it. "I mean…well, it's obviously the source of the demonic aura, but…"

"But what?" Hachi demanded with greater urgency.

"It…it feels really strange," Kagome finally admitted as she studied the glowing orb. "It's definitely demonic, but…it feels…pure, somehow." Sitting back, the reborn priestess continued to consider the object. "I…I've never felt anything like this before. Never…" Her voice trailing off, Kagome was left with nothing but silence for a time. Silence in which she continued to stare hard at the bizarre object, trying to make sense of the condition of the village.

The silence continued to build in intensity, until at last Hach broke it by clearing his throat. "So, uh…so what should we do…?"

Kagome's first impulse was to land near the object. Whatever was going on, she was certain that it had something to do with it. But as she continued to study the object, she also looked at the villagers who were tending the fields. It was obvious that, whatever the object was, they weren't overly concerned with it. So unless it had somehow possessed them to make them do its bidding, then it probably wasn't an immediate threat. _Besides, that _would _explain why the compass isn't reacting to it, _she realized, again glancing down at the artifact. _So...maybe it's not dangerous. Maybe..._

As these thoughts ran their course, Kagome frowned and looked towards the village proper. "Put us down near Kaito's house," she instructed Hachi. "Whatever's been going on, somebody there should be able to tell us all about it."

"Whatever you say, Kagome," Hachi replied, clearly relieved that they wouldn't be going near the huge, glowing orb of power. Not giving her a chance to change her mind, the tanuki aimed his massive form towards the house, making sure to avoid the people that were moving about, carrying tools and building materials.

As soon as they had landed, Kagome leapt off of Hachi's back even as he exploded into puff of smoke, returning to his normal form. Not waiting for Kirara and ignoring the stares of the people passing by, she marched into the house. "Hello, Kaito!" she called out, cupping her hands to her mouth as she looked about the interior. "Shunsuke! Tamoa! Is anybody home?"

There was no response at first. But as Kagome advanced, she heard another set of footsteps. "Did I hear someone talking?" came a faint voice from somewhere nearby. "For a moment, I thought…"

Sucking in a breath at the familiar voice, Kagome cried out, "Sango? Sango, is that you?"

"Hmm?" came Sango's voice, this time much closer. Before long, the Demon Slayer appeared from one of the rooms, her eyes lighting up with surprised delight as she looked at her friend. "Kagome! Oh, great! You're back!"

"Yeah! Just _got _back, actually!" Kagome admitted. Before she could say anything else, a feline cry of delight was heard, and Kirara pranced up in her normal form.

"Kirara!" Sango squealed in delight, bending down and reaching out even as her two-tailed companion leapt into her arms. She then rose back up, rubbing her face into Kirara's fur. "Oh, it's good to see you again! I've missed you so much!"

Most people would not have been surprised by Sango's emotional reaction to seeing her beloved companion again. But Kagome knew the Demon Slayer well, well enough to know that she rarely permitted such outcries of herself. "Sango…are you alright?" she wondered, causing her friend to pause in her celebrations. "I…I saw the damage to the village, and…were you attacked, or…?"

Her joy subsiding, Sango sighed before releasing Kirara to land on the floor. "Yes, we were," the Demon Slayer replied, her words heavy with pain. "The day after you left, Kagura and an army of demons showed up and attacked. "

"Oh, no…" Kagome breathed, freezing with worry. "Is everyone alright? Did anyone -?"

"It's okay, Kagome!" Sango assured her friend. She then proceeded to give Kagome a terse retelling of the events of the battle. "Anyway, we've spent the past couple days just trying to rest up, and help the villagers where we can. But as you saw, there's still a lot of work to be done."

"I see," Kagome replied, pursing her lips in thought. While she was still distressed that her friends had been facing danger while she was gone, she was still glad to hear that they had come out of the battle more-or-less unscathed. "And…that big, shining thing was actually the _jet_? The Reikikaega did _that _to it?" Sango nodded to this, leaving the raven-haired girl to place her hand to her head. "Wh-what about the supplies here? Did we get what we need, or…?"

A hint of relief washed across Sango's face. "We actually got lucky there," the Demon Slayer smiled. "As it happens…"

_"Aaaaaahhh!"_ came a shrill cry, one that pierced through both their ears and sent them looking towards the door. _"Aaaaaahhh! Aaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaahhh!"_

"What in the -?" Sango breathed, tensing up in response.

"Oh, my! That was Totosai!" Kagome gaped. Shivering at the raw emotion in the ancient demon's cries…

* * *

Author's Notes: Yeah, I know it's been a while since I've managed to update. And yes, I know I'm leaving you with another cliffhanger. Still, I hope you'll all read and review. And maybe check out some of my other stories?

I was hoping to get a lot more in the way of explanations into this chapter, but the more I wrote, the more details I found needed taking care of. And even though this is basically an explanatory chapter, I did want to put plenty of feeling into it. Don't worry, though. I should be able to give everyone at least some of the answers regarding the mysteries in this story next time. And have some fun in the process!


	34. Weary Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 34: Weary Spirits

Growling deep in his throat, InuYasha glared into the river he was standing in. His eyes peeled for even the slightest movement, the half-demon raised his hand, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

_C'mon, c'mon already!_ InuYasha grumbled inwardly, waiting for the prey that he knew to be there. _It's not like I've got all day, you know!_ His sensitive ears filled with the natural sounds of the forest he was in, the birds singing, the wind rustling the leaves, the river flowing. His nose picking up the scents of plants and animals alike. He dismissed all of these things, except for the few, crucial bits of information he needed in his own hunt.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the half-demon caught a flash of movement. Just a shine of silver, but that was all he needed. Without hesitation, he brought his clawed hand down, swiping at his prey. "Gotcha!" InuYasha grinned in triumph as the fish flew up and out of the river, dangling helplessly in mid-air just long enough for him to snatch it.

The fish struggled in vain for a brief time, its scaled surface and desperate thrashing making it that much harder to hold on. But InuYasha had done this many, many times in the past, and had long since mastered the art of hunting down his own food. And within moments, the half-demon mercifully ended the fish's struggle, and deposited it in the net he had brought with him into the woods that way. A net that already had a few other fish, as well as other things he had caught this morning.

Smiling with satisfaction as he studied the considerable bounty he had gathered, InuYasha marched out of the river. As soon as he felt dry earth beneath his feet, he carefully bound the opening, making sure that none of his hard work would slip free. "That should just about do it," the half-demon decided before giving a wry snort. "Now, if only Shippo would hurry and get back here, and maybe we could -!"

"Hey! Watch it, InuYasha!" came a smart-alecky voice. Turning about, InuYasha looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a familiar, pink blob floating into view. The transformed fox-demon's rudimentary features were twisted with effort, a result of fighting both the wind that was carrying his scent away from the half-demon, as well as the net he was carrying. "Do you think it was easy, getting all this stuff?"

Ignoring Shippo's complaints as he usually did, the silver-maned warrior watched as his friend floated closer to the ground. "So, did you get everything?" InuYasha asked even as the fox-demon exploded in a puff of smoke, soon emerging in his own form.

"I think so," Shippo returned, grunting with effort as he slid his net off his shoulders. "It took a while, but I got as many nuts and berries as I could find."

"Let me see." Impatiently snatching up the bundled up net, InuYasha began studying its contents. Taking experimental sniffs, trying to ferret any smells of rot or poison, the half-demon eventually nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah, this should just about do it. Not bad, Shippo."

Nodding with a sense of satisfaction at this rare, left-handed compliment, Shippo watched as his friend returned the nuts and berries before taking hold of the much larger bundle of goods he had amassed. "Um, InuYasha, are you _sure _we needed to get that much?" the fox-demon wondered as the half-demon swung his burden over his shoulders, a bundle of hunted animals, as well as various fruits and vegetables, a bundle that massed even more than InuYasha himself.

"Hey, what's with you, Shippo?" InuYasha growled, his usual temperament showing. "Michiru and Kaname are still exhausted, remember?" Thinking of the torments Michiru had been subjected to, as well as the amount of time and energy Kaname spent working with the sick and injured in the village, the half-demon felt his frustration grow that much more. "What, don't you _want_ them to get better?"

"Of course do! But -!" Shaking his head as he took in the amassed bundle of edibles. "How do you expect them to eat all of _that?_ Even _you _can't eat that much!"

Shooting his companion a glare, InuYasha retorted, "Look, I told you before! Some of this is for medicine, okay?" When Shippo rolled his eyes in disbelief, the half-demon added, "Besides, with everything that's going on, we're probably going to need as much food as we can get."

Securely gripping his bundle, InuYasha hefted it up, taking a moment to adjust his balance to compensate for it. The bundle wasn't all that heavy for him, but it was enough to pull him off-balance if he moved the wrong way. "Say, InuYasha…" Shippo began slowly even as he stepped forward experimentally. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you about."

"Yeah? And what's that?" InuYasha wondered dismissively. Not really focusing on anything but getting his precious cargo back to the village.

"It's just…" Shippo fumbled out hesitantly. The look on his face betraying his uncertainty. "Michiru…he was telling the truth, wasn't he?"

This got InuYasha's attention. This caused the half-demon to turn his full focus on his friend, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "The truth? The truth about what?"

"You know…what happened with him and Miroku?" Shippo offered tentatively. "That big fight they had?"

As the little fox broke off, InuYasha felt a wave of irritation overtake him. "Why are you bringing that up _now?_"

"Well, you see…" Shippo tried again, biting his own lip as he struggled to put his thoughts into words. "It's like Michiru said, right? That Miroku used his Wind Tunnel, and Michiru had to…"

Once again, Shippo broke off. And once again, InuYasha felt his own ire increase. "I don't believe this! You mean you only just figured that out?" the half-demon demanded, standing up straighter so as to glare down on his now cowering companion. When his load of meat and vegetation threatened to pull him off his feet, the dog-eared warrior took a step back to compensate, and with an annoyed growl, once again hunched forward. "Of _course _it was Miroku's fault! Isn't that obvious?"

"Hey, it's not like that!" Shippo protested instantly, bouncing back a bit further away from the irate half-demon and his fists. "It's just…I mean…"

For a time, InuYasha simply stood there, watching and waiting as his young friend hemmed and hawed, struggling to find the right words. Something that didn't help the fact that waiting was something he had never been very good at. "Look, will you just spit it out already?"

Knocked back somewhat by the force of the half-demon's voice alone, Shippo looked up from him to the ground, and back again once or twice before he managed to find his voice. "Look, I…I just needed to talk about it, that's all!" the little fox bellowed out in a voice much larger than InuYasha would have given him credit for. "I mean…this…he's never done…anything like this, and…"

And again, Shippo's capacity for words failed him. But this time, InuYasha wasn't annoyed by this failure, simply because it was a situation he himself well understood. A situation he had struggled with many times, since the day Naraku had taken Kikyo's guise and turned his love for her into hatred.

A friend of theirs, one of their fellow warriors and a long-time member of their group, had lied to them. Not only lied; he had consciously betrayed one of their own. Had threatened Michiru with deadly force, and for the sake of personal gain. And while InuYasha had talked with Michiru and Sango in the days since the battle, knew that Miroku had never intended to seriously harm the Shikigami User, he had still attacked Michiru, and had even framed him for his own misdeeds.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," InuYasha finally muttered in a voice that was barely above a whisper. His own words grossly inadequate of the task of conveying his feelings in this matter.

"And…we can't just forget about this, right?" Shippo persisted, somewhat emboldened by the lessening of InuYasha's outward anger. "So…what are we supposed to do? Just…pretend nothing happened, or…?"

This question gave rise to a conflict in InuYasha, one that he had been dealing with off and on in the days following the battle. A part of him wanted to take Miroku in both hands and shake the truth out of him, to force the monk to bow at Michiru's feet and make him apologize for everything he had done before giving him a few lumps on the head to remind him not to pull such a trick ever again.

But there was another part, a part that reminded him of his own less than laudable past. A part that reminded him of things that he had done that he would much rather forget. Even of things and desires and sins that were with him, even at that moment. The things he had done as a result of his predicament with Kikyo and Kagome, the sins committed by his full-demon self, and even smaller acts that resulted of his temper and his difficulty in dealing with other people. Something that was demonstrated by Shippo's wariness around him, and while InuYasha didn't mind giving the fox-demon a piece of his mind when he got too mouthy, he knew he was guilty of some of the things he wanted to condemn Miroku for.

And there was a final part to contend with, the part that weighed InuYasha down the most. The part that knew he still had a confession to make to the Kururugi twins. A part that was worn and weary from the battle as well, and the fears that he had yet to confront. A part that left unwilling to deal with anything more than what he already had to face as it was.

It was this last part, more than anything else, that caused InuYasha to turn away from his young friend. "We'll deal with Miroku later. Right now, let's just get back to the village, and -!"

Before the half-demon could complete his sentence, a piercing cry shattered the peace of the forest. _"Aaaaaahhh!"_ it sounded, causing both demons to look up in surprise. _"Aaaaaahhh! Aaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaahhh!"_

"Waaa!" Shippo started, his eyes wide with surprise as he looked off in the distance. "Wh-what was _that?"_

Hissing beneath his breath, InuYasha hesitated a moment before answering, "Sounds like we've got more trouble!" Without hesitation, he let his bundle fall to the ground and turned towards his companion. "Shippo, you stay here and keep an eye on this stuff! Don't let anything happen to it! I'll be right back!"

"Huh? But – hey, wait -!" Shippo cried out in protest, but InuYasha had already launched himself into a headlong run. Trees blurred past him as he pushed himself for all the speed he could muster, having already oriented on the source of the cry. A cry that was soon repeated, over and over again.

_Dammit! What the hell could be happening now?_ InuYasha demanded inwardly even as he went from the woods to the tilled fields of Tsuzumi village. Charging past the various crops and vegetation, the silver-maned warrior took hold of the Tetsusaiga's hilt, already bracing himself for trouble. The persistent cries growing closer with each step he took. Until the foliage began to change, and the radiant blue aura of the jet became visible through the field.

Completely unsurprised by this, InuYasha erupted into the small clearing surrounding the transmuted fighting machine. As soon as he did so, he caught sight of the source of the cries…only for his eyes to go wide with surprise, confusion, and finally, accompanied by a growl and veins bulging from his forehead, disgust.

Just a few meters away was Totosai, standing bowlegged with his arms raised up and his entire body shaking as he stared at the jet, screaming away like there was no tomorrow. Momo the bull was nearby, grazing contently on the vegetation, while Myoga pranced about on the aged blacksmith's shoulder. "Totosai, please, calm yourself!" the flea-demon pleaded. "We should really get away from here! And quickly!"

_"Aaaaaaaaahhh!"_ Totosai responded, his hands shaking wildly. _"Aaaaaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaahhh!"_

"Totosai, will you please listen to me?" Myoga tried again, hopping into Totosai's ear. "This thing is potentially dangerous!"

_"Aaaaaaaaahhh!"_ was Totosai's answer. _"Aaaaaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaahhh!"_

"Will you at least take a breath before you pass out?" Myoga demanded with a growing sense of exasperation. 

_"Aaaaaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaahhh! Aaaa-!"_ Totosai screamed once more. Only to be cut off when InuYasha also lost patience with the blacksmith's incessant cries, as well as the ringing in his ears that he was getting. And so chose a more direct method of getting him to stop; by stomping behind Tetsusaiga's creator and bashing him over the head.

"Hey! What's the big idea, screaming like that, old man?" InuYasha demanded, staring daggers at the aged demon that was currently slumped over with his chin buried in the dirt. "From the way you were going off, I thought a demon was attacking!"

While Totosai was groaning, a large lump sprouting from the top of his head, Myoga was looking up at the one who had put an end to the blacksmith's outcry. "Oh! Greetings, Master InuYasha!" the old flea greeted him, giving him a polite bow. He then cast a glance at the jet, and added, "I take it things have not been peaceful in my absence."

"Yeah, you could say that," InuYasha grumbled, his arms fold across his chest. Before anyone could say anything else, other figures appeared in the tiny clearing. Kagome appeared, followed shortly by Sango and Kirara. Then Miroku appeared from a different area, and soon Jiro andAzusashowed up.

"Hey, what's going on?"Azusademanded while Jiro took a stance of readiness, his three-sectioned-staff held firmly in both hands. "What happened? What was all that screaming about?"

"Totosai?" Miroku commented, raising an eyebrow as the blacksmith finally recovered, sitting up and shaking his head free of the stars and comets currently populating it. "Was that you we heard?"

"Yeah, it was him," InuYasha grumbled, rolling his eyes at the monk. "Though why the old goat was getting so worked up, I -!"

"InuYasha!" Totosai broke in, causing them all to jump in surprise. Before the half-demon could do more than blink, the blacksmith flung himself at InuYasha, grabbing hold of his kimono. "Is that thing yours?"

"What?" InuYasha spat out, utterly perplexed by the sudden turnaround.

"Uh…" Kagome breathed, looking between the two demons and the glowing fighter. "Well, if you're talking about the jet, then…" The reborn priestess hesitated when Totosai turned his fevered gaze towards her, but recovered momentarily and tilted her head in its direction. "Uh, yeah. I…guess you can say it's ours."

"Give it to me!" Totosai begged with the same desperation a man dying of thirst would use in asking for a glass of water. _"Please_ give it to me! I'll do _anything!_ Anything _at all!_ I'll -!"

"Hey, back off!" InuYasha growled before pushing the blacksmith away. "What's gotten into you, anyway?"

"Please!" Totosai whimpered pitifully. "You simply _must _let me have this! _Please!"_

"But…why would you want the jet?" Sango wondered, cocking her head to the side as she studied the groveling sword maker. "What possible use could you…?"

"Because it's pure! Utterly, absolutely _pure!"_ Totosai cried out determinedly. "And the sheer amount of power seething within it! It's unlike anything I've ever seen in my entire life!"

"Yeah, we noticed _that _part!" InuYasha grumbled disinterestedly.

"Can you imagine what I could do with material such as this?" Totosai went on, mindless of InuYasha's grousing. "If I could manage to temper it, I could make weapons the likes of which you've never seen! Weapons that could -!

"What?" Jiro broke in, his features shadowed with confusion. "Are you saying that you want to melt the jet down? To use it for weapons?"

"Yes!" Totosai grinned. Holding up his hands as if he could grab the visions floating through his mind and hold them up to the group. "With this material, I could forge blades beyond your wildest dreams! I could enhance other weapons to the height of perfection! I could -!"

"Hey! First things first, old man!" InuYasha growled, completely out of patience as he grabbed hold of the blacksmith by the hem of his kimono. "Right now, we've got more important things to talk about!"

This caught the aged blacksmith's attention. His already-huge eyes swelled that much more as he stared slack-jawed at InuYasha. "More important -?" Totosai gasped out before gesturing at the jet with both hands. "More important than _that?_"

"Yeah! _This!"_ InuYasha growled. With his free hand, he grabbed hold of the sword dangling from his right hip, and drew it just enough to revealing its crackling aura of blue lightning.

Befuddlement spreading across his face, Totosai looked down at the Reikikaega. When he failed to say anything to this, Myoga cleared his throat and murmured, "That's the sword I told you about, Totosai. The one we found in the jet to begin with."

"Hmm? Oh, right! That!" Totosai muttered absently. Scratching the back of his head, he considered the sword for a time before finally saying, "Well, I guess I could take a look at it."

"You better do a lot more than just that, old man!" InuYasha growled before slamming the Reikikaega back fully into its sheath. "We've got a lot of questions we need answered, and the sooner, the better!"

"I'll say!" Kagome declared as she looked about the field. "For example…what the heck happened to this field?"

"Hmm?" Miroku frowned as he looked towards Kikyo's reincarnation. "What do you mean, Kagome?"

"I mean _this!"_ Kagome returned, gesturing at the rice stalks that formed the perimeter of the jet's clearing. Stalks that towered over the entire group like trees, with huge ears of rice dangling overhead. "What exactly happened here, anyway?"

A beat passed before Sango gasped, realization spreading across her face. "Oh, you mean the crops!" the Demon Slayer breathed, nodding her understanding. "Well, that's what I was about to tell you. You see…it seems that the energy from the jet had some kind of…side effect on the plants here."

"A…side effect?" Kagome repeated slowly. Closing her eyes and making a face like she had just bitten into a wormy apple, the raven-haired girl than gave a vigorous shake of her head. "Look, I know you've all been through a lot. But could someone _please _tell me exactly what's going on here?"

"Yes, of course," Miroku told her gently. "I think we should probably return to Kaito's home for now. It'll give us a chance to relax a bit, and explain everything that's been going on here. And at the same time, Totosai can examine the Reikikaega, and hopefully decipher some of its secrets." Then he gave Kagome one of his patented smiles, and added, "And besides, I'm sure we could all use a chance to relax, and perhaps have a bite to eat."

"Sounds good, Miroku," Kagome nodded. Then she gave him a weary smile and added, "Just so long as Tamoa goes easier on the spices."

"Hmm?" Jiro piped up with a slight frown.

"Long story," Kagome told him before he could ask any questions. "Anyway, let's go back to the house for now, and get some rest."

"Right," InuYasha grumbled, remembering the bundle of food and medicinal ingredients he had left behind. "Look, I have to go get something, but I'll meet the rest of you back at the house." Not giving anyone a chance to protest, the half-demon turned and left the way he had come. Unwilling and unable to deal with any further chaos at the moment.

* * *

"…and that's pretty much it, Kagome," Miroku spoke, concluding a lengthy, detailed narrative as to everything that had occurred during the battle with Naraku's forces.

Several minutes had passed since the group had left the jet behind. Time in which they had gathered in the dining room of Kaito's large manor, listening as Tamoa was already busying herself preparing lunch for them all. Kagome was seated next to Miroku, listening intently as he told her the exact events of the battle, filling in the holes in the narrative told by Sango. Kaname, Shippo, Jiro,Azusa, Totosai and Hachi were all seated at the table, sipping from cups of tea.

"That's amazing," Kagome murmured, shaking her head in astonishment. "And…you're saying that it was the Reikikaega that caused all the crops to start growing like that?"

"In a way," Miroku confirmed, pausing to take a sip from his own cup of tea. "When the jet became charged with all that demonic power, it began attracting other demons. And when they were drawn up to the jet, they too were absorbed, their demonic power purified by the Reikikaega."

"Yeah, I understand that part. It's kind of like a black hole," Kagome decided with a slight frown. "But that still doesn't explain why it would affect the crops that way."

"Actually, it does. You see, when the demons were absorbed by the jet, I suspect their bodies were somehow pulverized into dust," Miroku continued in his sage manner. "And in the process, their remains were purified, transmuted before they came raining down on the crops." Pausing to take a breath, the monk looked thoughtfully at Kagome for a time. "I suspect that this dust retained at least some of the energy contained in the jet. And it was this power that caused the crops to start growing so much. Especially those in close proximity to the jet itself."

"Yes, and it's a good thing, too," Jiro chimed in. "All the fields were hit pretty hard by Ryuunosuke's blood. If it weren't for the dust, I don't think they would have survived, let alone grown as much as they have."

"Sure. We're _really_ lucky," Azusa grumbled lightly. "I'm _so_ looking forward to eating _grass!_"

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing!" Totosai chimed in, staring goggle-eyed at the monk. "If what you're saying is true, then that thing has even more power concentrated within it than I dared imagine!" Clenching his aged hand, he grinned feverishly before saying, "To think of the things I could _do _with such material! I could…!"

Smiling helplessly as Totosai went on, muttering beneath his breath about weapons and the like, Kaname added, "Well, whatever caused it, I'm sure glad it happened! Because of these super-crops, we didn't have any trouble buying the things we need!"

"Then…we got it?" Kagome gasped, a smile of disbelief slowly appearing on her face. "The food? Medicine? _All_ of it?"

"That's right!" Jiro confirmed happily. "Koga's already gone back to the mountains, to bring people here to transport everything back. He should be back either tomorrow or the day after," The corners of his lips curling up, the young Slayer sighed his contentment. "He doesn't know about the crops yet, but when everyone finds out…"

"Indeed. This should go a long way to easing any lingering discontent among the Slayers and the wolf-demons," Miroku declared sagely. "And now that Hachi is back, we should be able to help expedite the transport of the supplies."

As soon as this was said, Hachi blanched, a drop of sweat appearing on his head before he pulled back from his cup and sprayed tea from his mouth. "Wha – m-me?" the tanuki exclaimed, a look of patent misery on his face as he looked at Miroku. "B-but, master…you can't _possibly _expect me to carry all that stuff by myself!"

"Of course not, Hachi," Miroku replied in a soothing manner. "However, we can't forget how bad their situation is. And the sooner we can get at least some of the supplies to the mountains, the better."

The tanuki looked ready to give further protest, but then he looked at Miroku's adamant expression, and promptly deflated. "Yes, I guess you're right," Hachi sighed weakly. "So…when do I have to leave, anyway?"

"Hmm…well, we still have to get the supplies ready for transport," Miroku muttered thoughtfully. "I'd say early tomorrow should be fine." Giving this a moment to sink in, with Hachi taking some comfort in the fact that he would not be needed any time sooner, the monk turned his attention elsewhere. "Also, I think it would be best if Jiro and Azusa were to accompany him," he went on, looking at the two he had mentioned. "Not only could you explain that further supplies would be forthcoming, but you could also aid in distributing the food and medicine to those most in need."

"Hmph! Fine by me!" Azusa growled officiously. "I've been hanging around with humans long enough as it is! I can't _wait _to be back in the mountains where I belong!"

While a few of the others were giving the redhead looks that said that they would be equally glad when she departed from their midst, Kagome returned her focus to Miroku. "And what about Kanna?" she spoke, her words heavy with disbelief. "You're absolutely certain that she's human now?"

Shrugging slightly, Miroku answered, "We've checked on her every day, Kagome. There hasn't been any indication of her powers returning, or of her spider-mark."

For a moment, Kagome was tempted to point out that there was still the possibility that they were being deceived. After all, how many times had Naraku deceived them in the past, even faking his own death in order to achieve some hidden agenda? But then she frowned, for she knew Miroku and the others well enough to be aware that they would be on the lookout for just such a trick. If they were presently satisfied that she was of no threat to them, then that certainly had to count for something.

Nodding thoughtfully as she considered these matters, Kagome finally said, "Okay. But…maybe I should check her out with the compass. Just to be sure."

"I understand. I was actually going to suggest that myself," Miroku informed her. "But that can wait for now. I'm sure you could use some time to rest." Just as Kagome was about to counter this suggestion, to say that she could run a quick check on the girl without any problem, the monk added, "And in any case, we're still having a hard time dealing with her."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "What, has she tried to escape?"

"On the contrary," Miroku told her solemnly. "She won't even come out of her room on her own. We've had to bring her all her meals, as well as escort her outside when she…well, you know." Kagome gave a wry smile as she nodded to this. "And even then, the only one of us she will have anything to do with is Sango."

"That's right!" Shippo agreed, drawing Kagome's gaze. "Whenever anyone else goes in her room, she curls up in the corner and won't move a muscle!"

"It's not surprising, actually. After all, this is the first time Kanna's ever had to deal with emotions of her own," Miroku murmured sympathetically. "And we can't forget that, until a short time ago, we were her enemies. It will be some time before she's able to open up to the rest of us."

"I believe that," Kagome agreed. "But…if that's the case, then why isn't she afraid of Sango as well?"

"We're not sure," Miroku admitted. "It could be because she protected Kanna during the battle. Or maybe because Sango was the one Kagura left Kanna with to begin with. No one else was there with them, except for Kohaku." Shrugging helplessly, the monk concluded by saying, "I know it might seem like much, but those are the only possibilities I can think of."

Considering this for a moment, Kagome finally nodded. "I guess that makes sense," she decided after a time. Then she looked down at the monk's hand, the one that was bound by sacred beads. "And what about your Wind Tunnel? Has it recovered yet?"

Holding up his hand in contemplation, Miroku eventually shook his head. "Not really," he murmured. "I'm not sure whether it's because Ryuunosuke's poison, or because the jet absorbed so much demonic power from it, but…my Wind Tunnel barely has any power at all now."

"Really?" Kagome gaped, caught between concern and elation at these words.

As if somehow knowing exactly how she felt, Miroku gave his cursed hand a rueful look. "It's rather ironic, actually. For as long as I can remember, I've wanted nothing more than to be rid of this curse. But now, with its power at such a low ebb…" A weary sigh escaping his lips, the monk lowered his gaze. "I have to admit, I'm a bit worried about how useful I will be in the future."

Taken aback by this grim declaration, Kagome snorted a bit of laughter. "Now, don't be ridiculous!" she told him, beaming gently at him. "I mean, c'mon! Think of all the things that you've done for us! You know more about demons than any of us, you know how to set up barriers, create sutras…all kinds of things! That's not going to go away, just because your Wind Tunnel isn't working anymore!"

Slowly, Miroku looked back up, and eventually met Kagome's gaze once more. "I…appreciate your vote of confidence, Kagome."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Azusa shot from where she was sitting. When the two of them looked in her direction, they were greeted with an expression of patent disgust. "Too bad you haven't done anything to deserve it, you disgusting lecher!"

Before either of them could say anything to this, they were distracted from Azusa's snotty attitude by the appearance of three other members of their group. "Michiru, you really shouldn't be moving around," Sango murmured, her arm under the Shikigami User's right shoulder as she assisted him. On his other side, Kirara was in her normal form, looking up in concern at the male Kururugi twin as he staggered forward. "You should be back in bed, resting."

Frowning as she watched the two of the approach the table, Kagome felt a surge of annoyance when she saw just how close Michiru and Sango, his arm wrapped about her side as she gave him the support he needed in order to stay upright. However, before the reborn priestess could do more than grunt her disapproval, the Kururugi boy got close enough for her to get a better look at his face. Causing Kagome to gasp as all protest fell from her mind.

_Oh, my…_ Kagome breathed inwardly, staggered by how gaunt Michiru looked. His skin was far too pale, and even with the assistance of Sango, he was worn from the effort of simply walking. _I…I know Miroku told me about everything that happened to him,_ she thought, recalling the tales of him being possessed, poisoned, and pushed beyond his limits by the need of the situation. _But…I didn't really realize how badly he'd been hurt…!_

Even as Kagome wrestled with the reality of the Michiru's situation, she watched as he and Sango made their way to the table. "I know, Sango, but…I've been resting for _days_ now," he protested weakly. "I've barely been out of my room, let alone downstairs, or…!"

"And you should _stay _in your room!" Sango informed him determinedly as they came to sit at the table. When Michiru groaned in response, the Demon Slayer placed her free hand under his chin and turned his head to look at her. "Look, I know you don't like being cooped up like that, but you're still too weak to be moving around! You're just going to make yourself worse if you push yourself!"

Shifting about as he made himself comfortable, Michiru then turned to give Sango a tender smile. "It's okay, Sango. Really, I'll be fine in no time," he told her with such conviction that even Kagome believed him. And then he leaned in closer, placing his hand to her cheek. "Besides…being with you is the best medicine I could ever have."

This instantly torpedoed any sympathy Kagome might have felt for the Shikigami User. A situation made that much worse when Sango smiled as well, a gentle blush coloring her cheeks. _I don't believe this! Don't tell me she's _still _not over him!_ she fumed inwardly, glaring sheer death at Michiru. A glare that he somehow failed to notice. _And look at him! He's just eating this up!_

While Kagome was wondering how Sango could feel any attraction for someone so hot-headed, immature, and jealous, Michiru looked away from the Demon Slayer long enough to catch sight of one of their other visitors. "Hello, Totosai. It's…good to see you again."

"Hmm?" Totosai started, drawn from his own thoughts with a start. For a few seconds, he stared uncomprehendingly at the boy that had addressed him, but soon recovered and answered, "Ah! It's you! I heard that you were back amongst the others." Then he frowned somewhat and gave him a closer look. "Though I do remember you looking a good deal better the last time we met!"

"Yeah, I know," Michiru groaned, wincing at some ache or pain twinged for his attention. Suppressing a grunt of discomfort, he leaned forward and looked at his sister. "Have you met my sister?"

"Your sister?" Totosai replied blankly. Then Kaname leaned forward and gave him a friendly wave, at which the demonic blacksmith gasped, "Oh, yes! Of course! She introduced herself the moment I got here!" Muttering absently, he then turned his eyes towards the Kururugi sister. "Um…nice to meet you again."

"It's nice to meet you, too. My bro has told me all about you," Kaname smiled nicely. "By the way, is it true what he said? That you made the Tetsusaiga from InuYasha's father's fang?"

"Why, yes! Indeed I did!" Totosai agreed, taking a sip of his tea. "One of the two swords I made for the great InuTaisho. And they took quite a bit of doing to craft, of that you can be sure!"

Shaking her head, Kaname returned, "I'll bet! But that really is amazing."

Nodding pleasantly at this, Totosai then turned towards Michiru. "Yes, she's your sister. Got the same manners and all," he muttered. Then he gave Kaname a sly look. "Though, with any luck, I'll soon be able to craft weapons that will exceed even the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga!"

"Exceed the…?" Michiru started, immediately puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"Why, that thing in the field!" Totosai exclaimed excitedly, delight in his eyes as he once again lost himself in thought. "If I can just get a hold of even a _little _piece of it, I could craft weapons that would dazzle your minds! Weapons that would…!"

"And here he goes again…" Azusa grumbled, putting her hands to her ears. "Doesn't this old goat ever shut up?"

Ignoring the urge to say something similar about the she-wolf, Kagome focused on the blacksmith. "Totosai, we already told you. Right now, we need you to examine the Reikikaega!"

"Yes, yes! I know, Kagome! And I will! I'll start right after I'm done eating, in fact!" Totosai muttered. "After all, I want to know more about that sword as well! A weapon that could concentrate such demonic power, rendering it so utterly pure…it truly is astonishing!" Flashing Kagome a crooked grin, the old man then shook his head. "I know, I know! I've been going on about that quite a bit, haven't I? But when I think of the weapons I could craft from that metal bird of yours, I can't help but get excited! The possibilities, the potential of such material…it's virtually without limit!"

While Azusa was groaning once more, and even some of the others tiring of the old blacksmith's ramblings, Michiru was frowning in a thoughtful manner. "Totosai…could you make _any _kind of weapon from the jet?"

Sitting up straighter and giving Michiru a look, the aged demon returned, "Of course I can! This is Totosai you're talking to!" Snorting as if the question were a form of insult, he went on to say, "I could craft _any _form of blade or weapon that you care to imagine from it! Anything at all!"

"Anything?" Michiru repeated, to which Totosai nodded again. "Maybe even…a boomerang?"

"Absolutely! The making of such a thing would be child's play for me!" Totosai went on. Then he gave the boy an annoyed look, and added, "Of course, I'd have to convince InuYasha to let me have it first. And then I'd have to temper it, and…"

"Michiru…" Sango started, frowning slightly at the boy. But before she could speak further, Tamoa appeared from the kitchen with a large tray of food in hand.

"Lunch is ready, everyone!" Tamoa announced with a motherly air. "Sorry to take so long, but with everything that's been happening…"

"That's okay, Tamoa. We understand," Kagome returned, grateful for the distraction. "Do you need any help with that?"

"No, but thank you, my dear," Tamoa replied as she moved to serve everyone. Chuckling warmly, she added, "If anyone in this house needs help, it's Shunsuke."

"Your husband?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why? Is he having trouble with repairs?"

"More like trouble with helping your half-demon friend," Tamoa explained, chuckling beneath her breath. "You should have seen the things he brought back from the woods today! Dozens of fish, rabbits, a couple wild boars! Not to mention a few other things I didn't even recognize!" Still laughing at this, the lady of the house continued to serve her guests. "And when he came in here with the whole pile, asking if there was someplace he could go to clean them all up, my husband took him around back and offered to help him! I swear, it'll be hours before they're done with the whole thing!"

"Really?" Kagome gaped.

"That's not surprising," Totosai muttered with ill humor. "When InuYasha's involved, things do tend to get more complicated, rather than less!"

"Why did he do that?" Michiru wondered tiredly. "Don't we have plenty of food around?"

"More than plenty," Tamoa informed them. "But apparently, your friend was worried about you and your sister. When he came back here, he said something about putting some things together to help you feel better."

This statement caught everyone there by surprise. Michiru and Kaname both looked up sharply at their hostess, while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all found their jaws decorating the floor. As for Kagome, she looked sharply at Tamoa before asking, "He said…_what?"_

Tamoa shrugged before answering, "Well, actually what he said was something like 'The more Michiru and Kaname get to eat, the sooner they'll get better.' And he also muttered something about there being nothing better than liver to help someone who's feeling sick. But…well, I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah! We understand too well!" Shippo groaned, quickly covering up his nose. "So InuYasha's going to make more of that nasty liver drink of his? I think I'd rather be sick!"

Shooting Michiru a sympathetic look, Sango informed him, "Maybe you should have stayed in bed after all."

While both Kururugis were considering the apprehension demonstrated by the others, Kagome was frowning intently. The last time she had seen InuYasha demonstrate this level of concern for someone had been the one time she had been severely ill. Sick enough that she had been forced to return to the modern world in order to tend to her health. During this time, InuYasha had gone all over the place, gathering food and medicinal ingredients to treat her ailments, amongst other things. And now, he was doing it for Michiru and Kaname.

On the one hand, Kagome found herself glad that InuYasha was taking an active part to help the group during their downtime. Usually, he was so lazy and unreliable during such peaceful times, and was almost impossible to motivate to do something without a little help from the Beads of Subjugation. And she had to admit, from everything she had been told, about both Michiru's ordeal and the way Kaname had been working overtime in order to help heal the sick and injured, that they certainly deserved such treatment.

But on the other hand, however, there was something about the fact that InuYasha was giving such special treatment to someone else that nettled her. Kagome knew that InuYasha got along fairly well with people other than herself, and she had been delighted when she saw how openly he had taken Michiru as his friend. But the idea that someone else would warrant such treatment from him…

_And here we go again,_ Kagome frowned, another nasty element to her dilemma rearing its ugly head. Recalling just how many times she had experienced such feelings whenever Kikyo reappeared in their lives. A constant reminder that there was another part of InuYasha's life that she was not privy to. That there was another person that would always be a part of their relationship. Something that was made all the more complicated by the fact that, as impossible as it seemed at times, they were actually the same person. That they shared the same soul.

Struggling to put these nasty doubts and concerns out of her mind and someplace where she wouldn't have to deal with them, at least for a time, Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when Tamoa presented a plate of food down before her. "And there you go, Kagome."

"Uh, thanks," Kagome returned, watching as the gentle homemaker smiled as she went on to serve the others. Then she looked down at the meal presented to her, and gave it a suspicious look. There was no sign of the excessive spices that had caused her the worst heartburn of her entire life. She then took an experimental sniff of her meal. Again, there was not even a trace of spice.

After several seconds of studying, Kagome finally decided to risk a taste. Picking up her chopsticks, she gathered up a bit of meat between them, and carefully slid it between her lips, making sure to taste the sample before releasing it.

To her relief, Kagome tasted nothing but meat and some sauce that had been used to braise it. Chewing it carefully, she didn't detect any sign of her mouth being set ablaze from within like it had last time. Satisfied with this experiment, she went on to sample one of the vegetables on her plate. Like the meat, it was free of spices.

_I guess Mom was right,_ Kagome decided as she began eating in earnest. _It was probably just an accident. Tamoa must've knocked something spicy into my lunch while she was working, and…_

"…and there you go, Hachi," Tamoa announced with a hint of satisfaction as she set down the last plate. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I better see how Kohaku and Kanna are doing."

Wincing somewhat at Kanna's mentioning, and recalling the astonishment she had felt when she had been shown the former incarnation, told of how she had come to be among them, Kagome was broken from her thoughts when Hachi spoke up. "Um, excuse me? Tamoa?"

"Yes? What is it?" Tamoa responded. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…not exactly," Hachi grimaced nervously, looking from the hostess to his repast and back. "It's just that…why'd you put so much spice on my lunch?"

"Hmm?" Kagome got out around a mouthful of food, her eyes going wide as she looked up at both the tanuki and their hostess.

Heedless of Kagome's gaze, Tamoa answered, "Well…I'm sorry, but I thought you liked that kind of thing."

"Are you kidding? I can't _stand_ spicy food!" Hachi declared with a bit more ire to his words. "Why would you think that I like this stuff, anyway?"

"Uh…well, before you and Kagome left, I watched Kaname when she made lunch for you, and she poured quite a bit of spice on it," Tamoa explained helplessly. Gesturing at the Kururugi girl, who was currently wearing a grin of humiliation as she tried to make herself look as small as possible, she went on to say, "When I asked her about it, she said that it wouldn't be a problem."

"Huh?" Hachi replied even as Kagome slowly turned to glare at Kaname. "But…my lunch wasn't spicy at all! It was _Kagome's _that…!" Before he could say another word, the tanuki's eyes went wide with realization. "Oh…"

His face falling in dismay, Michiru looked over at Kaname. "You didn't…"

Following Michiru's example, everyone in the room turned to gaze at Kaname. The female Kururugi met each and every one of their gazes, drops of sweat rolling down her head. "Uh-oh," she got out between her clenched teeth. "Busted!"

"So _that's _it! _You're _the one who slipped me that junk!" Kagome growled, throwing down her chopsticks before shooting to her feet. "I guess I should've guessed that! Only someone as hotheaded and immature as you are would pull a stunt like that!"

"What?" Kaname returned, her eyes and mouth round with anger as she stood to look Kagome directly in the eye. "Hey! Who do you think you are, calling me that?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know! Maybe the person who spent a whole day sick in bed because _your_ toxic lunch gave _me _the worst case of heartburn I've ever had in my entire life!" Kagome returned, staring daggers at the Kururugi girl.

"Well, _I'm _the one who was sick and tired of you treating my bro like dirt!" Kaname declared. "So I think that makes us even!"

"Hey! _He's_ the one who wouldn't take responsibility for his mistakes!" Kagome countered, her eyes narrowing sharply as she leaned in closer to the Shikigami User. "He went and blew up on Miroku, and then he tried to put all the blame for it on him! So what else am I supposed to think?"

"Are you kidding?" Kaname snorted, caught between a laugh and a growl. "You mean you _still _think Miroku told the truth about that?

Standing up straighter, her hands folded before her and her nose in the air, Kagome returned, "Miroku might have his faults, but one thing's for sure. And that's that he would _never _put any of our lives at risk for his own satisfaction!"

"Is that so, huh?" Kaname countered, leaning over the table and staring daggers at the reborn priestess.

"Yes, that's so!" Kagome sniped, just meeting Kaname's glare. "Because, unlike _some _people I could mention, Miroku is reliable, mature, and most importantly, he doesn't get mad at people just because he doesn't get his way!"

Wincing at this declaration, Michiru lowered his gaze somewhat. All too aware of just whom Kagome meant when she said 'some people'. Noticing this, Sango placed her hand on his shoulder while Shippo looked up at the two girls. "Um, Kagome! Wait, I -!"

"All Michiru's done since he's shown up again is cause trouble!" Kagome declared, not allowing any opportunity for interruption. "Attacking Miroku, lying to us…!" Then she directed her gaze at the male Kururugi twin, and declared, "Honestly, I'm starting to wish you'd never come back!"

"What?" Kaname squawked, severely stung by this comment. A condition made worse when Michiru sagged beneath the weight of this barb. "I don't believe this! How can you stand there and say something like that?"

"Because we've got enough trouble dealing with Naraku without having to deal with Michiru and his little tantrums!" Kagome gritted, locking gazes with Kaname. "And just for the record, that's _another _thing you have in common with that brother of yours!"

"Yeah, right! You're one to talk!" Kaname sneered, standing back and looking down on Michiru's detractor. "Look at you! Acting all high and mighty! You're always right, and everyone else is always wrong!"

"I never said that!" Kagome retorted instantly.

"No, but you sure act like it!" Kaname snorted.

Growling deep in her throat, her hands balling up into fists, Kagome shot back, "And you _and _your brother act like a pair of self-centered, spoiled brats!" Leaning back again, the reborn priestess looked away and declared, "Honestly, Sango, how can you even – huh?"

Watching as Kagome's face went from one of outrage to surprise, Kaname and the others followed her eyes. Only to mirror her expression when they realized that Michiru was gone, along with Sango and Kirara.

"Huh?" Shippo squeaked out as he studied the empty space at the table. "Hey, where'd they go?"

"They must've left while you girls were arguing," Tamoa murmured unhappily. Then she directed a scornful look at both Kagome and Kaname, and declared, "The two of you should be ashamed of yourselves, carrying on like that!"

"What?" Kagome got out, looking much like a little girl with her hand caught in the cookie jar. Flushed with embarrassment and unspent anger, she then jabbed her finger in Kaname's face. "But…she's the one who started it!"

"Huh?" Kaname gasped. "Hey, what do you mean, _I _started it?"

"You're the one who tried to poison me!" Kagome reminded her.

"Oh, please!" Kaname snorted. "_You're _the one who -!"

"And here we go again…" Jiro groaned even as the rest of the group made similar sounds of dismay. As the girls once again got wrapped up in their argument, everyone else present decided to follow Michiru and Sango's example, and slowly departed the dining room.

* * *

"I'm really sorry about that, Sango," Michiru groaned wearily. "I mean…I didn't know that Kaname…"

"It's not your fault," Sango returned, placing her hand on his arm as they moved further away from Kaito's house. Michiru currently astride a transformed Kirara, the two-tailed cat growling in a comforting manner as the three of them made their way through the village, paying no attention to the continuing efforts to rebuild the shattered buildings, the tending of the wounded, as well as harvesting the mammoth crops that now abounded in the village.

Letting a weary breath escape his lips, Michiru looked off in the distance. "I can't believe that Kagome still thinks that I…" he started, lying more than sitting on Kirara's back, his arms securely wrapped about her. "Then again…I guess I can't blame her for thinking that. I mean…"

"Michiru, please," Sango pleaded, growing more and more distraught as she looked up at him. At the suffering he so visibly wore.

When Kagome and Kaname had started fighting, with the modern priestess spitting venom at Michiru, Sango had watched helplessly as he had collapsed beneath the weight of their friend's accusations. Days of recovery disappearing before her very eyes. But when she had looked up at Kagome, wanting nothing more than to set her straight, to tell her the truth of that day's events, all she could do was sit there, and watch her and Michiru's sister exchange insults with ever-increasing rage. Until finally, she decided against trying to say anything, and instead, with Kirara's help, she had spirited Michiru away without anyone noticing.

_I should have said something to her right there. Told her the truth!_ Sango moaned inwardly, wondering why she hadn't done so. But even as she did, she realized that she already knew the answers to that question.

The first answer was that she knew that trying to explain everything to Kagome just then would have been an exercise in futility. For while the modern priestess could be quite reasonable while she was calm, she was very nearly impossible to deal with when she got mad and started arguing. Even InuYasha at his most irate could only keep up with the volley of insults she slung at him, at least until she tired of the whole thing and sent him crashing down with a 'sit' command.

The second part of her reason was the very simple fact that Sango had often felt somewhat intimidated by Kagome. Not only did she wield a spiritual power that could smite even the most powerful of demons, as well an awareness of the world around her that the Demon Slayer knew she would never possess, but she was also nearly impossible to intimidate. Sango had watched Kagome walk into situations that would make most humans and even quite a few demons tremble, even making a horde of panther-demons part way for her by means of a scornful look, as well as an insult or two. To her mind, anyone with these abilities was not someone to be trifled with.

The third answer was that Sango had learned the hard way that provoking Kagome excessively was extremely counterproductive. For whenever InuYasha managed to do that, the reborn priestess would return to her own time, at least long enough for her to calm down and work out whatever grievances she had on her own. And without her abilities, the rest of the group would be unable to track down the Jewel Shards, and they would lack one of their more powerful members in dealing with other demons. Something they couldn't afford, especially now.

But even as Sango worked through these reasons, she found herself confronted by the biggest, most shameful reason of them all. For the simple fact of the matter of it was that, when she saw her friends fighting tooth and nail like that, she realized that she wanted nothing to do with it. More importantly, she couldn't stand to involve herself in such an argument. Everything that had happened as of late, everything from Michiru being possessed to the Hiraikotsu being destroyed, had taken their toll. And while Sango was loathe to admit it, she was still at the limits of her emotional endurance.

_Still, that doesn't change the fact that I can't let things go on this way,_ Sango frowned. Her responsibility to her friends, as well as Michiru, demanded that she correct the situation as quickly as possible. _I can't let Michiru keep getting blamed for what happened. I have to talk to Kagome, clear things up with her. _Nodding to herself, the Demon Slayer's frown deepened as another face appeared in her mind. _And she's not the only one I have to settle things with…_

As she lost herself in these thoughts, a gentle voice stirred her back to the real world. "Sango?" Michiru murmured, his weary, blue-grey eyes sparking with concern for her. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Sango returned, momentarily confused. But when she saw the way Michiru was looking at her, she gave him her best smile and waved his concerns away. "Oh, no! It's nothing, really!" Feeling somewhat abashed at the way she had let her thoughts wander, she decided to change the subject. "Look…I think it would be best to go someplace quiet. At least until things settle down."

Blinking a few times, Michiru eventually nodded. "Yeah, I think so to," he answered. Looking about the area, he soon pointed towards a tree surrounded with flowers. "How about over there? At least we'll be shaded from the sun."

Looking towards the indicated tree, Sango soon smiled in agreement. "Looks good to me," she decided. "Let's go, Kirara!" Growling her assent, the two-tail shifted course, and the three of them soon were beneath the large tree's widespread branches, surrounded by the wonderful fragrance of the flowers.

Immediately satisfied with this location, Sango turned her attention towards her beloved. "Here, Michiru. Let me help you get off," she told him, not giving him a chance to protest as she wrapped her arms about his torso. Without protest, Michiru accepted the Demon Slayer's embrace, and with some difficulty, slid off of Kirara's back. When he came to the ground, he staggered forward, still lacking the strength to adequately support himself, and very nearly bowled the warrior woman over in the process. "Whoa! Careful!" Sango cautioned, catching herself before she lost her balance.

"Sorry," Michiru groaned, his cheeks coloring as he was forced to rely on Sango in order to keep his footing.

"That's okay," Sango assured him. A slow blush of her own appearing, she turned towards the tree that had attracted their attention. "Here. We better sit down before something like that happens again."

"Uh, right. Good idea," Michiru conceded with a hint of humiliation. And so, with Sango supporting him and Kirara moving alongside of him, ready to catch him if he fell over, the still-recovering Shikigami User walked to the tree. And they continued to assist him as he sat down, issuing a groan of relief mixed with the various aches and pains he was suffering.

"Are you comfortable?" Sango asked him as she sat down at his side, her tender hands playing about his stiff shoulders.

"Yeah," Michiru nodded, smiling his contentment as he looked his beloved in the eyes. "Thanks for helping me, Sango." When he heard a light growl behind him, the Shikigami User turned and looked at their two-tailed companion, still in her fighting form as she lay down next to them. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you, Kirara." Michiru told her, placing his hand between her ears and gently scratching there. "Thank you."

Satisfied with Michiru's gratitude, as well as the head-scratching she was getting, Kirara purred happily as she snuggled up to her friends. "I'm sorry to put you to so much trouble, Sango," the Kururugi boy told her, as content as he could be with his beloved lying next to him, all her attention on him and him alone. "But…"

"It's okay," Sango assured him. Then she gave him a wry smile and added, "Though I _did _say that you should have stayed in your room." Gratified when this succeeded in getting a wan chuckle out of Michiru, the Demon Slayer looked at him more intently. "So…are you feeling any better yet?"

"Eh…a little, I guess," Michiru muttered, his dissatisfaction with his rate of recovery clear to her. "It's just…"

Even as he trailed off, Sango frowned, knowing full well what her beloved was going through. Recalling the days when she had fought InuYasha and the others in battle. Of the days she had spent after, virtually helpless to do anything as she slowly recovered from the injuries she had suffered as a result of Naraku's treachery. Days in which she had wrestled with both the deaths of everyone she held dear…and the utter helplessness of not being able to move, let alone fight.

"I understand," Sango murmured gently. "Still, you're not going to get better if you push yourself too hard."

"I know, I know," Michiru answered sheepishly. "But…I just couldn't stand being trapped in there any longer! I…I was starting to feel like the walls were closing in on me." Sango snorted a laugh, being familiar with that sensation as well. "Besides…being out here…maybe I'm crazy, but…I feel better out here."

Cocking her head to the side, Sango raised an eyebrow as she studied her beloved. "Really?"

"Yeah," Michiru nodded, looking up at the tree that shaded them. His eyes wandering from the leaves that were swaying in the wind, to the sun beaming down between them, then to the river that was flowing nearby, and then to the earth upon which they rested. "I dunno…maybe it's because I'm…closer to nature out here?"

Taking a moment to consider this, Sango soon admitted that this made sense. The power of Michiru's Shikigami came from the forces of nature. It was possible that nature itself might lend him its strength in helping him recover. Especially after a battle as horrendous as this last one was. "Maybe," she eventually conceded before giving him a wry smile. "Though I still think it would have been easier if you'd stayed in your room."

The corner of his lip curling up, Michiru responded, "Well, I might have, if I'd known about Kaname's little trick!" Laughing at his own joke, he was soon joined when Sango chuckled, drawing herself closer to him. And when the laughter faded, it left in its wake a peace and contentment, one that was echoed by the sounds of village, and Kirara's purring.

But even in such a peaceful setting, there were some things that couldn't remain unsaid. And as Sango lay beneath the tree's shade, something Michiru had said before began to nag at her. "Michiru…when you were talking to Totosai…you asked him if he could make a boomerang from the jet," she began uncertainly. "Why'd you do that?"

"Why?" Michiru asked, clearly puzzled by this question.

"Because we might still need the jet, remember?" Sango pointed out. "We still have to find out where it came from, and we might need it for other things as well."

"But we already have everything that was in the jet's recorder," Michiru protested. Then, with a rather somber look, he added, "Besides, with everything that's happened to it, I don't think I'll be to even get inside of it, let alone fly it again."

"Maybe," Sango conceded, still concerned. "But, still, we don't need to use it for _that_. I could go back to my village, use the things there to rebuild Hiraikotsu."

"Well, yeah," Michiru conceded. "But…well…"

Not liking the way Michiru hesitated, Sango prompted him. "What is it, Michiru?"

"It's just…no offense, Sango, but…Hiraikotsu…" Michiru began, shifting about uncomfortably. Her unease mounting, Sango nodded to him, trying to get him to say whatever it was he wished to say. "I mean…don't get me wrong, but…it's just…"

"Just what?" Feeling herself growing annoyed by his hemming and hawing, Sango exhaled sharply as she looked him in the eye. "Michiru, please! Whatever it is that you have to say, just say it!" When the Shikigami User responded by lowering his eyes, his lips pressed pensively together, the warrior woman placed her hand to his cheek, and forced him to once again meet her gaze. "Trust me, you won't hurt me by being honest. Just…say whatever it is you have to say."

Michiru didn't say anything at first. He just lay there, looking into the Demon Slayer's eyes, emotions swirling about in his own. Emotions that were all mired together, and impossible to distinguish. Sango found herself losing herself in his gaze, and let out a gasp when his eyes fell once more. "I'm sorry, but…I just don't think that…another Hiraikotsu would be good enough," he finally confessed. "I mean…I know how important it was to you, but…it seems like things are getting more dangerous. For everyone."

"I know that, Michiru," Sango whispered, craning her head to better look at him.

"Naraku…he almost destroyed us last time. He could have wiped out the village and everyone in it. He…" Words once again failed Michiru, leaving him able to do little but bite his own lip. When his eyes closed, Sango could practically see through to his mind. See that he was thinking back to that battle, that he was once again seeing all of its horrors. "You...you were almost killed, Sango. You and everyone else. And all because I…I could have…"

"No, Michiru," Sango broke in, already knowing where he was going with this. Once again familiar with the emotions he was feeling. "If this is about what that mask did…!"

"I could've killed you, Sango!" Michiru spat out, leaning forward and folding his arms on his knees. "That…that thing that clamped onto me…I couldn't do a thing to stop it! It did everything it could to try and kill you, and it -!"

"And it failed!" Sango countered, knowing that simply saying this wouldn't be enough. It could never be enough to wipe away the guilt of attacking the people you loved and cared for. Knew, and yet she still had to try. "You fought that thing, Michiru! You're every bit as responsible for stopping that thing as the rest of us were."

"But…I still hurt you. I attacked my sis, Shippo, InuYasha…that thing could have killed you all, and I wasn't able to stop it," Michiru murmured, his voice afire with pain and guilt. "I know that it was the mask, Sango. But that doesn't change the fact that things are getting more dangerous. Naraku…he isn't going to stop until he gets us. Me and Kaname both."

"He won't get you, Michiru! Either of you!" Sango vowed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I don't care what I have to do. I won't let him take you."

Looking over his shoulder, Michiru smiled wearily before once again looking forward. "But I _do _care, Sango. I…I care about all of you," he murmured, his voice betraying his emotions. His guilt, fear, and shame. "I nearly killed you, Sango. Mask or not, it was my power that almost destroyed you all. And I…I can't forget that." Heaving a deep breath, a breath that betrayed all the tears that had not been shed, the emotional wounds that hadn't even begun to heal, the Shikigami User sat up and once again looked her in the eyes. "And that's why…I want you to have a more powerful weapon, Sango. Because if…if this ever happens again, then…"

Taking hold of Michiru by his shoulders, Sango glared at him. No smiles, no softness. She was all business, all warrior when she told him, "It won't happen again, Michiru. We beat Naraku this time, just like every other time we've fought him. And we'll do it again." It was only then that the Demon Slayer allowed her warrior's exterior to slip away as she drew herself closer to Michiru. "And no matter what happens, Naraku will never do this to you again. I promise he won't."

"But…Sango, I -!" Michiru began again, only to be cut off by Kirara growling loudly. Which was the only warning either he or Sango got before the two-tail reared up, her forepaws in the air above them. Gasping in surprise, the two of them could only watch as Kirara fell down upon Michiru, pressing him down into Sango's lap.

"Kirara!" Sango gaped, shocked by her companion's behavior. Her mouth opening and closing on its own, the Demon Slayer tried to recover her wits, at least enough to give the two-tail a good scolding. However, it wasn't long before Sango's astonishment and annoyance changed into amusement as she watched Kirara begin licking Michiru's face, purring even more loudly than before.

"Hey, c'mon - Kirara – cut it – out!" Michiru got out as the two-tail's raspy tongue brushed past his mouth, over and over again.

Chuckling deep in her throat, Sango looked down into Michiru's face. "See?" she began, watching as Michiru laughed helplessly beneath the onslaught of Kirara's licks. "Kirara doesn't blame you for what happened, either."

"Uh, yeah! I – noticed!" Michiru cried out. Raising his hands in surrender, he stopped the two-tail before she could give him another lick. "Okay, okay, Kirara! I get the idea!"

_I sure hope so,_ Sango thought warmly as she shifted about, making herself more comfortable as she looked down into her beloved's face. "I understand how you feel, Michiru," she told him gently, a world of meaning in each word she spoke. "Trust me, I do understand. But, _please_ don't worry about me, or anything else." Seeing the confused look that appeared at this, the Demon Slayer leaned forward, drawing closer to him. "Right now, the most important thing is for you to get your strength back. So just try and relax, and let us take care of things for a while." Placing her hand beneath his chin, Sango sighed, trying to keep the tears that wanted to escape her eyes contained. "Everything's going to be alright. You'll see."

Sango had no idea whether or not her words would have the intended effect. In fact, dealing with people was a difficult thing for her times, and there had been plenty of occasions when she had found herself wishing that her skill with people was at least half as good as her combat abilities. So she watched, and waited, studying Michiru's face. And was eventually rewarded when he smiled at her, and said, "I love you, Sango."

Taken by surprise by these three, simple little words, Sango gasped, her entire body going rigid. But that lasted for just a moment, and then her smile returned. Her entire body relaxed once more. And all her worries and concerns fled her for a time. Leaving her able to look the Shikigami User in the eye and tell him, with all her heart, "I love you, too, Michiru."

* * *

Author's Notes: First of all, I want to apologize for taking so long to get this overhaul done. With the events of this past year, including the death of my father and my failed attempts to secure employment, I've been running around like the proverbial chicken with its head chopped off, and accomplishing about as much. All I can say that it won't be nearly as long before my next update, and I want to thank you, my loyal readers, for bearing with me all this time.

I know I've been called out for my portrayal of Kagome in the past, and I admit that she isn't one of my favorite characters, but the reason I handled the way I did in the argument is…well, let's be honest. It's very easy for a person's temper to go out of control when they're arguing with someone, and they say things that they might not otherwise say. And considering the kind of tooth-and-nail fights she gets into with InuYasha, I really have no trouble seeing Kagome get as irate as she did with Kaname.

Now that the overhaul of "The Wolf-Demon Crisis" is more-or-less complete (I'm going to be talking with some beta readers to see if there are any other ways I can smooth things out), I'd like to start off by answering some comments made in regard to the overhaul of "Michiru's Return".

AM78, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. As for that battle, you have to remember that Michiru was making extensive use of Protective Light in order to keep everyone unscathed. Because, if he hadn't, they would have quickly been badly battered that they wouldn't be able to fight anymore.

GoldenGriffiness, it's going to be series. I hope to have "The Wolf-Demon Crisis" wrapped up soon, and then it will be on to the next story in the series. Also, I'm working on a walkthrough of "InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask", which I'm posting on YouTube. And sure, I'll check out that story when I have a chance.

rajvir, there are now more than a couple stories featuring Michiru. Now that Michiru and Kaname had been included on the list of characters for InuYasha on FFNet, it should be easier to find them.

Jetty1, I'm glad you liked the new elements of "Michiru's Return". There was a great deal I had skimped over the first time, and I enjoyed filling in the blanks, including those hints to Michiru and Sango kissing for the first time. I am sorry to hear about your computer problems, and hope things are going better for you.

Uruz 11, there weren't that many changes, but I did expand on much of the story. For example, the scene with Michiru and Kaname being attacked was something I had hinted at in the first version of "Michiru's Return", but since such an event is a key element in Kaname's development, given that her Shikigami emerging of their own accord and nearly killing someone would be a major event for her. I am glad you enjoyed that bit Kagome's attempting to get Miroku to actually make a move on Sango instead of his usual efforts. And you're not the only one who believes Michiru is more worthy of Sango's affections. Several other fic writers on FFNet, including a good friend of mine, Mr. Lee, have to that conclusion as well. And I hope to be getting more done in the near future.

Now I'll be answering comments pertaining to the events depicted in this chapter.

michiru and sango, I'm glad you're enjoying my writing. And yes, that was a very nice moment with Michiru and Sango at the end of this chapter.

Leonio from deviant art, Kagome may well come around, but it might be a long time before that happens. And let me know where I can find this story you're working.

Apocalyptic Gengi, Kagome is indeed very stubborn, so much so that people very rarely challenge her opinion. I'm glad you feel my portrayal of her is believable.

Greymon leader, it sure would have been nice to see a Michiru/Sango pairing in the anime.

Fenikkusumaru, I'm glad you're enjoying everything. Also, if you have a moment, pay special attention to the overhauled Chapter 32, in particular to the montage of people reacting to the transformed jet. I think you might be pleased.

deathwing, I'm not trying to bash Kagome. I am doing my best to portray her accurately, and I apologize if I sometimes muff it. Sesshomaru and Kikyo will be showing up more in the future, and I do plan on doing some stuff with the human Kanna.

Codyy , thank you for your kind words. The fact that you feel this story is on a par with a professionally written novel means a great deal. And I can only hope that with the overhaul, it's even better. Also, thank you for making those valid points. In canon, neither Kagome or Miroku had any real competition for their respective love interests, so it would make perfect sense that neither one would react well to the presence of Kaname or Michiru, or the attention InuYasha and Sango give them. As for the rest of the group finding out about Michiru and Sango's relationship, the Demon Slayer will be making it official in the near future.

Xthenjazziesaid, well, I didn't always have so much tolerance. And I certainly have had my share of disasters in writing, so I guess I just got used to it. And thank you for pointing that out. Everybody has their opinion, even pro writers, and they appear in the way we write. And don't worry, Kaname will soon get fed up with trying to talk sense into Kagome. Something that many characters have tried, and all have failed to do. Hope your tooth is feeling better.

EDK, yeah, I know about that snafu of mine. I've tried to correct it, but I always do seem to forget a word here or there. Needless to say, I'm looking for help from some beta readers. And I must say, you have summed out Kagome's bad habits very nicely. Better than I have, to be sure. And very true, Miroku knows the others well, how they think and act, so him using Kagome to his advantage in this way is very much in keeping with him. He'll have a hard time redeeming himself when the truth comes out, and Kagome won't be very happy, either.

It is indeed likely that Kagome and Kaname will have lost their voices (or at least will be suffering from sore throats) by the time the next chapter rolls around. As for how Sango deals with the situation...you'll have to wait and see. You do have some very interesting ideas on how to address the situation with Kagome's friends, however. I'll have to keep them in mind.

MichiruxRyosuke, thank you. Rumiko Takahashi does have a lot of talent, but her opinion of what constitutes a stable, happy relationship makes me roll my eyes.

Dragoon Swordsman, while I agree that the Beads were necessary early on, I don't find the way they are abused at times at all funny. Abuse is never funny. I'm glad you agree with me about Miroku, and good point about his Wind Tunnel. That's one of the elements I addressed over the course of this overhaul. And I have been using some of the co-op attacks from the game. As for why Takahashi decided to pair Miroku and Sango up, it's my understanding that in Urusei Yatsura, she originally intended for Ataru to be paired with Shinobu Miyake. However, Lum became extremely popular with the fans, and so the executives forced her to make Ataru and Lum the canon pairing. As a result, she has often done many things to scrap pairings other than the ones she wanted, such as sabotaging characters like Shampoo and Ukyo from Ranma 1/2, making them nastier and pleasant than Akane in many situations, and force other pairings, such as the one between Miroku and Sango.

Akira kazumi, I hope you continue to enjoy the InuYasha/Kaname elements of this story.

Jetty1, the bit with Totosai screaming was just one of those things that seemed to fit the scene perfectly. As for why Michiru is thinking of letting him take the jet apart, he's of the opinion that it would do them no good to attempt to return it in its current state. That's something that I'll be elaborating on in the next chapter. Things will indeed be getting uglier between Kagome and Kaname, and I agree with you as to why Kagome is so against Michiru. And yes, it was about time Sango said those three words to Michiru.

Loraya, InuYasha will be visiting Michiru and Kaname in the next chapter.

Uruz 11, you know, the thought of the image you just described makes me laugh. I have roughed out a sketch of that scene, but with the commission work I have been doing, I haven't had the chance to flesh it out. And don't worry, I have some major plans for how Sango deals with Miroku and the rest of the group. I can only hope that you enjoy them.


	35. Unexpected Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 35: Unexpected Confessions

Darkness. Darkness and gloom pervaded the tiny room Kanna sat in. The tiny candle that sat nearby was unable to chase it away completely, but the former incarnation didn't care about that. She didn't want to see the rest of the room. She didn't want to see anything, hear anything, or feel anything.

She only wanted...to be nothing again. To have nothing except her service to Naraku.

In the days since she had been struck the Reikikaega and had been robbed of her demonic powers, Kanna had been able to do little except quaver and whimper in terror. She was in the hands of Naraku's enemies, people who had no reason to care for her, and every reason to kill her. People she had fought and tried to kill on more than one occasion, and had done so without fear.

Now all Kanna knew _was _fear. Fear that sooner or later, InuYasha or someone else would pass through the door to her room and end her life as horribly as possible. Fear that they would forget about her, forget to give her the food she needed to survive. Fear that Naraku would launch his next attack, and that she would be killed in the midst of battle. Fear that Naraku would send an attack just to kill her. And these fears and more haunted her during her every waking moment, followed as she succumbed to sleep and turned it into a world of nightmares. Fear, always, always, _fear..._

_How? How can anyone live this way?_ Kanna whimpered inwardly as she continued to tremble. _How do they live with these...these feelings?_ Sniffling loudly, she curled up even tighter, her kimono already heavily stained with her tears. Only to start when a sound was heard echoing through the halls. The sound of footsteps.

Stiffening up with even greater fear, Kanna turned her eyes to the door to her room, the only way in or out. She could tell that the footsteps were drawing closer, but she couldn't tell if the people making them would actually come there or not. All she could do was sit there, watching and waiting, sweat rolling down her face as she kept her eyes on the door.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of newfound terror, the footsteps stopped right outside, and a gentle rapping sound was heard. "Kanna?" came a familiar voice. "It's me, Sango."

Sango. The Demon Slayer that Kagura had entrusted Kanna to. The person who had defended her, kept InuYasha from hurting her when she brought the former incarnation to the village, to this house. Had protected her, comforted her, on her first night of being human, of having all these horrible emotions in her. At the sound of her voice, the trembling of the small girl's body eased somewhat.

"Listen, Kanna, I've brought you dinner," Sango continued, still speaking gently as possible. "Also, I've brought someone to see you. My friend, Kagome."

At this, Kanna sucked in a horrified gasp. Kagome, the strange girl from the other world, and Kikyo's reincarnation. A person whose soul was so great that even with her mirror and all her power, Kanna had been unable to contain it. And here she was now, utterly and completely powerless.

A strangled whimper escaping her lips, Kanna continued to huddle there as Sango continued, "Can we please come in, Kanna?"

Only slightly reassured by the Demon Slayer's voice and terrified of the possible consequences of refusing her, Kanna swallowed loudly to clear her throat before stammering out, "Y-y...y-y-yes..." This said, the former incarnation cringed even more, trying to worm as much of her form into the corner as she waited for the door to slide open...and potentially usher in her death.

The door did indeed slide open, revealing Sango in her usual kimono. True to her word, the warrior woman was carrying a tray laden with what Kanna could already tell was a warm, lunchtime meal. This gave the former incarnation a measure of relief; not only did she know that she hadn't been forgotten, but her physical needs will be taken care of for the immediate future. Starvation wasn't a danger anymore. Poison remained a minor fear, one amongst countless others, but at the same time, Kanna knew that she had to eat, sooner or later. In any case, Sango was the one delivering the food, and besides, she and the others certainly possessed the capability to kill her more swiftly and painfully than by poison.

Watching as the Demon Slayer approached, moving slowly, gently, a tender smile on her face as she came up to Kanna's side and bend down next to her, the newly human girl glanced up fearfully at the other human present. A human she knew to be much more violent and dangerous.

"Relax, Kanna, it's okay," Sango assured her, clearly sensing her dread. Glancing at the Demon Slayer, she took in her kindly smile as she added, "Kagome just wanted to check something out, that's all."

Furrowing her brows somewhat, Kanna turned back towards Kagome. After checking to make certain that she was not carrying her bow or arrows, she noticed that girl from the future was holding up the magic compass she now carried. Frowning at the artifact, Kagome dangled it in the air, looking from it to Kanna and back. Finally, after several seconds had passed, she let out a raspy sigh, shrugged and looked at Sango, shaking her head.

Nodding to this, Sango returned her attention to Kanna. "Okay, Kanna. Now, please, enjoy your lunch, and I'll be back to check on you a little later. Okay?"

"O-okay," Kanna replied in a tiny voice, one that betrayed every terror she felt as she looked back at Kagome. But the raven-haired priestess wasn't even looking at her right now; instead, she was replacing the compass, hiding it beneath her strange shirt before turning about to leave.

"Good. Now remember, if you need anything, just ask one of the guards," Sango told her gently. As Kanna nodded slowly to this, the Demon Slayer's expression brightened. "Oh, any by the way, I want you to know that Michiru is feeling much better today." Starting at this, the newly human girl blinked in surprise, something Sango easily picked up on. "He's starting moving about again, and he was even able to go outside today. So hopefully, it shouldn't be much longer until he's fully recovered."

As she processed this revelation, Kanna thought back to the last night of her existence as a demon. When she and Kagura had been deprived of their objects of power, immobilized and defeated without a fight by Michiru. As she had stood there, helplessly watching him and Sango, she had been certain that she had been about to die. But instead, the Shikigami User had argued in favor of sparing them both.

And he was recovering now. He would soon be well again. Which meant that there was a possibility that she would soon have two people actively advocating keeping her alive.

A sure of relief migrated to her face, allowing a weak smile to be seen through all of her fear. "G-good..." she sputtered out nervously, shaking her head somewhat in the form of a nod. "I-I...g-gl-glad."

Nodding in response, Sango replied, "So are the rest of us." This said, the Demon Slayer slowly rose up and started away, "I hope you enjoy your lunch." Nodding to this, Kanna watched as the two human girls departed, closing the door behind them. Leaving the former incarnation alone once more, to think about this latest visit.

Carefully picking up her chopsticks, Kanna gathered up a bit of rice and placed it in her mouth, some of her fear moving off to the side of her mind as she considered the actions of the two girls. Sango, as always, had been gentle and considerate, something she was truly grateful for, and was something that made her doubly anxious to make sure that she never fell out of the Demon Slayer's favor. As for Kagome, it didn't take much thought to realize what her primary concern was.

_They're still not certain if I'm a...a human now. They're worried that I might become a demon again,_ Kanna thought, a twinge of a fiery emotion sparking in her mind, but it came and went too quickly for her to even think of articulating the sensation. In the wake of it, however, two separate thoughts occurred to her, along with two different emotional responses.

The first was disappointment that Kagome's compass had failed to detect any hint of demonic power in Kanna. Any indication that she would return to her former status, and be free of these accursed emotions and all the fear and human frailty that went with them. Just the thought of living out her life like this made her want to lie down and cry and never stop. But as disappointed as she was, she was also relieved at this proof. Because she knew that if her demon powers returned, her demise would follow shortly after.

_Even when I was a demon, I had no special powers. Not without the mirror, and it's gone,_ Kanna thought, recalling the simple artifact that had been hers to command. _So even if I were to change back...be a demon again...I'd be helpless. And then...!_

This thought caused a lump to form in her throat, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. All the while Kanna wondered why this was happening to her.

* * *

"Well, that seems to settle it," Sango murmured as she and Kagome made their way downstairs. "The compass didn't pick up any demonic aura from Kanna, right?"

Kagome gave a slow shake of her head.

Nodding, Sango continued, "And it's been _days _since she lost her powers, so I think we can safely say there's no danger of her getting them back."

Kagome pressed her lips together before shrugging, arching an eyebrow.

Taking in her friend's expression, Sango gave a rueful smile. "I know, we should still be careful. But I don't think there's any immediate danger. After all, even if her powers do some back, there's not a lot she can do without her mirror."

Kagome simply frowned at this, folding her arms across her chest before grunting disbelievingly. Only to wince in pain, a ragged cough escaping her lips. "Errggh...!"

"Kagome, settle down! And don't try to talk!" Sango pleaded her friend, who was already massaging her abraded throat. Kagome shot her an irritated glare as the two of them continued downstairs. "You're just going to make your throat even worse if you do."

"I'm...fine, Sango! I...grr...!" Kagome rasped out from between clenched teeth. "I swear...when I get my hands...on her...!" As the modern priestess winced in even greater pain, Sango sighed and placed her hand to her forehead.

Not that long ago, she had been sharing a peaceful, quiet afternoon outside with Michiru and Kirara, with Sango happily embracing that Shikigami User as he rested and recovered. But that afternoon had eventually been cut short when InuYasha had arrived to inform her that the shouting contest Kagome and Kaname had waged had finally ended with both girls essentially losing their voices before stomping away, with everyone there grateful that things had ended as well as they had. Then he had asked for Michiru to come back with him, announcing that he had blended something together to help the Kururugi boy regain his strength.

_I know that's not the only reason InuYasha had wanted Michiru to come with him, _Sango frowned, thinking back to the look on the half-demon's face, as well as the solemn, wary voice with which he had spoken. The Demon Slayer knew InuYasha well enough to know that something was bothering him, that he wanted to talk to Michiru about something. And it was likely that Michiru knew this as well, for after a quick look at Sango, a look she responded to with a smile and a nod, the Kururugi boy agreed to go with the half-demon.

After Michiru and InuYasha had left, Kirara again carrying Michiru, Sango had been left with little reason to stay outside. And more importantly, she had another matter that she needed to take care of. And so after her three companions had departed, the Demon Slayer had gone inside to find Tamoa and get Kanna's lunch. After that, she had soon run into Kagome, who was also on her way to see the former incarnation, to use the compass to determine whether or not there was any danger of her regaining of her demon form.

_It's just as well that I ran into her now,_ Sango thought as she returned to the real world, glancing at Kagome out of the corner of her eyes. The horrible squabble between her and Kaname just one of the first of many cracks that she knew were appearing in their team, cracks that could and would eventually grow into fissures that would eventually prove ruinous for them, unless dealt with. _It's only a matter of time before Naraku's able to launch another attack. And the jet...with all the demonic power that's inside of it now, it probably won't be long before more demons and perhaps even humans come looking for it, trying to claim it for themselves. And if we have to fight them while fighting each other..._

Wincing at this, not needing all her experience as a Demon Slayer to know that this could only in disaster for herself and her friends, Sango sighed and looked at her friend. _I've let this mess go on long enough. Besides, I've made my decision. There's no excuse for me to stand back and watch things get worse,_ she frowned unhappily. _I_ _have to settle things. Now._

Unfortunately, as much as Sango knew this had to be done, she also knew that it wouldn't be easy. Especially in light of the personalities of the people she was dealing with. Kagome was easily as stubborn and volatile as InuYasha, and Miroku...she didn't even want to think about him at the moment. _But I still _have _to do this,_ the Demon Slayer reminded herself. _Besides, maybe it won't be so hard. _Then she quirked the corner of her lip and added, _After all...at least Kagome won't be able to argue with me. Or anyone else for a while, for that matter!_

With this in mind, Sango continued downstairs with her friend. When the two of them reached the ground floor, she smiled and murmured, "Come on, Kagome. Let's go to the dining room, and I'll go make you some tea. I know a good blend that will help your throat."

The reborn priestess responded to this with a grateful smile, followed by a polite nod. Satisfied by this, Sango led the way to the dining room, which was presently empty. The Demon Slayer was grateful for this; she would have a much easier time trying to talk to Kagome in private. "Now, why you sit back, and relax for a bit, okay?" she urged Kagome. "I'll be right back as soon as the tea is ready." Again, Kagome nodded, and without any sign of protest, she sat down at the table, a pleasant smile on her face.

_So far, so good,_ Sango though, despite the fact that the truly difficult part was still ahead. Sighing and steeling herself for what was to come, the warrior woman made her way into the kitchen. After a moment's searching for the tea kettle, she then retrieved a bucket and started out for the river.

As the Demon Slayer made her through the bustling town that was Tsuzumi Village, watching as the people there went about their daily business, she found herself studying both them and the homes they lived in, the many buildings and businesses, and flashing back to her one, brief visit to the world that Kagome and the Kururugi twins came from. _In a way...it really isn't all that different,_ Sango found herself thinking idly. _It was bigger, brighter...and was probably a lot busier, too. But...not that different from this._ Continuing to the river, Sango considered this for a time, and soon came to the conclusion that it wasn't all that surprising. People were people, no matter what century they lived in. They worked for their daily bread, had friends, families, loved ones, and needed a place to live and sleep.

With this thought in mind, Sango finally arrived at the river, and quickly gathered up the water she needed before making the trek back to the house. _I have to admit, that's one thing about Michiru's world I didn't mind,_ she thought as she made her way to the kitchen. _Not having to gather all the water for drinking and bathing..._

Shaking her head at this, the question of whether or not she could truly adapt to that other world, even find a place in it, Sango sighed before filling a pot with water and setting it to boil. Now wasn't the time for considering where she would live in the future. She had much more immediate concerns to attend to before she could worry about such matters. Starting with gathering up the herbs and other ingredients needed for the tea.

Fortunately, Tamoa maintained a well-stocked kitchen, so it wasn't long before Sango found everything she needed. To considerable delight, she also found an ample supply of honey as well, which worked wonders for sore throats. By the time she had finished blending together everything she needed, the water had come to a boil. _Perfect timing,_ Sango thought with an easy smile, pausing to carefully place the blended ingredients on top of the small filter that was the roof of the tea kettle. Then after slowly pouring the hot water into the kettle, she gathered up a couple cups on a tray along with the tea, and took them into the dining room.

"Here you go, Kagome," Sango announced, setting the tray down before her friend. As her friend watched with an easy smile, the Demon Slayer poured a cup of tea for each of them before handing one of them to her. "Now, be careful, okay? Because it's going to be a bit hot." Nodding to this, Kagome carefully picked up her cup, and blew gently over the surface before taking a cautious sip. "Listen, uh...Kagome?" Sango began, speaking carefully. Trying desperately to find the best words for this situation. "I know you're upset about Kaname did, okay? I know that. But...arguing with her about it isn't going to help anything."

Lowering her tea cup, Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Demon Slayer. "Now, what she did to you was wrong, but still, there _are _better ways of dealing with the situation," Sango went on, trying to be reasonable. To slowly build up to what she wanted to say. "Besides, with everything that's happened, we're in a very bad position. So we can't afford to start fighting each other."

Pausing to take a deeper draft of her tea, Kagome frowned and hoarsely answered, "Hey, that wasn't _my _fault! Kaname's...the one who started it!"

"It doesn't matter who started it, Kagome. What matters is that it shouldn't have happened! And we can't afford to let it happen _again!"_ Sango returned, doing her best to keep her voice even. "As long as the jet is here, this village is in danger. And that means that we can't afford to be divided." As Kagome took another sip of her tea, the Demon Slayer sat back and tried a different tact. "Now, I'm going to talk to Kaname later, convince her not to play any more tricks. But I want you to put what happened this morning behind you. Okay?"

"You don't...have to worry about me, Sango," Kagome rasped in response, promptly taking another sip of her tea afterwards. "But I can't say the same for that brat!"

Wincing at this pained declaration, Sango paused to take a sip of her own tea. So far, this conversation simply wasn't going where she wanted it. "Kaname isn't a brat, Kagome. She may have gone about it the wrong way, but she _was_ just sticking up for her brother," the Demon Slayer reminded her, trying to regain control of the situation. "Besides, she was right about one thing. You've been awfully harsh on Michiru."

_"Harsh on -?"_ Kagome very nearly shouted, only to be cut off when her throat gave out once more.

"That's right. Despite what you said before, he's not a troublemaker. He's been as much a part of this team as anyone else, and he's fought every bit as hard as you, InuYasha...any of us," Sango reminded Kagome as she took another deep, soothing sip of her tea. "Andhe _was_ able to find out some more about where the jet came from, including the path that it followed getting here."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome took another sip before carefully answering, "I _know _that, Sango. But he's so jealous, it's ridiculous! Even...InuYasha is more mature than those two are!" Stung by this assessment, the Demon Slayer was about to counter this, but then Kagome grumbled, "Honestly, how you can defend him...after what he's done?"

"Because he's still one of us," Sango returned determinedly. "And besides, Kagome -!"

"That's no excuse!" Kagome groaned, wincing and placing her hand to her throat. Pausing just long enough to take a quick sip of her tea, she continued, "We can't overlook what he did, Sango!" Then she made a face and narrowed her eyes sharply at the Demon Slayer before lowly muttered, "You said that we can't afford to be fighting amongst ourselves? Well, in case you've forgotten, Michiru's already started _two_ fights with that lousy temper of his!" Snorting loudly, she held up her teacup, muttering, "And if he really was 'one of us', than he'd be willing to apologize for what he did! But _no!"_

As Kagome paused to take another sip of her teeth, Sango opened her mouth to take advantage of the opening provided by her worn throat. But instead, she felt herself deflating as she realized that it was no use. It was clear that, not only was Kagome still completely convinced of Michiru's guilt, but that her sore throat hadn't made her any less argumentative. _And the madder she gets, the less likely it is that I'll be able to convince her of the truth,_ the warrior woman thought sadly. _But I have to do something. I can't let her keep attacking Michiru and Kaname the way she has been,_ _And there's no way she'd accept it if I were to tell her that I was in love with Michiru!_

Watching as the raven-haired girl downed the rest of her tea before proceeding to pour herself another cup, Sango quickly considered the situation. Unless she was able to convince Kagome that Miroku was the guilty party, not Michiru, then there was no way she could be open with her relationship with the Kururugi, not without risking another disastrous split in the team. _And with her so willing to accept whatever Miroku says, there's no telling what he could convince her to do,_ Sango thought unhappily. _So _I_ have to convince her. Have to convince her that Miroku was the one responsible for what happened, not the other way around._

As Sango looked at Kagome, she considered what to do next. With the modern priestess in such a foul mood, she would likely refute any negative opinion of Miroku, even if Sango were the one to voice it. And she doubted that she would be willing to listen to InuYasha or Shippo, let alone relative strangers such as Jiro and Azusa. Which left the Demon Slayer with just one option.

"Look, Kagome...just do me a favor and think about it, alright?" Sango told her, not at all looking forward to what she had do to, but seeing no way around it. "We need to be able to stick together. Understand?" The modern girl let out a low grunt before finally nodding half-heartedly. "Okay. Will you be fine if I leave you alone for a while?" This time, a puzzled sound was heard, followed Kagome cocking her head to the side and frowning slightly. "There's...something I have to take care of, if that's alright."

"Huh? Oh, sure. Of course!" Kagome hoarsely answered, taking another sip of her tea. "So...what is it? Do you need any help?"

"No, no, that's okay. It's...something I need to take care of myself," Sango explained somewhat wearily. Not looking forward to doing what needed to be done. "Why don't you sit back and enjoy your tea? I'm...probably going to busy for a while."

Nodding to this, Kagome simply sat there and watched as Sango departed. Already steeling herself for what she had to do...

* * *

After Sango left, Kagome sighed and took a deep of her tea. Feeling it soothe her abraded throat, she paused and shook her head grumpily. _Harsh on Michiru...I can't believe Sango is actually standing up for that jerk!_ she fumed grouchily. _He's so jealous of Miroku that he almost winds up killing him _twice_, and she's telling _me _that I have to be making nice with the Terror Twins?_

Downing another mouthful of tea before moving to refill her cup, Kagome sighed as she glanced in the direction Sango disappeared in, her ire fading somewhat as the pain in her throat was soothed. And as it did, she frowned, and found herself understanding where the Demon Slayer was coming from. Of the entire group, she was the only one who had spent her entire life training to be a warrior, who had grown up learning to work with her fellow Slayers, to understand battle tactics and knowing the value of working together. And these were lessons that were of absolute necessity to her and her people that, unlike Daisuke and his Slayers, were people completely bereft of magical or spiritual powers. All they had to depend on were their weapons, their skills...and each other.

_But...even so, she's being way too forgiving,_ Kagome fumed, the source of her annoyance jabbing into her once again. _I swear, if InuYasha hadn't gotten in my face that one time, I'd have straightened that jerk out but good after his first little temper tantrum! _Sniffing loudly at this, the modern girl took another sip. _If I hadn't had to go back home, I bet _I _could've gotten him to 'fess up already!_

Making a point to track down Michiru and finally get him to admit his guilt once her throat had recovered, Kagome took another deep sip of her tea, only to start at the sound of approaching footprints. Wondering if it was Sango returning already, she looked up and saw Tamoa approaching. "Oh, hello, Kagome," the lady of the house began, clearly in a better mood than she was in during the shouting match. "How's your throat feeling? any better?"

"Uh...a bit," Kagome relied as carefully as she could, her throat protesting even this minor use. "Sango...she made me some tea, and..."

"I noticed," Tamoa commented, taking an experimental sniff. "Well, she makes good tea, that's for certain." Then she gave Kagome a somewhat sterner smile before adding, "Just be careful not to get into another argument any time soon, and you should be good as new in no time."

Making a face at this, Kagome brought her hand to her face. _Why does everybody act like that was all _my _fault?_ she wondered sourly, wishing that she was dealing with someone she could yell at, and that her throat was in good enough condition for it. _Kaname was the one who started it! Why blame me?_

Looking forward to being able to give Kaname exactly what she deserved for this, Kagome found all her ire quickly suspended when Tamoa asked, "By the way, have you seen Miroku anywhere?" Making a quizzical noise, the modern girl quickly shook her head. "Sango was asking where he is, but I haven't seen him since lunch." Unsure if the resident matriarch wasn't making a subtle remark about her complicity in that argument, Kagome answered with a shrug. "Well, if you happen to run into him, please let him know that Sango's looking for him, will you?"

Answering with a bright, cooperative nod, Kagome watched as Tamoa started away before pressing her lips together in thought. _That's strange. Why didn't Sango tell me that she was going to go looking for Miroku?_ the raven-haired girl thought perplexedly. _I mean, if she needed his help with something, then she would have just said so, wouldn't she?_ Even as this thought completed itself, Kagome gasped in realization. _Unless...whatever it is she wanted to see him about was something she wanted to keep private! Something really important!_

With this thought, Kagome was beset by two separate, completely opposite urges. On the one hand, Sango was a friend, one of the best she had ever had, and if whatever it was she wanted Miroku for was sensitive enough that she didn't want to talk about it, then the right thing for her to do would be to respect her friend's privacy. But at the same time, the fact that it was _Miroku _she needed made her so infernally curious that just thinking about it was making her imagine all manner of possibilities.

_Now, settle down, Kagome! _she wound up sternly telling herself. _Whatever it is Sango has to do with Miroku, it's none of your business! _Heaving a deep breath, she cocked her head to the side and added, _Besides, it might not be any big deal!_ _Maybe she just needs his help with something around the village!_ But even as she thought this, Kagome knew that she didn't really believe it to be the case. Whatever Sango had gone to see Miroku about, it was important. The fact that she had the details to herself was proof of that. _And if it's that important, then she won't want anybody butting into her business! So if she sees you snooping around, the only thing that will happen is Sango getting mad at you, Kagome!_

Focusing on this thought and the image of Sango being mad, an experience that was rarely seen and even more rarely survived, Kagome took them both and rammed them squarely into her conscious mind. And with that, she continued to sit at the table, sipping at her tea, feeling it soothing her worn throat until it was finally done. At which point she set her cup down on the table, and smiled. _Then I guess I'll just have to make sure that she _doesn't_ see me!_ And with that, she practically leapt to her feet and made her way to the streets of Tsuzumi. _Now, let's see...if I were Miroku, where would I be?_

The first possibilities to occur to Kagome was that Miroku might be doing more of his fake fortunetelling. But as soon as she thought that, she found herself hoping that wasn't the case. Not only would be that be a surefire way to ruin a golden opportunity to finally mend his relationship with the Demon Slayer, especially after the blatant displays of stupidity put on by Michiru, but it also meant that Kagome would probably not find out what it was that Sango wanted to talk to him about. The same applied to the possibilities of him spying on girls at the river or in a public bathhouse.

_So, what could he be doing? Where would he go?_ Kagome thought, glancing this and that. _He's no carpenter, so he really wouldn't been helping with the repairs. So...oh, of course! He's probably checking on the people! With so many people hurt during the last battle, he'd be helping make sure they were getting better!_ With this in mind, the modern priestess set forth, intent on finding the monk.

This quickly turned out to be easier said than done. Despite the efforts of both her friends and the local militia, the people of Tsuzumi Village had suffered considerably as a result of Naraku's assault. The booming city existed in a state of barely controlled chaos with people working to harvest the bountiful crops that the pure energy of the jet had graced them with, repairing damaged buildings and continuing the construction of others. And on top of that, she quickly learned that there were several buildings be used as shelters for the sick and wounded, and despite the fact that some of the people had recovered since the battle, quite a few more had not. And the shelters were crowded with people going this way and that, doing their best to tend to those in need.

After visiting three such shelters with no sign of the wayward monk, Kagome was on her way to the fourth, already worrying that she might well have been wrong. _I swear, if Miroku's pulling some scam or something when he could be with Sango, I will personally -!_ Kagome thought, only to cut herself off when she finally came within view of the fourth shelter, and more importantly, the object of her search. _Ah, there you are!_ she thought, filled with relief as she watched Miroku exit the shelter, a weary but satisfied look on his face. _I knew you'd be doing something to help, and not just...huh?_

It was then that Kagome realized that she wasn't the only one to have found Miroku. Following close behind the monk as he strode from the shelter was Sango, who also looked pleased. _Oh, no! She's already here!_ the modern priestess fretted unhappily. _I better get out of sight before they see me...and get in close so I can hear what they're talking about!_ With this in mind, Kagome quickly looked left and right, looking for both a convenient hiding place and an alternative route that would bring her closer to her friends.

To her considerable relief, she spotted a convenient space off to her left, and hurriedly made for it. As soon as she had the building between her and her friends, Kagome paused to peek back out at them. Fortunately, they didn't appear to have spotted her; they were still talking amongst themselves, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. _Good!_ Kagome thought, grateful that everything had gone off without a hitch thus far. _Now, if only they'll stay that way for just a little while longer...!_

Not wasting any time, Kagome made her way down to what basically amounted to a back alley, being careful to avoid the various workers and people that were making use of it as well. Dodging people, large pieces of wood, and a host of other things, she periodically glanced up between the buildings, searching for any signs of her friends, or that she was getting closer to them.

" - glad that everyone's doing better," Sango's voice came, just barely rising above the background noise. "So how much longer do you think it will be before...?"

"It's hard to say," Miroku answered as Kagome kept going, wanting to get in close enough so as to better hear what was being said. "After all, there are several people with broken bones and other injuries, and I'm afraid that they will require a longer time to heal." There was a pause in which Kagome could practically hear the monk thinking before he added, "When we send Jiro and Azusa back with some of the supplies, perhaps we could arrange for the Demon Slayers to send some skilled healers here."

"That's an idea, but a lot of their healers have been pushing themselves as hard as they can," Sango gently protested. "He might not be able to send anyone here, at least not for a while."

"Still, it's something to consider," Miroku replied, not missing a beat. "The healers here are also stretched thin, and in any case, it would be an excellent gesture of good will. One that would help people look upon the alliance with greater favor."

A beat passed before Sango replied, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to mention that." Carefully creeping forward, Kagome finally reached the corner of the building and peaked out around it. Then she caught sight of her two friends, standing there before each other, with the Demon Slayer nodding and replying, "I'll ask Jiro to tell Daisuke what's going on here when he goes back tomorrow, and that the people here could use some assistance with the healing, and maybe with the repairs here as well."

"Good idea," Miroku nodded. Then he shot Sango his best winning smile and asked, "Now, then Sango, you...said that there was something you wanted to talk to me about? A matter of some importance?"

Her heart skipping a beat in her excitement, Kagome craned her neck forward to get a better look as Sango answered, "Yes, that's right. But..."

"But what?" Miroku asked, his smile faltering somewhat. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no! It's...nothing like that," Sango answered nervously. "It's just...I'd rather...talk about it in private."

_In private?_ Kagome replied, her mind going blank for a moment. _Wait, but does that mean -?_ Momentarily panicking, the modern girl recoiled somewhat, but them realized that Sango wasn't talking about her. the Demon Slayer had her back turned, and her gaze was focused on Miroku. _So then..._

"You see...what I have to say to you..." Sango began, slowly, carefully putting Kagome's suspicions into words. "It's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, Miroku. And...if it's all the same to you, I'd rather talk about it when we have more...privacy." Pausing to take a deep breath, the Demon Slayer stepped closer. "Can you meet me later? After you're done here?"

"Why...of course. Certainly," Miroku answered after a moment's thought. "Where would you like to meet?"

"Outside of the village," Sango promptly answered. "Remember? Where Koga and Azusa were waiting for us when we first got here?" Miroku nodded in response. "I'll be waiting for you outside the cave entrance. So...please...once you're done here, could you please come there? Alone?"

Nodding once again, Miroku answered, "Certainly, Sango. I should be there...within an hour at the latest."

"Thank you. I appreciate this," Sango told him earnestly. "I'll see you then."

Without another word, the Demon Slayer turned to depart, forcing Kagome to quietly retreat somewhat, to make sure that she wasn't seen. Giving Sango a few seconds to get out of sight, the raven-haired girl poked her head again, just enough to see Miroku standing there, a smile of absolute bliss on his face.

_But...wait...does that mean that...? _Kagome thought as she quickly considered everything that was said. As she added it all together, a blissful smile split her face, prompting her to clench her fists in triumph. _Yes! This must be it! Sango's _finally _going to tell him how she truly feels about him!_

Barely able to suppress the urge to jump and cry out in delight and relief, Kagome quietly started away, making sure that Miroku remained unaware of her presence. _With the way that Sango was doting on Michiru, asking me to go easy on him, I was starting to worry that - ! _ she thought, only to shake her head as that particular nightmare faded away. _But - oh, what was I so worried about, anyway! Miroku and Sango are _made _for each other! It's just that simple!_ Sighing deeply, Kagome found herself once again picturing the inevitable wedding that was soon to take place between her friends. An image she sweetened by throwing in a broken, hotheaded jerk who never even had a chance with a woman such as Sango, stewing and crying in the background. _I can't wait to see it for real! After everything he's been pulling on Miroku, it'll serve him right when Sango finally tells him off!_

Jumping forward and spinning with delight in mid-air, Kagome brought her hands together upon landing. _Oh, I can't wait until they make the announcement! In fact -!_ At that moment, the reborn priestess was struck by an even better idea. _Why wait? If they're going to be meeting near the cave, then there are plenty of places to hide and watch as Sango finally admits her love!_ As this thought ran its course, the smile on Kagome's face took on a slightly more devious caste. _Enough places for _two _people to hide, actually,_ she thought, knowing just how to make this situation even more perfect. _And I know exactly who to bring..._

* * *

"Whew...that about does it," InuYasha declared, mopping his brow as he surveyed his handiwork. "How about you, Shunsuke? How're you doing?"

"To be honest...it's coming slowly," Shunsuke admitted, prompting a snort of laughter from the half-demon. "With all the game you brought in, it's going to take a while to cure and smoke all this meat." Shaking his head slowly, the man of the house they were staying eyed the half-demon and stated, "I still don't understand why you decided to bring in so much!"

"Hey, it's like I've been saying! The more Michiru and Kaname get to eat, the sooner they'll get better!" InuYasha decreed, almost daring Shunsuke to challenge this statement.

Unsurprisingly, he did. "Well, that maybe, but...they can't possibly eat all of _that!" _Shunsuke countered, gesturing at the numerous animals and fish that InuYasha had just finished skinning. "They would need at least a _week_ to eat all of _that!"_

"Hey, if you think that, then you haven't seen them packing it away lately!" InuYasha told him confidently. "Using their Shikigami takes a lot out of them, in case you haven't noticed!"

"I can't argue with you there, but that doesn't change the fact that there's a limit to how much food they can fit in their stomachs at one time!" Shunsuke reminded him.

"And besides, if they don't want some of it, then I'm sure they'll give it to you and your family or whatever." This said, InuYasha decided to make it clear that he considered this debate over by asking, "By the way, how's your old man doing?"

"Father?" Shunsuke replied before giving a weary shrug. "He's doing better, but it will be a while before he's feeling better. That blood...there were a couple of times when I thought he wouldn't make it. And even now, he can barely get out of bed."

Nodding, InuYasha thought back to that night of horrors, as well as the effect the demon blood had on the people of the village. "Well, in that case, why don't you take one of the boars and a couple rabbits up for him? Maybe that'll make him feel better."

Opening his mouth in apparent protest, Shunsuke then sighed in apparent defeat. "Alright, then," he finally answered. "Anyway, how are the twins doing? Any better?"

"Eh, some," InuYasha replied, some of his good mood fading as he thought about the two dear friends he had. "Michiru's still exhausted, and Kaname...well, she sure managed to mess up her throat. I'm amazed she can even talk!"

"After all that screaming and yelling? I'd have to agree with you," Shunsuke remarked, shaking his head in amazement. "I'm just glad that all they did _was _scream!"

Pausing to consider what would have happened if Kagome had decided to break out her artifacts and Kaname had started casting spells, InuYasha shuddered and nodded. "Yeah, no kidding," he muttered, deciding that if she had gone to that extreme, Shunsuke and his family would be out an entire house. "Sill, I'm surprised. I didn't think _anybody _could yell like Kagome can! I didn't think Kaname had it in her!"

"Well, I'd say she does," Shunsuke remarked needlessly. "So, while I'm curing and smoking all of this," he began, again gesturing at the ample supply left to be taken care of, "I trust you'll be tending to the twins?"

"Yeah," InuYasha declared somberly, unable to put any more emotion into his statement. "Anyway, I...thanks for helping out with all this. I really do appreciate...well, you know."

Giving the half-demon a sympathetic smile, Shunsuke nodded. "After everything you and your friends have done for us?" he replied, sounding almost amused. "Believe me, I'm glad to help anyway I can."

Blinking at this, InuYasha cleared his throat. "Yeah, well," he started, still unused to praise or acceptance from humans, especially from relative strangers, "anyway, I'll...I'll see you later." Not waiting for Shunsuke to say anything to this, InuYasha started away, his thought already on the twins...and the heavy burden that he carrid within his heart.

_I have to tell them,_ InuYasha thought somberly as he made his way through the house, thinking of the monster was lurking inside of him. A monster that had very nearly slipped free the night of the battle, that Michiru had seen with his own eyes. A monster that wouldn't see the Kururugi twins as friends or allies or anything if it ever managed to rip its way free of its prison within him and escape into the real world. A monster that would see them only as easy meat. _I can't keep this a secret anymore. Michiru and Kaname...they're in as much danger from this thing as the others. And if I wind up transforming again, they...they need to be ready..._

Letting out a heavy breath as InuYasha thought back to all the nightmares that he had suffered, terrors that had been spawned from that one day of horror in which his hands had been irrevocably stained with blood, he couldn't help but think of two of the best friends he had ever had. Unable to defend themselves from the bloodthirsty abomination that lived within him, waiting for the moment when the Tetsusaiga fell from his hands. When it was again free to kill.

Shuddering at the images inspired by those memories, those sleepless nights of abject horror, InuYasha forced himself to keep moving towards their room, his every sense keened and on the alert for any prying eyes or ears that might be present. It was bad enough that he was probably about to lose two dear friends of which he had all too few of. He didn't want his hideous, hateful secret leaking out to everyone else in the village.

Fortunately, as InuYasha made his way up towards the room that was his destination, his keen ears and sensitive nose detected nothing. No unfamiliar scents, no sounds to indicate a potential spy. Nothing but two warm, familiar scents, as well as the muted voices of two caring, compassionate people that had long since proven themselves as valuable allies and trusted friends.

As InuYasha drew closer to their room, the sensations he associated with the Kururugi twins growing stronger, he couldn't help but slow down, shaking his head woefully. A part of him asking if this was truly necessary, if he really did have to tell them the truth about his inner monster. He had so few friends in the world, so few people he could count on, that cared about him, especially compared to the number of people, humans and demons alike, that cursed and loathed him just for being born a half-demon. People he had known and had in his life for only a relatively short period of time, compared to the many, many agonizing years of solitude he had endured, with no one and nothing but the clothes on the back. Spending every waking moment afraid for his life in a world filled with two separate races that would gladly see him dead.

_I don't want to lose them,_ InuYasha thought, something that seemed to be more and more an inevitable outcome as he turned towards the wall and slammed his forehead into it. _Dammit, I...I just don't want to lose anybody else!_ Punctuating this thought by limply smashing his fist into the wall as well, he shook his head as he wrestled with his torment.

He was afraid. As much as InuYasha hated to admit it, there was no getting around the fact that right now, he was scared as he had been when he been nothing more than a little boy, running scared through the woods, desperately trying to avoid becoming the next meal for some demon. And he felt as if that little boy he had once been was crying out in despair, telling him not to do this. Not to push away two of the best friends he had ever had. One of whom was more of a brother to him than his own blood, and the other...

As his thoughts broke down, InuYasha clenched his fist and forced himself back up and away from the wall. For as much as he wished he could listen to the little voice inside of him, the one that wanted him to forget his responsibilities and enjoy his friends for as long as he could, he knew that wasn't an option, simply because they _were _his friends. They deserved to know the truth, the risks they were taking in being in his presence...and how to defend themselves from him, if worst came to the worst.

_They deserve to know,_ InuYasha thought, his fists clenched and his claws digging into his palms. _They have to._ Heaving one heavy breath after another, striving to dispel his fears and his doubts, the half-demon forced himself to turn away from the wall and start forward again. Towards the room where two familiar voices were heard in idle conversation.

Glad that Michiru was apparently wake, meaning that he wouldn't be forced to wake him up or be tempted with a possible excuse to put this off any longer, InuYasha in front of the door for a short time before hesitantly knocking on the wall beside it. "Uh...Michiru? Kaname?"

"InuYasha!" came a happy, though somewhat hoarse voice from inside. A second later, the door slid open, revealing Kaname standing on the other side. "Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I hope it's not to bring us more of that liver drink of his," Michiru groaned anemically from his bed. A quick glance at the Kururugi boy revealed that his face was turning a nasty shade of grey at this. "No offense...I think that stuff is what people had in mind when they say that...the cure is worse than the disease."

Despite the heavy emotional burden that was weighing down on him, InuYasha couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Yeah, I know, it don't taste too good, but it sure is good for you." While Michiru responded with a half-hearted smile and a roll of his eyes, the half-demon turned to Kaname and asked, "And how about you? Your throat feeling any better yet?"

Nodding, Kaname answered, "I just spent several minutes using Soothing Green Wood. It's still a bit tender, but..."

"Well, you sure sound better," InuYasha decided, grateful for this. "Just do me a favor and don't get into any arguments with Kagome any time soon." Then he made a face and added, "Besides, it wouldn't do you any good to argue with her, anyway! In case you haven't noticed, Kagome doesn't exactly bother listening once she's done laying the blame!"

"That's for sure!" Kaname crossly muttered, folding her arms across her chest for added emphasis. "I still can't believe she can blame my bro when Miroku's being such a creep!"

"Feh! You better get used to it!" InuYasha retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Shippo makes a brat of himself, so naturally, I get blamed for picking on him! Miroku's being a creep, and she blames Michiru! It's just how she does things!"

"InuYasha, please," Michiru muttered tiredly. He looked as if he was going to say something else on the subject, but instead he sighed and shook his head, as if tired of the whole thing. When he looked back up at the half-demon, he frowned slightly before asking, "Say...where's the Reikikaega? Did you give it Totosai?"

Pausing to glance down at his right hip, where the enigmatic blade had once hung, InuYasha then looked back at his friend and nodded. "Yeah, the old fart's looking at it right now." Then he scowled and added, "But whether or not he can actually come up with something useful about it..."

Nodding as InuYasha shrugged helplessly, Michiru responded, "Well...I sure hope he can come up with at least a few answers."

"So do I," Kaname added with an encouraging smile.

Even as InuYasha took in and enjoying the kindly expressions and words offered him by the Kururugi twins, he realized that it was now time. He had tended to them, brought them their health drinks, gathered and helped prepare food for their immediate needs, and had done even more. Everything except saying what truly needed to be said. And as he already told himself, there was no use in putting it off any longer. So he quickly looked up about, sniffing the air and keening his sensitive ears, making absolutely certain that the walls had no unwanted eyes or ears. As soon as he was satisfied that they were effectively alone, he cast one more glance at the two twins so that he could remember them as they were at that moment, utterly and completely ignorant at the malignancy within him, before heaving a deep breath and beginning, "Anyway, you two...there's something that I...need to talk to you about."

Alerted by the tone of his voice, the twins frowned worriedly, with Michiru commenting, "That...sounds pretty serious."

"It is," InuYasha confirmed. Glancing back at the still-open doorway, he shuddered, suddenly feeling terribly exposed. "Say, uh...why don't we close up, okay? What I've got to say, it's...it's kinda sensitive."

Quickly glancing at each other, the twins seemed to consider this request before Kaname turned back to him and nodded. "Sure," the Kururugi girl told him before moving off to his side and allowing InuYasha to move past her. That done, she moved to the door and carefully closed it. "So, uh...why don't you sit down, relax a bit."

"Uh, thanks," InuYasha responded, watching as Kaname made her way over to her brother's side and seated herself next to him. Pausing to take another breath, to keep himself as steady and composed as was possible, the half-demon slowly seated himself next to the door. Making sure to keep a distance from the twins.

This was something that didn't go unnoticed by either of the Kururugis, who again glanced at each other before Michiru asked, "So...what is it that you want to talk about?"

Swallowing to keep his throat clear, InuYasha again clenched his fists before taking the plunge. "It...it has to do with something that happened...the night of the battle," he began, his tongue seemingly thick and unwieldy as he spoke. "Uh...you remember when I was falling and you were trying to catch me with the jet?"

"I don't think I'll be forgetting _that_ night anytime soon," Michiru conceded, a slight tremor running through at this. "Why do you ask?"

"Because...of what happened up there. Before I...stuck that thing with the Reikikaega," InuYasha explained, struggling to keep talking. "I...you saw my...my face, right?"

A moment passed as Michiru and InuYasha looked at each other, the boy's blue-grey eyes meeting the half-demon's slitted, yellow irises. "Oh," the Kururugi boy finally replied. "I see."

Shaking his head, InuYasha sighed before muttering, "No...you really don't."

A quizzical sound escaping Kaname's lips, she looked between the two of them before asking, "Bro, InuYasha...what are you talking about?"

Michiru opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, InuYasha held up his hand. He didn't want to risk a single interruption. Anything that would give his doubts and innermost terrors a chance to reassert themselves. "Er...it's...like this," he started, well aware that he was at the point of no return. "I'm...half-demon. You two know that, right?" The twins both nodded to this. "And...well, you've both seen that...at certain times...I turn completely human." Once again, the twins nodded. "Well...you see...there are times when...it goes the other way."

"Goes the other way?" Kaname repeated blankly.

Michiru, however, quickly picked up on the meaning. "So...there are also times when you become a full demon?"

"That's right. Only...it doesn't work the same way," InuYasha confessed, his whole body shifting about nervously. His stomach twisting about as if he had eaten something spoiled. "You see...this transformation is triggered by...extreme danger. Like...I'm about to die, or, or...something like that." Again swallowing a fresh wad of bile in his throat, the half-demon could practically see his full-blooded self laughing at him from within as he explained, "That's what...causes the demon to...come out."

"So...that's what was happening that night?" Michiru gathered, his voice somewhat uncertain. "You were transforming because...you thought you were going to die?"

"Well...that's usually what does it. I mean, that night...I mean, I had all that power from the Reikikaega pouring into me, and..." InuYasha explained, only for his capacity for words to fail in the face of his great need. "You see...the Tetsusaiga...my old man had it made so that it would keep me from transforming." The two twins didn't say anything, they simply paused to look at each other again, something that InuYasha was grateful for. He didn't want to be interrupted, not when his confession was yet to be complete. "What I mean is...when the demon comes out...I can't control it. At all." Shuddering in memory of the atrocities committed by his bestial other, the half-demon held up his hands and looked at them. Somehow still able to smell the stink of blood on them. Human blood. "When that thing shows up, all it wants to do...is kill."

"InuYasha..." Kaname murmured softly.

"I mean...it doesn't matter who or what that thing kills! It doesn't care!" InuYasha blurted out, the emotions of the moment and the horrors still living in his memory getting on top of him. "It could be demons, humans, _anything!"_ Screwing his eyes shut, he trembled as the blood of the past returned to haunt him. "I...this band of bandits...they were raiding this village, killing everybody in sight. Their boss...their demon boss...he had me and Miroku trapped, I'd lost the Tetsusaiga, and..." Sucking in a pained gasp, opening his eyes and still seeing the aftermath of that nightmare. "The next thing I knew, I was waking up on the ground. The people of the village...they were all...looking at me." Swallowing again, feeling as if he was in his human form with all its strong, human emotions swirling about him. "And the bandits...I was covered in their blood. It was...all over me. Everywhere..."

Nodding slowly, Michiru sighed. "I'm so sorry, InuYasha. I..."

"Sorry?" InuYasha started, his despair mixing with a bit of his usual demonic ire. "Michiru, don't you understand what I'm telling you? I _killed those people!"_ Throwing up his arms, the half-demon shot to his feet, his body crackling with the intensity of the moment. "Sure, they were a bunch of bandits! But I still _killed_ them! And I _enjoyed it!"_ His eyes watering as the grief and shame and misery of that moment came back to him. "I don't know why the Tetsusaiga couldn't stop me from changing before! I really don't know! All I know is that the next time I change...you two could be the ones to feel that thing's claws, and...!"

There it was. The half-demon's hidden shame, laid out for Michiru and Kaname to see. Leaving InuYasha to do nothing but stand there and wait. Wait for them to recoil in disgust and fear. Wait for them to reject him entirely.

That didn't happen. Instead, Michiru frowned sadly while Kaname asked, "Then...are you saying that...you want us to leave?"

Starting at this, his overworked mind throw into shock by this simple question, InuYasha shook his head and answered, "No, of _course _I don't want you to leave! You're my _friends, _dammit!" Holding his hands, his claws arched in frustration with no way to vent it, he added, "But...that thing...if it ever got loose again, it could kill the both of you without even a second thought! And I...I thought I had it handled! I thought that with the Tetsusaiga and everything, that wouldn't happen! But now -!"

Again, his tongue fell flat in his mouth as InuYasha looked at the twins. Watching and standing there as Michiru sadly nodded and answered, "I see."

"What? Th-that's all you have to say?" InuYasha demanded incredulously, unable to fathom what was going on there. There was no fear, no hatred, none of the things he had envisioned. The twins didn't even looked remotely surprised by what he had told them. "Don't you get it, you two? If I transform again, I could kill the both of you! Don't you understand that?"

"Yes, we understand!" Kaname promptly answered, her ragged voice filled with determination. "We _do _understand, InuYasha," she murmured gently before turning to her brother. "But...well, you see..."

Following Kaname's gaze, InuYasha watched and waited as Michiru turned and looked at him. The half-demon's entire world becoming the boy's blue-grey eyes as he said, "The thing is, InuYasha...we already knew."

The entire house seemed to fall silent in the wake of these words. A pin could be heard as InuYasha stood there, his mind absolutely blank as he stood there, staring incredulously at the two of them. "Y...you knew?" he sputtered out, to which Michiru and Kaname both nodded nervously. "W-w-wait a minute..." the half-demon tried again, a tsunami of intense emotion rushing in to fill the void resulting of his being dumbstruck. "You knew, you knew..." he sputtered out, waving his hands before him before finally blurting out, "W-w-wh-_wh-what do you mean, YOU KNEW?"_

"Well...we didn't actually know. Not for sure, that is!" Kaname quickly explained, her weak voice sounding even more torn. "More like...we suspected."

_"But HOW?"_ InuYasha demanded, completely blown away before another idea occurred to him. "Hey, wait...did _Kagome _tell you about this?"

"No, no! I-it wasn't her!" Kaname vowed, holding up her hands in negation.

"We just...figured it out on our own," Michiru concluded, his own weary voice torn.

Slowly looking from one twin to the other, InuYasha opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the right words to say before finally sagging forward. "You...figured it..." he fumbled out, his mind an absolute blank. "But..._how_..._?"_

A beat passed as the twins again glanced at each other. Then Michiru heaved a deep breath and asked, "Do you remember what happened back in our time? When Ryokage attacked the civic center? And how you started transforming?"

Too shaken to really think about it, InuYasha nodded. "Well, yeah, but - that was because of Ryokage! And - well I thought that - I mean -!"

"I know that, InuYasha. And...well, I just assumed that it was a one-time thing," Michiru explained nervously. "But...later on, when I was training Kaname...telling her stories about the Feudal Era, I also mentioned the battle with Ryokage. And then she asked me something."

Turning towards Kaname, InuYasha simply stood there, watching in stupefied silence as she nervously shrugged and said, "I asked him...how did Kagome know that the Tetsusaiga would turn you back to normal?"

The instant this question was asked, InuYasha found himself flashing back to that hideous battle, after Ryokage had fled, leaving the half-demon struggling mightily to restrain his inner beast. To keep it from lashing out the ones he loved. He saw Michiru standing a short distance away, looking at him in fear, without any idea of what to do. Until Kagome had cried out to him, told him to give the half-demon the Tetsusaiga...

"I didn't think about it at the time," Michiru admitted as InuYasha lost himself in that moment. "But...later, when Kaname and I started talking about it, we...we realized that the only way that Kagome knew that the Tetsusaiga would bring you back..."

"Was if something like that had happened before," Kaname concluded, sounding every bit as nervous as her brother. "And...well, if the Tetsusaiga had that kind of power, then...well, if it had been made to suppress you demon powers, then..."

As Kaname trailed off into a shrug, InuYasha felt like their reasoning was forming a cage about him. Trapping him in the inescapable jaws of truth. "But...if you knew about this...this entire time..." the half-demon began, his voice nothing more than a whisper now, "why...why didn't you say anything about it...before?"

"Because we weren't sure. Not totally," Kaname explained worriedly. "And...we didn't want to go around, accusing people of anything..."

"And besides, if we were right about this, then...then I knew you must've had a good reason for not telling us," Michiru assured him.

A good reason. Michiru and Kaname hadn't confronted InuYasha about his lies by omission because they felt he must have had a good reason for not telling them that a monster lurked inside of him. A killer that lived within his very blood. "You...knew about this," the half-demon sputtered out, his voice failing beneath the weight of his guilt and shame. "You knew, and...you still came here. With us...with _me...?"_

"Of course we did," Kaname assured him gently. "My brother was coming, and...I couldn't just stay behind."

"Besides, you're our friend, InuYasha," Michiru assured him with a gentle smile. "Whatever was going on with you, that didn't change anything for me." Then he quirked his lip and added, "I mean...you know how about a lot of the people here - especially Sango - but even so...you're my best friend. Of course I'd come with you."

"That's right," Kaname seconded with a tiny nod and a kindly look. "I feel the same way. No matter what this thing is you're dealing with...you're still my friend, too. Really."

Friend. These two were calling him friend. He had lied to them, kept the truth from them, put them both at risk because he was scared of what they would think of him, and they still called him friend. Still showed no fear or disgust. They still...

Overwhelmed by mounting shame and guilt and disbelief, InuYasha turned on his heels and slammed the door wide open before throwing himself into a breakneck dash down the hall. Tears fighting their way up to roll down his cheeks as he tried to outrace the overwhelming flood of emotion that he felt like he was drowning in.

* * *

"InuYasha, wait!" Michiru cried out, desperately trying to rise up from his bed and stop his anguished friend as he dashed into the hall. But his attempt was quickly defeated when his exhausted human body fell back down upon the soft cot, already wearied by this simple effort...and the intense emotions that were still flowing freely in their room.

"Don't worry, bro!" Kaname called out, already on her feet. "I'll go after him."

"Huh?" Michiru started, a protest already on his lips. But before he could give voice to so much as a sound, his twin sister was already gone, running as fast as she could as she pursued their friend.

Staring helplessly at the empty space where his friend and sister had once been, Michiru could do nothing but let his head fall back down upon his pillow. "I'm sorry, InuYasha," he murmured gently as he stared helplessly at the ceiling. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this when we first came back. I'm sorry...for everything."

* * *

_How? How can you be so forgiving?_ InuYasha demanded as he crouched down on his knees just outside the home they were staying at. Bashing his head against the wall surrounding the feudal estate, trying to drive away the overwhelming emotions that flooded his consciousness, along with the two kindly faces that still looked at him, even now. _I've been lying to you this entire time, and you don't even say anything?_

It was inconceivable. It flew right in the face of year upon year of loneliness and isolation, of being hated just for existing. Even Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, all of them had been horrified by the revelation of the hateful beast that lurked within InuYasha, and each of them had required time to come to terms with it, to decide to stay at his side. To continue being his friend.

But there had been no coming to terms with Michiru and Kaname. One had only known him for about three months, the other knew nothing but stories told her before she first came to this world, and both had trusted him implicitly. They weren't afraid of the him, they didn't hate him for not admitting this truth to them sooner. All they did was look at him with carrying and compassion, despite everything.

_But I don't deserve it! _ InuYasha shrieked inwardly, again slamming his head into the wall. _Don't you understand that I'm a murderer? A killer? Don't you understand that?_

Punctuating these mental cries of torment with additional strikes to his stupid, worthless head, InuYasha about to bash it again when a voice cried out. "InuYasha, stop it!" came Kaname's voice, prompting him to look up at her as she darted towards him. "You're hurting yourself!"

_"I deserve it!"_ InuYasha roared, caught between anger and despair. Never before hating himself as he did at that moment. His features twisting with self-loathing and grief, he brought his hands to his face, his claws digging into his forehead.

"No, you don't! And stop that!" Kaname told him, coming to bend down next to him. "Look, you're bleeding all over the place!" Placing her hand to his cheek, she gently pulled him so that he was looking her in the eyes. Eyes that held nothing but gentleness and compassion. "Here, let me heal that -!"

Tearing free of her hands, InuYasha snarled, "Don't bother!"

Unwilling to let anyone see him give way to his emotions, InuYasha quickly whipped into a sitting position, folding his arms and legs as he screwed his eyes shut, desperate to rein in his out-of-control emotions. As he did so, Kaname murmured, "I'm sorry. I...I know that we should've told you about this, but..."

"What are you _apologizing _for?" InuYasha demanded, unable to help himself as he turned and looked back at her. "Dammit, _I'm _the one who screwed up! I should've told you two about this a long time ago! I...I should've...!"

"No, please, InuYasha! It's okay!" Kaname insisted as words once again failed the half-demon. "We...I know this couldn't have been easy for you. I...!"

"What the hell kind of excuse is that?" InuYasha snapped back, more at himself then Kaname. "I...I should've trusted you. Dammit, I...I should've told you, I..."

Practically feeling her eyes on him, the half-demon continued to sit there as Kaname gently murmured, "Please, InuYasha, don't do this to yourself. I know how hard it must be for you, going through all this. How...how hard it must've been to tell us..."

Snorting in a broken way as she trailed off, InuYasha retorted, "How could you _possibly _know what I'm going through?" Turning back to look her in the face, he screwed up his face in shame and muttered, "I...I should've...I'm a danger to you, don't you get that?"

"I do get it. And believe it or not, InuYasha...I _do _know what you're going through." Rolling his eyes and making a despairing sound in his throat, the half-demon turned to look at Kaname, only to be frozen by both the pain in her eyes, and her voice as she told him, "I've been there."

Though the shock InuYasha felt at these words wasn't as severe as the one he had experienced only a short time ago, he was still taken aback. "You..." he fumbled out, slowly shaking his head. "You can't possibly know what this is like. You..."

"Yes, I can," Kaname assured him, her voice so gentle and dulcet that InuYasha could scarcely believe that it had once matched Kagome in a shouting match. And there was something else in it, too. A sadness that caught InuYasha's attention, prompting him to sit there without protest, to simply look at her as she asked, "Michiru, he...I know he told you about what happened the night my powers...woke up." Leaning in a bit closer, the Kururugi girl added, "But...he didn't tell you everything."

"Wh-what do you mean?" InuYasha numbly, almost afraid to find out what she was talking about.

"Something...happened that night," Kaname went on, her voice faltering beneath the weight of her own words. "Something that...we've never told anyone. That I...I made Michiru promise not to tell anyone, because...I didn't know how to handle it." His mouth popping slightly open, the half-demon continued to crouch there, watching as the Kururugi girl swallowed loudly, her own eyes watering as she began, "Now...you know about how we...ran into the those creeps? How my bro kept...most of them busy...so I could run away?" InuYasha gave a quick nod to this. "Well, while he was stalling most of them, two more kept after me. And they...they finally managed to catch up..."

"I know," InuYasha told her, recalling the night of his revelation. The anger that had burned through him when he had learned that his closest friend had been fighting for his life and the life of his sister when he had been relaxing in the comfort of Kagome's home. "He told about...what they were going to do to you."

Nodding, clearly relieved that she wouldn't have to relive that part of her nightmare, Kaname continued, "Well, anyway...my bro showed up, and he managed to take down one of the creeps. But...not the other one. He...he had his foot on my back, so...my bro couldn't get him without hurting me, and..." Swallowing once again, the Shikigami User shook her head, a tear of fear and shame rolling down her cheek. "When he saw Michiru using his magic, he picked me up off the ground, and..." Again, her voice failed her, forcing Kaname to suck in a deep breath. "He had his arm around my neck, and the way he was holding me...I thought for sure he was going to break it. And he kept telling my bro that if he didn't go away, then he'd kill me. Shove his knife right into my heart."

Despite everything, all the guilt and shame and intense emotion he had been inundated by that evening, InuYasha felt a snarl twisting about his lips. Disgust for anybody who would do something like that to someone as gentle as the girl before him. "What...?"

"And that's...when my Shikigami woke up," Kaname informed him, her voice heavy with grief. "One minute, I could feel his knife on my face. Then...I blanked out for a moment, and the next thing I know, this...this thing of fire was coming out of me." Realizing that she was describing her Fire Shikigami, InuYasha looked raptly at her as she sniffled loudly. "The guy holding me...he let me go and started running. And me...I didn't know what was happening, or that that _thing _was really a part of me or where it come from, or - or anything." Pausing to breathe deeply, to cleanse her throat and her mind, she then told him. "All I could do is stand there and watch...as it roasted him alive."

The instant these words were said, InuYasha was once again blown away. He was sent reeling into memories of the past, seeing himself back when he had been at the Kururugi Shrine with Kagome, and how he had decided to check in both the twins, and had seen the haunted, tortured look on Kaname's face. "Then...that's why?" he sputtered out before his conscious mind kicked in and told him that admitting that he had been eavesdropping on them might not be such a good idea. "I - I mean...that's why you were so upset about what happened with the demonic grass? Because...?"

Nodding, Kaname pressed her lips together and answered, "My bro said that...he was able to save that guy's life, and...I really wish I could believe that. But..." Closing her eyes as the memories became too much for her to bare, the Kururugi girl brought her hand to her face, wiping away the grief that was rolling down her cheeks. "I _saw _him, InuYasha. He was just lying that, his skin, everything...it had all been burnt away! There's no way he could have survived that! And even if he did, then...!"

InuYasha knew exactly what she meant. He found himself flashing back to Onigumo, the human who was at the heart of Naraku's being. The bandit that had given himself up to be remade into a demon, because his human body was scorched into utter uselessness. Even if Kaname's attacker had somehow survived her spell, then he would never fully recover from it.

_And even if he was a bastard and a thief...even if she didn't have control of her Shikigami...nothing's going to change the fact that it was her power that was responsible for what happened..._ InuYasha realized. And with this realization came something else. A new understanding of the girl crouched before him, the guilt she carried with her, and her fear of losing control.

"Then...you _do _understand," InuYasha murmured, barely able to believe what he was saying himself. Feeling guilty and confused and many other things as he continued to look at her.

"I do," Kaname answered, nodding sadly. "And my bro...he understands, too." Sniffling once again, she somehow managed to curl her lips into a tiny smile before cupping his cheek in her hand. "So...I'm sorry we didn't say anything before, InuYasha. But...we _do _understand how hard this is for you. And we _do _want to stay here...with you and everyone else."

"Kaname..." InuYasha gasped out, unable to do anything but look into her eyes, eyes that were filled with compassion and understanding. His mouth opened once, but closed with him saying anything. There were no words capable of expressing what he was feeling in his heart. He opened his mouth again, but there were still no words. Nothing that could convey the enormity of what he wanted to tell her. And so, trapped between the overwhelming emotion that demanded expression and words that simply failed to do so, InuYasha did the only thing he could do.

He reached forward...and hugged Kaname.

A startled gasp escaped Kaname's lips as InuYasha wrapped his arms about her, holding her as tightly as he dared. "I-InuYasha!" she squeaked out as she hung there in his arms, his head upon her shoulder, holding her. Wanting to keep this special person close to him. To never, ever let her go. And after a long time of simply hanging in his arms, her heart pounding furiously, Kaname sighed and slowly, gently returned his embrace.

_I don't deserve this,_ InuYasha couldn't help but think as the two of them clung to each other. _I don't deserve you, or your brother, or..._

"InuYasha!" called out a raspy, worn voice. One that startled him, bringing him back to the moment. "InuYasha...where are you?"

Reluctantly pulling away from Kaname, the half-demon frowned as he looked in the direction the voice had come from. "What is it?" she quietly asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Kagome," InuYasha replied, narrowing his eyes somewhat. "I just heard her voice."

"Really?" Kaname replied, looking even more confused. "I don't hear anything."

"You wouldn't. Her voice is pretty faint," InuYasha reported before curling his lip wryly. "Guess her throat's still bugging her."

"InuYasha!" Kagome rasped again, her weakened voice coming closer.

"I heard her _that _time. I..." Kaname began, only to trail off as she turned and looked at InuYasha. The half-demon meeting her gaze, the two of them then looked down at themselves. Still holding each other fairly closely. Then they looked up at each other, and seemingly as one, realized exactly what would happen if Kagome caught them embracing each other.

With that realization, the two of them quickly fell from each other, falling back to the ground. "Aw, _dammit!"_ InuYasha spat out, looking from Kaname to the direction he had heard Kagome's voice from. The sound of approaching footsteps telling him that he only had a very short time before the Kikyo's reincarnation saw him with her least favorite girl, and subsequently 'sat' him enough times to bury him forever. "Uh - um - Kaname, I - uh -!"

Nodding shakily, Kaname quickly scrambled to her feet. "Right. No way she'd ever be understanding about _this!"_ she muttered, quickly glancing in the direction of their encroaching doom. Then she looked at the half-demon, and quickly knelt down in front of him. "Here. Great River Blessing!"

"What are you _doing?"_ InuYasha demanded as a pentagram spun into existence at her feet, releasing her Water Shikigami. "If she sees you -!"

"Just taking care of one little thing!" Kaname explained even as her healing magic washed over him, alleviating aches and pains...as well as the minor headache he suffered. "I don't want Kagome wondering why you're bleeding!" Blinking his surprise, the half-demon simply sat there, belatedly realizing that one of the things he was feeling was something warm and wet fading from his forehead. Something he hadn't noticed in his determination to drown out the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him.

As Kaname's spell ran its course, she smiled and once again cupped her hand to his cheek. "There you go! And don't forget, InuYasha," she murmured, drawing in even closer to him. "I'm here because I want to be." And with that, she leaned in even closer...and planted a quick, gentle kiss to his forehead.

His mouth popping open in surprise, InuYasha just sat there in stupefied shock. His eyes wide with astonishment, he watched as Kaname backed away, giggling giddily before darting away. "Swift Blue Sky!" she invoked, the magic of her Wind Shikigami surrounding her in its magic, allowing her to leap up over the surrounding wall of the house, and was then out of sight.

A few seconds passed as InuYasha continued to look in the direction she had disappeared in, automatically

rising to his feet. As his conscious mind struggled to process everything that had just happened, he was startled from his thoughts when he heard Kagome declare in a raspy, satisfied voice, "So _there_ you are...InuYasha!"

"Huh?" InuYasha started, whipping about to face her. The modern priestess was approaching, her foul mood apparently forgotten as she seemed to bounce up to him. Something that she wouldn't be doing if she had seen or heard Kaname. "Uh, Kagome...what are you doing out here?"

"I was about to..." Kagome started, only to have her voice break up into a series of small coughs and fitful wheezes. Bringing her hand to her throat, she swallowed, wincing as she did so before continuing. "To ask you...the same thing."

Struggling to not glance in the direction Kaname had disappeared in, InuYasha folded his arms behind his head and replied, "Eh, nothing much. Just...wanted some peace and quiet, that's all." A beat passed as he studied Kagome before asking, "So, uh...I see your...throat's still bugging you. You want something for it, or...?"

Waving his question aside, Kagome took hold of his wrist. "Forget about my throat! Now c'mon!"

"Huh?" InuYasha squawked as she started back the way she had came, pulling him along. "H-hey, wait a second! Where're we going?"

"There's something...I want to show you!" Kagome grinned teasingly. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but then she winced in pain, and instead gave an especially firm tug on the half-demon's arm. Practically falling over his own feet, InuYasha quickened his pace. He didn't know what it was that Kagome wanted, but he wasn't in the mood to be sent crashing into the ground, and he was still too emotionally unsettled by everything that had just happened to offer any real protest, anyway.

However, as Kagome persisted in tugging him along, InuYasha did glance back towards he and Kaname had been. Feeling her slender body in his arms, her lips upon his forehead...and the things she had told him reverberating in his heart...

* * *

Author's Notes: Originally, I had planned on this being the final chapter of "The Wolf-Demon Crisis", but as I wrote it, I found that the things that I wanted to get down taking longer and requiring more room, and...well, let's just say it's going to take longer to wrap up this story than I had originally planned. Still, I hope you will all read and review! And maybe check out some of my other stories while you're at it?

Now, a couple of people have asked why I decided to overhaul both this story and "Michiru's Return". The scenes in this chapter and other scenes I have planned out are a major reason. The attack that awakened Kaname's powers are a major part of her development as a character, and as such play a major role in her interactions with InuYasha, particularly here. So I felt that I had to flesh out that scene and other ones, give them greater depth.

Tensa-Zangetsu102, is this update fast enough?

Dragoon Swordsman, Kagome will eventually reconcile with Michiru and Kaname, but expect a few bumps in the road before that happens. The scene with Sango considering Michiru and Miroku was one that was inspired by Uruz 11's "Chronicles of the Shikigami Master: Part 1", and the reason I did it was because I felt it would be a good idea to show that Sango is actively trying to find a solution, both to her being torn between the both of them, as well as the problems being experienced by the group as a whole. And let's face it, a lot of licensed games suffer because the developers don't bother to build them up to their full potential, counting on the fanbase to sell the game for them.

Uruz 11, I did a lot of work on the story overall, but it was the earlier chapters that required the most work. The fight with the demonic grass came about because I thought it would be a good idea to do a few interval events like in the game, as well as to give some greater insight into what the group is going through. I'm glad you liked the parts where Kagome and InuYasha square off, as well as Kagome and Miroku's reactions to Michiru's advances. As for Sango and her considering whether to live in the Feudal Era or the modern world, I think she would be trying to think about what was best for everyone. Not just herself, but Michiru and her eventual family. Because in my opinion, of the main cast, Sango really has the fewest ties to the Feudal Era; she has few if any friends outside of the group, the only family she has left is Kohaku and Kirara, so she wouldn't be losing much by leaving her time. Furthermore, she'd be likely to consider the benefits of modern medicine and technology for any family she might have, as well as the opportunity to make sure that the knowledge of the Demon Slayers isn't lost to time. I do agree that Michiru and Kaname's parents would be more than happy to help her out if she does decide to move to the modern world. And don't worry, it was only fair to give you the credit for the inspiration.


	36. Sango's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 36: Sango's Decision

"Hey, Kagome! Do you mind telling me where we're going already?" InuYasha wondered with some of his typical attitude as she continued escorting him towards the outskirts of Tsuzumi Village. "Because it looks like we're almost out of places to go!"

Giving a mute chuckle to this, as much as she could without further offending her abraded throat, Kagome looked over her shoulder at the grumpy half-demon. "Take it easy," she told him, her voice barely above a murmur, all she could manage without much pain. "We're almost there." The half-demon gave a low, disbelieving snort at this, one that betrayed his impatience but that he also couldn't think of anything to say back to her.

"Almost _where?"_ InuYasha demanded a bit more pointedly. "And what's this all about, anyway? What's got you so excited?"

Another chuckle escaped her lips, this one a bit louder and a bit more offensive to her throat. "You'll see soon enough!" Kagome simply replied, wanting to avoid any further conversation on this subject, and not simply because of her irritated throat. She wanted to avoid spoiling the special moment that the two of them would soon be witnessing.

_Oh, I can't wait...!_ Kagome thought, bubbling with excitement as she thought back to before, and the implications of the conversation she had overheard. _After all this time, all the false starts and craziness - and most of all, Michiru trying to screw everything up - Sango's finally going to...!_

"Hey, what're you grinning about?" InuYasha wondered with a raised eyebrow, his words bringing her back to the moment.

Opening her mouth, Kagome was momentarily tempted to just blurt out what she had overheard earlier, as well as the reason for them coming there. But even as she felt this urge, she quickly forced it off to the side, because she knew quite well that when InuYasha realized what was going on, he wouldn't be happy, and would likely stomp off in disbelief. _And after all his arguing about _Michiru _being the right guy for Sango when he's being such a jerk, it's just fitting that he should be here when she proves him wrong!_ Kagome she thought, already imagining that wonderful moment when the half-demon would be forced to eat his words. Something that wouldn't happen if he got impatient and stomped away. So he she simply told him, "It's a surprise."

"Hmph!" InuYasha snorted loudly, but making no attempt to shake off Kagome' hand. "I _hate _surprises!"

"Trust me, you'll get a kick out of this one!" Kagome impishly assured him. _And if you try and screw things up, I'll personally bury you!_ she added, glancing at the Beads around his neck. _And don't think that I won't, because I don't have to make the magic word _loud_ for it to work!_

Reminding herself to pick a spot close enough to the soon-to-be-happy couple so that they wouldn't miss a single word of this spectacular moment that had been so long in the making, but far enough away so that no one would notice if she had to smash InuYasha down once or twice, Kagome sighed longingly as they left the perimeter of Tsuzumi Village behind. _This is going to be so perfect! _she couldn't help but think as they continued around the sheer cliff face of the mountain near the village. _It's just too bad that I couldn't bring that jerk Michiru here to see this for himself!_

Sighing at this, Kagome knew that even if Michiru weren't so exhausted that he could barely move, she still wouldn't wanted to bring him there. With his Shikigami magic, there were just too many ways that he could screw up this perfect moment, and if he had managed to draw Sango's attention, then there was every chance that he might have been able to guilt her out of it, or at the very least destroy the fragile beauty of the Demon Slayer's confession of love.

_Besides, it's not like I won't be able to show him for myself!_ Kagome grinned as she reached back to her backpack, feeling the video camera that was securely tucked away there. _And as messed up as he is, Michiru won't be able to stop me when I play it back for _my _enjoyment!_

Imagining the look of absolute horror this would result in and wondering if she should play it for him before Sango inevitably made the big announcement to the group as a whole, or later so as to rub the salt into his wounds, Kagome studied the path ahead before stepping off of it. "Here! This way!"

"Huh?" InuYasha started, looking from Kagome to the path she was leaving. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Taking a shortcut!" Kagome replied enigmatically. "Now, c'mon!" Giving his hand a firm tug, she prompted the surely half-demon to follow. Knowing better than to protest, InuYasha grumbled beneath his breath as he followed the modern girl into the wooded area lining the path.

Moving carefully, making sure not to make too much noise as she made her way through the underbrush, Kagome paused to look back at InuYasha, holding her forefinger to her mouth. "And be quiet! We don't want anyone to hear us!"

"What are you talking about? There's nobody around!" InuYasha protested, pausing to glare at his companion. "Who's gonna hear us all the way out here?"

"Just do it, okay?" Kagome retorted, unwilling to waste time arguing. For even though she had started looking for InuYasha almost immediately after hearing of Sango and Miroku's intended rendezvous, it had taken her time to track the half-demon down. And while the monk had said that he would arrive within an hour, the modern girl wasn't willing to risk arriving too late.

_I don't want to miss a single moment of this!_ Kagome thought, once again smiling as she thought of the perfect moment that was soon to come when the perfect couple of monk and Demon Slayer admitted their undying love for each other. _Besides, we'll need time to get in position and everything! So I can't waste any time on InuYasha's bad attitude!_

Fortunately enough, the half-demon wasn't in one of his more uncooperative moods. Giving a mild snort that she recognized as meaning that he didn't like it, but couldn't think of anything else to say about it, InuYasha continued to follow. He wasn't exactly silent, but he did make something of an effort to move with greater stealth. Deciding to be satisfied with what she could get, Kagome continued forward.

Eventually, after much stumbling out about in the fading light of day and some muted curses from InuYasha, the two of them clambered through the woods and underbrush, and soon reached a mountain wall. "So far, so good!" Kagome rasped just beneath her breath as she looked up at the solid rock.

"What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha muttered lowly with a raised eyebrow.

"It means...that we're almost there," Kagome replied, speaking with more difficulty than she was happy with. Making a mental note to show Kaname what she thought about this, the modern priestess turned and started moving along the solid rock wall, knowing that it and the other section of the mountain bracketed the path that led to the cave entrance where Miroku and Sango would meet. So as long as they made sure to follow the mountain, there was no chance of them getting lost, and they would be about as far as they could be from anyone, reducing the chance of them being detected.

"Hmph! Almost there, huh?" InuYasha grumbled irritably as they made their way forward. "Some shortcut! Where the hell are we even going, anyway?"

"You'll see soon enough! Now...be quiet!" Kagome told him, holding up her finger to her mouth. Again, InuYasha snorted irritably, making a show of folding his arms across his chest. But he showed no signs that he intended to leave, and that was what mattered.

_C'mon, keep going...!_ Kagome told herself, stepping carefully as she advanced. Despite everything, she could understand InuYasha's impatience, for this wasn't an easy route to traverse. Nor was it travelled swiftly or entirely silently. But despite the numerous exposed roots, vines, stones, and other assorted obstacles to be found, the two of them finally drew close to the cave's entrance.

As an errant breeze blew past them, sending a few leaves from the trees, InuYasha paused and frowned. Taking note of the fact that he was no longer moving forward, Kagome paused as well and looked back at him. "What is it?"

"It's Sango," InuYasha reported, sounding almost puzzled as he sniffed the air again, as if to confirm this assessment. "What's she doing out here?"

Sucked in a hushed breath, Kagome was momentarily fearful that the half-demon would become curious and move to investigate the Demon Slayer's presence. But even as this thought presented itself, another matter occurred to her. "Say, InuYasha? Can you tell if Sango's alone?"

"Can I tell if she's...?" InuYasha started, trailing off as he furrowed his brows. A few seconds passed as the two of them looked at other, with the half-demon finally shrugging and taking another sniff. "Yeah, she's by herself. So what?"

"Oh, perfect! Then we're not too late!" Kagome sighed, the pain of her abraded throat overwhelmed by a wave of relief. "Come on! Let's get into position!"

"Into -?" InuYasha started again, only to shake his head in mounting perplexity. "Kagome, what's going on? What are we even _doing _out here?"

"I told you, it's a surprise!" Kagome told him before pressing forward. When the half-demon growled in his throat, a sure sign he was about to say something stupid, she narrowed his eyes at him. "Now, be quiet and behave yourself, InuYasha!" she told him as sternly as she could in her presently raspy voice. "We're almost there!"

A beat passed as InuYasha processed this before snorting and averting his gaze. "Dammit...like it would really kill you to tell me what this is all about..." he muttered wearily, giving no further protest before continuing to follow Kagome.

Now that she knew that Sango was still alone, Kagome proceeded with increased caution, making doubly certain not to do anything that would warn the ever-alert Demon Slayer of their approach. She constantly scanned the terrain ahead, looking both for brambles and other objects that would either trip them up or result in them betraying their presence, all the while trying to catch sight of their objective.

Finally, after a seeming eternity, Kagome spotted a patch of pink and purple set amongst the green of the woods. Colors that she immediately recognized. "We're almost there!" she announced in a hushed voice. Waving for InuYasha to do as she did, the modern priestess got down on her hands and knees and continued forward, using the bushes for cover. "C'mon!"

Growling in his throat, InuYasha muttered something unintelligible, and knowing him, completely unfit for her ears. But he still didn't protest as she pressed forward, being careful as they traveled. Every so often, Kagome would peek up above the bushes, both to see how much further they had to go in order to get a clean view of the magical moment to come, and to make sure that they remained outside of Sango's line of sight. _As long as we can keep her from spotting us until Miroku arrives, we'll be fine!_ she thought as she continued onwards, her heart pounding with anticipation of the magical moment to come. _Once things get going, they'll both be too busy falling into each others' arms to notice us!_

"Hey, Kagome?" InuYasha muttered crossly, still speaking too softly to be heard at a distance, but more than loudly enough to make it clear how much he was _not _enjoying himself. "Would you mind telling me why we're -?"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Kagome hissed, unwilling to take a chance, not when they were so close. "We need to get a bit closer! I want to have a good view of this!"

"A good view of _what?"_ InuYasha demanded with mounting annoyance. "What are we doing here? And why the hell are we sneaking around like this?" When Kagome didn't answer, the half-demon moved in closer and asked, "Hey, are we spying on Sango? Is _that _it?"

Her impatience sounding in her throat, Kagome shot a killing glare at the immature half-demon. "InuYasha, either you be quiet, or I'll say 'the word' _twenty times!_ Got it?"

Sucking in a hushed breath, InuYasha looked as if he were going to ask if she meant this. But then Kagome narrowed her eyes, and the half-demon deflated. "Dammit," he muttered before starting forward again. "Always with this stupid necklace...!"

Barely paying attention to InuYasha as he muttered about all the things he would do if he didn't have to contend with the Beads of Subjugation, Kagome shook her head with mild amusement as she continued forward. As much as the half-demon complained about the necklace, she considered the magical rosary to be proof of the bond that existed between them. _And though he'd never admit it, I'm sure he feels the same way,_ she thought, recalling the one time the half-demon had been bereft of the sacred beads. _If he weren't such a jerk all the time, I wouldn't even have to use them!_

Wondering when InuYasha would finally decide to grow up and start being a bit more mature, Kagome continued to creep forward amidst the bushes, until at last she peeked up and was satisfied. _Perfect!_ she thought as she surveyed the scene before her. She had a clear view of Sango and the area she was standing in, there were very few trees in the area, so even if she and Miroku started moving about, it was unlikely that there would be anything to block the view. _And because of the shadows from the mountains, even if they look this way, they won't be able to see us unless we stand up from behind the bushes!_

"This will be just perfect," Kagome voiced aloud as she shifted about, making herself comfortable as she could as seated herself on the rough ground. "Now all we have to do is wait a while, and..."

"And would you mind telling me what exactly we're waiting _for?"_ InuYasha growled wearily, as if he weren't expecting an answer but felt like voicing his impatience anyway. "What's Sango doing here? And why are we _spying _on her?"

"It's like I told you; it's a surprise," Kagome murmured with a smile and a playful wink. Unsurprisingly, this did nothing to improve the surly half-demon's mood, but it at the very least it kept him quiet. Realizing that he would have to wait for his answers, InuYasha proceeded to seat himself, muttering the entire time as the modern priestess retrieved the video camera.

The next couple minutes passed slowly, with Kagome spending that time going over the camera, making absolutely certain that everything was ready. Battery charge, available memory, the condition of the lens, all these and more were checked, double-checked, then checked again. InuYasha passed his time by sitting around with his head in his palm, sulking in silence as only he knew how to do. As she was busy setting up the small, but efficient tripod she'd brought with her, the raven-haired girl glanced at him, and considered the possibility of engaging him in conversation, at least enough to occupy the time. But even as she thought that, Kagome frowned, because even though they were a distance away, she still didn't want to risk doing anything that would alert Sango that she had company. _Besides, I'm not sure how much conversation my throat can take,_ she silently admitted, massaging her worn throat. _I swear, I'm going to get that miserable little pain-in-the-neck brat for -!_

"Huh?" InuYasha started, his earlier annoyance forgotten as he sniffed at the air. Turning to ask what had garnered his attention, Kagome opened her mouth, but was cut off when the half-demon grumbled, "What's _he_ doing here?"

"He?" Kagome repeated, almost forgetting to whisper in her excitement.

"It's Miroku," InuYasha explained in a voice rife with distaste. "What's that scheming lech doing here?" Shaking his head slowly, the half-demon started to rise up, growling, "If he's thinking of getting on Sango's case now, I'm gonna -!"

"No!" Kagome started, only her worn throat keeping her voice from reflecting her excitement. Grabbing hold of InuYasha's wrist, she quickly yanked him back down. The half-demon opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get word one past his lips, she added, "Sango asked him to come here!"

At this, InuYasha's eyes went wide as his tongue fell flat in his mouth, his attempt at protest deteriorating into an incoherent noise echoing in his throat. "Sango - asked him to -?" he sputtered out, too shocked to be loud enough to be heard at a distance. Then his eyes narrowed sharply before he asked, "Wait a second...how do you know that?"

"Because I heard Sango ask him to met her here!" Kagome brightly smiled even as she prepared to immortalize this precious, magical moment. "She had something special she wanted to talk to him about!"

"Something special?" InuYasha repeated blankly. Then he visibly winced before groaning and looking away. "Aw, don't tell me you think she's gonna tell him she's in love with him or something like that?"

"Well, of _course _she is! Why _else_ would she have asked him to come out...unless she wanted to be alone with him?" Kagome smirked, the thought alone giving her goosebumps.

Curling his lip in disgust, InuYasha grumbled, "And _that's _why you dragged me out here?" Rolling his eyes as if asking what he could have possibly done to deserve this, the half-demon muttered, "Did she even say what it was she wanted to talk about?"

"Well, no, but c'mon, what else could it be?" Kagome asked as she adjusted the camera to compensate for the dwindling levels of light. "She it was something she's been meaning to tell him for a long time, and that she wanted to say it in private, so..."

"So in other words, you don't have a clue what she _really _wants to talk about, do you?" InuYasha growled disdainfully. Shaking his head once again, he then muttered, "I don't believe this. I let you haul me all the way out here just because of your deluded fantasies!"

"Hey! There's nothing deluded about true love!" Kagome snorted back, once again aghast at just how rude and immature InuYasha could be. "Look, Miroku and Sango are _made_ for each other! It's as simple as that!"

A beat passed as InuYasha glowered at Kagome. "It's that so?"

Making a sound of confirmation, Kagome set the camera in place atop the tripod. "Yes, that's so! It's what's known as true love, InuYasha! Haven't you ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, but the last time I checked, 'true love' and 'happily ever afters' only show up in fairytales. Like the one you've deluded yourself into thinking you're living in!" InuYasha snorted back. "And it's only in a fairytale that _any _girl would be stupid enough to fall for a filthy, lying, backstabbing lecher like Miroku!"

Stung by this cold remark, as well the fact that InuYasha was still too dense to see the kind of lies Michiru had suckered him into taking as gospel, Kagome was sorely tempted to give the half-demon both barrels for his caustic remark. But not only was she physically incapable of this, but she knew that to get into an argument with InuYasha would be to risk ruining the perfectly romantic moment that they were about to witness. So instead, she gave a loud sniff and countered, "Well, we'll just see about that!"

"Yeah, we _will!"_ InuYasha shot back, his nose wrinkled with disgust. "And I'm going to enjoy the look on your face when you find out just how wrong you are!"

_Not as much as I'll enjoy it when _you're _the one eating his words!_ Kagome thought as a familiar figure came into view. With no more time to lose, she switched the camera on, and watched a fairytale ending come to life before her very eyes.

* * *

Pausing just long enough to watch Kagome start recording, InuYasha rolled his eyes and wondered once again just how such an arrogant, overbearing, stubborn, naive little twit could possibly be Kikyo's reincarnation. He was sorely tempted to say something to that effect, but it was at that moment that Miroku strode the path, smiling as he approached the Demon Slayer. And after a moment's consideration, InuYasha decided it would be best to wait in silence as Sango set the record straight as to whom she loved once and for all.

_And it'll serve you right, too!_ InuYasha thought sourly, thinking back to a short time ago, when two kind souls had offered him forgiveness and understanding the likes of which he could never have expected being shown. One a good friend who had stuck by him during the best and worst of times, a confidant and kindred spirit who had faced similar difficulties of the heart, and the other a kindly, gentle person, who knew the torment the half-demon had been forced to live through better than possibly anyone else ever could. _After the way you've been treating Michiru and Kaname, I can't _wait _to see your stupid little fantasy world come crashing down right on your empty head!_

With this in mind, InuYasha sat back and folded his arms across his chest, and contented himself to sit back and watch the show. "Hello, Sango," Miroku spoke up, looking every bit the penitent monk as he approached. "It's good to see you."

"I'm glad you made it," Sango replied in a solemn voice.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Miroku went on apologetically. "There are still many people recovering from the battle, and...well, I couldn't leave until I my duties to them were taken care of."

"Of course, I understand," Sango replied, barely even moving as Miroku approached. "Anyway, it's just as well." Shrugging somewhat, the Demon Slayer hesitated before adding, "The truth is...I needed some time to myself."

"Oh?" Miroku replied, frowning somewhat in concern. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly." Sango answered, still speaking in the same low voice. "I was just...thinking."

His eyes narrowing somewhat, Miroku moved even closer to the Demon Slayer. "About what, Sango?"

Heaving a deep, weary sigh, Sango answered, "So many things." Turning about, the warrior woman looked up at the sky, which was even then shifting to a collage of reds, oranges, as well as other, darker shades. "My brother, my family...my life the way it was...and what happened afterwards."

A moment passed in silence, one that left InuYasha frowning somewhat. The way Sango was speaking certainly didn't make it sound like she was going to tell Miroku off, or anything even close to that effect. "I see," the monk gently intoned, coming up alongside of her. "I guess it's only natural to be thinking such things, now that you have Kohaku back."

"Maybe," Sango told him in a fragile voice. "Miroku...you know what happened to me, Kohaku, and the others. On the night of the massacre?"

"Of course I do," Miroku replied in a tender fashion. "We all know about that, Sango."

"I was just thinking about that night," Sango continued, a sadness to her words that could not be missed. "The people at Naraku's castle...they were human, you know. They had no idea that the master they served..." The emotions she was trying to give voice too much for her, the Demon Slayer swallowed a lump of bile in her throat before speaking again. "They thought that I...that I had died like the others. And since they...they thought it would be best to have us buried in the garden."

InuYasha hissed at this, even as Kagome sucked in a horrified breath. But before either of them could say anything, Miroku put their reactions into words by asking, "They...buried you..._alive?"_ When Sango didn't respond to this, the monk shuddered visibly before going on to say, "I...I don't know what to say. I mean..." Shaking his head slowly, he turned to look more directly into her face. "You...you never mentioned this. I mean, you told us about Naraku's trap, and the others...being buried...so why didn't you...?"

"It's something I don't like thinking about, Miroku," Sango explained, her voice growing smaller. "You know how Naraku used that demon to take control of Kohaku's body...made him kill Father and one of my friends. I saw the web leading to him...the spider-demon disguised as the lord's father. I tried to get to him, to break Kohaku free of his control..."

"And that's when Kohaku...attacked you?" Miroku inquired, being aware of that part of Sango's story.

"That right. The lord...the demon...he had his archers shoot Kohaku down. Right before my eyes," Sango explained, her voice trembling beneath the burden of her pain. "I...I went to him...I wanted to help him...to..." Sniffling loudly, the Demon Slayer brought her hand to her heart. "He...he knew he was about to die, Miroku. He was scared and he just wanted me...to be there for him at the end." Swallowing loudly, she then looked up at the monk. "The last thing I remember is laying down next to him, telling him that I'd be there...just before the archers...shot me as well."

Listening to the pain in Sango's voice, InuYasha felt his teeth clenching with absolute hatred for the monstrosity that would so gladly inflict such misery, all for the pleasure of it. He was peripherally aware of tears welling up in Kagome's eyes, her precious camera forgotten for the moment. "Sango..." Miroku tried again, speaking somewhat uncertainly. "I...I don't know what to tell you."

"The next thing I knew...I could feel the cool earth...all around me..." Sango went on, speaking almost automatically. "When I opened my eyes...and saw nothing...could barely breathe." Shuddering with the intensity of her own emotions, the woman warrior who always seemed so strong shook in the breeze like a delicate flower. "And for a while, Miroku...I was tempted to just lie there...and accept it."

"What?" Miroku gasped, his voice low with shock and horror. "But...Sango...why would you...?"

"Because I'd failed, Miroku. Father was dead, and so was my brother...I'd failed them both," Sango explained in a tortured voice. "At that moment, all I wanted was to die as well, to be with them, with mother..." A moment passed, then she sucked in a determined breath, her voice hardening once more. "But then I remembered...the demon. The monster that had made Kohaku a killer. He was still out there." Looking back at Miroku, the warrior woman went on to say, "When I remembered that...I knew that I couldn't lie down and die. Not with that murderer still out there. So I dug my way out...and that's when the young lord of the castle saw me."

"Young lord," Miroku repeated, his voice taking on a note of suspicion. "Don't you mean...Naraku?"

"It may have been. I still don't know. Not for sure, anyway," Sango admitted almost immediately. "When he saw me, he had his best healers tend to my wounds, and...well, you know what happened after that." Pressing her lips together, the Demon Slayer turned to face the monk full on. "Miroku...when I found out...about what happened at the fort...I felt like I was dead inside. Like I still belonged in that shallow grave."

"Don't you say that, Sango!" Miroku told her with an unexpected heat. "Please, don't." Placing his hand on her shoulder, the monk looked her deeply in the eyes. "I've lived with the possibility of death every day of my life. I've watched helplessly while people with everything to live for threw away their lives for the most trivial reasons. The thought that you, with all that you have to live for -!"

"I know that, Miroku!" Sango broke in, her voice strong, yet worn at the same time. As if she had had this particular discussion in her mind several times before now. "But back then, I felt as if I had nothing. My home, my family and friends...all of them, gone. And you and the others...you were all strangers to me. And having to deal with the truth about Naraku, not to mention Kagome's time-traveling..." Shaking her head as words once again failed her, the Demon Slayer could ultimately say nothing except, "It was all just too much for me."

Frowning somewhat, Miroku studied the Demon Slayer for a time before saying, "That's understandable, Sango. I know I felt similarly surprised when I learned the truth of Kagome's origins."

"I can imagine," Sango replied with a slight nod. "But even so, for a very long time, the only thing I wanted, that I really cared about...was finding Naraku and avenging my people. I never really bothered to think beyond that."

"Why not?" Miroku asked worriedly.

"Because, to be honest...I never really expected I'd survive the battle against him," Sango admitted somberly. "Even after I learned that...Kohaku was still alive...I really didn't think that I'd have a future beyond Naraku's defeat. My home was gone. My family..." Again shrugging as words failed her, the woman warrior simply stood there, as if considering what to say next. "It took me a long time to even think that...I could really have a future, Miroku. That I could have a life...have something more than just revenge."

A moment passed before Miroku nodded his understanding. "I understand what you mean. It's very hard to keep hope alive, especially when faced with an enemy such as Naraku." Then the monk flashed one of his infamously naughty smiles and added, "Still, I'm glad you that you did find that hope, Sango."

Nodding, Sango sighed before admitting, "Well, I have you and all the others to thank for that." Cocking her head to the side, she gave a weak smile. "InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo..." Then she focused her eyes on the monk and told him, "But you most of all, Miroku."

It took several seconds for InuYasha to process the import of what Sango said, and when he did, a look of pure disgust twisted about his face. "What?" the half-demon hissed in disbelief. "What's she mean, him most of all?"

"She means because she loves him, of course!" Kagome told him, her worn voice holding more than a hint of triumph. When InuYasha glanced her way, the raven-haired girl looked up and shot him a triumphant wink. "It's like I've been telling you! She has hope because she knows she has a future with him!"

InuYasha opened his mouth to protest this. But before he could voice to a single word, Miroku responded, "Me, Sango?"

"Yes, you," Sango quickly assured him. "Don't get me wrong, Miroku. InuYasha and the others...they've all been wonderful, and in different ways. I honestly don't think that I could have gotten to where I am without all of them here with us." But then she let her eyes fall to the ground before adding, "But I owe you a great deal, Miroku. You helped me so much. You made me feel...wanted. Welcome here with everyone. You made me feel like...I had a purpose with all of you that went beyond being a Demon Slayer." Shaking her head slowly, the Demon Slayer's eyes moistened as she admitted, "You don't know how much that meant to me. Having people in my life...a place where I felt I belonged again."

"On the contrary, I think I know quite well how it must have been for you," Miroku admitted almost instantly. "I may have told you this before, but I also had reservations about joining InuYasha and the others."

Nodding slowly, Sango guessed, "Because of the Wind Tunnel?"

"Exactly," Miroku admitted, pausing to glance down at his accursed hand. "It was difficult for me to accept the idea of having companions, simply because I know firsthand how dangerous this curse can be. All it would take is one act of carelessness..." Letting out a low sigh, the monk again met Sango's eyes. "It took quite a bit of persuading from Kagome before I was willing to accept taking such a chance."

"Feh! Yeah, right! You actually expect her to fall for that?" InuYasha sneered lowly, unable to believe his ears. "And if you're so scared about that Wind Tunnel sucking someone in, then how come you're always introducing that hand to some girl's butt?"

"InuYasha, be quiet!" Kagome hissed, shooting a killing glare at him. "I want to hear this!" Then she smiled impishly and added, "It looks like we're getting to the good part!"

"I can understand that," Sango agreed, unknowingly cutting InuYasha off. "But...anyway, Miroku...you've been so kind to me, and I owe you so much." Turning away from him, the Demon Slayer practically gave the monk a free shot at her posterior as she continued to speak. "You helped me bury my father...you've saved my life more times than I count...I can't even begin to thank you for...everything you've done."

"And you don't have to, Sango," Miroku assured her, slowly approaching her from behind. "What I did for you, I did because I wanted to do. Because you needed me."

Nodding to this, Sango murmured, "I know...but still..."

"I don't believe I'm hearing this!" InuYasha growled, his disgust and disbelief mounting with each passing second. "How can you be so sweet on that creep after everything he's done?"

"You mean after being sweet and kind and forgiving, despite almost getting killed by a certain hotheaded jerk?" Kagome broke in, speaking in sickeningly sweet voice that stung InuYasha right in the back.

Turning and fixing a poisonous glare on Kagome, InuYasha snarled, "So you're still buying that load Miroku pushed on us about everything being all Michiru's fault?"

"Of course I am! And do you know why?" Kagome retorted with a mocking smile, her voice showing more strain to it. "Because it just happens to be the truth!"

"The truth? From that shameless bastard?" InuYasha snarled with growing fury. "He lies like he breathes! He's a swindler, a con-man, a hypocrite, and -!"

"Shh!" Kagome hissed, placing her finger before her lips. "Not so loud! They'll _hear_ you!"

"So what? Let 'em!" With that, InuYasha began to get to his feet, muttering, "In fact, I'm going over there and talk some sense into Sango right now!"

"You take one step, and I'll say 'the word' so many times, you won't see daylight for at least a _week!"_ Kagome vowed, the tone in her voice freezing him in place. Turning to glare at her, InuYasha watched as she smiled in smug, gloating triumph before gesturing for him to sit down. "Now sit down and relax! After all...how many times do you get to see a real live fairytale ending, huh?"

Gritting his teeth, InuYasha was sorely tempted to call her bluff. He had taken her 'sits' before, and he had no doubt that he would be on the receiving end of them in the future. And as much as he hated them, he knew that if Kagome were to make good on her threat, that it would likely cause the kind of commotion that she didn't want, resulting both the ruining of this 'magical moment' she was so enjoying, as well as putting her on the hot seat with both Sango and Miroku.

But at the same time, InuYasha knew that wouldn't avert the situation going on before him. If Sango truly had made her choice, and that choice was Miroku, then there was nothing he or Michiru could do to change that. All he would be doing would be making it known to Sango that she was being spied on in when she had wanted this to be a private meeting with the monk. And as much as the half-demon didn't care to think of such things, he knew that Miroku's earlier actions had already created friction amongst them. The last thing he needed was to make things even worse by further damaging the trust they had in each other.

_Even if some of us never actually did anything to _earn _that trust,_ InuYasha fumed as he looked at the scheming traitor that was presently poised to win everything he had wanted, and everything he _didn't _deserve. _Aw, dammit...!_

"Fine," InuYasha muttered sourly as he sat back down. "I guess if Sango's so damn blind and stupid to fall for that sleaze, then she deserves what she gets!"

Chuckling beneath her breath, Kagome muttered, "There! That's a good boy!" Trembling with anger at the way she spoke, acting as if he were her pet, InuYasha clenched his teeth as the raven-haired girl smiled and continued, "Oh, this is so exciting! Maybe we'll even get to see their first kiss!"

His stomach twisting at the thought of this, InuYasha sat and watched as Sango continued. "- wanted you to understand...that I owe you more than I'll ever be able to say," the Demon Slayer went on. "You helped give me back my life, my hopes...my future, Miroku."

"It was pleasure to be of service, Sango," Miroku smiled, drawing in closer to her.

"Aw, isn't this sweet? Don't they make the perfect couple?" Kagome smirked as the two of them looked at each other. "But that's no surprise, right? After all, Miroku's just the kind of guy Sango needs. Mature, intelligent, reliable." Then she glanced at InuYasha out of the corner of her eye before adding, "Unlike someone _else_ I can mention..."

Growling deep in his throat, InuYasha muttered, "One of these days, you're going to be wrong, Kagome! And right now, my only wish is that I get to be there to see the look on your face when that happens!"

"Well, wishes can come true, InuYasha! Especially when true love is involved!" Kagome smirked, lining up the camera more precisely as Miroku brought his lips closer to Sango's. "Here it comes! Oh, I can't wait to see them on their wedding day!"

Quaking at this latest barb, InuYasha screwed his eyes shut. Unwilling to see any more of this travesty of justice. _I can't believe this! How can you fall for that scheming, manipulative -?_

"Don't," came Sango's voice, her tone different from before. Lower, sharper...angrier. Things that prompted InuYasha to open his eyes and watch as the Demon Slayer placed her hand to Miroku's chest, and gently push him away. "Please, don't touch me, Miroku." Shaking her head slowly, Sango carefully stepped away from him. "I can take a lot of things right now...but not that."

Blinking a few times in surprise, Miroku let out a slight gasp before saying, "I...I'm sorry, Sango. It's just...with everything you said, I..." A moment passed before the monk straightened out. "Was I...moving too fast for you?"

"You don't understand, Miroku. Not that I blame you for that." Swallowing loudly, Sango met the monk's eyes, her voice even and clear as she replied. "I told you all of that because I wanted you to know just how much I appreciate everything you've done for me...and how hard it is for me to say what I have to tell you now."

"Huh?" Kagome got out, moving away from her camera as InuYasha leaned in closer, his anger fading. "What's she mean by that?"

"What are you talking about, Sango?" Miroku asked, stepping closer, only to stop when Sango retreated a few steps herself. "Sango...?"

"Miroku...I owe you more than I can tell you. You helped me live and be able to love," Sango confessed, her eyes watering as she spoke. "But the truth is...that I don't love you."

A moment passed in perfect silence, a silence when Miroku and Kagome simultaneously got out, "Huh?"

Lowering her eyes in response, Sango continued, "At least...not in the way that you'd want me to." Heaving a few deep breaths, the Demon Slayer again fixed her gaze on the monk, but this time, her eyes were hard and strong. Determined in a way as befit a warrior. "Miroku, I asked you out here before there's are some things that I need to deal with. Matters I need to settle with you."

Gazing quizzically at the Demon Slayer, Miroku hesitated before asking, "Uh...like what?"

"First, there's a question I need to ask you," Sango told him in a stern manner. "This is very important, Miroku, so I need you to be upfront with me. Do you understand?" After a moment's hesitation, the monk nodded. "Alright then. I want you to tell me what happened the day we found the jet. When you were fighting Michiru."

"Wha...?" Kagome frowned, her brow furrowed with confusion. "Why's she asking about _that?"_

Sorely tempted to tell Kagome why Sango would ask about that, InuYasha instead sat back and watched the drama unfolding before him. "Huh?" Miroku started, pulling back somewhat. After a few seconds, he finally shrugged and answered, "But...Sango, I already told you -"

"I know what you told me, Miroku," Sango retorted, her voice a low and dangerous thing. "Now, I want you to tell me _exactly _what happened." A beat passed as the Demon glared hard at the monk. "It's just the two of us here, Miroku. No one else to hear us. And I'm telling you to tell me what happened. No lies, no exaggerations, nothing left out. Nothing...but the truth."

Silence fell in the wake of Sango's words, a silence that was finally pierced when Miroku cleared his throat. "Well...if that's what you wish, Sango, but...there's really nothing else to tell you," the monk eventually said. "I was angry with Michiru about his...attraction to you, so we decided to adjourn to a remote area so that we could try and settle things in...physical manner." Shrugging somewhat, he added, "In retrospect, a regrettable decision, but -"

"Just tell me what happened, Miroku," Sango broke in with weary impatience.

"Uh...yes, of course," Miroku replied nervously. "Anyway, we started out fighting with basic, physical techniques. However, as the combat became more heated, Michiru began invoking power magical attacks. As a result, I was forced to use my Wind Tunnel to block his attacks." Pausing to take a deep breath, the monk lowered his gaze before admitting, "To my surprise, he was able to use his Sealed Blue Sky to deactivate my Wind Tunnel, at which he resumed his assault. Shortly after which, one of his blasts uncovered the jet." Holding up his free hand, Miroku concluded, "The rest, you know."

"I see," Sango nodded thoughtfully. "You know, the day after that all happened, I confronted Michiru in private. I asked him to tell me his side of the story. And you know what? He said a lot of the things that you just said. But there are two major differences between your stories." Folding her arms across her chest, the Demon Slayer narrowed her eyes intently at the monk. "The first that, in his version, you were the one who escalated the fight by using your Wind Tunnel. That you told him that he should go back home and find another woman, and that you wouldn't shut the Wind Tunnel down unless he agreed to leave us. " Then, with her features twisting with disgust and loathing, she added, "And the second difference is...I believe Michiru's story. Not yours."

_"What?"_ Kagome spat out, only her worn throat keeping her from being loud enough to be heard. "How can she possibly believe a pack of lies like that?"

"I dunno. Though I suppose it's possibly because...it's the truth?" InuYasha grinned, enjoying this bit of turnabout.

Kagome turned and glared at him, and InuYasha certain that he was about to smashed face-first into the ground when Miroku spoke up. "What?" the monk got out, turning ashen as InuYasha and Kagome focused on him once more. "You...you really think that he -?"

"I don't think, Miroku. I _know,"_ Sango hissed vehemently. When the monk opened his mouth to protest, she held up her finger in warning. "And don't you dare try and say otherwise! I've known you too long and listened to too many of your lies to be fooled _that _easily."

"But...how can you just blindly take his word...over mine?" Miroku wondered, utterly incredulous. "Sango, please, just let me -!"

"No, Miroku! I'm not going to waste my time listening to you try and shift the blame or make up another story or any of that!" Sango growled menacingly. "I already knew coming here which of you was telling the truth that day! The only reason I asked you to tell me what happened was because I wanted to give you the chance to admit the truth!"

"But, Sango, I -!" Miroku tried again.

"No! Don't try it, Miroku! Don't even _try_ it!" Drawing back from the monk, Sango slowly shook her head in disgust. "You know, when I came here, I honestly thought that you might find it in yourself to admit that you were the one responsible. That when it was down to just the two of us, all by ourselves, you could admit what _really_ happened." Again the Demon Slayer shook her head, looking at the monk as if he were something to be scraped off the bottom of her sandal. "But I guess I should've known _that _wouldn't be the case. After all, when it comes to a choice between the truth and lying, lying is almost always your first and _only _choice!"

"What? But how can you -?" Miroku blurted out.

"Oh, please! You and your fake fortunetelling? Your fake exorcisms to get free room and board? Everything _about _you is a _fake,_ Miroku! And I'm _sick of it!"_ Sango shouted, practically bowling over the monk with her voice alone. "I'm sick of _all _of it, Miroku! I can't deal with the lies and the games you keep playing! Maybe I could have dealt with them in the past, but not now! Not _anymore!"_ As Miroku stood there, visibly trying to recover from the verbal onslaught he had been subjected to. At the same time, Sango heaved several deep breaths, her outburst having taken its toll on her as well. As a result, she needed several seconds to recover going on to say, "Now...I know why you wanted Michiru to go back, Miroku. I know that you were hoping that...if he left, then things could go back to the way they were before. That you were hoping that I...would love you in that way." Shaking her head once more, the warrior woman's voice took on a hint of sadness as she told him, "And...I'm sorry, Miroku. But the truth is, what I feel for you isn't the kind of love that would...allow for the kind of relationship you were hoping for. It's not the sort of thing that would...lead to being married, or...or anything like that."

As Sango once again strived to regain her emotional strength, Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "Wh-what she's saying? Of _course _she...she loves him! It's obvious that's...!"

"Feh! Yeah, right! The only person _that's _obvious to is _you,_ Kagome!" InuYasha muttered, grinning as he rolled his eyes satirically. "And that's only because you don't see anything you don't _want_ to!"

Again, Kagome made it clear through her glare alone that she was sorely tempted to pile drive him into the ground. But before she could get a single 'sit' out, Miroku's voice was heard. "I...I see," the monk hesitated, a frown of pure reluctance on his face. "Then...what about Michiru? Do you...feel that way...about him?"

Once more, all eyes were on Sango as she nodded. "Yes," she admitted, her voice low with sadness and something that might almost have been fear. "I...I love him." A single tear falling from her eye, she took a shaky breath and smiled nervously. "I love him so much that...it scares me! I mean...I've never felt like this before, Miroku! Not about _anyone!"_ Shaking her head as even more tears appeared, the normally unshakable warrior woman trembled in the wake of her own feelings. "Not my father or mother...not Kohaku and Kirara...nothing like this. Not ever."

"But...Sango, he's...he's not of this world! He has no real place in it!" Miroku protested in an almost desperate fashion. "How can you have a relationship with someone like that?"

"I don't know, Miroku! But I _have_ to at least _try _to make it work!" Sango instantly countered. "I have to, because I know that if I don't, that I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life!" Then she furrowed her brows and added, "Besides, Michiru was open and honest to me about his feelings! I owe him _that _much!"

"I...but Sango...this is all so sudden!" Miroku countered. "We...we've known each other for so long! We've been through so much together! H-how can you just...abandon all of that?"

"It's _because_ I've known you all this time that I know that I _have _to!" Sango told him defiantly. "I know you, Miroku. I know everything that's good about you...and everything that isn't. And I know that there is a great deal about you that I simply can't live with!" The monk opened his mouth to say something, but the Demon Slayer held out her hand to him. "And don't try to tell me that that will change or get better, because I know that it _won't!_ You've already proven that much!"

_"I've _proven -?" Miroku sputtered out, gesturing at himself.

"That's right. _You've _proven," Sango firmly stated. "After that battle with Naraku when Utsugi died, I honestly thought that you might start changing for the better. After all, you were free of the Wind Tunnel. You had your whole life ahead of you. You had every chance in the world to start something. To build a relationship with me that didn't revolve around you groping my butt or treating me like your personal plaything." Giving a mild snort, she placed her hands to her hips and glared dangerously at the monk. "But no. Instead, it was always the same old thing. The same lies and lechery, the same con games you always play. Doing whatever you could to smooth talk some pretty girl. Just. Like. Always."

"Aw, no!" Kagome groaned, bringing her hand to her forehead. "I _knew _that stuff would come back to haunt him!"

As InuYasha quietly chortled his agreement, Miroku shook his head mournfully. "Oh, Sango, you can't take that sort of thing seriously!" he told her pleadingly. "It's all just talk! It's harmless!"

"Really? And what about the things you tell _me, _Miroku? Is that 'all talk' as well! Because you sure say it all the same way!" Sango shouted, her pain shifting to anger. "Every pretty girl you try to pick up, you say the same kind of lines as you do with me, you use the same tone of voice!"

"No, of course not!" Miroku protested, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "You, Sango...you're special, and...!"

"How? How am I _special?_ How am I _different,_ Miroku?" Sango shrilled, tears of genuine pain flowing down her cheeks. "Because all your lines sound _exactly_ the same, no matter _who_ you're telling them too! So how am _I _different? Where do the lies end and the love begin? Tell me, Miroku! Because I honestly can't tell anymore!" Her face creasing with misery, she shook her head once more before adding, "I'm starting to wonder if I ever _could."_

"Sango..." Miroku tried again, only for his mouth to fall shut. The monk at a loss for words for the first time in what was likely to be a very long time.

"And _that's _why I have to give what I have with Michiru a chance. A _real _chance!" Sango told him in a flat voice. "Because I _know _that I can trust him not to play games with my heart. I _know _he won't violate my privacy, or betray my trust in him! I _know _I can ask him something, and he'll give me an honest answer!"

"You barely even _know _him!" Miroku countered, his voice a rawer, more anguished and angry thing. "You've only known him for a few _months,_ Sango! How can you be so certain, so...so trusting?"

"Because he's already had every chance to abuse my trust, Miroku. And he never did," Sango countered immediately. "But there's something even more important than that. Something that I...I wasn't even sure about until recently." Heaving a deep breath, the Demon Slayer stood even straighter, the anger and fear fading from her expression. She became the picture of the warrior that had been the death of many demons on the field of battle. "On the night the village was attacked, Michiru and I...we went out together. Just the two of us. All by ourselves."

"Wh- wait a second!" Kagome gasped, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Is she saying...they were on a _date?"_ Aghast at this, she turned to InuYasha and demanded, "They _went out on a date?_ When did _that_ happen?"

"The night of the attack, Kagome! What, weren't you listening?" InuYasha grinned. "Now why don't you be quiet? Sit back and see how love works in _real_ life?"

While Kagome was left struck speechless, Miroku asked, "So...you went out together. What does that have to do with anything?"

_"Everything,_ Miroku. And do you know why?" Sango asked, her words filled with meaning. When Miroku failed to grasp that meaning, she stepped closer to him and declared, "Because the entire time I was with Michiru...I wasn't afraid."

"Afraid?" Miroku repeated, his expression blank and confused. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid to turn my back on him, only to look around and see him staring at another woman. Afraid that he would...take off to feel up a passing girl or make a play for her," Sango explained, her bitter voice ample proof that she had experienced these things in the past. "He was with me the entire time, Miroku. And I was completely at ease with him. I was relaxed, at peace." Her emotions once again shaking her voice somewhat, the woman warrior hammered her next words into Miroku like they were the nails in his coffin. "My guard was down the entire time, and I wasn't the least bit uncomfortable, or worried. I was happy with him. Happier than I've been in a very, very long time."

"Oh, Sango, what are you _doing?"_ Kagome moaned despondently. "Are you _blind?_ That little jerk framed Miroku to make him look bad! How can you possibly fall for someone like that?"

"Why the hell would Michiru bother trying to make Miroku look bad?" InuYasha asked, not even bothering to keep the snigger from his voice. "It's not like the pervert needs the help!"

Before Kagome could say anything, Miroku brought his hands to his face. "I don't believe this, Sango..." he moaned, sliding them down from across his eyes. "You're basing you decision...on a single night with...?"

"No, Miroku. I'm basing it on all the time I've spent with Michiru, as well as the time I've spent with you. Along with my feelings for him, and my understanding of the both of you. And you might not like it, but it's still my decision to make," Sango declared forcefully. "I'm sorry, but Miroku. But that's it. I won't be your plaything anymore."

"But..." Miroku told her weakly. "I..." the monk tried again, only for his head to fall forward, misery spilling from his eyes. "I...if that's...what you really want, then..." Forcing himself to meet the Demon Slayer's gaze once more, he wobbled about on his feet for a moment before asking, "Will...that be all?"

Groaning in dismay, Kagome clenched her fists before her. "No, Miroku! Don't let it end like _this!"_ she protested, her sore throat once again thwarting her attempt at a yell. "Stand up for yourself! Show her that you're the _real _man of her dreams!"

"Hmph! More like her nightmares!" InuYasha snorted, earning yet another accusatory glare.

"No, Miroku. That will not be all," Sango announced, much to everybody's surprise. "There's one more thing that we have to settle."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, his voice a hollow shell of its former self. "What else could you possibly have to say to me...?"

"Plenty, Miroku. Because it wasn't just Michiru or me when you hurt with your lies," Sango informed him in a dangerous voice. "It was all of us. The entire group as a whole."

"What do you mean...?" Miroku asked wearily.

"What I mean is that you _divided_ us, Miroku! Because of what you did, we were fighting against each other! We didn't _trust _each other!" Sango went on with greater force. "And if it weren't for the fact that InuYasha and I saw though your deception, we might well have still been fighting amongst ourselves when Kagura and the rest of Naraku's forces showed up! And if that had happened, then all of us and everyone in Tsuzumi Village would likely be _dead_ right now!" Furrowing her brow, the warrior woman glared her disdain at the monk. "We got _very _lucky last time, Miroku! We almost lost that battle as it was, and if it hadn't been for us coming together when we did, we wouldn't have had a chance!" Giving this a moment to sink in, Sango watched as Miroku lifted his desperate eyes to meet her own. "But the damage you did, it hasn't healed, Miroku. Kagome is still convinced that Michiru's responsible for what happened before, and your lies have cost you whatever trust InuYasha and the others once had in you! Because of what you did, we're no longer a real team, and the longer this goes on, the worse things are going to get for _all_ of us!"

"And...what would you have me do, Sango?" Miroku asked weakly.

"The truth, Miroku. The truth is the _only _thing that can set things right again," Sango explained to him. "That's why, tonight, after dinner, you are going to gather everyone together. All of us, including Jiro and Azusa. You will announce that you have something important to discuss with all us." Pausing for a moment, the Demon Slayer seemed to consider her next words. "If you want for us to meet in private, then that's fine, Miroku. Tamoa, Shunsuke, and the others, they don't need to hear this. And if InuYasha or anyone else complains or doesn't want to come along, I'll insist upon it." The warrior woman then shot the monk a glare of pure, deadly cold. "And once you've done that, you will explain to everyone what _really _happened between you and Michiru. That _you're _the one who threatened him! That _you _lied to them all, all because you hoped that I'd abandon him and go back to you!"

His eyes going wide, Miroku held up his free hand and waved it in a negative manner. "No, no, wait, Sango...!"

"And once you're done telling them all this, you will apologize to each and every one of them." Sango went on, completely ignoring the monk's plea. "You'll apologize to InuYasha and the others for deceiving them, you'll apologize to Kagome for manipulating her, and most of all, you are going to apologize to Michiru. Because no matter what it is you were planning on doing, Miroku, you could have killed him, and you know that!" Sucking in an angry breath, the Demon Slayer then declared, "And once you have done all that, you will do whatever is necessary to make amends to them! If they want you to get down on your hands and knees, you do that! If they want you to run errands, you do that! If InuYasha wants to beat you over the head for what you did, then you're going to let him! Whatever it takes to get them to forgive you, you will do!"

"Sango, please, I can't -!" Miroku tried again.

_"You! Will! Do this, Miroku!"_ Sango howled, very nearly sending InuYasha and Kagome toppling backwards. "You _will_ do this! Because if you don't tell the others what _really _happened, if you refuse to clear Michiru and clean up the mess that you made, then tomorrow morning, I_ will!_ I will tell them_ exactly _what you did! And I promise you right here and now, Miroku, if _I_ have to do that, if _I_ have to explain to everyone that you framed one of us for your own crimes, then the very next thing that I will do is _demand_ that you be taken back to the mountains to face charges of treason to the alliance!"

The silence that fell in the wake of the outraged Demon Slayer's words was nothing short of deafening, drowning out the sound of Kagome's jaw clattering to the ground. A sound that InuYasha would have been certain was echoed by his own jaw, if not for the fact that he had been shocked beyond the capability of rational thought. A condition shared by Miroku, who was staggering away from Sango in horror. "You..." he sputtered out, numbly shaking his head in disbelief. "Sango, you can't possible mean...!"

"I mean it, Miroku! Every. Single. Word of it," Sango told him in a voice rife with menace. "You will either help fix the mess you made, or I'll see that you pay dearly for it!"

"But - _treason?_ To the _alliance?"_ Miroku protested, utterly aghast. "Sango, I'm not even part of this alliance! How can I be charged with -?"

"Because as a member of the group tasked with securing food and medicine vital to the alliance's survival, you are effectively a representative of that alliance, charged with doing everything you can to help the people represented within it," Sango explained, speaking slowly and clearly, making sure that there was no room for misinterpretation. "And when Daisuke finds out that you framed _another _such representative, and thus jeopardizing both the Demon Slayers and the wolf-demons, I promise you that he will not take it lightly!" Then she cocked her head to the side and added, "And when he and Koga start talking about how your actions very nearly doomed us and the alliance, I'd be willing to bet that he won't be in the mood to take it lightly, either."

"Sango, no! I mean...!" Miroku sputtered out, turning a sickly pale. "Wh-what about the wolf-demons? If they thought that a human had...!"

"I'm well aware the kind of reaction that they might have," Sango assured him. "But I'm sure Daisuke will find a way of handling the situation in a discreet manner."

"Discreet? Sango, are you kidding?" Miroku cried out, placing his free hand over his chest. "This would be a _death sentence_ for me! Don't you care about that?"

"Of _course _I care!" Sango shrieked, once again flattening her voyeuristic audience. "Do you really think I _want _to do this, Miroku? I _told _you what you mean to me!" Left panting by this outburst, the warrior woman looked as if she might fall over before she finally managed to recover. "But I can't let you destroy this team, Miroku! And unless you make amends and _earn _back the others' trust, then you are a _danger _to _all_ of us!" Still wearied by her initial outburst, the Demon Slayer clenched her fists and paused to recover her breath. "That fight between Kagome and Kaname, that's only the beginning of what's going to happen to us all unless you make this right. What you've done will have us all at each other's throats, and don't you try and tell me that Naraku wouldn't try to take advantage of it, because we _both_ know better!"

"So...you want me to...confess to this...?" Miroku fumbled out, looking all but broken.

"Yes, I do. You _have _to do this. You're the only one who can make things right again," Sango stated firmly. "I've already tried talking sense into Kagome, but she completely ignored everything I said! She's convinced that Michiru's the guilty one here, not you!"

There was a pause as Miroku considered this. "Really?" he asked, a bit of life returning to his eyes. "And...the fact that she believes in me that way...doesn't that suggest that maybe...?"

"Don't even try it, Miroku. You and I both know how Kagome is!" Sango irritably declared. "Once she decides that she's right about something, it's almost impossible to convince her otherwise! It's like talking to a stone wall! She just goes on and on, defending her position, no matter how ludicrous it is!"

_"What?"_ Kagome started, her worn throat once again preventing her from giving proper voice to her outrage. "Did she just - how can she say something like that about me?"

"Because...she's right?" InuYasha grinned, punctuating his statement with a snicker.

An irritated squeal escaped Kagome's lips as Sango continued, "Besides, it's no secret that she's been hoping that the two of us would wind up together someday, Miroku. And if I try to tell her about what I've decided right now, then there's no way Kagome will accept it!" Her eyes narrowed with additional intensity as she added, "Not unless you clear Michiru's name...and accept the consequences of your actions."

The fresh spark fading from Miroku's eyes, he numbly responded, "So...you not only want me to take the blame for him...you want me to convince Kagome of my guilt...so she'll accept your decision to be with Michiru?"

"Yes, Miroku. And believe me, I don't like having to do this, but I honestly couldn't think of any other way of convincing her!" Sango retorted, her voice trembling somewhat. "She won't listen to me, or InuYasha, or anyone else. _You're _the only one who might be able to convince her of the truth!" Heaving a deep breath, the Demon Slayer added, "And your confession, your honest admission of guilt, might be the only thing that could convince InuYasha and the others to trust in you again. Meaning that you're the only one who can make right what you've done."

"And either I do that, or...?" Miroku sputtered, utterly aghast. When Sango nodded, the monk looked this way and that, acting much like a caged rat, desperately searching for some avenue of escape. "But...Sango..." he fearfully got out. "Suppose I _don't _do as you ask? How will my facing charges of treason help you...?"

"It won't. It won't help any of us," Sango admitted in a trembling voice. "But I _know_ you, Miroku. And like I said before, when faced with a bad situation, you almost _always _try to lie your way out of it!" Then her face wrinkled with disgust and determination. "But you won't be lying your way out of this. You either help repair the damage you've caused, or you pay for it outright! There isn't going to be another option, no other way out for you! And don't think for a moment that I won't be able to convince the others to go along with this. Because right now, you're not very popular with any of us except for Kagome!" Her lips quivering somewhat with her barely controlled anger and grief, the Demon Slayer clasped her hands before her. "Now, I don't want to have to do this, Miroku, but if it's a choice between that and letting what you did ruin everything that we've worked for...then I'm sorry, but that's no choice at all."

"I...I don't believe this..." Miroku murmured, tears running down his cheeks. "Sango...why? After...everything we've been through...you're willing to do _this_...to _me?"_ His head rolling to the side, the monk looked much like a beggar on the verge of starvation. "Don't you...trust me? At all?"

There was a long, low silence as Sango's gaze fell to the ground. "That's the hardest part about all this," she finally said, shaking her head slowly as she forced herself to look him in the face. "Miroku, don't you understand? I'd trust you with my _life!"_ Then she let her head tilt to the side as an expression of indescribable sadness spread across her face. "What I can't trust you with...is my heart." Her eyes falling almost closed, the Demon Slayer started forward, speaking again once she was alongside the monk. "I'm sorry, Miroku. But that's the way it is, and that's the way it has to be."

With that, Sango started down the path that led back to Tsuzumi Village. Leaving Miroku to slowly, weakly turn to watch her, his legs wobbling pitifully before finally giving out, leaving the monk to fall to his knees, staring after the departing warrior, tears running down his face.

As InuYasha smirked, grateful that Miroku would finally be getting what was coming to him, a distraught voice brought him back to the present. _"What?" _Kagome cried out, her head slumped forward and her mouth hanging limply open as she looked about, trying to figure out how her fantasy world had come crashing down like a house of cards. "But - when - where - who - why - _huh?"_

Taking in the utterly ridiculous expression gracing Kagome's face, InuYasha grinned, several snickers creeping out from between his teeth. Snickers that sooner turned to chortles, which quickly graduated to an outright guffawing. "Well, well, Kagome! I guess you were right!" the half-demon laughed, his face one big grin as he looked out towards the decimated monk. "Sometimes wishes really _do _come true!" He punctuated this declaration by succumbing to a fit of laughter, one that sent him tumbling to the side. Before long, the burden of emotion he was giving voice to caused his sides to ache, prompting him to wrap his arms about his sides. And he kept on laughing as he rolled about on the ground, his mirth gaining greater and greater strength with each passing second.

Just when InuYasha thought that he could well pass out from sheer laughter, his jollity was cut short when a feeling of pure dread washed across his body, followed by a low, menacing growl. His eyes going wide at this, the half-demon looked up, and found himself gazing at Kagome. Kikyo's reincarnation was standing over him, wreathed in metaphorical fire that was a lot less metaphorical than he was happy with. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and her entire body was trembling with violence as her eyes bulged with pure outrage.

His heart sinking into his toes, InuYasha groaned as he realized what was going through Kagome's mind. "Oh, no, no _no!_ Don't you even - this is not my - _I had nothin' to do with this, okay?"_ he cried out, hoping against hope that her sore throat would keep her from doing something stupid long enough to give him a chance to talk his way out of this fix. "I didn't even know Sango was gonna be here! _You're _the one who dragged me all the way out here, remember?" Kagome didn't say anything, but she was still growling, still glaring pure death at him. "I mean...you heard her! Nobody was twisting her arm or making her say any of that stuff!" When she still failed to respond, InuYasha's annoyance gradually began to shift to anger, prompting him to sit up and glare at her. "Look, just because you were wrong about Miroku, that don't mean that you can just -!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome rasped, a vein bulging from her forehead at the word 'wrong'. Groaning as he realized that he had sealed his own doom, all the half-demon had time to do was hope that her weakened voice would translate into a weakened slamming into the ground before she shouted, "Shut up and _sit!"_

It quickly turned out that the Beads of Subjugation weren't at all impaired by Kagome's sore throat. If anything, they seemed even more vicious in their action of smashing him down with considerable pain. And they continued to do so as Kagome continued to shout, _"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sitsitsitsitsitsitsit! Sit! Si-!"_

At that moment, Kagome's barrage of 'sits' degenerated into a spat of pained coughs and wheezes, one that caused her to double over, putting her hand to her throat. "Arrgh!" she groaned, her eyes going wide with surprise, the modern girl grimaced irritably at the half-demon. "Stupid InuYasha...!" she rasped out, just barely audible as she marched past him and started back the way they had come.

His entire body wracked with pain, InuYasha slowly forced his head up, his every bone and vertebrae protesting as he glared at the modern girl. "Okay, Kagome!" he muttered to the tune of several cartilage snapping and popping, "Now I wish that you'd get a taste of your own damn medicine!"

To InuYasha's astonishment, his wish was immediately granted.

Even as Kagome was stomping her way past a tree, she was suddenly sent crashing to the ground. A strangled cry of pain, followed by a low moan echoed up from her point of impact, leaving InuYasha to just sit there, staring in astonishment.

"O-kaay..._that _was creepy," InuYasha muttered, his eyes bulging with astonishment. For a long while, he gave serious consideration to making another wish and seeing if it would come through, too. But then he ultimately decided that now might not be the time to tempt fate.

_Especially with all the bad karma _I've _got!_ InuYasha thought as he slowly made his way up to his feet, brushing off the lingering dirt on his kimono. Then he glanced over at Miroku, who was looked to be catatonic as he continued to rest on his knees. _Still, it's nice to see that sometimes karma hits the right guy once in a while!_

* * *

Unknown to InuYasha, it wasn't because of his wish that Kagome had been sent tumbling, or at least not directly. The prime physical cause for her sudden spill was a gnarled tree root sticking out of the ground that she had been too upset to notice as she had tried to escape the scene of what should have been the sweetest, most tender admission of true love, and had instead been twisted into a nightmare.

_How? How could this have happened?_ Kagome wondered as she slowly struggled to get back to her feet, using the tree responsible for her spill as a handhold. _How could Sango have done something like this to Miroku? Actually threaten him with a death sentence if he doesn't confess to a crime he didn't even commit? Has everyone gone insane while I was gone? Is _that _it?_

Wincing in pain as she pulled herself back up to her feet, Kagome glanced down at her bare legs. Though she couldn't see any real injuries in the poor light, she was certain that they would be badly bruised by the next day. But at the same time, the condition of her legs was the least of her concerns.

_What's happening to us?_ Kagome couldn't help but wonder as she gingerly, carefully started forward again. Wincing in pain with every step she took back down the way she had come. _Miroku and Sango were always so in love...and now she's selling him out to protect that jerk Michiru? And InuYasha, he's being so protective of him and that brat Kaname, paying so much attention to them...!_ Wincing as this thought stirred up even uglier implications, the modern priestess hissed in pain as tears welled up in her eyes. _Ever since they came here, things have just been getting worse and worse! And now Michiru's playing Sango like a violin, using her to rip us all apart, and who knows what Kaname's up to...!_

Finding herself longing for the past, for the simpler days when it had just been the five of them against Naraku and all his evil, Kagome continued forward. Only to cry out as her right leg nearly gave out beneath her.

Except that she hadn't cried out.

It took several seconds, but as Kagome recovered from the sharp blast of pain, her eyes went wide she realized that she hadn't heard anything, despite knowing that she had opened her mouth. A dread chill of suspicion running up and down her spine, the reborn priestess straightened herself out and brought her hand to her throat. _No...i-it can't be...!_ she thought, swallowing despite the pain it caused her. _Don't tell me that...!_

Unwilling to complete this dread thought, Kagome swallowed once again before trying to speak. When she opened her mouth, all that came out was a strangled croak. Her eyes going wide with horror, she almost fell over again. _My voice...!_ she thought as she once again tried to speak. With the only result being yet another feeble croak. _No, no, no...nooooo!_

Trying one more time to speak, and hearing nothing even remotely intelligible, Kagome found herself wanting nothing more than to scream and rant and rage. To grab someone by the neck and break every bone in his or her body. _I've lost my voice!_ she screamed hatefully within the confines of her own mind. _This can't be happening to me!_

But even as she thought this, Kagome knew that it was. Meaning that, as of that moment, there was no way she could verbally defend Miroku against the multitude of attackers bent on destroying him, or try and correct the horrible mistakes that Sango was making. _I can't even stop InuYasha from beating up Shippo like this!_ she shrieked inwardly, aghast at the fact that the half-demon was now free to do whatever he pleased, while she was completely powerless to stop him from engaging in his typical idiocy. _Oh, I can't believe this! This is a nightmare!_

But Kagome knew that it wasn't, that it was quite real. And as such, all she could do was bring her hands to her head, her fingernails digging into the scalp. _Blast it all, Michiru!_ she cried out inwardly, her teeth clenched with hatred as she visualize the boy that had so easily destroyed the happy group her team had once been._ I don't know how you pulled this off, but I _do _know that I'm going to the bottom of this! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be lucky if Sango doesn't rip your heart out!_

* * *

"Hmmm...most curious! Most curious indeed!"

"What are you talking about, Master Totosai?" asked the human woman known as Tamoa as she came up alongside of him.

"Oh!" the aged blacksmith started, practically jumping out of his skin at Tamoa's approach. "Whew...sorry, my dear! You gave me something of a start."

"I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to bring you some fresh tea and some cakes," Tamoa explained as she lowered the tray she was carrying.

"Ah, I see! Thank you!" Totosai replied, smiling as he took in a sniff of the delicious fare she had brought for him. "It's not often that I'm blessed with the company of such a charming hostess!"

"You're welcome," Tamoa answered, her cheeks coloring slightly at the praise being lavished on her. Bending down to refill his cup, the lady of the house asked, "So what is it you were talking about, Master Totosai?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes!" Totosai replied after a moment's thought. "I was talking about this sword that InuYasha and the others found."

"Oh, yes, the one from the metal bird," Tamoa mused as she took in the crystalline blade of the Reikikaega. "So how goes your study of it?"

"In a word? Slowly," Totosai confessed with a tinge of humiliation. "You see, my dear, this sword appears to be composed of a material very similar to that which that bird you mentioned is now made of. Except in this case, the energy of the blade is even purer than that of the bird!" Shaking his head in amazement, the old blacksmith carefully cradled the humming sword for Tamoa to get a better look at it. "Why, it's aura barely has any demonic taint to it at all! And yet I _know _that it was forged from the fang of a demon!"

"That _does _seem strange," Tamoa admitted after a moment's consideration. "Are you saying that it was made from a weak demon's fang?"

"Weak? Trust me, my dear, there is absolutely _nothing _weak about this sword!" Totosai assured, giving the hilt a gentle thump for emphasis. "On the contrary, this blade is positively _seething_ with power! But at the same time, it's pure in a way that I've never seen in a demonic aura!" Frowning lopsidedly, the elderly demon tilted the blade off to one side. "And then there's the matter of these odd markings on the blade itself."

"What about them?" Tamoa wondered.

"Well, you see here?" Totosai spoke, gesturing at the surface of the blade. "These markings are all patterned in a very precise manner. Some very fine craftsmanship...and you'll note that, where the lines are running next to each other, they are perfectly parallel to one another! Not even the slightest deviation!"

Nodding slowly as she studied the markings in question, Tamoa eventually decided, "It must have taken a great deal of precision to make them."

"Yes, and that leads me to wonder why they would do something like that," Totosai muttered thoughtfully as he narrowed his bulbous eyes at the mysterious blade. "And what kind of tools could have accomplished such a feat? To etch such fine, thin markings would have taken something far more precise than anything I've ever seen or used!"

"Well, I'll have to take your word for that," Tamoa told him before standing back up. "Right now, I have to check in on that boy Kohaku, and then get started on dinner."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course," Totosai muttered absently. "Go right ahead, my dear," he told her, waving gently at her as he returned his focus to the Reikikaega's crystalline blade. "I suspect I have a long night ahead of me."

"Yes, I imagine," Tamoa nodded before turning to leave.

As the human matriarch departed, Totosai held up the Reikikaega, scrutinizing it with all the many years of experience he had in the way of the forge. "Where did you come from?" he wondered, observing the flow of power in the quartz-like blade. "What kind of master smith forged you? What are your secrets?"

The Reikikaega didn't answer, at least not in words. But that was alright; Totosai had not been expecting a verbal response, nor did he require one. For he had worked with swords and other weapons long enough to know that they each spoke in their own unique language, and they all had their own story to tell. It was just a matter of knowing where to look, and learning to understand what they were trying to say.

_Still, you are certainly the most unusual sword I've ever come across,_ Totosai decided as he studied the sword's blade, all the way from where it met the guard to the needle-like tip at the end. _A sword that can somehow transform demonic auras, convert a demon to a human...how is it you are capable of all of that?_

Continuing to hum electrically in his hands, the Reikikaega shown dazzlingly, it's transparent blade almost daring Totosai to peer more closely, to see if he could see the secrets within it's very structure. And this proved to be a challenge that the aged demon simply couldn't refuse. _Let's see now...I know these markings are somehow capable of channeling the aura of whatever demon or spell the sword cuts through...but how is that accomplished? And who could have the knowledge needed to accomplish such a feat?_ Making a thoughtful noise in his throat, Totosai shifted the blade about, focusing on the tip of the blade. _And look here! All the many different markings all seem to intersect here, as well as at the base! But why?_

Unable to answer this question at the moment, Totosai instead shifted his focus to the core of the blade, which was the hardest part of the crystalline structure to see through, with markings seeming to run right through it. _This...shaft or whatever it is must be the main conduit for the sword's power, or for conducting whatever other energies it absorbs and channels,_ the aged blacksmith thought. _But the structure of it..._ Pressing his lips together, he narrowed his eyes as he peered that much closely, trying to take in the flow of the energies within the blade. _And the way the power flows through it...it - it's almost as if...!_

As his chain of thought trailed off, Totosai's eyes and mouth fell open. "No...!" he gasped, almost letting the Reikikaega fall to the ground. "I-it can't be...or can it?" Utterly aghast at what he was considering, the aged demon shot up to his feet and clasped the hilt of the sword in both hands. "Oh, my goodness...if I'm right about this...!"

Looking wildly about, his ancient heart pumping far faster than it had any right to, Totosai started out of the room. "I - I...I have to test this...I...have to make sure!" he decreed, too stunned to even think straight. "Because if I'm right...this sword is even more powerful than I would have ever imagined!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, Sango has made her choice, as well as an ultimatum to Miroku. And it looks like Totosai is on to something here! Please, read and review! And maybe check out my other stories.

I was originally hoping to get more done in this chapter, but the situation between Sango and Miroku took much longer to get down than I expected. Still, I hope everyone is satisfied with this.

To be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting to update this quickly, especially given that, less than a week ago, a good friend of mine died. But in the wake of his death, I felt like I was going out of my mind, and I needed to keep busy in order to keep from losing it. The result is this chapter.

The scene between Sango and Miroku is one I've had in mind for a long time now, and was a tricky thing to handle. I knew right from the get-go that there was no way Miroku would make honest amends for his actions after everything that's happened, especially given his thoroughly deceitful nature. Also, given how stubborn Kagome is, I thought that the only way that she would ever be convinced that Miroku is the guilty party is if Miroku himself confessed of his own free will. So Sango did what she could to set such an event in motion, as well as make sure that Miroku wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of it. I just hope I made it work alright.

EDK, wow, another extensive review. And you certainly do an excellent job of summing up Kagome's personality and the way she reacts to various situations. As you've already seen, Sango hasn't mentioned the possibility of moving to the modern world, but she is considering it. Indeed, the less said about the way Miroku treats the ladies, the better. (He's one of the few men I can think of who is actually _deserving_ of being on the receiving end of a Naru Punch!) And your idea of it turning out that Kagome has had the bad habit of jumping to conclusions and remaining at said conclusion no matter what for a long while would make sense, and it would be quite amusing if Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were to tell the gang about some of the escapades from Kagome's younger years. And I do agree that it would make sense if the three of them were to suspect something unusual about Kagome being out sick so much. You're right that, at the moment, Kagome is the only one who knows for sure that Koga has learned the truth about her and the Kururugi twins being from the present, and the rest of the gang won't be happy when they find out about that. The Reikikaega certainly had more secrets locked away inside, some of which will be revealed next chapters, others in the next story. And indeed, Sango's new boomerang will be made using the special material the jet is now made of, and thus will be vastly superior. And you better believe that Naraku isn't happy, but he did manage to secure a small amount of the demonic flesh he created during the last battle. So you can be sure he's got plans for it. (And no, you didn't miss anything.)

Zaru, I hope the scenes between Sango and Miroku satisfied! Also, Sesshomaru will be appearing in the next story in the series, as will possibly the Adamant Barrage and Meidou.

Xthenjazziesaid, don't worry, I don't plan on giving up on any of my stories. Although I will admit I've left some to gather dust, simply because of lack of time and/or inspiration. I'm glad you enjoyed the overhaul, and yes, it won't be long before Michiru and Sango are ready to announce that they are officially together. InuYasha and Kaname are growing closer. I think Miroku has already gotten a pretty nice dose of punishment here, and indeed, it's very likely that Kagome and Kaname are going to be going at it tooth and nail in the future.

Illusive Man, no, I'm not planning on ending the series with this story! So put away the ninjas!

Uruz 11, it will be a while before Kanna is able to recover from what's happened to her, but she won't be alone during her recovery. As for Kagura, she did want Kanna to be safe, but at the same time, it's not just physical aide that the former incarnation can provide. Though she may well eventually join in the battle against Naraku. I'm glad you enjoyed InuYasha's confession, and indeed, his relationship with Kaname is growing. Kagome's certainly going to be quiet for a while, and you've already witnessed Sango's latest attempt to clear things up. Unfortunately, thanks to Kagome, it's not going to work out quite the way she had planned. As for Shipp, Kirara, and Kohaku, sorry, but there was a lot going on in both this and the previous chapter that I had to address. They'll be showing up more in the next chapter.

Dragoon Swordsman, unpleasant surprise is an understatement. And yup, Kagome definitely has a one-track mind.

Leonio, it will be a while before Kanna recovers. As for Kaname and InuYasha, what's wrong with him possibly coming to stay in the present? Also, I hope my explanation for why Kagome didn't drag Michiru along with her made sense.


	37. Out of Choices, Out of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 37: Out of Choices, Out of Time

As Miroku came to sit at the dining room of the massive home they were staying at, having just been advised by Tamoa that she would be serving dinner soon, he couldn't help but feel like a prisoner who had just been told to wash his neck and wait for execution.

_How? How could things have gotten so bad between us?_ Miroku couldn't help but wonder, only marginally aware of other members of their group coming to join him at the table. _I know that things haven't always been smooth between Sango and I, but...how can she do this to me?_

Shuddering as he thought of his plight, Miroku found himself flashing back to a short time earlier, when he had gone to meet with Sango at her request, his hopes high as he marched to the appointed spot. After all, the fact that she wished to meet in private meant he had a proper chance to work on amending their damaged relationship, an opportunity that had eluded him in recent times. And as the two of them had started talking, with the Demon Slayer giving voice to the pain she had harbored all this time, as well as her clear gratitude towards the monk, Miroku was certain that he could do it. That he could now woo the woman he loved away from his rival, and start moving towards a life that would one day have her as his bride.

But just as he was about to taste the sweet bliss of Sango's lips, the happiness that Miroku had been about to claim had been cruelly ripped away as their meeting quickly deteriorated. First by the Demon Slayer revealing that she didn't love Miroku, then by the revelation that she had seen through the lies he had told to tarnish Michiru's image in her eyes, and then that it was the Shikigami User she loved, despite his origins in another time. With each declaration Sango made and each argument Miroku made that she foiled, the monk's hopes were increasingly dashed.

Realizing that there was no chance of changing Sango's mind that day, and that his continued attempts to argue her out of it would likely only make things worse for him in the long run, Miroku had finally, reluctantly conceded to her wishes. Telling himself that there was still a good chance that the Demon Slayer's attempts at a steady relationship with a boy not of her time would eventually fall flat, leaving her more desolate and in need of a shoulder to cry on. That if he was watchful and patient, there was still a faint chance of seizing victory from the jaws of defeat.

But then Sango had demanded that he make a clear breast of his lies, that he actually admit that he was the one who had instigated the conflict between himself and Michiru, all in the hopes of framing him for it...

Shuddering at this, Miroku was brought back to the moment as he once again considered the consequences of Sango's demand of him, because no matter how he looked at it, no matter how he tried to work the various angles to his favor, find some loophole that he could exploit, the only real options he had under these circumstances were bad ones. If he did as Sango demanded and told the truth, then his own already somewhat checkered reputation would be damaged that much more. Whatever trust his friends and allies had in him would be effectively destroyed, making it all but impossible to pull any favor from them. His chances of amending his relationship with Sango would be all but non-existent, and he would be forever scrutinized by the others, wondering if he would turn on one of them if he felt it were somehow beneficial.

But if Miroku did nothing to clear Michiru, or if he tried another lie, then come the next morning, Sango would fight on the Shikigami User's behalf. Even worse, she would demand that the monk be dragged off to the mountains to face judgment at the hands of Daisuke and Koga. And given the tenuous situation he was in, Miroku could expect little in the way of support from the others. Kagome, perhaps Shippo would back the monk up, but InuYasha was Michiru's best friend, and Kaname his sister. Jiro was a Demon Slayer, and likely to support Sango, and given what happened when Miroku had availed himself of Azusa's fine posterior, there was no chance of him receiving any support from her. And if Sango made good on her vow, then Miroku would soon be a prisoner awaiting execution in the Wolf-Demon mountains.

However, there was one other option that Miroku had considered; instead of confessing or attempting further lies, he could simply leave the group during the night. Sango had made it clear that she wouldn't attempt to clear Michiru on her own until the next morning, which gave the monk the entire night to flee Tsuzumi Village and get as far away from them as he could. But at the same time, this was likely the worst option of them all. Not only would this be as good as an admission of guilt, but he would be on his own once more. And without the aid of his friends, he would be able to do little to nothing to defeat Naraku. The odds of him finding allies that would be willing to help in such an endeavor were slim to none; he and the others had travelled much of Japan in their search for Naraku, and had found few others who were either willing or powerful enough to combat the beast that was their bane. And so he would have no one to help him...and no one to come to his assistance in the event that his crimes should one day catch up with him.

_If Sango means to do what she said, then my only real chance is to confess,_ Miroku thought mournfully as more people gathered for dinner. His eyes flitting up as a familiar figure appeared and sat at the table. _And there's little doubt that she means it..._

The normally tender face of Sango was sharp and rigid, made hard and dangerous by firmly controlled anger and sorrow. Powerful emotions that presently radiated from the Demon Slayer's eyes to be projected firmly and squarely at Miroku. Eyes that watched and waited with the patient intensity of a hawk, making it clear that she was waiting for him to make his move. That she would not tolerate any attempt to shirk the responsibility she was forcing upon him.

_I never meant to hurt anyone! Sango, can't you understand how desperate I was?_ Miroku silently implored her. _You're the only woman I've ever had a chance to truly grow close to! The only one who ever showed any sign that she would be willing to accept me! And I was losing you!_ Lowering his eyes as he thought of the past, when Kuranosuke Takeda had announced his intent to sweep the Demon Slayer off his feet, how much it had hurt watching him try to win her and how grateful the monk had been when she had ultimately refused his advances. _I just wanted to buy some more time! To - to make amends to you!_

As Sango continued to glare at him, pausing only to glance at the others when they said something to her, Miroku groaned as he thought back to the past, to the things he could have done differently. He knew that he had not taken his relationship with the Demon Slayer very seriously over the course of their journey, for the simple reason that he had had no way of knowing if he would even survive it. As long as the Wind Tunnel curse was in effect, his life getting cut short had been a frighteningly real danger in his mind, and so he felt it unwise to try and move his relationship with her to the next step.

_But I had a chance afterwards. When we thought Naraku was dead,_ Miroku reminded himself, only to subsequently remember that, at the time, he had thought it would be unwise to push things forward at that time. After all, Sango had taken it badly when Michiru had returned to his time, and she still had to tend to Kohaku, who had been slowly recovering from the torment of being under Naraku's thrall. Trying to rush things then would have likely made things worse, so he had been content to relax and enjoy the finer things in life. After all, with Naraku apparently dead and Miroku's lone rival for Sango's affections gone, he had felt that he had had plenty of time to make amends. And since he had been freed of his Wind Tunnel, he had had plenty of time to take things slowly with Sango.

Until Kagome had told Miroku of Michiru's impending return.

_If only I'd known about that before! I could have made amends to her sooner! Taken things more seriously after Utsugi's death!_ Miroku couldn't help but think as he continued to stew over the past. _If only Naraku had stayed dead, or Michiru hadn't come back! If...if only...!_

As this chain of thought slowly sputtered out, Miroku let out a low, miserable sigh. For no matter how many times he thought about how unfair things were, it did nothing to change the reality of his present situation. That he was caught in a dilemma with no easy way out, and without any way of making things right between himself and Sango. No way of winning her back from the boy that had come from out of nowhere to steal her away from him.

"Is something wrong, Miroku?" came a female voice. One that Miroku initially found himself thinking was Sango, only to find that the Demon Slayer's mouth remained shut. Looking about in confusion, the monk soon realized Tamoa was looking at him in concern. "You look...upset about something."

_Upset? Tamoa, that word does not even begin to capture the despair I now feel,_ Miroku woefully thought. What he said in response was, "I...carry a great burden. One that I'm afraid no one can help me with." As their hostess furrowed her brows in concern, he then asked, "Is there...something wrong?"

"Not exactly. But...InuYasha and Kagome haven't come back yet," Tamoa explained worriedly. "I've looked all over the house, but I've seen no sign of them."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen them, either!" Shippo piped up, quickly looking about. "And where's Totosai? It's not like him to miss a meal!"

"Oh, Master Totosai? He went out for a bit. Said he'd be back soon, and that we were to start dinner without him." When several querulous looks were directed at her, she went on to add, "He seemed quite upset about something."

"Really?" Sango inquired, her eyes losing their hawk-like intensity as she looked up at Tamoa. "Did he say if something was wrong?"

"No. He just said that there was something he needed to do, and that he'd be back as quickly as possible," Tamoa answered. "He also had that strange sword you found with him. The Reikikaega."

"That's weird. I wonder why he'd do that?" Shippo wondered.

"Perhaps to experiment with it," Jiro suggested, drawing a few glances. "To get a better feel for its capabilities."

"That's possible, I suppose," Sango admitted. "But what about InuYasha and Kagome?"

There were puzzled looks all around at this, before Kaname hesitantly cleared her throat. "Well, uh..." she quietly spoke, trying not to strain her abraded throat. "I saw Kagome going someplace with InuYasha a while ago. But I don't know where."

Looking wearily about at the others, Michiru asked, "Do you think that...we should go look for them?"

Sango seemed to consider this for a time before nodding. "I'll go look," she told the Shikigami User. "It's probably nothing, though. They probably just got distracted with something, and...lost track of time." Glancing over at Tamoa, the Demon Slayer then asked, "You can go ahead and start serving, if you want."

"You're sure about that?" Tamoa wondered.

"Of course. It shouldn't take too long to find them," Sango assured her. "Knowing InuYasha, he's probably already on his way back, looking for dinner!"

"Yeah, that sounds like him!" Shippo agreed. "Just don't take too long! okay, Sango?"

"I won't. Promise," Sango assured them before moving to leave.

Once the Demon Slayer had departed, Tamoa lost no time in serving the rest of them dinner. Once this was done, the gentle housewife started towards Kaito's room with his dinner in hand. The old man still recovering from his exposure to the demonic blood that Naraku had sent against them. All the while Miroku continued to struggle with his internal dilemma.

_I still can't believe this...there has to be some other way!_ Miroku thought feverishly, wracking his brain for something, anything that he could use to get himself out of this fix. _I could say that I want to go visit Master Mushin, have him look at my Wind Tunnel...the others would be believe that..._ But even as he thought this, the monk found himself shaking his head. _But there's no guarantee that Sango won't tell them what happened while I'm away. And even if I do something like that, it'll likely make her even angrier with me. She'll see it as a stall tactic._ Letting his eyes fall into his lap, the monk was forced to admit, _And she'd be right._

A montage of plans came and went through Miroku's mind, and each of them carried with them similar flaws. All of them fell into similar categories as the three basic outcomes that he had already determined were likely, with his confession still remaining his only chance to remain with the group, if not regaining Sango's favor. _Blast it all...there simply _has _to be some other way! Something that I can do...something that..._

As Miroku's chain of thought broke apart, he knew that he was running out of time. Because if he didn't think of something soon, he would be out of time, and out of hope.

* * *

As Sango made her way through Tsuzumi Village, glancing about at the people there, she found herself grateful that she had an excuse to get away from the others, if only for a brief time. To get away from everyone...and most importantly, Miroku.

When Sango had arranged to meet with Miroku, she knew what she was getting into. She knew precisely how hard it would be to deal with him. To tell him that she was in love with Michiru, to get him to clear the Kururugi boy's name. And no matter how necessary it was to do these things, she still felt as she was tearing out a piece of her own heart in doing them. The monk had long since become a very important part of her life, and his emotional support had been a vital part in her surviving and recovering from the disaster that had claimed her family, her home, her entire way of life. And as much as she needed to settle things between the two of them, as much as she wanted to be free of the burdens Miroku's ill deeds placed upon her, she knew that there was a considerable amount of good that she was tearing away in the process.

_But it still had to be done. I'd made my choice; I couldn't just stand around and watch things get worse,_ Sango thought with a hint of sadness. _I just...I just wish I hadn't had to go so far with Miroku..._

Shaking her head slowly, Sango thought of the stricken look the monk had worn when she had resorted to what was essentially blackmail in order to force to him to confess his sins. As she thought back to that moment, she could barely believe that she herself had given voice to such cruel sentiments, had so thoroughly crushed someone she cared for so deeply. But even as she did so, she knew that Miroku was far from being blameless for what had happened.

_He wasn't going to tell the truth, no matter what,_ Sango thought, focusing on that aspect of her confrontation with Miroku. Trying to focus on the things that inspired anger, not sadness or pain. _When I asked him what really happened, he chose to lie again. Right to my face, even! And he refused to help clear Michiru's name, even after all the damage his lies have done!_ Letting out a heavy sigh, Sango felt her anger falter somewhat as she added, _I had to force him to do this. I didn't have any other choice..._

But even as she tried to force this reality into her mind, Sango knew that it wouldn't be enough to chase away her feelings of guilt and remorse. And she honestly doubted that anything could. So she did the only thing she could do; push aside these ugly realities, and focus on her search. _I just hope Miroku does the right thing,_ she couldn't help but think as she meandered through the village. _Because if he tries to get out of this, then..._

Feeling her insides twisting at this thought, Sango again did her best to force her feelings to the side. For she knew what she had to do. For the good of her friends, her team, and for their war against Naraku. They couldn't afford to not trust each other. They couldn't afford to tolerate the kind of things Miroku had done for his own benefit. Not when their enemies were always on the lookout for any sort of vulnerability in their numbers. Something that could be used against them. All of which meant that such behaviors had to be dealt with in such a way that there was no risk of them being repeated.

Sango had to make it clear that there would be no further tolerance for Miroku's deceitful ways. And that meant that...

A flash of movement appeared in the corner of Sango's eye, catching her attention. Looking about, she watched as a figure wearing a familiar outfit staggered into full view. "Kagome?" the Demon Slayer started, only to gape in concern when she got a good look at her modern friend. "Kagome!" As the reborn priestess looked up in surprise, Sango rushed up to her side. "Kagome, what happened to you?"

Kagome didn't say anything. She simply stood there and scowled as Sango glanced her over, growing more appalled by her condition. The modern priestess's legs were badly scratched up, and several large bruises were already appearing. Her minimal garment was covered in dirt and grime, and she was moving with a slight but definite limp. "What happened?" Sango asked again as she looked her friend in the face. "Kagome...?"

Again, Kagome didn't say anything. She just stood there, looking at Sango with a heavy scowl. A look of anger and disappointment that took the Demon Slayer by surprise. "Kagome...what is it?" the warrior woman quietly asked, growing more and more concerned and confused. "W-why don't you say something? What happened?"

Her questions met with nothing but angry silence, Sango continued to look at her friend in mounting confusion. Her insides twisting about until the sound of angry muttering pricked her ears. "Dammit...stupid Kagome...!" came the faint voice. Just loud enough for the Demon Slayer to make sense of the words. "...never listens...always thinks she's right and...!"

"InuYasha!" Sango called out as she looked in the direction the half-demon's voice was coming from. Only to once again be taken aback by her friend's appearance. "Huh...what the...?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Sango," InuYasha crossly muttered as he dusted himself off. His movements stiff and filled with pain, pain that translated to winces and heavy scowls. Scowls that intensified when his eyes fell upon Kagome.

Taking note of the glare, Sango glanced from InuYasha to Kagome, who returned the glare in kind. Immediately, everything fell in place, leaving the Demon Slayer to groan despondently. "Oh, no, don't tell me you two got into another fight...!" As the two of them turned and glared at her, Sango felt her heart sinking even more. "And I'm guessing you sat InuYasha?"

"Hmph! What tipped you off?" InuYasha muttered bitterly as he sent several twigs and brambles tumbling from his kimono.

Feeling a headache coming on, Sango placed her hand to her forehead as she looked at the modern girl with a sense of mounting dismay and disappointment. "You sat InuYasha when your throat was already bothering you?" she groaned wearily. "Kagome, what were you _thinking?"_

"What makes you think she was thinking?" InuYasha coarsely demanded, earning a scalding look from the modern girl.

_Of course,_ Sango thought, her headache worsening But she didn't say anything. Not even a tiny sound of protest escaped her lips. _She's back one day, and she not only wears out her throat getting into a shouting contest with Kaname, but then she gets into fight with InuYasha. _Pausing to groan and give a weary shake of her head, wondering what she could have possibly done to deserve having to deal with all of this, the Demon Slayer returned her focus to the modern priestess. "So...how bad is it? Can you even talk?"

Kagome just scowled that much more before finally shaking her head. While Sango groaned once again, InuYasha looked at the modern girl in astonishment. "What? You mean...you _lost your voice?"_ Punctuating this query with a chortle, the half-demon gave them a look of delighted triumph. "Well, how about that, Kagome? Looks like karma's been working overtime lately!" Kagome responded to this by clenching her fists and scowling wrathfully at the silver-maned warrior, veins bulging from her forehead. But despite this, no sound escaped her lips, prompting InuYasha to grin that much more. "What was that?" he asked mockingly, cupping his hand to one of his ears and turning it towards her. "I can't heeear you!"

Kagome's face became flushed with rage, and metaphoric flames burned about her. But she remained utterly silent, leaving Sango to groan once again as her theory about the reborn priestess's condition was confirmed. "InuYasha, please. Not now," she grumbled half-heartedly. "And as for you, Kagome, I don't know what it was that got you so mad, or whose fault it was, and right now, I really don't care. But you should have known better to put more strain on your throat when you could barely even talk." The modern girl's eyes went wide with surprise, than narrowed as she jabbed her hands at InuYasha, and then gave the Demon Slayer a look of sharp annoyance. "As I said, I don't care who started it. Or what you two were even doing or anything like that. Right now, let's just head back to the house. Tamoa's got dinner ready for us, okay?"

"Hmph! Fine with me!" InuYasha declared with a broad grin, folding his arms behind his head. "I'm sure looking forward to dinner tonight!"

Frowning somewhat at the way InuYasha had made this statement, a frown that was deepened by the poisonous glare Kagome shot him in response, Sango let go a heavy sigh. _Of all the days for this to happen,_ she fumed as she turned and made her way alongside her friends back to the house. _I just hope that this doesn't make things even more difficult. I...huh?_

Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck pricking up, Sango frowned and looked at her friends. InuYasha was focused on the road ahead, seemingly unconcerned with anything else. But Kagome was still flushed with rage. Rage that she was even the glaring at the Demon Slayer.

"Kagome...?" Sango murmured slowly as she studied the wrathful visage of her friend. "Wh-what is it...?"

Unsurprisingly, Kagome didn't say anything in response. Instead, she looked at Sango for a while longer before sniffing and looking straight ahead, stomping forward at a much faster pace. Before long, the modern girl had left the both of them behind, leaving the Demon Slayer to look at her in even greater confusion.

_What's going on here...?_ Sango couldn't help but wonder as she followed her two friends.

* * *

_What is going on with us?_ Kagome demanded as she made her way into Kaito's home, her eyes firmly on the floor and her own feet. So unutterably furious that she didn't dare look up and risk meeting someone else's eyes. Knowing that it would only take the slightest provocation for the fury that now inundated her to be turned loose on someone other than the bastard responsible for the turmoil she was in. _How could everything be falling apart, just like that? How could Michiru wreck everything, just in a few days?_

This was the question that had been hounding Kagome ever since she witnessed the travesty of justice that had taken place between Miroku and Sango. For no matter how she looked at it, nothing made sense. How could Sango of all people believe that Miroku, a friend and ally that had proven his courage and self-sacrificing nature on many occasions even before the Demon Slayer had joined their small group, ever believe that he would risk killing another human being with his Wind Tunnel? How she could fall for the obvious lies that Michiru was spreading to taint Miroku's image? And how could she so willingly put Miroku in a position of having to choose between lending credence to those same lies, or facing a death sentence?

No matter how many times Kagome thought it through, it simply didn't add up. _She and Miroku have been together for so long now! How could she ever think Miroku would try and kill Michiru, just like that?_ she asked herself once again, only to snort loudly, the only sound she could make in response to this madness. _Something crazy is going on here! Something -!_

"Kagome!" came a familiar voice, one that startled the modern priestess from her thoughts for a brief moment, long enough for her to look up in surprise as she found herself looking into Tamoa's face. "Oh, my word...what on Earth happened to you?"

Without even thinking about it, Kagome opened her mouth to give voice to her outrage, only to stop when nothing but a strangled croak escaped her lips. "Kagome?" Tamoa tried again, her features creasing with concern even as the modern girl brought her hand to her forehead. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Kagome?" came another, more youthful voice. Even as Kagome looked about in the voice's direction, Shippo emerged from around a nearby door, and immediately smiled happily. "Hey, Kagome's - huh?" As he took in her disheveled condition, the little fox's eager grin shifted to a puzzled frown, and then finally a gape of astonished concern. "Kagome, what happened to you?"

Kagome just barely stifled the urge to open her mouth again, but even as she wondered how she was going to explain away this mess, InuYasha's voice was heard. "What happened was that Kagome decided to wear out her throat while using these stupid Beads, that's that happened!" the half-demon announced as Kagome turned and scowled at him. He met this scowl with a cocky grin as he came up to her and added, "And now...her voice has gone on vacation! Without her, that is!"

Wishing as never before that she could piledrive the arrogant half-demon into the ground, Kagome could do nothing but glower that much more even as Tamoa asked, "You mean...she's lost her voice?"

"Sure seems like it," InuYasha confirmed before shooting her a cocky grin. "Wouldn't you say so, Kagome?"

Feeling her fury skyrocketing, Kagome stared daggers at the half-demon, clenching her fists in impotent fury. While she was making a mental note to bury him in sits just as soon as her voice recovered, Shippo was squawking in dismay. "Aw, great! You mean you two were fighting _again?"_ the little fox groaned wearily. "I don't believe this! Kagome isn't back even one day, and you're already making her mad at you?"

Almost instantly, InuYasha's grin fell in sudden anger. "Hey, wait a second! How come it's suddenly _my _fault?"

"Because you're _always _doing something stupid to make Kagome mad at you!" Shippo hotly declared.

"Hey, watch it, Shippo!" InuYasha snarled disdainfully. "Kagome's not gonna be able to use these damn Beads for a good, long while, so you better keep that smart mouth of yours -!"

Unable to stomach how quick InuYasha was to take advantage of her present inability to keep him from being an idiot, Kagome did the only thing she could do. She positioned herself between the half-demon and Shippo and spread her arms out to the sides, pushing them apart. And while she couldn't speak, she was still able to shoot a poisonous glare at InuYasha that worked wonders in getting him to step back and shut up.

_But that won't last! It never does!_ Kagome thought sourly. _And I still have to do something to help Miroku, not to mention figure out how Michiru managed to con Sango like this!_ Heaving a deep breath that pained her abraded throat, she frowned and added, _But first, I have to work out some way of communicating with everyone else!_

Shooting one final glare at the people surrounding her, Kagome then turned and started towards the stairs. "Kagome?" Tamoa frowned worriedly. "Where are you going?"

Pausing to turn and wave aside Tamoa's concerns, Kagome hurriedly made her upstairs. Before long, she was inside the room where she was staying, where her backpack was. _Let's see..._ the modern girl thought as she opened it up. _I know it has to be in here somewhere...aha!_ With a slight smile of triumph, she fished out a pencil and spiral notepad. _For the first time, I'm really glad I lug all these school supplies everywhere I go! I -!_

"Kagome?" Sucking in a surprised breath at this unexpected voice, the reborn priestess looked about to see Tamoa standing at the door. "I'm sorry, but...what are you doing?"

Pausing to look at their gracious hostess, Kagome took a moment to heave a deep, cleansing breath before rising to her feet. Coming up to Tamoa, she then quickly wrote out something on the notepad and showed to her. "What the...?" Tamoa murmured as she read the message. "'Since I can't talk right now, I decided to get'...oh, of course!" Shaking her head in disbelief as she cut herself off, Tamoa smiled and studied the modern girl. "Well...that should help for now. But I do recommend not doing anything to strain your throat. Not for a long time!"

_Yeah, I know!_ Kagome grumped inwardly as she nodded.

"Anyway, I'm sure Sango already told you, but dinner's ready," Tamoa explained to her. "I had just started serving when you got back."

Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise at this. _Dinner's already served? But that means...I don't have much time!_ In an instant, the modern priestess found herself flashing back to before, when Sango had laid out the timetable for her demands. _I have to think of some way of getting Miroku out of this before it's too late! For him _and _Sango both!_

With this in mind, Kagome frantically scribbled down a new message for Tamoa and held it out for her to read. "Let's see...'Could you bring me my dinner here? I think I'd rather eat alone tonight'," the hostess read aloud. Then she looked at Kagome for a moment before nodding. "Why...sure, of course! That'd be no problem!"

Letting out a low sigh, Kagome then quickly wrote out another message and showed it to Tamoa. "'Also, please tell Miroku that I'd like to see him as soon as possible'...alright. I'll tell him right away."

Smiling as a hint of relief made itself known, Kagome quickly wrote out her thanks. _Now, all I have to do is figure some way out of this mess! And quickly, before poor Miroku's out of time!_

* * *

_You're almost out of time, Miroku!_ InuYasha thought, barely suppressing the urge to smirk as he entered the dining room and sat down at the table with the rest of the group. _It won't be long before you have to 'fess up! That is, if you want to avoid being hauled off to the mountains and get what's coming to ya that way!_

And it was painfully obvious that Miroku knew that his time was very nearly up. While those of the group already served were eating and drinking in their normal fashions, the monk was partaking of his meal far more slowly. Looking as if this were his last meal before he was to be carted off and executed. Which could very likely be the case.

_Not that'd ever come to that,_ InuYasha thought as Sango sat down as well. _Miroku's a jerk, but there's no way he'd be so stupid as to try and worm his way outta this one! Not after Sango laid down the law right on his head!_ Then he scowled at the monk that had caused so much trouble for his friend, and somberly added, _At least...I sure as hell hope he's not stupid enough... _As the half-demon thought this, he glanced at Miroku, and found himself scowling disgustedly. With a fair amount of that disgust aimed at himself.

Miroku had betrayed them, had set Michiru up to take the fall for his own crimes, all to discredit the Kururugi boy and to have a better chance of wooing Sango away from him. The damage he had done to the group was considerable, and the monk certainly deserved to be punished for his actions. But despite all of that, InuYasha honestly didn't want to see him killed. For while the half-demon disagreed with Kagome on many levels in this matter, the one thing he did agree with was that the monk had done considerable good while with their little group, and while he was not to be trusted while not in battle, in combat he had proven himself a valuable ally that had put himself on the line many times. And before this recent betrayal, InuYasha would never have imagined the monk ever committing such a foul deed.

_Of course...when someone's making moves on someone special to you..._ InuYasha thought, recalling his own fury and actions whenever Koga or someone else would make moves on Kagome, or when she would happily flirt with another man, seeming to enjoy the half-demon's jealousy. But then he scowled, for while he did understand the driving force behind Miroku's actions, there was no way he could ignore them or forget the hurt he had caused Michiru and the rest of them. _Still...it'd be better for everyone if he did the smart thing for once..._

With this thought in mind, InuYasha returned his focus to the food before him, and started eating voraciously. The sooner dinner was done, the sooner Miroku would have to confess and this whole hideous experience would be over and done with. And as far as the half-demon was concerned, that couldn't possibly happen soon enough.

As the half-demon proceeded to chow down, barely noticing the others as they ate their own repasts, Tamoa entered the dining room. "Excuse me, Miroku?"

Starting at their hostess's voice, Miroku slowly looked up at her, seeming almost confused for a moment. "Oh, Tamoa..." he started in a slow manner. "Uh...what is it?"

"It's Kagome," Tamoa replied in a gentle fashion. "She told me she wanted to see you."

"She wants to...see me?" Miroku repeated, clearly perplexed. "But...why? And...for that matter, where is she?"

"And how can she tell you anything with her voice gone?" InuYasha asked even as he wondered what Kagome was up to.

Several eyes went wide in confusion, with Miroku clearly the most surprised. "Kagome's...lost her voice? How?"

"How else?" Shippo replied in a smart-alecky fashion. "InuYasha did something stupid to make her mad, and she sat him!"

As InuYasha glared at the little fox, intent on giving him a more thorough reminder that Kagome wouldn't be coming to his rescue for a good, long while, Tamoa went on to explain, "She wrote out what she wanted to say, and that she's going to be having dinner alone tonight. But she did tell me that she wanted to see you about something."

Cocking her head to the side, as if studying their hostess, Sango asked, "Did she say if there was something wrong?"

"No. Just that she wanted to see Miroku, that's all," Tamoa admitted.

Sango frowned somewhat at this, in a manner that InuYasha immediately recognized. The Demon Slayer was reacting to well-honed instinct, which was warning her that something was amiss. _And as usual, her instincts are on the ball,_ the half-demon muttered inwardly. _So, Kagome, you still can't admit that you were wrong about Miroku, and now you're trying to whip up another way to screw things up for Michiru and Sango!_

Feeling a headache coming on and a slight snarl twisting his lips, InuYasha sat there, thinking evil thoughts about Kagome and wondering what he even saw in her as Miroku stood and replied, "I see. Well, then, I better check and see what she wants."

Nodding to this, Tamoa then added, "I was about to take Kagome her dinner. But...if you wanted to take it up to her instead, that would make things simpler."

"Of course," Miroku replied in an agreeable fashion, and with that, he started after their hostess. Apparently unaware of the fact that Sango's glare was presently drilling into his back.

_Damn, this figures,_ InuYasha fumed, all sympathy for Miroku flying out of his mind. _Kagome's got something in the works to save you from telling the truth, and of course you're gonna go for it, no matter who you wind up screwing over in the process!_ Then he glowered upstairs and added, _And you, Kagome! You're so damned predictable it's almost pathetic! I just figured that you would probably pull something stupid like this!_ Then he allowed himself a slightly sadistic smile before adding, _And it's a good thing I did, because if you think I'm gonna stand back and watch you push Michiru around anymore...you're in for one hell of a surprise!_

With this in mind, InuYasha continued to attack his dinner. Plans of his own taking shape in his mind.

* * *

In Kagome's opinion, one of the worst things about not being able to talk was the silence.

When she was feeling down or confused or just wanted to get something out in the air, Kagome would always wind up talking to herself about whatever it was weighing on her mind. She always felt better after giving voice to these things, and she had never enjoyed it when things got too quiet, anyway. Something that had only grown more pronounced during her journeys in the Feudal Era; when things got too quiet, it generally meant that something bad was about to happen.

_Like right now!_ Kagome thought as she paced about the interior of her room, waiting and worrying as she anticipated Miroku's arrival. _C'mon, Miroku, hurry up! We don't have much time before everything's ruined!_

As seconds torturously marched on by, giving Kagome's imagination more and more time to conjure up images of Miroku being carted away and mercilessly tortured and executed for a crime he could never have committed, a sound pricked at her ears. Looking up sharply, the modern priestess paused in her pacing, and focused on the sound. A sound she soon realized was that of approaching footsteps.

"Kagome?" came a welcome and familiar voice. One that was soon followed by Miroku poking his head in the door. "Kagome?"

Smiling brilliantly at the sight of her friend, Kagome found herself practically swooning with relief as she waved for Miroku to enter. Taking note of this, the monk smiled and came in. "I...brought you your dinner, as you can see," the monk announced as he hesitantly entered. Showing no signs of his usual carefree demeanor as he went on to say, "Now...Tamoa said that you...wanted to see me?"

Nodding frantically, Kagome made her way past the monk and looked out the door. Quickly sweeping the hallway, making absolutely certain that there would be no prying eyes or ears, she then slid the door shut. Once this was done, she came up alongside Miroku and, placing her hand on his back, guided him over to the center of the room. Looking somewhat perplexed, the monk allowed himself to be guided, watching as the modern girl sat down on the floor, gesturing for him to do the same.

Frowning somewhat, Miroku studied Kagome for a time before carefully setting down the meal he had brought up for her. "So...I heard Tamoa say that you...overexerted your voice," he began in a careful manner. "I...do you want me to help you in any way?"

Rolling her eyes at this latest reminder of her current disability, as well as again reminding herself to show InuYasha exactly what she thought about his making light of her, Kagome quickly brought forth the pencil and notepad she had retrieved. Quickly writing out a message, she then held it out for Miroku to see. "Oh? What...'No, it's not about that. But there is something I need to talk to you about'," Furrowing his brows somewhat at this, the monk then shrugged and asked, "Well, alright then. What is it?"

Turning the notepad about, Kagome frowned in consideration, trying to figure out how best to put it. For while she had intended no harm when she had been observing what she had hoped would result in Sango's confession of love, there was no doubt that Miroku would not appreciate the fact that she had essentially been spying on him. But at the same time, if she were to save him and show everyone that he was innocent, then she didn't have any choice. So she quickly wrote down what needed to be said, and showed it to him. "Huh...'First of all, Miroku, I have to apologize, but you see, I overheard your conversation with'..." the monk began, only for his eyes to go wide with surprise. "Kagome...you...you _saw_ what happened? When Sango...?"

Nodding to this, Kagome quickly wrote down her response and showed it to Miroku. "'I'm sorry. It's a long story'," the monk read. "Yes, I'm sure it is, Kagome. Hmm...'But the fact is I know that Sango is trying to force you to take the blame for what Michiru did. And I want to help you'." Pressing his lips together, Miroku considered this for a time before sighing wearily. "I see," he got out, his voice wan and exhausted. "I appreciate this, Kagome, but if you really did see what happened, then you must realize that I am in a terrible predicament. And I honestly don't see how you or anyone else could help me out of it."

Understanding her friend's pessimism, Kagome wrote her response. "'Sango said that she wouldn't act against you until tomorrow. So if you were to leave tonight, then...'," Looking from her message, Miroku frowned and replied, "Kagome, I already considered that. But even if I were to sneak away while everyone was asleep, that would not stop Sango from decrying me. And I would have no allies, no one to turn to. I'd be on my own against Naraku, and..."

Knowing full well that Miroku was correct in that regard, Kagome wrote her response to this. "Huh...'I just need to you get away for a while! Maybe you could go see Mushin, have him look at your Wind Tunnel. And while you're doing that, it'll give me the time I need to clean things up...'." Trailing off into a distinctive frown, the monk sighed woefully before saying, "Kagome, while I do appreciate your concern, I just don't see how you can help me here. You can't even talk, let alone defend me. And if I were to depart so suddenly, it would only serve to make me look even more guilty. I..."

Realizing the monk's point, Kagome hurriedly wrote down her response to this and showed it to him. "'But you can't just stay here and let yourself get crucified for something you didn't do'...but Kagome, what other choice do I have?"

Again, Kagome began writing, but she took her time this time. She wanted to make sure that her plan made sense, less her friend wrongly incriminate himself out of desperation. "Oh...'Look, all you have to do is get away for a little while. Just a few days while I clear this up. I'll confront Sango, tell her that I happened to overhear her. Get her to drop this crazy idea of hers, and...'" His voice trailing off, Miroku sighed before saying, "I really don't think that would work so well. Sango is..." Again, the monk's voice trailed off, this time as a strange expression furrowed his brow. "Wait. Kagome, I heard Shippo say that you wore out your voice sitting InuYasha. Does that mean that...InuYasha was there with you when you were watching us?"

Blinking a few times, Kagome eventually nodded her confirmation.

His eyes widening somewhat, Miroku studied the modern girl for a time before sighing. "Kagome, I thank you. Both for your faith in me, and your willingness to help me in my hour of need." Then the monk shook his head slowly, smiling sadly as he said, "But I can't do this. In fact, what you've told me has just made it clearer that my only option here...is to confess."

Stricken by this statement, Kagome found her mouth opening and closing at random before she finally regained herself. Then she quickly scribbled a single word on her notepad: 'Why?'

"It's as you've said, Kagome. InuYasha was present when you overheard everything. Which means he certainly is aware of the ultimatum Sango gave me," Miroku explained. "And while I don't doubt your sincerity in wanting to help me, I'd also have to imagine that InuYasha would be equally interested in making certain Sango's demands are met."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't talk, only for it to snap shut again when she realized that Miroku was right. InuYasha was there, and Michiru was his best friend. Worst yet, the half-demon had been clearly suckered into believing the Kururugi boy's lies, just like Sango had been. And the instant she made a move to try and defend the monk, InuYasha would quickly move to thwart it. _And without my voice, I can't even sit him or anything to set him straight!_ she realized with mounting horror. _But...I can't let it end like this!_

With this in mind, Kagome again started writing, which Miroku read. "'But there has to be something we can do. I can't stand back and watch you get destroyed like this!'...Kagome, right here and now, I'm afraid that there is nothing else we can do. My only options are to confess, or face judgment at the hands of the alliance. And we both know that I dare not risk facing wolf-demon justice." Cringing at the thought of what would happen then, Kagome was about to write something else when Miroku placed his hands on her own. "I'm sorry, but...this group has been through a lot these past few days. Few, if any, of the people here believe in my innocence, and I dare not tempt their wrath. Especially since InuYasha knows what Sango has planned."

Sucking in a horrified breath, Kagome felt her hands balling up into fists, her nails digging into her flesh. Something that got even worse when Miroku added, "I thank you for your faith and your friendship, Kagome. But the fact remains that..I have no choice in this matter. And trying to get out of this situation will only make it worse for us all." Heaving a deep, weary breath, the monk slowly rose to his feet. "Excuse me, but...I had better get back downstairs. Sango will likely become more suspicious the longer I am away, and I can't afford that." Her mouth hanging open, Kagome watched as Miroku made his way over to the door, pausing to look at her and explain, "I'm sorry, but...sometimes, there _are_ no options. And this is one of those times."

With that, Miroku exited the room, sliding the door behind him. Leaving Kagome alone, to stare at the door in horrified disbelief. Just before she let her eyes fall and brought her fist down upon the floor.

_This is all my fault!_ Kagome thought, unable to believe this was happening. _I never should have brought InuYasha with me...! _Shaking her head, thinking back to how certain that she would be witnessing a perfect example of true love triumphing over all odds, and how she had wanted to share it with the hot-headed half-demon, to show him that true love was real. _I could have just shown it to him with the recording later! And now I've lost my voice, and -!_

"Well, well, whattaya know?" came a familiar voice. One that startled Kagome out of her pained musings and prompted her to look up and see InuYasha perched just outside of the window. "I guess Miroku has more brains than I thought." Looking to meet the modern girl's eyes, the half-demon added, "Of course, I guess even a rat knows when he's in a trap and can't get out!"

Her eyes going wide with realization, Kagome shot up to her feet, opening her mouth to give the half-demon a good shouting...only to have her heart sink once more when no sound came out. "Huh? What was that?" InuYasha smirked, placing a hand to his ear. "Speak up, Kagome! I can't hear a thing you say!"

Wanting nothing more than bury the arrogant half-demon in sits, Kagome forced herself to throttle down her frustration, and instead looked down at the notepad in her hands. Practically tearing the paper as she wrote, she scrawled down a message and showed it to InuYasha. "Huh...'How dare you sneak around, spying on me like this?'...Great, Kagome. So not only are you being an total pain in the ass, but you're being a hypocritical pain in the ass," the dog-eared half-demon muttered in a sour manner.

Stung by this remark, Kagome felt veins bulging from her forehead as she wrote out another message for him. "'What are you doing here, anyway?' Isn't it obvious? When Tamoa told Miroku that you wanted to see him, it was pretty clear that you were up to something." Pausing to study her, InuYasha then snorted loudly before slipping into the room itself. "You know, you really are something, Kagome. No matter how much evidence gets put right in front of your face, you just keep sticking to your little delusions about Sango and Miroku being the perfect couple. In spite of the fact that Sango already said she's in love with Michiru, that Miroku's about the biggest con I've ever met, and the fact that everybody else knows that Miroku's guilty as hell, you still keep blaming Michiru for everything." Giving her the most condescending smile she had ever seen, InuYasha then went on to add, "I guess it's nice, being able to live in your own little fantasy world the way you do."

Her body tensing with barely constrained frustration, Kagome felt an entire wave of furious insults building up, waiting to be unleashed. Only to be again thwarted by her inoperative vocal chords. Leaving her to once again turn to her notepad and pencil to express herself. "Oh, and what's this...? 'The only reason Sango said that is because she's being suckered! And I don't care what anybody says, there's no way that Miroku would ever try to kill one of us, and that's final!'" Rolling his eyes at this message, InuYasha then sneered, "Yeah, a real paragon of virtue, honor, and honesty. That's our Miroku, alright!"

Clenching her fists in pure outrage, Kagome wanted nothing more than to erase the smug look from InuYasha's face. Something made even worse when he went on to say, "Look, I agree that Miroku wouldn't kill one of us. But that doesn't mean he's not above setting someone up to be framed! And if you had half a brain in the swelled head of yours, you'd be able to figure out that that's exactly what's happened here!" Then he smirked and added, "But then, you're not exactly known for common sense and logic, huh, Kagome? You just say whatever you want, and you expect us all to listen and accept whatever stupidity you shoot at us. You haven't even been here for days, and you think you know everything that's going on!"

_I don't believe this! How can he say something like this?_ Kagome fumed hatefully. _Of all the stupid, arrogant - InuYasha, if I still had my voice, I'd send you into the Earth's core for that!_

As Kagome thought increasingly violent thoughts about the insolent half-demon, InuYasha's grin just kept growing ever broader. "You know, I think this is the first time I've ever been able to have it out with you like this. It sure as hell is great being able to tell you exactly what I think without you using these damned Beads to stop me. Always shutting me up when I'm trying to tell you something that you don't want to listen to, just so you can force your opinion down my throat."

_Enjoy it while you can, you stupid jerk! _Kagome swore internally. _Because as soon as I get my voice back, I'm gonna make you pay for this! Big time!_

"And since you can't push me around right now, I think I'll make good use of this little opportunity to set you straight on a few things," InuYasha declared, his smile fading to be replaced by a look of stern, controlled anger. "First of all, it doesn't matter what you think; Sango and Michiru are very much in love with each other. Secondly, I'm glad that they've both found someone they can be happy with. Because after all the hell Sango's gone through, she deserves someone who can make her happy, instead of always scamming girls or trying to feel her up and stuff like that! And after everything Michiru's done for us, I know he sure as hell deserves somebody like Sango, and that he'd never decide to hurt her or anything like that! Third, Miroku's had all kinds of chances to have a relationship with Sango, and he's managed to ruin every last one of them! And as far as I'm concerned, he's already proven that he doesn't love her the same way Michiru does. And fourth, I am damn tired of you treating Michiru and Kaname the way you have been lately. They've been fighting as hard as the rest of us, doing everything they can to help us, and all you can do is point fingers at them and treat them like they're Naraku's incarnations or something!"

_And what do you expect? Michiru set Miroku up and Kaname poisoned me, and you want me to be nice to those pain-in-the-neck brats? _Kagome screeched inwardly.

"Now, you listen to me, and you better listen good! Because since I know you're too stupid to be able to know the truth, even when its staring you right in the face, I'm sure you're already trying to think up some way of stopping Miroku from confessing or getting Michiru in trouble or something like that!" InuYasha declared with steadily increasing anger. "Well, I'm telling you right now that you better stay out of this, Kagome! Because it's long since past time that lecher owned up for what he did, and if you know what's good for you, you'll do us all a favor and let him do it!"

Her anger driven to new heights by both the arrogance with which InuYasha was speaking and her inability to show him who was boss, Kagome glared at the notepad that was now her only means of communicating and hurriedly scribbled her next message. "Hmph. 'Forget it! I'm not gonna stand back and watch Miroku ruin his life for that stupid jerk! I don't care what I have to do, I'm...'" the half-demon read, only to trail off and look back at the reborn priestess. "Y'know, I kinda figured that'd be your attitude. Especially after that tantrum your threw back there. You just can't accept the fact that you were wrong, and now you're looking for ways to make things even worse for everyone." To Kagome's immense surprise, InuYasha then smiled at her. And it wasn't a nice smile. "But you're still gonna sit back and let Miroku confess." As Kagome started to write that she most certainly would not let this travesty of justice go unchallenged, InuYasha drew something out of the folds of his kimono. "Not unless you _want _me to show _this_ to Sango!"

As Kagome looked at the object in question, her pencil and notepad fell from her hands, followed shortly by her jaw clattering to the floor, and her eyes bulging in horror.

It was the digital camera Wyvern had given her. The same one she had set up to record Sango and Miroku's encounter, and had subsequently left it behind in her sudden fury.

"After I managed to get moving again, I noticed that you'd left this behind," InuYasha said, clearly reveling in this situation. "I guess you were so pissed off over everything, you completely forgot to pack this thing up as well." As Kagome stared at the camera, the half-demon held it up to eye it closely, turning it this way and that. "Now, I may not understand how this or most anything from that crazy world of yours works, but I _do _know that it recorded everything that it saw and heard. And that the only ones who ever handle this thing are you and Shippo. So if I were to show Sango this thing's memories, it wouldn't take much to make her believe that you were out there. Spying on her while she was giving Miroku what-for!"

Kagome felt the half-demon's words hit her with the force of a lightning bolt. She immediately realized that InuYasha was right, and more importantly, she knew how furious Sango would be over such an intrusion. _But...!_ the modern girl thought as she slowly forced herself to look away from the camera to the floor. Hurriedly gathering up the notepad and pencil, she then hurriedly wrote down her response.

"'But if you do that, then Sango will know you were there! You'd be in trouble, too!'" After reading this, InuYasha shrugged and smirked that much more. "And when Sango asks what I was doing there, I'll tell her it was because you were using these damned Beads to get me where you wanted me! And since Sango knows just how much you love to push me around, it won't be _me_ she'll be mad at!"

Another lightning bolt struck Kagome, this time with greater force. She knew that InuYasha was correct; the fact that she had set up the camera to record Sango's rendezvous was proof that Kagome's eavesdropping was no mere accident, that she had set out to spy on her friends. And the instant the Demon Slayer learned this, any chance Kagome had of reasoning with her and making her see the truth would be gone.

Without another thought, Kagome hurriedly scribbled out another message for the half-demon. "'Give it back, InuYasha! It's mine, and I want it back! Right NOW!'," InuYasha read in a querulous tone. Pausing to study the reborn priestess, he smirked and replied, "Sure, I'll give it back, Kagome! _After _Miroku does what Sango wants and clears Michiru!"

Kagome responded to that with another hastily scrawled message. "Huh...'This is blackmail, you arrogant...'," InuYasha read, only to narrow his eyes irritably. "Damn, Kagome, if you're gonna be talking to us this way, do something about that chicken scratch you call handwriting! It gets worse every time I see it!" The modern priestess issued a silent screech of fury at this as InuYasha studied her. "Yeah, Kagome, it's blackmail! And you know something? I don't care! I wouldn't even have to be doing this if you weren't so stupid! The same way Sango wouldn't be doing what she's doing if Miroku had a shred of honesty in him!" Then the half-demon leaned in closer to glare at her right in the eyes. "But guess what? You _are _that stupid, Miroku's _still _ a lecher and a con-man, and you _ain't_ getting this thing back until he confesses his sins!"

All reason flying from Kagome's mind at this latest act of insolence, she let her notepad and pencil fall to the floor as she grabbed for the camera. InuYasha responded to this by yanking it out of her reach. She tried for another grab, but the half-demon just snorted and held the camera up as high above his head as he could. "Feh! Like _that's _gonna - _ow!"_ he sneered, only to be cut off as Kagome stomped on his foot with all her strength. Something that was more annoying than painful for the half-demon, but it was sufficient to make him lose his focus, and more importantly, lower the camera so that Kagome could snatch it from his grasp.

_Got it!_ Kagome thought with a surge of triumph. _Now to destroy the memory card before he -!_

A hissed growl and a whoosh of movement was the only warning Kagome had before she felt a hand on her shoulder, and another about her wrists. Her eyes going wide, she suddenly found herself spun about and slammed forcefully into the nearest wall. A silent cry of sudden pain escaped her lips as she found herself being drilled by InuYasha's furious gaze.

"Dammit...that's _always _the way with you, isn't it, Kagome?" InuYasha snarled as he viciously tore the camera from her hands. As she tried in vain to recover it, the half-demon moved it out of reach while keeping her pinned to the wall. "I make a mistake, you get mad and start sitting me. I do something you don't like, and you attack me! You get mad about something you don't like, and you take it out me! You don't get your way, and you go outta your way to make things difficult for everyone else, just like the spoiled brat you are!" Snorting loudly, he narrowed his eyes in harsh disdain before adding, "And I'll just bet that this is the part where you run on back home and leave us all in the lurch! Am I right?" Squirming about furiously at the half-demon's accusations, Kagome sucked in a surprised breath when he suddenly released her and stepped back from her. "Well, go right ahead! I'm tired of trying to force some sense into that stupid head of yours! Run on back home, if that's what you want!" Letting out another heavy snort, the half-demon started towards the window, only to pause and glare back at her. "I'm just glad that I have some friends who won't just skip out on me, just because things get a little tough!"

That said, the impertinent InuYasha leapt back out the window he had entered through. Leaving Kagome to stare disbelievingly at it. _No...this can't be..._ she thought with a sense of mounting horror, leaving her anger to seep out of her like she was a leaky tire. _Miroku's life is going to be ruined, and there's nothing I can do! I...I...!_

Her thoughts deteriorating, Kagome slid down against the wall, the weight of everything that had happened that day like that of the world upon her shoulders. _This...this is all my fault! If only I'd never brought InuYasha with me...and what's with him, anyway? How can he treat me this way?_ Her rage started to build again, only to sputter out almost as quickly. _Right, of course. Michiru's his friend, and InuYasha believes he's totally innocent. But...we've never been like this before! We've had our arguments, but...not like this!_

Feeling herself sink lower and lower, both physically and emotionally, Kagome wrapped her arms about her legs and pulled them in close. _He's...he's just upset. He thinks Michiru's innocent, and...that I'm attacking him. So...yeah, of _course _he'd be mad! I mean, if someone were saying bad things about my friends, I'd be really mad, too!_ As this thought sank into the pit of her stomach, she found herself biting her lips and frowning. _But...it's not the same thing!_ _Michiru framed Miroku because he didn't want to admit he messed up! _He's _the one causing trouble here! Him and that sister of his! _They're _the troublemakers here!_ Then, with the air of a collapsing balloon, she added, _I mean...they have to be, right?_

Time slowly crawled on by as Kagome wrestled with her thoughts. As such, her dinner had gone cold before she even thought of having it. Nor could she even taste it in the state she was in.

* * *

Something was very wrong. Sango could sense it.

As the Demon Slayer sat at the dinner table, her own meal all but finished, she found herself surveying her friends and fellow warriors with a sense of unease. Most of them were behaving as they usually did in a situation like this, or at least how she would have expected them to; Shippo had finished his own dinner, and was currently laying back on the floor with his stomach bulging somewhat, Jiro was politely finishing his own repast while Azusa, her own meal long done, was sitting a short distance away, trying not to look at the rest of them. Kaname was eating carefully, trying not to worsen her already abraded throat, and Michiru was eating even more slowly, still too weak to move very much, and eating only with assistance from his sister.

Sango wished that Michiru was up in his room, still resting. She wished that she could be at his side, helping him partake in the nourishment he needed. But at the same time, she knew that she couldn't afford any level of distraction. Especially since the rest of the group was acting in ways that made her concerned.

Miroku was upset, on edge. That much she expected, given the situation, but since he had returned from Kagome's room, his mood had shifted, becoming even more downcast. As if he had lost his will to continue fighting.

_But why? What could have happened up there? Why did Kagome want to see him?_ Sango wondered edgily. Only to frown and add, _For that matter...what is going on with Kagome? And InuYasha?_

This particular question was especially disconcerting for the Demon Slayer. She had seen InuYasha and Kagome have arguments in the past, more times than she cared to count. And she had learned to tell when the argument had been something relatively harmless, and when they were something a lot more serious. And given their recent behaviors, she knew that whatever had happened between the two of them unfortunately fell into the latter category.

_But what could it have been?_ Sango wondered, glancing over at InuYasha. He had seemed pretty much like himself when she had met him earlier, if a bit too pleased for having just been sat. But when Miroku had been told that Kagome had wanted to see the monk, she had seen the look on the half-demon's face, the way his expression darkened into an angry scowl. This and the way he had wolfed down his dinner and suddenly departed were warning signs in her mind. With the dark cloud that had followed him back when he had returned all but confirmation that something was very much wrong.

_What could have happened?_ Sango again wondered as she looked over at the dog-eared warrior, who was presently seated outside of the dining room, having positioned himself where he could observe everything and everyone there. The expression on his face making it clear that not a thing that happened in there went unnoticed, and the angry scowl that twisted his features betraying the deep anger and frustration that he presently felt. _He was mad before, but not _this _angry! Something had to have happened after he left! But what?_

Glancing about at her friends, Sango carefully pondered the matter. Given the timing of InuYasha's departure, it was safe to conclude that it was somehow in response to Miroku going up to see Kagome, which in turn explained where he had gone. But it didn't answer the question of why the half-demon had gone to see the modern girl at all, and what had happened during that time. And more importantly, what could have happened between the two of them to leave InuYasha in such a foul mood.

_And if InuYasha's like this, I don't even want to think about what Kagome's going to be like!_ Sango thought despondently. _And with them acting this way, there's no way to tell how they'd react to Miroku's confession._

This was a troubling thought for Sango. For as much as she needed for Miroku to finally make amends and clear Michiru, she knew that his confession would result in an initial backlash of outrage from those the monk had deceived. That much was unavoidable, but at the same time, she didn't want that backlash to rage out of control, and possibly result in the Miroku being badly hurt. Or perhaps even worse.

_Maybe...I should talk to Miroku...put it off for a day..._ As soon as this thought appeared in Sango's mind, she scowled and mentally shook her head. _No. If I put it off now, I'll be putting it off forever. His lies have divided us, left us vulnerable. No matter what happens, this has to be settled before anything else can happen._

With this thought in mind, Sango analyzed the situation from various angles, and found no flaws in her thinking. The rifts that had been fostered by Miroku's deception had to be mended, something that would be best accomplished by his confession. And the only real way to ensure he confessed was to have something she could use to force him into doing so, which meant the threat of facing judgment at the hands of the alliance. And with Jiro and Azusa set to return to the wolf-demon mountains tomorrow with supplies, that left her with but a small window of opportunity to force Miroku into doing what was necessary.

There could be no delays. Michiru's good name and the integrity of their group depended on that.

_Which means all that I can do is watch and wait,_ Sango knew, heaving a deep breath as she forced her fears and concerns to the side, mustering the discipline that was required of a Demon Slayer. Knowing that watching and waiting was amongst the hardest things a person in her position could do. That she still had to deal with the possibility that Miroku would...

"Well...it seems like everybody's just about finished," came a voice that startled Sango back to the present. After a few moments, she realized that Miroku was the one that had spoken, and focused on him. The monk was still seated at his place at the table, having finished his repast. Pausing to sweep the table, making certain that the others were indeed done with their own dinners, he then cleared his throat before rising to his feet. "In which case...everybody, if you would please give me your attention, there's something that I wish to say."

As everybody there turned and looked at the monk, Sango let out a low sigh of relief even as Shippo asked, "What is it, Miroku?"

"For some time now, something has been weighing heavily upon me. A burden of guilt that I must relieve myself of," Miroku said, speaking as sagely and piously as only he knew how.

"What is it?" Tamoa asked, even as her husband looked on.

Turning towards their hosts, Miroku hesitated before replying, "It is a personal matter, one that I need to settle with my friends and allies here." Smiling in thoughtful manner, the monk then went on to say, "I'm sorry, but...given the nature of this matter. I would feel more comfortable in telling it to the others in privacy. I hope you understand."

"Of course," Shunsuke nodded, already rising to his feet. "We'll clear the room, and..."

"No, that won't be necessary," Miroku replied, waving his hand in negation. "As I said, what I have to say is extremely sensitive. And while I do trust your discretion...well, I must be honest. I would much prefer to speak of this where this no chance of anybody even accidentally overhearing it." Then he returned his attention to the group proper. "If there's problem, I would like for us all to adjourn to a more...remote location."

"Sure," Sango immediately spoke up, not at all concerned where the monk made his confession, or even how he embellished it in his favor. Just so long as it was made. "We could go to where we first found the jet. That's far enough from here."

"Hmph! Go right ahead!" Azusa grumbled, sticking her nose up into the air. "I'm staying right here!"

Though not surprised by this reaction, Sango found herself frowning in dismay. "Azusa...whatever Miuroku wants to say, it sounds like it's pretty important. I think we should go and see what it is."

"Forget it!" Azusa snapped back, fixing Sango with a hateful glare. "There's no way I'm going anywhere with that stupid pervert! Not a chance!"

Sucking in a tiny breath, Sango considered how to respond to this. Only to look up in surprise when InuYasha sneered, "Aw, what's the matter, you whiny little bitch? Are you scared of the big, bad human?"

In an instant, the she-wolf's face fell in shock, only to twist a moment later into an expression of consummate outrage. "What was that?" Azusa snarled as she leapt to her feet and snarled at InuYasha. "Are you calling me a coward, is that it?"

"Why not? You sure act like one most of the time!" InuYasha shot back. "Afraid that Miroku will sneak up behind you and -?"

"InuYasha, please! There's no need to act this way! And Azusa's many things, but she's no coward!" Jiro protested. "Azusa, I'm sure it's no big deal. If you want to stay here, then -"

"Hey! I don't need you defending me! Got that?" Azusa growled irritably, glancing back at Jiro just long enough to still his tongue. "And as for you, albino mutt, I'm not afraid of _anything!_ Especially not some pale, scrawny, scheming lech of a monk!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, bitch!" InuYasha smirked in a dismissive manner. Pausing to consider her, he finally shrugged and said, "Oh, well. I guess if you want to stick around here, then it's no big deal. It's not like we actually need you along."

Sango was about to protest this, only for her tongue to fall flat in her mouth when she saw Azusa trembling with impending violence. Everybody there was watching and waiting in silence, wondering what the bombastic she-wolf would do. Until at last she snorted loudly and swung away from InuYasha. "Fine! Whatever! I'll go!" she declared, folding her arms before her chest and sticking her nose into the air. "But if it looks like he's even trying to grab my ass, then he's gonna be decorating this stupid village! _In pieces!"_

After a moment, InuYasha seemed to shrug before saying, "Whatever." Then he turned his gaze towards Michiru and Kaname. "What about you two? Feel up for a little hike?"

Blinking a few times, Michiru and Kaname exchanged glances before the Kururugi girl quietly answered, "Well...I'm okay with that. But..."

As Kaname turned her gaze to her twin, Sango smiled gently. "Don't worry. I'm sure Kirara would be happy to help Michiru." Then she looked down at her side, where her two-tailed companion sat quietly. "Right, Kirara?" The demon cat replied with an affirmative mew, prompting a larger smile from Sango. "See? So what do you say, Michiru?"

Pressing his lips together, Michiru glanced over at Miroku, his eyes narrowing in consideration. After studying the monk's expression for several seconds, he finally sighed and responded. "Well...okay. I guess...if it's that important..."

"It is, trust me," Miroku assured him. "Well, then...shall we be off?"

"Wait a minute! What about Kagome?" Shippo piped up. "Do you want her to come, too?"

"Yes, of course. In fact, I was going to go upstairs and request Kagome's presence right now." Then Miroku looked at Sango and asked, "If that's all right?"

Sango was initially surprised by this decision. Given the situation, she would have thought that Miroku would have been far more reluctant to carry out the duty she had forced upon him, quickly exploiting any excuse to worm his way out of it. But after a moment's thought, she decided that it made sense. She had gone out of her way to leave Miroku with no way out of telling the truth. So he likely wanted to discharge his onerous duty as quickly as possible. _Besides, the way Kagome's been acting, I wouldn't mind not having to asking her to come along,_ she thought. Then, aloud, she said, "Okay. That'll be fine, Miroku." The monk nodded to this, and then started out of the kitchen. Leaving the Demon Slayer to look at her friends and decide, "While we're waiting, Michiru, would you like me and Kirara to help you outside?" When the Kururugi boy looked up in confusion, Sango smiled somberly before adding, "I get the feeling that it might take Miroku a little while to coax Kagome downstairs. She seemed like she was in a pretty bad mood, and..."

As Sango trailed off, Michiru sighed and nodded. "Okay," he finally replied in a self-depreciating manner. "I hate to admit it, but...I guess it'll be a while before I can get around on my own again."

Nodding her understanding, Sango rose to her feet. "That's okay. I know how it feels, waiting to get better," she admitted as she made her way over to his side. Bending down next to him, she offered Michiru her hand. Despite still being worn from everything that had happened, he smiled for her benefit, and readily accepted it. Her cheeks coloring somewhat at the feel of his warmth, Sango carefully helped him rise to his feet. The two of them then made their way outside, Michiru moving with a good deal of difficulty as Kirara followed at a polite distance. Once outside the manor, Kirara transformed into her fighting form, lying down for Michiru to mount her.

With some assistance from Sango, Michiru was able to climb on the two-tail's back with a measure of difficulty. "Ugh...thanks, Sango," the Kururugi boy said appreciatively. "I'm sorry to be...such a burden. I..."

"You're not a burden, Michiru. And none of this is your fault," Sango quickly assured him. She was about to say something more, but then she found herself looking at him, into his kindly blue-grey eyes, and the only thing that came out of her lips was a sigh of weariness and unspoken affection. "Just...don't worry. It'll be alright," she assured him. Adding in her mind, _It'll all be over soon. I promise._

Even as she thought this, the sound of approaching footsteps caught Sango's attention. Looking up from Michiru, she turned and to her surprise, saw Miroku approaching with Kagome following him. "Are you two about ready?" Miroku wondered in a flat, quiet voice. One that did not quite conceal the despondency he clearly felt at seeing her with another man.

"Oh," Sango got out. All she could say in the face of being rendered dumbstruck. She had imagined that convincing Kagome to come along when it was clear she wanted to be along would be a lengthy task accomplished only with considerable difficulty. But even as she thought this, she decided that she wasn't going to complain about being wrong. Especially as the rest of the group slowly filtered out of the manor. "Well...thank you, Miroku." Then she gestured for him to take the lead, saying, "Lead the way."

Nodding to this, Miroku replied, "Very well."

As Miroku started forward, Sango watched as Kirara slowly rose to her feet, moving carefully to avoid jostling Michiru unduly. When the two-tail was finally standing, the Demon Slayer came up alongside them, placing a steadying hand on the Shikigami User's shoulder. "Okay, Kirara," she spoke, "let's go." A gentle, growling purr was Kirara's response as she started forward, moving with the precision and caution that she knew was required with her weary rider.

As the unlikely procession followed Miroku toward the place where the jet was discovered, Sango did her best to ignore Azusa's complaining and Jiro's efforts to keep her calm. She tuned out the dismal expression on Kagome's face, as well as Shippo's idle wonderings as to what this was all about. She did her best to disregard everything except that it would be over, that Miroku's deception would finally undone. And while there would undoubtedly be repercussions, the group as a whole would soon be able to begin the healing process to recover from the damage he had done to them.

_And I won't have to make good on my threat to him,_ Sango thought, her relief at that all but palpable. _No, it...it wasn't a threat. It was a promise. A promise that I won't have to keep._

Grateful that she wouldn't have to destroy the life of a man who, despite everything, had been a good and needed friend when she had needed him, Sango continued along with the rest of the group. Until at last they reached the clearing where they had found the metal bird, the area where Miroku had set in motion his efforts to frame Michiru. As the Demon Slayer found herself thinking that it was actually rather appropriate that the monk's confession take place there, Miroku cleared his throat. "Everyone, if you would please gather around?" the monk spoke as he turned to face him. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. What I have to say shouldn't take long."

"It better not, you diseased monk!" Azusa sneered nastily. "What the hell could be so important that you would drag us all the way out here, anyway?"

"A matter of trust, Azusa. And of a guilty conscience," Miroku explained, speaking as sagely as Sango had ever heard him. As he turned to face the others, he pressed his lips together, as if looking for the best way to say what had to be said. "This...isn't easy for me to say. However..."

Suddenly, a voice filled with pure terror pierced the night, stifling Miroku's voice and prompting everybody to look about. _"Aaaaaahhh!"_ the voice cried out, this time louder and more shrill. _"Aaaaaahhh! Aaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaahhh!"_

The moment broken, everybody's attention now on the voice, Sango could only groan and sag in dismay. _Oh, no! What could be happening now?_

* * *

_Dammit!_ InuYasha swore inwardly, unable to believe this happening. _This just figures! We're finally getting that damned pervert to confess, so of course, we wind up with another crisis on our hands! As if this stupid day hadn't been long enough already!_

As InuYasha went to curse whatever deity had arranged for such a miserable coincidence, Jiro wondered, "That voice...it sounded like Totosai."

"It did to me, too," Kaname admitted.

"Great! Wonderful! Like this day wasn't bad enough as it is!" Azusa complained vigorously. "So what's that damned dumb old goat doing this time?"

Sharing Azusa's sentiment, InuYasha snarled, "I don't know, but -!"

_"Aaaaaahhh! Aaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaahhh!"_ came further shrieks of horror, followed shortly by Totosai himself, carrying the sheathed Reikikaega. The aged blacksmith was running far faster than a demon his age had any right to, his already swollen eyes bulging even further than usual as he approached. _"InuYasha! Help me!"_

"Dammit, old man!" InuYasha snarled as Totosai darted up to them. Already in a foul mood, he grabbed the blacksmith by his kimono and lifted him up to look him squarely in the eyes. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you better have a _really_ good excuse for barging in on us like this!"

InuYasha was soon answered, but not by Totosai. Instead, the sound of trees being ripped from the ground was heard, followed by a chorus of shrill, hungry roars.

As the others there stared in astonishment at the horror that had appeared in the clearing, Shippo cried out and said, "Uh...I think that qualifies!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Ugh...I was really hoping to get Miroku's confession here in this chapter. But with doing everybody's reactions to Sango's demands and so on, the chapter just ran longer and longer. And with so many requests to update, I decided to just go with it. Still, I hope you all enjoy, as well as read, review, and maybe check out my other stories.

JeffreyFai, thank you for your reviews. And definitely, Miroku has a lot to answer for. As for Kagome, it's like EDK said in an earlier review. She has a nasty habit of jumping to conclusions and then sticking with said conclusions no matter what, especially when she gets mad. As for her going after Michiru, think about it. Kagome regularly abuses InuYasha when she's upset with him, courtesy of the Beads of Subjugation. So if she's willing to do that to someone she loves, than how would she treat a friend when she's similarly angered? And definitely, Kagome will soon learn that she has come competition in Kaname!

Protodermis Kartorak, I'm not sure if I would be doing such a moment between Kaname and Sesshomaru. In all honesty, I'm not fond of the way the Draco in Leather Pants trope is always applied to him.

The Fanfic Critic and Hades378, I understand what you're saying, but I'm not trying to cast Kagome into an overly nasty mood. I am honestly trying to write her as accurately as I know how. The problem is that Kagome is extremely quick to anger and get into a bad mood, and will stay in said mood for long periods of time until she settles down. And with everything that's been happening since she's returned (learning that Kaname spiced her lunch, overhearing Sango dumping Miroku, losing her voice, etc., she's in a spectacularly bad mood right now. She'll be settling down, and likely start working to redeem herself soon enough.

EDK, that was Sango's intent. She knows that she can't give Miroku any wriggle room, or he would take full advantage of it. Something made clear in this chapter as he's considering his options. As for Kagome, it's like you said in the past. Once she jumps to a conclusion, she sticks with it no matter what, especially when she's mad. But believe it or not, she does have reasons for supporting the Miroku/Sango ship, which I will be getting into in the future. And those reasons are valid (at least in her mind). And definitely, after hearing Sango's comments about her, Kagome's in an especially bad mood. I like your ideas in regards to Shippo, and I do agree that his treatment of InuYasha. You'll notice that I used your suggestion in regards to the camera, thank you for that. And I do plan on dealing with the Beads in the future.

Leonio, you can say that InuYasha/Kaname is becoming more and more likely. And you will see what happens with Kagome in the future.

Xthenjazziesaid, I'll be covering Kagome's reasons for being hung up on "not from the same time" thing in the future. For now, I will say that she feels that her reasons for supporting Miroku and Sango as a couple are valid. And definitely, Kagome has a rather skewed view of reality. And as I said, I'll be dealing with the Beads in the future.

Dragoon Swordsman, I honestly don't think Miroku would have responded if Sango hadn't gone as far as she had. He's a con and a schemer first and foremost, and very skilled at slinking his way out of bad situations. And I certainly don't disagree that Kagome is delusional. But don't worry, I have no intention of pairing her with Miroku.

Uruz 11, considering the kind of day Kagome had, it's no surprise she did what she did. She flies off the handle with little reason even on good days, so on a bad day...look out! And I did felt that I had to do that scene with Sango telling Miroku how much she appreciated his kindness, despite everything. It seemed like the sort of thing she would say under those circumstances. As for Kagome's she starting to realize the position she's gotten herself in. And Totosai has learned something about the Reikikaega. You will learn what exactly in the next chapter.

Greymon Leader, sorry, but Michiru won't be getting the Reikikaega. He'll be getting a different sword altogether, courtesy of Totosai.

Codyy, bring on the mountain goat! An _army _of mountain goats!

Zaru, well, I don't know if I'll involve Byakuya, but we'll see. And yup, Kagome is very much dazed, confused, and out of it right now.

Fenikkusumaru, yup, Miroku will be getting what's coming to him. As for Kagome, while she's starting to suspect that she may have backed the wrong horse, it'll take her a bit of effort to admit that to herself. I can't remember her ever admitting to being wrong, but that's just me. I could well be wrong about that.


	38. A Deadly Delay

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 38: A Deadly Delay

Under normal circumstance, InuYasha would be the last one to shun a potential battle.

In his youth, during the awful times after he had lost his mother, before he had obtained the size and strength needed to defend himself, InuYasha had been forced to run from demons far larger and more powerful than he just to stay alive. Forced to run so many times that he had gotten so sick and disgusted with it that each forced retreat was like being forced to swallow a mouthful of burrs.

But at the moment, he didn't want to be bothered with demons or monsters or even Naraku. InuYasha had been forced to watch as his friend had been framed by Miroku and mistreated by Kagome. Michiru's status and image in their tiny group had been forcibly dragged through the mud as a result of their selfishness, and at that moment, the last thing InuYasha wanted was to be distracted by such nonsense.

Unfortunately, Totosai had not been cooperative with making this happen. Nor had the monstrous demon that was even now chasing the ancient blacksmith.

His eyes narrowed in disgust, InuYasha was fully aware of the movements of those around him as they reacted to the encroaching threat. Miroku, Jiro, and Azusa were instinctively taking battle-ready stances, while Michiru clung that much more tightly to Kirara, who was growling hatefully at the approaching beast. Sango reached back for a Hiraikotsu that was no longer there, only to furrow her brow in annoyance with herself. Kaname let out a strangled gasp, while Shippo bleated, "_Ack!_ Wh-what _is _that _thing?!"_

Despite the many years he had lived through, facing various beasts of magic and nature alike, InuYasha couldn't help but feel the very same disgust that the little fox was giving voice to. For the encroaching demon was an abomination. There was simply no other word to describe such a horror.

The vile monstrosity mostly resembled a hydra or the fabled Yamata no Orochi in that it was a snake-like creature with multiple serpentine necks and heads branching off from a central body. But unlike either of those creatures, this horror had what appeared to be dozens of necks, and from them sprang even more necks and heads, and they came in different shapes and sizes. The larger heads tended to be snakelike in configuration, while the smaller ones were more like crude lion heads with vicious manes and smaller jaws. And each head was hideously malformed, sporting different sized eyes and teeth with which they snapped at the air.

In addition to the many heads, the foul demon also possessed dozens of clawed tentacles that sprouted from the many necks. It also possessed a similar horde of mismatched tails, which it was using to propel itself towards the group with frightening speed. Filling the air with many hungry roars as it looked at the group with its countless eyes.

"Don't know and don't care!" InuYasha finally replied as he brought forth the Tetsusaiga, brandishing it at the encroaching attacker even as his friends and allies prepared for action as best as they could. "All I know is that it sure picked a lousy time to piss me off!"

As if taking these words as a challenge, the serpentine horror rushed forward, quickly closing the gap between itself and the group. Clods of dirt were thrown up into the air as it drew itself closer, it's many eyes filled with eager hunger as it lunged forwards with hundreds of gnashing teeth, accompanied by dozens of grasping claws. Acting on well-honed instinct, every member of the group scattered to avoid the rushing attack. Sango and Miroku leapt backwards effortlessly, along with Jiro and Azusa. Kaname hurriedly invoked her Swift Blue Sky to make a similar escape, while Kagome, Totosai, and Shippo ran away in a far less graceful fashion.

_But what about Michiru?!_ InuYasha wondered as he made good on his own escape, scanning the area for his friend even as he kept the bulk of his attention on the attacking monstrosity. His friend was so weak that he was barely able to stand, much less flee or defend himself. _If something's happened to him...!_

Before this thought could be completed, a familiar rushing of air reached InuYasha's sensitive ears, prompting him to look up...and heave a breath of relief. For a short distance away, Kirara was easily distancing herself from serpentine nightmare, the two-tail making sure to fly a relatively even course so as to ensure that Michiru could maintain his grip on her fur.

_Good going, Kirara! You take care of Michiru!_ InuYasha thought as he came to his feet, tearing his eyes away from the demon cat and her passenger to focus on the beast that had stricken without warning. _I'll take care of this ugly freak!_

With this thought in mind, the half-demon took a battle-ready stance, power swirling about the Tetsusaiga. "Hey, you! You looking for something to snack on?!" InuYasha shouted with as much as force as he could muster as he brandished his sword. "Well, try eating _this!_ _Wind Scar!" _Slashing with the Tetsusaiga with all his strength, he watched as the deadly winds that were the manifestation of its power ripped free from the blade in a wave of destruction.

Just as Totosai was heard crying out, "Wh- InuYasha! _Don't!"_

Startled by this sudden outcry, InuYasha spared a poisonous glare at Totosai even as the Wind Scar shot towards its target. Quickly making a mental note to demand where he had found this abomination and why in blazes he had been stupid enough to rouse it into attacking, the half-demon then turned to watch as the hideous beast paused in its forward trek. It fixed its innumerable eyes on the approaching Wind Scar, letting loose with a deep, thunderous roar from each and every one of its mouths. Just before a tremendous rushing of air filled InuYasha's ears.

"Hey?! What in the -?! Azusa yelped in disbelief, and was quickly echoed by sounds of horrified astonishment when the Wind Scar was suddenly pulled in towards the demon's many mouths. Each of them started sucking in the demonic aura, drinking deep of Tetsusaiga's power until the fearsome attack was no more.

To make matters worse, the demon was suddenly a great deal more.

Before the horrified eyes of InuYasha and the others, the serpentine nightmare suddenly swelled up, bursting out of its carapace of warped scales, becoming more twisted and horrible as it grew to be twice its former size. When it finally finished growing, it's bare skin quickly became an even more horrendous coat of scales, and it fixed its many eyes on InuYasha and the others. Growls and snarls of further hunger issuing from its countless mouths.

"What the hell?!" InuYasha bellowed in disbelief before swinging his gaze towards the old man that had brought this mess down upon them. "Totosai...!"

"I - I tried to tell you!" Totosai quickly protested, waving the sheathed Reikikaega about. "You have to - _look out!"_

His ears pricking at the sound of movement, InuYasha looked from Totosai to their attacker just in time to see the serpentine horror lunging forward again, moving with even greater speed and ferocity than before. The half-demon barely had time to dodge before half a dozen heads buried themselves in the ground he had been standing upon just moments ago. As he flew through the air, even more heads and claws homed in on him, drawing a snarl of contempt for the horrible monster. "Dammit!" InuYasha snarled as he swung the Tetsusaiga in a lethal crescent arc, slicing apart several of the heads in a single stroke. "I don't have time for this!"

Coming down from his leap, InuYasha hissed as the heads he had just destroyed quickly grew back. _Dammit! I'm _really _not in the mood for this!_ the half-demon thought sourly. And as the sounds of his friends and allies fighting and dodging for their lives reached his ears, he added, _And I don't have time to waste figuring out what the hell is going on here!_

With this in mind, InuYasha hurriedly scanned what was quickly turning into a harried and deadly battlefield. After reassuring himself that his friends and allies were either holding their own or staying out of harm's way, the half-demon locked onto the one person there who might have the information needed to put an end to this latest bout of madness. With his target in sight, InuYasha rushed forward, keeping aware of all the various sounds and sensations, making sure that he kept ahead of the hideous nightmare that had been spawned seemingly from out of nowhere.

Suddenly, half a dozen heads and a couple of claws shot into view, all of them diving at the silver-maned warrior from various directions. "Get outta my way!" InuYasha bellowed, swinging the Tetsusaiga in a lethal arc as they came in close, shattering them with a single stroke. Knowing that it would not be long before they recovered from this assault, he leapt forward through the dirt and debris, ignoring the stinging in his eyes as he passed through them and landed, not allowing himself to slow down for so much as an instant as he approached his goal, who was currently running for his miserable life.

"Ah! Get away from me!" Totosai cried out as he continued to run full-out, moving far faster than a demon his age had any right to, but still just keeping ahead of the horde of grasping claws and slavering jaws. "Oh, somebody! _Heeeelp!"_

Wishing that he had the luxury of telling the demented old fart to stuff his useless pleas where the sun didn't shine, InuYasha rushed up alongside of Totosai and grabbed him up with his free hand. Slinging the elderly blacksmith over his shoulder, the half-demon then gathered his legs up beneath him and launched himself far into the air, doing his best to buy some time and distance.

"Wha- ? InuYasha?!" Totosai got out as the two of them reached the apex of the half-demon's leap.

"Hmph! You're a real pain in the ass, old man!" InuYasha shot back as they began their descent. "Now do yourself a favor and hang on!"

The aged demon made a noise like he was about to say something, but was promptly cut off when InuYasha harshly landed. The wind driven from his lungs, Totosai groaned heavily InuYasha started running again. "Try to be a little more careful! I'm not a young demon anymore, you know!"

"Maybe, but you're still breathing! And if you want to _keep _breathing, you better have something useful to tell me!" InuYasha growled irritably as he glanced back in irritation. "Starting with how I can kill that damn - whatever-the-hell-it-is you pissed off!"

His eyes bulging uncertainly, Totosai gulped loudly before replying, "Well...I can't be sure, mind you, but...there's an excellent chance that you can stop that thing - with _this!"_

InuYasha scowled, something that intensified when Totosai held up the sheathed sword he still carried. "And just what makes you think that Reikikaega can kill that bastard?!"

His bulging eyes seeming to tremble somewhat, Totosai hesitated before answering, "Because...it was Reikikaega that _created _that creature in the first place..."

* * *

_It's time like this I really _hate _the Feudal Era!_ Kagome thought sourly as she leapt out of the path of a couple of the monster's heads, just barely keeping herself from its gnashing teeth.

Pausing to glare at the hideous monstrosity that seemed to be nothing more than the finishing touch to what had to be one of the worst days of her entire life, Kagome then paused to scan her surroundings. The others had succeeded in getting greater distance from their attacker than she had, and more importantly, they had scattered enough so that it was impossible for it to focus on any one of them. Miroku was keeping the beast at bay by means of his staff, as well as a few well-timed sutra talismans. Sango and Jiro both had their blades in hand, and were hurriedly slashing at the oncoming heads even as they maintained a safe distance, making sure that it could not overwhelm them by sheer force of numbers. Azusa was off in the distance, favoring an avoidance strategy, while Kaname and Shippo were busy using their respective fire attacks to keep themselves clear of the attacking demon. All the while Kirara flew overhead, moving just fast enough to stay clear of the demon's many snapping jaws, but slow enough that she didn't put her passenger at risk.

_And, of course, there's no sign of InuYasha!_ Kagome concluded irritably, making a mental note to start counting all the 'sits' she owed him when she finally regained the use of her voice. _Typical! We need him, and he goes and takes off on us!_

Wondering what could have possessed the hot-headed half-demon to take off like this, Kagome was quickly brought back to the present when another head lunged at her, leaving her to hurriedly dodge as the thing hungrily snapped at her heels.

_Argh! What was I thinking when I left my bow and arrows back at the house?!_ Kagome fumed as she irritably glared at the offending head, wondering what had possessed her to be so stupid. So what if she had been in a bad mood? So what if they were in a village? So what if the recent battle had seemingly wiped out any and all demons within several kilometers' radius? _This is the _Feudal Era_, for crying out loud! Demon attacks happen here more often than muggings do back home!_ Then she reached about into her backpack, allowing herself a slight smile. _Thank goodness I'm not exactly unarmed here!_

A moment's searching was all it took before Kagome experienced the reassuringly familiar sensation of the Sacred Lightning scroll in her hand. Whipping out the sacred artifact, she gestured it at the many-headed horror, opening her mouth as she prepared to invoke its power...only to sag when no sound came out her mouth. And the sacred scroll remained inert.

_Oh, no...!_ Kagome groaned inwardly as she looked at the scroll in her hands, then at the monster that was coming at her again. Her own eyes meeting a whole horde of misshapen, gleaming orbs and looming mouths.

For a brief moment, the modern priestess was rendered frozen by sheer panic. But after all the shocks and fear that Kagome had lived through, she was able to overcome this instinctual paralysis, and once again flung herself into a run. Just in time to avoid three or four sets of snapping teeth.

_I don't believe this!_ Kagome cried out inwardly as she ran, her raw throat stinging mightily with each desperate breath she sucked in. Her leg still hurting from the fall she had taken earlier, and growing weaker and more pained with every step she took. Something that made her that much more annoyed at the prospect of being forced to run, annoyance she expressed by glaring at the malfunctioning scroll. _C'mon, c'mon! You should still be working even if my throat _isn't_! It's not like you're voice activated!_

This thought pounding away in her mind, Kagome glared harshly at the uncooperative scroll with one eye as she kept her other eye on the lookout for any gnarled roots or rocks that might trip her up. Her eyes narrowed with fury until at last the sacred artifact she held flickered once, twice, a storm of spiritual lightning building up around it. _Ah! Finally!_ the modern girl with a sensation of elation. Without another thought, she dug in her heels and whirled about, grinding to a halt even as she raised the scroll up towards the nightmarish beast. _Take this, ugly! Sacred Lightning!_

In response to her thoughts and power, the scroll belched forth a stream of spiritual lightning that spread forth and crashed down upon five separate heads simultaneously. To Kagome's satisfaction, it drilled right through them, blasting them apart and shredding them down along the length of their necks.

A wave of pure relief and satisfaction rushing through her being, Kagome watched as the many-headed horror recoiled, several more of its heads studying her, as if trying to figure how this tiny little creature had managed to hurt it. _Yeah, well, if you try that again, I'll give you another demonstration!_ the reborn priestess thought even as she darted her eyes across at the others. _Now, if only we can get our acts together, and find some way to take this thing down already!_

Unfortunately, Kagome knew just how problematic that was. While she was fairly rested and ready, the others had only just started recovering from their most recent battle, and it was showing. _We can't hold this thing off forever! Not like this!_ she thought, watching as the others maintained what could only be described as a holding action, keeping the creature at bay, but little more than that. _We need a strategy, and -!_

A pained roar snapped Kagome's mind from her dour thoughts. The familiar nature of the sound drew her eyes up from her immediate peril and towards a fiery two-tailed cat that had been in the midst of a series of aerial maneuvers, doing everything within her power to stay head of the many heads that had kept her restricted to the immediate battlefield. Something Kirara had been successful in.

Until now.

_Oh, no!_ Kagome cried out inwardly, unable to give voice to her horror at what she had just seen. Kirara had been in the middle of a dive to evade the heads and claws when one of them had gotten in close. Not enough to strike a lethal blow, but enough to wrap its jaws about one of the demon cat's tails. Kirara had responded to this with a screech of pained outrage as she had been forcibly stopped in mid-air. Her screams carrying the sounds of pain and dismay when Michiru lost his weak grip on her, and was forcibly catapulted over the two-tail's head. Acting quickly, Kirara attempted to snatch the Shikigami by his shirt, but even as she opened her mouth to grab him, the monstrous demon sent a couple more heads in, biting down on the demon cat's legs and side, and yanked her back towards the main body. Where even more heads waited, straining to reach the tender morsel that was presently struggling to escape.

Without another thought, Kagome raised her scroll towards the heads that held Kirara prisoner, and with a thought send a surge of Sacred Lightning up towards them. Making certain to avoid striking the two-tail, she burned through two of the necks, causing those heads to screech in pain and release their grip on the demon cat. But even as those heads fell away from the creature, a couple more that had gotten within reach of Kirara began snapping at her, trying to secure their own holds.

_Not happening, you nightmare!_ Kagome thought, instantly attending to those heads. One by one, she quickly burned through them, all the while Kirara fought and bit and clawed at the heads that still held her prisoner. All the while straining and struggling to get away, to soar down to...

_"Michiru!"_ came a pained shriek from somewhere relatively nearby. Starting at this cry, Kagome looked away just long enough to see Kaname with a look of unadulterated horror on her face. Something that confused her, and continued to do so as the Kururugi girl called out, "Protective Light!"

Confused and distracted, Kagome renewed her focus on burning away the heads attacking Kirara, but as she did so, she watched as Kaname released her Light Shikigami, and sent it soaring towards the attacking beast. _What is that idiot doing?! Why is she setting up a barrier around that -?!_

Then Kagome belatedly realized that the Kururugi girl had given voice to a name, and as she did so, she felt a wash of horror as she saw the Light Shikigami's true destination; the prone figure of Michiru Kururugi, who was lying on the ground. Apparently unconscious as a result of his harsh landing as several of the beast's heads drew within striking range of him.

_At least…I hope he's just unconscious..._ Kagome added, her stomach clenching even as the Protective Light took form about the prone Shikigami User. She was about as sick as was possible of Kururugis in general and Michiru's scheming and manipulations in particular. But as much as she wanted his guilt exposed and for him to pay for his crimes, that did not mean that she wanted him to pay in such a harsh manner.

Unfortunately, Kagome's desires did not have any influence on this battle. Almost immediately after the Protective Light took form, several of the many-headed horror's eyes seemed to lock onto the magical bubble. Seemingly spurred on by the magical activity, the creature drew itself closer to its latest target just before half a dozen heads opened their mouths and shot down towards it. While Michiru lay there, apparently unaware of his precarious situation, huge jaws and razor-sharp teeth wrapped about the magical bubble, intent on rending apart the tender warm meat within.

"No! _Get away from him!"_ Kaname shrieked despondently. Her attention fully on her fallen sibling, the Kururugi girl unleashed a wave of red-hot flames at some of the heads, trying to burn her way past them. But even as those heads fell back, writhing in flames, even more of them shot in towards her, forcing her to attack them instead. Which gave the heads that she had already destroyed a chance to grow back. "Shippo! We have to do something!"

But even as Kaname said this, Kagome realized that the little fox would be of no help. Shippo was too far away from the Shikigami User's position, and would have to burn through a horde of heads to get to Kaname, and the reverse also held true. The others were also penned in, too thoroughly occupied with their own struggles for survival. Which left Michiru completely helpless, and with no protection save for a simple barrier spell that would inevitably collapse.

_Just one chance! I have to free Kirara from that thing, and then she'll be able to go in and rescue that jerk!_ Kagome thought bitterly as she returned her focus to the captive two-tail, who had attracted the attention of even more heads and claws while the modern girl's focus had been elsewhere. _C'mon, you dumb monster! Just back off already!_

Unsurprisingly, the many-headed terror did not respond to Kagome's mental demands, nor did her continued efforts to free Kirara dissuade it from trying to make a meal of the two-tail. If anything, it seemed to be building a resistance to the Sacred Lightning; every neck the modern priestess targeted seemed to take longer to burn through than the one before. Even worse, each head she severed was quickly replaced by another.

_What's with this thing!?_ Kagome spat out inwardly, her frustration increasing with every second she was forced to waste helping Kirara free herself. _Ugh! InuYasha, where are -?!_

Kagome's hateful thought was abruptly cut off when a series of small objects shot through the air. Her hateful thoughts momentarily forgotten, she looked away from her foe even as the Sacred Lightning quickly burned through the last bit of resistance in her latest target, and felt a surge of hope return to her as Miroku charged towards the beast, loosing another barrage of sacred sutras at their horrid enemy.

"Back away, you monstrosity!" Miroku called out, the rings of hid Buddhist staff chiming angrily as he closed the gap between himself and the demonic horror.

_Yes! Thank you, Miroku!_ Kagome thought with a sense of relief as she returned her attention to helping Kirara. A task that had once been plagued with agonizing slowness now seemed to be accomplished in a matter of seconds as the scroll's power burned away one head after another, allowing Kirara the opportunity she had been waiting for. With a roar of pure savagery, the two-tail wrapped her powerful jaws about one of the necks of the monster, and forcibly wrenched off the last head that still had its teeth in her.

"Kirara! Down here!" Miroku cried out as the two-tail distanced herself from further approaching heads. "I need your assistance!" A questioning snarl escaping her lips, Kirara seemed to glare at the monk for a moment, as if considering whether or not he was worth assisting. "We need to get Michiru away from that thing before the Protective Light wears off!"

This clearly got Kirara's attention. The demon cat roared in a more positive fashion before arcing down to come up alongside of Miroku, who was still making his way towards the many-headed horror. The monk drew forth even more of his sacred sutras, launching them at the more distant heads, while attending to those that got in close with his staff. Kirara gave a good account for herself as well; no longer surrounded by heads coming from all sides, she was free to strike at full force, plunging into attacking heads claws-first, sending them scuttling backwards for a brief time.

"Protective Light!" Kaname invoked again, the Kururugi girl clearly keeping track of the nightmarish melee as best as she could. Sending forth her Light Shikigami, it soon surrounded by Miroku and Kirara in its defensive magic, giving them additional protection just as they reached the horde of heads that were presently battering away at the barrier shielding Michiru.

"Thanks, Kaname!" Miroku called out as he took the lead, launching another cluster of sacred sutras into the heads. As before, they recoiled in pain, giving the monk and Kirara the opening they needed to press their advantage.

Hurriedly twirling his staff about, Miroku then drove it into the ground. Holding up his free hand in position of prayer, he began chanting hurriedly under his breath. As Kagome continued to defend herself, the monk's body slowly lit up with spiritual light before releasing a brilliant flash. Momentarily blinded by the brilliant light, the reborn priestess was forced to shield her eyes with her free hand. But even so, she could tell that the many heads surrounding Miroku had suffered even more than she had from the flash.

"Now, Kaname!" Kagome heard Miroku instruct as her eyes recovered. "Release the Protective Light around Michiru!"

_"What?!"_ Kaname was heard shrieking in disbelief.

"I've set up a barrier around us!" Miroku hurriedly explained. "The demon won't be able to see us, but I won't be able to maintain it for very long! You have to release the Protective Light so we can get your brother to safety!"

Even as Miroku spoke, Kagome's eyes were recovering, allowing her to see that the monk spoke truly. The heads surrounding Miroku were milling about perplexedly, looking this way and that, clearly unable to detect its quandary.

_But that won't last long!_ Kagome knew, having seeing Miroku employ such barriers in the past. The spiritual field would keep the demon from sensing them, even discourage it from penetrating the illusion he had crafted, but the field he had created was not a true barrier like Protective Light. _And he can only maintain it as long as he stays perfectly still! Which means -!_

Even as Kagome's thoughts ran their course, Kaname was hesitantly replying, "Oh...alright, then! You better know what you're doing!"

"Trust me, Kaname! I will not allow your brother to come to harm!" Miroku replied even as the Protective Light about Michiru faded, allowing Kirara to approach the fallen boy. "Alright, Kirara, take Michiru and get away from here!" The two-tail, who had been busy nuzzling the Kururugi boy with her nose, looked up sharply at this, making a questioning sound in her throat. "It's alright! I know what I'm doing! Just get Michiru out of here, then go get InuYasha!"

Kirara hesitated for a moment longer, then looked down at Michiru again. It didn't take long for Kagome to understand the two-tail's problem; though Kirara was fully capable of carrying Michiru on her back, she had no way of getting him on her back on her own. She could grab Michiru with her teeth, but carrying him away like that while under attack was a much more problematic matter.

It was clear that Miroku also realized this problem as well. "Kaname! I need your help!" he called out, keeping perfectly still despite the fact that maintaining the barrier was beginning to take its toll on him. "Can you use your magic to tie Michiru to Kirara somehow?!"

A beat passed before Kaname replied, "Yeah, I think so! Binding Blue Sky!" With this invocation, her Wind Shikigami was seen flying over the battlefield, shooting through the spiritual barrier before wrapping about the prone Kururugi boy and Kirara alike, forming chains of wind.

Kirara eyed the Binding Blue Sky dubiously. Neither Kururugi had used this particular spell in this fashion in the past, and she was clearly far from certain that the spell would be enough to keep Michiru attached to her. But as the two-tail scanned her surroundings, it was also obvious that she knew her options to be limited. To make matters worse, while the demon still couldn't sense those within the barrier, it had noticed the Wind Shikigami passing through it and apparently disappearing. And though it was far from being one of the smartest demons they had ever dealt with, it wasn't so stupid that it couldn't realize that the Wind Shikigami had to have gone someplace, and that its prey was still somewhere nearby. Over a dozen heads milled about just outside the perimeter of the barrier, snapping and looking about, searching for the unlikely trio inside.

Realizing their predicament, Kirara rose to her feet, watching as the Binding Blue Sky caused Michiru to be lifted with her. Letting out a low growl, she then carefully lifted up into the air. The magical chains stretched somewhat, but they held. The Kururugi boy was hanging just below the demon cat, but he appeared to be secure.

"It'll have to do, Kirara!" Miroku sounded in a voice of authority. "Now hurry! Get Michiru to safety!" The two-tail responded to this with a look and a worried growl. "You don't have to worry about me! I'll be fine! Just get out of here!"

Kirara hesitated for just a moment, but then seemed to take Miroku at his word. With a cautious leap forward, she started flying forward, moving with an edge of caution, lest she somehow dislodge her unconscious passenger.

The instant Kirara left the relative safety of the barrier, however, the numerous heads surrounding it took notice, and immediately roared with savage hunger. A horde of razor-sharp teeth and snatching claws trembled with anticipation before launching themselves at the two-tail and her unconscious burden. Wincing at the sound of the baleful roars that were unleashed, Kagome paused in her own self-defense to fire a bolt of Sacred Lightning at the horde. She managed to score a hit on two of the heads, and a single claw, but the rest continued their pursuit.

Until a volley of sacred sutras struck the other heads. Startling them and causing them to pause just long enough for Kirara to get out of their range.

_Oh, no...!_ Kagome blanched in realization as she watched the many heads surrounding Miroku shift and turn, locking onto the monk's position. Their eyes narrowing in hateful hunger as the barrier he had created dissipated, leaving him visible to them once more.

A moment passed as the heads studied the monk that had robbed them of their meal. Then they all shrieked their outrage before swarming down upon Miroku, teeth bared and him utterly exposed.

Except that he wasn't exposed.

Just as the heads were about to shred into Miroku's tender flesh, they slammed squarely into the Protective Light Kaname had cast upon him. Deflecting tooth and claw alike, allowing the monk the chance to defend himself, smashing his staff into one of the heads, shattering it with spiritual power.

_But that won't last long! Not unless Kaname is focusing on maintaining the spell!_ Kagome thought, glancing over at where the girl in question was still fighting. Unsurprisingly, the Shikigami User was still thoroughly occupied, lashing out with spell after spell, only to be thwarted by the sheer number of heads and their ability to recover from injury, as well as her own weariness. _If Miroku doesn't get out of there soon, those things will rip him apart! But what can I - wait! The dragon!_

Giving herself a heavy mental slap in the face, Kagome reached back into her backpack even as continued to blast away at the demon with her scroll. _C'mon...I know you're in there somewhere...!_ she thought, thinking of the magical dragon statue that had already proven so useful in the past. The powerful metal beast that she could command to do her bidding, including rescuing Miroku...assuming she could find it in time. _No, no...that doesn't feel right...c'mon, where are -?!_

"What do you think you're doing?!" came an irate and familiar voice. One that caused Kagome to forget about the dragon, and instead look up to see figure dressed in red, a crystalline sword in hand that was crackling with blue lightning, his mane of silvery hair blowing in the wind like a cloak.

_InuYasha!_ Kagome thought, virtually swooning with relief at the sight of the half-demon. Thinking that she couldn't remember him looking more heroic than he did as he landed next to Miroku.

* * *

"You really are an idiot, Miroku!" InuYasha declared as he landed next to the errant monk, the Reikikaega in hand and glowing hungrily. "What are you doing, standing right next to this damned nightmare?!"

"That's a long story, InuYasha, and one that will have to wait!" Miroku replied as he swung his staff at one of the attacking heads. "Tell me, have you seen Kirara? She was carrying Michiru, and -!"

"Yeah, I know! " InuYasha responded impatiently as he sent a wave of power from the Reikikaega at several of the heads, spawning illusory doubles of them that hungrily tore into the originals. "I ran into her on the way back here! And just so you know, you have a lot of explaining to do, Miroku!"

The monk turned a couple shades paler at this declaration, but InuYasha could not have cared less under the circumstances. He had already been in an extremely foul mood after getting some hard answers out of Totosai's thick, ancient head, and that had been made even worse by the sight of Kirara descending towards him, Michiru's insensate form slung beneath her by chains of air. And after all the things Miroku had done, he made a very tempting and easy target for InuYasha's wrath.

_If I find out that you had anything to do with that, you won't live long enough to confess your sins!_ InuYasha thought vehemently as he grabbed Miroku. "First things first!" he growled, slinging the monk over his shoulder like a sack of garbage. "Hang on, stupid!"

"Huh?! Wait -!" Miroku protested, but InuYasha was already leaping away from the swarm of heads, the monk gasping at the shock of having the wind driven from his lungs. Almost immediately, another half dozen of them and several claws shot up after them, but another blast from the Reikikaega spawned more doppelgangers of them that shattered the originals.

Not bothering to watch as those heads and claws quickly regenerated, InuYasha instead focused on his landing, which put him in close proximity to Kagome. "Alright, Miroku," the half-demon grumbled as he dumped the monk on the ground, "you try and stay out of trouble. And try not to get yourself killed, got that?!"

As Miroku lay there, blinking his confusion, Kagome darted up to both of them. Pausing to look over the monk, making certain that he was still alright, she then focused on InuYasha, her expression a strange mix of relief and irritation and girlish giddiness. "Keep an eye on this sleaze, okay?" the half-demon grumbled, nodding at sleaze in question. "I'll be right back after I take care of this nightmare!"

Kagome made a confused expression, than looked at the many-headed horror and waved her arms in concern. "Relax, I've got it covered," InuYasha replied dismissively, holding up the Reikikaega so as to look deeply into the strange patterns and surging energy in its crystalline blade. _That is, if Totosai was right about this..._

Heaving a deep breath, InuYasha then gave a quick mental shake of his head. It would work. It had to. He couldn't allow himself to start doubting himself. Doubt led to fear, and fear led to hesitation and inaction, things that could very easily be fatal in battle. Something he had learned the hard way over the course of many, _many _battles for survival. "I'll be right back, okay?!" he declared as he turned towards the demon. "So don't worry about it!"

Not allowing himself to glance back at his two companions, InuYasha shot forward, right into yet another swarm of heads and claws. Reikikaega held at the ready, he slashed with it, the blade's aura once again creating a surge of doppelgangers that shattered the originals. _But that won't last!_ the half-demon knew; already, heads and claws alike were growing back from the stumps left behind. _Time to see if that old goat was right about this thing...!_

With this thought in mind, InuYasha accelerated that much, closing the distances between himself and the reforming heads. Even as they oriented on him, snarling their hunger, the half-demon leapt up above them, releasing a savage cry of battle as he came down upon their necks. Without hesitation, he slashed through them with the Reikikaega, the crystal blade passing through them without leaving so much as mark.

What it did instead was far more dramatic. And effective.

As the Reikikaega passed through each section of the demon's body, waves of blue lightning spread forth from where the blade struck, moving up and down a meter or so, causing the many-headed horror's flesh to shrink and wither. The demon's hideous flesh seemed to dry up, becoming aged and brittle in a few seconds time, before finally shattering, sending the respawned heads and claws falling to the ground.

Looking at the decimated heads, InuYasha felt a thrill of triumph. _So far, so good!_ the half-demon thought as he watched the decimated necks flailing about, the shriveled ends of them failing to regenerate, and instead fell away in chunks. _Still, I gotta finish this thing off, and fast!_

With that thought in mind, the half-demon again leapt into the air, and was again accosted by a horde of heads. Unwilling to let them get close, InuYasha dispatched them with another wave of conjured doppelgangers, not wanting to give them a chance to slow him down in the slightest. _Let's see...Totosai said that there was some kind of mark on the side of this thing's body, and that the Reikikaega should show it to me..._ he thought as continued onward, leaping about the many-headed horror's countless necks like he would the branches of trees. A combination of sheer speed and occasion blasts from the Reikikaega keeping the hateful monstrosity from impeding his progress as he made his way to the central body of the abomination of nature. Painfully aware of the heads, claws, and lashing tails that now surrounded him. _Well, it better start showing me, before -!_

Before he could finish this thought, InuYasha's concerns were abruptly made real. His ears pricking at the sound of something large moving swiftly. Pausing just long enough to glance in its direction, the half-demon let out a slight gasp when he saw three of the monster's tails rushing through the air, a blur of motion that was heading straight towards him.

Baring his teeth in an instinctual grimace, InuYasha immediately leapt backwards to dodge the blow, leaving the tails to smash into the ground he had been standing on. Unfortunately, he was unable to avoid the resultant shock of the impact, which sent him flying even further into the sky, or the resultant debris. As the half-demon struggled to right himself, shards of stone and clumps of dirt were sent flying up at him, followed closely by a suffocating cloud of dust.

"Arrggh!" InuYasha snarled hatefully as he found himself essentially blinded. Crossing his arms before his face, he did his best to ride out the barrage. Only to cry out in further pain when something clamped down on him, driving what felt like sharp razors into his sides.

The debris forgotten, InuYasha looked about, and snarled in disgust when he saw that one of the heads had succeeded in wrapping its jaws about his frame. With even more heads hurriedly rushing in, teeth at the ready.

_"Dammit!"_ InuYasha swore hatefully, responding to this threat with a blast of energy from the Reikikaega. Not bothering to watch as two of the heads were torn apart by their own doppelgangers, the half-demon then drove his elbow into one of the eyes of the head still restraining him. _"I don't -!"_ he shouted as the creature squealed, its hold on him loosening just a bit. _"Have time -!"_ he continued, taking advantage of his increased mobility to drive his claws into another of the monster's eyes, prompting another pained squeal from it. _"For this!"_ he concluded as he took hold of the creature's jaws, and with a savage outpouring of strength, ripped it's head in half even as he sprang forward.

_Argh...dammit, Totosai! You better hope this thing manages to kill me! Because if it doesn't, I'm gonna make you wish it had!_ InuYasha vowed as he fell through the air, the Reikikaega trailing lightning as he landed. Not hesitating for even a moment, the half-demon darted forward, once again making his way towards the central section of the demon's nightmarish body. _Now, where the hell is...huh?!_

The electric crackling of the Reikikaega suddenly intensified, startling the furious warrior from his thoughts. Glancing over at the crystalline blade, InuYasha's eyes widened as its aura of blue lightning shifted about. Instead of trailing behind it, it was starting to reach ahead. Tendrils of power snaking towards the serpentine abomination's flank.

"Heh! _There_ you are!" InuYasha grinned, triumph finally within reach. Following the streamers of blue lightning, he sped forward with everything he had, automatically dodging left and right as more heads and claws tried to grab him, as two or more of the beast's serpentine tails smashed down upon the earth. He let none of that interfere with him, and instead watched as the Reikikaega's power began stabbing at the beast's side. Focusing upon a narrow section of the creature's scales, one that almost looked like a scarred-over cut from a sword.

_That's gotta be it!_ InuYasha grinned that much more as he was given something to attack, that he could safely and effectively unleash his anger and frustrations upon. _Now all I gotta do is -!_

He saw it coming out of the corner of his eyes. Another of the many-headed horror's massive tails, whipping down upon him from above. There was no time for InuYasha to dodge, no room for him to maneuver, so he did the only thing he could do; throwing himself forward with all his strength, he tucked into a roll that allowed him to slip past beneath the tail before it could find its target. Sending him tumbling across the ground, the world nothing but a crazed blur. Except for something glowed an electric blue.

That blue glow became InuYasha's entire world. His eyes locked onto it, his ears focused on the sound of electric crackling that was focusing about it. His nose locked onto the strange, burnt scent that wafted from it. All of these thing combined with well-honed reflex, and even as he tumbled about on the ground, his body acted on pure instinct, and thrust the Reikikaega right at it.

The agonized shriek that followed immediately after made it clear that the Reikikaega had found it's intended target. As did the massive convulsion that shook through the blade and drew it up into the air, taking InuYasha with it.

Crying out in surprise and outrage at the sudden shift in direction, coupled with the severe disorientation that came as a result, InuYasha took firm hold of the Reikikaega's hilt, clinging to it for all he was worth as the many-headed horror thrashed mindlessly about. "Dammit!" the half-demon muttered angrily as he finally recovered his bearings. Pulling himself towards the monstrous abomination, he braced his feet against its side as it continued to buck about like an enraged bull, its heads and tails whipping about madly and seemingly at random.

"Grrr...I've had just about enough of this thing!" InuYasha snarled irritably as he tensed his body for action. Reikikaega still embedded in the many-headed horror's side, it's aura crackling madly about the glowing wound, he made sure that his grip on the hilt was firm as he recalled Totosai's instructions. "This better work...!" With this in mind, he gave the Aura-Transmuting Fang a harsh twist, turning it a rough 180 degrees within the scar like he was turning a giant key, something that sent the monstrous beast into even further convulsions. Almost deafened by the crashing din that resulted from the demon's incessant thrashing, InuYasha was forced to hold on for dear life as the brilliant aura seemed to focus about the Reikikaega, rushing into the quartz-like blade, then out of it just as fast.

And as the waves of aura surged out across the many-headed horror's body, it quickly spelled its doom...

* * *

_What's going on over there?!_ Kagome thought with an air of horrified fascination.

Just moments ago, the demonic nightmare had had her, Miroku, and everyone else fighting for their lives with everything they had. Kagome had lost count of the number of times she had burned away a bunch of the monstrosity's heads and claws, only for them to grow back with horrifying efficiency. Even those that had been cut away by the Reikikaega had recovered and renewed their attack, forcing the reborn priestess and monk to expend even more of their energies and resources in warding them off.

As Kagome been giving strong consideration to using the Drum of Heaven and Earth, despite the fact that it would hurt her demonic friends and allies as much as this mindless horror, she had been startled from her thoughts when every single head froze in place for a moment. Just a moment, with their eyes wide and jaws hanging open.

Just before each and every one of them screamed in utmost agony.

Sent leaping back several feet by this horrific sound alone, Kagome instinctively placed her hands to her ears, trying in vain to drown out the shrill shrieking that left her entire body vibrating to the point of being in pain. A quick glance was all it took to see that Miroku was suffering similarly as the many heads and claws thrashed about madly.

Not needing any further incentive, Kagome quickly retreated to an even greater distance from the mindless horror. _What's going on with this thing?!_ she demanded as the thing whipped about, the myriad heads and claws attacking each other in the beast's agonized confusion. _Whatever's happening, InuYasha must be behind it, but what -?!_

Before this thought could be completed, Kagome felt something stabbing at her mind, a strange sensation that registered deep within her. With the part of her that was responsible for the spiritual powers that she wielded. Heading the call of this part of her, she looked about in the direction it was from even as Miroku pointed and cried out, "Kagome, look!"

Kagome did look. And to her astonishment, she watched as what looked like veins of glowing blue rapidly spread out across the body of the many-headed horror. Veins that spread down every neck, reached every head and claw and tail the monstrous demon possessed, and began to pulse with energy. Energy that seemed to be rushing away from them, surging back to a central source.

"What in the...?!" Miroku spoke in a low, amazed voice, just as things became even more confusing. The veins began to fade away, turning a shade of dark grey that was almost as dark as the beast's scaly hide, but before they faded completely out of sight, the strange sensation Kagome sensed seem to twist about, just before a wave of blue light surged into existence and washed over the demon's entire body, turning it into stone.

_No way...!_ Kagome gasped inwardly, unable to believe what she was seeing. The thrashing monstrosity was forcibly stilled, each segment of its body freezing in place the instant the blue wave had passed, with only a low creaking noises remaining to signify that any movement was still taking place. The many heads screeching in agonized protest, as if in denial of their own doom, until one by one they were stilled. Until at last only one head remained, it's screech of pain almost pitiable as Kagome watched it be frozen in mid-screech, a look of anguish frozen on its face as it looked up into the sky.

For a long time, Kagome stood there, blinking in astonishment. The beast had been so terrible, so utterly relentless and powerful. Even the Tetsusaiga had been unable to faze it. It had seemed almost impossible for them to stop it in their condition.

And now it had been reduced to a stone husk in the span of seconds. Dead before Kagome had been able to figure what was happening.

_For that matter...what _did _happen?!_ Kagome suddenly wondered, casting her gaze towards the beast's central body. _How did InuYasha...I mean...what did he...?_

"Well..._that _was certainly...unexpected," Miroku uttered wearily, the monk supporting himself largely by means of his staff. When Kagome turned to look at him, he met her eyes and asked, "Are you well, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, only to be reminded by the stinging in her throat that she was still incapable of speech. So feeling a fresh wave of irritation spark in her, she sighed and shrugged helplessly before gesturing at the monk. "Me?" Miroku asked, to which she nodded. "I'll be fine. More exhausted than anything else." Giving her one of his charming smiles, he added, "I just need a good night's sleep, that's all." As Kagome again nodded, the monk narrowed his eyes and turned to scan their surroundings. "Still, I hope the others are alright. This monstrosity...I've never seen a demon such as this in the past."

_Neither have I! And I sure hope I never see one like it again! Ever!_ Kagome thought as she eyed the hideous corpse.

"Still, I wonder where this creature came from," Miroku continued in a thoughtful manner. "It can't be a local demon; the people here would certainly have noticed such a beast if he had been here for any length of time, and even then, all the local demons were absorbed by the jet. So how did this beast come to be here?"

It was a good question, Kagome decided. And it was another one that she had no answer to. So all she could do was shrug helplessly, and watch as Miroku decided, "I suppose that's a question for another time. For now, we should try and find the others. See if they need our help."

After a moment, Kagome nodded. It made sense. They had been lucky in that their spiritual powers had kept them from harm. Others such as Sango and so on were not so fortunate, and there was certainly a possibility of them being injured. _And then there's that jerk Michiru,_ she muttered inwardly with a scowl on her face. _He'll be lucky if he managed to avoid breaking his neck after a fall like that!_

Giving a loud snort at this, Kagome spent a few moments trying to put her anger where it belonged before Miroku asked, "Kagome, are you sure you're alright?"

At this, Kagome looked up at the monk who was eyeing her with such concern. A flawed individual who had more than his share of vices, but had still proven himself to be a good, self-sacrificing person on more than one occasion. _I'm alright, Miroku,_ she thought as she studied him, the monk on the verge of collapse from his heroic efforts that night. _I just wish I could say the same about you..._

* * *

"Michiru?" came a familiar, elderly voice. "Boy, are you alright?"

As Michiru struggled to make his way towards consciousness, his eyes slowly opening and closing again, he could see nothing but a blur of darkness. His mouth opened, but he was still far from capable of making intelligent speech. Instead, an incoherent moan tumbled from his lips as the entire world seemed to tilt to one side. The only thing that he could clearly perceive was the numerous aches and pains he know felt, crowned by the throbbing headache that now assailed him.

"Ohh..." Michiru eventually groaned. "Wha...?"

"Hmm. That good, huh?" the elderly voice sounded again. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You've clearly had a rough time of it. Still, it's good to see you awake." This sentiment was followed by a low, affectionate growl from somewhere off to the side, causing the speaker to chuckle. "That makes two of us."

_Huh...w-who...?_ Michiru hazily thought as he grew more and more alert. Groaning a bit more, he blinked a few more times in rapid succession, his vision soon clearing enough for him to make out an elderly face that was looking at him, along with that of a large, fanged feline. "Kirara...T...Totosai...?"

The aged demon gave a crooked smile to this even as Kirara moved up to the Michiru's side and began nuzzling his cheek with her own. "It's me, alright, my young friend." As the Shikigami User groaned, slowly raising his hand to his head, Totosai grabbed him by the wrist and gave him a quick shake of his head. "Now, now, you just stay still, and leave that head of yours alone! You've got one heck of a lump growing there!"

As Michiru slowly processed this statement, he suddenly recalled what happened just before he had lost consciousness. Of being sent flying from Kirara's back when the two-tail inexplicably stopped in mid-air just before crashing down into the ground. "That...explains a lot..." he muttered even as Kirara continued to nuzzle him. But then the Kururugi boy eyed the old man, and despite everything, the corner of his lip quirked upwards. "Though...I think your lumps...beat mine..."

His already swollen eyes bulging that much more at this, Totosai groaned ruefully as he bowed forward, giving Michiru an even better look at the half-dozen or so baseball-sized lumps that were currently rising up from his scalp. "Uh, yes..." the aged blacksmith groaned wearily. "InuYasha...well, let's just say that he still has a lot to learn about controlling his temper."

Unable and unwilling to argue that particular point, Michiru tried to look about. "Ugh...how long was I out...?"

"Well, I can't say for sure. All I know is that you were already out when Kirara brought you here," Totosai somberly explained. "As for how long it's been since you got here...maybe a few minutes or so?"

Michiru frowned even more at this vague answer. Especially since it meant that it had probably been a lot longer than he liked since he had been knocked out. "So...what happened...?" he slowly asked, glancing about at the two demons. "Is that thing...did the others...?

"Defeat it? Well, I'd assume so," Totosai commented, looking off to the side as Kirara growled her reassurance. "I can't see much of anything from here, but it's been awfully quiet for a while now."

It certainly was quiet, Michiru was forced to admit. The kind of quiet that fell after a battle had been fought and won, the kind of quiet he had experienced more times than he could remember. This in and of itself was a good sign, for if the monstrosity that had attacked them was still alive, he sincerely doubted that it would be so silent. But at the same time, it didn't tell him if the others were alright, or if they had even...

_No...no, don't even go there!_ Michiru thought, his incomplete thought stinging him with sudden fear. _They're okay...they have to be!_

But even as he thought about the many harsh battles he and his friends had fought and won in the past, Michiru's fears would not be so easily dismissed. Instead, they sparked him to full consciousness, and spurred him to try and force himself to his feet.

But while Michiru's spirit was more than willing, his body was still far from being able to act on it. His attempt to force himself to his feet resulted only in him rising a few inches, as well as his headache intensifying to match the pounding of a jackhammer. "No, no, boy! Don't try to move!" Totosai quickly protested as Kirara gently nudged at him, easily thwarting his attempt to stand. "You're injured enough as it is! You don't want to go and make it even worse!"

Grimacing at this, at how weak he still was even after days of doing little more than lying around in bed, Michiru eventually sighed his defeat. His head lolling to the side, the Shikigami User heaved a few deep breaths as he gathered his thoughts. "Any sign...of the others?" A beat passed before Michiru wryly noted the lumps on Totosai's head and added, "Besides InuYasha, that is?"

"No, not yet. Not since he took off and left Kirara here to keep an eye on you," Totosai muttered with the two-tail growling her agreement. "Still, I wouldn't worry too much. InuYasha might be an idiot, but he's a strong and stubborn idiot. I can't imagine him getting killed that easi-_ow!"_

Starting as Totosai was sent down to his knees, a brand-new lump already rising up from his skull, Michiru then looked up to see InuYasha standing behind him, having appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. "Hmph! Thanks a bunch, old man!" the half-demon muttered, veins bulging from his forehead and his fist raised and ready to deliver more punishment to Tetsusaiga's creator. After a moment of watching Totosai groan in pain, InuYasha then turned his attention to the Kururugi boy. "What about you, Michiru? How are you doing?"

Despite being shocked and stunned by the violence InuYasha had unleashed on Totosai, Michiru was heartened by the way his friend's expression softened as he looked at him. "Well, aside from the pounding headache and...still not being able to move the way I want to...I'm just fine..." the Kururugi boy ruefully admitted. Turning his head about and wincing at the effort, he slowly scanned the area. "Wh-what about the others? Are they...?"

"Hmph! Like you really have to ask?" InuYasha asked with a touch of his usual bravado. Glancing away from Michiru, he smirked and added, "In fact, here they come right now!"

As Michiru slowly shifted about to follow his friend's gaze, he frowned and narrowed his eyes. It was too dark for his human vision to make out much of anything, and with his magical power still so drained, the senses of his Shikigami were also heavily fogged. But before long, as he continued to concentrate in the indicated direction, he could sense a stirring in the air, as well as the earth and grass trembling to the tune of several sets of footprints. And soon after, several figures drew close enough for him to see. Including a most welcome figure who looked at Michiru, let out a slight gasp, and was soon rushing towards him.

"Michiru!" Sango cried out as she rushed over to him. As Kaname and Shippo moved to follow, the woman warrior fell to her knees next to him. "Oh, my..." the Demon Slayer started, she and Michiru looking at each other before she started looking him over, her trained eyes taking in his disheveled condition. "A-are you alright?!"

Looking into her lovely face, feeling her hand gently massaging his shoulder, Michiru forgot all about his pain, his exhaustion. All he could do was look into Sango's gorgeous brown eyes and say, "I'm fine, Sango." A beast passed as he smiled at her before adding, "Now that...you're here."

Sango let out a slight gasp, and for an instant, Michiru was convinced he had said precisely the wrong thing. But even as he was cursing his exhaustion and injuries for shrouding his mind in stupidity, the Demon Slayer recovered, and slowly rewarded him with a warm, gentle smile. "Thank goodness," she murmured even as she took him into his arms. "When I saw you fall, I..."

"It's alright, Sango," Michiru replied, summoning up just enough strength to raise his arms up around her and return her embrace. And was rewarded when the woman he loved tightened her embrace, and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder.

Closing his eyes to the rest of the world, Michiru was allowed a few blissful moments of silence before Miroku spoke. "Be that as it may, I think it would be wise to return to the house for the time being." Opening his eyes at this, the Kururugi boy looked up at the monk, whose expression he couldn't make out in the dark. "We need to see to your wounds, and Azusa was also badly injured during the battle."

"Hmph! Figures that stupid bitch would be the one to get hurt! Scrawny wolves like her are all bark and no bite!" InuYasha declared with gusto.

"I don't know about that, but...I think Miroku's right. We should head back for now," Kaname admitted. "Besides, I'm sure looking forward to a good night's sleep."

Unable to disagree with his sister on this, Michiru was about to say as much when he saw a shadow flitting across Sango's features. It wasn't very noticeable, especially in the dark of night; a tensing of her features, her eyes narrowing just a bit, and her lips pressing together in an expression of distinct unhappiness. But even as the Shikigami User processed this, the Demon Slayer sighed, and that shadow and whatever emotions it might have represented were once again locked away behind a wall of ironclad self-control. "You're right, Miroku," Sango finally announced, tightening her grip about Michiru. "Alright, let's go pick up Azusa and Jiro, and then we'll had back to the house."

At these words, a broad, brilliant grin flashed about Kagome's face, and she quickly pumped her arm in a gesture of triumph. But before Michiru could even give any thought as to what this meant, InuYasha growled deep in his throat. "Grrr...alright, fine," he muttered sourly. Then he bent down and grabbed up Totosai by the neck of the old demon's kimono. "And while we're at it, you can explain what the hell you were doing out here, and what the hell you were thinking when you somehow you managed to _create _that damned freak that attacked us!"

The instant Michiru processed this declaration, his mind immediately went blank, and he swung his gaze at the aged demon hanging helplessly in InuYasha's grip. And he wasn't the only one staring; everyone else there was now looking at Totosai with matching expressions of astonishment.

_"WHAT?!"_ they all screamed as one. All the while Totosai cringed helplessly, drops of sweat rolling down his face.

* * *

_"Are you kidding me?!"_ Azusa shrilled as she sat in the living room of Kaito's Feudal estate, glaring hatefully at Totosai as Jiro patiently bandaged her wounds. "You're saying that stupid old fart over there _created _that ugly freak in the first place?!" Swinging her furious gaze this way and that, she then demanded, "Is this some kind of a joke?!"

"I admit to being surprised by this as well," Miroku replied as he sat a short distance away, Kagome tending to his injuries. "Still, I would not be so quick to label it as being impossible. Not after everything we've seen and experienced."

"I'll say!" Shippo quickly chimed in. The little fox then focused his gaze on Totosai and wondered, "But...why'd you do it in the first place?"

"That's what _I _want to know!" InuYasha growled forcefully as he glared at Tetsusaiga's creator. Dangerously angry with the demented old fool that had caused more damage than he could have possibly imagined.

Sango's plans had been completely ruined by Totosai's actions. There would be no way of getting a confession out of Miroku that night, not with everyone exhausted and some injured from battle, and with the need to get some solid answers out of the stupid old goat that had caused this mess. Even if Azusa would be willing to spend the time listening to the monk's confession, something that the redhead obviously was not in the mood to do, InuYasha had heard about how Miroku had placed his life on the line in order to save Michiru's. something that he had no doubt the monk would be using to his advantage in the near future.

_And you're just loving it, aren't you, Kagome?!_ InuYasha thought, directing a piercing glare at Kikyo's reincarnation. Much to his annoyance, she remained blissfully unaware of his anger, or was pretending to be so. InuYasha wasn't sure which possibility annoyed him more. _Just like that, Miroku and your little fantasy world have gotten a second chance!_ Furrowing his brows, the half-demon looked over to where Sango was presently tending Michiru's injuries, while Kaname was using her healing magic to assist. _And you're gonna milk it for all your worth, aren't you?!_

Pausing to imagine the kind of thoughts Kagome was likely thinking, the schemes she was probably concocting to spare Miroku from confessing and once again placing the blame for everything squarely on the twins, all so she could keep living in her little delusions, InuYasha gave a loud snort before turning away from her in disgust. This was not the time for him to be thinking such thoughts. He could deal with Miroku and Kagome later. If they tried to pull something to get the monk out of confessing, than he would deal with them as harshly as he had to. _Unfortunately, I still have to deal with this stupid old goat first!_ the half-demon thought sourly, glancing back at Kagome just long enough to spear her with another poisonous glare. _But don't you think for a second that you're off the hook..._

With that in mind, InuYasha paused to take a deep breath before focusing on their present situation. Tamoa and Shunsuke were off somewhere else, either tending to Kaito or in bed. Wherever they were, he couldn't hear or smell them, which meant that there was no one there but the members of the group and their two unlikely allies. And no reason not to go ahead with getting some answers.

"Well, old man? We're waiting!" InuYasha declared, folding his arms across his chest as he glared at the aged blacksmith. "What the hell were you doing out there, and why'd you create that damned freak?!"

"Please, InuYasha! You have to understand that what happened out there...it was completely unintended!" Totosai fearfully explained, holding up his hands in protest. Swinging his bulbous eyes this way and that, the aged blacksmith heaved a tired breath. "Please, just...settle down, and I'll explain everything!"

Satisfied that the ancient idiot had been suitably cowed, InuYasha paused before folding his arms across his chest. "Alright, old man, go ahead with your story." Then he narrowed his eyes sharply and added, "But it sure as hell better be a good one!"

"Uh, y-y-yes! Of course!" Totosai sputtered out nervously. Glad to see that he had gotten his point across, InuYasha sat himself down, and waited and watched as the old man sucked in a deep breath before beginning.

"As you all know, I had been studying the Reikikaega at your request." His eyes focusing on the blade that once again hung at InuYasha's hip, Totosai frowned thoughtfully. "It's design is staggering in its complexity and elegance. Well and truly beyond anything that I've ever -"

"Hey! Stick to the important stuff here!" InuYasha growled lowly.

"Huh? Oh, yes, yes, of course," Totosai muttered, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "In any case, I'd been studying the patterns engraved in the blade, when I noticed something about them. Something important."

"Really?" Shippo piped up excitedly. "What was it?"

"Well, it would take too long to go into detail right now," Totosai explained, sparing a glance at InuYasha. "And to be quite honest, there's still a great deal about the Reikikaega and its capabilities that remain a mystery to me. But what was important is that I now have a working theory about Reikikaega, as well as how and why it can do what it can do." Pausing to sigh and glance about the room, the elderly demon added, "However, there's a big difference between having a theory and being certain about your facts. So I decided that there was only one way to find out if I was right about this sword, and thus I headed out into the woods, and started conducting some tests with the Reikikaega."

Seeming to consider the old man's words, Miroku then gave a thoughtful nod. "I see. That explains a great deal," the monk intoned. "Then I take it that what happened tonight was the result of one of your...experiments?"

"That's right," Totosai quickly confirmed. "I'd already conducted several experiments - all of which had been perfectly successful and with harmless results, mind you - when I was looking for something else to experiment on. In this case, I settled upon a decent-sized tree in the middle of the forest."

"A tree?" Shippo wondered blankly. "Why would you want to experiment on a tree?"

"Because, little fox, as the Reikikaega's name suggests, it is a sword that is capable of manipulating and transforming the aura of whatever it cuts," Totosai carefully. "Therefore, in order to experiment with it, I needed something with an aura of its own to experiment on, and in the case of living creatures, it's easier to see the results." As Shippo processed, the ancient blacksmith looked about the rest of his audience. "As I was preparing to conduct my experiment, however, something...unexpected happened."

Realizing that they had just gotten to the important part, InuYasha asked in a low, growly voice, "And that would be..."

"As I held up the Reikikaega, it's blade began to change." These words catching the attention of everyone present, they all looked at Totosai with greater intensity as he went on to say, "The energy that surrounded it shifted to a sickly green, and poisonous green clouds seemed to fill up its blade."

"Really?" Sango started, her eyes widening as she focused on the half-demon. "InuYasha..."

This was all Sango said. All she really needed to say, because InuYasha knew what drove her to speak. "So...what you're saying is that...Reikikaega can change powers?" he asked, unable to keep the surprise from his voice. "Like the Tetsusaiga?"

"Exactly. Apparently, Reikikaega is also capable of absorbing the special powers and capabilities of the demons it defeats," Totosai explained, seeming to be more certain of himself. "Unfortunately, at the time, I didn't yet realize the significance of this transformation. Instead, I was intrigued, and even more intent on testing the Reikikaega's power. So I took it in hand, and swept it through the tree." The old man shuddered somewhat, as if he was reliving what happened. "Within seconds, the Green Reikikaega's power swept through the tree, and transformed it utterly. As I stood watching, the whole thing swelled up hideously, it's leaves and flowers transformed into snarling, snapping heads! It's small, bare branches became as claws! And before I knew what was happening...the tree had became the hideous aberration that you defeated this evening."

Once again, the entire room fell into silence as each of them stared in astonishment at the old blacksmith. But this time, it was Azusa who broke the silence. _"What?!"_ she barked irately, staring at Totosai like he had lost his mind. "You're saying that ugly freak used to be a _tree?!_ _A TREE?!"_

"That, I'm afraid, is precisely what I am telling you," Totosai explained. "It may seem incredible, but -"

"Incredible?! It's completely _insane,_ that's what it is!" Throwing up her arms in disgust, Azusa whipped her head away from the aged blacksmith. "I don't believe this! I nearly got killed by a stupid _tree...?!"_

As Azusa continued to mutter and grumble, Miroku frowned and asked, "What happened then, Totosai?"

"Well, when I'd seen what happened, I decided to try and put an end to my experiment. Preferably before it could end me, that is!" Totosai then gave a self-depreciating snort, and added, "Unfortunately, that soon proved to be easier said than done. The beast was quickly growing stronger and more powerful, so much so that I couldn't get close to it with the Reikikaega. And when I saw that it was pulling its roots out of the ground...well, I did the only thing I could think of doing."

"Which, of course, was running away as fast as you could, hoping you'd find us before that thing got you," InuYasha muttered sourly.

To the half-demon's surprise, this quickly earned him a scowl from the aged blacksmith. "Oh, come now! I know I'm an old man, but do you really think I'd be so quick to dump my problems in someone else's lap?!" Totosai demanded. While InuYasha was privately thinking that that's exactly what he thought the old man would do, Totosai gave a slight snort before explaining, "Before that thing could get loose, I gave that thing a good bellyful of flame! I figured that maybe it was still enough of a tree that a bit of fire would put it in its place."

"Really?" InuYasha replied, cocking his head at this. "I'm surprised, old man. I figured you'd have tucked tail first thing."

"Yes, well, as it turned out, that would have been the _smart_ thing to do!" When InuYasha responded with a quizzical sound, Totosai went on to explain, "The instant I started spraying fire at that thing, it opened its mouths, and swallowed my attack! Just gobbled up the fire like it was nothing!" Shaking his head at the memory, the blacksmith then said, "The next thing I know, the dratted thing exploded right out of its skin! Grew twice as big in a matter of seconds!"

"So that's how you knew that thing would just eat my Wind Scar, huh?" When Totosai nodded to this, InuYasha muttered, "So I guess that _that's _when you decided to run like hell away from that thing?"

"You better believe it! I might not like dumping my problems on someone else, but I'm not so prideful as to be suicidal!" Totosai declared with a wry look. "Anyway, I just kept running until I ran into all of you. And...well, the rest you know."

Seconds passed as the group pondered this in silence, glancing about each other as they tried to figure out what to make of this. Until at last Sango looked up from Michiru and asked, "So, Totosai...what about your experiments? Did you learn anything from them?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, indeed! Quite a bit, in fact!" Totosai confirmed with a nod.

"Really?" Jiro began, looking inquisitively at the aged demon. "Then could you tell us what you've learned thus far?"

Totosai opened his mouth to answer, but before a single syllable could escape his lips, he hesitated, and frowned in concern. "No. Not yet, I'm afraid," the aged blacksmith finally answered. "Once I'm certain of my theories, then certainly. But not now."

His tolerance for Tetsusaiga's creator ebbing, InuYasha slowly asked, "And when _will_ you be certain?"

Pressing his lips together, Totosai eyed the ceiling for a time before answering. "Well, I'd have to do some more experimenting. And even then -"

"Wait, _more _experimenting?!" Kaname demanded.

"After...what happened?" Michiru asked weakly.

"I'm afraid so, my young friends," Totosai sadly admitted. "There's still a great deal about the Reikikaega that I am not certain about. And the only way for me to _be _certain is to conduct the appropriate tests."

"Now, hold it right there, old man!" InuYasha muttered, what little patience he had for Totosai and his enigmatic ways rapidly fading. "You just said that you've got Reikikaega at least partly figured out! And after what you did, I'd say you owe us some answers!"

"I'm not saying otherwise, InuYasha!" Totosai protested. "I'm just saying that it would be a mistake for me to explain my theories until I am absolutely certain that they are correct!"

"So you wanna go out and mess around with this sword and maybe make a few more monsters while you're at it?!" InuYasha demanded. "Not happening, old man! You're telling us what you know, and you're telling us right _now!"_

"InuYasha, please! I understand that you're upset and impatient! Especially after what happened! But I'm not playing games with you here!" Totosai plaintively assured him. "If I'm wrong about my assumptions, then...no real harm will have been done."

"No real harm -?!" InuYasha started, gesturing at Michiru.

_"But!"_ Totosai broke in before the half-demon could get started, putting enough force into his aged voice that InuYasha's next words were stopped dead in his throat. "If I _am _correct about the Reikikaega - and all the evidence thus far has only served to lend further credence to my theories - then this blade wields a fantastic, perhaps catastrophic power." Narrowing his eyes intently, Totosai leaned in closer to InuYasha, until his aged continence filled his field of vision. "In which case, not one of us will dare speak a word of the Reikikaega's true capabilities. Because if I _am _correct, then there isn't a demon, thief, tyrant, or monster that wouldn't be willing to kill each and every one of us, just to have a chance of claiming this sword for themselves!"

InuYasha generally didn't put much stock into a great deal of what Totosai said. The aged demon was sometimes nonsensical, and grossly exaggerated things for whatever reason, something that had been driven home when he had conned InuYasha into testing the utterly useless Flower Bloomer sword. But as the half-demon looked at Totosai, he felt the intensity with which the ancient blacksmith spoke. An intensity that Totosai very rarely used in his words, and only in situations that were of critical importance.

After a time of considering this, InuYasha scowled. "If this is some kind of joke..."

"This is no joke, InuYasha," Totosai confirmed, still speaking in that same voice. "Believe me, I wish it were."

Heaving a deep breath, InuYasha paused to glance at the rest of the group. Save for Azusa, who was still grumbling about nearly getting killed by a tree, they were all looking at him and Totosai, having also taken note of the intensity in the blacksmith's words. At this, the half-demon returned his attention to the elderly demon. "How long will it take to finish your testing or whatever?"

A beat passed before Totosai let out a huge sigh of relief. "A couple of hours, depending on how the experimenting goes," he explained, clearly grateful to be effectively off the hook. "Of course...it might be wise if you came along with me for the rest of them. No use inviting any further disasters."

Nodding to this, InuYasha growled in his throat before grabbing Totosai by his kimono. "Then let's get started, old man!"

"Huh?!" Totosai started, his eyes bulging as InuYasha marched towards the nearest door with him in tow. "You mean - _right now?!"_

Pausing to glare at the old man, InuYasha decreed, "Yes! Right now!"

His eyes bulging that much more, Totosai sputtered out, "But - please, InuYasha! I'm an old man! I'm tired, and I need my rest, and -!"

"You can rest _after _you're done figuring out this damned sword!" InuYasha shot back. When Totosai opened his mouth to protest, the half-demon yanked him closer. "Listen, you said that Reikikaega might have a dangerous power, right?!"

"Yes, yes, that's right," Totosai replied with a nervous nod.

"Well, then the sooner you're able to figure out if you're right about that, the better for all of us!" As Totosai's mouth fell open at this, InuYasha looked over at one of his fellow warriors. "Sango, do me a favor and keep an eye on things here. And make sure Michiru gets to bed and everything, okay?"

Apparently a bit confused, Sango nonetheless nodded. "Of course."

Satisfied with this, InuYasha returned his attention to Totosai. "Let's get to work, old man," he stated before starting forward again, the protesting blacksmith in tow. "The sooner you get this thing figured out, the better!" As he exited the house and started towards the woods surrounding Tsuzumi Village, he inwardly added, _And once we've gotten this out of the way, I'm gonna make sure that Miroku clears Michiru's name and put an end to that mess once and for all...Kagome!_

* * *

Author's Notes: Sigh...I was really hoping to finish this story off with this chapter. But no such luck. In fact, I'm not even sure that the next chapter will be the last one, either. But...oh, well. Please, read and review. And maybe check out my other stories while you're at it?

Now, before anybody asks, I will be returning to the situation regarding Miroku in the near future. But this chapter turned out to be more of a challenge than I expected, as well as taking longer to get down, and for that, I apologize. I only hope that the end results are worth it.

Also, I want to mention that a petition has been started to bring about another InuYasha animation, this time featuring Michiru and Kaname. So check out the group MichiruTrueHero on DeviantArt for details.

Shadowwalker, I'm planning on having Janis show up in the next story in this series. So be ready for that.

Raidentensho, those are some interesting suggestions. I'm not familiar with Fate/Stay Night, but I'll certainly look into it.

EDK, well, now you know why Totosai's interruption happened. And you're not the only one unhappy about it. As for Kagome, don't be surprised if this situation does have a negative effect on her judgment in battle. Miroku has his reasons for not going along with Kagome's plans, and InuYasha knowing about Sango's plans is certainly a part of them. But don't be surprised if he does make another try for Sango's heart in the future. Now, Kagome, she strikes me as the kind of person whose used to getting her own way, and gets really impossible when she doesn't, which is part of the reason for her behavior, and no, going home will not help her this time around. Yes, that was cool with InuYasha getting to speak his mind. I'm long since past sick of those stupid beads.

Jetty1, I'll be going into Michiru's feelins eventually. And I do hope that Totosai's interruption was worth it.

Hades378, well, considering how much I value everybody's input, it only seems right that I address their concerns and answer their questions as best as I can. And thank you for the kind words. Sorry for the lack of Michiru interactions in this chapter, but I'll be making up for that in the next one.

Zaru, I indeed enjoyed having InuYasha have it out with Kagome without her being able to shut him up with those stupid beads. That's long overdue in my opinion.

Uruz 11, yeah, given the situation, it seemed appropriate to spend some time behind Miroku's viewpoint. Kagome is just that stubborn; she has a very narrow view of how things should be, and can be even more stubborn than InuYasha when she feels like. Trust me, you have every right to be concerned about what will happen when Kagome regains the use of her voice. You're right about how bad things are going to be as long as the bonds of trust between the group are so badly worn. As for Sango, I think it's safe to say that she's going to be counting on Michiru for a great deal of support in the future, for the reasons you mentioned. As for Totosai's discovery in regards to the Reikikaega, you just got a big hint as to what it is. So stand by for more.

Leonio, thanks, I'm especially pleased with the way that scene between InuYasha and Kagome went. As for how Sango would cope with the modern world, that's one of the issues I'm planning on addressing in the future. As for the rest...you'll just have to wait and see.

JeffreyFai, yeah, I've noticed. It seems like just about every time Kagome is faced with a situation like this, she takes off for home. I've lost count of the number of times that's happened. And don't worry, Kikyo will be appearing in the next story.

Xthenjazziesaid, well, suffice it to say that Totosai didn't expect to wind up in this situation. As for books, I've actually written a couple, and have sought publication...only to be turned down. I'm presently considering self-publication. If I have any success on that front, I'll be sure to announce it.

Greymon Leader, let's just say that it looks like things will not be going smoothly between InuYasha and Kagome...and probably a great deal smoother between InuYasha and Kaname!


	39. A True Love Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 39: A True Love Revealed

As Sango made her way up the stairs of Kaito's home, she felt an enormous weight upon her shoulders. A weight that far exceeded that of her shattered Hiraikotsu's reassuring heft. A weight that made simply walking up the stairs feel like she was climbing a sheer cliff with a boulder strapped to her back.

She had had long days before, where one thing happened after another in such rapid succession that trying to keep up with everything had left her somewhat staggered. As a Demon Slayer, Sango had become somewhat accustomed to such things. It had been part of her life, and even after the loss of her home and her old life, she had had to deal with more than her share of such exhausting days.

But at that moment, Sango couldn't remember a day that had been so utterly and thoroughly exhausting as this one had been. Her wearied mind could barely keep track of how what had been a fairly peaceful morning had been spoiled by Kagome's venomous argument with Kaname, and had quickly degenerated from there. With one painful event leading to another, leaving the Demon Slayer more frayed and exhausted, until at last it had culminated in a battle that should never have happened. A battle that had left her own efforts utterly thwarted.

_Miroku was about to confess!_ Sango thought, and not for the first time that evening. _Everything was in place! Just a little bit longer, and Michiru's name would have been cleared!_

In her mind, Sango knew that, even if Miroku had confessed, that would not have brought an immediate end to the torment plaguing her and her friends. There would have been anger towards the monk for his deception, and Kagome would certainly have been stricken by the revelation that the monk whom she had defending and advocating so ardently was actually guilty, would likely have gone into a state of denial and outrage. Possibly even lead to a measure of infighting amongst them. But in the end, it would have allowed them all to get past the monk's treachery, and begin the healing process.

But the confession had never taken place. and instead, Sango was faced with an even greater level of confusion and trouble than she had been before.

Miroku had saved Michiru's life during the battle with the demon Totosai had created. Sango had seen it happen, had even watched as the boy she loved had been sent tumbling to the ground, an easy target for the monstrous tree-beast. Had felt her heart cry out in agony when she realized what an easy target he had been for the beast, had fought with everything she had in order to get past the countless gnashing heads that had been coming at her from every side. Only for everything she had...to not be enough. The loss of her Hiraikotsu hindering her to the point where it had been utterly impossible for her to rescue the one she loved. Leaving her unable to do anything but watch as Miroku fought the battle she wished she could have fought herself, using his spiritual powers to blaze a trail to Michiru and give Kirara the chance to escape with him.

On one level, Sango was grateful beyond belief for this. Grateful that the one she loved had been saved, and on another level, that some of her faith in Miroku's heart had been salvaged. That while he had acted against the group, had betrayed Michiru, that he was still good at heart. That the things that had initially drawn her to him remained intact, that there was still a line that he would not cross to get what he wanted.

But at the same time, she also knew that this rescue would make things that much more difficult. Kagome would take it as that much more proof that Miroku was in the right, and thus would be that much harder to convince of his guilt. It also provided the monk with an opportunity to claim his innocence, to say that if he truly wished Michiru dead, than he could have easily allowed the monster to take his life.

And perhaps worse of all, Sango had lost a key opportunity. Jiro and Azusa would be leaving tomorrow with a shipment of supplies for the alliance, and as soon as they were gone, so would be a large part of the leverage she had invoked to force Miroku to confess his sins.

She could still wait for Koga to return, Sango knew. The wolf-demon had promised to come back with enough people to transport the supplies they had been able to purchase, and she could use that to force a confession out of Miroku. But she had no way of knowing how long it would take for them to arrive. They could appear the next day, or the day after that, or perhaps even later. So much depended upon the current situation in the mountains, and with so much trouble and unrest still plaguing the wolf-demons, Sango knew that there could be delays. And every delay they suffered gave Miroku another chance to get out of this. To find some way of turning the situation to his advantage.

_And we can't afford that. Not after everything that's happened,_ Sango somberly thought as she reached the head of the stairs and turned down one of the hallways. Painfully aware that there was another option at hand.

To make good on her threat to Miroku. To tell the others herself of his misdeeds, to make it clear he was the guilty one, not Michiru. To explain her reasoning to them, and if need be, make him face the consequences of those actions.

She could do this. Sango knew that. It would be painful for them all, but it would bring closure to this nightmarish mess.

But at the same time...Sango didn't want to.

Announcing Miroku's guilt and forcing him to face judgment, whether it be at the hands of the group or the alliance, would not end the infighting that now plagued them. It would do nothing to sway Kagome's mind, or any others who might still believe in Miroku's innocence, or who were at least reluctant to accept his guilt. It would not lead to any real healing of the rifts that now permeated their team, and even if Miroku weren't turned over to the alliance, further broken bonds would more than likely result in the monk being forced to leave the group altogether. And with everything that had happened, with Naraku's most recent machinations and the clear signs that he was gaining increased power, they couldn't afford to be short even one member in battle. For even one person could make the difference between victory and defeat.

And even beyond that, there was still a part of Sango's heart that held such warm feelings towards Miroku, made her remember all the kindness he had shown her when she had been hurting. This part of her had been pushed to the breaking point when she had put him in the position of having to confess his misdeeds; the Demon Slayer simply didn't know how much more her tattered heart could take.

_But...I still have to do something. I have to put an end to this...somehow..._ Sango thought , pausing in mid-step. Wrestling with memories and emotions that allowed her no peace, no respite. _But...how...?_

Furrowing her brows, the Demon Slayer cudgeled her mind for ideas, for even the slightest idea on how to deal with this situation. But after several seconds passed, Sango let out a wearied sigh of defeat. Her attempt to force Miroku's confession had taken much of her emotional strength, and had left her torn even in the short time since her confrontation with the monk. The tense time that followed in addition to the horrendous battle had pushed whatever emotional strength she had had left to the limits. And as physically and mentally exhausted as she was now, Sango found that she was simply not up to the task of dealing with the situation at hand.

_Maybe this will seem a bit easier after a goodnight's sleep,_ Sango thought unhappily. This thought unable to chase away the niggling doubts that still gnawed at her, the Demon Slayer frowned and turned her focus elsewhere. _In the meantime...there are still a few things I need to check on tonight._

Forcing these tasks to the forefront of her mind, and thus allowing herself to shove her niggling fears aside for the time being, Sango started forward again, her hands clenched and eyes narrowed. Doing everything she could to keep herself under control as she made her way to one of the rooms in Kaito's home, a room that was presently under guard.

At Sango's approach, the two half-asleep members of the town militia snapped to full awareness, their hands reaching for their weapons before they realized who it was approaching. "Uh, Lady Sango," one of them muttered out, looking rather sheepish. "I, uh..."

"That's okay. I'm sorry to surprise you," Sango returned pleasantly, looking from one face to the other. "So...has there been any trouble? Has Kohaku...?"

"No. I'm afraid that there hasn't been so much as a peep out of him," the other guard replied in a sympathetic manner. "He's been taking his meals and so on, but beyond that..."

Nodding as the guard shrugged helplessly, Sango watched as the other one added, "To be honest, I'm not even sure why you still think he needs guarding. It's fairly obvious that this boy isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Maybe, but..." Sango started momentarily unsure of what to say, Of how to explain just how thoroughly duplicitous Naraku was. That it seemed like the moment that things were most peaceful and innocent was the moment that their malignant nemesis showed his hand, and often brought them all to the brink of disaster. "You'll understand if we...don't want to take any chances."

"Can't say I disagree with you there," the first guard reported. "Do you want to check up on him?" After a moment's hesitation, Sango nodded. The guards bowed slightly before parting for her, allowing the Demon Slayer to move forward and slide open the door. To look upon the sole occupant of this tiny room.

_Kohaku..._ Sango thought, her already heavy heart sinking that much more as she looked at her younger brother. The only human family she had left in the entire world. And a beloved sibling that she had fought long and hard to win back from Naraku.

A person that she found that, at that moment, made Sango want to cry just from looking at him.

_It's so wrong..._ Sango couldn't help but think, comparing the ensorcelled youth that was presently sitting with his back against the far wall of the room to the cheerful boy she had known while they had been growing up, and even to the somewhat hardened but still wonderful brother she had had a chance to spend time with before Naraku had stolen him away once again. The bright, compassionate, and lively person that she knew to be Kohaku a far cry from the seemingly mindless creature that their nemesis had once again reduced him to. Something that was just recognizable as being human, but lacked the spark of life that made a person truly a person. As repellant as the samurai Naraku had killed, only to rouse them into an undead state for the purpose of attacking her and the others. _He shouldn't be like this, he..._

Wincing at this shift in her thoughts, Sango clamped down on herself and shoved them to the side, at least for the moment. Thinking about what should be wouldn't do her or anyone else any good. She had to deal with what was, not what wasn't. And at that moment, Kohaku was still ensorcelled by Naraku, and until that spell was broken, he would remain in this mindless state, a potential enemy that could be roused to attack and loot and kill at Naraku's whim. And as much as she wanted to be with him once more, to hold him in her arms, the Demon Slayer knew that she could not take that chance. Even with her brother's weapons taken from him, he could still kill a person in their sleep, if so ordered by his master. All it would take would be a moment's carelessness on their parts to allow Naraku to strike.

Frowning as she once again focused on Kohaku's lifeless eyes, Sango sighed before closing the door. "Thanks, you two," she told the militia men as she glanced between them. "Just...don't let your guard down. If anything happens..."

"We'll deal with it, Demon Slayer," one of the militia men spoke up even as Sango trailed off.

"Without hurting your brother, of course," the other one chimed in with a kindly voice.

"Of course," Sango replied, hoping against hope that it never came down to that. That Naraku would ignore Kohaku for a time, at least long enough for them to take him beyond the malignant demon's reach. "Good night to you both, then."

As the militia men politely bowed their heads, Sango continued through the Feudal manor, and soon found herself at the door of the other prisoner they kept, the one that they no longer bothered guarding. Pausing before the door, the woman warrior carefully, hesitantly cracked it open. Just enough to be able to peer inside, and see Kanna all curled up on the floor in one of the corners. With only the steady rising and falling of her side to indicate that she was breathing.

_I wonder what we're going to do with her?_ Sango thought, making no sound as she closed the door and started away from the tiny girl's room. _She might not be dangerous, but it'll be dangerous for her if we were to take her along with us everywhere we went._ As this thought sounded in her mind, the Demon Slayer couldn't help but think of all the horrid demons that she and her friends had to face up against, more-or-less on a daily basis. As fearful as Kanna was now, it was all too easy to see her panicking at the face of even a minor demon. And a dangerous journey like this was far from an ideal situation in which for her to recover from what had happened to her. _Ideally, I'd like to find someone to take care of her for us, but she's barely coping with dealing with us as it is! I can't imagine her being able to accept total strangers!_ Then the Demon Slayer pressed her lips together and added, _Besides...I _did _promise Kagura that we'd look after Kanna. But..._

Another problem. Another problem on a seemingly endless mountain of similar problems that Sango could think of no real solution to. And another thing that she was forced to shove to the side for the moment, knowing that it would have to be dealt with eventually. _Besides, there's someone else I need to check up on right now..._

With this in mind, Sango pressed forward, moving that much faster, as if to outdistance the many burdens she carried, if only for a moment. So much so that, in less than a minute, she had arrived at her destination, and found herself knocking on another door. A moment later, a somewhat raspy voice was heard asking, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sango," the warrior woman gently replied. "Listen, uh...I know it's late, but...can I come in for a moment?"

"Of course! Come right on in!" Nodding to this, Sango then slid the door open, and was greeted with the sight of Kaname crouched next to her brother, who was currently lying on his cot. Michiru also had a damp towel decorating his head, and a familiar feline curled up on his chest.

"Hello, Michiru," Sango began, a tiny smile appearing on her lips at the sight of her beloved, despite his current condition.

"Uh...hi, Sango," Michiru returned, managing a more pained smile of his own even as Kirara opened her eyes and looked up at the Demon Slayer.

"I see Kirara decided to keep you company," Sango remarked in a somewhat teasing manner before meeting the two-tail's gaze. "I was wondering where you'd disappeared to."

"Oh...yeah," Michiru got out even as Kirara mewed her own response. "Well, she...after we got upstairs, she...I guess she wanted to...check and see how we were doing, and..."

"Don't you mean how _you _were doing, bro?" Kaname commented, her still-sore throat doing nothing to detract from the teasing nature of her words. "Considering the fact that the first thing she did when she got here was curl up on you and go to sleep!"

Chuckling at this, her mirth increasing by the way Michiru blushed in response, Sango then sighed before seating herself next to him. "So how are you doing?" the warrior woman asked, studying the towel on his forehead. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Ugh...a bit..." Michiru admitted with considerable displeasure. "I got a few new bruises along with this lump, but...other than, it's not too bad."

Despite knowing that Michiru was almost certainly sugarcoating his condition to a degree, Sango eventually nodded. "I'm sorry, Michiru," she told him, her heart sinking somewhat as she leaned in closer. "I..."

"Huh?" Michiru started, becoming a bit more alert as he met Sango's gaze. "What do you mean? Sorry...for what?"

"I..." Sango started, only to sigh in defeat. There was no way she could explain to Michiru that, in a very real way, she was responsible for him getting hurt. That she had forced Miroku to summon them altogether, and had put them in the path of the hideous monstrosity that had very nearly killed them. Had placed him in harm's way when he was already so weak and exhausted.

In her mind, Sango knew that she had done what she had had to do. That there was simply no way that she could have known of the demonic nightmare that would appear to attack them that evening. But this did nothing to change the fact that her heart remained heavy with guilt. That not only had her actions had had put someone she loved in the path of danger, but that she had been completely helpless to save him.

"I...no. It's nothing," Sango ultimately lied, unable to think of anything else she could say under the circumstances. "Listen, uh...I just wanted to see how you were doing, and...if you needed anything. Okay?"

His expression making it clear that he wasn't entirely convinced by Sango's statement, Michiru frowned pensively. "Well..."

"Actually, Sango..." Kaname broke in. As the warrior woman looked up, she saw a thoughtful look on the Kururugi girl's face. "Now that you mention it, it might be a good idea to get some more towels. And maybe some more medicine. You know, just in case."

Noting the uncertain look prompted in Michiru, Sango moved to stand up. "Alright, then. I'll be right back with -"

"No, no, you don't have to do that!" Kaname protested, an impish smirk quirking her lips as she got up herself. "You just wait there. I'll be back."

"But...no, wait. It's no trouble, really," Sango insisted as Kaname made her way to the door. "I can..."

"Relax! I can get them myself. And besides..." Kaname then paused, turning to look at the both of them as she slid the door open, "...I'm sure my bro would rather have you looking after him than me!"

Sucking in a breath, Sango felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Without thinking, she looked at Michiru, whose own cheeks had turned red. "Uh, sis, I - oh!"

It took a moment for Sango to figure out what had cut the Shikigami User off; Kirara had leapt off of him and was now making her way over to Kaname's side. "You want to help, Kirara?" the Kururugi girl inquired, to which the two-tail responded with a gentle mew. "Okay, then!" Breaking out into a full-fledged grin, Kaname gave them a wink before closing the door behind her.

For a long time, Sango could only stare dumbfounded at the door, her wearied mind barely able to process what had just happened. "Ohh..." Michiru groaned, drawing the Demon Slayer's attention as he lay his head down upon his pillow. "I think she's trying to tell us something..."

"So do I," Sango admitted, casting another glance at the door. "And she wasn't very subtle about it, either."

With a weak shake of his head, Michiru declared, "Kaname's _never _subtle when she gets like this..."

Unable to disagree with this, Sango again looked at her beloved. And as she did so, she felt an odd tugging at the corner of her lip. "Still...I'm sure she's right about one thing." When Michiru focused on her, the Demon Slayer added, "About you wanting me to look after you?"

Blinking a few times at this, Michiru's lips then popped open, his cheeks burning even brighter. "Uh, well...!"

Caught between regretting this bit of teasing and stifling the urge to titter at it, Sango shifted about so that she was lying on the floor next to Michiru. "Besides...after everything that's been happening...I...I really would like to...be with you. For...a while, anyway?"

Again, Michiru rapidly blinked his surprise. "Really...?"

Nodding, the Demon Slayer studied the one she loved, knowing that there was a greater truth to her words than she was willing to admit. For she still felt badly about how things had gone that day, that her efforts to restore Michiru's tarnished name were a failure thus far, and thus wanted to comfort him. And at the same time, she wanted to be comforted herself. She wanted it in the same way as a person dying of thirst wanted water. She wanted - needed to take her sorrows and worries and concerns and forget about them all, if only for a single night.

She wanted to be loved. And so Sango gently, carefully wrapped her arms about Michiru and drew herself closer to him. "Really," was all she said before gently pressing her lips against his own. A tender kiss that seemed to surprise him, but eventually he relaxed in her arms, and even managed to wrap one of his own arms about her. The two of them snuggling even closer together, sharing each other's warmth and love as sleep slowly encroached upon them both.

* * *

_Whew! They sure didn't lose any time!_ Kaname thought, barely able to keep the giggles that were working their up her throat from tumbling off her lips. The sounds of tender romance taking its course just loud enough so that she could hear them a short distance away from the door. _I get the feeling I'm going to have to find someplace else to sleep tonight!_

Not minding this at all, Kaname ventured away from the room, aware that the demonic feline was walking right alongside of her. "You know something, Kirara?" she commented, giving the two-tail a playful wink. When Kirara cocked her tiny head to the side, the Kururugi girl added, "At the rate those two are going, I get the feeling that Mom and Dad won't have long to wait before they have a grandchild or two on the way!"

As these words escaped her lips, Kaname placed her hands over her mouth to keep excessive amounts of laughter from following, lest she risk rousing anybody trying to get some sleep. A task made that much more daunting and difficult when Kirara let out an enthusiastic meow and started rubbing up against her legs. "Oh, you like that idea, huh?" she asked, careful to speak in a hushed manner. Kirara gave another enthusiastic meow. "Yeah, so do I." With this admission, she smiled that much more before quickening her pace. "C'mon! Let's give my bro and future sister-in-law plenty of room!"

* * *

When Kagome woke, it was to the familiar sound of her alarm clock blaring, a sound that had her slowly slogging her way back to the waking world, her eyes reluctantly fluttering open. When they did and the sleep cleared from them, she found herself in a simple room of the Feudal Manor instead of her own comfortable bedroom.

_Which would explain the kinks in my back,_ Kagome thought sourly as she stiffly rose from her simple bed. _It's times like this that I wish that western beds had gotten over to Japan about five hundred years sooner._

As Kagome blearily looked about her room, she focused on the dratted alarm clock that was still sounding for her attention. Groaning inwardly, she hit the off button with more force than was necessary to switch off the cursed device. "Oh, why did I set it up...?" she tried to say...only to start when no sound came out of her mouth.

_Wh-what the -?!_ Kagome thought, only to be stricken when her mind cleared enough for the memories of the previous day to surge forth in force. _Oh, that's right! I lost my voice, and...and Sango had almost forced Miroku to take the fall for Michiru! And if Totosai hadn't shown up with that monster, then -!_ Again, she was jolted with memories, these of last night shortly after everyone had returned to the house after that battle. With everyone exhausted, several of them injured, and all of them wanting little more than to go to bed and get some much needed rest. At which point Kagome had realized that she had been granted a limited chance to make things right once more, and so had set up her alarm clock to wake her up early enough to make certain that everything was in place.

_Not quite seven,_ Kagome noted as she glanced at the clock, heaving a deep breathas she ordered her thoughts. _Okay, the first thing to do is find out where InuYasha is. And make sure that he can't screw anything up!_ With this, the modern priestess rose from her bed, indulging in a few stretches to work the kinks out of her system before hurriedly dressing. Pausing just long enough to grab the notepad and pencil that was now her only means of communication, she exited her room and proceeded downstairs.

When Kagome arrived on the first floor, the first thing she did was make her way to the kitchen. When she arrived, she found Tamoa was there, already hard at work on preparing breakfast. Pausing to knock on the doorframe, the raven-haired girl watched as the lady of the house jumped somewhat before turning to see what the source of the sound was. "Oh, Kagome!" she got out, placing her hand over her chest. "I'm sorry! It's just...you startled me there."

Smiling nervously and giving a helpless shrug, Kagome began writing her response on the notepad before showing it to her hostess. "'I didn't mean to surprise you. Sorry'," Tamoa read before giving a slight frown. "I take it that you can't talk yet?" The schoolgirl could only shake her head in regret at this. "I'm sorry. I know some good herbal blends that do wonders for abraded throats. Would you like me to make some?" Quickly writing down her response, Kagome held it out for Tamoa to read. "'Thank you. I'd really appreciate that.' Okay, then."

_It's just too bad you don't have any magic that could heal my throat right now!_ Kagome thought, wincing at the thought of magic. Heaving a weary sigh, she proceeded to write out her next question.

"'Where are InuYasha and the others?' Well, I assume most of your friends are in bed right now," Tamoa answered after reading the message. "Sango told me about what happened last night. You know...that demon?" Kagome gave a quick nod to this, at which the matron of the house shook her head in slow remorse. "Listen, um...I mean no offense, Kagome, but...I have to admit to being worried. All these demons attacking...we've dealt with demons in the past, mind you! But they were always _small_ things! Nothing at all like...like the creatures we've had to deal with recently! And..."

Holding up her hand even as she nodded her understanding, Kagome quickly wrote down her response. "'Believe me, I understand. But hopefully, it won't be long before we're able to leave'." After reading this, Tamoa gave a sad frown and added, "I'm sorry to be this way, Kagome. But...Father's still not well, and...well, my children, they might be away on a business trip, but...well, I want them to still have a home to come back to, and..."

Again, Kagome nodded her understanding. It was an unfortunate reality to their existence in the Feudal Era, as well as their seemingly endless battle with Naraku. As long as that murderous demon lived, she and her friends were forever in his sights, and thus anybody who happened to be around them at any given time was at risk of being pulled into their constant battles for the Shikon Jewel Shards. And even beings who weren't obsessed with the power of those Shards had made targets of the group, either because they had something they wanted, or they viewed InuYasha and the others as possible threats to their petty, grasping machinations.

_And that's not the only thing that's a possible target right now,_ Kagome thought as she wrote down another message. "'I really am sorry for all of this. But I promise, as soon as we can, we'll be gone. And we'll be sure to take the...jet with us'? Oh, yes, the metal bird!" Giving a weary smile of comprehension, Tamoa nodded and answered, "Now _that's _something I will _happy_ to never see again!"

Unable to blame their hostess for feeling this way, Kagome quickly wrote down another question. "'Anyway, I'm going to go over to Densuke's place in a bit. There's something I want to ask him about. And you don't have to hurry with breakfast; I get the feeling that everybody's going to be sleeping in this morning'. I don't doubt it," Tamoa read, heaving a deep breath. "Alright. I suppose it can't hurt to let everyone sleep in a bit. Especially after everything that's been happening."

_Thank you, Tamoa!_ Kagome thought, smiling and giving the woman a polite bow of her head. With that, she turned and started on her way. _That gives me a bit more time to take care of my next problem! Namely, a certain arrogant jerk named InuYasha!_

With this in mind, Kagome started towards the room where the half-demon was staying, hurriedly reviewing the situation in her mind. After returning from the battle last night, she had given a lot of consideration as to how to save Miroku from having to ruin his reputation by taking the blame for Michiru's misdeeds, and while she still wasn't sure how the Kururugi boy had been able to so thoroughly deceive Sango, the modern girl had come to a few conclusions regarding the matter.

First and foremost, Sango wasn't doing what she was doing out of cruelty. During the night, after her anger and frustration had subsided somewhat at being presented a chance to spare Miroku the onerous fate being forced upon him by the Demon Slayer, Kagome had found herself thinking back to the confrontation outside of town. And as she did so, she began to see that, at least from Sango's perspective, her demands were perfectly sensible. The infighting that had resulted from Michiru's deception _was _damaging the group's ability to work and function well together, and unless something was done to correct the situation, it would undoubtedly get worse before it got any better. Something that they couldn't possibly afford, not with Naraku always looking for any weakness that he could exploit in them.

_And we all know how good Naraku is at that,_ Kagome bitterly thought, recalling the deception that had cost Kikyo her life, as well as his manipulations of Kohaku and so many other acts of cruelty. _Besides, Sango's a Demon Slayer. It's possible she or someone else she knows had to deal with a situation like this. Someone who had become a danger to the rest of the Slayers, and had to be put in their place or something._

And from the perspective of a Demon Slayer, a professional warrior who had to depend on her fellow warriors and the ties that bound them, Kagome could even see Sango's actions making sense. But at the same time, it was obvious that Sango didn't want to have to make good on her threats. She has said as much herself.

_Just as she said that she loved Miroku,_ Kagome thought, focusing once more on that part of the conversation. _She might have said that she didn't love him in that way, but she still said she loves him!_ Replaying that part of the disastrous conversation in her mind, the modern priestess nodded, for she clearly recalled Sango saying these words. _So she's still put off by his lechery and all that. That makes sense. And with her being suckered like this, it's no surprise she that she'd be mad at Miroku and say she loves someone else. But the fact remains that she doesn't want to have to have him hurt or killed!_

Even as she thought these things, Kagome knew that the next part was the tricky one. On the one hand, there was no way Sango could possibly blame Miroku for not confessing last night. He had been doing what she had demanded of him when the attack happened, and after the battle, everybody was too tired and injured from the battle to listen to such things. But at the same time, there was always the danger that the Demon Slayer might decry the monk anyway, simply to see this onerous business brought to a close.

_I have to hope that she listens to her heart for a while, and doesn't try anything like that,_ Kagome thought, somewhat less confident that Sango would listen to the true love that the modern girl knew to be there. _Still...Sango herself said that punishing Miroku wouldn't help us. So...there's still a chance that she won't do anything drastic. At least, not today._

Finding that this bit of reasoning made good sense, Kagome nodded, and considered the next matter. Assuming Sango left things well enough alone, at least until after Jiro and Azusa had gone home with the supplies so desperately needed by the alliance, then that gave her time to recover her lost voice, as well as to act on Miroku's behalf and find some way of setting Sango straight as to where the guilt _truly _lay.

_And I _will _set her straight! After all, she has no proof that Miroku's guilty!_ Kagome declared inwardly, thinking back to last night. _She told Miroku she knew he was lying, but she never said _how _she knows it! And neither did InuYasha! So until I hear otherwise, the only thing they have is Michiru's word that he's not the one who screwed up. And as far as I'm concerned, after seeing all his little temper tantrums, that means precisely zip!_

Which brought her to her next problem; as long as InuYasha had her camera and the incriminating recording to hold over her head, Kagome was in a bind with him. _Which means that I have to get it back from that idiot, and fast! Because if he shows Sango that video...!_

Wincing at the thought of this, as well as how readily the half-demon could destroy any and all chances of her managing to reason with Sango, Kagome then shoved it out of her mind. _I'll check his room. If he's not there, I'll look around, see if I can find it. And if he's there..._

Again, Kagome winced, simply because she didn't want to think about what would happen if she walked in on InuYasha. If he was awake when she arrived, she could likely find some excuse to explain away her presence. But if he was asleep, and woke up to find her searching his room...

_No. Don't even go there,_ Kagome told herself as sternly as she knew how, memories of the ugly confrontation she had had with the half-demon twisting about her insides. Another sign of how Michiru's deception was eating away at the group that had become her second family. _You _have _to get that camera back, or Miroku's life will be ruined, and Sango will wreck herself trying to have a relationship with the wrong guy! A relationship he's tricking her into, and that can't possibly work, anyway!_ Taking this mental image and shoving it straight and true into her mind, of Sango ruining her life for someone who clearly didn't deserve her, all the while Miroku suffered unduly from the looks of suspicion and mistrust shot at him by those who had once been his friends, Kagome heaved a deep breath and girded herself for what she was about to do.

_InuYasha will be mad about the camera even if you _don't_ get caught,_ Kagome told herself, reminding herself as to the half-demon's exceedingly keen sense of smell and how easy it was for him to read scents in order to interpret what has happened. _And even if he couldn't, as soon as he finds out that the camera's missing, he'll know it was you, so deal with it! You _have_ to get that camera back! Then you can get to work on proving Miroku's innocence!_

With this in mind, she then focused on the door, as well as the residual jitters she suffered. Forcing herself to move, Kagome took hold of the door, and carefully, quietly slid it open. Placing her eye to the narrow crack, she glanced about the room's interior. And winced in dismay when she saw the familiar form of InuYasha slumbering on the floor.

_Great. That figures,_ Kagome muttered inwardly. Pausing to shake her head and wondering who or what she had managed to tick off to wind up being stuck dealing with such grief, she took a slow, deep breath, and studied the situation. _Oh, well. Just be glad that InuYasha can sleep through just about anything when he wants to. And make sure that you're out of there before Tamoa starts breakfast!_

Fully aware of how quickly the half-demon responded when it came to food, and hoping that last night's battle and having to deal with Totosai will have left him so tired as to sleep through her intrusion, Kagome heaved one final breath before cautiously sliding the door all the way open, and gingerly stepping inside.

_Okay...if I was InuYasha, where would I put that camera?_ Kagome wondered as she glanced about the room's interior. To her dismay, there wasn't much in the room; a chest, a couple candleholders whose candles had burnt down to almost nothing, and a folding screen that could be used to divide the room or conceal someone while they were dressing. _Oh, no..._

Getting a very bad feeling about this, Kagome silently crept over to the chest. Glancing over at the prone half-demon, once again making certain that he was unaware of her presence, she then looked at the chest, and slowly opened it up. And winced unhappily when she saw it was empty. _Please don't tell me...!_ she thought as she glanced about at the candles. Quickly seeing that there was no way that they could be used to conceal a camera, she went over to the screen, and looked it over, front and back. Quickly finding nothing.

_Oh...great..._ Kagome groaned unhappily as she looked over at the still-slumbering half-demon. _ Guess I should've seen this coming. Where else would InuYasha keep the camera...except on himself?_

Her heart sinking, Kagome simply stood there, looking at the half-demon. It was one thing to try and sneak around his room without rousing InuYasha's attention, even if he was wearied from the previous night's events. It was a far different thing to try and search his body, when all it would take was one wrong move to wake him, and ruin any chance she had of getting the camera back.

_Still..._ Kagome thought, pressing her lips together as she considered the matter. _It looks like I don't have any choice. Not if I'm going to save Miroku and give him and Sango a happy ending._

Almost half a minute passed as Kagome worked up the nerve to make the next move, and when she finally closed in on the half-demon, she moved with far greater caution than she did before. Kneeling down next to InuYasha, she carefully eyeballed him, searching for any bulges in his kimono, anything that would indicate where he had hidden the all important camera. But ultimately, she could see nothing out of the ordinary.

_Of course, with all the folds and those baggy pants and those open sleeves...he could have hidden it anywhere in there!_ With this thought in mind, Kagome considered the matter, trying to figure out where exactly InuYasha would have hidden the camera. She couldn't afford to simply go rifling all over his body, trying to figure out where it was. Not only would that be an open invitation to disaster, but if anyone were to happen to come in there while she was searching...

_It'd make what happened after that fight with Yura of the Hair look like nothing!_ Kagome thought, her cheeks coloring with humiliation when Kaede and a group of children had happened upon her and InuYasha while they had been arguing, and had gotten the wrong idea. Swallowing the lump of bile that formed at this, Kagome again took a deep breath and studied the half-demon. _So...okay. If I were InuYasha, where would I hide it?_

It probably wouldn't be the sleeves of InuYasha's kimono, Kagome soon decided. While there was certainly enough room in them to hide the camera, she knew from experience that there were no convenient pockets or anything to conceal something like a camera in them. Leaving the camera loose and possibly tossed out into the open if InuYasha were to flop about in his sleep. And as for the pants, the legs also had plenty of space to hide something like that, but without any pockets of any kind, there would be nothing to keep it securely in place. _And besides, trying to root around in his pants is just asking for trouble,_ Kagome decided, her insides knotting themselves up at the thought. _So...that would mean that...it might be tucked in his belt, but...where? I can't see any sign of it!_

Frowning in silence, Kagome studied the belt that typically held the Tetsusaiga in place. There was nothing to indicate that the camera was anywhere in that region. Even as small as it was, it was still more than large enough so as to make a noticeable bulge. _So where could it be?!_ Again, Kagome considered the matter, only to suffer a pang as she thought, _Oh, no...don't tell me... could he have _buried _it somewhere?!_

Just the thought of this very nearly gave Kagome a heart attack. If InuYasha had decided to bury the camera, then she was effectively doomed. The half-demon could have picked any number of hiding spots out in the woods where he could bury the modern device well and truly out of sight, and without any idea of where he might have hidden it, the odds of Kagome tracking it down were next to none. A situation made worse by the fact that InuYasha would have no such difficulties, and didn't know enough about modern electronics to know how easily being mired in dirt could foul it up.

But even as she was struggling to keep her composure, Kagome frowned in consideration. On the surface, burying the camera would be a good way to keep her from getting it, but it also meant that InuYasha wouldn't have it himself, at least not directly. It also meant running the risk of someone or something else happening upon the camera before he could return for it, and with the incriminating footage the only thing he had to keep Kagome from interfering with Miroku's forced confession, she couldn't imagine him being willing to leave the camera out of reach for even a moment.

_So it has to be on him somewhere, but where?!_ Kagome thought, as she scrutinized the half-demon, searching for likely spots to start searching. _It's not like he's got any hidden pockets to slip it into, or -!_

"Kagome...!" came a low, familiar voice. One that was tinged with gloating triumph, and that froze the modern priestess in place.

_Oh, no...!_ Kagome thought, slowly, inexorably turning towards the half-demon's head. Already envisioning his slitted yellow eyes glaring balefully at her, his fangs bared dangerously. _He's -!_

"Sit!" Practically falling over at this, as well as the nasty chuckle that followed, Kagome just barely caught herself before she planted her face upon the floor. Upon recovering, she sat up straight and looked to see that InuYasha was still sound asleep. He wasn't looking at her, wasn't snarling at her. He was just chuckling lowly, his lips curled into a dangerous smile as he muttered, "Not so...funny when..._you're _the one...stuck with those...damned beads, huh? Now..._sit, girl!"_

Her heart thundering in her chest as the half-demon chuckled some more, Kagome eventually calmed down enough for her sudden panic to fade, and subsequently be replaced with annoyance. _I don't believe this! _That's _what he's dreaming about?!_ Glowering at InuYasha and wishing she could show him what she thought about his unconscious fantasies, the reborn priestess eventually sighed in silence. _Oh, well...at least he's not awake. Not _yet, _anyway. But I still have to figure where he could have - oh!_

The idea exploded into her mind with such force that Kagome was initially blinded by it. It was so utterly and perfectly simple that her first instinct was to kick herself for not thinking of it sooner. If InuYasha wanted the camera someplace close by, but it wasn't on his person and it wasn't anywhere in the room else in the room, then it had to be hidden someplace in his bed. _And since he didn't bother with his covers, then there's only one place to look!_ Kagome thought as she stared at the half-demon's head. And more importantly, the pillow it was presently resting upon. _He probably slid it under there!_

It made sense, Kagome decided, and it fit in with the half-demon's personality. After all, InuYasha knew that there was no way she was going to give up on proving Miroku's innocence. He had to know that she would try and reclaim the camera, and so he had slid it beneath his pillow, certain that any attempt by Kagome would be enough to wake him up.

_Of course...he might be right._ But even as Kagome suffered this dour thought, she straightened herself up. She didn't have a choice. She simply had to get that camera back. It was Miroku's only chance, and the only hope of making things right again. And so, with every ounce of stealth she could muster, the school girl crawled about so that she was at InuYasha's side, and after a moment's studying to find the best approach, she placed her hand flat against the floor and gently slid it under the bed. _Please, just stay asleep for a little while longer!_

Silently pleading for whatever fates that watched and waited for chances to amuse themselves at the expense of people like her to just back for a little while longer, Kagome carefully felt about beneath InuYasha's pillow, being as careful as possible not to do anything to disturb him. She did so for what felt like an eternity, always on the alert for even the slightest sign that she would be discovered.

_Oh, c'mon! Where _are _you?! Where -?!_ Kagome wondered, thoughts of InuYasha having buried the camera again encroaching upon her mind when her hand finally found something smooth and hard just off to the side of the half-demon's head. _Ah ha! Finally!_ she thought, very nearly fainting with relief. _Now, to get out of here before - no, don't even think it!_

Unwilling to risk jinxing herself after coming so far, Kagome took a moment to steady herself before gently wrapping her fingers around the camera, all the time watching InuYasha's face for any sign that he might awaken. As soon as she was certain of her grip, she began pulling at small object, exercising supreme caution so as to not disturb the half-demon.

Seconds rolled by with agonizing slowness, seeming to expand into an eternity. Sweat slowly beaded up on Kagome's face as she slowly dragged the camera closer towards her, half-expecting InuYasha's eyes to shoot open and glare pure death at her.

But that never happened. And finally, after what felt like hours of nerve-wracking effort, Kagome finally managed to pluck the camera out from under InuYasha's pillow. _Yes! Thank you, Totosai, for giving me this chance!_ the school girl cried out inwardly, making a mental note to properly thank the aged blacksmith for his incidental aid when her voice recovered. Not giving whatever fates might be watching a chance to foul things up, the school girl carefully made her way back up her feet. As quietly as she had entered, she exited InuYasha's room and slid the door closed behind her.

_Now...just one more thing,_ Kagome thought, one last pang of concern making itself known as she studied the camera. Even as she cautiously distanced herself from InuYasha's room, she popped open the port where the memory card was. To her relief, it was still in place. _Whew...that's a relief. If he'd taken this out..._ But even as this thought registered, she sighed in relief. After all, there would have been no point in InuYasha removing the memory card, not when he needed the camera itself to play the incriminating video for Sango.

_Still, no sense in taking any chances!_ Kagome thought, putting more and more distance between herself and InuYasha's room. _As soon as I get back to my room, I'm gonna check this card - and then erase it!_ Experiencing a sense of relief at the thought of being freed from InuYasha's hamhanded attempt at blackmail, she quickened her pace that much more. _And as soon as that's done...I guess all I'll be able to do is wait and hope that Sango doesn't do anything before Jiro and Azusa are gone. But once they're out of here, I'll be able to get Miroku to go away, see Mushin or something. At least long enough to figure out how exactly Michiru managed to sucker everybody into thinking he's completely innocent. And once that's done..._

Again, Kagome's imagination began conjuring images, this time of her friends. For a brief moment, she could see InuYasha being unhappy, but ultimately grateful to her for revealing the truth. Sango would likely feel guilty about her unwarranted treatment, but grateful that she knew the truth. Just as Miroku would be grateful to be cleared and once again back in the arms of the woman with whom he belonged. Shippo would be astonished by everything, but glad everything would soon be back to normal.

_And as for Michiru and Kaname..._ Kagome thought, some of the rage that had followed her throughout the previous day returning. Prompting her to envision the look of shock Kaname would have when she realized that her faith in her brother had been misplaced, while Michiru hung his head in despair when he realized his gambit had failed and the faith the others had in him was forever shattered. _Maybe this will get them to grow up a bit, and stop acting like a pair of spoiled brats who just have to have their own way._

Sounding her disgust in her mind, Kagome then gave a slow shake of her head. For the simple fact of the matter was that, before Michiru let his jealousy of Miroku get out of control, the twins had been good and trusted friends. _Still, Sango was right about one thing. We can't afford to let ourselves be divided like this,_ the modern girl thought somberly. _I just hope we can things back to normal, and soon!_

* * *

_I really wish things would get back to normal,_ Shippo thought wearily as he sat himself down at the dining table. The scent of good food doing nothing to relieve the tension the fox-demon felt as he watched his friends and allies made their to the dining room and sat down as well. _I might feel a babysitter most of the time, but even _that _was better than having to deal with this!_

When Shippo had arrived, roused from his snug bed by the scent of breakfast cooking away, the first person he had seen there was Kagome. And when he had seen Kikyo's reincarnation, he had been inspired to hope that things might finally be getting better, for while it was clear that her voice was still gone, Kagome had smiling pleasantly, obviously in far better spirits than she had been the previous day. And so the little fox had been inspired to hope that things might finally be getting back to normal.

These hopes had been promptly dashed when by the sound of feet stomping furiously, heralding the arrival of InuYasha. When the half-demon appeared in the dining room, muttering furiously beneath his breath, metaphorical plumes of smoke rising up from his ears that seemed a lot less metaphoric than Shippo with. Made even worse when InuYasha caught sight of Kagome, and stopped dead in his tracks. The two of them looked at each other, their eyes meeting as InuYasha's expression twisted into one of supreme disgust, like he was glowering at one of Naraku's incarnations.

But what made this even worse was the fact that InuYasha didn't say anything. Didn't yell, didn't snarl, didn't do anything to express just what had made him so visibly angry with Kagome. He just stood there, glowering at her, growing even more furious when she met his glare with a smile. A wicked smile of pure contentment, like that of the proverbial cat that had eaten the canary.

For a long, terrifying moment, Shippo was certain that InuYasha would explode at any second. But eventually, the half-demon's gaze flickered at the little fox, causing him to cringe, before he returned his attention to Kagome and muttered in a low, ugly voice, "You and I are gonna have a lot to talk about later, Kagome."

As the half-demon sat down at the table, his features twisted and controlled, Shippo gulped nervously. InuYasha wasn't acting like himself, not in the slightest. When he was angry with Kagome, or anyone else, he made his displeasure clear right on the spot. It didn't matter that Kagome could normally smash him right into the ground or anything else. InuYasha acted first, and _maybe_ thought later. The fact that he didn't want to air his grievances when anyone else was watching made it clear that this was not just another dispute. Leaving Shippo to wonder and worry what else could have possibly happened since last night to leave InuYasha in such a volatile mood.

As InuYasha continued to stew and fume, while Kagome still smiled in that disturbing manner, the rest of the group slowly filtered into the dining room, each of their expressions leaving Shippo even more ill at ease. Miroku looked exhausted, like he had utterly failed to sleep the previous night, while Kaname was sporting another strange self-satisfied smile, one that Kagome noticed and caused her to frown. But even as Shippo was attempting to fathom the importance of this, Jiro appeared with Azusa a short distance behind, the Demon Slayer oddly quiet while the wolf-demon's brows were still furrowed in annoyance. Finally, Hachi appeared, the tanuki clearly in a subdued mood, with Totosai appearing a short time later. The aged blacksmith looked so utterly exhausted that it was almost like he had been dragged from an early grave. And when he joined them at the table, looking as if he would collapse at any second, it felt as if this was the final confirmation that this day would not be a pleasant one for any of them.

Seeming to sense the ill moods of everyone present, Tamoa did her best to force a pleasant expression onto her face as she entered the room with breakfast in hand. "Good morning, everyone," their hostess spoke, her voice making it clear that she didn't feel it was all that good herself. "I...I was told about what happened last night. I know how hard this must all be for you to deal with, but...I do hope that you'll be able to relax a bit this morning."

Azusa gave Tamoa a sideways glare, and InuYasha continued to stew irritably. It was ultimately Kaname who nodded and pleasantly replied, "Thank you, Tamoa. We all...appreciate that."

"Indeed," Miroku seconded. "I apologize if we appear ungrateful, but..."

"No, no, it's quite alright," Tamoa assured them. "So much happening, and all so quickly...it would take its toll on anyone." This said, she continued to serve them their first meal of the day, offering kind words to each of them before pausing at the blacksmith's side. "And how are you this morning, Master Totosai?"

"Ugh...thinking about what I wouldn't give to have the stamina of my younger years right now," Totosai moaned blearily, his bulging eyes sagging like partly-inflated balloons.

"Oh, my," Tamoa murmured sympathetically as she served him. "Sound like you all had a bad night. I'm sorry."

"Hmph! Don't be sorry for that stupid old fart!" Azusa sneered dangerously. "After all, he's the -!"

"Azusa," came Jiro's voice, the Demon Slayer speaking in a firm, authoritative manner. Visibly starting at this, the redhead turned to glower at him just as he added, "I think it's better if we don't bother Tamoa with...certain matters. Wouldn't you agree?"

Her glare intensifying at this, Azusa looked as if she was about to challenge this statement. But even as she opened her mouth, Jiro narrowed his eyes that much more, causing the she-wolf to pause. "Hmph!" she finally snorted before sticking her nose into the air. "Whatever!"

Satisfied that Azusa had been silenced for the time being, Jiro turned his attention to Tamoa. "Sorry about that. However..."

"It's quite alright. I understand," Tamoa nodded before continuing to serve them. Only to pause when she came to two seats that had yet to be filled. "Um...where's Michiru and Sango?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them," Kaname immediately piped up, though her voice was still somewhat worn. "My bro's still resting, and Sango...she's kinda wrapped up in something." Cocking her head to the side, she added, "If you want, I could take them their food for you."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that," Tamoa nodded appreciatively. Smiling her response, Kaname rose from her place to the table and let their hostess guide her to the kitchen. A short time later, the Kururugi girl emerged with a tray in hand, laden with two identical breakfasts. "Now you be sure to hurry back. You don't want your own breakfast getting cold."

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a minute," Kaname nodded thoughtfully.

As Kaname disappeared from view, Tamoa let out a low, heavy sigh. "Well...now that's that taken care of, I better get something for my husband and father." Then she gasped in the manner of someone who had almost forgotten something and added, "Oh, and I still have to get Kohaku and Kanna's breakfast ready as well."

"Perhaps you should wait a bit. At least until Sango comes back from...whatever she's doing," Miroku suggested in a soft manner. "She's the only one of us that Kanna isn't afraid of, so..."

"Right, of course," Tamoa nodded. "Still, I better get to work."

As Tamoa made her way into the kitchen, Shippo frowned to himself and looked at the empty seats. _Where _is _Sango, anyway?_ he asked himself, glancing about at the others present. Taking note of the way that InuYasha, Kagome, and Miroku were also studying those same seats. And getting a very bad feeling as a result.

* * *

As Michiru slowly woke up, he became aware of a warm, comfortable feeling.

It was like he was snuggled up in a blanket of pure joy, one that filled him with peace and utter contentment. So much so that it left Michiru unwilling to completely awaken and leave it behind. And so, a smile creasing his face, he shifted about beneath his covers somewhat...and felt something soft and warm rubbing up against him.

_Huh?_ he wondered, just alert enough to realize that there was something next to him. His mind still too fogged to make sense of this, Michiru found himself prompted to wake up just enough for his eyes to flutter open. And was immediately greeted by the sight of Sango's face. The lovely warrior clearly asleep herself, a slight smile tugging at her lips, and her arms wrapped about Michiru's frame, just as his were wrapped about hers.

_Sango?! Wh-what -?!_ Michiru initially panicked, his cheeks burning with surprised embarrassment. But before he could do more than, the memories of the previous night returned to him, leaving him to sigh in memory. _Oh...right..._ he thought, recalling the way the two of them had hugged and kissed and snuggled together, eventually curling up under his blanket as sleep slowly fell upon them both. _Oh, I hope this isn't just a dream..._

For a long time, Michiru was content to lay there, enjoying the warmth he shared with his beloved. But after a long time of simply looking at, studying her lovely features, he found himself leaning in a bit closer to her. Just enough to plant a small, tentative kiss on her forehead.

To his surprise, this tiny gesture was enough to prompt Sango to wake up as well. Her eyes shooting open in an instant, the Demon Slayer was instantly awake and alert, her expression immediately shrouded with initial confusion. But like Michiru, she soon recovered, blinking a few times before smiling gently. "Good morning, Michiru."

"Good morning, Sango," Michiru replied.

After placing a quick kiss on Michiru's lips, Sango asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Michiru replied, hugging his beloved that much more firmly. Quirking the corner of his lip, he cocked his head to the side. "In fact, I had the most wonderful dream last night."

"Really?" Sango wondered, raising an eyebrow at this. "What was it about?"

Shifting about slightly, Michiru paused to study his beloved's face for a time before finally saying, "I dreamt that I was in heaven, being held by an angel." Giving this a moment to sink in, he then added, "Oh, wait. That's right; I wasn't dreaming." With that, Michiru punctuated this statement by placing a kiss on Sango's lips.

Starting somewhat at both these words and the kiss, Sango could only look at Michiru for a time before smiling that much more broadly. "Be careful, Michiru," she told him, a hint of a tease in her words as she pulled herself closer to him. "That sounded like the kind of thing Miroku might say."

Wincing somewhat at this statement, Michiru lay there for a time, before replying, "Maybe...but it's also something that I wouldn't say...except to someone I love."

"I know," Sango returned with a kiss. The Demon Slayer shifted about somewhat, her exquisite form rubbing Michiru's body in ways that would have led to him reacting in ways beyond his control if he were a bit closer to being recovered. "So are you feeling any better?"

_I feel wonderful, Sango,_ Michiru immediately thought, buoyed by both her warmth and her love. But even as he considered saying this aloud, he realized with a bit of dismay that what she wanted was a wholly accurate report as to his physical condition. "Um...better, I guess," he answered, taking stock of his present sensations. "My head's still hurting a bit, but...it's not as bad. And...I am feeling a bit stronger now."

Nodding to this, Sango studied Michiru for a time before deciding, "Still, I think it'd be best if you stayed in bed, at least for a little while longer. We can go out a bit later." Pressing her lips together, the Demon Slayer visibly considered the situation. "Right now, I better go downstairs and see what's happening. Tamoa's probably got breakfast ready by now."

As Sango moved to get up, Michiru frowned in disappointment. He wasn't hungry, and even if he was, he didn't care about breakfast, or any other meal for that matter. He didn't want to go outside, or anyplace else. All he really wanted at that moment was to continue being with the woman he loved. But even as he realized that she had a valid point, and was forced to remind himself that they couldn't just lay about in bed all day, a quiet knocking was heard just outside the room. "Bro? Sango?" came Kaname's voice. "It's me, Kaname. Are you two...decent?"

A slight giggle escaped Kaname's lips, the implication of which was not lost on the two lovers. Hurriedly glancing at each, both their cheeks burned before Sango leaped from her bed while Michiru flopped back, pulling his blanket over him. "Uh, I'm coming, Kaname!" the woman warrior announced as she straightened herself out, still wearing her clothes from the previous day. Once she was apparently satisfied, Sango slid open the door and looked out it. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you two, but...Tamoa just finished making breakfast," Kaname announced, still smiling in a somewhat naughty fashion as she held out a tray. Even as wearied as he was, Michiru could still detect the scent of a good, warm meal. "I told her I'd bring it up for you."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Kaname," Sango answered, accepting the tray. Then she paused and frowned before asking, "Wait a minute...what about Kohaku and Kanna? Has Tamoa -?"

"She's working on their breakfasts right now." Then Kaname glanced into the room, an impish smile tugging at her lips as she looked at her still-flustered sibling. "Still, I think you...should have some time before she's done, so...why don't you two sit back and relax for a bit? I'll be back to let you know when she's done."

"Uh...but -!" Sango initially protested, only for her attempt to fall flat in her mouth as Kaname scampered out of sight. Leaving the Demon Slayer there, looking from her to Michiru to the food she now held, before at last sighing in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Sango," Michiru told her, despite not being sorry in the least that he could spend more time with her. "Um...I'll be okay if you want to go down and see Tamoa, and..."

Sango's features tightened somewhat as she considered the matter, before managing a weary smile. "No, that's okay. I'm sure Kaname wasn't joking about their breakfasts not being ready yet." Then she made her way back over to Michiru, and carefully sat down next to him. "Besides, I think we'd better eat up before our food gets cold."

Though not entirely certain that Kaname wasn't at least exaggerating matters to a degree, Michiru found that he wasn't in the mood to argue. And as he slowly propped himself up, only to find himself again in Sango's arms, he found that he certainly couldn't complain about her decision. Especially when the lovely warrior looked gently at him and murmured, "Here. Let me help you with that."

And so, Sango assisted Michiru, moving him so that he was almost propped up against her. And so the two of them began to enjoy their morning repast, with the Demon Slayer aiding the recovering magician in partaking in his breakfast.

* * *

_So far, so good,_ Kaname thought with a distinct sense of satisfaction as she thoughtfully ate her breakfast. Her still worn throat doing nothing to detract from her enjoyment of the meal, or the way the relationship between her brother and his girlfriend was progressing. _I just hope nobody decides to check and see how my bro is. Or try to find Sango, for that matter._ Then she smirked in a knowing fashion as she glanced about at Miroku and Kagome. _Still...it's too bad I can't tell them about this. If only because I'd love to see the look on their faces when they explode!_

A slight chuckle sounding in her throat, Kaname watched as her brother's tormentors glanced time and again at the unoccupied seats, clearly wondering where Sango could be. Clearly seeing the unspoken frustration they felt. And loving every moment of it. After everything Miroku had done to ruin Michiru's reputation, all for the sake of trying to win Sango back from him, not to mention all the tricks and scams he had pulled even in the short time Kaname had been with the group, she couldn't help but wonder why in blazes anybody would be willing to tolerate his presence, let alone take his word over that of her brother's.

At the same time, she was also enjoying this bit of payback that Kagome was suffering for her own abusiveness. For while Kikyo's reincarnation had been a good person and even a friend over the course of this journey, she had also proven herself to so impossibly stubborn and locked into her own thinking and what she herself wanted that it made her impossible to deal with when you dared to disagree with her.

_I wonder if there's a spell I can use to knock some sense into her thick head...and Miroku's lechery out of his?_ Kaname found herself idly thinking, her lips quirking into a devious smile at this thought. One she quickly concealed by placing a wad of rice in her mouth and thoughtfully chewing it. Only to start when she felt something painfully pricking at her nose. _Ow! What in the -?!_

Without so much as a thought, Kaname dropped her chopsticks and hurriedly smacked her nose. Only to start when she heard what could only be described as an elderly voice yelping in pain. Withdrawing her hand, the Kururugi girl watched with some dismay as a familiar figure floated lazily down to the table, having been left as flat as paper. "Myoga!" she cried out in dismay. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?!"

"What's that?" InuYasha started, the first thing he had said since coming to the table that morning. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the tiny figure that was now returning to a more three-dimensional shape, he then gave a nasty snort. "Well, well, Myoga! I was beginning to wonder where you had run off to!"

"And a good morning to you, Master InuYasha," Myoga replied in an even manner.

"I'm sorry I smushed you, Grandpa Myoga," Kaname earnestly apologized, feeling a great swell of humiliation at this. "You...kinda surprised me there."

"I appreciate that, Lady Kaname. But you needn't worry; I've suffered much harsher blows in the past," Myoga assured her, glancing over in InuYasha's direction at this.

"Yeah, I bet," InuYasha muttered smugly. "So what brings you out of hiding? I haven't seen you around since you got back with Totosai!"

Though somewhat perturbed by InuYasha's ire towards the elderly flea, Kaname was prevented from anything about it when Myoga responded, "My apologies, Master InuYasha, but I was doing a bit of investigating around the village. Listening in on the local gossip and so on, trying to learn of anything of value." The old flea than paused for a moment before adding, "That's how I learned about last night's...incident. And...well, I saw the beast's stone carcass, and...tell me, how is everyone?"

"How are we?!" Azusa sneered nastily, giving the old flea a murderous glare. "We almost got eaten alive by a damn _tree_ that _this _stupid old fart turned into a nightmare!" Jabbing her thumb at Totosai, she added, _"That's _how we're -!"

"Azusa!" Jiro started, his brows furrowed as he glanced about their surroundings. "Not so loud! We don't want this getting around."

"Eh, you don't have to worry about anybody listening in, Jiro," InuYasha muttered grouchily. "Tamoa's off delivering breakfast to her family. And don't worry, she's nowhere close enough to be able to hear us."

"Hmph! For once, that stupid mutt is right," Azusa grumbled. "So relax! No one's close enough to be able to hear us, Demon Slayer."

Taking note of these words, as well as the way Azusa seemed to ask 'How stupid do you think I am?' without actually asking, Jiro looked at her for a time before bowing his head. "I see. I'm sorry, Azusa."

Giving a slight smirk to this, Azusa contented herself to sit back as Myoga looked at Tetsusaiga's creator. "What in the - Totosai? _You _created that - that _thing_ in the field?!" the old flea demanded, his voice rife with astonishment. "But - how - why -?!"

"Through a colossal miscalculation on my part." Totosai then went into a brief retelling of what had happened the previous night, as well as his reasons for experimenting with the Reikikaega. "Anyway, after what happened, I had to spend most of the night out there, working to conclude my experiments."

"My goodness. To think that the Reikikaega is capable of all that...!" Myoga gaped in astonishment. "And...what about these other experiments? Were there any other...incidents?"

"Hmph. A couple," InuYasha muttered sourly. "A few of his test subjects went kind of crazy, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle."

"Yes, and more importantly...we were confirm my theory," Totosai reported in a weary manner. "The Reikikaega's power is far in excess of what I initially believed." Dragging himself up into a straighter posture, the aged blacksmith glared intently at Myoga. "In fact...if it were to ever fall into the wrong hands...it could possibly be even more dangerous...than even the Sounga itself."

At this statement, everyone there save for Kaname, Jiro, and Azusa looked up at the aged blacksmith in horrified astonishment. "Sounga?" Miroku repeated, having paled several shades at this. "Totosai, are you sure about that?"

"As certain as I possibly can be, without knowing how exactly the Reikikaega was created," Totosai reported blearily. "That sword is so powerful that -"

"Wait. Hold on a second," Kaname broke in, visibly confused at this point. "Sounga? What's that?"

"One of the Three Swords of Supreme Conquest, Kaname. One of three blades wielded by InuTaisho, InuYasha's father," Totosai reported in a low, serious voice. "But unlike the other two blades, it was not crafted from his fang. Instead, it was a sword forged of great evil and treachery, possessed by an evil dragon from the very depths of hell. And thus was far more powerful than either Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, and even worse, was capable of dominating the minds of virtually anyone who ever dared to take possession of it."

"InuYasha's father was the only one we know of who was ever able to subdue Sounga's evil power," Myoga explained. "Everyone else who ever took hold of it was swiftly brought under Sounga's control, and was forced to kill and lay waste to all that lived. To make matters worse, not only was it more destructive than Tetsusaiga, but it was also capable of resurrecting its victims as undead slaves of its will."

As Jiro and Azusa reacted to this, both expressing concern and disbelief, Kaname gulped somewhat. "Undead slaves?" she repeated nervously. "You mean...like what Toma did to those wolf-demons."

"In a way. But Sounga's creations were even deadly, as they were filled with a toxic miasma, even more potent than Naraku's," Miroku reported.

"And...you think Reikikaega...i-is even _more _dangerous than that...?" Shippo asked fearfully.

"Potentially. Fortunately, however, Reikikaega doesn't seem capable of taking over its wielder as Sounga could," Totosai reported with a sense of weary relief. "It has a will of its own, mind you, just as Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga do. But as near as I can tell, it can't force you to do something you don't want to." Growing more curious, Kaname opened her mouth to ask something else, only for Totosai to hold up his hand in negation. "I promise, I explain everything to you all later. After I've had a bit more time to rest and gather up my thoughts...and once you're all in the same place."

"Why is that?" Miroku wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph! Because the old goat doesn't want to have to tell this story twice," InuYasha muttered sourly. When the rest of the group swung their gazes towards the half-demon, he gave Totosai a nasty glare before adding, "I asked him about it earlier. And all he said was that it'd be too dangerous for him to tell us whatever he has to tell us more than once."

"And with good reason, InuYasha. I assure you of that," Totosai replied a bit more blearily, ignoring the blatant sarcasm in the half-demon's words. "And in any case, it would take me quite a bit of time to explain everything to you."

"How come?" Shippo wondered, his tail flashing about in eagerness. "Why can't you just tell us what Reikikaega can do?"

"Because it's not that simple, little fox. For while I have ascertained the _nature_ of Reikikaega's power, I still can't be certain as to what _exactly_ it can or can't do," Totosai explained, looking even wearier. "And for you to understand the nature of its powers, I'd have to first explain how exactly I know about these things. And I'm afraid that will take a bit of time." Then he shifted his bleary eyes at InuYasha before adding, "Besides, I'd rather not risk nodding off while I'm trying to explain everything. I've already had my share of lumps because of this whole thing!"

InuYasha gave a loud, impatient snort at this, even as Kaname smiled and nodded. "That's okay. We've waited this long for some answers. Another few hours won't hurt," she decided, glancing about at the others. "Besides, this gives us some more time to enjoy breakfast, and...do anything else that needs to be done today."

"Well, that makes good sense," Myoga decided, giving a thoughtful nod as he folded all four of his arms. "So tell me, what are your plans for today?"

Miroku opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, Kagome had brought out a small notepad and pencil and began writing something on it. As the others looked on, she then handed the notepad to Jiro. "What is it, Kagome," the Demon Slayer wondered, furrowing his brows as he studied what was written. "Hmm...'The first thing we have to do is get that shipment of food and supplies ready so you and Azusa can get it back to the alliance.' Oh, right, of course," Jiro commented, returning the notepad. "We discussed that yesterday."

"Oh, that's right!" Kaname murmured as she recalled that conversation. One of the many things that had happened during the long day they had been forced to deal with yesterday. "I'd almost forgotten about that!"

"So did I, for that matter," Miroku admitted, something that garnered a snort from InuYasha. The monk glanced over at the half-demon, as if wondering what had prompted this rude gesture, but ultimately shrugged before returning to the matter at hand. "Still, you're right, Kagome. We should get to work on that as quickly as possible. The sooner the alliance gets those supplies, the better."

"And the sooner _I'm_ back home, the better _I'll_ like it," Azusa muttered sourly.

While Jiro was giving a slight roll of his eyes, Hachi gave a reluctant sigh. "Oh, boy. I guess I better eat up while I have the chance, then," the tanuki groaned unhappily. "So...how much am I gonna have to carry, anyway?"

"As much as possible, I'm afraid. The more food and medicine we can get to the mountains, the better," Miroku declared. "I suppose the first thing we should do is talk to Densuke, get together everything we need for this shipment, and - oh? Kagome, what is it?"

Starting at this, Kaname looked over to see Kagome hurriedly scribbling something on her notepad. With a broad, cheerful smile, the modern priestess handed it over to Miroku, who studied the message. "'You don't have to worry about that, Miroku. I already talked to Densuke about it earlier this morning. He said that as soon as we're ready, all we have to do is head to the main storehouse, and he'll have people standing by to help load up Hachi for the trip.'" Blinking a couple times, the monk eyed Kagome for a time before shrugging. "Why...thank you, Kagome. That was most...efficient of you."

"Yeah. Sure was," InuYasha sneered disgustedly even as Miroku returned the notepad.

Something in the half-demon's voice caught Kaname's attention, as well as that of everyone else there. "Pardon me, Master InuYasha, but...you don't seem to be quite yourself this morning," Myoga declared, something the Kururugi girl silently agreed with. "Is something troubling you?"

"It's nothing, Myoga," InuYasha hurriedly muttered, averting his eyes. "Let's just say that I've some business to take care of later, and leave it that for now, okay?" The flea demon looked as if he would press the matter, but then the dog-eared warrior speared him with a look that left him utterly silent. "So, when do we get started on that?"

There was another pause as Kagome wrote out another message and handed it to Jiro. "'We should get going on that right away. There's no telling what's been going on at the mountains while we've been gone. The sooner we get supplies up there, the better!' I agree, Kagome," the Demon Slayer decided, returning the notepad. "The situation in the mountains was bad before, and it's probably only gotten worse while we've been gone. We should leave just as soon as possible." Now it was Kagome who reacted strangely, a broad, brilliant grin flashing across her face as she accepted the notepad. But before Kaname could give any consideration to this, Jiro went on to say, "However, I was thinking that it might be a good idea to bring Michiru with us as well."

"Michiru?" InuYasha started, furrowing his brows at the Demon Slayer.

"What do you mean?" Kaname wondered with an edge of concern. "Why do you want to bring my bro along?"

"Because of his condition, Kaname," Jiro explained in a gentle fashion. "He may be recovering from what happened to him, but he's still very weak. Without any assistance, it will probably take at least a week or so before he's recovered enough simply to travel. Even longer to get back into fighting condition, and from everything I've seen, you can't afford to wait that long."

"That's for sure!" Shippo quickly agreed.

"But Haruna and some of the others have a great deal of experience treating such exhaustion in Shikigami Users. So it's likely they'll be able to help Michiru get better faster," Jiro continued. "At the very least, it can't hurt to try."

"Right. Good idea. We'll ask him about when he gets up" Then InuYasha cast a sideways glance at Kagome before adding, "And maybe we could ask Sango if she'd like to go along with him. You know, to keep him company and everything."

At this statement, the broad grin Kagome had been wearing instantly vanished. And was turned into a full-fledged frown when Kaname chimed in with, "That's true. I'm sure Sango would _love_ to keep close to my bro and all."

"I think you're right, Kaname. From what I've seen, it's pretty obvious that the two of them have gotten _quite_ close to each other," Myoga commented to the tune of a slight, knowing chuckle.

Furrowing her brows at the tone of the old flea's voice, Kagome hurriedly scribbled out another message and showed it to him. "'What do you mean, Myoga?' Well...the fact is that I saw something in passing, and..." Myoga then hesitated, his strange needle-like mouth seeming to frown as he added, "Well, in all honesty, I'm not sure I should be talking about it. I mean...it's just not the sort of thing that one..." Myoga trailed off as Kagome scribbled out another message, this one more quickly than before, and slammed it in front of the aged retainer.

Kaname had had a bad feeling about what it was Myoga was speaking of. A feeling that got even worse when she read the message; 'Spill it already before I _really _get mad!'

"Okay! Okay! There's no need to get so upset, Kagome!" Myoga protested, holding out his hands as he frantically leapt up and down. "I had just gotten back from looking at the stone carcass, and I was making my through the house when I spotted Kirara lying down just outside of Michiru's room."

"Outside of _Michiru's _room?" Miroku asked, seeming to pale a bit more at this.

"That's right! Anyway, I was wondering what she was doing there, and where Sango was and all that, so I decided to slip inside and ask about it!" Myoga paused in his frantic leaps, and as Kaname considered what she could do to stop it without resorting to violence, the aged flea blurted out, "Imagine my surprise when I saw Sango and Michiru in bed together!"

The instant this was said, it was like a bomb had gone off in the dining room. Miroku's face turned a deathly white and he looked like he was about to faint, Kagome shot to her feet, her features twisted in horrified astonishment as metaphoric flames of outrage flew up from behind her, InuYasha just sat there for a moment before a broad grin exploded upon his face, Kaname groaned despondently, Jiro and Azusa looked on in confusion, all while Shippo leapt into the air and seemed to hover there. _"What?!"_ he cried out in surprise, his little legs motoring as he continued to hover in place. "Michiru and Sango are -?!"

"Well, it's not like they were undressed or anything like that!" Myoga quickly elaborated. "They were just - you know, cuddled up in bed together and -!"

"Cuddled..._together...?"_ Miroku squeaked out, his eyes round as saucers as he slumped forward.

As Kagome grew visibly more outraged, InuYasha just smirked in a knowing fashion. "Heh? So Miroku and Sango are 'made for each other', huh?" the half-demon sneered derisively. "Well, you got the girl right, but not the guy!"

As InuYasha chuckled nastily, Kagome's hair seemed to curl up to form perfect demon horns. As for Kaname, realizing that Sango's location was no longer a secret, decided that there was only one thing she could really do under the circumstances. "C'mon, everyone! Don't make such a big deal about it!" Then she leaned in, shooting Miroku a devious look as she prepared to rub some more salt in his wounds. "It's not like this is the _first _time they've slept with each other!"

This revelation hit Miroku like a fist to the face, sending the monk toppling over. While it was also throwing more fuel on Kagome's metaphoric flames, Shippo started, "Wha -?! You mean - they're like a couple now?!"

"Well, they're sleeping together. They're kissing each other. They're dating," InuYasha declared with obvious enthusiasm. "I think we can safely say that they're - and where do you think _you're _going?!" Surprised by this shift in the half-demon's words, Kaname looked up just in time to see Kagome dash out of the dining room, trailing plumes of fire and smoke behind her. "Oh, no you don't, Kagome!" InuYasha growled as he leapt to his feet. "Get back here already!"

Watching as InuYasha went chasing after Kagome, Kaname couldn't help but sigh sadly. Because one way or another, her brother's peaceful time with the woman he loved was about to be brought to an extremely unpleasant end. _I guess there was no getting around that,_ she decided unhappily. _And...well, they would have to get up and get out of their room sooner or later..._

"Miroku? Hey, Miroku?!" Brought back to the moment by Shippo's voice, Kaname looked about to see the little fox perched next to the prone monk. "Are you alright?! _Miroku!" _The monk didn't respond at first. He simply lay there, a look of consummate horror on his face as Shippo took hold of his shoulder and gave him a good shaking. "Miroku, c'mon! Say something already!"

A pained, muted groan was the only sound Miroku made at first. He didn't move, didn't look about. Simply lay there, looking like he had just been stepped on. As Shippo continued to shake him and Kaname and the others looked on, wondering if they should do anything, with the Kururugi girl privately wishing she had a camera to capture this moment for posterity.

_"Miroku!"_ Shippo bellowed, snapping Kaname from her thoughts, as well as Miroku from his dazed state. The monk promptly flew up into a seated position, his eyes still like saucers. "Whew! You starting to worry me!" the fox-demon announced, bouncing up onto the table to look Miroku in the face. "Are you alright?"

"Am...am I...?" Miroku got out as he slowly blinked his eyes. After a few seconds of this, the monk visibly recovered, giving a quick shake of his head as his features slowly returned to normal. "I...yes, Shippo. I'm...fine now, thank you." As the little fox visibly sagged in relief, the monk let his gaze fall to the floor for a moment before taking a deep breath and straightening himself up. "Listen...Shippo, could you do me a favor?"

"Well, sure!" Shippo promptly answered. "What is it?"

"I need you to go get InuYasha and Kagome back here," Miroku explained in an even fashion. "Then I want you to go tell Michiru and Sango to come here as well."

Now it was Shippo who needed a moment to recover as he processed this request. "Uh...well, I'm sure I can get Michiru and Sango down here, but...I don't know about InuYasha or Kagome!" the little fox finally admitted. "You know what those two are like when they get like this! Even without her voice, you know they'll be fighting like crazy!"

"Not when you tell them what I wish to talk about," Miroku replied, his voice low and seeming bereft of emotion. "Now, please listen to me, Shippo. This...isn't easy for me to say..."

* * *

Author's Notes: Ugh...I was hoping to get a lot more into this chapter, but with all the developments that kept popping up in the writing of it, it just kept getting longer and longer. Still, I hope to cover more ground with the Reikikaega and such next time. So for now, please read and review. And maybe check my other stories as well?

As I mentioned, a petition has been started to redo InuYasha, but including characters from Secret of the Cursed Mask. I'm be including the address for the petition on my Author's Profile for anybody who wants to sign it.

White Raven, really? That's interesting, this is the first I've heard of it. I'll be on the lookout for more news regarding this.

VOGoshinki, don't worry, the 'unnecessary drama' will soon be coming to an end. But given how volatile the cast of InuYasha can be, especially when it comes to relationships, I thought that any major shift in such relationships would be a major development, and would need to be treated thusly.

marcel.s, it will be a while before Michiru and Kaname get new swords. I'll be expanding upon that in the next story.

Deiru Tamashi, what can I say? It's hard to break into writing, especially if you don't have anything published. There's a major Catch-22 there.

Hades378, I am trying to increase my productivity, but it's not always easy. I do have to with real life concerns, after all.

JeffreyFai, the shards of Hiraikotsu will eventually be used in the creation of a new, more powerful weapon for Sango. Another thing that I'll be getting into in the next story.

Dragoon Swordsman, that is a happy coincidence. As for the Reikikaega, it did absorb something from Kanna's mirror. And if you've been looking closely at the battles it's been used in, you can probably guess what that something was.

Xthenjazziesaid, things are indeed getting more complex. I guess that's just how my mind works. And I do realize that Kagome and Miroku aren't complete jerks, but a situation like this would certainly bring out the worst in them in my opinion.

Leonio, I've actually already made mention of Janis in both Michiru's Return and the first chapter of this story. She will be showing up in the next installment of Legacy of the Cursed Mask.

Uruz 11, I am trying to my improve my rate of updates. And while this might be my low opinion of Kagome getting the better of me, but she's never been exactly patient in my mind. Even your depictions of Kagome have shown her being impetuous and quick to act without thinking. And with her voice gone and everything else happening, I'd imagine she'd express that anger in some other manner. And I don't blame you for worrying about what Kagome might do to get back at the Kururugi twins in general and Michiru in particular. It's not surprising Azusa would be acting like Asuka, considering the fact that I based the she-wolf on the Red Devil.

Zaru, the Tree Hydra is sort of a mixed bag. I took some things from myth, but the rest I made up. And you better believe that Naraku will be working on some way to take advantage of the group's discord. It's what he does.

Raidentensho, I was considering a change of clothes for the modern members of the team. School uniforms make them stick out like sore thumbs in the Feudal Era.


	40. A Fairytale Fractured

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or anything associated with it. I have written this story solely because I enjoy writing.

Chapter 40: A Fairytale Fractured

As Kagome rushed through Kaito's home, her hands clenched as she made her way towards Michiru's room, she felt as if she was about to explode.

Things had been bad enough when she had left for home, with Michiru having attempted to blame Miroku for his own bad temper and jealous tantrums. After all, it had been easy for Kagome to see the transparent ploy for what it was, especially after his previous demonstration of his worsening temper and envy of Miroku's relationship with Sango, of how the two of them were clearly meant for each other. And when she had left, she had been certain that it had been only a matter of time before the rest of the group saw through it as well.

But when she had gotten back yesterday, not only had this not been the case, but everything else that happened that day had caused things to rapidly go from bad to unimaginably worse. Each disaster, each bit of evidence as to how much damage Michiru's lies had done, each setback Kagome had suffered in making everything right again had cracked her admittedly limited self-control that much more. With the revelation that Michiru and Sango were now sleeping together being the finishing blow.

_This is completely insane!_ Kagome thought as she once again thought back to what Myoga and Kaname had said. _Sango sleeping with that sneaky jerk?! Actually _in bed_ with him?! It doesn't make any sense!_

And the more she thought about it, the less sense it made. For while Sango was incredibly bold and brave on the battlefield, off of it she tended to be rather shy and sometimes had difficulty relating to others, of stepping outside her role as a Demon Slayer. Even her simple attempts to get closer to Miroku and deepen her relationship with him had left the warrior woman blushing shyly. Simply sharing an umbrella or holding hands with him were difficult matters for her. Even assuming that she did love Michiru that way, which was utterly ludicrous, there was absolutely no way she should be able to make the leap from the kind of attempts at romance she had made in the past to actually sharing a bed with the Shikigami User.

_Which is just more proof that something's radically wrong here!_ Kagome declared inwardly as she marched forward, her features twisted with outrage and tears of anger and misery rolling down her cheeks. _And when I find out how that little sneak pulled this off, I'm gonna...!_

Her thoughts degrading, becoming less words and more images of the violence she now longed to unleash upon the Kururugi boy, Kagome clenched her fists and moved that much more quickly, until at last she caught sight of Michiru's room, and perhaps more importantly, the fact that Kirara was currently lying right in front of the door.

As soon as Kagome spotted the two-tail cat, she felt as if her heart had taken a crushing blow. For as bad as it had been to hear that Sango had gone as far to give physically give herself to the scheming liar responsible for all this, seeing her loyal companion right outside the door was all but confirmation of just how much damage Michiru had done.

_Well, that's going to stop! Starting RIGHT NOW!_ Kagome snarled inwardly as she again started forward, determined to make Sango see sense, one way or another. _I'm not gonna stand back and watch her wreck her life and Miroku's all for that lousy - huh?!_

As Kagome started forward, Kirara took note of her approach and promptly leapt into the air. The reborn priestess was startled by this, but not half as startled as she was when the two-tail suddenly exploded into flames, transforming into her fighting form. _Kirara?!_ Kagome thought, utterly incredulous as the demon cat shot her a glare. Several seconds passed as the two of them looked at each other before the saber-toothed feline again lay down in front of the door, never once looking away from the modern girl. Not making so much as a sound. Her posture making the two-tail's intent very clear; to make sure that Kagome did not get into Michiru's room.

_Kirara...I...I don't believe this...!_ Kagome thought, her rage fading as her heart sank right through the floor. _Why -?!_

"Well, well, Kagome. Looks like Kirara also knows what everybody else has managed to figure out." Starting at the familiar voice of InuYasha, the modern girl let out a silent gasp even as she turned to see the half-demon standing behind her. He had his arms folded across his chest as he glowered disdainfully at her. "That it's _Michiru_ Sango's in love with, not Miroku." Sucked in a pained breath at this, Kagome could only stand there as the half-demon narrowed his eyes, further annoyance creeping into his visage. "I'm not gonna waste my time, trying to tell you that he's innocent anymore. That's something you're gonna have to figure out on your own. But I'd hope that you at least have the brains to realize that you're wasting your time trying to match her up with Miroku."

Each word InuYasha said was like a fresh batch of sand being rubbed in Kagome's eyes. A feeling that was intensified when the half-demon went on to say, "So do yourself and everybody else a favor, and forget about all those stupid fairytale endings and people being made for each other and happily ever afters and all that other crap. All it is is a bunch of nonsense, and anybody who believes in it is an idiot."

Stung by this remark, Kagome felt her body shudder with unspent emotion as she turned away from the half-demon. _You don't understand, InuYasha!_ she thought, her outrage quickly turning to abject misery. _I _have _to believe that happily ever afters and true love _are _real! I have to believe that things like that are possible!_ she thought, her thought meandering to other aspects of her journeys in the Feudal Era. _Because if I don't believe in them...then I'm not sure how I would be able to deal with this world, this journey...even you._

As another tear rolled down Kagome's cheek, she was brought back to the moment by the sound of a door sliding open. And her heart began to sink that much more.

* * *

Sango really didn't want to go anywhere that morning.

Consciously, she knew that she had to. After all, there was a still a great many things that needed to be done. She still needed to go see Tamoa so she could bring Kanna and Kohaku their respective breakfasts, they had to get to work on readying a shipment of supplies to be sent to the alliance, and that was only the beginning of the many tasks that lay ahead of their group. And then there was the training that was so much a part of Sango's daily routine, and she knew that she simply couldn't afford to lounge around.

But as the Demon Slayer sat there, Michiru resting somewhat against her as she assisted him in eating his breakfast, she found that she honestly didn't want to think of these things. And not simply because the one she loved was still needed assistance simply to take care of himself. But also because, even weakened by his many trials and tribulations of late, simply being close to the Shikigami User comforted Sango, giving her a much needed salve to her aching heart. A salve she had found herself longing for more and more in recent times.

In the past, when Sango had tried to find solace in Miroku's arms, such efforts were more often than not in vain, simply because she could never once let her emotional shields down. For every time she even attempted to do so, she found herself a victim of the monk's wandering hands and eyes, of his constant scheming and lechery. Everything that was wrong with him always ruining everything that was right with him.

But those shields were down now. They had been down since Sango had joined Michiru last night, just as they had been down when she had confessed her feelings for him, and when they had been out shopping the night of the attack. Each time without fear of the trust she gave him being abused, and each time that trust was rewarded by love and comfort. And after all the hardships she had been forced to endure, the many treacheries committed by Naraku and so much else, Sango desperately needed these things. She didn't want to be deprived of them, not even for a moment, let alone the time needed to carry out tasks she knew to be essential.

_But...that doesn't change anything. I still have work to do,_ Sango thought as she held out chunk of rice in her chopsticks to Michiru, which he slowly took into his mouth. As he slowly chewed this morsel, he gave the Demon Slayer a weak smile and tightened his grip on her somewhat. _Right after breakfast is done._

As Sango sighed, reminding herself yet again that she would have plenty of other opportunities to spend time with Michiru, chances to deepen her relationship with him and bask in the unconditional love and comfort he so willingly gave her, something pricked at her ear. Cocking her head to the side, the Demon Slayer frowned as she tried to determine what had gotten her attention. "Sango?" the Kururugi boy spoke, his brows somewhat furrowed as he looked at her, clearly aware that something was amiss. "Is something wrong...?"

"I hear footsteps," Sango reported as the sound finally grew close enough for her to identify. "They sound like they're coming this way."

As Michiru considered this, Sango frowned, sorely tempted to simply discard the matter as unimportant. After all, this was a house with many people currently dwelling in it, several of human were quite active when the mood took them to be so. The fact that someone was hurrying this way or that didn't necessarily mean there was some kind of emergency. And so she returned her attention to her love.

Until another sound caught her attention. The sound of a fire blazing into existence, then just as quickly being extinguished. The very sound Kirara made when transforming. And a sound that Michiru also heard, prompting him to frown. "Sango...I..."

"I know. I heard it, too," Sango confirmed, her entire body tensing with concern and annoyance. If Kirara was nearby and transformed, then whatever was going on wasn't some minor annoyance. And thus it wasn't anything she could justify ignoring or putting off. And so, with deep reluctance, the warrior woman looked at the one she loved. "I better check it out, Michiru. Will you be alright?"

A beat passed before Michiru nodded. "Of course," was all he said, all he really needed to say.

Nodding her response, Sango carefully helped Michiru lie back down again before standing. As she did so, she could hear someone talking outside. And while the voice wasn't loud enough for her to make out any words, she could still sense the emotion it carried. It was low, angry, and rife with disdain. A voice that simply screamed trouble. Wondering what could have possibly happened now and not sure if she even wanted to know, the Demon Slayer made her way to the door and slid it open. Only to freeze in confusion at what she saw.

The first thing Sango noticed was Kirara, who was indeed in her fighting form. The two-tailed was presently lying right at the front of the door, obstructing any passage in or out. Before the Demon Slayer could wonder why her companion has positioned herself so, she realized that InuYasha and Kagome were also present. The half-demon was scowling in a far more menacing fashion then was normal for him, and as for Kagome...

_What the...?!_ Sango wondered, starting at the expression worn by the modern girl, one so utterly dismal and upset that it hurt her just to see it. It was as if every shade of anger and misery and depression that could possibly be experienced by humanity was presently mired together in her face. Leaving the Demon Slayer to wonder what could possibly have happened to leave her friend so upset, until she finally asked, "InuYasha...what's going on? What are you and Kagome -?"

"Feh! You can thank Myoga for this one, Sango," InuYasha announced in a scornful manner. When the Demon Slayer furrowed her brow in confusion, the half-demon added, "He dropped by here a while ago and spotted you and Michiru while you were asleep." Giving this a moment to sink, the dog-eared warrior gave Kagome a heavy glare which seemed to make her wither up a bit more. "Anyway, he mentioned seeing something, so Kagome got him to cough up what he saw."

Realizing exactly what Myoga had seen, Sango sighed, for she now understood why her friend was now so upset. _I should have known this was coming,_ the Demon Slayer thought wearily, feeling as if slabs of solid rock were settling down upon her shoulders. _There's no way I could have kept my relationship with Michiru a secret forever, but...I was hoping to at least deal with Miroku before everyone else found out about it._

But wishing didn't change what happened, Sango knew, nor did it change the situation she was now confronted with. Kagome had learned of her relationship with Michiru all while convinced that the Shikigami User was responsible for all of the group's recent problems, as well as placing the blame for these things on Miroku. Which explained the expression the modern priestess wore; she was doubtlessly angered and disappointed that Sango would 'abandon' Miroku in favor of sleeping with the person who had 'framed' the monk. "What else did he say?" the Demon Slayer wondered, wanting to find out just how much damage had been done. "I...he didn't...?"

With a loud snort, InuYasha replied, "No, he mentioned that you were dressed and all that." Then he cast another glance at Kagome. "Not that that seems to matter to _some_ people..."

This gave Sango a measure of relief. As bad as this situation clearly was, at least she didn't have to worry about Myoga having blown what he had seen completely out of proportion. _Still, I have to deal with this,_ she thought as Kagome darted a glance around the Demon Slayer. The modern priestess's eyes narrowing, her features filling with greater hatred and misery, prompting Sango to look back and realize that it was the sight of Michiru that triggered these things. _Even if I can't convince Kagome of the truth, I can't let things continue the way they have._

With this thought in mind, Sango heaved a deep breath before looking down at her family's companion. "Kirara...could you please move a little?" she asked, prompting the two-tail to look up from Kagome. "I have to get by, please."

Growling in an affirmative manner, Kirara rose up to her feet, moving just enough to allow Sango to pass. Once she had gotten past, Sango watched the two-tail long enough to see her once again take up station in front of the room and Michiru before turning her attention to the others. "I'm sorry, you two. I...I guess we - I should have told you about this sooner. But with everything that was happening, I just didn't think that the timing was right for that." Feeling her insides knot up uncertainly, the Demon Slayer glanced back at Michiru, looking him in the face. A moment passed before he nodded his understanding, at which Sango again focused on the others. "Now...you both know that I...I have feelings for Michiru and Miroku both. And...for a long time now...even before Michiru came back...I've been trying to come to terms with those feelings."

A lump of bile forming in her throat, Sango was forced to swallow before she continued her narrative. Pausing to try and consider how best to phrase what she was feeling, the warrior woman eventually got out, "I also know that both of them have...feelings for me as well. So I've done a lot of thinking, you two. Thinking about...which of them I truly loved. That I wanted to be with. And..." Again, she glanced back at the boy she had spent the night with. The weakened magician that had done so much for her, given her so much love already. "As you can already tell...I've decided who that person is."

InuYasha responded to this with a wry smile. But as for Kagome, the mercurial amalgamation of her darker emotions intensified, leaving the modern girl to shake her head in slow, barely controlled disapproval. Wincing at this, Sango looked sorrowfully at her friend. "Now, Kagome, I knowyou were hoping that I would choose to be with Miroku. I know how long you've been trying to encourage us to be together, and the truth is, I _do _care for him a great deal. He's a good person at heart, and he _does _have many good qualities." Giving this a moment to sink in, the Demon Slayer moved closer to her friend. "But, Kagome, Miroku also has many _bad_ qualities as well. His lying and scheming, his lechery and perversion, the scams he runs, his fake fortunetelling and all of that? I've _always _had problems with those parts of him, and sharing his life would mean living with all of those things, accepting them. And...I just can't do that."

Though it should have been impossible, Kagome's expression became that much more upset and angered. Her hands clenched into fists, and she seemed to quake with outrage. "Now...I know you blame Michiru for what's been happening. And I might not be able to _prove_ to you that he's innocent, but I _know _that he was telling the truth about what happened. I know because I _believe_ in him. And now, I'm asking you to please believe in me, and at least _try _to accept my decision," Sango pleaded of her. "Michiru is an honest soul. He's kind and brave, and he's done so much for us, for _me._ And I...I've come to realize that...I've been falling in love with him for a very long time now. Even during his first journey with us." Pausing to think back to the many things she had experienced during that time, the thoughts and feelings and everything else that had happened between herself and Michiru, Sango then went on to say. "I'm sorry if you don't approve, Kagome, but I've made my decision. I love Michiru. And just as importantly, he's someone I can _live_ with, and I _do _want to live with him. To be with him, to -"

Sango never saw it coming.

One moment, Kagome had just been standing there, glaring at the Demon Slayer with such intensity that Sango had had no choice to meet her gaze. The next, Sango perceived a blur coming at her, followed by her being sent reeling backwards by a stinging blow to her face. Stumbling back a few steps, the warrior woman quickly recovered from the blow even as she brought her hand to the stinging welt that was now growing on her face.

Kagome had slapped her.

All around Sango, the others present reacted. Michiru let out a sound of dismay, attempting to rise up to join Sango. An attempt that was soon thwarted by his still-weakened body. Kirara rose up on her haunches and glared at Kagome. The two-tail didn't make any sounds, but the way her lips tightened near her large fangs made it clear what she thought of this act of aggression. As for InuYasha, the half-demon reacted immediately after the Demon Slayer was struck, quickly grabbing Kagome by her wrists and forcing them up into the air.

"Dammit, Kagome! That's _always _the way with you, isn't it?!" InuYasha snarled dangerously, giving the modern girl a quick shake. "The instant somebody dares to disagree with you, you belt them or sit them or do whatever you can to make their lives miserable!" When Kagome turned her head to meet the half-demon's glaring eyes, he added, "So what? Smashing me ain't enough for you?! Now you're going after Sango?!" Releasing one of her wrists, he then took hold of the Beads of Subjugation about his neck. "What next?! Are you gonna make some more of these damned Beads for the rest of us, just to keep us in line?! To make absolutely certain that nobody can do anything you don't -?!"

"InuYasha, _please!"_ Sango pleaded, growing more and more upset. For while she understood the half-demon's ire, the way he was expressing it wasn't helping matters in the slightest, or making it easier for her to say what needed to be said. "I can handle this, so please...let Kagome go. Please?"

The half-demon scowled intensely at this, his expression making it clear what he thought of the wisdom of this. "Fine. Suit yourself," InuYasha finally muttered, relinquishing his grip on Kagome's other wrist. "Just don't expect her to listen to anything you say. Her ears don't seem to work too well once her head is set in stone."

Watching as Kagome again glanced at InuYasha, her expression more of sorrow than anger now, Sango sighed and gathered herself up to speak again. "Thank you," she spoke, nodding at the half-demon before focusing on the bombastic school girl. "Kagome, I know you think that I'm making a mistake here. But the fact remains that this is _my_ life. _My_ choice to make," Sango explained in a firm, yet gentle manner. "I can't change your mind about that, but I'm asking you as a _friend _to _please_ respect my decision, and -!"

_"InuYasha! Kagome!"_ came a raised, youthful voice, followed almost immediately by the sound of scampering on the wooden floor. Looking about, Sango and the others watched as Shippo bolted towards them, moving about on all fours before coming to a halt in the middle of the small group. "Y-you're not gonna believe this!" he declared, quickly looking from one person to the next. "It's Miroku, he - Sango, what happened to _you?!_

Starting at the sudden shift in topics, Sango frowned before comprehension hit her. "What, you mean _this?"_ she asked, gesturing at the stinging welt Kagome had inflicted upon her. "It's nothing, Shippo. Now what -?"

"It sure looks like something to _me!"_ Shippo declared, still focusing on the hand-shaped mark on Sango's face. "What happened?! Did InuYasha slap you?"

"Wha- hey, wait a second!" InuYasha cried out, his eyes widening in outrage. "Why the hell do you think it was _me?!"_

"Why not?! You're always beating _me_ up when you get mad!" Shippo declared in a voice of righteous indignation.

While Sango was considering her response to this, she became aware of InuYasha glowered wrathfully at the little fox. But before she could say anything to defuse the situation, Michiru called out, "No, Shippo. InuYasha...he didn't hurt Sango."

"Huh?!" Shippo started, his eyes bulging as he looked over towards where Michiru lay. "But - wait a second! If it wasn't InuYasha...then..."

Watching as the fox-demon's eyes slowly wandered towards Kagome, Sango cleared her throat. "Never mind that, Shippo. It's nothing, really," the woman warrior broke in, not wanting for feelings to be hurt because of her. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell us? It sounded pretty important."

"Uh - oh, right!" Shippo piped up, clearly forgetting the chain of thought his mind had forged. "Miroku told me to bring you all down to the dining room! He wants us all to hear his confession!"

The instant these words were heard, Sango thought that her eyes would bulge right out of her head. Shippo became the focus of her entire world as she very nearly fell to her knees in stunned astonishment. "He -!" the Demon Slayer started, almost unwilling to believe that she had heard what she had heard. To hope that the hideous, agonizing dilemma she had been confronted with last night had been dealt with, just as easily as that. "Miroku said -!"

"He confessed!" Shippo cried out in what could almost be called relief. "He admitted that he used his Wind Tunnel to try and scare Michiru so that he wouldn't become your boyfriend!"

The instant this was said, Sango staggered backwards in astonishment, and she soon realized that she wasn't the only one dumbstruck by this declaration. Kagome's face went wide with abject horror before sagging in despair, while InuYasha's eyes also went wide with shock. "He -!" Michiru started, prompting the warrior woman to look back and see her love sitting almost bolt-upright, his exhaustion momentarily forgotten in his shock. "Shippo, are you - he really -?!"

"That's right!" Shippo nodded hurriedly, bouncing over to where Michiru lay. "He wants us all to come down so he can confess to everyone what really happened and properly apologize and all that!"

These words seemed to bring Michiru's exhaustion back to him in force; the Kururugi boy wavered helplessly, very nearly falling over in shock. But somehow, he managed to stay more-or-less upright, and gave Shippo a bright smile of relief and delight. "He...then he's admitted that I - I didn't -!"

"Yeah, really!" Shippo declared with a look of joy. "But like I said, he wants us all to come down so he can apologize and all that!"

"Then we better get downstairs right away!" Sango declared, smiling broadly herself. Barely able to believe this was actually happening.

"I'll say!" InuYasha grinned as he marched past Kagome and towards the Shikigami User. "C'mon, Michiru. Let me help you up."

"Boy, this sure is a relief!" Shippo declared as InuYasha entered and Kirara took up station next to Michiru, making it clear that she wanted to help as well. "Maybe now, things will finally start getting back to normal!"

Though she found herself smiling at the little fox's enthusiasm, Sango knew that things wouldn't be so simple. Something that was driven home when she turned about and looked at Kagome, and although the modern priestess was remained incapable of speech, her expression and body language said everything for her. Every shade of anger, frustration, sorrow and despair was to be seen in her face, while her body gave the impression of her being torn between collapsing to the floor, running off in misery, or acting with even greater violence than she had before.

_No, Shippo. Things won't be back to normal. Not just yet...and possibly not ever,_ Sango somberly thought. But despite knowing how difficult things would be in the times to come, she finally had a sense of hope. _But maybe now...we can finally start making things better again._

* * *

_I...I don't believe this...!_ Michiru thought as he made his way downstairs, supported on one side by Sango, with InuYasha on the other. Kirara was following a short distance behind, once again in her more normal form, with Shippo right behind. _Miroku, he's...he's actually going to...!_

His train of thought faded at this, overwhelmed by Michiru's sense of disbelief. When Miroku had first given his altered version of their disastrous confrontation, he had lied so smoothly, so convincingly, that the Kururugi boy could easily understand how Kagome and potentially anyone else would have been fooled by his silver tongue. In his eyes, it had been nothing short of a minor miracle that Sango and InuYasha had seen through the monk's deceit so effortlessly, and he had been grateful for the faith his sister had in him. But even so, Michiru knew that Miroku's lies had damaged his reputation. The way Kagome had subsequently treated him was proof enough of that.

_Not to mention the way she's acting now,_ Michiru thought unhappily as he glanced back up the stairs at the last person in the small procession. Kikyo's reincarnation was moving with deliberate slowness, her face a quagmire of such utter outrage and despair that the Shikigami User could hardly bear to look at it. _I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though,_ he found himself admitting, thinking of all the things Kagome had done to facilitate Sango and Miroku becoming a couple. As well as how thoroughly convinced she had been of Michiru's guilt, and the spewing of venom she had subjected him to regarding his alleged misdeeds. _Hearing about Miroku confessing...she must've been pretty shocked by that._

Realizing what a gross understatement this was even as he thought it, Michiru returned his focus to what was in front of him. For while he was still hurt and angered by Miroku's lies, the damage they had done, as well as the emotional toll his scheming and lecherous antics had taken on Sango, the fact that he had apparently admitted that he was the guilty party was both a major shock...and cause for hope. Hope that things might finally get better for him, and the rest of the group.

_I just hope it's not another trick or lie,_ Michiru thought, pressing his lips together in a sour fashion at the ugly turn his thoughts had taken. Unfortunately, it was a turn that he couldn't avoid, simply because of Miroku's long, ugly history of dishonesty. Something that was dramatically reinforced by the fact that the monk had put Michiru in this predicament in the first place. _Because of it is..._

As this thought sounded in his mind, Michiru sighed, simply because he really didn't want to think about would happen if this was some sort of scam. Because if it were, than no matter what happened next, he was certain that it would be extremely ugly, and possibly even more damaging for the small group.

_I guess there's no point in worrying about it,_ Michiru thought somberly as they reached the first floor._ All I can do is hope for the best...and prepare for the worst._ With this in mind, he contented himself to wait and see what happened next, and continued towards the dining room with the others' assistance.

When they arrived, the first thing Michiru did was glance about the dining room, hoping to get a feel for the current situation. The first thing he noticed was his sister Kaname, who had a Cheshire grin plastered all over her face. Totosai was seated nearby, looking somewhat confused, rather tired, but not especially concerned. Jiro has an air of concern about him, while Azusa looked more annoyed and bored than anything else. Hachi wore an expression of solemn disappointment as he studied his master, while Myoga's tiny features were impossible for Michiru to read. And as for Miroku himself...

"There you are, Michiru. I've been expecting you, as well as the others," the monk greeted him, smiling in a pleasant, content manner as the Shikigami User was escorted into the dining room. "What about Kagome? I she with you?"

"Feh! You don't have to worry about Kagome. She was right behind us, last time I checked," InuYasha declared in a mocking, triumphant manner. Aiding Michiru forward, the half-demon and Sango carefully eased the Shikigami User to the table and aided him in sitting down. "Now, Shippo told us that you had something that you needed to get off your chest. Is that right, Miroku?"

"Indeed it is, InuYasha," Miroku confirmed with a polite bow of his head. "I have something that I wish to say to Michiru, as well as the rest of you. Something which I had hoped to say to you all last night before we were...interrupted."

"Then what are you waiting for?" InuYasha wondered pointedly as he sat down at the table as well. "Go ahead and say it! I'm sure we're all ears!"

"Just as soon as Kagome is here as well," Miroku assured the half-demon with a gently raised hand. "If it's all the same to you, InuYasha, I feel it would be best if you were all to hear this at once."

Something wasn't right, Michiru quickly realized. The way Miroku was speaking, the smile he wore...these were not the expressions of a man intent on confessing his sins. They were all flat, without feeling to them, almost broken. _But why?_ he wondered, furrowing his brows in consideration. This wasn't the voice of Miroku attempting another con; he always placed plenty of emotion into his deceitful words, all the better to make them that much more convincing for his listeners. _Did something happen, or -?_

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer, Miroku. Because here she is now!" InuYasha grinned that much deeply. As Michiru considered his friend, equally concerned by his presently overly cheerful manner as he was by Miroku's listlessness, the half-demon turned and looked out the door into the hall. "C'mon, Kagome! We're all waiting for you!"

As Michiru followed his friend's gaze, he found himself looking at Kagome. And found that the modern girl was looking even more broken than before when he had seen her upstairs. She moved like she was of the walking dead, like she was on the verge of collapse.

Until their eyes met.

Michiru looked into Kagome's brown eyes, and she looked into his blue-grey eyes, and as their eyes met, her visage flared with hatred. Sheer, unadulterated loathing, far more intense than the looks of disgust Kagome had given him since his confrontation with Miroku. So intense as to send a chill shooting down the Kururugi boy's spine just before she looked away, scowling heavily as she made her way over to a corner of the room.

"What's the matter, Kagome? Go ahead and have a seat!" InuYasha told her in what could only be described as a taunting manner. Something that swiftly earned him a hateful scowl as well. "You might as well make yourself comfortable!"

"Please, leave Kagome be, InuYasha," Miroku instructed him, still using that same hollowed out voice. "She's here now. That's all that matters."

Something was definitely wrong. Michiru was certain of that now. For while he could understand InuYasha taking pleasure in Kagome essentially being proven wrong in her accusations by Miroku's confession, the half-demon seemed far _too_ pleased with the situation. The Kururugi boy would have expected him to be angry and impatient, wanting for Miroku to give voice to his confession and get it over with. Instead, he seemed to be savoring the moment, like it was a victory he had already won and was just waiting for it to be made official.

"Eh...I guess so. As long as she's here to listen to you confess your sins," InuYasha finally decided, something in the way he said these words lending even greater credence to Michiru's concerns. "So go right ahead, Miroku. We're all waiting to hear what you have to say!"

"Very well," Miroku replied almost instantly, once again returning Michiru's focus to the present. "As I started to tell you all last night, I carry a burden of guilt that I must relieve myself of. And. perhaps more importantly, a great wrong which I must make amends for." This said, the monk then focused on the Kururugi boy, and after a moment's hesitation, added, "And that is my putting your life in danger, Michiru, as well as causing you to take the blame for my mistakes."

Blinking somewhat in surprise at this, at how easily Miroku had come out and said it, Michiru was considering exactly how to respond to this when InuYasha gave the monk a nasty smirk. "Aw, don't stop there, Miroku! I'm sure you have more to say than just that." Then the half-demon glowered in a more familiar fashion before saying, "C'mon, out with it. Tell us all _exactly_ what you did."

"I...intend to, InuYasha," Miroku replied, his voice cracking somewhat. Showing more emotion just then that Michiru had seen from him that morning. "You must excuse my...hesitation here. This...isn't easy for me to say." Heaving a deep breath, the monk scanned the others present before again speaking. "On the day we discovered the jet, I engaged Michiru in a sparring match, and as you all know, it eventually went out of control. And when I was asked about what prompted this happened, I told you all that Michiru had escalated his attacks upon me to the point when I had had no choice but to use my Wind Tunnel to defend myself against them."

Pressing his lips together unhappily as he thought back to the events of that day, Michiru found himself warily awaiting the monk's next words. A more suspicious part of him on the alert for another twist of his words, another knife to be lodged squarely in the Shikigami User's back. "But that was not the truth," Miroku eventually admitted. "In fact, I lied about my reasons for wanting another sparring session with you."

Michiru didn't say anything to this. He simply sat there, furrowing his brows somewhat at the monk. "Really?" Kaname spoke, her grin fading somewhat as she studied Miroku like he was something she wanted to avoid stepping in. "So why'd you do it?"

"To buy myself a bit more time," Miroku admitted solemnly. "I could see that you and Sango were getting closer, and much more quickly than I had anticipated. I wanted to...discourage you from pursuing her. At least long enough so that I could attempt to...make amends to her. Show her how I truly felt about her."

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Michiru studied the monk for a time. "So...what? You were hoping that...knocking me around a bit would convince me to...give up on Sango?"

"No," Miroku quickly responded, showing a bit of genuine regret. "Just that it would discourage you from actively pursuing a relationship with her. At least long enough for me to try and...mend our relationship."

Several seconds passed as Michiru considered this statement. On the one hand, he found himself honestly believing that Miroku was telling the truth about this, or at least part of it. He recalled the results of their first sparring match, the disappointment and sorrow Sango had shown as a result of Michiru losing his temper, as well as Kagome's scorn and anger. And so Miroku had set the stage for another such disaster, knowing that something like that would certainly not have done the Shikigami User's reputation any favors. But even as he satisfied himself that this was likely at least half of the truth, Michiru scowled and countered, "Well, if you had wanted a chance to make things better with Sango...maybe you should have been doing that...and not spending your time...playing fortuneteller for the village girls..."

Another chill ran down Michiru's spine as he could practically feel the hateful glare this earned him from Kagome. "Heh! He's got a point there!" InuYasha chuckled deviously even as Sango let out a low sigh, looking more disappointed than annoyed at this revelation. "You wouldn't have had to _buy _any time if you didn't _waste _so much of it on every pretty girl in sight!"

"That's for sure!" Kaname chimed in with a knowing smirk.

Withering somewhat as InuYasha and Kaname continued to chuckle, Miroku became visibly more upset when Shippo and Azusa started snickering as well. "While I'm glad that you find my foibles and misfortune so amusing, I would like to be able to continue my story," the monk muttered sourly. "So, if you please...?"

"Sure, go right ahead...you lecherous excuse for a monk," InuYasha snickered nastily.

Narrowing his eyes somewhat at this, as well the second quick round of snickers this earned him, Miroku paused to take another deep breath before continuing. "However...I must admit that I...wasn't expecting for Michiru to be quite so skilled at combat. At least, without the use of his Shikigami. So when you were able to get the advantage, I wasn't sure what to do." Then the monk narrowed his eyes and added, "And given where you hit me with your sword, I was having a good deal of difficulty in thinking afterwards."

"Where he...hit you?" Sango frowned before glancing over at the Shikigami User. "Michiru...?"

"Oh...sorry. I, uh...I guess I forgot to mention that," Michiru replied, feeling his cheeks burn as he recalled what happened. Lowering his gaze somewhat, he gave Sango a sheepish look before admitting, "I...um...I kinda used Kaname's version of sit..."

This statement had Kaname give him a look of surprised confusion. "My version of sit? Bro, what are you -?" A moment later, the Kururugi girl cut herself off as realization shown in her eyes, paving the way for a devious smirk. "Oh, right! _That!_"

"Yeah...that," Michiru admitted with somewhat less enthusiasm.

A beat passed before InuYasha also got it, prompting a guffaw to tear free of his lips. "Oh, I get it! You hit Miroku where it would do the most good, huh?!" Giving a powerful laugh, the half-demon chortled and snickered for some time before finally giving the monk a look. "Well, I guess you won't be fathering any children any time soon! Right, Miroku?"

As InuYasha broke down in another fit of laughter, the others there realized exactly what Michiru had done. Sango made a sound of realization before rolling her eyes somewhat while Kirara seemed to manage a feline smirk. Shippo just broke out in laughter while Azusa snickered nastily. A few muted chuckles tumbled free of Jiro's lips, Totosai simply seemed to ignore the whole thing, and Hachi brought his paws to his face and clamped his mouth shut, allowing only a few smothered chortles to slip free. Again, Kagome was the only one who was not amused, and instead glared her disdain at Michiru.

As for Miroku, he simply sat there, his expression growing more and more wearied by these displays of amusement at his expense. "Excuse me. I realize that I have committed a grievous crime against one of our own, and fully expect to be punished for it," the monk sagely intoned. "But could you postpone my penance at least until after I have finished confessing my sins?"

"C'mon, everyone," Michiru intoned wearily. Unlike the others, he found nothing about that disastrous confrontation the slightest bit funny, and only wanted this confession to be done and out in the open as soon as possible. Swiveling his gaze about at the others, the Kururugi boy watched and waited as the others eventually settled down somewhat. When they finally did so, he again focused on the monk. "Alright, Miroku. So...what happened next?"

At this, the monk hesitated somewhat, shifting about somewhat at this. "The rest...well, in all honesty, there's nothing else for me to say," Miroku finally answered. "Everything else that happened...happened exactly as you said it."

As these words settled upon the group, Michiru found himself leveling a scowl at the monk. "I know what I said, Miroku. I know what I told everyone. But now...now I want _you _to tell them _exactly_ what happened." Giving this a moment to sink in, the Shikigami User took a moment to look over at Sango before continuing. "I want you to look me right in the eyes, Miroku, and tell me in your own words what happened next. No lies, nothing left out. Nothing...but the truth."

A dangerous silence fell upon the small group as the two of them looked at each other. Miroku was clearly fidgety, uncomfortable, but Michiru couldn't have cared less. After everything that had happened, everything he had suffered as a result of the monk's lies, he needed to hear the truth out of him. He wanted to hear him tell them exactly what happened, to have his name cleared beyond any shadow of a doubt.

Michiru wanted this nightmare to be over. And now that that possibility was finally before him, he wasn't going to let Miroku off the hook until he gave him exactly what he wanted.

"Very well then, Michiru," Miroku eventually intoned, his voice going just a bit flatter. "If that's what you wish." Michiru nodded, making it perfectly clear that that was exactly what he wanted, at which the monk again heaved a deep breath. "After you...struck that blow, I...was angry. I hate to admit it, but yes, I was angry. I was in pain, and seeing you standing over me like that...after that, I could no longer really think. All I could think about was that I was losing Sango. I had tried to mend my ways, to...restrain certain impulses of mine, but had ultimately been unsuccessful in these efforts. And all I could think of was that I...I wanted things back to the way they were before you had arrived." Miroku's visage hardened somewhat, some of the anger he had just been talking about seeping into his features. "I wanted you to go away. To just...let me have this chance at happiness while I could still have it. So I did the only thing I could think of doing." A beat passed as the monk looked heavily at Michiru, before he at last said, "I used my Wind Tunnel. I used it in the hopes of scaring you, getting you to back away from Sango."

A low moan escaped Hachi's lips at this, and Jiro scowled his disdain at the monk. Kagome's rage visibly magnified as she glared that rage right into Michiru's back. But as for the Kururugi boy, he wished that he had recovered more of his strength, for at that moment, he wanted to celebrate. He wanted to jump about and cry his delight from the top of his lungs.

It was over. Miroku had admitted that he had been the guilty party, that it had been who had escalated their sparring session to a potential death battle. That he had been the guilty party in all of this, not Michiru.

So delighted was he, that Michiru very nearly forgot about the other aspect of Miroku's deceit. Something that he was promptly reminded of when InuYasha commented, "And when that didn't work, you decided to frame Michiru for everything. You figured that making him look bad would work just as well as getting him to leave. Isn't that right?"

A beat passed before Miroku nodded. "That's right. It was the only thing I could think of." Leaning forward, the monk stared into Michiru's eyes, giving a slow shake of his head. "You don't know how fortunate you are, Michiru. You have all the blessings of nature at your command, you have your entire life ahead of you without any curse of death to worry about. You could very easily have had any woman you wanted, whether here or back...where you come from." Sitting back, the monk gave a heavy sigh. "As for myself...I know I'm a flawed man. And that my various weaknesses make me a difficult person for some to deal with."

"And _that_, everyone, is the understatement of the year!" Kaname declared with a knowing grin. Something that garnered a laugh from the others.

"So you can understand why I would...not want to lose someone who accepted me as I am," Miroku went on, his voice fading somewhat at this.

"Hmph! Too little, too late, I'd say!" InuYasha chortled, ignoring the glare he got from Kagome as a result.

Doing his best to ignore this, Michiru continued to focus on the monk for a time. "What about the Wind Tunnel, Miroku?" he asked, thinking back to the moment of betrayal. The one aspect of this sordid affair that remained unsettled in his mind. "When you opened it up...if I hadn't been able to anchor myself..."

"Then I would have closed it before you reached its threshold," Miroku prompted assured him. Still speaking in that empty voice. "I was trying to force you to concede defeat, Michiru. Not take your life."

"But could you have closed it _in time?_" Michiru persisted, wanting to be certain. To know how far gone things were. To be certain that there was still a line that Miroku would not cross. "Were you certain that you wouldn't have...?"

"Absolutely," Miroku nodded. "I've lived with this curse all my life, Michiru. I know exactly how it operates, and have had to learn how best to use it in a wide variety of situations." Then the monk allowed the corner of his lip to curl up. "In fact, there was one time when I was forced to use my Wind Tunnel on a young lady in order to save her life."

This statement took Michiru by surprise, and not just because he could still sense no falsehood to the monk's words. "Save someone's life?" Shippo repeated blankly. "How could you save someone by sucking them into -?"

"No, no. I didn't pull her _into _the Wind Tunnel," Miroku promptly explained with a wave of his uncursed hand. "You see, a large demon happened to be attacking her at the time. I was too far away to get between her and the beast, and I wasn't sure if my sutras would be effective enough to stop it before it could kill her. So I used the Wind Tunnel to pull her away from the beast before she could be hurt." As Shippo made a noise of comprehension, the monk returned his focus to Michiru. "But the point is, I wouldn't have used my Wind Tunnel unless I was totally confident in my ability to keep you from being pulled in. It was never my intent to kill you."

"No. Just to make him look like an even bigger bastard than you are," InuYasha declared in a no-nonsense manner.

"That...is true. I don't deny it," Miroku reluctantly confessed. "When I realized how it would look if you were all to find out what really happened...I also realized that that was likely my...last chance." Looking over at Sango, the lecherous holy man's expression became that much more despondent. "But ultimately...it was my undoing. I see that...very clearly now."

"Yeah. And I'm sure Myoga's little report earlier had absolutely _nothing _to do with that," Kaname smirked in a knowing manner. Again setting off giggles and snorts among the others, and earning her another poisonous glare from Kagome.

Waiting for the others to settle down, Michiru considered the monk, wondering what exactly to say next. Only to be spared that duty when Sango focused on him. "Miroku...thank you," she told him in a gentle, controlled manner. "Thank you for...telling the truth about all of this. I realize how hard this must have been for you."

"You don't have to thank me, Sango," Miroku told her wearily, the gentle manner in which she spoke causing a slight smile to appear on his face. "For in truth, your obvious faith in Michiru and his innocence was part of what...spurred me to confess." Then his smile failed as he glanced at the Kururugi boy. "You...never lost faith in him. Did you?"

"No. I didn't," Sango replied, her smile deepening as she turned her gaze to Michiru. Who was more than happy to return it was a quiet, joyous smile. "And I never will."

As he basked in the warmth of Sango's love, Michiru found himself wishing that this moment would linger on. Not even the cold, hateful burning he felt as a result of Kagome's glare could ruin this moment for him. But that moment was soon brought to an abrupt end when InuYasha leaned in towards the monk. "Yeah. We all pretty much knew who the liar and sneak around here was. It's not like _that's_ any big secret." Completely ignoring the scathing glare Kagome gave him, InuYasha cocked his head to the side and snarled, "But you see, we're _used _to you being a lech and a con-man, Miroku. But what you did to Michiru...that was an all new low for you. So tell me something; _why _we should we trust you after you tried to use that damned hand of yours on Michiru?!"

"You shouldn't," Miroku immediately replied, leaving Michiru somewhat surprised. "I realize that what I have done is a breach of your trust, and I will do whatever I have to do in order to earn it back. And I shall start now, by formally apologizing to each and every one of you."

Now the Kururugi boy was especially surprised. He had seen Miroku after his schemes had been exposed on a couple of occasions, and every time this had happened, the disgrace in service to Buddha had always been quick to rationalize every act of deceit and lechery he committed, blaming his cursed hands for his inability to resist fondling women, explaining away his cons and scams as ugly necessities to finance their journey to find and defeat Naraku. Never once losing the air of a pure and pious monk. The idea of him actually apologizing for any of his misdeeds left Michiru momentarily stunned, uncertain if he had heard the monk correctly.

"First and foremost, Michiru, I wish to apologize to you," Miroku began, leaving the Shikigami User even more dumbstruck. "Not only for intentionally placing in you danger, but for actively working to damage your good name." Then the monk turned towards the female Kururugi and continued. "Kaname, I am genuinely sorry for the things that I have done to your family." Then he focused on the Demon Slayer, his eyes lingering on her for a time before he said, "Sango, I truly regret my attempts to manipulate this situation, and...hurt someone you so...obviously love." He paused as the woman warrior smiled a sad little smile before glancing about at the others present. "And as for the rest of you, I am deeply regretful for what I did, and the danger my actions put you all in. And I wish to say that...I truly do hope that...this will help put an end to whatever conflicts you all might have had as a result of my actions."

_I hope so, too,_ Michiru thought wearily, darting a glance over at Kagome. Noting with some dismay that the Kikyo's reincarnation was looking even more irate. _But I get the feeling that it won't be that simple..._

Wondering why exactly Kagome was still so infuriated, and making a note to speak with her about it at some point, Michiru was brought back to the moment when InuYasha snorted. "Oh, sure. It's really easy for you to just say you're sorry and act like everything will be all better now," the half-demon sneered derisively. "But just you saying something doesn't make it true, Miroku. So you better be able to back up that big mouth of yours!"

Looking at his friend, Michiru sighed, wondering what - if anything - he should say to this. On the one hand, he wanted this mess to be over and put in the past, preferably as quickly as possible. And given that Miroku had saved his life last night, he was certainly willing to let it all go at that. But at the same time, he knew that InuYasha had a valid point. Miroku's silver tongue was legendary in their little group, and getting the monk out of scrapes that would have most people occupying a jail cells was one of the things that it did best.

Even as Michiru found himself agreeing that it would take much more than simple words to repair the bonds of trust the monk's deceptions had sundered, Miroku again surprised him by saying, "I never expected that you would take my word at face value. Not after everything that's happened." Pausing to take a deep breath, the monk glanced about at the people around him before going on to say, "And rest assured, I am willing to do whatever it takes to make restitution to each and every one of you."

"Whatever it takes, huh?" InuYasha repeated, to which Miroku quickly nodded. "So basically, anything we want you to do, you're gonna do it? Is that what you're saying?"

Michiru found himself frowning somewhat at the half-demon's response. Given the situation, he would have expected InuYasha to sneer disbelievingly at the monk's vow. Instead, he was readily accepting Miroku's declaration, and judging by the smirk he wore, with the same enthusiasm with which he accepted a cup of ramen noodles. "Anything...within reason, InuYasha," Miroku replied, seeming to realize that something was not quite right here as well. "That is, I won't assassinate anyone on your behalf, or commit any wrongdoing for you."

"But anything else is all good. Is that about right?" InuYasha asked with an ever more devious look. One that was now getting the attention of Sango and a few others. "Like, say...if I wanted to whack you over you the head a couple dozen times...you'd let me. Is that right?"

"That...is correct," Miroku replied to the tune of a nervous gulp. "My...crimes against you all were...most severe. So of course, I would expect the penalties for my...misguided ways to be...equally severe."

Michiru wasn't sure if he liked the way this was going. Nor was his concerns assuaged when InuYasha grinned devilishly, rubbing his hands together in ill-disguised glee. "In that case...I'm going to have to spend some time, coming up with a severe enough punishment for you...!" the half-demon smirked, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he focused them on Miroku. "Oh, this is gonna be fun...!"

While Miroku was paling a couple shades, making it clear that he did not share InuYasha's enthusiasm in this regard, Sango glanced about at the rest of the group. The way she frowned and furrowed her brows at the half-demon making it clear that she also was confused and just a bit concerned about his present behavior. But even as she was visibly considering what to say, Kaname gave Michiru a look. "You know, InuYasha, I think we should let my bro be the first to give Miroku his just desserts," the Kururugi girl declared with an extraordinarily impish smile. "After all, since he's the one that almost got killed and everything..."

Michiru's eyes popped open at this, and went even wider when InuYasha looked at him and nodded thoughtfully. "Heh! You've got a point there, Kaname," the half-demon soon agreed. "So what do you say, Michiru? Got any ideas on how to pay Miroku back?"

Suddenly finding himself on the spot and liking the situation less and less, Michiru was spared the necessity of an immediate response when Sango broke in. "Uh, excuse me, you two? Before we...get into that...there's something I'd like to say." Glancing up at the Demon Slayer, the Shikigami User and the others watched as she gathered herself up to say, "I realize that we've all had our difficulties recently, and like Miroku said, what he did has caused us all a great deal of trouble. And as a result, there have been disagreements and good deal of fighting amongst ourselves." Giving this a chance to sink in, she then focused on the monk for a time. "Again, I want to thank you for coming clean on what really happened, Miroku. But at the same time, I realize that...it will not be easy for everyone here to accept what happened, and put it behind us." Then Sango leaned back, and swept the room with her gaze. "But we _do _have to put it behind us. We can't afford to be fighting Naraku _and _each other at the same time." Glancing over at the monk, the warrior woman then went on to say, "Now, Miroku has offered to make amends for what he's done, and I believe we should accept that offer, and leave it at that. Because the sooner we leave what happened behind us, the better it will be for _all _of us."

"You want to leave it behind you?" Azusa repeated in a jeering manner. "In that case, you should probably leave _him _behind you as well!" Jabbing her thumb at the errant monk, the she-wolf grinned wickedly. "I've seen some pretty lame humans before, but _that_ filthy pervert tops them all!"

"Don't tempt us," InuYasha commented with a smirk.

"That's not an option for us, Azusa. We can't afford to be shy even one of us in battle. Not when it comes to Naraku," Sango declared. "And even if it were, we wouldn't do it. We've all been through too much together as it is. We won't simply abandon one of our own." Then she gave Miroku another glance before adding, "Not this time, anyway." Miroku seemed to jump at this, the meaning of Sango's words hanging dangerously over his head as the Demon Slayer went on to say, "We'll talk about it later. Right now, what's important is that we have too much to do for us to let what happened tear us apart. So we have to be able to work together, despite everything, or all we'll be doing is giving Naraku the advantage."

"Hey, we know that, Sango. We're not exactly stupid here!" InuYasha huffily declared. Then he gave Michiru a look and asked, "So...you got any ideas on how to pay Miroku back?"

Wincing as he was once again put on the spot, Michiru considered the matter. "That's...something I'm going to have think about, InuYasha," he finally decided, hoping to forestall any further discussions of the matter. "Right now, we have other stuff we have to deal with."

"Agreed," Miroku broke in, glancing over at InuYasha. "In fact, you'll be interested to hear that Totosai has completed his experimentations with the Reikikaega." Not giving anyone a chance to speak up, he then asked, "Isn't that right, Totosai?"

"Hmm?" A beat passed as everyone turned towards the aged blacksmith, only to emit myriad noises of surprise as they watched him open his bleary eyes and look blankly about. "Wh-what...are you speaking to me?"

Michiru's mouth popped open in surprise as InuYasha glared dangerously at the aged demon. "Dammit, old man!" he growled disbelievingly. "You mean you were asleep all this time?!"

"Huh - no, of course not!" Totosai indignantly retorted. "I was...just resting my eyes, that's all." Straightening himself, the elderly demon glanced about at the others. "Now, uh...what were you all talking about?"

Plumes of steam seemed to appear from InuYasha's ears at this, and the volatile half-demon glowered dangerously at the old man. "Uh, wait!" Kaname piped up, realizing just how close InuYasha was to exploding. "InuYasha, relax! It's not any big deal!"

"Besides, if you beat Totosai up, he won't be able to tell us about the Reikikaega!" Shippo hurriedly protested.

"Then...it's true?" Michiru asked, his curiosity immediately piqued. "You've...figured out the Reikikaega?"

"Well, yes. For the most part, anyway," Totosai hurriedly confirmed, a nervous sweat rolling down the side of his head as he glanced at the irate half-demon. "In fact, I was planning on telling you all about it right after breakfast!"

"Well, it's after breakfast now," Michiru commented, thinking of the lovely meal he had shared with Sango, as well as glancing over at the woman he loved. "And right now, I'm more interested in learning about the Reikikaega than figuring out what to do with Miroku."

"So am I, for that matter," Sango decided, clearly relieved to be able to get away from that particular subject for the moment. "So...do you want to tell us here, or -?"

"No!" Totosai yelped, holding up his hands in negation. "No...not here. Not when there's any chance of someone overhearing what I have to say." Pressing his lips together, he scanned the faces around him before declaring, "I...strongly suggest that we adjourn to a different location. Someplace a bit more...private."

"Fine by me, old man. We can deal with Miroku later," InuYasha declared somewhat irritably. "And after everything you've put us through, you better believe that I want to hear this." Then he looked over at Sango and suggested, "How about we go to the entrance to that cave where the gold was? As long as we're careful, we shouldn't have to worry about anybody snooping around."

"That sounds good," Kaname nodded. "In fact, I can set up a soundproof barrier to make sure that nobody can hear what we're talking about."

"Really?" Totosai asked, his aged eyes immediately focusing on the Kururugi girl. "Well, that would be ideal, young lady. I would certainly appreciate that."

"Fine. Let's get going, then," InuYasha decided, rising up to his feet. Pausing just long enough to spear Miroku with another glare, the half-demon then focused on Michiru. "Would you like some help?"

Michiru hesitated, opening his mouth to respond, only to be cut off when he felt something warm and furry rubbing up against his forearm. Promptly looking down, he saw Kirara rubbing her face against him before looking up and giving him a gentle mew. "Uh...thanks, InuYasha," Michiru answered, glancing between the two-tail and the half-demon and back again. "But...I think Kirara just offered to give me a lift."

"For that matter, so do I," InuYasha agreed, grinning at the two-tail. "Still, you might need some help getting on her back."

"Agreed," Sango declared as she moved up alongside of Michiru.

As the Kururugi boy allowed himself to be lifted up to his feet, InuYasha declared, "Oh, and by the way, Michiru, Jiro has some good news for you." Making a quizzical sound in his throat, Michiru narrowed his eyes somewhat as the half-demon grinned. "According to him, there might be a way the other Demon Slayers can help you get your strength back."

"Really?!" Kaname grinned enthusiastically, reflecting the surprise and delight Michiru felt.

"That's right," Jiro confirmed as InuYasha and Sango eased Michiru towards the door, with Kirara leading the way. "Haruna and the others have dealt with Shikigami Users who've overused their powers in the past. And now that you've gotten a bit better, they should be able to speed up your recovery. And since Azusa and I are supposed to return to the mountains today, anyway..."

"Which is what we were _supposed _to be getting ready to do right now," Azusa pointedly remarked in her usual snippy manner. "Or did you conveniently manage to forget about that?"

"I haven't forgotten anything," Jiro promptly protested. "But it shouldn't take too long for Totosai to tell us what he's found out. And all the trouble we had last night, I'd rather not leave until I know how the Reikikaega can do...what it does." The she-wolf made a nasty face at this, prompting the Demon Slayer to cock his head to the side and ask, "Don't you want to know as well?"

The sour look on Azusa's face immediately told them everything they wanted to know. It was clear that the impatient wolf-demon was eager to return home, both to be back in familiar surroundings and to help her people. But at the same time, the way she was forced to keep her face straight made it clear that she truly was curious about whatever it was that Totosai had found. Something that was likely inspired at least in part by last night's disastrous battle, as well as what had caused it in the first place.

"Anyway, Kagome already got most of what we need in place, remember?" Kaname chimed in. Michiru made a face at this, and gave his sibling a confounded look, to which she responded with, "Kagome talked with Densuke earlier today, and he's got everything in place for us. As soon as we're ready to go, we can just stop by the main warehouse, and the people there will help us load Hachi up to go to the mountains."

"Really?" Glad to hear that that part of their mission was going well, Michiru turned towards the priestess. "That's great, Kagome. Thank...you..."

Visibly puzzled by the way Michiru trailed off, Sango turned back towards Kagome. And went rigid for a moment when she saw the ugly, vicious, utterly poisonous expression the modern priestess was wearing. Her eyes narrowed and angry, like she was just waiting for the slightest of excuses to explode. Eyes that were trained on Michiru and the cluster assisting him, as if she didn't know who to be maddest at.

_But...why?! What is she _still _mad about?!_ Michiru wondered, finding himself increasingly confused. _I figured that she'd probably be mad after Miroku confessed, but why is she glaring at us?! Why -?!_

"Still, it might be a good idea to see how that's going," Sango admitted, snapping Michiru from his thoughts. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stop by the main warehouse, and make certain that everything's ready. I want to be able to go just as soon as Totosai's told us what he's learned."

InuYasha nodded to this, but Michiru frowned in confusion. "You want to be able to go?" the Kururugi boy wondered. "Sango...are you saying that...you're going back to the mountains with them?"

Turning to look at Michiru, the Demon Slayer gave him one of her rare, wondrous smiles. "Only if you're going with them," she explained, moving in to place a tender kiss on his cheek. As the Kururugi boy looked wonderingly at Sango, she added, "Well, Jiro did say that they could help you get better, right?"

"Well...yeah..." Michiru replied dumbly.

"At least, I don't see how it would hurt to try," Jiro quickly elaborated.

"Neither do I, for that matter," Sango admitted as they made their way outside. "So, what do you say, Michiru? Are you willing to give it a try?"

It took only a few moments for Michiru to consider the matter. In his current condition, he was nothing more than a burden for the rest of the group. He couldn't even move unassisted, let alone conjure his Shikigami yet. If they were to come under attack again, then he would be worse than useless to the others; he would be a load of dead weight, a potential target for any enemy, just as he had been last night. "Yeah...I guess. I really don't have much choice," the Shikigami User finally decided. "All I'm doing right now is...slowing you all down." But then Michiru frowned. "But what about you, Sango? They might need you here, and..."

"I don't think I'd be much use to anyone right now. And if I go with you, Daisuke and the others could help me rebuild Hiraikotsu," Sango explained in a tender manner. When Michiru opened his mouth to protest this, she held up her hand and explained, "Now, I know you wanted Totosai to use the jet to make me a new one, but it will probably take time for him to do it. And that's time we can't afford to waste."

"But...what about Kohaku? And Kanna?" Michiru wondered nervously. Only to pause when the warrior woman's eyes popped open at their mention. "Sango? What the -?!"

"Oh, my - I almost forgot! I still have to get them their breakfasts!" Sango yelped, already darting backwards. Deprived of her support, Michiru toppled off-balance, crying out in dismay as his weakened legs buckled beneath him. Even as InuYasha was tightening his grip on him, the Demon Slayer let out another cry of concern before returning to his side. "Oh, sorry!" she got out as she wrapped her arms about the Kururugi boy. Looking towards him, then inside the house and back again, Sango muttered something just beneath her breath before focusing on the half-demon. "Uh, InuYasha? Could you -?"

"Don't worry. I've got him," InuYasha nodded with one of his typically cocky grins. "You just hurry up and take care of those two, okay?"

"Okay, thank you! I'll catch up as soon as I can!" After nodding her gratitude, Sango moved in and placed a loving kiss squarely on Michiru's lips before darting back inside.

Stunned by both the sudden turnaround and the full force of that kiss, Michiru could do little save for hang limply in InuYasha's arms. "You know...maybe I _should _go with them back to the mountains," the Shikigami User admitted in a dazed manner. "I think I could a bit of a break."

"Yeah, I'm sure!" InuYasha smirked even as Kirara transformed and placed herself before them. "And some alone time with Sango with nobody around to mess it up!"

Feeling his cheeks burn somewhat at this, Michiru found that he couldn't deny his friend's words. _And who knows?_ he thought wearily, recalling Kagome's poisonous glare. _Maybe things will finally start getting back to normal before we get back..._

* * *

It was all over. Everything was ruined. Everything.

That was the only thing Kagome could think as she stood in the center of the now empty dining room, utterly and completely decimated. That it was all ruined. The perfect love and happy ending she had hoped for and worked to facilitate had been shattered. Miroku had taken the blame for Michiru, and Sango had given herself to the Kururugi on a silver platter. The monk would be taking whatever sadistic punishments InuYasha and the twins could come up with, and the warrior woman whom was one of her closest friends would destroy her own life for a relationship that couldn't possibly work.

As all her fantasies and dreams of Miroku and Sango's wedding and the happy life the two deserved with each other crumbled apart like sodden paper, tears of abject misery rolled down Kagome's face. Leaving her still as a statue, but one whose base was breaking apart beneath her, leaving her on the verge of collapse.

"Kagome?" came a voice, one that she distantly recognized. Requiring a moment to recover enough for it, the modern priestess looked about to see Miroku standing a short distance behind her. "Kagome, listen. We really should be going now. Whatever it is that Totosai has learned about the Reikikaega, we need to hear."

Kagome didn't care about the Reikikaega, or Totosai, or anything else at that moment. All she could do was look at Miroku for a long, painful time, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, only to once again be reminded that she had no voice. And so she did the only thing she could do; she once again pulled out her notepad and pencil, wrote a single word on it, and showed it to Miroku.

'Why?'

Pausing to study that single word, Miroku straightened himself to look the modern girl in the eye. "Why did I confess, Kagome?" he asked, to which she nodded. "Because...it was already too late for me. Sango...she's in love with Michiru now, and..."

Stung by this statement, Kagome hurriedly scribbled down her response to this. "'You didn't have to confess! All we had to do was wait until Jiro and Azusa had left, and...' And it would have done nothing but make things worse," Miroku read and responded, his features falling in sorrow. "What I have - had with Sango...it's over, Kagome. It may well have been over for some time now. And any attempt by me to try and force her away from him would have served only to destroy what little feeling she has left for me."

Again, Kagome wrote a response to this. "'But it won't work between them! There's no way anything between them could ever last! And Sango's going to wreck herself trying to make it last! Don't you care about...' Kagome, of _course _I care about Sango! She's the one of the few women I've ever met that I've cared for in body and in spirit." A sad smile crossed Miroku's face at this. "And that's why I decided that...it was bad enough that I had lost her love. I didn't want to make her hate me as well, Kagome. And she _would _have hated me, if I had tried to get out of this." Fresh tears spilling forth across her face, the modern girl tried to write something more, only for the monk to place his hand on the notepad. "I'm sorry, Kagome. But...no matter how we feel about it, all we can do is let Michiru and Sango's relationship run its course. For better...or for worse."

Yanking the pad free, Kagome quickly wrote, 'But you're innocent! You shouldn't have to do this!'

Pausing to read these words, Miroku let out a low sigh. And for a long time, he simply stood there, his eyes moistening as he studied the modern girl. "I am many things, Kagome. But I am not an innocent. I doubt that I ever was." As Kagome let the notepad fall to her side, the monk's gaze fell to the floor. "In fact...I..."

"Oh! Excuse me!" Starting at this, both Miroku and Kagome looked up to see Sango darting into the living room, looking harried and hurried. "Listen, Miroku? Do you know if Tamoa made breakfast for Kohaku and Kanna yet?"

"I...no, I don't think so," Miroku eventually admitted. "I think she's still up with Kaito and Shunsuke."

Letting out a mild sigh, Sango nodded. "I see. Well, I better see about making something for them. And I need to see how Kanna's doing, and if she needs to...go outside," the Demon Slayer decided. The monk issued a mild chuckle at this, to which Sango replied, "Anyway, Miroku, could you help me get breakfast ready for them?"

"Certainly," Miroku answered almost immediately. "However, I - Kagome -!"

Kagome didn't hear what Miroku said next. She was too busy running out of the house, trying to outrace all the pain and anguish and turmoil that was now running rampant within her. She didn't care where she wound up, just so long as she was away from Miroku and Sango and the ruination of a perfect love.

* * *

Author's Notes: Argh...I keep trying to get to Totosai's Story, but these chapters keep getting longer and longer and I wind up cutting them short! Oh well...I promise I'll get to the explanation of the Reikikaega next chapter. In the meantime, I hope everyone will read and review. And maybe check out my other stories, too?

Now, before anybody makes comment about how Kagome slapped Sango here, I would like to remind everyone that Kagome still can't talk, and when she gets upset, she tends to act first, and think later. And given that her little fantasy about Miroku and Sango living happily after ever just went out the nearest window, I can't imagine her taking it well.

Besides, I've read a fanfic where Kagome screwed up pretty badly, and Sango was the one to slap her.

White Raven, well, I'll have to take your word for it. Though I would appreciate more details. Still, I wish Takahashi would reconsider the Miroku/Sango pairing. Our favorite Demon Slayer has already suffered enough without having to deal with his disgusting lechery and scheming. I've lost count of the number of times I wished he'd just get sucked into that dratted Wind Tunnel and be gone for good!

Belthasar, you'll be getting the details regarding the Reikikaega chapter, I promise.

Zaru, you're right about Miroku. And as far as I'm concerned, Kagome beat me to making her a dislikable bitch a long time ago. Though admittedly, I have little use for Tsunderes to begin with.

Well at least Sango and Michiru shagged. Me thinks Miroku is going to confess.

Gengi the Crazed, I'm afraid Kagome will first have to realize that she really was in the wrong before she can get her act together, and that will likely take a bit more time.

JeffreyFai, well, to be fair, InuYasha has snuck into Kagome's room once or twice. And I never feel sorry for her.

Codyy, well, Kagome strikes me as the type who has to be in control of any given situation, and readily gets upset if she doesn't get her way. And I do plan on making things up for Tamoa later on.

Leonio, don't worry, I'm planning on making for some more InuYasha/Kaname moments.

Xthenjazziesaid, the fan is now fully loaded.

Uruz 11, I'm glad you enjoyed. I had a lot of fun with the Michiru/Sango moments, as well as Kaname's playful bits. I wouldn't count the camera out just yet, though. And Kagome's going to be in a real bad state for a good while to come, I'm afraid. As you've already seen, she did not take Miroku's confession or anything else at all well.

Raidentensho, hmm...I'll have to consider the GED. It would certainly make things simpler for the twins and everyone else.

Deiru Tamashi, I was more hoping to make things lighter and fluffier than they had been in recent chapters, but making people laugh certainly works as well. I certainly had fun with the scenes you mentioned.


End file.
